Time Child: Undone
by DanniFielding
Summary: Sequel to Time Child: Metamorphosis. The Doctor didn't die. The Time Lords gave him another set of regeneration and Danni didn't lose her husband. However his first words to her aren't the best start - could he really have fallen out of love with her whilst regenerating? And what about Missy, who she left behind on Gallifrey? 12/OC
1. The New Doctor

_Hello Everyone! Welcome to the new year and a new story! This is the fifth story in the, what I've now decided to call, Time Child Saga. It probably won't make much sense unless you've read the first four, but that's quite a lot of story so I can understand if you want to jump straight in!_

 _This story is rated M, as always, for bad language, references to what can be considered triggering things and mild sexual scenes. As in nothing explicit, but definitely happening. If you want smut I'd head over to the Outtakes cause that's where it all goes!_

 _There's also a sister account, OurDanniGirl, for stories written about the main character, Danielle Fielding, by other wonderful people. So, feel free to head over there as well if you need more of a fix, and if you want to add to the collection, drop me a message!_

 _Oh, and as always, I'm on Tumblr for questions/following/talking to! DanniFielding on there too, keeping it nice and simple!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _~0~0~0~_

It wasn't very often that anything that happened in London took Madame Vastra by surprise. People killed other people on a regular basis; the human race could be quite destructive when they wanted to be. They ripped off their own kind with fake offers of wealth and love and hope. Everything they took part in was purely for their own gain.

Of course, not all of them were so disgustingly selfish. Jenny, for example, was definitely an example of the best humanity could offer, but it did mean that even the most intricate murders and alien plots became incredibly mundane over time. So the appearance of a Tyrannosaurus Rex in the Thames was definitely something worthy of her attention.

The blue box it spit out wasn't quite as surprising, but it was also the subject of some scrutiny. The Doctor would definitely, accidently, bring a Tyrannosaurus Rex from the past and to present day London, but it was also just as likely that someone would steal the TARDIS and do just the same under the pretence of being the Doctor. For every hare-brained scheme the Doctor could have there was an enemy of the Earth that would do something incredibly similar.

"So it's him, then," Jenny asked her as she led both her wife and their friend down to the bank of the Thames. "The Doctor?"

"A giant dinosaur from the distant past has just vomited a blue box from outer space - this is not a day for jumping to conclusions," she replied, because at that moment anything was possible. "Strax, if you wouldn't mind?"

With a little bow, Strax walked away from the two women and to the blue Police Box. He gave the front door three solid bangs before pulling back. "Hello? Exit the box, and surrender to the glory of the Sontaran Empire," he declared. The door opened and a man none of them had ever seen before stuck his head out, smoke surrounding him from all sides.

"Shush!" he hissed before slamming the door, leaving Strax to stare at it, incredibly perplexed.

"Doctor?" he asked uncertainly. The door opened again and the man stuck his head out, grinning madly.

"I was being chased by a giant dinosaur, but I think I managed to give it the slip," he told the Sontaran in a Scottish accent before shutting the door again. Strax, completely baffled, turning to look at Madame Vastra and her wife, but they didn't seem to know what was happening either. He turned back just in time to see the door open slightly, letting out a bit more smoke as the man stuck his head out. He looked at Strax suspiciously.

"Sleepy?" he asked as Strax leant in closer.

"Sir?" he asked in return. The man opened the door fully and he stepped out, still staring Strax down as he advanced on in. Completely taken aback by the bizarre turn of events, Strax backed away under his intimidating stare.

"Bashful? Sneezy? Dopey? Grumpy!" he listed off, seemingly from nowhere until his attention was caught by Vastra and Jenny. "Oh, you two!" he cried, walking over to them and motioning to Vastra. "The green one..." He turned to Jenny. "and the not-green one." He stepped between the two, looking between them. "Or it could be the other way round, I mustn't prejudge!"

His attention was, once again, pulled from what he was talking about and he pointed at the TARDIS. "Oh, you remember, er..." he trailed off as Clara stepped out of the TARDIS, a bit ruffled up and looking a bit shell-shocked. The Doctor stared at her, looking pained as he couldn't remember her name. "Thingy, the, er," he nodded, bringing his hand to his face and rubbing his forehead. "The one I like. That's it, the one I like, not the one I don't." He turned away, "Names - not my area."

Clara took a few steps out of the TARDIS, so angry and confused that she didn't know what to do except glare at him. "Clara!" she snapped at him. "And will you stop saying that?"

"Well, it might be Clara," he rattled off, walking away and down the bank. "Might not be - it's a lottery."

Clara leant on the TARDIS as she tried to catch her breath. "It is Clara."

"Well, I'm not ruling it out!" he replied before noticing the roaring of the dinosaur that was currently trying to destroy London. "Oi, big man, shut it!" he shouted up at it before double taking at the sight of the dinosaur. "Oh," he cried excitedly, rushing over to stand just in front of the group, looking up at the dinosaur, completely fascinated. "You've got a dinosaur too!" The dinosaur roared and he winced slightly. "Big woman, sorry."

Clara approached him as calmly as she could, keeping an eye on the dinosaur as she motioned him away. "Doctor, listen to me. You... you need to calm down," she told him but he just pointed up at the dinosaur in warning.

"I'm not flirting, by the way," he told it. "I'm married, I don't flirt when I'm married." Clara nodded.

"That's right," she told him as Danni slowly stepped into the TARDIS doorway. She looked the same as Clara, a bit shook up but no worse for wear, but she stared at the Doctor with wide eyes. Clara caught her gaze but Danni was giving her nothing in return, so she turned to Vastra. "I think something's gone wrong." She explained.

The Doctor turned around, having heard her words. "Wrong? What's gone wrong?" he asked, approaching her before gasping, pointing at her. "Have you regenerated?" he asked before his hand went to his head once again. "I remember you." he told her and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Maybe this is what happened when you change heads, maybe his brain just needed a moment to settle in. "You're the one I like!" he cried. "You're the one I like, and, and..." He looked around, searching for something, his eyes landing on Danni. He motioned to her with both of his hands. "You're the one I don't!" he cried. "You're not the one I like. I remember. I…"

Vastra turned to look at their friend, the other Time Lord who was still in the TARDIS doorway. Danni saw her look over, looking for an answer but all she could do was stare back. This had always been a possibility. The Doctor had always claimed that it wasn't, that feelings and true desires stayed from one body to the next, but she had always been a bit dubious. Of course that had been the case when she regenerated, but that was only one case in many. He was a new man now, maybe she really was the one he didn't like.

The Doctor ran over at the sound of another roar from the dinosaur. "Reduce the frequency," he demanded of the lizard woman.

"I'm sorry? " Vastra asked him and he pointed upwards.

"Your sonic lanterns, turn them down." He pointed down to signal just how seriously he meant it. He shot his new friend a smile. "You're giving her a headache." He walked forward, arms out.

"Giving who a headache?" Jenny asked.

"My lady friend!" he exclaimed. "Just an expression, don't get any ideas. I'm married, remember?"

"How do you know?" Strax asked, confused and the Doctor turned to look at the Sontaran.

"Come on, Clara! You know that I speak dinosaur," he scolded lightly. Clara took a step towards Strax, pointing at him with her thumb, completely offended that he thought they looked anything alike at all.

"He's not Clara. I'm Clara," she snapped. "Doctor, look, just calm down. Your wife…"

"Well, you're very similar heights," he interrupted, like it was a reason to get her mixed up with a very lovely but still potato-looking alien. "Maybe you should wear labels." His eyes narrowed slightly, suddenly he looked like he couldn't focus on either of them and he started slowly to back awayh "Why... why are you all doing that?" he asked, becoming increasingly panicky as they all seemed to advance on him. "Why are you... You're all going dark... and wobbly - stop that."

"I don't think we are," Clara told him and he turned away, taking one last look at his lady friend.

"Never mind! Everyone..." He waved a hand in the air. "Take five." And he froze for a moment before falling forward, passing out on the dirt. Clara rushed to his side.

"What do we do?" she asked, looking to the Posternaster gang for help but she just got blank stares in reply.

"I don't understand, who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Jenny asked and Clara nodded to the man in her arms.

"Right here. That's him. That's the Doctor." Vastra turned, looking at Danni, who hadn't moved from the doorway. There were no tears, no laughter at his strange behaviour. She wasn't worried about him passing out, she just stared down at him as he laid in their companion's arms.

"Danielle?" she asked and Danni looked up at her, eyes blank. "Is she right? Is he the Doctor?" Danni nodded.

"He.." she started before trailing off. "He…" She looked over at Clara, who was standing up, staring at her like she expected her to break. "I think something went wrong," she told them. "How can… how can he just not like me anymore?"

 _~0~0~0~_

One moment he was in agony, watching his wife cry and feeling every atom in his exploding, and the next he felt absolutely fine. Completely disorientated, but not dying any more, which was always something to be thankful for. Of course, for a moment, he couldn't really remember why he was going to die or if, in fact, he was going to die at all. He couldn't even remember where he was, or who he was, or who the two women staring at him were.

The yellow haired one looked a lot more concerned that the brown haired one, her face bright red and eyes shining as she held her hands out in front of her. He could understand that, he still hurt from his regeneration and he wasn't sure if anyone touching him at that moment was a good idea.

Who was she, though? The brown haired one looked upset, but not like the yellow one. He kept getting drawn to her bright brown eyes, even as he looked her over, trying to place her in his memory. He knew she was important, although he wasn't sure why at all. Was it her fault that he was so disorientated? No that wasn't it. He didn't like the fact that she seemed upset. That must be because of the regeneration. She can't have been happy with it at all. He was both happy and sad about that, although again he couldn't work out why. He knew he wanted it to stop, though.

He narrowed his eyes, stepping towards her, trying to take her all in, trying to sort out exactly what she was to him. She wasn't his companion, was she? No, that was the brown haired one. He remembered that, although he couldn't remember who she was at the same time. No, she was something else. She was something more than a companion. He didn't just like her, did he?

"You!" he exclaimed happily, the memory of her coming back. She was his wife! That was it! "You're the one I don't like!"

Danni stared back, completely stunned by the words that came out of his mouth, and by the deep Scottish accent he had. His words stung, though, they felt sharp as he exclaimed them at her like he was happy about it. She had no idea where that conclusion had come from, especially considering mere moments ago he was declaring his love for her.

He cried out, another wave of energy taking over him and he turned, falling against the console and smashing against a lot of buttons. "Doctor!" she called out in panic, helping him right himself.

"That's it!" he cried in triumphant. "I'm the Doctor. I'm the mad man in a blue box!" He turned to Danni, eyes wide as he took in his wife. That's who she was. She was his wife, and he was her husband! She wasn't the silly one he liked, oh no, she was the one he _adored._ "You're the one I don't like," he reiterated before turning to Clara, who had frozen on the spot, completely overwhelmed by the new man in front of her. "And you…" He frowned, puzzling over her.

"I'm Clara," she told him and he shook his head.

"No, no, no, that's not it," he dismissed, all hands and arms as he turned back to the console. "You're the other one. The one who I talk to, the one who listens and thinks I'm smart."

Well, that wasn't exactly wrong. Danni looked at Clara as the Doctor flicked switches and seemed to know what he was doing. Clara _was_ the one who listened and thought he was smart, and he was the Doctor, the mad man in a blue box. Did that mean he really didn't like her anymore?

"What are you doing?" Clara asked him, pulling Danni out of her thoughts and back to her husband.

"I'm flying us away," he told her like it was completely obvious. "I don't want to be eaten by a dinosaur, do you?"

"A dinosaur?!" Danni exclaimed, rushing over and grabbing the monitor. Sure enough, they had moved. It looked like Earth, with green vegetation and blue skies. And, of course, the giant reptile that looked less than pleased to see them. "When did we move?!"

The Doctor turned to her, about to explain what had happened, when he frowned. No, he didn't talk with her, did he? That was the other one. The one he talked to and she listened, so what did the yellow one do? Kissing. He remembered kissing. He remembered _liking_ the kissing, and he decided that was definitely something they needed to do again. But later, not when they were about to be eaten.

"You're not the one I talk to," he told her. "I talk with the other one. The- the not you one." He turned on the spot to Clara. "You're the one I talk to."

Again, Clara turned to Danni, who looked as overwhelmed as she felt. Danni knew what regeneration was like, how different the men could be that came from it, after all Clara knew that Danni had known three Doctors over her time. This was the first time she'd ever seen it for herself, though. Even though Clara had met multiple Doctors, seen their differences, she had never seen the change. It was all so sudden. One minute he was floppy haired and childish, the next he was angry looking and _incredibly_ Scottish.

"When- When did we move?" she asked him and he nodded, as if he approved of her question.

"When I fell against all these buttons," he explained, motioning to the console with a flourish of both arms. "I don't know how to fly this thing, but we need to move before we get eaten. Perhaps there's a manual I could take a glance at."

"You threw it away, remember?" Danni prompted with a bit of a nervous laugh. "Perhaps you could…"

"No," he declared firmly. "We do not talk. I only talk to her," he jabbed his finger at Clara and Danni didn't really know what to do. He seemed so adamant, so _angry_ that she'd even tried to interact with him she just froze, deciding it was best to keep quiet until he settled down a bit. She took a step back, giving him space as she gave Clara a little nod, telling her to do as he said.

There was an almighty roar and they all looked up just in time for the monitor to go black. "Oh, look what you've done now!" the Doctor snapped. "We've been eaten!"

 _~0~0~0~_

Madame Vastra and Jenny were kind enough to let them use their grand house while the Doctor recovered from his regeneration, something Danni had been completely and utterly grateful for. She knew from experience that the time directly after a regeneration could be disorientating and downright confusing for anyone, so she tried not to take the Doctor's words too much to heart, no matter how much they hurt to hear.

It had been a bit of a job to get him into the carriage, but he stayed unconscious for almost the whole journey, which had made things a lot easier. They all sat in silence, which she appreciated even though she knew Vastra was desperate to find out what had happened to cause him to regenerate.

She looked over at her husband, with his new hair and his new face and… and those eyebrows, she wasn't sure where they came from. He had dirt on his face from where he fell to the ground, so she reached up to wipe it away, pausing when she caught sight of her wedding ring. Would he still want to stay married to her now she was 'the one he didn't like'?

She shook her head, clearing those stupid thoughts out of her mind. She was just being daft now. She could remember how manic Eleven…

Eleven was gone. He had always been _her_ Doctor, both before and after she met him. She'd loved him on the show, and she'd loved him with both of her hearts when she had gotten to know him in real life. If he was still the Doctor then she couldn't see that changing, but she was never going to see him again. No jumping around the time lines anymore, she hadn't done that for over half a millennia now. No more floppy brown hair, no gorgeous green eyes. No bow ties.

"Danni?" Clara called gently, pulling her gaze away from her husband to their friend. "It'll be okay, something's just gone a bit wrong, but we'll fix it." Danni blinked back at her, only now realising that her eyes were full of tears, that she was on the verge of crying.

She cleared her throat, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "Oh, I know. It's just regeneration, it can be a bit screwy, but it'll calm down." She turned back to her husband, deciding to listen to her own words and she reached up to brush the dirt off his face.

The Doctor slowly came around to the gentle stroking on his cheek, the fingertips that even in this new body he knew were Danielle's. He didn't remember closing his eyes, and he definitely didn't remember getting into the carriage he was sat in when he opened them. She felt so soft, so incredibly gentle as he let himself do what he always liked to do and enjoy the caresses.

He stared at the lizard woman across from them, who was watching them both with a fond smile on his face. Why was she doing that? She wasn't allowed to smile when Danielle was touching him, _no one_ was but him.

He shot up straight, away from Danni's hand with a wave of his own, smacking her away from him. "No touching!" he shouted. "I remember saying no touching! I don't want you touching me."

Danni flinched back as if she'd be burnt, cradling her hand with her wedding ring against her chest as he looked around, obviously disorientated.

"Where are we?" he demanded. "I don't like this room, it's incredibly too small! I want…" and his eyes rolled back up into his head as he passed out once again. He fell with a thud against the back against the wooden wall and they all stared at him for a moment, just in case he decided to wake up again.

Then Clara started, suddenly incredibly worried about Danni, who hadn't moved since she'd backed away from the Doctor. "Danni?" she asked unsurely and the blonde turned her head to look at her, eyes wide and shining again. She looked wounded, like a small animal that had been kicked, and Clara crossed the little gap between them and forced herself into the tiny space left on their side of the carriage. She wrapped her arms around Danni, pulling her close for a tight hug. "It'll be okay." she promised again.

Danni didn't shake, she didn't break down and cry, she didn't even hug Clara back and that's what worried the brunette the most. She just sat there, cradling her hand, until the carriage came to a stop.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor stormed away from the bed, arms waving manically as he became increasingly angry and upset. Nothing made any sense, and the green woman who was standing with his Danielle wasn't helping matters at all. He'd put their stupid long shirt on, which he had to admit was rather comfortable, but now they expected him to just _stay_ in the room?

"It's ridiculous. I don't understand," he snapped. "Why would you want a room like this? Where's… where's the television?"

Danni took a hesitant step towards him, still worrying her hands together. When Madame Vastra had suggested that he should change into something a lot less dirty, he had been more than happy to strip the 'God awful suit' he had been wearing, stripping in front of them like he didn't care. Vastra had averted her eyes, and Danni hadn't felt like she could look either. He hadn't wanted her to touch him, chances are he didn't want her looking either.

"Sweetie," she tried timidly. "It's a bedroom, remember? It's for sleeping." He shook his head, turning to look at her. She looked different, her eyes weren't right, had she regenerated too? No, she still _looked_ like Danielle, but something was off.

"Sleeping?" he repeated incredulously and she nodded, taking a step towards the bed and pulling the cover away for him.

"Like we do in the TARDIS," she confirmed. "You keep passing out, I think you need to sleep the rest of your regeneration off. Why don't you just lie down for a moment, see how you feel?"

He eyed the bed warily. He remembered the bedroom, or at least the bed. This wasn't their bedroom though, they weren't even in the TARDIS. And they _certainly_ didn't sleep in their bed. In fact, when he thought back to their bedroom, sleeping was the last thing that came to mind. Why was she saying such silly things, there was much better use for the bed than _sleeping._

But the green woman was there again. She was their friend, but he didn't want her to see his Danielle in such a position, no matter how beautiful she was.

It was with a start that confused both the women that he realised that where his thoughts were heading, and while it would be a wonderful way to burn off his excess energy, he wasn't in the best outfit to hide the thoughts.

"Get out," he declared. She was just going to have to go, it was best for both of them, otherwise who knew if he would be able to keep his hands off her.

"What?" Danni asked meekly.

"You need to get out," he told her. "You can't be in here, get out."

"Now, Doctor…" Vastra started, trying to be calm but her voice coming out as a bite. Danielle looked at a loss, and she couldn't blame the poor woman. She was sure there was something behind his hateful snipes but she wasn't going to let him hurt Danielle like that.

"No, no, it's okay," Danni replied, stumbling over her own feet as she rushed to the end of the bed where he'd disposed of his clothes. She scooped them up. "I'll- I'll go wash these, they're covered in sand. I.." She held them close, scurrying to the door. "I'll go to the conservatory."

She pushed passed Clara and Jenny, who had been listening outside the door for any clue to what was happening. Clara turned to follow, calling her name after her, but Danni didn't stop as she dashed down the stairs.

"She can't stay here," the Doctor snapped. "Anyone but her."

Danni didn't stop until she reached the kitchen, placing the clothes on the counter top as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to catch her breath. He didn't want her, he had actually told her to get out. He wanted 'anyone but her'. It hurt. It burnt through her, the feeling of being completely rejected by a man who had loved her for over a thousand years.

She could feel the tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry, not again. She'd cried too much already, she needed to get a grip of herself. Her head was starting to feel sluggish because she was emotionally exhausted, because she wouldn't stop crying! She forced her eyes open and turned her attention to the pile of clothes in front of her. They were all wrapped together in a ball, which had been the only way she'd been able to get them out of the room as quickly as she did.

She pulled the shirt out first, folding it neatly despite it needing to be washed. They were his favourite clothes, he'd adored his purple suit, it needed to be kept nice and folded and neat. She did the trousers next, taking off the belt and wrapping it around her hand before placing it down next to her new pile. His waistcoat still had his pocket watch clipped to it; she pocketed it to make sure it didn't get lost. It was much too nice for that.

She paused as she picked up his jacket, holding it by the shoulders. His favourite jacket. The one he'd chosen when they'd first met Clara. She held it close, up to her face so she could take a sniff of the collar. It smelt just like him, with the faintest hint of something new. Her new husband. Or, at least, her husband for now. She couldn't see their marriage lasting if he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her.

 _He really was gone._

She shrugged the jacket on, pulling it close so she could be surrounded by him. She thought it would make her feel better, but all it did was highlight the fact he'd never hold her again. Her Theta was gone.

She swiftly headed away from the kitchen at the sound of a thud from the floor above, heading towards the conservatory before anyone caught her mourning her loss.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni barely looked up from her chair when Madame Vastra walked in, veil on with Jenny by her side. She only gave them a brief glance before going back to playing with the cuffs of the jacket she sat wrapped up in. She knew the scent would fade away, that this was the last piece of Eleven she was ever going to have, so she wanted to keep it close.

"Clara upset you, then?" she murmured as Madame Vastra sat down.

"I fear she may have upset herself," she replied shortly.

"And that's why you're screening my friend?" Danni tightened the coat around her. "Because she is the upset one?"

"He is in no state to be able to properly judge the people around him, and neither are you my dear," Madame Vastra replied. "I'm sure she will be fine, but her words worry me."

"It's not Clara who should be worrying you," she murmured as the door opened, Strax showing in Clara with a short bow. Danni didn't blame her for looking suspiciously around the room, or at Madame Vastra who didn't say a word until she'd sat down in front of them at Jenny's command.

"Tell me what happened," were the four words that the lizard woman bit out, and Clara did just that. She told them about Trenzalore, about how the Doctor and Danni had left her behind. She told them about how the Doctor then left Danni behind, and how he was old and frail and dying. Then about how he was given a new lease of life, a new set of regenerations and how he'd regenerated. It was strange, listening to what was the last five hundred years of her life told as a story in a matter of minutes. All tidied up and dusted, neatly packaged with all the little details discarded. No mention of the time when she got knocked out by a Cyberman, or their four hundredth anniversary where they'd danced while the whole town was singing. None of that was there, it was just… gone, all gone.

"And then?" Vastra prompted again, much like she had been doing throughout the story.

"Why are you wearing your veil?" Clara asked in reply.

"And then?" Vastra repeated, snapping this time and Clara couldn't help the slight rolling of her eyes. She was expected to answer the questions but no one would answer hers. Typical, but she continued on.

"And then we got swallowed by a big dinosaur. You probably noticed."

"How did it happen?" Jenny asked, much gentler than her wife had done.

"I don't know, I don't know, we were..." she took a deep breath, incredibly tired by this point of rehashing what had happenen, "crashing about everywhere. The Doctor was gone, the TARDIS went haywire."

"He's not gone. He's upstairs," Jenny replied, with a little nod like she was trying to encourage Clara to agree.

"The Doctor is dead," Danni spoke up, staring across the room at all the lovely plants that Vastra kept in there to remind her of a warmer, more prehistoric climate.

"Danielle, you know what the process entails," Vastra replied firmly and Danni turned to look at her, eyes burning angrily.

"Are you trying to tell me how regeneration works?" she snapped. "Because who here has _actually_ had it happen to them?" She paused for a moment, as if daring anyone to speak up, but Jenny and Clara just averted their eyes. "When I met you, I was a different Danielle. I was his Danni-Girl, and then I _died._ She died, she's gone, she's _never_ coming back. I may still be Danielle, but she is _gone._ The Doctor died. His hearts stopped beating and he stopped existing. The man upstairs may be the Doctor as well, but he could just as easily not be. It's up to him, but don't you _dare_ try and make it seem like he didn't die, because he did," she turned back in her seat, staring at the plants once again. "He's not coming back."

"He regenerated, renewed himself," the Silurian declared, realising now she had to snap two people out of their grief.

Clara looked at Vastra, eyes wide as she thought over all of their words. Danni was hurting, she could see that written on her face and she wasn't surprised given what had come out of her husband's mouth since he'd 'renewed' himself. Ha, that was a fine way to put it, _renewed._

But they were all waiting for her reply, so with wide eyes but not much other expression on her face, she nodded. "Renewed, fine."

"Such a cynical smile," Vastra commented and Clara frowned in confusion.

"I'm not smiling," she retorted.

"Not outwardly," Vastra agreed. "But I'm accustomed to seeing through a veil. How have I amused you?"

She thought about denying it, but Clara quickly decided it was pointless hiding anything from them. "You said renewed. He doesn't... He doesn't look renewed, he looks... older."

"You thought he was young?" Vastra scoffed and Clara sent her a small glare.

"He _looked_ young."

"He looked like your dashing young gentleman friend," Vastra replied, almost accusing Clara. "Your lover, even."

"Shut up!" Clara replied, laughing at the absurdity of the statement.

"But he is the Doctor. He has walked this universe for centuries untold, he has seen stars fall to dust. You might as well flirt with a mountain range."

"I did not flirt with him," Clara replied certainly.

"He flirted with you." Vastra corrected and Clara's brows furrowed. No he didn't, why would she even think that.

"How?"

"He looked young." Vastra offered. "Who do you think that was for?"

Clara's eyes narrowed, a foreign anger building her own up pretty quickly. She knew the feeling had come straight from the man who was asleep upstairs, "Danni," she snapped. "The face was for Danni."

"Exactly," Vastra replied. "He wore a young face for his wife, for the same reason I wear a veil."

"What reason?"

"The oldest reason there is for anything... to be accepted," Vastra explained. "Jenny, could you pour us some tea?"

"Yes ma'am," Jenny gave a little nod before turning around to the table that sat to the side of Vastra's chair, preparing the three other women a cup – she wasn't partial to the stuff herself, but it was more force of habit that she didn't make herself a drink.

"Jenny and I are married," Vastra continued. "Yet for appearance's sake, we maintain a pretence, in public, that she is my maid."

Jenny leant into the conversation, wondering if it should bother her more that she was completing the tasks given to her in private. "Doesn't exactly explain why I'm pouring tea in private."

"Hush now," Vastra replied with a hint of a tease to her voice. It would have been even more noticeable if the situation hadn't been so serious, but Jenny still turned to Clara with a bit of a roll of her eyes.

"Good pretence, isn't it?" she retorted.

"I wear a veil to keep from view what many are pleased to call my disfigurement," Madame Vastra continued as if she hadn't spoken up, "I do not wear it as a courtesy to such people, but as a judgement on the quality of their hearts."

Clara's lips turned up into a incredulous smile, immediately seeing the very thinly-veiled attack on her. "Are you judging me?"

"The Doctor regenerated in your presence," Vastra replied. "The young man he wore to appease the masses over his marriage to such a young woman disappeared, the veil lifted. He trusted you to accept him with his young wife. Are you judging him?"

Clara couldn't believe what she was hearing, on the glare that was being sent her way from underneath the black veil. "How dare you? How dare you?"

"Clara…" Danni called tiredly from her chair. She didn't want any fighting, she just wanted everyone to be quiet. However, even she could see that Clara was absolutely fuming.

"How dare you?" she repeated for a third time. "Is that all you think of me? That my head can be turned by some pretty little face like yours was with mine?" Vastra straightened, obviously surprised by her attack. "If you think for once second that he flirted with anyone else but Danni then you are not a good a friend of his as you think." She stormed closer, finger jabbing her direction. "I've been in his head, I know what he thinks and he can say the same about me. He didn't regenerate for me, or for himself, or anyone else. He regenerated for _her,_ " her arm swung out to one side, now pointing at Danni. "And that's all we both care about. I don't care about his face, Madame Vastra, I never did! He has been wrong since he regenerated because of what he's saying to our Danni-Girl!"

She turned, hands on her hips as she tried to calm down her breathing, gain some control over her rapidly exploding emotions but it didn't work. She turned, rage burning in her eyes as she shook. "He isn't the Doctor! Not because of his face, or his veil, but because the Doctor _loves_ her. How dare you judge me for any reason than wanting Danni to be happy!"

"Clara!" she turned at the sound of Danni's voice, her chest heaving and her hands shaking. When-When had she gotten so close? She'd not even noticed the blonde approach her. "It's okay," she promised gently, pulling her in for hug. "It's okay."

Clara immediately relaxed, letting her friend hug her tightly, closing her eyes. Danni shot a look at Vastra, who had the decency to look sheepish back. "That was unnecessary," she said pointedly.

"I just wanted to make sure," she replied. "I often wondered what you'd be like when you lost your temper."

Jenny slapped the back of her head, defensive and Madame Vastra hissed in reply. "Oi! Married."

"The Doctor needs us," Vastra declared, standing up from her chair. "He is lost in the ruin of himself, and we must bring him home to his wife." She met Danni's gaze, who smirked slightly despite herself and the oversized jacket she was still wearing.

"You all think of me as so breakable," she commented, letting Clara go and smiling warmly at her. "I can look after myself, you know?"

"But where's the fun in that?" Clara replied with a smile and Danni nodded. She could look after herself, if she had to, but as she was feeling so very wounded by her husband's sudden change, both his physical and emotional it would seem, she would take any help offered to her.

Clara turned to Vastra, ready to offer her one last warning when she frowned at the sight of the lizard woman's face. "When did you stop wearing your veil?"

Vastra smiled. "When you stopped seeing it."

A roar and a loud bang interrupted them from their conversation and both Danni and Madame Vastra looked off to the left, matching frowns on their faces.

"That came from the river!" Vastra replied and Danni gasped.

"The dinosaur!" she cried in horror, wondering what horrible thing could have made her call out so loudly. "We need to get to her!"

"Strax," Vastra shouted, pulling up her skirt as they began to quickly exit the conservatory. "Bring the carriage, now!"

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni was the first out of the carriage when they made it to the river, even before Strax had pulled it to a stop. There was a silhouette of a man on the railings of the bridge had caught her eye, and before she'd seen him, she knew it was her husband. She rushed over to him but before she could comment, or coax, him to come down, her eyes caught the burning pile of dust and flames below.

"Oh no," she whispered, coming to a stop and placing both hands on the railings next to where the Doctor stood. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

The poor dinosaur, she hadn't done anything wrong. She had been scared and alone and someone, some _heartless_ person had burnt her. Killed her agonisingly slowly and they'd all heard her roar of pure pain, even from Vastra's house. How could someone do something to an innocent creature? She'd only been caught up by accident, and now she was dead.

The Doctor looked down at the sound of her sound voice calling out to the dinosaur, a hitch to her voice he knew meant she was upset. She was wrapped up in that stupid purple jacket, but maybe she had been cold. She was always cold, but it hurt to see her taking comfort from the other man he had been. He was starting to remember bits and pieces from when he regenerated, was starting to feel more like himself, and he remembered her begging him not to die. Perhaps she preferred that body, she had always found him attractive.

He looked down at himself. No, that can't be right, he'd not done too bad, he was sure of it.

He looked around, looking for someone to blame for his wife's upset in the mass of idiots gawping at the sight before them. He just needed to find the right… ah, Clara Oswald. "She shouldn't be here. Why did you bring her?" he demanded lowly of their companion.

"I'm sorry?" Clara asked, confused for a moment. Was he blaming her for the death of the dinosaur?

"Danielle shouldn't be here," he repeated firmly, missing the way she winced slightly but didn't move from looking at dinosaur below. "Why did you bring her?"

"She wanted to come," Clara retorted, fists clenching at her sides as her anger at him flared up again. "I didn't _bring_ her. She's allowed to do what she likes!"

The Doctor resisted the urge to shout at their companion, after all not everyone could be as clever as he was, even if he was certain Clara had been one of the smarter ones. "She shouldn't be here. Take her away, leave her at the house with the stupid rooms."

Clara took a step forward, at the end of her tether with the man he friend had turned into, but Danni shook her head, stepping back from the railings. "I'll wait in the carriage," she replied meekly, pulling the jacket tighter around herself as she walked away from the Doctor. She paused by Clara, giving her a wobbly smile. "Don't let him do anything stupid, yeah?"

She didn't wait for an answer, diving into the carriage and pulling the door shut before anyone saw how devastated she really was. No words of comfort, no hugs, no promises to find out who had done it. All he'd done was try and get rid of her _again_.

She pulled her legs up onto the bench that was considered a seat in these sort of carriages, wrapping her arms around her knees in a mock of a hug. She could barely hear anything going on outside through the noise of the crowd, but that was probably for the best. She didn't need to hear him berate Clara for 'bringing' her, or how he didn't want her there again. She just wanted to go home, but she actually didn't even know where the TARDIS was. Her memories of London had all but gone and she wouldn't be able to navigate around it even if she could remember where they'd crashed.

The door opened to the carriage and she looked up at the kind face of Clara, who got in first and sat next to her. "He jumped into the river," she told Danni apologetically, and Danni couldn't help the small smile that accompanied the roll of her eyes.

"Of course he did," she mumbled. "At least he can still be the Doctor when he wants to be." Vastra and Jenny were quick to join them, sitting across from the two as Strax drove the carriage once again.

"We have murders to investigate," Vastra told Danni, knowing her love of a good murder mystery. "There's been a series of spontaneous combustions that the Doctor believes they are linked to the dinosaur's horrid demise. If we follow that path, we should find the Doctor again."

Danni nodded, although not as enthusiastically as she might have done in other circumstances. "He thinks it's the same person?"

"It would appear so," Vastra agreed. "You are most welcome to stay the night, I'm sure you could both do with some rest." Danni tilted her head, looking at Clara and realising, for the first time, how exhausted she looked. She'd been a terrible friend to her _again_ , she really should be looking after her more. "Jenny will prepare your rooms for you when we return." Jenny nodded her agreement, knowing now wasn't the best time to point out again that she wasn't _actually_ a maid.

"We'll share," Danni replied before Clara could thank them both. She looked at Danni, surprised and Danni shot her a quick look. "If you don't mind, Clara."

Clara shook her head quickly. "No, no that's fine," she promised.

Danni smiled her saddest smile at her in reply. "I don't really want to be on my own."


	2. The Restaurant

Clara woke up the next morning feeling much better about the day ahead than she had when she had gone to sleep. She was ready to hit the new day head on, ready to tackle what the hell had happened to the Doctor when he'd regenerated, as well as getting used to the new man he was going to be when they finally found him again. She was both excited and nervous about what would happen after they found him, but one thing at a time.

The bed, thankfully, had been big enough for the two of them but she wouldn't have turned Danni away even if it hadn't been. She was her friend, no one would, right?

She rolled onto her side, smiling softly and sadly at her slumbering friend. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, and she was incredibly reluctant to wake her up and remind her of the day before. So much had happened to Clara, she had been abandoned twice, but she wouldn't wish Danni's predicament on anyone. She'd been so exhausted by losing two husbands in one night she'd not even cried herself to sleep, she'd just gotten changed into the night dress she had been leant – a decisively short one that Clara was sure that Vastra had chosen purposefully – climbed into the right side of the bed and closed her eyes. Clara did very much the same, but she'd taken longer to fall asleep.

As she climbed out of bed the door opened and Jenny peaked her head in. She motioned with a finger to her lips for the other woman to be quiet and Jenny walked in carrying a jug of warm water for the pair.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked Clara quietly and the companion nodded.

"Any news on the Doctor?" she asked in return as Jenny sat the jug down on a small side table next to a basin. She was hoping the Doctor had calmed down over the night and come back to his senses. Unfortunately Jenny's little shake of her head squashed her hopes somewhat.

"Madame is looking into the murders this morning, but she says you two should just relax. If anything comes up, she'll send for you," Jenny explained softly. Clara shot another look at Danni, checking to see if she had woken up. She hadn't, and she wondered if it was best to let her sleep until they had some better news. "She'll be okay."

Clara turned back to Jenny, surprised by the compassion on her face. "Oh, I know," she replied, even though she still wasn't wholly convinced. Eleven wouldn't have left Danni in such a state because of him, and he wouldn't have thought for one moment that she should have been with anyone else but himself at such a difficult time. So, naturally, the feelings Clara was getting when looking over her sleeping form were on the same line.

"There's some of Danni's dresses in the wardrobe," Jenny told her. "Take your time." With a nod of her head and a thank you from Clara, she left the two alone with a small smirk on her face.

Clara took her time choosing something to wear before deciding she really should have a wash. She was just pouring the warm water from the jug Jenny had fetched into the basin when Strax's voice floated in from the courtyard below.

" _Come on, Earthling scum! Position it here. Easy now! That's it. Careful._ " Curious, she walked over the window, opening up to look outside. She smiled at the sight of Strax directing two men who had the TARDIS strapped to the back of the cart, "Don't get it scratched or you and all your bloodline will be obliterated from time and space."

"Very good, sir," one of the men replied like he had heard that from Strax many times before. Clara glanced behind her, checking on Danni to see if she was still asleep.

"Strax!" she called out of the window before checking on her again. Oh, good, she didn't seem to even notice, let alone wake up.

Strax looked up and actually seemed pleased to see her. "Ah, morning, Miss Clara. You're awake at last."

"You got the TARDIS, then?" Clara noted, nodding at the blue box whilst leaning against the window frame.

"Military tactics," Strax explained, one chubby finger pointed upwards. "The Doctor is still missing, but he will always come looking for his box. By bringing it here, he will be lured from the dangers of London to this place of safety, and we will," he clenched his hand into a fist, "melt him with acid."

Clara blinked in surprise. "OK, that last part?"

"And we will not," he once again clenched his hand into a fist, "melt him with acid." He looked up at her apologetically. "Old habits." He waved the newspaper that Clara didn't notice he was holding in his other hand. "The Times. Shall I send it up?"

"Yeah, why not?" Clara replied with a shrug. It wasn't like they had much else to do anyway.

With quite a lot of power behind it, Strax chucked the paper up to the first floor at the unsuspecting Clara, who took it to the forehead with a yell of surprise. She fell to the floor, stunned by the force it had hit her. She sat up again, hand on her head as a bubble of laughter came from the bed behind her. She looked up to see Danni crouching down beside her, picking up the paper and grimacing when she saw the title.

"Ouch, the Times," she commented. "Quite a hefty one, isn't it?"

"Did he have to throw it at me?" Clara grumbled as Danni helped her up.

"Yeah, it caught me out by surprise the first time too. It's always best just to go get it from downstairs if you want to read it."

"Noted," Clara replied, looking her over. She seemed better than when they'd gone to bed, she was smiling and everything, which wasn't what Clara was expecting at all. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Better," Danni replied. "My husband died, but he's still here." She frowned slightly. "Well, he's in London somewhere, but you know what I mean. He might have just forgotten me a bit, but we've done that before as well. I just need to remind him of why he fell in love with me."

"And how are you going to do that?" Clara asked with a grin.

"Well, I left some clothes here last time I stayed," Danni replied. "I'm hoping I've left my purple dress. He always liked that." She looked over at the wardrobe to see the dress Clara had chosen hanging on the door. "Oh, you'll look lovely in that!" Danni told her happily.

"Not as nice as you in that purple dress," Clara replied without really thinking and Danni shot her a smug look.

"No, that's very true," she agreed. "I look fantastic in that." She opened the doors on the already old wooden wardrobe. "Have you heard anything from Vastra on the murders?"

"Not yet," Clara replied as Danni riffled through the clothes. "Jenny said she'd send for us if anything came up."

"Maybe I should go help her," Danni murmured distractedly. "See if I can spot… where is it?" She had reached the end of the small collection of dresses but none of them were that purple dress that had always pulled his attention. "Oh, I bet it's on the bloody TARDIS!"

"Strax brought it back," Clara told her, "Why don't you go look for it in there?"

"He found the TARDIS?" Danni asked hopefully. She'd not heard much of their conversation, she'd been woken up by talks of not burning the Doctor with acid. Clara nodded and Danni was running out of the room, desperate to head back to her home. They'd barely managed to spend any time in her when she'd finally reappeared and Danni was dying to get back to her.

She smiled at Vastra as she dashed passed in just her night gown. "I won't be long!" she called over her shoulder, heading the courtyard where two men were finally getting the TARDIS upright. She ignored their looks, rushing to the door and giving the blue box a once over. Her paint looked pretty messy, but she knew that the time machine would take care of that when she was good and ready.

"Are you quite alright ma'am?" Strax asked her and she nodded.

"I, er," she glanced at the two men. "I'd just like to go into the box, if you wouldn't mind." He nodded, turning to the two men.

"Thank you for your help, you have been of great service to the Sontaran Empire," Strax said to dismiss them. Neither of them seemed fazed, both heading off with their pay already in their pockets. "There you go, boy, you may enter your blue box." She smiled, too happy to be going home to correct him yet again about her preferred gender, before stepping in. The lights were off, but the familiar console room was wonderful.

"Hello sweetie," she breathed, absolutely elated. She looked around as she slowly walked to the console. Everything seemed to still be intact, although a lot less messy than it had been the day before. The bowl of custard was gone, his clothes from Trenzalore most likely tucked away never to be seen again. She paused with one hand on the cool metal of the controls, looking up at the Gallifreyan above her head. One day she would learn how to read that. She still really only knew how to say 'I love you' and 'no, this isn't a place for fly-fishing'. Maybe, if everything settled down, her Theta would teach her what they said.

She just couldn't stop smiling, even though a large part of her was worried about him; even without a husband, it was nice to be home.

She dragged her fingers across the console top, slowly heading to the stairs to the hallway when she paused, laughing out loud. Hanging there was her purple dress, ready and waiting. She rushed forward and grabbed it, hugging it close. Her blue box _always_ knew what she wanted.

 _~0~0~0~_

Vastra looked up from her easel as the door opened, Danni stepping in, now dressed appropriately for the time period. Jenny was stood in the middle of the room, posing beautifully but she pulled the shawl she had draped over her shoulders closer together at the sound.

" _Yowzah,_ " Danni declared at the sight of the young woman. "You're going to turn my head dressed like that, Jenny."

"Ah, Danielle," Vastra greeted, hopefully pulling her attention away from her wife. "You're looking much better, I'm glad to see you still enjoy that dress."

"Oh, it's one of my favourites," she replied, before motioning behind her. "Am I interrupting anything? I can go and come back."

"I certainly do not mind, how about you my love?" she asked Jenny, who shook her head. Whilst she felt slightly under dressed, she wasn't too fussed when it was just the women and not Strax.

Danni smiled but shut the door behind her again, making sure to block the view of anyone who may walk passed unannounced. "Any news on my runaway husband?" she asked, making sure to keep behind the young woman as she went back to posing.

"Not as of yet, I'm afraid," Vastra replied. "I was just thinking upon what the Doctor said. The dinosaur burnt into a crisp, nothing remained, yet he seemed to think it was murder."

"Funny way to murder someone if you ask me," Jenny replied.

"It wasn't exactly well-hidden, was it?" Danni agreed, sitting down in a chair.

"Not every murderer wants to be hidden, my dear," Vastra replied, glancing at her beautiful wife and taking in her lovely form before turning to the, also rather enchanting, Time Lady sat behind her. "Some want to get caught."

"Well burning a dinosaur will certainly get a lot of people's attention," Danni agreed. "But you said last night the Doctor thought there were other related murders? Have a lot of people just spontaneously combusted?" Vastra nodded.

"Is that like love at first sight?" Jenny asked as Vastra looked over at her, holding up a pencil as if trying to understand some perspective before turning back to the page.

"Huh! A little," she agreed with a little laugh. "It is the theory that human beings can, with little or no inducement, simply explode."

Jenny shot her a grin. "You don't need to flirt with me, we're already married."

"It's scientific nonsense, of course," Vastra replied and Jenny frowned.

"Marriage?" she asked and Danni giggled. She'd forgotten how much she liked to watch these two bounce off each other.

"Oh, most definitely," she replied. "So there have been reports of people just exploding?"

"Nine in the last month," Vastra said with a thoughtful look on her face as she looked over the other side of the easel.

"And you think they weren't spontaneous," Jenny surmised.

"I think whoever killed the dinosaur had at least nine previous victims," Vastra confirmed, turning the easel around to reveal not the painting that both Jenny and Danni had been expecting, but a map of London with news articles dotted around it. Pins marked off where the nine victims had been found, red string joining up their respective pieces of information. "All of these perished in the same spectacular fashion."

Danni couldn't help but giggle at the look on Jenny's face, who wasn't best pleased to see what her wife had been working on. "I thought you were painting me!" she snapped.

"I was working," Vastra offered as an excuse as Danni stood up, walking over to the board as they had a little quarrel behind her. It was cute, they loved each other so much but it was always nice to see Jenny put Vastra in her place, but she really did have more important things to focus on. She followed one of the red lines to a newspaper cutting. Nothing out of the ordinary there. They were just average, everyday people.

"Why burn them?" Danni asked, interrupting them. "It's not very efficient, is it? It takes forever, and can you imagine the effort you'd have to use to burn a T-Rex? I mean, drawing attention to yourself is one thing, but that just seems tiresome."

"That is a very good point," Vastra agreed, walking over, thankful that Danni had stopped Jenny's little rant in its tracks. It was a good thing as well, she was so beautiful when she was angry, and they had company. "There must be some advantage to going to such drastic lengths."

Jenny joined the pair, holding the shawl closed, but more out of spite than anything. "Well, tell us, then," she commanded.

"To get rid of evidence?" Danni offered. "Burning up the body hides everything, does it? It may draw your attention, but you've got no hair, no bruises, not marks of any kind to check up on."

"You're thinking concealment?" The lizard woman asked her and Danni nodded.

"Concealment?" Jenny repeated.

"Something they want to hide, or something they don't want other people to notice is missing," Danni explained.

"It's a fanciful theory," Vastra reasoned. "But it fits the facts. By destroying the body so completely, you conceal what is missing from it."

"Missing from the body?" Jenny asked, intrigued but neither woman could answer as the door flung open, Clara rushing in with a newspaper.

"Danni!" she cried, coming to a stop as Jenny turned around, wondering just how many more people we going to see her with her clothes off.

"Clara, what is it?" she asked as the other woman, walking over, concerned.

"Look!" she held the newspaper up in front of her, showing them all a full page of adverts, her fingers jabbing towards the centre of the page. Jenny and Vastra shared a confused look whilst Danni leant in closer, eyes scanning the page in mild confusion as she tried to locate what Clara was showing them.

"Advertisements, yes - so many, it's a distressing modern trend," Vastra offered as Danni gasped, her eyes drawn to a small advert with bold writing 'Impossible Girl – Lunch on the other side?'

"It's him," she murmured, ripping the paper out of Clara's hand so she could look at it more closely. The Doctor had obviously left her that message, it can't have been a coincidence that there was an advert addressing someone with the same nickname they had both given the other woman, in the newspaper the day after he disappeared. You should _never_ ignore a coincidence.

She looked up at Vastra, nodding to confirm what Clara was showing them. She walked over to the doorway, where a grand bell pull hung from the ceiling.

"Ma'am?" Jenny asked and Vastra sent her a wicked grin.

"The game is afoot. We're going to need a lot of tea."

 _~0~0~0~_

Strax was doing a very good job at keeping them well stocked on tea as Vastra, who was deemed the fastest reader, went through the newspaper. Clara, Jenny and Danni went over the map, trying to make sense of the question. _Lunch on the other side_? Of what?

"There's nothing directly across from the Thames where the dinosaur was," Danni commented. "Nowhere to get lunch at, anyway."

"Maybe it's on the other side of the Thames to where we are now?" Clara suggested thoughtfully and Danni shrugged, trying so hard to keep her focus on the task at hand and not on the question rolling through her mind on repeat.

"Why do you think it was to you?" she asked Clara quietly. "Why not to me? Does he not want me there?"

"Of course he does," Clara promised her firmly, like she didn't even think the opposite could be true. "It's just him being cryptic, you know what he's like."

"No, I don't," she whispered in reply, because none of them did, not with this Doctor. She'd never watched him on TV, she'd never even seen his face before. He was completely new to her. Maybe he did want to be cryptic, but maybe he was trying to get a very firm point across.

Vastra turned another page, finding herself on the gossip section. "There appears to be nothing of significance in the rest of the newspaper, not even in the agony column."

"We can't know it's from the Doctor," Jenny pointed out, walking over to her wife, now fully dressed. She drew the line at the _entire_ house seeing her less than presentable.

"Of course it's from the Doctor. The Impossible Girl, that's what he calls me!" Clara insisted, also walking over. It was right there in front of them and it was hard to argue otherwise.

"But Danni's right, why isn't it addressed to her?" Jenny reasoned in return.

"Because…" Clara trailed off, trying to find a reason behind the Doctor trying to contact her and not his wife. She pointed at Jenny, an idea immediately coming to mind she was rather proud of thinking up on the spot. "Because! Because he wouldn't want to bring attention to her."

"It is quite prominent on the page," Vastra agreed. Danni stepped forward, looking at the paper between the two wives.

"Do you think so?" she asked them hopefully. "If there is something alien going on, they might have heard of me."

"Exactly." Clara cried, although she had no idea if what she had suggested was true or not. "When we work out what he wants, we'll go together. You'll see, he'll be so happy to see you."

Danni tried not to smile, but knowing how much he loved the dress, and how much he'd loved her until he'd regenerated, she couldn't help it. She wanted him to want to see her, and she really wanted to see him. "What _does_ he want, though? Lunch is one thing, but on the other side? Of what, exactly?"

"The other side of London?" Jenny suggested. "A bit vague."

"The other side of regeneration, perhaps, once he's recovered?" Vastra offered, going back to the newspaper, hoping something would stand out to her, maybe something she could have overlooked. It did happen from time to time.

"So what are we supposed to do - guess where we're meeting?" Clara retorted, taking hold of Danni's hand without really thinking about it. She stroked the back of it with her thumb, utterly confused by the puzzle they'd been presented.

"Perhaps that's the point," Vastra offered. "Perhaps you're supposed to prove that you still know him. Think what that must mean for a man who barely knows himself."

"But he doesn't do tricks," Danni replied. "Not like this, not when it's important. He'd want Clara to understand, not to have to spend hours working it out."

Clara agreed there. If he really wanted them to get there for lunch, he wouldn't have made it so cryptic. Maybe _they_ were making it cryptic. "So..." she reached out, pulling the sheet off the outside of the paper where the ad was placed. "Keeping it dead simple..." she held it up to the light, looking through the paper to behind the ad. "' _O_ _n the other side'…"_ She turned the paper over and grinned to herself. There, directly behind the ad, was another for 'Mancini's Family Restaurant' that proclaimed to have the finest dinner in London. She looked over her shoulder at Danni, who looked incredibly impressed as she rushed to her side to take a closer look.

"Oh, that's brilliant," she praised.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni and Clara stood across from the restaurant, both apprehensive at what they might find in there. They were both certain it was the Doctor, but what if it wasn't? What if someone was trying to lure them in under the pretence that it was the Doctor?

"This is definitely it?" Danni asked the other woman, who looked at the newspaper she had brought with her then back up at the building.

"Yeah, this is it," she confirmed but neither of them moved.

"This is ridiculous," Danni declared after a long moment of silence. "It's just a restaurant."

"You're right. Of course you're right," Clara agreed, but it still didn't make either of them want to move any more than they had a second ago.

"What if he doesn't want me there?" Danni asked, turning and looking at Clara, her trepidation shining in her eyes. If the Doctor could see how worried he'd made her, he wouldn't be doing this, Clara was sure of it. His regeneration must have rattled his brain, he couldn't have changed _that_ much, surely?

"He wants you there," Clara told her. "Trust me." And with that certainty in her head, Clara marched forward, determined to get in there and give him a telling off regardless of what actually had happened to him.

Danni watched her, smiling at the way she stormed forward with purpose, practically throwing the door open. She was such a strong-willed woman, sometimes she wished she could be more like-

 _Oh_ , she was supposed to be following, wasn't she? She hitched up the bottom of her skirt, rushing across the road and after Clara. In fact, she was so focused on catching up to her friend that she didn't notice the woman she crashed into until it was too late and Danni was already falling to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologised, looking up at the woman. With dark brown hair and carrying an umbrella, she was dressed pretty sternly but the smile she offered her said anything but.

"That's quite alright, my pet," she replied in a deep Scottish accent that had Danni smiling at the thought of her husband waiting in the restaurant. The woman even held her hand out to help her off the floor. "Mind yourself, though. Nothing can be worth rushing that fast for."

"I'm actually meeting my husband," she explained. "Guess I got a bit too excited."

"Ah, well, I can see why you're so excited," she replied. "Hurry along then, don't keep him waiting for too long." Danni nodded, apologising again before dashing into the restaurant.

The woman watched her go, her smile turning into a smirk before she opened her umbrella over her head, popping it open before casually walking away.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni had been pretty disappointed to find Clara sat at a table on her own, no sign of her husband in sight. They'd been given a circular booth, and they nervously sat in silence waiting for the hopefully quick arrival, Danni worrying one of the napkins on the table.

"Maybe I should go," Danni whispered. "I don't want to upset him by being here, especially if he's only expecting you."

Clara turned slightly on her seat. "What is it with you and avoiding him?" she asked bluntly. "You thought he was going to die, we both did, you think you'd at least be happy about it."

"I am!" Danni replied before looking down at her hands. "Of course I'm happy. He's my husband, I love him, and I'm so glad he didn't die."

"Then what is it?" Clara asked, gently this time.

"What if-" she trailed off. "When he regenerated from Nine to Ten, he hated me. I mean, properly _hated_ me. When he regenerated from Ten to Eleven, he decided that it was time to love me. What if, now he's Twelve, he decides to hate me again?"

It was amazing what could happen in a day. She'd been loved by him for almost six hundred years. Her Theta, who had a town sing for her, who gave her a ring with the last diamond off a planet he'd thought was gone forever. He'd shown her worlds no one else would ever dream of seeing, he gave her a home and a life she couldn't ever thank him for. And yet, now he was a new man, she could only wonder if that had all gone. She had been so certain of him, and now she felt so nervous.

"Then we'll deal with it together," Clara replied, "I made him remember you once, I can do it again." She leant in closer. "Impossible Girl to the rescue once again."

Danni couldn't help but giggle at the smug, exaggerated look Clara sent her way. "Yes, alright, I know," she conceded. "It's too early to make any conclusions. I'm just nervous." She blushed slightly. "What if he _likes_ me, Clara?"

Clara shook her head at the little question, asked like a proper teenager. Sometimes it was very easy to forget just how old the two were, especially with Danni acting like she had a crush on what was actually her husband.

"Danni has a boyfriend," she teased and Danni giggled, flushing even more before smacking her on the arm gently.

"Stop it," she replied and the two fell into a much more comfortable silence, even if Danni did seem to be tearing chunks out her napkin still.

Then her nose wrinkled adorably. "Can you smell that?" she asked. Clara took a quick sniff and pulled the same face. She was right, something _stunk._

"Yes," she replied, trying not to breathe through her nose. The pair took a glance around the restaurant but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was quiet, but people were eating and no one seemed to notice the stink.

The large seat that Clara and Danni were both sat on dipped as someone joined them and they both turned to see the Doctor sat there in a new outfit. Danni looked him over, really struggling not to breath the smell in as it became incredibly clear that it was coming from him.

She didn't care, though. She was just so happy to see him that the fact that he smelt vaguely like a sewer didn't matter at all to her. She had expecting his old face, though, for just a moment and the guilt made her smile falter in guilt. It didn't matter the face, she was just used to Eleven, that was all. She'd get used to this new one as well, with his aggressive eyebrows and grey hair.

Not the clothes, though. They were going to have to, at the very least, be washed.

The Doctor was shooting her a look, like he couldn't quite understand her. His brows were furrowed, his grey eyes burning into her and she shrank slightly under his imposing gaze. Then he looked up at Clara. "I told you to leave her at the house."

Danni winced and Clara glared, her back straightening. "Believe it or not, she wanted to see you," she snapped in reply, coughing slightly as the smell burnt her throat. "I don't know why, with that _smell_."

"I know, it's everywhere," he commented, looking around like he genuinely didn't understand that it was coming from him. Danni sat forward slightly, torn between wanting to be closer to her husband and really _not_ wanting to be close to that smell.

"Where did you get the clothes from, sweetie?" she asked him gently and he looked down, clearing his throat.

"Er... I bought them," he offered, something neither of them believed.

"From where?" Danni asked.

"Er, a shop," he offered and Clara shook her head once.

"No," she snapped firmly.

His eyes narrowed slightly in thought as he looked off to one side. "Might have been a tramp."

"With what?" Danni asked at the same time Clara pointed out, "You don't have any money."

"Er..." he trailed off as he struggled to remember for a moment. He'd wiped that moment out of his head, but it came rushing back when he thought about it. "I had a watch!"

"No!" Clara exclaimed, horrified. "That watch was beautiful." Danni agreed with her, although she had been rather glad she'd kept his pocket watch safe. She knew he loved that watch, it had been one of the few gifts she had ever given him in their time together. He was so hard to buy for – he had a TARDIS who could give him anything he wanted, so all he really did desire was time spent with people. She knew he'd have a million and one pocket watches to choose from, but he'd always worn the one she had bought him. He'd told her it was his favourite.

"It was my favourite," he replied, speaking of the watch he'd traded and she was glad she hadn't given him it back when he'd sat down. If he didn't like it, fine, she'd keep it for herself.

Clara seemed to know something was wrong with that, her eyes narrowing. "I thought your pocket watch was your favourite watch?" she challenged. The Clara part of her, the main part, was concerned but annoyed at him for the tricks he was trying to play, leaving cryptic clues and running off in the middle of the night. The Doctor part of her, though, was furious at how he was behaving towards his wife and it was slowly overtaking her own feelings.

"What pocket watch?" he replied and that was it for Danni. She stood up the best she could behind the table.

"I should head back…" she started but Clara turned her glare onto the blonde.

"Sit down," she almost barked and Danni, slightly alarmed, did what she was told. The Doctor chuckled slightly at her being told off, it was nice when it wasn't him coming under fire from Clara but she shot him a look, shaking her head.

"No, no. Don't, don't... Don't, don't smile," she told him firmly. "I will smile first and then you know it's safe to smile."

The Doctor frowned. "Are you cross with me?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. "Yes, I am very cross with you, and you know exactly why!"

"No, actually, I don't," he replied, leaning forward slightly as they argued. Danni leant back, away from the pair as they seemed to forget that she was even there.

"Yes you do," Clara hissed. "You must know how you're behaving! You've been missing all night, but you've not even asked if she's alright!" She was well aware that Danni didn't need the babying that the Doctor would always subject her to, but that's how he behaved. He'd check on her, hug her close, they'd both probably end up snogging and Clara would have to moan about it to get them to stop.

"Who?" he asked, looking confused and Clara just stared back at him.

"Who?" she repeated, "Did you really just…"

"Yes, who?" he demanded, leaning forward. He did, for a moment, think she meant Danielle, but she can't have done. It was obvious that she wasn't going to be okay, her husband had just died. It would take more than one night to get over that. And then she had to get used to his new face, he knew it was going to take a while, especially considering this was the first face he knew she wouldn't have known. When she was ready she'd come to him, but until then he had to give her the space to grieve and move on.

Clara laughed harshly, leaning back and crossing her arms. "I can't believe this." she scoffed. "Regeneration could _not_ have changed you that much!"

"Oh, I see," he replied. "If I hadn't changed my face, would you be cross?"

"If you hadn't changed your face it wouldn't be an issue," she snapped back. "But I would be cross if I wasn't cross!" Even Danni had to look at her, confused.

"Sweetie," she took Clara's hand. "Calm down." Clara nodded, taking a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"What sort of person would put a cryptic note in…in a newspaper advert?" she stuttered out, motioning to the paper that was on the table in front of her. The Doctor looked down at his hands, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Well, I wouldn't like to say," he murmured but Clara nodded, as if motioning for him to continue.

"Oh, go on, do say," she insisted harshly.

"Well, I would say that that person would be an egomaniac, needy, game-player sort of person," he retorted, still not looking up at Clara and Danni shook her head slightly. The Doctor always described himself in many ways. A moron, an old fool. The words 'selfish' and 'childish' came up a lot, and she was always ready to correct him when he became too down on himself, but none of those were actually how he would describe himself.

But he wasn't describing himself, was he? He was describing the sort of person who would put the advert in the newspaper, not himself.

"Thank you," Clara replied to him, sounding very relieved that he, at least, was willing to admit it to himself what he had done.

"You didn't post the advert, did you?" Danni asked him and he looked down at her, looking vaguely confused.

"Of course not, you did," he replied.

"No, we didn't," she told him, looking incredibly serious and he seemed to believe her instantly.

"Oh," he murmured, looking around the room.

"No, no, you placed the ad," Clara insisted and he met her eye, giving her a little shake of his head."Then who… Hang on," Her eyes narrowed in anger again, "'Egomaniac, needy, game-player'?"

"This is a trap, isn't it?" Danni asked her husband.

"You should have stayed at the house," he repeated lowly.

"Oh, you wouldn't have it any other way," she replied in the same low tone and he tried not to smirk in reply, but he failed miserably. He definitely wouldn't. The excitement was nothing without her by his side, and he'd had his fair share of time without her in the past. And the smile she shot him in return, that cheeky one of hers, just proved how right he was about it.

"That was me?" Clara demanded, leaning on the table and still focused on the summation of her character.

"Never mind that," the Doctor dismissed, looking around the room, trying to get any indication of what was going on. He, his companion and his wife were obviously lured here for a purpose.

"Yes, I am minding that!" she snapped in reply.

"Clara!" Danni snapped lowly, also trying her hand at spotting something out of the ordinary, although without having a proper look, she really couldn't see much. "We're in the middle of a trap, we can tell him off for it later, okay?"

Satisfied, Clara gave her a nod, putting her anger on the backburner. "We're in a trap?"

"It's..." The Doctor started, scratching through his new hair, looking for a suitable one for his task. His hair felt courser than his old hair, he hoped that wouldn't bother Danielle. She'd always liked his hair. "It's a vanity trap. You're so busy congratulating yourself on solving the puzzle," he pulled one out, holding it in front of him, "you don't notice that you're sticking your head in a noose."

"What are you doing?" Danni asked him as he stared intently at the small hair he held in his hand.

"I'm trying to measure the air disturbance in the room," he explained shortly before discarding it. "It's too short."

He reached over to Clara, intent on pulling one from her head to use, but Danni got there first. She reached up, pulling one out of her hair with the slight wince that always came with pulling a hair out then held it out to her husband. "Try this." she offered. He didn't thank her, just took it and held it dangling in the air.

"Right, moments when you know you are boring," Clara murmured but Danni shushed her. The Doctor waited a moment longer, then dropped the hair. It barely moved as it fell to the floor, showing him something that he'd suspected since he'd done his first sweep of the room.

He placed his elbow on the table, leaning on his hand to try and look casual as he leant in even closer to the two women. "There is something extremely wrong with everybody else in this room," he murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm, basically, don't you always think that?" Clara shot at him in reply.

"Look at them," he commanded and the pair turned to look out at the other patrons, something that he obviously didn't want them to do as he waved them to turn their heads back. "Don't look!"

"You just said to look!" Clara retorted.

"Look without looking!" he commanded. So, surreptitiously, Danni and Clara both looked out at the room, something that was easier for Danni than it was for her friend considering she was sat facing out at the room. At first she didn't see anything wrong, they were all normal, if quiet, people eating their lunch. And then she saw it, the way some of them raised forks with food speared on them up to their lips then down to the plate, whilst some just never even tried to fake it at all.

"They're not eating," she murmured, that same feeling of foreboding that she got when something was going terribly wrong weighing down in her stomach.

"Of course they-" Clara started to correct her, taking another look and noticing the same thing. "OK, no. No, they're not eating."

"Something else they're not doing," the Doctor added, reaching over and plucking another one of Danni's hair out. Her skin tingled, not just because of the quick stab of pain, but because that had been the first time he'd touched her voluntarily since he'd regenerated. He held the hair out and let it drop again. " _Breathing,_ " he hissed.

Clara tried her best to look inconspicuous, shuffling the newspaper like she was showing them both something instead of hiding her dread at the predicament they'd found themselves in. "What do we do?"

"Get out of here, I'm guessing," Danni retorted, glancing up at her husband who was still looking critically over the room. "Robots pretending to be people? They're going to have noticed we're not supposed to be here, can we just get up and leave?"

"That depends," the Doctor replied. "Maybe we can, if they've not noticed that we've noticed." He looked her over with an indifferent expression, although his concern for her was rapidly increasing. This was why she should have stayed at the house, out of harm's way. That had been their rule, hadn't it? But now that she was here, and he could see her trying to work a way out, he couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it. She'd had plenty of time on Trenzalore to hone her skills, but she always looked to him for the answers. He couldn't blame her, he was a genius, but she could never see how clever she was either.

"We could just casually stroll out of here, like we've changed our minds," Clara offered and Danni nodded.

"Of course we can," she agreed. "People do that all the time, sometimes you're just not as hungry as you thought." The Doctor gave them both a nod in agreement, and they all stood up in unison, just as every other person in the restaurant did the same. Danni shared a look with her husband, who seemed just as perturbed by the behaviour. Each of the other patrons were staring straight at them, waiting to see what they did next.

Clara and the Doctor stepped from around the table as Danni made her way to the edge. They each took one step and so did everyone else, closing in on the trio. Another step, and the space between them all was shortened as the people surrounded them.

Danni leant in a bit closer. "Maybe we could take another look at the menu, or something," she offered. The other two nodded and as they all sat down again, so did the people. Each of them picked up a menu, but none of them actually looked at what it was offering them.

"What are they?" Clara whispered, pretending she was trying to make a choice off the menu when really she was just trying to not look at the creepy non-people keeping their eye on the table.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted, menu in hand. "But don't worry, because that's not the question. The question is what is this restaurant?"

"What is it?" Danni asked, unconsciously sitting closer to him despite the smell of the jacket. He smirked slightly; he still had it, she still looked for him when she was scared.

"I don't know," he admitted and she nodded, staring at the writing in front of her.

"Great, that's… that's great," she murmured. They were approached by a very stiff looking waiter, who stood looking over them with no expression on his face at all. Danni shot him a nervous smile.

"This- this is a lovely restaurant," she told him with an awkward giggle at the end.

"Er... no sausages?" the Doctor asked him, taking another look at the menu. "Do you... And there's no pictures either. Do you have a children's menu?" Instead of answering, the man pulled out a pen-like device from his pocket. He pointed the end at the Doctor, shining him a green light. "Any specials?"

He moved the light up and down the Doctor, obviously scanning him. "Liver," he declared in a robotic voice. Ah, robots, excellent.

"I don't like liver," the Doctor replied but the robot didn't pay him any attention.

"Spleen. Brain stem. Eyes," he rattled off before moving onto Danni, shining up and down her torso slowly.

"Mm. Is there a lot of demand for those?" Clara asked, only glancing up from the menu.

"Ears. Oesophagus. Breast tissue," it declared for her. Danni narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what he was doing; divvying them up for their spare parts. Maybe they worked for the Cybermen, she'd enjoy beating them again.

"Do you mind?" she snapped. "My husband's _right_ there."

The Doctor, who was very much not pleased at anyone, let alone a robot, talking about his wife's breast tissue, glared up at the machine. "Yes, they're definitely not on the menu," he snapped as the robot scanned Clara as well. The Doctor leant to the side, catching sight of a line that appeared to run right around the robot's face, like a seam. "Excuse me."

With very little effort, he reached up and tore the face straight from the robot, revealing a bare frame underneath made up of thick strips of grey metal, a flame burning behind it. Danni yelped in surprise as the Doctor looked over it in his hands, confirming what he suspected it had been.

"OK. Robot in a mask," Clara murmured.

"It's a face," the Doctor replied, because it was definitely made out of human tissue, and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's very convincing," she agreed. He reached over, placing it on her face like a mask and Danni groaned, batting his hand away.

"Get that off her," she demanded, reaching up and pulling it off Clara, dropping it onto the table with a shudder. "He means it's an _actual_ face."

It took a moment for what Danni had said to register and she yelled, absolutely disgusted as she wiped her face to get rid of any residue. "That's horrible!"

"Yes," rhe robot declared suddenly and they all turned their attention back to the faceless robot.

"Yes, what?" rhe Doctor asked it and it turned its head like it was talking to him.

"Yes, we have a children's menu," it replied before three sets of metal restraints shot out of the seat they were sharing, holding them against the back of it. Once they were in place, three more came out and held their legs in place.

"Get off!" Danni exclaimed in a mild panic. "Let us go!" The chair jolted before it began, rather rapidly, sinking into the floor and down a crude metal shaft.

"You've got admire their efficiency," the Doctor commented as they were taken underground.

"Not the time, sweetie," Danni replied, struggling slightly as she reached out for his hand, but he didn't take it.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _I cannot believe the amazing response to the first chapter! I hope that you enjoyed this one too! I don't really have much to report apart from that, so thank you for reading! :D_


	3. The Man with Half a Face

The room that they were taken to looked like it had seen better days. It was made of rusted metal, arches lining the circular wall and a man sat in a chair in the middle facing away from the trio. Danni's hand laid limply at her side, ignored by her husband as they came to a stop, the seat they were strapped to jolting slightly as it hit the floor.

The Doctor didn't even seem to notice, he just turned to the man sat in the middle. "Hello? Hello, are you the manager? I demand to speak to the manager," he snapped angrily.

"So," Danni cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention. "So we've got, what, a guy using a diner to steal people?"

"Well... it's more a sort of automated organ collection station for the unwary diner," he replied and she grimaced at the thought. "Sweeney Todd without the pies."

"So, where are we now?" Clara asked.

"Well, I'm going to take a stab at some sort of spaceship?" Danni commented, looking around.

"Factually, yes," he confirmed, taking another look around the room, trying to spot it's weaknesses, where to escape from if and when they needed it. "Functionally... a larder."

Danni groaned, head falling forward as she struggled again against the bonds. "Oh, you had to say it, didn't you?" she groaned. "What do we do now?"

"Well we get out," he replied. "I'm sure you used to be better than this, but I guess it's been a while for you."

She stared for him for a moment, stunned into silence by his comment. "Excuse me, who was it who dealt with the Slitheen not two weeks ago, exactly?"

"The Slitheen?" he scoffed. "That was centuries ago, no wonder you're out of practice." The words came out of his mouth before he had really thought about them, evidently, because they both paused, staring at each other. Her hearts ached for them both; it really had been a couple of weeks ago for her, but for him that was centuries. Three hundred years ago he'd left her behind with Clara, and barely six hours later she was back at his side.

His cool grey eyes bore into her soft brown ones, he could see the pain in them at the reminder of what he'd done to them both. The hasty decision that foolish younger body of his had made what felt like a lifetime ago had cost them both dearly.

"Did you forget about me?" she asked, startling him slightly. She looked so desperate for him to answer but he couldn't, what could he possibly say? That he spent every moment of their time apart wishing she was there? That was for her to know, she _should_ know that, but there were too many people around to hear him tell her that. It was _their_ marriage, and he wasn't an foolish young idiot anymore. He had to act like an adult, and that involved being as dignified as possible. What happened between then was for them only, the universe had no right listening in.

So, instead of answering her with sappy words, he leant forward, shaking his screwdriver out of his new coat. "Are you ready, Clara?" he called to the other woman, who had also been waiting for an answer.

"Ready for what?" She asked.

"Well, Danielle can't do it, her feet barely touch the ground," he retorted and Clara couldn't help the glance at her friend's feet, watching them adorably dangle just above the ground. There was only an inch between the two, but Danni wasn't wearing heals like she was.

"Stop staring," Danni murmured, but her normal annoyance at being the 'small one' didn't come through the same. His lack of answer meant that had, didn't it? Otherwise he would have told her he hadn't forgotten her. Something had been off since the moment he regenerated, since those words that still echoed around in her head fell from his lips. It wasn't the words in themselves, although they weren't exactly the thing she wanted to hear from his mouth, but it was the fact that he hadn't been able to place who she was.

The Doctor shimmied in his seat before pausing, giving Clara a pointed stare. "Don't let it roll away," he warned.

"No," she promised.

"We've got one shot at this," he continued, like he expected her to fail and she glared at him.

"Next time, make one that doesn't roll," she snapped and he nodded – that wasn't the worst idea he'd ever heard.

"Go!" He shimmied a bit more, the sonic screwdriver becoming loose and falling to the ground with a clatter that was louder than any of them wanted it to be. It rolled towards her feet, but as she tried to reach it, she kicked it slightly away.

"Got it?" the Doctor asked and she shook her head, moving down in her seat.

"I can only just about reach," she whispered, the strain in her voice as well as in the way she arched her back.

The Doctor rolled his eyes; he did have to travel with two short people, didn't he? "Oh, it's at times like this I miss Amy."

"Oh, you remembered her then," Danni snapped as Clara's feet managed to roll the sonic close enough to actually work with.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"Oh, you know exactly what it means," she retorted. "Always remember the ginger ones, don't you? I bet you thought about her loads while I was waiting for you to come pick me up."

"Are you really arguing with me now?" he shot back, actually surprised by the anger burning on her face. "Don't you think we've got something a little more important to focus on?"

"No, actually, I don't," she exclaimed as loud as she could in the whisper she was talking in. "If I'm about to be harvested and turned into a human-Time Lord pie, I deserve some bloody answers!"

"Danni, not now," Clara told her. Even though she also rather wanted to know what had changed the man across from them so completely that he forgot about his wife, they really _did_ need to focus on getting out of the so-called larder. Then she'd help Danni rant and rave at him; she had some choice words herself for the new man he'd become.

"Ready?" she asked the Doctor, screwdriver held between her booted feet.

"Don't miss!" he told her firmly and she did her best, aiming with tilted legs before kicking it upwards in the air. It landed in the Doctor's lap, causing him to groan and wince. Danni snorted while Clara grimaced apologetically.

"Sorry, did I hit... something?" Clara asked and he just shot her a look.

"Oh, the symbolism!" he muttered before picking the sonic out of his lap, now being able to do so with it in reach. He pointed it upwards and undid his own restraints, before using it on Clara's and then finally Danni's.

"You should make that thing voice-activated," Clara offered as a suggestion, causing the Doctor to pause as he stood, putting the screwdriver back in his pocket. Danni looked up at him, the look on her face echoing his – feeling completely stupid for forgetting such an important detail.

"Oh, for God's sake, it is, isn't it?" Clara replied and Danni nodded.

"He installed it about a hundred years ago," she explained.

"I don't want to talk about it," the Doctor replied, embarrassed as they slowly walked over to one of the many arches, where there was a man stood completely still and dressed in oriental clothing.

"What is he?" Danni asked as the Doctor stepped closer, ducking down so he could look up at the face of the man, who didn't stir at being observed so closely by three people.

"Dormant," he declared as he continued to look at him. He didn't seem to be breathing, like the rest of the droids in the restaurant above, and he really didn't seem to be able to sense any disturbance around him.

"How do you know?" Clara hissed, taking a quick glance around the room to make sure they were still safe.

"I don't. I'm just hoping," he admitted before turning around slowly.

"Nice to know there's still some of the Doctor I know in there," Danni replied, reaching for his hand. However, once again, he left her hanging as they slowly and cautiously walked towards the centre of the room.

"Hopefully not too much," he said, thinking back to the idiot of a body he'd just come from. Whether he intended it to or not, Clara couldn't tell, but his scathing comment caused Danni to hesitate in her step. Clara quickly took the hand she'd held out hopefully to her husband, giving it a quick squeeze.

"I miss him," Danni whispered forlornly and Clara pulled her hand up, placing a kiss on her palm while the Doctor wasn't looking.

"Just give him time, he's still breaking himself in," she promised before clearing her throat. "So... is it these guys that killed the dinosaur?"

"Well, if they're harvesting organs, a dinosaur would have some great stuff," the Doctor replied, holding in the blow he'd felt from his wife's whispered words. There had always been the chance that she'd be too attached to his previous body that she wouldn't be able to accept him, but he had hoped that she'd loved him more than that. But she'd been off since they'd sat down at the table together. He clung to the fact that she was still just grieving for the man he used to be, that she would move on in time and realise that she did still love him.

"Why would robots need organs? Burke and Hare from space?" Clara asked sceptically.

"No." He turned, going to point at Clara, impressed by her suggestion. His gaze fell on her hand clasped around Danni's protectively. He faltered, but only for a moment. There was nothing out of the ordinary about that, was there? No. "But that's a good theory," he offered before turning around, looking at the room again. Everything seemed so… so _samey._ "Droids harvesting spare parts. That rings a bell."

"It sounds like Cybermen," Danni offered, trying to be helpful, taking a step towards him. "It's not right, but it sounds like them. Maybe they're trying to repair themselves?"

He nodded. "Also a very good theory," he agreed, missing the smile that appeared on her face. That was the first nice thing he'd said to her. Her smile wavered; that wasn't very good, was it?

They all stopped in a line, the Doctor slightly in front of them, as they all turned to look at the man in the middle of the room, who hadn't moved from his chair since they'd landed.

"Captain, my Captain," the Doctor recited and yet again the man did not move.

"Can he see us?" Clara asked.

"Dormant," the Doctor replied.

"Hoping?"

"Yep," he told her happily before jolting forward, spotting the wires that came from the droid into the back of the chair. "Oh, look! He's recharging. He's asleep." He waved his fingers in front of the man's face. "Doesn't even know we're here."

"Look at his face," Danni said, leaning closer to the droid. There was a large chuck of his skin missing from it, his eyes floating in the middle of some metal caging not unlike what had been lying underneath the waiter's face. "He's not finished yet."

The Doctor pushed off the floor where he'd been looking at the wiring, walking over to his wife and _casually_ slipping in between her and Clara so they had to let go of each other. " _Oh_." He let out lowly, looking him over and spotting everything that was wrong with the droid in front of him.

"Oh?" Danni asked and he nodded.

"Look at the hands," he instructed lowly and they both did, Danni grimacing. Sometimes she really hated being right.

"What about them?" Clara asked.

"Look at them," Danni told her and Clara shot her a look; she was always more annoyed when Danni didn't just tell her what was going on than when the Doctor did it, because it was the Doctor who always did it.

"I'm looking," she snapped in reply. The Doctor reached forward, picking up the two hands and showing them off much more clearly.

"They don't match," he explained. "These hands don't belong to the same body."

"I don't understand," Clara declared.

"Danielle was right," he replied, placing the droid's hands back down on his lap. "They're repairing themselves. Or, in fact, repairing him. Using human parts. This is a robot turning himself into a man, piece by piece."

"That's what the restaurant's for," Clara breathed in realisation.

"To keep up with demand," Danni said, a grimace still on her face. All those people who would have walked unsuspectingly into the restaurant, only to be ripped apart for little parts. Or, most likely, turned into some of the droids on standby around the room, or the patrons that were making the restaurant look it was functioning normally.

"It would need a constant supply of spare parts," the Doctor continued. "You can tan skin, but organs rot." He leant in closer, taking another look at the cogs and frame that made up the inside of the man. "Some of that metalwork looks Roman. Wonder how long it's been around, how much of the original is even left." He moved back, taking a look at the human part of the machine. "The eyeballs look very fresh, though." He continued to peer into the workings of the robot, taken completely by surprise when it raised its hands, the cogs inside starting to whir as it came to life. His hand shot back, firmly pressing onto Danni's chest and he pushed her away.

"Did we wake him up?" she asked him.

"I think so," he offered as a reasonable reply. The three looked between each other, before Clara motioned away from them, suggesting that they leave. The Doctor and Danni shared a look, making sure they both agreed with her before the Doctor nodded. "Okay, let's go."

They very slowly, and very gingerly, made their way towards the arch that looked most like a door, it opening with a louder noise than Danni would have particularly liked. They quickly darted out into the empty hallway outside. It seemed to be in better condition, and had better lighting, so it can't have been used as much as the other room.

"Oh, that was scary," she whispered to Clara, who nodded, although both of them were smiling at each other. Danni had missed this, having a companion to share in the adrenaline.

Then the Doctor turned back, walking back into the room, obviously not finished. "I've seen this before. I'm missing something!" he murmured, jabbing his head and Danni rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for God's sake," she grumbled, rushing back after him. She'd be glad to get this regeneration period over with, although she wasn't sure she could blame his behaviour entirely on it.

"It's the brand-new head, rebooting! Come on! I've seen this before!"

She stood in front of him, pushing him backwards. "We need to get out of here," she hissed, pushing him through the doorway and about to join him when the man in the middle of the room moved again. She turned, making sure that they hadn't been spotted when the door shut behind her. She spun around, pushing up on her toes to look through the small grated hole. The Doctor used his screwdriver on it to get her out, but the door only lifted part way.

He looked over at the man in the chair, who was slowly unplugging himself from the charger he was connected to. It would take longer than he had to get the door open fully, and he looked down at his terrified wife, who was trying to see out of the door with wide eyes. He couldn't get her free with endangering all of them.

"Sorry, too slow. There's no point in them catching us all," He told her lowly and she blinked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Doctor?" she said weakly, a hitch in her voice as she could feel herself starting to cry. Instead of replying, he used the screwdriver to close the door. She glanced behind her to see the man standing up in his chair. He'd notice her any second. She turned back to her husband. "Theta, please," she whimpered. "Not like this, please." She was shaking, holding onto the edge of the little round hole. They stared at each other, Danni crying and the Doctor looking horrified at what was happening. Then, he turned and left her there, grabbing Clara by the arm and dragging her away.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed but his grip just tightened. "Stop right now!" She pulled at him and he quickly fell to a stop.

"We don't have time for this," he told her in a sharp tone.

"I don't care!" she snapped back. "What the hell happened to you? She's going to die if we don't go back for her!"

"No, we'll _all_ die if we do," he retorted. "At least if we leave her there she has a chance."

"A chance?" Clara exclaimed incredulously. "Since when was 'a chance' good enough for you? What the hell happened to you when you regenerated for you to just keep disregarding her?"

He straightened, glaring down at her fiercely but she stood her ground. "I know you _think_ you know how I feel about my wife," he snarled at her. "But a glimpse into my head isn't going to give you anything. We don't have time for this, _move_."

He grabbed her arm again, storming forward and she had very little choice but to follow him, glancing behind her. She didn't want to leave Danni behind, every part of her screaming to go back for her friend, but there wasn't much point. Clara couldn't save her, all that would happen was that she'd get them both killed. He was right about that; at least on her own she might stand a chance.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni watched her husband run off out of view, her hearts aching and the tears running down her cheeks. "Theta, please!" she called after him, too scared to do anything but whisper after him. He didn't hear her, or he didn't care, she wasn't sure which and she doubled over as she sobbed. This couldn't be happening, not again. He hadn't meant to do it last time, he'd just wanted to scare her, she knew that, but all she could think of was when Eleven held her out of the TARDIS, taking pleasure out of her being terrified before he'd been forced to let go and she'd floated out into the universe. And now he was leaving her to the mercy of an organ-harvesting droid.

 _Theta, please._

She called out to him in her head, begging him, pleading with him to just come and save her. But there was nothing. Where she should have felt that familiar presence of her husband was just hollow emptiness. He'd cut her off completely, leaving her to her terrible fate. She was going to die, and she had to do it knowing he didn't love her anymore.

The only thing stopping her from offering herself up as a sacrifice and crying loud and heavily was the fact that Clara was still with the Doctor, and she needed to make sure that Clara got home safe for the rest of her Christmas Day. In the same way that he'd loved Danni before he'd regenerated and that seemed to have floated straight out of the window, she honestly couldn't say if the Doctor still would keep Clara safe above everything else. Until she could prove otherwise, that was her job now. So she quickly scanned the room as the droid made its way to the booth they'd been kidnapped in, obviously puzzled to why it was there but there was no one sat on it. There was one archway with no other droid in it, so she dashed over, pressing herself up against the wall before realising it wasn't going to give her much space to hide.

What were her options? She needed to hide, but she had nowhere to go. So she just had to go unseen, which was also not exactly an option in a room where the droid in it probably knew each and every thing that should or shouldn't be in it.

Why would he do this? How could someone regenerate and just not love you anymore? He just left her to die, breaking her hearts…

 _No_! Now was not the time to do this. She glanced around, looking at all the stationary people in each arch. Maybe she could blend in, be one of them?

Oh, that's never going to work, is it? But, what else did she have? She stood in the middle, arms limp by her side.

" _Something else they're not doing," the Doctor said, reaching over and plucking another one of Danni's hair out. "Breathing."_

Oh great. Danni took the deepest breath she could before holding it. There was no way this was going to be able to last very long, was there? They already seemed to have noticed, each stationary droid looking in her direction. The man with half a face walked towards her, standing right in front of her and looked her over, watching her, waiting for her to breathe.

What was the point? He'd left her to die, hadn't he? Her husband had left her to die, to be butchered. What did she have if not him? Six hundred years and all to be abandoned when he knew he wasn't going to die anymore. Maybe that's why he'd kept her around; so he wouldn't die alone.

Her head fell forward and she started sobbing, hands going to her face. She was going to die, and it was going to be alone, knowing that he didn't love her anymore, didn't even care about her at all anymore.

The droid grabbed her tightly by the arm, pulling her stiffly over to the middle of the room, where he let her drop to the ground. She continued to sob, not just terrified, but devastated. He walked over to his chair, sitting down once again on it with all the grace of a crudely articulate robot.

"Where are the other ones?" he asked her but she didn't answer, just continued to cry. "There are two more of you. Where are they? Where are the other ones? There were others. Where are they? Where are the others? You will tell us... or you will be destroyed."

She looked up at him, tears burning her eyes but suddenly she felt so very angry. Angry at the Doctor, angry at Clara for making her believe for a moment that her marriage would be okay. But neither of them were here. The droid was, though. The one who'd threatened the two people she cared about most in the universe. Who had probably killed countless others.

Who killed the poor, scared, out-of-her-time dinosaur!

"No," she replied firmly. "I won't."

"You will tell us," he repeated and she tilted her head.

"No, I won't," she repeated. "I'm never going to tell you where they are."

"If you do not tell us then you will die," he explained and she nodded, pushing herself up off the floor.

"Yes, most probably," she replied. "But I have eleven more bodies to go through, I bet you'll get tired before you kill them all."

The robot looked down, as if he couldn't work out what to do next, but then turned back to her. "You will tell us where the other ones are," he repeated again.

"No, I really won't, and there's nothing you can do to me to change my mind," she told him bluntly. "So kill me."

"You will be destroyed," he warned

"Fine," Danni snapped back. "Destroy me, then you'll never find out where they went, and they'll escape and tell the world about you. But, by all means, destroy me."

He didn't reply for a moment but Danni could see the cogs still turning in the open part of his face. "Humans feel pain."

"Good thing I'm not human then, isn't it?" she snapped back in reply.

"The information can be extracted by means of your suffering," he clarified and she shook her head.

"No it can't," she replied. "Just because I'm afraid of dying doesn't mean, for one moment, that I'll give them up to save myself. I'll suffer through a _lot_ of pain before I give up those I care for, how long have you got before they escape?"

He paused again, obviously calculating his next move before pushing up on his chair. Instinctively she backed away, but her gaze stayed hard despite her tears. "I may look scared, that's because I am," she told him. "But not of you. I've fought a lot bigger and a lot badder guys than you in my time."

Silently he took his right hand in his left, removing it and placing it against his lapel where the hand took hold. She shook slightly but stood firm. "You're out of options, aren't you?" she taunted. "I'm never going to give them up. He's my husband and she's my best friend, I'm prepared to go through anything and everything you can throw at me to keep them safe." Her eyes widened as he attached a new device to the stub where his hand had once been. With a spark of a flame it started burning like a torch and she took a deep, shaky breath. That didn't look too good, did it?

"You will tell us where the other ones are," he told her and she shook her head.

"Not a chance," she swore. "Burn me, just like you did the dinosaur."

"You will tell us!" he snapped, becoming irate at her defiance.

"No I won't," she snapped. "I'm _never_ going to tell you. You can threaten me all you like, but I will not let you harm those I care about."

He stepped towards her again. "You will tell us where they are," he insisted and she shook her head, closing the gap even more between them. She could feel the heat coming from the torch, it already burning her skin slightly.

"I will _never_ tell you where they are," she snarled. "Kill me, burn me, use me for spare parts like I bet you did the dinosaur. I have nothing to lose and I am so _very_ angry." More droids started moving, two approaching her but she never took her eyes off the man in front of her.

"We will be kept secret, we will reach the Promised Land," he told her firmly and her brows furrowed, her head tilting slightly in her confusion.

"The Promised Land?" she repeated. "What is that? An amusement park? An island?"

"Where are the others?" he demanded.

"What's the Promised Land?" Danni retorted, knowing she was just stalling at this point. She couldn't even offer them up even if she wanted to. The Doctor had run and Clara had done the sensible thing and run after him. Clara may have been their Impossible Girl, but she wasn't stupid, she wouldn't just run in and save her.

The problem was that whilst they had an escape plan, Madame Vastra and Jenny were more than likely making their way to them as she hesitated, Clara was the one wearing the broach. Which meant that Danni couldn't call them in to save her.

"Where are the others?" he demanded again and she shrugged, a smile appearing on her face.

"I have absolutely no idea," she told him honestly. "Far away, I should hope, but I know better than that. The Doctor will always do the right thing. He will always fight off the monsters," she shot him a look. "That's you, by the way, and he made a promise that he will never break." She tried not to start crying again as an image of him came to mind. Floppy hair, bow tie, a grin that could floor anyone and anything. "He promised me he would always hold my hand," she reached behind her, pretending for a moment that he was there. "And he will _always_ be there to do so."

A hand grabbed hers. She hadn't been expecting it, and her hearts flared up in hope as she was spun around. Maybe he had come back for her. Maybe his regeneration had finally calmed down and he'd realised what he'd done to her. Maybe he'd apologise, hold her close whilst also stopping the monsters.

Her smile though fell though at the sight of the small droid that had grabbed her, eyes widening and she opened her mouth to scream. She guessed that they were there to hold her while the man with half a face burnt her alive.

Then they let her go, reaching up and tearing their face off, chucking it to one side. She stared, both so relieved to see Clara pulling the most disgusted face, and absolutely broken at the fact that the droid tearing it's head off across from them was the Doctor, who wasn't even looking at her twice. He'd promised to always hold her hand, and he'd left her to die, sending his companion to do his 'dirty work'.

"That is disgusting and I'm never doing that again," Clara declared bluntly, wondering if she'd ever not feel the inside of the face on hers. It had been such a haphazard plan, the Doctor quickly stripping two droids and giving her one as a disguise as he took the other. And yet, with all the focus on Danni, it worked perfectly and they'd managed to sneak in and wait for the last possible moment to spring themselves on them. Clara still didn't understand why he couldn't have just told Danni that plan – after all, she knew they could talk telepathically, so why bother hiding it from her?

"Are you okay?" she asked Danni, who didn't seem relieved at all that they'd saved her.

Danni shook her head, her voice barely audible over the Doctor's gloating. "He promised," she whimpered.

"Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time," the Doctor declared, now in a suit as he rushed around the room, like he had plan. "That's where you're from, isn't it? Using a dinosaur for spare parts?" He clapped his hands on Danni's shoulders as he skipped passed. "Five foot, crying and angry - you never stood a chance." He hopped up onto the platform, slapping the no-longer-flaming torch down. "Stop it!" he said warningly before turning his attention to the chair, sticking his screwdriver into a small outlet that Danni really hadn't noticed before – not that she was looking. He set it off before heading over to the chairs that had brought them down. "This is your power source, and feeble though it is, I can use it to blow this whole room if I see one thing that I don't like," he warned, pointing it at the man with half a face. "And that includes karaoke and mime, so take no chances." He chucked the face he'd been using to disguise himself over at the two women. "See, Danielle? That's how you disguise yourself as a Droid."

Danni didn't reply, she just stared at him with large, devastated eyes that held Clara's attention more than the Doctor did. When she turned her head back to look at the brunette, Clara pulled her in for a sideways hug. "I'm sorry we left you. The Doctor thought it'd be safer for all of us," she tried to explain in a way she hoped sounded reassuring.

Danni shook her head. "He didn't take my hand," she whispered. "He was right there, and he didn't take it." Clara frowned, confused by Danni's words, but the Doctor wasn't finished yet.

"Why did you invite us?" he demanded, one hand on the headrest of the droid's chair. The robot looked down as if trying to place the memory. "The message, in the paper... that was you, wasn't it?" The robot looked up, tilting its head to show its confusion and the Doctor quickly realised that he had no idea about the newspaper. "Oh," he breathed before waving his hands, rushing over to the two women. "I hate being wrong in public. Everybody forget that happened."

The robot advanced on them, his programming meaning he had to follow the Doctor the long way around the platform. The Doctor glanced down at the pair next to him. Clara looked annoyed, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but his Danielle didn't look as relieved as she should have been. Her eyes shone with tears and she wasn't looking at him with that smile he knew was just for him. He'd caught a glimpse of the man she'd envisaged in her head when she had thought she was about to die – his last body – but he couldn't be surprised at that. Since he'd regenerated they'd barely had an hour with each other. Eleven, as she called him, would probably be the first one that appeared in her head.

Still, she didn't look angry anymore – did she realise how incredibly alluring she was when she was angry? – so he took it as a plus.

"Clara, say the word," he demanded of their companion.

"What word?" Clara snapped back as they all slowly backed away from the half-face man.

"They never sent you in here without a word," he retorted. "And they knew I'd notice it on Danielle."

Clara shook her head, both annoyed at him for making her wear someone else's face and the way he still seemed to be ignoring the very upset Danni she was holding closer than he was. Since when would he let anyone nearer to his wife than he was?

"I don't want to say it."

He rolled his eyes, she had been contradictory all throughout his plan, why would that stop now?

"I've guessed already," he told her with a sigh and she raised her finger up, pressing it on the broach that sat on her neck. It beeped and lit up with a green not unlike his sonic screwdriver.

"Geronimo!" they both said in unison, in the same tired toned. There was the sound of metal opening up above them, and unravelling in silk sheets, both Jenny and Vastra dropped in from above, drawing their weapons, ready to attack.

"Remain still and lay down your weapons, in the name of the British Empire!" Vastra declared in a tone that suggested she expected victory. Then, from above, was a low yell of surprise and Strax landed in a heap on the floor.

"Strax!" Vastra scolded, incredibly embarrassed by their third party. He stood up, brushing the silk wrap from around him to the floor.

"Sorry," he replied quietly and, even completely broken by the events of the day, Danni still couldn't help the snort of laughter she let out. Strax may not have been the most elegant of creatures, but she did adore the Sontaran, he never failed to make her feel better.

The Doctor spun at the sound of laughter from his wife, seeing it light up her face just slightly before it disappeared. He had thought about her all day every day for three hundred years. He imagined her there with him, he imagined her away and travelling with someone new. Days would go by and he'd never leave their bed, lying on his side as he stared at where she should have been. And yet he still couldn't believe how much injustice his memory had offered her. She was beautiful, her laugh magical, and while once he may have been inclined to stop everything to give her the kiss she deserved, he now knew there was a time and a place for everything and this definitely wasn't it. He didn't just want to kiss her, either. The excess energy rushing around inside of him that had come from his regeneration was still powering him on, and she looked _delicious_ in that purple dress.

"Oh, look. The cavalry," he snarked at Clara. "Did you really expect this to be sufficient in protecting my Danielle?" Danni's head shot up, staring at him with surprised eyes he didn't understand. She should know better than to be surprised by his protectiveness.

"Yes, thank you for your vote of confidence, Doctor," Vastra replied shortly as her eyes darted around the room, finding all the weak points and their way out.

The half-faced man, obviously having had enough of them all, stormed towards the Doctor, Danni and Clara, his flame thrower pointed at them although thankfully not alight. The Doctor stepped in front of Danni, surprising her once again.

"I burned an ancient, beautiful creature for one inch of optic nerve," the droid snapped. "What do you think you can accomplish, little man?"

"What do you?" he exclaimed before glancing to his side. "Vastra!"

Vastra dove in, sword at the ready as she caught the droid's arm on it, pushing it away from her and the aim from her friends. "The establishment upstairs has been disabled with maximum prejudice, and the authorities summoned."

"Hang on, she called the police?" Clara exclaimed.

"It was my idea," Danni told her. "We never clear up after we leave, but they have to live here."

"We never do that," Clara agreed, looking up at the Doctor. "We should start."

"You see? Destroy us if you will, they're still going to close your restaurant," the Doctor taunted. The half faced man tilted his head, his lips turning into a snarl and the Doctor seemed to realise what he'd said. "That was going to sound better," he admitted.

"You always say that," Danni retorted.

"That's because I mean it," he told her and she grinned. This, this is what she had missed, and it had only been a day. The little back and forth they had always had. How was this the same man who had left her to die? Who refused to hold her hand?

"Then we will destroy you," the droid promised, his head turning and he motioned to the other droids that were in the alcoves around them. Each one of them took a step forward, raising their arm and showing the blades that were to be their weapons.

With a yell of effort, Vastra pushed the half faced man away as the door that the Doctor and Clara had escaped through opened and more droids entered. They all headed towards the little group of mismatched friends, ready to attack when they were close enough, the half faced man at the front.

"No, you won't," the Doctor reasoned as they all backed away, making sure to keep Danni behind him with every step. "You're logical. You have restraint. You kill to survive - you're not a murderer."

"He's not a _what_? This is a slaughterhouse," Clara hissed and he shot her a look.

"And how does that make it different from any other restaurant? You weren't vegetarian the last time I checked," he retorted harshly. "This is over. Killing us won't change that."

"Okay, you can stop taunting the robot, sweetie," Danni hissed but he just shushed her.

"What would be the point?" the Doctor continued.

"To find the Promised Land," the droid replied as Vastra raised her sword again, catching his flame thrower before he could get to them.

"You're millions of years old, it's time you knew - there isn't one," the Doctor snapped.

"I am in search of paradise," the robot insisted.

The Doctor let out a laugh of disbelief. "Yeah, well, me too. I'm not going to make it either. You've just got to make the best of what you've got." Angered, the robot shoved Vastra one way before hitting the Doctor on the side of the face, sending him to the floor. He didn't pay the Doctor any more attention, heading towards the seats that had brought them down into the rusted room,

"Doctor!" Danni cried, rushing to his side as he groaned. She placed her hands on his arm but he shrugged her off.

"Don't fuss, Danielle," he scolded. "It's completely unnecessary." She pulled her hands away again, reminded of his words in the carriage, about how he didn't want her to touch him. Maybe he still didn't.

"I will leave in the escape capsule," the man with half a face told his minions as she sat down on the red seats. "Destroy where necessary."

"Escape capsule?" Vastra scoffed as she, Jenny and Strax surrounded the Doctor, Danni and Clara, weapons drawn and ready to fight the horde of droids advancing on them. "This ship is millions of years old, it'll never fly."

"It has been repaired," the man with half a face replied.

"With what?" Danni asked, looking away from her husband to find Clara. She was safely behind their three combat-trained friends. Good.

"You," the incomplete droid declared in his victory and the seats started to rise again into the shaft.

"Doctor, how do we stop…" Danni turned back to him, eyes widening to find herself alone on the floor. "Doctor?" She asked in a whimper. Above her the droids still advanced, and he had left her there again to their mercy, only his sonic screwdriver waiting on the floor where he had been.

"Doctor! He's getting away!" Clara shouted, having not noticed anything but their foe escaping in the make-shift elevator.

"Your friend is intelligent," his voice echoed in the small space. "He'll know better than to follow me."

Of course, he didn't know the Doctor, no one did like Danni. And if the man who had left her on the floor had been the Doctor, she knew exactly where he'd be. She tilted her head to see him holding onto the bottom of the seats by a small handle that seemed all-too conveniently placed, not even giving her a second look. He hadn't even told her to wait, or that he'd be right back. He'd just left her sitting on the floor without a thought to how she'd feel, how she needed him to feel safe.

"Danni, get up," Clara hissed worriedly, reaching down to her friend, wrapping an arm around her torso, trying to pull her up. Danni reached out, grabbing the sonic screwdriver but she stood up next to Clara, clinging to her.

"He's left me behind again," she said, her heartbreak thick in her voice. "Why does he always leave me?" Clara didn't have an answer, not one that made any sense. She'd never understand how he could leave the side of the blonde in her arms for a moment, but if he was still anything like the men she had still floating around in her head, it was because he loved her. It was no excuse, but it was _his_ excuse.

The droids pulled in ever-closer and the Paternoster Gang prepared themselves for battle. "It is our intent to leave," Vastra warned them all. "If it is your intent to stop us, perhaps we should get down to business." And the fight began.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara and Danni stayed huddled together in the middle of the room as they watched their friends fight off the droids that were set to destroy them all, the two women battled valiantly with their swords whilst Strax aided amazingly with his gun.

It didn't look good, though. There were only three of them and she and Clara were pretty much useless in this sort of fight. The thirty or so droids fought off every attack from the trio, each time they fell to the floor they just got back up again.

She could understand the Doctor leaving her behind. If he'd really fallen out of love with her, if he'd changed so much then maybe he would leave her behind to die just to rid himself of a wife he no longer needed. It was incredibly grim to think about, but Danni needed to try and rationalise it somehow and this was the only way her brain could think of it making any sense to her. He'd outgrown her, it wasn't the first time his actions had led to her death, although this time did seem a bit more… first hand than the other.

No, it was Clara she couldn't understand. Why would he not take Clara with him, save him companion whilst he was saving himself? It wasn't like Clara wouldn't be helpful, she'd proven to Danni since they'd met back up once again that she really was much more capable than Danni could ever hope to be. How could he just leave her behind?

Soon, though, it became very apparent that they were going to be overpowered. Strax, Jenny and Vastra were crushed up against them, the swords on the floor and the gun too powerful to use in such close proximity. They droids grabbed hold of either of them, ready to rip them apart just as they were commanded.

"Clara!" Danni cried, reaching behind her towards her friend. "Hold my hand!" Clara did just that, their fingers linking together. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Clara shook her head. They had to get out, the Doctor was saving them, they needed to stall. They needed more time. Her mind rushed over everything she knew about the droids. They were strong, they were single minded. She didn't really want to wear their faces again, and they didn't eat…

Or breathe! Her mind raced back to how the Doctor had retrieved the face in the first place! He'd held his breath before attack!

"Get ready with the screwdriver, head to the door," she told Danni lowly before raising her voice. "Hold your breath! They're stupid. Everybody hold their breath."

And they did. Everyone took a deep breath and the droids all fell to a stop, their blades still pointed dangerously in their direction, but they were no longer going to attack.

They all moved slowly at first, moving out of the way of any immediate danger, before realising that there was really no way of getting away from them apart from getting out of the room. Danni did as Clara said, dashing to the exit door and pointing the screwdriver at it. Pointing and thinking, it set off in her hand, but nothing happened. The door didn't raise, nothing did. She squeezed her eyes shut, her lungs already starting to burn because of how fast her hearts were beating. She smacked the screwdriver against her palm in the hopes of jump-starting it, but still nothing.

She fell to her knees, head bowed as she tried once again to reach out to her husband, feeling the void in her mind where he should have been. She'd spent five hundred years with him just on the peripheral of her mind unless he was too far away for her limited abilities. He wasn't there, he'd just left them to die.

Still, she couldn't helped it. She was scared, oh so scared and he was always where she wanted to be when she was frightened. She just wanted her husband, floppy hair or grey eyes, she didn't care.

 _Theta, please._ She called to him, begging him like he could hear her as she took a deep breath, unable to keep it in anymore.

Clara watched the droids turn, obviously being drawn to the person who was now breathing when they weren't supposed to be. Clara had heard her take a breath from across the room and her blood had turned to ice. "Danni!" she screamed and half of the droids turned back, sights set on her.

Then they all stopped. Each droid made the whirring noise that came with a machine switching up. They all fell forward, powering down and then collapsed to the floor. Danni placed her head in her hand, sobbing loudly as Clara rushed over.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Just a quick note to say there's a new smutty Outtake with Eleven up in the Outtakes! xxx_


	4. The Phone Call

Madame Vastra knew exactly where to find Danielle. Her conservatory was very enclosed, and heated to remind her of a more tropical climate where she'd thrived as a young girl. The plants made sure that unless you were actually inside the room, no one would know you were there. She entertained clients within it with a veil as it kept her the most in power, but it was where she would also go to feel the most like herself.

Danielle was curled up once again on her favourite chair, wrapped up in the purple jacket of her husband's younger body and was now wearing one of Jenny's costumes she would don when pretending to be a young lad whilst being undercover; a pair of grey slacks and a white shirt.

"Ah, Danielle," she greeted as she came into view, making sure not to startle the blonde too much. "There you are. Miss Oswald was quite worried."

Danni pulled a small smile that fell away pretty quickly. "She's wonderful, isn't she?" she replied. "Clara Oswald. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Vastra sat down in her own chair, twisting slightly so she was facing her friend. "I see you've dressed to leave us," she commented. Danni shook her head.

"No, I've dressed hopefully, not certainly," she replied. "He will come back for Clara, but that doesn't mean he'll come back for me."

"You think he'd leave you both behind?" Vastra asked, surprise in her voice.

"No, I didn't say that," Danni replied. "I don't think he's coming back for _me._ He'd never leave Clara behind."

"And yet you are so certain he would leave you behind," Vastra challenged. "His wife, the longest he's ever had, and the one he always claimed was the only one who mattered."

" _Claimed,_ " Danni repeated pointedly. "Eleven loved me, I know that. He adored me almost as much as I loved him back. This Doctor does not love me."

"You do not know that, Danielle," Vastra insisted but Danni nodded.

"I do," she whispered forlornly. "I know he doesn't, and if he doesn't love me, what's the point in me being there at all?"

"Well, it's nice to know that you're still as dramatic as you ever were, even though it has been over five hundred years since you last visited out little household," Vastra declared, amused. "However, I feel you should wait and talk to your husband before making such rash conclusions." And, as if cued by her words, the sound of the TARDIS materialising outside filtered into the room, the Doctor coming back from wherever he had run off to. Vastra smiled as Danni's head snapped up and around, her attention automatically drawn to the familiar noise of her dearest friend.

She then turned back to Vastra, eyes wide as if looking for guidance, to approve what she desperately wanted to do, which was run to her home and her husband.

"Go on then," Vastra told her, giving her permission to be hopeful and excited. "Give him hell, he'll always need it." Danni nodded, a giant grin appearing on her face as she jumped up off her chair. She pulled the jacket closer around her as she dashed out into the hallway. She spotted Clara running down from the other end, obviously having heard the noise as well.

"Do you think…" she asked with a little bit of a pant and Danni nodded.

"I do," she replied. She reached out and took Clara's hand, holding on to both drag her to the courtyard and to give herself something to hold onto as they both apprehensively approached the TARDIS.

"He's cleaned her up," Danni commented as they both paused, unsure of what to expect on the inside of the blue box. Strax had brought her back still covered in dust and dinosaur saliva, but now she shone with the bluest blue, just like she should.

"I'm sure she did that herself," Clara replied and Danni nodded.

"I'm scared," she declared honestly. "What if he…"

"No, we're not going into that again," Clara cut in before Danni could hesitate any further. This time she dragged Danni forward, opening the door and they both stepped inside together.

Clara's eyes darted around the new room, immediately spotting every new thing that had been added to the space, everything that was missing. The console was cleaner, full of buttons and controls and screens without a typewriter in sight. Books lined the walls of the upper platform that had appeared around the room, blue glowing circles on the wall.

It seemed much more sophisticated, it didn't have the same just-thrown-together feel that the console had always given out. She guessed it was to reflect the new personality, and she still wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"You've redecorated," Danni commented meekly as she looked around, but not with intrigue like Clara did. Everything he had changed felt like a stab in the chest. Her home, her TARDIS, and he'd just changed everything without even a word to her.

The Doctor, who had been sat up on the platform in a large armchair waiting for them, opened one eye to look down at his wife. He had been concerned about her reaction once he'd completed the new desktop. He'd expected screaming and shouting, demanding why she hadn't been let into the design process, but she just seemed to be looking around, taking it all in. He took that as a good sign. "Yes," he replied simply.

Danni just shook her head, unable to squash the hurt and sense of betrayal that each new thing brought down upon her. This was supposed to be her home too, wasn't it? He'd always told her that; calling the blue box 'their' TARDIS, calling Clara 'their' companion. How could he just go change the only home she'd ever had in this universe and not even pick up the phone?

"I, I don't understand," was all she could let out in a pathetic little voice.

"Not completely entirely convinced myself," the Doctor admitted, taking a look around again at the sound of her voice. She didn't like it, did she? He could tell that just by the tone she said it in. It was like she had been trying to sound happy but it just didn't come out that way, so he tried to give a reason for the change. "I think there should be more round things on the walls. I used to have lots of round things. I wonder where I put them."

He stood up as the two women stood hand in hand at the console. His behaviour over the last day – well, the last lifetime, really – had left a lot to be desired. It was why he had redecorated, if he was honest. To remove any trace of the man whose jacket she held wrapped around her, to remove his mistakes with his wife so he could try and start to make amends of the actions of an idiot. He'd lost three hundred years with the woman in front of him, who clung to her friend like she was terrified of him. He didn't know how to handle that; he could feel the holes in his memory the time apart had created. Was he supposed to comfort her? Was he supposed to leave her alone to come to terms with it herself?

He had to make it up to her somehow, but the last thing she needed was for him to make a show of it. No, he had to give her time to come to him, and he'd show her how he could love her _properly_ , not let her down like the floppy haired idiot who had thought she wasn't strong enough to look after herself, or make her own choices.

He headed over to the stairs that would lead down to them, walking around the platform slowly as he watched them both. Clara tried to hold onto Danni for as long as she could, her arm stretching out to keep hold of her hand as Danni moved to stroke the new console top. He narrowed his eyes just slightly in suspicion – he was certain his latent feelings must have been fading by now, he would have to keep an eye on that.

For now, though, he didn't want Danni focusing on their friend, or on the beautiful, clean, functional new console. He wanted all of her attention on _him_. So he slowly walked down the stairs towards them, one hand on the railing. "I'm the Doctor," he declared in a low voice and her head snapped to face him. He kept his smirk suppressed – he still had it. "I've lived for over 2,000 years and not all of them were good." He reached the console, walking slowly around to the pair. "I've made many mistakes and it's about time that I did something about that."

He came to a stop in front of them and Danni's hearts fluttered hopefully in her chest. His eyes hadn't left hers since he'd started coming down the stairs. Was he going to apologise? Explain why he'd been so distance? She'd forgive him, as long as he still loved her, she could dismiss him not holding her hand.

"I'm sorry that I never thought you were strong enough," he told her. "As today proved, you don't need me there to hold your hand."

"Today?" she repeated, confused for a moment by his words. He nodded, shooting her a look that told her that he didn't quite understand her question.

"You took on the droids with ease," he explained like he was prompting her. "You don't need me there to hold your hand through everything like a child, you'll be fine on your own."

She just stared at him. "On my own?" she repeated again in such a tiny voice that Clara stepped forward, hand on her arm.

"Why would she be on her own?" she challenged firmly.

The Doctor shrugged, turning to the console and setting it in motion, taking Clara back to her Christmas lunch they had interrupted so many centuries ago. "Who knows what might happen in the future?" he offered before turning back to face them. He placed his hands in his pockets, posing in such a way that it showed off the red lining of the jacket he was wearing. It had been the main reason he'd chosen it, he thought it made him look incredibly more dashing. And she deserved that.

"What do you think?" he asked his wife, who was just staring at him through her glasses with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. He desperately hoped she liked it, especially considering how she was still wearing that purple jacket his old body loved so much.

Clara couldn't actually believe what he was saying. He can't have been alien enough to not see how distressed his wife was, but he was talking about his clothes! It was ridiculous, and this time she wasn't going to sit back. He'd forgotten her once and Clara knew she should have said something about it sooner; this had gone on long enough.

"Who put that advert in the paper?" Danni asked instead, knowing that look of determination on Clara's face. She needed to do this herself – it was her marriage, he was her husband, and she had to see if he still wanted to be all on her own. She couldn't let Clara fight her battles for her all the time, but she had to do it on her terms. She needed to process, she needed to make her plan so she could stick to it, and that wasn't going to happen now whilst she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach, was it?

"Who gave Clara my number?" the Doctor replied, missing Danni's little wince at it being 'his' number. "A long time ago, remember?" He turned to Clara. "Who gave you my number? A long time ago, remember? You were given the number of a computer helpline, and you ended up phoning the TARDIS. Who gave you that number?"

Clara frowned, unsure what that had to do with anything. "The woman. The woman in the shop," she offered.

"Then there's a woman out there who's very keen that us two stay together," the Doctor replied, leaning onto the console as the TARDIS very obviously materialised at her destination. He shot her a smile. "How do you feel on the subject?"

"On what subject?" Clara asked, still completely lost as to why they were discussing her when she very clearly wasn't the important topic in their discussion.

"On staying together," the Doctor clarified, a hopeful grin on his face. "What do you say?"

"Seriously?" Danni snapped, her anger and her hurt exploding at his words. He wanted to tempt Clara to stay, but all he could offer her was a promise she'd have to fight the universe alone?

He looked at her, obviously surprised by her outburst and her hands clenched by her side. "She gets temptation and I get abandoned?!" she cried. "Fine! Enjoy!" She turned and stormed out onto the busy, wet, windy street outside. She looked up at the buildings that surrounded the little square he had landed them in. This wasn't Clara's house, or even Clara's area, but she didn't care. She didn't know what to do next, but she couldn't go back in. She couldn't stay.

Clara watched her run out, torn between running out after her and comforting her, and turning to the man behind her and screaming bloody murder. She spun around to tell him off only to see the briefest flashes of hurt devastate his face before he returned to a neutral expression. It had aged him terribly, much more than she thought had been possible, and she'd seen that look before. When Danni had lived with her for that week what felt like an age ago. Every time he'd seen her instead of his wife, his face had fallen in disappointment.

"Why-" she started, wanting to ask him why he was doing this. Why he kept talking to Danni like he didn't care about her, and why he was more interesting in keeping her in the TARDIS than making sure that his wife had survived the death of her husband.

But then her phone rang and the Doctor nodded downwards, as if motioning to it. "Better get that, it might be your girlfriend," he told her half-heartedly, a nod to a conversation had over eight hundred years ago.

"Shut up," she replied with bittersweet amusement. "I don't have a girlfriend." She pulled it out of the pocket of her skirt before heading to the door, looking at the number as she did. Unknown, she probably shouldn't be wasting her time on it. She stepped outside, shutting the door behind her and saw Danni stood looking down the street, looking completely lost and she had no idea what to do. So, to stall, she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello!" she asked, but there was no answer. She walked over to her friend, wrapping an arm around her before placing a kiss on her head. "It's okay, Danni-Girl," she whispered before turning back to the phone. "Hello?"

" _It's me,_ " a breathy voice told her on the other side and she frowned.

"Yes, it's you," she agreed, letting go of Danni to hold her finger in her other ear, trying to block out the outside world. "Who's this?"

" _It's me, Clara_ ," the voice told her. " _The Doctor_." She paused, heart skipping a beat as she glanced at TARDIS suspiciously.

"What do you mean, the Doctor?" she asked lowly, catching Danni's attention, who took a deep breath of shock in. She was staring with wide eyes, but Clara tried not to focus on her. His voice wasn't the Scottish tones of the man in the TARDIS, they were breathy but they were young and she immediately recognised the man who had turned up at her front door in a monk's outfit with his baffled wife.

" _I'm phoning you from Trenzalore_ ," he explained and Clara shook her head in disbelief. " _From before I changed. I mean it's all still to happen for me, it's coming._ " He laughed breathlessly. " _Oh, it's a-coming. Not long now. I can feel it_." He sounded in pain, like it was taking all his strength just to speak and she pulled the phone away from her ear to hold it against her chest. She'd felt her heart tighten when she'd realised which Doctor it was on the other end of the line, and she had to take a moment to catch her breath.

She looked at Danni, whose tear-stained face matched her own, who was looking at her expectantly and yet looking so terrified. He'd done that to her, and Clara pulled the phone back up to her ear. "Why? Why would you do this?" she demanded, determined to get answers from one of the Doctors today.

" _I need..."_ he started slowly, obviously needing to pause to reign his pain in. " _I need to talk to Danni_." She straightened, shaking her head, feeling suddenly very defensive.

"No," she told him firmly. "No, you can't. I won't let you."

" _Clara..._ " he started, pleading her but she shook her head to herself. It wasn't like he could see her, but it made her feel better to do so.

"No!" she snapped, startling Danni. "Have you..." She took a deep breath, calming herself so she could form a coherent sentence. "Do you have any idea what you've done to her? You've left her with a man who's only broken her heart since the moment he landed!"

" _Clara, please,_ " both the Doctor and Danni begged at the same time. She ignored the man on the phone, her attention only on Danni, who held her hand out towards her friend. It shook in the air, but she obviously and desperately wanted to hold it.

"It's just going to hurt you," Clara warned her gently and Danni nodded, because she knew it would. She was counting on it, but she _had_ to speak to him again. She had to know why he'd turned on her, what had changed, and this was going to be her last chance.

Plus, she'd always been a glutton for punishment, hadn't she? That's why she'd fallen for him in the first place.

Clara hesitated, still completely unsure how good an idea it was to let Danni torture herself by talking to a dead man. In the end, though, she handed the phone over and Danni took a few steps away from her, holding the phone to her ear with both of her hands.

"Spaceman?" she asked tentatively, her hearts breaking all over again at the pain filled laugh that came over the speaker.

" _Danni-Girl,_ " he said, every ounce of love he'd promised he'd always feel for her coming across in the name. Clara was right, they both were, and it stabbed her in the chest. " _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry_."

"I don't believe you," Danni told him honestly. "You left me, Theta. You ran away from me, and you told me you'd never leave me behind."

" _I know I did. I wish I'd kept it,_ " he admitted. " _I've never been good at promises, have I?_ " She shook her head, the anger bubbling underneath the despair that was eating at her.

"You took three hundred years from me," she whimpered. "We could have been together for all of it. I lost my husband when I was nipping out for Christmas lunch. It wasn't fair, Theta! What did I do to make you think I shouldn't be there for it?"

" _I didn't know how long the war would rage,_ " he offered as a pitiful explanation. " _I wanted you safe_."

"I _was_ safe," she retorted. "I was okay. I was…" she trailed off, breath shaking as she tried not to break down. "Why are you ringing me, Theta?" she asked helplessly.

" _I think it's going to be a whopper,_ " he explained tiredly. " _And it's the first you didn't know about. I want you to be okay._ "

"Okay?" she repeated. "You-You have no idea, this will never be okay, Theta." She glanced at the closed doors of the TARDIS. She was half expecting him to take off and leave her there, how was that okay?

"Is-Is it because I bargained with the Time Lords? Is that why you're like this, now?"

" _Danni, my Danni, it's okay,_ " he quickly interrupted, shushing her with pained tones, trying to calm her down. " _I know you're scared, and you want to run, I understand,_ " he told her. " _But however scared you are, Danni-Girl, the man you are with, the new Doctor, he is more scared than anything you can imagine right now_."

"No, no he's not," she replied. "I don't believe you. I can't believe anything you say, anymore, Theta."

" _You shouldn't,_ " he agreed forlornly. " _I lie, about almost anything. Only believe I love you, always. Nothing will change that. Whatever I do, whoever I become, I will always love you."_

"He calls me Danielle," she told him, hot tears running down her face as her mind rushed over the new Doctor, the new day with the new man who clearly didn't love her anymore. "Not Danni, or Danni-Girl. He calls me Danielle, and he takes Clara's hand and runs and leaves me behind."

" _Regeneration..._ " Eleven started and she shook her head.

"He left me to die!" she sobbed. "And his first words to me were _'Oh, you're the one I don't like_.' We were eaten by a bloody dinosaur, and that's what I get?! So don't tell me you love me, because guess what? In a few minutes you don't even like me anymore!"

She took a deep couple of breath, realising she was shouting at him and she didn't want him to die with the memory of her shouting at him. She didn't want him to die at all, she wanted her husband back. She never thought it would be this hard to have him not die on her.

"I don't know what to do, Theta," she told him sadly. "Tell me."

" _Stay with me,_ " he pleaded. " _Danni, my Danni, just stay with me. That's all I ever wanted._ "

"Why?" she begged, looking at Clara, who looked so upset as well. She held her arm out and Clara walked over, hugging her close. She was such a good friend, better than Danni deserved. "He doesn't want me."

" _But he needs you,_ " Eleven replied simply. " _I always, always need you._ " The door to the TARDIS opened and the new Doctor leant out of the TARDIS doors, looking over at the two women, slightly anxious. He saw the way Clara was holding his wife and his eyes narrowed. Clara saw it, saw the jealously ghost upon his face and she couldn't help but agree with the faint voice she'd heard from the phone. She gave Danni a quick squeeze before letting go.

Danni looked over at her new husband, eyes wide as she tried to find her husband in the man in front of her.

"So who is it?" he asked, sounding more anxious than she heard him speak since he'd regeneration. All she could do was stare back.

" _Is that the Doctor?_ " Eleven asked.

"Is that the Doctor?" Twelve echoed and she nodded.

"Yes," she replied to both.

" _He sounds old. Please tell me I didn't get old. Anything but old!_ " Danni couldn't help the wet laugh she let out.

"Nothing wrong with old," she replied. "I never cared about that. You were always old and grumpy to me."

" _I know,_ " he replied sadly and her face fell in realisation. As he'd aged and she'd stayed stationary, he'd often grumbled about his grey hairs and his dodgy knee. He'd call her beautiful and young, and she'd tell him how she loved him the way he was.

"Is this me?" she asked him.

" _My new body reflects the changes I made in the old,_ " he reasoned. " _You are the change in me._ "

"But he doesn't want me," she whispered in pure devastation. The Doctor groaned down the phone, the sound that he knew she wasn't lying but that he refused to believe her.

" _Please, my beautiful Danni-Girl,_ " he begged. " _He needs you, I swear it._ " She shook her head

"I don't believe you," she told him, crying again and feeling so incredibly pathetic about it.

" _I love you,_ " he promised. " _Always, that's all you have to believe. It's there, deep down, it's the only part of me that matters, it'll never go away_." She heard it in his voice, he didn't have long left and she started to panic, holding onto the phone tightly.

"Don't go," she begged.

" _He needs your help,_ " he told her. " _Please help him, for me._ " She slowly nodded, unable to deny him that. " _Go on, and don't be afraid,_ " he laughed breathlessly again. " _Goodbye, my Danni-Girl._ "

"I love you," she insisted desperately.

" _I love you too,_ " he promised and the line went dead. She looked at the home screen on Clara's phone, then handed it to the woman wordlessly. She stared at the Doctor, who had at some point stepped out into the street, having no clue what was going on behind his eyes. She didn't know what to do, how could this even be an option for them now?

"Well?" he asked and she shrugged, wiping her tears.

"Well, what?" she snapped in reply.

"He asked you a question," he replied. "Will you help me?"

"Why?" she asked, sounding defeated. "Why should I? You don't even want my help anymore. I'm going to be on my own from now on, isn't that what you said?"

He didn't reply and she laughed hollowly, walking over to him. "I spent so long dealing with a Doctor who hated me, who tried to get me killed," she explained. "He made me feel tiny, and until he regenerated that never fully went away. I used to wait, expecting him to shout at me, to turn back into him." She fell to a stop in front of Twelve, in front of the man who wasn't giving her anything but a look a distressed frustration.

"I was forced into that," she told him. "I couldn't keep away from that man, but this is optional for me." She looked at him pointedly. "You understand that, don't you? I don't have to deal with this anymore. He wouldn't have done this to me."

"He is me!" the Doctor snapped in reply, frustrated by his own inability to convince her otherwise. He had thought he was doing such a good job, reversing what she'd told him on the phone, but she'd still said it. Somehow, without him even noticing, she'd thought he'd turned on her. He'd done everything right. He'd tried to keep her safe, he'd given her a chance to shine, he'd not complained once about the jacket she was still wearing. What else could he do except give her time? "You can't see me, can you? You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? We're the same person!"

"No you're not!" she exclaimed. "You're all different! Each Doctor is different, otherwise why bother regenerating at all?! Your personalities are all different, the only thing keeping you the Doctor is what's happening deep inside." She poked her own chest for emphasis. "Deep down, the thoughts and feelings that are always there. That's the Doctor! The rest is irrelevant, the body or the voice, it doesn't matter! That part inside? That's the only part that matters!"

 _It's there, deep down, it's the only part of me that matters, it'll never go away._

Her breath left her, the realisation hitting her in the stomach. The only part that matters. She looked down at the floor, her eyes darting around. He said it was there, deep down. But how could she believe what he had said? He'd broken every piece of trust she had in him in quick succession, starting on Trenzalore and ending underneath a restaurant in London. She looked up again, looking over the man in front of her like she was trying to find an answer to what to do next.

"How can I believe you?" she whispered. "All you do is lie to me."

"I told you!" he ranted. "You shouldn't! I lie about almost everything."

 _Only believe I love you, always_.

"Almost everything?" she repeated quietly.

" _Please_ , help me," he beseeched again. If he needed to be better, he would be. He just didn't know how, or what she wanted anymore. It had been too long, he needed her help. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again; he wasn't going to assume he knew best unless he was certain. Her head tilted as she looked him over again, as if seeing him for the first time. "I'm not on the phone, I'm right here! Standing in front of you. Please, just...just see me."

He had told her he lied about almost everything, had insisted that she remembered that the only thing he didn't lie about was how he loved her. Had he been lying to her this entire time? Had that thought sat so prominently in his subconscious that he couldn't help but lie to her now?

She closed the gap between them, placing a hand on his chest to feel his hearts. They weren't going particularly quick, just steady underneath her touch. She leant up, pressing a hesitant kiss on his new lips. He didn't try and hold her in place, he didn't pull her into a deep, hungry snog like Eleven wouldn't have. But he didn't push her away, and she felt him start to respond even as she chickened out and pulled away.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely, much to his confusion.

"For what?"

"For phoning," she replied. "And trying to make it better, in your own, stupid, Time Lord way." He nodded slowly, pretending to understand what she was saying, even if it seemed a little bit like an insult.

He glanced at Clara again, worried about how their friend was doing. Clara had seemed angry at him, maybe this was why. But now she was smiling smugly, like something had happened that she'd been expecting and he realised she'd seen them kissing. He wasn't sure how to feel about someone observing them.

"I-I don't think I like that anymore," he told Danni and she reacted instinctively, feeling herself pull away from him, rejected again by the idea of him not even wanting to kiss her. She paused, trying to listen to his last requests, to give him a chance, helping him.

"Well, we can work on that," she dismissed. She turned and headed over to Clara, linking their arms. "I'm thinking coffees," she told the brunette, who laughed and patted her hand.

"Where are we?" Clara asked the blonde, seeing her really trying to not be upset and deciding that if she wanted to give the new Doctor a chance, she could try too.

"I have no idea," she admitted with fake happiness in her tone, looking over the shoulder. "Coming, Spaceman?" With his long legs, the Doctor quickly fell into step with the pair, next to Danni, where it felt most natural to be.

"I think... we're in Glasgow," he told the pair.

"Heading to your new roots were we?" Danni teased. "Why don't you get us some coffee? You can buy, after all I almost died."

"I'm not sure that I'm the... fetching sort," he replied uncertainly and she shrugged.

"Again, we can work on that," she told him bluntly. "You've never been able to say no to me. Always give in far too easily."

"No," he told her firmly, but she just raised her eyebrows in amusement until he sighed and told them to meet him back at the TARDIS.

 _~0~0~0~_

The half face man's first instinct when he sat up was to put on his hat, as he had done every day for as long as he'd had it. His programming, the memories his software contained told him he should no longer be functioning. To be in a garden didn't make any sense to him whatsoever.

The garden itself was very pretty to look at. A fountain sat in the middle of a grassy area that was surrounded by stone work and flowers. One of the many things a droid could find in his programming to find quite pleasant. However, he still couldn't correlate the fact that he should have, for all intents and purposes, be dead.

"Hello!" a female voice called over to him and he turned his head, spotting two figures sat on the fountain. One dressed in a black long skirt and jacket, an umbrella in hand, and one with a shorter black shirt but a white shirt. Both had brown hair, the one who had called to him with a more formal up-do whilst the other woman had her hair down her back. He stood up, ready to defend himself in the foreign place against the foreign people.

The one with the up-do stood up, placing her umbrella's point on the floor, posing with a hand sat in her waist. "I'm Missy." She glanced at the other woman, who was still sat down. She frowned and jabbed her with the umbrella. Immediately she stood up, although it seemed more like an automatic action, like she was a droid as well. Missy was all smiles again and she waved her arms out, motioning to the little garden they were in. "You made it." She started to walk over, the other woman trailing after her like she really couldn't be bothered. "I hope that silly man wasn't too mean to you."

"Silly… man?" the droid repeated in confusion, his head tilted to one side. Missy nodded, taking his hand and sitting him back down on the chair he'd just vacated.

"Now did he push you out of that thing, or did you fall? Couldn't really tell," she asked him, sitting on the chair next to his. The other woman stood by her side, hands clasped in front of her and staring above his head. "But it's not important," Missy dismissed, making him wonder why she'd brought it up at all, before leaning in closer with a big happy grin on her face. "Did you meet her?"

"Meet who?" he asked, still confused.

"The blonde!" Missy exclaimed excitedly, leaning back in her chair again. "Danielle, did you meet her? Did you _like_ her?" She narrowed her eyes for a moment, like she didn't want him to answer that, before her face fell pleasant once again. "I'm still not sure about the hair, or the eyes, but they don't last forever, do they?"

She did seem to expect him to answer that, but his ancient programming was still trying to process what was happening. "Do what?"

"Eyes," Missy replied, a hint of exasperation in her tone. She tapped her left one with her finger four times, just in case he still didn't get it. "Eyes don't last forever," she looked up at her female companion, who was still staring into nothingness. "Do they, my pet?" she asked but the other one did not reply.

Missy chuckled all the same, turning back to him. "Oh, I think this one is due for a reboot, don't you?" she asked him in a joking fashion.

"Where am I?" he asked in reply and she shot him baffled look.

"Well, where do you think you are?" she asked him and he turned his head to look at the garden. It still wasn't somewhere he recognised. "Look around you, you made it." She waved her hands out. "The Promised Land. Paradise!"

She stood up and walked over to the fountain in the middle, leaving her companion to stand by her chair. She posed by the fountain, hand on her hip again. "Welcome... to Heaven."

She brought her teeth together in a playful bite, before looking skywards. She took a deep breath, arms out by her sides, before walking off, spinning her umbrella. "Danielle, with me," she barked before walking towards the exit of the garden.

The half face man turned to the other woman, recognising the name but not the face. The brown haired woman shot him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry you're stuck here," she told him before following Missy, hands clasped in front of her like it was something she did every day.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hehe what do you think of that, eh?!_

 _Just a quick note to remind you that I do post things on Tumblr that may not appear on this website, little one shots and spoilers and things, and I love having more instant feedback on them, so feel free to go read anything and message me and basically come be friends!_


	5. A Moment to Think

The Doctor was thinking. He wasn't sure how he felt about sitting in the chairs that surrounding the top of the console room to perform this task, but he had yet to find a more suitable place to do his thinking so it would have to do for now.

Down below the console ticked over, a background hum that made sure he didn't sit in silence. He'd definitely missed the noise of the TARDIS during those centuries when he and Danielle had been stuck without her on Trenzalore, so now it was a constant buzz the surrounded everything. He'd turned the monitor around so if he glanced to the left he could see his wife sleeping soundly in their bed.

He scoffed at himself. His _wife_. Yes, technically, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. She'd headed to bed with barely a word, just ensuring that he'd dropped Clara back off at her home for Christmas and didn't abandon her in Glasgow – not that he was going to, but he had forgotten he'd need to drop her back. She'd tried to get Danni to come back in and finish the lunch, but Danni had politely turned her down.

He'd thought he'd done a good job. He'd tried to keep her safe, from both the dangers that had come to light since he'd regenerated and from himself – she had no idea how _good_ she looked in that purple dress. The memories of her it brought back to mind, the way it hugged…

He glanced down at the image of her sleeping in their bed, no longer crying as she had been when she'd headed there. None of it had been any good. She'd still gone through the conversation like he remembered. She didn't think he even liked her anymore, let alone loved her. He closed his eyes and leant back in his armchair. How had it gone so terribly wrong? He'd been over everything, since the moment he'd regenerated to the moment she'd gone to bed. It was baffling, he couldn't pinpoint a single thing that he had done to hurt her.

He had to wonder if it was purely regenerating. She had apologised to him on the phone about it, about how she'd bargained with the Time Lords. He'd not even had a chance to ask her what she had meant with those ominous words, but he assumed it had something to do with the brand new regenerations that now ran through his veins. Did she think he didn't want it? That he'd wanted to die?

He had been ready to die, that was true. He'd come to terms with it, he'd achieved his last wish – for his last vision of her to be her laughing and smiling at him – but he hadn't _wanted_ to die. He wanted to be with her always and he still did. He wasted so much time on that little town and he didn't regret it, but it wasn't happening again. It was him and his Danielle against the universe and no one was going to get in the middle of that, not again.

 _If_ she would let him. She hadn't even asked him to come to bed with her, would she want him by her side for the rest of their lives?

Of course she would. He rolled his eyes at his own sentimentality. She wouldn't have been so upset if she didn't want him. She was just in mourning over her husband, but he was still here. Her hearts had always been so big and as such they always broke so easily. He'd seen her first body in the moments before he had changed and it still hurt the same as it had when she had laid dying in his arms. It was going to take time for her to get over his death. She'd not had to deal with the previous ones she'd jumped around because she always saw them again, and then it was too late for her to even think about it. This wasn't just the death of Eleven, it was Nine and Ten as well.

His thoughts were a mess but they all centred around the sleeping woman who held both of his hearts. He had considered going to see her as she slept, but if she woke up with him there, would she appreciate it? It felt like it had been so long since he'd had to make a decision involving her – for the last three hundred years all he had were memories, where they were all made and he knew what had happened next. He knew how she'd reacted, had replayed each and every moment he'd spent with her over and over like some bittersweet television show. Now, though, it was all new and that was wonderful, if he knew what to do next.

He stood up off the chair, heading back down to the console, to where the image of her was still on display. She was no longer wearing his jacket, but it was lying in the bed next to her like a security blanket. He wasn't sure if he should feel jealous of the young man she was missing enough to sleep with his clothes, or smug because as much as they were different men, it was still _him_ that she wanted.

He went for a mixture of both as he watched her for one more long, torturous moment before turning the monitor off. He had always been happy to watch her while she slept, but it was starting to feel slightly creepy. Plus, he had stuff to do. He had to make this right. He just didn't know how.

He knew he stood a chance because he'd heard her scream from him. On instinct he'd shut down their telepathic link when he had regenerated; the last thing any Time Lord needed when they were trying to find themselves in a whole new mess of thoughts and feelings was someone else knocking around. It was common practice and so, until he'd managed to calm himself down, they'd been disconnected. He was sure she'd understand that and if not she'd have asked about it anyway.

However he'd only just thrown it open again when he was following the half face man up into the restaurant in an attempt to stop him. He was starting to feel like himself again, but more than that he'd wanted to feel her again, to make sure she'd be okay. That brief time apart had been the only time during the entire adventure that he'd not been sure of her safety. He'd been contemplating what to do with the half man half droid when her scream of terror had run out in his head. She'd genuinely thought she was going to die, he could feel it despite their distance and it had made his decision very easy from that point on.

She'd called out for him, but it hadn't been the floppy haired man she was currently cuddling the jacket of. It hadn't even been the man in the rather fetching jacket with red lining he was now. She'd just wanted _him_ , any him and how was he supposed to deny her anything? She was right; he never could say no to her.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down as he leant against the console. Even now he burnt with the fury that had filled him at how terrified she'd felt. She'd not hidden a part of it from him. She was absolutely petrified and there had only been one way he could have saved her in time…

But then she'd disappeared for his view. Well, from his head. She closed herself off from him in a way she only ever did when she'd been grieving the hardest back in Christmas. She'd never wanted him to see her hurting so much, but as always it just showed him that she was. He could have forced into her if he wanted, but that wasn't going to help either of them. He should have been used to not having her there, but that little glimpse back into her head had taunted him with all that was her. He could feel her absence as much as she probably felt his. But, again, he wouldn't push her. He just hoped she'd come back to him. He missed her so much.

His head shot up, eyes opening in confusion as the console started beeping at him, a steady yet fast noise that was designed to get his attention. He grabbed the monitor, turning it on. "What's that for?" he asked as the image of Danni sleeping appeared again. He stared at her for a moment longer, memorising her before switching channels. "What's with all the noise?"

On his screen came a bunch of numbers and symbols very few people in the universe would have been able to understand. However, he was insanely clever and he knew exactly what that noise was and where it was coming from with just a quick glance over them all. It was a distress call. Someone was in danger and the TARDIS had homed in on it. She wanted to help. That may be a good way of getting back on track. It was only a small ship, some poor person had been shot down, but if he saved them then maybe Danielle would warm to him just a little bit more.

He briefly thought on how it was all down to her, to the blonde who was obliviously sleeping in their bedroom. He used to save people because he was the good guy and that's what they did, they saved the little people, flew in on their horses and saved the day. Now, though, his first thought wasn't that it was the right thing to do, it was the fact that he knew it would make Danielle happy to do so. The universe had taken from them both in spades so why would he help it out now?

He didn't dwell on it long, though. With a flew flicks of switches a young woman in a fighter's uniform appeared on the console room floor, her helmet rolling off before she hit the ground. He did wonder if he should move her, but that seemed like an awful lot of effort when a quick scan showed him that apart from the shock of being suddenly transported that had knocked her unconscious. She was absolutely fine. In fact, she'd probably wake up before he could get her anywhere comfortable.

She began to stir on the floor, proving his point all the more. He glanced at the two coffee cups that Clara and Danni had left on the side. Neither had ended up drinking them, they were a bit of a waste of time in his opinion but the smile Danni had shot him when he handed them to her had made it worth it. It wasn't her normal happy smile, the one he could recognise in an instant, but it was getting there. Perhaps he should fetch her stuff more.

There he went again. His younger self had the distinct problem of getting terribly distracted at the mere thought of her. She was his universe, he'd be the first to admit that, but he really needed to stay on track.

He picked up the cups in the cardboard carrier. They still felt rather warm, and hot drinks were supposed to be inviting, weren't they?

The woman looked around slowly as she sat up, trying to work out where she was. Her last memory would have been of being in danger in her own ship, he didn't blame her for being disorientated. She turned around and spotted him watching her, backing away like a wounded animal.

"You'll probably feel a bit sick," he declared as she scrambled for her gun, standing up and pointing it at him ungratefully. "Please, don't be," he added on the end. He really didn't want to clean up after her, especially if she was going to hold him at gunpoint. That hardly seemed fair.

"Where's my brother?" she demanded. He tried to keep his patience, walking around the console towards her, one hand in his pocket as the other still held onto the coffee.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he greeted as he was supposed to do. That's what manners were for, right? Perhaps she didn't know. She was a solider, after all, she probably wasn't all the clever.

"He was right beside me," she murmured to herself, obviously not getting the message he was trying to give her. She turned back to him like he was the enemy. "Where's Kai?" she asked before taking another look around their magnificent ship. "How did I get here?" She spotted the stairs down to the lower level of the room. She ran down the stairs, her gun pointing out in front of her like she had any chance to fight off her perceived attackers.

"I materialised a time capsule exactly round you," the Doctor called, walking over to the railings so he could keep an eye on her. "And saved your life one second before your ship exploded, but do please keep crying." He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He was shouting now. Shouting wouldn't do. Not only might he wake up Danielle before she was ready and she was always grumpy in the mornings, but when he told the story back to her he couldn't have the fact that he was getting frustrated as part of the prose. He was trying to impress her, not prove her point.

The woman pointed her gun up at him from the lower floor. "My brother's just died," she reminded him, trying to sound firm through her tears.

"His sister didn't," he countered, becoming more and more irate with the irrational human. "You're very welcome. Put the gun down."

"Or what?" she retorted.

"Or you might shoot me," he told her. "Then where will you be?"

She smirked, starting back up the stairs on the other side of the console. "In charge of your vessel."

"You'd starve to death trying to find the light switch," he replied like it was fact, which it was. There was no way anyone but Danielle and himself could control the TARDIS in any way. He'd made sure of that. He walked over to the console, putting the coffee back down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Journey Blue of the Combined Galactic Resistance," the woman declared loudly and his head snapped back to the monitor. With a quick tap his Danielle came back up, but she didn't seem to stir. "I demand you take me back to my command ship, the Aristotle, which is currently located…"

"Please stop shouting," he interrupted firmly but quietly. "My wife is asleep, and I do _not_ appreciate you trying to wake up."

"You will take me back to my command ship," Journey repeated slowly, still shouting as she placed another hand on her gun, stepping towards him. "Which is currently positioned…"

"No, no," the Doctor interrupted again, getting to the end of his tether. How was he supposed to rescue anyone who was this ungrateful? He pointed at her. "Stop shouting or I will drop you back where I found you," he warned before clicking his fingers. "Come on. Not like that. Not like that. Get it right."

Journey frowned, but lowered her gun. She wanted to go home, she wanted her brother, but neither of them were possible at the moment. "Will you take me back to my ship?" she asked, this time in a quieter voice. The man in front of her, the Doctor, shot her a look and she stared back in bewilderment. "Please?" she tacked on the end.

That was more like it. The Doctor gave her one nod then turned to the console, flicking a couple of switches. "The Aristotle's the big fella parked in the asteroid belt, yeah?"

Yes, it was, but, "It's shielded," Journey warned.

"More or less," the Doctor drawled in reply. The engines groaned like they always did and Journey looked around in confusion as he flew them down into the large command ship. The moment they landed he motioned to the front door, indicating that she should go first.

She shot him a suspicious look, but slowly walked over to the doors, pulling one open. On the other side _was_ her command ship, they appeared to be in a hanger. How was that even possible? What was going on.

"Dry your eyes, Journey Blue," the Doctor called over and she turned to look at him, dumbstruck. He smirked to himself. "Crying's for civilians," he continued as he walked over, taking a last look at his Danielle. He needed to make sure that this was worth waking her for before he did. She needed her rest, she needed to be at her best so she could start to forgive him and move on.

He headed towards the door. "It's how we communicate with you lot," he added onto the end, giving her uniform a once over as he headed out of the TARDIS.

Journey followed, double taking at the blue box they seemed to be stepping out of. "It's smaller on the outside," she breathed.

"I know. It's a bit more exciting when you go the other way," he told her, clicking his fingers. The doors closed and locked behind him – he couldn't be too careful.

 _~0~0~0~_

He'd been right to lock the door behind him. He rushed into the TARDIS, quickly flying away to give himself a moment to think. A Dalek. That wasn't ever good, or ever a place he wanted to be. It didn't matter what came out of its voice box, what it 'claimed' to want to do. A Dalek was a Dalek, and he'd seen too many over his lifetime to trust it any further than he could push it on its tiny wheels. Which, really, wasn't very far at all.

He grabbed the monitor, pulling it over so he could watch over his wife again. She'd not stirred, he could tell. She'd rolled over and grabbed the jacket, but she'd not woken up. That was good, that gave him time to think.

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. He knew she was scared of some type of robot. He'd been sure it was the Cybermen, but she'd been devastated when Handles had finally died. So maybe it was Daleks. And even if it wasn't, even they didn't hold the place for 'thing to be most scared of' in her head, she'd be scared regardless. She had grown, she could fight her own battles, but that didn't make her any less scared. If he really was going to investigate what was wrong with the Dalek, she'd be scared again.

But he'd look after her, he'd keep her safe. She knew that, she must know that. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at her. She might be slightly confused in her grief, but she would know that he'd protect her against anything.

Ultimately, if she wanted to come, he'd not say no to her. It was her choice, her life. He needed further input, though, before he could decide on what _he_ was going to do. He didn't want to wake her, but he was going to have to. He'd go pick up Clara, give her a chance to get up and dressed, and whatever she chose to do next, he would accept. Maybe even hold her hand, if it didn't put them in too much danger.

"Danielle, there's a good Dalek," he called as he headed to the door, knowing Clara would be outside in just a moment. "I'll get Clara. Get dressed." He opened the door, letting his voice echo in the empty console room. On the monitor Danni slept on, completely oblivious to everything.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara couldn't help but smile as she headed to the supply closet. Not just because she had managed to snag a date with the new Maths teacher – no, that was just icing on the cake – but because she hadn't heard from the Doctor and Danni for almost three weeks now and she was anxious to see them both again.

Well, anxious to see Danni, but the Doctor was her friend too and she was always happy to see him. She'd used the time apart well, like she had done when she'd first realised she had his thoughts and feelings in her head with her own. She'd decided to be pro-active in her own feelings over this new Doctor. She'd heard the phone call, seen the look on his face when Danni had run out of the TARDIS. He can't have changed that much, he was still the Doctor, she just had to get to know him again. She could totally do that.

She hadn't been expecting him to be stood _just_ behind the door when she opened it, though, so she stopped with a start. He was looking at her with virtually no expression, and without any Danni in sight, she shot him a slightly annoyed look in return.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked in a snap.

"In the TARDIS," he replied like it was completely obvious. "Why, where have you been?"

"It's been three weeks," she told him, expecting more of a reaction than she got. She expected a sheepish look, but that would have been his old self. All she got from the new Doctor in front of her was a bit of a frown.

"Three weeks, that's a long time," he admitted and she nodded.

"That's dead in a ditch," she retorted.

"It's not my fault, I got distracted," he explained.

Clara crossed her arms, trying to hide the fact that his vague words immediately intrigued her. "By what?"

"You can always find something," he offered before turning and heading towards the TARDIS. "Come on." He pushed the door open, his eyes doing a quick sweep of the room, but there was no sign of his wife. He tried to ignore the stab of disappointment as he realised she wasn't going to be joining them on this particular occasion – he hoped it wasn't because he wasn't his younger self, but the evidence pointed strongly towards that being the issue.

"Why were you smiling?" he asked to distract himself from the absence of his wife. His everything.

"Was I?" Clara asked, surprised that she had been. She placed her hand over her mouth as if to hide it. She could feel the tug of her cheeks, she _was_ smiling. "No, I wasn't."

"You were smiling at nothing," the Doctor corrected as he made his way to the console. "I'd almost say you were in love, which we both know you are."

"Excuse me?" Clara interrupted, confused but he waved her off. He headed to the monitor, changing it off his wife before Clara could sneak a peek.

"We all know you are after my wife," he replied. "But, let's be honest…"

"Honest?" Clara interrupted again, wondering what he was on about. Yes, she still felt the Doctor's craving for her, but she wasn't in love with his wife. That was just ridiculous.

"You're not a young woman anymore," he told her. "You'd never turn her head like you used to."

"Yes, I am," she insisted. "And speaking of your wife, where is she? And why isn't she stopping you talking?"

"Danielle has decided not to join us this trip," he told her like it didn't bother him at all. "Apparently sleeping is more important than spending time with us, but no matter."

"No matter?" Clara repeated slowly and he nodded, almost skipping over to the stairs. "Since when did it not matter to you?"

"Clara," he called over as he took the first step down. Clara watched as his shoulders sagged, his step slowed and he made his way down to the next level to where a blackboard stood. "Clara, Clara, Clara. Clara, Clara. Clara, Clara." She frowned as he came to a stop, worried at his sudden change in demeanour. He turned to look at her, a serious look on his face. "I need something from you. I need the truth."

"Okay," she replied instantly, she could do that. However, her answer didn't seem to make him feel any better as he hovered at bottom of the stairs. She realised he wanted her to join him, so she walked over and the pair sat down on the console steps together. "Right, what is it? What's…" she trailed off as she looked at him. His hands were clasped in front of him, his arms balanced on his knees and his eyes were looking everywhere but at her. This wasn't a sheepish look, or a guilty look. "You're scared," she realised, letting it out in a quiet voice. "Is it Danni? Is something wrong?"

The Doctor almost chuckled cynically. Oh, how right on the mark she was. His thoughts drifted back to his wife, who was sleeping in bed rather than spend any time with him. He couldn't even tempt her out with Clara, he'd well and truly driven a wedge between them and he had no idea what he had done. He didn't want to think that he hadn't done anything, that she was just no attracted to him anymore, so it had to be something he had done. It _had_ to be. Because if it wasn't…

"I'm terrified," he admitted freely.

"Of what?" Clara asked gently. If he was admitting his fear, it had to be bad, didn't it?

"The answer to my next question," he replied, looking at his hands, which he was worrying much like Danni would at a time like this. Had he picked that up from her, or was it just a coincidence? He didn't have time to work it out. He looked at Clara. "Which must be honest and cold and considered, without kindness or restraint. Clara, be my pal and tell me," he leant back slightly in his seat, "am I a good man?"

Of all the questions he could have asked her, Clara had to admit that she hadn't been expecting that particular one. Her eyes widened slightly as she sat in silence, looking him over. The Doctor before… she would have said 'yes' without hesitation. He'd made some rather bad decisions in his life, but overall his hearts were always in the right place. But she didn't know the man in front of her. She honestly couldn't say if he was good now or not, she just didn't know.

"I don't know," she told him apologetically, the realisation worrying her more than anything. She was travelling with a man who she couldn't honestly say was a good man or not. Her best friend, her Danni, was living with a man she couldn't vouch for.

It was obviously not what he wanted to here. He'd wanted Clara to reassure him, but if she couldn't even offer him fake words of comfort, maybe that's what Danni could see. She'd always been so kind, so accepting, except when she was faced with bad people. Maybe she'd seen that in him. "Neither do I," he retorted, standing up and walking over to the console, like he was going to fly them away.

"Er, hey, no offence, but I've got plans," Clara told him, almost outraged that he thought he could just pick her up and take her away. She'd just secured a date with a very sexy ex-solider. In love with Danni? Yeah right…

So what if his name was Danny Pink. That meant nothing, it was just a coincidence.

The Doctor turned to look at her, looking at her almost pleadingly. He needed her here, to watch him work, to decide for him. If he was a good man, she could tell Danni. If he wasn't, then she could save Danni from him. "I need you."

Clara sighed but stood up, always unable to resist his sad eyes. "Right," she walked over to him. "Where are we going?"

The Doctor, showing her he'd lost none of his dramatic-ness, pulled on of the larger switches downwards. The engines started groaning and he stared intently at the monitor. "Into darkness."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni woke up long before she felt she was ready. The bed was really the softest thing she had ever slept in, five hundred years away from it really just highlighted that. How had she even managed to sleep on Trenzalore without this mattress?

She opened her eyes slowly, allowing herself plenty of time to come back to life after what must have been a full day of sleep. She rolled over, smiling softly at her phone, on her bedside table, in what really was her bedroom. She'd missed the TARDIS more than anything – she was both of theirs best friend, really, although Clara might not appreciate that. She picked it up and frowned at the time. It had only been, what, seven hours? Eight hours? It was too early to do that level of complex maths.

She put the phone back and rolled over again. Normally she would have jumped out of bed to go find her husband, but this time she was dithering, wondering if she should try and get back to sleep for a little longer.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, she just wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to see her. The phone call had reassured her that her Theta still existed, but so far she really was struggling to see him through the new persona. She'd not expected him to be the same as he had been. Maybe he didn't like large declarations of love, or maybe he wasn't much into public displays of affection, she could handle that. It was after they dropped off Clara that it had really hit her just how much he had changed.

He had stared at her for a moment, arms crossed, those imposing eyes staring down at her like he was analysing her. It had felt like an eternity before he'd turned to the console, asking her where she wanted to go next. No asking if she was okay, no asking if _he_ was okay, not even a check to see if she'd been hurt by the robots. He didn't mention the phone call, or apologise for leaving her behind so many times in the space of only a couple of days. She never expected him to fuss over her, and sometimes he worried too much about her, but to go from over fussing to no fussing at all? To just not _caring_ if she was okay? It was… well, it was a change she'd just not expected. And it was a change she hadn't expected to _hurt_ so much.

She grabbed the jacket which was lying next to her and pulled it towards her, closing her eyes as she held the collar up to her nose. The smell of Eleven was fading fast from the piece of clothing, although considering Twelve hadn't joined her in bed yet, the sheets still very much had his scent on them. It was so bittersweet, it was comforting and yet stabbed her in the chest at the same time. She wished he was back, but was already accepting he was gone. She just needed to understand the new man her husband was. Like Vastra had said – he'd let himself show his age because of her, because he felt safe to do so. It was a pretty big statement, and even bigger that she knew it was true. She had to give him a chance, she just had to learn him again.

And the way to start that was to stop clinging to Eleven. She still had their memories together. She still had the knowledge that for the thousand years the floppy-haired regeneration had lived, he had loved her. He'd adored her, and she'd adored him and the good outweighed the bad.

Had he felt like he was losing her too?

She swallowed, surprised by how quickly her tears started, but they didn't stop once they came. He'd died knowing that she was going to be left with some new man, who may have still been the Doctor but wasn't _him_. That the man who would be holding him would be the Doctor, but that it wouldn't be in the same way that he held her. That he'd never hold her hand again, or brush her hair out of her face. Everything he ever did with her she was going to do again, but with the Doctor, and not with him.

She should have kissed him again. She should have held his hand one more time. None of it seemed enough now. He deserved better than what she'd given him.

She shook her head, letting go of his jacket and sitting up in the bed. No, their time together was what it was. There's no going back, and whilst she might have tweaked certain things – like the last three hundred years of his life – she couldn't spend her time wishing for what might have been. She had to get on with it. She was allowed to grieve, but she had to do so with the knowledge that her husband was alive and well and waiting for her in the console room.

She chucked the covers off the bed, dangling her legs over the side. After all, how many people could say that when the love of their life died, they actually still lived on? She was incredibly lucky to still have a husband to worry these things over. He was alive and well. The Doctor was alive and well. Theta was alive and well.

She climbed out of bed, making sure her Moo, her teddy bear, was tucked up ready and waiting for her to come back that night. She smiled softly at him. There was her Eleven, in his tweed and bow tie. He had given her the bear so long ago now so she could have a part of him whenever she was in his time line. That didn't change, did it? She still had him. And, maybe, she might find him a purple outfit.

Her Theta was still alive. She grasped that thought with both of her metaphorical hands, heading out into the hallway and towards the console room. That was something to get used to as well, the new desktop, but one thing at a time.

She frowned at the lack of people there. She had been certain she would find him in there, but maybe he was elsewhere in the TARDIS. She walked over to the console and to the monitor, where what appeared to be a screensaver stared back at her.

"Err…" she trailed off to herself. She had known some basic commands on the old console, but only because she remembered the placement of the buttons that he'd pressed, not that _actual_ controls themselves. Now everything had moved around, how was she supposed to find out where he was?

"Sweetie?" she called up to the console. "Do you think you…"

She trailed off as the front door opened, the Doctor and Clara stepping in. Both looked rather solemn but Clara shot her a smile when she spotted the blonde in her pyjamas at the console. "Hey, decided to join us?" she teased, trying to pull them both out of the mood that the trip had put them in.

Danni frowned, looking between the two. "Join you?" she asked. "Where have you been?"

"Apparently you really can't have a good Dalek," Clara commented, stepping into the room. "You probably made a good decision sitting it out."

"Sitting…what…" she turned to the Doctor, who had already made his way to the console to fly them away. "What's going on? What did I sit out?"

The Doctor didn't reply to her question, or to the slightly hurt gaze she was shooting his way, like she didn't know what either of them were talking about. She was the one who'd decided to stay asleep when he called to her, what was he supposed to do? Just wake her up and ask? She hated being woke up.

Or was that the red-head one? It had been so long, was he just getting them mixed up? Who was the one who'd complained when he'd woken her up for her birthday? How was he supposed to keep track of her when he could barely find himself?

"I asked you if you wanted to come, but you didn't reply," he explained and she shook her head.

"No, no you didn't ask me anything," she replied. "You didn't even come into the bedroom, otherwise you would have woken me up."

Clara stepped towards her, seeing Danni progressively getting more and more upset. The Doctor didn't look too pleased that, when she wrapped an arm around the blonde, she leant into the grasp. "He said he'd asked you," Clara replied, shooting him a pointed look in return.

"I did ask!" he protested, frustrated that neither of them seemed to believe him. He did ask, just before he picked up Clara. He told her exactly what he was doing, and what was happening in a clear and concise manner. It was _not_ his fault she didn't wake up to listen!

"I've been asleep for eight hours," she told him, voice shaking slightly. "You didn't ask me a thing."

"I asked, you didn't come," he replied and she shook her head.

"You didn't ask me a thing!" she corrected firmly, almost angrily before it fell away to hurt once again. "Did you just not want me there?"

He turned to her, about to snap at her. Of course he wanted her there. He _always_ wanted her there. But the Dalek had looked inside of him and saw hatred. Clara couldn't even lie to him and tell him that he was a good man. What would have happened if she'd seen all that? He was trying to convince her to stay, not drive her away. No, he'd wanted her there, but it was a good thing she wasn't. "I'm glad you weren't," he told her, turning back to the console and missing the way she took his words like a blow he'd never intended them to be. "But, as you're both taking it so hard, why don't you choose where to go next?"

Danni turned to look at Clara, silently begging her over what to do. She'd intended to run into this, ready and waiting to fix whatever had happened between her and her husband. She'd felt so positive when she'd left the bedroom, but it had very quickly faded away with his dismissal of her. He didn't want her there. He was _glad_ she hadn't been there.

"Well, I actually have plans," Clara reminded. "So drop me off first and then you two can…" she trailed off. Do _what_ exactly? Fight? Go somewhere amazing? Never speak to each other again?

Danni nodded, although she clung to Clara tightly. "Definitely," she agreed softly. "Did he pick you up from work?"

Clara nodded. "I'm just heading home," she replied, keeping Danny Pink from them for the time being. After all nothing might come from it, she hadn't actually gone for the drink with him just yet. "Actually, I'm still a bit grubby from being in that Dalek, I'm going to go change." She gave Danni a quick squeeze on the arm before heading to the wardrobe.

Danni and the Doctor stood there in silence, the Doctor still staring at her like he was studying her, but he didn't say anything. She shifted uncomfortably under the gaze – they were incredibly intense eyes, like they were staring into her sole and yet she couldn't tell what he was thinking behind them.

"I'm just gonna…" she started in a mumble, motioning behind her to tell him she was going to follow Clara.

"You're upset," he declared, like he was just stating a fact. He didn't sound annoyed or worried about it at all. He just sounded sure.

Danni found herself nodding. "You didn't ask me," she replied. "You couldn't even be bothered to wake me up. You left me behind."

"I did tell you," he insisted, leaving out the part about his telling her from the console room and having been pretty sure she wouldn't even hear him.

"No, you didn't," she replied quietly. "And I don't know why."

There was another awkward, long pause as Danni refused to look up for fear of crying and the Doctor desperately tried to work out what was making her upset. Clara had just told her they had been inside a Dalek, surely she could see that was somewhere he wouldn't want her to be?

Her eyes were shining behind her glasses again; a sure sign she was about to cry. Maybe she couldn't see it. He glanced up at the doorway, but Clara didn't seem to be coming back any time soon.

"I didn't want you there," he started. "Because it was dangerous." Her brows furrowed as she looked up at him.

"You were worried about me?" she asked slowly, like she was surprised. He took a step towards her, his long legs very quickly closing the gap. Danni's breath caught in her chest at the very distinct look in his eyes. Like he couldn't see anything else, it was just her.

"Why would you ever think otherwise?" he asked her in a purr, dipping his head down like he was surrounding her, just like he used to. She swallowed, suppressing the shiver that was brought on by his voice. She hadn't realised how much she liked his voice, but she did. She really did.

She reached out to press a hand against his chest, to close the gap completely and kiss him, when his eyes snapped upwards. Clara was already heading back, not wanting to leave them alone for too long, and he couldn't kiss her in front of anyone. It was private, between them and them alone. No one but _him_ was allowed to see her pleasure, even if it came just from a kiss.

Danni's hand hovered in the air as he stepped away from her. She had thought he wanted her, but his very quick rejection of her had her questioning it once again. Was this Doctor just a bit of a flirt but when it came down to it, he just wasn't that interested?

"Did you decide on where you wanted to go, Danielle?" he asked as Clara joined her where she stood, looking slightly bewildered at Danni's pose. "I know we have a time machine, but we really haven't got all day."

She blinked, turning to look at Clara, who was giving her a concerned look. Her mind was racing, rejected by her husband once again.

And yet, he'd been worried about her. The Doctor had still been worried about her. She couldn't help but grab onto that thought with both hands. Maybe, just maybe, that was a good sign. Maybe he needed time. Maybe they both did.

She did think about suggesting staying at Clara's for a bit. She hadn't been there since Christmas, after all and…

"Oh!" she exclaimed, before turning to him, wondering why she felt so apprehensive. "Jack… He was going to the black archive to get his vortex manipulator back. We should go let him know I don't need it anymore."

"Captain Flash?" he asked in reply, like even his name annoyed him, which felt very Doctor-ish. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but not for long. There's only so much testosterone I can take."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _We've got a new one shot up on the OurDanniGirl side account by an extremely good friend of mine, but I'll warn you now, it'll break your heart! It's called **Giving Up** and you all need to go read it now if you love River, Jack or... well, it's amazing, go read it!_

 _For anyone who doesn't know about the side account, it's called OurDanniGirl and it's where drabbles about - you guessed it - our Danni girl that are not written by me are posted. Anyone is free to write for it, just drop me a message when you're done and I'll chuck it up for you! You don't have to post them on there, you can post them on your own accounts, that's fine, it's just a nice place to keep them together!_

 _Plus, stories about Danni that are not written by me give me life. Honestly, it's by far the best thing that has come from writing Danni._


	6. A Night Away

UNIT always maintained their facilities to such a high standard, it was always a pleasure to turn up and cause a ruckus. Especially on Christmas Day, when the majority but not all of their staff were at home, pretending aliens and threats to the planet didn't exist. Jack knew that they knew he was on his way, even without giving anything away there was no chance they hadn't been tracking him since the moment he entered the bounds around it.

And, sure enough, the moment he stepped out of his black Torchwood issue four by four, Kate Stewart was already waiting with two identical women on either side of her, "Captain." She greeted with the tone of passing pleasantry, even though he knew she was very much on guard.

"Kate." He replied with a flirty grin, "Can't say I expected you on Christmas Day. As good looking as ever."

"We have very distinct protocols in place for when you appear, I'm afraid." She told him, not sounding even a little apologetic, "What can we do for you?"

"The Doctor's stranded on Trenzalore." He told them, slightly smug at the way that none of the three seemed to know the word, otherwise he would have expected a little more than the stoic indifference they showed, "Danni wants to get back to him, so I need my manipulator."

"You know we can't just give it to you, don't you?" Kate pointed out.

"Of course." Jack retorted, spreading his arms out wide, "Who gets to take the lucky shot this time?" He asked cynically. He knew they'd need proof that he was actually Jack Harkness. He could have been anyone or anything, and unfortunately there was one quick and easy way to prove he was himself.

Kate pulled out her gun, aiming it straight at him, "That would be me." She told him, "As you said, it's Christmas." And she shot him straight in the chest, killing him almost instantly. He fell down with a thud and she walked over, the two Osgoods flanking her on either side. They stood over him, Kate observing him with a slightly curious look whilst neither Osgood looked particularly happy to be looking at a dead body.

One Osgood bent down to check his pulse, finding him very much lacking it, "You killed him." She commented as she stood up and Kate nodded.

"You've never had the pleasure of meeting Jack Harkness, have you?" She asked the pair.

One shook her head, "Never." The other replied.

"Well you are in for a treat." She promised. A moment later Jack's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath, coughing painfully as he looked up at the three women.

"I'd like to say this is the first time I've woken up with three women towering over me," he told them, "but we would all know that it was a lie."

"You were dead." The Osgood that took his pulse declared, both amazed and slightly freaked out as he stood up.

"Oh, you've not been here too long, have you?" He asked in reply as he stood up. He nodded towards the pair whilst addressing Kate, "I'm enjoying the twins, got any more?"

"We're not twins." One Osgood corrected.

"I'm Osgood." The other added.

"And so am I." The first finished. Jack shrugged.

"I'm very easy." He replied with the flirt firmly back in his voice, "You can both find out just how much later." Both flushed.

"Please stop flirting with my staff, Captain." Kate admonished, "We'll have to go into the Black Archive." They all started walking, the Osgoods walking together behind Jack and Kate, "I trust you know what that means?"

"That I'm going to forget going in?" He counted, "Of course, it's not the first time I've been in, is it?"

"Not that you should remember any of that." Kate pointed out.

"You think I, of all people, wouldn't notice gaps in my memory?" He retorted as they reached the doors that would lead them into the building.

"No one is supposed to notice." She replied as the sound that was all too familiar to them started to fill the air. The Osgoods were the first to turn around, both with a slight fangirlish look on their identical faces. Kate looked decidedly nonplussed, almost like she had expected it all along and Jack couldn't blame her. It was Christmas Day, there was probably a bit of man power in place to ensure that, should he decide to go on a rampage within the Black Archive, he could be contained before doing any damage. It was money and resources that could have been saved for another day, of course the Doctor and Danni were going to appear just before any of it was of any use.

There was a moment where the TARDIS stood stationary, like no one was going to join them, then the door opened and Danni's blonde head peeked out, "I'm not sure he's…" She started before spotting Jack, Kate and the Osgoods staring back at her, "Oh, nevermind." She stepped out and smiled sheepishly as she walked over.

"I'm guessing you got to him, then?" Jack asked with a tease in his tone and Danni nodded.

"Sorry, I was going to ring, but then we were eaten by a dinosaur." She told him, "It was a busy day." She let him pull her in for a hug, rather than hugging him herself, which was the first sign Jack noticed that indicated that something was wrong.

Danni pulled back and shot a casual salute at Kate, "I see you got the finest out for your visit, Captain." She teased lightly, letting Jack keep an arm around her. Sign two; she liked to tease her husband, but this was just too risky for her.

"Only the best for my visit." He agreed, "Don't forget, Danni-Girl, I'm the enemy." Danni snorted in a scoff.

"You're no one's enemy but your own." She retorted before seeming like she finally noticed the two Osgoods, "Hi, I'm-"

"Danielle Fielding." One interrupted, her hair pulled back in a black hairband with a white polka dot blouse and black trousers on, "Yes, we know who you are." Danni glanced between the two.

"Twins?" She asked and they shook their heads in unison. Danni shrugged, she always liked something new, "Awesome."

"I'm Osgood." The first one told her, holding her hand out to shake Danni's. Danni smiled happily and took it, letting her control the strength of the over enthusiastic handshake.

"And I'm Osgood too." The other replied, this one dressed with a lot of question marks covering a woollen vest. Danni nodded slowly, her brows furrowing slightly.

"I think the Doctor told me about you." She told the pair, "Although he never mentioned there were two of you. I wish he had, I kinda like it."

"When we met there was only one of me." The Osgood in the spotted blouse to her, "But it's a bit more complicated than that."

"I'm sure it is." Danni replied, "Look at you, it's rather intriguing and something I'm sure that one day we'll be able to sit down and you can explain it all to me." She looked up at Jack, "The Doctor wants to get going, wanna spend the night with me?"

"Is the man of the hour not coming out to say hello?" Jack asked, still surprised that she had come out on her own and he hadn't followed like a puppy.

"Oh, he thinks someone's going to try and steal the TARDIS." Danni dismissed, shooting a look backwards at the TARDIS, as if expecting to see the Time Lord before turning to Kate, "He seems to think that all the soldiers you've got dotted around are going to try and take her."

"Well, I'm sure it's crossed everyone's minds." Kate offered without confirming or denying anything, because everyone knew that UNIT as a whole would love to get their hands on the TARDIS. Anyone would, and his fears were definitely not unfounded. However, it was incredibly unlike him to not come and greet Kate, who he rather liked.

"Come on." Jack encouraged, giving Danni a little tug to indicate they should go, "I've got a hotel room with a giant bed and room service just _waiting_ for us."

"Don't get any ideas, Captain." Danni retorted, "I'm a married woman."

Kate and the Osgoods watched the pair head to the TARDIS with barely a goodbye, Jack still with his arm around Danni, "I thought Captain Harkness was her father?" One Osgood asked and Kate nodded.

"Oh, most definitely." Kate agreed.

"They just seem very… flirty." The other commented, to which Kate once again nodded.

"That seemed rather tame for them, from what I've heard." She told them.

One Osgood sighed, "I guess you were right, this was a waste of time. I don't know why you insisted on taking the job, all it required was one senior member to meet him."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have met Danielle." She replied before smirking slightly at the surprised looks that echoed on their faces. It had taken a while to get used to them being the same person, but it made Osgood happy, so she'd done her best to work with it. That, of course, and meeting the blonde that one of her was dressed up as, "Merry Christmas, Osgood."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni had to admit, Jack really knew how to travel in style. His hotel room was huge, with a massive king size bed and a television she knew would have been incredibly expensive at the time. He'd told her to get comfy, so she'd quickly changed into her pyjamas and climbed into the bed, watching the Christmas offerings British TV had to offer.

It was strange to think that only a few days ago she was living through this day, looking forward to a Christmas with Clara and her husband. And now she was cuddled up in a bed that could almost rival hers on the TARDIS, watching some soap she was sure she used to watch but couldn't remember, Jack by her side as he flipped through the room service menu.

"I can always order it and see if they'll make you some." Jack told her, "It's only pasta, meat and sauce after all. They have all the ingredients." Danni shook her head.

"I'll just have something else." She told him, "I do eat more than spaghetti bolognaise, you know?"

"Yes, but you told me that every time we spend time together that involves food, you have spaghetti bolognaise…"

"Not every time, Jack." Danni interrupted but he didn't seem to care.

"And I'm not going to let the side down but not providing it on Christmas day of all days. Now pass me the phone." He held his hand out towards her and she reached onto the bedside table, picking up the hotel's phone and handing it over to him. The wire trailed over her legs as Jack dialled for room service.

"Yes, this is room 356." He told the person on the other end, "We're very disappointed at your – yes, Captain Harkness - you don't seem to have any spaghetti bolognaise on your menu." He paused for a moment, just in time for something incredibly interesting to start happening on the soap. The woman in red looked incredibly angry at the man who had turned up on her doorstep. Danni wouldn't be too pleased either if some guy turned up claiming to be her long dead husband.

Well, that depended, she supposed, as she wouldn't mind seeing Eleven right now. He'd give her a cuddle and make her feel better about what was happening with her current husband. Alas, life was not like a soap.

"Yes, I know it's Christmas day, but it's not exactly the world's hardest dish, is it?" Jack told the poor bugger on the other side of the phone. He paused for a moment, "No, it _has_ to be spaghetti."

Danni didn't look away from the television as she grabbed the phone out of his hand, "Hello, who's this?" She asked.

"Adrian, ma'am." The polite voice on the other end of the phone reply.

"Excellent. I'm sorry about Jack, he can be quite demanding but you don't have to deal with him anymore."

"You know, I'm right here." He grumbled but she just shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Now, what had you two decided on?" She asked Aubrey.

"We can make the sauce, ma'am, but we don't have any spaghetti on premises and with it being Christmas, it would take us a while to source any."

"Do you have any pasta at all?" She asked.

"Just the… You know, the twists? Sorry, I'm not actually supposed to be working in the kitchens, I'm just the bell boy."

Danni scoffed, " _Just_ the bell boy? Have some pride in yourself, Adrian. Twists are just fine. We'll have two plates and whoever brings them up will get the biggest tip from Jack for the inconvenience."

"Yes ma'am!" Adrian replied, obviously suddenly rather eager. It was probably because they knew the price of the room that Jack had hired out. It actually had a living room-esque area, but Danni had just wanted to snuggle in the bed with the man that was, at some point, her father.

Not yet, but eventually.

 _~0~0~0~_

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jack asked. Danni looked up from her position in his arms. They'd fallen into a comfortable silence as they watched late night movies, something neither scary nor particularly good. Danni's laid her head on his chest and he'd kept an arm around her.

It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying it. Jack had slowly, over the last couple of years, come to appreciate having a daughter who was always around, like he was. Sometimes it was nice to just remember that when he was a thousand years old, she'd probably only be a little younger than he was. Maybe even a lot older. But she was the only family member who would always be around. The one child he'd never have to bury.

"This movie is predictable and I'm pretty sure a camera man walked onto the set." Danni replied from her place on his chest. It was strange how easily she had found it to fall back into technology and travelling from one day to another without really thinking about it. Five hundred years, and she was watching television like she'd never missed a day.

"No, I mean with you and your husband." Jack corrected, "Although, the acting is atrocious."

Danni was enjoying being cuddled. She had gone from her husband by her side, to be being abandoned, to her husband dying and then not, to a husband that wouldn't even come to bed with her. Three days, that's all it had taken, for her to need to be comforted by Jack. But, mainly, she just wanted to see her friend again.

"He's, well, he's not Bow Tie, that's for certain." Jack continued, as if he was prompting her and she chuckled hollowly.

"No, he's definitely not Eleven." She agreed before sighing sadly. Jack felt the weight the sadness suddenly put on her. It weighed her down against his side, "It's not been long, I'm sure we'll get back into the swing of things."

"Danni-Girl…"

"No!" She interrupted, startling him with the denial. She'd pushed herself up on him, meeting his eyes with wide brown ones, "No, don't. Don't call me that. Please."

Jack grabbed the remote and muted the television, sitting up so she was forced to sit up as well, "Okay, I know I've not been your father very long, but I'm still your friend. What's happened?" He watched Danni shift uncomfortably, obviously really not wanting to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her so much, "You're only this bad when it comes to the Doctor, so tell me and we can fix it together."

She looked up to meet his kind eyes, which looked concerned at her behaviour. She didn't want him calling her Danni-Girl because Eleven had insisted that she was _his_ Danni-Girl and she wasn't ready to let that go. She wanted to tell him that she was certain her husband no longer loved her, but kept giving her these little signs that he still did and she was so confused about everything. She wanted for him to get angry like he did at Eleven, to demand to go knock some sense into him, even if she would refuse to let him. She just wanted _some_ form of comfort.

"What if he doesn't like me anymore?" She asked quietly, "What if he regenerated and outgrew me?"

"As if." Jack scoffed and she shot him a glare, hurt by the mocking in his voice, "No one, and I mean _no one_ , can outgrow you."

"Jack, stop it, I'm serious." She scolded, "He told me that he didn't like me when he regenerated!"

"And I'm being serious too." He retorted, filing away that little bit of information for a later date, when she wasn't so upset, "I know, I've tried." She looked offended, mouth open as she was about to protest but he held his hand up to stop her, "And I'm glad it didn't work." He continued, "It's why there's a set of identical women who are dressed up like you and your husband." Danni frowned at that.

"Who's that?" She asked he rolled his eyes.

"You're really unobservant, aren't you?" He teased, "The Osgoods were completely fangirling over you."

"No they weren't." Danni laughed before shooting him a look, "Were they?"

He nodded, pulling her back into a hug, "No one can get over you, Danni. No one would want to, least of all the Doctor. He was a moron, but he did love you, and he still does. And if he didn't, it isn't the end of the universe…"

"Jack!" She exclaimed, "You don't understand…"

"I do." He told her, "You have spent most of your life reliant on him. On his house, and his transport. You've never had a life outside of him, and you don't want to, and that's fine. You could both do with a bit of separation, but who am I to judge? But if you _had_ to, you could. You don't think you're strong enough, but I can tell you, _Danni-Girl_." He placed a kiss on her hair, "You _are_ strong enough, and you would be okay."

"Oh, Jack…" Danni sniffed, starting to cry softly, "What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Then we will deal with it." He promised, pointing the remote at the television and turning the sound on once again, "Oh, has this not finished yet?" He groaned and she reached up, snatching the remote out of his hand.

"I'm going to put something good on. It's Christmas, Die Hard must be playing on some channel, right?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Jack reached for the remote, turning the television off as the credits to Die Hard 2 started rolling. It wasn't the Die Hard he'd wanted to watch, but it was the only one on so it had to do. Danni had rolled onto her side about half way through and was now sleeping soundly by his side, cuddling a large proportion on the cover like it was a stuffed animal.

Jack had found that, contrary to what he'd thought would happen, the older he got the less sleep he needed. He wasn't spending days awake, but around the 1970's he'd noticed he was surviving on roughly five hours, now it was more like four and while he didn't think it'd go much lower than that, he'd probably hit the four-hour mark pretty soon.

But, without much on TV and nothing else to do, he got comfortable on the large bed next to his daughter, ready to drift in and out throughout the night.

He'd really struggled with being a father when it had first happened. Believing he'd passed on the curse of immortality, and then knowing that he hadn't, had both been hard thoughts to have to deal with. On one hand, he knew that being immortal wasn't the blessing most people thought when the rest of the universe died around you, and he didn't wish that upon anyone. Then he found out that they weren't and they were going to die with everyone else had also been a painful blow.

So, of course, anyone would think having a daughter who regenerated when she died would have been a relief to him. And, after his initial reaction, it had been. She might have had a different face each time he saw her, but underneath every one he could see the Danielle who'd chucked her arms around him when he'd never met her before, that red-headed explosion of energy who had dazzled him. Even the one next to him, who slept soundly but troubled over a marriage that first body would have confronted head on.

He smiled softly at the blonde woman who was tucked up like a child – his child. His daughter, who he'd not had yet. He didn't really know much about this body, just that she spent a lot of time stationary on Trenzalore. He didn't even know how she'd died, or what number in the line she was. The last Danni he'd seen had been a brunette, and taller. _She_ had looked like his daughter. The daughter he'd yet to hold, who he'd not tucked in a night, or had to give away.

He shrugged, turning away from her and snuggling down into what was left of the covers. That was for another Jack, thousands of years away. He just needed to get a chance to get to know his Danni-Girl better. _Then_ they'd deal with anything else later.

 _~0~0~0~_

Jack watched Danni pace slightly in the small space in the alleyway where the Doctor had dropped them off the night before. One day was definitely not enough; he would have to insist on at least a week next time. He felt like he knew her better than anyone else, and yet not at all. She'd spent five hundred years on that planet without seeing anyone else. He deserved a week, surely? Or even two!

"You're so convinced he's not going to turn up, aren't you?" He asked her and she nodded, rubbing one arm with the other hand, like she was trying to give herself a hug.

"Why am I?" She asked, "Five hundred years together, why am I so convinced he's going to leave me behind?"

"Trust is easy to break." Jack offered with a shrug, "I'm sure he's not going to leave you behind for so long this time."

She shot him a look, "What happened at the Ponds was an _accident_." She reiterated, ignoring his scoff, "I'm not convinced that, if he leaves me here, it's not going to be completely on purpose."

"And?" Jack retorted, "Maybe it's a good thing. He's obviously not making you particularly happy. As your father…"

"Oh no, you don't get to play that card." Danni warned with a point of her finger, "And he does make me happy, that's why I'm worried. Jackass."

"Oi, language." He scolded and after glaring at each other for a moment, Danni giggled and walked over, leaning on the wall Jack was perched against.

"He does make me happy." She promised him, knowing he was concerned she was trapped in a relationship that didn't, "I-I just miss him, you know? I feel like I should be over it, because he's alive and well and coming to pick me up in the TARDIS like everything is okay. But it's only been a few days and I miss him _so_ much. I'm never going to see him again."

"Oh, never say never." Jack told her as the winds started picking up around them, "And, if it doesn't work out, there's always a sexy American captain who will be waiting to jump at the chance of a date."

"Gross, Jack." Danni laughed, "You're my dad, put it away."

"How come you can pull that card but I can't?" He exclaimed, outraged and she shot him a look that said that he really should know better.

"Because I'm the kid." She replied like it was obvious. The TARDIS fully materialised in the remaining space and she pushed up off the wall, turning to give him a really big hug, "Look after yourself, Jack." She told him firmly, "Let me know what you move into your new house."

"I have to find one first." He pointed out, enjoying the hug for a moment longer before letting her go, "Is he not coming out?" He asked, still expecting the floppy haired idiot to bound out, like he couldn't leave her on her own for a moment.

Danni shrugged, picking up her small back, "I guess not." She offered as the door opened. The Doctor stepped out, his eyes ghosting over the two as he walked over. He looked like he was about to greet Jack, but instead turned his attention to Danielle.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her and she nodded, looking vaguely surprised at his presence.

"I was just coming inside." She told him quietly and Jack watched her turn from his happy and confident Danni-Girl to a shy little thing. She shot him a smile, "I'll see you next time, Captain." She said before turning and heading into the TARDIS. The Doctor watched her walk in before turning to Jack, a neutral look on his face that Jack couldn't help but find a little disconcerting.

He was just so _different_ to the man who had come before. It wasn't just the new body – that was obvious and to a man who could change face, didn't mean too much. It was the way he held himself, the lack of emotion on his face but his eyes burnt with something Jack couldn't quite place.

"Did she sleep?" The Doctor asked suddenly, which wasn't what Jack had been expecting as well.

"Yes, but not very well." Jack replied slowly, the distinct feeling that he was giving a report to a parent after a sleepover making him frown slightly.

"And I'm guessing you forced her to eat that ridiculously un-Italian pasta dish?" The Doctor continued.

"It's her favourite." Jack replied in defence, once again starting to see why Danni was so confused with the man. He seemed like he was scoffing at their night together, but Jack could firmly see he was just making sure she was taken care of, even if it was hiding under the slightly scathing remarks.

"Her favourite is pancakes." The Doctor retorted, a smug look appearing on his face at the knowledge that Jack obviously didn't possess.

"No, that's what she has on her birthday." Jack taunted slightly in reply, chuckling at the confused look that appeared on the Doctor's face for a moment, "Oh, you really have forgotten a lot about her, haven't you?"

The Doctor straightened, not liking being confronted by his lack of ability to deal with Danielle since he'd regenerated. They both just needed time, he hadn't seen her in three hundred years, he was allowed to make a couple of mistakes over things that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of the universe, "Goodbye, Captain."

He turned and walked back towards his home, "She had a good time." Jack called after him, "In case you wanted to ask about that as well."

"I thought that was obvious." The Doctor replied as he paused.

"Obvious that she had a good time, or that you were going to ask?" Jack retorted.

"If she'd had a bad time, I would know by now." The Doctor explained, "She was happy to leave, but didn't particularly want to either. She had a great time, she always does with you. It's highly bewildering."

"Is it true you told her you didn't like her when you first regenerated?" Jack asked, seemingly out of nowhere and the Doctor frowned. He remembered saying something vaguely in that regard, but both he and Danielle knew that he didn't just _like_ her, he _adored_ her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Captain." The Doctor purred darkly, almost in warning but the Doctor didn't scare Jack anymore.

"If you're wondering why she's acting like she wants to run away from you, maybe that's a good place to start." Jack offered as advice, "You may have meant something completely different at the time, but you have to admit it's not a great start for anyone."

"Thank you, Captain." The Doctor snapped, defensive, "And when I want advice off the man who abandoned her, I'll give you a call." He turned and stalked into the TARDIS, slamming the door shut behind him. He could hear Jack laughing outside, which was definitely not what he had been aiming for.

His abrupt entry seemed to have startled his Danielle, who jumped away from the console like it was on fire. She'd been by the monitor, obviously spying on the two men outside and as he walked over to her he raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I wasn't watching!" She declared like a child who'd been caught with her hand in the biscuit tin.

He didn't reply, just flipped the switch to fly them smoothly away and she sighed, "Alright, I was _going_ to take a look, but I didn't." She promised, "Although you were out there a long time with him."

The Doctor looked her over for a moment. She'd been terribly upset he'd left her to sleep when he had picked up Clara to find out what was wrong with the 'good' Dalek. She'd thought it was because he didn't want her there, when there was nothing further from the truth. She didn't seem to be able to understand just how much he'd missed her; how much he still did. He'd not tried to connect with her mentally again since London, waiting for the right cue from her to tell him when she was ready. He'd not even attempted to kiss her for fear that she just wasn't ready yet. Their predicament was a peculiar one; although common on Gallifrey to a point, the fact that he'd received new regenerations really took it out of the norm, even for Time Lords.

But he was here and the bow tie wearing body that came before him wasn't. He needed to make her see that, and not see it as a bad thing. He wanted her to want him just as desperately as he wanted her in his life.

"There's this little town I've been meaning to visit," he told her with an enticing purr, "best cream cakes this side of the 42nd century, and once a month the sky shines golden for a night. Would you like to come with me?"

He was so surprised at the way her face lit up, like she'd not been expecting him to ask her and it broke his hearts a little to think that she _did_ truly believe that he wouldn't want her there, "Of course!" She explained happily, "Let me go get changed!" She held up both hands, "Don't go anywhere!" She turned and rushed out of the console room, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

He wanted to go somewhere with her. With _just_ her as well! Like… like the everyday trips they used to take before Trenzalore, like the little dates he used to set up once they'd settled into Christmas. She had to find the _perfect_ outfit. Maybe, just maybe, he did want her too!

 _~0~0~0~_

The cream cake was, as he had promised, delicious. And so thick that Danni was having to eat her slice with a fork, which was definitely not something she did often. Cake was a fun food, after all, and as such you shouldn't have to follow proper meal etiquette whilst eating it. However, there was fun and just plain foolish, so she stuck with eating it with the tiny fork she'd be provided.

The sky was absolutely beautiful. The Doctor had found them a little café that sat on the top of a hill. It overlooked the town and gave them the most perfect view of the sky as it slowly turned from blue to gold, shining as if it was filled with glitter.

It made her feel like she was with the Doctor, and not just the man he'd regenerated into. Sure he'd moaned on the way up the hill about all the inaccuracies that had been on display at the information centre they'd dropped into before heading upwards, but she found that more amusing than annoying. While the centre had told of gods and gold flakes in the air, the Doctor was adamant that it was just light reflection and a certain gas being up there at the right time. Not quite as magical as the idea of a God raining down gold to help his lover, but Danni found it just as interesting.

He hadn't held her hand the entire day, but then again she hadn't tried to hold his hand either, so they were both to blame on that front. And, where Eleven would have sat next to her, pulling her close and stealing a bit of her cake as they watched the sunset together, the Doctor was sat across from her and had only gone for a cup of tea. He'd fetched them both, but had decided that 'the most delicious cake this side of the 42nd century' just wasn't for him.

"This is a lovely view." Danni said lightly, as they'd not really talked much since they'd sat down.

"Yes, well, you used to love the sunset on Trenzalore, I thought you would appreciate it." He offered simply and she paused, about to take a bite of the cake off the fork, but placed it down on the little china plate as gently as she could.

"I did." She whispered. He talked about it like it was so long ago, but it really wasn't. For him it might have been, but for her it wasn't even a week since she last saw the sun set from the top of their little chapel. She was still having a hard time adjusting to being back on the TARDIS again, or even anywhere not on Christmas. She'd panicked when she'd woken up in the giant bed with Jack sat at the desk, messing around on his computer. It all had come so easily to her, unless she thought about it too much. Compared to the time she'd spent on the planet; she'd barely had a life before it.

"Are you trying to make up for it?" She asked him, "For leaving me behind."

"Of course not." He replied, "I know I can't, it would be a wasted effort."

"A wasted effort?" She repeated, "Is that because you don't think you can make it up, or because it's me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, Danielle."

"Dramatic?" She hissed, "I've had a _hell_ of a few days, I'm allowed to be dramatic if I want to!"

"And I haven't?" He snapped in reply, "If you don't remember, I _died_."

"Yes, I remember!" She said, leaning over the table towards him, cake and view forgotten, "I remember very well. You were dying and not coming back, then you died and came back! Then you told me you didn't like me, didn't want to talk to me, and to not touch you! You left me to die and then went into a bloody _Dalek!"_ She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, "I'm sorry you died, I am, it is _always_ the last thing I would ever want. But you can't deny that I've had a hard few days as well! The only thing worse than dying is having to be the one who watches you do it!"

His brows pulled together, angry looking ones that he still had no idea where they came from. Her eyes were shining, she was obviously one step away from crying and Jack's words quickly came back to him as she brought up his first words once again. Did she really not understand what he had been trying to say?

And now she was upset, again. He'd barely seen her happy since he'd regenerated, "You're upset." He declared.

"Yes, I'm upset." She retorted. Completely unbelievable. No apology, not excuses, no trying to make it feel like she was in the wrong or anything. Just pointing out the obvious, "I'm allowed to be upset. I'm _entitled_ to be upset." She wiped her eyes, feeling too stubborn and proud to actually start crying, "Take me back to the TARDIS, I want to go home."

"Danielle, just wait ten minutes." He told her, almost begging her. They'd not even made it to the best part. In roughly eight and a half minutes the sky would explode in light, the plant life turning towards it as if in prayer. That's why the locals had thought the golden light a gift from the gods, and he could just picture the wonder on her face. If she could just wait.

"I just want to go home, Th-Doctor." She replied and he almost winced at the defeated tone to her voice and the fact she refused to say his name. No, they had to stay, he had to show her.

"Danielle, please." He pressed and she sighed, nodding like she didn't want to give in.

"Ten minutes." She repeated in warning before standing up, "I'm going to the bathroom."

He waited until she headed through the little door that lead to the toilets to pinch the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. This really wasn't going as he had planned, everything he said she seemed to take the wrong way. Maybe something had happened between him dropping her off and her turning up again three hundred years later. After all he still didn't have any idea how she made it back to Christmas. He should really ask her.

He should ask her what's wrong. And he would, the moment they got back to the TARDIS, where she wouldn't feel embarrassed, and where she'd feel safe now that idiot of a Time Lord who'd killed her no longer resided within her walls.

For now, though, he just had to get her to the end of the day. He wanted to see that look of wonder on her face like he used to when they had been still travelling the universe, the happiness he saw on her face when she'd brought Jack into the TARDIS. He wanted to see it aimed at him, appear because of him. Was it really that much to want your wife to love you back the way you were?

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni didn't really need to go to the bathroom, she just needed a moment away from him to calm down. She'd become defensive _again_ and she was really trying hard to be better at not letting her grief and anger get to her. Jack had been right, she was hearing things in his tone because she was angry at him for abandoning her, and when you're mad at someone, then everything they do makes you mad as well.

Being angry wasn't going to solve anything, though, was it? She glanced at herself in the mirror that hung above the sink. She looked sad. Her eyes looked heavy, and she thought she'd done a good job with the little makeup she'd put on, but it turned out she couldn't even do that right either.

She grabbed a bit of tissue and did her best to tidy it up, using it as an excuse to dither in the bathroom a bit longer. It was stupid, every reaction she was having didn't make any sense, because when she walked out again and saw him sat waiting, her hearts sped up like they always had done. The mere sight of him had always made everything seem much better. It didn't matter the body, he was the Doctor, her Theta, and her whole life was better when he was there.

He didn't look particularly happy, though, and she knew that was her fault. She'd stormed off like a child. She walked over and, instead of sitting in the chair across from him, she sat in the one next to him, "Sorry." She immediately apologised, "I guess I'm still a lot more emotional than I thought I would be."

He looked over her like he was trying to understand her, taking a moment before replying, "You're upset, it is understandable." He said with a soft purr that sent a shiver down her spine, "Your husband died and it wasn't very long ago."

"But he's still here." She told him, "And I couldn't ask for anything more." She leant onto his arm, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the way he straightened, tense under her touch, "Why did you want to stay?"

He smirked slightly, sending her a knowing look, like he had something great planned, "Why don't you come see, my Pet?" He asked her, feeling his confident suddenly growing at the way her cheeks turned slightly pink at the nickname. It had just rolled off his tongue; there was the feeling that he'd called her it before, or someone had called her it before, but he couldn't place it.

He stood up and, in a move that he borrowed from his predecessor, he held his hand out for her. The brightness it brought to her face was staggering; he knew she had taken comfort in his promise to always be there to hold her hand, but they weren't in any danger. Had he just not noticed it before?

She placed her hand in his eagerly, letting him lead her out of the shop, a few notes chucked onto the table to pay for their food. He took her to the edge of the hill, where other couples already seemed to be gathering. They garnered a couple of looks, but everyone was too busy with their evening to care about the two time travellers.

He actually took his jacket off for them to sit down on, another move that made Danni's hearts flutter happily. The view was even better from out here, they could see all the gardens that surrounded the little town and the forest just off into the distance.

"This view is incredible." She declared, "It's so beautiful, imagine having this right outside your doorstep. It's almost as good as ours…" She trailed off, remembering how beautiful the sunset and sunrise had been from the top of their little chapel. She'd built up a home there, with friends and memories. She'd lost that as well, "well, it's not ours anymore, but you know what I mean."

"We have the universe outside our door." He told her, "We can go wherever we like to see the view, this is just one out of an infinite amount." She nodded.

"You're right." She agreed, "Five hundred years and yet nothing could ever beat the TARDIS."

"I'm glad you see it that way." He teased lightly, reaching into his pockets and pulling out two pairs of sunglasses, "Put these on, it's about to start."

She did as he asked, "What is?"

"Just watch." He replied enticingly. She didn't have to wait for long, soon the whole sky exploding in a bright, dazzling golden light. She gasped in awe as the sunglasses protected her eyes from most of the blinding light, but the Doctor only let her stare upwards for a few moments. He then gently but firmly directed her gaze downwards so she could watch all the plants turning in unison, looking up at the flowing sky. It was like something out of a cartoon, almost completely magical in its absurdity.

"It's like they're looking at it." She breathed.

"The light is at its most nutritious when it's at its brightest. The plants have all evolved to turn towards it during its peak, much like sunflowers do on Earth."

All too soon the light died down and the plants went back to their normal positions. The Doctor gently took off her sunglasses and placed them on the jacket at his side.

"I trust that was to your liking?" He asked, again with a tease in his tone, like he knew she'd adore it. She turned on her seat, pleased to see a genuine look of happiness on his face, even if it was tinted with a hint of smugness.

She decided to take a chance. He obviously was rather happy to see her so stunned, which was _very_ Theta-ish. She leant forward and pressed her lips against his, capturing him in a kiss. This time he didn't freeze. This time he pulled her close and deepened it. She gasped at the way he held her, the way he bent her back as his tongue sought access to her. She felt herself falling underneath his caresses, letting him quickly take control underneath the golden sky.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Just a quick note to let you know that there won't be a chapter next week. I'm seriously hoping to get Bright Eyes updated, so hopefully that will happen next Monday instead. But we'll be back with Robots of Sherwood! How great will that be?!_

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And don't forget to check out the OurDanniGirl fanfiction account if you haven't already :)_


	7. The Impossible Hero

Danni wasn't sure what the maths was for. Or, in fact, where the blackboard had come from, although she could probably blame the TARDIS for that. They'd had… well, it had been an interesting couple of weeks. The morning after their trip to the planet with the golden skies she'd woken up alone in bed again. The Doctor had decided that he didn't want to join her. However, there was a cup of tea waiting for her on the bedside table. She'd taken it with a happy smile, but then had grimaced slightly at the large amount of sugar he'd put in it.

It was a start, though. Nevermind the five hundred years they'd been together, she had to admit he'd tried.

They'd not really spent a lot of time together, if she was honest. He had become very hard to find in the TARDIS, and she'd spent a lot of time in the theatre getting reacquainted with the television and the internet. She'd had an email off Brian Pond that had broken her hearts just a little, but she hadn't gone to find the Doctor. There was nothing he could have done about it, and she still wasn't sure he wouldn't bark at her if she cried.

All in all it had been an incredibly uneventful time for them, and Danni had started to get a bit bored of barely seeing him. So she'd gone to look for him and found him doing maths in the console room. She'd asked what he was trying to work out, but he'd just suggested that they fetch Clara and take her somewhere she wanted to go next. Danni had taken that as a sign to leave him alone.

He'd kissed her quickly before flying them away, using the fact that it seemed to stop her in her tracks to distract her from his attempts at maths on the board he'd found deep in the TARDIS. It was old Gallifreyan maths, an attempt to predict just when, exactly, Danielle would be over his bow-tie wearing predecessor and he'd be able to do more than the brief kisses that he had stolen so far. He missed holding her, and while the blush in her cheeks when he had landed them in Clara's flat had been a wonderful sign that she was still attracted to him, he couldn't be sure until that imbecile was out of her system. He'd never trusted this type of mathematics, but he was desperate and it passed the time.

He glanced over his shoulder at the two women. Danielle was watching him with that look of interest that she always did – he knew she wouldn't understand what he was writing so he felt safe to continue on – but Clara was standing entirely too close for his liking. In fact, he'd noticed that the last time they saw her as well. She was always just a little too close, a little too eager to comfort her, at first he'd wondered if he was still hiding out in her personality. After all, it would never go away. Being consumed by someone's personality was always going to leave some lasting damage. However, the stronger feelings really should have started to die down by now. He was going to have to keep an eye on it, whilst also making sure that Clara kept her distance and her attentions away from his wife.

So, Clara's choice it was, "Take a punt." He called to her, glowering at his calculations. Something seemed off about it; he couldn't seem to get an actual answer.

"Right." Clara replied, pondering on what to do. They needed somewhere nice, something exciting. Something new, Danni always liked new and even though she seemed slightly better this time, she needed to make up for not throwing more of a fuss when they'd gone into the Dalek.

"Your choice." The Doctor continued, tempting her further, "Wherever, whenever, anywhere in time and space."

The whole of time and space was such a large pool to choose from. She didn't know much about the future other than what the pair had shown her, so she went with the past first. Danni loved Shakespeare, but that was probably a bit on the nose. But a literary figure probably was a good way to go, "Well, there is something," She started leadingly, "someone that I've always wanted to meet. But I know what you'll say." She shot Danni a cheeky grin that the Doctor missed, one that Danni smiled at. Clara was trying to intrigue him, knowing that it meant a better chance of him saying yes to her suggestion, and in doing so it had also caught her attention as well.

"Try me." The Doctor replied, wiping off a bit of chalk to redo part of the calculation. He needed a date, something to aim for, but this wasn't coming up with anything concrete at all. There _had_ to be a day when she would get over him!

"You'll say he's made up, that there is no such thing." Clara continued.

"Who?" Danni asked before the Doctor could question her further. He placed the chalk down, turning to see her face. She looked excited, Clara had obviously already sold her on the idea even before she'd told them who she wanted to go see. He really hoped it lived up to her expectations.

Clara turned on the spot so she was facing Danni, "It's…" She started before a giant, excited grin appeared on her face, "It's _Robin Hood_!" She squealed.

The Doctor tried not to roll his eyes as Danni's excited look faltered slightly, "I don't think he's real, sweetie." She broke to her friend gently. She'd been so looking forward to meeting someone new, as well.

"But what if he is?" Clara replied eagerly, "What if we went back in time and met Robin Hood?" Danni had to admit that _did_ sound amazing. She'd always been brought up to think of him as a myth, though. As a wonderful, fictional character and an amazing fox in that Disney cartoon.

She wanted to believe, though. She wanted to be taken in by Clara's hopeful eyes and she turned to her husband, "What do you think?" She asked him cautiously. He walked over to the railings that ran around the edge of the upper floor that he was stood on.

"Robin Hood, the heroic outlaw, who robs from the rich and gives to the poor." He summarised and Danni nodded.

"He sounds too good to be true." She agreed.

"That's because there's no such thing." He replied smugly and Clara shot him a look as Danni looked distinctly disappointed.

"And what about you?" She counted and he frowned.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You stop bad things happening every minute of every day. That sounds pretty heroic to me." She reasoned, before putting her arm around Danni's shoulders, pulling out her last card, "It's what drew Danni to you."

"No it's not." Danni protested as the Doctor looked at her, eyes widening just a fraction before falling into his emotionally neutral look.

"You can't say you don't like it." Clara teased, "Going out and saving the day, fighting monsters and stopping children crying."

"Of course I like it." Danni replied, "It's just not-" She trailed off slightly, because she did like it. She loved helping him save the day, and she loved watching him save the day, but that wasn't all she liked about him. He made her laugh, he made her feel loved. He was such a kind-hearted soul, even if he wouldn't like to admit it, "It's only a part of it." She conceded.

"See?" Clara bragged, shooting the Doctor a sly smirk, "Or are you too worried that Robin _might_ be real and she'll fancy him instead?"

The Doctor's face fell into a scowl. There was no way he was going to let Clara bully him into going anywhere. He wouldn't fall into line just because there was the potential that his wife's head might be turned at a man he knew was fictional. Danni loved him, Danni had married him, and she was still here now. Just because he couldn't work out when she'd get over that idiot in a bow tie didn't mean she never would.

"Danielle?" He purred, "What do you think?" She chewed her lip, looking slightly sheepish and he knew that look; Clara had convinced her and he sighed, hopping down the stairs towards the console, "Very well." He conceded and Danni smiled brightly, turning to Clara and the two bounced up and down on the spot.

She'd missed travelling with Clara, and this felt like the perfect adventure to go on together, "We're going to meet Robin Hood." She gushed.

"No you're not, don't be ridiculous." He told her and she froze on the spot, all of her eagerness falling away at the barked insult and Clara took her head, dragging her towards the hallway. She gave the Doctor a hard smack on the arm for good measure.

"We're going to get changed, do your job and make sure you land in the right place at the right time." She told him firmly and he rolled his eyes, setting the coordinates. Of course he would get them to the right place, he could actually fly the machine, unlike his previous self who just liked to through them all about just so he could catch Danni.

He paused mid-program – that didn't seem like the worst idea in the world.

"Don't take too long!" He called out after them, " _Robin_ will be waiting."

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor stepped out first, into the luscious greenery that was Nottingham forest, looking around with the smuggest grin on his face. Clara made to follow, but Danni grabbed her arm before she walked off after him. Clara looked amazing, she suited the bright red dress with silver accessories she'd chosen, but Danni still wasn't sure about the dress she'd gone for. It was the same style, with the same silver accessories, but in a deep TARDIS blue. She should have gone with the green, she'd looked better in the green, but she'd thought the Doctor would prefer the blue.

"I don't like it." She hissed, "I want to get changed."

"You've gotten changed twice already." Clara pointed out, exasperated because Danni looked amazing. She always did, "You look fine, you'll blend right in."

"Did they even have blue fabric in these times?" Danni questioned, looking for any excuse to head back into the TARDIS. He'd not reacted to her purple dress, the best dress she owned, what if he hated this one too?

"It doesn't matter." Clara dismissed, "Don't you want to meet Robin Hood?"

"Of course I do." Danni instead, "But he probably doesn't even exist. Maybe I should stay back? Like last time."

"Last time he didn't shut up about you." Clara told her, like it had been a nuisance, "And he'll be the same this time."

Danni frowned, "You never said that before."

"I'm going out." Clara told her, becoming too excited to even wait for her best friend, "Join us if you like." And with that, she quickly walked towards the door, her booted feet clicking across the metal floor as she headed outside.

Danni dithered a bit more. She couldn't make up her mind. What if he didn't want her there? He'd done a good job convincing her that he did, asking her what she thought about Robin Hood, making her feel included in the decision, but then he'd shot her down when she'd expressed the slightly belief that they might _actually_ meet him. Did he think she was an idiot, now? He'd never been able to stand the company of a true fool, what if he lumped her in with the rest of them?

She looked back at the hallway. She'd feel better if she wore the green dress, wouldn't she? Perhaps she should go get changed. She turned back to the front door. What if he left her behind again because she took too long? This time she really wasn't sleeping, so what if he thought that she wasn't coming?

She hitched her skirt up and ran to the door, before pausing again to compose herself. She could do this. She could go out and spend time with her husband and not feel like she was going on a first date with a guy she really fancied.

This was their second date. Totally different. Right?

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara couldn't believe it. She _simply_ couldn't believe it. She stared, mouth open slightly in sheer shock at the man who was stood on the other side of the stream that the Doctor had parked them by. He was even wearing green, hat on his head and bow and arrow to match. _Robin Hood_. He actually existed, and he was stood staring at her like she was just a big of an amazement at he was to her.

"By all the saints." Robin breathed, absolutely stunned at the presence of the woman, who seemed to have come out of the box without any sign that she could have fitted inside at all. She was very pretty, lovely dark hair that reminded him of… He looked behind the pair, "Are there any more in there?"

Clara reached out, grabbing the Doctor on the arm. The Doctor, who still didn't believe that the man in front of him was real, looked down at the offending hand, "Is that?" She asked, unable to pull her eyes away from the man in green as she began tapping the Doctor on the chest.

"No." The Doctor replied firmly, because it wasn't.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God!" Clara spun in a circle, her inner fan girl getting the better of her as she couldn't stop herself from giggling, "It is, isn't it? You found him. You actually found Robin Hood."

"That is not Robin Hood." The Doctor declared, glaring at the fakery of a man across the water. He wasn't Robin Hood, but he pretended to me. So what, exactly, was he underneath the costume?

Robin, however, didn't seem too bothered about the denouncement of his character. In fact, he seemed to be rather drawn to somewhere just over heads of the two people on the other side of the water, "Oh my." He breathed, spotting the young blonde woman coming out of the blue box before either of her friends did. She looked much more shy compared to the female counterpart, closing the door to the box quietly as to not draw anyone's attention, as if she didn't want to be noticed. However, Robin had noticed her straight away, he always did. Damsels in distress had always been his speciality, and even from the distance he was at he could see she wasn't too happy, "And who might you be, fair maiden?" He called over.

The Doctor and Clara turned to see Danni frozen on the spot, eyes wide and face contorted into a look of shock, echoing Clara's feelings just a moment ago. The Doctor took a step towards her, about to reassure her that 'Robin' wasn't going to hurt any of them, whilst also taking a moment to appreciate her dress, which suited her perfectly.

However, none of them, least of all Danni, had expected the giggle that fell from her lips. A giggle of pure delight, like her brain had just stopped at the sight of one of her favourite ever fictitious characters. Her hands flew up to her mouth, her shock turning to horror at the noise she let out. She just _giggled_ at Robin Hood.

Who smirked back at her, like he was used to such attention. Clara, on the other hand, laughed at her reaction. She was totally and utterly star-struck, and it was adorable. She turned to Robin, "That's Danni." She told him, "She's a _big_ fan."

"Shut up." Danni hissed over, cheeks burning up, "Are-Are you Robin Hood?" she asked the man.

"It would seem my reputation precedes me." He replied as a confirmation and she giggled again, like she couldn't help it. He couldn't help but take it straight to his ego and he posed slightly as he looked her over. While her companion held his interest more with her dark hair and eyes that reminded him of someone else completely, she definitely was not without her char, "I wish I could say the same about you, Danni." The Doctor rolled his eyes. Danni couldn't tear her eyes off the stupid young man who was flirting so terribly with her. In fact, the moment the imposter had said her name she'd let out that ridiculous little giggle for a third time. She'd done the same around that stupid Earth scientist, Brian Cox, and he wasn't allowing some other pretty little man turn her head.

"She is my wife." The Doctor warned, turning to the man.

"Your wife?" Robin scoffed, although he could see the happiness that filled Danni for a moment, like she couldn't believe he had actually said it. This old man did not seem to understand how lucky he was if that was the case, he should be declaring it to the world every day. If only he could do the same for sweet Marian, "Surely not. Grandfather is more like it. Perhaps I should rescue her from you whilst I relieve you of your magic box."

"Not in this universe or the next." The Doctor swore darkly, although it was very unclear whether he was talking about the TARDIS or Danni. He strode purposefully forward, meeting Robin on the small bridge that joined one side of the stream to the other. Danni, in a much less graceful manner than Clara had done, dashed down from in front of the TARDIS to her friend's side.

"Is it him?" She asked, "Really, though?" Clara nodded and Danni squealed slightly, the pair bouncing up and down together in excitement. This had been _such_ a good idea! Clara knew she had always been better at dates.

She took Danni's hand, "Come on." She whispered encouragingly and the pair rushed up the side of a mossy embankment so they could get a better view of the fight.

"Well then, draw your sword and prove your words." Robin taunted, his sword out and pointing directly at the doctor.

"I have no sword." He undid the buttons on his jacket, holding it open to show he wasn't lying, "I don't need a sword." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his duelling glove. He'd been contemplating removing it from his pockets – didn't want to carry too much rubbish with him, after all – but it turned out keeping it was the best decision after all.

"Because I am the Doctor." He declared, his eyes drifting to Danni, who's attention was on him instead of Robin, a faint flush to her cheeks. She'd always liked him talking. He reached into the top pocket of his jacket, "And this is my spoon." He pulled out the silver spoon, brandishing it like a sword as he posed, ready to fight, " _En garde_!"

Danni blinked as she watched the Doctor face off Robin Hood. She was sure he swore at him – or, at least, shot him a rude gesture as he pulled on the leather gauntlet. Of course, she'd not been expecting the spoon at all. It was nice to know he still wasn't a fan of weaponry, but she did have to turn to Clara to confirm what she had seen, and the slightly baffled look on her friend's face did just that. What the hell was the Doctor thinking? Robin had a real sword, one that clanged when it hit the spoon he was defending himself with. She watched with baited breath as they fought it out, the Doctor blocking every thrust Robin sent his way and she couldn't help but smile at his efforts.

The Doctor managed to get behind Robin, smacking him on the head with the spoon like it was a newspaper and the man in green turned around, hand on his head, looking deeply offended at the attack, "Ow!"

"You're amazing." Clara cried, actually surprised at the skill the Doctor seemed to have.

"Oh, he's had loads of training." Danni gushed before he could even reply, "There was Richard the Lionheart with his first face, then there was Errol Flynn, that was his fourth face-"

"Fifth!" The Doctor corrected, shoving Robin away with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Sorry, yes, that was Five." She continued. Sometimes some of the smaller stories got mixed up in her head, "Then, when we somehow managed to land in Norway sometime in the 1940's, and met this completely bonkers man called Jack Churchill. He thought the Doctor needed some proper training."

"I beat him." The Doctor confirmed, trading places with Robin again.

"He tried to show me, once." Danni told Clara, lower this time so Robin didn't hear, "I kept cutting myself. I wasn't allowed near another sword."

"You're still not!" The Doctor called just as Robin took a swipe at him, cutting one of the buttons off of his jacket. He shot Robin the most outraged look, but Robin was just confused about how he seemed so angry. It was just a jacket, after all.

Then the Doctor held both hands out by his sides, like he was surrendering and Robin took his chance. He lunged forward, sword ready and the Doctor heard Danni gasp in fright. He barely kept the smug smirk off his face as he deflected Robin, turning around and pushed him straight into the stream with a very loud splash.

He'd expected Danni to cheer, to congratulate him, but the two women appeared by his side, looking into the water with concerned looks on their faces. Ah, of course, her big heart. Maybe making her worry about the fake Robin wasn't the best idea he'd had.

"Are you okay?" Danni asked quietly and he frowned for a moment, turning to her, wondering if she could see Robin when he couldn't. But she was looking up at him, the concerned look on her face aimed straight at him. She was worried about him? Oh, he did like that.

He blew on his spoon before polishing it on his elbow, like he didn't have a care in the world, "Like I said," He replied, " _My_ wife." He didn't react too much to the flush on her cheeks, the way her lips turned up happily. Of course Robin, or whoever he was, wouldn't turn her head. She adored him, she always had done. She was _his_ wife.

Clara, on the other hand, was still looking worriedly into the water, "Doctor?" The trio looked into the water, the Doctor pocketing his spoon, as they all tried to look for where Robin could have possibly gone. He really should have emerged by…

The Doctor yelled out in surprised as Robin popped up behind them, pushing him into the water with another splash. Danni gasped slightly but when she saw that he was alright, just incredibly annoyed, she joined in with the laughter as well. Robin pulled himself up onto the bridge next to Danni.

"Are you okay?" She asked the other man, much to the Doctor's dismay.

"Never better, fair Danni." He promised, "Your husband was an excellent sparring partner, I shall not see the likes of him again for some time."

"Oh, you've never met anyone like me." The Doctor retorted scathingly as he climbed out of the stream.

 _~0~0~0~_

He actually had Merry Men. Robin Hood and His Merry Men. Danni couldn't believe her eyes, but she wanted to, oh so much! She couldn't believe that this was all turning out to be true. That in a forest, in a hollow with a cave and a fire and places to sleep. Like a little hideaway for them all to live in together, to keep away from the law.

Clara was with Robin, glued by his side but Danni hung back with her husband, who was less than pleased to see the entire set up. He stared around, analysing everything he could see with those eagle eyes of his, "So, is it real?" Danni whispered.

"Of course it's not." He retorted with a scoff, "Robin Hood is not real." She nodded with a sad sigh.

"I didn't think he would be." She replied forlornly and he looked down at her from the corner of her eye. She looked disappointed as she looked at the crowd of men around Clara. He didn't know how to feel about that, to be honest. Clara was a pretty young girl, but they should have been fawning over his Danielle, surely? He knew who he'd choose. However, he was also glad they weren't paying her too much attention. She was _his_ wife, after all.

"I'm sorry." He told her honestly and she looked up at him, nose crinkled in that adorable way she always did when she was confused, "For him not being real."

She shrugged, smirking slightly as she looked back at Clara and Robin, "Well, it's like Clara said, isn't it?" She replied, "I already have my hero, I don't need another one."

Yet again the Doctor had to wonder if he should hold her hand again. He had a couple of times since they'd settled back down on the TARDIS. Not outside, no, but he missed holding it and she had yet to pull away.

"I suppose," she started before he could make a proper decision, "the question is; if he's not Robin Hood, what exactly is he?"

The Doctor nodded, "That is the question." He purred in reply, "You've always been so very good at this, Danielle. What do you think?"

She shot him a surprised look. She'd not expected him to ask her opinion, just thought he'd charge straight in. She turned to the group again, a thoughtful frown appearing, "Are we definitely on Earth?" She asked him.

"Right planet." He agreed, "It feels like the right time, but I have to admit, it wouldn't be the first time I haven't noticed a shift in time."

She nodded, "Okay. Androids, then?" She offered, "Some sort of themed attraction – 'The Robin Hood Experience'?"

"Could be." He replied, "Miniscope, perhaps?"

"What's a miniscope?" Danni asked in reply and the Doctor pulled a serious face.

"Something not very nice indeed." Was his answer before he stalked over to the crowd. He could think of a million and one things that meant that a Robin Hood could be stood in front of them, and hardly any of them were as nice as Danni had suggested. He didn't want it to be anything bad, he wanted it to be something wonderful he could show her, but the universe had never proved to be that kind and he knew it was probably not going to be the case at all.

"…This is Friar Tuck. Aptly named for the amount of grub he tucks into." Robin was saying, motioning to a very large man in a brown robe set. Clara laughed with the rest of them as Friar Tuck stepped forward, pretending to be annoyed.

"You skinny blackguard." He stumbled as the Doctor reached down, taking off one of the sandals from his feet. He turned as the group all shot the Doctor strange looks. Danni winced slightly – oh, his people skills were terrible these days. She rushed over to his side, giving Clara a reassuring rub on the arm as she went passed.

"What are you doing?" Friar Tuck demanded, confused. The Doctor pointed the sandal at the large man.

"This isn't a real sandal." He accused.

"Yes, it is." Friar Tuck exclaimed in reply. The Doctor took a sniff of the sandal and Danni rolled her eyes - why didn't he just lick it?

"Oh. Yes, it is." He agreed at the horrid smell of dirty feet. Danni grabbed his arm, tightening her grip before he could pull away.

"A word." She demanded lowly. He looked ready to protest and Danni shot him a pointed look, " _Now_ , Doctor." She tugged at his arm, pulling him away from the group slightly and Robin tried to gloss over the Time Lord's strange behaviour, moving on to the rest of his friends, "What do you think you are doing?" She hissed.

"Something is terribly not right here." The Doctor reminded her, "I'm trying to find what is fake and what is not."

"Yes, and then what?" Danni countered, "We're in the middle of a forest, in case you've forgotten, and the TARDIS is parked quite far away! If, and I mean _if_ , something is bad here, do you really want to be drawing their attention by sniffing their shoes?!"

While she did have an excellent point, one he probably should have thought on first, he still just couldn't leave it alone, "He can't be real!"

"I know, you've said." She retorted, "But you can't go around sniffing shoes or pulling your screwdriver out," she pointed at him, "Cause I know you were going to do that next. People will notice, people you don't want to know."

"What am I supposed to do, then?" He snapped back.

"What you always do." She told him, "Get that noticing face on, Spaceman. _Observe_. Honestly, you used to be a lot better at this." He looked at her, insulted, but saw the challenge in her eyes. She thought he couldn't be better than his predecessor, eh? He'd show her.

"And what, my Pet, are you going to be doing?" He asked in reply.

"What _I_ do best." She told him, "I'm going to make friends with Robin Hood." She reached up, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Just you watch."

She turned and headed over, joining Clara at Robin's side and saw the Doctor shoot her a glare from the other side of the camp. She looked entirely too happy being stood by the fake man, that flush appeared in her cheeks yet again. He crossed his arms, his eyes scouring the area, looking for anything that stood out at him.

Robin only shot Danni a smile when she joined him and Clara, continuing with his introductions, "And this is John Little." He told the pair, leading them to an incredibly tall man with a wild mane of hair, who looked down on them like he was glaring. Both of the women were actually taken aback by not only the size of him, but the stoic stance he stood in, "Called Little John. He's my loyal companion in many an adventure." They both jumped back as a smaller man jumped out from behind the huge mountain of a man, grabbing at Clara as they both let out yells of surprise. The group laughed and Danni and Clara joined in.

"Works every time." One of the other men teased as the two girls back up slightly, Clara completely taken in by the merriment and Danni finding herself falling in as well.

"Oh, I cannot believe this." Clara told them all, holding her arms out at either side to motion to the group of men, "You, you really are Robin Hood and his Merry Men."

"Aye!" Robin exclaimed, pointing at her with a deeply serious look on his face, "That is an apt description." He turned to the rest of the group, "What say you, lads?"

"Aye!" They all cheered in agreement, just happy to be included in a group with their good friend before they all started laughing again. Clara and Danni shared a look before giggling along with them and the Doctor glowered angrily, stepping forward. He didn't understand it, why was she amused by such idiots? She knew they weren't real, so why was she even paying them any attention?

"Stop laughing." He barked and they all fell to a awkward silence, "Why are you always doing that? Are you all simple or something?" He turned and stormed off. Danni shot a look at Clara – she knew she should have dealt with him herself, but she didn't want to be on the end of his anger again. She was starting to become rather reluctant to make him upset if she could help it.

Clara rolled her eyes, "I'm on it." She replied before heading off towards the Doctor, ready to tell him off for showing them all up. Robin walked up to Danni as his men busied themselves, suddenly rather tense at the words of the angry old man.

"Your grandfather seems not quite of the real world." He told Danni. She smiled softly.

"He really is my husband." She replied, glancing over at him and Clara, who seemed to be bickering, "He's just worried, that's all. It's nice, really."

"His cantankerousness amuses you?" Robin asked with a hint of surprise and she shook her head, turning to him and away from her best friend and her husband.

"No, it just makes me very happy." She told him, "Not so long ago he changed," she chuckled to herself softly, like it was a joke Robin couldn't even begin to understand, "and he's… well, it's nice to see him worried. It shows to me that he's still in there somewhere."

Robin watched her gaze drop from his face, the look in her eyes he knew he'd felt on more than one occasion. It was the look of someone who had lost someone truly close to them, someone they loved dearly and he hated to see it on anyone else. That was what he was trying to stop, he didn't want anyone else feeling as lost as he did.

"I, too, feel the darkness in your heart." He told her quietly, not liking to talk about it, but he couldn't let her feel sad on her own.

"Darkness?" She asked, confused and he nodded.

"These are dark times." He explained, "King Richard is away on crusade, and his tyrant of a brother rules instead. He has his sheriff running around, taking from all for himself, ensuring that the people are downtrodden." He glanced away, "I lost someone dear to me, I can see you have too."

Danni smiled softly, "I-I feel like I've lost him." She admitted, "But you'll find Marian again." He looked down at her, surprised.

"You know her?" He asked hopefully and Danni shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't." She apologised, "But, if we are the in the same boat, then she'll do anything to get back to your side, just like you do for her."

"I fear it may not be enough." Robin admitted and Danni shot him the brightest smile.

"You are truly trying to find her." She replied, "That is always enough."

Clara walked over, interrupting their conversation. Danni blinked, surprised at how close they had been standing, like they'd been taking comfort in each other, in the heaviness in both of their hearts. She shuffled on the spot.

"He's promised to calm down." Clara told her and Danni shot her a suspicious look, "Alright, he hasn't. But maybe if you didn't stand so close to an Earl, then he might not get so jealous."

Danni scoffed slightly, "Jealous?" She repeated, "Why the hell would he be jealous?"

"Because you're his wife, you idiot." Clara teased in reply, "And you look fantastic in that dress."

"He's not been jealous since he re-" she trailed off, considering the company who was with them. Robin took the hint, knowing that some things were between a couple and them alone, and turned to Clara.

"What makes you say I'm an Earl?" He challenged and she grinned.

"You're Robert, Earl of Loxley." Clara replied happily, still not quite over the fact she was talking to _Robin Hood_ , "Your titles were taken from you because you stood up against Prince John."

Robin looked rather amazed, "And how do you know that?" He asked, because only a select few knew of his story before the life he now lived.

"Because I've always known you." Clara replied. Before Robin could question her further, the Doctor stalked over, still looking incredibly miffed about everything. Danni automatically took a step towards him, realising that she had, in fact, begun to believe his story as if he truly was the outlaw he was portraying.

"What time is it, Mister Hood?" He asked, like he was asking a wolf for the time.

Robin looked up at the sky, checking where the sun sat in the sky, "Somewhat after noon."

"No, no. Time of year?" The Doctor clarified, "What season?"

"Oh, Dame Autumn has draped her mellow skirts about the forest, Doctor." Robin replied, "The time of mists and harvest approaches."

"Yeah, yeah. All very poetic." The Doctor interrupted, having no time for anything other than the information he'd asked for, "But it's very green hereabouts, though, isn't it?" He declared, stepping through the little group between his wife and the fake Robin Hood, separating them even more, "Like I said, very sunny."

"So?" Clara asked, confused as to why he seemed to be making such a big deal of it.

"Have you been to Nottingham?" The Doctor shot back in reply. Clara nodded; he had a point. She looked up at the blue sky that poked through all the trees.

"Climate change?"

"It's 1190." The Doctor pointed out.

As Robin declared his intention to attend a contest to find the best archer in the land, Danni turned to her husband, "The weather's not right?" She asked, knowing enough to know that while people could fool you, nature was usually not so devious.

"When have you known England to be so sunny in the autumn?" He replied.

"Maybe, though," she started slowly, like she was afraid to speak up, "maybe it's something else, though. Maybe he really is Robin Hood."

The group cheered all at once, agreeing with Robin on his chances of winning the contest and Danni smiled at the good time Clara seemed to be having. This was something she had missed terribly on Trenzalore, something she'd never really been able to find within those five hundred years. She had missed seeing the universe through the eyes of their companions. It was true that she saw things like they were new and exciting, usually because they were, but she had come to see just what the Doctor had meant when he talked about the awe on the face of their friends.

"Right, that isn't even funny." The Doctor shouted over, annoyed at all of them, "That was bantering. I am totally against bantering."

None of them seemed to be paying attention to him now, though, all too terribly excited about the chance of Robin winning a golden arrow, "It really could be him, though." Danni told him, "It really could be Robin Hood, we might have found him."

"When did you start believing in impossible heroes?" He asked her in reply.

"When I met you." She replied instantly and honestly, surprised by the surprise in his face, "I don't know why you don't know that."

"I may have forgotten." He admitted and she smiled softly, sadly.

"I think it's not the only thing." She told him gently.

Robin glanced over at the Doctor and his impossibly young wife. He'd seen many a woman married off to a man twice her age, but this didn't seem to be the case in this one. The sadness on the fair maiden's face, the sorrow the man kept hidden away from everyone, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two to make them lose each other so deeply, and yet unlike he and Marian, still be stood together.

 _~0~0~0~_

That morning had been spent travelling to the archery ground and Danni and Clara both couldn't believe how amazing it looked. A large wooden structure with viewing areas for the public, painted with the coat of arms of the land. It was like something out of a book, and nothing less than what was expected for a time when Robin Hood was around to fight for the poor.

The Doctor had refused outright to spend the night in the camp with Robin and his friends, having practically dragged both Clara and Danni back to the TARDIS before telling them not to leave until the morning. Clara had said it was because he was worried about having Danni around Robin, but now that they were on the ground below the masses, watching Robin winning the tournament, he was nowhere to be seen.

Danni glanced up at the stands again, but there was no sign of her husband, "He's missing all the fun." She told Clara yet again.

"He knows where we are." Clara replied as Robin, or Tom the Tinker as he'd called himself, and the Lord Sheriff taunted each other. She watched as, with a wave of the Sheriff's hand, their final target was moved further away from them both, "If he wants to sulk about being wrong, that's his problem."

"He might not be wrong, though." Danni reasoned, defending her husband, "According to history Robin Hood never existed. He's right to be suspicious, nothing good can be happening if the weather has screwed up."

"But it is really Robin that's wrong?" Clara challenged and saw the hesitance on Danni's face, "What do you honestly think?"

"I think that he believes he's Robin Hood." Danni said slowly, "And maybe that's enough to make him Robin Hood."

"But you don't think it is, do you?" Clara asked and Danni shook her head, "Why not?"

Because the Doctor didn't think he was, and that used to be enough too. Clara had always challenged the Doctor before, but she'd never just flat out ignored what he thought without good reason. The Doctor truly didn't believe that the man in front of them, who was lining up his shot, was Robin Hood and he seemed to be trying to prove that to both herself and Clara. That used to be enough, but now Clara didn't seem to want to listen to him at all. It was like she'd stopped seeing him as the Doctor, and that hurt Danni.

But she couldn't help but remember the story of the Doctor and the flesh, one she'd missed out on and one that annoyed her that she never got to do. The one with the two Doctors, where just because one had only been created there and then, it didn't mean he wasn't any less the Doctor. If the man in front of them thought he was the real deal, that he was Robin Hood, then maybe he was?

"He's not a fox." Danni answered in reply, not telling Clara the multitude of things running through her head, "Disney said he'd be a fox."

Clara laughed and Danni smiled as they turned back just in time to see Robin win the competition. They both cheered in unison, clapping happily at the sight of the arrow wobbling in the middle of the Sheriff's.

"That was _awesome!"_ Danni cried, "Well done Tom!" Robin looked over at the pair, shooting them a wink and Danni giggled again, flushing deep red.

"Oh, you have _such_ a crush on Ro… Tom." Clara teased her, bumping her with her shoulder.

"No I don't." Danni replied, her cheeks burning, "But… It's, you know…" She leant in closer, " _Robin Hood_." She whispered so no one else could hear her, "I can't help it."

"Don't let your husband see." Clara warned with a cheeky grin, "He might challenge him to another duel or something."

Danni snorted, although her hearts fluttered at the idea of the Doctor duelling Robin Hood for her hand. She would be wearing a dress not dissimilar to the one she was wearing now, except white, with flowers in her hair. Like a proper damsel in distress. She should choose the Earl, he has hire standing, but how could she possibly resist the Lord of Time? With his wonderful hair, and imposing grey eyes…

"Danni?" Clara asked, her brows furrowed in confusion as Danni came back into the real world. It had been a while since she'd floated off into a fantasy of her husband – usually it just sort of happened, she never needed to imagine, real life was always so much better.

"Sorry." She replied, clearing her throat as Robin stepped up to receive the golden arrow.

"Truly, he is the finest archer in all England." The commentator of the competition declared for the audience to hear. He walked down the stairs of the platform he was stood on, red cushion with the golden arrow held in front of him, "Come forward, Tinker. And claim your prize."

Robin and the commentator met in the middle and, apparently humble, Robin gave the man a bow. The commentator bowed in return as the crowd, and Danni and Clara, cheered at his victory. Robin reached out, so close to taking his prize…

An arrow flew through the air, pulling everyone's attention from Tom the Tinker to it as it flew at the target. It hit Robin's arrow straight on, splitting it down the middle in much the same fashion that Robin had done to the Sheriff's moments ago. The crowd broke out in confused murmurs as Danni and Clara spun on the spot to see the Doctor still in position, bow still in hand after firing the shot.

Since when could he aim that well? Danni knew from hundreds of years of experience that his aim wasn't as terrible as some people may have thought it to be, but to actually go through two arrows seemed a bit much, even for him. She stared at him with wide, shocked eyes as he lowered his arms. She almost jumped as he met hers, eyes burning with what she could only describe as anger. What had she done?

He stepped forward, as if stepping into the centre of a stage, as the crowd cheered for the newcomer, "I'm the Doctor." He declared to the world, turning to face the Sheriff, "My skills as a bowman speak for themselves. I claim my reward." The commentator rushed over, kneeling down in front of him and holding out the golden arrow Robin hadn't been able to claim. The Doctor picked it up, holding it within his fingers and looked at it with vague disinterest.

"A mere bauble." He declared, chucking it to the side, tossing it away like it was garbage as the crowd gasped in horrified shock, "I already have the most beautiful thing in the universe."

"What the hell is he doing?" Danni hissed. It was one thing to show off, quite another to disrespect the prize given by a man as angry-looking as the sheriff. He was going to get himself killed! And to bring the TARDIS into it was just idiotic! She took a step forward, about to rush over but Clara grabbed her arm.

"Look at Robin." She murmured at Danni's glare. Danni took a look at the man in green, who was already taking aim at the target and she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. He was going to beat the Doctor, wasn't he? Good, serves him right for being a show off.

"I want something else." The Doctor continued, obviously not noticing that Robin was about to outdo his shot.

"Name it." The Sheriff retorted, eying the new man suspiciously. That was good, too good. Perhaps he had help as well.

"Enlightenment." The Doctor replied. Robin let go of the arrow, sending it straight into the Doctor's splitting it right down the middle. The crowd, Clara and Danni all cheered at the shot.

The Doctor spun slightly, taking a look at his wife, cheering for the other man and not for himself. He had, originally, been trying to win the match to talk to the Sheriff, to find out when this so-called 'Robin Hood' figure had appeared. The moment he saw how happy she was, how she cheered for Robin, how she wanted him to win, it became so much more than that. The man wasn't real, he was a robot, or a flesh duplicate or something not very nice, but she was falling more and more into the story. She was going to get hurt when she found out the truth behind the thief's existence, and that had burnt angrily through him.

So, to see her cheering so happily for him once again just made the Doctor's blood boil. It should be for him, her husband, not some man who was claiming to be someone he wasn't! He narrowed his eyes in an angry glare, blood boiling. He lifted his own bow, shooting off another arrow, not aiming straight at the target like some boring old human. He aimed at the chest of one of the guards, the arrow ricocheting off their armour, before splitting Robin's arrow once again. His attention turned straight back to his wife, who looked absolutely amazed, much more impressed than she had at Robin Bloody Hood. He shot her a smirk, his smug feeling only intensifying as she flushed a delicious red under his gaze.

Then _Robin_ had to ruin it all by firing the final shot by not even looking where he was aiming. The crowd cheered, but it fell into the background as Danni – with Clara – bounced up and down on the ground, clapping at the skill he showed. His hands clenched and he chucked his bow down on the ground, storming over, "This is getting silly."

He pulled out his screwdriver, setting it off with a quick burst that caused the target to explode in a ball of fire. The crowd gasped in horror and shock.

"Shit." Danni swore, dashing over to the Doctor's side, "What was that for?" She hissed.

"To stop you fawning over an imbecile." He snapped in reply.

The Sheriff looked rather unimpressed by the pair, although his attention had obviously been drawn by the stick that had exploded the arrowed, "Fascinating." He drawled, sounding distinctly disinterested, " _Seize him!_ "

Three men in heavy armour that had been lining the field of the competition, that until that moment Danni had disregarded, all pulled out their swords, taking aim at the two Time Lords. Danni's immediate reaction was to grab onto the Doctor's arm, taking a step closer, "What do we do?" She asked quickly, eyeing them all at once.

Clara, who had been off to the side, suddenly appeared with an incredibly large, incredibly heavy weapon, too heavy for her to initially keep off the ground.

"What are you doing? Put that down." The Doctor snapped. She was going to hurt herself and them before the knights that were advancing on them even had a chance to attack!

"I'm fine. I take Year Seven for after school Tae Kwon Do." Clara reassured as Robin dashed over, standing in front of them with his sword drawn.

"Don't worry, Doctor. I'll save you and your granddaughter." Robin declared. The Doctor glared at the back of his head.

"She is not my granddaughter." He snapped, "She looks nothing like my granddaughter." He looked down at Danni, "Why does he keep saying that?"

"Because you look older than me, sweetie." She replied, "Hadn't you noticed?" The knights continued to advance on them, not one of them deterred by the man who was defending them, "Maybe I should get a sword."

"Definitely not." Both Clara and the Doctor exclaimed at the same time.

"You are perfectly safe, my dear." Robin declared, "For I am Robin!" He took off his hat, as if he was Clark Kent revealing himself to be Superman, "Robin Hood!"

"She is not your 'dear'!" The Doctor protested but no one heard him over the cry of the crowd, everyone both surprised and excited that a real hero had been here all along. He charged forward, fighting valiantly with the knights until he took a swing at one of them, chopping off his arm. It felt to the floor with a loud thud, sparking wildly and showing them all that something was very wrong indeed.

Of course, the Doctor thought it was absolutely acceptable to dash over, crouching on the ground and picking up the arm. That was much more like the Doctor she had come to know; excited over new information despite being in the middle of rather a lot of danger.

"Robot." He declared, looking up at the knight, seeing it in a whole new, interesting light. Its helmet opened up, revealing a frowning metal face with a blue glowing cross on its nose.

"Doctor!" Danni cried, trying to get his attention as Robin held her back, "Get back over here now!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." The Doctor crowed.

"Take them." The Sheriff cried, showing them all that the robots were very firmly under his command, "Kill the rest. Kill them all!"

The robots started firing from the cross shapes on their faces, the blue turning violet as they shot at the ground, attacking the people around them. The crowd screamed, fleeing the scene as Danni pushed out of Robin's grasp, rushing over to her husband, who was standing back on the floor.

"Will you get away from the robots?" She hissed at him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him back to Robin and Clara, not that he needed much persuasion. The knights were already advancing on the pair when the two joined them. The Doctor pushed Danni behind him and in front of Robin.

"He surrenders!" He told the robots and Robin looked at him, sword still raised, confused.

"What?" The Doctor proceeded to chop at his wrist, knocking the sword out of his hand and onto the floor. Robin looked at him in pure disbelief.

"You miserable cur. I had them on the run." He exclaimed angrily before turning to his band of merry men, who were looking at him for direction, "Flee, lads, flee! Live to fight another day!" And they did just that, rushing out of the arena as the Sheriff ordered the knights to take them all to the dungeons.

"What are you up to?" Clara asked the Doctor as they were marched out of the area by the robots, all holding them at sword point.

He didn't answer her, instead turning to his wife, "I don't look older than you." He told her. Danni nodded her head, not the least bit disturbed at being captured.

"You look twice my age, sweetie." She broke to him gently.

"So?" He retorted, scoffing slightly, "I'm almost four times your age." Danni shrugged.

"What can I say?" She replied as she was shoved forward slightly for walking too slow, "To a human, you look more like my granddad than my husband. It was the same at Christmas too, remember?" The Doctor frowned as they fell silent. He had noticed the subtle differences between them, she looked gorgeous in her youthfulness compared to him, but was it really an issue? He remembered hating it back on Trenzalore, but now it felt right. Did people really think he was too old for her? Did _she_ think that too?

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Should I apologise for the extra long chapter? I'm not sure..._

 _Hope you liked it :)_


	8. The Husbands of Danielle Fielding

And so, the hero, the Time Lords and the teacher were all chained together, sat on the damp floor of the dark dungeon as the guard shut and bolted the door behind him. Across from them sat a skeleton of someone who had suffered a similar, if not grimmer fate then them. Excellent. Danni looked to her left, where Clara sat looking out at the door, then to her right where the Doctor sat.

In all fairness, this day could have gone a lot worse, but this wasn't exactly a highlight either. All because the Doctor just _had_ to show off. Some things never did change.

"Splendid. Enchained." Robin cried after they'd sat in silence for a moment, jangling the chain on his wrist as if they'd not noticed.

"Yep." Clara replied, sounding resigned to their predicament.

"Trussed up like turkey-cocks." Robin continued to rage, "Thanks to your friend."

The Doctor obviously took offense at the accusation, shooting him a glare, "Shut it, _Hoodie_." He spat, "I saved your life."

"I had the situation well in hand." Robin replied with a shake of his head, to which all three of the other prisoners shot him a look. Even Clara and Danni, who didn't dislike the other man, knew that he'd not stood a chance against the robot knights. Even he seemed to waiver slightly at his declaration.

"Long-haired ninny versus robot killer knights?" The Doctor scoffed helpfully, "I know where I'd put my money."

"If you had not betrayed me, I would have been triumphant." Robin insisted.

"You would have been a little puff of smoke and ashes." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, ha!" Robin barked out a laugh, like he was completely certain he would have won against the killer, laser-shooting robots had the Doctor not been there.

"You'd have been floating around in tiny little laughing bits in people's goblets." The Doctor practically shouted, trying to get Robin to admit how useless he had been.

"Balderdash. _Ha_!" Robin laughed again and the Doctor turned to the two, completely unamused women.

"Oh, right, here we go. It's laughing time." He told them sardonically, with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, you amuse me, grey old man." Robin told him.

"Why do people keep saying that?" The Doctor raged, "You're not so young yourself, you know?"

Danni furrowed her brows in confusion as Robin laughed again, "Oh, my fellow, you really are delusional, aren't you? _Ha_!"

The Doctor turned to the door, "Guard!" He called out, "He's laughing again! You can't keep me locked up with a laughing person."

Danni turned to look at Clara as the two argued about Robin laughing, offering each other up for execution, "I'd normally feel annoyed at them bickering like an old married couple," she commented, "but it's really just pissing me off."

"Does he really think Robin looks as old as him?" Clara replied lowly in reply and Danni shrugged.

"I think he's just become very sarcastic." Danni offered, "Or maybe he genuinely can't see the difference…"

"You know, he was like this when we met his body in the pinstriped suit, the one who married Queen Elizabeth." Clara commented lightly, her mind going back to the red-headed Danni and the man she'd appeared with. It had been a strange experience, three Doctors and Danni she should have never met. But with Robin and the Doctor arguing all she could recall was the two Doctors arguing over the red-head, much like the Doctor and Robin were arguing over the guard now.

"What do you expect?" Danni offered in reply, "Impossible heroes, too stubborn for their own good, egos the size of the planet? They're practically the same man." She closed her eyes, wincing as they both started shouting for the guard over the top of each other, "I can't take much more of this…" She groaned quietly. They were like a pair of children, trying to get one up on each other, "Even if there was a guard out there, he's not coming in to break these two apart."

Clara nodded, also becoming increasingly annoyed at the two petty men. All she had wanted was a nice trip out with Danni, showing her something nice after the hard time she'd had with her husband, perhaps meet Robin Hood, but maybe not. She definitely didn't want to be stuck in a dungeon with Pinky and bloody Perky.

She was going to have to bring out her teacher voice.

"Oh, you two, _shut up_!" She shouted, tone low but with power behind it. Both the Doctor and Robin turned on their seats, looking at her in surprise as Danni tried to hide her smile. Heaven help the children that got on the wrong side of Miss Oswald, "Do either of you understand, in any way at all, that there isn't actually a guard out there?" She asked firmly.

The Doctor and Robin both turned to look at the door, looking through the metal bars to see if they could see anyone moving, which they couldn't, "Oh."

"I did, in fact." Robin just had to speak up, earning himself a glare from the teacher and the Doctor, whilst Danni just rolled her eyes.

"No you didn't." She retorted, "Neither of you did. You're both too busy bickering to actually pay attention!" She leant back against the wooden pole she was handcuffed to, "Clara, they're giving me a headache."

The Doctor glared at Robin Hood, "You're annoying my wife, now." He snarled angrily, about to make sure the fake hero knew _exactly_ what he'd done.

"I said, shut up." Clara interrupted sharply, cutting him off before he could rant, "The Doctor and Robin Hood locked up in a cellar. Is this seriously the best that you can do? You're determined to starve to death in here squabbling."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Robin murmured, looking the Doctor up and down, "I'd last a lot longer than this desiccated man-crone."

The Doctor snorted whilst Danni's head spun sharply around, " _Oi_." She snapped, "I've told you, that's my bloody husband you're talking about." The Doctor shot Robin a smug look, "And you," she continued, addressing her husband this time, "Stop provoking him! Being my husband does not give you the right to be a dick to everyone we meet."

"I'm not-"

"You are." Danni cut him off before he could protest further.

"He's the one who's trying to outlive me!" The Doctor raged, completely outraged by the fact his wife seemed to be on Robin's side and not his own. Shouldn't she be sticking up for him? Fighting his side whether he was wrong or not, "We both know that I have a certain genetic advantage." He yelled in surprise as his arm was suddenly tugged on, pulling him closer to Danni and to Clara, who was leaning almost horizontally to tug on the chain that was holding him to grab his attention.

"It is not a competition about who can die slower." She hissed.

"It would definitely be me, though, wouldn't it?" The Doctor retorted, because he wanted the recognition. He had to admit this wasn't exactly going to plan, he had hoped that they'd not be tied up, but that was just something to get around, he could fix that. He glanced at his wife – it always came down to handcuffs, didn't it?

"Yes, you're going to get to live whilst the rest of us die." Danni snapped, "Well done, can we please get on with actually getting out of here?"

"There was supposed to be a plan." Clara agreed, "Do either of you two have a plan?"

"Yeah, of course I have a plan." The Doctor exclaimed, brushing off her lack of faith as he turned back to his wife, "You're going to live just as long as me." He told her, to which she shook her head.

"Second body, remember?" She pointed out and he frowned slightly. She blinked, "You-Did you forget that?"

"No, of course not." He brushed off even though, just for a moment, he had forgotten that. The red head she had been flashed in his mind's eye, as beautiful as ever. How had he even forgotten that?

"I have a plan, we'll all be fine." He declared loudly. Clara didn't seem to believe him, looking at Robin.

"What about you?" She asked him. Robin, looking very sure of himself, nodded as he leant back against his own post.

"I too have a plan." He replied firmly. The Doctor scoffed slightly and Danni nudged him.

"What have I told you about being rude?" She snapped before leaning forward, looking past him and smiling at the other man, "What's your plan, sweetie?" She asked Robin kindly.

"Why does he get to go first?" The Doctor protested.

"Because, as clever as you are, he knows the area better." Danni reasoned, "It's his home, his battle, we're just caught up in it. He will, at least, know the layout of the land." She nodded to Robin, "Go on." She encouraged gently.

Robin, who had just said he'd had a plan so he wasn't outdone by the old man next to him, shifted on the spot slightly. He didn't actually have a plan, but he also hadn't thought that the Doctor would have let him speak up anyway, "I am…" He trailed off slightly as they all stared at him expectantly, "biding my time."

There was no noise for a moment. The Doctor was entirely unsurprised that this so called 'Robin Hood' had no plan. Danni, on the other hand, was rather disappointed that he'd lied about having a plan, knowing he'd just given her husband more ammo to be incredibly arrogant. Clara just stared for a moment before turning her head, leaning against her wooden pole.

"Thank you, Prince of Thieves." She replied sarcastically, "Last of the Time Lords?"

"Yes, I have a plan." The Doctor told her slowly, his lips pulled up into a smirk. This was his time to shine, when he could show off and get the girl. Well, he already _had_ the girl, but if he impressed her perhaps that night they could do a little bit more than the pecks of kisses he'd been surviving off so far.

"Can you explain your plan without using the word sonic screwdriver?" Clara asked, putting a damper on his plans, because that was a very good point. His plan did rely heavily on his screwdriver, because it made getting out of handcuffs that much more easier, "Because you might have forgotten the Sheriff of Nottingham has taken your sonic screwdriver, just saying. It's always the screwdriver." Clara grumbled, "I don't understand why you don't both have one."

"I never go anywhere without the Doctor." Danni reasoned, turning to the Doctor, "We should look into one. Although I don't know where I'd keep it."

The sound of the door unbolting stopped the Doctor telling her to carry her own things, although that did normally involve more clothing, which he was very strictly against.

"See? There was a guard." Robin cried, triumphant, "There was guard listening the whole time, I knew it. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" A man entered, with rotten teeth and a smarmy look on his face. Danni instinctively shifted closer to her husband, but the Doctor didn't respond to it at all. For a moment she was surprised, because he would always comfort her if he ever thought she was scared, then painfully remembered that she was thinking of the wrong Doctor. She was thinking of Eleven, yet again. Twelve was different. She had to remember that.

"The Sheriff himself commanded me to listen," The man lisped through his rotten teeth, "to find out which of you is the true ringleader." The Doctor turned to Robin, the pair starting to argue once again, but Danni turned to Clara, a tired look on her face.

"Try not to do anything stupid." Danni offered, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?" Clara asked as the man approached the two women.

"Who's the boss?" Danni asked in return.

"I am," Clara automatically replied before her mouth fell into an 'o' shape, " _Ah_."

Danni nodded, "Ah indeed." The man unlocked the brunette's chains, pulling her to her feet, "Be careful, she's precious!" Danni snapped, Robin and the Doctor falling silent.

"I can look after myself, Danni-Girl." Clara replied as she was marched out, "You're the one stuck with them."

Danni closed her eyes, pained. Oh, she was right! She was the one stuck with the bickering couple!

"Take me with you!" She called but the door was slammed shut and bolted as Clara was taken to the Sheriff, "Great, now what?"

"We get free, of course." The Doctor retorted, "We just have to get these manacles off."

"And you have a plan for that, do you?" Danni asked in reply, "Because just a moment ago you had nothing."

"You used to have more faith in me." The Doctor pointed out.

"You used to hold my hand when I was scared." She bit out, leaning against her wooden pole, "People change."

The Doctor sulked, mimicking her pose against the pole behind him, even with crossed arms. Robin looked over at the pair, a thoughtful frown on his face. Both of them looked incredibly sad, like they missed each other even though they were strapped side by side. He didn't understand it; if he had Marian by his side once again he'd be the happiest man on the planet, so what was making the Doctor so sad?

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni glanced at her husband again, who was distinctly not looking at her. She'd hurt him with that last jibe, hadn't she? And she hated the fact that his hurt made her happy. Not that he was hurt, she never wanted that, but that he actually was in a position in which it had hurt him. It meant that he still cared, and every little hint that maybe, just maybe, they might get back on track again. This limbo they'd found themselves in was not good for either of them.

She shifted slightly on the spot, trying to get comfortable for what was, probably a long wait for Clara to return. Perhaps she should have insisted that she go with the human. For all the good it might have done.

"Do you think Clara's okay?" She asked the silent room, "He won't, you know, try something, will he?"

"What _exactly_ would he try?" The Doctor retorted, "Clara may be clever but the real brains is still chained up in his dungeon!" He shook his own chains to emphasis his point, "He doesn't have anything to get from her."

Danni stared for a moment before realising that he didn't actually get what she had meant, "No-No, sweetie, I meant…." She chewed her lip for a moment whilst she worked out what she wanted to say. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she was worried and she needed some reassurance that Clara was safe. So, she went with the best hint she could think of, "I meant, you know, like the-the Master."

The Doctor's head snapped around at the stutter in her voice. Even disconnected with her, he could feel the terror that name brought up in her. Five hundred years and she was still so scared of a man that couldn't get near her anymore. His blood boiled, but that wasn't helpful, so he took a deep breath, "No." He told her gently, "No, I don't think he will try anything with her."

Robin watched her relax, smiling for the first time since they'd been captured, "Good. That's-That's good." She replied lamely.

He hadn't been wasting their silence. As the Doctor had sulked and Danni had worried over her friend, he'd been thinking about how to get them out of their current predicament, "Do not worry, Danni." Robin told her, "For I have not been idle. I have a plan, and when we escape we shall save your friend from the clutches of the Sheriff."

The Doctor scoffed, " _You_ have a plan?" He laughed, "A moment ago you were 'biding your time'."

"And I no longer need to." Robin insisted, "And it is very simple. You have to act as if you're dying."

The Doctor looked outraged, "I'm sorry?"

"Moan." Robin instructed, waving his hand at the Doctor as if to encourage him, "Beat your breast. Moan. Groan as though twenty devils possessed your guts."

"What for?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"So as to attract the attention of that gargoyle-faced guard." Robin explained in a low voice, keeping his eye on the door in case the guard in question appeared. The Doctor and Danni also took a glance at the door. That was a good idea, actually. Get the guard in and steal his keys. Danni guessed by head-butting him. That'd work.

"It's your plan. You moan." The Doctor replied. Danni rolled her eyes; he was only refusing because he had a problem with the man who thought himself to be Robin Hood.

"No, no." Robin said with a shake of his head, "No, it won't work."

"Why?"

"Oh, because you're clearly more advanced in years and you have a sickly aspect to you." Robin told him, to which the Doctor took offense. As he should, just because he was older didn't give Robin permission to insult her husband. However, Danni could see this going on for a while and they needed to get out.

So she doubled over, letting out a scream as if she was in incredible pain. Immediately the Doctor turned to her, eyes wide in panic, "Danielle, what is it?" He asked her quickly.

"I-I think something is wrong with the b-" She said a touch too loudly before letting out another cry of pain.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no you're not pregnant." He reminded her, "You can't be, what are you-"

"What is this din?" The guard called through the bars and Danni looked up, giving her husband a quick look, nodding towards him.

"No business of yours, cur." He quickly improvised, leaning in closer to Danni, "Do not worry, my sweet, the Sheriff will not allow this."

"What ails her?" The guard asked and the Doctor glared at the door, as if the guard could see.

"We do not need your assistance." He told the guard as Danni let out another groan.

"Please, please, I need help." She begged. The door was unlocked and the three tried not to look smug as he walked in.

"What ails her?" He demanded, addressing then men and not the woman who was obviously in a lot of pain.

"None of your business." The Doctor snapped in reply.

"Just breathe, sweet Danielle." Robin added, much to the Doctor's annoyance. The door opened and the he stormed in, keys jangling loudly.

"I said, what ails 'er?" He demanded, although to his credit he did have a look of mild panic on his face. Danni looked up at him, staring for a moment before bursting into fake tears, sobbing loudly. She let out a string on gibberish before motioning to Robin, then burying her head in her hands.

All three men were deeply confused, so the guard turned his attention to the man who'd obviously done something, "Why is she making that terrible racket?" He demanded.

"She is with child." Robin quickly lied, "It goes to her senses, do you blame her, placing this old crone between her and her husband?"

"Now hang on a-" The Doctor started to protest, but Danni let out a loud wail, cutting him off.

"Well then, make her be quiet." The guard commanded of Robin, who shook his head.

"No, no, I cannot." He told her, "I am in chains, you shall have to do it, or she shall scream down the whole of Nottingham." He motioned the guard over with a nod of his head, "Come here, I shall tell you the secret to her silence." When it looked like the guard was going to protest, "If she knows you know, it will not work. And do you want anyone to hear such a torturous scream come from such a bedazzling lady?"

The guard glanced at Danni again, then walked over. He didn't want to get into trouble with the Sheriff, who had been adamant that none of them were to be harmed before he had a chance to talk to the prisoners. No one wanted to get in trouble with the Sheriff or his knights.

He bent down close to Robin, who proceeded to head-butt him, knocking him out with one hard smash to the forehead. He felt to the ground, his keys falling out of his hand and landing by the two men's feet. Immediately the Doctor turned to Robin, eyes blazing in a way that actually startled the accidental hero.

"Let's make _one_ thing quite clear, ' _Robin Hood_ '." He spat out, the anger thick in his voice, "She is _my_ wife, not yours and you do _not_ get to claim otherwise."

"He would not have believed me if I had not claimed as such." Robin hissed in reply.

"I do not care." The Doctor snapped, much to Danni's delight despite the situation, "Do you understand?"

Robin let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, I understand." He humoured, "Keys?"

"I'll get them." The Doctor replied, lying low against the poll to stretch out close enough.

"No, I shall get them." Robin replied, doing much of the same.

"You're going to kick them out of reach." Danni pointed out in a flat tone. She knew that it didn't matter what she said, because they'd already started bickering once again. While it did make her feel rather loved having the Doctor insist that no one but him even play her husband, she knew that this bout of pettiness was purely from that, and it was entirely unnecessary. And, just as she suspected, the pair knocked the keys down a drain that sat in the middle of the room. They all fell still as the clanging echoed in the stone room before, finally, there was a splash.

Danni let out a heavy, annoyed sigh, "Now what, my dearest husbands, are we supposed to do now?"

Neither of them seemed to know, actually looking at each other in surprise and she shook her head, "Oh, be glad Clara didn't see that." She told them, "She'd be pissed."

 _~0~0~0~_

Thankfully while they were all handcuffed around separate poles, the chains holding them together had only been attached to one, large stone block, which Robin gallantly offered to carry for them. Well, Danni had offered knowing she wouldn't be able to carry it for long and the Doctor had outright told the man currently without his merry men to carry it for her.

Once he and the Doctor had realised the keys were out of the question, they'd actually managed to work together for a few minutes to dislodge the large stone from the ground. So, with a quick glance out of the door to make sure there was no more guards waiting, the trio were out and escaping.

"This is much more like old times." Danni commented in a whisper, letting Robin out before her so he was in the middle, "Less blowing stuff up, more sneaking around scheming."

"You've not exactly done much scheming today." The Doctor pointed out.

"That's because you've been too busy bickering for me to get a word in edgeways." She replied, "You would think you two were the married couple at this rate." As they walked she gathered up both hers and Robin's dangling chains so they wouldn't knock into him as they walked, something he did notice.

"Thank you, dear Danielle." He said graciously, using the name the Doctor had called her. She shot him a smile with a faint glow to her cheeks.

"What are fake wives for?" She replied.

"You're not married." The Doctor snapped, hoping to stop this teasing before it could set in place between them, "We need to find a blacksmith's forge."

"So as to remove our chains?" Robin asked with a slight groan from the weight of the large stone.

"No. So I can knock up an ornamental plant stand." Robin looked actually confused by his plans, "Of course it's so we can get rid of our chains. I don't want to be manacled to you all night." He ranted as Robin started laughing, finally understanding his words as a joke, "Oh, no. Please, don't do that."

Robin continued to laugh, "Ornamental plant stand."

"It's not even that funny."

"Your husband truly is amusing." Robin told Danni, who couldn't help but giggle along as the Doctor became more irate.

"He really is." She agreed. The Doctor watched her laugh, walking with Robin, standing close and laughing happily. He wanted to tell them both to shut up, to ask her why she never laughed with him anymore. But, instead, he just stomped through the hallways, complaining about just how much Robin laughed.

 _~0~0~0~_

It didn't take too long to find a forge to get them all free, and the Doctor was wasting no time waiting around to find out what was really happening in the castle. He lead them up some stairs, keeping Danni between them both so he knew where she was at all times. Thankfully her dress wasn't particularly form fitting, otherwise he wouldn't have let that imposter calling himself Robin Hood anywhere near seeing his wife from such an angle. That was _his_ angle. They'd both also been so possessive of each other, regenerating was never going to change that in him.

It didn't take very long for them to come across the metal door with the porthole window in it, hidden in plain sight like it was any other door in the castle. The Doctor lead them over silently to it, opening the door and revealing the large metal room.

"At last." The Doctor crowed as they stepped in, "Something real. No more fairy tales." Danni looked over the room in amazement. It was quite minimalistic, with a couple of terminals in the middle in front of a glowing dome. There was a line of lights in the ceiling leading to the middle and a few on the walls, but that was about it. On the other side of the room were two more exits, probably leading to other parts of the castle.

"What is this place?" Robin asked, completely bewildered by the new sight.

"A spaceship?" Danni asked the Doctor more than answering Robin's question. The Doctor nodded.

"More twenty ninth century than twelfth." The Doctor explained, taking a quick glance behind him. She was looking around with that look of amazement on her face he'd always adored. Like it was the first spaceship she'd even seen, despite living in the best one in the universe. He would never tire of it.

He skipped over to one of the two terminals, like he hadn't been appreciating his wife at all, "Data banks, data banks, data banks. Where was this ship headed?" He asked it as Robin stepped slowly towards him, taking in the new technology. Danni smiled softly at him as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked gently and he looked down at her, eyes wide in wonder, "It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

He just nodded as the Doctor watched the screen flicker with information, answering his question. Danni was better at the taking care of people thing, and even though the man had foolishly tried to claim her as his own, he had little time for any theatrics he may unleash on them.

He frowned at the image of a planet that appeared, "The Promised Land again." He murmured as Robin and Danni joined him.

"Wasn't that where the half faced man was heading?" Danni recalled.

"Yes, but a bit more sophisticated." The Doctor commented as it flicked through more information, bringing up blueprints for the castle, "It disguised itself as a twelfth century castle. It merges into the culture, tries to keep a low profile, so no one notices. That explains the robot knights." Danni nodded as he walked over to the dome, a quick glance over it telling him all he needed to know, "But the engines. The engines are damaged. They're leaking radiation into the local atmosphere, creating a temporary climate of staggering benevolence."

"I beg pardon?" Robin asked and the Doctor turned to the pair.

"I told you. It's too sunny. It's too green." He slowly made his way back over to the pair, "And there is even an evil sheriff to oppress the locals. This explains everything, even you."

"It does?" Robin asked, feeling like he was being insulted and preparing himself as such. Danni, on the other hand, could see where the Doctor's mind had immediately headed, joining the dots. She could see the smugness in his eyes, the way he stood, like he was towering over Robin despite only being a couple of inches taller.

"Doctor, stop it." She snapped.

"Well, what does every oppressed peasant workforce need?" He asked them both, stalking around Robin, "The illusion of hope."

"Doctor, I said stop it." Danni reiterated. Okay, so Robin wasn't real. Her hearts hurt at that, but there was no need to be so cruel about it.

"Some silly story to get them through the day, lull them into docility, and keep them working. Ship's data banks." He turned to the screen once again and images began to flash across it, each a depiction of Robin Hood from throughout the ages, "Full of every myth and legend you could hope for, including Robin Hood." Robin stared, stepping slightly closer as his life seemed to be documented on the strange item in front of him.

"Isn't it time you came clean with me? You're not real and you know it." The Doctor finished firmly as Robin looked at him, completely lost at the information he was suddenly being confronted with.

"That's enough, Doctor." Danni snapped, stepping forward and in between the two, forcing him to pay attention to her, "Can't you see he obviously doesn't know any of this? Maybe, just maybe, he doesn't know that he isn't Robin Hood?"

"Of course he knows!" The Doctor scoffed in reply, "I'm sorry you fell for his charade like the rest of the little pudding brains running around here, but he's a robot and nothing more."

Danni shot him a look, trying to ignore the way he threw her parentage at her, "So what?" She snapped, "He can be both!"

"Don't be so stupid Danielle!" He exclaimed, "He's as much a part of what is happening around here as the Sheriff and his metal knights!"

Whilst Danni reeled back at his words, Robin turned to him, eyes blazing angrily, "You dare to accuse me of collusion with that villain, the Sheriff?"

"I dare." The Doctor retorted.

"You-" Robin stuttered, his anger turning his face red as he jabbed his finger at the Doctor, "false-tongued knave. I should have skewered you when I had the chance."

"I would like to see you try." The Doctor challenged just before the door blew off its hinges in a cloud of smoke, sparks filling the air, "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." He stepped closer to the door as the Sheriff stormed in, flanked by metal knights, his grip tightly on Clara's arm.

"Surrender, outlaw." The Sheriff demanded.

"Clara, are you okay?" Danni asked.

"I'm fine." Clara promised, shooting her a reassuring smile to help relax the concerned look on her face.

"Kill him. Kill Robin Hood." The Sheriff shouted and the knights advanced on Robin, and in turn Danni who hadn't moved from his side.

"You can drop all that stuff now, Sheriff." The Doctor told him, grinning in pride.

"Doctor?" Clara called in warning. She'd found out a lot about the Sheriff in her small time with him, including that he was power hungry and just a little bit on the furious side. Not to mention that he'd decided that she would be his _consort_ , something she would be damned if it would happen. Either way, the Doctor antagonising him wasn't going to get them anything but dead.

"He is not what you think he is." The Doctor declared, making sure Robin heard every word, "This is all play-acting."

"We can't just let them kill him!" Clara snapped, storming past the Doctor and towards Robin and Danni, who had both backed up towards one of the arches out of the room.

"You're not fooling anyone, Sheriff." The Doctor continued as if she hadn't said anything. If the pair of them wanted to believe in a robot man, fine. He'd save them all and then Danni would come rushing back into his arms. Isn't that what heroes did?

Before Clara could reach Danni and Robin, one of the knights turned to fire at them. Robin barely registered it in time, but Danni had been keeping an eye on them all. She knew that when the Doctor gloated his attention waned somewhat, so she tackled Robin, sending him to the floor as the shot hit the wall, sending pieces of rock everywhere.

"Danni!" Clara cried in horror, suddenly terrified that her friend had been hurt. Her cry caught the Doctor's attention and he spun around to see them both scramble off their feet. Robin quickly looked around, taking stock of the situation, planning out his next move when his eyes met the Doctor. The other man looked ready to murder Robin where he stood, his lips pulled into a snarl at the very idea that his wife could be in any trouble because of him. In fact, it was purely because of the blonde that he was safe.

And that was his goal, after all. Staying alive to fight, to win, to be the man Marian thought he could be and to find her once more. So he wrapped one arm around Danni's waist, catching her arm so she wouldn't be able to struggle free.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clara demanded, rushing forward, grabbing her skirt and pulling it off the ground to give herself more freedom, looking almost as furious at the man next to her. Robin backed up, his grip strong.

"Robin, don't do this." Danni begged in his arms but his eyes never left the Doctor's. It was like he was challenging Robin to go through with his plan, trying to warn him of the consequences.

"To survive, I will do anything." He told them both as he pushed off backwards, falling out of the a window and into the cold water below.

"Danni!" Clara screeched, rushing over to the window at the same time the Doctor called after his wife. They both hung out, watching the water ripple below as they waited for her to resurface.

Clara climbed up into the window when they didn't immediately come up, ready to dive in after them, but the Doctor pulled her back down, "Don't be stupid." He snapped, "You'll just hurt yourself."

Clara looked at him in disbelief, "Since when do you care so little about her that you're not diving in after her?" She snapped back, "If you won't look after Danni, then _I_ will."

"It is not _your_ job to look after _my_ wife." The Doctor snarled in reply, spotting Robin emerge from the water, cradling Danni in his arms, carrying her like a bride, "Right now we're the ones in the spaceship with the killer robots and their mad Sheriff friend. Priorities."

" _Priorities!"_ Clara exclaimed in reply but the Doctor turned away from her, "She was always your number one priority, what happened to change that?"

"Who said she wasn't?" He retorted before addressing the Sheriff, "Stop pretending. You and your fancy robots. I get it. I understand."

Clara's hands clenched by her side as she joined him, calming down enough to know that jumping in after them was reckless as best. The anger at his nonchalance bubbled away though, causing her eyes to narrow at the Sheriff, but not because of the plans the Doctor was quickly deducing. She could have told him, but she didn't want to. If he was going to dismiss _her_ Danni-Girl, she would just have to pay more attention from now on.

Of course, then she was chopped on the head by a metal knight, so her attention on anything waned somewhat at that point.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni's clothes were damp. It was unpleasant and she really did not appreciate it. They were more soaked on the back, clinging to her while her front was quite warm. She opened her eyes; the last moments she remembered were her falling backwards being held by Robin, who was now looking over her with a stoic face. The fire illuminated his face as the stars shone overhead. He looked incredibly serious and Danni suddenly had the feeling that she was somewhere she really shouldn't be.

"Robin?" She asked questioningly.

"The time for games is over." He replied firmly, standing up and looking over her, "You will tell me everything this Doctor knows about Robin Hood and his Merry Men." He commanded. Danni pushed up into a sitting position, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's happening?" She asked him, "Why do you think I'm the bad guy?"

"And then," He continued like she hadn't spoken at all, "you will tell me exactly who this Doctor is and what are his plans."

Her eyes narrowed at that, "Oh I will, will I?" She retorted, "Let me tell you one thing, Robin Hood; if you want anything from me you do not start by asking threatening questions about my husband."

"Your husband has done nothing but threaten me since the moment you appeared in our forest." Robin reminded her.

"Yes, but that's because he's an idiot." Danni replied, swinging her legs off the little cot that they'd made to lie her on, "He's incredibly clever, but do not mistake that for him not being an idiot."

"You are stalling." Robin pointed out angrily, "We do not have time for silly little games. Tell me what the Doctor knows."

Danni sighed, "I'm stalling because you're not going to like it." She told him honestly, "Because I can only tell you what I know, and I know it's going to hurt." She paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. This was why she had never wanted to tell the Doctor why she had known him before she had first arrived. He'd questioned her a few times, but nothing had really ever come from it. Who would want to know that their lives were fantasied and turned into entertainment? That they weren't even considered real in the first place?

She shot him a look, "I'm not telling you all." She declared, "I'll tell Robin, who can decide if you all should know the rest."

"We are a team." Robin said, denying her request, "You will tell us all."

Danni shook her head, "You might reconsider that once you know." She told him, "Please, I'm not the bad guy, I don't want anyone to be hurt by this."

Robin looked her over. She had been nicer to him than her husband had been, standing up for him and checking he was alright when confronted with the monstrosity of what the castle actually was. She was kind, and her heart heavy as his own. She looked at him pleadingly, eyes shining in the firelight and he nodded.

"This way." He commanded and she stood up, following him towards the back of the alcove that made up their den. She sat down on a fallen tree while he stood over her, "You will be quick, and you will not lie." He warned her and she nodded, crossing her finger over her chest twice.

She took a deep breath, using the time to gather her thoughts. What was the best way to start this story? How did you go telling someone that their life _was_ a story?

"When I was little, I was told the story of Robin Hood." She started, "About the outlaw that robbed the rich to give to the poor, who looked after his own when the people in power were the most cruel. He was brave, and clever, and even when he was caught he found a way to be free." Robin's face didn't change, but his lips flickered for a moment at her description of himself, "He loved a maid, had friends who stood by his side, and was absolutely fantastic. But he was also completely fictitious. The story of Robin Hood was just that. A story. A legend that was chopped and changed throughout the ages, but one thing was always certain – that he never existed. None of them did. Robin, Maid Marian and his merry men were all completely made up."

"But we are here." He said firmly, "We stand before you, how can you say we are not real?"

"Well, there's two ways." She replied, "One; that this history books just got it wrong," she smiled at him, "My personal favourite. Or…"

"Or what?" He snapped when she didn't continue.

"Or that you are not real." She explained as gently as she could, "That your thoughts, your feelings, your memories were all created as those metal knights were created. That you weren't born, or raised, that one day you just existed. All of you. Not just you, but your men, the woman you love, are all fake."

"But I _feel_ real." Robin insisted, "I am not, nor have I ever been, working with that devil of a Sheriff."

"I know." Danni quickly reassured, "And I think that's enough. Either way, you believe you are Robin Hood, and normally that's all the Doctor needs."

"Then why has he been so insistent that I am one of the Sheriff's awful creatures?"

Danni shrugged, smiling softly to herself, "Clara would tell me it's because he's jealous of you." She told him, "That because I like you, he just doesn't."

Robin watched her turn sad once again, "But you do not think the same?" He asked and she shook her head, "Why not? When posing as your husband he was ready to tear my head from my shoulders."

"Because I think it's habit." Danni declared bluntly, "I think, sometimes, he forgets that he doesn't love me anymore and acts like he does."

"So what is your reason for him to hate me so much?" Robin asked her, "If not because of love?"

"Because of what you mean." She replied, "If you were not born here, if you were man-made, then someone made you for a reason. And, unfortunately, that is never going to be for anything good. People who give false hope are never the good guys." She nodded towards the merry men, who were all stood in a group, eyes focused on them as if she was going to pounce at any moment, "Do you want to tell them that they might not even exist? Do you think that they'd even understand? Because you're a smart man, Robin, and I doubt you do."

Robin felt like his head would burst from the information. He sat down as if the weight of it was crushing him down. So many thoughts and feelings rushed around his head, he didn't even know where to start. All that he knew was that if he even tried to explain it to his men, there'd be a riot, a loss of morale that was wasn't sure he could pull them out of. His men, his friends, were his only concern and he had to protect them at all costs in the way he had failed the woman he adored above everything else.

He turned his head to look at the woman next to him, who was looking at him with such apologetic kindness. She'd not wanted to tell him any of this, but she had because he'd asked, and now he could see why. He felt himself disappearing into nothingness at the very idea that he wasn't real, that everything that made him the person he was now being just a fairy tale. He needed a moment, so he turned his full attention to Danni.

"Why do you not believe the Doctor loves you?" He asked, "It is clear as day to anyone with eyes that you're all he's concerned about?"

Danni looked up at the sky, where the stars shone brightly. She had always loved looking at the stars, on more than one occasion the Doctor had taken her to some beautiful skies just to show them off to her, "Because he died." She told Robin, startling him somewhat, "And when he came back it wasn't the same. I knew he wasn't going to change, that some of him wouldn't be what it had once been, but that's not what I mean." She turned to Robin, tears shining in her eyes, "When- Before he died he told me that if I was ever scared, he'd hold my hand. I don't have much to my name, but I never wanted money or things. I just wanted him, and he knows that. He knows that all I want is for him to hold my hand, to be scared together. But he won't now. He won't hold my hand, we're not in it together anymore and that's how I know."

Robin watched her look down at her own lap, "We're aliens." She declared, "Me and the Doctor. We're from a different planet. Clara is human, and I admittedly have some in me too, but we're aliens. That blue box you tried to steal is our ship. He doesn't have any plans to take over Nottingham, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He's trying to save the day. And that's about it, really. That's all I have to tell you."

Robin sat in silence for what seemed like an age, trying to get to grips with the fact that he might or might not be real. He felt real, he felt his past keenly every day, his heart ache hurt more than anything he could have ever imagined. Marian may have been dead, or worst and everything he imagined and more tore at him like hellhounds on a damned soul. Every day without Marian was a day wasted, in his eyes, so he had to make them count. How could any of that be fake?

"I am Robin Hood." He declared and Danni looked up at him, smiling at the determination in his eyes, "Doctors and metal men be damned." He stood up and turned to his men, "My band of merry men!" He called and they all cheered at his happiness, "Our friend the Doctor is in danger, and his wife and I shall save him. However, should things go awry, I will need you to save the folk around the castle, get them as far away from it as is possible, what say you?!"

They all cheered again and Robin turned to Danni, hand outstretched, "Come with me, fair maid," he enticed without the need to, "We will save your husband and prove, once and for all, that I am the man I claim to be."

Danni reached up and took it happily, Robin helping her off her seat, "I don't doubt it for a second." She told him, "I always knew you were the real deal."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hope you all liked it, let me know!_


	9. The Impossible Heroes

The Doctor was annoyed. And worried, which just made him more annoyed, which just made every single thing just that bit more irritating. He came around to the news that the plan to fly the spaceship were still going to go ahead despite the engines only being at 48 percent capacity. Of course, it didn't help that instead of having Danni chained to his side, Clara laid slumped against the cold floor, only being propped up on a discarded sandbag. Danni was with that robot Robin Hood, who knew what he could be doing to her! At least if she was here, he'd know what danger she was in. She should be able to handle it herself like he'd told her, but he'd would have felt a lot better with her by his side.

Maybe he wasn't quite ready to give up being her knight in shining armour just yet. They'd have to work around that, he couldn't keep her strapped to his side like a child. Maybe he should start carrying his mobile phone again.

He nudged Clara sharply, knowing the tirade that was going to come out of her mouth when she remembered Danni wasn't with them. How they had to save her, how they were wasting time. All things he already knew, and all things he could currently do nothing about. He just had to hope that Danni was clever enough to keep herself alive before he could make it to her.

Clara blinked for a moment before shooting up into a straight position, looking around in alarm, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere decidedly unpleasant." The Doctor drawled in reply, groaning as he pulled at the chains holding him to the wall, "But we won't be here for long. They engines are nowhere near stable, soon enough they will kill us all."

Clara shot him a look, "Oh, excellent." She retorted, "Any plans to escape, Spaceman?"

"Working on- ah," he groaned again, failing to even loosen the chains. The wall was so much sturdier than the block he and Robin had moved together, even with Clara's help wouldn't budge it.

"So how do we get to Danni?" Was Clara's next question, just as the Doctor suspected.

"I don't know yet." He told her, "We have to survive first." Clara couldn't deny that, so she looked around, trying to work out what their situation was. There were people all around, lugging large pieces of gold around. It was dark and gloomy, obviously designed to destroy the spirit of the people doing all the work. As she turned she caught sight of the woman who, until that moment, had gone completely unnoticed. Which was rather embarrassing considering how close to them she was sat.

Clara nudged the Doctor, "We've got company." She commented and the Doctor pulled his attention away from his cuffs and his attempt to get back to his wife.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped. He had no time for gawping pudding brains, after all.

"Doctor!" Clara snapped before smiling at the other girl, who looked rather sheepish, "Hi, I'm Clara, that's the Doctor." She introduced, "Sorry, he seems to have forgotten his manners."

"I do apologise, but my wife is currently being held captive by that laughing moron _Robin Hood_." He spat.

"You know Robin?" The woman asked hopefully, looking between the two with a new sense of interest. She hadn't been there too long herself, but seeing the two unconscious people being dragged in had caught her attention. They were both dressed in finery, they should have been safe from the Sheriff and his tyrannical reign, which meant they must have been fighting against him. Her plan had been to try and rally them together and overpower the guardsmen, but now all she wanted to know was if they had seen the man she loved.

"Maybe." Clara replied, looking at her distrustfully, "How do you know him?"

The woman smiled shyly, "My name is Marian." She explained, much to the Doctor and Clara's surprise, "Please, tell me that he's okay."

While Clara quickly reassured the woman that Robin was in fact okay, conveniently leaving out the fact that he had kidnapped the Doctor's wife, the Doctor focused on what this new information meant. If she knew Robin, then there was a chance that she knew about the Sheriff and the robots, even if she wasn't consciously aware of it.

She was also conveniently unchained, "Perhaps you can answer me this," he interrupted Clara, who scowled at him for his rudeness, "You're not lugging the gold around, and yet you are not chained up. I'm guessing they do not know this?" Marian nodded, "My question is this, then." He jingled his chains, "Can you get us free as well?"

Marian looked around, alarmed slightly in case anyone heard him then nodded with a smirk on her face, "Of course." She replied.

 _~0~0~0~_

Marian had a lot of questions, asking the Doctor and Clara about everything they knew about the Sheriff and his plans. The Doctor had to admit that he was rather grateful that she was much brighter than he might have expected, and he always enjoyed having someone new to show off his incredible intellect to. Of course, it would have been better had Danni been there, but one thing at a time.

Soon enough both himself and Clara were free and Marian was off, spreading the word to their fellow captives about the plan the Doctor had quickly devised. The Sheriff had plenty of gold around, it made sense that they could use it against the metal knights that were terrorising the people around them.

"Do you think she'd alright?" Clara asked as they waiting for their opportune moment.

"Who?" The Doctor asked in reply and Clara sent him an incredulous look.

"Danni!" She hissed, "Your wife!"

"I'm sure she's fine." He dismissed, "This should be relatively easy, so make sure you have your gold in hand."

"Is that it?" Clara asked and he nodded, "Seriously?" He glanced back to see her glaring at him furiously.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"What's wrong with-" She repeated, outraged, "Did you really just forget about her?" He stared at her, bewildered, "Danni! You did, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't." He snapped, "We've been over this; she's safe, we're not."

"So?" Clara pressed, "She's alone! She could be scared, she doesn't know that we're okay!"

He scoffed, "Of course she won't be scared." He told her, "She's not an idiot, she knows how this works. We'll get back to her and any worry she may have will be squashed." He caught sight of Marian slowly making her way back towards them, "We're almost ready. Stay alert."

"Wow." Clara breathed, "You really don't care anymore, do you?"

His face hardened and he turned in his seat, "I know you think you'd make a better husband that me, Clara." He snarled, surprising her by the anger in his eyes, "But she is not your wife-"

"Of course she's not-"

"And she never will be." He finished, talking over her, "Whatever feelings you have for her will never be reciprocated, and finding problems that don't exist won't change that."

"Feelings?" She repeated, "I don't have feelings for her."

The Doctor shot her a look, one that told her that he didn't believe a word of it, but Marian re-joined them before they could argue it out further. Clara sat back and let the Doctor dictate what was happening, knowing her part in the plan already. She didn't have feelings for Danni, of course not. She had her own… well, she wasn't sure what her and Mr Pink were just yet, but they were something. Danni was her best friend, she was just worried that her husband wasn't living up to the high standard Clara demanded of her best friend's significant other. Clara nodded to herself before leaning into the conversation. He had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

 _~0~0~0~_

Then, much like Robin's original plan, the trio sat and bided their time. The robot men walked around, ordering the terrified masses to move faster, to work harder as the engines continued to power up, ready for flight. One stomped over, its heavy footsteps echoing on the stone. They all pretending to cower under its empty gaze.

"You are fit for labour." It declared, the fake eyes staring down at the Doctor, "Stand aside while this peasant unit is freed."

"I'm afraid you're a little late." The Doctor murmured.

"Explain." The robot demanded, the purple cross on its head starting to glow, ready to attack.

"I'm already free!" The Doctor exclaimed, his voice going up in pitch. Clara rolled her eyes as he waved his hands up in the air, waving them to keep the attention of the robot knight – it was times like this when she realised how much of a child he still was – then she held her gold plate in front of him to catch the blast they'd been anticipating. He'd intentionally riled up the knight to show the workers around them that they could stand up to them quite easily, and it worked. The shot Clara deflected missed, but when the knight shot again Marian was ready. The returning blast blew its head clean off its shoulders. The three grinned at each other.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The Doctor murmured as they stood up, ready to help fight off the rest of the guards. This was one more step towards getting back to Danni. As the knights all stormed in, ready to take care of the unruly peasants, the rest of the workforce all raised their golden plates like shields. The masses standing up to the oppressors, with an impossible hero to rally the forces, to give them home. This would make a great story to tell her.

"If only she could see us now."

Clara looked up at him as they joined the group, ready for battle. He didn't even seem to realise what he'd said. He must have been thinking about Danni. Good. It was about time. She stood, ready for the attack. She still would have made a better husband.

She turned to Marian, who was grinning in delight at the mayhem they were causing. Such a pretty thing with a lot of spirit. She could see why Robin had fallen for her. Clara sent her a smirk and wink, to which she blushed just slightly in the dim light. Good.

 _~0~0~0~_

People fought and people died, but they were resilient and full of fight and eventually they took down every single metal knight that guarded them. It exploded in a fire ball that burnt up to the high ceiling. Everyone began cheering, even Clara, but the Doctor was more focused on what was going to happen after all of the robots were destroyed. It was their ship, after all, and it would register an attack.

And right on schedule the room began to shake, the ship preparing itself for launch. He needed to get everyone out, so he motioned with his hands, "Out, out! Everyone, quickly, get out. Quickly!" He demanded, no one wasting any time. Most ran out empty handed, but some kept hold of the gold they'd used as a weapon. Clara helped, ushering them out as quickly as she could.

Marian went to follow, but darted back to the pair, "You've saved us all, both of you." She reached up to kiss the Doctor on the cheek, but he ducked out of the way before she could.

"Not for you." He told her before turning her around, giving her a nudge and sending her out with the rest of the people he had saved.

"You never can resist being the hero, can you?" Clara teased.

"And you can?" He shot at her, the pair grinning in their victory. The room settled down as the ship stabilised itself for the moment.

"Now what?" Clara asked with a clap of her hands, looking to him for direction.

"We look for the Sheriff. He'll lead us to Robin, and then to Danni." The Doctor told her and she nodded.

" _Engine capacity at eighty two percent._ " A robotic voice declared and they both looked up at the ceiling.

"That's not good, is it?" Clara guessed and the Doctor shook his head.

"You are indeed an ingenious fellow, Doctor. Almost as clever as your young ward." They both turned at the sound of the Sheriff's voice. He was stood at the entrance to the dungeon. He was flanked by two more metal knights, a smug look on his face, like he'd decided he had won. He walked down the stairs, hands on the handles of both of the swords he had strapped to his belt, "But do you really think your peasants' revolt can stop me?"

"His _ward_?" Clara exclaimed, insulted that she'd gone from the mastermind of their group to barely a sidekick.

"Not now." The Doctor scolded, just adding to the misconception, before turning to the Sheriff, "I rather think you're the revolting one around here." He pulled a horrified face at the words that just fell from his mouth, "I'm bantering. I'm bantering." He groaned, "Danielle, why are you letting me banter?"

Clara looked around, a frown on her face, but she couldn't see Danni anywhere. Was he talking to her when she wasn't here as well?

The Doctor had moved on, though, "Listen to me. You don't have enough gold content to seal the engine breach. If you try and take off, you'll wipe out half of England and you'll take my wife with it!"

The Sheriff, who had picked up one of a head of one of the knights that had been blown up in the riot, stormed past the Doctor, " _Liar_!" He barked, "From my sky vessel, I shall rule omnipotent."

"You pudding-headed primitive," The Doctor retorted, "shut down the engines. What you're doing will alter the course of history."

"I sincerely hope so," The Sheriff replied as he tossed the head into a large furnace, "or I wouldn't be bothering." He motioned to his two knights, who took a step towards the two time travellers.

"You won't make any sort of king if you kill all your people." Clara tried, but he just glanced over at her, looking distinctly unimpressed.

"And here I thought you were the smart one of your little band of infuriating troublemakers." He replied, "Oh well, you still are very pretty."

She grimaced at his awful attempt to be flirty and, while she was normally very capable of looking after herself, she was glad when the Doctor stepped up just so she didn't have to talk to him, "Listen to me. It doesn't have to end like this." The Doctor said in a threatening tone, obviously having come to the end of his patience, "Shut it all down, return Danielle to me and I'll do what I can."

"Danielle?" The Sheriff asked and both Danni and the Doctor boiled over with anger at his apparent lack of recognition of her name, "Oh, the fair-haired woman. I do not have her."

The robots took another step closer to the pair and the Doctor took a quick glance at them. He was running out of time and he needed to get back to his wife, "Robin's one of yours."

The Sheriff spun around from where he was stoking the fire he'd placed the head in, hand up to indicate to the remaining knights to halt, "What did you say?"

"He's one of your tin-headed puppets, just like these brutes here." The Doctor snapped, "And he has my wife. Bring her here, now."

Clara studied the Sheriff's face for a moment, seeing him completely bewildered. Just what she thought. It had become quite apparent during her brief time with the horrid man that while Robin may or may not have been real, he had very little to do with the Sheriff except causing the man a large nuisance, "I don't think he is."

"Of course he his." The Doctor exclaimed, "To pacify the locals, give them false hope. He's the opiate of the masses."

The Sheriff shook his head, "Robin Hood is not one of mine." He declared.

"Of course he is." The Doctor insisted, "He's a robot, created by your mechanical mates."

"Why would we create an enemy to fight us?" The Sheriff pointed out, "What sense would that make? That would be a terrible idea."

"Yes!" The Doctor agreed wholeheartedly, "Yes, it would." His face fell as he realised that the Sheriff _was_ correct and that creating an enemy, especially one with a chance of winning, was a terrible idea indeed, "Wouldn't it? Yes, that would be a rubbish idea. Why would you do that? But he can't be. He's not real." He whispered before raising his voice, "He's a legend!"

"Too kind!" A cocky voice echoed through the room and both the Sheriff and the Doctor looked up to the gallery above. There, posing triumphantly, was Robin Hood, "And this legend does not come alone."

The sight of Danni appearing from around Robin both relaxed the Doctor from his worry about her safety and sped his hearts up at the sight of her. Unlike what he'd been portraying to Clara, up until that moment he'd been deathly afraid of her fate at a man he'd been so sure had been working for the Sheriff. But she was safe, with a giant grin on her face, like she was having the time of her life.

"Danni!" Clara cried in utter relief and the blonde waved down at the pair. She was so happy to see them both, especially her husband who looked absolutely amazed at the sight of her above them. Even she couldn't deny the way he was staring directly at her and, thankfully, the dull light hid the flush that appeared in her cheeks. He had such an intense stare, and even though it felt like she had no idea what he was thinking, she was sure her guesses weren't far off the mark.

"Did you miss me?" She called down.

"Of course!" Clara replied and Danni giggled. Robin held his hand out to Danni, helping her sit on the railings on the edge of the pathway before joining her. He turned to a long wall hanging, stabbing his knife into it. Danni quickly wrapped her arms around him and the pair slid down. The moment they landed Robin turned to Danni.

"You all right?" He asked her, concern in her voice and, much like when they'd first met, Danni let out a girlish giggle at his question. He shot her a smirk, because who didn't love eliciting that response out of anyone, before turning around and drawing his sword. Just as he had suspected, the Sheriff's metal men were approaching them, "My men have taken the castle." He declared, "Now I'm going to take you."

"This one's all mine." The Sheriff growled, pulling out a small device and pressing a button hidden away in it. Both of his metal knights deactivated, heads drooping forward, "What do you say, outlaw? A final reckoning?" He taunted in his anger.

"Oh, yes." Robin agreed. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, to finally rid his town and the people of that villainous Sherriff, he was never going to turn it down.

As the two started their fight, Danni rushed over to the Doctor and Clara, stopping in front of the Doctor with a bright smile on her face, "That was so cool." She gushed, "We took the castle, and the merry men were on form and Robin was such a good leader!"

"Never mind that moron," the Doctor told her, "Are you okay?" She nodded, her excited smile never falling.

"Of course." She replied, "I can look after myself, right?"

"Maybe a bit too well." The Doctor retorted. She had been just fine without him, she wasn't hurt and didn't look the least bit frightened. She was finally showing off the skills she had that the idiot that came before him refused to let shine, "You weren't even scared." He commented proudly, looking around the room. The knights were deactivated, but the engines definitely weren't and they needed to get out.

She shrugged, "I didn't have time to be." She explained, "I was worried about you."

His head snapped around, shooting her a look of complete surprise, "You were worried about me?" He asked sceptically, because surely it was the other way around?

"Of course I was." She laughed as the room rumbled and shook. Her amusement fell away, "What was that?" She asked.

"Was that the engines?" Clara asked and the Doctor nodded.

"The whole castle's about to blow." He commented, "We don't have long."

The Sheriff and Robin seemed rather well-matched, keeping each other at bay with each clang of their swords. Danni watched them, almost fidgeting on the spot as they watched they fight, "We're going to wait for him, aren't we?" She asked the Doctor, anxious.

"We can't exactly leave him." The Doctor replied, a tease in his voice, "You seem to have grown rather attached to him, after all."

"It's _Robin Hood_." She replied slowly, like it explained everything. He took a step closer, standing behind her.

"You were always attracted to intelligent, young, pretty men." He commented, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her from behind, "I'm glad to see that's changed." He purred in her ear, revelling in the feeling of her breath catching, spotting the flush on her cheek, "Oh, it definitely has changed, hasn't it?"

"Stop it." Danni begged, "We're about to be blown up."

"So?" He murmured. Clara rolled her eyes. As happy as she was that they could still lose themselves in such a serious situation, they were _actually_ about to be blown up.

"Stop it." She snapped, motioning upwards to where the Sheriff and Robin were now battling on a cross beam above the pit of melted gold that the Sheriff had tossed the robot head into. Danni gasped, having been too distracted by the Doctor to notice them move upwards.

"Robin!" She called, horrified and taking a step forward, like she could help, "What the hell are you two doing?!"

Neither of them answered, but she hadn't really expected either of them to be paying attention to anything but each other. They moved backwards and forwards over the think beam, neither of them even remotely ready to give up the fight.

"I'm too much for you, outlaw. The first of a new breed. Half man, half engine." The Sheriff has said before they'd risen above the crucible, "Never ageing. Never tiring."

"Are you still talking?" Robin teased as they swapped sides, their swords firmly together as they struggled to throw the other off him. Realising they could go on like that for a while, Robin backed up, intending to get a good swing in and hopefully knock the Sheriff's sword out of his hand. However, the Sheriff had similar ideas, swinging his sword with a grunt of effort and hitting Robin on the arm. It was a deep cut, startling the Prince of Thieves, who dropped his sword at the attack. It fell down to the ground, clattering in front of the trio who were watching, horrified.

"No." Danni breathed, rushing forward and picking up the sword. She stared up as the fight stalled for a moment; how could she get it up to him from down there? He couldn't die, but Sheriff was never going to let him live!

Then, in a move she recognised from her husband, Robin took a step back and held his arms out wide. A grin spread across her face and she turned to look at the Doctor. He was watching Robin with a look she could only describe as proud on his face, and she turned back just in time to see the Sheriff step forward to take his final shot.

Robin turned on the spot, making sure that he and the Sheriff were back to back. He kicked the back of the evil man's leg and, with a loud scream, he fell down into the boiling gold below. Danni grabbed Clara by the arm and they both cheered at the fact that Robin was safe. Robin took a moment to breathe, after all he had nearly died, then headed over to the rope that had brought him up to the cross beam. He slid down as the trio joined him.

"Sorry. Was that, er, was that showing off?" Robin asked, his hand clasped over the wound the Sheriff had managed to inflict on him. He laughed in surprise as Danni launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"You were fantastic!" She crowed and Clara nodded in agreement.

"That was amazing." She told him. His eyes fell on the Doctor, who was watching his every movement with his wife with a firm stare. Before he could remove himself, though, Danni let him go, her smile falling away to a look of annoyance. She smacked him on his good arm and he cried out in surprise.

"You almost got yourself killed." She scolded, like a mother to a child, "You have to be more careful! There's only one Robin Hood, you know?"

He laughed, "My apologises, Miss Danielle." He replied, "I shall endeavour to be more careful when fighting any more traitorous sheriffs." Danni nodded, as if she was accepting his promise.

The castle started to shake, stones falling off and it suddenly became very apparent that the ship was about to take off, "Run!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Come on, run!" Time almost stopped for Danni as the Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand, linking his fingers through hers and holding her tightly. The whole castle could have fallen at that moment and she probably wouldn't have noticed as, for the first time, he held her hand when he thought that she was scared.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor didn't let go of her hand when they met up with the gang of merry men, who had all fled the castle when it had started shaking. Nor did he let go when they stopped in a clearing outside the castle to see the stone fall away and reveal the true spaceship underneath. It rose in the air slowly, hovering above the ruins of the castle as its engines glowed brightly.

"It's stopping!" Danni shouted over the roar of the engines.

"It's never going to make it. Not enough gold. It'll never make it into orbit." The Doctor replied just as loudly. It needed more, it needed… he turned to Robin, an idea quickly coming to mind. Well, he did always work better under pressure, "Where is it? Where did it go?" He asked the man, who just looked bewildered.

"Where did what go?" Clara asked.

"The golden arrow." The Doctor explained and Robin's eyes lit up, joining the Doctor on his train of thought. He turned around, looking for one his most loyal men.

"Tuck!" He called to the large man, who quickly walked over, arrow in hand.

"You took it?" The Doctor asked and the monk shrugged.

"Of course we did. We're robbers." He offered.

"I love you boys." The Doctor cried as Friar Tuck handed him the bow to go with it.

"Are you really going to fire that arrow at the spaceship?" Danni asked him as he shuffled the bow and arrow in his free hand.

"Of course not." He retorted before holding it out to Robin, "It might just be enough gold content to get the ship into orbit and out of harm's way." He explained to the Robin, but the other man shook his hand.

"No, it has to be you." He replied, "My arm is injured." The Doctor looked down at the bow and arrow in his hand, then down to his wife who was looking at him with wide, beautiful, expectant eyes.

"I cheated." He admitted, almost looking embarrassed, "I made a special arrow with a homing device."

"Why would you do that?" Danni exclaimed and Clara rolled her eyes. Great, now what did they do? Robin couldn't do it because he was injured, and the Doctor was just as useless as always.

"You were the one cuddling up to Mr Hood here!" The Doctor defended.

"You cheated because you were jealous?" Danni asked in surprise. The Doctor didn't reply straight away and Danni had to keep the smile off her face. She was supposed to be angry, but he'd done it because of her.

"Right," Clara declared, deciding that at least one of them had to try, "let me have a go." She snatched the bow and arrow out of the Doctor's hand, clumsily lining it up.

"You?" The Doctor scoffed, "You do Tae Kwon Do. That's not the same thing as this."

"My friends." Robin interrupted before they could start arguing, "Surely we can manage it together?" He hopped onto the floor, getting in place to aim the arrow. Clara rushed around the other side, leaving one space free. The Doctor looked down at his wife.

"Do you…" She shook her head.

"Three impossible heroes, right?" She offered as a reason. He looked down at her hand. He'd originally grabbed it so he didn't lose her as they ran through the castle before he remembered, long ago, he'd made a promise to her. One that explained her outburst in the dungeon, and one he'd been terrible at keeping so far. It still felt a bit odd keeping hold of her in public, but he found himself reluctant to let go.

"Are you still scared?" He asked and Danni felt herself fill up with the joy that he finally remembered his promise.

"No, I'm not." She promised and he let go, taking hold of the other side of the arrow. Danni held her hands clasped to her chest, watching the three with a look of pure adoration on her face as they aimed and fired the arrow into the spaceship. It suddenly flew upwards, up into the sky above where it exploded out of harm's way. The crowd cheered, Danni bounced on the spot and Clara laughed in delight. The Doctor, however, stood slowly, feeling sadness at the fact that he'd had a hand in killing something else.

He turned to find Danni stood there, chewing her lip as she smiled at him, obviously very happy with the outcome. The singing started around him, then the bantering and by the time he'd made it over to his wife once again he was positively scowling.

"Not going to join in?" She teased and he shook his head.

"Always with the bantering." He grumbled. He felt like he should kiss her. He _wanted_ to kiss her, but not in such a large group of people. They already were celebrating, singing and laughing and bantering. They'd just jeer at them, there'd be whistling and he really didn't want that to interrupt them.

Danni took a step closer and he wondered if she was going to make the decision for him, "Admit it, you like it really." She teased but before he could correct her, Clara joined them.

"Tell me, was that as awesome as it felt?" she asked Danni, who turned to her and smiled.

"Even more so." She promised and the two hugged. Clara lead her over to Robin and the Doctor realised that he'd missed his chance.

 _~0~0~0~_

As Robin gave Clara her very own archery lesson – she'd been jealous that Danni had spent so much one-on-one time with Robin when it had been her suggestion to come see him – the Doctor and Danni stood to one side, watching the pair.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor drawled and Danni looked up at him, frowning in her confusion. He'd been rather silent on the way back to the TARDIS, but she'd assumed it was because of the little parade that had followed them there.

"For what?" She asked him.

"For not holding your hand when you were scared." He explained, "I might have forgotten I needed to do that."

Danni sighed, "I don't want you to hold my hand because you feel you have to." She told him softly, "I want you to hold it because you want to." She stepped in front of him, "If you don't want to hold my hand, or kiss me, or even talk to me, I don't want you to either."

"Why would you think I wouldn't?" He asked her, perplexed, "You're my wife."

She wanted to tell him that just because she was his wife, didn't necessarily mean that he wanted her anymore. That one minute he was holding her in his arms while there was a sword fight going on, but the next he could be calling her an idiot. It hurt that he couldn't seem to make up his mind about her, but she felt like she was in a limbo she couldn't get out of until he did choose what he wanted.

She reached up, intending to place a kiss on his cheek, when he turned his head and caught her lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a chaste brush that froze her on the spot, "I'll always want to kiss you." He promised, "I think Clara has said her goodbyes. It's your turn, my pet."

The way her purred that little pet name of her sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know why, but coming from him it felt so intimate in a way nothing else really had before. It just added to her ball of confusion, so she silently left him. She missed the smirk on his lips at her reaction. Oh, how he loved to make her mind hiccup.

Robin grinned at her and she couldn't help but return it, chucking her arms around him for a hug he happily returned, "Oh, I'm going to miss you." She told him honestly, "You were absolutely amazing."

"Maybe a little." He agreed and she giggled, blushing yet again, "Every time you talk to me, you turn that delightful pink colour." He teased.

"Stop it." She replied, batting at him, "I can't help it, I'm talking to _Robin Hood_." He nodded.

"Yes, I quite believe you are." He replied, a nod to their conversation that felt so long ago. He believed he was Robin Hood, whether he was born or made was irrelevant, "Take care of your Time Lord, sweet Danielle."

She glanced back at the Doctor, "He doesn't need me." She brushed aside, "Take care of yourself, Robin."

"I shall try my best not to." He promised cheekily, giving her a gentle push towards their magical blue box, "Goodbye, my dear Danni."

"Goodbye, Robin." She replied before darting in after Clara. The Doctor took that as his cue, slowly walking over, hands clasped in front of him.

"So, is it true, Doctor?" Robin asked, getting straight to the point. The Doctor wasn't one for beating around the bush, after all.

"Is what true?" The Doctor asked in response.

"That in the future I am forgotten as a real man? I am but a legend?"

The Doctor gave him an apologetic look, seeing no reason to lie to him, "I'm afraid it is."

"Hmm." Robin pondered on his answer for a moment. People would forget about him, but the memory of the man he'd become would live on regardless. He could have only wished for a lot less, "Good. History is a burden. Stories can make us fly."

"I'm still having a little trouble believing yours, I'm afraid." The Doctor told him.

"Is it so hard to credit?" Robin countered, "That a man born into wealth and privilege should find the plight of the oppressed and weak too much to bear..."

The Doctor shook his head, "No."

"Until one night he is moved to steal a TARDIS?" The Doctor looked alarmed whilst Robin looked smug, finally being able to outsmart the alien man, "Fly among the stars, fighting the good fight." At his questioning look, Robin smiled, "Danni told me your stories."

"Why would she do that?" The Doctor asked, suspicious because Danni had always been careful about what she told to others about him.

"I asked." Robin replied simply, "She could not stop once she'd started telling me about you. You hold both of her hearts, Doctor."

The Doctor could not think of a reason why she would have shared so much information with the man in front of him. She'd obviously even told him about their physiology, which was a big stretch even for her. She had always been trusting, that was the only reason she had told him; because she trusted Robin completely, "I feel her hearts may be a bit too big for me to fill." He replied and Robin nodded.

"That might be true," he agreed, "And yet, from one husband to another, I know you will never stop trying."

"You aren't her husband." The Doctor snapped, suddenly wondering why he was still stood there talking to an idiot, "You're not even real."

"No, I'm just a story." Robin replied, "As are you, my friend. And may those stories never end." He held his hand out to the Doctor, who acted begrudgingly when he shook it. Robin knew better, though, "Goodbye, Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey."

"Goodbye, Robin Hood, Earl of Loxley." The Doctor replied, heading into the TARDIS after his wife and her best friend.

"And remember, Doctor." Robin called after him. The Doctor paused, turning to look at him expectantly, "I'm just as real as you are."

As the magical blue box disappeared in front of their very eyes, surprising everyone but Robin who knew just how wondrous the Doctor could be, he couldn't help but think on the fact that the Doctor was with the woman he loved, but he might never be. He looked at his locket, with a small portrait of Marian inside, a face he was sure he would never see again. He missed her terribly, and a pang of jealousy ran through him, tainted with the harsh sadness that came with her memory.

That was until the blue box disappeared into time and space, revealing one last miracle the Doctor performed. Robin could hardly believe his eyes as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen smiled back at him. His Marian. The Doctor had found her, and Robin would never forget him.

 _~0~0~0~_

The room was dark except for the spotlights on the stage, dulled but shining, waiting for the performance to start. There was no applause as they all focused in on a ginger woman in a blue dress, hair pulled back by the front, hands clasped in front of her.

" _I want to be where the people are."_ Danielle Fielding sang, not exactly out of tune, but not exactly brilliant either, " _I wanna see, wanna see them dancing. Walking around on those, what do you call 'em? Oh, feet._ " She giggled lightly as the spotlight turned off her and onto the blonde next to her, short hair and glasses, brown eyes searching the dark room in front of them.

" _Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun._ " Danielle Fielding sang, better than her predecessor but still not as good as Jodi Benson by far, " _Wandering free, wish I could be, part of your world._ "

As she searched the darkness for her husband, for the Doctor, the light moved onto another ginger woman. This time she had freckles all over her face, brown eyes but not behind glasses. She wore a short white dress, and was taller than the other two by at least another foot, but looking much more shy than they were as well.

" _When's it my turn?_ " Danielle Fielding sang with a singing voice she once would have only dreamed of having, " _Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?_ "

The light moved a final time, to a brown haired woman in jeans and a tank top, whose eyes scanned the audience desperately, hoping beyond anything that her husband would be there, but seeing no faces at all in the darkness. No grey hair, no intimidating stare with imposing eyebrows, " _Out of the sea._ " Danielle Fielding sang in almost a whisper. He'd be there soon, she knew he would. She just had to wait, she just had to be patient. He was coming, he promised he'd always come for her, " _Wish I could be. Part of your world._ "

" _Danielle!"_

Danni blinked, finding herself stood in a garden, staring into nothingness once again. Whilst long ago the voice would have made her wince in fear, she barely even moved. She looked at the other woman stood next to her, wearing a ridiculous outfit with her ever-present umbrella.

"You're trying to find him again, aren't you?" Missy asked with what sounded like a disappointed tone, but Danni knew better. Missy was annoyed, not disappointed, but Danni didn't reply. What was the point of even trying to deny it? She knew the consequences either way, but she'd needed to check.

Missy sighed, "Oh, Danielle, my pet." She drawled, "He's not coming for you. He'd not even looking for you. He doesn't care if you're stuck here with the big, bad evil Mistress." She ran the back of her fingers down Danni's cheek, watching closely for Danni to try and get away. But, as much as the mere touch made her skin crawl, she didn't waiver in her neutral, disinterested look.

She knew Missy wanted a reaction from her, but she refused to give her anything. Sure it meant that sometimes that Missy had to go farther to hear her scream, but Danni refused to give her satisfaction.

Missy reached down, taking her hand and held onto it tightly, "I think we need to put you to bed." She declared and Danni's hearts skipped a beat, internally shaking at the meaning behind those words. However, when a moment later they landed in her bedroom, Missy didn't push her against the wall, or throw her to the ground, or grab her head to force her into a dream state. In fact, she gently walked her over to the bed, "I can't have you being exhausted, after all." She continued like they hadn't been transported anywhere new at all, "You need to be fully rested so you can see that you are in the best place." She firmly forced Danni to sit on the bed, then manoeuvred her so she was lying down.

"Since when have you wanted me fully rested?" Danni asked quietly, giving her a suspicious look. Missy positively grinned at the sound of her voice, something that made Danni feel slightly nauseous.

"Well, honestly, I don't." She replied, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes before bending over the side of the bed, "But I had an excellent idea that will stop you pining over that old, grey-haired Doctor." She pulled a face slightly to herself before appearing, grinning and holding what Danni could only describe as a giant parasite. Her eyes widened in fear and she tried to sit up.

"What the hell is that?!" She demanded. Missy looked at the creature in her hands thoughtfully as its creepy little legs waved in the air, like it was trying to scuttle away.

"Well, it a Kantrofarri." She replied, "And it's either going to show you that your husband doesn't care where you are, or it's going to melt your brain into a lovely soup."

Danni shook her head and tried to scramble away, "You… you keep that away from me." She tried to demand, instead it came out like begging.

Missy shushed her then placed a hand in the middle of her chest, forcing her to lie back down on the bed, "Now now, my dear, there's no need for that, is there?" She cooed, "It's just going to hurt a lot, that's all. Deep breaths, Danielle. Imagine it's like a massage, but instead of being pleasant, a parasite is drilling into your skull."

Danni screamed as she placed the creature on her, tears streaming down her face as she begged to be let go.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Let me know what you think! Reviews mean a lot to me! :D_


	10. Daddy-Daughter Time

Danni stretched as she woke up, before grumbling slightly as she rolled over into the gap between her pillows and the ones her husband should have been sleeping on. She had managed to land face down as well, the pillows closing around her like they were sucking her in. This was what happened when she was left to sleep in the bed for too long on her own. After a couple of weeks her body learnt that there was no one next to her to take up the room, so it stretched out when she was asleep, taking up all of the bed. It was a complete contrast to the normal ball she would sleep in when the Doctor was there, so she never expected it. And yet, there she was, face down with a mouth full of fabric.

She rolled back onto her pillow, glad of the ability to breathe, and opened her eyes to greet the day that had no right to creep up on her like this. She wasn't sure why she was so tired, it wasn't like they'd done anything exciting over the last few weeks, but she didn't have any energy at all.

Maybe it was _because_ they weren't doing anything. Even on Christmas she had job and friends to see and things to take up her time. She'd just spent most of her time recently just lounging around the TARDIS, trying to get the Doctor to spend any sort of meaningful time with her. A lot of that involved sitting in the console while he tried out different places to think. Apparently it was very hard to think in the TARDIS, although Danni had found plenty of time to worry about their relationship while he'd been moving around, grumbling in that delicious voice of his.

She hadn't expected that, to be honest. He could purr just a couple of words and she could feel herself turning to putty. If they ever got back on track, if they ever made it to a point where they were sharing a bed again, she could see him putting that to great use. And that new nickname of her – _'my pet'_ – just made her shiver. Of all the things that could have come out regeneration, the sexy voice had taken her completely by surprise.

She sat up and blinked, jumping slightly as she saw him stood by the doorway, a mug of what she assumed was tea in his hand. He can't have been there long because the steam was still coming from the hot liquid, "Er… Hi?" She asked lamely, "What are you doing there?"

He lifted the mug slightly, indicating to her tea, before walking over, "I thought you would appreciate a hot drink before starting the day." He told her, "Although I hadn't expected you to sleep so much." He held it out to her and she took it carefully.

"No, you never seem to." She replied, "And yet, every time I still sleep." She shot him a smile, "Thanks for the drink, sweetie."

He nodded once then turned, "Take your time." He replied, "We're not picking up Clara until tomorrow."

"Wait!" She called as he opened the bedroom door. He turned, a quizzical look on his face, "Aren't you going to join me?" She asked, nervous butterflies in her stomach. Which was ridiculous, but it wasn't unpleasant either.

"Join you?" He asked slowly, like he didn't understand and she nodded. She shifted her mug to one hand and patted the bed next to her.

"Yeah, just sit on the bed." She suggested, "We've not just sat in bed together since you regenerated, it'll be nice."

The Doctor would freely admit to himself – just not anyone else – that he'd brought the cup of tea in for her as an excuse just to spend some time with his wife. It wasn't that they were actively avoiding each other, but they just didn't seem to be spending a lot of the day with each other anymore. While the purple jacket that hung on the bedroom door reminded him that she still grieved for the man he once was, he was becoming more and more certain that she was accepting his new body and was still as in love with him as she had been. And to even suggest that he didn't love her anymore was beyond idiotic. They were just struggling to reconnect, and he missed her.

"I don't have a cup of tea." He pointed out, like it was a requirement of getting onto the bed and she giggled.

"You can share mine." She offered, which he took as an acceptable offer. Her hearts sped up as he walked over; she hadn't expected him to actually take up the offer, but he had and she couldn't be happier.

Then her smile turned to a frown as he climbed onto the bed, on top of the covers next to her. She batted his arm, "No shoes on the bed, Theta." She scolded and he rolled his eyes.

"They're not dirty." He protested, but he did as she said, chucking each boot over the side of the bed.

"It's not the point." She retorted, "If you wear shoes in bed, one day they'll be dirty and the TARDIS will have to clean up after you."

"I'm sure a couple of dirty bed sheets aren't exactly going to stretch her cleaning capacity." The Doctor replied.

"It is not the point. You're being rude again, Spaceman." She warned.

Was he? He didn't feel like he was, but then again Danni had always been better at spotting it than he had, "My apologises." He offered and she nodded her approval. He then reached over and snatched the tea out of her hand.

" _Oi_!" Danni exclaimed as he took the first sip. She'd not even had a chance to try it to see if he'd heaped in the sugar like he had the last few times.

"You said we were going to share." He commented calmly, "Now who's being rude, Danielle?"

"Still you." She retorted, crossing her arms, "I'm the one who's just woken up."

"And I'm the one who's been waiting eight hours for you to do so." The Doctor pointed out, "Life is particularly dull whilst waiting for you, my Pet, I deserve the tea first."

Danni couldn't help the little, giddy spark of happiness that rushed through her at his words. She didn't really like the idea of him waiting around for her, but the fact that he would and that he thought it better when she was there was enough to bump her ego right up.

"I'll try and do better next time, then." She promised, "How about we try for seven hours next time?" He just raised his eyebrow, like he didn't believe she would wake up an hour earlier, before taking another sip. She crossed her arms, pouting slightly, "Fine, wait another hour for me." She grumbled.

"I waited three hundred years for you." He reminded and Danni's hearts suddenly felt very heavy at the reminder, "An hour is child's play, my Pet."

She shifted slightly on the bed. She tried not to dwell on it, especially after he regenerated, because there was nothing she could do about it. He'd waited for so many years as she had jumped around his life, but nothing compared to Trenzalore, "Was that dull too?" She asked quietly and he shook his head.

"It was agony." He corrected quietly and he watched as her eyes started shining.

"You're the one who left me." She whispered.

"No." He bit out angrily, " _He_ left you. That moron, who thankfully has had his time." He held out the cup to her, "I will _not_ be making the same mistake again."

"Good." Danni agreed, taking the cup gratefully. She glanced into the mug to see he hadn't really drunk much at all, "I'm not allowing you to do that again. You're completely forbidden to abandon me anywhere, understand?"

"Duly noted." He replied, watching her take a sip. He'd put sugar in it, just like he knew she liked, but she still tried to mask the grimace that appeared on her face when drinking it. Maybe he didn't put enough in. He filed that away from tomorrow, when he would try this again.

Danni placed the mug down on the bedside table and leant on his arm, "What are the plans today, Spaceman?" She asked, "We off anywhere exciting?"

"I was thinking of this little planet I went to when I was young." He told her, "They had the best waffles I've ever tasted. We could have a wander around, look at some of the architecture, it'll be a nice day out."

"Sounds excellent. I'll grab a camera." She replied, although she made no move to stand, or to stop using him as a pillow at all. They hadn't snuggled for a while, and while he was letting her take some physical comfort from him, she was going to take it. He reached around her slowly, wrapping an arm around her waist like he wasn't sure if he was allowed, then pulled her slightly closer.

"Are you not even going to ask the name of the planet?" He asked, "You're normally terrible at trying to spoil a surprise for yourself."

"I am not!" She protested, "I just get excited! You never answer any of my questions anyway!"

"That's because it's a _surprise_." He retorted, "You're not supposed to know about it until it happens. It makes buying you gifts incredibly difficult."

"You've not bought me a gift in years." She said, "You just tend to do things."

"That's because you kept searching the chapel for them." He reminded, "Then I found you rummaging through the neighbours shed. I had to put a stop to it."

"You could have just _told_ me what you had gotten me." She pointed out, "I wouldn't have to go snooping if I knew what it was!"

"Again, if you knew what it was, it wouldn't have been a surprise."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni frowned as she stepped into the console room, where she'd expected to find her husband, and yet there was no sign of him. She knew she'd taken a little longer to get ready for their trip, but it was like a proper date! She had to look her best, right?!

She didn't know why each little trip out with him felt like a date, or why she felt like after 600 years or so she still felt like she needed to impress him. They'd been married for so long now, through two of her faces and now two of his, and yet she felt she had to make a little bit more effort with him. Was this how Eleven had felt when she had first regenerated? Did he miss being with her when she'd been so distant? Maybe she'd mistaken something completely natural for a Time Lord reaction after regeneration for fear? Maybe it just took a while for Time Lords in relationships to get back to that point.

Of course, that didn't really explain how touchy-feely Eleven had been when Ten had regenerated, but how many regenerations came from being… She paused mid-step. How did Ten regenerate again?

She remembered when she jumped around she'd started to have trouble remembering the stuff from the show to be able to help when she landed in the episodes. And now what she did remember was purely from her own memories, but as she aged and lived she found it incredibly difficult sometimes to recall memories.

 _Ah ha!_ She grinned to herself. Of course, he'd helped Wilf out of that box. Lots of radiation. Just after the Master had been taken back into Gallifrey. She skipped up to the console – no one could accuse her of having a terrible memory. It might take her a moment, but she always got there in the end.

She walked up to the monitor, giving it a tap as she decided to do something about not being able to find her husband, "Sweetie, could you…"

The phone rang and Danni frowned at it. What was Clara doing ringing now? Surely it wasn't Wednesday already? She picked it up and tucked it between her ear and her shoulder, "Hello?"

" _Hello Mum_!" The voice on the other side declared, all happy with a hint of sass. But not Clara. But who else would be ringing them and asking for their mum? Why would Clara call her mum?

"Er.." She replied, trying to place the voice.

The other person laughed, " _I didn't wake you up, did I_?" She asked, " _Or interrupt you. You know Clara has the rule about answering the phone if you two are preoccupied_."

"No… no you didn't interrupt us." Danni replied unsurely, glancing towards the hallway. Where was the Doctor? Perhaps he knew who was on the other side. If he knew, that is. There was always a chance that they just hadn't met yet. But it still didn't explain the 'mum' comment.

" _Good._ " The woman replied, " _I was hoping you could bring Dad to fix my transport? I only need it for one more planet hop and they I get a new one. Do you think he'll come?_ "

"Err.." Danni replied again. Oh, this wasn't good at all. Who would ring the TARDIS and call her and the Doctor mum and dad? They didn't have any children, and they definitely couldn't have any themselves. In fact, the only thing remotely close to children was Jenny and…

 _Jenny_!

"Of course he will, Jenny!" Danni exclaimed, wondering how she had managed to forget the sound of her step-daughter's voice, "I'll get him to come right over. No, no don't worry, the TARDIS will find you. I'll just forget anyway, you know I'm no good at space time coordinates or anything."

" _Good point-_ "

"Oi!" Danni laughed, "You're not supposed to agree!"

" _You know it's true._ " Jenny retorted.

"Still! You're not supposed to point it out." Danni replied, leaning against the console. Oh, it was going to be lovely to see Jenny again. She was only starting to realise all the people she missed while stuck on Trenzalore. She'd not even thought to go find Jenny; trust the universe to sort that out for her instead, "I'm still your step-mother, I will teach you some manners."

" _I'll see you in a few, Mum._ " Jenny replied teasingly. Danni grinned to herself as she put the phone down again. The Doctor could fix Jenny's transport – whatever it was – then maybe they could take Jenny with them for the day as well. If her husband agreed, anyway. He'd said he wanted to take her for waffles, but if it was as nice a place as he suggested, a picnic might be more appropriate. She still had to be bring it up with him.

The Doctor stepped into the console room with a walk that commanded the whole room's attention, even if there was only here in there. His eyes roamed the room for a moment, as if checking to see if anyone else was there, but then they fell on her. Her cheeks warmed up under his gaze but she kept her smile on.

"Jenny just called." She told him as he approached her, "She wants you to fix something, I said you would."

"Renting me out to family members now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged, still smiling.

"It's been a good few hundred years since we saw her." She explained, "Plus, who else better to fix anything than the smartest Time Lord in the universe?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "You do make a compelling point." He agreed, "If she gets someone else to do it, it won't be fixed nearly as well as if I had done it."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mr Smart Arse, you're fantastic." She agreed, "I always said you were."

"I just have one request." He replied, stopping in front of her, "Payment, if you will."

With Eleven she knew what that meant. It meant a snog, or even more, but Twelve had so far proven himself to not be that touchy feely.

"Oh?" She asked and he nodded, reaching forward. He rested one hand on her hip, pulling her closer as she let out a slightly surprised squeak. The other cupped her cheek before moving around to the back of her head. His fingers threaded through her hair and tilted her head back enough to press his lips to hers. She gasped at the kiss and he deepened it, pulling her closer still until she was firmly up against him. There was nothing for her to do but respond, to let him taste her and try and keep up in kind. But, he was completely domineering in a way Eleven never had been, it felt like he was kissing her but she was purely being kissed and absolutely adored it.

When he pulled away to see the dark look on her eyes, the swelling of those lips, and he chuckled lowly as she tried to follow him just slightly, "I think that will just about do it." He purred, delighted as she shook her head, taking hold of his jacket to pull him back into another kiss. She hadn't done that for such a long time, for hundreds of years if he wasn't mistaken, and he happily obliged. He backed her up to the console, crushing her between him and the cold metal, showing her that she didn't need that floppy-haired imbecile he used to be. That with just a kiss alone he could take her breath away and make her feel fantastic.

 _~0~0~0~_

There had always been a rule that, if they ever landed on a new planet, that Danni would be allowed to look out first. She'd always loved being the first anywhere and the Doctor loved to see the look of pure wonder on her face, one that should have faded over time but didn't. Long ago, a girl with a name like a fairy tale had told her to live one moment at a time, treat everything as new and exciting even if, at the time, she had known what was coming. She had taken it to heart. Every planet was the first new planet she'd landed on, every new alien was her first new alien.

Of course, that meant when the Doctor seemed to forget this, she couldn't show how much it hurt. Opening those doors onto the newness on the other side wasn't just an act to her, it was him showing just how much he knew her. But if she let it come through that it hurt, she'd have to explain exactly why she was sad. And, well, it sounded stupid to say out loud.

And it wasn't like it was particularly exciting on the other side. The Doctor had parked them in between two large, concrete buildings in a dank alley, just behind a dumpster and up against another wall. Not exactly forests or mountains, just a suburban city with cars driving past the alleyway opening. People beeped their horns, and there was that background noise of people talking and doing things where you couldn't actually make out anything that was going on.

"This reminds me of London." She commented, looking around, "I think it's London, anyway. Or New York. You know, some Earth city."

"It was most likely modelled off one." He replied, "The architecture is very Earth. Tall buildings to fit as many people in as possible, too many people on the streets." He quickly locked the doors behind them, "Come on. Quicker we find Jenny, quicker we can leave."

"Don't sound excited to see her." Danni grumbled, following him onto the street. The rest of the street was much like the two buildings they'd parked in between, punctuated with large glass structures that seemed to be doing a fantastic job not reflecting the light. Danni tilted her head backwards, following the lines up the buildings until her gaze reached the sky.

She gasped, "Oh, they've got flying cars!" She exclaimed happily, spotting the vehicles flying in the sky in two lanes like on the ground, "How very Back to the Future!"

"You live in a time machine." The Doctor pointed out, baffled at her amazement at the cars above them. They weren't anything particularly special, and yet she looked so pleased with them. He had to wonder what her face would have been like when they'd landed on Ka'rin, before they'd been interrupted by maintenance work.

"So?" She retorted, but pulled her gaze from the cars all the same. They even had the wheels that folded upwards to allow them to fly. Maybe they were modelled after the ones in the movie, after all it was such a big movie, it might have lasted however long into the future they were now, "Jenny must be around here somewhere."

"We'd find her quicker if you'd just taken down her location." The Doctor pointed out, looking down both ways of the street, trying to spot the blonde woman.

"You know I would have gotten them wrong." She said, "You never finished teaching me about them. You kept getting distracted." It had become a bit of a thing for them. She had tried and tried to get him to teach her how to at least read them but he would get distracted, and they'd end up spending some very different time together. After a while it almost conditioned him, and so they always fell into bed together instead. Eventually she just stopped trying to get him to teach her.

"Well, that's not going to be an issue now." He promised. He wasn't going to be libido-driven like his previous self. He could control himself enough around her to actually teach her something useful, _then_ they could get… distracted. No matter what she wore – or didn't wear, like that one time, where she'd come into the console room in only that short negligée…

He spun on his heel, determined to not allow himself to wallow in memories of her, and instead focusing on his plan to seduce her himself. And that involved helping their daughter and inviting her out with them, show Danni what a good father he could be. That was always a sure fire way to get her attention, "Ah, there she is." He spotted her coming out of a coffee shop, red cup in hand, "Come along, Danielle."

"Sure…" She murmured as she followed him. So much for kisses against the console, apparently she couldn't distract him anymore. Excellent. Just the stab her self-confidence needed. And she'd started to feel so much better this morning.

Jenny noticed them the moment they fell into her eye line, and she moved through the crowd swiftly, grinning when it became acceptable to. She carefully pulled Danni into a hug, making sure not to spill her hot drink down her back, "Hello again, Mum." She greeted purposefully to see the frown that appeared on Danni's face.

"Step-mum." Danni corrected, although she did really like Jenny thinking of her as her mum. When she'd first been created back on Messaline Danni had only been young, in her early 20's and she'd not felt old enough to even be her step-mum, what with her being a fully formed human and physically the same age as her. Not that she hadn't loved Jenny – who wouldn't? – but it had been hard to adjust to the man she loved suddenly having a kid that she actually had to take into consideration. She'd done it happily, but under the proviso that she was her ' _step-mum'_. Especially when it just reminded her that she'd never have children of her own.

But she was older now, and she was just happy for anyone to see her in that light. The pain of being unable to mother any of her own children, especially with the man she loved so dearly, was dulled by the knowledge that they both had Jenny.

"Yes, yes." Jenny chuckled as she pulled away, looking around with a frown on her face, "Dad not with you?" She asked, confused. After all, she was incredibly happy to see Danni, but she knew that she'd not be able to fix any sort of engine.

Danni winced, sending the Doctor an apologetic look, "This is him." She told Jenny, nodding towards the slightly miffed-looking Time Lord, "He regenerated."

Jenny looked him over for a moment then shrugged, "Sorry." She offered, "Nice to see you again, Dad." She leant in to hug him but he just patted her awkwardly on the arm.

"You could have told her." He berated Danni, who rolled her eyes.

"About what?" She replied, "She might have known, she might have met future you. It's very hard to pin down, you know?"

"Not even a warning?" The Doctor countered before turning to his daughter, "Where is your transport?" He asked her, taking her by surprise with his bluntness. She glanced at Danni, who had gone from seeming incredibly happy to see her to staring at the floor. Something had obviously happened between them and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"It's at my friend George's house." She replied, reaching out and taking Danni's hand. The moment she did Danni clung to her, like it had been too long since someone had held her hand, "This way." She said cheerfully, filing it away for another moment. The Doctor didn't try and snatch his wife away, just fell into step by his daughter. Jenny was under no illusions about their relationship. They were family, but they barely saw each other and she expected him to feel more towards his wife than to her. The fact that he wasn't even trying to keep her attention on him was very out of character for the Doctors she knew.

"Who's George?" Danni asked, swinging her hand happily, "Should I do the whole 'mother' bit and ask about wedding bells?"

"You can." Jenny replied, "However you'd get more answers if you ask his girlfriend, who he is going to propose to any day now."

"Good. I'm entirely too young to have a step-daughter who's getting married." Danni retorted.

The Doctor let out a little snort, "You're six hundred." He declared and Jenny looked to her friend, eyes wide, "You're old enough for your descendants to be watching their children get married if you'd actually had any."

"Wait, you're six hundred?!" Jenny exclaimed, "I haven't seen you since you were a hundred."

"We were planet-watching." Danni replied, keeping her eyes off her husband, who's comment had felt like a sharp stab in the stomach, "A planet called Trenzalore was under siege, we were protecting it."

This time Jenny's eyes lit up in eager happiness at the notion of having another story to hear about her dad and Danni, "What happened? Why was it under siege? Why did you have to stay? How long were you there for? Who was on the other side?" She quickly asked, shooting the questions at the pair.

Danni laughed, "Woah, let me tell it properly!" She said, "Otherwise you're going to get everything out of order."

"Now you know what it feels like." The Doctor grumbled, although he couldn't help but study the two carefully as Danni told an abridged story of their time in Christmas. From his position next to Jenny he could see both of them perfectly. He could see the happiness on his wife's face, the way talking about their life without the TARDIS had helped her grow and just made her hearts even bigger. The way she talked about people long since dead, about the fights they had endured, about the time she'd lost him in the snow. Every moment triggered different expressions, sometimes only little changes, and he was trying his hardest to memorise them.

If he was honest with himself, he'd only barely recognised Jenny. It wasn't that he had forgotten about her, but her face had just been a blur with everyone else's. The same happened with Clara to a lesser extent. He could tell when she was angry, or when she was particularly leering over his wife, but the rest of the emotions people tended to show washed right over him. He hadn't noticed it straight away, only after they had spent time with Robin and he'd realised just how happy his wife had been, and how he couldn't tell with anyone else. He refused to let the same fate fall upon her and he wanted to relearn her properly, and this was the right moment to do so.

Danni, on the other hand, was enjoying the experience of being allowed to tell a story to someone. Jenny reacted just as she thought she would; worry at the Time Lords being back – she'd done her research over the last few years of her travelling and she wasn't sure them being back was a good thing. There was laughter at the funny parts, and of course she liked her hear about the strategies that Danni and the Doctor had used to keep the bad guys at bay.

"And then…" Danni trailed off slightly, swallowing the lump that appeared in her throat at the thought of Eleven in his last moments, "And then he got really old. And we thought he wasn't going to regenerate again." Jenny shot her dad a concerned look, but he didn't seem to be affected by the story like Danni was. In fact, if anything, he seemed rather annoyed at Danni's reaction, "He disappeared upstairs to ramble at the Daleks to try and delay them and I…" She glanced up at her husband. She'd thought he was going to die. She had come _so_ close to losing him, "And I asked for help. And the Time Lords gave him another cycle of regenerations. He regenerated, we got eaten by a dinosaur, and that's about it really."

There it was again. Last time she'd mentioned bargaining with the Time Lords, but this time she had just asked for help. Did she just not remember it right, or was she hiding something from him?

"Who did you ask for help?" Jenny asked before he could question it further, but maybe it was for the best. He didn't think she'd lie to him, but there was a better chance of her being more willing to be open with their daughter rather than him.

"The Time Lords." Danni replied, "I asked them to help him, and they did. Honestly I was rather surprised, they've always seemed like arseholes."

"That's because people in power generally are." The Doctor drawled, "Now we've had a bit of a gossip, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Truthfully he just wanted to stop talking about his last body. Danielle looked upset at it, and he was torn between feeling rather touched that she'd been upset that he meant so much to her, and frustrated at the fact that she still seemed to be mourning that imbecile. The one who had killed her, had continuously left her behind, who had been too proud to just go pick her up and had forced himself to live through _three hundred years_ without her.

"Yes, why worry about the past?" Danni agreed, forcing herself to not dwell on the smiling face with beautiful brown hair in her mind's eye, "What's wrong with your transport?"

"I'm not sure." Jenny admitted, following with the change in conversation, "It just won't start. The engines a bit advanced for the planet, so I thought I'd get my dad to take a look."

"What vehicle is it?" He asked as they turned off the main street down into a residential street.

"A mark 4 Freedom Star." She replied and the Doctor let out a low whistle, obviously impressed.

"This is a long way from home." He agreed, "Should I assume that you liberated it?"

Jenny smirked, "Took a leaf out of my old man's book." She teased in reply. Danni looked between the two of them, starting to feel better at the sight of father and daughter bantering.

"I'm guessing it's a good… ship?" She glanced at Jenny, who nodded at the choice of word.

"It's nothing amazing, it's just not from this galaxy." She explained, "They've barely mastered in-air driving, cross-galaxy transport is a bit too much for the mechanics."

"Do you think you can fix it, then?" Danni asked the Doctor, who shot her a look that told her that she should have known better, "Sorry, I should know not to question your big Time Lord brain."

He nodded, "Glad to see you're finally learning, my Pet." He told her as they turned up a drive to an what appeared to be quite the average house on the average street they'd found themselves on.

"George and his girlfriend live here with their two year old." Jenny said pointedly just to see Danni's eyes light up with the idea of seeing children. She knew that Danni's love of children would keep her out of the garage and playing with the, quite frankly adorable, two year old boy called Buddy. She wouldn't get anything useful out of Danni, who would always defend her father. No, she needed to talk to the man himself.

"Two year old?" Danni asked, trying not to sound delighted at the idea of a little child to play with. Jenny and the Doctor shared a look. This was going to go perfectly.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and out of the garage, checking up yet again on his wife. She was on the front garden outside the very pedestrian house that his daughter had brought him to. He had to admit there was a novelty to fixing up a vehicle in a garage on a suburban street. It was like when he was young and he used to sneak into the TARDIS scrap yards to see the engineers work on the old parts, but a lot less impressive.

Danni was having the time of her lives. She currently was playing football with the little boy of the man and girlfriend who owned the house, and he wasn't sure her show of losing to him was entirely fictional. She cried out as if she had been tackled by a bear and let the boy take her down onto the grass. A moment to make sure that she wasn't hurt, and he was back taking a look at the engine.

"Did you really die of old age?" Jenny asked from her perch on a workbench just across from him. She had the perfect vantage point to watch him while he worked while keeping out of his way, which was exactly what he had wanted. He could pass on knowledge to his daughter without her being annoying.

"I'm two thousand years old." He commented, "It was bound to happen eventually."

"Is that why you're older now?"

"No, that's just because I'm not a child anymore." He retorted, pulling out his screwdriver.

"Time Lords have twelve regenerations. Did you get twelve more?" She pressed. He hid his smirk as he scanned over the engine. Nothing immediately stood out to him as being wrong, so a deeper diagnostic was required.

"I would think so." He replied, "We'll give it a try some day." He had to admit he loved how inquisitive she was. It was incredibly childlike, much like Danielle, and even he could see the similarities between the two physically. If only.

Jenny tried to hide her frustration. He really wasn't going to give her much, was he? Unlike the man before him, who couldn't shut up once he'd started, this Doctor was keeping everything to himself.

"Did you really get eaten by a dinosaur?" She asked, going back to something smaller, "That's quite impressive."

"I wasn't aiming for the dinosaur. I'd just regenerated and my kidneys were giving me trouble." The Doctor stood up straighter, frowning at his screwdriver.

"Your kidneys?" Jenny repeated as the sound of laughter filtered into the garage. The pair turned to look outside, to see Danni lying on her back on the grass, holding the little boy above her as the boy giggled in absolute delight about flying through the air.

"She's going to get filthy." The Doctor grumbled, "She'll have to get changed before we go for lunch."

"She's having fun." Jenny defended, "Which is quite surprising considering how you took a swipe at her before."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor retorted, looking bewildered at her accusation.

"Back on the street." Jenny reminded, "About her not being able to have kids. Quite frankly I'm surprised she didn't turn around and shout at you herself. That would have been more like her." She leant back against the wall the workbench was leaning up against, "Whatever happened when you regenerated must have been pretty bad."

"What makes you think anything happened?" He asked her, turning his attention from the small craft behind him and fully onto his daughter. She was looking over him with a critical eye, the solider in her that she'd never be able to remove analysing his every move.

"She's scared of you." Jenny commented, knowing just by his defensive stance that he knew that something wasn't right with his wife, "I don't think she means to be, but she's scared of your reaction to anything."

The Doctor scoffed. Of course his wife wasn't scared of him. People didn't seem to understand that these things took _time._ He couldn't exactly blame them, after all most of the people that they knew weren't exactly experts in regeneration. Quite frankly every single one was different and both him and Danielle were getting used to his new personality and the loss of the old. It didn't mean anything. It hadn't been long, especially in their lifetimes.

"This engine isn't broken." The Doctor pointed out, closing the hatch he'd been looking in, "In fact, it should run like it was brand new."

Jenny grimaced guiltily, "Yeah, that was a lie." She admitted.

"Why lie?" He asked, "We would have come anyway."

She jumped off the workbench, walking over to him, "A few weeks ago I got a call off a number I didn't recognise. It was a woman called River Song. She's Danni's mum, isn't she?"

"Why did she call you?" He asked, perplexed, "How could she even get in contact with you? How did she get your number?" He didn't seem to be asking Jenny, more musing out loud, which was good because she couldn't exactly answer him.

"She said that Danni had just been to see her, and that it wasn't looking good between you." She explained, "She wanted me to check up on her."

"And you believed her?" The Doctor asked her, "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Of course I didn't believe her." Jenny replied, like she was insulted at the thought, "In fact I was going to call you afterwards about it, but then she said something about the clock turning midnight or something."

That caught the Doctor's attention, "The clock striking twelve?" He asked, remembering the ominous words she'd once said to him in Stormcage, ones that had been echoed in the cracker Clara had brought with her to Christmas.

"That was it." She replied, "They seem rather ominous, like she was trying to warn me of something. So I did a bit of research, but didn't find much that I didn't know already, so I put it down to her trying stir things up. But, it got me thinking. I hadn't seen you in a while so I thought I'd give you a call."

The Doctor frowned in thought. The words did seem to not mean much of all, which was a relief, "Why did you lie about the Freedom Star?" He asked.

"Oh, well," she actually flushed slightly, "I panicked. I was going to suggest that you bring her here and we could do something like a picnic or go to the museum because for some reason she loves that sort of thing. I hadn't expected her to answer the TARDIS phone, she never does. It's not even my vehicle, it's George's. He's taking me to the next planet tomorrow."

"I was going to invite you to lunch." He told her, "Like you said, Danielle likes that sort of things." He looked out into the garden, where she was still playing with the little boy. It looked so natural for her to be doing so, almost as natural as her opening the door on a new…

He hadn't done that, had he? He'd opened the doors, he'd missed seeing that new look on her face. How'd he manage to forget that?

"I think that, perhaps, something may have happened when I regenerated." He admitted lowly to his daughter, "I'm not sure if I'm a good man anymore."

Jenny looked up at her father, who wore his trouble on his face for an instant before it disappeared, "You taught me that fighting wasn't always the answer." She told him, "I'm not sure if that makes you a good man, but you made me a better person."

It wasn't the answer he was looking for, and she knew that. But he hadn't expected her to give him any less than the honest answer she did. He needed to work it out soon, especially before his Danielle worked out that he wasn't. She needed someone with a good heart, not just playing pretend. But if he was helping others become better, that was a good sign, wasn't it?

"I feel like I should punish you for lying." He told her, "That's what parents do, isn't it?" Jenny watched him, amused, "I should make you stay behind, but picnics are a horrible experience and you shouldn't get out of it."

She forced a solemn look on her face, "Oh, the worst." She agreed.

"I'll go tell Danielle we're heading off." He told his daughter, "Try and act like I've punished you properly if she asks."

Jenny smiled, nodding, "Of course. I'm a fantastic actor." She promised, "I've just got to make a call to cancel my plans for tomorrow." She said it in a teasing tone and the Doctor shot her an exasperated look.

"I think you'll find I can fly the TARDIS properly now." He told her, but he left her to it, heading over to Danni and the little boy buddy. He had barking at her to put the child down before he'd even made it onto the grass in a tone that suggested that he was annoyed at her, even though Jenny was pretty sure that wasn't the case. In fact, even just from the brief moment they had together, Jenny could tell that he was happy for her to play with Buddy as long as she liked. He'd not been able to stop watching her, which reminded her a lot more of their relationship than anything else that had happened in the brief time they'd been together.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket – an oldie but a classic – and dialled the one number she knew would always work. It was always rerouted by the TARDIS, and soon the voice of Clara Oswald reached her eyes, " _Hello?_ "

"Clara, it's Jenny." She greeted, "How are you?"

" _I'm fine, thanks_." She replied, obviously confused at the fact that the Doctor's daughter was calling her, " _Is everything okay?"_

"Not really." She replied, "I think something's wrong with dad. What happened when he regenerated?"

Clara sighed, " _You see it too, don't you?_ " She asked quietly and Jenny nodded.

"It's like he's trying to hurt her." She agreed, "I don't normally like to get into their relationship, but he's just shouted at her for playing with a little boy. Like actual angry shouting. I don't even think he realises what he's doing. I'm sure it's just the way he is now, but what if it's something deeper?"

" _I don't think it is_." Clara promised, " _Honestly, he was a lot worse when he first regenerated. I think he's just lost himself._ "

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked, genuinely worried about her dad, "Because River Song said…"

" _Oh, don't listen to her._ " Clara interrupted, actually sounding relieved, " _She's always stirring trouble up between them. You can see that they're having trouble, but they'll be fine._ "

Jenny glanced out into the garden again to see Danni smiling at the Doctor like he hadn't shouted at her at all. It had been worrying her over the last few weeks. She'd heard a few things about the Time Child being missing, and being found again. Stuff she knew she shouldn't have a hand in just yet, but it made her incredibly suspicious when River had called. Maybe Clara was right.

"I'm looking too much into this, aren't I?" She asked Clara, who she could see nodding, "You know them both better than anyone."

" _Trust me. They're just finding their feet._ " Clara promised, " _Have fun with them, and tell them they're late._ "

Jenny smiled, "Will do. Bye Clara." She hung up and jogged outside, ready for the lunch date that she had been invited to.

 _~0~0~0~_

Across the universe and further back into the past than Jenny had been in a very long time, Clara plugged her phone back into the charger. She hadn't seen Jenny in a while, but it was obvious that she was too early for an invite to her flat.

She turned around in the darkened room to look at her bed, where Danni was curled up, facing away from her. She'd cried herself to sleep again, hugging Clara's pillow close like it was a teddy bear. She honestly hadn't seen this coming, but there she was. Danni Fielding, ex-wife of the Doctor, sleeping in her bed.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry for no update last week, I can't tell you the problems I had with this chapter. Thankfully I got something out, so I hope you enjoyed it._

 _I hope you're all enjoying the little teases you've been getting at the end of the chapters. Definitely all flash forwards, some closer than others :D_


	11. The Question

Danni could hear him. The Doctor was talking to someone, it was faint but she could hear his sharp tones. She picked up her pace just slightly as she made her way through the hallway to the console room. Had he picked up Clara without telling her again, or maybe Jenny was back for a little visit? Either way it would have been nice to have been warned, but instead of running back to sort her dripping hair out, she decided to hide outside for a moment to find out who it was.

"…For the last time I know what I am doing." The Doctor snapped at their guest and Danni paused outside the doorway. If they were arguing maybe she shouldn't just burst in on them after all, "No, he didn't. He was a moron, that's why nothing ever worked."

She frowned. He'd replied to something, but no one had said anything to him. Maybe he was on the phone, that was why he hadn't come to get her. She rolled her eyes at herself – worrying about what she looked like for a phone call she wasn't even involved in. Sometimes she made herself laugh at her ridiculousness.

She entered the console room quietly as to not interrupt his conversation, but when she stepped up onto the platform around the console, he wasn't on the phone. He was sat in the doorway, when once upon a body she would sit and watch the universe go by. She still did, after all it was a beautiful view to look out into space and observe it, but it had been centuries since she had taken any comfort from it.

"He broke more things than he fixed." The Doctor continued, "I know you're not the most skilled engineer, but didn't you ever think of stopping him?" Danni looked around the room, brows furrowed, trying to spot who he was talking to. The room was empty, though, apart from the Time Lord who wasn't even looking at her, like he hadn't noticed her enter.

"Sweetie?" She called over, confused.

"I mean, I knew he was your favourite, but you can't defend the mustard." He continued like he hadn't heard her.

 _Mustard_?

"Sweetie?" She tried again, louder this time and he turned to look at her.

"Yes, Danielle?" He asked in a purr, almost like he was annoyed at being interrupted.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked.

He frowned as he pulled himself back into the TARDIS again, standing up, "You, of course." He replied, "There's no one else here."

"I've only just come into the room." She explained, motioning behind her, "I've been in the shower."

The Doctor looked her over, wondering why she was saying that. She'd been there the entire time, since he'd come up from underneath the console. He'd been trying to work out why some of the controls had seemed sluggish and it turned out that the mechanisms were full of mustard from when Eleven had installed all the condiments into the console. None of them had even liked mustard, it had been to complete the set and the Doctor found himself _still_ cleaning up after his messes.

And yet, as he looked over his wife, who was wearing her pyjamas and looking particularly clean, he couldn't help but wonder if she was telling the truth, "Your hair's wet." He commented and she nodded.

"That's because I was in the shower." She replied, and the evidence seemed to fit her claim. She had a few pairs of pyjamas that she wore on a regular basis. He wasn't sure if she even noticed, but he did. The ones she were wearing were her 'I've been in the shower but I'm not heading to bed' pyjamas. And the wet hair, and the sickly artificial smell of fruit that wafted around her all added up.

"Oh." He looked around, a thoughtful frown on his face. He had been certain she was there. He had been feeling rather lonely, trying to fix the controls because he had thought that maybe a smoother ride might have tempted his Danielle to spend more time with him, then she had appeared. She'd be rather quiet, but she'd always liked to hear him talk.

He'd felt her there, though. He knew she had been close. So what could have happened? He turned, startling her somewhat, "I was certain you were here." He declared, heading to his chalkboard.

"It's not the first time." Danni pointed out.

"But you weren't." He replied, the thought taking hold, intriguing him, "The moment before, I was alone. Why? Why do we feel like there's someone there when there isn't?"

"We don't, sweetie." She broke to him gently, "That's just you."

"Don't you talk to yourself out loud?" He pointed out, "When making cups of tea, or tidying? Little comments to an ear that does exist?"

Danni shrugged, "Because sounding things out loud means it makes more sense to us?" She offered, "Or it makes it easier the remember things? I know I remember better when I've said it out loud." He shot her an exasperated look, "Then why do we talk out loud when we're alone?"

"Conjecture." He corrected, "Because we know we're not." He turned away from her, taking a look at the equations that were currently written on the blackboard. He'd continued to try and work out when she would be completely over his previous body, and her recent behaviour showed that she was starting to accept him as her husband. But he _still_ couldn't get a definite date. Deciding that he would probably need to start from scratch yet again, he wiped off the equation and wrote at the top of the board, in capital letters; 'EVOLUTION'.

"But we _are_ alone." Danni asked, walking over to him to watch him work. She could see the cogs turning behind his eyes as he stared at the word, almost hear the thoughts in his head. She missed being joined together mentally with him, it felt like she was waiting for someone to come home, but until he was ready she would just have to observe him from the outside.

It was so _sexy_. It always had been a wonderful experience to watch him trying to figure something out and she really could do it all day, "Evolution?" She read off with her confusion in her tone, "You think something's evolved for us to not see it even though it's there? Like the Silents?"

He shook her head, continuing to write out his thoughts on the board, "Evolution perfects survival skills." He mused out loud, jotting down each skill as he came up with them. "There are perfect hunters. There is perfect defence." He spun on his heel, pointing his stick of chalk at Danni, "Why is there no such thing as perfect hiding?" He challenged and her face lit up at the sudden revelation of a new possibility. He smirked at the quickness of her mind, at the way she grinned at him.

"How would you know?" She asked in reply.

"Logically, if evolution were to perfect a creature whose primary skill were to hide from view, how could you know it existed?" He agreed, writing the word 'Hiding' as the third option on his list, this time with a question mark after it, "It could be with us every second and we would never know." He moved away from the board, pacing backwards and forwards, "How would you detect it, even sense it, except in those moments when, for no clear reason you choose to speak aloud?" He stopped in his tracks, meeting his wife's eye, "What would such a creature want? What would it do?" He asked her, starting off completely puzzled until he realised who exactly he was staring at. His wife, who he had thought was there until he had realised she wasn't. Who he had thought he'd been talking to all along. Who he had thought had been _listening._

"It wants to listen?" Danni asked and he realised he'd whispered the word out loud, "To what? Conversations about mustard?"

"I need more information." The Doctor declared, "We're going on safari!" He turned and dashed off into the hallways to go find his binoculars. He needed to observe the greatest in the universe, to see how they survived, to put it all into context so _maybe_ he could work out just what the creatures wanted.

Danni watched him bound of like an excitable child, obviously eager to follow his train of thought somewhere fantastic. So he didn't jump around, or spin in a circle anymore. His enthusiasm for life, to visit places and to gain new knowledge hadn't changed a bit. New things still pulled his attention, he'd always fight the monsters away and he always came back to her in the end.

She frowned before rushing after him, "Wait!" She cried, "I need to dry my hair!"

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni lowered her binoculars with her free arm, the other firmly around the Doctor's middle as she sat in the large tree he'd perched them in, "I can't see anything." She whispered to him, turning her head to look in what she hoped was his eyes. With it being the middle of the night and cloudy overhead there was no natural light to speak of.

"You're not supposed to see anything yet." The Doctor retorted, "I told you, it's not going to appear until it's attacked."

They'd seen so many animals over the last few days, each one stoking the Doctor's interest rather than satisfying it. The lions had been amazing, but Danni really could have done without watching the cheetahs crash down on the poor gazelle. They'd seen various fish across the universe, all in their natural habitats. She'd even managed to stroke a small dog-like creature on a planet that was entirely inhabited by absolutely adorable animals. It was like it was the planet of the insanely cute stuffed animals, and that was where Danni had taken the most pictures. Now they were waiting on Defiod for a bird-like creature that, when attacked, turned into a giant flare. This was part of the Doctor's ' _the universe's finest defenders_ ' series of trips, and while she was happy to wait, she hadn't expected to be up the tree all night. Thankfully he'd found a ladder to help them get into the join of the two branches they were sat between; she had point blank refused to climb up it.

"Could we not have waited on the ground?" She asked, looking down for a moment to see if she could _actually_ see the ground. When she couldn't her grip tightened on him slightly, "You know I don't like the idea of falling out of things."

"Yes, I know." He agreed, the darkness hiding his smirk, "But I'm not going to let you fall out." She yelled out in surprise as he pulled her closer, "I've got you."

"Seriously?" She moaned, "We're only here because…" She trailed off as the sound of something moving reached her ears, "What was that?" She asked, her voice suddenly a whisper.

"Just something on the ground moving." He replied, "Don't be so jumpy, Danielle."

Something moved again, and Danni shook her head, "I don't like this." She told him firmly, "I've been doing this too long to trust noises in the dark."

"We're out in the middle of the wilderness." The Doctor reassured her, "Things are going to move about, it's what living things do." The ladder moved, the metal clanging against the trunk of the tree and they both stared at it.

"Okay, that's not supposed to happen." The Doctor agreed slowly, wondering what of the multitude of animals on the planet might be trying to climb up to them, and if any of them wouldn't be a direct threat.

"I want to get down. Now." Danni retorted firmly, moving towards the ladder in question. It moved again, rattling loudly as something tried to use it like they did. Then, much to Danni's dismay, the sound of a ladder falling from its perch and landing on the ground echoed through the sparse area they were in.

"Theta?" Danni whispered, voice cracking at the fear that they were stuck up the tree, "Can we still get down?"

"Not in the dark." He replied, "The ground was covered in rocks. If you jump down you really could hurt yourself. Last thing you want to do in the wild."

"Can anything get up?" She asked and the Doctor paused, again going over the possible threats. He didn't reply, but instead pulled her slightly closer, doing his best to make sure that she was looking the way he was sure the bird would be flying.

"When attacked, the Frying Doven will light up the night sky much like a flare." He told her, "It blinds its predator so it can make its escape, while the species itself is almost completely blind. The most spectacular thing about them, though, is the colour of the light it expels."

"What about it?" Danni asked, intrigued.

"You're always trying to spoil it for yourself, my Pet." He told her, "Just wait, unless there's a sudden change in the climate, we should see one tonight."

Danni couldn't help it. Sitting up a tree with her husband was lovely, even with the terror of being attacked any moment looming over them. So she snuggled up against him the best she could, given their slightly awkward positions, "Okay, I'll wait." She conceded, like she had much of a choice.

And they did. The whole of ten minutes before Danni felt the first specks of water on her skin. Moments later the heavens opened and the two were instantly drenched as the sudden downpour soaked through their clothes.

"Oh, of course!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily, looking upwards at the water droplets, "You do have impeccable timing!" He shouted at no one in particular. Danni could feel the water dripping from her hair, down her face and off the tip of her nose already. It wasn't particularly warm water as well, her skin breaking out in goose bumps. They were stuck up a tree and getting rained on and it was just exactly how this was going to go, wasn't it?

The Doctor turned at the sound of her laughter, "What's wrong with you?" He demanded, suddenly rather worried there was something in the water. He was normally better with his checks, what if there was something in the atmosphere that was going to react badly with the pair of them?

"This is ridiculous." She declared, her giggles filled with pure delight. She tried to look at his face, but found she couldn't. So, instead, she blindly groped for him, shifting on the nook they were sat in until she could slowly place one leg over his, trying to straddle him awkwardly. He seemed to work out what she was doing, and helped by turning sideways, leaning against one sturdy branch.

"What are you doing, Danielle?" He asked her and she sat down on his lap.

"How long has it been since we made out in the rain?" She asked him, leaning downwards, trying to find his face. Suddenly he was very happy about the new development, his hands moving to her hips as he felt her nudging his face with her damp nose, looking for his lips.

"Too long, my Pet." He retorted just as her lips fell to his. They were so soft, so youthful, and so _delicious_. Her hands held onto him, still slightly scared she might fall off the branch, but his hands gently massaged her hips as he quickly deepened the kiss. She pressed up closer, his hands moved back until he grasped at her through her trousers. He groaned into the kiss as he gave her a cheeky squeeze, wondering briefly why he didn't feel her like this more often.

Danni saw the flash of light through her closed eyelids, but was much too busy to care about the bird the exploded into pure white light, illuminating the sandy area like it was daylight and reflecting off the raindrops like little rainbows. He was entirely right; it had been too long since they'd snogged in the rain.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara leant against her door, closing her eyes as she groaned to herself. There was a million ways that could have gone better, and all of them rushed through her head as she replayed what could only be described as one of her worst dates. Definitely up there with Shaun and his mother.

He seemed so lovely as well. So adorably shy, and she had been looking forward to going out for dinner with him since the moment he had been arranged.

She clenched her hand around her keys. It had just all go so very wrong, though. After a wonderful start she had said… well, she wasn't sure what she said, but then Mr Pink was going on and on about digging wells and, the next thing she knew, she was opening the door to her flat.

She decided the resist the urge to drink a full bottle of wine to rid herself of that horrid pit that had appeared in her stomach and settled for a cup of tea and an early night. Maybe she could ring the other Danni in her life and she'd drop around for the night. It had been a while since she'd stopped over, they could make a thing of it.

She smiled despite her bad mood; that would be perfect. They could both lament over their love lives. Danni with her ever-confusing husband, and Clara over Danny Pink.

She turned to head to the kitchen when she caught sight of the blue box down the end of her hallway. She didn't mind the idea of spending the night with Danni, in fact at the moment it was what she wanted. However if they'd turned up of their own accord, then something was very wrong and her night in moping and eating ice cream with her friend wasn't looking too good.

"Doctor?" She called, confused slightly as there was no sign of them outside of the TARDIS. Were they waiting inside for her?

She jumped half a mile when the kitchen door opened and Danni's head stuck out, "Hey sweetie." She greeted, "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

"No…" Clara replied, a hint of confusion in her voice, "Why are you in the kitchen?"

"Well, you were on a date, weren't you?" Danni asked in reply, opening the door fully to show the Doctor sat on a stool, looking particularly bored, "We weren't expecting you for a while."

"She wasn't on a date." The Doctor scoffed, "There's only one person she would date, and you were with me." Danni rolled her eyes as she gently motioned Clara into the room. It was quite obvious that the date hadn't gone very well, and Clara was usually better at hiding her disappointment. So, it had to have gone rather badly.

"Don't listen to him." Danni told her as the teacher shot the Doctor an exasperated look, "He's been saying that all evening. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"We don't have time for a cup of tea!" The Doctor ranted, "We have a- a thing to do!"

"It can wait five minutes." Danni replied firmly, "We take care of our companions, remember?"

The Doctor eyed the pair. Danielle looked pretty concerned for Clara, but Clara didn't look too put out by the bad date. In fact, he noted with narrow eyes, Danni's arm around her shoulder had made her look positively joyous. Clara could take care of herself, they were on something important, "We need to go." He told Danni.

"I can't go." Clara told him firmly, "It's just possible that I might get a phone call."

"From the date guy?" The Doctor scoffed, standing up to leave, "It's too late. You've taken your make-up off."

Danni and Clara shared a look. While Danni didn't think Clara needed make-up, it was quite obvious that she was still wearing it, "No, I haven't. I'm still wearing my make-up." The Doctor paused, looking at her like he couldn't see it.

"Oh, right. Well, you probably just missed a bit. Come on, come on, come on, come on." He demanded, leaving the room and heading to the TARDIS. Danni gave Clara a little squeeze.

"Do you want to stay here?" She asked her friend gently, "We can come back?"

Clara shot her a weak smile. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay in her bed and curl up and cry, hoping that Danny Pink would ring but she knew that he wouldn't. That she was too stubborn to head back to the restaurant, and the chances of him still being there were too slim to chance it anyway.

So what if her night with Danni wasn't spent eating ice cream and doing each other's nails? She could handle that. What she needed now was distracting, "Come on." She told Danni, letting the smug feeling fill her when Danni beamed happily, "It must be important, right?"

"I have no idea that what we're looking for even exists." Danni replied with a shrug, "But then again, I'm not convinced he believes it either. But it should be fun." She held the door open for the other woman, "Shall well?"

The Doctor looked rather impatient when they walked in together, "Alright, what was so important that I couldn't wallow all night?" She asked. She was surprised when he rushed over to the pair, standing so close that they both leant back slightly to compensate.

"You know that feeling of someone being there even when you're alone?" He asked, "What if you're not?"

Clara frowned, "Not what?"

"What if you're not alone?" He replied, walking backwards and away from them, "Proposition. What if no one is ever really alone?" He turned and started pacing backwards and forwards, "What if every single living being has a companion, a silent passenger, a shadow? What if the prickle on the back of your neck, is the breath of something close behind you?"

Slightly perturbed, Clara turned to Danni, "What happened?" She asked the blonde.

"He was talking to me when I wasn't there again." Danni explained, "He was adamant I was there, but I was in the shower."

The Doctor pointed at her, "You were there." He told her firmly, "Or, at least, _someone_ was. Someone was listening to me, making be _feel_ like I wasn't alone. And I'm not the only one." He dashed up the stairs to some of the bookcases that lined the console room. Danni hadn't been sure of the change at first, but she had to admit they did add something to the room.

He showed them the books that he had laid upon one of the desks, some open and some not, "What's all this?" Clara asked him, reaching out to flip a page over.

"Dreams." The Doctor replied, "Accounts of dreams, by different people, all through history. You see, when Danielle was sleeping last night, I came to a conclusion." He waved it away, "Well, I guess it's more of a theory. I have a theory."

Danni frowned, "You never mentioned that." She told him.

"Well, we needed Clara, and I didn't want to explain it twice." He replied, "I think everybody, at some point in their lives, has the exact same nightmare." He held his hands up, like he was painting an image for them, "You wake up, or you think you do, and there's someone in the dark, someone close, or you think there might be." He explained, voice low and deep, "So you sit up, and turn on the light. And the room looks different at night. It ticks and creaks and breathes. And you tell yourself there's nobody there, nobody watching, nobody listening, nobody there at all. And you very nearly believe it. You really, really try and then." His hand shot out, making a fist, like he was closing his hand around something in the air. Danni jumped, flushing slightly as she realised just how drawn in she had become just at the sound of his voice.

"Something grabs you." She finished with a bit of a cough to hide her embarrassment, "I've had that dream before."

"There are accounts of that dream throughout human history." He explained to them, heading back down the stairs, "Time and time again, the same dream." He turned to Clara, "Now, there is a very obvious question I'm about to ask you. Do you know what it is?"

"Have you had that dream?" She asked him, realising that this line of questioning had obviously come from somewhere.

He nodded, "Exactly."

"No, no sweetie." Danni replied, "She's asking you. Have you had the dream?"

"I asked first!" The Doctor defended but Clara gave a quick shake of her head.

"No, I did." Clara insisted.

"You really didn't." He said right back, obviously ready to argue his point until both of them admitted that he was right. Having learnt from teaching when to pick her battles, Clara nodded.

"Okay, yeah, probably." She admitted, "Yes. But everyone dreams about something under the bed."

The Doctor nodded in agreement before offering her last thought, "Why?" He asked, "Why do we dream about someone under the bed? Why do we feel like someone is there, even when they're not? And why do we _always_ remember it when we awake?" He led Clara over to the console, to a strange panel she hadn't seen before.

"This is the TARDIS telepathic interface." He explained to her, "It'll connect you to that TARDIS. You have to put your fingers in."

Clara grimaced at the look on the interface. It seemed rather squidgy and slimy, and she didn't particularly want to touch it at all, "Why do I have to do it?" She asked.

"Because we're going to connect to your memories." He explained, sounding exasperated that she was challenging him, "Just put your fingers in and hold tight. If anything bites, let it."

Danni shot Clara a soft smile, making her relax from the alarm that the Doctor had put her in, "Nothing's going to bite." She promised, "I've done it before, it feels a bit strange, but you'll be fine."

Clara placed her fingers in, pulling her face at the strange sensation of the interface, "When?" She asked.

"A while ago." Danni replied vaguely, "We were looking for my parents, right back at the start. It didn't hurt then and it shouldn't now."

The Doctor fiddled for a moment next to her, "You are now in mental contact with the TARDIS, so don't think anything rude." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked, confused.

"It might end up on all of the screens. We don't want that happening again, do we?" He shot Danni a look, one that said that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, admit it, you liked it." Danni replied cheekily.

"Liked what?" Clara asked, not one to enjoy being kept out of the loop, "What did you think?"

Danni smirked slightly. It hadn't been the first time she'd been connected to the interface, but the Doctor had briefly mentioned that, if strong enough, the memories and thoughts could be transmitted onto the monitors. Of course she'd had to exploit it, bringing up some rather explicit scenes involving herself and the man before him, which had been Ten at the time. He hadn't been best pleased, but she also knew that he wanted her to want any him, even the past ones. The events that followed definitely proved that.

"Something rude." Was all she offered Clara, "The TARDIS is just going to read your timeline, from birth to death, with no spoilers. She uses that to search for the information he's looking for."

"Which is?" Clara asked.

"The first time you had the dream." The Doctor replied, "Focus on the dream. Focus on the details. Picture them, feel them. The TARDIS will track on your subconscious and extract the relevant information. It should be able to home in on the moment in your timeline when you first had that dream. And then, we'll see." The grin on his face worried Clara, a smirk of a smile that made her insides sit funny.

"What will we see?" She asked warily and the grin on his face grew.

"What's under your bed." He replied temptingly. He rested his hand on Danni's arm, pulling her around the console, "Hold on." He told her, "With Clara flying the TARDIS, who knows how bumpy the ride will be."

"Hey!" Clara snapped, "I can't fly her any worse than you!"

The Doctor scoffed as Danni took hold of the console, "Don't make me separate you two." She warned like a mother about to shout at her children. The Doctor stood behind her, crushing her up against the console in an action that made her blush. He bent down so his breath was dancing against her ear, "Get ready, my pet." He purred as she shivered deliciously, and then threw the switch to send them into flight.

There was only a little jolt, to which the Doctor was both rather impressed and slightly annoyed at. Still, he didn't take his arms from off the console, keeping Danielle very much trapped between himself and the metal. Oh, if only Clara wasn't there…

But she was, and he needed her to concentrate fully on the memory of that dream. If he could get to the bottom of the feeling of not being alone that made him talk to Danielle when she wasn't there, he could ensure that she always was there. Plus, if it was anything sinister, he could keep it away from her as well. Ultimately, though, it was his own fear and curiosity that had brought them to pick up Clara on her date night to use her memories, so he couldn't exactly complain about her presence.

"Okay, now don't get distracted." He warned sharply at the TARDIS homed in on the time to land, "Remember, you are flying a time machine."

Of course, a moment later, Clara's phone started to ring. She grimaced because she knew who it was. It was Mr Pink, calling her to apologise or whatever they would offer each other. She was completely distracted by the idea of not being able to answer that phone call.

"No, no. Don't you dare." The Doctor exclaimed, leaving Danni disappointed as he let her go, rushing over to Clara, "No, don't. Don't, don't. Just ignore it." He reached into her jacket pocket, chucking the phone over his shoulder just as the TARDIS landed.

"Did-Did it work?" Danni asked unsurely. She'd seen Clara's face, she had suspected that the phone call was off the date that had gone so terribly wrong. If that had been her, she knew that she would have been distracted. If Eleven was calling her…

"It worked. We're here." The Doctor replied, barely glancing at the monitor on his way passed to the door.

"Sorry, I think I got distracted." Clara replied desperately, still being able to see Danny Pink in her head. She looked over at Danni, who looked rather concerned as well.

"No, no, no, no, no. The date's fine." The Doctor replied.

"Are you sure?" Danni asked, "If she got distracted…"

"It's fine." The Doctor interrupted, "Come on." He motioned to them both to follow him.

"Come on where?" Clara asked.

"Your childhood." He replied before opening the door and stepping outside. Danni reached out to Clara, holding her hand out to her friend.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." She reassured her. She shrugged at the look Clara shot her, "What? One day that won't be a lie." Clara tried to remove her fingers from the interface, but found herself rather solidly stuck.

"Er, a little help?" She asked Danni. The blonde took hold of one of her arms and they pulled together, dislodging one hand and then the other.

Outside it was rather dark, the air misty and the large building in front of them was barely visible. The cold in the air hit both of them instantly and Clara pulled her jacket around her as Danni just rubbed her arms.

"The West Country Children's Home." The Doctor declared loudly over the rushing of the wind around them, "Gloucester. By the ozone level and the drains, mid-nineties." He judged before turning to Clara, "You must have been here when you had the dream."

"Never been to Gloucester in my life, and I've never lived in a children's home." Clara promised with a small shake of her head.

"You've probably just forgotten." The Doctor explained slowly, like she was a bit of an idiot, "Have you seen the size of human brains? They're hilarious. Danielle's forgetting stuff all the time."

Danni straightened as the Doctor pointed to the children's home, "Little you must be in here somewhere, with your little brain."

"Hang on." Danni interrupted, turning to her husband, "Nothing against humans, did live as one for a while, but why are you using me as an example of one?" It didn't make any sense. He spent so many of his years as Eleven trying to make her feel more Time-Lordy. When he found out she was learning some basic Gallifreyan, he had been more than ecstatic. He'd told her about his home planet, called her a Time Lady and she had to admit she had liked it.

"Because you're part human." He replied like she should have known better, "Come on, we don't have time for chatter."

Danni looked incredulous as the Doctor started walking away, but Clara was focusing on something else, "Isn't it bad if I meet myself?"

"It is potentially catastrophic."

"So why did you bring me out here?"

"I didn't. I was talking to Danielle, you just followed. It'll be best for you to wait in the TARDIS. Danielle, with me." With that he turned and walked towards the entrance of the house.

"Doctor, wait a minute!" Danni called after him, "If she was distracted, could we be in the wrong spot?"

"We haven't, the time zone is right." He insisted, "Are you coming, or staying behind?" Danni glanced at Clara, who looked rather cold and a bit worried that her distraction might have caused everything to go wrong. Danni didn't want to leave her behind, but she also didn't want to let the Doctor go without her. They were getting so much better, she didn't want to ruin that by staying behind with Clara.

She shot Clara an apologetic smile, "We won't be long." She promised, feeling guilty as she dashed after the Doctor. Clara was smart and strong, she wouldn't do anything stupid, but she'd just had an awful night. She'd make it up to her.

She fell into step by the Doctor, who glanced down at her, quite surprised that she had chosen to join him rather than stay with their friend. And rather delighted too, but he didn't say that out loud. He just quietly unlocked the door for the pair, holding the door open just to see the smile grace her lips.

He held the sonic at his side, keeping it scanning as they slowly walked through the entrance hall of the building, "Do you really think I'm more human than Time Lord?" Danni asked him. He frowned, looking down at the top of her head.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you really think of me more as a human than a Time Lord?" She asked again, "Am I a 'pudding brain' too?"

"Danielle, I don't think this is the time to discuss your lineage, do you?" He retorted, to which she reluctantly agreed.

"I'm not a pudding brain." She grumbled all the same, "You should turn that off, you'll wake up the kids."

"How else are we going to find little Clara?" He pointed out, glancing into an empty office. There was a glass frosted window dividing the room up and an eerie glowing light came from the other side, along with some canned laughter. Someone was watching television.

The door to the separated room opened and a man carrying a mug came out, looking pretty suspicious at the pair, "How did you get in?"

"Your door must be faulty." The Doctor offered as a terrible reply, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out his psychic paper, holding it up silently.

"An inspection?" The man asked incredulously, "It's two in the morning."

"We need to check that the children are being appropriately cared for during the night." Danni replied in a kind voice before the Doctor could, trying to make sure the man didn't view them as a threat, "Are you the only member of staff on duty tonight?"

The man nodded, "It's normally just me." He replied.

"Do you ever end up talking to yourself?" The Doctor asked lowly.

"All the time." The man replied with a little laugh, "It's this place. You can't help it."

"What about your coffee?" The Doctor pressed. Danni nudged him as the man turned to look at the mug he had placed down on desk behind him.

"My coffee?" He asked, confused.

"Don't listen to him," Danni replied, "He's just trying to scare you. It's not like you're going to turn around and it be gone, is it?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." The man replied, "Happens to everyone, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Everybody." The Doctor purred, sounding totally unconvinced. The television on the other side of the glass switched off and the trio looked towards it simultaneously.

"Who turned your telly off?" The Doctor asked.

"It does that." The man replied as the Doctor grabbed Danni's hand, grabbing the cup of coffee with the other. Danni frowned at him as he took them into the hallway, leaving the man on his own.

"Why did you take his coffee?" She asked quietly, although she tightened his grip on her hand in case he had any delusions that he was going to let go.

"Well, I'm just trying to scare him, right?" The Doctor replied in a teasing purr. Danni used her free hand to stifle her giggle as the Doctor took a sip of the coffee.

"Hmm." Not as bad as he thought it was going to be. He turned towards a corridor, gently pulling Danni into it. Without anyone around, it was rather nice to hold her hand again. It felt so small in his, soft fingers threaded within his aged, rough ones. Did she notice that? Did it bother her?

"You know, this house is rather creepy." Danni whispered, "Do you think we might actually meet a real ghost this time?"

"There's no such thing as ghosts." He corrected, "So I doubt it very much."

Danni pouted, "I thought as much." She grumbled, "I'm never going to meet one."

"Not with that attitude you're not." He replied, shooting her a smirk that she couldn't help reply to. Teasing her, holding her hand, this was how she liked it. It felt like they were a team; Danni and the Doctor against the universe. Fighting bad guys, saving children, seeing the beauty everywhere as they snuck through hallways into forbidden areas.

She gently pulled him to a stop, confusing him slightly, "You know, the last haunted house we were in, you kept trying to kiss me." She told him, taking a step closer, "I don't think you did until we landed in the pocket universe, did you?"

She had that innocent look on her face, the same one she had when she had kissed him up the tree. The one he adored, because she was trying to tempt him and it _always_ worked. Sometimes he wondered if she truly understood the effect she had on him, at how he wanted to drop everything, let the universe tick and burn if it meant he could have her all to himself. Even more so now he had regenerated; it felt like he now only cared because he knew she did, that she was good and he wasn't, so he had to pretend. Even though he wasn't completely convinced that he didn't care anymore, if she asked him, he'd turn around and they could leave together. She never would, though. Especially not now, when they were in a children's home. She'd want them safe.

So he kept their mission in mind as he stepped closer, forcing her back against the wooden panelling on the wall, "No, I don't believe I did." He purred, dipping down to capture her lips. However, the moment before they brushed against hers, something loud creaked behind them. The Doctor quickly tensed, alert as he spun around, whereas Danni jumped a mile and clung to him tightly.

Nothing was there, but he had expected as much.

"Okay, this is creepy." Danni admitted, "Let's find Clara and leave. We can snog at home." The Doctor, while reluctant, agreed with her. He took a step back, his eyes still darting around the corridor, but this time looking for some stairs.

"The children will be upstairs." He told her, "Stay close."

She let out a scoff of a nervous laugh, "Like I'm going to be anywhere else." She replied, holding onto him tightly.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara was terrified, even as she tried her hardest to keep it hidden from little Rupert Pink. There was obviously something underneath the blanket that sat on his bed, raised up higher than an small child could make it, surely?

However, she really didn't want to tell Rupert that. And, after all, it was probably just one of the other children in the home playing tricks. But with all the talk of things being there when you thought you were alone, and Rupert's insistence that no one had come into the room, she was finding herself rather convinced that something was hiding underneath the blanket that she couldn't use her sternest teacher voice on.

The bed creaked as the figure underneath the blanket sat up taller and Clara pulled the young lad at her side up against her, "Okay. It's not funny this, you know." She told it with only the smallest of shakes in her voice.

Clara jumped a mile when an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, scaring Rupert as well. She spun to see Danni stood there, a kind smile on her face, "How about we turn on the light?" She suggested calmly, although her eyes were very much trained on the figure on the bed. Behind them the lamp turned on, revealing the Doctor, who was sat in Rupert's lonely chair, flipping through a book.

"Where is he?" He demanded, sounding completely distressed that he couldn't find the person he was looking for.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, confused as her gaze flicked between the Time Lord and the thing on the bed.

"I can't find him." He continued, flicking through the book, "Can you find him?"

"Find who?" Clara asked.

"It's not the right book." Danni interrupted before he could answer. Clara looked back at her best friend before her gaze flew back to the thing on the bed. She couldn't get too distracted from it, because there was a child in danger, but she couldn't leave that hanging.

"Who is he trying to find?" Clara asked her.

"Wally." The Doctor replied for her, slamming the book shut.

"Wally?"

"He's nowhere in this book." He declared, waving it just in case they didn't know which book he meant.

"It's not a Where's Wally one." Rupert told the strange man. He liked the woman who had been outside his window, but the two new people in his room worried him almost as much as the thing on his bed.

"Well, how would you know? Maybe you just haven't found him yet." The man retorted, but Rupert shook his head.

"He's not in every book." He told the man. He seemed old, he should have known that, right?

"Really?" He asked, looking to the blonde woman, who nodded while looking rather apologetically, "Well, that's a few years of my life I'll be needing back." He suddenly jumped off the chair, startling the small boy as approached him, crouching down closer, "Are you scared?" He whispered, slowly walking around until he was between the young boy and the bed, "The thing on the bed, whatever it is, look at it. Does it scare you?"

Rupert glanced over at it again, then back at the strange man, "Yes."

The Doctor dipped down even lower so he could catch his eyes, "Well, that's good. Want to know why that's good?"

"Why?" Rupert asked, a frown on his face because how could being afraid ever be good?

"Let me tell you about scared." The Doctor replied, leaning in closer, " Your heart is beating so hard," He reached out, catching both of Rupert's hands in his own, "I can feel it through your hands. There's so much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain, it's like rocket fuel." His enthusiasm picked up, "Right now, you could run faster and you could fight harder, you could jump higher than ever in your life. And you are so alert, it's like you can slow down time." He slowed down his voice, mimicking the effects, all to keep the boys attention on him and not on the creature on the bed.

"Look at my wife. My Danielle." Rupert glanced over at Danni, who's eyebrows had shot up in surprise. Why was he bringing her into this, "She's scared all the time," She deflated slightly – great, being used an example of scared, "and she has more of a reason to be than any of us. But do you know what?" Rupert shook her head, "It just makes her _strong_ , and _kind_ , and _brave_ , much braver than I am." He grinned at Rupert, "She's _fantastic!_ Absolutely fantastic _because_ she's scared."

Danni couldn't help but smile, her hearts fluttering as he talked about her like Eleven used to. How he always saw her as better than she was, and it made her strive to better, to excel so she could live up to his standards. He still thought of her as impossibly brilliant, and she held a hand to her chest at feeling that loved.

"And do you know why?" The Doctor continued, pulling Rupert's gaze back from the woman, "Because she knows she's not alone. And you're not alone right now, are you? No, you're scared, and you're not alone, which makes you _fantastic!_ It's your superpower. There is danger in this room and guess what? It's you. Do you feel it? Do you think he feels it? Do you think he's scared?" He pulled her face, " _Nah_. Loser." He nodded at Rupert, "Turn your back on him."

Suddenly the speech that had been building up his confidence in the situation waivered, "What?"

"Yeah, turn your back on him." The Doctor stood up, turning towards the window, "Come on. You too, Clara." He glanced at Danni, "Danielle."

Danni nodded, but walked towards Rupert, "Come on, sweetie." She told the young boy gently, "Who wants to look at some boring old monster, eh?" She gently but firmly put her hands on Rupert's shoulders, not forcing him to turn around like the other two, but giving him the permission to do so, "We're scared, but we're better, so we'll just look out the window, yeah?"

Rupert nodded, letting her move him to the window. The woman stood behind him, but kept her gaze out the window as well, so he did as well.

"Yeah. Come and see all the dark." Clara encouraged unsurely, not sure how to sell that to a child.

"The deep and lovely dark." The Doctor agreed, "We'd never see the stars without it." He leant to his side slightly, "Now, there are two possibilities. Possibility one, it's just one of your friends standing there, and he's playing a joke on you. Possibility two, it isn't."

"So, what do we do?" Danni asked him.

"You on the bed, I'm talking to you now." The Doctor declared, raising his voice louder so there was no misunderstandings, "Go in peace. We won't look. Just go. If all you want to do is stay hidden, it's okay. Just leave." They all stood in silence as the bed creaked, the thing on the bed standing up. Even at the sound of it gently shuffling through the room, none of them turned around. Until all they could hear was each other breathing heavily, adrenalin pumping through their systems.

"Is it gone?" Clara whispered.

"Don't look round. Not yet." The Doctor insisted.

"I can't hear anything." Rupert added, a whimper in his voice.

"Don't look round." Despite the repeated warning, Rupert began to turn around. However, Danni caught him, forcing him to look back at the window.

"Just look outside, sweetie." She insisted firmly, "Don't worry, you're not on your own, and you're safe. Just keep looking out of the window."

"What is it?" He asked, absolutely terrified.

"I don't know." She replied softly, "But what I do know is, sweetie, that if it wanted us to see it, there wouldn't be a blanket over it, right?" She looked up at her husband for reassurance, and she took his nod as a sign that she was right, "So, if it doesn't want us to look at it, what will it do if we do?"

"I don't know." Rupert replied and she gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulders.

"No, neither do we." She agreed, "But until we do, no looking, eh? Maybe, even, if you think it's so boring to be this scared, you should close your eyes."

"That's not a bad idea." The Doctor replied before Rupert could, "Close your eyes. Everyone, close your eyes. You too, Clara. Give it what it wants." Clara glanced at Danni, who was waiting for Rupert to close his eyes, but the moment he did so did she. Clara watched her worry her lip, but stand firm with the child in front of her to protect him. She was reminded of Merry, the girl on her first alien planet, who had snapped Danni out of being so terrified of everything. Clara quickly closed her eyes – if Danni could do it, then so could she.

"Prove to it that you're not going to look at it. Make a promise. A promise you're never going to look at it." The Doctor told the boy.

"I promise never to look." Rupert quickly swore.

"The breath on the back of your neck, like your hair's standing on end. That means, don't look round." Danni jumped as the door slammed shut, suddenly realising just how fast her hearts were going. She didn't know if it was just another kid, or something else entirely, but either way she really didn't want to do that again.

"Danni, let him go." Clara whispered and her eyes snapped open. She looked down to see Rupert still in her grasp and she quickly let him go.

"Sorry." She told him, slightly embarrassed but he just frowned at her.

"How can you be brave _and_ scared?" He asked her.

"Because they're not mutually exclusive." She replied without really thinking about it. She didn't feel particularly brave, she never really did. Even over the five hundred years on Christmas, she still had her moments where she'd jump without a reason to. She guessed it was just the body she was in, it was never going to go away.

"He took my bedspread." Rupert declared forlornly and Danni giggled, nudging him towards the bed.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." She told him, "It's way past your bedtime." Rupert climbed on the bed as the Doctor walked over to the chair he had been in before, sitting down and picking up a toy robot.

"Am I safe now?" Rupert asked,

"Nobody's safe, especially not at night in the dark, Anything can get you. And all the way up here, you're up here all alone." The Doctor replied and Clara, who had been rifling through Rupert's toys, smacked him on the head.

"Thank you Clara." Danni called over as she pulled up his remaining sheets to tuck him under.

"What was that for?" The Doctor exclaimed as Clara walked over with a box of toys.

"Shut up, leave this to us." She commanded as she crouched down at the foot of the bed. She placed the box on the end, opening it up and pulling out a toy solider, "These yours?"

"They're the home's." Rupert replied and Clara shrugged.

"They're yours now."

"People don't need to be lied to." The Doctor snapped.

"People don't need to be scared by a big grey-haired stick insect, but here you are. Stay still, shut up." Clara snapped right back before leaning down and placing the soldiers around the bottom of his bed, "See what I'm doing? This is your army."

"Plastic army." The Doctor grumbled, moving to stand up but Clara pointed at him.

"Sit!" She commanded and he did, but only begrudgingly.

"And they're going to guard under your bed." Clara continued as Danni covered the little boy up.

"You may feel scared and alone, and you may think your superpowers have gone, but do you know what? They haven't." Danni explained, "Being alone doesn't mean there's no one there for you, it just means no one is in your room. And those little men, your little own plastic army, well… that's all they are. They're plastic. But they mean so much more than that." She smoothed his hair down as he laid on the pillow, Clara continuing to make her little ring around the bed, "They're _your_ army. Your strength, you're bravery, and they're standing guard because your bravery is always there. It means you're never alone, you see? Because no matter how scared you may feel, your little army will always be there. Always there to fight your battles, always there to hold your hand." The Doctor sat up a little straighter, leaning forward at her words. That's what she did when she was scared, wasn't it? Not imagine a little plastic army, but she reached out for his hand. Even downstairs, at a creaking of an old house, she grabbed his hand before anything else.

Clara moved to Danni's side, still crouching as she held up a small army man with a walkie talkie, "You see this one? This is the boss one, the colonel. He's going to keep a special eye out." She told him, "He's your best friend, this one, because he's going to remind your army that bravery never leaves."

"It's broken, that one. It doesn't have a gun." Rupert told her and she nodded.

"That's why he's the boss." She replied, "A soldier so brave he doesn't need a gun. He can keep the whole world safe with words alone. What shall we call him?"

"Dan." He declared and Clara's whole demeanour changed.

"Sorry?" She asked slightly dreading the answer.

"Dan, the soldier man." Rupert clarified, "That's what I call him."

Clara nodded slowly, "Good. Good name." She agreed, completely blindsided by the name and the fact that he might just be the little boy version of the man she'd had such a disastrous date with. A fact that she had been trying really hard to forget.

"Yeah." He agreed, a thoughtful look on his face as he looked up at Danni. She made him feel better with her words as well, "Would you read me a story? It'll help me get to sleep." He asked her and she nodded, a grin on her face. She'd not read a story to anyone in such a long time, only a handful that she could remember. Even on Christmas she'd stopped looking after the children so much so she could spend time with her ever-aging husband.

"Sure." She replied softly. The Doctor, who was getting impatient, stood up and walked over.

"Once upon a time." He placed a finger on the boy's forehead and the Rupert instantly fell asleep, "The end." He turned to Danni, looking rather smug, "Dad skills."

Danni rolled her eyes "What did I tell you about doing that?" She told him, but she tucked Rupert in snugly under the makeshift sheets. She caught his impatient stare and sighed, "Fine, come on, let's go."

 _~0~0~0~_

There wasn't much talking as the Doctor flew them away from the West Country Children's Home. Danni followed Clara as she sat down on the stairs up to the bookcases, wrapping an arm around her as she did. Clara, meanwhile, was still trying to convince herself that the little boy they had saved from… well, from whatever _that_ was, wasn't her date, Mr Danny Pink. Danny Pink, or Dan the Solider Man.

She shook her head, before leaning on Danni, taking comfort in her presence. Of course it wasn't Danny. That would be ridiculous, right? For a start, the kid had been called Rupert. And Dan was quite a common name, it wasn't entirely farfetched to assume he had just happened to have chosen that name, right?

"So is it possible we've just saved that kid from another kid in a bedspread?" She asked the pair, trying to break out of her own head. She was being ridiculous. She had become distracted and the TARDIS had been thrown off course, that was all.

"Entirely possible, yes." The Doctor replied, fiddling with part of the telepathic interface. This wasn't the first time the TARDIS had flown them somewhere wrong because of it. Something must be broken, so he was starting with something simple first in the hopes he wouldn't have to take the whole thing apart, "The bigger question is, why did we end up with him, and not you?"

Clara grimaced slightly, "I got distracted." She told him guiltily.

"It still doesn't explain why we landed there." Danni replied, "The TARDIS was locked onto your timeline, so you at least should have had something to do with the children's home." Danni was looking at her suspiciously, like she knew Clara was hiding something, so she quickly stood up, hopping down the stairs towards the Doctor.

"No, nothing." She quickly denied, "Nothing at all."

"Hmm, of course not." Danni murmured, completely unconvinced as the pieces started falling into place. Clara had been distracted by a phone call, and suddenly they were with a little boy that would have been roughly Clara's age in the right time frame. The Doctor may not have noticed, but Danni sure had seen how jumpy some of Rupert's answers had made her.

"Will er," Clara asked, fiddling with the console as she tried not to look at either of them, "will he remember any of that?"

"Scrambled his memory." The Doctor told her, looking up with a grin on his face, "Gave him a big old dream about being Dan the soldier man." Clara's face fell and she leant over, groaning into the folded arms on the console top. The Doctor frowned, "Are you okay?"

Danni stood up, rushing down the stairs to her friend, "Do you want to go back to your date?" She asked Clara, who looked up with hope shining in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked in relief, "Is it not against some law of time or something?" Danni looked over at the Doctor.

"I shouldn't think so." She replied slowly, waiting for him to chime in, "We can do that, can't we?"

"I thought we'd discussed the TARDIS not being for missed events." He grumbled. Danni gave Clara a another quick squeeze of a hug then sauntered over to her husband, trying not to grin.

"Oh, come on." She begged, "We can drop her off, find another haunted house and…" She came to a stop in front of him, batting her eyelashes, "What do you think, Doctor?" She bit that deliciously plump lip of hers and he sighed, unable to resist that look in her eyes.

"Fine." He murmured, flipping a switch just to watch her smile.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _So, yes, I'm going in a slightly different direction with Listen, I hope you like it :)_

 _Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Feel free to leave me a comment or two, they're like food to us authors! And any questions? Head over to my Tumblr and chuck me an ask - you don't even have to have an account! :D_


	12. The Answer

If Clara had thought that the date had gone bad before, she had only made it worse by going back. She had wanted to start again and get to know the sweet man who she had met as a child, but of course she had to go and put her giant foot right into her mouth and now Danny Pink was looking at her with a rightly suspicious look. He'd never told her his old name, how had she known?

Telling him that she had accidentally time travelled into his past wasn't exactly an option either, so all she had was to try and play it off like it wasn't a big deal. Which, again rather rightly, he wasn't buying at all. If anything it was rather stalkerish, and so she didn't blame him one bit for demanding the truth from her.

Then a tall figure in an orange spacesuit appeared in the restaurant, and Clara knew she had no chance of being able to salvage this night. In fact, as she stared over Danny's shoulder at who she guessed was the Doctor, she knew Danny was just becoming more and more frustrated with her. And she didn't blame him one bit.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he stood up.

"I don't do weird." He replied firmly.

"Don't go." She begged. He bent down so he was looming over her.

"Then do something for me, tell me the truth, because I know when people are lying to me." He told her, "However weird this thing may be, just tell me the truth."

"It's not weird," She tried to play off, glancing over at the spaceman by the kitchen door. The door opened and Danni rushed out, offering her an apologetic wave before tugging the Doctor back into the kitchen, "exactly." She finished, not sounding too convinced of herself

"I've had enough." He declared, storming out of the restaurant much like she had done just before. Or a while ago, for her at any rate.

She sighed, holding her head in her hand. Why on Earth did he think storming out in the spacesuit was a good idea? One moment he's going on about how she was trying to steal his wife – which she wasn't, by the way – and the next he's ruining her first date in absolutely bloody ages with someone she was actually rather keen on dating!

Her face hardened in anger as she stood up, striding over to the kitchen door and entering like she owned the spot. The TARDIS was parked directly behind the door, so she was quickly in, finding Danni and the spaceman waiting.

Danni held her hands up, seeing just how angry Clara was, "Sweetie, I'm sorry." She quickly said, "I just left to get a jacket and when I came back…"

Clara pushed passed Danni, pointing at the spaceman, eyes blazing, "I am trying to have a date. A real life, inter-human actual date! It's a normal nice, every day, meeting-up sort of thing." She snapped, "Not with your wife, but with someone new and I would just like to know, is there any other way you can make this anymore surreal than it already is?" The spaceman took off his helmet and Clara braced herself to shout at him some more.

She certainly wasn't ready for the man the helmet revealed, who looked exactly like Danny Pink but with a lot more hair. She stared, eyes wide, at the spitting image of the man she's just been on a date with.

"Hello." He replied with the same voice but Clara just floundered, completely dumbstruck. It couldn't be…

"Are you okay?" Danni asked her, stepping forward to her friend, "This is…"

"Danny?" Clara interrupted, pointing at the man in front of her.

Danni shook her head, "No, I'm here…" She replied, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Ah, Clara!" The Doctor cried, rushing down the stairs towards the trio, "Now this is really a bit strange." He looked absolutely delighted.

"Err, who's Danny?" The man who looked like Danny asked.

"I am." Danni held up her hand in front of her, a bit like if she was in a class, "And you shouldn't have sent him out like that while she was on a date! You probably scared him away."

Clara shook her head, "Oh, no, I did that by…" She trailed off, looking at the man again. It was like Danny was stood right in front of her, but he couldn't have been, right? "By myself…" she finished slowly.

"This is Colonel Orson Pink," The Doctor introduced with an excited flourish, "from about a hundred years in your future."

Clara felt herself relax somewhat. It didn't explain _why_ he looked like Danny, but at least it wasn't him. It was someone new, "Orson Pink?"

"Yeah, I laughed too." The Doctor replied and Danni nudged him, standing in between Clara and Orson.

"Sweetie, look at me." She commanded gently and Clara's gaze snapped to her. She looked like she was about to start panicking, with bright wide eyes that showed her surprise, "It's okay. You don't know him, but we wanted to see if he knew you."

"I don't know him…" Clara repeated, obviously clinging to that.

The Doctor frowned, "She must have some connection to him." The Doctor argued.

"Connection?" Clara asked, turning to him. She didn't know him; he was from the future, of course she didn't know him. But it still didn't explain why he was in the TARDIS with the time travellers.

"Yes, maybe you're like a distant relative or something?" He asked.

She couldn't quite tear her eyes off the new man, though, which was something Orson seemed to notice. While she could feel herself looking rather overwhelmed, Orson just seemed suspicious, "How, how would I know?" She asked.

"Right. Okay." The Doctor replied, obviously realising this too, "Err, well," This time he addressed Orson, "do you have any old family photographs of her? You know, probably quite old and really fat-looking?"

"Doctor!" Danni snapped as Orson shook his head once.

"I don't." Clara grabbed Danni's arm, pulling her to one side, her eyes still trained on the man who looked like his date.

"How did you find him?" She asked the blonde in a whisper, hoping to not be overheard by the Doctor and Orson.

"You left a trace in the telepathic circuit, apparently." Danni replied, brows furrowed at why Clara was having them talk so quietly, "The Doctor was going to try his dream next, but when he turned them back on the TARDIS flew us straight to him. What is it? What's wrong?"

Clara stared at Orson again, who to his credit was doing a rather good job at not acting too perturbed under the Doctor's scrutiny. She could tell Danni, couldn't she? If anything, she could probably tell her if her worry was appropriate. She leant in closer, "He looks like Danny."

Danni stared for a moment while she wondered why Clara thought she looked like a black spaceman while she was a white woman, but then her eyes widened in realisation, " _Oh_!" She exclaimed, to which Clara shushed her, "Your date. He looks like your date." Danni continued in a whisper.

"Exactly like him." She replied, "If-If he's connected to me, does that mean that… You know…" She nodded pointedly at Orson. Danni shook her head, "He's… you know, a part of my future?"

"No, no." Danni quickly reassured, causing Clara to relax, "Well, I don't think so anyway." She added. Clara's eyes widened in her panic again, "You were distracted by your phone call." Danni explained, hoping that her logic made sense, "By your Danny, so the TARDIS followed his time line mixed with your thought of the dream. It makes sense that the TARDIS followed him the other way as well…" She pursed her lips in thought, "Hang on, I thought the little boy was called Rupert."

"Until your husband gave him big dreams about _Dan_ the soldier man." Clara pointed out, "That's what he used to be, a soldier."

"Ah." Danni offered her an apologetic look. She didn't like how upset this had made Clara, "There's this thing, genetic something-or-another. I can't remember its name but it means that there are people in the same bloodlines who can look identical but have very little to do with each other. I met a maid in Cardiff in the 1800's who looked just like a woman Jack used to work with. They were very loosely related, but they were the spit of each other." She shrugged, "The Doctor will be able to explain it more, though. We'll just explain and…"

" _No._ " Clara cut in, with no room for argument, "No, it's fine. I trust your judgement." And she didn't want to tell the Doctor that her date was called Danny. She didn't want him to have yet another stab at her fancying his wife, and she knew that's what he'd pick up on over the fact that the man across from her was Danny Pink's exact duplicate. Even she had to admit that the moment she'd found out his name, her confidence had waivered somewhat. And she knew she didn't have a thing for Danni, the Doctor just thought she did.

He'd have a field day with that.

"Are you sure?" Danni asked her, "Because I don't trust my judgement, and I'm me." Clara wrapped an arm around Danni's shoulder, picking herself up and filing this all under 'deal with later with a bottle of wine'.

"You're the Time Child." Clara reminded, "Of course I do."

"It's just a name." Danni pointed out as they walked back over to the Doctor and Orson, "It doesn't mean I know what I'm doing." She reached out, snatching the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand – he'd been pointing it in Orson's face – "Everything's sorted." She told him when he exclaimed angrily at her taking away his favourite toy, "And I'm going to keep this if you keep wafting it in people's faces."

"Now that's we've worked out that we don't know each other." Clara started, "Don't you think we should, you know, drop him off."

The grin on the Doctor's face was entirely too happy with that statement, "You'll never guess where we found him."

 _~0~0~0~_

And he had been right. Of all of the places that Clara could have imagined that they were heading, the small metal capsule in the middle of the baron wasteland that could be seen out of its small porthole. The world outside seemed to stretch on forever, with the surface no more than red dust covered in rocks. It reminded her somewhat of when the Doctor had taken them through the entire history of earth. Right at the start, and that had shaken her so much. And yet, looking out at the vast nothingness, this felt so much _more_ than that.

Danni, on the other hand, couldn't even look outside. For the first time in what felt like her entire life, she didn't want to see the new world outside. She paced across a small piece of floor, taking little glances at Clara with a frown on her face. Even she wasn't too comfortable with the scene outside, but Danni felt completely antsy about it.

"What's the matter with you?" The Doctor asked her, looking confused at her behaviour.

"It's making me uncomfortable." She told him, "Everything's dying, or dead, and it's just us and I don't like it."

"It's the end of time, Danielle." The Doctor pointed out, "It's not supposed to be a holiday."

"No, but I still don't like it." She snapped back as she wrapped her arms around herself. She knew she was being a bit ridiculous, but the feeling of being somewhere where they weren't supposed to be was making her want to run away, which wasn't something she suffered from often. New places, even scary places, always held her interest. This, though, was horrible. It felt wrong in a way she couldn't really explain, but she didn't like it.

"Well, you won't, will you?" He replied like it was incredibly obvious, "Time is woven into your DNA, you can feel it dying just like every other Time Lord. Why would you enjoy it?"

"Oh, so now I'm a Time Lord?" She retorted. Her uncomfortableness was making her cranky, she knew, but she also knew that if he had been Eleven, she wouldn't be hugging herself, he'd be doing that. He'd be comforting her, not telling her off for feeling that way, "I thought I was human?"

Clara, who could sense a fight coming on between them, one that she really wasn't in the right frame of mind to stop, walked over, "Time's dying?" She asked, "Where are we?"

"The end of the universe." Danni replied shortly, "The last planet in the last area surviving. Time is dying all around us."

"The TARDIS isn't supposed to come this far, but some idiot turned the safeguards off." The Doctor added, self-deprecating as he accepted that this was rather all his fault. He'd brought them to the end of the universe, where they were the last people standing. Or, at least, they _thought_ they were. " _Listen._ " He hissed suddenly, startling the pair.

Danni and Clara shared a look, "To what?" Danni asked slowly.

"Nothing." He replied, "There's nothing to hear. There's nothing anywhere. Not a breath, not a slither, not a click or a tick. All the clocks have stopped. This is the silence at the end of time." He told them, "We're the only one's making a noise."

To illustrate his point, Orson chose that moment to loudly empty the contents of his locker. The metal clanging echoed through the capsule.

"If anything was still here, it would hear us." Danni finished for him, "That's your plan, isn't it? Draw whatever it is in the dark out by being the only ones left?"

"Wait, this was all planned?" Clara asked, "How, you said the TARDIS brought you here?"

"I never said I planned to come here." The Doctor pointed out, "But now we are, we could use it. Find out what's lurking, what's listening. Work out exactly what it is and why it wants us to think someone is there when they're not."

"What about Orson?" Danni asked, "You saw him when we appeared, he's terrified!"

"Oh, we just startled him." The Doctor brushed off, "We'll just stay overnight, he'll be fine."

"How did he even get here?" Clara asked, "If he's from a hundred years in my future..."

"Pioneer time traveller." The Doctor explained, taking her question as a sign that she was happy to stay, knowing the Danni would be on his side anyway. He walked over to a control desk in the middle of the room, sonicing the screen and bringing up a news story about the man in question, "Rode the first of the great time shots. They were supposed to fire him into the middle of the next week."

"And he missed?" Danni asked and he nodded, "By quite a bit. That's almost as bad as your driving."

"My driving is just fine." The Doctor retorted, "I'm much better than _he_ ever was."

Danni frowned, "He?" She repeated, noticing the snarl that had appeared on his face at the pronoun, like a bad taste in his mouth, "Who's 'he'?"

"The floppy haired idiot that came before me." The Doctor snapped in reply, "But look at him." He nodded to the screen. He didn't want to talk about him anymore, or focus on the way her face fell at the mention of him. He knew she was still missing his predecessor, but she'd get over it soon enough, "Robinson Crusoe at the end of time itself." Orson looked so happy on the screen, talking to all the journalists who were talking to him with a smile on his face. Much different from the man they had found in a capsule on his own, "The last man standing in the universe. I always thought that would be me."

"Not me?" Danni asked and he shook his head.

"Wouldn't wish that you, my pet." He purred in reply. No one should feel the emptiness of the nothingness that came with the end of time, especially not his wife. He smirked slightly as she flushed, her sadness at the loss of Eleven disappearing behind the happiness at his words.

Clara looked between the two. On one hand she was so happy that they still seemed to be making progress. Danni's pretty little blush was testament to that. Still, and she guessed this was the mixture of her personality with Eleven, she couldn't help the stab of jealousy. The Doctor never seemed to like his other bodies. "It's not a competition."

"I know it's not a competition." The Doctor replied, tone surly, almost insulted, "Course it isn't." As he stepped away from the controls, he dipped his head down towards Danni, "Still time, though." He murmured in her ear just to watch her shiver as his breath tickled her.

A glance down the hallway showed him that Orson was almost done, which meant that he would want to go, and soon. The Doctor had already picked up at the urgency in his actions, and the way that he had been so relieved when he realised that he might just be rescued. And, of course, there was the doors out into the nothingness…

Danni glanced down the hallway as well once she saw her husband do the same, "He's almost done." She commented.

"Is he packing?" Clara asked, to which the Doctor shot her a look.

"He's been stranded for six months, just met some time travellers. Of course he's packing." They all fell silent as Orson walked in, large duffle bag over his shoulder. He looked like a man on a mission, and Danni turned to look at the Doctor, a pleading look on her face.

She walked over to his side, "Do we have to do it while he's here?" She whispered, "Can't we take him home and come back?"

"You can do it, then?" Orson asked loudly before the Doctor replied, "You can get me home?"

"We just showed you, didn't we?" The Doctor retorted, "A test flight to a restaurant."

"Yes, but to my family, to my own time?" Orson challenged, obviously quite wary of the people who had turned up randomly in his capsule.

"Easy." The Doctor scoffed, "We can do that, can't we, Clara?" Clara started slightly surprised to have been brought into his bragging.

She offered Orson a nod, "He can, yes." She replied before being struck, yet again, by just how much he looked like Danny Pink. All the other teacher had to do was grow so more hair and put on that horrid orange space suit and she was sure she wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her. She'd been looking at him for the entire time like she'd seen a ghost. Did she know something that he didn't?

"Oh, that's just Clara." Danni interrupted, saving her friend from having to stutter through a lie to hide her surprise, "Why don't you load your stuff onto the TARDIS, sweetie?" She instructed the man, "Take whatever you want, you've seen the size of her."

"We can't leave immediately, though." The Doctor interrupted, "The TARDIS needs to recharge. Isn't that right, Danielle?"

From the look on Clara's face, Danni wasn't sure that she could spend a night with her date's lookalike, and from the terror that flashed across Orson's at the Doctor's words, she wasn't sure he could survive it either. But Danni could see it in her husband's face, almost feel it even though they were very much cut off from each other, that this mystery was all he could focus on. She should do good by her friend, take her home and comfort her, just like Clara had done for her countless times before. Clara had comforted her when she was scared, had looked after her when her Theta had dropped her off and run back to Christmas without her.

But she couldn't let him down, not when he was this close to having every answer he was looking for. She nodded, shooting Orson a reassuring smile, "Just _one_ night." She told him, putting the emphasis on the time frame for both his and the Doctor's benefit. She'd give him one night, "Then you'll never have to see these walls again."

"One night?" Orson repeated weakly.

"One more night." The Doctor confirmed, seeing the fear in the man's eyes, "That's, that's not a problem, is it?"

Orson shook his head, looking down at his bag, "No. No, no problem." He mumbled.

The Doctor did his best not to grin; this was exactly what he was hoping for. If Orson had been happy to stay, then there was nothing making him nervous. This was their perfect chance to finally find out why he talked to Danielle when she wasn't there, "It's a shame, isn't it?" He asked lowly.

"What's a shame?" Orson asked, closing up his bag to keep his mind off the reason he was so upset at finding out he had to stay one more night in this hellhole.

"There's only four people left in the universe, and you're lying to the other three." The Doctor replied lowly and Orson turned to look at him, eyes pleading. The Doctor walked away from him, towards the door that lead out into the nothingness outside, "It was the first thing I noticed when I stepped in here. You must have seen it, too, Clara. Ever you couldn't have missed it."

Clara was able to take her attention of Orson for long enough to be insulted by his little swipe, "Seen what?"

"The universe is dead. Everything that ever was is dead and gone." The Doctor reminded them, "There's nothing beyond this door but nothingness for ever." He pointed at it, "So why is it locked?" Orson hung his head, almost ashamed at being caught as both Danni and Clara looked at the door in surprise. He was right, it was even written on the door, in plain view. In green lettering across the middle; 'LOCKED'.

Orson shook his head, looking at Clara, the girl who couldn't stop looking at him like she had seen him before, "Please, don't make me spend another night here."

The Doctor walked back over to him, "Afraid of the dark?" He asked but Orson didn't answer, "But the dark is empty now."

"No." Orson whispered, taking a look towards the porthole Clara had found herself at before, "No, it isn't."

"What did you see?" The Doctor asked excitedly, stepping towards him, "Deep in the dark? Was it something that made you not feel alone even when you were?"

Orson, who was almost shaking in his fear, shook his head, "I-I don't know what it was." He told the man, "I just know I don't want to spend another night here."

"But you didn't feel alone?" The Doctor pressed, "You're at the end of the universe, with no one until we showed up. But you didn't feel alone, did you? You still talked aloud like someone was there."

He was practically looming over poor Orson, so much so that Danni walked over, putting herself between the two men, "And I think you're done." She snapped, giving the Doctor a pointed look before turning to Orson, "Clara will take you inside the TARDIS. Nothing can get through those doors, so you will be safe. She'll show you a room where you can shower and get some sleep, and we'll take you home the moment she's fit to fly." She turned back to the Doctor, " _We_ are going to have a chat." She felt terrible about getting Clara to look after the man who was making her so uncomfortable, but Clara's quick response showed her that she understood why.

"What did I do wrong?" The Doctor asked, seeing the anger burning in her eyes.

"You can't go around scaring people like that." She told him, "I know you find it entertaining to look out for the creepiness in the universe, I do too. But that man is _terrified_ and making it worse just to prove your point is cruel."

"He wasn't that scared." The Doctor replied, "He was just a bit shaken. He just might be able to tell us what's lurking in the shadows."

"Nothing is lurking in the shadows except some Vashta Nerada!" Danni snapped back before taking a deep breath, "Look, I understand. If there is something there, I want to know about it too." And she did. If they found the universe's most skilled hiders, a species no one had ever heard of before, she'd be happier than anyone could ever put into words. She'd always loved new things, after all, "But you _can't_ go around making other people miserable just on the off chance. I covered your 'recharge' story, but I won't sit back and let you terrify that young man!"

Her eyes burnt with her anger. She could feel her hands clenching as she let all her pent up frustration out. He had been lovely with her, and horrid to her, and dismissive of her and that was fine. She was his wife, whatever was wrong they'd work through it, or they'd walk away, or whatever ended up happening within their relationship. But she wouldn't stand for him bringing in bystanders into whatever trouble they were going through.

Her eyes burnt with her anger. Her hands clenched by her side. Her passion for other people always had stunned him, and that hadn't changed, even when it came to some inconsequential human they'd just met. She loved all races, especially humanity, which was understandable. It overrode the Time Lord indifference that he knew even he suffered from, made her emotional and proud and passionate.

In three long strides he was over by her, pulling her close much to her surprise, "Forgive me, my pet." He purred, not about the way he had treated Mr Pink, but the way he kissed her next. About how tightly he held her, and how deeply he tasted her. The way he distracted her from her anger, because he needed to know what was behind those doors, and to do so he needed her on side. And, as she always did, as he loved her doing, she forgot herself and yielded to him. He loved her so much, but as she batted her eyes at him and distracted him into doing what she wanted, he knew exactly how to do the same.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara knew they had been up to something. While she had been getting more and more proof that Orson was related in some way to Danny Pink – as if the likeness wasn't enough - they had been snogging or something. She could tell by the little glances that Danni kept shooting her husband, and the smug look on the Doctor's even as he focused on the task at hand. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her, and she really was trying to not let it get to her now, but she was the one who'd had the rotten date, and the sudden glimpse into the future, how come he got to snog Danni and she didn't?

Didn't get to snog _her_ Danny, at any rate. Mr Pink. Danny Pink.

"What are we doing?" She asked the pair from her chair in between the two. In days gone by, they would have simply shared a chair, with Danni on his knee. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on them, they should be getting any moments they can.

Nope. No snogging when it was her who was supposed to be on a date. Simple.

"We're waiting." Danni replied, her elbows resting on the console they were all sitting around, her face in her hands, "Something creepy is going to turn up and we're going to see what it is."

"If everybody in the universe is dead, then there's nobody out there." Clara reminded them, "So nothing is going to turn up, right?"

"That's one way of looking at it." The Doctor replied in a murmur and she turned in her seat to look at him.

"What's the other?" She asked.

"That's a hell of a lot of ghosts." And just as if the universe was listening, the lights dimmed around them, bathing them all in an eerie blue glow.

"Do you have your own mood lighting now? Because, frankly, the accent is enough." Clara commented, looking around. The shadows did seem to reach out further now in this light, she wouldn't have wanted to spend so much time alone in it.

"I like the accent." Danni replied, almost sounding defensive of her husband.

"Of course you would." Clara retorted, about to continue with something clever when she spotted the writing on the door; _Do Not Open the Door.'_

"Where did that come from?" She asked. Danni frowned, confused before following her friend's gaze.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "Well, that's… that's not good, is it?" It really was starting to feel like something out of a ghost story. One by one they will be picked off by whatever is haunting them, all because they didn't heed the warning on the door.

"It's always been there." The Doctor explained to them, "It's only visible in the night lights."

Danni glanced over at him, "By-By Orson, yeah?" She asked, "That's what you mean, isn't it?"

The Doctor noticed the hitch in his voice, and for a moment he wondered if he should have sent her into the TARDIS with Orson. He didn't want her scared, after all. But then he reminded himself he was stronger than he gave her credit for, and that following that gut reaction is what cost him the last three hundred years. Living them without her because his 'gut feeling' had been to leave her behind.

"Apparently, at night, he needs a reminder." He replied lowly, "Six months stranded alone, I suppose it must be tempting."

"What is?" Clara asked and the Doctor glanced over at her.

"Company." Something creaked; a long groan of moving metal and Danni sat up straightened in her chair.

"What was that?" She demanded, now talking in a low whisper, "Is-Is something trying to break in?" She looked at her husband for an explanation, for reassurance. The TARDIS was just behind them, but maybe they should have done this waiting inside her instead of in the capsule.

"Well, the systems are switching to low power." He offered, not sounding completely convinced of his own explanation, "There are temperature differentials all over this ship. It's like pipes banging when the heating goes off."

Danni nodded while Clara looked up at the ceiling, "Always thought there was something in the pipes." She declared, like she had been right all along. The Doctor shot her a grin.

"Me, too." He declared before leaning back in his chair, "Who were you having dinner with?"

Clara blinked, surprised as a little amused grin spread on her face, "Are you making conversation?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I thought that I would give it a try."

"I told you." She replied after a moment, looking away from him. She couldn't deny him trying, but she really didn't want to let him know about Danny. He'd never let her live it down, "A date." She offered vaguely.

"Oh, come on, give us more than that." Danni insisted, pulling her legs up onto the chair as she turned so she could see Clara properly, "We saw where you went, how did you meet? Was it a first date? What does he do? When can we meet him?"

Clara laughed at the eagerness behind her questions. Danni was just genuinely happy for her, it was incredibly sweet, "You're not meeting him." She retorted, "We had a bad first date, remember?"

"Oh, that's nothing." Danni dismissed, "When we first met I turned up naked next to him and Charles Dickens."

"Really?" Clara asked, looking too interested in this story for the Doctor's liking, "What happened?"

"She wasn't naked." The Doctor snapped, "She was wearing a sheet."

Danni rolled her eyes; trust him to be pedantic, "It was my wedding night. I only had time to grab the bed sheet before I was zoomed away. It wasn't very romantic, and it was bloody cold."

"So, not actually naked then?" Clara teased and Danni looked rather indignant.

"Hey! Don't take my story away from…" She trailed off as a squeal, almost a _scream_ , rang through the air. Her hearts sped up, her fear spiking. Even the Doctor sat up straight. He looked over at her, seeing the way the noise had terrified her. He slowly stood up.

"Atmospheric pressure equalising." He told her but he didn't sound convinced and she didn't think he was either.

"Or?" Clara asked leadingly.

"Company." He replied in a whisper, looking towards the door, not sure what to expect, "Danielle…" He started but she was already up out of her chair, rushing to his side. He felt her grab his hand with one of her own, then wrap herself around his arm.

"Look, this is getting silly, we should go." She whispered.

"I need to know." He replied, "Something is making me believe you are there when you are not, I need to know why."

"Does it matter?" She replied, "Really?"

"Yes, it does." He snapped, "Because they made me think it was you!" Her eyes widened in surprise, "Year after year I talked to you, thinking you were just a memory in my head. But what if you weren't? What is something out there is mimicking you? What if, that creature who lives to hide, its main camouflage is that it makes everyone think that it's you but they just don't know who you are?"

"What-What if it is?" She asked, because if he thought it was true, then it had to be, right?

"I don't know." He replied, "But I'm going to find out."

Danni started to shake. Why would anything pretend to be her? What good could come of that? Maybe it was all a trap to get her husband on their side. What she being used as a weapon against the universe, even without her knowing?

 _Bang!_

Four bangs, one after another, all from the other side of the door. Not to the same beat as she once heard, but the number didn't go unnoticed by the two Time Lords and their friend who didn't quite understand the memory in her head.

"What's that?" Clara asked.

"Potentially, the hull cooling." He replied.

"Potentially?"

The Doctor looked at her, "Believably." The knocking happened again. Four quick bangs. That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? Four knocks. It had always been four knocks. Four beats of a Time Lord's hearts in her head, driving her insane. Four beats that had been used against her by the evil, sick creature that had once been his friend. If they were using her, using _his_ wife, to hide behind, then they would know.

"Someone knocking." _Bang, bang, bang, bang,_ "Yes." He hissed, the grin on his face spreading as he let go of Danielle, walking closer. The metal shifted along with knocking, settling as the metal bent out of shape. Or, scratches down the other side of the door as something tried to get in.

He wasn't going to let them get away with it. He would tear them apart for using her a shield, bringing her into the line of fire. She would be forever safe with him now that he'd regenerated. Nothing was going to get at her. They were the universe's greatest hiders, but he was the Doctor.

"D-Doctor?" Danni stuttered slightly as he slowly approached the door, "Do you really think that? Do you really think they could be using me?"

"All we've ever heard are stories of the Time Child." He replied, "Stories of you destroying planets and burning civilisations. How can any of that be true if the myths truly point to you?" He stopped his slow walking, actually taking a step backwards before pointing his screwdriver at the door. A quick buzz and the word turned from 'LOCKED' to 'UNLOCKED' and circle of lights appeared around it. It started spinning, it was unlocking.

"That's you turning it, right?" Clara asked unsurely as Danni took a deep breath. She was always scared, but she could find it in her. If they were destroying the universe in her name, she had to help. She rushed over to his side, standing firm.

"No." The Doctor stated once, firmly. Without him tearing his eyes from the door, she assumed he was talking to Clara, "Get in the TARDIS."

Clara looked between the two, assuming he was talking to her, "Why?" She asked.

"I have to know." He replied, taking another step backwards, "I have to stop it."

"Together." Danni added on the end.

"No." He snapped and she realised she was talking to her, "The TARDIS, now!"

She just stared for a moment, confused, "What-What do you mean?" She asked

"It's a pressure lock. Releasing it could've triggered the opening mechanism." He explained.

"If this is the end of the universe, is there even an atmosphere out there?" She asked, wondering if that was his concern, "We could suffocate if we stay out here!"

"There is an air shell round the ship." He quickly replied, "Why are you still here?"

"Because you are!" She replied, "If they're using me, then I deserve to know why! Together or not at all, remember? I'm not leaving you alone to do this!"

He eyed her angrily, scaring her slightly with the force behind his glare. They'd agreed, long ago, that when it became too much for him to bear, when they knew he would be too worried about her to focus on anything but her safety, she was supposed to stand down, "Then you will never fight with me again, because that was the deal!" He shouted, grabbing hold of her arm. He dragged her towards their blue box, chucking her so hard towards it that she fell to the ground, "TARDIS, now! Do as you are told!" He demanded.

Danni looked up at him, at the man towering over her, who was panting he was so angry, and for a moment saw Eleven from a memory from long ago. Of him holding her out of the TARDIS and how angry he had been before he'd let go.

"You never change." She whispered, watching the flash of confusion over his face. He didn't even realise, did he? She scrambled off the floor, "Fine, you fight on your own." She snapped, her hearts hurt, "Clara, inside!" And with that, against everything in her screaming to stay out, she stormed into the TARDIS.

Clara walked over to the Doctor, jabbing him in the chest, "You're an idiot." She told him without any veil on her tone, then followed Danni into the blue box, "What do we do?"

"What's happening?" Orson asked. He had been on his way out of the door when Danni strode past him and up to the console.

"If he wants to open the door, fine." Danni ranted, "But I deserve to know what the _hell_ is going on, even if he doesn't think so! Five hundred years! He does _not_ get to keep secrets from me." She grabbed the monitor, pulling it over to her, "Sweetie, give me video!" She commanded and the screen flickered onto a feed outside, "Thanks."

"Who is she talking to?" Orson asked Clara as Danni mumbled under her breath about stupid Time Lords.

"The TARDIS. She's alive." Clara explained, "And she really prefers Danni over everyone, even the Doctor sometimes. It's best to just go along with it."

The screen started flickering, "Oh, no, don't do that!" Danni shouted, smacking the screen, "Please, sweetie, work for me!" She moved to slap it again, something she really didn't like doing unless she was too upset to think about it, when the TARDIS jolted. She grabbed onto the two handles on the monitor as Clara and Orson reached for the console. There was a loud bang and the sound of gas escaping.

Even though the TARDIS then settled, Clara used the surface to move over to Danni, "What's happening?" She asked as the sound of metal creaking came from outside the door. An alarm quickly followed, a deep sound that was nothing to do with the TARDIS, "What's that?"

"The alarm." Orson replied, "The air shell's breached." Danni spun to look at the new man.

"My husband's out there!" She screamed, turning back to the monitor to see the Doctor hanging on for dear life to the controls they had just been sat at, "I have to…" She turned to run off but Clara grabbed her.

"You'll just get yourself killed!" Clara scolded.

"And?" Danni shouted in reply, "I have lives to spare!"

"Stay here." Orson told them both, and Danni watched as he headed to the door, grabbing his helmet on the way. She instantly knew what he was doing, and didn't try to stop him, despite the fact that he had just as much chance of dying as they did. He disappeared out and she clung to Clara, who held her back just as tightly until, just as Danni was running out of breath to hold, he came back in again.

"No." She whispered, letting go of Clara to help Orson carry the Doctor over to the pilot chair, sitting him down in it, "No, he can't…"

"He's just out cold." Orson told her and she relaxed, closing her eyes for a moment before giving him a quick check over. Apart from the cut on his forehead that would heal pretty quickly, he was fine.

"Keep a hold on him." She told the pair, walking over to the console to look at the controls. She should bring up the voice interface. She needed to bring up the voice interface, but how? "Sweetie?" She called the TARDIS, "Help would be nice!"

"What was out there?" Clara asked Orson, "What were you so afraid of?"

Orson turned to her. Honestly, he didn't have an answer for her. The ship creaked and groaned, and after a while it had become too hard to convince himself that it was just the metal settling. But he was at the end of the universe, so what else could it have been?

"I've been here a long time." He replied, "My own shadow, probably."

Clara smiled softly, even though none of them really believed that now, "Yeah."

"Oh come on!" Danni shouted and Clara turned to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to fly us away!" Danni explained, "But I don't know these controls, I barely knew the last ones. I'm supposed to get the voice interface, or something, but I don't know how!" Frustrated, she began flipping switches, "I just want to get as far away from here as possible!" She ranted, "How hard can that be?" She slammed her hand down on a button at the end of her question and the TARDIS went absolutely tonto. Clara quickly grabbed hold of the unconscious Doctor to stop him falling off the chair, Orson braced himself against the railings.

The ride was less than smooth, but they landed with a thump rather quickly, which was a blessing. Danni didn't waste any time, didn't even ask the others how they were, she just pulled the monitor over to see where they were.

"Where are we?" Orson asked as Danni frowned at the flickering screen.

"I'm not sure." She admitted, "I'm going to have a look. You two stay here." She jogged over to the door.

"You can't go out there by yourself." Clara protested but Danni turned, shooting her a smile that was supposed to be confident.

"Last functioning Time Lord here, aren't I?" She offered as an reason, "If he wakes up, I'll be happy to swap." She turned back to the doors, pausing to look at them for a moment. This could end very badly. But, hopefully, the TARDIS would have done what she normally did in those moments, and taken her somewhere safe. Like to Jack, or to the Stormcage. The blue box had once called her the most precious of cargo, hadn't she? Danni could only hope that hadn't changed.

With a deep breath to calm her nerves, she pushed the door open, dipping her head out. Oh, how incredibly boring. It was just a barn. At least it was night, last thing she wanted to do was angry a farmer or scare some sheep.

She smiled to herself, becoming rather amused by the turn of events. She normally opened the door, but only after the Doctor took them somewhere. This was all her. Her trip, her step out into the unknown. She should scope the area, shouldn't she? She'd be the Time Lord in the know in no time.

"Stay there." She whispered into the TARDIS, closing the door behind her before Clara could protest. Luckily the air seemed rather breathable, so Danni took a moment to observe her surroundings. She couldn't see too much, with the old wooden building only being illuminated by the moon outside. However, the soft crying of a child quickly reached her ears and her hearts went out to the child straight away. She slowly made her way towards the noise, spotting a bed up on a little ledge that could only be reached with a small ladder. There was a bundle of blankets on the top where the crying was coming from.

Danni couldn't help but be reminded of little Amelia Pond and how a raggedy Time Lord and his girlfriend found her in her garden as she climbed up the little set of ladders.

"Sweetie?" She whispered softly, "Can you hear me?" There was no reply from the bed, the child continuing to cry. She had to admit, the TARDIS had done just what she asked. This couldn't be any further from the end of the universe, could it?

Danni dropped to the floor out of reflex when the door to the barn opened. Two people walked out as she looked under the bed at them. A man and a woman stepped out and Danni held her breath. She didn't want to have to explain why she was under their child's bed. Although, she thought with a frown, she really should be asking them why their child was sleeping out in a barn in the first place. This definitely wasn't a conversion, it's where the livestock should be.

"Why does he have to sleep out here?" The man asked in an exasperated voice.

"He doesn't want the others to hear him crying." The woman explained in a kind voice. Danni decided immediately that she liked her.

"Why does he have to cry all the time?" The man asked as they headed over, their steps crunching the straw under foot. Oh, they were going to find her.

"You know why." The woman replied like she had explained it a thousand times. The man _did_ sound like someone who didn't listen.

"There'll be no crying in the army." The man retorted as the pair made their way up the ladders to the side of the bed. Danni's eyes were wide as she stared at their boots. One wrong move…

"Don't pretend you're not awake. We're not idiots." The man snapped at the kid on the bed and Danni shot a glare at his stupid boots.

"Come and sleep in the house." The nice woman told the boy gently, "You don't have to be alone. If you can hear me, you're very welcome in the house, with the other boys. I'll leave the door on the latch. Come in any time."

The two left the boy to it, heading back down the ladders again, "He can't just run away crying all the time if he wants to join the army."

"He doesn't want to join the army. I keep telling you."

"Well, he's not going to the Academy, is he, that boy?" The man replied as they headed back out of the barn, "He'll never make a Time Lord." Danni's eyes widened as she looked up at the mattress. As far away from the end of the universe, from the last man standing, as they could get? Back to when he didn't want to be the last man standing?

'Theta?' She moved. Oh, this was bad. This was very, very bad. She needed to leave and she needed to leave now, without leaving too much of a lasting impression on the time. Perhaps they could wake the Doctor up and he could take Orson and Clara back to…

" _Danni!"_ She winced as the deep, broad, Scottish voice of her husband echoed through the barn. She didn't have time to realise that he'd called her Danni, and not Danielle, for the first time since he'd regenerated. All she could focus on was how the child sat up on his bed.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asked, swinging his legs over the bed to stand, "Hello?" That couldn't happen! He couldn't go look for himself. If young Theta met old Theta, the universe would actually implode. So many things could go wrong. She didn't even think about it until it was too late, but her hand shot out and caught the boy by the ankle.

" _So you sit up, and turn on the light. And the room looks different at night. It ticks and creaks and breathes. And you tell yourself there's nobody there, nobody watching, nobody listening, nobody there at all. And you very nearly believe it. You really, really try and then." His hand shot out, making a fist, like he was closing his hand around something in the air. Danni jumped, flushing slightly as she realised just how drawn in she had become just at the sound of his voice._

" _Something grabs you."_

This was all her fault. She'd terrified him as a child that, no matter what, he'd never been able to let go of his fear of the dark. That he was convinced that something was in the dark, lurking for him, all because she had grabbed his ankle.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her apology thick in her voice, "It's just a dream, just a silly little dream. You'll lie down and you'll forget all this by the morning. Just go back to sleep, okay sweetie?" She tentatively let go of his ankle just to see if he would do as he said. He did, and she relaxed for a moment, before quickly climbing up from under the bed.

The boy, her Theta, had curled himself back up underneath his covers and started sobbing again. She headed over to the ladders, intent to leave, but shot him another pained look. She couldn't just leave him crying, could she? He was a child, and he was so scared, and that was her fault. How could she leave a child crying?

She slowly made her way back to the bed, kneeling down next to it, "Sweetie, I know you're scared." She whispered gently to the boy, "And that's okay, it really is. Everyone gets scared, more than they'll ever admit. They'll always be scared that there is someone in the shadows, or something under their bed. You're not the first, no matter what they say."

She hesitated, but reached out to rub his arm soothingly through the blankets, "But let me tell you something. It may be scary when you're own, but friends, family, other people, they are what make being scared that little bit less scary." She smiled softly, "Helping people won't take that fear away, but it'll help you ignore it. It gives you something to focus on, helps you realise there's something more important than being scared. If you can help just one person, if you feel like one person is there by your side, then your fear is a little bit more bearable. And you're never on your own, sweetie. Your fear will make you strong, sweetie, it'll make you brave. It makes you run, and jump and figure things out. It makes you fantastic, more than these silly people will ever think you are. Because you are. You are fantastic. Even when you are scared, you are fantastic." She pushed up on her knees, placing a small kiss on the top of his head that poked out from underneath the covers.

"Just remember, sweetie. No matter where you are in the universe, no matter how alone you may feel, there is always one person in the universe who is with you. Who will never leave you to feel alone, who will always be there to hold your hand. Who will always be there to make the dark a little less frightening. It may take you a while to find them, you'll hold a lot of hands before you find the one that fits, but once you do they're never going to let you feel alone again. I will always be there to hold your hand." And with one last squeeze of his arm, she stood up, quietly making her way to the TARDIS. She opened the door to find the Doctor looking murderous at Clara and Orson as they stood between him and the door.

"Danielle." He snapped, his voice hard despite the relief he felt at her being safe, "What was out there?" She shot him a shaky smile.

"Nothing." She promised, "There is nothing out there that you ever have to concern yourself with." He opened his mouth to protest, "How about you fly us away?"

He frowned, "Why would I do that?"

"Just do it." She replied softly, pushing her way past Orson and Clara, "I can tell you later, but right now, we have to leave and never come back."

Now that he could see that she was safe, his frustration at not finding out what had been behind that door started slipping through. She had seen something outside those doors, and he wanted to know what. He wanted to know why he always felt like she was there when she wasn't, "I don't take orders." He told her.

"I'm not giving you an order." She replied, reaching out and taking his hand. He looked at their linked fingers, once again drawn to the fact that they seemed to fit together perfectly, "I'm asking. Will you please take us away?"

 _~0~0~0~_

They dropped Orson off first, in his own time line like they had promised. Then Clara off to fix her date. Danni had promised that she would, and Clara had to admit that she was feeling good about it. Orson's existence held a lot of promise, after all.

Then Danni had a shower. Just a quick one to clean up all the dust off the barn floor. She found him back in the console room, on his thinking chair, a book on his lap that he didn't seem to be reading. She walked up and sat down on the floor by his legs. Her intent had been to tell him about what had happened in the barn, but as she had approached him, she knew something else needed to be said first. Something she probably should have said a while ago.

"The way you treated me today wasn't acceptable." She told him firmly, "I won't have you treating me like that."

"Like what?" He asked, looking down at the top of her blonde hair. He had hoped that she would sit on his lap, like she would have done with his younger self, but the tone of her voice said something very different.

"Like I'm just some companion." She replied, "We fight together. You don't tell me to do as I am told again, understand?"

He took a moment to understand her words, firstly trying to work out where she had come to the ridiculous conclusion that he thought that in the first place. He remembered snapping at her when she wouldn't leave his side, but that didn't mean he didn't value her about everyone.

"Noted." He replied, which Danni took as a win.

"It was a barn." She told him, "A barn with a very scared boy crying on a bed. I couldn't leave him crying, but I didn't know what to do. Then you shouted and I reached out, grabbing him from under the bed and terrified him for life." She smiled, leaning against his leg, "I think I just met my husband almost nine hundred years before he was supposed to meet me."

"What?" He asked, sitting up straighter to look down at her, "That was me out there?" She nodded.

"You were scared. I may have done that, and I'm sorry. I did try and make it better for you, though. I think I just made it worse." She reached up, taking his hand, "I'm sorry I made you scared of the dark, sweetie."

"What did you do?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Just told you what I told little Rupert. That as long as you weren't alone, you wouldn't be as scared, and that there was always someone to hold your hand if you were." She explained, "Nothing of consequence."

He didn't remember ever meeting her before that night when she'd appeared, draped only in a sheet and getting angry at him even though he'd never seen her before. He certainly didn't remember meeting her when he was a child, so maybe she was mistaken. But he had to admit, he always did feel less scared when he was holding her hand.

He should have given her a tug to bring her onto his lap, but he didn't. He just brought her hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss on her palm, "I doubt you did any damage, my Pet." He purred, "Not until you turned up naked, anyway."

She smirked, tilting her head to look up at him, "Ha! Told you I was naked." She crowed in triumph before snuggling back into a comfy position against the chair, head still against his leg, "No one's taking _my_ story away from me."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _What do you think? Was it okay? Incredibly nervous about this chapter XD_

 _Also posted a new Outtake for those who don't follow that story. It is quite a hard one, though to get through, but if you're interested in the Master/Danni relationship, it is one for you :)_


	13. A Desperate Request

It wasn't very often that Danni went into her old room. Even before Trenzalore, before she had a home in a proper - if not slightly makeshift - house, she only ever went to the bedroom when she had a picture to add to the wall. It was a fantastic place to remember people, of places and adventures that they had together, but her life with Eleven had always been so fast, she never had too much time or want to dwell on the past.

But now, back in her pyjamas and wearing his purple jacket, she slowly opened the door, taking a step inside and closing it quietly behind her. The lights were already on, illuminating the wall of photos and magnets that she had collected over the years. Her previous body had been obsessed with magnets, although she really had lost that this time around. Maybe she should start collecting them again…

She pulled down a picture of Rose, Jack and Nine, smiling softly at the trio. As the one taking the picture, Danni was rarely in them, but she didn't need to remember herself. Jack and Rose had the faces of someone who was posing for a photo and, while happy to do so, the smiles were forced. Nine, however, had the biggest grin on his face. They'd just been to some interactive museum and he had won the grand prize. Even then, he'd just been a giant kid.

She honestly had no idea why she was doing this to herself. It was just torture, plain and simple, and yet she still made her way slowly over each picture, trying to remember all the places they had been, and all the people they had met. The next one she tugged down was one of Donna, Ten and herself. Donna was looking at the pair, the biggest smirk on her face. The Doctor was blushing because her red-headed self was kissing him on the cheek. That must have been a really young Donna-Ten, where had that been taken?

Some of them she really couldn't remember, like the one she plucked down on her and Martha having what appeared to be afternoon tea, but it was nice to see the evidence that she'd had quite an amazing life so far. There was a picture of the three children she had met while on holiday with Ten, who were being bullied for being slimy. They'd spend a few days at a beach resort, if she remembered correctly, although she could no longer remember their names.

She had never expected to live this long, and not having had a lot to her name, her pictures and magnets were incredibly precious to her. Red-headed Danni had taken a lot of comfort in the memories because it would be the only thing she was going to leave behind. Now that wasn't the case, but maybe she should be adding to them more.

She was looking at each of photos, focusing on Nine and Ten, even though that wasn't the reason that she was in the room in the first place. It had been a little while since they'd been to the end of the universe with Orson, but Danni still hadn't been able to shake off how the Doctor had treated her. Telling her to do as she was told was unacceptable, but it was the anger in his eyes that had really shaken her up. Eleven had only ever been truly angry at her once, and he would have _never_ talked to her like that.

She missed him so much that most of the time she couldn't even think about it. She allowed herself to get distracted by little things, because the fact that her husband had died was all she could focus on otherwise. She was his Danni-Girl, and he was her Theta. She missed Sunday morning cup of teas, and arguing over the tidying. She missed the way he would do something completely wrong, but because it worked out he'd pretend that was the way he was going to do it all along. She missed the way her hand fit in his, she missed the way he could make her laugh.

Losing both Nine and Ten had been hard. They were all different men and it had been tougher than she had ever thought it would be to say goodbye, but at least she still had him. The Doctor, Eleven, her Theta, to remind her that they were still there. That, underneath the floppy brown hair and purple jacket that she pulled tighter around her, that he was still the Doctor. He'd shared memories and fantasies about the other two men, moments with her and moments where he had wished she was there. He made sure that, while she lived in the here and now, she never felt like she had lost the men he had once been.

Twelve, though, apparently didn't want to talk about Eleven at all. Even beyond his hateful comment in the capsule where they had found Orson, he was always changing the subject whenever Eleven came up. He'd even hung up the jacket she was wearing now out of the way so it wasn't on show in the bedroom, and he'd only slept in there maybe once since he'd regenerated. She'd found him in his armchair more than once. She was sure he was living off these catnaps, maybe she should move out of their bedroom again. Would that make him more comfortable?

She finally let her eyes fall on one of Eleven, one with Amy and herself when she was a matching redhead. She let out a little laugh; he'd managed to make his way through the family, hadn't he? Snogged the Grandmother, fake married the mother, then finally had married the youngest. She found it harder to think of Amy as her grandmother than she did thinking about being River's daughter these days. River wasn't her mother, but she struggled to pull up her parents in her memory. She didn't have any photos of them, she hadn't seen them since she was 22, of course it was going to be hard. She missed them. She missed everyone.

She tugged the photo off the wall. Neither of them could have looked happier, could they? She was on his back, and he didn't look like he'd had much of a choice. But he was laughing, and so was she, while Amy was in mid-eye roll. Rory must have been behind the camera. She looked up at the wall – did she have one of the four of them? Ah, yes, there was one. She pulled that one down as well. If only it had Jack and River in as well, the family would have been complete.

She didn't have any family photos, that was a shame.

She was now acquiring a small pile of photos she didn't want to let go, little holes in her collage where the wall underneath shone through. Her most favourite picture of her and Eleven still sat on the wall in their bedroom, but there was another she loved almost as much. One that Clara had taken after they had been bowling together. She hadn't even noticed the way he was looking at her until she'd printed the photo from the console. She doubted he even meant to look down at her at the point, because she was grinning like a fool as she posed. He looked like he was in awe of her, and it made her feel _so_ warm inside, so _loved_.

She sniffed, blinking back tears as she spotted it. One in a mass of a mixture of mundane and marvellous moments in her life. She reached out and took it down, holding onto it tightly as she dared as she brought it back down to the rest. God, he was simply stunning, wasn't he?

No, he _had_ been stunning. He'd been so beautiful. Not that he still wasn't, but once she'd allowed herself to miss him, she just couldn't stop. The tears ran fast as she turned, leaning against the wall and pulling a few more photos down with her as she slid to the floor.

She'd missed Nine dying, something his younger self had always been very quick to point out. Ten's death had hurt so much, but she saw him again and again so it had never been final until she had bigger things to worry about. She'd been so scared when she regenerated _of_ the fact that she had regenerated, then so happy that she hadn't really lost him after all, that her mourning of him had been easy. Eleven had _died_ in front of her, had taken off his bow tie, had called her _his_ Danni-Girl…

Her sobbing hurt her chest, but she couldn't tear her eyes off him. He had… he had always been _her_ Doctor. Before she'd come to this universe, or back to this universe, or however you wanted to say it, her favourite Doctor had been Eleven. He was the one she'd grown up with, then the one she'd fallen in love with, who had loved her back. She'd spent _all_ of her life with him. Her whole being missed him, and she hated herself for it, because he was still here. The Doctor was still with her, he was somewhere in the TARDIS. And yet she missed him so much she didn't actually know what to do with it.

She smiled again at the picture of him, through her breaking hearts and her uncertain future. She didn't know if she was going to be allowed on the TARDIS much longer, or of the Doctor was going to dump her somewhere and tell her not to come looking. He'd obviously been very happy to not have her by his side. And, she had to admit, meeting a new Doctor she had absolutely no prior knowledge of had been scary, especially with no time to prepare. One minute they were happy, the next it had been three hundred years and he was dying.

And that was something Twelve had never done. He'd never robbed those years from her. He'd never told her that he loved her then left her behind. He was very vocal about what his intentions were, she wasn't under any illusions when it came to him. She was just to do as she was told and go back into the TARDIS.

She held the photos to her chest, which heaved under the stress of her never-ending crying. She just wanted her husband.

" _Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads._ " She sang softly. It was the song they'd danced to at their wedding. She could still remember that like it was yesterday, " _I need your grace, to remind me, of my own._ "

Her breath caught in her throat, cutting off her words with an undignified groan, "Please." She whispered, begging both the man she lost and the man that was slipping through her fingers, "Theta, _please_."

 _~0~0~0~_

She wasn't sure how long she spent cuddling up to pictures, to images that offered her no comfort in return, but eventually the tears calmed and she was able to pick herself off the floor. She carefully put the pictures back on the wall, starting with Eleven and working her way backwards until she had said goodbye to Nine and left out the door.

Saying she was sad was an understatement, but the time on the floor had given her the time she'd needed to think. She had lost her husband, that was true, but it was also true that he was here and she _had_ to try her hardest to make it work. If he rejected her, then she would leave him. If that was what made him happy, she would break but she would allow him that. But while there was still a chance they could find themselves again and be the couple they always had been, then she would fight for them. They just had to learn how to fit together again. That's what happened after regeneration, she knew that from her own.

So her first port of call was the bedroom. She needed to hang the jacket back up in the wardrobe, then change into something nice. Then she'd hunt Theta down and try and convince him to go somewhere nice and new. They could spend the day together, where she'd focus on him and only him in the hopes that she might get a similar response. She wasn't trying to get him to fall in love with her again, after all. Just _remember_ that he was.

She was already shrugging off Eleven's jacket as she headed into the bedroom. She paused, brows furrowed. Something wasn't right in their bedroom, she could feel it. The room looked the same though, same coloured walls, same bedspread, same mirror at the foot of the bed. Same picture of her and Th…

Her eyes widened in horror at the picture than now hung above their bed. There was no sign of her and Theta in front of the giant mushroom that they had put up there after their trip to Not Wonderland. Instead there was an, admittedly very pretty, scenic picture, with trees and grass but neither of them in sight.

"Theta…" She whimpered. No, she can't… She took a shaky breath to calm herself. She was over emotional, that was all. She just needed to take a moment and remember that the TARDIS was known to misplace things on occasion – after all, she was infinite in size, she couldn't be expected to keep track of _everything._ All she had to do was go tell the Doctor and he could get it back for her.

While the thought did relax her somewhat, Danni still turned on her heel and darted out down the hallway in her pyjamas and tear-stained until she found him in his favourite armchair.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, seeing how flustered she looked as she rushed into the console room wearing that ridiculous purple jacket.

She relaxed slightly at the sight of him, trying to act like she knew how silly she had been at panicking, "The-The picture's gone from the bedroom." She commented, "You know, the one of you and me in Not Wonderland…"

"Yes, isn't the replacement much better?" He replied, "Lovely forest from Guine 2. Thought it would be more calming."

She stared at him, then glanced back down the hallway towards the bedroom. He knew that… she turned back to him, "That's deliberate?" She asked, "You got rid of the picture of us for some _trees?_ " She couldn't keep the incredulous out of her voice.

A slight sneer appeared on his face, "It was just a picture of you and that idiot." He dismissed, with a wave of his hand, like even the thought of the other man he had been wasn't worth his attention, "You've got plenty to cry over in your old room."

"Cry…" She repeated faintly before her eyes narrowed, "Were you watching me?"

He stood up, "I wasn't watching you." He replied, "I just happened to see you on the monitor." Which wasn't a _total_ lie. He'd been looking for her on the console in the hopes of taking her to Guine 2, because he was sure he hadn't taken her before. There was a lot of tall trees where you could see for miles from the top, which benefited not only from a repeat of Defoid, but he could watch her take in the sights, see the way the new world lit her up. In those moments she was absolutely stunning, and he was starting to crave it once again.

However, the monitor had flickered on and shown her on the floor of her old bedroom, wrapped up in that infuriating jacket, curled up and crying. It was obvious that it was his past self that was making her cry, just like always. She'd been sobbing when he regenerated, although he couldn't remember much after that.

He'd been angry at himself for making her feel like that, but more than that he'd been jealous. It had been weeks, _months_ since he regenerated, and yet she was _still_ grieving over the man he used to be. And, while part of him liked that she loved every part of him, there was a giant part of him that wanted her to want _him_. To not care about the others, to only think of him. To love _this_ him with both her hearts. He didn't want anyone else in there, not Clara, not Eleven, even her parents were a bit of a stretch. To know she was still wasting time on the idiot that had hurt her, had _killed_ her, who had done _nothing_ to deserve her had his blood boiling. That should be _him_.

So he decided to jump-start her healing. He'd gone into the bedroom with the print of the place he'd intended to take her under his arm, slightly annoyed he couldn't get rid of the jacket at the same time. Remove every trace of Eleven from their bedroom, maybe even redecorate completely, when he could ask her what she'd like instead.

"Why did you remove it?" She asked, "I love that picture, you know I do!"

"We can take a new one." He replied, "We don't need that moron in our bedroom."

"That _moron_ was my husband!" She shouted, surprising him with her anger, "How dare you take that picture away without even _asking_ me!"

Puzzled by her attitude to his actions – he didn't think she'd be thanking him, but the shouting seemed a bit much - he started to walk down the stairs to be on the same level as her, "I am your husband now, Danielle. We do not need him looming over while we sleep like he has a say on anything."

"He's _you_!" She shouted in reply, "Put it back up _right now_!"

"I'm not having that picture in my bedroom." The Doctor replied with an air of finality, like he was done talking about it. Danni wasn't, though.

"Your bedroom?" She repeated slowly, "You've not slept in it since you regenerated. Every night I go in there on my own, and every morning I wake up on my own. If anything it's _my_ room." She stormed over to him, "Put the picture back _right now_." She reiterated firmly.

He crossed his arms, "No." He replied calmly.

"No?" She repeated quietly, his dismissal just fuelling her fury.

"You used to be quicker than this, Danielle." He retorted, "I don't want him in my bedroom. He was an idiot, and I don't need to reminder of the man you refuse to get over. The quicker you forget about him, the better."

"Forget about him?" She repeated, bewildered for a moment. Did he actually mean that? That he wanted her to just forget about Eleven? Why the hell would he want that?

Normally when the Doctor behaved strangely, she'd question it. He had always been jealous of his previous selves, was that what this was? Stupid jealousy over Eleven? Completely unfounded jealousy over a man that didn't even exist anymore? If she'd been in her normal frame of mind, she would have teased him mercilessly over it, much like she used to do with Eleven about Ten.

But she wasn't. Her hearts hurt, her grief made all the rawer by the decision he'd made without even consulting her. She'd tried to ignore the little swipes, questioning him on some of the bigger ones until she understood the meaning behind them. When he had left her behind to go inside the Dalek, it wasn't because he didn't want her there, it was because he was scared for her safety. He'd call her slow because he knew she could do better; she could see that. But _this_ wasn't her. This was an attack on the man she loved.

"I'm _never_ going to forget him!" She shrieked, "I'm never going to move past the fact that my husband died! I loved him with both of my hearts, that doesn't just go away!"

"It did with everyone else!" He retorted, "With the men that came before him! You found it very easy to move on from _them_!"

Her anger fell away at his hurtful words and she could feel her eyes filling up, the lump in her throat painful at the reminder, "Do you really think I'm _that_ heartless?" She asked quietly and he rolled his eyes.

"Where did you get from?" He snapped, "You're being emotional. When you calm down, you'll see it's for the best."

"You don't get to decide that!" She replied, "Where is my picture, Doctor?"

"In storage. Where it is going to stay." He told her.

She shook her head, turning, "I'm going to get it. When you stop being such a dick, come find me!" Without waiting for a reply, she stormed out into the hallway, a woman with a purpose.

"Danielle!" He shouted after her, "Danielle, wait a minute!" But it didn't stop her, and he knew better than to go after her. They used to rarely fight, but she would need time to calm down before he followed.

That had not gone to plan at all. He had known she liked the photograph of the pair, but he didn't realise it would have caused such an irrational response from her. The photo, the jacket, none of them were going to bring back the man she still wished was here. He'd died, but he'd regenerated. He was still here! Time had passed, how come she _still_ couldn't see him?!

He sat down on the stairs, leg bouncing with anxious, frustrated energy. She'd promised she'd love with despite the face, even as he had aged and she'd stayed her beautiful, youthful self. But, and he was loath to think it, but maybe this was proof that the face _did_ matter. That unless he was a pretty young man, she didn't love him. Could it really be that superficial?

He held out his hands in front of him, looking at the aged and hardened skin. On Trenzalore, after that _idiot_ had left her behind, he used to hold out his hands in front of him to reaffirm his decision in his head. She deserved that youthfulness that her body and mind held. He had used the selfish feeling that came with wanting her against himself to ensure that he didn't go running into the TARDIS and fetch her back from Clara's. Was he being selfish now? He knew he didn't have the patience with other people like he used to, even though he struggled with working out where he'd found it in the first place.

But he _was_ selfish. He always had been, especially when it came to her. He had never deserved her forgiveness, but he took it the moment she had given it. He'd horde her from the universe if it meant he didn't lose her. He couldn't let her go without a fight, he had to win her back from the man that still held her hearts. He needed to, he was nothing without her. She saw the beauty in everything around her, she'd even found some in him once, regardless of his face. He just had to convince her to find it again, he just wasn't sure it was still there.

 _~0~0~0~_

It took Danni three storage cupboards to find the oversized photograph. And she knew that was with the TARDIS helping, because every door she opened was to a cupboard, which meant that the Doctor was sabotaging her attempts to find it.

 _Bastard!_

A bunch of boxes almost fell on her head as she tried to pull the large canvas out from behind some shelving, and she yelped in surprise as she ducked out of the way, holding the picture close. This was his fault. All his stupid, hurtful, mean fault.

She couldn't even work out what he was trying to achieve! Why would he want her to get over him? Surely that was the whole point in loving him, any him? That she _wouldn't_ get over losing him, even as she accepted the new body, the new voice, the new mannerisms. And she had. He still made her hearts flutter, the purr of his voice… _oh_ , that could do things to her that Eleven would have struggled to pull off.

And he still infuriated her _so_ much! How was she supposed to know her moping around, missing her husband was getting to him unless he told her? He was the one who'd kept them separated, making sure she couldn't see into his head. She was just following his lead, but it meant that she could only know what he allowed her to know.

And who the _fuck_ was he to be angry at her mourning her husband?! No one could tell her how to feel, how much she could grieve and when! If she wanted to spent the next five hundred years missing the last five hundred, then she could!

The picture was larger than she remembered, but then against she rarely compared the size of it to herself so maybe it wasn't. When she lifted it off the floor to carry it to the bedroom she couldn't see over the top, so she had to look around the side to see where she was going.

If that was his bedroom, then _fine_. She could be petty too. She'd put the picture up, in _her_ room. She slammed her hand on the button to open the door, the grin on her face reflecting the stubborn victory she was getting. This was _her_ room. The TARDIS had made it for her for when she wasn't sharing a room with the pig headed Time Lord. It looked just like her room back in the other universe had looked almost six hundred years ago, when she'd jumped back here.

She placed it on the bed before climbing on, picking it up again and holding it unsteadily in front of it wall to see if it would fit above the headboard. It would, and it would look _amazing_ , so she climbed back down again.

"In the drawer, sweetie?" She called to the TARDIS before opening the bedside table. Inside sat a bunch on hangers, nails and a hammer, and something she wouldn't have expected. She picked up the blue bowtie slowly, feeling like someone was clenching her hearts. His bow tie. Eleven's bow tie. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the little piece of fabric.

Images of him taking the bow tie off flashed in her head. At night, when he was getting into bed with her, that last time in the console room just before he regenerated. He'd gone back and changed into his favourite suit before he'd died, but the bow tie had been centuries old even before he'd dropped her off at Clara's. She could see herself straightening it out whilst stood in front of him, helping him get ready for the parties that the citizens of Christmas would throw them after particularly hard fights. See him looming over her, skin slightly shining with sweat, that hungry grin on his face as he took her wrists, looping the tie around them…

She sniffed, clutching the tie tightly as she held it to her chest. That had been his pride and joy. He'd never felt himself without wearing any bow tie, and that one always had a grin on his face and hope in his eyes. And there it was, in a drawer, like it had never mattered to him at all.

It was just so _hard._ She knew that he had been fighting to find himself after so long as one man. It was always going to be hard, she went through a similar thing when she first regenerated after thinking all her life that she was just some ordinary human. It took time to find your feet, to work out what was 'you' and what was just part of that particular body's personality. Tastes changed, the way you saw the universe altered. She didn't envy him at all. But she was the one who was left behind. She didn't know what was happening in his head, what conclusions he was coming to. She just had to react to him, so that's what she was doing. Until he let her in, all she could do was react.

She turned to the bedside table, tying the tie around the handle of the drawer so she wouldn't lose it. What she wouldn't give to straighten that tie one last time.

She looked at the picture, her drive to hang it up the photo to spite him having drained away. She just wanted her husband. She didn't care about his face, she just wanted the man who would hold her hand, who would give her a kiss and make her feel safe. Who would baffle her with long facts then take the time to explain it to her. Who would pretend to like her cooking, forcing it down when she had been terrible and proclaiming how fantastic it had been when she'd been mediocre. Who held her at night and made her see stars. She missed Eleven desperately, but she missed the Doctor infinitely more.

She reached out, stroking the Photo-Doctor's face as it laid the wrong way around on the bed. Not only had her husband died that night, but it felt like her marriage had gone with it.

"I love you." She whispered, her voice thick, "Please tell me you love me too." But the picture didn't stay a word, just continued to look in adoration at the Danni he held.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor had tried to find her, but the TARDIS once again was siding with his wife. Usually he rather liked the fact that the TARDIS would be there for Danielle, even over himself in certain situations. It meant that she always had a safe place, a home, someone protecting her even if he wasn't there.

When she was using that to hide from him, _that_ was when he was annoyed that the time machine that _he_ stole was not on his side. He just wanted to make it up to her, apologise for whatever had made her so angry, then move on. Everyone was conspiring against him.

He'd eventually settled for pacing in the console room, back and forth, checking the monitor to see if he was being allowed any sort of location information on Danielle whilst also trying to decide the best place to take her to take her mind off her anger and the idiot that, once again, had upset her. He wasn't even here! He could only be grateful that this body would be better than _that_.

He was rather surprised when Danielle came into the console room of her own accord, now dressed with her hair in some sort of wavy style he'd seen her occasionally do, "Danielle…" He started and she shot him an almost shy smile.

"I just wanted to apologise." She told him, shuffling nervously on the spot, "I might have overreacted, I just really like that picture and you should have asked."

He nodded, although it did seem like _he_ was in the wrong rather than her, he took it, "I will next time." He replied, "You appear to have dressed to go out." He commented, turning back to the console, "Did you somehow overhear my plan to go somewhere?"

Danni flushed slightly at being caught, tucking her hair behind her ear, "No, actually, I had a little bit of a request." She explained as she approached him, "I'd like to go somewhere, if that's okay."

"Of course." He said, wondering why she looked so worried about asking him, "Where?" He asked, getting ready to fly away.

"Stormcage." She said, startling him into stopping his action.

"Stormcage?" He repeated, "You want to see River?" She'd barely spoke of her mother over their time on Trenzalore, other than to comment how long it had been since they'd seen the archaeologist. She'd been a lot more vocal on missing Jack, and Amy, and Clara, and everyone else but River. And she'd not mentioned her once since they were reunited.

"I was looking over my photo wall, and I barely have any of her." She explained, "It made me realise just how long it's been since I've seen her and, well..." She shrugged, "She gave me up, but she was still my friend. I should, you know, visit her or something."

He eyed her for a moment. She didn't look particularly comfortable about going to see River, fidgeting slightly with the edges of her sleeves, but if that was her choice, "Any particular time?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Not really." She replied, skipping over to his side, "You know best, Spaceman." The use of his nickname had him smirking slightly.

"Let me see what I can do, my Pet." He purred, pulling her up against him before sending them into flight.

 _~0~0~0~_

When they landed River wasn't in her cell, although that wasn't exactly uncommon for the Pond child. Danni walked over to the bed as the Doctor looked over the cell with a slight sneer on his face. He still wasn't River's biggest fan, but then again he knew that she wasn't particularly fond of him. Or anyone that took Danni's attention off her. It just made her giving Danielle up when she was a baby even more baffling.

He watched Danni crouch to the ground, hand snaking underneath the cot-like bed. She pulled out a small box, quickly taking off the lid, "Her manipulator is still under here." She told him, "The diary too. She can't have gone far."

"We'll just have to try another time." He declared but she shook her head, pushing the box back under the bed.

"I'll just wait." She told him, "I'll call you to pick me up."

He frowned, "She could be hours." He pointed out.

"Look at the clock." She replied, motioning to the metal box that made up her bedside table, "It's almost morning. You know the rules. We take her at night and she's here during the day. She won't be long. Plus; you know she'd love to see me waiting for her." That he couldn't deny. River would adore the idea of her Danni-Girl waiting for her to return so they could spend some more time together.

But he didn't exactly find River's enjoyment a factor to just wait around for her, so Danni pulled out her final card. With a little smirk on her face she tried to hide from him, "You can always wait with me." She told him, "Maybe the three of us could go somewhere nice…"

That was definitely not acceptable, and so his reluctance to leave her behind fell away to his disinclination to spend any time with the daughter of his former companions, "If you do not call, I will be back in three hours." He told her and she grinned, leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie!" She exclaimed and, even though it was nice to see her smiling, he shot her a look.

"Three hours, Danielle." He repeated purposefully.

"Yes, I heard you." She replied, getting comfy on the bed, taking her shoes off beforehand, of course, "Just don't get lost on your way back."

"I told you, I can fly the TARDIS much better than _he_ could." He snapped, turning and walking out of the cell, "Won't be long, my Pet."

Danni watched the TARDIS dematerialise, without an 'I love you', or a kiss, or anything to suggest she was anything more than a standard companion. Maybe that was how he saw her now. Not as his wife, but just a friend.

She shook her head, reaching over to the bedside table and picking up the book that had been discarded there, "' _Summer Falls'_ " She read off the front cover, smiling softly at the name of the author, "Reading the mother's writing? Really?" She murmured before opening it to the front page. She'd never actually ever read this book.

 _~0~0~0~_

River was always sad to see the TARDIS disappear off into the vortex, leaving her in the grey walls of her home. Not that she missed the Doctor, but knowing that her time with her Danni was up always put her in a bit of a melancholy mood. They didn't visit every night, but she knew it wouldn't be long until she saw the duo again. Maybe next time it might not be the red-headed Danni, though. She loved every version, but it was always nice to spend time with a Danni who knew who she was. Just another way she was connected to the woman who had saved her as a child, one more than that overbearing Time Lord she chose to spend her time with.

"Just me." She told the guards, pressing the button on the intercom before the alarms started sounding, "Back from my little trip, don't forget breakfast." She sauntered over to her cell, freezing at the sight that greeted her. Danni, on her bed, book in hand, sleeping softly on her pillow. She'd been waiting for her. Danni had been waiting for her.

River couldn't hide her smile even if she had tried. She loved nothing in the universe more than the woman currently snoozing on her bed, so she took a moment to appreciate it. Her daughter, her best friend. The reason she was in prison, and the reason she'd take the punishment all over again.

She walked over, giving the blonde a shake, "You know, my mother won't appreciate you falling asleep to her book." She teased lightly as Danni struggled to wake up from the unexpected nap. Her glasses had fallen to the end of her nose, so she pushed them up as she tried to get her foggy head working.

"Needs more zombies." She murmured, "Tell her that the next time you see her."

"I'm sure that will go down well." River retorted, sitting down next to her as Danni sat up, chucking her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Where were you?" She asked the archaeologist.

"Oh, you and that husband of yours took me to a gala on Kiju." She explained, excited about reminding Danni about a memory they could share. When you met in the wrong order, it was nice when you synced up, "Remember? You were a red-head and so young. You still were jealous that I was going to marry him." She pulled a face, "Honestly, where you go the notion I could fancy _him_ is beyond me. He's a moron."

River wasn't the first person to say that to her today, and it made Danni's face fall slightly. She didn't want her Theta remembered like that. He was so much more than the childish persona he had put out to hide his pain.

"What is it?" River asked, instantly sensing her change in attitude, "What's wrong?"

"He regenerated." Danni explained softly, "And I don't think… I'm not sure he wants me anymore."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." River dismissed, "He pines over you like a lovesick puppy. Quite frankly, it's embarrassing, but it's not going to change."

Danni shrugged, "You haven't seen him, River." She replied, "He keeps doing stuff without even thinking of me. He told me I had to 'do as I was told' to be able to stay with him. I…" She sighed, "It's different now."

River wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Well then, that's his loss." She declared, "You don't need him, Danni, you never did."

"I know." Danni replied, "But I _want_ him. I want to fight for my marriage, I want him to love me…" She shook her head, "That's not why I'm here. Well, it kinda is, but I'm not here to spill my bleeding hearts to you."

"Then why _are_ you here?" River asked, a frown on her face. She'd thought that Danni was just here for a visit, but obviously she needed something more from her mum.

"I want you to take me to him." Danni replied, "Take me to Eleven. I want you to take me to see my husband."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _A bit of a shorter chapter today, but it seemed like a good place to cut it :)_

 _A couple of things for you today. Firstly is that in 12 days I'm off to Disney World! I'm going to be there for two weeks, so it's going to throw my updating schedule slightly. I'll be posting next week as normal, then there will be a week break, then I should be posting as normal. But, because I'll be in America for one of them, it'll be later than usual. Just bear with me, I've been waiting for this holiday for years :D_

 _Secondly I'm going to try replying to reviews again. Not promising I'll keep it up - you know what a flake I am - but I'd like to start doing it again. So, some notes on reviews :D_

 _ **PopstarJ01 -** Thanks sweetie! Glad you liked it :D_

 _ **BabeRuthless87 -** I'm glad you enjoyed it! Don't you worry about our OTP, I'll treat them... well, I'll look after them in their hour of need ;)_

 ** _whitedwarf -_** _Firstly, your review on this and the outtake made my days, so thanks sweetie! I have to admit, I found red-headed Danni easier to write, but blonde-Danni had grown on me. She's definitely very motherly, isn't she? I always get the feeling this is the Danni that really wishes she could have had a family. Even red!Danni might have wanted it but not the same way. I can't really say much about the next regeneration, don't want to spoil anything, just keep an eye out. Blink and you'll miss her :P_

 ** _serenitysaiyan -_** _Hi sweetie :D Just speculation for now, I'm afraid. I couldn't possibly say if it comes back or not ;)_

 ** _bored411 -_** _Seems like when they get on track, they fall back, doesn't it? XD_

 ** _Guest_** _\- Hope you enjoyed this one too :) I update every Monday (well, suppose to every Monday :D)_


	14. A Hopeful Meeting

When Danni had first thought up of the idea of going back to see Eleven, she knew it was going to be a tough sell. There was no way she would ever convince the Doctor to take her – even beyond the fact that he really didn't seem to like his younger self, going back on your past was never a good idea. Her next thought had been Jack, but once again she knew she'd come up against the same arguments.

Then her thoughts had fallen onto her mother. River didn't like Eleven any more than the Doctor and Jack seemed to dislike him, but then again River didn't like _any_ Doctor. In fact, River didn't really like anyone who took Danni's attention off her, which meant that if Danni could give her a convincing argument, she stood a chance of River agreeing to it.

However, it was still going to be tough, River's surprised look told her that. But she had to try, she had to see him again, just one more time. She needed to see her husband when he still wanted to be her husband, not so much as a reminder of what she was fighting for – she'd fight for the Doctor as long as she had breath in her body – but more as motivation to keep doing so.

"Please, River." She practically begged, "I just want to see him again."

"Danni…" River groaned, her voice full of the apology she was about to give, "You can't go back on the past like that."

"Why not?" Danni counted, "You're the one who didn't shoot the Doctor and broke time. I just want to see him, it's barely anything at all!"

"No, it wouldn't be." River agreed, "But I know what you two are like around each other. There is no way that you'll be able to just stand back as he's walking away."

Danni looked positively offended, "I'm hurt by your lack of faith in me!" She snapped, "I know I can't talk to him! I just want to see him! I just want to say goodbye!"

"But it won't end at goodbye, will it?" River countered before sighing, sitting next to Danni, "You know I'd give you anything I could, sweetie," she started softly, "But this is too dangerous."

"What can break if I go see him?" Danni asked, a hint of desperation in her tone.

"You." River replied, reaching out to brush some of Danni's hair behind her ear. She was always taken aback by how pretty her Danni-Girl was, no matter the body, "I won't take you somewhere where you can get hurt like that. I've seen him break your hearts enough."

Danni tilted her head back, moving away from her hand, "You don't know what it's been like!" She exclaimed, feeling like the teenager she was much too old to be, "He's trying to irradiate Eleven from my life! He told me that if I didn't do what I was told, I couldn't be with him anymore! He pushed me over!"

Even though Danni thought she did actually sound a bit childish with her last point, she watched River straighten, as if finally listening to her. So she grabbed hold of it tight, "I can't take it anymore, River." She continued, "I miss my husband, I don't think he wants me there anymore." Her head was bent, but she looked up at the Pond child, "Please, he's already hurting me. Nothing can be this bad. He doesn't want me anymore; I just want to see a Doctor who does. He won't take me to see Eleven. You're the only one who can help me."

"Danni…" River sighed again, although she was liking the idea of Danni coming to her for help. She knew there were bodies that she didn't see, who had lived long past her own death, but this body still was very much dubious of her. She didn't see her as her mother, and would only start to see her as a proper friend towards the end. If this was what she had to do to prove to Danni that she was on her side, she would just have to do her best to ensure her safety.

Of course, getting one over on the Doctor was always tempting. She knew how much the old man that Danni would have come from at this point of time hated his younger self, so much so that he'd be completely outraged at the idea that River had taken Danni to see him. Hopefully it would help Danni see that she really didn't need the stuffy Time Lord in her life.

"Fine." She sighed and Danni beamed at her, chucking her arms around River and hugging her tightly.

"Oh thank you!" She squealed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

River chuckled, enjoying the hug before pulling back, giving her a pointed look, "No talking to him." She declared as a stipulation, "No going anywhere you know is dangerous, and we're not staying very long."

Danni nodded eagerly. She didn't want to stay too long anyway. Just enough to say goodbye to him, to let that part of her life go so she could focus on the now. She knew, in her head, she was comparing Twelve to Eleven entirely too much, which was something she had always thought she was very good at avoiding. His words were hurtful because Eleven would have never said them, his actions weren't like Eleven's, so they seemed a lot worse than they probably were. She loved Eleven dearly, but it was time to love the Doctor again, not just him, and a picture just didn't offer her the closure she needed. She couldn't talk to him, but seeing him had to help with that, right?

"I know just the place." She told River, quickly standing up before crouching down by the bed, reaching under for the box she knew held River's vortex manipulator, "It was a lovely day, but nothing happened. No monsters, no fight- _ah ha_ ," she pulled the box out, quickly handing it to her friend, "no fighting. We just went shopping. The Doctor bought me a new dress. And I bought him this." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a pocket watch, "It was his favourite."

River frowned as she strapped the large leather device to her wrist, "If it's his favourite, how come you have it?" She asked.

"Because he chucked it away when he regenerated." Danni explained, taking a moment to study the pocket watch once again. It wasn't anything special, but somehow still seemed so very pretty. Maybe he hadn't liked it as much as he had made out he had. Maybe it just wasn't to his taste right now. That was okay, she'd keep it safe until he liked it again.

"What an ass." River grumbled, but Danni shot her a look, "Alright, alright. Do you know the co-ordi…" she trailed off as Danni shook her head. Of course she wouldn't, "What about date and planet?"

That Danni could do. River did recognise it, which helped a lot, and she quickly typed in the destination into the small keyboard, "Ha, look at that." She murmered. Danni frowned and looked at the screen.

"Look at what?" She asked.

"04 08 1969," She read out of the screen, although Danni couldn't understand what the display meant at all, "That's the day I first met you. You were ginger and I was a brat."

Danni frowned, struggling to pull the date to mind. She met River first in Berlin, after Hitler, when she regenerated, but that was much earlier than the 1969 she must have been referencing.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, feeling rather stupid over forgetting, "You mean Washington, don't you?" River shot her a look, "Won't that just take us there, though?"

"Oh, sweetie." River sighed, "I really have to teach you how to use this thing. It just _looks_ like the date, it's much more complicated than the Earth dating system."

"Of course." Danni replied, "I know that."

River couldn't help but be amused by the slightly flustered look on her face, "I'll show you how to get us back." She promised before holding her wrist out for Danni, "Hold on."

Danni's hand hovered for a moment over the manipulator. It had been so long since she'd worn one, and for a while she'd taken comfort from its presence even after it stopped shooting her all over time and space. However, even on someone else, it did just worry her slightly to have to touch one again.

But she placed her hand on it after a moment, taking hold and River took them away.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni had thought she remembered Hatuni quite well, but when they landed in the market place, she realised that she had forgotten quite a bit about it. She remembered the sandstone buildings, but not the way they seemed to shine in the sunlight. She didn't quite remember all of the different species that walked up and down the makeshift paths between the stalls, or the fact the dogs – or maybe an equivalent, she wasn't sure – seemed to be quite prevalent.

And she _certainly_ didn't remember just how warm it was. The moment they had adjusted to jumping across time and space, she fanned herself with her hand, "Oh, I wish I'd worn something with shorter sleeves." She told River.

River, however, wasn't paying much attention to the weather. Her eyes were scanning the area, obviously looking for the Doctor, a woman on a mission. One she hoped to keep short and sweet, "And you think he'll be around here somewhere?" She asked.

"We spent all day here." Danni explained as they started down the main pathway, "And we separated for a while, that's how I was able to buy him the watch."

"This is such a bad idea." River murmured, although she made no move to take them back to the prison.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Danni dismissed, "We can spend the day here too! There's some lovely shops, we could make it a shopping trip!"

Now that did sound like a good idea, "Did you bring any money?" River asked and Danni shook her head.

"Nope!" She cried happily and River rolled her eyes. Of course not. When did either of them carry money with them when they had friends who would willingly pay for anything they needed. Not that they really needed anything with that blue box of theirs.

"Look!" Danni suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, they're so pretty!" She left River standing in the middle of the pathway as she dashed over to a stall covered in ornaments covered in shiny gems. River rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help but look on fondly as she made her way over to her side, slower than Danni had rushed over.

"You're such a child." She teased Danni, who nodded.

"What's the point if you're not a little childish sometimes?" She countered, "That must be a rule somewhere in your diary."

River shook her head, "Not that I recall."

"Then we'll have to add it when we get back." Danni declared, turning away from the stall to look for another one, "Remind me; Rule 45, always be a little…"

Danni grabbed River's arm as she trailed off, taking a small intake of breath. There he was. Looking at a stall full of small bags, picking up a blue one to take a closer look. He was on his own, so it must have been for her. A surprise, because he'd always been like that. He never went out of his way to buy her gifts, she had never wanted to be showered with things, but if something caught his eye that he thought she wanted, then he'd buy it.

This didn't keep his attention for long, though. He put it down and started chatting to the man behind the stall, although they were too far away to hear what he was saying. Probably explaining the history of the bag to the blue man, who wouldn't really have cared anyway, but was still listening because that's what Doctor could always do. He could hold your attention and make you feel like the entire universe thought you were absolutely fantastic and worth the time.

She was completely drawn in by his smile, and the gesture of his hands. The way his hair seemed to move with his enthusiasm. He just shone with happiness, and her hearts ached slightly as it felt like, even after such a long time, she was starting to forget that. It shouldn't have surprised her so much.

River didn't care about the Doctor. She had no time for him when he was supposed to be with them, so a Doctor that they were spying on didn't hold her attention at all. She was focused on, like she always had been, on Danni. She'd not let go of her since she'd grabbed her to stop them both. She had taken in a small gasp when she'd spotted him, and it seemed like she was holding her breath. Her eyes shone behind her glasses, but River was actually rather impressed with the way she didn't seem to actually be breaking down in the sobs she had expected. She just seemed to be memorising everything she could about the man who, for some reason, held her hearts tightly.

Then her head dipped forward, her eyes closed and River watched the weight of her grief crush her. Her shoulder's dipped, the tiniest of sobs broke from her lips. Her nails dug into River's arm painfully as her grip tightened and immediately River turned to pull her in for a hug, wanting to offer all of the comfort she could.

But before she could, Danni straightened, a smile appearing on her face. She didn't apologise, or try and explain it away. Her grip loosened on River and she let go, leaving small indents in her skin. Her eyes stayed trained on her husband once more.

She wanted to run over. She wanted a hug, a kiss, just something one more time. She'd take anything if only to say hello to him again, to be _his_ Danni-Girl again. But she couldn't. Even in her completely broken state she knew that. One thing she had always been good at was following the rules of time and this was one of them. If she changed anything, then who knew what could happen?

"Goodbye Spaceman." She whispered, her face crinkling as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. She then turned to River, a shaky smile on her face, "Let's go." She declared. River nodded, taking her hand and swelling with joy when Danni didn't snatch it back.

"Do you want to stay?" She asked, turning Danni around so that she could no longer see the Doctor, heading in the complete opposite direction to get her as far away from him as quickly as possible. Danni shook her head.

"No, no I think I want to leave." She replied apologetically, "Driver's choice?"

River grinned, "I know just the place."

Behind them, in a flash of light that only a few onlookers saw, a ginger woman appeared out of thin air. Her brown eyes scanned quickly, her breath coming out in heavy pants. She just had to find him, then she'd be safe. She needed the Doctor, to help her get home.

She spotted him, "Doctor!" Danni screamed in a Scottish accent that could rival her grandmother's, but before he could even spin around, a brown haired woman appeared next to her. Missy grabbed her arm and they both disappeared across the universe.

The Doctor had just been wasting time while Danni shopped on her own. He knew that she was looking for something to buy him; she always thought she was discreet but he could always tell when she was up to something.

He was happy to let her wander, though. He had to admit, the idea of a present did always make him feel a little bit like a kid, and if she _didn't_ find anything, then she'd try and make it up to him, and there was never anything wrong with that.

He still hadn't spotted anything for her though, he thought he'd been on with a winner with the blue bag, but the stitching on it just wasn't up to standard. It didn't matter, though, because the call of his name caught his attention. It was distinctly Scottish, an accent that didn't exist on this planet, but his mind immediately flew to their old Scottish companion. It didn't sound anything like Amy, but maybe it had been.

He spun around to look for her but couldn't see the ginger anywhere. But, the sight that caught his eye completely cleared his mind of anything else. Just down the road stood Danni, who had also heard the call of his name. She was looking around, a slightly bewildered look on her face, trying to spot where the shout had come from. River was by her side, which meant that this wasn't _his_ Danni. This was another Danni, probably from the future if he had to guess at this distance because his Danni was still horrifically angry at River's deceit.

They caught each other's gaze and, for a moment, stood still. He should leave her alone. After all she was from further on in his time line, he couldn't risk it.

But when did you have a chance to meet your wife in the future? He hadn't done that in decades!

She also seemed to be torn over what to do, but when he started running towards her, she grinned and rushed over to him as well. They fell to a stop in front of each other and he could see it in her eyes and the way she held herself; she was _hundreds_ of years older.

"Danni." He greeted with the hugest grin on his face. She was older, but still the same body. He'd not gotten her killed, or maimed, or anything. If only he could hold onto this body for that long, then maybe he could be with her as well.

She couldn't stop grinning. He was right in front of her, but instead of hugging him like she wanted, she just shifted slightly on the spot, "Doctor." She replied, enjoying the feel of his title on her tongue.

"You shouldn't be here." He told her with a teasing tone and she shrugged.

"I-I was just bringing mother dearest shopping." She explained, only stuttering slightly over the not-exactly-lie. She _had_ intended on taking River shopping here, it just wasn't the only reason they were there, "I must have got the years wrong, or something."

"I'm glad you did." He told her honestly, because just the sight of her had his hearts flying. She was going to be okay. As River fell by Danni's side, ready to catch anything that the blonde girl might let slip, the Doctor took another quick look around, "Did you bring the TARDIS?"

Danni knew what he was asking – he wanted to know if her Doctor was there, or, in fact if she had a Doctor at all. For some reason that was all Eleven seemed to worry about. If she would be okay after he'd died, if she'd have the TARDIS, if she'd have friends. His concern for her was magical and felt almost foreign compared to Twelve, but instead of making her sad at the comparison, it just made her almost giddy in happiness.

"No, you dropped me off a Stormcage." She explained, watching the relief break out on his face, "We took the space hopper."

He couldn't believe it! He was still around. He took a quick look up and down her, guessing that she was at least a couple of hundred years older than his Danni. So he had at least another two hundred years with her! He'd take it!

"And you two aren't, you know…" He nodded towards River, who looked distinctly disinterested in the entire affair. He didn't particularly care about her enjoyment, either, but he knew Danni would like him to ask.

"What?" Danni asked, her brows furrowing as she glanced up at River, "Oh! You mean angry, don't you?" She shrugged, "There's only so long you can be angry for, isn't there?"

The Doctor's silly grin softened slightly, which ruined River's surprise and elation at the sudden declaration that Danni wasn't as angry with her as she had first thought. She didn't want him to be happy about that, she wasn't here for his entertainment, "I couldn't find where the shout came from." She told Danni, making sure to _only_ address the blonde, "And nothing suspicious seems to be going on. Probably just someone looking for an _actual_ doctor."

Danni giggled as the Doctor almost pouted, "I _am_ an actual Doctor." He retorted.

"A degree in cheese making does not make you a doctor." River snapped, "It makes you a drain on the educational system."

"You used your degree to find Danni." The Doctor pointed out, "What was that, exactly?"

"Wait, am I not a good use of the educational system?" Danni piped up, pretending to be annoyed even though she was just enjoying the little meeting. It was just like all the times before it, where she'd gang up on him with anyone who would tease him with her. And, just like her always did, the Doctor turned to face her, looking completely alarmed, "You know, _my_ Doctor wouldn't say that."

He tried to explain his statement, stuttering as he tried to tell her that he thought she was worth all the resources in the universe, and while he also thought people should agree, they might not and… and he noticed that she was just smirking at him. He sagged slightly in relief – he didn't want her going back and telling stories on him to _her_ Doctor, after all.

"You little…" He trailed off, pausing for a moment to think of a name to finish that sentence with. But then he caught her gaze for just a moment. Her eyes twinkled brightly, her smile lit up her entire face. Hundreds of years into the future, and she was simply _stunning_. He couldn't help himself. He laughed, pulling her in for a hug that turned into him spinning her around. She squealed in surprise, the noise turning into a giggle before he put her back down.

He reached out, cupping her cheek, the contrast to the excitable hug surprising her slightly. Her skin burnt underneath his touch, the touch of a man she never thought she'd feel again, "You're beautiful." He breathed and she flushed.

"Will you always think so?" She asked, making it sound like she was teasing him, when she really just wanted to hear the answer. He wouldn't lie to her, would he?

"Of course." He promised, "Nothing that could ever happen will change that, Danni-Girl." He smirked, "Maybe I should have a word with your Doctor if you don't know that."

The mention of her Doctor, of Twelve who was innocently waiting on the TARDIS for her, had Danni smiling sadly as the guilt started to build up again. A short but sweet meeting, but it had to end before it was ruined by the feeling that she shouldn't have gone behind her husband's back. And, as much as she could drag it out for all time, the longer she stayed, the harder it would be for her to leave again. She had to say goodbye to him. To his floppy hair and his big hearts and the way his skin felt on hers, "You should head back to your Danni." She broke to him gently and his head dipped forward just a moment. He didn't want to leave either, although he was just hesitant to leave any Danni behind.

His hand dropped, "You're right."

"As always." She added cheekily and he chuckled before letting his hand fall from her face.

"She's trying to pick out a present for me." He explained and she nodded.

"I remember." She told him, "And don't worry, I love _both_ your presents." His eyes widened.

" _Both?!_ " He asked in a panic, but she didn't reply, just gave him a little look that said she wasn't going to give him any hints of what to buy him.

They fell into a silence for a moment, neither of them wanted to move, and River didn't want to interrupt the moment they were having. As much as she didn't like the man, Danni loved him, and she would end the universe for her.

The Doctor straightened, giving her his best smile, "Goodbye, Danni. I love you." He said, making sure he told her. He always would, just to see the effect it would have on her. The way he could see the joy at his words flowing through her, the way her whole body would lift as if it had given her a little bit more life. It was almost as if she echoed how he felt about having her by his side. And she smiled; _Oh_ , that smile...

"Goodbye Theta. I love you too." She replied softly, telling Eleven for the very last time how she felt. He turned and her hearts raced painfully, the panic overwhelming her. This was it. The last time she was going to see him, speak to him, feel him close and she wanted to reach out and grab him. Scream at him, beg him to stay with her forever. But she didn't.

She didn't have to. The Doctor obviously decided that while he was going to leave, it wasn't going to be on a stupid goodbye. He spun around and pulled her close. When she realised what he was going to do, her breath caught just in time for him to cover her lips with his own. They were so soft, moving in perfect harmony with her own. He always said that he'd regenerated into this body for her, and this body had always seemed to fit with his perfectly. His hand on her hip, the other arm wrapped around her torso to hold her close. The whole universe disappeared when he kissed her like that.

The thing she noticed the most, though, was just how different it was to Twelve. Eleven kissed her like it was the last time he ever would, probably brought on with the way she would jump away and the fact that he was on his last life. Twelve kissed her like that wasn't the case, because he was never going to let her go. He drank her in like air, held her firm and in the perfect place to take exactly what he wanted from her, while leaving her breathless and craving more. Eleven kissed her like they were equals, Twelve was very much in charge and Danni was taken aback by how much she actually missed that. That, for the first time, Twelve's kiss felt like the norm, and Eleven's felt out of place. Not unwanted, far from it, but it wasn't _her_ Doctor's kiss and that's just what she needed. The little prod in her own head, moving Twelve from _a_ Doctor to _the_ Doctor.

When he, reluctantly, broke the kiss, her eyes were glazed over and he couldn't help but smirk. He was glad he could still take her breath away after all those years, "Goodbye, Danni-Girl." He said slowly, carefully pronouncing her name.

"Goodbye, Spaceman." She whispered, hands still on his arms. He smiled softly, unable to resist another kiss, this time on her forehead. He knew that she'd never let him go, and the fact was that he didn't want to let her go either. It felt like he was abandoning her, which was just plain ridiculous. He had his Danni, and she had her Doctor, and they needed to get back to them before anything terrible happened.

He took a step back and watched the tears gather in her eyes. Instead of comforting her, though, he just offered a nod to River before turning his back and walking away.

"Doctor!" She called after him and he hesitated, turning around to see her grinning, "You don't tell me!"

He couldn't help but chuckle; always helping him, no matter how long it had been, "I'll forget it ever happened!" He called back before shooting her a quick, lazy salute. He then continued on his path without looking back. He had presents to pick out.

Danni didn't move as he disappeared from view, watching him almost skip out of her life forever. She shook slightly on the spot, River watched her hands clench together but she didn't call after him, she didn't even start crying.

"I thought I'd have to tear you away from him." She commented, "But you only look mildly upset."

Danni turned to her, on the verge of crying, but the biggest smile on her face, "But he was so happy!" She told River, her voice just a fraction above a whisper, "When we were together, he was happy. What more could I ask for?" She turned back, staring at the corner he'd turned around, "We can be like that again, and living in the past isn't going to help. I have a Doctor. That's all I ever wanted."

She wiped her eyes before reaching out and grabbing River's hand, "Come on, mum." She declared happily, "We've only got an hour before he picks me up. I'll let you buy me an ice cream."

"Does this place even have ice cream?" River asked in reply, glad to see that her thoughts were turning back onto the most important thing; their day out together.

"It's just a saying." Danni retorted, "It can be any sweet treat, it doesn't have to be ice cream."

 _~0~0~0~_

When he had been his younger self, the Doctor would often wait around the three hours between dropping Danni off at a friend or family's house, just so that they would never lose the fact that they were still in sync. For every _minute_ she aged, he wanted to age that same minute. They had spent so long aging at very separate rates, and while he would always be hundreds of years older than her, he had liked the fact that they were on the same timeline as each other.

Twelve, while still enjoying the idea of her not being pulled away, had a very separate way of looking at it. Yes, it was nice to be that in tune with each other, but why waste three hours away from her when he could just jump forward and barely miss her at all?

When he stepped out of the TARDIS to meet his wife and her mother, he found them both still in the cell, huddled around that diary Danni had insisted on giving her back when she had no idea just what the woman was to her. A quick look over his wife though told him that they'd not been there very long. A faint layer of dust on her shoes said they'd been somewhere sandy. The fading pinkness in her cheeks was an indication that it had been hot and she was just cooling down again.

"No, no, rule 56 was 'Don't _shave_ a Kunum', not don't _save_. You should always save as many people as you can." Danni was telling River, "And rule 76 is just… who told you that one?"

"I think we were on Neptune…" River started but Danni nodded.

"Oh yeah," she interrupted, "I remember. No, that's just wrong. Honestly, sometimes I wonder what was going through my head when I was that young."

"Alright, I think that's enough walking down memory lane." The Doctor drawled, pulling their attention onto him. Danni's face lit up and he straightened slightly, the happy feeling giving him a slight swagger to his step, "Home time."

Danni nodded, passing River back the diary, "We'll have to have a clear out of those rules." She told the archaeologist, not wanting to cause a fuss by asking for more time with her. She'd actually enjoyed the last few hours since seeing Eleven. Being able to give him a proper goodbye, one where he wasn't dying and she wasn't overwhelmed with being left behind and him betraying her, had really lifted her spirits. He was still out there, happy and with her, and even thought the Danni he was with wasn't her anymore, it was still _a_ Danni who had made him that happy. She could live with that. And his promise had given her new hope that her Doctor was still just that; _her_ Doctor.

"You always say that." River replied, standing up to give her a hug, "Don't be a stranger."

"We won't." Danni promised, turning and skipping over to the Doctor's side, "I need a bath." She told him, "We went shopping, it was _so_ sandy. I feel gross." She leant up, pressing a kiss onto his cheek, "Coming?"

"I won't be a moment, my Pet." He purred in reply, placing a hand against the small of her back to give her an encouraging nudge towards the TARDIS doors, "I just need to settle your tab."

Danni paused as she followed his gentle command, "Tab?" She repeated.

"You've got ice cream on your shirt." He replied and she looked down, seeing the small stain.

"Oops." She giggled, "Fine, don't be long."

"I won't." He promised and she grinned.

"Love you." She told him but he didn't reply. He wasn't about to give River, of all people, a reason to make fun of him. Unfortunately, she had enough ammo. He nodded, turning his back on her and missing the way she faltered in the doorway.

"Go on." He told her and Danni did just that, rushing into the TARDIS and shutting the door behind her before the strength she'd gained from Eleven drained away.

The Doctor reached into his impossibly big pockets, looking for some screwdriver, "How much of what do I owe you?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it." River told him coldly, "I don't want your money."

"And I refuse to be in debt to a woman who gave up the most precious thing in this universe." The Doctor replied, "How much?"

River's blood ran hot, her anger and annoyance flaring at him. No matter what body, young and bouncy or old and grouchy, he _always_ was such an arse, "Don't you even want to know where we've been?" She asked, "Aren't you worried I took her somewhere incredibly unsafe?"

"You would not take her anywhere she could be harmed." He replied tiredly, "But I'll bite. Where did you take her?"

"We went to Hatuni." River replied pointedly, hoping to jolt the memory in his head. She was rather surprised to see him just shrug it off.

"I remember taking her there." He said, "A second hand day out, but a lovely planet."

"She asked me to take her there because of that. Begged me, even. Just for a little taste of the past." River replied, just to see the hurt flash on his face. This Doctor was harder to get a rise out of than some of the others, but she was surprised when he failed to pick up what she meant.

Her smirk grew, "You don't remember, do you?" She asked him and he frowned.

"Remember what?" He asked, "It was a nice day. We probably ate at the same ice cream stall she took you to, saw all the same sights."

River shook her head, "No, not that." She dismissed, "We bumped into you. Eleven, your last body."

"No you didn't." The Doctor replied, the frown on his face just adding to her glee.

"Oh, you forgot her!" River crowed, "Oh, how _typical_ of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He challenged.

"Remember the ice cream but not your _wife_." River taunted, "Your priorities are as straight as always."

He took a step towards her, his sudden anger radiating off him but River didn't back away. She wasn't scared of him, he was pathetic for the most part, "My priority is, and has always been, my wife." He snarled, "Something I cannot say about you."

"Then why did she _beg_ me to go back?" River taunted, "' _My husband doesn't want me anymore. I just want to see one who did. Please, River, only you can help me._ '"

The Doctor glared at her, unable to work out whether to believe her or not. True, Danielle did seem a lot happier than when he dropped her off, but that surely was _because_ he was picking her up. That always happened. No matter who she was with, no matter which part of her little but far reaching family she happened to be visiting, whenever he picked her up she shone with happiness. That's all this was – she was happy to see him, and her words just backed that up.

"You're not going to win this, River." He told her firmly, refusing to rise to her attacks, "Your time with her is finite. Mine will last until the very end." He spun on his heel.

"Of course it doesn't." River snapped, "Time is all relative. The clock struck Twelve, and she still came to _me_ to find her Eleven." He turned around, eyes blazing, her words echoing in his head.

"What did you say?" He asked lowly, but she didn't seem to recognise the words she spoke to him.

"She came to _me_ for help, not you." She continued, "Her mother, not her husband."

The Doctor chuckled harshly, "Her _mother?_ " He mocked, "You're not her mother, River. You're the woman who dumped her in another universe. You didn't want her then, and she might forgive you, but you'll _never_ be her mother."

River glared at him, "She called me mum." She told him proudly, "She's my Danni-Girl and I'm her mum."

"It's just pity." He told her, turning his back on her again and heading to the TARDIS, "Enjoy prison, River."

He darted inside, leaving River to falter in her happiness, wondering just for a moment if he was right. Whether Danni would _ever_ think of her as her mother.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was happy to find Danni in the console room, looking like she had been waiting for him, "What were you two arguing about this time?" She asked him.

"What else?" He asked, determined to get them both away from River as quickly as possible, "You."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what she's like." She told him, "You shouldn't let her get to you."

He flipped a couple of switches, "She said you went to go see Mr Floppy Hair." He said casually, watching for her reaction. He expected her to deny it, or hide the fact that she'd asked. Instead she nodded, leaning against the console.

"We bumped into him on Hatuni." She explained, "It was hard, but I got through it. You were really sweet." She smiled at him, "Do you remember? I teased you about getting me presents, but you never did get me two."

He looked down at her for a moment, "I don't remember that." He replied and she frowned.

"I-I've just been there." She told him, "I was with River, you were surprised how old I was. I didn't tell him he regenerated or anything."

She seemed upset that he didn't remember, but he knew he wouldn't forget something like that. He may have lived a long life, but he would remember seeing a Danielle from the future. He remembered the first time he came across two Dannis perfectly; back on Messaline, when Jenny was born. He'd remember this time as well, how could he not? Two Danielles held _so_ many possibilities.

"Alright, I get it." He replied, rolling his eyes to show that, he too, was good natured, "You and River having a little joke."

Danni shook her head, "No, no it happened." She replied, "Did you- you forgot me, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't!" He promised, although he feared he really had. He reached over, pulling her up close for a hug, knowing that the look on her face meant that she desperately needed one, "How could I ever forget you, my Pet? You know how you dominate my thoughts, and my hearts, and my life. There's never a moment where I don't remember you."

He felt her relax in his arms, and he was certain that he had truly forgotten meeting her when he was young and she was old. Maybe, over all those years of wishing she was there, he'd forgotten times when she actually was.

"Sorry." She told him, even though she had nothing to apologise for. She placed another kiss on his cheek, "I'm going to have that shower, then it's _your_ turn to take me on a date."

"I have just the place." He purred and she flushed happily as she ran out of the room. The smile he'd put on his face for her fell away to a thoughtful downturn of his lips. Suddenly the bewilderment at her behaviour was making a lot more sense. Maybe she wasn't more emotional, or distance, maybe it was _him_. Maybe he'd really forgotten how to make her feel safe with him, make her happy when she was sad.

He needed help. And, regrettably, there was only one person who could help.

He needed to talk to Clara Oswald.

 _~0~0~0~_

Across the universe and not as far into the past as any of them might have thought, Danielle Fielding flashed back into existence, restrained against Missy in a room that only existed when it was necessary. She struggled with effort, but vainly, as Missy shushed her.

"Danielle, Danielle." She repeated as she held a tight grip on her wrist, stripping it of the spare Vortex Manipulator off her, chucking it away from them, where it disappeared from view, "Stop fighting, my Pet. It's okay, you're away from him."

Danni broke out of her grasp, but only because Missy let her. She spun around, having learnt long ago to never turn your back on the other Time Lord. Her eyes burnt with anger, "I'm _never_ going to stop fighting!" She snarled in an accent not dissimilar from the husband she was trying to find, "I'm _never_ going to stop trying to get away from you!"

Missy held a hand to her hearts, like Danni had wounded her, "Me?" She asked, "You know you need me, my Pet, much more than I will ever need you." She reached out to cup her cheek but Danni stepped away, the idea of that woman touching her again making her skin crawl, "That stuffy old man can't do the things to you I can, can't make you feel like I make you feel."

"He's my husband," Danni retorted, like it was a promise, a speck of hope that she constantly held onto, "He's always trying to find me, and I'm always trying to get back to him. You are _never_ going to change that. I am not your 'Pet', and I never will be!"

"Oh, Danielle." Missy sighed, "I must admit, when you regenerated into a 'fiery Scot'," she strengthened her accent for the description, "I was rather amused. But it's, oh, it's just worn a bit _thin_ , hasn't it?"

Danni's hearts skipped a bit, her blood ran cold as Missy turned to head to the door, "W-What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, remembering the last time Missy had said something rather similar.

"Well, the thing is, my Pet, I still don't think he's out of your system." The other woman explained, "And while you're so stubborn, I don't think he ever will be." She turned, grinning manically, "Don't worry, I can fix that right up. You're only on your third body, aren't you?"

Danni shook her head, her anger and stubbornness falling away to pure panic, "Please, please Missy, don't." She begged, rushing over, "Please, not again, I-He's not seen me, please don't take this body, please!"

Missy reached out and cupped her cheek, and this time Danni didn't flinch away, "I'm sorry, my Pet, I've made up my mind. You've got to go."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Wow! I'm so happy with the response to the last chapter! I hope this one was good enough for all you lovely people!_

 _Just a reminder that I'm off to Disney World next week, so we won't be getting a chapter on Monday. But Disney! So I know you'll all forgive me! I'll probably be posting the occasional picture on my Tumblr, so head over there - my username is DanniFielding :D_

 _Some notes on reviews :D_

 _ **FireheadHuntress** \- I hope that his short but sweet meeting was enough for you, sweetie! We all love Eleven, don't we? No smut for this particular chapter, but I should be posting one involving Eleven in the Outtakes while I'm on holiday. Make sure you follow, and there's a little selection on my Tumblr that haven't been posted here._

 _ **Zephyr** \- That's cause you've not seen Kill the Moon yet ;)_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- I always aim to please :D x_

 _ **Guest** \- I see you asked this on my Tumblr as well, so I'll leave the answer on there. But, yes, that's how you were supposed to feel about it. I hope this chapter has given you some more insight into it :)_

 _ **maxlovesaxes** \- Thanks for the kind words, sweetie, I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I don't think after 500 years that they'd be all sunshine and roses with each other, so it can be a bit frustrating. And I hope this was enough Missy for you for now :P_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Hehe yes, I am a bit of a tease, aren't I? Hope this adds to that pile :D_

 _ **babynora1983** \- River's lovely when she wants to be, isn't she? I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :)_

 _ **bored411** \- I think it was a step back, but I hope it's realistic how she took another step forward in this chapter. They'll finally get that talk that they both desperately need with each other, but not just yet._

 _ **Ronin Kenshin** \- Oh, it'll take a lot more than this for Danni to leave him :D_


	15. The Ask of Help

Clara had, until the very end of that first night with Danny Pink, thought she had completely blown her chances of a second date. Somehow, though, they had managed to salvage their budding relationship and date number two was almost about to begin. They were going to take it slow, just have dinner and a couple drinks, but that didn't mean Clara couldn't be excited for it. Or dress up in a very casual 'I'm trying to look like I'm not trying while secretly trying' outfit.

First, though, she had to be an adult and clean up her flat. You know, just in case they did end up coming back for coffee and a quick snog. Dishes were done, floor was vacuumed, and she just had one load of washing to put in when she heard the whirring engines of the TARDIS coming in to land in her hallway. She pressed the button on the machine, turning the cycle on. Normally she would be very happy to see Danni, and rather happy to see the Doctor as well, but the fact that she was about to head out on a date again wasn't exactly ideal. She'd have to send them away, and while the Doctor would take it as just a sign to come another day, she knew Danni was still suffering from the hurt of the rejection that Twelve seemed to be putting her through and she didn't want to add to it even more.

She stood up from her crouch just as the kitchen door opened and the Doctor stepped him, "I've got a date tonight." She told him.

"Dressed like that?" He asked, sounding bewildered and Clara shot him a look.

"What's wrong with how I look?" She asked, glancing down. She had thought she'd done rather well with her selection.

The Doctor furrowed his brows as he looked her over. He wasn't sure, really. Her hair didn't look right, for one. Too long and too brown. The suit itself wasn't too bad, but it lacked something. Maybe a skirt, "None of it looks right." He told her, sticking with the one feeling he could put into words, "Maybe you should cut your hair."

Clara just shot him a look, "Why are you here?" She asked, "And why isn't Danni stopping you talking?"

Ah, it seemed like the small talk was at an end. Good, he couldn't understand the point, "She's currently having a long soak in the bath after a day out with her mother." He explained, watching the surprise appear on Clara's face.

"She went out with River?" She asked, amazed.

"It is why I am here." He replied, "I need your help." Normally Clara would have made a joke – something about him _always_ needing help – but the seriousness in his tone made her pause before she did. Her mind immediately flew back to when he had asked her if she thought he was a good man. He had demanded her full attention and deliberation, and she had felt the seriousness behind the question and give it all the respect it deserved. It wasn't very often that the Doctor was knowingly serious, and she took her attention off her date for a moment.

"Let me put the kettle on." She told him gently, "This sounds like we're going to need a cuppa."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara passed the Doctor his drink, which she had made in the plainest mug she could find. He had moved to the living room, waiting for Clara in silence as he took in the room. She seemed to have a lot of pictures of his wife. He'd removed the only picture of her from the bedroom; that may have been a mistake, but a picture of her couldn't ever replace the woman who was, most likely, just soaking in a bath without a care in her head. Just how it should be.

If he was honest with himself, this whole situation was making him nervous. He needed help, that was painfully evident, but he wasn't exactly happy with admitting something was wrong. But out of everyone he knew, Clara was the best source of information he had. Someone who had absorbed his Eleventh self and all that came before him. He just knew how bad the conversation could turn. And if it got back to Danielle, he wasn't sure if they could recover from that.

"So, how can I help?" Clara asked, sitting on the armchair across from him. The Doctor looked down at his drink, wondering if she'd remembered to put sugar in it.

"I spent three hundred years alone on Trenzalore." He started slowly, "And every moment I spent thinking and worrying about my wife. But, it appears, I may not have kept the memories as close as I thought I had."

Clara frowned slightly, "You think you've forgotten something?" She guessed but he shook his head.

"I _know_ I have." He replied, "Danielle told me she wanted to go see River. In reality, she wanted to see River to ask her to visit my previous body." Clara's eyes widened, leaning in slightly closer as she cupped her own mug in both hands.

"She went to see Eleven?" He nodded.

"She begged, apparently. She does not believe that I…" He trailed off, feeling incredibly uncomfortable expressing his feelings to anyone who wasn't his precious Danielle. His Danielle, who should have known his feelings for her, and yet seemed to be the only one who didn't. And he hadn't seen it for so long that he actually felt like he had failed her.

"She thinks you don't love her anymore." Clara finished, not as a question, or with even the hint of surprise in her voice. She knew, probably because Danielle had told her. The one thing he had promised she should always believe, and he had somehow managed to convince her of the opposite, "Do you blame her?"

His eyes snapped to Clara's. She didn't look surprised or remorseful at her words. If anything she was staring back defiantly at him, almost daring him to object, "What's that supposed to mean?" He challenged.

"What it sounds like." Clara replied, "You left her to the mercy of a half-faced robot-"

"No, I didn't." He interrupted sharply, "If I had gone back for her, then she would have died. I _saved_ her."

"Did you tell her that?" Clara replied, "Or did you just slam the door in her face and run off?"

The Doctor scowled. That was exactly what he had done. He'd told her there was no use all of them being caught, but he didn't explain the reasoning behind the statement, "I'd just regenerated." He offered as an excuse, "It wasn't my finest hour."

"And what about leaving her to go explore a Dalek?" Clara continued, throwing another of his mistakes back at him, "You didn't even ask if she wanted to come. You can't tell someone that you don't want them there and not expect them to take it to heart."

He wanted to tell Clara that he had _explained_ his position on that, and he really had been trying to not be too worried about her. Maybe too hard, maybe he'd overcompensated. That was why he was here; he didn't know anymore.

"My previous body was the one who held her hearts." He started, "He seemed to be able to bewitch her without even trying, and I seem to have forgotten it all. You, however, still seem to have some of him rattling around in that tiny human brain of yours."

"Could have done without the insult," Clara murmured, "And I guess I still have a few of your memories, why?"

"I need you tell me how to make this better." He replied, "What am I doing wrong, because I just seem to be upsetting her."

Clara sat in silence for a moment, observing him closely. She'd seen what his behaviour had done to Danni. It had taken away all of her confidence and turned her back into the shy young – well, not _young_ – woman that she had first met. She didn't stand up for herself anymore, only for others. She would start to feel like he cared, only for him to take it away from her. It made her angry to see him treat her so dismissively.

But the man in front of her wasn't trying to dismiss his wife. He had a heavy weight on his shoulders, his own inability crushing down on him. He didn't _want_ to be dismissive, and it was quite obvious that he was at his last resort asking her.

"I don't know much about your relationship." She told him, "I only have the memories I can barely remember, but I can tell you one thing." She took a sip of her tea, "She just needs to know you love her. Tell her, show her. Hold her hand when she's scared, or when she's not."

He looked decidedly uncomfortable, not at her suggestions in themselves, but at the implications. Eleven had wanted to whole universe to know how much he had loved Danni. He just didn't feel the same. He wanted to keep it secret, to keep her all to himself. The whole universe didn't deserve to know how much he adored her, how his every thought somehow revolved around her, that was nothing to do with _anyone_ else.

But, he had to admit, he'd not considered if Danielle felt the same. Perhaps part of the reason she had been so happy with him was because of the showing off. He probably should ask her, but with all the memories he was sure he'd forgotten over the years, he didn't want to upset her any more. What if they'd already had that conversation, and he just upset her by admitting that he'd forgotten something else?

Maybe that's what upset her in the first place. She'd asked on a couple of occasions if he'd forgotten something, most recently her trip back to the past. Perhaps she was seeing what he could not. She had always known him so well.

"Is that what _he_ would do?" He asked her, the distain heavy in his voice.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked him, "That's not the first time I've heard you talk about him like he's some…" she paused for a moment, trying to think up the best description of the way he spat Eleven's pronoun, "like he's some panto villain. He's _you_."

Oh, that had _definitely_ not been the right thing to say. Clara watched the Doctor, who had been hunched over in his despair over his disintegrating relationship, sat up straighter, eyes narrowing in anger, "I am _not_ him." He snapped, "You, the universe and Danielle are all better off without him. I'm just not sure how to convince her of that."

Clara snorted, "You're _never_ going to convince her of that." She told him confidently, "She loves all of you, but she spent her entire life with Eleven. What _you_ need to do is convince her that she's not better off without _this_ you."

He wasn't too thrilled at her advice, or the fact that all she did was reaffirm the idea that Danielle would always pine after that moron. The man who had killed her, who had held her hearts and broke them time and time again by leaving her behind. He would _never_ discard her so readily; he was entirely too selfish for that. He didn't want her reliant on him as she had been with his younger selves. No, he wanted her to _willingly_ come to him for help, and only him. That dark, twisted part of him that had him doubting his credentials as a good man wanted her all to himself, and he wanted her to truly want that as well.

Although that could be because they'd not had sex in three hundred years. What he'd give to see her like that again. To see her finally crying out for _him_ instead of the man in his memories.

"And, pray tell, how do I do that?"

Well, that was the question, wasn't it? Clara didn't know exactly how to answer it, because Danni had just always wanted to be with the Doctor. Even when the two women had spent time together, when Danni had seemed happy and bubbly, when the Doctor came back even Clara couldn't deny just how happy she seemed. There was no real reason that Danni was so happy to see him, she just was.

The one thing that Danni did adore, though, was feeling loved by the man she loved in return. Clara could vividly see the anger on her face when she'd suggested anything but that. Back on Trenzalore she had been furious at Clara's words, her reply a snarl – _'I may not be much, Clara Oswald, but I am loved.'_ That was the key to all of this, wasn't it? Danni just wanted to feel loved, and the Doctor wanted to prove to her that he did, even after regenerating. All he had to do was show her that.

But, as it always happened, Danni appeared from the TARDIS, which had conveniently parked in the hallway leading to Clara's living room. Her hair was slightly damp and she had a frown on her face. Her gaze fell onto the Doctor and she seemed to shy away from him, "I-I couldn't find you." She explained, "Is everything alright?"

"Quite, my Pet." He promised and Clara was relieved to see the pink tint that appeared on Danni's cheeks, "I was just trying to convince Miss Oswald to join us on our next trip. I was thinking the Satanic Nebula."

Danni took a few steps closer and Clara realised just how much like a small, easily startled animal she seemed. Her heart went out to the pair; both were desperate to be with each other and neither knew how to do it, "Is-Is that the one you can see from the observation tour on Litus?"

"Luptus." He corrected, "But yes." A smile spread on her face.

"Oh, that sounded lovely." She declared, looking to Clara, "You'll love it, sweetie. Apparently you can actually see the stars forming. Not instantly, of course, that takes more time than we ever have, but you can see the way the dust is pulling together. I've always wanted to go."

"It sounds wonderful." Clara agreed, " _But_ , as I was trying to tell your husband, I have a date tonight." She stood up, taking the Doctor's mug off him even though there was still tea in it, "No amount of tea is going to change it. I want this one to go properly."

Clearly disappointed that she was coming, Danni still seemed really happy that Clara had a date, "Same guy?" She asked, purposefully not mentioning his name in front of the Doctor as Clara had requested.

Clara nodded, "Managed to get a second chance with him." She explained, "And I'm taking it." She headed into the kitchen, placing the mugs on the side for her to deal with when she got back. She grinned, a quick idea coming to mind as she walked back out to them, "You two should still head there, though. Go on a date while I go on mine." She shot the Doctor what she hoped was a subtle look, hoping he'd pick up on the opportunity she was giving them.

Danni's head snapped to look at her husband, her eyes wide and hope filling her chest slightly at the suggestion. They'd only been on a few trips since he regenerated that could be considered a date, and none that had been officially designated as one. While Eleven hadn't always called their trips dates, she had always felt like they had been. With Twelve it had been harder to gauge it. She had _hoped_ he'd been trying to take her on dates, but she had felt unable to call them that.

He saw the way she lit up, how she almost glowed with anxious anticipation. He smirked slightly; perfect, this might actually be perfect, "A date?" He purred, standing up, "I think, perhaps, that might be the best thing that has come out of your mouth all day, Miss Oswald."

Danielle's grin spread, and he knew that he'd made the right choice coming to Clara for help. She held just enough of his previous self to give him the guiding knowledge to help him show his wife that he was still here. Just better. Less likely to kill her.

 _Ring!_

All three of them turned, in unison, to the sound of the TARDIS's phone ringing. Not the main console phone, which the Doctor had long since reconnected, but the outside one. The one that only Clara and the two Time Lords has access to. Even the Ponds had only had the phone number to the main console. Images of little boys talking through wired grills in London flashed through both the Doctor and Danni's minds.

"How is that even happening?" Danni asked, closing the gap between herself and the Doctor as the trio approached the TARDIS slowly.

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted, "Hardly anyone in the universe has that number."

"Well, I've got it." Clara piped up, her interest being quickly pulled from her date to the ringing phone that no one should be able to call.

"Yes, from some woman in a shop. We still don't know who that was." The Doctor pointed out.

"What woman?" Danni asked with a frown. Clara shot her a look.

"The one that gave me your number?" She reminded, and Danni nodded as if she remembered, instead of showing the embarrassment at the fact that she'd forgotten another memory over the many years she'd been alive.

"Oh, of course, I knew that."

"No you didn't." The Doctor retorted, "But you can't be expected to remember everything." Danni frowned, wondering if she should have been hurt by his bluntness, "You always did put too much stock in how much you remembered. Always thought you were useless when you couldn't recall. You were always so much more than your memories, Danielle."

He missed the soft smile that appeared on her face, and had their minds still been connected, he would have felt the warmth that filtered through her at his words. He'd not even thought about them, nor the effect they might have on his wife, which was evident in the way that he continued to the door of the TARDIS. They just fell out of his head, in such an offhand way, that she could tell he didn't just say it to reassure her – it was just how he felt.

He opened the door, reaching for the phone but Clara shook her head, "Don't."

The Doctor turned back around to look at her, "Why not?"

"Because she wants to go on her date, and whoever is calling you is going to be interesting." Danni explained.

"So?" The Doctor asked as the phone kept ringing.

"It might become a thing, and she'll have to come." Danni finished. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's just a phone, my Pet." He declared, reaching out and picking up the receiver, "Nothing happens when you answer the phone." And he held it to his ear…

" _Ahhh!"_ The Doctor jolted in surprise at Danielle's scream of fright and disgust, his hearts immediately speeding up at the sound of her distress. She was in the chair next to him, hands out in front of him as she chucked the memory worm as far away from her as she could.

 _Memory worm?_

He looked at his own hand, seeing the worm he was holding and realised that they'd moved. Clara was on the other side of him, doing much the same as Danielle had done moments ago. Across from them was a man and a woman, but he was more focused on getting Danielle as far away from the creatures as he could before working out what had happened. He grabbed the top of her arm, yanking her roughly out of the chair and behind him where he knew there was only a wall.

"Stay there." He told her firmly as his eyes quickly scanned the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice full of her fear. Like he had said just a moment ago – or, what was a moment ago for them, but was most definitely a lot longer than that – her memories meant a lot to her. She had thought it had just been her younger body, but the panic rising in her chest at the idea of losing any of them forcefully proved that maybe she'd misjudged herself somewhat.

"I don't know." He replied lowly as Clara looked up at him from her own worm. He immediately held a hand out to her, "Don't touch it!" He warned.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" The brunette asked rapidly, obviously just as unnerved by their change of scenery as they were.

"I don't know." Danni whimpered, "Doctor, what's happening? Why were we holding memory worms?"

Her panic was palpable, even without being joined he could feel it and his hand reached out without him even thinking about it, taking hold of hers tightly. He wasn't exactly thrilled himself; no one wanted to wake up on the receiving end of a memory worm, but as he could remember everything up to answering the phone at Clara's, he was sure he hadn't lost too much.

Across from them the two strangers looked just as bewildered as they were. One was obviously a cyborg based on the chips embedded on the side of his head. The woman looked humanoid as well, but he had no memory of them before this moment.

"Who are you? Sorry, what's going on? I don't understand." The man asked as he looked over them all. He looked incredibly dazed, the Doctor didn't blame him one bit. No one liked the idea of being forced to forget. And he'd already forgotten so much.

His attention turned back to Danielle, who was shaking in his grasp. She was holding onto him so tightly, "Doctor, what do we do?" She asked weakly.

"Just don't touch them." He replied reassuringly.

"What is that thing?" The woman across the table asked. Clara stared at her, something the Doctor noticed. Something happened while he wasn't paying attention.

"It's a memory worm." The Doctor replied.

"What happened to your face?" Clara asked the other woman, more concerned about that than the fact they'd all appeared in a room with no memory of how to get there.

"Deletes your memories." The Doctor continued and Danni whimpered behind him. She couldn't lose more memories; she couldn't afford it. She'd lost so many just by living too long, who would take more from her? What had they taken?

She squeezed her eyes shut, searching for noticeable gaps. Running through her time from the moment she had been thrown back into the universe. Donna as a bride. Being dissected deep underground. Dinosaurs on a spaceship and lots of kissing. Madness. Illness. Drumming. The Master, looming over her, telling her he'd never let…

"Danielle!" Her eyes shot open and she gasped in fright, brown eyes of an evil man long gone swimming in her mind. The Doctor held her by both arms, a concerned look that looked more foreign on his face than she'd like to admit, "Don't." He warned her, "They're gone, it's a simple wipe, but effective. Thinking about him isn't going to help."

"Him?" She asked in confusion, wondering how he could have possibly known what she was thinking about, but he'd already turned away. Had she somehow let him in to see what she had been looking at? How else would he have known that she had been deep into her the memories that surrounded her short but terrifying time on the Valiant? One of his hands left her arm, but the other slid down, capturing hers tightly. He didn't thread his fingers through hers, but he'd taken it without her a thought and she instantly seemed to calm down.

"How did I get here?" The woman who Clara couldn't stop looking at asked.

"The same way we all did, but we've all forgotten." The Doctor replied.

The woman turned to look at him, distrust written all over her face, "And who are you?" She demanded.

" _I am the Doctor,_ " The Doctor's voice replied, although not from the man himself. Each of them were instantly drawn to a silver case on the table that up until that point they had ignored, " _a Time Lord from Gallifrey. I have agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will._ "

" _I am Clara Oswald,_ " Clara's voice followed on from his, again not coming from the woman but from the case. Unlike the Doctor, though, Clara sounded exasperated, " _human. I have agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will. Do I really have to touch that worm thing?_ " The last question was asked in a hushed whisper as she addressed someone else rather than the recording device.

" _Yes, unfortunately._ " Danni's hushed voice replied and she jumped as the Doctor pulled her closer.

" _And change your shoes._ " The Doctor commanded, " _Danielle, your turn._ "

" _Doctor, I don't…_ " Danni's voice replied, sounding anxious before she let out a sigh, " _Danielle Fielding. Um… it's complicated, I guess? I have agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will._ "

" _See? Not so hard._ " The Doctor's voice replied, although instead of the annoyed tone Danni would have expected from him, he had said it soothingly, like he knew she was struggling with it, " _You're next, Psi._ "

The way the man across the table seemed to sit up straighter at the mention of the name suggested he was Psi, and the voice confirmed it, " _I am Psi- augmented human. I have agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will._ " The man reached up, pulling off one of the chips on his head to examine it, although Danni had no idea what he was looking for. She didn't give it much thought, though. They had bigger things to worry about.

" _I am Saibra,_ " The female's voice finished off the round, " _mutant human. I have agreed to this memory wipe of my own free will._ " With two small clicks, the metal case unlocked and opened, raising its lid and admitting a golden light. Clara and the Doctor shared a look; neither of them knew what was happening, but it couldn't be good. Once again the Doctor checked to make sure Danni was still by his side. They had no idea where they were, or why, so he was immediately at a disadvantage. How could he help her if neither of them knew what was going on?

Once the case was lying flat on the table, two screens popped up out of it; one for Clara, the Doctor and Danni to watch and one for Psi and Saibra. It didn't display much, just a grey room with a man in a black hoodie that shadowed his entire face.

" _This is a recorded message._ " The figure declared, his voice not one any of them seemed to recognise, " _I am the Architect. Your last memory is of receiving a contact from an unknown agency. Me. Everything since has been erased from your minds. Now, pay close attention to this briefing._ " The image of the figure faded away to a shot of a planet. It quickly zoomed in, heading for a large white building.

" _This is the Bank of Karabraxos, the most secure bank in the galaxy._ " As he spoke, what appeared to be an advert for the bank played on the screen, demonstrating everything that was being explained to them, " _A fortress for the super-rich. If you can afford your own star system, this is where you keep it. No one sets foot on the planet without protocols. All movement is monitored, all air consumption regulated. DNA is authenticated at every stage. Intruders will be incinerated. Each vault, buried deep in the earth, is accessed by a drop-slot at the planet's surface. It's atomically sealed, an unbreakable lock. The atoms have all been scrambled. Your presence on this planet is unauthorised. A team will have been despatched to terminate you._ "

Right on cue there was hammering on the door. They all spun to face it, where a pair of eyes could be seen looking into the room through one of the many slats, "This is bank security. Open up."

Danni's free hand shot up to take hold of the Doctor's arm, holding onto him tightly, " _Theta, what do we do?_ " She whispered.

" _Your survival depends on following my instructions._ " The Architect continued as the guard continued to bang on the door, trying to get into the room.

Saibra stood up suddenly from her chair, "There's another exit." She told them, quickly heading over to the new door.

" _All the information you need is in this case._ " Psi quickly reacted, pulling out a cable and plugging it into one of the many chip slots on his head. The other end went into the side of one of the monitors.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked him.

"Downloading." Psi replied simply, focusing on his task and the Doctor smiled.

"Augmented. Nice." He declared as he too looked into the case for something useful.

" _The Bank of Karabraxos is impregnable._ " The Architect reiterated as the Doctor pulled out a small device, giving it a quick once over before pocketing it, " _The Bank of Karabraxos has never been breached. You will rob the Bank of Karabraxos._ "

The Doctor nodded towards the door, "Everyone, move." He told them, only needing to do so once. Saibra was quick, Clara taking just one look at the two Time Lords before following. Psi was next, then the Doctor let go of Danni just to nudge her forward, "Stay close, Danielle. Never leave my sight."

"Wasn't planning to." She replied as they left the room just in time for the guards to break into it. The other three were waiting on the other side, but the Doctor wasn't hanging around.

"What are you all standing there for?" He snapped, " _Run!_ "

 _~0~0~0~_

Compared to the extravagant style of the bank in the advertisement the mysterious Architect had shown them, the corridors that they ran down were grey and metal, typical for the behind the scenes of a place such as this. Very plain, easily cleaned and with no branding at all so if any pictures were to be leaked, there wasn't anything linking it back to such a prestigious place.

"Okay, okay, okay. Stop, stop, stop." The Doctor suddenly declared, waving his hands in the air to signal that they weren't to go any further, "Far enough." They came to a stop, standing in a circle. The Doctor nudged Danni inside it, but seemed to ignore her after seemingly protecting her.

He turned his attention to Psi, walking over to him, taking in every little detail he could, "Augmented human. Computer augmented, yes?" He asked as he started stalking around him. His eyes quickly drifted to the tattoo on his neck, "Mainframe in your head?"

"I'm a gamer." Was Psi's quick reply, one that even Danni could tell was an automatic response, and therefore a lie, "Sorry, who put you in charge?"

The Doctor came to a stop in front of him, "You're a liar." He declared, "That's a prison code on your neck."

Psi paused for a moment before realising that no one was going to believe him if he didn't tell them the truth, "I'm a hacker slash bank robber."

"Good." The Doctor replied with a nod, "This is a good day to be a bank robber."

"You're taking stock, aren't you?" Danni asked him, watching him turn his back on Psi and to Saibra, "Trying to find a link?"

He nodded, "Mutant human. What kind of mutant?"

"Like he says, why are you in charge now?" Saibra retorted, also on the defensive. Danni didn't blame her, they had all seemingly agreed to be there, but none of them could remember. Danni wasn't feeling particularly at ease either, especially when the Doctor continued to probe her. With an annoyed sigh, Saibra took her glove off and clapped a hand on Danni's arm. Instantly there was another version of herself staring back, clothes and all.

"Woah." She breathed as Saibra removed her hand and turned back to herself, "You're a shapeshifter?"

"I touch living cells; I can replicate the owner." Saibra explained. Clara grinned, not only at the fact that there was two Dannis, which was never a bad thing, but now she had an explanation for what she had seen in the room they'd woken up in.

"Your face, when we first saw you." She pointed out and Saibra nodded.

"I touched the worm."

"But you had my clothes." Danni added, noticing that she'd now gone back to her all-black number, "How did you do that?"

Saibra shrugged, "I wear a hologram shell."

"That's excellent." The Doctor interrupted, slightly delighted about how intrigued Danielle seemed to be. He always liked it when she was enjoying their trips, especially if it was distracting her from the fact they'd all had their memories wiped, "Don't touch my wife again."

Danni gasped as Saibra looked rather insulted, "Doctor!" The blonde snapped, "Don't be rude!"

"I need to know which is the real you." He retorted, "It'd be easier if there was only one of you walking around." Well, she couldn't fault that logic. But he could have started with that, instead of sounding so offensive.

"So, what is this?" Danni asked, "We've got a bank robber and the woman who can get him inside?"

"It would appear so." The Doctor replied.

"But why us?" She continued, "I mean, you're incredibly smart, but there's no need to bring you on board if they can already get in."

"Maybe our skills will become apparent the further along we go." The Doctor reasoned, "For now, all we have is this." He held up the small device he'd picked up earlier. It had a screen in the middle, which he held out to Saibra, "Human cells. DNA from a customer, maybe? A disguise to get us in?" Saibra glanced down at him, realising what he was suggesting and not being particularly thrilled about it.

"We're actually going to do it?" Clara asked nervously, "Rob the bank?"

"I think we have to." Danni replied, "You heard us. 'Of our own free will'. We've agreed to this. Who knows what might happen if we don't follow through."

"Incinerated, I would think." The Doctor replied, reminding them all of the words the guards had shouted through the door. With another quick glance at the group of strangers, Saibra touched the DNA.

 _~0~0~0~_

Now as an old white man with grey hair, Saibra lead them all into the main entrance to the bank. She could hold the image for as long as she liked, apparently. Usually things like that would hold Danni's attention, however as they seemed to have been chucked into the middle of a bank heist with no memory of agreeing to it, she was more concerned about how they would make it to the other side without being incinerated.

The main hall was a giant expanse of a room, all grey stone and high ceilings. There were a few people going about their business, but none of them were paying much attention to anyone around them. She guessed being that rich, someone else would worry about the public for you.

"Question one," The Doctor murmured, "Robbing banks is easy if you've got a TARDIS. So why are we not using it?"

"No, question one is where is the TARDIS?" Danni pointed out, "Since when do we go anywhere without her?"

"Yes, you're right." The Doctor agreed, "Definitely should have been question one."

"We should find her before we do anything else." She replied, "It'd make this whole thing a _lot_ easier."

Before the Doctor could answer, a loud alarm sounded throughout the bank. People stopped in their tracks, looking around as large security grills fell in front of all of the exits, stopping anyone escaping, " _Banking floor locking down._ "

The small group fell to a stop near the centre of the room, "They know we're here." Saibra declared in her new male voice.

The final exit opened and a woman walked out, followed by two men in suits. They headed towards a male customer, who looked at all of them with a confused look on his face, as another creature followed through the doorway. Wearing orange overalls and its arms bound, the giant creature towered over everyone else. Its eyes were on stalks on either side of its head, and it looked around before its gaze fell on the man the woman and her two lackeys.

"What is that?" Saibra asked.

"I don't know. Hate not knowing." The Doctor replied, going over every species he could think of and unable to place the creature that was brought out in a straightjacket.

"A prisoner." Danni declared lowly, her eyes never leaving the creature. Clara frowned at the way Danni's voice seemed to be filled with anger.

"What makes you say that?" She asked as the woman addressed the man they'd approached with a sickly happy voice, "Could be the head of security."

"When's the last time you saw an employee chained up so they couldn't get away." The blonde pointed out and Clara looked back at the creature.

"Is it, sir?" The woman continued after the man's denial of the guilt they'd seemingly detected, "Well then, we will certainly double-check." She turned, glancing behind her to see if the creature had joined her, "The Teller will now scan your thoughts for any criminal intent." She shot the man the fake grin that only came with working in customer service, "Good luck, sir."

She stepped out of the way as the customer put down his briefcase, his gaze firmly locked to the eyestalks of the Teller. The customer looked absolutely petrified while the rest of the room just looked uncomfortable.

"Interesting." The Doctor murmured.

"What's going on?" Danni asked, unable to tear her eyes off the sight in front of her, "What are they going to do to him?"

"The latest thing in sniffer dogs." The Doctor replied lowly, almost impressed with what he was seeing, "Telepathic. It hunts guilt." They all watched on as the customer grabbed his head, grimacing and groaning in pain as the Teller's eye stalks moved slightly from side to side.

"What about _our_ guilt?" Clara reminded them all.

"Currently being drowned out." The Doctor reassured them all, although it was little comfort as they watched the man squeeze his eyes shut, teeth grinding together as his fingers pressed against his temples.

"What's he doing?" Clara asked.

"If he has a plan, he's trying not to think of it."

"Ever tried not thinking about something?" Psi asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"No." Clara replied.

"It becomes the only thing you can think about." Danni told her, "Thinking about not thinking about it, then thinking that you _are_ thinking about it because you're trying not to. Once you have to try, you'll never stop." How were they supposed to get out of this, when they had a telepathic prisoner who could find every plan you had in your head? How did you rob a bank when even your thoughts weren't safe from view?

They all watched on solemnly as the man was found guilty, although the reasoning behind that wasn't even deemed important. The Teller crushed his mind, melting his brain until his skull collapsed, and then the woman apologised for the inconvenience and walked away. The Doctor was rather disgusted at the use of another alien to punish would-be criminals, but he could tell without a glance at his Danielle that she was absolutely horrified at what she had witnessed. But while they were out in the open he couldn't take her hand, couldn't risk anyone noticing anything out of the ordinary happening with any of them. If she was brought to the attention of the Teller, it would sense her guilt, and he couldn't save her from that.

"Come on." He commanded once the bank seemed to go back to business, "We don't have time to hang around." With a purposeful stride to make it seem like they came to the bank all the time, the Doctor lead them to one of the depositing rooms that had been shown on the advertisement the Architect had left them.

The room itself reminded Danni of a rather ornate elevator rather than a separate room from the banking floor. Saibra approached the DNA computer interface, exhaling into the receiver as the neutral male voice instructed. Danni hung back, glancing back at the door, looking incredibly nervous as the doors shut behind her, adding to the feeling that they were being trapped into a small box together.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked Danni gently, placing a hand on her arm as she gently pulled the blonde woman into the room. The Doctor realised a moment too late that he should have been the one comforting her, not Clara. He was so busy trying to get them all to the other end of this bizarre situation he hadn't even thought that maybe he could have used the time to build up their relationship once again. This was definitely one of those moments Clara had been talking about, one to make her feel loved, as was evident by the grateful smile Danni sent Clara.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, "But did… the Teller seemed rather sad, don't you think? It can't be nice, being forced to melt people's brains like that." She had seen the look on the creatures face. While definitely not completely humanoid, she had seen the sadness in its eyes, and heard the remorse in its roar when it had declared the man guilty. She wasn't surprised by the fact that the people in the bank hadn't reacted to it, just very sad that once again the pain of another creature was below their urgency to get on with their day.

The Doctor should have known her own hearts weren't focused on the danger they were in, but in the suffering of another. It was moments like this that reminded him of why she held his hearts so completely and why he was happy to give them to her. He couldn't always decide on whether he was a good man or not, but it didn't matter. She was always there to remind him of what it was to be one.

He clapped a hand on her shoulder, moving her from the centre of the room to the case that had appeared from the vault, "As soon as we're out of this mess, we'll be looking into it." He promised her and she shot him a happy grin in reply, "But we are still in danger ourselves."

"If he can break in here and plant this thing, then why does he need our help?" Saibra asked, giving the case a pointed nod.

"Depends what the thing is." The Doctor replied, popping the lid of the case open. Inside was a device with wires coming out of it sat in padding foam, "Okay, well, I'm no expert, but fuses, timer. I'm going to stick my neck out and say bomb." He turned away, pacing slightly in frustration. While it was obvious to even the most pudding of brains that the bomb wasn't there to blow them up, the fact that it was there meant that they were going to have to use it to blow something up. Probably to get further into the vaults, considering where they were currently stood.

"A bomb?" Danni asked, looking over the device, "For what?"

Well, that was the question wasn't it? They were supposed to get into somewhere, but where? They couldn't walk around with a bomb, even he would struggle to hide that guilt, they'd become targets instantly. So it had to be something in this room. The Doctor stopped his pacing as he remembered the information that the augmented human had downloaded from the first case they had come across. If he was the Architect, he would have left them a schematic of the bank in that information, that was basic stuff for a heist.

He turned to Psi, "Bank schematic. Now." Psi stared for a moment, looking like he was about to protest at being commanded to do anything, but decided against it. He turned and walked up to one of the pillars that made up the ornate room, pulling out a cable. One end he plugged into his head, the other he stuck onto the pillar. A blue screen was projected onto the pillar with an overview of the bank displayed on it.

"Oh wow." Danni said as they all joined him, "That's amazing, can you do that with anything?"

Psi smirked slightly, feeling rather good that he'd managed to impress someone, "If I've downloaded it, I can display it. Makes hacking on the move much easier." He zoomed into on the building, bringing up more detail.

"I'm not sure if I agree with the hacking," Danni reprimanded him, "but it _is_ pretty awesome."

"It was pretty inexpensive too." Psi told her, much to her interest, "It interfaces with my existing software, I barely needed an upgrade."

"Yes, yes, we all love a computer." The Doctor grumbled, not liking the smile that was on _his_ wife's face, "Zoom in on us."

"Rude." Danni told him, but she turned to the screen to show that maybe they should be paying attention to what they were doing. The Doctor could barely hide how happy he was at the fact she was telling him off much like she had done with his younger selves. Clara just smirked at the blatant show of jealously, one that based on Danni's little smile, she had picked up at as well.

"The floor below is all service corridors," the Doctor declared after a quick look over the screen, "the veins and arteries of the bank." He walked away from the wall to the middle of the room, a move that Psi took as a sign to unplug the portable screen. The Doctor held his hands out to his sides and started tapping his feet on the floor, almost dancing on it.

Clara looked at Danni, hoping she could spread some light on what he was doing, but she seemed just as perplexed as they all were, "Sweetie, what are you doing?" Danni asked him.

The Doctor stopped dancing, "He wants us to blow through the floor." He declared, much to the protest of everyone else in the room. He picked up the bomb, barely paying attention to anyone else as he looked it over.

"Er, no. No way." Psi declared, walking towards the doorway, "You can do you what you like. I'm going to take my chances out there."

"Psi." Clara called after him. He turned back around, walking back over to her.

"If you get caught, they'll kill you too." Danni added, hoping that he'd stay with them.

"No, no, no. This guy," he jabbed in the direction of the Doctor, "your grandad, is a lunatic."

Danni frowned. She'd understood Robin Hood thinking he was her grandad, after all as kind as he was, the times were much different to what they were now. But with mutant humans and computerised humans, why would that have been his first choice?

"He's my husband." She corrected, "And he's actually rather clever behind all that rudeness."

"Fine, husband, whatever." Psi retorted, "He wants to blow a room up with us in it."

"What do you want, Psi, more than anything else?" The Doctor asked him, "Whatever it is, it's in this bank. You agreed to rob the most impregnable bank in history. You must have had a very good reason." Psi shifted uncomfortably, like he knew that the Doctor was right, "We all must have. Picture the thing you want most in the universe, and decide how badly you want it." He looked over them all. Saibra was looking away, looking almost ashamed of the thing that had come straight to mind. Danni was just watching him, showing him that he still had a chance of fixing what was broken between them. Psi was trying to hold his gaze but even had thought of something instantly. The Doctor turned to Clara, who quickly looked away from Danni, like she hadn't even noticed where she had been looking. Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?

"Well?" He pressed, this time his voice lower, giving them all the little push they needed to get back onto the task at hand.

Psi's leg bounced on the spot slightly as he fought the temptation, but ultimately he needed to know what he'd agreed to do this for, "Still don't understand why you're in charge."

"Basically, it's the eyebrows." The Doctor replied, Clara nodding in agreement and Danni smiling at him. He'd always had a way with people, being able to challenge them without pushing them too far.

The Doctor placed the bomb in the middle of the floor where it started to make a whirring noise, ready to go off, "Everyone to the edge of the room." He commanded, "Face away from the bomb." He grabbed Danni's hand again, this time pulling her over to one of the pillars. He stood behind her, stepping close, putting himself between the bomb and his wife. The moment he was pressing up against her, he remembered that they were supposed to be on a date. He could turn this into the best date she had ever been on; rob a bank, find out why they were doing so, and then save a creature afterwards. Action, adventure and saving the day. Definitely more impressive than anything that his younger body could have ever done for her.

"You know; I can look after myself." She told him. He nodded, dipping his head so he was completely surrounding her.

"I know." He replied, "This is just so much more fun, isn't it my Pet?" He took a sniff of her beautiful blonde hair, revelling in being pressed up against her, "If only we were alone…"

"Theta." Danni whined quietly, although the warmth that spread through her was hard to deny when her skin burnt with it. She knew what he was implying, and while nervous about his new body, it just brought up memories of daydreams she'd had about him, "The bomb."

He nodded in agreement, using his head to nudge hers to the side. He pressed his lips against the soft skin on her neck, using them to feel the quickening of her pulse, "A pity, my Pet." He purred as the bomb let off a high pitched squeal, followed by the tiniest of explosions. All of them turned around, baffled, to find the hole in the ground they'd expected. They all walked over, looking down into the service hallway below. Just off one side of the hole was a ladder leading down, but all it did was confuse the group further.

Except for the Doctor, who crouched down to pick up the bomb, "Nice. Dimensional shift bomb. Sends the particles to a different plane." He explained, sounding impressed as he looked up to see if they felt the same. The others were still too nervous, but he watched Danielle's face break out into a grin.

"That's so cool." She breathed and he nodded, standing up, a grin on his face to match her own.

"Come on then, Team Not Dead." He motioned to the ladder. Saibra went down first, happy to be out of the room and danger for now. Clara let Psi go next, before following herself. Before Danni could head down the ladder, though, the Doctor pulled her up close, pressing her back against him. She gasped at the feeling, what he was showing her; just how very _frustrated_ he was that people were there.

"The quicker we find the TARDIS, the better." He growled into her ear and she shivered. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but she didn't really care. He was finally touching her like he used to, like he _wanted_ to and she completely agreed about finding the TARDIS. He still found her attractive, that was step one, wasn't it?

He held took hold of her hands, placing the bomb in them, "This button here will close the hole." He instructed, "Would you like to do the honours?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to say anything at all. Once again she was thrown by his behaviour; one minute he was touchy feely, the next he was blowing up a room with her in it. He was an absolute whirlwind and she still wasn't sure what to think about him.

But she wasn't about to give up the chance of being able to bring particles back from another dimension. He let her go down first, but only far down enough so he could follow. He watched her face light up as she pointed the device at what was now the ceiling, the hole fixing itself like it was never there. Her amazement was addictive, and when she met his eyes with her own, highly amused, gaze he decided that showing off wasn't a bad thing, as long as it was to her.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry that I didn't post last week when I said I would. Disney ended up taking a lot of my time up, although I don't know why I'm so surprised. I did post some more smut up in the Outtakes - some lovely Eleven/Danni, but I do apologise for not posting the main story for two weeks, and for this chapter being much more of a setup than anything._

 _But, I still hope you enjoy it :)_

 _Reviews! :D_

 _ **Zerousy** \- Oh, she really is, isn't she?_

 _ **DavineVictoria** \- Aww, thanks sweetie! I hope you liked this chapter too :)_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- Hehe I aim to please ;) x_

 _ **SerenitySaiyan** \- I hope this adds a bit more to the development for you, sweetie. A bit more of the Doctor's side, and him finally asking for help! There's a **tiny**_ _hint for the River/Danni status in the last chapter, but I won't tell you where :P x_

 _ **bored411** \- Yeah, now with the Doctor on the right page, I think Danni will be close behind. And the Missy thing is incredibly fun for me to write, I just can't wait for you to see the end of the series :D I'm glad you enjoyed it, sweetie!_


	16. The Moment of Devastation

Psi and Clara took the lead, although none of them really knew where they were going as they headed through the maintenance hallway, looking for some sort of clue to what the mysterious Architect wanted them to do next. Saibra followed swiftly behind, their eagerness brought on by the adrenaline from the situation contrasted by her want to just get out. None of them really knew what to look for, but they all kept their eyes peeled, looking around the large steel structures that made up the machinery and corridors that they were walking through.

"So, what do we do?" Danni asked the Doctor, "Just keep going, following this mad man's plan to rob a bank?"

"That's pretty much it." He replied, turning his head as they walked past a rather large tank to see around it, "Get in and get what you came for without having our brains turned to soup."

"Hang on, what _I_ came for?" She repeated, baffled, "Why do you think we've come for something I wanted?"

"Well, it's not like I'm looking for anything." He pointed out, darting around a large steel beam that was helping hold up some stairs to the next floor, "My wife and my TARDIS, what else could they possibly have that I would want?"

"Don't let her hear you say it in that order." Danni replied, teasing him with a grin on her face.

"She'll just have to deal with it." He retorted, "But unless we find the TARDIS at the end of this particularly dangerous rainbow – which I doubt, seeing as I agreed to the memory wipe – then we must be here for you." He fell back by her side, the two walking in silence for a moment, "So?"

Danni's brows furrowed in thought. He genuinely thought that the only things he wanted were her and the TARDIS, even if she still didn't quite believe the hinting that he meant her first. But she was pretty much the same. Her Theta and her big blue box, what else was there that she wanted?

Well, Clara, but she was right in front of them getting along with their two new friends/accomplices like they'd always known each other, so it can't be that either. In fact, the only thing at the moment that would make their life complete would be the little baby that they always wanted…

Danni paused mid-step, the hope behind that thought forcing her to a standstill, "Fertility?" She asked out loud. The Doctor turned to see her staring at him, those big brown eyes wide as she looked shocked at her own conclusion.

"Fertility?" He repeated, taking the couple of steps he'd taken without her back again.

"Well, it's like you said, isn't it?" She replied, "I only want you and the TARDIS. The only other thing I ever had was my memories, so it had to be pretty important for me to agree to give any of them up, even if it was only an hour or a day or whatever it was. What's more important than that? Do you think that's what waiting? Someone's giving us a chance to have a baby?"

Her hopeful questions had come out of complete left field. One minute he was worried that he was losing her, the next he was finding out that not only was she still thinking about children, that she was thinking about it with _him_ and not just with his old self. He hadn't heard her talk about her want to have a child with him in over three hundred years, and while the relief that she still wanted that was very much there, it was a lot to process in one dump of emotional information, even for him.

There also was the fact that he very much doubted that at the end of the trail was a vial with an instant fix to their compatibility issues. There was only so far genetic manipulations could go, and with what was in Danielle's genes… there was just no way that anyone could have found a way for them to conceive. And the hope and longing in her eyes as she waited for an answer wasn't something he wanted to tear down.

Luckily he was saved from that hideous task by Clara calling out to Psi, darting off to the side with the half-computer following. Saibra was shortly behind them, proving that Clara had spotted something important. The Doctor snatched up Danni's hand, knowing that he was leaving the question hanging in the air, but he still dragged her over to the case that was waiting for them.

"There you go." The Doctor declared, "The Architect has set it up for us, laid everything out nice and neatly for us to find."

"How does he get the cases here?" Clara asked.

"By breaking into the bank in advance of breaking into the bank." The Doctor replied, giving the case a quick glance over, but didn't pick it up. This case was a lot smaller than both the one that had told them of their incredibly dangerous mission and the one that had held the dimension shift bomb. He resisted the urge to open it, though, or even touch it. The more guilt they held, the louder they were.

"Well, how did he do that? And if he can do that, why does he need us?" Clara continued, both very good questions that the Doctor couldn't focus on at that moment. To his left, between him and their companion, Danielle was barely seeing anything that was happening at all, and he knew the thoughts that would be going through her head as she stared blankly at the case in front of them, he'd had all of them and more over the course of their marriage. While he'd normally he'd like her focused on what they were doing to make sure that she was aware of anything dangerous, but this was one of those situations where it actually benefitted her.

"Not our problem." He dismissed.

"Well, what is our prob-prob-prob-prob-pr?" Psi tried to ask, getting stuck on the word. He sounded like a CD with a scratch on it, and even the Doctor looked at him in concern. Instead of looking like he was in any pain, though, instead he just seemed incredibly annoyed at himself.

"You okay?" Clara asked.

"Drive glitch. It's fine." He replied in a biting tone, giving them all the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

" _Guilt_ is our problem." The Doctor replied to his unfinished question, "Guilt, in this bank, is fatal. The Teller can hear it. Ever since that first case was opened, we've been targets. The more we know about why we're here, the louder our guilt screams. That's why we wiped our memories. For our own safety. Now, once I open this, I can't close it again."

"Would it be safer if only one of us learned it?" Psi suggested.

After a pregnant pause the Doctor shot him an exasperated look, "I'm waiting for you to volunteer."

"Er, why me?"

"Because you didn't need that memory worm, did you? You're half-computer. You can perform a manual delete. You _can_ clear your thoughts." The Doctor pointed out, annoyed that they were wasting so much time with needless arguing.

"It doesn't mean he should put himself in any more danger than the rest of us." Danni told her husband, "And it _certainly_ doesn't mean we should force him to."

"No, it's okay." Psi told her, "He's right, I can clear the guilt if I need to." Danni shot him an uncertain look, but followed the rest of the group as they all moved out of the way, so none of them could see inside the case.

Psi took a moment to gather his courage, after all he knew the danger he was putting himself in just by looking at the contents, never mind what it was. He opened the case quickly, but only just enough so he could see.

He shook his head, "I don't know what it is. You may as well have a look." He opened the case up fully, turning it around so they could all see what was inside. It was completely filled with foam with just enough cut out to house the seven syringe-like items inside, "Well, what are they?"

The Doctor picked out one, giving it a quick look over, "Not a clue." He decided before picking up the rest, pocketing them. Danni frowned; that wasn't right. Her husband, even now, was inquisitive. If he didn't know what they were, removing them from sight would be the last thing he'd do. Especially as they were supposed to be following the mysterious Architect's clues.

"Hmm, interesting." Saibra commented and the Doctor shot her a quick glance.

"What is?" He asked.

Saibra lent closer to him, a smirk on her face, "You're lying." She said and Danni had to agree. The Doctor was normally better at hiding stuff from people, but he was definitely lying about it. He looked at Danni, who gave him a suspicious look in return, arms crossing as she expected the truth from him.

"Er why would he be lyi-lyi-lyi-" Psi, stuck in a loop again, took a deep breath, using the plinth the case had been on to support himself, "Ugh. Sorry. Stress. Drains the batteries." He explained to them all. That wouldn't do at all. If his batteries died, not only would he lose all of the computerised components he'd installed in himself, but he'd become a liability. The Doctor knew that they didn't have time to carry him as well as pull off the bank heist.

They needed to recharge him, and a wall console provided the perfect way to do so, "Interface with this." He declared, walking over and giving it a tap for good measure. Psi was immediately over, pulling out his cable and plugging himself in.

"Do we have time for this?" Saibra asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"Well, why not? There's no immediate threat." He replied just before an alarm sounded. They all looked up at the ceiling as a voice declared that they'd been detected.

"Why do you keep saying these things?" Danni groaned and the Doctor shot her a sheepish look.

"I'm not entirely sure." He admitted before realising they needed a course of action. They needed to find a way down to the vaults, but with Psi still recharging them all going wasn't exactly an option. Splitting up it was, then. Clara would have to stay with the robot; she was quite competent after all and would be able to save them both if they were advanced upon.

The chances were, though, that leaving this floor would alert the guards to their presence, redirecting their advancement on him and Saibra. He could protect Danielle better if she was by his side, but they were relatively hidden up here. Plus, Danielle would be able to find them again. They couldn't risk opening their minds to each other when their threat was telepathic as well, but they could use that to sense where the other was.

"Danielle, you and Clara stay with Psi. If the alarms are still sounding and we're not back in ten minutes, follow on." He ordered. Danni nodded, a serious look on her face, "Saibra, let's go and investigate."

Danni nervously watched the Doctor lead the other woman away without so much as a kiss goodbye as Psi sat down, recharging himself. Clara crouched on the floor next to him, getting comfortable for their wait and, the moment the other Time Lord was out of sight, Danni joined them.

Psi plucked one of the chips from the side of his head, giving it a blow to clean in before popping it back in again. He shot Clara a little smile, "Storm dust." He explained.

"You can delete your memories?" Clara asked with a smile on her face. It was one thing Danni loved about their friend; she was always so interested in what they saw and who they met.

"Yeah, it's not as fun as it sounds." Psi replied cynically.

Danni leant back against the door the wall panel was for, "It doesn't sound much fun." She murmured. Clara shot her a confused look, "What if something went wrong? No computer is infallible, even a human-computer hybrid. What if you try and delete one day and end up with no days at all?"

"I've lost a few I wish I hadn't." Psi admitted. As he explained to Clara what had happened to make him lose the memory of all his friends and family, Danni found her mind heading straight back to what could be waiting at the end of the heist. She knew she wasn't exactly being realistic, but while he hadn't shot her down, Theta hadn't exactly told her no either. They'd always joked about it, saying that it couldn't happen but that they were more than happy to keep trying, but every time she wasn't pregnant, she was disappointed. She'd go through periods of spotting little symptoms that weren't really there.

She just wanted to be a mum so badly. To hold a little baby in her arms that they'd made together, to help them grow and learn and raise them with a deep appreciation of the universe. It was the one thing she wanted more than anything else. She had her husband, her friend and her home. The only thing missing was that little Danni-Doctor. If there truly was something waiting for her at the end of the metaphorical rainbow, what else could it be?

"Danni?" Clara asked, seeing the soft smile that had appeared on her friend's face and the way she was hugging herself just slightly, "What is it?"

Danni turned to her, unable to hide the happiness the hope was bringing her, "I think I'm going to have a baby." She whispered. Clara's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait, what?" She exclaimed, "But-But you said you couldn't."

Danni nodded, "I know, but the Doctor said that whatever I wanted most in the universe it at the end of this whole saga. What else could it be?"

The hope on her face just made Clara concerned rather than happy alongside her, "Danni, I don't know…"

"I know what you're going to say." The blonde interrupted, "My hopes aren't up, I'm just…" she paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to put it, "I'm just letting myself daydream, that's all." She could tell Clara didn't believe her, "Anyway, you know it's going to be the TARDIS at the other end."

Clara did know. She saw how Danni would look at every child they came across with a happiness that was tinted with the knowledge that she could never have her own. She knew that the Doctor had moments where he'd dared to think about them having a baby, even if she couldn't quite place the memories of it. But she knew how hurt Danni would be to find that there was nothing at the end waiting for them, and she knew the Doctor wouldn't want to see her pain.

"Maybe this is just the Doctor trying to show off to you?" Clara offered, "As part of that 'date' you were supposed to be going on. I know he was desperate to get you alone."

Danni's mind flew back to the floor above and the feeling of her husband pressed against her, reaffirming Clara's words. But, still, the thought of being a mother took over every thought, "I just want to believe for a little while, please?" She whispered.

Psi wasn't too sure what was going on between to the two women. Danni was looking at her friend with an almost pleading look, whereas Clara didn't look particularly comfortable. From the sounds of their small conversation, she probably didn't want the other woman getting hurt. It must have been nice to have friends to care for.

"I think I'm good for now." He told them both, reaching up to unplug himself. They seemed nice, and who was he to judge Danni wanting to believe something like an extended family?

"You sure?" Danni asked, concerned, "We can probably wait a few more minutes if you need it."

Psi shook his head, "No, it's fine. The quicker we get out of this place, the quicker I can do a full recharge."

"Do you do that instead of sleeping?" She asked as they headed the same way the Doctor had gone.

"Usually I do both." He explained, "Sleep a bit while plugged into a charging point. I recharge quicker and tend to get a better rest."

Danni turned to Clara, "Maybe I should look into that." She commented, "The Doctor's always complaining about how I sleep too much."

"No." Clara replied firmly, "You're not becoming part computer."

"Why not?" Danni whined like a child, "It'd be awesome!"

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor had lead Saibra through a vent in the wall, leaving the grill on the floor to show the others where to go. It was a rather large hole in the wall, that took the trio to a cream, blank corridor on another floor. Psi climbed out first, followed by Clara and the Danni at the back. Both ways looked equally empty, each leading off to a different turning.

"Which way?" Psi asked quietly just in case someone was watching. Clara shrugged, turning to Danni, who glanced down either way, a thoughtful look on her face. With no signage of any kind to tell them where to go, it was purely down to guesswork. She looked right, then left, then right again. The Doctor had told her that, as a Time Lord, he'd been able to sense when other Time Lords were close. It was one of the reasons he'd known he'd been alone in the universe, because he couldn't hear them in his head. She didn't have the same strong connection, but in times of true panic on Trenzalore, she'd always found herself running in the right direction.

She closed her eyes for a moment, just focusing on which way she felt like going, then her eyes shot open, "This way." She told them both before heading left down the corridor. Clara was instantly behind her, trusting her instincts perfectly, whereas Psi did hesitate. But, with no other indication, he followed.

Around the corner stood Saibra and the Doctor, staring at a wall covered in doors with small barred windows. As they approached, they caught a look at what was inside; the poor man from the banking floor, his head still caved in, his hands chained to the wall. They were prison cells. Danni gasped, her hand over her mouth and the Doctor reached out for the other. He pulled her close, letting go to wrap an arm around her shoulder, giving her some comfort to the sight that was causing even himself to feel uncomfortable. He tightened his hold on his wife as she leant into the small embrace, letting the feeling of her in his arms squash the uneasiness.

"Oh my God." Clara breathed, horrified, "Why is he even still alive?"

"I don't know." He replied darkly before his eyes caught sight of the camera above the man's head, "But someone is watching."

"Doctor." Psi started and while the hybrid kept his eyes on the man in the cage, the Doctor used it as an excuse to turn away, "However this goes, whatever happens, don't let me end up like that."

"I agree." Danni murmured in his arms and his gaze shot down to her. She was looking up at him, "Never let me end up like that." She told him, "Please."

His hearts raced at what she was asking him to do. If she got caught, he didn't know if he'd be able to save her, he had no idea if it was even possible to break out of the telepathic scan once it had been started. His mind jumped to the exit strategies that were now heavy in his pocket; now he knew why such a deadly escape was necessary, because it was the only way.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." He all but barked as another alarm starting ringing out.

 _Intruders on the service level. Intruders on the service level._

The Doctor let go of his Danielle only to take her by the hand, the group running off down the hallway and away from where they had come from. As she had suspected, all the hallways looked the same, the only way Danni could tell they were different was the fact that the grill covering the hole in the wall that the Doctor rushed up to was still in place.

"Now this says 'place to hide'." He declared, quickly sonicing it before pushing it inwards. He climbed in first, "Follow me."

They all scrambled through to the other side, the Doctor knocking the vent out of the way into the next room. This one was quite a small room, and quite dark as well. The only thing of any interest was the giant metal and glass cage in the middle, with frost on the glass obscuring the view inside enough for them to barely see the orange jumpsuit the Teller was wearing.

"Where are we?" Saibra asked.

"I'd say another prison." Danni muttered in reply from her place between the Doctor and Clara. The Doctor gave her a comforting rub on the arm before peering closer, trying to inspect the creature inside. There was a screech as it appeared to spot the Doctor, who backed up quickly.

"Nobody move. Nobody say a word." He quickly instructed at the other four froze on the spot, "It's _cocooned_." He explained, "Forced hibernation. Its power is probably dormant."

The sounds of guards running passed the hole they'd crawled through had everyone turning to watch with abated breath, hoping that they just continued passed and didn't spot them. Clara moved to take a step forward when she found herself stuck to the ground as if in glue, a heavy weight pressing on her mind.

"Clara. It's locked on to you." The Doctor explained and Danni's gaze shot to their friend, alarmed, "It may still be asleep. Don't wake it."

"Okay." Clara agreed before looking out of the corner of her eye at him, "How do I not do that?"

"Keep your mind blank." He replied firmly and slowly, making sure she understood, "Block everything. Once it locks onto your thoughts, it won't let go." Clara nodded, mind racing despite her best attempts to calm herself down. She took a quick, deep breath then closed her eyes, trying to block every thought out of her head.

It was harder than she thought it would be. The moment she felt herself clearing her mind, she thought about clearing her mind, and suddenly it was all she could think about. Danni had been right, the moment she started trying to not think about something, about _anything_ , she started to think about not thinking about it.

She didn't want her mind to be turned to nothing, to end up like the man in the cage.

 _Stop thinking about the man in the cage!_ No thoughts, she needed no thoughts…

The Teller roared as it awoke and Psi pointed across the room, "This way." He declared, darting off towards another vent. Clara followed, then the Doctor, giving Danni a tug to follow him. She glanced over her shoulder to see the last member of their group, Saibra, looking out to see if they were still being followed.

She let go of the Doctor's hand, "Saibra!" She cried, "Come on." Saibra nodded, running after the Doctor as Danni directed her through. Coming dead last, Danni headed through to the vent.

She cried out as she was pulled to a stop, skidding as her head felt like something was forcing itself down upon it.

" _Danni_!" The Doctor exclaimed, Saibra diving into the vent as he pushed back, seeing her slide to the floor. Her head was bent, her eyes squeezed closed as the pain of having something breaking into her mind caused her to whimper, "Danni, look at me!" She opened her eyes and was surprised at the panic-filled share he was shooting her in reply. His eyes were wide, eyebrows up high.

"What- Doctor, what's happening?" She asked him desperately.

"It's scanning your brain." He told her apologetically as he moved closer to her, "You have to force it out, Danielle. You did it for the Master, you can do it here too."

She tried, she really did as memory after memory seemed to rush through her head, trying to overwhelm her as they ran at an unnatural speed, like someone flicking through a bunch of folders looking for the one they were looking for.

"I-I can't." She exclaimed, "Theta, please! I don't- Don't let me turn into that man, please!"

"You're not going to!" He exclaimed, hands shaking, "You have to get free, Danielle. I don't know how to save you once it's locked onto your thoughts."

"It hurts…" She moaned, reaching out for him. He quickly took her hand, "I can't, Theta, I'm sorry."

"Danni, please." He begged helpless, "There's only one way I can stop it, and I can't… Fight it." He demanded firmly, "Beat it."

She shook her head, "I'm scared." She whimpered as a tear ran down her cheek. The Doctor watched it drip in horror, uncertain to whether it was soup or an actual tear. The exit strategy, the atomic shredders, had burnt in his pocket since the moment he'd put them in there, but now they were red hot and taunting. He couldn't save her from being ripped out from the inside, and once her mind had been turned to liquid remains of all she was there was no way of bringing her back. He wasn't even sure if she'd be able to regenerate in that state, in fact he was pretty certain she wouldn't.

But she was terrified, and looking to him for help, and it was all he had. He couldn't let her suffer, even if it meant he could keep her. He was selfish, but she deserved better, "I'm sorry." He told her, apologising for everything he'd put her through, and for what he was about to do. He reached into his pocket, pulling out one of the devices, "It's an atomic shredder." He explained, pressing it into her hand, "Instant and painless."

She let out a sob as she realised it was her only choice. Rather dead than forever a zombie, with no memories or thoughts of her own. She forced her eyes open to meet his beautiful grey eyes, trying to shoot him a smile through her pain and devastation, "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." She told him.

"You were always too good." He promised, "I can't save you. You know I wouldn't…"

She nodded, "I know." She promised, "Just- Promise me something."

"As if I could deny you anything." He replied, still trying to think of a way to break her free, but for the first time his giant brain wasn't working. All it could focus on what how beautiful she was; how soft her hand was. He knew he was trying to commit her to memory because he was never going to see her again. Never hold her, or kiss her, or tease her. All those lives they'd been given together, and he'd lost her before they'd even begun.

"Get Clara safe." She told him, "Don't think about me, or about you, or anyone else. Take her home, make sure she's safe." He started to shake his head, because how could he focus on anything else, "Please, Theta. Save her." She stared expectantly at him until he offered her a nod.

"I promise." He whispered and she grinned, feeling her mind on her verge of collapsing. This was it. She had the chance to say whatever she wanted, choose her last words with care and make her lasting mark.

But there was only one thing she wanted to say. Three little words she needed him to hear, "I love you." She told him with as much emotion as she could muster, then she pressed the button. The Doctor watched with absolute horror as she disappeared in a blue light. Gone in an instant, just like he promised. Shredded up into atoms like she had never existed, scattered in the air.

His wife, his Danielle, his everything. Gone.

He couldn't stay. He turned, pushing his way back into the other room, the universe hollow and his mind completely blank. He couldn't process it, couldn't correlate the series of events in his head. One moment she'd been there, the next she was dead. Danielle was dead. His Danielle was dead.

Clara watched as the Doctor came back in, falling against the wall, eyes wide and blank as he stared out, "Doctor?" She asked shakily, "Where's Danni?"

He didn't reply, he barely heard her at all. The blue flash she had disappeared in was still in his eyesight when he blinked, like a haunting sun spot that reminded him that _he_ had handed her the shredder, that _he'd_ given her the ability to blow herself into a million tiny pieces. No regeneration, no coming back to life. He'd done the one thing his predecessor had done that he'd sworn not to do; he'd killed her.

Clara waited, but his lack of reaction and answer just confirmed what had happened. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, "No, no she can't be." She breathed, but once again the Doctor didn't reply.

Danielle had shot him the saddest happy smile he'd ever seen on her face. It had reminded him of when he'd regenerated into his current body. The way she'd looked at him as she'd told him that she would always be his Danni-Girl. How happy she was that he was regenerating, but how sad she had been that he was going to die. All she had wanted to be was his Danni-Girl, and he'd driven her away, then killed her. He hadn't even replied when she'd told him she loved him.

His blood ran cold. He'd never said it to her at all, had he? This whole regeneration, not once had those words passed his lips. She'd died without knowing that. No wonder she didn't believe that he still held her in both of his hearts if he'd never told her.

"We need to move." Psi said quietly, but urgently, "We're going to get caught." Saibra shot him a glare, but she knew he was right.

"Where do we go, though?" She asked.

Clara sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Her whole life felt like it had crashed. She'd lost her best friend, and that was mixed with what could only be an echo of the pain the Doctor was feeling. But she was practical, they could mourn at the end. She didn't want to. She wanted to curl up and sob on the floor, but that's not what Danni would want. She'd never want the Doctor to suffer the same fate. She needed to get him back to his TARDIS. Clara grabbed hold of that thought, using it as an anchor, "Doctor?"

His head snapped to the side and Clara was startled by the sadness that was held there. He looked absolutely broken, "Where do we go?" She continued.

He just stared at her. At Clara Oswald, their friend… _his_ friend. That had been Danielle's wish, hadn't it? ' _Get Clara safe'_. Not for him to save her, or himself. Just the save their friend, their companion. How could he deny her anything, especially now? He'd take Clara home, get her to the end of this heist…

This _heist._ Even in his head the word was spat as a snarl. The shadowed image of the Architect came to mind and the burst of hatred that followed burnt through him. All that anger and fury that he'd been focusing on himself turned outwards and now all he could focus on was getting revenge. Punishing the man that had taken her memories, had made her scared, and had left the shredders for their use in a situation where she could die. _He'd_ killed his wife, and at that moment the Doctor knew he wouldn't stop until he ruined the Architect for what he'd done to her.

Clara watched his eyes darken, his whole demeanour change. He straightened like a man with a dark purpose, and she actually shrunk away from him slightly at the sight of so much anger coming from him. They'd joked a couple of times about his 'Oncoming Storm' name, one that floated around the universe, but she'd not been able to place it until that point. The air around him shifted, the pure anger he radiated rippling outwards from him. He was out for blood, and it was _terrifying._

"Follow me." He snarled, pushing into a crouch and through them all to the exit. He had a mission, and he would die to complete it. The Architect would _burn._

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni hadn't completely believed the Doctor when he said that dying would be painless, but she had expected his reassurance that it would be instant to hold up. But neither seemed to occur; she felt no pain and it seemed to be dragging on for ages. In fact, the only feeling she had from it was a queasiness in her stomach that she would have associated with her old vortex manipulator. She still could barely breathe, but that was down to her tears rather than anything else.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking through her tears as she stared, completely baffled at the sight that she found. She'd never really believed in an afterlife; it would have been nice, but it wasn't something she thought was real. However, this was _definitely_ not what she would have expected. The whole room was metal, the walls made of panels riveted together. If this was the afterlife, she wanted to talk to the manager.

She was still clutching the shredder tightly as she stood up, which she always would have thought would have disappeared when she'd died. The wall she was looking at had no door in it, so she turned to find how to get out and get some answers.

She almost didn't believe the sight of the TARDIS as she faced her. She slowly stepped towards the blue box, raising her free hand. With a click of her fingers the door opened and a grin of absolute relief spread on her face.

She rushed inside, eyes taking in every single detail of the home she. She couldn't believe it; she wasn't dead! She was alive! She was alive and her mind wasn't soup! She cheered, doing a little dance to herself. She dashed up to the console, grabbing the monitor and taking a look at the screen.

"Alright sweetie, take me to my husband!" She cried, ready to get back to her Theta and tell him over and over again just how much she loved him. Nothing happened though, and Danni frowned, "Come on, you know I can't fly you."

The monitor flickered to a display of the planet below – which seemed to be where the bank was housed – and the storm readout from the star overhead. Her frown deepened, "Solar flares?" She repeated, "What does that mean?" There was no answer so she turned around, leaning on the console. She needed to get down to the surface, but all she had was the shredder in her hand. Well, she guessed it was probably a teleport. Maybe it went backwards.

She ran a hand through her hair. Maybe she needed to go out into the ship they were obviously parked on. Someone might know her, or at least she should be able to determine what the ship was for, and if it was possible to get down to the surface. Maybe they had a working transport system.

"Oh, I'm so out of practise." She grumbled to herself. She couldn't just wait up here, though, while the Doctor and Clara thought she was dead. That wasn't useful to anyone. Danni nodded her head once, "No, no, I can do this. I can totally do this." She turned again back to the console only for a clothes stand to catch her eye. She walked over and saw the two metal outfits that looked awfully like the suits the guards were wearing down below, even with the giant helmets.

"Why two?" She asked, before looking at the console, "Am I expecting company?" She asked. The time rotor flashed up blue for just a moment and Danni grinned, "Guess I'll just wait and see."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sooo... what do you think? :P_

 _It's the Third Anniversary of the Time Child in just a few weeks! I'm going to be writing a drabble for it (and suggestions would be appreciated), and I'd like to do a bit of a Q & A on Tumblr on the day, which is the 3rd June. If you have any questions you have always wanted answered, leave me a question on my Tumble (username is DanniFielding, link on my profile) with 'Time Child Q & A' at the top and I'll answer them all for you :)_

 _Review Replies!_

 _Just a quick note, has been playing up with reviews. If you've left one but I don't reply, it's because I've not got it. Please don't think I'm ignoring you :)_

 _ **jamjo** \- I'm glad you enjoyed it, sweetie. I hope you like this chapter too :)_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Did you find the hint? :P I hope this chapter wasn't too painful :D_

 _ **bored411** \- Glad you liked it, sweetie! We did get a glimpse of the Danni/Doctor here, but wait until she comes back :D_

 _whitedward - I've only got half of your review, sweetie, cause it's not showing up online and it cut it in the email XD It got a little bad here, didn't it? It'll definitely lead to some sort of talking at the end of the episode, but don't get comfy, because this isn't it. This is just a little dip, Rock Bottom is still to come!_


	17. The Reason for Coming

The hallway outside of their exit was just the same as all the rest, white and boring. The Doctor didn't have time for it, immediately dismissing the blank walls and corridors leading away as his eyes fell on the giant round vault door that was at the other end.

The vault at the end of the bank, where the Architect was sending them to do their bidding. His end was closer than he had first thought, a thought which brought a grin to his face that had Clara jogging slightly to fall by his side.

"Right, vault. That's clear. What's not clear is what we do now." He told her the moment she came into his peripheral vision. Danielle – his _sweet_ Danielle – had asked him to make sure that Clara made it home. He could do that; it was the least he could do before coming back and ensuring that the man under the hood suffered horrifically for what he'd brought upon her.

His mind was screaming out for him to open up and try and search for her, as if it expected her to be close enough to reply, but he kept himself tightly closed. He couldn't bare the idea that he'd call for her and she wouldn't reply.

" _That's_ what you're focused on?" She demanded, anger seeping in with the pure devastation that was clawing at her chest. She just didn't understand it. One moment he looked like his whole universe had crumbled in front of him, next he was _still_ trying to rob the bank, "You need to stop for a minute."

He did, pausing in his step to turn around her. Again she shrank back under the anger she could see burning in his eyes, even though she knew it wasn't directed at her, "And do what, exactly?" He demanded, "She's dead, you're alive. We need to prioritise if we're going to keep you that way."

"What, that's it?" She countered, "You're just worried about staying alive? Where's that Oncoming Storm I keep hearing about?" She jabbed her hand out to the side, pointing sharply, "I have memories of you blowing up an entire spaceship above Earth with a man inside because she was _kidnapped_. The man you _used_ to be wouldn't let this lie."

He took another step towards her, towering over her, glaring openly, "Don't presume to know me, Clara Oswald, just because you've been inside my head." He warned her sharply, "I am _not_ letting anything lie. The Architect will get what he truly deserves."

"Good." Clara snapped in reply, glad to see that his anger was directed in the right direction, "And how do we do that?"

" _We_ don't do anything." He retorted, "We're getting to the end for this heist, then you're going home to your job and your boyfriend. _I_ will be going back for the Architect."

Clara frowned, "What? How come I don't get to come?"

"Because that was what was asked of me." He replied and it took her a moment to understand his meaning. Her eyes stung as she felt herself starting to cry once again.

"Danni asked you to save me." She stated rather than asked.

"And I'm wasting enough time doing so. Pull yourself together, I don't have time for all of this." And with that he continued his path to the vault door, looking for the lock they were more than likely going to have to break to get into the vault and steal whatever was inside.

Psi stepped up to Clara, falling by the devastated woman's side, not really sure what to do, "He doesn't seem very upset about his daughter's death." He commented, more bewildered than anything.

Clara reached up, wiping her eyes, "Wife." She corrected, "She was his wife. And he is, he's just not trying to think about it." She wished she had that luxury. Already the hole her missing friend had made in her life was taking over her heart. She felt like she'd lost the most important person in her universe, and she guessed she kind of had. They were both her best friends, but her and Danni had always got on that little bit better.

And, just before she'd died, Danni had asked that the Doctor kept her safe. That's what he was doing in the midst of his anger, self-loathing and grief. All she could do was make it easier for him. She sniffed, "He's right, we need to finish the heist." She told Psi, "There's no point in any more of us dying."

"It's very obvious that you've been with him for a while." Psi commented at her quick change around in emotion. One moment she was sad, the next she was as focused as the man who'd headed into an opening in the wall.

"Why?" Clara asked him, confused.

"Because you're becoming just like him." He told her before following on, leaving Clara on her own. In truth it made the half-computer really angry, because if he had memories of his loved ones, he'd take time to experience every emotion that came along with it, even the devastating ones.

Clara watched him walk away, wondering if he was right, as the Doctor reappeared from the opening. He held another case in his hands, a grin on his face that didn't sit quite right, "Another gift from the Architect." He declared, "Shall we unwrap it?"

Psi shot Clara a look, as if the Doctor was just proving his point, whereas Clara knew he was just proving hers. The Doctor wasn't ignoring Danni's death; in fact it was rather contrary. Up until this point he'd been keen to keep the guilt they all held down to a minimum, with only those who needed to know having access to the knowledge that would get them through the heist in one piece. Now he was happy to show them all, and happy to see himself, which meant he just didn't care anymore. His hearts were broken, and unfortunately there wasn't anything anyone could do about it except follow along.

Saibra, who was doing her best to keep out of their petty arguments, ones that she knew were full of pain at losing their friend, quickly darted over to see what was inside.

"I still don't understand why he couldn't make this clearer." She pointed out, "All this guesswork can't be good for his plan."

"Unless it's all part of his plan." The Doctor countered, "Slow us down trying to work it out."

"You mean, like a delay tactic?" She asked, "Why would he want that? Surely he'll want his prize as quickly as possible."

He shot her a look, "Let's find out." He retorted. He quickly opened the case, revealing a small black device with a white card sat on the top. He placed the case down on top of some discarded boxes before picking up the card. On the back were a bunch of codes, but as nothing seemed to stand out to him straight away, he handed it to Clara for safe keeping. The black device, however, was obviously a hard drive which he immediately passed to Psi.

The data transfer seemed to cause him pain, but the Doctor wasn't heavily concerned. He knew it was just down to large data transfer, and the moment it had finished Psi was back into the enclave where he'd found the case in the first place. The enclave held the complicated lock to the vault, lights flashing and a touch screen that Psi was already tapping on. Saibra stepped in after him, wondering if her so-called 'gift' might be needed to unlock something else, whereas the Doctor stayed on the outside, blocking the little doorway.

"Right, the system looks like it's time-delayed." He explained quickly to the older man, "There are twenty-four lock codes I need to break."

A growl caught all their attention, and Clara jogged up the Doctor's side, "Doctor? It's coming. We're trapped."

He couldn't allow that to happen. Clara needed to be safe, if only because Danni had asked. He had let her down to her cost today, but it wasn't going to happen again, "Psi, how long?"

"As long as it takes." Psi replied, meaning he had no idea. Right, so they needed to keep the creature away from him as he worked, whilst simultaneously not being turned to soup themselves. Clara's safety was paramount, but he couldn't risk getting caught before he'd managed to get his hands on the Architect.

He stepped back out into the hallway, trying and failing to locate the Teller, "It's locked on to one of our thought trails." He explained to the trio, "We have to split up, minimise the brain signals."

Psi stepped out as well, holding his hand out to the Doctor expectantly. He didn't need to say anything, the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the shredders.

"No, no." Clara protested, "Danni wouldn't…"

"In case it finds me." Psi interrupted, "It's my choice."

"You don't use that, okay? Promise me." She demanded in return, unable to see someone else die today. Danni was gone, but she would always try to save everyone she could.

Psi didn't reply, sitting down to work and Clara couldn't wait for a response. With one last look at the half-computer, she ran.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor was pretty certain that the Teller had locked onto Clara's thought trail rather than his, Saibra's or Psi's, but being together would just project their guilt even more. Much like when they had been facing the half-faced man back when he had regenerated, it was better for both of them to be separated than together. He could only hope that Clara could keep the creature off her trail long enough for him to think up something to do, because at the moment he absolutely no idea how to stop when the creature began feasting on someone's mind.

"You know, you never used to get this out of breath whilst running." Danielle commented as he turned a corner, breathing heavily. She was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and in the same outfit he'd seen her in for three hundred years.

"I used to be younger." He snapped back, taking a moment to catch his breath and definitely _not_ spend any time with the hallucination that had plagued him for that lonely period of time on Trenzalore, "I don't have time for you, go away."

"Don't have time for your wife, that's a new one." The hallucination replied, pushing up off the wall, "Then again, you have been a bit dismissive of me as of late. I can probably believe it."

"I was _not_ dismissive." He argued back, "We were busy, we had things to do."

"And none of them were me." She counted, "Face it, you outgrew me."

"Stop putting words in my mouth." He warned, "Nobody listens, nobody _ever_ listens. You were the only thing that matters, and I…"

"And you killed me." She finished for him, "Gave me the shredder and told me to be on my merry way."

"No, it wasn't like that!" He exclaimed before realising he was shouting and likely pulling attention to himself. He closed the gap between them, so close he could almost touch her, "I would have never killed you, I shouldn't have. I couldn't save you, I didn't have any other choice."

"Exactly." She replied, "Do you think that your sweet Danielle would have rather ended up like that man in a cell, a _prize_ for someone to watch and lord over people as a warning? You know what her memories meant to her, Doctor, why are you acting like she suffered?"

"It's not her, it's me." He replied, "I can't do this without her! And she's gone, and it's all my fault!"

"No it wasn't." The fake Danni replied softly, "You know whose fault it was."

He nodded, because he did. The man hiding behind a screen, leaving little clues for them to follow. It was all the Architects fault, and he wouldn't stop until justice was served, "I need to survive so I can kill him." He replied lowly.

"And then what?" She countered but he'd had enough, storming forward as he tried to make sure his thought trail didn't catch up with him, "Do you think Danni would thank you for that?"

"Definitely not." He replied, "But then she always was the good one in this relationship."

"She wouldn't want you to seek revenge!" The hallucination continued, this time appearing in front of him.

"Well, she's dead, she doesn't get a say in what I do to make this right." He snarled, "He's going to burn for what he did. I'm going to travel throughout his timeline and I'm going to make sure he feels every moment I destroy."

"You mean, like the Great Intelligence did to you?"

"No." He replied, "Because I'm going to make sure it works. From the moment I get out of this hell hole until the moment I die, he's going to suffer right alongside me."

There was a roar, echoing through the hallways followed by a pained scream that could have only come from Clara. Both the hallucination and the Doctor turned from their argument, looking back the way they came, "Clara!" They shouted at the same time in a panic. The Doctor quickly rushed off down the many hallways, going back on himself and leaving the Danielle behind.

He couldn't fail at this as well. He needed to find Clara, to save her, because it was all Danielle wanted. His younger self had saved their friend, and for her last wish he could do it again.

" _Come on! Come and find me!_ " He faltered in his step as Psi's voice cried out, calling to the Teller from somewhere close to the vault's door, " _Every thief and villain in one big cocktail. I am so guilty! Every famous burglar in history is hiding in this bank right now in one body. Come and feast!_ " He started running again, his hearts pounding at the effort and the panic that he might be about to lose someone else. No one was as important as his wife, but she would want them all safe, and he had to _try_ and honour that. However, he knew he was already too late. Psi was deliberately tempting the creature; it would find him long before any of them would.

" _Clara? For what it's worth, and it might not be worth much, when your whole life flashes in front of you, you see people you love and people missing you. Well, I see no one._ " Then, with a scream of pain that meant he had used the shredder as well, Psi was gone. The Doctor fell back into a steady run, meeting up with Clara but not Saibra as they reached the hallway with the vault at the end. They both sprinted to the door as a voice declared that the unlocking had failed.

Clara groaned as she tried to open the vault manually, while the Doctor just stared, his mind blank. All he had lost making it this far, to be denied at the end wasn't acceptable, but there was also nothing he could do about it. Danni was dead, Psi was dead, and they were probably next.

Clara turned around, her eyes round with tears, "Danni, Psi, they died for nothing." She commented, her voice thick as she looked at her friend for help. He just stared over her head, though, at the vault door.

No, she did _not_ die for nothing. He turned and stormed into the alcove, sitting down on the chair that Psi had used. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the ring of lights that represented the locks on the vault door, specifically the one that was still lit red while the rest were now green.

"Multiple locks." He explained to her, pulling the panel underneath apart when he got nothing useful from the readings, "Last one still in place." He stuck the screwdriver in the gap behind the panel, Clara watching him work from behind, "Atomic seal. Unbreakable, even for me."

He squeezed his eyes shut, his frustration filtering into his despair as he leant forward on his arms. What could he do? He couldn't break the locks, so he couldn't finish the heist, so he couldn't save Clara and he couldn't get to the Architect. He was _so_ useless.

This was the point when Danielle would offer him some comfort. He could hear her voice, see that beautifully hopeful smile on her face; ' _you put too much pressure on yourself. Not everything is down to you._ '

Except, this time, it was. He was the only one saving them all, and he couldn't do anything else.

"Why send us here, then?" Saibra asked and he realised that she'd joined them, "What if it had been Psi who had died? He obviously knew that was a possibility, otherwise why leave the shredders?"

He opened his eyes, looking at the mutant human, "That's a very good point." He replied, surprise in his tone and she shot him a look.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"There must be some logic to it." He continued like she hadn't said anything. Clara shot him an incredulous look.

"Some logic?" She asked and he nodded.

"Come on, Architect. What else have you got?" He asked. And, as if to answer his question, a loud clap akin to thunder echoed from outside. There was a storm, and suddenly everything started making a lot more sense.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni felt completely in her element. She'd scanned the ship, finding out it was just a transport ship based on the amount of teleports the TARDIS seemed to think it held. She'd tried scanning the planet, but it turns out the solar flares were interfering with anything the TARDIS was trying to do, which would explain why she was sat up on the ship instead of the Doctor using her to just appear in the vault the Architect wanted them to break into. She couldn't really fly the TARDIS, but she knew that solar flares were a bugger to pilot through. Well, for the Doctor to pilot through anyway. She did have to wonder if River would be able to.

She was just on the cusp of getting impatient, slipping on the body section of the guard's uniform to leave on her own, when the monitor on the console suddenly switched on. She quickly rushed over, fastening the front of the jumpsuit, taking a look outside. As she hadn't expected the next person to jump into the TARDIS, she hadn't after all, she'd asked the TARDIS to let her know when they'd appeared.

She was a bit disappointed that it was Psi outside and not her husband, although she knew that it meant he hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble just yet. Still, that was her second guard, so she rushed to the door, opening it and grinning at the completely bewildered man who wasn't looking at the blue box, "Psi!" She called over happily.

He spun on the spot, gawping slightly at her, "What-What's going on?" He asked her.

"We're not dead." She explained, "We've just been transported. Come in!" She darted back inside and waited eagerly for the moment when he stepped in, looking around the magnificent inside of what appeared to be a teeny tiny box.

"Woah…" He breathed as he tried to take in the scale of the room that was hidden in such a tiny box.

"She's called the TARDIS." Danni explained, enjoying being the one to explain for once. It reminded her of the Clara in Victorian London, which didn't hurt quite as much as it used to, "She can travel anywhere in space and time, and she's mine and the Doctor's home." She skipped back over to him, "And you've been here before."

He shook his head, "No, I haven't. I would remember this." He insisted.

"Unless you manually deleted your memories." She reminded, "Both of our 'shredders' brought us here, where she happened to be parked. Chances are we started here as well."

"So… we're not dead?" He asked her, tearing his eyes away from the tall ceiling and the bookcases.

"Apparently not." She replied, "Which makes me wonder why the Doctor thought we were going to be. He should have known better," she shot Psi a grin that only someone completely smitten could pull off, "he's much smarter than that."

Psi didn't offer his opinion on her husband, who to him had seemed to be flitting between being devastated of her death and not really caring at all, "And where is 'here'?" He asked.

"Some transport ship." She offered, "I think it's used to deposit the customers into the bank, but I'm not sure. There's not been any activity since I arrived, but I think that's to do with the solar flares." She held her hand out to him, "Can I have your shredder, please?" She asked.

He was happy to give it to her, after all up until a few moments ago, he had thought it was going to be his death sentence, "You're a lot politer than your husband."

"Yeah, well, he has always been a bit rude." She commented, leaving out the fact that it seemed to have increased during this latest body. She headed back to the console, plugging it into the top in a hole she'd found after first landing, "Now, we don't have much time. I've managed to work out how to reprogram the devices," She shot him another smile, this time incredibly proud of herself. She'd found the slot on the console, and after a little bit of playing around had actually managed to work out what to do with them. She wasn't normally that quick, or that technically capable, so it was turning out to be a good day for her, "so hopefully this will work." She motioned over to the other guard outfit, "Slip that on, quick as you can."

He did what she said, walking over and grabbing the armour, "Why do we need these?" He asked, "I thought we couldn't get back down, you said so yourself that there's been no activity."

"Yes, but we've still managed to back up here." She pointed out, taking out his shredder before popping hers back into the slot, "You know what it's like, health and safety and all that nonsense. Plus, I've been monitoring the solar flares. The TARDIS is much too complicated to be able to fly through them, but a straight teleport should be fine." She grimaced slightly, "Hopefully, anyway."

Psi fastened himself in before grabbing the two helmets, walking over to her side and placing hers on the console top, "But we're out now, why should we go back in?" She shot him a look.

"Because they're not out yet." She replied simply, "Plus, at the end of this heist is something that you gave up your memories for. Don't you want to know what it is?" She picked up his shredder, holding it out to him temptingly.

It was moments like these that Psi really hated his own curiosity. It was what got him into hacking, and into prison, and what lost him his loved ones and his friends. Still, though, how could he resist?

"Are they going to drop us off in vaults?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, with the Teller and the staff still looking, any unauthorised break-ins are going to lead them straight to us." She explained, "We're going to go to where you were when you used the shredder. The Doctor shouldn't have gone too far. We're going to catch them."

"What, and hand them over?" He asked, incredulously and she nodded.

"Think about it. We're dead, so our guilt doesn't exist anymore. And if the Doctor, Clara and Saibra are caught, their guilt at trying to _not_ get caught is wiped away. We'll be quieter than ever. We get them caught, then we save them." She grabbed her helmet, "Well, in theory, anyway."

"And once they're caught, how do we get them out again?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Oh, that's a plan for later." She dismissed, "Hopefully we will get left alone with them at some point, but that's the problem with an impromptu bank heist. You have to improvise."

"You know; you should have been the leader from the start." Psi told her, "You're just as clever as he is, and not such a prick."

Danni laughed, "Oh, I have nothing on the Doctor." She told him modestly, before smirking, "But, I do have my moments." She popped the helmet on, "Ready?"

He grinned, doing the same, "Ready."

 _~0~0~0~_

Saibra was absolutely stunned when the Doctor passed her the glass bottle, unable to believe what she was holding in her hands. She had hoped, just for a moment, that whatever had been waiting for her would help her control her condition, but a gene suppressant was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

Clara still held onto the syringe that had been Psi's reward; something called a neophyte circuit that would have been able to restore his memories. They were both the perfect rewards for the people helping them rob the bank. The Doctor couldn't help but feel the bitterness rise up inside of him at the thought that, perhaps, Danielle had been right all along. That at the end had been their ticket to a family of their own, and that to get it she'd had to die. She'd never get her reward, and he didn't want it if it wasn't with her.

"I can be normal?" Saibra asked, looking up at the Doctor hopefully.

"No one should be normal." He retorted, "But this will supress your genes, make you stop taking the face of whoever you touch." She undid the lid, "But not yet."

"Why not?" She demanded, being so close to who she wanted to be.

"Because we still have to get out." Clara commented, glancing at the Doctor to see if she was right.

She was, "You don't want to get your new life only to lose it a few minutes later because your mind has been melted."

Saibra hated that he was right, but she pocketed the bottle, "So, now what?" She asked, "We're in the vault, what else do we have to do?"

"That's not the question." The Doctor told her firmly, "The big question is; What did we come for?"

Clara showed him the piece of card that had been sat in the case along with the information to break the vault's lock. The first two lines indicated where both Psi and Saibra's rewards have been.

"'PV'." She read off.

"Private Vault." The Doctor said, expanding on the hint, "Karabraxos's own fortune?" But that wouldn't draw them here, would it? What use for gold and baubles did he and his wife have? It had to be something _more_ , something _actually_ worth something.

He started pacing, just like he always did, only to walk around the large rack of smaller deposit box and into the path of the Teller. He backed up slightly, surprised, as two guards appeared, flanking the creature, guns at the ready.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara stood on one side of him, Saibra on the other. Ms Delphox was sat behind the desk, and the guards were stood behind the trio. None of this meant anything to the Doctor, though. Even the Teller, the creature that had been the reason that Danielle had taken her own life, held absolutely no interest to him at all. He didn't blame the Teller, Danielle had been right; whatever the creature was, it wasn't there by choice. No one was there of their own free will if they were chained.

No, his focus was on how to get out, and how to get to the Architect. This was all his fault. Tempting them with something that would get them there, only to give them little vials of death that they would have to use. He was the reason Danielle was dead, that Psi had unfortunately followed in the same way.

The woman, Ms Delphox, talked but it didn't matter. None of it matters. She was going to turn them into the braindead zombies that were used to scare the customers into compliance, and nothing was going to stop her. So what, it wasn't important. People always dithered over the little things, he had more to think about.

"Useful species." The Doctor commented, cutting her off in her victory speech.

"Last of its kind," Ms Delphox explained, "and we've signed an exclusive deal."

"Must be noisy inside its head." He continued, "Painful to listen to so much chatter, so many secrets. Must drive it wild. How can you force it to obey?" The Teller looked up as it listened to his words, like it was agreeing and the Doctor felt a twinge of remorse; if Danielle had still been here, they would have rescued the poor creature. As it was, the Doctor didn't have the time.

"Oh, everything has a price tag, I think you'll find." There was a flash of light from the window to the side, filling the room with a crash of thunder. Delphox looked out for a moment, a concerned look flashing briefly on her face, "The storm's getting worse. The customers are leaving. Director Karabraxos will be concerned. Our jobs will be on the line."

"You're scared." The Doctor commented and she let out a little laugh.

"Oh, I'm terrified. I have the disadvantage of knowing Karabraxos personally." She explained.

"If you don't like your boss, why stay?"

Delphox paused for a moment, obviously trying to find the correct words, "My face fits." She settled on, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must take the Teller to its hibernation. You two, dispose of our guests." And with barely a motion to the Teller, Delphox left the trio to the mercy of the two guards. The two heavily armoured people stepped in front of them, guns at the ready.

"Don't do this." He warned in a snarl, teeth bared, ready to attack, "I'm having a very bad day, and I do not want to be pushed around."

"Oh, it's not that bad, sweetie." The guard in front of him declared in a voice that stopped his hearts. They reached dropped their gun, reaching up for their helmet and removed it. Danni grinned back at him and all he could do was stare.

"Danni!" Clara exclaimed in pure elation.

Danni nodded, "Take more than that to keep me down!" She retorted and Clara laughed, torn between asking a million questions and just hugging her friend and never letting go.

"It looked like death." The other started, taking off their helmet to reveal Psi, "It was actually a teleporter."

"They took us to a ship in orbit," Danni explained at full speed, "the TARDIS is up there waiting for us. Removing us from the Teller's vicinity breaks the mental lock. I programmed the teleports and we came back to save you."

"You think we're dead, so the Teller thinks we're dead, and we play the creature at his own mind games." Psi added.

"It was my idea." Danni bragged, looking at her husband for approval, but he hadn't moved.

"No." He declared and she frowned, "No, no, shut up, all of you!" None of them had been speaking, and yet they all felt like they had done what he said, falling silent. He took a step towards his wife, taking in every single detail he could. The shine in her eyes, her blonde hair, the slight crinkling of her skin when she smiled. He couldn't actually believe she was in front of him, but he also knew that it couldn't be anyone but her. She hadn't died, he hadn't killed her. And she looked at him like he held all of her attention, when truly all he could see was her.

"I love you." The words quickly tumbled out of his mouth and her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I love you." He knew that if he continued to talk, they would be the only words that fell from his lips. He hadn't said it to her before, but he didn't want her to ever not know how he felt.

And the smile, full of happiness and surprise, that spread on her face echoed the one he would see when he was younger and more floppy-haired. With a bowtie on and a terrible tweed outfit, whenever he'd said those words, he'd get the smile and he never thought he'd see it directed at him again. But there it was. He hadn't realised how much he had missed it.

Danni shot a quick look at Clara, who also looked rather stunned at the Time Lord, who up until that moment had been rather reserved in his behaviour. Danni smiled at the Doctor, "I love you too, sweetie." She replied honestly. She didn't know what she had expected - happiness, maybe – at the reappearance, but he looked like his life had been put back together after being destroyed. Just like she would feel, how she _had_ felt, when he had died not too long ago.

He reached out, hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer and into a kiss, in front of everyone but he didn't care. He didn't know why he had before, but never again. People were _not_ going to make him feel embarrassed when all he had ever wanted was his Danielle. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, eyes closed as they both panted lightly.

She felt him nudging against her mind, begging entrance and she happily let him in. The relief she felt from him, the unadulterated happiness and guilt and love that poured in from his mind threatened to overwhelm her and she tried to soothe him in reply.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." She whispered out loud, "I'm so happy to see you, but we don't have much time."

The Doctor didn't particularly care. Even his anger at the Architect, which was now shifting from him killing his wife to making him believe that she was dead, faded into insignificance. He just wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to taste her. To feel her in his head, and show her just what she meant to him.

But she was already pulling away, and once again he couldn't deny her good hearts anything. She kept him on the right side of that faint line, and if that was what she wanted, he'd follow her until the end.

"Take off the uniform." Was his compromise, because he wanted to hold her hand, and give her a proper hug, and how was he supposed to do that with so much metal between them.

Clara snorted at his choice of words, while both Saibra and Psi looked decidedly uncomfortable. Danni didn't seem to see the double meaning, though, pulling a face that said that he really should know better.

"What else did you expect me to do?" She retorted, "Now, what do we have to do?"

 _~0~0~0~_

They followed the pipes taking basic life support to the private vault which, in itself, baffled the Doctor. Whatever was in the mystical place that they'd obviously been heading towards held his and Danielle's reward, but what could it be? The idea that someone was hanging around with their items suggested things; jewels and gold and antiques, none of which held any interest to either of them. Maybe it would surprise him, after all Saibra had her gene suppressant so manipulation wasn't out of the question. But with his wife back by his side his mind was clear of the overwhelming grief once again, and he couldn't help but suddenly feel rather dubious over the idea that it was their answer to completing their family.

They, of course, followed the air vent down instead of trying the front door. The lock into the deposit boxes had been more than a nightmare to break into, and the private vault was bound to have more security than that. No, why travel through the front door when you can go in through the sides?

The Doctor stepped out first, hand behind his back to keep Danni from following straight away. He wanted to check that it was safe, although the Mozart that was filtering through from inside the vault wasn't exactly screaming that a hostile environment waited of them.

Danni quickly followed when he would allow her, a silly grin on his face that brought happiness to both of his hearts, then Clara, Saibra and Psi silently joined them. The place was full of ornate statues and furniture, a desk in the middle with a fabric-backed chair, where the owner of the treasures was sat, back to them. The Doctor glanced down at Danielle, who was looking around the room with wonder on her face, like she couldn't quite believe what the vault held. Well, she had always treated each adventure like it was the first, he was glad he could keep it that way.

He gently nudged her over to the desk, Clara on her other side. The teacher didn't want to leave her friend's side in case something else horrid happens. The Doctor grabbed Danielle's hand tightly; perhaps they were all a bit jumpy.

"Director Karabraxos?" The Doctor addressed in an authoritative tone, "Excuse us, but we've come to rob you. So if you want to put your hands above your head, or…" He trailed off as the chair slowly turned around to reveal Ms Delphox, or at least someone who looked just like her, with her hands up above her head. While Ms Delphox had been dressed smartly for work, this woman was in fine clothing, obviously as rich as the things in her vault suggested.

She waited for a moment for him to finish his sentence, but they were all completely dumbstruck at the sight of her, "Or?" She asked, lowering her hands when she realised her assailants were unarmed, "You didn't bring any weapons. That's a bit of an oversight." She leant over, placing one perfectly manicured finger on her intercom, "Security, Karabraxos here."

The Doctor, who couldn't quite believe his eyes, let go of his wife to take a closer look at the woman, walking around to her side. He watched the screen on the intercom light up, showing Ms Delphox at her desk, looking vaguely confused as to why her boss was contacting her.

"You're Karabraxos?" He asked but the director held her finger up, shushing him.

"One moment." She told him.

" _Director Karabraxos, is there a problem?_ " Ms Delphox asked in a voice that was obviously reserved for her boss and doppelganger.

"Intruders in the private vault. Send me the Teller." Karabraxos demanded, "I want to find out how they got in, and then I want to wipe their memories." The doctor walked over to the lock on the door to check the mechanism, seeing that it was DNA activated. Only she, herself, should be able to open the door, but then security couldn't enter unless she let them. She needed some help, and someone this wealthy wouldn't trust anyone.

"She's a clone." The Doctor declared as he turned back around. Karabraxos nodded.

"It's the only way to control my own security. I have a clone in every facility." She explained like she was so proud of her idea. She then turned back to the intercom, "Get on it right away."

The clone smiled, happy to do her job, " _Yes, of course._ "

"And then hand in your credentials. You're fired, with immediate effect." Karabraxos added.

That seemed a bit harsh, but then again she had let five bank robbers through the entire building to the private vault, " _But please, I've been in your service…_ " She quickly began to defend herself, but Karabraxos obviously didn't care.

"Ever since the last one let me down and I was forced to kill it." Danni's eyebrows shot up in horrified surprise. She looked to her husband for confirmation of what she'd just heard, but he looked just as horrified as she was, "I can't quite believe that you're putting me through this again." She ended the transmission, turning to the people who had interrupted her day, "My clone. And yet she doesn't even protest. Pale imitation, really." She smiled, a funny thought coming to her head that she obviously had to share, "Ha! I should sue."

She waited for a reply, a laugh from everyone else, but all she could were a bunch of baffled looks from the group, "You're killing her? You just said…" Clara started.

"Fired?" Karabraxos finished as she saw where the poor young girl had become confused, "I put all of the used clones into the incinerator. Can't have too many of _moi_ scattered around." She held her hands aloft, indicating to herself like she was absolutely fantastic.

"That's horrible!" Danni exclaimed, "How can you just kill someone like that?!"

"I can't very well keep her alive, can I?" Karabraxos pointed out, "She's inferior stock. If I didn't replace them when they weren't wrong, how can I ensure it doesn't happen again?"

"Sorry, you don't get on with your own clone?" Psi asked, amazed.

"She hates her own clones." The Doctor answered, his face contorted as thoughts flew through his head. He felt like everything had been cleaned up, like his thoughts were no longer dark and heavy, but streamlined as they rushed through his head. Without the worry and the sorry of Danielle's demise, he was started to join the dots, "She burns her own clones." He turned to look at her again, at his wife to see if she would jog anything else, "Frankly, you're a career break for the right therapist." He shot at Karabraxos, who looked vaguely insulted. He didn't care, he was always rude because he didn't have time to waste on terrible people, but he was glad to see Danielle holding back a giggle. She must really not like the director of the bank if she wasn't corrected him.

That was it. He understood. Well, understood wasn't the right word, but he was getting there, "Shut up. Everybody, just, just shut up." He shouted.

"And what is this display now, as amusing as you are?" Karabraxos asked.

"Shut up. Just shut up, shut up, shut up, shutetty up up up." He demanded, more than annoyed with the woman now, "What, what did you say?" He snapped his fingers as he walked over to Saibra, before pointing at her, "What did you say?"

"Saibra, sweetie." Danni corrected with a warning in her tone. A warning at his rudeness, which just proved his idea all along.

"Saibra, what did you say about your own eyes?" He asked but she just stared, uncertain of whether speaking might upset him further, "De-shut up. Say it again."

"How can you trust someone if they look back at you out of your own eyes?" She replied slowly and the Doctor clapped once, indicating that she'd said exactly what he wanted her to.

He quickly rushed back over to his wife, "I know one thing about the Architect." He told her, reaching out and taking hold of her upper arms, "What is it that I know about the Architect? I know one thing. Something that I've known from the very start." She wasn't looking bewildered and slightly uncomfortable like everyone else. No, she never did. She just waited patiently as he rambled his way through his thoughts. All throughout this, she'd questioned the Architect's motives, but never expressed dislike for what he was doing to them. She'd not asked for revenge at her apparent death, she'd just worried about him and Clara. No, she'd seen him as the answer to the one thing that she thought wrong with herself. Just like he saw her.

"What do you know?" Danni asked him and he grinned.

"I _hate_ him." He replied and her face fell in recognition at his words. He turned to look at Clara, "He's overbearing, he's manipulative, he likes to think that he's very clever and then still gets my wife killed anyway! I hate him! Clara, don't you see?" He turned back to Danni, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms, "I hate the Architect!"

"What in the name of sanity is going on in this room now?" Karabraxos asked, suddenly finding the whole situation incredibly dull.

"You think it's you, don't you?" Danielle asked when he put her down, "The only person you hate in the universe above everyone else." She stated it as a fact, but her voice was full of sadness that he had worked it out that way.

He leant in close, his breath tickling her ear, "He keeps killing my wife, I'm never going to like him." He told her lowly before jumping away, turning around and rushing over to the desk, leaving Danni behind in his whirlwind of actions.

"Do you mind if I borrow a little bit of paper?" He asked Karabraxos before taking one anyway, grabbing a quill – who wrote with a _quill_ in this day and age? – and rushed over to one of the large items.

"And what are you doing now?" Karabraxos asked in exasperation as he scribbled quickly on the scrap of paper.

"I'm giving you our telephone number." He explained before rushing back to her. He folded the paper in half.

"Why?" She asked, which was a question both Danni and Clara would have liked the answer to as well.

"Well, I thought you might like to call me someday." He scribbled on the front, telling her they were time travellers, before handing it back. She looked confused, but took it anyway, intrigued at this development.

The room rattled, the solar flares increasing and it became very apparent that their time was up. Even Karabraxos looked rather concerned at the ceiling, "Oh, that was a big one, wasn't it? I think that your bank is about to close for good, Karabraxos. If I was you, I'd get going. Don't mind us, we'll just stay here and burn."

She quickly packed up the small amount of gold and jewellery she could fit into her small case, placing the TARDIS's phone number on the top, like she was seriously considering keeping it. With one last word in from the Doctor, planting the suggestion to call him when she looked back on her life and found regret. Then she went out the doors and away from her bank for the final time.

Danni tugged on his arm and he immediately took hold of her hand, threading his fingers through hers, "Aren't we going to get off the planet as well?" She asked, hoping for a clue to what was running through his mind. They were connected now, but that didn't mean she could see his thought processes. But all he did was shake his head.

Clara recognised his behaviour as well, "Are you remembering?" She asked.

"No, not a thing." He replied, "But I'm understanding." He pulled Danni's hand up, placing a kiss on the back, "Go to Clara, my Pet." He commanded, "Look after her, it's what you do best." Danni shot him a suspicious look – why would Clara need looking after – but she walked over to her friend's side.

"What are you understanding?" Clara asked and the Doctor shrugged, backing up towards the door so he could keep an eye on Danielle. He was sure this was going to work, a good 87% sure, which was rather high for him. He still had the teleports, after all. He probably should have given them all one, but he'd come back for them anyway. But, if this did backfire, then he wanted to make sure he had a clear image of her in his head so he could keep hold of it until the last possible moment.

"I'm not sure yet." He explained, "I need my memory back. And I think there's only one way to do that."

"Which would be?"

His eyes locked with Danni's, "Soup." Was his one-word answer and she shook her head.

"No, no what are you doing?" She asked frantically, panicking as the door pinged behind them, opening up to reveal the Teller. The Doctor turned around slowly.

"Hello, big man. Peckish?" He asked and the Teller grabbed his mind, scanning him quickly, looking for his guilt.

"Theta!" Danni screamed, and Clara realised why the Doctor had sent her over. Not for Danni to look after her, but for Clara to stop her interfering. When she moved forward, obviously running to her husband's side, Clara reached out and grabbed her, using all her strength to keep her close.

"No, no." He exclaimed with a groan of pain. He fell to his knees, "Let it take me. Let it read me. It's the only way."

"You know what's going to happen!" Danni replied, falling to a stop as she watched helplessly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we need to know _why_." He replied before turning his attention to the Teller, who feasted on his memories. The Teller munched through, reading his memories, tasting the loss he felt for his wife and the Doctor felt the creature stop, hovering over the grief and making the Doctor relive it too, "No, no, keep moving." He begged, tears gathering in his eyes that definitely _weren't_ soup, "Don't show me that, please, show me why we're here."

And he did. All of a sudden memories flooded his head. Of the plans for a date he'd instantly decided to take Danielle on, and the phone call off an old woman that had made them stop. Of his planning to place everything they needed into the bank, and him convincing Danielle to wipe her memory. How she'd cried, begged him to find another way, but she was never going to say no and now he knew why.

Danni watched as the Teller suddenly let her husband go, backing away as if to show it wasn't going to hurt him anymore. The Doctor scrambled off the floor, eyes wide in realisation and hope that this wasn't all for nothing. He could tell the Teller had seen what the memories meant, but if the creature was too afraid, then he'd never let them go.

"Did you see why we came?" The Doctor asked, "Why we're here? We had to delete our own memories, otherwise you'd have known, and then she'd have known, because you were mentally linked. But she's gone now." He waved his arms in the air, "They've all gone. They have no power over you now. You can do exactly what you want to do now. Exactly what you've always wanted to do." The Teller slowly advanced on him, towards a lock on the wall, "You can see I'm not lying, because you saw I felt it too. That loss, the grief of losing the other half of yourself." Danni looked over at him, feeling incredibly touched but also very confused at his words, "I'm here to help, we're both here to help." The lock began turning on its own, the last lock to the last vault in the bank, as the Teller unlocked it with its mind alone.

"It knows the combination." Psi said in realisation.

"Of course it does. It was linked to Karabraxos." The Doctor pointed out.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Clara hissed, "That thing killed people."

"As I have done, and will do again." The Doctor retorted as the door started opening towards them, "And so might you do, to protect everything you loved." The door opened fully to reveal another creature, exactly the same at the Teller, but chained to the wall and on the floor. The creature wailed and the Teller replied.

"Oh my god!" Danni exclaimed, all thoughts of the Doctor's idiocy hiding away for a later date as she rushed over to the other creature. She crouched down in front of the other creature, "It's okay, you're okay." She quickly reassured them, inspecting the chain for a way to help them break free.

The Doctor watched with absolute pride as his Danielle, his beautiful-hearted, _good_ Danielle, pushed passed the loss of memories and the fear of death to immediately help a creature in need, "Not the last of its species. The last two."

Psi rushed over to Danni's side, helping her release the creature as the Doctor did a quick check to make sure that the trapped Teller was fine. A quick mental look over and the Doctor shot a nod to the Teller.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's all right." He promised and the Teller let out a roar of undeniable elation.

"Exit strategy." Saibra breathed, "We've got seven shredders."

"Exactly." The Doctor replied, "This wasn't a bank heist. It never was. It was rescue mission for a whole species. Flesh and blood, the last currency."

Danni jumped out of the way when she realised she wasn't really helping get the creature free. She hopped over to Clara's side with the biggest smile on her face, "Isn't he fantastic?" She told their friend, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're going to become soppy again, aren't you?" She groaned, pretending to be put out when really she was happy that they both had seemed to overcome something. She, personally, could have done without thinking Danni was dead, and the twinge of jealousy she felt was particularly bizarre.

Danni opened her mouth to reply but Clara shook her head, "Just remember the rule. I don't want to walk in on you snogging or…" she waved her hand, a grimace on her face, "or anything else, for that matter."

"Clara!" Danni exclaimed, going pink as Saibra chuckled from the other side of the teacher.

"Does that happen often?" She asked Clara.

"No, no, it doesn't!" Danni quickly promised but Clara shook her head.

"All the time." She replied, "It's a wonder they get anything else done."

The Doctor walked over, wrapping his arms around her and Danni realised they'd freed the other creature, "Oh, I doubt we will." He purred in her ear as the ground shook again and the lights flickered, "Time to go home, _my Pet._ " She wasn't sure how he could put so much _want_ into two little words, but suddenly she was so very happy and very nervous that it was time to leave.

 _~0~0~0~_

They found the Teller and their mate a perfect home. It was grassy, with lots of trees and water and mountains and it reminded her of Siluria, where Tricey was hopefully still running around. She stood with the Doctor as they watched the pair walk off into their new, solitary lives together.

"So much mental traffic in the universe. Solitude is the only peace." The Doctor commented and Danni nodded, before turning her head and shooting him a cheeky smile.

"Better with two." She replied and he couldn't agree more. She turned back to watch the pair but he watched her.

"Was it worth it?" He asked her, meaning the loss of memories and she nodded.

"Totally." She answered without hesitation, "They needed help and to be together. Two lone creatures, against the universe." She smiled softly, "How could I resist?"

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Aww. right?!_

 _Sorry I'm a day late, blame real life, I do :D Still trying to work out something to write for the anniversary, a lot of votes for something Ten, and I'm definitely agreeing with that! And don't forget to send me your questions on Tumblr, prefixed with 'Time Child Q &A'. You don't need an account to send me asks, just head over to my Tumblr page :)_

 _Review time!_

 _ **Rox Malone** \- Thanks, sweetie! I'm so glad you enjoyed her enough to make it this far, I hope it was worth it :D_

 _ **lostiegirl** \- I know you're a few chapters back, but I'm glad you're enjoying it, sweetie! Hopefully when you make it this far you'll see the message to your past self. It's the closest to time travel I can do ;P_

 _ **Guest** \- This was the reaction I wanted haha. No, she's fine, but aren't you glad? :)_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Finally got to see the end of your other review. Wow, sweetie, I can't believe I barely got to see any of it! So many wonderful questions, not of which I can answer on here without spoiling the rest of this particular story! Rock bottom is coming, relatively soon, this was just a little dip they needed to finally get talking! And no, I can't wait to get to the Missy part. And the aftermath is going to last a lot longer. Roll on Season 9, where my biggest change yet will be!_

 _ **bored411** \- Hoped you liked the chapter, sweetie. Rather happy with the reunion myself, so I hope you are too!_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Full of lovely declarations for you? :P_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- Thanks sweetie! xxxx_


	18. A Needed Conversation

The Doctor could feel the blonde woman in his arms starting to stir, her breathing starting to rise from the soft almost-snore that it was when she slept, as she came out of her dreams and back to reality. His wife, his Danielle, his _pet._ Oh, how he'd missed this.

Clara had been rather reluctant to leave, even though she had a date that she'd complained about missing before he'd answered the phone what felt like an age ago. At this point in time he wasn't sure that she even saw her own jealousy, but he'd not had time for it. A quick goodbye to Psi and Saibra, and him practically pushing Clara out of the door into her flat, and he was finally on his own with her.

It had been a long day for the both of them. Confusion, followed by grief, then anger, then elation. It was very tiring to jump around emotionally from such highs, to lows, and back again. That was clearly evident on Danielle's face, because even though she was smiling softly at him, her eyes showed the beginning signs of exhaustion. He had flown them away into the vortex, where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone else. The alone time they had desperately needed to talk through what had happened, to tell each other what had gone wrong since he had regenerated, and finally get themselves back on track.

Unfortunately, all he was aware of was his wife dancing on the outskirts of his mind and how relieved he was that she was still alive. And of how beautiful her youthful body was, and how it seemed to compliment the more mature man he was now. He could feel the love she felt for him even though they were just and so connected, and how it had seemed to spike just by her looking at him.

He hadn't been able to resist, and after taking her to the bedroom to finally feel her for the very first time in this new body, they had drifted off to sleep together, beautifully exhausted for a completely different reason.

Four hours later he'd woken up with her in his arms, again for the first time as Twelve. She still slept on next to him but she had always slept longer than he did, it was the human part of her that caused that. It was never going to go away, so he was going to have to work around it. Plan around her eight hours of wasted time to make sure the time she was awake was the most enjoyable part of her day.

He still had to wonder if this was a little creepy. Watching her sleep without her knowledge had been common practice when he was younger, but as she never gave her consent for him to stare at her like a stalker, did it make her uncomfortable? He hoped not, because he was starting to remember why he liked it so much. Looking so calm and oblivious to the universe really suited her, almost as much as her excited awe did at the new places he took her.

He had been thinking about the date that never happened – showing her the Satanic Nebula – but then she had woken up and his attention turned to his deliciously underdressed wife. She opened her eyes slowly, stretching out her tiredness in his arms, then shot him a small, sleepy smile.

"I wasn't sure if you'd still be here." She told him sheepishly, although she couldn't express how happy she was that he was. So, instead of telling him, she gently wafted her happiness from her mind to his, letting him feel it instead.

He shifted from underneath her, lying her down on the pillow so he could hold himself over her, "I wasn't sure if it would make you uncomfortable." He admitted, watching her smile turn to a little smirk, "I'm glad to see that isn't the case."

"I'll never be uncomfortable waking up next to you." She replied, "After all, the day can only get better from there."

He shot her a look for her cheek, happy when she started giggling, "Oh, is that how it is?" He purred, dipping his head down, placing kisses on her jawline, "Boring old Doctor, eh?" He groaned into her skin. He realised quite quickly that some things never did change regardless of body, and when they had finally fallen the night before, he was almost instantly craving her once again. Completely addicted, and always would be.

And she was no better. The first gentle brush of his lips on her had her breath catching, her eyes fluttered shut, "You said it, not me…" She replied lowly as he rolled completely on top of her, one had either side of her head.

"Well, then, I'll just have to change your opinion, my Pet." He murmured lowly, nuzzling into the soft skin that joined her neck to her shoulder, "My Danielle."

"My Theta…" She groaned in reply.

 _~0~0~0~_

It had been so long, too long, since Danni had made pancakes. The Doctor had always made them on her birthday, every year for five hundred years, but having them day to day wasn't something that had really happened while in Christmas. To be honest, while she did still like pancakes, her first body had liked them a whole lot more.

But she was just so happy. And while her husband and herself were definitely not out of the woods yet – a night of passion didn't fix _everything_ – she could still appreciate the fact that they seemed to be working to a proper resolution. That was reason to celebrate and, as always, celebration meant pancakes.

His behaviour was just so erratic. One moment he was insulting her, the next he was telling her again and again that he loved her. One minute she was part Time Lord and mostly human, the next he was wrapping his mind around hers like she was fully Time Lord. To be frank, it was dizzying, and it was nice to have a break between all that.

She was just plating it up as he came into the room. Unlike her, who was still in her pyjamas, he'd spent the time getting dressed into his normal outfit, "You're cooking?" He commented, sounding like he wasn't sure whether to be pleased or not.

"Mmm." Was her only reply as she separated the pile of pancakes she had made onto two plates, "I really fancied some pancakes."

"I could have taken us somewhere for them." He pointed out, looking at the plates with uncertainty because, even after five hundred years to improve her cooking, he still wasn't sure if she had improved enough for him to willingly eat her food, "There's plenty of places in the universe that could have made us pancakes with none of the mess."

"Yes, but I didn't want to go out." She replied patiently as she walked over with his plate, sitting down across from him at the dining table, "I thought we could just spend some time together."

"We could spend time together elsewhere." He pointed out, "Do you remember our discussion on the Satanic Nebula? Well, on Luptus there is a…"

She picked up her fork, pointing at him before either of them had taken a bite, "Nope." She cut him off, "We're celebrating, eat your pancakes."

"Celebrating?" He asked with a frown, "What, exactly?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Us, I guess. Me not being dead, us finally… you know…" She flushed deliciously pink and the Doctor smirked, leaning across the table to her.

"Oh?" He teased and she flushed even more, "Us, what, exactly?"

"Stop it." She moaned, dipping her head to try and hide her flushing cheeks, "You know what I mean!"

He chuckled, but leant away again, "Of course, my Pet." He replied, "You humans do like to celebrate everything, after all."

Her brows furrowed and she felt herself tense up at his playful words. Once again he'd gone straight for the humanity factor. It was new for this body, but it always sounded like an insult. Like a part of her that he had to put up with.

"Yes, we do." She replied with a snap, reaching forward to grab his plate, "And it's for _humans_ only." She pulled the pancakes back to her, "And you've made it clear you're not one of us."

He frowned, "Of course I'm not." He replied, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know, you're the one who keeps bringing it up." She murmured angrily, placing her fork back down on her plate without taking a single bite of her pancakes. She stood back up again, grabbing the two plates, "Come on, we'll just go somewhere."

He watched her get up, completely baffled by her sudden change in demeanour. One moment she was happy and making pancakes – probably dancing about if he knew her at all – and the next she was in a bad mood for seemingly no reason.

"What's wrong?" He asked, standing up to take the plates out of her hands to place them back down. And that was it, the moment that snapped in her head. Even now he _still_ didn't see what he was doing to her and it exploded into anger.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She exclaimed.

"Doing what?" He asked, sounding genuinely perplexed, which just fuelled her anger even further.

"Keep insulting me!" She retorted, "Keep telling me what an idiot I'm being. I don't understand, what did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"Of course I don't keep insulting you." He scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous." She pointed at him.

"There, you did it again!" She exclaimed, "You call human's pudding brains then keep insisting I'm one of them! I _am_ part human, so that means me, right?"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, stop it." He snapped, "You're being…"

"Being what?" She interrupted, eyes blazing in anger, "A stupid little girl? Go on. Say it."

He reeled slightly at her throwing the insult at him, one that he had been rather fond of when he'd been too proud and stupid to see what had been in front of him. When the Danielles he had been seeing were just young and scared and doing amazingly at not destroying the universe by ensuring that everything ran the way she knew it should. When he couldn't handle her knowing more than he did. It was a spiteful action on her part to remind him of his own past, but just by the way her hands had clenched again by her sides, the way she panted without having shouted, he could tell just how angry and hurt she was.

"No." He replied softly, "You're not a stupid little girl, and you never were." He watched her relax slightly, as if she had expected him to throw it back in her face. Not out of some latent fear of his anger as well, that had all but gone as far as he was aware. This was something new, and he came to the grim realisation that it was something _he_ had done.

"Then why do you act like I am?" She asked in reply, her voice softer this time, "You keep telling me I used to be better, or cleverer. You used to be impressed when I got it right, now you just insult me when I get it wrong. Because I'm 'only human.'"

He had never meant his words to hurt her. He'd seen it as encouragement, because she would always prove herself when someone thought she couldn't do it. She had been like that when she was young and ginger – it was how they'd found out that she could control the TARDIS by command alone – and it hadn't really changed now. She wasn't as confident or outgoing as the ginger version of herself, but she hated people feeling like she was less than capable. "It's because I know you can do better." He explained, "You're brilliant, Danielle, and much smarter than you give yourself credit for." She flushed slightly at his compliment, "But sometimes you just need a push to show it. The last thing you could ever be is a pudding brain."

Once again she didn't reply, forcing down the wince at the insult, "But I was human, and I still am." She replied, "And do you know who else is? Rose, and Martha, and Donna and Jack. Amy, Rory and Clara. Even River to an extent as well! They're _all_ human. Every time you insult humans, you insult them and they don't deserve that."

And she did it again. For a moment she felt herself fuming that Eleven wouldn't have. He treasured his extended family, and the human race for giving him it. Eleven wouldn't have called them all pudding brains. Just the ones who deserved it, based on an individual basis.

But he wasn't Eleven and she sagged under her own guilt, "Just like you don't deserve being compared to Eleven." She replied regretfully, meeting his eyes. Hers shone with every emotion, and yet his were so guarded, "I'm sorry, Theta. I'm really trying not to keep doing that. I'm getting better, as well. I know I am."

"I know you asked to go see him." He told her and while she had thought him finding out would cause her panic, the fact was that she didn't even feel surprised he knew.

"I thought it would help." Danni replied with a shrug of defeat, "And it did. I said goodbye, and it helped. Because he wasn't you and I missed you."

"I don't remember it." He admitted, "I don't remember meeting you and River together. That whole time has completely disappeared." He knew that it would hurt her, and he watched the realisation wash over her.

"You forgot me?" She asked quietly.

"No, never." He quickly replied, taking a step towards her, "I admit, I have forgotten a few things. I don't always understand you anymore, but I could never forget you." He took a deep breath, steeling himself for her response, bearing himself to her fully so she could feel his sincerity, "I asked for help. But from the wrong person." He reached out, taking her hand in his, "Help me, Danielle." He beseeched, "I know I'm asking a lot. I'm still finding myself, but I need you to help me find you as well. Please, don't give up on me."

She looked at his hands, holding hers between them tightly. As always, hers was dwarfed by him. Maybe one day she wouldn't be so short.

She looked back up at him, seeing the emotion finally on his face. He hid it from the universe, whether that was by design or just his personality, she wasn't too sure. But he never hid it from her, and he needed her help.

They had both gone wrong so far, but they both knew that now. They could move on from this, couldn't they? Or, at least, try. Her Theta needed her help and she was never going to say no to him.

"Forgetting things?" She asked with a bit of a smirk, "Old age will do that to you, Spaceman."

"Oh, you…" He trailed off, pulling her up close, "Don't tempt me, my Pet."

"Promises, promises." She tutted, "Can't have you throwing your back out." She squealed, laughing in delight as he picked her up bridal style and holding her off the floor even as she kicked her legs, "Put me down!" She demanded.

"Never." He purred, walking over to sit her on the table, sending the plates to the floor with a crash, pancakes and all, "I am _never_ letting you go." He told her firmly, bending her backwards.

 _~0~0~0~_

The TARDIS had an infinite amount of rooms, some which existed all at the same time, and some which only seemed to come into play when she felt like sharing them. It made finding the woodworking shop rather difficult if he also needed the metalwork shop, but that had only happened a couple times in the last thousand years, so that hadn't been much of an issue.

It also meant that there were rooms that shouldn't have been. Rooms that appeared from different universes, different timelines that may have once played a role but now never will. Full of fake memories and promises, and every so often he tried to do a clean-up of these rooms. Delete a few from the TARDIS to make room for the bedrooms and nice walks and other things that would be much more useful to them.

However, he hadn't done that in over eight hundred years. So, he wasn't surprised to find Danielle in a room that shouldn't have been. When she was thinking too much she would walk through the hallways, opening doors and peeking inside. Check each new room out and smile and move on from rooms that she'd seen a hundred times before. The TARDIS kept her busy until he could find her and they could talk about what was bothering her.

The room itself came as a shock while also being incredibly unsurprising to him. The pale yellow wasn't to his taste, although it complemented the white cot and changing table perfectly, while the rocking chair on the other side of the room only held his attention because Danielle was sat in it. She wasn't rocking the chair; in fact, she was sat so far forward to stop the chair from rocking as she looked around the room. There were a few animals dotted around, and a mobile above the cot with little stars.

"I think this might have been ours." Danni told him wistfully, "One day. Maybe." She stood up, the chair falling back into a gentle rock as she walked over to a shelf. On it was a picture in a frame, and this is what she picked up. A picture of his current self, a woman with brown hair that would have been her, and a little baby. The yellow theme followed through to the picture as the little baby in her arms was in a yellow baby grow, "My next body, maybe?" He took it off her, staring at the little baby that was pulling such a bright smile from her face. Even he looked besotted, the baby holding onto him for dear life.

"I'd happily give up my memories again to save any creature." She continued, "But, but I did genuinely, just for a moment, think that maybe _that_ was going to be a reality. That we'd found a way to have that little baby girl, but we didn't, did we? And we never will."

The Doctor continued to stare silently at the photograph, at their little family that never was, "I looked." He told her, tearing his eyes away from the picture to put it on the shelf where it belonged, "I spent a hundred years before Christmas looking, and three hundred years on my own. While you slept, I travelled the universe looking for the best of the best. And when I was trapped, I read up on everything I could. I thought that if I found a solution, I might be able to leave you something behind of me."

She looked at him, completely shocked, and rightfully show, "You never said." She replied softly.

"I didn't want to break your hearts when I failed." He replied bluntly, "You were better off oblivious. You always were more hopeful than I."

She didn't reply straight away. Her thoughts turned to imagined memories of Eleven, by candlelight, aging more and more by the day as he read through the TARDIS library. Him begging for help and then pretending he'd done nothing of the sort, pretending that he hadn't come to a dead end once again just so she never lost hope that it might happen for them.

"Why tell me now?" She asked him softly.

"Because, once again, his half-baked attempts to protect you didn't work." He all but snapped, not at her, but at the man who hadn't told her, "Your hope is just hurting you." She nodded softly, looking away from him because he was right. Because she had been hurt by the disappointment at the answer not being at the end of the heist. Every time she felt a twinge in her stomach, whenever she felt ill, it was the first thing that came to mind and every time is wasn't the answer.

"And because I want you to know it hurts me to." He added and she looked back up at him, her slight bewilderment on her face, "I told you that it didn't, but it does. I may be rude, but I would love a family of our own." She looked away from him again, this time with a small amount of shame because it was her fault. She was too human, and now that there was a chance that the Time Lords could come back to the correct universe, he could have it with someone else, "But my point will always stand. If I can't have it with you, then I don't want it."

She smiled at her husband, who seemed to be able to both break her hearts then build them back up within a single moment with great ease. To know that he was hurting as well, because of her, but he would choose that over anything else was so bittersweet that the smile quivered as tears appeared in her eyes. She looked at the shelf, at the picture of them together, trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to cry. It was never going to happen for them. She had always known that, but knowing that her Theta, the _Doctor_ , had also tried and failed to find an answer just made it seem so much more final.

Her eyes fell on the picture of the little girl in their arms, who can't have been more than a couple of months old, "She would have been beautiful." Danni whispered as her attempt at stopping her tears failed and with one blink they began trailing down her cheeks.

"Just like her mother." The Doctor added and Danni laughed, a wet, horrid laugh that did nothing to hide her crying. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tearing her gaze from the photo and walked her out of the room and away from the pain he could feel rolling over her, threatening to drown her. With one last look over his shoulder at the room that should never have been, he made a mental note to delete it.

 _~0~0~0~_

It had taken him what it seemed to have been a couple of days, but he finally had manged to take her on the date he'd planned the moment Clara had suggested it. Luptus itself wasn't anything extraordinary. It didn't really have a tourist trade, just your normal 'people dancing between cities to have a bit of a change' type affair. It didn't pull crowds from around the galaxy looking for a good time or to see fantastic sights. It's main source of income was exporting the minerals and metals found underneath the planet's surface, and was a rather good lay over for some of the longer distance journeys, so there were boarding houses in the major docking zones for workers, but nothing out of the ordinary for your standard level 6 planet.

They both preferred these types of planets, the Doctor more so. Ones where it wasn't a struggle to walk around the streets, or find a table at a nice restaurant. Ones where places to view the beauty weren't crammed with people in every single available nook and cranny, talking too loudly and too wrongly about things that weren't important. He and his wife could observe the universe around them and still be able to pay attention to each other.

While he'd tried to plan out everything before they left, some of the magic of life was in spontaneity. He'd chosen the perfect spot where they could properly see the Satanic Nebula, but the meal beforehand was going to be purely decided by what they came across first that looked nice.

He waited patiently for Danielle to get ready – although he was rather partial to her pyjamas, they weren't the best option when going out. The dress she chose, though, was perfect on her. She headed to his side, smiling softly, "I wasn't too sure how posh I needed to go…" She explained as if she was finding an excuse for the perfectly lovely black dress she had chosen.

"You look fine." He promised before offering her his arm. She giggled in that way she always did when he offered the same gesture, like she found it new and amusing, but took it all the same. He led her over to the door and remembered, just in time, to let her open it.

Her face lit up and she threw the doors open, revealing the rather mediocre outside. Not too tall buildings, all grey and concrete. Traffic wasn't heavy, but constantly moving. People walked the streets but with plenty of room to breathe. And yet, her eyes shone as she smiled brightly, "I like it." She declared, like she had final judge over the entire planet, "Where are we going?"

"I thought you might like some food first." He told her, locking the TARDIS behind them and heading out into the street, "As far as I'm aware there should be a few restaurants on this street. No pasta, though." He teased lightly and she faked a pout.

"Honestly, Spaceman, you should know not to take me somewhere without spaghetti." She sighed, "I guess I'm just going to have to settle for something else."

"I'm sure you'll find something to satisfy your appetite." He replied suggestively just to see her blush. She used to always do the same to him; make little comments that alluded to something a lot more private just to see him stumble over his words. Now, it would appear, it was his turn to do the same and it was _long_ overdue, "After all, you've used _quite_ a lot of energy today."

"Theta, stop it." She groaned as he pulled her closer to his side.

"That's not what you said this morning." He purred and she squirmed in his arms.

"People will hear!" She exclaimed and he chuckled, but let her go enough to be able to walk next to him.

"We definitely can't be having that, can we?" He agreed with all his smugness on show. She nudged into him, but then hugged his arm to tell him that she wasn't really mad at him.

The first restaurant didn't have much to offer in the way of food, and the second was fully booked. There was a buffet-style place that Danni had been rather eager to try, but the Doctor had vetoed it outright – _'Do you realise how many people are going to touch your food before you do?'_.

"What about this one?" Danni suggested, pulling him to a stop outside what would have been an eat-in pub style place on Earth. People outside eating light snacks and drinking while the menu on the wall suggested much more plentiful meals were on offer to those who wanted it.

It wasn't as nice as he'd have hoped to take her. Too many people, and too many people drinking at that. She deserved something of a higher standard, but unfortunately those also seemed to be lacking in the area.

"If you wish, my Pet." He told her just as a rumbling sounded out through the air. Danni immediately looked down the road as the whole street fell silent for a moment, then exploded in murmurings over what had happened.

"What was that?" She asked, concerned.

"I would expect it has something to do with that." The Doctor replied, nodding at the sky as something fell very quickly fell towards the city, but its trajectory suggested it was going to hit a different part of time, "Inside, inside now." He commanded, nudging her towards the door. She didn't need to be told twice, neither did the people outside the pub. Just as the last person made their way inside, there was an almighty shake as the object crash landed into the earth, causing a quake that brought down the ornaments that decorated the establishment as well as some of the light fittings. The Doctor had the forethought to pull his wife up closer as people screamed, pulling her close and turning them both away into a corner, meaning the debris missed them.

"What the hell was that?" Danni exclaimed as the dust settled and it became apparent that the power had been knocked out by the impact.

"It looked like a ship." The Doctor replied, "The thunder was it breaking through the atmosphere. It probably wasn't even heading here. And, if it was going to crash, they would have aimed for somewhere less densely populated."

"You think it was brought down on purpose?" She surmised from his words.

"Could have been." He replied, "Then again, nothing of note is happening today. No public holidays, or national events. It's why I chose the date."

"The only way to find out is to go look, I suppose." Danni offered offhandedly. The Doctor nodded.

"Unfortunately we are on a date." He reminded her. Danni nodded solemnly and for a moment they both acted like they weren't going to investigate.

Then that grin he adored spread on her face, the one that showed her inquisitiveness and her eagerness, and she grabbed his hand, "Oh, come on Spaceman." She exclaimed, "Let's go have a poke about."

They both rushed out of the pub, leaving the idea of food back in its walls. After all, this was much more exciting than some date.

 _~0~0~0~_

Gun fire echoed down the street, shouts from the people in charge telling the soldiers to catch them followed Danni and the Doctor as they darted down into an alleyway, panting heavily as they hid in the shadows.

Danni's dress had seen better days, scorched from the explosion the Doctor had accidently set off whilst trying to get into the crashed spaceship. Suddenly they were the prime suspects of whatever had brought it down into the, thankfully, relatively empty industrial area. It could have been so much worse than it was, but they didn't really have time for that as they'd searched the wreckage for the little black box that the Doctor had needed. Then they'd just needed to shake off the authorities.

"I think they're gone." The Doctor whispered as the trail of police officers seemed to taper off.

"The front door." Danni panted, relaxing somewhat, "Why did you have to… to blow up the front door?"

"It was jammed; what else was I supposed to do?" The Doctor snapped in reply.

"I don't know. _Not_ blow it up!" She offered as her solution, "They're going to notice the box is missing."

"Most likely." He agreed, "But they wouldn't have done any good with it. This may be a level 6 planet, but they would have just hidden it like everyone else would. Best not stir up panic until it's too late to do anything about it."

"You don't know that." Danni retorted but the Doctor shot her a look, to which she nodded, "Alright, we both know exactly that. What do we do now?"

"We get back to the TARDIS and play whatever footage is on this." He replied, holding the box aloft in case she didn't know what they were being hunted for, "Find out if there was anything untoward about the crash, fight the bad guys, save the day, then get something to eat. I saw what appeared to be a little fish and chip shop down the road, that looked delightful."

"Fish and chips?" She replied, "I thought you wanted somewhere a bit fancy?"

"I think that went out of the window with the giant crashing ship, don't you?" He retorted and she had to agree. Plus, she wasn't in any state to be let into a posh restaurant. Neither was he, to be fair. His hair was a mess, and the singe marks that were on her dress also smattered his jacket.

"So, we've got a crashed ship, in the middle of an industrial site, with very few known casualties and all we have to go on is the little black box that we can't watch without the TARDIS?"

"That seems to be a summation of the situation, well done." He replied.

"Hey, don't get sarcastic with me." She snapped, "We don't have much to go on, I was just trying to see if anything stood out as odd."

"The whole situation is odd." He retorted, the sarcasm still heavy in his tone.

"If you're going to be arsey with me, you can do this on your own." Danni warned, like she had any intention of leaving him on his own, "I've warned you about…"

" _Sarge_!" A voice shouted and the two fell silent, suddenly on the alert as someone appeared in the alleyway's opening. The Doctor grabbed her, pulling her closer and deeper into the shadow, one arm around her stomach and one resting on her chest.

Her hearts were pounding as they both held their breaths, trying to keep from being spotted. She tried to focus on something else, so went back to recounting what little they knew. The ship crashed into an industrial zone, which had a few factories on but only minimal staff because it was evening and people were at home. Most of the damage was done to the buildings, in fact one factory. And even then, it was just a building. An expensive building, but a building nonetheless. It caused a lot of noise, but not a lot of serious destruction.

It was very strange that, if deliberate, the people in question hadn't aimed for somewhere that would cause a lot more devastation. The city wasn't exactly small, to fall from such a height and not hit anywhere more built up was a blessing, but also seemed rather unlikely. The news would call it lucky, or fortunate, or a miracle. People who knew better would call it deliberate.

The man who'd called for his Sarge didn't direct them down the alleyway, and moments later they were running away again. The Doctor let go of Danni, who quickly spun around.

"I think they aimed for the factory." She said with barely a pause between words, "Think about it. Big city, lots of people, but from the sky and no one was hurt."

She saw the same thought go through his head at a much faster rate, obviously calculating possibilities and statistics that she couldn't even begin to understand. She grinned, because she had been on to a winner and it was always nice to know she'd sparked something in that giant brain of his.

He smirked at her, "It was deliberate." He stated, coming to the same conclusion. The pride she was feeling made her stand taller, back straight and the _sexiest_ smirk appeared on her face, "Good girl."

"Good girl?" She echoed as he closed the gap between them, "Theta, we don't…"

"It was deliberate." He repeated, "They won't make a move for a while now. And you are incredibly sexy when you're being smart, my Pet." He turned them both, pressing her up against the wall and she laughed at his cheek, but didn't try and get away.

"What have unleashed?" She asked in a fake exasperated tone but he didn't bother replying. She would never deny him a snogging session; she wasn't an idiot after all.

 _~0~0~0_ ~

Danni offered the Doctor a quiet 'thanks' as he laid his jacket on the grass for her to lie down on. Her feet were very thankful for the rest, because even though she'd had the smarts to wear flats, they still hadn't been made for running so much.

He joined her on the floor, legs out in front of him as he used his arms to prop himself up. Her hunch had been spot on, and after working out that it had been a stunt by an angry family member of the people who had owned the factory, there really hadn't been much to clean up. In fact, by stealing the black box when they did, they'd just prolonged the investigation and before they'd managed to show someone in charge their proof, the whole planet had been put on mauve alert.

Danni had been rather glad that, while they'd had a lovely little adventure, it hadn't been particularly stressful. Her emotions were still all over the place as she mourned the loss of their baby that never was, and yet another change in their relationship, and she felt rather exhausted by the day.

But she knew the real reason that he'd brought her to Luptus, and the sight he'd wanted her to see, so when he suggested a stroll in the park she hadn't objected. And she was glad she wouldn't. Above them in the sky was the most beautiful nebula she'd seen. Purples and reds twisting together, swirls of gas and debris in the night sky that lit up the planets it spanned. People were walking past the couple like it was an everyday occurrence for them, like they'd grown used to it and it no longer held any beauty to them and it just baffled her.

The Doctor couldn't focus on the sky, or on the look of almost pure happiness on her face as she studied it with wide eyes and an open mind. He saw the people walking past, getting on with their nights for the most part, but the occasional look in their direction. The bewildering disapproval they sent their way, like they had a say in the two Time Lords' relationship at all. He didn't understand it, but it made him uncomfortable and so he couldn't quite enjoy the time as much as he would have liked. They glared at the pair like they were doing something wrong, when all they were doing was watching the stars go by.

He tore his mind of the multitude of reasons that the people felt like they deserved to stick their noses into his and Danielle's business and rocked onto one leg, lifting himself up enough to access his jacket pocket. He pulled a pair of binoculars out and rested back down, shifting over to be closer to his wife.

"Here, look through these." He told her and she took them eagerly, "Your eyes will take a moment to adjust to them, just bear with it."

She nodded before holding them up to her eyes, placing them on her glasses so she could _actually_ see through them. He was right, for a moment her eyes went terribly out of focus and she winced as her brain anticipated a headache.

When it cleared she gasped. Now she could see the nebula up close, see the red dominating the purple and see the different strands interweaving with each other. She pulled them away to look at him, "Is that why it's the Satanic Nebula?" She asked him, "Because it's red."

He nodded, "From a certain angle you can see a face in the gasses, it was said to be the devil watching and waiting for the galaxies to sin." He explained, "But look closer."

She did as he said, her eyes going out of focus again, "Oh." She breathed, seeing that the stories he'd told her had been true. That within the little piece of the nebula that she was looking at alone she could see specks drawing in towards a centre, "Is that a star forming?" She whispered, like she was afraid she might disturb it.

"Not quite." He explained softly, taking a moment to brush her hair behind her ear, "It's planets. Much like we watched with Donna. The rocks pulling together to form new balls of rock. New planets, new civilisations, new homes." He gently moved her head to the side, showing her some of the more formed parts, "In a few billion years that will be a galaxy called Burnstein 3. Seven planets and one sun. A race called the Burnettes will reside there, and they look a little like those strange alien figures that you…" he caught him, "that _some_ humans seem to think all aliens look like." She tilted her head to look at him, "You know, all green with big eyes." He motioned to his eyes, imitating them stretching out, "Spindly arms. Honestly, completely way off. Humans never encounter the Burnettes. I have no idea where they came up with that idea."

"We should go have a look." Danni suggested, "Find out the reason that they decided that was an 'alien'." He was sure that it probably wasn't an exciting reason behind it, he nodded his agreement.

"Whatever you want, my Danni-Girl." He replied in such a soft tone that she looked at him once more. He'd said it, he'd called her that little name that he'd always called her until he had regenerated, the one that meant so much to her. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Promise?" She asked him just as softly and he nodded.

"Oh, you silly human." He replied with a complete tease in his voice that didn't offend her at all, "You'll always be my Danni-Girl." She giggled, then moved closer, leaning on his arm as she looked out to the stars again.

"Then where to?" She asked, "We find out where the image came from, then go see them for real?"

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Ooo, this chapter gave me a lot more grief than I was expecting, but I think it turned out all right. I hope you liked the fluff, the arguing and a little glimpse into a quick adventure in the life of the Doctor and Danni :D_

 _Anyway, I don't really have much to say, so I'll jump straight into reviews! Getting ever closer to 150, woo! :D_

 _ **jojo** \- Aww, thanks sweetie! It is also one of my favourite bits as well, if I'm honest so I'm glad you liked it so much! I hope you liked this chapter too, I can't do fluffy without a bit of angst ;) And yes, ever closer to Missy!_

 _ **Booklover0608** \- Thanks sweetie! Yeah, it needed to be said, didn't it?_

 _ **Rox Malone** \- Hope you enjoyed this one, sweetie!_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Hehe I had to wonder if it was enough! Hope this is a good start for you :) x_

 _ **bored411** \- Yeah, they are in desperate need of some lovely time together, aren't they? The Caretaker should be full of them :D _

_**PopstarJ01** \- Why thank you sweetie! xxx_

 _ **mlr96** \- Aww, I'm glad you liked it so much sweetie! I hope you liked this one too!_


	19. When Clara Met Danny

_A long while ago…_

Clara couldn't help but smile as the doorbell went, a couple of short, successive buzzes that she knew meant the arrival of her two best friends. She hadn't been expecting them today, with it being a Friday, but she still happy jumped up from her sofa and dashed over to the door. She took a moment to make it look like she hadn't been in a hurry to see the two Time Lords, then opened the door.

Danni immediately all but shoved a cake at her, with chocolate icing and covered in white chocolate stars, "Congratulations!" She exclaimed happily, "Did you get it?"

The Doctor pulled her up against him, mainly because he just liked to hold her, but partly to get her attention as well, "I thought you were going to wait until we were inside?" He asked her and she nodded, looking slightly sheepish.

"I was, but I was too excited." Danni explained as Clara let them both in, completely amused by the blonde.

"You're just too cute." The Doctor teased, nudging her in. Her excitement was always contagious. She found so much happiness in the joy of others, and Clara was definitely no exception.

"I am _not_ cute." Danni retorted even as her cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment. They headed into the living room, where Danni placed the cake on the coffee table. Clara had done a rather nice job decorating the room, and Danni was pleased to see all the photographs she'd placed everywhere. Nothing made a home like pictures of your friends and family. It made it look lived in. Look loved.

Danni turned back to Clara, "So, did you get it?" She asked again, barely waiting a moment. Clara tried to keep a neutral face, but at Danni's wide, eager eyes she broke out into a grin.

"I got it." She replied and Danni cheered in delight. The two girls grabbed hold of each other's arms, jumping up and down the spot.

"Oh, I knew you would!" Danni gushed, "Who wouldn't want to hire you?"

"Well," Clara smirked, "I am pretty fantastic." Danni nodded as the pair sat down on the sofa as the Doctor busied himself looking at all the trinkets that she had on display. He wanted to give them a moment together, the older he got, the more he realised just how much Danni would need her friends after he was gone. Of course, he would always prefer to spend time alone with her. But time with others as well would help, and he'd trust Clara to look after her properly.

"You're _very_ fantastic." Danni corrected, "Tell me everything! What's the job? Where at? When? What are your breaks like? Holidays? Do we need to change from Wednesdays?"

"Woah, calm down," Clara laughed, holding her hands out in front of her as Danni practically bounced in her seat, "why are you so excited about a job? You have a _time machine_."

"Because I've only ever had two jobs in my life." She replied, "I worked for the BBC for a little while, and I worked in a call centre for a day."

"What? You did _not_ work for the BBC." Clara retorted in disbelief and Danni nodded.

"I did." She replied, almost offended, looking over at the Doctor, "Remember? With Martha?"

The Doctor, who was taking apart what had turned out to be a music box, almost dropped it in surprise at being addressed. He shoved it back on the shelf before leaning against the unit like he wasn't doing anything at all, "Sorry?" He asked when he realised he hadn't been listening.

Danni shot him a fond smile. She loved her Theta, but sometimes he was just like a kid who only paid attention when their mother made them, "I worked at the BBC, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes, she did." The Doctor replied, hopping over and sitting in between the two girls on the sofa, "With Martha, right?"

Danni nodded, like she hadn't just said that, "You're forgetting things in your old age, Spaceman." She teased the forever young-looking Time Lord.

"Oi." He retorted, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, "You should respect your elders."

"It's very hard to when he acts like a gigantic child." She replied even as she snuggled slightly into his grasp, "But you still haven't told us."

"Oh, it's just a comprehensive." Clara dismissed, before answering the rest of Danni's questions, "As an English teacher. I start in three weeks. I have an hour for lunch, and a break in between the morning and afternoon lessons. I have normal school holidays, and no I don't need to change from Wednesdays as long as you drop me back off Wednesday night. I can't go missing for a week anymore."

"Oh, that sounds so exciting!" Danni gushed, and even though Clara was rather pleased to have gotten the job, exciting was not the word she would have used for any job, "What's the name of the school."

"Coal Hill." Clara replied, "It's just in Shoreditch. Nothing particularly… what?" She asked, seeing the frown that appeared on Danni's face, "What is it? Why do you have that look on your face?"

The words surprised Danni, "Look? What look?" She asked.

"You pulled that… that…" Clara waved her hand in the air like the Doctor would when he was struggling to find a word, "it's you 'I know that and I'm trying to place it so I can tell you how exciting it is' face."

The Doctor let out a chuckle, "That's it." He agreed and Danni turned on the spot so she could look up at him, "She used to pull it all the time when she jumped around. I'd say something and she'd grimace like she knew I was wrong."

"I don't have a face!" She exclaimed, wondering if this was how the Doctor had felt when they discussed his 'noticing' face, "I never used to do that, did I? I was good at keeping the spoilers to myself."

"Oh, you were fabulous at it." The Doctor agreed, pulling her back close again, shooting Clara a look over her head that said that she wasn't as good as she had thought she had been. Clara did her best to suppress her grin at this information.

"What's wrong with Coal Hill?" She asked Danni, bringing the conversation back to why they were talking about her cute face to begin with, "Don't tell me you fought off some aliens there or something."

Danni shook her head, "No. Well, _I_ didn't anyway." She replied, "It's where Susan went, isn't it?"

"Susan?" Clara asked and Danni nodded.

"Old Man Time Lord here's granddaughter," Danni explained with a nod towards her husband, "at least, I think so."

The Doctor let the 'Old Man' comment slide, for now, "Yeah, she wanted to go through human schooling for a few years. She always found humans incredibly fascinating." He leant back against the sofa, "I think Ian still works there. A governor or something. I should give him a ring…"

Clara shook her head, holding her hand out to stop him in the middle of his sentence, "Nope. No calling up my boss. I don't care if you know him, or if he travelled with you or…" She trailed off, her eyes narrowing, suddenly very suspicious, "You didn't, did you?" She asked him, "Tell me you didn't call him and ask them to give me the job!"

"Of course not!" Danni defended, reaching over and taking Clara's hands in hers, which had started flailing slightly. Clara immediately calmed, sinking back into her seat, "It's the first time we've heard of it, right Spaceman?" She shot him a look that had him quickly nodding.

"Exactly, I've not had time to ring Ian." He promised and Clara nodded.

"Good." She conceded, seeing that they were both telling the truth, "Because I want to have this job on my own merit, not because I happen to have met two Time Lords and saved them from being erased from time."

"And you did." Danni promised. Now happy, Clara stood up.

"I'll grab us some plates and pop the kettle on." She told them, leaving them in the living room to head into the kitchen. The moment Danni heard the kettle start to boil, Danni spun back around to shoot her husband a warning look.

"If Clara finds out you rang him before her interview she will kill you." She warned, "Don't you dare tell her."

"I said I didn't!" He protested but she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think you can lie to me, Theta?" She asked, "Not a word, right?"

He opened his mouth to protest that he hadn't been lying, but there was no point, he could tell she had seen right through him, "I didn't talk to him about Clara _exactly._ " The Doctor insisted, "I just said I knew of someone who was looking for a job but didn't have any experience. I was trying to get tips for her interviews." He smiled as Danni's face turned from incredulous to touched.

"You were trying to help her?" She asked and he nodded, "Oh, that's so lovely, Theta." She pushed up to press a kiss on her cheek. He caught her lips instead then after one, two, three kisses, he deepened it further. Her hand reached up into his wonderful, soft, brown hair as he pushed her backwards onto the sofa.

"Oi!" Clara snapped as she re-entered the room with the three small plates and a knife, "Don't snog on my sofa!"

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara had thought she was completely ready for her first day. She and Danni had spent plenty of time choosing the right outfit, with the right shoes, to go with her right hairstyle. She had paused outside the building for a moment, taking in the atmosphere with a sense of hope, a sense of pride. She had gotten the job off her own back because she could do it. Lesson plans had been planned, homework was ready and waiting to go, and she had a pair of time travellers who were more than willing to give her a bit of extra time to mark it at the end of the day.

Some of the other teachers were incredibly friendly, others had been less so but that was what to expect at a new job. Some people would love the new face, some people would just not want to be there regardless.

She walked into the room, wrote her name of the board, then turned around to face her first ever class. They were a group of Year 10's, who were part way through her GCSEs and needed to be kept on track if they were ever going to pass and make it to their A-Levels, or into work or whatever was waiting for them on the other side.

What Clara saw was not twenty-odd eager faces waiting for her to impart the wisdom on Tess of the D'Urbervilles. No, what she saw is exactly what she gave her teachers when she was their age. Twenty-odd teenagers all staring back at her, judging her, deciding whether to take her seriously or break her before she'd even started. She stared back for a moment like a deer caught in headlights. She knew it. When she had been their age, she would have seen a teacher just like her and saw her as an easy target. She, with all of her friends, would have torn her down where she stood and waited for the next teacher to wander in and attempt to prove their worth.

She wasn't having it. She was strong, she was going to be a _fantastic_ teacher. She just had to show them who was boss. She was the boss of two Time Lords, a bunch of teenagers was a piece of cake.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara flopped onto her bed, legs dangling off the bed, phone up against her ear, "I can't do this." She groaned, "I can't, they don't like me and I don't like them! What am i going to do? I can't quit, I have rent!"

" _You're just being hard on yourself._ " Danni replied on the other side of the phone, " _It's your first day, of course it's going to take a while to get settled in._ "

"I'm supposed to be bad-ass Miss Oswald!" Clara explained, "They're supposed to be terrified of me and yet think I'm the best teacher in the world! But I couldn't even get them to be quiet!"

" _They're not supposed to be scared of you._ " Danni corrected, " _They're supposed to like you. Kids will never respect a teacher they're scared of."_

"No, but they'll do their work." Clara grumbled, "This one girl, Sophie Turner, sat the wrong way round in her chair all class. She would answer me and everything, but she refused to sit right at her desk!"

" _Well, what did you do_?" Danni asked her and Clara grimaced, thinking about her overreaction in that first class. She knew, from experience, that by the time the bell had gone for her second attempt at teaching those unruly teenagers that she'd made it around the school like wildfire. From that moment on no one was going to take her seriously. She had become 'Miss Oswald - Pushover'.

"I, um, might have threatened them all with expulsion. At the same time." She admitted, ashamed of her own behaviour. She could tell Danni felt the same at the pause in the conversation.

" _Yes_ ," Danni eventually replied, " _that might have been a bit… um… forward?_ "

"It was stupid!" Clara exclaimed, "What am I going to do? They're never going to take me seriously anymore, and I can't quit and start again because they're all going to wonder why my first proper teaching job ended so quickly, and it'll all just start again! I've ruined my career, completely ruined it!"

" _Now you're just being overdramatic._ " Danni told her, amusement in her voice, " _You just need to start again. Tomorrow you'll just have to go in without acknowledging today. People have bad days, tomorrow will be perfect._ "

Clara nodded along, "You're right," she agreed, sitting up straight, a confident look on her face, "I've just got to go in there and act confident. I let them get to me, that was the problem."

" _Exactly_!" Her friend really had made her feel better. Now Clara felt ready to take on all those br- those _challenging_ children, " _That's more like the Clara I know. Go in, head held high and -_ _Ow!"_ Clara jumped at Danni's exclamation, " _Theta will you be careful?!_ "

" _Sorry, sorry._ " Clara heard the Doctor replied quickly.

"What happened?" She asked.

" _Oh, he stabbed me with the piece of wire he's using to undo my handcuffs._ "

"What?!" Clara exclaimed, "I've told you about answering the phone when…"

" _Oh, no, we're not doing that._ " Danni was quick to reassure her, " _We're trapped in a dungeon. There's this planet of cat people and they're being overthrown by some dog people and we were trying to get into a castle. It's a long story._ "

"Then why did you answer the phone?" Clara asked, now more confused than ever, " _How_ did you answer the phone?"

" _To pass the time._ " Danni offered as a reason, " _It was easy, really…_ "

" _Danni, we don't have time. We have to go._ " The Doctor interrupted urgently.

" _Oh, sorry, gotta go sweetie. You'll do fantastic, I know you will. See you Wednesday!_ " And with her hasty words, Danni hung up, leaving Clara sat on the edge of her bed, her confidence back up to the level it had been that morning. Even more so now because the worst had now happened. She didn't have to worry about it anymore, nothing else could go wrong. She was 'Clara Oswald - _Boss'_.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara loved her job. Well, she loved her job as much as anyone could love a job. She was sure the even Beyoncé had days where she didn't want to go sing, or write, or one of the other multitude of awesome things that she did that made up being Beyoncé. But, as far as anyone could, Clara loved her job.

Every day was slightly different, and she took everything that was thrown at her in her stride. Kids forget homework? No bother, she could act disappointed while secretly cheering that she had one less piece of homework to mark. She forgot their homework? That was also completely fine, because no one was going to bring up homework with her and she was the teacher, she could bring it in when she was good and ready.

She walked past a group of girls from one of her Year 9 class, huddled together in the hallway. Without even looking, she stuck her hand between Grace and Faye, grabbing the chewing gum packet out of Jessica's hand and walking off without a pause, "You know the rules, Jessica." She called over the protesting girl, smirking to herself as she pocketed the packet. Students weren't allowed chewing gum in school, any packets were to be immediately confiscated and not given back to discourage the behaviour. Clara's step picked up slightly, the swagger of a woman in her prime. She even knew the rules. She was the _boss_.

She opened the door to the staff room, saying hello to Mr Gardner the art teacher as she headed inside. He offered her a nod, which was more than he offered others, and Clara made a beeline for the coffee machine.

"Did you hear?" Miss Kissinger, the school flirt and gossip queen, "The new Maths teacher is starting today. Military, apparently."

"Oh?" Clara replied vaguely, grabbing herself a cup of mildly nice coffee, "No, I hadn't heard." Of course she had; everyone had. Miss Kissinger had made it incredibly well known like it was the juiciest piece of gossip she had ever heard. Clara did have to wonder if she spoke like that about her arrival. She hoped people were more enthused about her starting than she was about the maths teacher.

When pretty much every member of faculty had arrived for the morning, the head teacher, Mr Armitage, came in with a young man roughly Clara's age trailing behind him. He didn't seem particularly confident, and Clara had been barely paying attention to begin with, so his introduction passed her by as she thought about how she had to deal with Courtney Woods first thing and she _really_ didn't think she could handle it first thing on a Wednesday. Danni and the Doctor would be picking her up that evening and she didn't want to waste it by brooding over her 'too wide' face.

She hadn't even noticed she'd missed the introduction until the bell went off and suddenly it was time for class. She shrugged to herself, finishing her coffee quickly before heading for first period. She was sure she'd get to meet the new guy soon enough.

 _~0~0~0~_

As much as Clara loved her job, she _hated_ substituting in other people's classes. She'd already worked out a near-perfect excuse for getting out of them, except for the times when she couldn't. Mr Armitage was insisting that she take over the Year 7 Design Tech class for the following Tuesday because Mrs Friar was away at her sister's wedding until the Thursday and it was the only class he'd not been able to cover. Not been able to, as in, was coming to Clara because it was the last choice he had. And Clara, unfortunately, couldn't use Courtney as an excuse because the whole year had a field trip that day and Clara didn't actually have anything to do.

"Fine," Clara replied with a frustrated sigh as she hoped agreeing so she could just go home, "I'll take that class and then, they can do some of the test." Armitage smiled, which she took as her signal to leave, so she reached over and grabbed her handbag. So close, she was so close…

Armitage smiled as he spotted the new teacher across the room, "Oh, Clara," He called over to her and she forced her smile on her face so he wouldn't know how much she wanted to throttle him right now, "you've not met Danny Pink yet? New fella, maths." She shook her head, barely paying attention as she grabbed the rest of her stuff. If she acted quickly, she could still be home before the news started, which was always her goal, "Danny? Clara Oswald."

Clara's head snapped up at the first name, immediately thinking of the blonde currently travelling who-know-where with her husband. Her heart picked up speed, probably in nerves at why she might have been working at Clara's school, but they all flew out of the window when she met the new guy's eye. He was incredibly good lucking, with a perfect amount of facial hair and a great, genuine, but soft smile that immediately drew Clara in. She quickly made her way over, suddenly very happy to miss the news completely.

"Hey." She greeted as they shook hands. A firm handshake. That… that was very nice too.

"English." Armitage told Danny like it explained everything about her.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Danny replied politely and Clara nodded in agreement.

"You too."

"Want to watch yourself around him." Armitage warned jokingly, "Bit of a lady-killer, but always denies it." Danny rolled his eyes; he'd obviously heard this many times before and he was trying to not get too annoyed at it.

"I am not a lady-killer." He insisted and Armitage chuckled.

"See what I mean?" He replied before spotting someone else on the other side of the room, "Oh, Beth, can I have a word?" And with that he was gone, but now Clara couldn't have cared less. Danny made a move to leave, but she couldn't let that happen. She needed to start up a conversation, and fast. She needed to find out if the rest of him matched his incredibly good looks.

"Er, was it you that I saw outside doing the soldiery thing?" She asked him and, to her delight, he stopped in his tracks, looking slightly abashed.

It was adorable, "Ah yeah, probably. The Coal Hill Cadets. Just a bit of fun." He explained away.

"What, teaching them how to shoot people?" She asked with a laugh and his smile turned slightly, like it was a bit more forced than before.

"There's a bit more to modern soldiering than just shooting people." He explained, "I like to think there's a moral dimension."

"Ah, you shoot people then cry about it afterwards?" She joked, hoping to pull the conversation that had barely started back but he just looked more uncomfortable, embarrassed even and it just confused her even more.

"Ah." Was all he said though and her brows furrowed.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing, no. Sorry, no, nothing." He replied with a shake of his head, "I just. I didn't think they'd say anything, that's all."

Now that didn't make any sense at all, "Sorry?"

"Have they told everyone?" He asked, like she was supposed to know something but she really didn't. Had she missed something? She was normally rather good at keeping up with gossip, but she seriously had no idea what he was going on about.

"No, no, no." She quickly said, "As far as I know, nobody has told anybody anything." She looked around quickly but nothing gave her a clue about what he was on about, "What are you talking about?"

He seemed to notice that she was bewildered, "Why did you just say the crying thing?"

"I was being funny." She offered but that didn't seem to be a satisfactory explanation.

"Why?" He asked, still sounding confused and Clara wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. It was true that, when she was flirting, she showed off and tried to be a bit funnier than in her everyday life, but it was hard to explain that to a guy she'd only just met.

"I just do that." She replied slowly.

"Why?" He asked again and she shrugged.

"I don't know."

She leant in a bit closer, brows furrowed as she waited for an explanation to his suddenly rather weird, if not adorable, behaviour. There was a pause and then he tried to brush over it, "Anyway I, er, I've left some stuff in my class." He pointed awkwardly at the door and she nodded, glad they were over their strange encounter. She shot him another bright smile, just to make sure he remembered her not looking perplexed.

"Okay, see you." She replied and he nodded, holding onto his bag as some sort of nervous habit as he walked stiffly off.

"See you." Clara paused for a moment, thinking on the conversation and decided quite quickly that she hadn't been offended, or weirded out. In fact, she'd just found his awkward behaviour endearing. So she turned around, rushing after him as he headed for the door.

"Er, are you going to the, er, leaving thing tonight for Cathy?" She asked and for a moment he looked like she'd stepped in on him naked; wide eyed and ready to flee.

"Um." He drawled out before giving a short shake of his head, "No, I'm not."

"Oh, okay, never mind." She replied with a shrug, like it didn't mean anything. There was that smile again; the one that made him look completely out of his depth.

"Good night." He bid farewell with another nod and she couldn't let him leave again.

She squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if she came off as desperate as she felt she was. But she hadn't been on a date in months and he seemed like a genuinely nice, if not slightly uncomfortable around people, guy, "Change your mind." She commanded quickly.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he turned back around again.

"I'm going. Er, I'll give you a lift. Why not?" She asked, deciding just to put herself out there. He looked her over for a moment, before shooting her an apologetic grimace.

"No, I've got some reading." He told her and Clara half-smiled, half cringed. She knew a gentle rejection when she heard one.

"Ah, okay. Maybe some other time, then?" She offered, just in case he changed his mind. This time he was out of the door before she could stop him and she squeezed her eyes shut. Things were so much easier outside of a social setting. Danni, her Danni, and the Doctor would just come pick her up and they'd go do something nice. No dancing around each other, no awkward flirting in front of witnesses. Just a nice, easy, trip out.

But he was just _so_ cute! Clara wasn't shallow by any means, but she couldn't deny that he was incredibly good looking, and all that did was make her desperately want to get to know the man behind it. Who apparently was a ladies' man but seemed to have trouble actually talking to _anyone,_ let alone women. Who taught maths and played cadet at the same time. Whose excuse wasn't that he was going out with his mates, but that he had reading to catch up on.

Oh, one last attempt, what could she lose? She placed her marking down and followed him out of the room, heading towards the spare maths classroom that she was sure he would have been given.

" _I'll give you a lift. Why not?_ " She heard coming from the door in a high-pitched, obviously fake voice. She paused in the doorway then realised he was doing _her_ voice.

"Actually, now that you mention it, it sounds like the best plan ever, thank you." He replied in his own voice before she'd even had a chance to storm in to tell him off for making fun of her. Instead she quickly realised that he was replaying the conversation over the way he'd _actually_ wanted it to go, and she leant on the doorframe, a smirk on her face. Yep, still got it.

" _Maybe some other time._ " He continued in his Fake-Clara voice.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed in a self-hating growl before letting his head drop painfully onto his desk. She grimaced slightly at the thud it made against the wood, then watched him bang his head on it three more times before she decided to intervene.

She cleared her throat, "Is the wooden sound you or-or the desk?" She asked as he stopped, sitting up slowly and not looking at her.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, his embarrassment thick in his tone.

"Longer than you would like." She told him, unable to keep the smile off her face or the amusement out of her voice.

"Okay." He replied, still looking away from her as he tried to work out just how to get him out of this incredibly horrifying situation.

"Are you going to look that terrified when you take me out for a drink?" She asked him and he turned in his chair, unable to believe that she was _still_ asking him out on a date. He shifted in the wooden chair, trying and failing to find a cool pose to sit in, settling for leaning one arm on the back of the chair.

"I, I absolutely promise I won't." He replied, not sounding like he was sure he meant it at all.

Clara pushed off the doorframe, turning to leave, "Play your cards right and you might." She offered cheekily before leaving him to his head-bashing. She grinned to herself, a skip in her step as she headed off. Yep, still totally had it. Clara and Danny, it had a nice ring to it.

 _~0~0~0~_

And somehow, between guys who looked like Danny, and travelling to the end of the universe, their first date had turned into a second. Clara had honestly thought that she had screwed it up, but both of them had been incredibly apologetic and they had another date planned. A lovely little Italian restaurant that Clara had wanted to try for a while now, but hadn't found the time. Now, though, not only did she suddenly have the ability to make the time, but she had managed to snag herself someone to go with.

She smiled happily to herself as the bell rung for the end of class, diving into Danny's classroom as the last of his class filed out to head to the next one. She had a pile of work in her hands to make it look like a professional visit, but as soon as the door was closed they were stood in between the desks together, barely any distance at all between them.

"7.15." Danny started with this smug smirk on his face, like it had been all his doing, "Meeting me. You are. Date. Second one." His head had dipped low, like he was trying to steal a kiss from her but she couldn't let him get away with it that easily, no matter how much she wanted to close the gap between them.

"Got the words out." She replied in the same stuttered tone, "Not in the right order, but, hey." She smirked as well, "Maths teacher." They both leant in closer to kiss as the door opened and Stephan from Year 8 rushed inside. Immediately they pulled away from each other to try and pretend they weren't about to snog, both putting their stern 'teacher' faces on that needed very little frustration faking to find.

" _Out!_ " They shouted at the same time and Stephan was as quick out the door as he had been coming in. Clara waiting for a moment before sighing in relief that they hadn't been closed.

"I guess doing… doing _that_ at school might not be the best idea." Danny stuttered out, unable to even say the word kiss for fear of being caught. Clara nodded seriously, turning back to face him.

"Oh, definitely not." She agreed, "We have to be professional, after all." She told him before reaching up, grabbing his tie and pulling him in for a quick snog they both needed.

 _~0~0~0~_

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, snapping Clara out of the semi daze she'd fallen in. This date had gone a lot smoother. She hadn't put her foot in it, and he hadn't any more than usual. She'd quickly realise that he was just naturally a bit awkward and, while she hoped he'd relax a little as their relationship progressed, she just found it charming.

The conversation had fallen into a comfortable silence as they continued to eat, Clara swirling her spaghetti around her fork in what she felt was a dignified manner. It took her mind to the other Danni in her life, wondering what she and the Doctor were up to. Since he regenerated their marriage had been rather tense, and she hadn't been able to tell if they'd pull out of it until their adventure in a bank. She'd seen Danni die and it had broken her heart, but it was nothing compared to the devastation that the Doctor inside of her and the actual Doctor had felt. She'd watch him break in front of her eyes, watched him lose all hope in his and any future, then turn mad with fury at the guy who'd put them there. Who'd turned out to be himself. And Danni hadn't died at all.

Clara wasn't sure what she'd do without Danni in her life. They were both her best friends, but she and Danni were closer than she'd ever been with anyone after her mum had died. She needed the blonde in her life, and she liked to think that Danni felt the same about her.

It was in this train of thought that Danny had caught her unaware, and she nodded shooting him a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." She promised before pointing her fork at him like she'd seen Danni do a hundred times to the Doctor, "Have I told you about the time my friend Danni tried to build my set of shelves. You think Justin's hand-eye is terrible, it took her four attempts to get the screwdriver into the correct screw." She laughed at the memory, "She won't admit that she's clumsy, it's adorable."

Danny shot her a smile, "That's the fourth time you've brought up this friend of yours." He pointed out, much to Clara's surprise, "Should I be jealous? Or concerned that she's called Danni too?"

He obviously meant it in a joking way, but Clara leant forward on the table nonetheless, shooting him a look that he couldn't ignore.

"Oh, definitely not." She promised, "You have nothing to worry about, Mr Pink." And she let Danni fall from her mind as she sat back, watching him watch her with a sense of smug satisfaction, "Now, tell me, what are your DIY skills like?"

"Oh, I can be quite handsie when I want to be." Danny tried flirt back, his eyes widening as he realised how pervy he _actually_ sounded. Lucky for him, it just set Clara off in a fit of giggles and all was forgotten.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Just a little bit of a cute filler chapter, I hope you all liked it, even if it was rather late!_

 _It was the Time Child's 3rd Anniversary on Friday 3rd June. I can't believe I've been going on for this long, and that I still have so many lovely people reading along with me. I can't thank you all enough! For the anniversary I posted a small drabble on my Tumblr each night from Friday to Monday, so there's four overall. You can go have a look at them as well as all the wonderful questions that were asked, or if you wait until next week, I'm going to posting them all in the Outtakes._

 _Now, reviews!_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- I'm glad you like it sweetie! It's one of my favourite little things in this story to write, if I'm honest. Oh, the angst will be high come their break, I hope you're prepared! That's exactly what I did with the drabbles, I hope you've had a read of them! And you're always so kind, I can't thank you enough. No Missy here, but we'll get another glimpse soon :)_

 _ **Serena** \- Believe it or not, that's not an uncommon opinion. I think people like little baby oneshots, but Danni and a baby seems to divide opinion for the actually story. I don't want to confirm or deny anything at this point, but I'll always do what's right for the story in the long term, and not just jump into anything without any consideration taken :)_

 _ **Jojo** \- And here he is :D :D_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Don't worry about it, sweetie! Yeah, I like to break people's hearts, it's what makes it all worthwhile. I jest, of course, but there shall be smut coming at some point soon! This chapter wasn't too bad, though, was it? :)_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- I just like to keep you on your toes, sweetie :P_

 _ **bored411** \- Caretaker next chapter, sweetie! I hope you liked this chapter in the meantime :)_

 _ **Rox** **Malone** \- Me too. It was long overdue, wasn't it? XD_

 _ **Ronin Kenshin** \- It's the best kind, isn't it? XD_

 _ **Authora97** \- I aim to please, sweetie! Glad you enjoyed the fluff!_


	20. The Dinner Lady

It was hot. Too hot. _So_ hot. Danni could barely breathe as the sun shone high up above the desert, pouring down so much heat she could see it coming off the sand and she could feel the sweat dripping off her dirty face that was glowing pink from the heat.

"This could have gone better." She murmured, leaning against the stone pillar she was chained to. She really wanted to wipe her face, but her hands were also chained up in front of her, making it impossible to do anything but not be blinded by the sun she was faced.

"There's no way out of this." Clara declared almost monotonic, leaning against the back of the pillar that was next to Danni, "We're going to die here."

The Doctor, who was chained to the other side of the pillar Danni was chained to, had really had enough of her moaning, "Pass me the vibro-cutters."

"They're in my pocket." Clara declared, much to his confusion.

"Come on then, pass them to me." He told her as she rocked to one side. Danni was looking around the corner, and could see on Clara's face immediately that she wasn't just telling him where they were on her person.

"In my other jacket." Clara explained apologetically, "At home."  
The Doctor looked at her incredulously, "Why have you got two jackets? Is one of them faulty?" He exclaimed.

"Look, I don't have the vibro-cutters." Clara snapped in reply, "If I had the vibro-cutters, I wouldn't be able to pass you the vibro-cutters." She shook her hands pointedly, reminding him that they were all chained up. She rolled her head back onto the pillar, looking out into the desert, "We're going to starve to death out here."

"Of course we won't starve." The Doctor snapped, "The sand piranhas will get us long before that." Clara jumped, her chains rattling as she looked around, horrified and terrified as she tried to spot the piranhas in the sand.

"I thought they only came out during the second half of the planet's rotation?" Danni asked, "We're in the first, right?"

The Doctor nodded after musing on it for a while, "You know, I think you're right." He replied like Danni had just corrected him on a maths problem rather than their imminent death, "I do apologise Clara, we probably would starve to death first." Clara just stared in disbelief at the pair.

"It's much too hot for the piranhas." Danni explained like she was teaching a class, "They like a more tropical climate, where the airs full of water for them to move around in. They'd just burn out here, much like we will."

"Oh great." Clara exclaimed, "Not only will we starve to death, but we're going to do so looking like bloody lobsters!"

"Of course not." The Doctor snapped, "Time Lords don't burn in this heat, only you will look like a lobster."

"Really?" Danni interrupted, sounding pleasantly surprised and Clara would have chucked her hands up in the air if she hadn't been chained down, "That's rather nice to know. I do worry sometimes about not wearing sunscreen."

"Always better to be safe than sorry, my Pet." The Doctor replied, "Wouldn't want your delicious skin to get tainted now, would we?" Danni's face turned a deeper tint of pink while Clara just groaned at the implications of his flirting.

"Please stop it." She begged, "I don't want to listen to you two flirting while I die!"

"Sorry." Danni replied with genuine remorse in her tone. She never liked to make Clara uncomfortable. There was a pregnant pause, "You know, if you lean closer, I might be able to twist enough to get the screwdriver out of your jacket pocket." She told the Doctor.

"It's in my trouser pocket." The Doctor pointed out and Danni shrugged, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I probably can reach there too." She replied, a hint of a flirt in her voice and Clara groaned again, closing her eyes tightly as the Doctor perked up at the idea of his wife groping him.

"I am at Disneyland." She repeated to herself to drown out the sound of Danni giggling in an entirely inappropriate way, " _Disneyland!"_

 _~0~0~0~_

"We can't go get Clara!" Danni insisted as the Doctor spun around the console, carefully but skilfully flying them towards Clara's flat, "I promised her that when she had a date we'd leave her alone!"

The Doctor scoffed, "She's our friend." He pointed out, "Our travelling partner. We should be able to pick her up when we have something to show her." He flicked a switch, which Danni flicked back afterwards.

"Yes, but you remember the colour she turned after we left San Frios. She had to go on a date looking like she'd been on a two-week vacation with no explanation! She deserves a date where she doesn't have to explain us away."

The Doctor wasn't convinced. He knew Clara would love the trip he had planned, and that Danni would love having their friend there as well. They hadn't seen Clara in a couple of months now, he knew Danielle was missing her, and he had to admit he liked having Clara around as well, "The only person she wants to date is you." He told his Danielle factually, "Anyone else is just her procrastinating and she'd be happy for the interruption."

"Will you stop saying things like that?" Danni scolded yet again. She had to wonder if he had overheard her and Clara talking about Mr Danny Pink when they'd been talking on the phone. She hoped not, because Clara didn't want him to know she was dating an ex-solider, but that was the only explanation for his constant insistence that Clara wanted to date her, "I told her we wouldn't, so we can't. End of."

The Doctor stopped his flying just for a moment, deciding to focus all of his intentions on convincing his wife. He took a step closer, a smirk on his face and Danni could see that excitement for something new shining in his eyes, "Fish. People." He told her temptingly and Danni's frown wasn't out of confusion, more out of her trying to convince herself that she wasn't falling for it.

"Like the Saturnyns in Venice?" She asked, trying to hide her intrigue and the Doctor shook his head. His hand fell to her hip, stroking her gently, temptingly, through the fabric of her skirt.

"No." He replied in a purr, "Something _new_."

She fought it. Oh, how she fought that excitement, the thrill of something new and amazing and _she_ was going to be able to see it. He watched it flicker on her face. The way her lips would start to pull up into a smile, which she'd quickly turn into a frown to hide it, but he knew it was there, "Something you've never seen before, my Pet." He continued, voice low, "Something _I_ have never seen before."

She sighed before her face broke out into a grin. He knew she'd never be able to resist, "Alright, lets pick up Clara!" She exclaimed happily, "Oh, she's going to love this!" She practically bounced to the console, but he didn't let her go far. Trapping her tightly between the cold metal and his warm body, he flew them to Clara's earlier than he needed to, ensuring they had plenty of time to waste before she got home from work.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara gingerly handed Danni her glass of wine, trying not to smudge either her nails or Danni's before sitting on the sofa next to her. Danni had insisted on a 'proper' girly night in. And, apparently, that involved doing their nails and wearing fluffy white robes while watching something simply awful on television.

Clara didn't own a fluffy white robe, but Danni had brought two, always prepared.

"Do we really have to watch this?" Clara asked, nodding towards the television. Whist it was considered a rather classic movie, and despite the fact that Clara was partial to romantic comedy, she had never really liked ' _When Harry Met Sally'_.

"According to the TARDIS, it's the perfect rom-com for this particular time in history." Danni replied with a bit of a shrug, "Well, actually, she did first suggest ' _The Time Traveller's Wife_ ', but that felt a bit too on the nose." Clara nodded, although she wasn't sure that was what Danni really meant. She didn't know too much about her time before she regenerated, but she knew it can't have been easy. Jumping around the Doctor's time line with no control over when and where she would land, whilst falling in love and marrying the man she loved was pretty much the film's theme, and Clara had had more than one dream about Dannis who were devastated by the terrible life she'd been forced to lead.

Of course, Clara wasn't going to bring it up unless Danni wanted to, "Fine. Clichéd and badly written trash it is." Danni nodded before shifting on the sofa as the movie started.

"So, did Mr Pink mind me stealing you for the evening?" She asked and Clara had to resist rolling her eyes. She didn't even wait until the movie had properly started going before asking about her love life.

"No, just told him I was spending a night with my friend." Clara replied, "We've made plans for tomorrow night instead."

"Oh? He knows about me?" Danni asked and Clara nodded.

"I may have mentioned you once or twice." Clara lied, "We're not too serious, it doesn't matter."

Danni laughed, "Of course not. That's why you rescheduled for the next day." She nudged Clara, " _Clara's got a boyfriend!_ " She sang before falling into a fit of giggles.

Clara tried not to turn bright pink, "Shut it." She warned, "Otherwise I'm going to take your wine off you."

Danni still giggled slightly, but seemed to calm down a little, "So, how long until you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Clara asked after taking a sip of her own wine.

"About the fact that you travel in time and space with a couple of Time Lords." Danni clarified, "And, at one point, scattered yourself across one's time line to ensure that they both survived, creating an untold amount of copies of yourself."

"Not yet." Clara replied after taking a moment to think about it. She knew she had to tell Danny about her… unusual other life. Despite what she had told Danni, she really was hoping that the relationship was getting serious. She felt like it was, but she didn't want to pressure him into anything either. Oh, she'd forgotten how much of a minefield this whole dating thing was, "Plus, if I do, he'll want to see inside the TARDIS, and you know what Captain Eyebrows thinks about soldiers."

Danni grimaced slightly. That was very true. That had been very much evident on any adventure they'd had since he'd regenerated where they'd even _seen_ a soldier. Even an ex-soldier wasn't going to go down with her husband well. She understood as well, after all he'd spent the last eight hundred years of his life stuck in an endless war he was destined to lose. She wasn't exactly fond of the concept of soldiers either, but she could also separate the people from their occupation. If Clara liked Danny Pink, then so could she, "He's an ex-soldier?" She offered as a weak argument, "He's got that going for him?"

Clara let out a little sob, her head falling onto the back of the sofa, "What am I going to do?" She exclaimed, "They're not going to get on!"

Danni smiled softly, placing her glass down to pull Clara in for a hug that the girl sagged happily into, "Don't worry about it for now." She told her, "Leave it with me. I'm sure I'll be able to sort something else."

"Really?" Clara asked, sounding both desperate and relieved when she pulled back to look at Danni. The blonde smiled, pulling Clara's face gently down to place a kiss on her forehead. Immediately Clara felt a lot better and she could feel the smile pulling at her lips.

"Leave it to me." Danni repeated before they both settled down on the sofa, both watching the movie for the whole of two minutes before Danni sat up straight.

"This is garbage. Let's _what Whose Line is it Anyway?_ " She declared and Clara laughed, pointing at her as she scrambled to find the remote.

"I told you!" She said through her laughter, "Didn't I tell you?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara was so on top of her life. She could totally juggle being a girlfriend to a maths teacher who didn't know about her secret life as a time traveller, and her life as a time traveller with her two friends, one of which didn't know that the ex-soldier boyfriend even existed. She could totally spend all night running for her life, and all morning running for 'fitness'.

She was so prepared that when the TARDIS appeared in her hallway, she was dressed, her makeup done and she was ready to leave to whatever far-off place Danni and the Doctor were wanted to take her. She _definitely_ did not just want to sleep away her evening.

She chucked the doors to the TARDIS open with both hands, stepping inside and closing them both behind her, "So, where we off to?" She asked as her greeting. The Doctor was at the top of the stairs by his chalkboards, but Danni was nowhere to be seen, which was rather concerning.

"Clara, you, you look lovely today." He told her with a bit of a stutter in his voice as he headed down the stairs towards her, "Have you had a wash?"

Clara, who had been heading towards him, slowed down as she looked him over. He didn't look hurt, or particularly concerned, so it can't have been anything to do with Danni, who still hadn't appeared. "Why are you being nice?" She asked him.

"Because it works on you." He replied before getting straight to the point, "Listen, I'm sorry but there's going to be no trip today. I'm sorry. Er, We've got to do a thing. It might take a while." He caught Clara trying to check the monitor, trying to work out what he was talking about so he pulled it out of her way.

Clara followed him just as slowly as he walked the monitor away from her, "What thing?"

"Just a thing." Was all he offered and she narrowed her eyes. Why was he trying to keep her out? Why tell her about it? They did things without her all the time without even a text to tell her, and she expected them to. So why tell her? Did he need her help?

She took another glance around the console room, but there really was no sign of the blonde, "Does Danni know that you're doing a thing?"

"Of course she does." He snapped like she was stupid for asking, "She's just getting ready now."

"You're being mysterious, and do you know what means?" Clara commented offhandedly.

"I'm a man of mystery." The Doctor replied almost proudly.

"Hmm." Clara smiled slightly, "It means that you are a very clever man making the mistake, common to very clever people, of assuming that everybody else is stupid." She laughed as she made a grab for the monitor, but he switched the display before she could say anything, "Where are you going?"

"Undercover." He offered, "Deep cover."

Clara frowned. That seemed rather dangerous, and while Clara had all the faith in the universe for her friend, even this Doctor seemed rather protective of her, "What, with Danni?"

"Yes with Danielle." He snapped, turning her around, "And she is very sad that she missed you, but it was unavoidable. So we'll see you when I see you." He gave her a little shove forward before clicking his fingers to open the door. Clara quickly copied, the doors closing again and she turned around.

"When's that?" She demanded and the Doctor clicked his fingers again.

"When we see you." He replied firmly. Clara took another, suspicious, look at him as she tried to work out what his plan was. However, he just stood there, looking like the magician he was, so she backed out of the TARDIS.

"Make sure you say hi to Danni for me." She told him pointedly.

"I'm sure she'll survive one day without you." The Doctor retorted and Clara shot him a glare before stepping out. He quickly set the TARDIS into flight, sending him and his wife a little bit away from Clara distance-wise, but rather than that evening, it was the next morning.

Danni appeared at out of the hallway wearing a light blue, plain dressed with a matching hat on her head, "Did we move?" She asked, a frown on her face. She was sure that she'd felt the TARDIS land.

"Of course not." He replied. She nodded, like she was accepting his answer, even as she stepped into the console room, looking around for something out of the ordinary. She couldn't see anything that struck her as odd, so she decided to ignore the feeling.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Clara?" She asked him, "It's her school, she really should know."

He shook his head, "She'll just worry, and that will draw attention to us. We'll go completely undercover and she'll never know we're there." Danni nodded again, although she still wasn't happy about not telling Clara what they were doing. But, if Theta thought it was for the best, then she couldn't argue with him. Plus, Clara wasn't stupid. She'd notice they were there sooner or later, so maybe it was just best to wait it out until then.

"How's the uniform?" She asked, spinning around to show him the whole thing, "It's nicer than Rose's was, isn't it?"

He watched her turn, not even trying to hide his appreciation of the mid-thigh length dress, or her bare legs. Even in a dinner lady's outfit, she looked absolutely delicious. She stumbled slightly at her over-enthusiastic turn but he caught her, "Much better." He purred, "And if we didn't have a serious and important task ahead, you wouldn't be wearing it much longer."

"Theta!" She exclaimed, flushing slightly and he chuckled as his hand ran up to her chest, pressing just between her hearts.

"My, Mrs Fielding, your hearts _are_ racing." He murmured lowly, "I wonder why that could be."

"Serious and important task, remember?" She reminded him, "You can find out later." She stretched as she stepped out his grasp, causing him to groan at the arch of her back, "Come along, Theta. Time for work."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara was only just paying attention to the morning announcements, but then again she'd managed to train herself to listen for anything that would involve her and dismiss anything that was irrelevant to her. She could even make herself _look_ like she was paying attention by taking notes that had absolutely nothing to do with what the headmaster was saying, but also seemed like they were.

She'd promised the next few days to Danny, and she had to admit she was really looking forward to it. She adored her life of running and seeing things that most people couldn't even imagine, let alone dream of seeing, but it was going to be a welcomed change to not worry about being caught out about it. She really was planning on telling Danny, but she needed more of a sign that it was the right thing to do. Last thing she needed was to scare him off because he couldn't handle the idea of her best friends being aliens. She really did just want them all to get along. She knew Danni would get on with Danny

Everyone began standing, indicating that Armitage was done with his morning briefing, so Clara joined them, ready to head to her first class.

"Hold on," Armitage called and the staff slowed down their packing, giving him their attention, "there is just one more thing. Atif's off sick, so we've got a newbie, I did ask him to come along." There was a well-timed knock at the door and Armitage smiled as he walked over to open the door, "Ah, here he is." He opened the door, motioning for the new guy to walk in. Clara took a quick glance at the man before her face froze in horror. There, in a brown jacket and holding a broom like he did it every day, was the Doctor. She was vaguely aware of him introducing himself as 'John Smith', but she couldn't hear him over the angry, confused, repeating of 'what the _hell_ is he doing here?!' that was echoing in her head.

Her first thought was that he was doing this to embarrass her. She wasn't sure _why_ , but had she been able to move, she would have shot over when Danny introduced himself to the Time Lord and marched him out. Unfortunately, she was so completely blindsided by his actual appearance in her school, all she could do was slowly follow the rest of her colleagues out of the door, who barely paid attention to the Time Lord. Maybe that's what she should do. Just ignore it. Let him get on with whatever 'deep cover' he was trying to pull off, and just be a teacher. Spend her few days with Danny – Danny Pink – and just ignore it.

Nope. She couldn't do it.

She abandoned a very confused Danny in the hallway, rushing back to the staffroom and storming inside.

"So, you recognised me, then." The Doctor commented as she shut the door behind her. She waved her hand at him.

"You're wearing a different coat!" She exclaimed and he sighed.

"But you saw straight through that." He commented, like he was disappointed. She didn't really have time to think on that though.

"Deep cover in my school?" She stormed towards him but he raised his broom like he was trying to keep her away, "Why? Where's Atif, what have you done with him?" She demanded.

"He's fine. Hypnotised." He explained as Clara tried to circle him. He kept the broom between them, though, not trusting her to keep her distance, "He thinks he's got the 'flu. Also a flying car and three wives. It's going to be a rude awakening."

"Oh, this is fantastic!" Clara ran her hand through her hair before catching herself. She was so angry at him for keeping her in the dark that the picked-up mannerism just pissed her off even more. She started pacing slightly, "There's aliens, isn't there?" She deduced, "Aliens, in my school. There can't be aliens. Not here." She stopped in her tracks, turning and pointing at him, "Where's Danni? Why isn't she here stopping you? She wouldn't have kept this from me! She would have told me that you both were going to play janitors. Where is she?"

"Danielle's fine." He quickly snapped, "She wanted to tell you, but I thought it would be best to keep you in the dark. Couldn't have you panicking or anything, we're under cover, you know?"

"She actually agreed to playing caretaker?" Clara retorted.

"No, she wanted to be a dinner lady." The Doctor replied with a sneer, because he still wasn't happy with it. While her point had been valid about them getting a better feel for the school if they were split up, he'd been rather looking forward to sharing a cupboard with his wife. It was going to be a slow process; he could have used the distraction.

Clara blinked, "A dinner lady?" She asked, confused, before shaking her head, "Are there aliens in this school?" She demanded.

"Listen, it's lovely talking to you," he started, obviously dismissing herm "but I've really got to get on. I'm a caretaker now. Look, I've got a brush." He raised it up to show her. He had really hoped the Clara wouldn't have seen through his disguise for a while, yet. At least not until she'd seen his wife. Danielle was so much better at calming people down that he was, she was naturally trustworthy, whereas he could tell Clara wasn't falling for his attempt to pretend everything was okay at all. He did wonder if sending Clara to find her now would have been the best option, but instead he did his best to keep her calm.

"Doctor, is there an alien in this school?" Clara demanded again.

"Yes, me and my wife." He snapped, getting tired with the repetitive nature of their conversation, "Now, go. The walls need sponging and there's a sinister puddle."

"You can't do this." Clara told him, "Danni, maybe, but you cannot pass yourself off as a real person among actual people."

"I lived among otters once for a month." He replied like it was a reason he could pull this off, "Well, I sulked. Danielle and I, we had this big fight…" He smiled to himself as he thought over the memory. He couldn't even remember what he and Danielle had fought over, it can't have been anything too important, but she hadn't been able to stay away for long. After a week she'd joined him, and they'd made full use of living outdoors. She'd complained about not being able to have a proper shower, though, so they'd not stayed too long. Maybe he should take her back, she had really enjoyed the outing.

"Human beings are not otters!" Clara exclaimed, interrupting him and he nodded.

"Exactly. It'll be even easier." He told her before quickly ushering her out. She was worried about the children, he understood that. It was the only reason he'd managed to convince Danielle to keep quiet about their presence in the school. But they would soon save the day and Clara could join them again. But she was too close, and everything needed to appear as normal as to not scare their target away.

"I hate you." Clara hissed after him as he left her to go play caretaker.

"That's fine. That's a perfectly normal reaction." He called back. Maybe a quick nip into the kitchens to make sure nothing had been spilt was in order.

 _~0~0~0~_

Between the first and second lesson of the day was the first break. Usually the canteen opened and offered a few breakfast options for the hungry teenagers who may not have eaten before they came to school, and even if they had. It wasn't half as busy as it was during lunch, but Clara still had to push her way through a sizable group of students to get to the front where the hot food was being served from.

"There you go, sweetie." Danni told the girl she was serving with the biggest grin on her face before she caught sight of Clara, "Clara!" She exclaimed before catching herself, "I mean, Miss Oswald. Sorry, I'm still struggling with being back at school." She reached down, picking up a premade bacon bun, "Want one?"

"Undercover?" Was Clara's reply. In all fairness, Danni blended in a lot better with the staff than the Doctor did. She was slightly cheerier than the rest of the lunch staff, but she actually rather suited the uniform. Even the hairnet looked rather good on her, "He was wearing a brown coat."

Danni handed the bacon butty to the young lad who declared he wanted it, a slightly exasperated look on her face, "Oh, I don't know what his fascination is with it. You know, he came into the console room and told me to 'not worry because he was still my husband underneath'." She smiled at the next kid, "What can I get you, sweetie?"

"Sausage and bacon, please." Danni nodded as she began preparing the sandwich.

"Why are you at my school?" Clara asked, rather than demanded like she had the Doctor.

"I'll have to tell you later, sweetie." Danni replied, sounding genuinely apologetic, "After lunch. I did try and tell him that we should tell you, but he was insistent and I knew you'd find out either way so…" She trailed off, blinking in surprise at the person next in the queue. Clara turned slightly to see Adrian, the drama teacher, waiting to be served, "I'm sorry, sweetie, what can I get you?"

Clara frowned for a moment as she tried to see what had Danni so captivated. She'd not seen Danni look so close to being flustered in a long time. She gave Adrian a quick look over. Same brown quiff, bow tie, rather large jaw line…

An amused smirk spread across Clara's face as she realised just why Danni had been so taken aback by Adrian. She'd never really made the connection between him and the Doctor's previous body, but now she'd seen it, it was all she could see.

"Oh, I was just after some toast." He said pleasantly to Danni, "They should have some made for me, I have whole wheat, you see."

Danni nodded eagerly, "Of course, give me just a moment. I'll go have a look." And she dashed off, looking for his order. Adrian turned to Clara, who tried to hide how terribly amused she was.

"She's new, isn't she?" He asked and Clara nodded.

"That's Danni." She replied, "She only started this morning. Very eager to do her best." Danni came back, all happy smiles as she passed him his plate.

"There you are, sir." She replied politely and he shot her a smile.

"Thank you, Danni." He replied and she looked mildly confused, "Miss Oswald told me you've just started."

She nodded again, "Only this morning. I'll have it ready on time for you tomorrow, sir." He smiled, thanked her again and walked off, leaving Clara with Danni.

"That's Adrian, if you were wondering." Clara told Danni before leaning in closer, "And he and his floppy hair are single."

"Clara!" Danni scolded, composing herself, "I'm married, remember?"

"I'm not the one forgetting." Clara teased, "I'm coming to find you after lunch, you're telling me everything."

Danni nodded, crossing her hearts as Clara walked off. She served the next student and couldn't help but wonder why she felt so sad that Adrian had gone.

 _~0~0~0~_

The teachers very rarely chose to eat cafeteria food. However, occasionally, someone forgot their lunch or simply couldn't be bothered making it up the night before. Today had been one of those days for Danny Pink. Luckily all the teachers needed to do was drop in before lunch, choose what they wanted, and the serving staff would save them a portion for the end of lunch so they didn't have to eat with the entire student body. He just liked to eat his lunch in peace, perhaps do a little marking and check his Facebook without being interrupted. The lunch staff were cleaning up around him as he spread across one of the many tables, homework from his Year 8s staring up at him, taunting him. Why did he even assign it? It had seemed like a good idea at the time, now he had one period to get them marked before he saw them again and had to hand it back.

He picked up Lucas Dermot's attempt at long division and felt like eating it instead of the lukewarm chips and gravy. He _knew_ Lucas knew this stuff. He was going to have to have another word with him. He could be getting A's if he just tried a little harder. As it was, this was barely half marks.

The chair in front of Danny shifted as someone sat down and he stared, almost startled, at the woman who had sat down in front of him. She had the biggest grin on her face, even if her face was slightly red, "Hello." She greeted happily.

"Er, hi." He replied slowly, not quite sure what was going on.

"I'm Danni." She introduced and he nodded, again rather slowly.

"Ah." Was his reply, "M-Me too." She nodded eagerly, her blonde hair bobbing slightly in her hairnet.

"Oh, I know. Clara told me." She explained and his brows furrowed. He sat up a little straighter as his keen eyes looked her over again. She knew Clara? Was he supposed to know her? "I'm sorry, I just had to come and say hi. She speaks so highly of you; I couldn't help myself." He hadn't really met any of Clara's friends, but the blonde haired woman did look familiar. Not like he'd met her before, he knew he hadn't, but he'd seen her face before.

His eyes widened minutely as he realised that it was because her face was plastered around Clara's living room. She was the Danni that Clara couldn't stop talking about, "You're Clara's Danni." He commented and the woman broke out into a grin.

"Well, kinda." She agreed before reaching over, giving him a nudge on the arm with her fingertips, " _You're_ her Danny now, though. Well, I guess, I'm her Danni with an 'I', you're her Danny with a 'Y'." She mused.

He didn't really know how to answer that, so he just nodded slightly, "She talks a lot about you too." He replied, not telling her just how much. Even he could tell early on that Clara had a bit of a crush on this mysterious 'Danni', but he'd never had to meet her before. Now he could see her, and see just how pretty she actually was, he did wonder for a moment if he should be worried about her being there. Only for a moment, though, because he knew him and Clara were strong already. It had only been a few months, but he had faith in their relationship, "She said you were travelling?" He pointed out, confused.

Danni shrugged it off, "Oh, I've stopped for a little while." She explained, "Ian- I mean, Mr Chesterton needed a caretaker and a dinner lady for a little while, and me and my husband volunteered."

"Wait, you're married to the caretaker?" He asked, because Clara hadn't mentioned she was married at all. Or had she? He found it hard to keep up with her stories at times. When she talked about something she cared about, her passion shone on her face. It was very beautiful, and very distracting… But the woman in front of him was only late 20's, and the caretaker? Well, he definitely wasn't.

"Yeah, I know." Danni replied like she'd seen his train of thoughts, "His dress sense isn't fantastic, but for some reason he can still pull it off."

That wasn't what he was thinking, but Danny still nodded, "Yeah…"

"How are your chips?" The question took him off guard and he just blinked at her, so she nodded towards his plate, "Are they warm enough? I can get you some fresh ones, if you like."

He smiled, surprised but he couldn't refuse some fresh chips, "Yeah, alright then. I won't say no." She grinned, standing up and picking up his plate.

"I won't be a moment, Mr Pink." She told him before all but running out of the cafeteria. He didn't know if he should follow her, because it was also the complete opposite direction to the kitchens.

Danni rushed as fast as she could to the TARDIS, hoping her old friend could warm up the plate for her, or better yet give her some fresh ones. She beamed at Clara, who was obviously heading to the cafeteria looking for her, "He's so cute!" She gushed about Danny on her way past, "I won't be a moment."

Clara just stared after her before shaking her head, chuckling slightly. She must have seen Adrian again. She was going to have fun teasing the Doctor about that later, and the Eleven part of her was positively ecstatic at her apparent little crush on a man who looked like him. She continued on to large dining room, spotting Danny at one end. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him marking, and made a beeline straight for him.

He looked up as she sat down in front of him, "I just met your friend." He told her and her eyes widened in realisation that Danni _hadn't_ been talking about Adrian at all. Oh no. She hadn't wanted them to cross unless she had a chance to mediate, "Danni with an 'I'."

"Was…" Clara didn't even know what to say, or in fact what she wanted to say. Actually, she did. She wanted to know if Danny knew her friend was an alien, but she couldn't just come out and say that, "Oh? What did you think?" She settled on.

"She was very friendly." He replied, and Clara almost sobbed in relief, "Very weird, I can see why you like her."

"Are you saying I'm weird?" Clara counted, a teasing smirk on her lips and he nodded.

"Very." He confirmed, "Now, help me mark."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni leant into the food counter, sponge in hand as she started scrubbing the stainless steel to rid it of the pasta sauce that had over spilled over lunch. She was a bit too short for this job, but she didn't mind, she just reached as far as she could and when she was done, she'd go around the front to finish it off.

She'd not managed to get to Clara to explain why she and the Doctor had hidden themselves away in her school. She'd headed back into the dining room to find Clara and Danny Pink huddled together marking. She'd just sneaked over, placed his newly made chips on his table/desk for them both to munch and had given Clara a rub on the arm before walking off to finish her duties.

She was _so_ happy for Clara. Danni knew her life had been hard, she'd lived through so much death and destruction, through the longest of wars and through having no control of where and when she lived. Those first five years in this universe were devastating, but she'd found love. She'd found her husband, found someone to share it with. She was never one to think you needed a relationship to be happy, but life was just a bit easier if there was someone, anyone to help you through it. Danni was so happy that Clara might have found that for herself, boyfriend or not.

Danni quickly hopped around to the front of the counter, where the students had lined up, a happy grin on her face. What was Clara on about? Having a job was so much fun! Once she'd done this, she was onto the desert counter, and it would sparkle.

As she reached forward, trying to get the furthest point she could reach, two hands planted themselves on her hips. The momentary shot of fright disappeared as she felt the long digits dig into her slightly and she smirked to herself.

"Do you mind?" She asked calmly, "I'm trying to clean." The figure bent over slightly, rubbing against her as he did, making sure that they maintained contact.

"You do insist on bending over in front of me in a skirt, my Pet." The Doctor purred, as if she should have known he'd been there all along "But I have to ask, why are you cleaning?" She sighed, standing up and tearing herself out of his grasp, despite his slightly annoyed look at her moving away from him.

"Because it's my job." She explained pointedly, "Ian allowed us to work here on the condition we actually do the jobs as well as look for alien lifeforms, you know?"

"It's just a little human job." He dismissed, "Boring and unimportant, like most of the things they are." She placed a hand on her hip, looking at him rather sternly. He had been getting better at insulting the part of what made up her rather unique species, but he still couldn't let it go.

"Is that what you think?" She asked and he shot her a smug look, pulling her up against him.

"You're not 'just' anything." He promised, leaning down, before reconsidering, "Well, actually. You're just incredibly sexy, just absolutely," his hand ran down to her backside, his favourite place to hold onto her, "firm, and just so..." He brushed his lips against hers, "delicious." She pushed him away, hearts pounding in her chest as she glared slightly. He _knew_ that they were working, and anything that was running through his mind – and now hers – was strictly off limits. He'd also learnt just what his voice could do to her, and he really was starting to use it against her.

"Go do your job, Theta." She told him, pointing to the doorway out of the dining hall. He huffed slightly, because he didn't want to. He wanted to spend time with her. He did briefly consider helping her clean up the rest of the displays, but he also knew she'd take it as an insult to her ability to do so herself. He'd have even let her work, content to just be in her presence, to tease back and forth between each other. She looked delicious, but he just craved being with her.

She felt too far away on the other side of the school to where he had been searching for more signs of what was happening around the school. He couldn't even really feel her in his mind, it had just been that feeling of someone close, but it wasn't her. Eventually he'd been forced to give up what he was doing and seek her out. And now he was having to break that brief relief.

"How long are you going to be?" He all but demanded. She forced herself to ignore his snappy tone, having now learnt that it was just his way of speaking, looking around.

"I don't know." She admitted honestly, "Half an hour, I think?" He nodded; that was acceptable.

"I shall come escort you back to the TARDIS on the hour, then." He told her. She smiled, knowing that he wasn't just trying to be gentlemanly, but was rather keen on making sure she was safe and close by.

"I'd like that." She replied, "But I do need to finish. Go do what you do best, sweetie." She placed a hand on his arm, pushing onto her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. He quickly turned his head, catching her lips for an all-too-innocent kiss.

"I would, but you're not coming with me." He purred but did as he was told, picking up his discarded broom from where it had been leaning against the counter. She flushed again, nudging him away. He chuckled, walking off and leaving her to her cleaning. She did her best to tune him out, picking up her bucket full of hot, soapy water and heading over to the desert counter. She caught her reflection in the scuffed stainless steel. Her cheeks were pink and her smile was huge. He made her so happy, but so frustrated as well. How would he like it if she'd left him like this?

The sound of him chuckling in her head caused her to spin around to find him standing in the doorway, leaning on his broom and looking incredibly proud of himself. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled her tongue out at him.

"It's okay." She called over cheekily, "I'll fix it myself tonight." _Ha_! That made him glower and storm out, didn't it? Stupid Time Lord. Getting her all worked up while she was trying to be a good human and do her job.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _I realised I'd forgotten to post the Anniversary outtake, so it's up now for those who want to read it :)_

 _Reviews :)_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Hehe no, I'm not mad. I'm glad you enjoyed the little dip into Clara/Mr Pink's relationship. There wasn't much more in this chapter, but we'll see more as the episode progresses :)_

 _ **DavinaVictoria** \- I quite agree. I wish I knew more about her, but I have to confess to being mainly a New Who fan._

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- I'm glad you liked it sweetie :) x_

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie! Hope you liked it so far :)_

 _ **Rox Malone** \- I'm glad you enjoyed it, sweetie :)_


	21. The Explanation

Clara really wasn't very happy with having the Doctor around the school, investigating aliens without her prior consent or knowledge. She was fine with Danni being there. In fact, over the lunch period the day before she'd seen her friend getting along with the students like she had always been there. Sometimes Clara forgot how much Danni got along with people compared to her grumpy husband, but it had been on full view during lunch. Of course, she probably was making friends by giving the kids bigger portions than she should have, but she also knew that the kids wouldn't just pretend to like a grown up because of that. It was nice to see her mingling.

What wasn't so nice was seeing the Doctor in the courtyard the next day with Adrian and Danny as he fixed something in a junction cabinet. Or broke something in a junction cabinet, she was never sure when it came to his ability to fix anything. She had been looking for him to give him a proper telling off for all but jumping into the middle of her class and telling her that she was wrong. Clara _never_ liked to be told she was wrong, even if she was, in fact, not quite correct on that occasion.

Of course, telling him off was the last thing on her mind when she saw him interacting with her boyfriend. Every single possible outcome flew straight to her mind and she knew none of them would be any good. She needed to stop it. Or, at least, find out what they were talking about so she could interrupt if necessary.

She practically marched through the hallways, getting stopped by anyone and everyone who thought their stopping her was more important than her stopping the Doctor screwing everything up. She agreed to Tobias leaving class early, and to some… tombola thing, before finally sending Courtney on her way to class.

She stole a watering can off Lucie, barely noticing the look that the girl gave her as she started watering the plants in the courtyard, spilling water all over the walkway as she made her way to the junction box for a bit of stealthy eavesdropping.

"Of course, Danny Pink here is your man, Mister Smith." Adrian explained to the new caretaker, "Five years' military experience, sergeant, here and Afghan, so electrics, boilers, if you need a hand, give him a shout." Clara winced slightly. That was what she wanted to avoid. She could almost hear the Doctor's mind deciding that Danny was useless purely because he was a soldier once. He didn't realise just what a great, kind, awkward, wonderful man Danny was. All he would have heard was the word 'sergeant' and now Clara nor Danni had a chance to convince him of anything else.

"I, I've helped Atif with a couple of things." Danny explained, ever modest and she smiled at the stutter in his voice. He was just too adorable at times.

"I'm sure I won't need you, Sergeant. Fully qualified." The Doctor dismissed before jabbing his screwdriver – an _actual_ screwdriver Clara was pleased to note – into a bunch of wires, causing it to spark everywhere, "You best get back to your PE class."

"Oh, I teach maths." Danny corrected and the Doctor shot him another look at this information.

"Do you? What, in emergencies?" Danni frowned and Clara moved slightly closer, not paying attention to anything she was doing.

"No. I'm a maths teacher." Danny replied a bit confused at the insistence that he wasn't, whereas Adrian just assumed that the Doctor had heard differently.

"Yeah, he's a maths teacher…"

"Sweetie!" Clara jumped, not expecting the happy call, but the Doctor straightened in his crouch, his attention off the fake maths teacher and on his wife, who almost skidded to a halt in front of the men, "You won't believe what I did. I actually managed to cook an entire school's worth of crumble without burning a single bit!"

Both Clara and the Doctor were rather surprised in impressed, "Well, there's a first for everything." The Doctor praised cheekily and she nodded.

"It's for lunch, you can try some." She told him before turning to the two other men, "Hello, Mr Pink." She greeted before shooting Adrian a big smile, "Sir, nice to see you again." Adrian shot her a little nod of greeting, which the Doctor didn't like at all. She smirked slightly as he straightened up, standing up off the floor, "I hope you liked your toast this morning, I made it myself."

Anyone could tell that Danni was just proud of the fact that she had managed to make something, but not the Doctor. He reached out, taking hold of her hand and pulling her up close. No _teacher_ was going to make googly eyes as _his_ wife, when clearly all she was doing was being nice to him.

"Oh, yes, it was…" Adrian started only to be interrupted by the sound of smashing glass. Immediately the little group's attention was pulled to a student, who was now holding a ball in his hand and looking incredibly alarmed.

"Mohammed, put that down!" Adrian shouted, dashing off to deal with another unruly student.

Danni smiled up at the Doctor, "I see you've met Mr Pink." Danni told him, "I wasn't expecting that just yet."

"I was going to make it to the PE teacher eventually." He told her, bringing her hand up and placing a kiss on her palm, just in case Mr Pink got any ideas.

"I'm a maths teacher." Danny corrected yet again, wondering if there was something wrong with the new caretaker. He was quite old, maybe his memory was going? But even his wife seemed a little confused.

"He really is." Danni agreed, "A fine one, apparently." She turned her head, not moving from the Doctor's side but giving Clara a very obvious wink. Clara froze, water can still poised even though it was now empty – why was she bringing attention to her?!

The Doctor shook his head, "But he said he were a soldier." He said, like it explained his intentional misunderstanding.

"Yeah. I was a soldier, now I'm a maths teacher." Danny replied with a patience Clara wasn't sure she would have had with the Doctor, but then again she knew the man.

Danni, though, was better at handling the Doctor than anyone else. She took a step to her side, turning around so she was between the two men, a stern look on her face, "You're being rude." She told her husband firmly, "He's a maths teacher, not a PE teacher." The Doctor opened his mouth but Danni wasn't done, "I know that doesn't quite fit into your head but there's _some_ of us who think rather highly…"

Clara panicked. Danni was about to out her relationship to Danny Pink before she'd had a chance to soften it for the Doctor. She dashed over, leaning against the junction box, "Er, excuse me. Mister Pink, I think class 9M4 are waiting."

Danny, quite frankly, looked thankful for the out as the Doctor nodded, "Yes, you better run along, Sergeant. That ball isn't going to kick itself, is it?"

"I, I'm not a PE teacher, I'm a maths teacher." Danny tried one more time. The Doctor looked ready to scoff – a _soldier_ maths teacher? Not a chance – but one look at the annoyance on Danni's face had his words die away.

"Yeah, okay." He replied, thinking he sounded incredibly sincere but he didn't. Danni squeezed her eyes closed, taking a slow breath in to calm herself down before looking up at him.

"You need to stop treating people like you're better than them." She snapped before turning to Clara, "I'm sorry, I'll sort it." She promised before running off after Danny.

"Mr Pink!" She called as she deftly dodged all of the students and teachers that were still making their way to their next class, apologising to each other, "Mr Pink!"

Danny stopped, turning around as the blonde caught up with him, "I'm-I'm sorry about him." She said, lightly panting, "He doesn't mean to be so rude, he just can't help it sometimes."

"You apologise for him a lot, don't you?" He asked her and she nodded, "Why?"

"Because underneath it all, he's lovely." She replied with a shrug, "He makes me laugh, and he's clever, and he likes to try and keep me safe. He'll always fight the monsters." She shot him a smile, "Plus, he's very good looking."

Well, honestly, with them eyebrows he couldn't honestly say he agreed with her, but that wasn't what struck him the most about the man, "He's been to war, hasn't he?" He asked her and she nodded.

"More times than I like to count." She replied, "He's just had a bad experience with soldiers, he _was_ a soldier and he hates it. Don't take it personally, he seems to have lost his patience with the universe in recent times." There was that smile again. He knew it was sincere, he could tell when people were lying to him, "You'll see, when you get to know him, he's not too bad. Just a little grumpy." Danny knew that wasn't it. If the caretaker had truly been into war, then Danny knew exactly why he struggled with soldiers. It was the same reason any person with military power struggled when not in combat – it was the guilt. And the man he saw mocking him for being a soldier was very guilty indeed.

"You can tell you apologise for him a lot." Was Danny's reply, "You're starting to believe your own excuses." Danni blinked in surprise as the teacher turned and headed to his class. What was _that_ supposed to mean? She didn't make excuses, did she? She turned around, heading back to Clara and the Doctor, frowning as she thought about it. Well, maybe _occasionally_ she made excuses for him. He had always been rather rude, she usually had to try and do damage control there. She picked up her pace slightly, head high as she nodded to herself. Danny just didn't know him yet, that was all.

The Doctor glanced backwards as his wife approached him and Clara, who was now talking to her boyfriend, the elusive man that both she and Danielle had been keeping from him. At first he had just assumed that he didn't exist, after all it was clear to everyone just how Clara felt about his wife. However, now he had met the man, he actually could see why Clara might have chosen him over Danielle after all. The residue of himself in her head would more than likely be rather confusing and… well, bow tie, stupid floppy hair, large chin? She probably couldn't see it herself but it was screaming out to him.

He followed both Adrian and Clara into the hallway as they discussed their work together. It was all very adorable until Danielle joined them. He watched her shoot a giant smile at Adrian, "Oh, sorry, I'm not interrupting…"

"Oh, no, of course not." Adrian was quick to reassure her, "We were just discussing some work, Shakespeare, actually."

"Oh, Danni is a _big_ fan of Shakespeare." Clara told him, to which Adrian looked back at her, rather surprised.

"Really, well, maybe me and Miss Oswald could get your help. We have a lot of planning to do, it's always nice to get as many inputs as we can."

Danielle brushed her hair behind her ear, and the Doctor realised that _she_ could see it too. That she'd seen a man who looked like his younger self and had instantly been drawn to him. That would _not_ do, "Maybe not, you have a lot of food to cook, don't you Danielle?" He called over the couple's shoulders, but she just shot him a look.

"Not yet, I finished remember?" She replied slowly, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Anyway, I was going to sit in Clara's next class anyway, so I don't have anything else planned."

"Wait, what?" Clara asked, suddenly rather alarmed and Danni pushed her way between the two teachers, linking arms with Clara.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked, "I didn't think so, and it's been so long since I've been in a class I've not been helping teach. You know how much I love English." How could Clara resist her happy, hopeful smile? She was just so adorable sometimes.

"Alright, _but_ you have to sit at the back and not chirp in, even if you think I've got something wrong." Clara told her and Danni nodded eagerly.

"I can do that." She promised, taking a look at her husband, ready to gush about how she was being allowed back into a class. However, her happiness waivered at the stern, almost angry look on his. She turned back to Clara, "I'll catch up." She said softly, "Start without me and I'll jump in later, if that's okay with you, sir?"

Adrian agreed, walking off with Clara, who kept glancing backwards at Danni and the Doctor. The hallway was emptying now, so Danni took a step closer to him, "You were very rude to Mr Pink." She scolded lightly, "I've told you before, humans tend to try and get along with each other. You need to try if you want to act like one of them."

"He's a soldier, he'll get over it." The Doctor scoffed, "Probably forgot what I'd said after five seconds."

"That's what I mean." Danni retorted, "He's still a person Th…" She caught herself as someone walked past and she took another step closer to him, " _Doctor_. You have to be nice, even if you don't mean it."

He frowned, but he could see how much this meant to her, "I will try my best." He replied and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, sweetie." She replied sincerely, "Now, do you need my help? I guess you were trying to put another generator into the junction box."

Yes, he did want her help. He didn't want her out of his sight even for a moment. And not because of the threat, either. Now that they were starting to find their relationship again, it was like those early days. They couldn't stop touching each other, smiling at each other. A whole new honeymoon period, and he didn't want to waste one moment of it… that was an idea, actually…

"I'm sure I can manage." He drawled, reaching out to close that little gap between her. A couple of kids giggled on their way past, the last few walking slowly to class, but he ignored them, "We should go on another honeymoon." He replied, "Somewhere warm, with good food," he linked her fingers with his, arm around her waist, " _dancing_ ," he purred as they started swaying together, "what do you think, my Pet?"

"I think you're stalling." She replied with a cheeky grin, letting him turn her around, "I'm going to be late for class."

"I'll write you a note." He told her, leaning down to kiss her. He kept it quick, however, as they were in a school and even he knew that was inappropriate where they'd get caught, "Run along, my Pet." He told her, letting her go and watching her stumble at the loss of contact, "I'll come find you at lunch and tell you what I find out."

Danni nodded, "Of-Of course." She stuttered out before shaking her head, clearing it of the haze he put in it. She placed a quick peck on his cheek, "Be safe, Spaceman, or I'm coming for you."

"I shall look forward to it." He told her, keeping hold of her hand until the last possible moment, staying still as he watched her jog after the couple. A part of him was still very annoyed at the fact that she was attracted to the man who looked like his younger self, but seeing the dazed look in her eyes as he pulled back from the kiss settled his worries for now. She was his wife, no one else's.

He pulled out another of his generators, chucking it up into the air, catching it with one hand. Yep, he still had it.

 _~0~0~0~_

The staff had really been so welcoming to them. She wasn't sure that they'd even pay attention to them, and she knew that the Doctor was counting on it, but she hadn't wanted to be ignored. She liked making new friends, getting to know the everyday people in their everyday lives. She'd always been fascinated by other people's stories, and this wasn't going to be the exception.

Currently in the staff room sat Mrs Kissinger, Mrs Jenson and Mr Chander. Mrs Kissinger was a bit of a flirt, according to Clara, and Danni had to agree considering how close she was sitting Mr Chander. Danni knew for a fact that Mr Chander had a wife and twin girls as he'd been so very proud when he'd shown her the pictures in his wallet, as he should have been because they were incredibly beautiful children. Mrs Jenson was keeping herself to herself, but she was just naturally a shy person. Danni just offered her a smile as she cleaned around her, asking if she wanted a cup of tea. Mrs Jenson had politely declined, but thanked her anyway.

Danni had decided that, because her lunch lady duties didn't actually take up more than half of her day, that she'd pick up the cleaning the Doctor was dropping due to his investigation. She had taken it a bit hard when he'd told her that he didn't need her help, she had more than proved herself over the Trenzalore war, but he had been right. She was better at covering their tracks. Any questions brought up about the strange new caretaker were quickly squashed by his young and friendly wife. Now most of the talk on him was on their apparent age gap. If only they knew.

"Apparently the man disappeared after shouting at some of our kids." Mrs Kissinger was telling Mr Chander, who was doing his best to look interested in her gossip. Danni, who was cleaning some of the tables, moved a little closer.

"Who did?" She asked and Mrs Kissinger spun on her seat, suddenly very happy to have an enthusiastic audience.

"This copper yesterday." She replied in a gushing voice, "He was in the middle of his shift down at the old abandoned church on Hall Street. He was seen telling some our kids to get back to school and then nothing. It's like he disappeared into thin air."

Danni moved the potted plant in the middle of the table to make it look like there was life in the room, giving its spot a quick wipe before placing it back, "What? Just like, you know, poof?" She asked. Mysterious disappearances and robot aliens tended to go hand in hand, after all.

"Well they think he went into the church," Mrs Kissinger continued as the door to the staffroom opened, "but no one seems to have seen that…" Whoever entered caught her eye and she trailed off. Danni looked up, wondering what stopped her mid-sentence, and smiled brightly at the sight of her husband in that brown coat, broom in his hand.

"Ah, Danielle, there you are." Was his greeting and she nodded, folding her cloth up as she stood up straight, "I thought you'd be back in the cupboard."

"Sorry, I was cleaning." She replied apologetically, "Do you need…" She trailed off as well as, quicker than she'd seen anyone move, Mrs Kissinger was stood in front of her husband.

"I don't believe we've met." The woman told her husband, holding her hand out, "Miss Rebecca Kissinger."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, wondering why the human was looking at him with strange, almost predatory eyes. However, Danielle's words echoed in his head, so he smiled and shook her head.

"John Smith, but just call me the Doctor." He told her.

"Oh, a doctor, eh?" Mrs Kissinger asked, sounding incredibly interested all of a sudden. The Doctor, politely, started to explain his educational degree to her as Mr Chander leant forward in his seat, his movement catching Danni's attention.

"She's met my wife four times," he told her lowly, "and she still keeps trying to get me to ask her out." Danni's head snapped up again to look at the pair, suddenly noticing just how close Mrs Kissinger was to her husband, "You may want to get him away from her."

Danni agreed wholeheartedly. Not that she was worried about the Doctor being attracted to the other woman, but she didn't want to have to see another woman draping herself over her husband, "Sweetie?" She called over, her voice a bit more forceful than she'd been aiming for. The Doctor looked over at her with a grin on his face, "Did you want me for a reason?" She asked pointedly and he seemed to remember himself.

"I just needed your help on- in the cupboard." He stuttered out slightly, almost betraying his true reason for finding her. Clara had almost caught them last time, this time he had no intentions of that, "When you're done."

"Oh, I'm done." Danni replied, placing her cloth down on the table she'd been cleaning before skipping to his side, linking her arm through his and forgetting her mission to find out more about the disappearance of the police man, "Lead the way, sweetie."

The Doctor recognised the tone in her voice, and tried to hide his eagerness as he walked her out. Danni looked over her shoulder at Mrs Kissinger as the door closed, keeping the smug look on her face. Stupid woman should keep her hands of _her_ husband.

 _~0~0~0~_

This had gone on long enough. Clara stormed into the caretaker's shed, looking for the Doctor and Danni. She needed to know what was going on. Her school was in danger, her _students_ were in danger, and even though Danni had promised to tell her what was going on, she still was none the wiser.

She faltered slightly at the sight of Courtney Woods in the room, the TARDIS on full view at the back, and Danni's arm around her shoulders, "Just ignore him," Danni was saying, obviously apologising about her husband again, "He's just grumpy and old…"

"Hey!" The Doctor snapped but Danni just continued to walk Courtney towards the door Clara was stood at.

"Deny it, Old Man." She retorted over her shoulder, "Just get back to class, it's home time soon."

"Alright." Courtney agreed, albeit sounding like she couldn't think of anything worse. She did smirk at Clara, though, as she walked past, "Hello, miss." She greeted in her normal cheeky way, "Love to the Squaddie."

"Courtney." Danni called, her tone low in warning and Courtney hesitated before turning around, "I've told you about that."

Clara was even more stunned to see Courtney nodding in agreement, "Sorry Danni." She said, actually sincere.

Danni smiled at her, "Go on, you'll be late." She told the girl gently and Courtney headed out. Clara watched her until the door closed then she quickly walked over to Danni.

"How did you do that?" She asked quickly, excited and confused, "She never does what I say. She's a…"

"A disruptive influence, I know." Danni replied, shooting Clara a look as she put the rest of the paper towels back on the shelf. It had taken her ages to organise the room for Asif – she still felt terrible about him being left in a hallucinative state – and she knew the Doctor wouldn't keep it that way, "Just because it's true doesn't mean you should say it in front of her, Clara. Kids pick these things up, you know?" Clara couldn't help but feel like she was being told off, and she dipped her head slightly, feeling chastised.

"Yeah, well…" She shook her head slightly, "That's not…" She placed her hands on her hips. She had come to them fully ready to be in teacher mode, demanding answers, and so she fell back into that, "What were they like?" Danni frowned, as did the Doctor, who didn't like the angry way that Clara was looking at his wife. He stepped closer, by Danni's side.

"What were who like?" The Doctor asked.

"The others before me." She clarified, "Did they let you get away with this kind of thing?"

"What kind of thing?" Danni asked.

"This school is in danger." She declared, daring them both to deny it.

"Well, it's lucky we're here, then." The Doctor retorted, recognising this for what it was. Clara was going to have a good rant at them until they told her what was going on. He'd not be able to get rid of her, and Danielle wouldn't want to. She'd been saying all along that they should have told Clara, all it would take was one look from Clara's big, puppy dog eyes and she would cave.

" _From_ you." Clara corrected.

"No, it's not like that." Danni replied before the Doctor could get a word in. The panic rose in her chest slightly. Over her lifetime she had always been worried that she and the Doctor would be seen as the bad guys. It had happened more than once over his many lives – Torchwood existed for that very reason, after all. They made enemies. Stories became gossip, that became rumours, that became legends. She didn't want to think that on far away planets that she was feared, and she _definitely_ never wanted any of their friends to think that.

"Then what's it like?" Clara counted.

"There's-There's this thing," Danni quickly rambled off, "A Blitzer, we're trying to contain it. Remove it before it becomes a danger."

"Your strategy for dealing with it involves endangering this school." Clara told her, "There are children here, you can't…"

"We're not." Danni insisted, "Nothing we're doing is going to hurt the children. It's dormant for now, just hiding away, working here is just a precaution, I promise."

Clara looked at her, still not convinced, "If it's a precaution why is _he_ slinking around everywhere?" She asked, nodding at the Doctor, "I saw him peering into a drain before."

The Doctor knew Clara very well. He knew the look on her face, and she wasn't going to let this slide. Perhaps Danielle had been right and they should have let her in from the start. He had to admit, he had considered that maybe another set of eyes around the school could have been helped. He had, actually, been looking out for their friend though when he'd made the decision. He wasn't purposefully excluding her, in fact both he and Danni enjoyed having her there on their adventures, but he was already in danger of Danielle becoming too attached to the students. He couldn't risk Clara doing something stupid in an attempt to save her wards from a danger that shouldn't bother them, and he knew they would. It was one of the qualities that they liked so much about her, but it was unnecessary now.

He pulled out his screwdriver, pointing it to his side. A glowing green globe appeared in the air, the lights pulling together as it formed the picture of the creature they were trying to find.

"What's that?" Clara asked, looking at it with intrigue. The Doctor rolled his eyes, jabbing in it with his screwdriver.

"It's a scanner." He exclaimed, "We're scanning. Why do I keep you around?"

"Because Danni likes me and you'd never tell her no." She replied, stepping closer to the glowing ball, "Scanning for what?"

"Any alien technology in this vicinity should show up." He explained before glowering at her. She was barely paying him any attention, talking to him like a child and it was infuriating, "I used to have a teacher exactly like you once."

"You still do. Pay attention." Clara retorted and Danni giggled. The Doctor turned to her, shooting a glower her way as he pointed the screwdriver at her.

"Oi, watch it." He warned and she shook her head.

"Listen to your teacher." She told him cheekily as the scanner pulled the little points of light together, showing the image of the creature the Doctor had suspected had made a home in the area. It was a strange looking robot, with four spider-like legs with a body sat on top, guns for arms and spikey helmet.

"Is that the blitzer thing?" Clara asked.

"A _Skovox_ Blitzer." The Doctor corrected, like she should have known better, "One of the deadliest killing machines ever created. Probably homed in here because of artron emissions. You've had enough of them in this area over the years."

"That's because of him and Susan." Danni chirped in, gaining her a raised eyebrow from her husband. She stuck her tongue out him in response.

"There's enough explosive in its armoury to take out the whole planet." The Doctor finished like she'd not said anything.

Clara turned to look at him with her sternest stare, "Then leave it alone."

"We can't." Danni replied apologetically, "If UNIT or anyone else finds it, they'll attack it and it'll retaliate. We need to find it before anything happens and remove the threat."

The Doctor turned the image off with a flick of his wrist, "The world is full of PE teachers." He declared scathingly, walking towards the TARDIS.

"Hey!" Danni scolded as she and Clara followed, "I've told you about that! He's a _maths_ teacher, whether you like it or not."

"Or not." He snapped in reply, unsure why she kept defending the soldier. She knew what they were like, why did she keep insisting on correcting him?

Danni shot Clara an exasperated look, and Clara rubbed her arm in reply before they stepped in. She knew Danni was trying, and she was very grateful for it, but it was obvious that the best move at that moment would be to change the subject, "So, your insanely dangerous plan is?" She asked the pair.

"Trapping it." Danni replied, "We've got to lure it here, right?"

The Doctor nodded, heading over to one of the little tables that now seemed to occupy the console room. A quick glance at Danni, who just shrugged in confusion, before the Doctor picked up a metal digital watch, showing it to the pair like he was trying to sell it to them.

"A new watch. Tiny bit disappointed." Clara admitted.

"This is a very special watch." The Doctor replied teasingly, putting it on. He'd kept this part secret from Danielle so he could see the look on his face as he pressed the button on the side. He disappeared from view with the beep the watch let out and both Clara and Danni frowned in confusion.

"Doctor?" They both said at the same time, wondering where he had gone. Danni jumped as Clara started, hand flying to her nose.

"Ow! Did you just flick my nose?" She demanded before her face broke out into a grin.

"Oh, you're invisible!" Danni cried, amazed with the biggest smile. That was the look he adored. Her whole face lit up as she turned on the spot, "Where are you?" She laughed, taking a couple of slow steps forward, like she was scared she was going to step into him. She couldn't have been farther from the truth as he snuck up behind her, reaching out and pulling her close and she yelled in surprise. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her neck and she started to giggle, "Theta, stop it!" She scolded lightly.

"Yes, stop it." Clara replied, but actually meaning it, even as she struggled to keep the smile off her face, "That is pretty incredible." She admitted,

"Correct. I am invisible and I am incredible." The Doctor agreed and Danni seemed to spasm under his teasing onslaught, "It's simply a matter of reversing light waves. Hang on, I'm coming back." With another beep of the watch, the Doctor came back into existence, his arms still around his wife.

"So we're luring it with a bit of tech?" She asked him but he shook his head.

" _I_ shall lead it back here," He corrected lightly, "where you shall help me get it into position. I don't want it to scan me, hence invisible."

Clara frowned, "So you're, you're leading the thing here? To a school?" She asked, pointed to herself as the worry and concern took over the impressed feeling the watch had brought up, "My, my school?"

"' _My school?_ '"The Doctor mimicked, "Oh, that is telling."

"Don't do that." Danni told him, once again wondering if Mr Pink was right. She'd been telling him off a lot lately, "We need an empty area in case it goes wrong." She explained to Clara, "The school will be empty at night, so if something _does_ go wrong," she held her hand up as Clara opened her mouth to protest, "which it won't, the only thing that will be damaged are buildings."

Clara still wasn't too happy. This was her place of work, the epitome of her normal, human life. She didn't want that destroyed by some random robot the two Time Lords had found, "How, exactly, are you going to catch it?"

"While Danielle has been making friends and cleaning tables," the Doctor replied, turning to another of his random table, "I've set up a circle of time mines around the school. Chronodyne generators. Bit unstable." He picked up on the devices he'd been placing around the school and chucked it to their companion, "I switch them on, the Blitzer gets sucked into a big old time vortex, billions of years into the future. It's dead easy. Tiny bit boring."

"That's what I'm here for!" Danni added happily, "Much better with two!"

"Three." Clara corrected, chucking the gizmo back to the Doctor, "You're not doing this without me."

"You can't, sweetie." Danni told her, "If something goes wrong, or gets damaged, or whatever, you need an alibi. We can't have it getting back to you in case you lose your job." Clara grimaced; that was a good point. A very good point, damn it, "We'll sort this out, then go somewhere nice. Your pick."

Clara held her hands up, conceding to their wisdom, turning to head out of the TARDIS and leave them to their plans, "Go and canoodle with your boyfriend." The Doctor added, unable to not tease her slightly about her choice in men. Actually, he was rather flattered. It did wonders for his ego, and anyone who took her attention of his wife was a wonderful welcome.

Both Clara and Danni looked at him in shock, but he just stood their smugly, his hands in his trouser pockets holding his brown jacket open, "Come on. I wasn't born yesterday. Far from it." He offered them both. The two women shared a look. They had both thought he'd not worked it out, it seems.

"You did recognise him." Clara whispered, pointing at him in delight.

"Possibly reminded me of a certain dashing young time traveller." The Doctor replied coyly, still not willing to admit the uncanny resemblance to his past self in front of his wife.

"Oh, of course you recognised him. I. Sorry. Stupid. I, I underestimated you." Clara said apologetically. Danni just watched them finally bond over Clara's boyfriend, her hearts swelling in pride and happiness at her husband. She had been so certain that he'd rant and rave about Danny Pink because he was a soldier, especially since he'd treated him so poorly so far. But, like Clara, she had underestimated him. If he made Clara happy, of course her Theta was going to like the man. She was their friend first, and he'd just want Clara to be happy.

Clara, now happy that she had nothing to worry about concerning Mr Pink and the Doctor, followed her orders and went to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. The Doctor turned slowly on the spot to see Danielle smiling at him. Not a giant grin, but one she couldn't keep off her face, her eyes warm as she met his gaze.

"You've got that face on again." He told her, taking a step closer to her, "You're really happy. Not that I'm complaining, but what is it?" His mind raced over the last few minutes, but nothing stood out in his mind as particularly pleasing for her.

Danni did think about explaining to him it was because he'd offered Clara something wonderful in his acceptance, but she didn't say a word. Nor did she question that niggling feeling over the fact that he'd so readily forgiven Danny his soldier status despite the fact that he'd put him down continuously for it. She was just so happy that he'd done it, that his kind words had made her friend so relieved, that she decided that he deserved rewarding.

She shortened the gap between them even more, reaching out for the arm where the watch sat. She held it in both hands as she undid the watch's strap, "What are you doing?" He asked her, confused as she slipped it off.

"We're going to play hide and seek." She replied, slipping the watch on before pressing the button and making herself invisible, "Come find me, Spaceman. No scanners allowed."

He frowned. Sometimes she was so confusing. One minute she was looking at him like she loved him more than anything, next she was literally trying to play games with him, "How can I find you without a scanner?" He asked.

He blinked as suddenly her top appeared out of thin air, falling to the floor as she dropped it in front of him. His eyes lit up, suddenly understanding the game all the more, "Oh, I see." He purred, once again her desire for him fanning his ego.

"Come find me, Spaceman." Her disembodied voice called again.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It's a bit late, I know. I'm not very well, so it's not particularly good, but I hope it is alright. It's also why review replies are short this week. Will resume next week when I'm better._


	22. The Explosion

Danni was surprised at the sight of her husband when she walked back into the console room. They had decided to wait until the school had fully shut for the evening before luring out the Skovox Blitzer, so Danni had taken a shower and got changed. Now wearing something more appropriate for catching an alien killing machine - jean and boots rather than a lunch operatives uniform - she had expected to find the Doctor scanning the area looking for the exact location of the Blitzer. Instead he was hunched over one of his many tables, his brown jacket discarded to one side as he worked on something. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and he was concentrating so hard that he didn't even notice her enter the room.

"What are you making?" She asked as she walked over. He glanced up at her, a proper screwdriver in his mouth, his sonic in his hand.

"A contingency plan." Was his muffled reply before taking the screwdriver out.

Danni frowned, "I thought you knew what you were doing." She replied, "This is a school…"

"We shouldn't need it." He quickly told her, "It should just be a lovely little project that I can pick up at a later date. But, it's always best to be prepared."

"Alright." Danni replied slowly, thinking on it for a moment and agreeing that it was never a bad idea to have a backup plan when children could be involved. She walked over to the console, looking at the monitor, "Is that a church?" She asked.

"It's where our elusive foe is waiting." The Doctor replied as he quickly rolled his sleeves down, picking up his brown jacket, "I was just waiting for you, my Pet, before I nipped out. Remember your part of the plan?"

"Yes, of course." She retorted, "Stay in the TARDIS until you turn up then switch on the time mines, sending the Blitzer,"

" _Skovox_ Blitzer," the Doctor corrected.

"Sending the _Skovox_ Blitzer into the Vortex where it will be shot a billion years into the future, where it can't hurt anyone should it survive the trip." She finished. He nodded, shrugging the jacket on.

"Good. Now, I need my screwdriver, so you'll have to do it from the TARDIS." He explained, pointing out three little switches to her, "All three up, left to right."

"This would be one of those times where my own screwdriver would come in handy." She pointed out.

"And ruin the lining of your dinner lady uniform?" He retorted, "You don't have the pockets."

She pulled her tongue out at him for throwing her own argument back at him, "I still don't see why I have to stay behind." She told him, "We're not on Christmas anymore, I can actually help."

"Because it will be easier with only one target." He explained yet again, "And I only have one watch." He paused slightly as he made the final checks on the area, locating each one of his mines, "We can go buy you one afterwards, if you like?" He offered, sounding unsure. She had been so amused by the device, and it had brought out a playful side in her that reminded him of how they'd been before he regenerated. Even now, as they fell back into their old ways, he felt like they were still finding their way. She always liked when he gave her things because she loved the idea that he was thinking of her. They could spend the day there walking around the markets, maybe grab a night in a hotel, it had been a while since he'd taken her somewhere fancy, somewhere she could be spoilt like she deserved.

She smiled softly as he glanced over his shoulder at her, checking her reaction to his question. He was trying so hard to please her but she hadn't offered him the same in return, had she? Just constantly correcting his behaviour, when really she just wanted him to be himself. She walked over, pushing up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked and she leant on his shoulder.

"For being so wonderful." She replied, "You don't have to buy me anything, but thank you for the thought." The Doctor looked down at her a moment longer, still slightly suspicious of the warm look that had fallen on her face. He'd done something right; he knew that much. Had she heard his plans to take her away for the night? He'd been sure that he'd kept them from her, but maybe he hadn't. But the happiness she was feeling wasn't punctuated with the giddiness she would feel from going somewhere new, so possibly not.

"I won't be long." He said, deciding to ponder on her behaviour longer when they weren't on such a tight schedule, "I'll send a signal once the creature is in the optimum place. Don't flick the switches until them."

"Do we have to send it into the vortex, though?" She asked, "I mean, what if we kill it?"

"It's a vicious killing machine." The Doctor replied, "It's no better than a Dalek. Once it realises it can take over the humans, it will."

"What about another planet, though, instead of through the vortex?" She asked, following him to the door, "It always seemed like a horrid way to die."

He looked back at her, wondering when her happy smile had been replaced with such a conflicted one, "It was a concern when I jumped." She explained, "Dying in the vortex when I was being flung around it. Not as much as dying in space, but I did worry about it."

"It's the safest thing we can do." He explained and she nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"I know, I know." She replied, "You know what I'm like." She placed another kiss on his cheek, "Be safe."

"I do try." He drawled before opening the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded and he frowned, stopping yet again to turn to his wife.

"I thought we'd just been over this?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"You know the rules." She teased, stepping closer, "When you go into battle and leave me behind, don't tell me you've forgotten that too?"

He smirked slightly, remembering her little tradition every time he left the chapel on Christmas, leaving her behind in the little village. He had always been loath to leave her behind, even though they both knew it was best for the situation they were stuck in. She had demanded only one thing from him, "I love you, my Danielle." He purred, "I'm always coming back for you."

He watched the shiver run up her spin before she nudged him away, "Go on, then." She said like she had a thousand times before, "You can't come back until you're gone."

He stepped out of the TARDIS into the assembly hall, a smug smirk on his face as he headed towards the signal they had picked up for the Blitzer.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor ran through the hallways, panting heavily as he made sure to slam each and every door on his way to keep the attention of the machine that was currently tailing him. Everything was going exactly to plan; the Skovox Blitzer could sense that he was there, but it also was having trouble finding him without being able to see him. It was following his path based on the pulses from the sonic screwdriver and the watch that was keeping him from view. All he needed to do was lure it into the assembly hall, into the middle of the circle of mines he'd set up, and Danielle could do the rest from the TARDIS, which was hiding behind the curtains on the stage in the hall. Just out of sight of the Blitzer, hopefully out of harm's way.

Then they could leave the school, send back in the actual staff, and Clara could stop bugging them about being in _her_ school and he could get back to teasing her about her ridiculously obvious boyfriend, with a resemblance to himself.

He let the doors swing heavily shut behind him, pressing the button on the button. About to call to his wife to tell her to get ready, instead his attention was quickly pulled to the ring of flashing red lights that came from each generator, "What? Red? Red." He dashed into the middle of the ring, looking at all of the generators. One or two would have been annoying but there was always a little wiggle room. All of them wasn't something he had time to fix. It meant the whole relay was down. With no relay, no time bomb. Just a very angry Blitzer coming to destroy everything it sees, "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The curtains fluttered behind him, drawing his attention from the imminent arrival of the war machine and to his wife, "Theta, something's gone wrong!" She cried as she practically fell down the stairs from the stage. He quickly dashed forward, catching her before she could do any damage to herself, "I was just watching the monitor for you to come back and suddenly the console started flashing and the claxon went off and…"

"The generators are down." He quickly explained, holding her by the top of the arms, "What did you press?"

"Nothing." She replied honestly, and he could tell that she wasn't lying just by the panic swimming in her eyes, "Theta, what do we do? It's coming!"

He didn't have an answer for her, nor did he have time to think up a new plan. The doors to the assembly hall were flung open and the creature stormed through, it's gun held up and its spider-like feet tapping on the wooden floor. The two turned in unison, Danni grabbing the Doctor's arm as he took a step forward. He had no plan, no escape, all he could do was what he did best; ramble and hope that the creature attacked him before Danielle.

"Range one point four nine scan complete problem problem." The creature declared in its robotic voice.

"Listen. I'm unarmed. I'm peaceful." The Doctor quickly replied, holding his hands out so that it could see. He didn't even mention his wife, making sure to keep every pronoun singular it the hopes that it would keep its attention on him, "Don't you understand? I, I know that you shouldn't be on this planet but I can help you with that. I…"

"Problem solution destroy." The robot declared, getting ready to shoot at them both.

The door opened and Danny Pink entered, dressed like he was about to go home, a generator in his hand. He'd found a couple around the school, specifically in places he knew the caretaker would have been able to put them. He knew something was up with the couple, especially at the way his wife seemed to be trying to convince people to like him. He had heard his voice from the hallway and decided that it would be better to confront him now than the next day, when people would be there to defend them both.

"I want a word with you." He declared, stepping into the room to see the two in the middle of a ring of chairs, looking at him in horror. There was a figure between them, bigger than any human should be and he suddenly realised he'd stepped into something unbelievable.

"Get back!" The Doctor cried as the figure spun around, holding two guns.

"Problem solution destroy." The Blitzer declared.

"Danny!" Danielle cried from the Doctor's side, her voice filled with panicked horror as the Blitzer shot at the teacher.

 _~0~0~0~_

It really wasn't very good, the two Time Lords having an invisibility watch whilst also having a time travelling blue box that could also turn invisible. Clara wasn't convinced that they wouldn't use it against her to hide, and as she left the caretaker shed that evening, she knew that something was going to have to be done about it. She'd get her sternest confiscating face on and allow them the watch if and when they needed it.

She knew that they couldn't be far, though. They were following through with their plan tonight, so she knew that somewhere in the school Danni would be waiting for her husband to lure a large killer robot to her so they could get rid of it together. Maybe she was a bit late, that was also a possibility, but it had only just started to be considered night outside, with dusk turning into dark, and she knew them both well enough to know they'd have waited until dark to bring an alien out from hiding.

She should have known all she had to do was wait, because as she was stepping out of the library, there was an almighty explosion from just around the hall. She set off in a sprinting run, throwing the door open to the hall to see a scene far worse than she had been expecting. The Doctor was pointing his screwdriver at a ball of yellow light and smoke, yelling out as a giant robot was being drawn into it, calling out its destress. Danni was scrambling off the floor from where the Doctor had obviously knocked her away, heading back to her husband's side.

And then there was Danny. Her Danny, Mr Pink, on the floor as well, but near the giant glowing ball that was pulling the robot in. He was struggling to not let the vortex pull him in as well, so Clara rushed over to his side, wrapping her arms around him.

"No! No, no, no, no! Doctor, stop!" She cried over but the Doctor didn't reply. Danni did glance over though.

"Clara!" She shouted, alarmed to see both of them being sucked in as well. She tugged on her husband's jacket, "Doctor! Clara!"

"I know!" He shouted over the roar of the time that was dragging off the Blitzer. A moment later and it was gone, thrown into time and the Doctor and Danni fell to the floor from the force as he switched the generators off, making the vortex disappear.

The Doctor rolled over, panting heavily as he looked at his wife, "Are you alright?" He asked her and she nodded, also trying to catch her breath from where it had been knocked out of her, "Danielle, answer." He demanded.

"I'm alright." She wheezed, which was all he needed. He knew that, had she truly been hurt, she would have told him. His eyes swept the room, looking for what damage had been caused when he spotted the generator on the ground. The rest had been attached firmly onto the chairs and this one, which happened to be by the PE teacher. Not only had he come in and interrupted his negotiations, but he'd _actually_ been the one who broke the relay to begin with.

His hand shot out, picking it up before scrambling to his feet, "Oh, oh, well done, PE, brilliant work." He snapped, furious and jabbing the device in the terrified man's direction, "What's this? A chronodyne generator? I'll just deactivate that, shall I?" He mocked, "I've got a swimming certificate so that qualifies me to meddle with higher technology. Never mind that some people are actually trying to save the planet, you almost got my wife killed!" He shouted.

"Doctor," Danni quickly interrupted, standing up as well, "He didn't mean it, and look, I'm okay." She held her arms out to her sides to illustrate it.

"Oh, no, of course he didn't mean it." He replied scathingly, "There's only room in my head for cross-country and the offside rule!"

"Please, Doctor," Danni begged, looking over at Clara, who was helping up Danny, in slight panic, "the man's just had the scare of his life. Please, calm down!"

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Clara exclaimed, her voice full of panic, both at the fact that had now been exposed to aliens without her being there to cushion the blow, and the fact that the Doctor was ranting at him once again, meaning any step forward they had made was now being undone. That, and the fact that the alien killing machine was in her school and trying to kill her boyfriend.

"I was checking up on him." Danny explained, motioning over to the couple, "She's - He's been up to something, fiddling with the electric, and she's been covering for him, but what the?" He seemed to realise that Clara wasn't freaking out like he would have expected her to. In fact, her attention was off the terrifying monster that had just disappeared and back on the two strange new people, "No. What? Did you see that thing? Tell me you saw that thing."

She spun around to quickly glance at him, "I saw the thing, yeah." She dismissed before getting back to the matter at hand, "Doctor, are we safe? Is the planet safe? It's gone?" She asked in quick succession.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, for the moment." The Doctor retorted before holding up the disabled generator for her to see, "But the thing is, you see, the chronodyne generators have to be precisely aligned to generate the vortex. But the sergeant here, he went and moved one."

"But the chronodyne worked. It's gone." Clara stated, trying to ignore his swipes at her boyfriend. This Doctor was much less patient with people, she had to remember that, and Danny hadn't meant to interfere.

"Yes, for now." He snapped. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, scanning the area the vortex had finally disappeared as Danni watched Mr Pink turn around, looking at the burning hole in a stack of chairs the Blitzer had left behind. She stepped forward, in front of the Doctor, and took Clara by the top of her arms.

"Clara, look at Danny." She told her friend firmly. Clara frowned then turned to Danny, and it was with quite a lot of guilt that she noticed that he was looking completely out of his depth. Then he turned to Clara, looking over her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Clara, why are you talking to him like that? Why are you using words like chronodyne?" He asked her, confused for a moment before his eyes went wide in realisation, "Was that thing a space thing?" He asked, his voice a pitch higher, "Oh. Oh, my God, you're from space. You're a spacewoman. You said you were from Blackpool."

"Seventy-four hours." The Doctor interrupted before Clara could offer any sort of reply, "Three days? Three days to think of something new because now it knows what to expect." He turned to the maths teacher, stepping forward with an angry grin on his face, "Now it has scanned me and Danielle and it will kill us both on sight, thanks to PE here."

"He's not a PE teacher, he's a math's teacher." Danni corrected, although she was feeling slightly more alarmed knowing they were both in the firing line, "And it's fine, because you were working on a backup plan, right?"

"No, that was a clever little lie to stop you backing out of doing this, because I stupidly thought nothing could go wrong!" The Doctor ranted, sitting down in one of the displaced chairs, pulling out a notebook from one of his many deep pockets. He crossed one leg over the other before opening it up. He needed to brainstorm. He only had three days to figure out how to stop a killing machine destroying the planet and his wife and himself.

Clara didn't know what to do. Danny was looking at her like she was the alien in the room, rather than her two friends or the robot they'd sent away. And it wasn't a happy look, he was staring at her like she was the problem, like he was scared of her and she didn't want that. It was not a look she wanted shot her way from the man who she loved, but she didn't want it shot her friend's way either.

"It's a play!" She exclaimed, the first thing that came to her head, "For the summer fete."

The Doctor looked up from his notebook, his face clearly showing that he was completely bewildered by her, "It's a what?" He asked and she turned around, shooting him a very pointed look.

"Yes, it's a play. Shut up, it is a play." She almost hissed before turning to give Danni the same look, warning her to go along with her lie. The look Danni was giving her back wasn't the insulted and confused one the Doctor was wearing; she was offering her a soft smile to say that she was on her side. But Clara knew her better and she could see the hurt in her eyes.

Clara was going to such extreme lengths to hide her friends from her boyfriend, was she ashamed of them? Danni just wanted Clara to be happy, but Danny Pink had been hit face on with the fact that aliens exist and that Clara knew about it, and she was still denying it? Maybe it was them. She'd rather lose them as friends than Danny as her partner.

Clara faltered in her explanation, turning back to Danny and wondering if she should continue down this lie. She never wanted to hurt Danni, she was her best friend, if only slightly more than the Doctor. She could feel the pain in her heart that she'd caused her to feel anything but happy, and the look on Danny's face wasn't exactly filling her confidence that she was convincing him anyway.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He asked her and the Doctor shot him an incredibly annoyed look.

"I'm willing to put a number on it." He grumbled but Danni smacked him on the arm.

"I'm not a moron, Clara." Danny continued like he hadn't heard him, "And he's not the caretaker." He pointed shakily at the Doctor, "He's your dad. Your space dad." He stuttered, her voice squeaking slightly in his alarm, before pointing at Danni, "And she's like, your space stepmum or something!"

"Oh, always the stepmum, never the actual mum." Danni grumbled, crossing her arms in a pout. She understood that she and Clara looked a similar age, but in reality that definitely wasn't the case.

"Like his alien midlife crisis, and he's married a younger woman." Danny continued and Danni narrowed her eyes, stepping forward to stand by Clara.

"Now hang on a minute!" She exclaimed, "We've been married almost six hundred years! Don't write me off as a bloody midlife crisis!"

Danny's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Both she and Clara looked a similar age, but if they had been married for so long, did that make Clara over six hundred as well? "Six-Six hundred years?" He asked, "You told me you were born in 1986." He told her meekly.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." The Doctor declared, standing up and pulling out his screwdriver, "Right, I'm going to hypnotise him. I'm going to erase his memory."

Clara spun around, putting herself between the Doctor and Danny, "Doctor, stop!" She exclaimed.

"No you're not." Danni added, firmly pushing his arm down, "No more erasing people's memory!"

"Tiny little brain, only take a moment." He told the pair, configuring the sonic screwdriver with both hands. It's not like it was a hard thing to do, especially with the state of panic the PE teacher seemed to be in. A little tinkering and he'll believe that he had just followed them in there to see the damage done by some vandals. No one had to be any the wiser.

"You can't just wipe her boyfriend's memory!" Danni exclaimed, snatching the screwdriver out of his hands, much to his outrage, "I thought you'd gotten over this!"

"Her boyfriend?" The Doctor scoffed, "Oh, Danielle, you really have got it wrong, haven't you?"

Danni, despite her worry over the entire situation, paused to shoot him a confused look, "Gotten what wrong?" She asked.

He motioned to Danny Pink, "He's not her boyfriend." He corrected knowingly, "He's the PE teacher."

"No, he's my boyfriend." Clara said, also as confused as Danni was, "I thought you'd figured this out." The Doctor looked between the two woman, ignoring Mr Pink, who was staring at him in utter disbelief of his words and the situation he'd found himself in.

"Him?" He asked them both and they both nodded.

"Yes, him." Clara replied, wondering why she hadn't seen it sooner? He'd been horrible about Danny, and then had suddenly changed his mind. She should have seen something was wrong, but she was just too happy that he was accepting Danny that she'd just let it slide.

"No, he's not." The Doctor scoffed.

"Yes, he is." Clara corrected firmly.

"Yes, I am." Danny added to the end.

"But he's a soldier!" The Doctor exclaimed, jabbing towards the man with his hand, "You wouldn't date a soldier! Why would you go out with a soldier? Why not get a dog or a big plant?"

"Because I love him!" Clara exclaimed back, her voice trailing off as she realised just what she had said. She hadn't expected to shout it out, least not in front of Danny himself, but it was emotional and it was the truth.

The Doctor felt Danielle's emotions spike, a wave a panic rushing over her and his head snapped to the side, worried that she was hurt, or worse. But she didn't flinch, her smile frozen on her face in such a way that didn't seem to portray the happiness she was trying to show on the outside. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. But it was something to do with Danny…

"Oh." The Doctor breathed, understanding completely as he looked back at Clara, " _Danny_ Pink, I see what you've done there. Can't have my wife so…"

Clara held up her hand once, knowing where his head was going straight away, "No, don't you say it." She warned him firmly, "It has nothing to do with anything, and you need to drop it."

A quick look at his wife, who was looking over the couple like she was calculating something rather than paying attention, told him that for once Clara might be right, "What about the handsome one? The one with the bow tie?" He demanded, waving his hand at his throat to illustrate.

"Who? Adrian?" Clara asked, again confused, "No, no, no. He's just a friend and not my type."

"Clara, are you going to explain any of this? Who are these people?" Danny asked, calming down as he focused on the man who was insulting him, like he had a say in Clara's life at all.

"The Doctor and Danni," Clara started, facing her boyfriend and freezing in the middle of her words. How could she explain all this now? Now he was looking at her with such suspicious eyes, like he wouldn't believe anything she said, "they are…"

"Go on." The Doctor purred tauntingly.

"Yes, explain." Danny demanded, "Who is he? You've talked about her a lot, an awful lot, but never him. Why have you never mentioned him?"

Clara shrugged, deciding it was just too late and resigning herself to telling the truth, "Because he's an alien. They both are, but Danni's slightly more human than the Doctor."

"Er, are you an alien?" Danny asked again but she shook her head.

"No, no, no, I'm still from Blackpool." She promised just as Danni, next to the Doctor, seemed to snap out of her gaze.

"We can show you." Danni quickly gushed, causing them all to jump slightly at her sudden enthusiasm, "We, we travel in time and space together. We see wonderful things, and meet wonderful people and… and I'll show you!" She spun on her heel, grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him towards the stage.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked in a hiss, once again baffled by her behaviour.

"I'm showing him the TARDIS, help me." She almost snapped back, grabbing one of the curtains and pulling it open. He did as he was told, pulling the other to the other side of the stage to reveal their home

"It's called a Tardis," Clara explained, heading over as well. Danni seemed to be on the right idea, maybe if he saw how wonderful it was, he would be less upset with her.

" _She_."Danni corrected and Clara nodded and she walked up the stairs to join them.

"Sorry, she's called the TARDIS." Clara corrected herself, "but she's disguised as an old police phone box that..." She trailed off, turning to Danni, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Clara had never had to give the companion talk before, it made sense that

"That's bigger…" She told her gently and Clara turned back to Danny.

"that's bigger on the inside," Clara finished, "than the outside."

The Doctor wasn't sure what was happening, except the fact that he was being left out of something terribly important and he did _not_ like it. He didn't like the fact that Clara had hidden her boyfriend from him, or the fact that his wife had also known and not told him. He didn't like the fact that this new man was causing his Danielle to trip head over feet to calm him down and explain what was happening even though it was all his fault that the monster was coming back to the school. He didn't like the flash of panic he'd felt her feel, or the way she was staring hopefully at the man who was slowly walking towards them, like she was desperate for his approval. None of this was right, no one should make her feel like she had to work for their validation. Even beyond a soldier, he was certain this man was just not good enough to be let into their lives.

But, when she looked at him, her eyes begging for his help, he couldn't say no if it would calm her down. So he didn't chip in his own words, he just opened the doors to the TARDIS, showing an unworthy man their brilliant home, "Voila." He declared sarcastically.

Danny took a moment to look inside, then outside, then back in again like he couldn't fathom its scale. The Doctor normally liked this part, but he couldn't stand the fact that he was having to explain all this to a soldier that neither of them had invited into their lives. Clara had a lot to answer for after this, but not now. Even he could tell that he was getting worked up over it, and he was becoming increasingly annoyed with his mere presence.

"Look, take him away." He finally demanded after being accused of causing the danger yet again instead of saving them all, "Shut him up, shut him down. Up or down, it doesn't matter to me."

"For the last time, will you stop it?!" Danni snapped, her voice cracking as she scolded him. All her anger did, though, was show how upset she was because of the PE teacher. She turned to Clara, picking up her hands and placing them on Danny's arm, "Take him home, sweetie, and explain everything." She encouraged gently and Clara nodded.

"Will you be okay?" She asked because she knew she'd not handled the situation at all well. She prided herself for being in control of her life, but it had become increasingly obvious that she just didn't have the hold on things she'd thought she had.

"We'll be fine." She promised and Clara slowly walked Danny out of the hall, away from all he had seen that evening.

The two Time Lords didn't move until the door swung shut behind them. Danni didn't look away from the door, "You have to be better." She said quietly, "We have to be nice to him."

The Doctor turned on the spot, "Why?" He snapped back, "What has gotten into you? All you've done all day is nag at me." Danni frowned, hiding the fact that it hurt that he'd noticed what she had hoped had been an unfounded worry of hers, "Why does it matter what a soldier thinks of us?"

"Because she loves him!" She exclaimed, "I'm not losing another Clara because you can't get along with soldiers. I can't, I won't!" She turned and stormed into the TARDIS. The Doctor waited a moment, trying to process her exclamation. Why did she think that Clara was going anywhere? Although that did explain her upset. Clara was a close friend to both of them, he wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of her leaving either.

He closed the doors behind him as he stepped into the TARDIS, finding her sat on the stairs that lead down to the underside of the console, where he had sat not too long ago to ask Clara if she thought he was a good man. If he was good enough for the woman who now suddenly was showing her years. He sat down next to her, looking down at her as he waited for her to be able to explain what was wrong. Her hands were clasped in front of her, her elbows balancing on her elbows as she looked down into the darkness below.

"I'm sorry." She told him after a long moment of silence, "I've been horrible to you since we landed, haven't I?"

"Never." He replied, "You've been trying to make sure I go unnoticed. It's exactly what I expect of you." She looked over at him, her lips tilting into a ghost a smile for just a moment.

"She loves him, Theta." She replied, her voice soft, "And that's great, but I didn't… She'd never told me that, it came out of nowhere and I just panicked."

"So what if she loves him?" He replied, "It doesn't mean anything. You love me, you don't see her getting upset. She just finds someone with the same name as you to attempt to replace you."

Danni shot him a look, making sure he knew she didn't appreciate his jokes, "It matters because this isn't like Amy and Rory. He's not going to want to travel with us and he won't do it just because she wants to either. She's going to have two separate lives, and we both know how that ends up. Eventually she's going to have to choose, and it's not going to be us." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing heavily.

"You know Miss Oswald as well I as do, my Pet. She won't let anyone tell her what to do, it's incredibly tiresome." He replied, trying to reassure her.

"Danny wouldn't make her choose." She replied, "He's a good man, despite how much you think he isn't. Being a soldier doesn't change that. He's kind, and shy, and the kids seem to really like him. He's a good maths teacher, and from what she's told me, he's a really good boyfriend."

"Then what's your worry?" He asked, keeping his patience with her which he could never seem to find with everyone else. He knew that she needed to talk it out, and she was so grateful for that. She just felt so guilty about how she'd treated him because of this mess. She'd allowed herself to get worked up over something she knew she couldn't control, blaming him when he had only been himself. And he really had been trying to tone down the disinterest in the people around them, she'd seen that.

"It won't be a choice." She explained, "If you don't get along, then it becomes a very 'us and him' scenario. She has to spread her time. One day it'll be either coming with us, or staying in with him. If he's not happy with us, then she'll stay in with him. One time becomes two, then three. One day she'll stop calling us, then we'll stop calling her." Tears gathered in her eyes, "I don't want to lose her again, Theta." She, with very little grace, fell against his arm, resting her head on him, "They all die eventually, everyone always leaves. I know she will too, but I'm not ready. He needs to like us." He quietly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her slightly closer.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Danielle." He scolded, "She's not going to leave us. She's far too in love with you for that." He was happy to hear her laugh through her tears.

"Anyone would think you were jealous of her." Danni replied, snuggling into the side of his chest.

"Never." He said confidently, "You love me far too much to leave me."

Danni nodded, "Definitely." She replied, "Between you and Clara, it's you. Just like it should be. And just like she should choose Danny. I know, and I am happy for her."

"If that is the case, you may want to work on how you portray it." He told her, "You don't seem to be putting that across."

"Shush you." She retorted, "At least I don't keep mixing up what he teaches. I don't know why you think he's a PE teacher. He's actually rather clever."

"He moved one of our generators without wondering that they were there for a reason." The Doctor retorted.

"He was just being inquisitive." Danni defended, "Alright, he could have chosen a better thing to tamper with, but he wasn't to know!" The Doctor scoffed and she nudged him, "Will you behave?"

"Never." He replied, almost proud, "He's going to have to do a lot better than that if he's going to impress Clara." Danni had to nod, agreeing with him.

"Only the best for our Impossible Girl." She said, knowing that Clara wouldn't choose anything but.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry I'm late again. Lot of stuff happening in real life, nothing I'm getting into on here, cause it's boring XD_

 _Reviews :)_

 ** _whitedwarf -_** _I always look forward to your reviews, sweetie! I love the detail in them XD I saw Danny coming very much from the outside, looking in on a relationship that he hadn't seen with a woman who seemed very nice to him, and a man who'd just been an arse. He just wrongly deduced what was going on, and got into Danni's head because of it, because she had been trying to get him to tone down during this adventure, for reasons you've just read about. It'll take a little while for her to work through it in her head, but she loves the Doctor as he is, and I think she'll be less inclined to correct him now. I don't think she really sees it as an issue with him, but as a necessary thing to do to make sure that people don't get too annoyed with him. She's almost like a mediator, her job is to make sure the universe understands the Doctor isn't being cruel, just blunt. I think, actually, Danny Pink pointing her help will help her realise her behaviour a lot more, because if he could see it, and he knew nothing about them, then maybe something is wrong? I'm sure we'll see a lot of it as the story goes on. The Doctor isn't just finding himself during this season, they're both finding their place with each other again._

 ** _serenitysaiyan -_** _Ah, you know it can't stay lovely forever. There's no fun in that :P_

 ** _bored411_** _\- Thanks sweetie. Feeling a little better. Hope you liked this chapter too :)_

 ** _Rox Malone -_** _Thanks, sweetie! Hope you liked this one too._

 ** _PopstarJ01_** _\- Hehe I shall keep that in mind ;)_

 ** _Serena -_** _I have a plan for that scene, don't you worry! Next chapter though, I'm afraid, otherwise this chapter was never going up :)_


	23. The Acceptance

Clara knew she had a lot of work getting Danny to forgive her. He'd been practically silent the entire way back to his flat, but she could feel it turn from a stunned silence to a judging one that had made her shift uncomfortably in the elevator ride up his apartment block.

She'd set straight to work, explaining what had happened to her since meeting the Doctor and Danni. How they'd turned up on her doorstep, the Doctor dressed as a monk and Danni looking terrified at the sight of her. How small and timid Danni had been, yet how brave she'd become. About how they'd taken her across time and space, and how she'd saved the Doctor's life. Then about how they lived five hundred years in a war and the Doctor had sent Danni away and lived another three hundred, then regenerated and… well, here they were.

It was a lot to take in. He'd started the conversation sitting in his armchair, then he'd stood up and started pacing. By the end he was looking out of his living room window at the city below, which was now bathed in darkness. She knew it was a lot to take in. Her first experience of something more than what they could see had involved trying to land a crashing plane and having her consciousness sucked off by a robot who had looked like the blonde who had turned up on her doorstep.

But the silence she was receiving from him felt awful. She understood he wasn't happy with the lying, but surely he could see why she'd kept them both secret from him? Last thing she wanted was for him to think she was crazy, or try and turn in her two alien friends to some authority. Not that she thought he'd do that, but she had to cover them for any eventuality. Unfortunately, tonight hadn't been on any of her lists.

"What do you think?" She asked Danny quietly when she couldn't stand the silence any longer, "Say something."

"So, there's an alien, that used to look like Adrian. Then he turned into a Scottish caretaker," He summed up slowly, "who is married to a woman who has the same name as me, and every now and then you jump into their blue box and fight other aliens."

"That's about it, yeah." She replied, eyes downcast.

"Do you love her?" He asked and she quickly shook her head.

"No!" She almost exclaimed, wondering why even Danny thought that when it plainly wasn't true.

"Because you kept this all from me. This second life and told me nothing," he continued and again she looked away guiltily, "but not her. I know that she would eat spaghetti every day if she could, and that you've stayed up all night binge watching 'The Simpsons' with her and when you woke up she'd tucked you in on her sofa. You've told me that she's hopeless at cooking, and can't put up flat pack furniture." He didn't turn from his rigid stance, but he looked down at Clara, "Really had enough of the lies."

Clara paused for a moment, because he was right. She'd treated him appallingly, and she couldn't really deny how she cared for either of them, "Not in that way." She told him honestly, because she knew that's what he was thinking. For some reason people thought she was in love with Danni, but she wasn't. But she _did_ love her greatly.

"Are we together because we share the same name?" He asked. It had been in his head the entire journey home, and had been during her explanation as well. Danni's name had come up first in every sentence, or the Doctor's didn't appear at all. While the caretaker obviously was her friend, even he could tell that she drifted more towards the woman.

"No, of course not." Clara was quick to reassure him, "I mean, yes, you do have the same nickname, and it did occur to me how confusing it might be, but no." She shot him a smile, one she hoped he'd believe, "And I don't love her in that way."

"What other way is there?" He countered.

"You know what I mean." She shot back, begging for him to understand what she meant. No one ever seemed to believe her, and yes she cared for Danni, but not like that. She had meant it, despite her surprise at saying it out loud; she loved Danny Pink.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied, though, and she was truly terrified of their relationship breaking apart, "I know what you tell me, which isn't always the truth."

They both stayed silent for the longest of moments as Clara tried to word what she wanted to say. "Danny…"

"Why do you do it?" He cut in, helping her with direction because she was floundering, "Why do you fly off in the box with them?" He looked down at her again, "The truth. Please, just this once."

Clara looked out of the window, past her own reflection and into the night. That was incredibly simple, when she thought about it. Images of planets with marketplaces, and Soviet submarines played in her head. Seeing the beauty of the universe and seeing it with her two closest friends was enough to keep her coming back every time, "Because it's amazing." She replied, a smile on her face, "Because I see wonders."

Danny nodded to himself, his gut telling him that she was finally telling him the truth, "Okay."

They fell silent again and Clara couldn't take it, "What are you thinking?"

"That's a good question." Danny replied before turning to her fully, "It's funny, you only really know what someone thinks of you when you know what lies they've told you. I mean, you say you've seen wonders, you've seen amazing things, and you kept them secret from me." He watched the guilt rush onto her face again, and part of him wondered if she felt guilty because she lied, or just because she got caught, "So what do you think of me, Clara?"

"Please, tell me how I fix this." She begged.

"I just want to know who you are." He answered and she shuffled on the spot, frustrated and desperate for him to believe and forgive her.

"You know who I am." She promised.

Danny shook his head, "When you're with them." He corrected, "When you're with Danni and the Doctor."

"I'm not any different." She insisted, "I'm always me. I-I know I kept this from you, and that was stupid, but there isn't anything else."

He tilted his head slightly, the pitying look he sent her at her perceived denial hurting her deeply, "You know that's not true, otherwise you would have told me." He pointed out. She started back, eyes wide and lips pursed as she tried desperately to think of a way to fix this. The only way she could was to show him, but that was impossible because the Doctor had made it very clear her didn't like the other teacher. While Danni could convince him to let her bring her boyfriend for a trip – Danni could convince the Doctor to do anything – the Doctor wouldn't act like himself with Danny Pink around. Which meant Clara act different in response. Danny would never believe that she was the same Clara with that scenario playing out.

She smiled softly, an idea quickly popping into her head, "I'll show you." She declared, "I can prove it. Tomorrow, after school."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara held the door open for the invisible Danny, letting him into the TARDIS before closing it behind her. The Doctor was on the other side of the console room, fiddling with something, while Danni sat at his feet and doing the same. Probably building their new attempt to stop the Blitzer. She felt a pang of guilt over the fact that they had to start all over again, but there was nothing she could do about it now. All she could do was try and fix it from this point onwards.

Which is what she was doing now. If she could show Danny that nothing was different between the ordinary every-day life and her life with the two time lords, maybe he'd be more accepting of it. Then she could move onto working with the Doctor to be, at least, more civil with Danny.

Danni looked up from her place at his feet, wires in hand to see Clara stood there with a sheepish smile on her face, "Clara!" She scrambled up off the floor, letting go of the wires to rush over to her friend. Danny tried to move out of her way, but the blonde still tripped over his feet. Whether she noticed or not, though, was anyone's guess because she didn't stop until she was in front of Clara, "I'm so sorry." She quickly rushed out, "About last night."

"Well, no harm done." Clara replied, letting the blonde pull her into a hug. She returned it for a moment before remembering Danny's words the night before. She tried to untangle herself without hurting Danni's feelings.

"Thanks for keeping out of our way." The Doctor snapped over from across the room, refusing to even look in her direction, "You haven't brought Dave with you, I hope."

Danni frowned, because he'd promised he would try and at least be civil if he wasn't going to like the other man. She was trying to tell him off less, especially when he was just being himself, but it hadn't taken him too long to change his mind about being nice about the other man.

"His name's Danny." Clara corrected pointedly, mainly for Danny's benefit because she knew the Doctor wouldn't say the correct name until he felt he needed to, "And no, I haven't." She hid her glance to the side, wondering where Danny was stood and trying to hide the look by fiddling with the console, "I've er, I explained it all to him. He gets it. He took it really well."

The Doctor didn't even bother looking at her, but Danni smiled warmly, "That's good." She replied, heading back over to her husband's side, "That's really, really good."

 _I tripped over something_.

The fact that Danni hadn't declared this out loud, she wasn't exactly shy about her clumsiness, wasn't reassuring. He'd felt the movement in the air, but he'd hoped he'd just been distracted with his work, "Danielle, pass me that synestic." He replied instead of acknowledging either Clara or Danni's words. Instead he used them as a jab at Clara, who was actually closer to what he needed. Danni rushed over, grabbing the small metal box and handing it to her husband. She stood at his side, hand on his arm.

Clara chose to ignore the blatant stab at her, "So, when the Blitzer comes back, are you going to catch him with that?" She asked, nodding to the device they had both been working on when she and Danny had stepped in.

"It'll be a long, fiddly job." The Doctor snapped, attaching some wire to the bottom of the synestic, "It's going to take me at least twenty-four hours. Even longer if people keep talking to me, so do keep going."

Again Clara ignored his attitude, "If it comes back Thursday night, are you sure about that? Cos you said the chronodyne is unstable."

The Doctor placed the part down on his table, obviously still annoyed at her, "If you want bother someone, go and bother PE."

Clara sighed. He was just doing this to upset her, but she wasn't going to stand back and take it. She really had to find out about the others, their other companions, and work out why they allowed the Doctor to think it was okay for them to talk to him like that, "He's a maths teacher." She corrected.

"That's a shame, I like maths." The Doctor retorted.

"Not a soldier." She finished pointedly and the Doctor straightened up to correct her. Once a soldier, always a soldier, he was testament to that.

But then he felt the air shift again and he glanced towards the console, "Interesting." He declared.

 _The other side of the console_.

The Doctor made sure Danielle moved around the console as Clara shot him a confused look, "What is?"

"I'm bored." He told her, jumping off her chair and heading to his console, "Let's go somewhere fun. What do you say? Do you want to see the Thames frozen over? Oh, those frost fairs." He started setting the controls as if he was starting the flight.

"Oh, can we take Vastra?" Danni asked in reply like she was happy to go along for the ride.

Clara looked between the two as the Doctor nodded his agreement to her suggestion. That wasn't right at all, they couldn't go anywhere, not with Danny on board. She quickly jumped to his side, flipping the switches back that he'd put in place, "But you can't. The Skovox thing." She reminded.

"Oh, don't worry, I know she fancies you but Vastra loves Jenny." Danni reassured, keeping her voice happy as she followed her husband's cues, "She's harmless, she just likes good looking women."

"But… but I have parent's evening." Clara stuttered slightly.

"It's a time machine. We can get back straightaway; like we always do on your dates." The Doctor retorted, flipping some more switches as he walked around towards his wife. Clara followed and put them all back into position, "Just make sure you don't get yourself a tan or anything, or lose a limb."

"I don't think we should, not this time." She tried to insist.

"You've never said no before." He reminded, "Not even in the middle of dinner. Remember when you had to eat two meals in a row?"

"I just think, with the school in danger…" She started but there was a whoosh, the air shifting as Danny revealed himself again, "Danny, why are you?"

"He already knows I'm here. That's why he's talking like that." Danny explained, a sneer in his voice, "He's being _clever_."

"I tripped over him." Danni offered as an explanation, "Although, to my credit, I didn't know it was him."

"I did." The Doctor taunted, "Being a Time Lord, I can feel a light shield aura when it's right next to me."

"Oh ho, ho." Danny laughed, " _Time Lord_? Might have known."

"Might have known what?" The Doctor demanded, turning on the spot to glare at the man.

"Well, the accent's good, but you can always spot the aristocracy. It's in the," He paused for a moment, making a face like there was a strong smell under his nose, "the ' _attitude_ '."

"Oh, please, don't do this." Clara took a step closer to Danni as she begged them both tiredly. Once again, one of her plans had gone hideously wrong and now the two men were butting heads. And, with Danny over his shock at the TARDIS and aliens, she knew he wasn't going to hold back.

"Now, Time Lords, do you salute those?" He asked condescendingly, walking over to square up to the Doctor.

"Definitely not." The Doctor snapped, keeping his voice low. He could tell how distressed Danielle was becoming, and he didn't want to add to it. The man in front of him, Clara's attempt at placing her crush on his wife on someone else, wasn't worth upsetting her further for. However, there was only so long that would last for. Already he could feel the threads of control slipping.

"Ah. Sir!" Danny replied, saluting him, back straight.

"And you do not call me sir." The Doctor replied, also calmly.

"As you wish, sir. Absolutely, sir."

"And you can get out of my TARDIS!" He shouted, feet grounded as he stood next Danielle. He pointed at the door, almost shaking but refusing to move. Clara next to her boyfriend, Danielle next to her husband. A very distinct line down the room, separating the friends.

"Immediately, sir." Danny replied loudly, Clara darting in front of him to stop him heading out of the door.

"Doctor, this is stupid, this is unfair." Clara begged of her friend, trying to make at least one of them see sense.

"One thing, Clara. I'm a soldier," Danny told her, holding his hands up, "guilty as charged. You see him? He's an officer."

The Doctor bristled, memories of too many wars flying through his mind, unable to hide it from Danni who saw the anger and the heartache fly through him at the mere word, "I am not an officer!" The Doctor snarled.

"I'm the one who carries you out of the fire. He's the one who lights it." Danny continued, ignoring the other man as he explained his viewpoint very simply to his girlfriend. He'd had plenty of experience with officers. He'd seen more of his fair share of men sent out into the dessert on a whim of men staying behind in tents and bunkers. He knew the attitude, heard the commands, and the Doctor

Clara had been too busy watching the argument to notice, and evidently the Doctor and Danny had been too busy arguing to pay attention to the little blonde woman who had barely a word during the entire thing. Danny cried out as she grabbed his arm, bending it behind his back with a strength he hadn't expected from her.

"That's enough!" She shouted, "You want order?! March! Now!" She shoved him forward, "One two, one two!"

Clara was quick to follow them, "Danni, what are you doing?" She cried, alarmed as the Doctor watched his wife push out the other man from the TARDIS. Clara was naïve; he knew better than to interrupt her when she was that angry.

Danny Pink stumbled slightly, absolutely blown away by how the woman so easily forced him to move, "Come on, soldier! Now!" She clicked her fingers and the doors opened, and she shoved Danny out of the TARDIS.

"Danni, stop it!" Clara begged, stepping out around her as Danni kept herself in the doorway. Her hearts were pounding, if she'd been a cartoon her vision would have been red with her anger. The moment he'd started shooting accusations at her Theta her blood had started boiling.

"How dare you come into my home and speak to my husband like that!" She screamed, finger pointing at him as he stared back, "You don't know anything of what has happened to us, you do _not_ get to speak as if you do!" Danny opened his mouth to defend himself but a quick look from her shut him up, "I don't know who you think you are, but if you try that again, I'll do more than chuck you out! Understood?!"

"He didn't mean…" Clara started.

" _Understood?!"_ She repeated pointedly, her eyes never leaving the maths teacher.

"Yes." He replied and she shook her head.

"Yes what?" She demanded.

Clara's heart tightened in realisation as Danny saluted her friend, "Yes _sir_." He spat. She could see how angry Danni was, and the knowledge that her poor actions had caused her to feel that way actually hurt.

Danni turned to Clara, "Get him out of here, Clara." She commanded, "When he's civil, we'll try again. I'll make a roast." And she turned away from them, slamming the door shut behind her.

Clara turned to Danny, unsure of what to say. She wanted to tell him off for goading the two Time Lords, but she also wanted to apologise for to him for the way Danni had shouted. So she just stared, hesitating as she worried her hands, waiting for his reaction.

"You see that?" Danny pointed out to her, "That is who they are. Both of them again the rest of us." And he turned, walking out of the shed and back into the school.

Again, Clara hesitated. She had always known that it was the Doctor and Danni against the universe, none of this was news to her. And she also knew that, if pressed enough, both of them would snarl at an attacker of the other. The Doctor had been hell bent on killing the Architect, his came to the surface a lot quicker than Danni's, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. It was going to take more than a quick chat to fix this, but for once Clara was completely out of ideas.

"Danny, it's not time to go home yet." She called after him, setting off in a little jog to catch him up, "It's Parents' Evening."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni slammed the door as hard as she could, turning to lean against it with closed eyes. She took a couple of slow, deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She could feel herself shaking, her hands clenched tightly by her sides. Her anger roared through her, it really wasn't a pleasant feeling. She was, generally, not an angry person.

"I'm going to regret that when I calm down, aren't I?" She called over to her husband, opening her eyes again to see him stood at the console.

"I don't know; I think you treated him exactly how he deserved." The Doctor replied and she nodded.

"Exactly." She replied as an explanation to her behaviour, "It's just…" She growled slightly, "How dare he?! He has no idea, _no idea_ what the fuck he is talking about!"

The Doctor moved back to the table, seeing that she was already on the path to calming down. Her anger wasn't half as explosive as he'd felt when she'd flown at Danny Pink, so he knew it was safe to continue work. Saving the children would calm her down, and going shopping for a watch of her own would delight her even further. A hotel room together? That would be quite lovely after this little mess of an adventure.

"Of course not, he's a PE teacher." He replied, picking up a screwdriver, "But, unfortunately, on this occasion, he may have been right. I was an officer." He glanced over at her to see her reaction. She didn't move, but she sagged a bit more against the door.

"I know." She replied softly, "But he implied you had a choice. Like you sat in an ivory tower and moved pawns around on a chessboard. You only sent people into battle because you physically couldn't go in yourself."

He didn't reply for a moment. She had always thought so highly of him, sometimes he wondered how he'd managed to trick her so completely. That had never been his intention, but no matter what, no matter how he failed her, she always saw him as a good man. And if she could see that, maybe he was, deep down, "You never were a fan of people trying to call me war hungry." He said offhandedly, continuing to build their answer to the mess of the night before, "I still remember a young red head having a temper tantrum at the creator of the Daleks because he was taunting me."

Danni laughed, pulling up the memory of her first body with great ease. He knew she would, it was why he'd brought it up in the first place. Reminding her of how long they'd been together, and another time that her anger had helped him was always going to play to that giant heart of hers, "Well, he was pissing me off." She replied with her giggles still in her voice, "Talking shit about my Time Lord. No one ever understands." She pushed off the door, the final proof her needed that she was calming down once again, "They see guns and ultimatums and disasters. That's never what you're showing the universe." She headed over to his side, sitting down by his feet once again and picking up the wires she had been working on when Clara had walked in, "You were showing them a choice."

"You always seemed to understand that, my Pet." He replied softly, placing his work down to run his fingers through her blonde hair, "How could I resist someone who knows me better than I know myself?"

She leant into his touch, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling of his fingertips scratching lightly across her scalp, "The Davros's and Danny Pinks of the universe will never see it, but I do." She replied, "You would never send in a single person who didn't want to go. That's the different between you and the officers of war. They don't care, but no matter how much you hide it, you always do."

He didn't reply, just continued to run his fingers through her hair as he enjoyed the sincerity behind her words. Then, reluctantly because he truly could have stayed that way forever, he removed his hand, "Talking. Everyone's always talking. We need to focus, Danielle."

She smiled to herself, knowing that it was just his way of stopping himself focusing on her words for too long, "Yes, Theta." She replied, "What do I need to do again?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni wasn't sure when it had happened, but sometime during their work, she had relocated to the Doctor's lap. They had been building the communication device, the Doctor actually allowing her to do little bits he deemed her capable. She just wasn't sure when his arms had wrapped around her, or when he'd started to place little kisses on her neck as he encouraged her to put the finishing touches on the mouth piece.

"That's it, nice and slow." He murmured up against her skin, causing shivers to run down her spin as she finished the small line of soldering. He felt the little flicker of pride from her as she pulled the hot iron away, although he kept telling her she was much more capable that she seemed to think she was. If it made her feel good, though, he would continue to show her that she could do anything she wanted.

Except flying the TARDIS. He still didn't quite trust her to do that.

He took the iron off her, placing it back in its stand as she held the mouth piece up close to her own mouth, "So, I press the button…" She started, pressing the red button on the side, "And talk into…" she frowned, disappointed when her voice didn't change at all.

"It's not for voice manipulation, my Pet." He told her, also taking it off her to place it down on the table. He wrapped his arms around her, wondering if they could finish for the evening and spend some more time together, "It codes your voice, broadcasting it in the right frequency…"

He trailed off as the console let out a series of quick beeps, much like an alarm clock going off, "What's that?" Danni asked as he pushed her off his lap. That wasn't supposed to happen for another 24 hours!

He rushed to the console, checking the readings just in case she'd picked up something else. She hadn't, and he started to panic. The converter wasn't quite ready, and there was a school full of teachers and parents outside. One look at them and they'd have a massacre on their hands!

"No, no, no." He cried, grabbing the backpack, "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"What is it?" Danni asked again.

"It's back. It's early. Bloody PE teacher!" The Doctor ranted, running out of the TARDIS with Danni on his trail. He needed time, they needed backup. Parents' evening was just going to have to wait.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor and Danni didn't manage to catch Clara's attention straight away, but Danny had spotted them motioning her out of the room. He'd brought them to her attention and they rushed out of the parents' evening without an explanation.

"What's happening?" Clara asked, panting as they all ran out into the playground.

"The Blitzer is here." Danni replied, also panting lightly.

"You said Thursday night." Danny accused, "Right, hall, quick."

"PE, shut up." The Doctor snapped and all of them knew this wasn't the time to call him up on his error, "Clara," He turned to their friend, the useful one out of the couple, "it'll scan the area. If it gets to parents' evening, it'll kill them all."

"We've got to evacuate." Danny insisted but the Doctor shot him yet another glare.

"Shut up!" He shouted. Clara decided the best idea was to separate them, so with a hand on his arm she turned him to face away from her boyfriend.

"Quickly. What do I do?" She asked calmly. He always had a plan, they always had a plan. If she could help and save the school, then she would gladly.

"It'll be here any second." He explained, rushing over the words as he rummaged in his pocket. He pulled out his screwdriver and handed it to Danni, "Setting forty-one." He told her, "Random bursts, no more than three seconds each, random pulses." He quickly explained to her.

"Setting forty-one?" Clara asked as Danni quickly flicked through the settings.

"Umm… helicon energy?" Danni asked unsurely, looking up and meeting her husband's eye. Even in the state of emergency, he still shot her a nod to tell her she was right.

"You two distract it, then lead it away from the hall." He commanded, "Give me two minutes."

"Two minutes? Will that be enough?" Danni asked and he nodded.

"It's all we've got." Was his reply, "Just run straight for the TARDIS."

"But your gadget isn't ready yet." Danny protested, definitely not happy about his girlfriend being used as bait, "Twenty-four hours, you said."

"Yes, well, I've revised that down to two minutes." The Doctor retorted before reaching forward. It wasn't the party kiss he'd hoped for with his wife, but with time ticking it was the best they could do.

"Be safe." She told him, even though she was the one leading the Blitzer on a wild goose chase before grabbing Clara's hand, "Come on, sweetie."

Clara and Danni quickly ran off, happy to play their parts in the plan, as Danny watched the Doctor pick up his backpack, "You're using them like a decoy?" He exclaimed.

"No, not _like_ a decoy. As a decoy." The Doctor corrected, not exactly happy with the plan himself. However, if there was one person he trusted to do this properly, it was Danni. And Clara, really. He knew she wouldn't let them down, that she'd always try her best and he needed that right now, "Don't they teach you anything at stupid school?"

Danny ignored the swipe at him, focusing on the danger at hand, "Well, is there anything I can do?"

The Doctor turned to him, "Yes. Yes, and this is very, very important." He leant in close, "Leave us alone!" And he ran off, leaving Danny stood there in the playground, at a loss of what to do next. He couldn't just stand back, he couldn't just let them try and save the school and the children without even trying to help. His entire being protested at being useless in this, but what could he do? He couldn't follow Clara and Danni in case he ruined it again – he did still feel guilty about that, despite his attitude towards the two aliens. So his best bet was with the Doctor, who didn't want him there at all!

He growled to himself before storming off into the hallway for a good pace. There had to be _something!_

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni didn't let go of Clara's hand for the entire run to the hall where they knew the Blitzer was currently waiting, most likely scanning the area and working out what to do next. This was nothing new for Danni, nor really for Clara, and yet the involvement of Danny Pink had made them both incredibly nervous about what to do next, even if they didn't show it.

"Stay a little behind me." Danni told her, "Don't run too fast, you might need your strength for after."

Clara frowned, "After? After what?"

"If the Doctor can't finish the device in time, we'll need to stall further. You'll have to take over me when I get tired." She smiled at her friend, "This is more like it, isn't it? I don't think we suited working in real life together."

"Oh, I don't know." Clara replied, "I enjoyed having you around. Your husband on the other hand…" Danni nodded.

"We'll fix it, I promise." She insisted before taking hold of the door handle, "Ready?"

"Ready." Clara confirmed with a nod. Danni took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside the hall there was a giant ball of Vortex energy as the Blitzer materialised in front of them.

"Here goes nothing." Danni murmured before holding the sonic up. Clara couldn't help but stare as the wind blew around her, catching her hair as she stared at the creature without fear. She'd told Danny Pink about how terrified of life she had once been, but she was standing there ready to face the creature head on like she wasn't even fazed by its presence. She smiled, a warm feeling spreading through her at the thought of how much Danni had grown, tinged with a bit of sadness that she hadn't been there to see it.

Danni set off the screwdriver, setting it off in two short bursts before holding the last one for a couple of seconds. The Blitzer's head spun around, it's sensors picking up the energy.

"Oh, I hope this hides me from its scan. I don't particularly want to die." Danni suddenly said and Clara looked at her, alarmed.

"Wait, what?" She exclaimed.

"Incoming stop identified Helicon Helicon commence retargeting." The mechanical voice of the Blitzer declared its intentions and Danni turned on her heels.

"Run!" She shouted, darting off down the hallway. Clara quickly followed, a quick glance behind to make sure it was following. The hallways in the school had never seen so short, but already they seemed to be covering a lot of ground.

"Where are we taking it?" She cried as Danni held the sonic screwdriver aloft again, setting off another pulse of Helicon energy.

"Away from parents' evening!" Danni replied, "Left or right, Clara?"

Clara hadn't been paying attention to where they were going, just making sure she was keeping up with Danni and away from the Blitzer that was chasing them down the halls of the school. It took her a moment to work out where they were, "Right!"

Danni nodded, making sure to keep another pulse going as she ran around the corner so the robot didn't lose their tracks, "You know, my own screwdriver would have been so helpful!" She called back with pant in her voice, "You could have had one and we could have confused it!"

The back doors to the courtyard were coming slowly into view, the other side being the caretaker's shed where the TARDIS and the Doctor were currently hiding. Danni shook her head, "He'd better be ready." She grumbled, pushing the doors open, "Straight ahead!"

Clara nodded, both of them making it into the shed just as the Blitzer shot at them, exploding the door as well as some of the brickwork, "Doctor, now! Do it now!"

"Twenty seconds!" He called, making the final adjustments to the backpack. Danni turned, chucking the screwdriver at Clara.

"Your turn!" She shouted, rushing over to her husband as Clara caught it, setting it off. The gun, which had been pointed at the blonde, quickly relocated to Clara. Danni helped him put the backpack on.

"This will work, yeah?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course it will." He snapped as Clara screamed, barely dodging a blast from the Blitzer's gun, "Am I green? Am I green?"

"Yes, you are!" Danni replied as he rushed in front of the Blitzer, holding the mouthpiece Danni had attached earlier up to his mouth. Clara continued her loop around the room until she was at Danni's side. She grabbed her friend's hand as they watched, barely breathing.

"Stop! Skovox Blitzer!" The Doctor declared into the mouthpiece, his voice coming out slightly distorted as it changed the way his voice was broadcast.

The Blitzer's head rose, reminding Clara a little of ET, as its guns powered down slightly, "Awaiting orders."

"Superior Skovox Artificer." The Doctor continued, "Analyse stop analyse stop."

"Superior recognised. Pattern one one oh, Orders orders."

Clara turned to Danni, "Why is it listening to him?" She asked.

"It thinks the Doctor is its general." Danni quickly explained, "It disguises him by scrambling the way its visual sensors decodes the image it receives from its optical input."

Clara blinked, surprised slightly by the words the came from her friend's mouth, "That sounded…"

Danni smiled, "Like him?" She nodded to her husband who was finishing the final part of his part in the plan, "He's not the only smart one, Clara. I do know some stuff; I just don't show off."

"I can hear you." The Doctor shot back in the pause between his command and the confirmation off the machine.

"Final input code missing." It declared and Danni left Clara's side, standing next to her husband as the Blitzer's eyes turned from blue to red, "Emergency terminate. Initiate self-destruct in nine, eight…"

"The input code. I forgot the final input code." The Doctor berated himself, pulling out the keyboard attached to the backpack and frantically typing on it.

"What do we do?" She asked him, also rather panicked.

"I need time." He replied, "Distract it, Clara!"

"Me?" Clara exclaimed, "What can I do?"

"Oi, Skovox." All three of them looked up, confused by the disembodied voice, "Over here." Danny Pink appeared with a whoosh of air, switching off the invisibility watch he had been wearing and running over. The Blitzer turned its attention off its self-destruct sequence and onto the new target.

"Under attack." The Blitzer declared, aiming its gun and shooting at Danny. Clara gasped, but Danny didn't even flinch as he jumped over it, flipping through the air. Each shot missed and he landed on his feet on the other side in front of the Doctor.

"Woah." Danni let out lowly as he rushed behind the Doctor and Danni, taking hold of Clara and pulling her close, ready to protect her if he needed to.

"Artificer Artificer." The Doctor repeated into the microphone, "Stop. Confirm stop override final input code."

"Code accepted." The Blitzer replied, "Abort self-destruct. Orders accepted. Stop stop stop." Its voice trailed off as it powered down, guns dropping before, finally, its eyes turned off.

Clara turned to Danny, unable to keep the laugh of pure joy out of her voice, "Oh, my God!" She chucked his arms around him, hugging him tightly as he lifted her off the ground, "Oh, my God, you were amazing!" He placed her back down but she couldn't stop touching him, her hands on his face as she stared up, totally in awe of what her boyfriend. He was so full of surprises. Her heart almost burst in pride, "Oh, my God, you were so brilliant."

"Well, yeah, I was okay, wasn't I?" Danny replied, ever modest, before leaning in closer, meeting her gaze, "I was behind you every step of the way." He told her and she had never felt more loved, "Had to make sure you were safe." He looked over at the Doctor and Danni, and Clara couldn't help but glance over as well. While the Doctor was stood there, obviously trying to not look in impressed, Danni had both her hands over her chest, a giant grin on her face as she watched them. Like they were her most favourite couple in the universe, like Clara had seen some of the girls talking about that Supernatural show look while talking about the guy and the angel. What was the word? Oh, yes, _shipping._

"You okay?" Danny asked the Doctor, holding out the invisibility watch.

The Doctor took it off him, nodding, "Okay." He agreed and Danny knew it was the closest he was ever going to get to an approval.

Clara, however, wasn't accepting that, "Just okay?" She challenged, ready to fight for her boyfriend, who had taken on a robot for her.

"It's all right, it doesn't matter." Danny cut in, "I don't need him to like me. It doesn't matter if he likes me or hates me, I just need to do exactly one thing for you." He told her before turning the Doctor, "Doctor, am I right?"

Both Clara and Danni looked at him, confused as the two men seemed to share an unspoken word, "Yes." The Doctor replied begrudgingly.

Clara looked between them, "What? What one thing?" She asked.

"I need to be good enough for you." Danny explained, "That's why he's angry. Just in case I'm not."

Clara felt a lot of things at that moment. Stupid because she'd missed that in her attempt to make peace between that, hurt because Danni hadn't told her of this development. She felt outraged that he didn't think she could choose a partner for herself, and smug because she'd chosen one that he semi-approved of. Mostly, though, she was touched that he cared so much. Since he regenerated it hadn't just been Danni who had struggled to find her place with the new man he'd become, but for what felt like the first time she finally saw their friendship back where it always had been.

Before she could question him, though, Danni squealed, bouncing on the spot and surprising them all by chucking her arms around the Doctor's next, pulling herself off the floor, "Oh, you sentimental old fool!" She gushed, "You could have told me!"

"No, stop that." He told her, shrugging off the backpack and letting it smash on the floor as he struggled to keep a hold of it and his wife, "You can't be happy at that! It's just mush!"

"You caring about our friend is _not_ mush." She told him, knowing that he wasn't angry with her because he wrapped his arms around her as well, "I knew you weren't being mean for no reason. I should have seen it sooner."

"Yes, you should have." He told her and Clara continued to smile as they lost sight of both her and Danny. She took a step back to her boyfriend, wondering and hoping they could be the same as they grew up.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that side of him." Danny commented, nodding towards them as Danni cupped the Doctor's face in the same way Clara had done to him just moments ago. She had a smile on her face, he had the ghost of one. He felt like he was watching something not meant for anyone's eyes but their own.

"Yeah, they're like that." Clara replied, before turning around, grinning suddenly, "Now they can walk in on _us_ snogging." She crowed.

"Not a snog box!" Danni called over, a giggle in her voice, "Not for you two, anyway!"

 _~0~0~0~_

Deep in space, where no one would ever find it, the TARDIS floated as the Skovox Blitzer was cast into space, never to be found by anyone ever again. It was a horrible fate for anything, but the Doctor was right and they couldn't risk it being reactivated now that it had been on Earth.

The TARDIS disappeared, flying off somewhere new and exciting for the Time Lords in it, and the screen which this was displayed on turned black and white, like the end of a television show.

"Oh, he was always so dramatic, wasn't he?" Missy gushed, turning off the monitor on the giant control panel she'd had built into her office, "Couldn't just take it apart, could he? Oh no, had to push it into space." She turned her head in her giant arm chair to look at her fellow occupant, "However did you put up with him?"

Danielle glared at her through brown eyes, her hatred palpable even if she stayed silent. Missy tutted, standing up and walking over, "Nothing to say, my Pet?" She asked.

Again, Danni didn't reply, just continued to stare until Missy, with another sigh of annoyance, reached forward and pulled the metal device out of her mouth. It hung around her neck, deactivating, "What was that, my Pet?" She asked.

"I'm _not_ your Pet." Danni spat at her, pulling at the handcuffs around her wrists, "And he's coming for me whether or not you like it."

"Of course he's not." Missy laughed, "It's been _decades_ Danielle. You need to give up on this silly notion."

"He's _always_ coming for me." Danni reiterated, her voice burning with her anger and hatred, "And when he finds us, he's going to kill you where you stand. And this time, you won't regenerate."

"You keep thinking that, _my Pet_." Missy conceded, "You'll see the error of your ways soon enough." She dipped her head and Danni knew exactly what she was trying to do. Before she could place her lipstick covered lips on top of her own, Danni spat at her.

Missy slowly wiped her face clean, "Fine, have the gag." She snapped, her tone turning from playful and forgiving to plain annoyed. She shoved the gag back into Danni's mouth, where it beeped as it turned on again, silencing her completely, "I have stuff to do, anyway. Running an afterlife really does eat into your free time." She patted Danni's cheek twice, before pulling it back and slapping her hard enough that her head flew to one side, "You just sit here and think about what you've done."

And Missy walked out, leaving Danni staring at the black and white screen of the stars she wouldn't see again for a very long time.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _I wish I could stop apologising at the end of each chapter, because I don't seem to be very good at updating recently. But I am trying, and if I'm going to miss a week I will post it on my Tumblr page. Otherwise, it'll be coming as soon as it's done :)_

 _I seemed to have also missed the 150 review mark! I do apologise, but thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It's like food to me, it really is :D_

 _Anyway, speaking of reviews!_

 _bored411 - I hope you enjoyed this one as well, sweetie :)_

 ** _Guest -_** _Why thank you :D_

 ** _serenitysaiyan -_** _Oh, no one is ever ready for the angst, but it'st just too fun to write it just ignore :D_

 ** _PopstarJ01_** _\- Thank you, sweetie! Hope you liked this one too!_

 _ **Rox Malone -** Hope you liked this one too, sweetie!_

 _ **whitedwarf -** I totally agree with that, however I can see why she kept quiet. She couldn't exactly take sides, with both men meaning so much to her, so I think she just doesn't get involved because she couldn't work out what to do. But we never see apologies from her, which is a little annoying. I hope you liked this take on that scene, and I hope you liked the ending even though it wasn't quite what you were looking for :)_


	24. The Moon

Clara placed the tray down on the table, the same smile on her face that anyone carrying a tray with two over-full cups of coffee sat on top of it had when they managed to walk across a crowded shop and not spill a drop before they'd made it back to their table.

"Your low-fat decaf latte, sir." She told her boyfriend with a flourish, sitting down on the other chair across from him, "Your panini will be brought over shortly."

He nodded, his impress at her ability to carry coffee probably a bit too strong, but she accepted it modestly, "Wow, that was impressive." He told her.

"Well, I have had a lot of experience carrying coffees and other liquids." She teased back before picking up her own cappuccino, "Unfortunately it seems I wasn't qualified enough for food."

"I suspect that has more to do with the fact that a lot of people seem to have decided to had a lunch date in Costa as well." Danny pointed out. She nodded. London was a busy place, it was rare if impossible to find a place within walking distance of the school that didn't have a perpetual queue out the door. However, with both of them off for a rare double period with the Year 7's out for a field trip for History, they were able to grab a bite to eat that wasn't out of the cafeteria. And, it would seem, the rest of the area had decided to join them.

"Yeah, you might be right." Clara agreed. She felt so sorry for the workers behind the counter, who were all working their hardest and still being shot glares by the people waiting for their turn. She definitely could never have worked in anything customer facing, and that was coming from a teacher.

She turned her attention back to her lunch date. It had been a week or so since Danni and the Doctor had been working at the school. A week since he'd found out about her double life, and quite frankly things had just been getting better between them. He still did not approve of her travelling around, but more because of the danger he was certain she was in rather than the actual travelling. He thought she was running away from real life, and to a certain degree she was. But he wasn't going to stop her, he didn't want to dictate her and, as he had said on the day, he would always have her back.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Danny asked her and she blinked, brows furrowing just slightly as she acted confused.

"About what?" She asked and he placed his elbows on the table, leaning in closer slightly.

"About when I saved your life." He replied, trying to brag, but also feeling very awkward about doing so. However, he knew she liked it because the smile on her face spread and he'd do anything to remind her to feel that happy.

"Yeah," she agreed, her grin growing until her tongue sat behind her teeth when she wasn't talking, "I think I am."

She couldn't help it. He'd risked his life just to prove that he was with her, no matter what her decision was. She was already in love with him, but there was no better feeling than the fact that it was reciprocated. That the man across for her had actually forgiven her lie by omission and was still sat with her waiting for paninis.

They talked about school for a while, because working in the same place meant it was usually the starting point for any conversation. There was a meeting that afternoon over Courtney Woods apparent spiral down from disruptive influence to teenage delinquent. Clara was certain it had something to do with her little trip in the TARDIS, but she didn't mention that.

"So, what have you got planned for us this evening?" Danny asked. It was a designated 'Date Night' that night, and they alternated who was to plan what was going to happen. Clara had the wonderful opportunity to beat a takeaway curry and a night of watching the Die Hard trilogy (she'd been told that the following movies weren't worthy of being in the movie franchise).

" _That_ would be telling." She retorted, mainly because she had no idea what to do. It was a school night, which meant they couldn't, nor wanted to, do anything overtaxing. She was thinking of just another night in watching a movie or two, one where he could spend the night afterwards. Maybe she'd cook some spaghetti.

"You don't have a clue, do you?" He asked with a bit of a laugh and she shot him a look as her phone began to ring in her pocket. She reached in, pulling it out and smiling at the picture of her and Danni that appeared whenever the blonde called her. It wasn't Wednesday, so she was slightly worried something was wrong, but she held a finger up to Danny to tell him to hold the conversation just one moment before answering.

"Hi, everything alright?" Clara asked.

" _You won't believe where we are!"_ Danni's eager voice called over the background noise Clara could here. Her enthusiasm told her that nothing was wrong, so she relaxed and let herself smile in her amusement.

"Go on then."

" _Disney!_ "The part Time Lord exclaimed, " _It's the opening day! I can see Walt! He's just over there! It's so wonderful!"_

"California?" Clara clarified, not exactly well versed in her Disney locations. She was sure that was the first one opened, though.

" _No, Nebu-Nebula 7!"_ Danni explained, " _Hey wait-"_

Clara frowned, " _Neguel 7._ " The Doctor's voice corrected down the phone and she rolled her eyes as the phone was passed back, " _Don't tell her the wrong place, she'll never know where to go._ "

" _She's not going to come without us, is she?"_ Danni argued back, " _The sunlight comes in blue, you should see it sweetie! Everything looks like it's glowing!"_

"You better be getting some pictures." Clara warned, her smile only growing as she thought on the fact that Danni was witnessing the opening of a new Disney park and yet had thought to ring her to tell her all about it, "Wait, how is Walt there? He's dead in _this_ time."

" _Oh, it's just a hologram. Well, I think it is… Gotta go sweetie, we're about to be let in! I'll show you when we see you next! Bye!"_

Clara shook her head fondly as Danni hung up without waiting for a reply. She wasn't showing off, she was just so happy that she'd wanted to share with her.

"Oh, I know that look." Danny teased her, pulling her out of her thoughts, "That's the look Shauna Michaels gets when she's just talked to Justin."

Clara knew exactly what he meant, and the girl in Year 9 who had the crush, "Excuse me, we've talked about this." She retorted, "She's my best friend, so sue me."

"No one talks to their best friend then looks like that." He replied. Part of him was still concerned that she might fancy the other woman, but he knew it was just that; a fancy. She loved him and he loved her, so he could tease her just to see her get defensive. She seemed to always rise to it.

Of course, what he didn't know was that it was because she'd had a little bit of a crush on Danni after Clara had jumped into the Doctor's timeline. She'd not exactly been open about that fact, just brushing over what she had done to save them both and hid other parts. Not because she didn't think he deserved to know, but because it had been quite the information dump and if he wanted more detail, she'd happily tell him. With his words about fancying Danni, however, she knew she'd probably made the right call, "You obviously don't talk to women much, do you?" Was her tease in reply, "We all look like that when we talk to our best friends."

"Oh, stereotyping to cover your tracks," he accused with a smile, "definitely fancy her."

"I'll go back to school right now." She warned, pointing over her shoulder, "I can storm out on another date easy."

"You wouldn't dare." Danny dismissed with a scoff.

"Oh? And why not?"

He smirked, leaning in over the table again, "Because I saved your life." He reminded her. Clara tried not to smile, to still pretend to be angry but she couldn't. She couldn't have expected the mess that had been his first meeting with the two Time Lords to strengthen their relationship, but it had, and she was so grateful for it now.

 _~0~0~0~_

"You told her _what_?" Danni asked, jogging slightly to keep at her husband's side despite his rather large, therefore fast, stride.

"I didn't say that." The Doctor dismissed but Clara shook her head as they headed towards Clara's classroom.

They'd parked the TARDIS there but the English teacher had been decidedly absent. They'd found her in a meeting with a bunch of other teachers, including Mr Pink who got a very enthusiastic wave from Danni through the window of the door, discussing Courtney Woods. Danni remembered her; she was the girl who had introduced herself as a 'disruptive influence' and it sounded like things hadn't improved since they'd left.

"She says that's what sent her off the rails." Clara replied, correcting him and telling him exactly what he had done wrong as well. The Doctor just scoffed, holding the door open for his wife as they entered the room.

"Doctor. I know, I know." Clara replied, rushing in front of him and stopping him from entering the TARDIS. He had to know what he had done, "But, you say something like that to somebody, it hurts. Especially if you're somebody of her age, especially if you're _you_." The Doctor rolled his eyes, stepping around her, "Doctor, it can affect her whole life."

"Bah." He called over his shoulder, opening the TARDIS door this time for Danni.

"Plus, she _is_ special." Danni retorted, stepping into the console room, "You know she is. Since when did you meet anyone who wasn't special or important?"

The Doctor didn't answer, instead dashing forward at the sight of the girl who was causing all this trouble. He hadn't said anything of the sort, anyway, "Oi! Give over!" He snapped, placing the phone she had been playing with back in it's proper place on the console. All he had said was that it took a special _type_ of person to handle travelling on the TARDIS. He wasn't wrong either, was he? Not many people had been sick at the sight of the universe, after all.

"What are you doing in here sweetie?" Danni asked her. Courtney was quick to hold up a bunch of paper towels and some disinfectant.

"I got stuff to clean up with." She told them both eagerly and the Doctor frowned.

"What?" He snapped, following her as she backed away from him. He was rather intimidating, with his annoyed look and the fact he was a good foot and a half taller than her. But, to her credit, Courtney had a lot to prove and she wasn't going to let him scare her away.

"And I got these from the chemist." She continued, holding up her wrist to show the metal bands she'd told her parents were for a school trip. The Doctor glanced at them, still highly confused over why such a short human was in his TARDIS?

"Vortex manipulators?" He asked, which can't have been right. It was totally the wrong century for vortex manipulators to be available anywhere, let alone in a chemist.

Courtney faltered slightly, not really knowing what he was talking about, "Travel sickness." She corrected, her brows furrow.

"Good." He snapped, leaning in closer so she could see how angry he was at her breaking into their home, "Because I don't like people being sick in my TARDIS." He turned back to the console, checking to see that she hadn't been fiddling with anything actually important, "No being sick. And no hanky-panky."

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed, motioning to Courtney pointedly.

"Sorry, that's the rules." He replied, defending himself.

"Actually, that's not _strictly_ true." Danni added and Clara shot her an incredulous look.

" _Danni_!" Clara hissed and Danni shrugged.

"What?" She replied like she didn't realise what she'd said. She walked up to Courtney, smiling softly at her, "Sweetie, this is all very sweet, but you can't come travelling with us. It's much too dangerous and…"

"Do you really not think I'm special?" Courtney interrupted, pulling away and looking devastated. Danni quickly shook her head.

"No, no I didn't say that." She promised, "Neither of us have ever said that."

Clara could tell how upset her student was getting, and no matter how much she complained about Courtney, she did actually care about the girl's wellbeing, "Doctor, will you just, just tell her?" She asked, walking over to stand in front of him, hand on her hip in her teacher stance.

"Tell her what?" He asked, perplexed.

Clara leant forward, keeping her mouse closed as she tried to whisper, "Tell her that she's special."

"Have you gone bananas?" He snapped, because you can't just _tell_ someone they were special. He'd told Danielle loads of times, all of his companions really. But none of them ever believed him until he had _shown_ them what he could do. He was only one person; Courtney could learn that on her own.

Clara crossed her arms, obviously not very happy with his answer. She took a step back, giving Courtney space to stare him down, to show him exactly how he'd damaged a young teenager with his flippant remarks.

Courtney didn't hold back. She walked forward, eyes shining and her hurt written all over her face, "You can't just take me away like that." She snapped, "It's like you kicked a big hole in in the side of my life. You really think it? I'm nothing? I'm not special?"

His eyes watched her closely, but her gaze never wavered, waiting for an answer. He looked up at the other two women. Clara still had her arms crossed, staring as if she was waiting for him to put it right, expecting him to do as she had said. Danielle was watching Courtney, worrying her hands as she forced herself to stay back and not rush over to the child to offer some comfort.

He turned around on the spot, hiding the roll of his eyes as they all ganged up on him. Did they have to make him feel so guilty when he hadn't meant anything by his words, "God." He whispered, angry at himself for giving in before turning back to Courtney. Fine, he'd show her too. He'd shown everyone else, "How'd you like to be one of the first women on the moon?" He asked, "Can't do the first, but I can do the second. Is that special enough for you?"

He felt a huge sense of relief as Courtney's lips turned up into a small smile, "Yeah, all right." She replied with a nod.

"Okay. Now we can do something interesting." He told her. The TARDIS already knew his plans, it seemed, as her lights started to flash to signal they were going somewhere. He flipped a switch and they set off into flight, Danielle and Clara looking around in alarm as they realised he was taking them somewhere.

"Hey, Doctor!" Clara exclaimed in alarm as Danni fought the shake of the flight to move over to his side.

"We can't take her into space." She hissed, "She's only 15!"

"You want her to see that she's special, this is the only way I know how." He replied, not taking his eyes off the controls, "A quick lookout, maybe a spacewalk, she'll be back in time for tea."

Danni glanced behind her at Courtney, who looked so incredibly pleased at the new development that she nodded, "Alright, fine." She conceded, "Next time big decisions are brought up before they are made, alright?"

He nodded, filing it away in his ever-replenishing internal notes on his wife, "Noted." He told her. They were getting quite big now, his notes. Not as large or as wordy as they once had been, but he found it fascinating that he was still slightly surprised by the little things he was relearning about her.

 _~0~0~0~_

Courtney couldn't get into her spacesuit quick enough, which Danni found rather refreshing to see. There was something lovely about having a child/teenager on the TARDIS, showing her something pretty amazing. It could be overwhelming, but it could also be inspiring. It was true that she'd thrown up when the Doctor had shown her space for the first time - Danni still wasn't sure how he'd found himself in a showing off contest with a teenager - but Donna hadn't exactly taken to aliens and other worlds the first time around either.

She'd even managed to stop the Doctor telling Courtney that only his wife was allowed to open the doors, although she was certain that was only because they had been to the Moon before. Courtney gave her a little glance, like she was checking it was okay, but at Danni's nod she opened the door.

The teenager had no idea what she had been expecting - dust and darkness mostly - but the small storage room that she looked out into wasn't exactly screaming 'the Moon' to her. In fact, it looked just like the science tech's office. White, with metal shelving and a lot of things she didn't understand.

"This isn't the Moon." She declared disappointedly, "Where are we?"

Danni quickly followed her, also frowning at the very ordinary room they'd landed in, "I dunno." She replied honestly, "Science labs maybe?"

"A recycled space shuttle." The Doctor corrected as he stepped out into the room. The fact that there was barely, if any, change in gravity when he stepped out immediately threw up a multitude of red flags, "2049, judging by that prototype version of the Bennett oscillator." He continued, looking around the room. A room in space with earth-equivalent gravity and what appeared to be a rather large stash of bombs. Very interesting. He took his helmet off, assuming correctly that they were safe and the other three followed, "Where's the gravity coming from?" He asked out loud.

"Gravity?" Danni asked, taking a step closer to him. She'd learnt from experience that if he fixated on something, it was usually worth looking into.

"Remember last time we were on the Moon?" He shot back before he started looking around the room. She smiled slightly at the memory of her and Eleven rushing around on the Moon's searching, bouncing in mid-air as they played a game of tag between them…

"Oh." She breathed, seeing his point. No bouncing, because there was gravity. That wasn't right. The smile stayed on her face; he was so smart.

She started looking around the room as well. They were on a spaceship, and the more she looked the less it looked like the shelves were filled with equipment. In fact, if she didn't know better, she'd say there were weapons. Or ammo. Very big ammo being held in place with nets and straps. That wasn't particularly reassuring.

Clara caught her looking around with a worried frown on her face, "What are they?"

"About a hundred nuclear bombs." The Doctor replied for his wife. Before Danni could comment about the suitability of having a teenager on a spaceship with a bunch of highly dangerous bombs, an alarm started to sound. Not an ear-splitting one, but it made them all take note. The Doctor headed towards the window as the ship began to shake. Danni tried to join him as Clara and Courtney went to anchor themselves to one of the many nets keeping the bombs in place.

"Atmosphere?" She asked, wondering if they'd somehow managed to land on a spaceship heading to another planet?

The Doctor had to grab hold of the window slightly as the shaking continued to increase. He took a look outside and grinned – he _had_ got it right!

"Ah!" He exclaimed, "We're on our _way_ to the Moon." Danni cried out as the shaking became too strong for her to stand up and she smacked into the side of one of the bombs, "Check that. We're about to crash into it!" He stumbled over, helping her up before moving them both to another piece of netting, "Hold on! Hold on!" He told the other three as the space ship plummeted to the earth. He kept Danielle between him and the net for extra stability.

"Why didn't you just tell her you didn't mean it?" Clara asked over the g-force and the alarm but the Doctor didn't reply. He was a grown Time Lord, he could control his emotions better than most people, but he kept his head bowed, enjoying the feeling of his wife up against him as he held them both in place.

When the space shuttle landed with a violent thud on the moon's surface, both Clara and Courtney fell to the floor. The Doctor and Danni, however, both just lost their footing and the Doctor crushed Danni painfully against the netting.

"Oh, that hurt." Danni groaned as the Doctor quickly pulled himself up straight.

"My Pet…" He started, ready to apologise as the doors to the rest of the shuttle opened. Three people walked in, two men and a women wearing space suits much more contemporary to Earth than the ones that the foursome were currently wearing.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The woman demanded, obviously rather angry that the four were in her ship rather than concerned over why they were there in the first place.

The Doctor quickly stepped forward, taking the lead like he always did and was so very good at, "Why have you got all these nuclear bombs?" He shot back in reply.

"I'm not going to give you another chance." She replied in the same firm tone and the Doctor could have rolled his eyes. Humans, always so quick to accuse. Why not just answer his question? They were on the moon, what could he possibly do?

"Oh? Well, you're just going to have to shoot us, then." He challenged, "Shoot the little girl first." He rushed back, grabbing hold of Courtney and pulling her forward.

"What?" She exclaimed but the Doctor wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Yes. She doesn't want to stand there watching us getting shot, does she?" He continued, "She'll be terrified. Girl first, then her teacher, then my wife and then me. You'll have to spend a lot of time shooting us two, though, because we will keep on regenerating." Danni rolled her eyes, ignoring the way he was antagonising the people who actually owned the shuttle and the way he was rocking backwards and forwards to check the gravity. She headed over to Courtney, sitting down on the floor next to her as she hid away from her husband and the people he was talking to.

"He doesn't mean it." She promised the girl quietly, "He knows they won't shoot any of us, so he's calling their bluff."

"Did he have to use me, though?" Courtney grumbled and Danni nodded.

"Yeah, because you're the one they definitely won't shoot." She replied, "He's proving a point, and unfortunately you're excellent for that."

Courtney didn't reply for a moment, "I'm not a little girl." She grumbled, "I'm almost sixteen."

Danni grinned, nudging her, "He's over two thousand years old, sweetie. Everyone's a little girl to him."

Courtney turned to face her, eyes wide in surprise, "What?" She asked, "He's two thousand years old? Are you that old?"

"Nah," Danni replied, "I'm only about six hundred."

"Is he like your sugar daddy or something?" Courtney asked and Danni couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, god no." She promised, standing up, "He hasn't got a penny to his name. If anything I'm more rich than he is." She held her hand out to Courtney, "You shouldn't know that term anyway."

Courtney took it, using the slightly awkward hold to stand up, "It was on TV." She explained.

"Of course it was." Danni sighed, walking her over to the rest of the grown-ups.

"Do you know what's wrong with the moon?" Clara was asking the Doctor. Danni gently nudged Courtney to her teacher as she settled back by her husband's side once again.

"It's put on weight." He replied, much to everyone's confusion.

"How can the moon put on weight?" The woman almost accused, like he was making the whole thing up.

"Oh, lots of ways." He replied, offhandedly, "Gravity bombs, axis alignment systems, planet shellers..."

"So it's alien?" She asked, like that was a bad thing and the Doctor hid the concern that brought up. This was the problem with people in power, and it was quite obvious she was in charge. Everything that is different is wrong, and he and Danielle were quite different indeed.

"But the Earth is completely reliant on the Moon, isn't it?" Danni piped up, although her concern wasn't the same as the Doctor's. He was worried about their, mainly her, immediate danger but he could tell she was more worried about the people down below, "Tides and gravity and things, right?"

The Doctor nodded, "The tides will be so high that they will drown whole cities." He commented, looking to who he assumed was the captain.

She gave a small nod, "Yeah." she replied quietly.

Clara looked at Danni, who was stood behind the Doctor with a devastated look on her face. Clara didn't blame her at all. All the people that had to have died within the cities that had been washed away wasn't exactly a wonderful thought.

"So what are you doing about it?" The Doctor asked. The woman, her face hardened already against their task ahead, turned and walked to the wall and pulled off a large black and red box. The detonator. She walked it back over to the Doctor, keeping it firmly in her grasp but making a very poignant point, " _This_?" He asked.

"That's what you do with aliens, isn't it?" She asked in reply, "Blow them up?" The Doctor turned, looking at his wife, who suddenly seemed just as concerned as he was about the woman's words. He couldn't exactly keep his wife with someone who was going to blow them up if they were deemed a threat, could he? But then, something was very wrong with the Moon, and he had to find out what.

She shot him a small smile and he felt her rub against his mind in an attempt to comfort him. She wasn't worried about herself, she was concerned about the planet down below and he relaxed slightly. She was part human, after all, she did have that defence. She wasn't totally alien.

"What's your name?" Danni asked the woman in front of her, "I'm Danni, this is Courtney," she nodded to the teenager, "and Clara, and he's the Doctor."

She knew that introducing them first would make the woman more inclined to offer the same, "Captain Lundvik, Henry, Duke." She rattled off.

"You're not just here to prime the bombs and leave." The Doctor stated, having let Danielle have her little moment of pleasantries, "Something happened, didn't it? Something that made all the countries of the world group together and decide to bomb the Moon."

Lundvik nodded, "Yes, it did."

"Show me." The Doctor commanded and, after they stared each other down for a moment, Lundvik nodded. She turned to her crew.

"Grab your helmets," she commanded firmly, "we're going out."

 _~0~0~0~_

Courtney was absolutely amazed as the door to the shuttle opened, revealing not only the Moon's surface outside but also a picture-perfect shot. They'd not had to tell the crew of the shuttle that she was supposed to go out first, she'd already made that clear when she'd stood in the doorway, telling them to hurry up.

" _Wow_." She breathed, obviously in awe before she giggled slightly, "Wow!" She quickly dashed out of the door, taking the first opportunity to jump onto the actual surface rather than walk down the ramp the door had become. She looked up at all of the grown-ups in the shuttle, "One small thing for a thing. One enormous thing for a thingy thing." She declared, her voice full of smugness at how much more special she had suddenly become.

Lundvik turned to Clara, her voice despairing, "So much for history." The Captain took a step forward to follow on and lead her crew, but the Doctor's arm shot out, holding her firmly in place.

"My wife goes next." He told her factually, but before she could question him with the incredulous look she was shooting him, he'd turned back to Danielle. A quick nod for her to follow had her grinning and rushing out. Unlike Courtney, she ran down the ramp until the end before jumping off, landing with a thud. She turned to her husband, a frown on her face.

"It's just not as fun if you're not jumping around like you're all bunny rabbits." She complained before turning to Courtney, "Maybe we'll be able to bring you back to when it's more fun." She commented.

"Bunny rabbits?" Courtney repeated, her nose scrunched up, "You sound like a kid, you know that?"

Danni nodded, linking arms with her, "Courtney, let me tell you something," she started, "something that a lot of people are going to tell you over the years and yet something you're not going to believe. You know that feeling when it's like you're in the middle of a room, and everyone's staring at you, waiting for you to something wrong?"

Courtney nodded, knowing that feeling well. Especially at school, when people always expected her to do something particularly naughty, "Yeah?"

Danni smile at her the best she could through the helmets, "Don't care." She explained, "Never care. They want to judge you, let them. As long as you're not hurting anyone else or yourself, don't care what people think about you. I want to bounce around like a rabbit on the Moon. I could pretend not to want to do that, and you know what happens?" Courtney shook her head, "I don't get to bounce around and no one cares that I didn't. If I do get to bounce around, a bunch of people may think that I'm behaving like a child. But I'm the one bouncing, I'm the one having fun."

She jumped on the spot. It really wasn't as fun as when you floated upwards, "And trust me, it's much more fun than this. I could do this on Earth, what's the point?" She grumbled.

"How are you his wife?" Courtney asked, motioning backwards at the Doctor who was finding out just what had happened. Anything important he would pass on the Danni, so she wasn't too worried about listening, "He's so grumpy, and you're not."

"He isn't always." Danni promised, "And he wasn't always. Being as old as he is, you see a lot of crap, and sometimes it gets to you. And we all deal with things differently, right 'disruptive influence'?" She teased, nudging her pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be better." Courtney replied, like she was reluctant to say so, "I don't mean to be."

"I know." Danni promised, "You're a good girl, Courtney. You've just got to find something you're interested in. Until then, though," she smirked, "you're on the Moon. Enjoy it."

Courtney nodded, letting go of Danni's arm to fumble for a bit. Then she revealed her phone, holding it up with the camera on, "Selfie time." She declared and Danni giggled. The pair stopped to grab a picture of themselves before Courtney carried on taking pictures of the scenery.

They walked down into a crater, where a while make-shift building sat. Danni slowed her steps slightly to fall in line with her husband. She really wished they were somewhere with a breathable atmosphere so she could ask for his opinion properly. But, with all the helmets on and connected through their various communications devices, she knew she couldn't. Instead she reached out, taking hold of his hand through their bulky gloves.

"There was a mining survey, Mexicans." Lundvik explained as the approached it, "Something happened up here. Nobody knows what. That's when the trouble began back on Earth. High tide everywhere at once. The greatest natural disaster in history." They all slowed down slightly as it became clear the building wasn't in top condition. The airlock door was wide open, meaning anyone in there was long dead, and somehow giant cobwebs covered the entire outside of it.

The Doctor pulled Danni to a slower walk, allowing the captain to peer inside the open hallway. She looked at him, having to tilt her head to be able to see through the helmet, to see him looking at the building with a look of worried confusion.

"Cobwebs?" Clara asked, echoing all of their confusion.

"Henry, go back and prime the bombs." The captain told one of her two men.

"Er, is there any instructions?" One of the asked in replied, his confusion just adding to the absurdity of the whole situation.

The captain sighed in annoyance, "There's a switch on each of them. The light goes red."

"They won't go off?" Henry asked, obviously rather nervous of being in the presence of a hundred nuclear bombs. Understandably so, Danni felt.

"No, not till I fiddle with this thing." Lundvik replied, motioning with the red case that had been the detonator for the bombs.

"Okay." Henry replied and, unable to think of another question to ask or a reason to stay behind, he turned and started walking back.

"Should he be going on his own?" Danni asked.

"We're on the Moon, I think his chances of getting mugged are thin." Lundvik retorted and Danni pulled her tongue out at her, "Shall we?"

"Is that the best you could get?" The Doctor asked as they stepped into the air lock to the building.

"Second-hand space shuttle, third-hand astronauts." She replied like it explained everything. Lundvik led the way and this time both Courtney and Danni were very happy to let her. The Doctor followed, then Clara, with Courtney sandwiched between her teacher and her ex-dinner lady. Danni made sure to close the door behind her so they could turn the air on once they found out why the power was out.

The inside was dark and also covered in the unlikely cobwebs. The Doctor brushed the wall to see if he could tell what the strings were, but with the gloves of the suit on her couldn't tell any difference between them and any other cobwebs. So he settled on getting information on the empty module. There were obviously people working in it, so he wasn't surprised to find out that they were all dead. However, the state of the module definitely didn't say accidental death. And the fact that it was on its way to looking like a haunted house also wasn't very promising.

They reached a small room full of equipment and yet more cobwebs. With spiders being the least likely of sources, he knelt down and examined a torch that had been abandoned on the floor. The room was in slight disarray, but otherwise looked like it had been abandoned as it had stood the day the last screams of the people who had been there had filtered down to earth.

A scream ran out and their attentions were torn off the backstory of the Mexican mineral survey and onto Courtney, who had been the one to scream.

As they rushed ahead into the building to find her, she suddenly stumbled out of the hallway and into Clara, "Courtney." Clara breathed in relief, even as the girl shook in her arms.

"Danielle?" The Doctor called, immediately noticing his wife hadn't come to Courtney's rescue with the rest of them.

"I'm okay!" She called from the hallway and he stepped in after her. She was looking in an alcove, where a spacesuit hung from the wall, looking closely as she tentatively brushed a few cobwebs away. She glanced at her husband, "I saw her walking off and followed." She explained, "I think there's someone in there."

He pulled out his screwdriver, giving the suit a scan to confirm her words, "Or _was_." He murmured, because there was definitely signs that someone had died in that suit. Roughly ten years ago, which correlated with the story perfectly.

"I'll get some power back on." Duke told them all lowly, uncomfortable with the events as everyone was. He walked through the hallway first, heading deeper into the building.

Clara was next, making sure to stand between Courtney and the corpse, "Don't look." She encouraged gently, leading her through until they reached the next room. Danni left Clara to check that Courtney was alright while she and Lundvik stayed with the Doctor as he slowly lowered the corpse to the ground.

"They were caught, weren't they?" Danni asked her husband as he continued to look over the body, "Like prey."

"Something was learning." The Doctor replied, "Finding out how you're put together. Or maybe how you tasted." He scanned the body again.

"Do we have guns?" Courtney asked from the other room.

"Not unless you brought some." Lundvik replied in a tone that suggested she really rather wished the wasn't the case. She'd feel a lot safer if she had some sort of useable weapon on her right about now.

"Chicken, apparently." The Doctor told them all, following on from his previous statement and Danni nudged him.

"Don't." She warned him, "No one needs to know that much detail." He nodded, agreeing with her for once that maybe not getting all the details wasn't such a bad thing. He stood up, turning her to as the lights flickered on, the power starting for the first time in a decade.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded, before realising that he probably could feel her nervousness.

"I will be once we find out what's going on and Courtney is back safe on the TARDIS." She explained, "We shouldn't have brought her with us. She should have stayed behind."

"I can hear you." Courtney called through the communication device.

"I know, sweetie." Danni replied, "Sorry."

"That's alright." She replied and Danni smiled at the offhanded way the teenager replied. She was obviously trying to act less scared than she was. Danni could totally relate to that.

"We'll work it out." The Doctor promised, wishing he could give her some more reassurance, but he didn't really feel very reassured himself. The Moon was quite important to everything on the Earth. If something were to happen to it, he wasn't convinced the Earth would survive. And as good as his 'Time Lord Sense', as Danielle called it, was in normal circumstances he really couldn't feel anything from the moment they were living through. A moment in complete flux. It was completely possible that they could be there to blow up the Moon. He just really hoped that wasn't the case.

"Save the air." He told them all, removing his helmet to lead by example. The room the power lit up seemed like a basic, rather sparse office. A large computer sat on the desk on the other side and, after a moment taking stock in the room, he headed straight over and powered it up.

He flicked through the results, and pictures and other findings, his brows furrowing as he analysed the findings, "They didn't find anything."

"Not a thing?" Danni asked, walking over to his side, "Is that right? I mean, I know that it's baron out there, but there must have been something? Surely?"

He glanced down at his wife, agreeing with her completely. There should have been something underneath the surface, "They didn't find any minerals on the moon at all. Nada." He told them all. He turned around, looking for some other sort of clue, anything that might shine some light on what was going on.

"Danielle." He barked, making sure she stayed by his side as he spotted a table across the room covered in photographs. She followed him over as he started sifting through the images, "Oh."

Clara looked over, knowing that tone anywhere, " _Oh?"_ She challenged, heading over to join the two Time Lords and the space captain who had also walked over to take a look.

"Lines of tectonic stress." The Doctor explained.

"That's the Mare Fecunditatis." Lundvik replied, motioning to the large picture the Doctor was holding, "It's been there since the Apollo days. It's always been there."

"No, no, no. These are much, much bigger." He corrected, discarding the photo to look through the rest, "Sea of Tranquillity. Sea of Nectar. Sea of Ingenuity. Sea of Crises." The lights started flickering again, adding to the tense atmosphere that they were already swimming in.

"And that means?" She asked her husband.

"The Moon, this little planetoid that's been tagging along beside the earth for a hundred million years," he glanced at Clara who was, as always, waiting for him to explain, "which gives you light at night and seas to sail on, is in the process of falling to bits" And, as if it had heard him, the moon began to shake and the power shut off, bathing them all in darkness.

 _~0~0~0~_

Courtney was scared. That was very obvious and very understandable, seeing as she'd almost been eaten alive by a giant germ that looked like a giant spider. She had done very well whilst fighting it but no matter how big and mighty she acted, she still was just a child.

Clara wasn't exactly happy to lock her in the TARDIS. The best place for her was back home with her family, but the Doctor was right and they couldn't just leave. If the Moon was really going to fall apart, they had to do all they could to stop it. She'd never been fantastic at science, but she knew how important the Moon was to the planet below. They couldn't just walk away, and so they all went to explore the Mexican survey sight once more.

They found the remains of the other three workers by a crack in the surface, covered in cobwebs just like everything else they'd found. Danni grimaced as the Doctor headed straight for one, "You know, we should take them back." She commented.

"Take what back?" He asked as he crouched down next to one.

"The bodies." Danni clarified, crouching down by another, trying not to look into the helmet, "They worked out what was going on, even if they were too late to tell anyone."

"There's not much to take back." Clara commented, and unfortunately she was right. Danni reached down, though, and plucked a name badge off the front of the suit. She struggled with it for a moment, but managed to pull it off. If not the bodies, they could take back _something._ Or, at least, Lundvik could. She never liked the part where people were never found again. It reminded her too much of her own fate, of her parents back in the other universe forever waiting for her to return. Everyone deserved closure.

"Is it those germ things, then? Are they like cockroaches? Is it, is it an infestation?" Clara asked as Danni headed over to the furthest away body.

"Is it?" Lundvik asked, alarmed that they might be dealing with alien pests.

"Well, I've only seen one of them." The Doctor replied, crouching down closer to the crack in the surface, "It would take an awful lot more to cause the moon to put on one point three billion tonnes."

He cried out in surprise as one of the giant germs came scuttling out of the crack. It lept into the air with a hiss, landing on the Doctor and sending him to the ground as it tried to rip open his spacesuit.

"Doctor!" Clara cried as they ran over to help him. She pulled out the disinfectant spray that Courtney had used that had showed them all the spiders were germs, but couldn't get it to spray.

"It's a vacuum. It won't work." Lundvik told her quickly. Danni, who had rushed over as well, lifted her boot up high as the other two women grabbed at the spider-germ's legs.

"Get off my husband!" She screamed, giving it the hardest kick she could. It hissed as it lost grip on one side, and Clara and Lundvik ripped it off, chucking it to the side. It hissed again but scuttled back into its lair.

"Well, that makes two." The Doctor panted, taking a moment to catch his breath after that near-fatal experience.

Clara looked around as Danni slid slightly on the dirt, sitting next to her husband. The germ hadn't continued to attack; in fact, it had run away to hide like it was scared.

"Are you okay?" Danni asked him and he could feel the concern and worry rolling off her.

"I'm quite all right, my Pet." He promised, even though he was slightly shaken.

"Sunlight." Clara declared suddenly and Lundvik turned to her questioningly, "If they're germs. My nan says it's the best disinfectant there is." Clara reasoned.

The Doctor quickly jabbed his hand towards the crack, "Shine your light down there." He commanded Lundvik, and she did, revealing the scuttling of thousands of the germs underneath the surface.

"Where have they come from?" She breathed.

"Wherever it is, it can't have been on their own." Danni commented before looking at her husband sharply, "Does that mean there's something else here?" She asked.

"Maybe they've been there all the time." The Doctor reasoned, standing up, "It's warmish. They're multiplying, feeding, evolving." He held his hand out to her, helping her onto her feet before quickly letting go. A lot more was starting to fall into place. Danielle had been right; there was no way that something so primitive had come to the Moon on its own accord. But there were thousands underneath the surface, probably over the entire thing. Something else was going on, something more.

He started quickly walking away, his feet trying to keep up with his mind. He knew he was looking for something, but he wasn't sure what yet, but they didn't have time to dillydally. He knew it was around here somewhere…

"Doctor," Lundvik called as they all followed, "if the Moon breaks up, it'll kill us all in about forty-five minutes."

"I agree." He replied, "Unless something else is going on."

"Do you think there's something else going on?" Danni asked him but he just shot her a look in reply, "You _do_. But what?"

He didn't have answer for her just yet, but a fissure appeared over a small hill and he rushed towards it. He pulled out his ever-present yo-yo and sent the end into the crack. When it came back up, they all gawped at the sight of it shining – it was wet.

"There's no water on the Moon." Lundvik breathed, bewildered but the Doctor was grinning. He was sure he knew what was happening now.

"It's not water. It's amniotic fluid!" He crowed, "The stuff that life comes from. I've got to go down there."

"What do you mean 'down there'?" Danni asked lowly, knowing the glint in his eyes perfectly.

He pointed at Lundvik, knowing that Danielle wouldn't like the answer to that question. However, last time he'd given her warning about him jumping into a hole, they'd both ended up trapped in a pocket universe and he couldn't risk that right now, "Back to your shuttle. Get your bombs ready." He then turned to Clara, "You, get to the Tardis. Get Danielle safe. Get Courtney safe. I will be back." He reached out, snatching the disinfectant spray off Clara.

"Doctor, Doctor, don't you dare…" Danni started to warn, but it was too late and he was jumping into the fissure, " _Doctor!"_ She screamed down at him, absolutely fuming, "Get back here now!"

"Will he be back?" Lundvik asked, not wanting to lose the one person who knew what was going on.

"Not if he knows what's good for him!" Danni growled, stomping off the edge and heading down to the path they'd made back to the shuttle, "Fucking moron. When he gets back up here, I'm going to kill him." She turned to Clara who had followed knowing that Danni wasn't going to wait for them, "Who the hell just jumps down a hole like that? He doesn't know what's down there!"

"He's your husband." Clara retorted.

"If he leaves me behind again, it'll be ex-husband." Danni warned, "Just you wait."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni still wasn't sure what they were running from, all she knew was that whatever was attacking the Moon was accelerating rapidly. So, when her husband decided to show up once again and told them to run, then that's what she did. The shuttle had fallen down into a giant crack, so the Mexican module was their only option.

"Will we be able to get to the TARDIS and Courtney?" Danni asked the moment their helmets were off. The power was very slowly turning back on in the building, but at the very least the oxygen still seemed to be working.

"Of course, she'll turn up." The Doctor replied dismissively.

"Last time you said that, she turned up on the wrong side of the planet." Clara pointed out. She knew that the safest place for Courtney right now was where she was, but that was also dependant on getting back to her to take her home.

"That was because Danielle was inside." The Doctor explained, "She's not now, so she'll turn up just fine."

"Look, we need to know where Courtney is." She told him.

"Courtney is safe." He replied but Clara didn't look convinced, "Well, do you have her phone number?"

"No, no, no. Of course I don't have her phone number." Clara replied and the two spent a few moments looking into getting hold of the teenager who was safely in the TARDIS on Tumblr, probably still as bored as she had been earlier on.

"She can't put pictures of my wife online!" The Doctor protested, seeing the selfie that they had taken together earlier on. They didn't really have any photos together, did they? They still hadn't found anything suitable to replace the one in the bedroom, and here was a _teenager_ taking them willy-nilly! And that was before the fact that she was giving Danielle exposure to everyone and everything out there! He'd have to have a word with Miss Woods.

"Why not?" Danni asked, frowning as she looked at the image that had caused such annoyance, "I thought it was a nice picture…" He didn't answer, instead taking out his screwdriver and pointing it at the phone. He then pointed it at one of the monitors and Courtney's face appeared.

"You can't put pictures of Danielle online!" He scolded, "People will see! She has enough attention on her…"

Clara wasn't in the mood for one of his rants about how precious Danni was. She knew this, but one picture wasn't going to do any damage, "Are you okay?"

"Er, I'm fine. What's up?" Courtney asked, vaguely confused over why they all seemed to be worried about her.

Seeing that the girl was safe, Lundvik turned back to the matter at hand, "You said you know what the problem is." She asked the Doctor, who nodded, rushing over to the computer he had been using before.

"Yes, yes. It's a rather big problem." He told them before sonicking the console. Danni smiled, because it was something good, wasn't it? It was rare to see this Doctor to be as excited as his younger counterparts, but whatever he had found underneath the surface had him practically bouncing around on the spot. His words were rushing out like he couldn't keep them in, like he couldn't wait for the next one to come out so they understood what he was showing them. He explained everything. About how they had roughly an hour and a half before the Moon fell apart. About how the germs weren't germs, they were bacteria. And then he brought up an image of the Moon, then showed them what was inside. With wings and a tail, she had to admit it looked rather dragon-like. Very mystical.

"The Moon isn't breaking apart." He told them all and the grin on his face made Danni smile back, "The Moon is hatching."

"Wait, what?" Danni asked as the other two women shared a look. None of them seemed as happy as him, but their confusion just added to his own delight.

"The Moon's an egg." The Doctor replied.

"Has it, er, has it always been an egg?" Clara asked and Danni shook her head.

"No, no, that can't be right." She stated, "The Moon isn't an egg. The Moon has _never_ been an egg."

"Why not?" The Doctor asked her, "Since when did you not believe in impossible things?"

"Because… because people would have noticed." She argued, "People have walked on the Moon, even now. They brought things back. In the future humanity had spread across the universe. Somebody, somewhere, would have mentioned that the Moon had a baby inside of it!"

"Why, did you ask?" He countered and she pouted slightly, knowing he was completely right. She'd never asked, so why would they tell her?

"So it's an egg?" Clara asked slowly, still not sure if she believed what he was saying.

"Yes," The Doctor replied, "for a hundred million years or so. Just, just growing. Just getting ready to be born."

"So the Moon has never been the Moon?" She asked, again just making sure she was hearing him correctly.

"No, no, no, no. It's never been _dead_." He corrected, "It's just taking a long time to come alive." He was so happy! It was rare that the universe could show him something so wondrous that he felt as in awe of it as he saw Danielle at every stop they made. But _this_? This was new, and exciting and beautiful all rolled into one.

"How do we kill it?"

And then the mood changed. The Doctor deflated, all of his happiness disappearing as he remembered the species that was being entrusted with this precious new life. Where he saw excitement and joy, they saw threat and destruction. Some things never did change.

"Why'd you want to kill it?" Clara asked, standing up from the crouch she'd adopted to examine the hologram of the creature closely.

" _It's a little baby._ " Courtney protested from the monitor but Lundvik didn't pay any attention to either of them. She had been sent up with a singular mission; the save the Earth from the Moon. Whether it was falling apart, or hatching, or whatever was going on didn't change that. The Moon was a threat to the Earth and she had to stop it.

"Doctor, how do we kill it?" She asked with as little emotion as she could.

"We're not killing _anything_." Danni snapped, absolutely horrified at the suggestion, "How can you even suggest that? Were you not even listening?!"

Lundvik ignored her too, "Doctor?" She asked impatiently.

"Kill the Moon?" He asked lowly and she nodded. He stared her down for a moment, deciding whether or not to give her the answer. But she didn't waiver and he suddenly felt rather sick to his stomach.

"Kill the Moon." He repeated, turning off the hologram, "Well, you have about a hundred of the best man-made nuclear weapons, if they still work. If that's what you want to do."

Danni turned on the spot, staring at her husband, absolutely blown away by the fact that he was giving her an answer, "Hang on a minu…"

"Will that do it?" Lundvik asked, keeping herself on track and stopping herself from getting drawn into an argument they couldn't have.

"A hundred nuclear bombs set off right where we are, right on top of a living, vulnerable creature?" He snapped, his disgust in her voice, "It'll never feel the sun on its back."

"And then what? Will the Moon still break up?" She asked, "You said, you said we had an hour and a half?"

"Well, there'll be nothing to make it break up. There will be nothing trying to force its way out. The gravity of the little dead baby will pull all the pieces back together again." He explained. He turned his back on the captain, unable to look at her anymore. So he turned his gaze onto his beautiful wife, who looked just as horrified as he felt, "Of course, it won't be very pretty. You'd have an enormous corpse floating in the sky. You might have some very difficult conversations to have with your kids."

"I don't have any kids." Lundvik brushed out and he watched Danielle straighten, her eyes flashing angrily as she stepped forward.

"That's enough." She snapped, "It didn't ask to be born, or laid – whatever – hovering above your planet! We can't just blow it up!"

" _It's not even been born._ " Courtney chimed in.

"It is killing people. It is destroying the Earth." Lundvik argued back and Danni shuffled slightly on the spot. She wasn't wrong, was she? Cities had already been drowned, most likely millions of people were dead and it wasn't even born yet? What would happen if the Moon disintegrated completely?

"You cannot blame a baby for kicking." Clara almost snarled.

Danni held her hands up, watching them shake in the air as she stopped the two arguing, "She's right, Clara." She admitted with a disgusted bite to her tone, "We have to take the Earth into consideration. We can't just let everyone die,"

Clara's eyes widened, unable to believe she was hearing what she was from Danni's mouth, "How can you…"

" _But_ ," Danni interrupted sharply, "we also can't just blow up a creature that didn't ask to be here in the first place. It didn't ask to have a whole planet reliant on its home. We have to discuss it."

The Doctor watched them all as Danni briefly instructed Courtney on how to bring the TARDIS to them. It was very obvious that there were two sides in this room. Clara and Courtney, who weren't ever going to agree to the destruction of an innocent creature, and Lundvik, who wouldn't sway from her position. Even he wasn't sure what to do, and with a moment in time in such flux as this one was, he didn't even know where to begin. His Time Lord instincts were kicking in; he couldn't interfere. This was to do with Earth, and if he couldn't help, he had to leave.

But then there was Danielle. His sweet Danni, who was part Time Lord and part Human. Who was desperately trying to get each side to see the other's point of view so they could all come to an informed decision in what was turning out to be very little time at all. The perfect balance of both species – Time Lord enough to be impartial, and human enough to know that it wasn't always that simple. She'd always been the best at solving conflicts, and her time on Christmas had added to her lead ship skills. In his mind there was no one better for the job than her.

"So what do we do?" Clara asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. She had her hands on her hips, staring at him expectantly, "Doctor? Huh? Doctor, what do we do?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

"What?" Danni asked, walking over, "What do you mean, nothing?"

" _We_ don't do anything." He replied, motioning between the two women and himself, "I'm sorry, Danielle, I can't help you."

Danni and Clara shared a look, both not convinced that he was being serious, "Of course we can help." Danni told him, "We always help. We can't just let this happen."

" _You_ can help, my Pet." He told her, standing up, "But the Earth isn't my home. The Moon's not my moon. It's yours." She blinked, her blood running cold and she slowly shook her head.

"No, no you're not chucking that at me now." She warned him lowly, "You do _not_ get to throw my humanity at me like some sort of trump card, Spaceman!"

"Listen, there are moments in every civilisation's history in which the whole path of that civilisation is decided." He explained, "The whole future path. Whatever future humanity might have depends upon the choice that is made right here and right now. Now, you've got the tools to kill it. You made them. You brought them up here all on your own, with your own ingenuity."

"And you don't walk away from people you love!" Danni exclaimed back, "You help. You don't just stand back and let them suffer!" She couldn't believe he was doing this, "Our friends live here, our families! My mum and her mum, and _her_ mum are from that planet!"

"And that's why you're the best for the job, my Pet." He told her and Danni shook her head, tears appearing in her eyes.

"You can't leave me, Doctor." She said, "You know I can't do this on my own." And she couldn't. She wasn't strong like him, nor smart. She had experience under her belt the other women didn't, but that was nothing compared to him. But she could see it in his eyes; he was abandoning her to this decision, "Please." She whispered, begging desperately.

"You're not on your own." He replied, "You've got a teacher and an astronaut with you as well."

"That's not what I mean!" She shouted, startling him slightly, "This is important!"

"Yes, it is." He agreed, "And it's your choice. It's your planet and they're your species." Danni stepped back from him, like she was physically hurt by his words. She looked at Clara, eyes wide and watery as she stared, completely lost and devastated.

Clara turned to him, "She's asking for your help." She snapped.

"Sorry." He replied with a shrug, "Well, actually, no, I'm not sorry." He looked at Danni, trying to make her see what he was showing her. She _was_ strong enough for this, and he trusted her to make the right decision. But he'd already pressed the button on one planet's fate, he couldn't do it one another, "It's time to take the stabilisers off your bike. It's your moon, womankind. It's your choice."

"And you're just going to stand there?" Clara demanded and he shook his head.

"Absolutely not." He promised and the sound of the TARDIS materialising filled the silent air. The door opened and the Doctor jogged up to their home, dodging Courtney who quickly headed into the room.

"Please, please Theta." Danni begged but he turned around, arms out.

"A teenager, an astronaut, a schoolteacher and a time traveller." He declared, like he was giving them a prize. Lundvik looked at the blue box for a moment, knowing that it was more impressive than the small outsides showed.

"Hang on a minute. We can get in there, can't we? You can sort it out with that thing." She reasoned.

"No." He said firmly, "Some decisions are too important not to make on your own."

Danni could only stare as he walked off, doing the one thing he promised he wouldn't do. He had promised that he'd never leave her behind, but she watched the TARDIS disappear in front of her eyes, leaving her to make a decision that she knew haunted him even now, even though he knew the outcome was vastly different to the one he'd thought he'd made. The fate of the Earth versus the fate of an innocent creature, and he'd placed that burden, that decision on her shoulders then disappeared in his blue box to miss the consequences. He'd abandoned her. She was all on her own.

" _Theta_!"

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Wow, that was a long one! And yet nothing happened until the end, go figure, eh?_

 _Sorry it was a week late. It turned out the chapter I had planned to write really would work better later on in the story, so I had no chapter to post last week._

 _Reviews!_

 _ **Rox Malone -** Why thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)_

 _ **Guest** \- Here you go :)_

 _ **Guest -** I hope you liked this one too :)_

 _ **PopstarJ01 -** I'm glad you liked it sweetie, I can't wait until the end of the season either!_

 _ **serenitysaiyan -** Well, don't forget that you can't always believe what Missy says ;)_

 _ **mlr96 -** Hehe I'm glad someone saw the Supernatural reference! Thank you!_

 _ **bored411 -** I can tell you that she was the next Danni to the current one we're following, so Danni number 3. Everything else would be too much of a spoiler :P_


	25. The End

Clara didn't know what to do. She stared, absolutely flabbergasted, as the TARDIS slowly faded away into nothingness. He was supposed to be her friend, his wife was stood just in front of her, and yet he'd just taken off because suddenly he didn't feel like he had any say in the Earth's future. That was completely new, all he'd done was interfere up until this point. What made this any different?!

She took a deep breath. Now was not the time to focus on her anger. She had plenty of time to rant and rave when their hour and a half was up. Right now they needed to stop the baby being killed. They needed a plan, and so she turned to her other best friend.

"Danni, what do we do?" She asked but Danni didn't move. She didn't tear her eyes off the spot the TARDIS had been sat. Clara frowned slightly, taking a step closer, "Danni?"

"I-I don't know." Danni whimpered, her hands clenched and Clara could see her physically shaking, "I- How could he just leave me?" She didn't understand. He'd always made such a big show of not being like Eleven. He hated the man who was before him, and yet he was leaving her behind in much the same way. In fact, this was worse. This was _so_ much worse because he'd not just left her behind in some unnecessary way of protecting her. This time he had been very clear that he was throwing her straight into the fire and leaving her to burn, "I-I don't…"

"Danni?" Clara took a small step forward, reaching out to rest her hand on her arm. Danni turned, eyes wide and tears streaming down her face, "It's-it's okay." She promised, pulling her in for a hug. Danni didn't return it; she didn't even lift her arms up to try. She just stood frozen on the spot, "I know he's an idiot, I do," she told the blonde, "but we need to do this. The Moon is hatching; we need a plan. You must have _something_."

Danni didn't have time to reply as the Moon shook again, the surface cracking once again as the alien inside continued to try and break free, and even if she had she had nothing to say, no plan to speak of. Clara held onto her tightly to make sure neither of them fell, but Danni barely seemed to notice the movement. He had to have known she had no plan. Was he mocking her?

"I'm going to detonate the bombs, agreed?" Lundvik declared, tired of all of the hesitation. The Moon was going to kill the planet, and she didn't have time to waste. She walked over to the detonator, glancing back at the other two women, " _Agreed_?"

The room shook again, this time breaking a hole in the side of the building. Suddenly everything and everyone was being sucked towards it as the air rushed out, "Hang on tight, there's been a breach!" Lundvik shouted over the roar of the rushing air. Clara took a look at Courtney to make sure she was holding on properly before moving Danni over to the other side of the room. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her to part of the equipment that was welded to the wall. Thankfully Danni also held on, clinging tightly as a conveniently placed piece of metal broke free of its holding. It zoomed through the air and covered the breach and the air stabilised once more.

Now confident that they were safe for a while, Clara turned her attention back to her friend. She turned Danni around, forcing her to look her in the eye, "Danni, Danni, what do we do?" She asked firmly yet again, "I know he's left you, but we need your help. _I_ need your help. Please, tell me what to do now. Or-or is the Doctor coming back? Is he really leaving this on our shoulders?"

Danni stared back, her mind feeling completely empty. She couldn't think, even the thought of her husband leaving felt so far away. It was like her mind had shut everything out to protect her from reality. But, somehow, Clara's words broke through, "No." She whispered, "He's left it on mine." She ran her hand through her hair, "I-I can't think." She told her friend, her voice breaking, "Why has he done this to me? Why would he leave me on my own to face this?"

Clara tried to shoot her a smile, "I'm still here." She promised, "What do we do?"

"I-" Danni started, glancing back at where the TARDIS should have been. What should they do? The creature, whatever it was, didn't deserve to die. It hadn't done anything but exist, no one deserved a death sentence for that. But then there was the Earth. Full of Claras, and Donnas, and Courtneys and Ponds and other amazing people that she'd never even get to meet. If they all died, what would happen? A genocide of a species for the sake of another didn't seem like a fair trade, did it?

"We…" she took a deep breath, "we need to discuss it. We can't make a decision on such little information."

Clara almost sighed in relief. Although it honestly looked like it had taken all of Danni's energy to even come up with such a simple, slightly vague, plan, at least it was something! It was more than they had before and Clara could use it. Danni was right. They needed to discuss all possible outcomes and work out what was the best, or least bad, course of action.

She let go of Danni, who slumped slightly against the wall, and walked over to Lundvik, "If we let it live, what would happen if the Moon wasn't there?" She asked.

"Listen, we haven't got time for thi…" Lundvik replied lowly but Clara slammed her hands onto the table.

"You heard her!" She snapped, "We're discussing it! What would happen if the moon wasn't there?"

"I have a physics book in my bag. There's this thing on gravity?" Courtney offered, just wanting to help the best she could.

"Super. Is there a word search?" The captain snarked back. Danni looked over with what felt like blurry vision. Courtney was just trying to help, and she felt like she should defend the poor teenager, but it all felt too much. Too much energy, too much arguing. Too much thinking. She glanced over at the hallway once again. Her husband… She had tried so hard, and she'd made so many mistakes, but she'd never leave him to face anything on his own. Five hundred years of her life fighting his war, and he couldn't stick around for one hour to help her.

Clara also knew when to pick her battles. Even as Courtney looked hurt by the dismissive words, she had to focus on the bigger picture, "Okay, there would be no tides." She answered for herself, "But we'd survive that, right? There's… er… They've knocked out the satellites. There's no internet, no mobiles. I'd be fine with that."

"It's not going to just stop being there, because inside the moon, _Miss_ , is a gigantic creature forcing its way out." Lundvik explained, "And when it does, which is going to be pretty damn soon, there are going to be huge chunks of the moon heading right for us, like whatever killed the dinosaurs, only ten thousand times bigger."

"But the moon isn't made of rock and stone, is it? It's made of eggshell." Clara argued back and Lundvik looked upwards for strength.

"Oh, God." She groaned, "Okay, okay, fine. If, by some miracle, the shell isn't too thick, or if it disperses, or if it goes into orbit, whatever, there's still going to be a massive thing there, isn't there, that just popped out. And what the hell do you imagine that is?" Clara pursed her lips, because it was a valid point. Just because it was a baby alien didn't mean it was a defenceless alien. The Earth might survive the hatching only to be eaten by the creature moments later.

"Loads of things lay eggs." Courtney piped up and Clara nodded, shooting her a soft smile. Again, also true. Just because it _could_ be dangerous didn't mean it actually would.

"It's not a chicken." Lundvik replied with a bite to her tone.

"That's not what she's saying." Danni called over tiredly and Clara was surprised to find she had slid to the floor, her knees bent and her arms resting on it, "She's saying it could be anything. You're assuming it's dangerous…"

"It's an exoparasite." Lundvik retorted, like it was a death sentence all on its own.

"A what?" Courtney asked.

"Like a flea. Or a head louse."

"And don't they need their hosts to be alive?" Danni asked, leaning her head back against the cold metal, "You're the one who thinks it's going to kill everything. What would be the point of it destroying where it lives?"

"Doesn't mean it won't."

"I'm going to have to be a lot more certain than that if I'm going to kill a baby." Clara declared and the arguing continued. Danni closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. She felt so selfish, but she couldn't even focus on their words. The Moon was hatching, the Earth minutes away from destruction, and all she could focus on was her anger and her hurt. It felt like a giant taunt to her, like he was waving it in her face how he was a 'pure' Time Lord, and she wasn't. How he was clever and she wasn't. How he saved planets and she couldn't even save one.

She'd never thought she had been fully Time Lord. Who knew what mixture ran through her veins, but to find out he saw it as a bad thing, like he was _punishing_ her for it felt like her hearts were being ripped out.

"Danni?" Clara called over and she looked over at her blankly, "What do you think?"

"About what?" She asked.

Clara tried to not let her frustration get to her, "About the Doctor coming back." She replied shortly. She wasn't convinced and by the way Danni rocked her head back to stare out into the hallway, she knew the other Time Lord wasn't either.

"He's not coming back." She replied without any emotion in her voice, "And if he is, it'll only be right at the last moment, after the decision has been made. We're on our own and he doesn't care."

Clara nodded to herself, wondering just how awful Danni was feeling when she felt so incredibly betrayed as well. He was supposed to be her friend, and he'd saved the world on countless occasions before. But because he didn't want to make a bad decision he'd left them to do it on their own. Danni was right, he must just not care at all anymore. She had thought regeneration had just made him more cynical, but apparently it'd just made him cruel, "So, what do we do?" She asked Danni, "You must have some form of plan, right?"

Danni shook her head, "I don't." She admitted apologetically, "I don't know what to do. There's no right answer here."

"It's a baby." Clara argued.

"And it's the human race." Danni countered, "One way or another, the choice is going to wipe out an entire species. How do you decide that?" She looked away from her friend, "The fate of the humans versus the fate of a baby. The fate of the Time Lords versus the fate of the universe. That's what he's done. He's ran off because he'd rather I decided than him."

" _Can anybody hear me? Come in, please._ " A voice from the console declared, calling out for someone to answer. As the rest of the group ran over to the voice of the human race down below, Danni sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs, and crying softly as the world burnt because she was too useless to help.

 _~0~0~0~_

Once again Clara had come up with a plan when the rest of them were unable to. The message from Earth had been on a television satellite, which meant that there was still a signal broadcasting to the planet. Her plan had been simple. The decision they would make would affect the human race directly no matter what the outcome, so let them decide. Lights on to save the baby, lights off to set off the bombs. The human race had consciences, they were good people.

Danni didn't have the hearts to tell her that she was doomed to fail. Clara stayed at the window, binoculars up and ready to watch the world prove her right, but the human race didn't work like that. While individuals may have protested the killing of a defenceless alien in the same way they protested the fur trade and similar things, as a group they were never going to say yes to the possibility of saving the baby over their planet.

Could Danni even blame them? There were mothers and fathers and aunts and uncles down there. People with friends and families and loved ones who would protect them at all costs. The Doctor had only _assumed_ that it was unique in the universe, was wiping out one species for another worth it? And even if it was the only one, that meant that no one would miss it. The creature might be a killing machine.

Or it might just be a baby. Something to grow and show the universe its beauty. But no one life was worth another. None of this was nice.

She smiled softly at Courtney as she joined her on the ground, the pair looking over at Clara for a moment in silence, "Do you think they'll do it?" She asked the blonde, "Do you think they'll keep their lights on?"

Danni didn't say a word, just shook her head a couple of times before falling still. Courtney looked rather devastated at the movement, "How could they? It's just a baby."

"Because there's babies down there too." Danni replied, "Babies and old people and everyone in between. What would you choose? The baby or your parents?" It was a horrible question to throw at the girl, but Danni wanted her to understand. It was an impossible choice made very easy by your own selfishness. Danni would have let the Earth burn to save her husband. She took another look at the hallway she had been trying her hardest not to look at. There had been a time when she could have said the same for the Doctor, but not anymore.

She turned her attention back to Courtney, "You're a good person, Courtney," she told her truthfully, "unfortunately not everybody is. Not everyone looks at the Moon hatching and sees that it's wonderful. Most people look up and are just scared," she tried to give her another warm smile, "it's what makes you special, sweetie. I'm sorry that this was how you had to find that out."

"Why did he leave?" The teenager asked, "If-If he could help, then he should have stayed."

Danni nodded, "You are _not_ wrong there." She murmured before sighing, "It's me." She replied, "He's punishing me for my humanity."

"What?" Courtney asked bluntly, rightfully confused by her words.

"I'm not just Time Lord," Danni explained, "it's only part of me. I'm also part human and… well, who knows what's in Jack." Courtney frowned but didn't interrupt, "He's run away because he's a Time Lord and doesn't want to interfere with the Earth. I'm not Time Lord enough, so I'm human and he decided to let me deal with it knowing that I'm not as smart or as resourceful as he is."

"That's not true." Courtney told her firmly, "I've seen how smart you are. You-You said there was something else going on underneath the surface, and there was!"

Danni let out the ghost of a laugh, "I don't have a plan." She declared apologetically, "I don't have an answer to the choice. I don't know which is the right or the wrong one, and I have no way of working it out either. I'm scared, and I'm out of options and when I needed his help he ran away. Because I'm 'only human'." She scoffed slightly, " _'Only human'_ ," she repeated again, "what a load of crap."

"Sorry, but that just seems cruel." Courtney commented and Danni nodded in agreement, "Who would do that to their wife?"

"Someone who doesn't want them to be their wife anymore." Danni replied softly, because it was her only reasoning. Why else wouldn't he help out the woman he loved unless he just didn't love her anymore? He'd told her how she and Clara had helped him see that pressing the button that ended the Time War wasn't the way to go, and if she could remember it she'd do it again, anything to give him the help he needed.

This regeneration had been hard on both of them, but even if she had failed at it, she'd tried to help him. She'd not wanted her marriage to die, she still loved him with both of her hearts and that's what hurt the most. When he'd handed her the atomiser back in the Bank of Karabraxos, she'd not blamed him one for the perceived outcome. When he apologised, she'd accepted and they'd tried again. He'd actually asked her for help, and she'd given it. But when it came to her needing the help, he'd turned his back on her.

It stung deeply that he didn't consider them equal. If he did then he would be here by her side. Even if he couldn't interfere, or help with the choice, he would have stayed to help _her_ with it. To listen, to offer insight on anything she came up with the sort this whole horrid mess. To just hold her hand as they waited for their answer from Earth, because she was scared. To just experience it with her, to be with her as she had to suffer through it. He already did so much for the universe, she understood that the fate of the Earth might be too much for his shoulders. But he could have stayed for _her_.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara was getting worried. As the Earth slowly turned, more and more lights were already turning off. It seemed like asking the world for their help might not have been the best way to back up her argument either. She understood, she really did. The fact that the Moon was hatching into some sort of… dragon creature thing wasn't exactly filling her with a lot of confidence. But it was precious, and new and on its own and she still didn't believe that killing it was the answer. They were all scared, but there still was no evidence that they had to be. The Earth could survive not having a moon, but it looked like the Moon couldn't survive them.

She turned to look at Danni. Courtney had been anxiously moving between the two, Danni calming her down enough for her obsessive worrying to work her back up again. Currently the teenager was with her looking out the window as the countdown came dangerously close to being over. Clara held the binoculars out to Courtney, "Mind them for a moment." She instructed before walking over to the blonde.

She hadn't moved since she'd sat down, staring out into nothingness in the times she wasn't speaking to Courtney. She looked so small, so sad and Clara's heart broke for her, but they didn't have time for their moping. She crouched down in front of her friend, "The lights are going out." She explained, "They're going to want to kill it. What do we do?"

And Danni met her gaze with red eyes, looking so tired, "I guess, if that's what they want…" She stated slowly, not sounding particularly happy but also resigned to the decision.

"You can't mean that." Clara replied with a shake of her head, "I don't believe you mean that." Danni shrugged and Clara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath through her nose to calm herself down, "Look," she started, opening her eyes again, "I know that the Doctor leaving has knocked your confidence somewhat, but you need to help me."

Danni's eyes flashed slightly, "Knocked my confidence?!" She snapped back, "Clara, I'm _useless_ without him!"

"That's not true." Clara replied and Danni nodded.

"Yes it is! I have no TARDIS," she waved at the hallway where the blue box should have been parked, "no sonic screwdriver! Since I was twenty-two, for almost _six hundred_ years every decision I have made has involved the Doctor! I can't do this on my own! I don't know how."

"I know you can do this." Clara promised with as much conviction in her voice as she could muster to prove it to her, "The Doctor might not be here, but you're better than you think you are. You spent five hundred years helping defend a whole planet, you can't say that was _all_ the Doctor."

"No, but it wasn't on my own either," Danni retorted, "he didn't just leave me with nothing even when he wasn't there." She motioned to the window Courtney was looking out of, "He didn't just damn me then leave! What I am supposed to do, Clara? How can I possibly fix this?"

"No one is asking you to fix this." Clara replied softly, moving so she was sat next to her, "I can't do it on my own any more than you can. But I need you on side, Danni. Just like you think you need the Doctor here to show you how you can do this, I need you to help me as well."

Danni rocked her head, looking at Clara, "I think you can do anything." Danni promised, "And I'm always on your side, Clara. No matter what."

"Then what do we do?" Clara asked her. Danni paused, trying to get her thoughts back into some form of coherency. Clara was right, and she couldn't leave her alone with this. She couldn't let Clara feel anything like she was now, she didn't deserve it. But she still didn't know the answer.

"What do you think we should do?" Danni asked in return, "Do you think we should blow up the Moon?" Clara quickly shook her head.

"No." She replied softly, "But what if I'm wrong? What if…"

Danni shook her head, "No," she stated firmly, "no 'what if's. If you think that the bombs shouldn't go off, then you should fight for it. If you truly believe that is the right thing, then fight for it."

"What do you think?" Clara asked and Danni shrugged.

"I don't think there is a right answer." She explained, "I think all of them are wrong." Oh, that wasn't very encouraging, "But, if you think that's the right answer, let's go with that because it's all we've got."

"Oh, thanks." Clara murmured and Danni actually let out a small giggle.

"What am I going to do, Clara?" She asked her friend, "How can I forgive him for this? He tried to put the world on my shoulders and pissed off."

Clara didn't have an answer for her. She wasn't sure she could forgive him for this either. It went against everything he'd ever done before, all to make a show of the fact that he wasn't one of them. That they had to do it on their own, because suddenly the stakes were too high.

"Night, night." They both looked up at Courtney, who had lowered the binoculars. Clara shook her head, scrambling up onto her feet and rushing over. But, to her absolute devastation, the whole world was in darkness. They'd all turned their lights off. Humanity had spoken.

"Oh, Doctor, where have you gone?" She whispered, her voice desperate but her blood boiling in anger. This was _his_ fault. He should have helped.

"The Earth has spoken." Danni declared, standing up as well and walking over to the detonator where Lundvik was already waiting. She remembered, long ago, fearing that she was going to die with the Doctor hating her for not warning him about the Ponds. How it had tainted their last moments together. It had been the worst thing she had ever feared at the time, but knowing she was about to die with him just not caring felt an awful lot worse. Hatred and love were always a different side of the same coin. It was an emotion, _something_ he had felt for her. Now she knew the truth. She'd been fighting for a marriage that had already died. She was nothing to him, and this was his grand way of showing her that he just didn't care.

Clara stared out of the window a moment longer before nodding, "Okay." She agreed, heading over to the table as well. This was wrong, it was all shades of wrong. But, they had asked and the world had unanimously agreed and now they had to blow up the baby in the Moon.

"Miss?" Courtney exclaimed, horrified.

"Nine seconds." Lundvik read off the display on the detonator. Clara reached out for Danni's hand and the part Time Lord took it. At least, if they were going to die, Clara was going to die with her friend. Her best friend. Somehow having Danni by her side had made this all just a little less frightening, helped ground her instead of letting herself panic. The only other person she could have wanted more was her other Danny.

"You can't!" Courtney protested in tears and Clara agreed with her completely. This wasn't right, and the way that Danni held onto her tightly just clinched it. If this was the right thing to do, then Danni wouldn't be so scared. Her natural intuition was better than anyone Clara knew. Even though she had insisted that she didn't know the right answer to their horrible choice, the fact that she knew this one was so wrong just said that blowing up the baby wasn't right.

"Sorry, girls." Lundvik said, sounding incredibly sorry even though she wasn't going to falter in her decision, "See you on the other side. Two…"

 _If you truly believe that is the right thing, then fight for it._

Danni was right. She couldn't just let this happen. She knew it was wrong, she had to stop it!

Danni's hand twitched, every part of her crying out to stop the countdown, but she didn't need to. Both Courtney and Clara jumped forward, Clara reaching the detonator first and turning off the bombs.

" _Hey!_ " Lundvik cried as Danni let out a sob, her hands raising to her mouth. She hadn't gone to stop it. She had stood back and accepted that they were going to kill a new-born creature just because she couldn't make the choice. If Clara hadn't stepped in, if she hadn't been better than Danni could have hoped to be…

A sound Danni and Clara knew all too well filled the little room they were stood in. It was a quick whoosh of air, but then the Doctor peeked his head out of the TARDIS like he'd planned this all along. He pointed at each of them, Danni last, as the lights flickered, "One, two, three, four, into the TARDIS."

"What's happening?" Lundvik asked.

"Let's go and have a look, shall we?" The Doctor replied temptingly. Danni placed a hand on Courtney's back, gently nudging her into the TARDIS after the two women closest to the door. As the Doctor and Lundvik argued over what was happening, Danni took a moment to look around the room. The TARDIS was her home, and yet now she stepped into her, she couldn't feel it. Everything felt like it belonged to him, not to them. This decision was _his_ , it hadn't been theirs. How had she not seen it before? Six hundred years old, and she still thought like she was twenty-two. She didn't have a family, she didn't have a home, and she _certainly_ didn't have a husband.

They all rushed out onto the beach the Doctor had landed them on just in time to see the creature break out of its shell. It spread its wings as a screech from it echoed through the air.

"What's it doing?" Courtney asked as the dragon-like creature seemed to unfurl, flying off in the air.

"It's feeling the sun on itself. It's getting warm. The chick flies away and the eggshell disintegrates." The Doctor explained, "Harmless."

"Did you know?" Clara asked the one question Danni wanted to ask. The blonde took a few more steps towards the ocean and away from the group, away from _him_. Everything was going to be fine, and maybe he truly hadn't known. Or, maybe, he had and this was all some cruel stunt on his part. She wasn't sure anymore. She just stared blankly out. She couldn't even find it in herself to be happy at the outcome.

"So what happens now, then? Tell me what happens now." Lundvik demanded. The Doctor turned on the spot, back towards them as he turned to look at his wife. She was staring out and he couldn't have felt more proud of her. He knew she could do it, that she could show these little humans the right way and he hadn't been wrong. Even now she could only focus on the creature in the sky. Now she could see herself like he saw her.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before they shot open again and he had the answer they were all looking for, "In the mid-twenty first century humankind starts creeping off into the stars, spreads its way through the galaxy to the very edges of the universe. And it endures till the end of time." He explained, striding towards his wife, his Danielle, "And it does all that because one day in the year 2049, when it had stopped thinking about going to the stars, something occurred that make it look up, not down. It looked out there into the blackness and it saw something beautiful, something wonderful, that for once it didn't want to destroy. And in that one moment, the whole course of history was changed."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, dipping his head down to her ear, "I knew you could do it." He told her, but frowned slightly as she didn't fall into his embrace like she normally would. She just stood rigid, hands clenched as she stared at everything but the man who was holding her.

"I didn't do anything." She replied softly, without emotion, "I didn't press the button."

"Oh, my gosh. It laid a new egg." Courtney breathed and they all looked up to see a new Moon in the sky, "It's beautiful. Doctor, it's beautiful." And Danni really wished she could agree with her. She'd been all over time and space, seen things that were extraordinary and things people would yawn at and everything had always seemed so wondrous to her eyes. The Doctor had always teased her about how she was in awe of everything new she came across, and she'd always felt a bit embarrassed by it but it had never stopped her. But, looking up at the new moon that sat in the place of the old, it didn't look beautiful. It looked dark, and taunting, and she turned away, breaking out his arms and leaving him bewildered as she headed straight back to the TARDIS without a word.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara made sure to drop Courtney off before confronting the Doctor about what he had done to them all. Fortunately, the teenager seemed to have gotten from the trip exactly what the Doctor intended, she now felt special, but it was very clear that the two women left in the TARDIS were feeling anything but. Danni had walked in and sat on the stairs, and that was where she remained as the Doctor attempted to fly them away from Coal Hill school, probably onto another adventure he deemed them now worthy of going on.

But Clara wasn't having any of it. All her fear, and worry, and self-doubt had quickly joined together on the beach in 2049 and the rage it had formed was just bubbling away, waiting for her to let it loose on him. She flipped another switch and they remained exactly where they were.

He kept glancing over at Danni, who was obviously and understandably quite shaken at the entire affair. It was just another thing that Clara didn't understand. It was one thing to be so unbelievably awful to her and Courtney and Lundvik, but to Danni? When not a couple of months ago he came begging for her help to fix his marriage. Without Danni there, giving her strength and encouragement with her words alone, then Clara still wasn't convinced that she would have pressed the button and stopped the bombs. But the Doctor part of her that still sat in her brain, the part of Eleven that was never going away wanted to tear his new counterpart into shreds.

"Tell me what you knew." She demanded in a calm but firm voice, giving him a chance to explain himself. Instead he just turned his gaze from his wife, wondering if he should just ask what was wrong, and shot her an almost disinterested look.

"Nothing." He replied with a shrug, "I told you, I've got grey areas."

"Yeah. I noticed." She replied, face straight as she fought to keep herself under control, "Tell me what you knew, Doctor, or else I'll smack you so hard you'll regenerate."

The Doctor didn't understand. It wasn't an easy choice, that was for certain, but he had faith in both of them, especially Danielle. He couldn't have helped with the choice and if he had stayed he knew he would have interfered when he should have stayed far away. They'd both been off with him since he picked them up again. At first he had thought it was just stress, but then Danielle hadn't hugged him and Clara hadn't spoken to him and he realised that maybe they were both angry at him. But he didn't understand why. They'd done the right thing; they'd saved the Earth. They both should have been happy, what had gone wrong? Had he missed something?

"I knew that eggs are not bombs." He offered Clara as he walked around the console towards Danielle, "I know they don't usually destroy their nests. Essentially, what I knew was that you would always make the best choice." He sat down on the stair just below his wife, where her feet were resting, but she didn't flinch. She didn't look at him and she didn't look at Clara, but he made sure to address her with his next words, "I had faith that you would always make the right choice."

Clara couldn't believe what she was hearing. That one piece of advice, that one line of words from him could have helped sway their entire decision. It wasn't him trying to keep neutral, it was him just keeping information from them. And what was worse was that Danni had said something similar, about parasites and hosts and Clara hasn't listened. But at least Danni had tried to help, he had just run away like the _coward_ he was, "Honestly, do you have music playing in your head when you say rubbish like that?"

"It wasn't my decision to make." He replied, holding his hands up to absolve himself of all guilt, "I told you."

"Well, why did you do it?" Clara challenged, "Was it for Courtney, was that it? Or-Or for Danni, because look at her! Do you really think it helped?!"

The Doctor looked up at his wife, who again didn't even seem to be listening to the conversation and he could tell that the experience had hurt her, "She was the best person for the job…"

"No she wasn't!" Clara snapped back, "And do you know why? Because her husband broke her heart then left her to it! If she hadn't been there everything would have gone very differently but she was _not_ in the right state of mind to be doing anything."

"I didn't just leave her to it." He protested, "She is much cleverer than you are giving her…"

"Do you know what? Shut up! I am so sick of listening to you!" Clara shouted, her voice catching at the end as her tears started running down her face. The Doctor actually started at the sight of her crying, the feeling of guilt only increasing. He had obviously upset them both, and while Danielle was always his first concern, he knew that calming Clara down would help her as well. He stood up, placing a hand on Danielle's shoulder and giving her a quick reassuring squeeze as he headed back over to Clara.

"I didn't know what was going to happen." He reiterated, but she just stared back at him, "Do you think I'm lying?"

"I don't know." She replied, taking a shaky breath as she tried and failed to calm down, "I don't know. Do you know what? It was, it was cheap, it was pathetic." She explained before pointing at him, her eyes narrowing in her anger, "No, no, no. It was patronising. That was you patting us on the back, your wife and your friend, and saying, you're big enough to go to the shops by yourself now. Go on, toddle along!"

"No, that was me allowing you to make a choice about your own future. That was me respecting you." The Doctor explained, because that was what he had been trying to do. He'd been showing them all, showing Danielle, that they could do it without him. Everyone felt like they were so reliant on him and his word, even Courtney had been deeply affected and they'd barely spend half an hour together, he needed them to see that it was his privilege being there, not theirs.

"Oh, my God, really? Was it?" Clara snapped back, "Yeah, well, respected is not how I feel. Respected is not how _we_ feel!"

She could barely breathe, the tears feeling hot as they trailed down her face as she glanced over to Danni. She wasn't saying a word, she wasn't crying or screaming or reacting to anything and Clara wished she could hold it back like she could. She'd allowed herself to open up to her new husband, to finally allow herself to be vulnerable and caring with the man who had insulted and belittled her from the moment he arrived only for him to turn and leave her all alone to make an impossible choice that he knew the answer to.

Clara couldn't blame her for one moment from wanting to hide from it, she felt the same betrayal and seeing her friend suffer from it was the only reason she was ranting and raving now, letting him know how she felt rather than just leaving the TARDIS and not looking back.

"Right." The Doctor stated, "OK, er..." He turned to the console, obviously having no idea how to handle an emotional companion, and while in the past she'd felt amused when Danni had been forced to do the emotional side, now it just enraged her more. After all this time, after all she had done for them both, he should know her better than that!

"I nearly didn't press that button." She explained, "There was no way that Danni could have done it and I nearly got it wrong. That was you," She swallowed down the lump that came to her throat, "my friend, making me scared, making me feel like a bloody idiot..."

"Language." He scolded quietly, pointing at her and her fingers clenched.

"Oh, don't you ever tell me to mind my language, don't you ever tell me to take the stabilisers off my bike!" Clara raged back, "I am your friend, Doctor and she is your _wife!_ Don't you dare lump us in with the rest of all the little humans that you think are so tiny and silly and predictable!" She stormed towards him, eyes blazing, "You walk our Earth, Doctor, you breathe our air, you make us your friends, and that is your moon too," She told him lowly, "and you can damn well help us when we need it!"

"I was helping..." He insisted.

"What, by clearing off?" She snapped back.

"Yes!"

"Yeah, well, clear off!" She screamed, stunning both of them for a moment but she felt power behind the words, her resolve hardening, "Go on." She added, "You can clear off. Get back in your lonely..." She motioned to the console, "Your lonely bloody TARDIS with the woman you do _not_ deserve and you only come back when she decides she doesn't love you anymore." And with that she stormed towards the door. Her words looped around and around in his head as he processed them. Clara didn't know what she was tempting with them, and memories of River taunting him with mentions of this body before he knew it was possible it could exist. ' _When the clock strikes twelve'…_

"Clara..." He turned to look at her as she stopped in the doorway, "Clara!" He replied, and if he'd been anyone else she'd have thought he was begging her. She turned and looked him up and down, wondering how a man could change so completely.

"You go away." She whispered, "OK? You go a long way away." And with that she opened the door and left. The Doctor watched her, still trying to understand where he'd gone wrong.

"Well, that seemed a bit of an overreaction." He declared, trying to make light of a situation he really didn't understand and turned to look at Danni. She hadn't moved, but at his comment she looked up, her clasped between her knees.

Despite what they both thought, she had been listening during their argument. She'd heard Clara defend her, and the Doctor make up excuses but never _once_ admitting that he'd done wrong. That he knew that leaving them on their own, even if he couldn't have helped, had not only been the wrong move, it had been downright horrid on his part. Clara wasn't wrong, she had been useless, but he just couldn't see it.

"No." She declared firmly, staring at him with a cold look he didn't like sitting on her features, "No, you do not insult her. You _do not_ get to do that."

"I'm sorry?" He asked, surprised and she nodded.

"Yes, you should be." She snapped in reply, "I'd understand if you genuinely felt remorse, but you don't, do you? You're just confused as to why we don't think like _you!_ " She stood up like she was going to storm over towards him, but she just shook on the spot, "Tell me right now why I shouldn't follow her right now. One reason, because you're coming up pretty short now, _Doctor_."

Her words panicked him, his hearts racing as it finally dawned on him that she looked so angry, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel a single thing coming from her, because she had cut him off. She was so mad that she'd blocked herself up and away from him, and she'd never done that before. Out of grief, yes, but never out of anger, "Danielle, I knew you could do it." He promised, taking a few steps towards her, "I just wanted you to see how special you are."

"I didn't _do_ anything!" She shouted back, this time actually storming down the stairs onto the console floor, "Do you know what I did while you were hiding? For those forty-five minutes you decided weren't worth your time?" He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off with a single glare, "I sat on the floor and I cried." She told him, "I cried, and I was selfish and I didn't help. I felt _tiny_! I wasn't a help; I wasn't even a waste of space! I was a hindrance and despite what Clara says, she would have done just fine on her own and _you_ did that! You abandoned me just to prove that I was useless."

"I didn't abandon you." He replied, "I didn't know what was going to happen, I couldn't interfere with your problem!" His wording had been terrible and he seemed to realise it when she straightened up, eyes flashing, "Danielle…"

"Well the problems you have had since regenerating have been your problems!" She shouted, interrupting him before he could explain himself, "But I've tried my bloody hardest to help! Okay, I may have not been the best at it, I think I've done a bloody good job at helping you! I've not been okay with all of it! I've been hurt by the things you've said, _sore_ ," she said it pointedly and he actually looking alarmed, "trying to make you feel loved! I think I've been supportive, and even if I've not at least I've bloody tried! But the moment it's my side, I have to deal with it myself!"

"You had Clara." He replied, "And Courtney and Lundvik! You were never on your own!"

"I was useless!" She screamed, "Because of you, because you abandoned me _again_! I left Clara to make that decision on her own because..." She swallowed, tears of anger spilling over from her shining eyes, "because I was surprised." She surmised, wounded, "After all this time I'm still surprised when you turn on me."

"I haven't turned on you." He promised, reaching out to her but she took a step back, away from his touch, "I just wanted you to see you how I see you."

"Well, don't worry, I do." She snarled, "I'm just a tiny, pathetic, useless little human, aren't I? Only Time Lord until it's more convenient. You don't see me as an equal, and you haven't since the moment you regenerated!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down even as the panic of her next words threatened to consume her, "So, tell me again why I should stay." She challenged, "Tell me why I should stay with a husband who thinks that I am _less_ just because of who I am."

"I don't think you're less, you have always been so much more than I could hope to be." He quickly corrected, "It's why I love you."

Danni shook her head, "You do _not_ love me." She bit out, "People who _love_ each other do not just abandon them. They don't jump in their blue boxes and run away. The man I love would never have done that to me. But you don't. You think you do, but let me tell you something _Doctor_ ; you do _not_ love me."

"Of course I love you." He protested, but he could see on her face that she didn't believe him, and he could feel his own hearts racing as he realised just how serious she was. They'd been getting back on the right track, their marriage and their relationship at its strongest since Trenzalore and he could see it crumbling in front of his eyes. He needed to fix this, and fast, "Okay, okay, maybe I shouldn't have left you." He agreed, because that was now screamingly obvious that he'd judged it wrong, "But I couldn't have helped. You needed to make a choice!"

"Oh, I did, did I?" She shouted back. She grabbed her finger, struggling slightly but yanking off her wedding ring. She hadn't removed it since they had gotten married, but now the metal burnt her skin and she wanted it gone, "Well, here's my choice!" She turned, facing the hallway of the TARDIS and chucking her ring as far as she could, "For too long I've chosen you!" She screamed, "I'm not doing this anymore!" She stormed towards the door, her hearts screaming at her to stop, but her faith in this choice never wavering. She'd tried to find Eleven within him, then she'd tried to find Twelve to stand on his own. And she found him, but she wasn't a part of him anymore, and she couldn't stick around to be torn to pieces.

"Danni!" He cried, running after her and grabbing her arm in panic, "Wait!" She spun on the spot, glaring at him even as he looked at her with wide, devastated eyes, "Please, I'm sorry. Don't leave, I'll make this right." She looked down at his hand on her arm, then she yanked it away, "Please, I'm sorry, don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving her on her own again." Danni told him firmly, "I've made my choice, and it's Clara." She shook her head, "Just leave us alone." Head held high, she walked out of the TARDIS, and just like that her marriage was over.

She paused outside the door to the room, leaning on the doorframe as she waited. As the sound of the TARDIS flying away reached her eyes she starting crying. This was for the best. She knew it was. He'd abandoned her one too many times, he'd shown again and again that he didn't respect her, didn't see her as an equal. In her long life the one thing she had learnt was that equality was necessary in every relationship. You didn't have to act the same, dominance or leadership wasn't a sign of inequality, but the actions towards one another were. And he'd left her to decide the fate of the Earth because he thought himself above it, above _her_.

And yet part of her had been hoping that he'd run out after her. That he'd beg her, plead with her, show her that some part of him wanted to keep her by his side. But he flew off, into time and space with her home, and all her things, leaving her hearts in shattered in his wake.

She pushed off the doorframe and slowly walked through the school hallway, smiling softly at the students who greeted her, telling them teasingly that they should have been in class by that point. She glanced into doorways until, finally, she found Clara with her Danny.

"What is that face for, why don't you believe me?" The companion asked of her boyfriend.

"Because you're still angry. You can never finish with anyone while they can still make you angry." Danny replied and Danni smiled, wrapping her arms around herself. Mr Pink, Clara really liked him and she could see why, "Tell him when you're calm. And then tell me."

"When did you get to become so wise?" Clara asked him and Danni stepped into the doorway, watching them hugging and the tears came back to her eyes. Regret swept across her at the sight of the two hugging. What she wouldn't give for a hug off her Doctor right now, but it would only be a patch. A plaster over the many cracks and it wouldn't have saved them.

"Same way as anyone else..." Danny replied solemnly, "I had a really bad day." Danni let them have their moment for as long as she could. She watched them hold each other until her hearts couldn't take the pain anymore. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, startling them both out of their embrace.

"Clara?" She called, voice cracking and Clara immediately let go of her boyfriend, startled by the sight of the blonde.

"Danni?" She asked, leaving Mr Pink to wonder yet again why she was always so focussed on the other woman. She walked over, seeing the tears on her cheeks and the devastation in her eyes, "Did the Doctor send you? Is he coming back?" Danni shook her head.

"No." She whispered, "No, I've, um, I've left him." Clara's eyes widened, stunned by the words that came from her mouth, "I-I chucked my ring at him, and I left him. I told him to never come back."

"You've left him?" She repeated and Danni nodded.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a bit?" She asked, her voice small as the sobs started up again, "Just until I get hold of Jack, I promise." Clara shook her head, pulling her in for a hug.

"You can stay for as long as you like." She reassured, "I'm not letting you go anywhere until I know you're okay." Danny watched as Clara placed a kiss on the sobbing woman's temple before leaning her own head against it, closing her eyes. There was something going on there, he knew it, "You're going to be okay, I promise."

"But will he?" Danni whispered in reply.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Well, I hope you all liked this chapter :P_

 _This is going to be the start of the first big divergence from the series. It will mean a lot of original content and no real-life episodes for quite a while, which I hope you all are okay with. I know opinions vary on that sort of thing, but that's my plan and I'm sticking to it. It'll also make this story probably the longest by far, because I had planned the first part to be shorter and, well, look how that turned out XD_

 _Reviews :)_

 _ **Serena -** Why thank you! That is entirely the point, you'll just have to make up your mind ;)_

 _ **bwburke94 -** Very true, I do not like this episode. Normally I would have skipped it but, as you can see, it was necessary for the next part of the plot._

 _ **PopstarJ01 -** Still angry with him? :P x_

 _ **bored411 -** No hitting, I'm afraid. A bit more damage has been done than that! That was exactly my thought, especially since Clara helped him with the decision ultimately as well!_

 _ **maxthespaceman -** I hope this lived up to your expectations, sweetie. I thought that this episode would have been fine if there wasn't such a **stupid** reasoning behind everything. The moon is an egg? Nope, I'll never accept that._

 _ **goddragonking -** Thanks sweetie! Hope you liked this one too :)_


	26. Danni's Fortnight

_Night One_

Clara couldn't help herself. She'd only gone to nip to the bathroom, but yet again she found herself at her bedroom door, hallway light off, dipping her head in to look at the woman curled up underneath her covers. It was obvious that she was still asleep, but she still let out the quietest of little whimpers, rolling away from the open door and into the pillow. She just wished she could do something, but all Clara had to offer the Time Lord was her bed, so that's what Clara gave her. Along with the promise that she didn't ever have to leave unless she wanted to, it was the best comfort Clara could offer.

"You know; I really am starting to get suspicious." A voice stated lowly and Clara turned to see her boyfriend, the Danny with a 'y' in her life. She shot him a look, pushing her up off the doorframe where she had been leaning, letting the door softly close and leaving Danni alone once again.

"I'm worried," she replied, walking with him to the living room, "I'm allowed to be, this is huge."

"She's really left him, then?" Danny asked as they sat back on her sofa once again, watching reruns that neither of them really were paying attention to, "People say strong things when they've been in fights. Maybe this is just the six hundred year equivalent of sleeping on the sofa."

"No, I've been through that," Clara told him, "he found out who her parents were and kept it from her. She lived with me for a week then."

Danny frowned, "Why would he do that?"

"Because her mum is a psychopath brainwashed to kill the Doctor and her dad is an immortal man who fights aliens for a living." Clara explained, and Danny nodded slowly.

"Sounds… sounds like a dangerous gene pool to be splashing in." He commented but Clara ignored him.

"This is different, though." She insisted, "She was angry at him then. She's not now, she's just so sad."

Clara curled up against his side, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. He wished he knew more about the situation other than Clara's side, so that he could actually find some way of helping. He definitely wasn't fond of the Doctor, there was no love lost between the pair, but Danni had seemed nice. And Clara really liked her, so there had to be something there. But all he had was second, sometimes even third, hand information and while their last trip was as horrid as he could think of, it felt like this was a lot more than that. Like this trip to the moon was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Well," Danny drawled, not bringing up the fact that he didn't blame Danni one bit for leaving a man he personally couldn't stand, "it's a good thing she's got such a fantastic friend to help her back on her feet." Clara smiled slightly, "Who _also_ has a fantastic boyfriend who is covering most of her classes for the rest of the week."

"Yes, yes, you're fantastic." Clara teased before reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for being fantastic."

"Yeah, well, you make it very easy," he replied, dipping his head down and soon they were snogging like a couple of teenagers on Clara's sofa.

Danni peaked around the corner, seeing the couple in the soft dimmed lights of the living room, and dipped out again. Her hearts ached, a sob suppressed in her throat as she turned and headed back into Clara's room. She'd woken up when the door to Clara's bedroom had closed, and the wave of pain and despair had immediately followed. She'd tried to ignore it, rolling over until the tears had stung her eyes and she needed to not be on her own. She still thought her decision was the best one, but every part of her wanted to call up her hus- her _ex-husband_ and beg for him to take her back. That she was sorry, that she didn't mean it, but she had. She had meant her words, he had made her feel tiny and unloved and she didn't deserve it.

She was crying again as she re-entered the bedroom, climbing under the covers and wrapping herself up into a ball. She truly felt like her whole life had fallen apart. She had never had to exist outside of their duo. The Doctor and Danni, in the TARDIS, until the end of time. And that now had suddenly gone. What else did she have to fall back on? What else did she have that she _wanted_ to fall back on? All she ever had wanted was him, to experience life and the universe with the Doctor by her side. Her Theta, gone forever.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Day one_

Danni had stayed over at Clara's many times. Sometimes she was on the couch, sometimes Clara was. Sometimes they shared the bed, sometimes neither of them used it. Clara had always understood Danni's need to have some boring ordinary time with her friends, so staying up late and watching trash TV had almost become the norm for them.

For a while, Danni had been able to pretend that she was just at a sleepover. She'd woken up alone, in a pair of pyjamas that she always left there so she didn't have to constantly remember to bring any. She headed out into the living room where Clara was having her necessary cup of coffee in the morning. The brunette got up silently at the sight of the blonde, heading into the kitchen to fetch her a cup of tea, like she always did.

Danni sat down on the sofa in front of the morning news, like she always did. Neither of them spoke as they spent the time waking up, staring mindlessly at the talking box.

It wasn't until Danni's hand instinctively went looking for her phone that she realised it wasn't there. She would always ring the Doctor at this point to come pick her up, but her phone wasn't anywhere close at all. It was on the TARDIS, where all her stuff was. Her clothes and her books and her… well, her absolutely everything. She'd not just turned her back on Theta when she walked out, she'd left everything behind. Not a bag, not even a change of clothes. She literally only had one outfit and a pair of pyjamas.

Clara could sense the shift in her before she turned to her friend. Where she had been staring lazily at the television moments ago, she now had wide shining eyes. Her hand was reaching for something, and it took a moment for Clara to realise what it was. Danni's immediate instinct would have been to contact her husband, and now she couldn't.

"Do you want me to call Jack?" She asked the blonde softly, but all she got was a shake of a head in response, "What about…" she caught herself, about to ask if she wanted River, "anyone else?" She settled on instead.

Again, Danni just shook her head, "Do you want the Doctor?" Clara tried, getting a third shake of her head. But then, meekly and barely a movement at all, Danni nodded, "But you don't want me to call him?" Again, a silent head movement telling Clara that Danni was sticking to her decision.

It was just so sad, because she could see how lost Danni was without the Doctor. Jack and River and others had always said how dependant Danni was on the other Time Lord, and Clara had seen for herself how the Doctor had rarely let her do anything on her own. But it was so painfully clear at that moment that Danni really had no idea what to do without him, and Clara decided there and then that she was going to help Danni find her feet and help her find a life of her own, without the Time Lord.

But not right now. Right now Danni needed comfort, and she needed to grieve and that was why Clara had taken the rest of the week off, "Do you want me to run you a bath?" She asked, "I'll even throw you in a bath bomb if you're lucky."

Danni nodded and Clara stood up off the sofa, making sure to place the remote within reach so Danni could change the channel if she wanted. She made her way around the back of the sofa, stopping when Danni reached out and stopped her in her tracks. She looked up with tear-filled eyes, but a smile did grace her lips, "Thank you." She whispered, unable to really tell her how grateful she was for Clara. How she knew that without her best friend, she wouldn't even know where to begin.

Clara just placed a hand over hers, giving it a quick squeeze before walking out, "You're not having one of my Christmas ones, though. They're my favourite." She called over her shoulder. She would have expected a laugh, or a complaint, normally but this time she was met with silence that reflected the situation perfectly.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Day Three_

Clara was very surprised to wake up and find Danni not in her bed. She hadn't expected that until, at least, the next week. But there she was in the kitchen, making the coffee and tea as Clara entered, bleary eyed and rather baffled.

"You're up early." She commented, holding her hand out for her mug. Danni placed it in her grasp as the toaster popped up and she swiftly made her way over to it.

"Well, it's the weekend, isn't it?" Danni commented, like it explained everything, "It's a good time for a new start, isn't it?"

"It is." Clara agreed, sorta. Didn't people tend to do 'new starts' on Mondays? Although, that was just like Danni. Her sense of time might not have been fantastic, but the thought was there, "Got a plan, then?"

Danni nodded as she buttered the toast, "Totally. I'm going to get a job." Clara's eyebrows rose as she leant against the kitchen counter.

"A job?"

"Yeah. I mean, we can't keep sharing a bed forever," she reasoned, picking up her toast, "so I need a job to pay for one in your spare room, or for us to get a flat together with two bedrooms if you're up for it, or for me to get a place of my own. Something better than me hampering your lovelife."

"You're not." Clara was quick to ensure, "But a new bed might be the way to go. What are you thinking?"

"Well, and only if it's okay with you," Danni was hastened to add, "I'm going to go see Ian and get my dinner lady job back."

"Why wouldn't I be fine with that?" Clara asked and Danni shrugged.

"I just don't want to stand on your toes, sweetie." She explained, "I mean, it's your place of work, it's one thing to temporary be undercover there, it's quite another to be there permanently."

Clara shrugged, "If that's what you want to do, I'm not going to stop you," she replied, "don't you want something a bit more…" she wasn't sure what 'more' she was thinking of. More 'alien', most likely, "why not call Jack? I'm sure he can get you a job if you asked."

"I can't call Jack yet," Danni said after she finished a munch of her toast, "if he finds out I've left the Doctor, he'll be straight here and he'll take me away. I love Jack, but I want to stay and I don't think I can say no to him if he tries."

"Ah, and with a job you think you'll have a better chance of convincing him to let you stay." Clara summerised.

"Exactly. I," Danni paused for a moment, "I want to be here. Who better than to help me and give me a kick up the arse when I need it than my best friend?"

"I _am_ the boss," Clara agreed, "but don't you think you should give it a few more days? I mean, what he did was unacceptable, and horrid, and…" She paused for a moment, "well, it doesn't look good. But since when did you give up so easily?"

"I didn't," Danni replied, "I fought so hard, Clara. I let Eleven go, I tried not to let his little snide comments get to me. I accepted that he didn't want to hold my hand, or that he didn't want to look at me when we were having sex," Clara's eyebrows shot up; she didn't need to know _that_ , "because I knew he didn't mean it as a stab at me, that's just who he is now, I can adapt. He just can't help it, but he didn't mean to be horrid to _me_. But that... that _thing_ on the Moon was. He was cruel on purpose, because he sees me as less."

Clara couldn't help but frown. She had seen into the Doctor's mind, into his past. Okay, it may have not been Twelve, but she could still feel him from time to time, and part of her could instinctively know how he would react even if, when asked, Clara couldn't tell them a thing, "He's never thought of you as less," she promised, "I think he's just forgotten how to show you that."

"I think he just doesn't care anymore," Danni corrected, "it's been three days, Clara. He can't call me, but he can call you. He hasn't stopped by; he hasn't tried to bring my stuff back." She motioned to the doorway, "Last time I stayed with you we couldn't get him off your front lawn. Now it's like he's disappeared. He didn't even chase me out of the TARDIS, he just flew away."

Clara wasn't too sure why she wanted to defend him so badly. It must have been something to do with the Doctor inside of her, screaming and fuming at the action of his new self. Or the way seeing Danni sad always broke her heart a little, but maybe if she could fix it, then she wouldn't be sad anymore, "Maybe he's just giving you space?"

"Or maybe he's just not coming back." Danni countered.

"You said that when he lost his memory," Clara reminded her, "and when he didn't tell you about Jack and River."

"I know," Danni snapped, frustrated and upset and Clara suddenly felt rather bad about prodding at it. Then Danni sighed, deflating slightly, "This is different, though." She whispered and Clara nodded, reaching over and pulling her into a hug, making sure that she kept her coffee away from her.

"I know, sweetie," she replied softly, "but you'll be okay."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Day Seven_

"How's the job hunting going?" Danny asked, both attempting to talk about something that wasn't school related and also find out about the woman that was still currently sharing a bed with his girlfriend.

"Not great," Clara admitted, "she's not wrong; she has no experience, or references. The school she went to doesn't even exist here, so she can't even give her qualifications just in case they follow up and find out that Danni Fielding never actually existed here. Her CV basically does just say ' _Danielle Fielding: Time Traveller_.'" Clara didn't seem to have any issue saying that out loud in the middle of a crowded London street, but Danny's eyes suddenly darted around to see if anyone had heard her. Luckily no one seemed to have noticed, but when he turned back to Clara she was looking up at him with an amused look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"You," she replied, "still thinking people are going to find out that I've been into space." He shushed her and she giggled, "Don't worry, people really don't pay much attention. I've spoken about it loads, people are too busy with their own lives to care about anyone else's."

"You don't know that," Danny pointed out, "there could be people in the shadows, watching and waiting for you to say something and then _bam_ ; government study." Clara shot him another look before they both started laughing. She took a step closer, almost like they were holding hands. And they would have been too, if it wasn't for the fact that their students might spot them. The joys of being a teacher.

"So, Mr Chesterton really couldn't give Danni her job back?" He asked and Clara shook her head.

"She came back singing his praises, saying he was really apologetic and offered to call her if anything came up. Thing is, she and the Doctor were working for free, and apparently there's just no money for another member of staff." Clara sighed, remembering Danni coming back from her meeting with Ian. She'd borrowed some of Clara's nicer clothes, heading off like she was going for a proper interview rather than asking for a favour. She'd still had the bounce in her step when she'd come back, and Clara had for a moment thought she'd managed to get the job back.

"She tried to act like it didn't bother her, but I know it does." She finished.

Danny reached over, giving his girlfriend a quick squeeze around the shoulders, an act she leant into for the brief moment they allowed themselves the public display of affection, "And she still won't contact her dad? You said he would be able to help her out."

Clara shook her head, slipping back out of his grasp, "No, she still convinced he'll just take her away and she wants to stay," she shrugged, "I think that she's trying to prove she can do it on her own. She can be as stubborn as the Doctor on occasion."

"Or you," he retorted and she nudged him for his cheek.

"I'm _not_ stubborn," she protested stubbornly.

"Oh, you so _are_ ," he exclaimed, "remember when you made us sit through that god awful Jennifer Aniston movie just because…"

"Those tickets were over £20!" She exclaimed, "It was a rip off."

"It was an _awful_ movie." He reminded her, "or when you insisted that you'd ordered fish and chips when everyone heard you say that you wanted sausage and chips?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I wanted fish," she grumbled before suddenly stopping in her step, "oh, I forgot the milk!"

Danny frowned, wondering where that train of thought had come from, "Milk?"

"Yeah, I told Danni I'd grab some for her on the way back. Something about her wanting to make pancakes," she reached up, placing a kiss on his cheek, "you head home, I won't be a moment."

He couldn't help but smirk at the idea of being able to use the key to her flat for the first time. They'd exchanged keys only a week or so ago, just before Danni had moved into Clara's flat, and the novelty was definitely still there, "Just let myself in?" He asked and she rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yes, yes, you have my key." She replied, "Go on, I'll be five minutes." He watched her walk off before pulling his keys out of his pocket. He didn't begrudge Danni finding comfort with Clara, they were close and he respected that. But he couldn't wait for Clara to have her bed back again.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danny couldn't see any sign of the other Danni as he let himself in, closing the door quietly behind him. No shoes or coat were in sight, and the lights were all off. Perhaps she had gone out, but part of him wondered if he should drop Clara a message to let her know. The first thing she'd ask when she got back was asking where Danni was, perhaps he should give her a heads up.

He chucked his jacket over the back of the armchair that had always been, well since he first started coming over anyway, the place where all coats ended up. Even Clara's on occasion, and she actually had a place to hang up all of her jackets. He headed over to the lamp, switching it on even though it was daylight outside as his thoughts turned to the evening ahead. Maybe Clara already knew Danni was going to be out, so maybe they had enough time to watch a movie, have a little snog, maybe move to the bedroom…

He paused with his hand on the lamp switch, his ears detecting a noise within the flat that he knew shouldn't have been there. Immediately his mind went to threat, and then his mind went to Clara, who could walk in on the threat at any moment. He needed to neutralise it before she arrived. Then they could call the police, or just shake their fists at it out the window like some old cartoon. Maybe he'd been hearing things, but it wouldn't harm anyone to check.

He walked through the hallway towards where the noise was coming from, quickly discerning that it was coming from Clara's study. The study that had her laptop and extra monitor, another television and probably another few gadgets he couldn't think of off the top of his head. All things that could be nicked and sold on with very little ease. Clara didn't exactly live in a rough neighbour but that didn't mean that people weren't going to attack her flat.

He glanced into the open door, ready to call whoever it was out when he froze on the spot. Sitting at the desk, sobbing quietly to herself, was the woman he had been adamant had gone out. Danni was sat in a pair of pyjamas, her arms resting on the desk and her head buried in her arms. She'd obviously not even noticed that he'd come into the flat. Either that or she just hadn't cared.

He didn't know what to do! He was no good at this sort of social situation. Was he supposed to comfort her? How could he comfort her? He'd never been through a marriage for centuries only to walk away when he really didn't want to. Even if he _did_ know, he couldn't comfort anyone! He was terrible at it. He was the person that children ran away from when they fell over because he would just make it worse, as he had proven many times at gatherings with his foster family.

But he couldn't just leave her to cry, could he? That seemed cruel, no matter how badly he might handle it. He glanced behind him at the door, desperately wishing that Clara would walk through it, but he knew that she always going to be longer than the five minutes that she said she would be. Milk would turn into milk, and bread, and some biscuits and other things that she'd remember the flat needed.

A moment passed, and Clara didn't appear and he knew it meant he had to do something. But what? Did he just cough, or ask if she was alright? Would she realise that he'd been stood there for what was turning into too long for him to not say anything.

Then she looked up and they locked eyes. Hers were bright red, along with her face, whereas he had to have looked like a deer in headlights. She would know he was staring, wouldn't she? Would she be embarrassed? He _certainly_ was, but he didn't want her to be embarrassed, she had enough going on as it was and…

Danni wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I- Did you want to use the computer?" She asked in a slightly hoarse voice and he just stared back in confusion. The computer? Oh! She was… she was sat at the computer.

"Um, no," he motioned to out into the hallway, "Clara's just getting milk." He explained pointlessly and, to her credit, Danni didn't shoot him a completely bewildered look, but she also didn't really seem to know what to say to that. He didn't blame her, what could she say?

"I heard you, from the other room," he continued, "are-are you okay?"

She glanced back at the computer and he could see the fact that she was tearing up again, "I was trying to find a job," she whimpered, "but they all want experience, or… or qualifications and I don't have anything to offer. Without the Doctor, I barely exist!" And with that the sobs started again and he was left standing in the doorway like an idiot.

He hadn't expected her to actually tell him that she wasn't okay. He took a step into the room, "That's-That's not true," he told her, trying to sound sympathetic, "Clara's told me about all the stuff you've done."

She shook her head, "Everything I've done has been with the Doctor," she explained, "I can't do it on my own. I'm too pathetic, no one is ever going to hire me!" She fell back against the chair, "I was never strong enough to do this without him." She whispered.

Danny stared at her for just a moment, and suddenly he wasn't seeing a six-hundred-year-old alien, she was just like one of his students. Feeling small, and stupid, and acting out because of it. Unlike with his _actual_ students, though, he couldn't just show her the answer to a maths problem and show her she could do it.

But this revelation gave him something to work with. It gave him an angle, and it was in teacher-mode that he had most of his confidence, "Now, I do know that is not true," he told her firmly, but kindly and she looked at him with a furrow brow, "I know from experience that you are more than strong enough to tackle anything on your own, and twice as smart."

"What do you mean?" She asked him, "You've not known me for long, and you've never been travelling with us."

"No, but I did have you put me into a half-nelson and march me out of your home," he reminded her and she flushed, embarrassed, "with good reason, as well. I insulted your husband, in your home, and I was completely out of line." She smiled softly, sadly and he realised that bringing up the Doctor probably wasn't helping, "Alright, it's not the best example. But what if I had been talking about Clara that way?"

"I'd rip you a new one." Danni replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Exactly," he replied, "and I heard you talking to Clara about that… that backpack thing, you knew what it was supposed to do as well."

"Only cause the Doctor had told me," she pointed out.

"We all have to learn it from somewhere," he stated, "and…" he paused for a moment, going over the stories that Clara had told him, "what about at that bank? Clara told me they thought you were dead, but you made your way back to them using the thing that had killed you."

"I had the TARDIS…" Danni began to protest.

"But who worked out what to do?" He counted, "Who planned it out and made it back to her friends using only the tools she had?"

She didn't know how to reply to that, because she still honestly was incredibly proud of herself for working out how to reverse the transporters back at the Bank of Karabraxos, but she also didn't want him to have a point against her, "Fine, you can have that one," she grumbled stubbornly.

"You fought in a war for five hundred years," he continued, "and you say that you had the Doctor's help. But he came out of it old and cruel, and yet all I ever hear is how kind you are. I bet you saw a lot of people die, didn't you?"

Danni nodded, her mind going over all the babies she'd watched grow and have babies of their own. She thought of her very first friend on the planet, Haley, who had furnished their house just because she'd found out they didn't have a bed. All those people she'd had to bury, she still felt that Haley's was the hardest death she'd had to endure.

Mr Pink watched his pseudo-student's gaze turn sad, her whole body seemingly aging with the memories, "Yeah, a few," she whispered.

"And yet you came out the other side still wanting to help people," he replied, "your… the Doctor didn't. He left you behind on the Moon to make a terrible decision, but you didn't shy away from it. A lot of people wouldn't want to help after all you went through, but you did. Even after what he did, you still just wanted to help."

She shrugged, "I was just doing what I thought I should."

"Sometimes we feel scared when we're alone," he replied, "but no one is ever really on their own. They have a little army fighting for them. Family and friends who make them brave, even if they don't know it." Danni smiled, because she recognised those words, just in a different order. It looks like little Rupert did remember their visit in some form after all, "And by the sounds of it, you have a rather large army behind you."

Danni smiled slightly, "I guess I do," she replied, thinking about all of her friends scattered across the universe. They all gave her strength, like she found strength in Clara. She might not have many saleable skills, but she wasn't on her own in this. She might be still at the point where she didn't want to ask for help, maybe because she was stubborn or maybe because she still hoped her Theta might turn up and try to save their marriage, but that didn't mean she didn't have anyone to ask when she needed it.

"You're rather clever, aren't you Mr Pink?" She teased lightly and he nodded.

"Not bad for a PE teacher, eh?" He retorted and she giggled, feeling a little bit better because of him.

"I'll put in a good word for you," she promised, "and perhaps suggest a night at your place, away from the grieving ex-wife."

His eyes widened, almost mortified at the suggestion because it meant that she knew about… about _that_ side of his and Clara's relationship and Danni burst out laughing.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Day Eleven_

Clara loved half days. If she was only in work in the morning, it meant that she got the whole afternoon to herself, to do whatever she wanted. Sometimes she used the time to catch up on her marking and planning, sometimes she used it to just laze around and do absolutely bugger all.

Sometimes she only worked in the afternoons. These days meant that she got to sleep in – although, due to her body clock it was only usually to about 8:30 – and she could hang around in her dressing gown until midday, when she'd rush to get dress and get to work in time for her first lesson. If she planned it better, she wouldn't have to rush, but who wanted to get out of their pyjamas before they had to?

Not Danni, at any rate. It was just about to turn 9am when the other woman came out of her bedroom, hair somehow not quite stuck up as comically as Clara thought it would have been, "Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked, a yawn interrupting her half way through.

"Half day," Clara offered in reply, pausing in her path to the sofa to watch the BBC morning news, "I didn't think you'd be up yet."

"Bad dream," Danni replied without telling her about the details of the blonde man who had haunted her dreams that night. Clara still didn't know anything about the Master or the Valiant and Danni hoped to keep it that way, "how did you manage to wrangle only afternoon classes?"

"I have no idea, but if I ever figure it out I want to try it again," Clara replied, "Do you want a cuppa?" Danni nodded and the pair headed back into the room, "Job hunting again today?" Clara asked.

"Probably," Danni replied, "I'm giving it three more days then I'm going to call Jack."

Clara looked over her shoulder as she poured the water into the mug she'd chosen for Danni, "Wait, when did you decide that?" She asked, "I've been telling you to call Jack for days!"

"Yeah, well, I'm slow but I get there," Danni commented, "I didn't think it would be this hard to find a job I could even apply for, let alone get. Sometimes you've just got to ask for help from the people who offer it."

Clara smirked, handing her over the cup of tea before the pair headed out into the hallway once again, "And this has nothing to do with a certain maths teacher I have been told calmed you do when you were upset?" She teased.

"Of course it does," Danni replied, "did you really think I could make decisions on my own?"

"Nope, that's what I'm for." Clara teased back.

They both jumped as the front door was thrown open, standing stunned as the flat was suddenly full of armed soldiers, all in SWAT gear, surrounding the pair. There were orders being shouted and Clara dropped her own coffee in surprise, but they actually seemed to be ignoring the two women as they secured a parameter around them, enclosing them in a circle.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" Clara shouted, taking a step towards Danni, who seemed a lot less perturbed than she was.

"This has happened before," Danni commented thoughtfully, "I think we're being paid a visit."

"A visit?!" Clara snapped, as the people in question entered the flat behind the officers, "What kind of visit requires SWAT officers in _my_ apartment?"

"The visit of someone incredibly important," Danni replied, "Am I right?"

"You most certainly are, Mrs Fielding," Clara turned from Danni to see Kate and the two Osgoods stepping into the circle that had been made around them. Clara just stared, eyes wide in disbelief as Danni rolled hers.

"Was this really necessary?" She asked the UNIT officer, "This isn't even my flat. You could get her in trouble."

"It's all just precaution, we have already sorted it out with her landlord," Kate replied simply and Clara took a step forward.

"Hang on, you've been talking to my landlord?" She asked, "Why-Why would you do that?"

"You've been here for eleven days now, Danielle," Kate stated, ignoring Clara's quiet outrage, "ten days is considered a national risk, we have to follow these things up."

"I'm a national risk?" Danni asked, although the surprise that should have been in her tone was strangely absent, something Clara had noticed, "I didn't know I was so special."

"As a Time Lord you are considered a national risk," one Osgood declared, the one dressed in a sweater vest and corduroy that was obviously reminiscent of the Doctor.

"And as Jack Harkness's daughter, you are also a person of note," the other Osgood added, this one dressed in black trousers and a white blouse.

"Well, I don't have a TARDIS," Danni replied, "nor do I have a husband anymore, so I don't think I'm really worth gathering an army for, Kate."

"Wait, the Doctor's dead?" The Doctor-Osgood exclaimed, absolutely horrified. Danni seemed to falter, staring with unblinking eyes for a moment. Clara was about to step in for her, but then she seemed to decide that she wanted to tell them because she started breathing once again.

"No, I left him," Danni replied softly, "it happens, people break up. But I haven't seen him since, and I'm not seeing him anytime soon. I truly am more human than Time Lord now, so I am not a threat."

There was a tense silence between the group of women for what felt like an extended moment, "And this was eleven days ago?" Kate asked and Danni rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it was," she snapped, "and I would _love_ to dish all of the gossip on my failed marriage with you, Kate, but right now I'm too pissed off at you _barging into my friend's flat_ to give you anything. Get out."

"But, you love him so much," the Danni-Osgood declared softly and Danni nodded.

"I do," she agreed, but offered nothing more.

"And he loves you," the Doctor-Osgood added and Danni shook her head.

"No," was her simple correction and both Osgoods looked shocked at her soft answer. Clara couldn't blame them, especially since she wasn't sure that it was true despite his actions.

"We weren't sure that the sightings of you were actually you," Kate explained, her voice lacking the indifference it tended to hold, "we didn't think you'd stay on Earth for so long on your own."

"Yeah, well, I am," Danni retorted, "You could have just called, Kate. Or come on your own to check first. This was unnecessary."

She nodded, "Probably, but unfortunately we have to go with procedure. If there was someone impersonating a Time Lord, we have to be prepared."

"Well, I trust you believe that I'm me now?" She asked and Kate nodded, "Then you can leave."

"Danielle..." the officer started.

"No, you can leave." Danni snapped, "I am not a danger, I am a mess! I've only been out a handful of times on very unsuccessful job hunts. I spend most of my time crying, ask Clara," she motioned to the brunette, who quickly nodded in agreement.

"A complete mess," she agreed before realising she _probably_ shouldn't have sounded so happy about it.

"My marriage is dead, I've lost the man I love, please leave me alone." She begged and after another long moment, Kate nodded.

"Everyone out, there's no threat," she called and the armed soldiers all started filtering out, "You know where to find us, Danielle."

Danni shot her a weak smile, recognising the words as help when she needed it, "Thanks, Kate," she replied sincerely before turning to the Osgood, "You two still the same person?" She asked and they both nodded.

"Both still Osgood." The Danni-Osgood replied and Danni grinned a proper smile.

"That's still awesome," she told them both, "you have to tell me how that works one day. Come for lunch or something."

Danni-Osgood's mouth actually dropped open while the Doctor-Osgood beamed in excitement, "Do you mean it?" She asked eagerly and Danni nodded.

"Wouldn't offer if I didn't, sweetie," she replied, "although, if I don't have a job, it might be just sandwiches here."

"That's fine!" The Doctor-Osgood insisted as her sister nodded.

"Completely fine, we'd love to!" Danni-Osgood added as Kate rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Oh, they're going to excited all the way home," she commented, turning and walking out, "come on you two."

"Bye, Danni!" Doctor-Osgood exclaimed whilst Danni-Osgood was barely able to offer a wave before they followed their superior out, shutting the front door behind them.

"What, so they break into my house and I don't even get a goodbye?" Clara ranted, "They better not have gotten me kicked out."

Danni shook her head, "They won't have, don't worry." She promised, "I'll get you another coffee."

Clara followed her into the kitchen, "You would say that, they're your fangirls."

"No they're not." Danni insisted firmly, "Stop it, or I'll put sugar in your coffee and make you drink it."

"You wouldn't dare," Clara challenged.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Night Thirteen_

Clara yawned as she turned off the television, deciding that it really was time to call it a night. Her bed had been softly calling to her for about half an hour now, and she finally decided to listen to it and get some sleep.

She brushed her teeth for two minutes – or roughly that, because toothpaste actually tasted disgusting but she persevered for the longest she possibly could – then turned all the lights off before heading into her bedroom as to not disturb the over occupant.

Although, it would seem, that she wouldn't have woken up at all. She'd not heard a noise from the room for the entire time Danni had been in bed, but it seems it was because she was trying her hardest not to be heard. But when she stepped into the room the sounds of her broken-hearted sobs were audible from where she was stood and Clara's heart ached for her.

She walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to where Danni was curled up underneath the covers. She could feel her shaking, hear the tiny whimpers she let out into the pillow, which she didn't even have to feel to know would be soaked.

" _Shh_ …" She whispered softly, reaching out to stroke Danni's hair, letting the blonde locks fall through her fingers in her attempt to comfort her, "You're okay, you'll be okay."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Again, sorry that I'm late. This is becoming quite a theme, isn't it?_

 _I'm going to jump straight into reviews today :)_

 _ **Rox Malone** \- I'm glad, sweetie. Hope you liked this one too :)_

 _ **jamjo** \- Hope you liked this one too :)_

 _ **Gold** \- Yes, indeed :D_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- As if you expected anything less from me? Hope this is a good start that answers none of your questions :D :D xxx_

 _ **Twizziee** \- Hehe why thank you, I was hoping for something like that :)_

 _ **KateMackenzie** \- Aww, thanks sweetie! I hope you like what's to come :)_

 _ **maxthespaceman** \- I should have put a tissue warning on it, shouldn't I? I was so proud when I wrote that line, I hadn't planned on it at all so I'm really happy that you liked it! And yes, Missy is going to hurt, but not for a while I'm afraid._

 _ **bored411** \- I don't think the Doctor is completely to blame, but what he did was awful, wasn't it? We won't be seeing the Orient Express for while now, I'm afraid, but I am looking forward to it because I love that episode!_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- Then my work is done :D :D_

 _ **babynora1983** \- Well, I will definitely take that as a complement. Thanks sweetie :)_

 _ **mlr96** \- Nothing, I'm just a little bit evil :D_

 _ **goddragonking** \- Thanks sweetie, hope you liked this one too :)_

 _ **silverhawk88** \- Ah, I know what scene you're talking about. However, I feel I must direct you to a scene roughly in the middle of chapter 18 of this story as a counter :P_

 _ **Ronin Kenshin** \- Definitely not an easy fix, but I hope you enjoyed this start._

 _ **Authora97** \- I did! I need to thank you, sweetie, cause I have no idea what happened but as you can see, all fixed :D_


	27. The Doctor's Two Years

_Night one_

The Doctor hadn't moved. He'd flown away from Coal Hill to somewhere… he couldn't remember, really. He couldn't remember turning back to the console, he couldn't remember the destination he had entered. He couldn't remember landing, and he couldn't remember when he sat down on the console room floor.

He could remember the hatred in her eyes. The way she glared at him, the passion behind such a horrid emotion as she stared him down. As she told him that he didn't love her, that he wasn't the man she loved. She had said it with such conviction that even though they hadn't been connected mentally he could feel how sincere she had felt saying that.

She didn't think he loved her. His actions had broken their relationship, their marriage. She'd taken the ring she had worn for over five hundred years and chucked it away to never be found again. She'd kept it on all that time, through him killing her and keeping her parentage a secret, and yet _this_ was how it had come off. Because he had wanted to show her how special she was, but instead had made her think that he thought nothing of her.

He stared at the front door across from him, but made no move to get up. He made no move to go back for her. He knew he should be frantic and desperate to find her, to fall at her feet and beg her forgiveness. They'd finally been getting on track one again. She'd allowed him to love her once more. They were joking, holding hands, seeing the universe together rather than two people who happened to live in the same time machine. He'd thought they'd been strong, and maybe they had been, until he'd driven her away again.

She was probably at Clara's flat right now. Or, maybe, with Jack but he doubted it. She'd stay with Clara until she had another plan, and Clara would look after her. He had absolutely no doubt about that at all. Clara would die for his Danielle; she had proven that on more than one occasion. Better than he had done, at any rate.

He continued to stare at the doorway. He was waiting. Not for Danielle to come back; if he wasn't sure where he was, how could she even begin to find him, even if she had the means to?

No, he was waiting to feel sad. To feel angry. To feel _something_ over what had just transpired. His wife had just walked out on him and had told him to leave her alone. And while that was what he was doing, he still felt like there should be _something_.

When he'd chucked her out of the TARDIS all those centuries ago he'd gone numb. His body had shaken in shock and he'd begged and pleaded to be able to get her back again. He remembered it all too well. He'd been devastated because he had killed her, and she had died thinking that he hated her. She had offered him her everything, and he had punished her by holding her out into space only to let go.

When he'd left her to return to Trenzalore, the only thing that had stopped him going back had been his selfish desire for her to still remember him as the young man he had regenerated into. He wanted her to love him, and he knew that when he was dying, that was the thought he would have clung to. When he'd faced off with the Dalek that had been his overriding thought. Danielle had returned, and she still loved him despite his aged form. In those moments where he had truly thought he was going to die, her smile and her giant hearts were there to give him peace.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was what made this feel so different. Both times he had known that he held her hearts, and this time all he had done was break them. Even if he went back, would they still be his? Would she still want to be his wife? He wouldn't blame her for a second if she just turned him away, but he didn't want her to. He wanted to know that somewhere in the universe, even if not with him, she was out there loving him. If he went back and she didn't love him, if he didn't have that…

His only movement was to undo the top two buttons of his shirt, his jacket long since discarded. He didn't make a move to get off the floor, and it was with a cynical thought that he realised that he was sat next to the hatch in the console he had pawed at when he tried to bring her back from the dead. He'd only ever been a burden on her life, hadn't he? She'd survived through so much, and yet it was only escaping him that she felt able to continue surviving.

He'd used her as a gauge of how good a man he was. If she believed in him, then he was fine. He could be a good man for her. Now she was gone, now she didn't believe in him anymore, what did he have?

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Day One_

The Doctor started slightly, blinking the confusion out of his head. He had felt himself drifting off, his mind shutting his body down after hours upon hours of staring into nothingness, thinking of nothing and everything in equal measure. He'd stayed hovering around self-loathing, a bit of anger creeping in before it disappeared once more.

He cracked his neck, finally getting off the floor. The last time he'd spent so long on the console floor the TARDIS had almost frozen the room to punish him for his deeds. This time she'd kept him warm, the lights dull but not dark like she too was lamenting the loss of his wife. He could understand that; they had always been very close.

It was as if he was on autopilot as he headed towards the hallway. He decided that he needed to clean up, change his outfit and have a wash, but he wasn't too sure what for. The effort behind that seemed incredibly strenuous, but then again so had the effort to get off the floor.

He paused in the hallway, rubbing a tired hand over his tired face. All this time he'd thought that it was his looks that were driving a wedge between them. How shallow of him, how naïve. Danielle had never cared about looks despite how she joked about it. No, it was his personality, his lack of caring that had forced her to leave.

And he'd thought he'd been trying. He thought he'd done the right thing, he had just wanted her to see herself like he saw her; smart, and resourceful and so, _so_ good. But that wasn't the message he'd given her and that wasn't what she'd taken from the Moon. He could see it, now that he could look back on it with knowledge of her perspective. He had been cruel without intention.

This wasn't exactly the first marriage he'd let fall through his fingers, either. His first wife, on Gallifrey so long ago now it didn't even feel like it had happened to him. Barely fifty years had passed before that had crumbled, although that was very much a choice he would make again. A choice between staying with her or travelling the universe; how could he resist running?

Without that choice, he wouldn't have ever found his Danielle. And, it was becoming increasingly clear that while his choice would have swung a different way with her, that she didn't believe that at all. He'd let her believe that she was less, but she was so much _more_ than he could ever hope to see. The universe wasn't anything without her.

It was with a rub of his neck that he looked downwards at the floor. And, by some miracle or by the design of his time machine, a glint of light caught his eye. He crouched down, picking up the small ring that sat on the floor. Danielle's ring shouldn't have been that easy to find, but then again the TARDIS knew where everything was and where everything should be. She'd most likely given it to him a reminder of the wife he lost; although whether or not there was sympathy behind the gesture was purely speculation on his part.

He stood up again, hand tight around the ring and it didn't hurt him like he thought it would. He'd hoped the stone would dig into his skin, maybe cut him and punish him in a way that was nowhere near what he wanted. But, alas, it had been so many years since he'd made the ring for her and the gold was smooth and the stone was too well cut.

He kept walking down the hallway for a while, just keeping moving as he held onto the ring. He told himself off time and time again for moping, but it felt half-hearted at best and he needed stronger words than he could deliver to himself right now.

Each door he ignored, even though his initial intention had been to have a shower, or a wash, or at least change his clothes. Without much direction, with the sudden void of a reason to do _anything_ in his life, he found he couldn't see the point. He'd travelled for almost nine hundred years without Danielle, and yet the removal of her had hit him worse than the loss of any companion.

And that was because he loved her. He loved her so much that the universe was grey and dull without her. And he'd loved his companions, and his family, and their losses still hurt. But none of them had really stopped him like this had. He'd used their memory to travel on, to see bigger and brighter things and they would cross his mind while there. To travel in Danielle's memory seemed utterly awful; not only because she wasn't dead, but because she'd chosen to leave the life she adored because of him. Carrying on her stead felt completely disrespectful.

He finally opened a door, expecting to find the- _his_ bedroom on the other side. In fact, what he found was Danielle's old room. One wall full of pictures, and her bed facing the doorway with that picture of her and his previous body that had caused so much contention what felt like an age ago.

He stepped in, closing the door softly behind him. He walked slowly towards the wall of memories, looking over each and every one of them. She looked so happy, be it in her red-headed body of the blonde body she had now. Even when she was obviously ill from the drumming noise the Silence had pumped through her head she still looked so content with her life. He knew the smile hid the sorrow of her lost life and the absolute horror of having to jump through a timeline in any order. But she knew her sadness didn't come from him. In fact, he was confident enough to say that she was happy purely because of him.

She morphed into her current body, but still seemed so happy to be stood by his side despite the fear the universe brought on her. It was a shame that they didn't have anything from Christmas, she must have felt like that the majority of her life was missing from those walls. They jumped from happy and travelling the universe to…

He pulled a picture off the wall. She had only started taking pictures again after the bank heist. The honeymoon period that had preceded their breakup. She looked so happy, stood in a safari park, with him by her side.

He didn't look happy. He was sure it was the eyebrows, but was it? He didn't have a smile on his face, he wasn't holding her hand. Nothing about his posture said that he wanted to be there, but he _had_ been enjoying himself. She was like a child as they'd travelled around, searching for all the different creatures that had hidden in the overgrowth. And he'd enjoyed it beyond her as well. There was nothing better than exploring an area away from civilisation, seeing things no one had and things no one would again. And, of course, the camping had been a perk. Small tent, tiny, loving wife…

Then why didn't he look happy? And had she noticed that at the time? Had she thought he hadn't been enjoying himself as well? Maybe… Had she thought that he hadn't been enjoying himself _because_ of her?

He sat down on the bed heavily. The large picture from Not-Wonderland bounced and his hand shot out to catch it, almost dropping the ring in the process. How had he managed to get everything so spectacularly wrong?

He turned to look at the picture on the bed. He had, for so long, been blaming his younger self. She'd missed him, and she'd compared the man he was now to the man he was then. Eleven had left her behind on so many occasions, and yet he'd just done the same thing, hadn't he? She'd said it time and time again – all she wanted was someone to hold her hand. He hadn't been there to do it.

He'd blamed all their problems on Eleven, but it wasn't the dead man's fault. This was all down to him. He'd driven her away.

It was a nice picture of them as well. Why had he wanted to take it down? All of his memories of her were precious, no matter which version of him it was. Had he always been this stupid? That was his problem; he was very clever, but he often overestimated himself. Ultimately, he was an idiot.

He opened his hand, seeing the ring that had dug a groove into his skin; and a sentimental old idiot at that.

Should he get a chain for the ring? He didn't want to lose it, maybe he should hang it around his neck until the time he could give it back to her? There'd be one in the wardrobe he could use.

 _If_ he could give it back to her. Again, the picture with his past self that held his attention. He looked so happy as he looked up at her, and despite the surprised and slightly worried look on her face, her eyes weren't anywhere but him. She had been so happy with Eleven. Maybe that was where it should stay. Everything they had been through had caused him to harden away from the universe, he knew that, but she wasn't like that. She still cared about the people and the places they visited, she deserved someone who felt the same and right now he knew he didn't fit that.

He turned away from the picture, finally unable to look at it anymore. His hearts were clenching in his chest, the sudden realisation that he _wasn't_ going to go back for her knocked everything from him. She deserved better. She needed better than he had been, and he was sure it was better than he could _ever_ be. His vision blurred, he was on the verge of crying, but it was for the best. _This_ was for the best.

It was no longer Danni and the Doctor in the TARDIS until the end of time. Just him. Just the Doctor. All alone.

He looked around her room, searching for somewhere to store the ring. It was burning against his skin now, a painful reminder of what he had lost, but he didn't want to get rid of it either. He spotted the bow tie that had been loosely tied to the drawer in the bedside table. He smiled slightly, a very sad expression as he leant forward and carefully untied what he knew was his favourite bowtie, slipping it through the ring before reattaching it once again. He let it drop, watching it hit the wood with a small noise, then he got up and left.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Month Two_

"Wrong!" The Doctor snarled, pulling the door to the TARDIS open so hard that, had she been an actual phone box, it would have come straight off its hinges. He slammed it shut behind him, throwing the dress he scrunched up in his hands onto the pilot seat, "You took me to the wrong place, you _stupid_ box!" He stormed over to the console, flipping a switch and taking them both off into the space once again. The take-off was bumpy – the TARDIS's way of telling him off for insulting her.

"You're supposed to take me to somewhere brilliant, but that was dull!" He snapped, "We've been to Grayston 7 before, remember? And it was _so_ much better the first time around. How about you take me somewhere new when I ask you to?"

Again there was no answer, but then again it wasn't like she could actually answer him. Trouble with having an argument with a transcendental police phone box; they never argued back.

"The rolling hills were _definitely_ not rolling," he continued regardless, "and what happened to the bright blue sky? Doesn't anyone take any pride in their planet anymore?" He began stalking around the console, "I expect more from a tourist destination. The only thing that was anywhere good was the market, but I was around that in less than an hour. How do people expect you to stay if all you offer them is some mediocre shopping?" He came back to a stop where he started, this time on the crumpled mess of a dress he'd thrown to the side.

It was a dark blue, with silver shimmery bits all throughout the skirt. He'd walked past it four times before admitting to himself that he couldn't just let it go. He'd spent long enough at the stall to pay for it, not even waiting for a bag before he ripped it off the hanger and stormed back to the TARDIS.

She would have loved it, he knew. The skirt shone like stars.

"And get rid of that dress!" He snapped as he stormed out into the hallway, "I don't want to see it!"

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Month Eleven_

"Find him!" The sergeant shouted, filing his soldiers out of the throne room and into the giant expanse of the castle, "I want him alive if possible and with the crown!"

"Yes, sir!" A chorus of voices chanted back at him, even as each of them had a gun drawn, ready to attack if required. The target was known to be dangerous if provoked. Wanting him alive was all well and good, but the safety of the guards was more important than the life of one rogue alien.

Their steps echoed on the marble floor of the extravagant building as they rushed through, orders being given about where to look and who to look there. The group dispersed throughout the castle.

The Doctor, on the other hand, stayed hidden behind the pillar he'd dived behind, once again marvelling at the stupidity of soldiers. He'd barely been out of the throne room when he'd found the nook to hide in, but his certainty that they wouldn't look for him so close had paid off perfectly.

It wasn't like the Emperor of Huin needed another crown. He had seen twelve others in the castle vaults, all incredibly overindulgent and wildly over decorated. In fact, the one that he held in his hand was worth barely anything compared to the ones left. The Emperor should share her wealth; what was the point of being so greedy with it?

He turned the crown in his hand, watching the white gems glisten in the light shining from the window above him. It could barely be classed as a crown, really. A tiara at best. It wasn't even gold, and it was obviously designed to be worn as an accent to her hair rather than on top of her head. She didn't need any more attention brought to that large forehead that all Huinites had anyway.

"Down here!" He heard someone shout and he pressed his back against the wall, his hearts racing and a grin on his face. This was _much_ more like it. He'd been hopping from place to place for months now, and it had all been so incredibly dull. He needed adventure, he needed danger and what was more dangerous than the threat of being shot on sight?

The footsteps that had been heading towards him ended up running straight past in, and after giving it a moment, he relaxed again. Yes, he was much more suited to a life of adventure. Again he glanced down at the crown/tiara he'd taken. Maybe he could find it without the crime element next time.

Deciding that it was safe, he dipped his head out into the hallway. The TARDIS was parked outside, and would most likely be overlooked by anyone who was searching for him in the gardens. He needed to get out without being seen. He could do that; he was a master of going unnoticed. His disguise has worked perfectly at Coal Hill, no one paid him any attention at all.

The coast was clear, so he stepped out into the grand hallway, taking a last look at the luxurious interior, before dismissing it all as obvious and boring. That was the problem with greedy people; their need for extravagance overtook their taste.

"There he is!" A voice screamed out and he spun in surprise to see three guards at the end of the hallway, "Get him."

He turned, another grin appearing on his face. Ah, yes, the running. He was good at this part too.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor winced as he slammed the door shut, jogging up the TARDIS console and quickly flying himself away to the sound of bullets bouncing off the TARDIS. That hadn't gone quite as he had expected. He took a look down at his arm, with the blood slowly starting to pour from the wound. He used to be quicker, but then again he was sure he used to be more careful about his escapes as well.

He was well aware of how reckless he had become. He'd stopped trying to keep himself alive as much as just chancing it and seeing how he came out. If he analysed it further, he knew exactly the reason, but instead on focusing on the fact that he did seem to be trying to get killed, he focused on the fact that he was very much bleeding.

He gingerly pressed the hand holding the tiara he'd risked his life for against the wound, making sure to keep the headpiece out of the way, as he headed into the TARDIS to sort himself out. He'd be no use bleeding to death everywhere, but he had one more stop before he could head to the medi-bay to get a bandage. He'd need to wrap it up whilst he body healed itself, otherwise his shirts would be ruined.

He opened the door to Danielle's room, stepping inside with the tiara still in his grasp. He'd realised months ago that he wasn't going to be able to stop himself buying her things he thought she would like. It had started with a dress, and now her bedroom was becoming full of little gadgets, and cuddly toys, and clothes from all parts of the universe. If she ever came back, she'd have a hell of a time cleaning it up.

He placed the tiara on her chest of drawers, next to a lovely dragon ornament he'd found at a market in China in 2133. It was supposed to represent the Azure Dragon, but he could tell it was just a cheap little trinket designed for tourists who liked to believe they knew anything about the culture they were in. Still, it had been very pretty, and the blueness that it sparkled with would have definitely appealed to Danielle's first body.

He turned around, leaning on the chest of drawers as he looked out in into the relatively small room. Every day he thought about going back for her. Every day he wished he could call her, but the first time he'd given into that temptation it had rung in the TARDIS and he realised he had no way of contacting her without going through a third party. Surprisingly, especially for someone as smart as himself, he still forgot that she had left it behind occasionally and he'd find himself picking up the console phone only to be horrifically disappointed.

It was for the best. It felt like the 'good' part of his persona was slipping with every passing day. Now he was stealing tiaras just because he was bored, because he needed something to distract himself. A little fix of adrenaline to keep his mood up. He had to wonder if this was why River turned out the way she did; because she was missing Danielle so drastically as well. He had contemplated going to see the archaeologist, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of finding out that Danielle had left him. The clock had struck twelve, in a metaphorical sense. Danielle would contact her with the news soon enough.

But now was not the time to dwell on that. He quickly exited the room without a glance at the photos that taunted him with a happier time. He needed to fix up his arm; he was sure there was a moon on the outskirts of the 52nd century that was calling his name.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Month Seventeen_

How was it that time went _so_ slowly? He slammed his hand on the console, turning off the monitor. Seventeen months?! How had it only been seventeen months?! He could have sworn that his time on Trenzalore had passed much more quickly than this!

"What have I told you about lying to me?" He snapped at the console, "Tell me the right date, or I will rewire you until I do!" He waited a moment, then switched it back on.

Still seventeen months. Had he really only been on his own for that small amount of time? That was nothing in the grand scheme of his life; he was two thousand years old, seventeen months was barely a holiday. A vacation away from his life, a quick jaunt somewhere.

Then again his sense of time had never been fantastic. It was one of the things he was criticised most for at the academy, and it had never improved over time. Even in recent memory; a year for Rose, twelve for Amy. The twenty-seven years he'd spent waiting for his Danni-Girl to reappear after jumping away had slowed dramatically. He'd forgotten how long they'd spent on that cloud, and he knew he'd left her behind for a good few months when she had lived with the Ponds. So many random spaces of time that had all felt right to begin with.

"That's all this is," he declared outload to the silence of the TARDIS, "maybe I should read up on it."

"You really are talking nonsense now, aren't you?" He spun around, surprised at the drawling voice. He'd recognised it instantly, and yet at the sight of the man on the other side of the console, his lips turned up in a sneer.

"Why are you showing me that idiot?" He asked the TARDIS as Eleven rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Because you really don't like him, do you?" He replied, "I'm not too sure why, though. He never blamed me for his own stubbornness."

"You're the one playing around with time!" He exclaimed, "Seventeen months is _not_ long enough!"

"But that's how long it's been since she left." Eleven replied calmly, which just infuriated him more.

"No, it's not." He countered firmly, "She's been gone so much longer than that and it's all _your_ fault."

Eleven looked affronted, "How is it _my_ fault?"

"You're the one who sent her away!" He ranted, "You're the one who thought she wasn't strong enough as we grew older and older, and look what happened," he waved down himself, "this is what we got because she wasn't there!"

"Is that what I thought?" Eleven asked in reply, again in that calm voice that was so infuriating to him.

Mainly because the question was completely valid. That wasn't what he had thought at all. He had been _so_ proud of her during their time fighting off the universe from their little village. She'd felt so much, but she always did her best, always stood up for what she thought was right. She rarely complained with any real feeling behind it.

He'd sent her away because he was old, and he was terrified of losing her to his old age. He'd not looked as good next to her and his temperament had worsened. He'd kept the childishness that had been one of the defining character traits of the previous body, but that was how he'd wanted her to remember him. He didn't want to drive her away.

"Why are you showing him to me?" He asked, this time addressing the time machine behind the projection.

"Because you're being foolish, Doctor." Eleven replied in her place, "Go back for your wife. You didn't the last time."

"She is better off without me," he argued back, "and you know it."

"No, I don't," The TARDIS replied, "and neither do you. You're miserable and she will be too. Go see her."

"She won't be miserable," he dismissed, " _I_ was making her miserable. She'll be happy, she's with Clara, who will be taking her on dates and making her fall in love with her."

Eleven, and therefore the TARDIS, rolled his eyes, "Your perception of your wife is pretty shocking, I will agree to that," he shot the projection a glare, "but even you can't believe that she would ever develop feelings for the bossy girl."

He didn't reply straight away. He really hoped that the projection was telling the truth. Frankly, the TARDIS had always communicated in this manner with Danielle. And, truthfully, that was his own doing as well. He'd wanted her to be able to gain the comfort she knew he had found she gained from his tenth body, so he'd made sure that she could access a little piece of himself from the console. Of course, he'd followed it on with his Eleventh self once, when she'd been gone a few years. He wasn't sure he'd ever told her, he couldn't remember and now he couldn't exactly ask.

But, he didn't trust himself. So whatever was coming out of his mouth just sounded like a lie, "Clara Oswald has parts of our personalities mushed in with hers like some sort of…" he waved his hand like he was trying to think of an analogy, "like some sort of soup, and Danielle has noticed, whether she knows it or not. A boyfriend won't change the fact that Clara is in love with her. All she will have to do it bat those eyelashes, shoot her a look with those big, bright eyes of hers and tempt her with a trip somewhere and she'll own Danielle's hearts."

"You really think it would work on Danni, though?" Eleven countered and the Doctor shook his head.

"No, I don't," he replied, "but I can't go back for her." He couldn't go back for her to reject him again. He wasn't sure he could survive hearing how much she didn't want him again. He was barely surviving now, and the more he thought about it, the more that despair overtook him.

He shot a dark, angry look at the projection, "Go away." He snarled, "I do _not_ want you here. My wife and my life are _none_ of your business anymore." And he stormed to the hallway, straight through the projection of the man who had found it all so easy, his hearts aching.

 **~0~0~0~**

 _Month Twenty-Two_

His back hurt. It was rare, even now he was in his two thousands, that his bones ached. However, it was also rare that he fell asleep in the library like he had done the night before.

In fact, it was rare that he fell asleep at all anymore, which was probably the main reason that he found himself on the floor, leaning against one of the shelves in the TARDIS's expansive library. He'd been pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion – which, to be fair, was quite a long time – so that he would only have to sleep when he had to.

Then he'd gone to Atala. He wasn't sure why he'd picked that particular planet, other than the fact that fish swam around the dome-enclosed cities and he'd slowly fallen into travelling to places he'd wished he'd taken his Danielle when he had the chance.

But, like everywhere else he had gone, it was all just so… empty without someone to enjoy it. He had entertained the idea of getting another companion for a while, after all Clara had made it very clear that she also wasn't coming back. No one permanent, just someone to share the travelling with. A couple of trips and he'd look for someone new. But it had felt like he was replacing Danielle and not Clara, and the feeling was so horrid that he'd stopped looking before he'd really started.

She would have loved Atala though. And, as it turned out, she already had. He didn't remember taking her – yet another memory of his wife he'd lost – but he'd managed to stumble upon her first body with the big-eared one he'd had when she'd first jumped into his life. The one still called Nine even though he was technically the tenth. Jack and Rose were there too, and he'd been happy to see them, even though it had all been fleeting thoughts as he'd focused on her red-headed body.

He didn't think it would have pained him so much to see her, but it had. Like his hearts were being wrenched out, and he'd tortured himself with the feeling until he'd finally let her out of his sight. Since then he'd not stopped. He'd been to planet after planet, getting shot at and slightly burnt alive, buying gifts and learning new things. He'd gathered new stories to tell, saved a few species on the way. All in attempt to delay going to sleep, because he knew the dreams that were waiting for him.

Dreams of his wife, which taunted him as he'd eventually passed out on the library floor as he'd been reading up on the best times in the fortieth century to visit on Earth. He'd been avoiding the planet altogether because the temptation of heading back to Clara's and begging Danielle to forgive him had been too great. Then, he'd decided that as long as he stayed away from the times he knew she would be, then he'd be safe.

Now, though, he knew that just wasn't possible. Having her so close had just encouraged his dreams to taunt him with her beautiful face. They'd danced together, he remembered a visit somewhere he couldn't pinpoint with people he couldn't remember. Then it had turned to her crying in a bed, curled up on herself. It was what had woken him up; he could never stand to see her cry, and even in the dream he had known it was because of him.

It had been almost two years. Two, long, grey, dull years where he'd fought against every instinct in him to go back to her. He wanted her by his side, but he didn't know how to keep her there. But now he didn't care. He could work on that later, all that could come next. He _had_ to see her again. He needed to find out if there was still a chance that they could save their marriage.

He just needed a plan.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry about the long break between chapters, sweeties, but hopefully now I'll be back on track. But, on the plus side, we're well over 200 reviews! You guys are the greatest!_

 _Oh, and if you're wondering about the Atala adventure mentioned above, Danni's version is in Aftermath chapters 24 and 25, whereas Twelve's version is in the Outtakes chapter 55 :)_

 _Reviews!_

 _ **grapejuice101** \- Maybe, it's just so much fun being mean to her XD_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- You know him so well, I hope you liked this little look into the two years he was travelling without her. We'll definitely get some more as the story goes on._

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- No Jack yet, sweetie. Soon, though :) x_

 _ **Guest** \- Why thank you :)_

 _ **jamjo** \- She's not the only one sad, unfortunately. They're just too much fun to be mean to._

 _ **Gold** \- Thanks sweetie! Hope you enjoy this one too._

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie. It's a bit up and down at the moment, but I'm sure I'll get out of it soon. I hope you like the chapter :)_


	28. The Proposition

Danni really needed a job. Or a hobby, or _something_ to do whilst Clara was out being a proper human adult and earning the wage that Danni still felt awful for eating into. She'd sent out her CV to every website she could find, sticking mainly with retail work and places Clara had told her wouldn't ask too many questions about her lack of experience, or references.

But it was _such_ hard work, and exhausting work at that. Walking around handing in CVs with cover letters to uninterested staff and emailing the rest took a lot of mental strength that Danni didn't quite have at that moment. There was nothing more demoralising than knowing you were putting a lot of mental and physical effort into something that everyone involved knew was never going to pay off. She'd only been on this planet for two weeks, and she was already itching to leave. It had been the same when she lived in Christmas, and it taken _years_ to overcome, and she'd had her husband to… distract her.

That was also starting to get to her. Now they'd been… well, they'd always had such a highly sexualised relationship. She was sure that part of their initial problems had been that they'd stopped having sex. For the Doctor, it had been over three hundred years, but at least she hadn't been in his vicinity at the time. _She_ hadn't been stalking around, being all clever, showing off all the wonders of the universe. No wonder she had been so bloody frustrated.

Danni slumped down on Clara's couch, flicking through the channels even though she knew nothing was on. If only that had been their only issue, then she wouldn't be sat in Clara's living room in her pyjamas even though it was getting close to home time for Coal Hill. She really should get up and have a shower, or cook, or do a bit of tidying and yet it all seemed like _such_ hard work.

She really should cook something for Clara though when she came home. Maybe some curry, Clara did seem to like them. Maybe there was a jar or something in the kitchen.

She groaned slightly as she pushed herself off the sofa and away from the house makeover show she'd found herself watching. If there wasn't, then she'd have to go to the shop, wouldn't she? Clara had left her some money but she really didn't want to have to touch it. This was another reason she needed a job. With the Doctor it had felt like nothing, now it felt like a handout and she hated it.

 _Ring!_

She frowned, taking a look at Clara's landline phone. Should she answer it? It wasn't her phone, but she was living here and it might be important. She slowly walked over to it, lifting the receiver to her ear.

"Er, hello, Clara's flat?" She greeted unsurely.

" _Hello, Danielle, it's Ian Chesterton,_ " a friendly, older sounding voice said on the other side and Danni's straightened slightly in surprise.

"Oh, hi Ian," she replied, "er, Clara's not here at the minute, she's still at work actually."

" _Yes, I've just seen her actually,_ " he explained, " _she said this was the best number to contact you on, I hope you don't mind me asking._ "

"No, it's fine, what can I do for you?" She asked, slightly confused, "I can't get in contact with the Doctor right now, Clara's still your best port of call for that."

He chuckled on the other side of the line, " _She said you'd say something like that,_ " he commented, " _quite a remarkable woman, Miss Oswald. No, we're in a bit of a pickle. One of our catering assistance has taken ill. It's only for a couple of weeks, but I thought I might offer it to you before looking through the correct channels for a replacement._ "

Her eyes widened and a smile spread on her face, "Oh, yes, please Ian!" She replied happily before catching herself, "I-I mean Mr Chesterton. I'd be more than happy to take you up on that offer. When would you like me?"

" _Tomorrow morning,_ " he replied, " _I can't promise it'll be for any longer, though, but… well, you look after your own, don't you?_ "

Her cheeks hurt from smiling, even as she tried to ignore the twinge at the reminder of the Doctor, "Well, thank you. Thank you very much, I'll be there first thing in the morning."

Ian was so lovely. Sometimes she wished she'd have appeared earlier in the Doctor's timeline so she could have met the earlier Doctors. And, sometimes, it was because she wished she could have spent time with the companions she never got to meet either. Ian wasn't exactly as warm as Clara or Rory, he kept an almost professional persona at all times, but she could see the kindness and they loyalty that she knew would have appealed to her husband.

Her _ex-_ husband. Damn it, she was still so bad at that.

It was with a large smile that she headed to the kitchen this time. She _definitely_ had to cook something special now! Her first paying job in her new life, that was definitely worth celebrating, right?

Her brows furrowed at the knock on the door. A phone call was one thing, it could have easily been a cold caller instead of Ian, but a knock on the front door was downright bizarre. She headed to it, wondering if it was some neighbour before opening it up, ready to explain that Clara wasn't there.

She blinked, all breath and thoughts driven out of her head at the sight of the Doctor stood there, staring down at her, a look of relief on his face.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara knew what she was going to walk in on. The smell of some kind of food floating from the kitchen, maybe even music playing as Danni happily celebrated the temporary job Clara knew she'd been offered earlier that afternoon. There would _definitely_ be a hug involved, and Danni would beg her help to choose an outfit to wear to work even though she'd get a uniform once she arrived.

It would be such a welcome change to see her so happy instead of so sad. Whilst the sadness was understandable, and the happiness she was expecting to pouring out of her best friend a bit disproportionate for the job she'd been offered, she'd never deny Danni any reason to forget her troubles for a little while.

She opened the door, ready to be greeted by the smell of some sort of pasta dish. Instead, the room was dim from the darkening sky outside and no one turning on any lights. There was no smell of cooking, no sound of someone singing along to the radio. The television was on and she stepped into the living room, she frowned in confusion at the sight of Danni on the sofa with a glass of wine.

"Starting the celebrations a bit early, aren't you?" She teased, a little unsure, "Could have at least waited for me." Danni looked up from her glass of wine and Clara let the happy pretence drop, her concern showing at the conflicted look on Danni's face, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Danni looked at the glass of wine. It was her second already, but she needed something to help her relax and it was all they had, "The Doctor came around," she explained, much to Clara's surprise.

She quickly kicked her shoes off, sitting next to Danni and taking the glass out of her hand, "Tell me everything," she commanded gently, placing it on the coffee table.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor had planned. He'd sat down and decided how he was going to address the mess that was his marriage. He knew what he wanted to say to Danielle, what was worth addressing on their first meeting and what issues needed addressing further on down the line.

He'd been briefly distracted sorting her room out, making it look presentable for if and when she decided to join him on the TARDIS once again. It was probably out of the question except for a quiet hope, but even if it came to pass he knew she'd need her own space. He'd hung up her new dresses on the outside of her wardrobe, and had hung up the picture of her and his previous self above her bed. That had taken him a couple of days before he realised he needed to get back to his task.

He'd spent a week going over his speech again and again, how he'd ask for her forgiveness, how they could get back on track, how he wanted her and loved her dearly despite her belief. He'd refined it down in a way his younger bodies never did with their monologues.

He'd even spent a while choosing his outfit! There was nothing wrong with his usual choice of clothing, but he knew that he needed to look his best for when they were finally reunited. A full-out tux was obviously over the top, but he definitely needed a tie. After a not-so-deliberation, he decided to go with a bowtie out of his old collection. If he could bring in a little of his old body, the one she was more sympathetic to, then maybe she might be more sympathetic to him too.

But he hadn't been prepared for when he _actually_ saw her. He had been expecting Clara to open the door, in fact he'd planned on it. Clara would be angry, but he knew that he could quickly calm her with what was left of himself swimming in her head. She could have talked to Danni for him. But, now he wasn't sure that would have been any better for him.

She was staring up at him with a look of complete surprise. He didn't blame her, but she was just so _beautiful._ Her eyes shone, her hair glowed. He wasn't sure if it was the two-year gap or not – he remembered feeling the same when she'd appeared back on Trenzalore - but she seemed so stunning it took his voice away. All he could do was stare at her with eyes almost as wide as hers.

So much for being cool and collected, he felt like a bloody teenager.

Danni wasn't much better. She just stared back, absolutely blown away that he'd turned up at all. She didn't know why she had expected to never see him again, and part of her knew that thought was idiotic at best, and yet the fact that he was there made little to no sense at all.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. If he was coming back, why had he taken his sweet time about it? She'd been living in borrowed clothes, using Clara's money to buy underwear and toothpaste. Alright, she hadn't exactly stopped to pack up her things, but he would have known that.

"Clara's not here," she all but snapped, despite the mixed emotions she felt at the sight of him, "she's still at work. She won't be here for a few hours yet."

He could have chuckled at her assumption; of course she would think he was there for Clara, she had always been like that. She was always surprised when someone wanted to see her. He didn't though, because maybe that was his fault too. She had a myth surrounding her, one they'd barely scratched the surface of, but he knew what a big presence he'd had in the universe. Maybe he'd kept her in his shadow for too long.

"I'm not here to see Clara," he replied, "may I come in?"

She blinked, surprised at his politeness. The Doctor had always been a bit rude, Twelve even more so. She nodded, silently stepping out of the way to let him into her new temporary home.

"Thank you," he told her gently and she nodded, again slightly stunned at his subdued behaviour. Maybe it was remorse, but for what? For leaving her on the Moon? For being late? Or just for turning up unexpected?

They headed awkwardly into the living room and Danni couldn't help but feel like they were on a first date. Five hundred years of learning how to be around each other was suddenly out of the window and the ease they moved around each other seemed to have magically disappeared. It was rather sad, when she thought about it, but it still conflicted with the anger and hurt his presence had brought.

She sat down on the sofa, but he stayed standing, hovering over her but without his usual presence. She didn't feel like he was looming over her. Neither of them said a word for one, long silent moment before she sighed.

"Two weeks, Th- _Doctor_ ," she corrected herself with a bit of a sigh, "why are you here now?" He almost physically winced. He hadn't meant to be so late, his aim had only improved with age, but he had been a bit distracted with making sure this went as well as he hoped it would.

"I didn't mean to be this long," he promised without telling her just how long it had been for him. He was certain that wouldn't go down too well right now. Again, they fell into an awkward silence where she stared at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation, but he didn't really have one he knew wouldn't make her angry.

He couldn't stop staring at her. Her legs were pulled up onto the sofa, a sign she was very comfortable, but her arms were crossed over her chest, indicating she was mad. He didn't blame her; he shouldn't have been this late, that was another mistake he would have to make up for.

"You look nice," he commented and she shot him a look.

"Why are you here?" She asked, but without a bite to her tone. In fact, she sounded a little sad, like she expected something bad to happen now he'd arrived and it hurt so much to think that he'd made himself a bad guy in her head.

"I have a speech written." He replied.

 _~0~0~0~_

"A speech?" Clara asked, looking just as bewildered as Danni had felt at the time, "He'd written a speech just to talk to you?"

Danni nodded, taking another sip of her wine as she did, "He also told me to 'kindly shut up' until he had finished."

"Really?" Clara asked, reaching to pour herself another glass of wine. She shook her head, she wasn't surprised, "So, he just came over to insult you and make excuses for himself?"

"No, not exactly," Danni replied softly.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni was actually surprised at how much relief she felt at his blunt command. It was almost like she had missed his rudeness, missed the way he'd treat everyone with a level of annoyance. He wasn't looking at her like she was irritating him, though. If anything, she was sure that he was looking at her like he'd missed her. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, because she had missed him too. She looked over him, frowning slightly. Was he wearing a bow tie?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pile of white cards. Her eyebrows raised slightly, "You've written it down?" She asked, amused by the flash cards he had prepared for the occasion. Sometimes, even when she was angry at him and hurt at their broken relationship, he was still just too damn adorable.

He didn't appreciate the look she was sending his way, although it was nice to see her smiling at him rather than shouting, "I told you to be quiet until I'd finished." He reminded her.

She narrowed her eyes and he looked slightly apologetic, "Right, trying to be nice. I forgot." He cleared his throat and looked down at the cards in his hand.

" _Danielle, I believe I owe you an apology._ " He started and her eyes widened in surprise. She had thought he was going to make excuses for himself, it definitely wasn't the start she'd been expecting, " _I have realised now that my actions upon the Moon were insensitive and could be seen as cruel, despite my intentions._ "

Her mind raced for a moment. This wasn't him trying to convince her that he was right. He knew he was in the wrong, and he was trying to apologise in the best way he could. Her eyes fell onto the cue cards; what else was written upon them.

" _I understand that you felt abandoned, when all I had wanted you to feel was empowered. It would appear that, as has happened a lot since I regenerated, I should have just told you rather than kept it hidden for you to find._ "

That was most certainly true. Everything he had done since he regenerated had been kept close to his chest, and she had no idea what he was thinking or what he was feeling. The fact that he was here seemed to show that he still cared for her, but his actions previously had said anything but. He looked so uncomfortable, and she wanted to make it better, her hearts crying out for her to elevate her husband's pain. But then it would harden, reminding her that she'd had no comfort on the floor of the Moon. She'd had no comfort when she'd been left to the mercy of the half-faced man. She had been left on her own, and so he should experience the same.

" _It would appear that I have, instead of trying to show you how I see you, driven a wedge between us that you have been trying to break past. I never imagined that I could put you in such a situation, and I truly apologise for doing so._ "

Her brows furrowed slightly. While she was very touched by his words, they were slightly undermined by the fact that they were so prepared. She couldn't tell if they were genuine or not, and the fact that he also seemed very reluctant to even look up from the cards at her. She stood up slowly, walking over to him.

" _I understand that,"_ she grabbed the pile, yanking it out of his hands. "Wait a minute!" He exclaimed as she began to read through them herself, "That's my speech!"

"I know." She replied offhandedly, reading through them, chucking each one on the floor as she did. There was quite the pile, all analysing his motives for leaving her and Clara on the moon. Then apologies for his behaviour since he'd regenerated, how he hadn't realised how much he was hurting her, "Hang on, ' _I hope that you never felt pressured, I would always back away if you ever said no._ '" She held up the card in question, "What does that mean?"

"Your wording on the TARDIS implied that I might have been more…" He glanced at the door, as if he was expecting Clara to walk in at any moment, "forceful than I intended to be. I never meant to take advantage of you." She looked at the card again, absolutely baffled over where that came from. She'd never felt like that. Sure, she had questions about his new tastes in that department, but she'd never felt pressured into anything. This, _this_ was something that had been stewing.

"How long has it been since you last saw me?" She asked.

"I had to write the speech." He replied, dodging her question, "And I… I had to plan how to give it. How to dress sympathetically, make sure that you felt comfortable…"

"That's not an answer." She retorted, interrupting his uncomfortable rambling, "How long?"

"Too long." He replied, refusing to give her the real answer. She shook her head, because that meant she wouldn't like the answer, but she had bigger things to clear up and arguing wasn't going to get that done. She gestured at him, pointing in his direction with the cards in her hand.

"Right, listen to me." She snapped, "No matter how angry I am, don't ever think you did anything wrong with me, alright?" He nodded, "No, don't just nod your head at me, Spaceman." He perked up slightly at her nickname for him, finally meeting her eye and seeing how passionate she felt about this, "Don't dare ever think that, okay?"

"Noted." He told her and she seemed to accept that, going back to the cards and chucking a few more away. She then held the last one out to him.

"Start here." She commanded lightly, sitting down again and watching him closely, slightly anxiously. He looked down at the cards, then back at her.

"Really?" He asked, sounding perplex and she nodded.

"Yes." She confirmed. He nodded once.

" _I know I'm not easy to live with. I'm not asking you to forgive me."_ He read, " _But I once promised that I would never stop coming back for you, and that has not changed, despite how much I have. I will follow you to the end of the universe, even if I have proved that I am not worth the same in return. All I ask is that you let me try and make it up to you. I understand that you may not be ready to return to the TARDIS as my wife on a full time basis, but perhaps you would give the pleasure of taking you on the occasional trip_." He looked up, _"I love you, I always have and that is the only thing you should ever believe when it comes out of my mouth_."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara finished her mouthful of wine, motioning to Danni with her glass, "So, let me get this straight," she started, "he turns up out of the blue after two weeks, writes a _speech_ for you _,_ then basically asks you out on a date?"

Danni nodded, "That's it."

"Well?" Clara pressed after a moment of silence from her friend. It was like getting blood from a stone, sometimes, "What did you say?"

Danni looked down at her glass. She still wasn't sure her answer had been the best one, and it was the reason that she was telling Clara everything that had happened, and why she had been sat in the dark thinking when she had come home from work.

"Well, you see…"

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni stared at him for a moment, stunned by the words even though she had read them on the card herself. Hearing him say he loved her felt so bittersweet. On some level she knew that he believed he did, and she knew that on the same level he really did love her. But now the universe seemed so pointless to him and she somehow had been put into that little pocket with it all as well. She didn't want special treatment, not exactly, but she didn't expect to be treated like she didn't matter either. Not by a man who supposedly loved her.

But then again, if she didn't matter, he wouldn't have put so much effort into coming over and writing a speech for her, "Was all of this just preamble so you asking me out on a date?" She asked, to which he shot her a slightly exasperated look.

"Dates are a social concept that is both hideous and pointless, especially considering that we are married." He replied shortly before he seemed to catch himself, "However, if that is how you wish to see it, then yes." She couldn't help but giggle again at the look on his face, and for a moment everything felt okay. Then the reason he was asking her out on a date in the first place came flooding back and the happiness was washed away with it.

She pulled her legs up closer, curling up slightly into a ball, "I'm scared," she admitted softly, "I'm scared I'm going to start to feel safe and secure in our relationship, and you'll turn on me again."

He walked over, sitting on the coffee table instead of next to her. He didn't want to invade her space when he was trying to convince her to give him a chance, "I do understand your concerns," he replied because he did, even if he was only starting to understand why she had them, "I assure you, I would never intentionally hurt you. And I am always on your side." He held his hand out for her, giving her the option to take it or not. She visibly hesitated, but let him hold her hand in his, "Please, Danielle, give me a chance to make this right. Come back to the TARDIS, your room is waiting. Please"

 _~0~0~0~_

"And what did you say?" Clara asked her, "Obviously you didn't go with him, because you're still in my flat."

"I didn't really say anything," Danni replied, "not for a while anyway. I want to forgive him, but I can't, can I?" She had watched him become more and more anxious as she'd stayed silent, going over his words again and again in her head. But it had all come down to the fact that she didn't want to be on the TARDIS with a man who could turn on her again at any moment.

Clara grimaced slightly, almost apologetically at what she was about to offer, "You _were_ together five hundred years," she pointed out, "the mistakes of a few months shouldn't get in the way of that."

"But it's not just since he regenerated, is it?" Danni countered, "I've not been perfect, I don't claim to be. I used to keep information from him, especially when I was jumping, that he could have really used to make a difference. Even in Christmas I used to hide how much I did when he wasn't around." She ran a hand through her hair, "But he keeps abandoning me. No matter what I did or didn't tell him, I never let him go through it alone if I could help it. I even went back for the end of the Ponds, knowing he was going to be so angry when he found out I wouldn't save them. He sent me away when he was getting old. He regenerated and then left me to avenge a dinosaur, and _he_ left me on the Moon to try and make a decision that haunts him even now. We're _supposed_ to be a team, but we're not! What happens when my 'usefulness' runs out again? Do I just get left behind on some planet?"

Clara nodded slowly. She could understand that. Much like Danni, she had felt like her relationship with the Doctor had been improving. But then, it suddenly became him and them again. They weren't on the same team anymore; it was like they were just near each other at the same time. Her hesitance to allow herself to believe the Doctor wanted to make amends came purely from having that security, that proof, pulled from underneath her like a rug. They'd been on the same team, and then they were not.

"So, what did you do?"

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor stared at Danni, his hearts racing in an anticipation he hadn't felt in so many years. It wasn't the same as when he'd watched her take the 'exit strategy' in the Bank of Karabraxos, because that had been devastation. It also wasn't quite the same as when he'd asked her to smile for him before he'd headed onto the roof for his 'final' Dalek confrontation; no, that had just been pure hope and the elation at the sight.

This reminded him of when he proposed to her. He couldn't quite remember the where or the when, but he did remember being down on one knee, his hand shaking as he waited for her to turn around so he could finally express just what he wanted to say to her. Fortunately, this time, he'd managed to get some of them out before she'd taken control of the situation, but that was so very much like them that it'd just added to the situation.

But, unlike the proposal, when she met his eyes there was no happiness reflecting back out of her eyes at him. She looked so sad, and he knew that he wasn't about to get the answer he had been hoping for, he was going to get the answer he expected.

"I can't go back with you," she told him gently, "I-I can't do this again. I love you, Theta, and you _use_ it to hurt me…"

"I don't mean to hurt you," he quickly replied, his words quicker than normal in his attempt to convince her, "I know I've changed, that-that I'm not quite the man you married but it's _still_ me. I'm still your Theta."

"I can't come back with you," she reiterated, "because you're not the man I married anymore," she watched his head dip forward and her hearts broke for him as much as they did for her, "but I'm not the woman you married either. I think we both need to learn each other again. I need to learn how to work with the new you, and you need to learn how to be with me again. Because," she reached out with her free hand, tilting his head upwards so he was looking at her, "I think you spent three hundred years with a Danni in your head, and she's just not me."

His hand reached up, cupping her hand against his cheek. Her touch felt wonderful, a sensation he had desperately missed. He turned, placing a kiss on her palm, which was something he had been prone to do when they were both younger.

"I think, regrettably, that you may be right," he murmured, "but how do I learn without you by my side?"

Danni knew that he had a point. The more time they spent together working on their relationship, the more likely they are to build it back up stronger than it had ever been. She just had to _see_ some of that improvement before she could move back in with him again.

"I just accepted a job at Coal Hill," she told him, a slightly apologetic tone to her voice, "Ian went out of his way to give me it, and I want to take it. I want to prove to myself that I can do this on my own, even if don't necessarily want to."

The Doctor let go of her hand, letting her pull it back into her lap, "You could always do whatever you wanted," he argued, "you've proven it time and time again."

She shook her head, "Not to myself," she explained, "I don't feel like I can. The Moon proved that; I was mess, and I _could_ have helped so much. I don't want to fall apart when you're not there anymore. I want to be _better_ with you, we should make each other better, not bring each other down when we're not there."

The passion behind her words was audible, and the Doctor knew she had made up her mind on this long before he'd turned up. So he nodded, "Then what do you suggest, my Pet?" He asked her.

"I think you had it right," she replied, surprising him slightly, "I think we should date. Spend time getting to know each other, and live our own lives away from each other until it naturally comes to the point we can either join them back, or we continue on with…" she swallowed, because even now, even with everything it wasn't something she wanted to contemplate, "without each other."

He wasn't too pleased with that second option, either, which was probably a good sign that they would be moving in a direction he wanted; one that would have her, at the very least, back on the TARDIS with him, and hopefully back as his wife before too long. He could do dates. He could 'wine and dine' her. There was a whole universe out there full of things he could use to astound her, and show her that he did care, that he did know her, and that he had learnt from his mistakes.

He didn't want to leave her behind, though. It felt like he was abandoning her to Clara's home once again, but this time parking outside didn't seem like the correct answer.

He didn't comment, though. He watched as she nodded, coming to her own conclusions and had to resist leaning over and closing his lips over hers. She didn't understand how sexy she was when she was in control, making decisions and showing that she was so _capable_ all on her own, "Wednesday is Clara's day. Friday can be ours, what do you think?" She looked at him for approval, but he just frowned.

"You want me to pick you up?" He asked and she nodded.

"You know, like a proper date," she replied. "start off small, then we can grow from there. That way you can still take Clara out, and she's not being left out too."

"I'm sure Miss Oswald is even less inclined to spend time with me than you are," he scoffed and she shot him an annoyed look, "she only ever wanted to spend time with you."

"Don't diminish her friendship," Danni warned, "that's partly what got us in the mess in the first place. Clara is _both_ our friend, and if you recall she's your companion."

His brows furrowed, "You asked her first."

"No, you asked her," she reminded, "I asked the first Clara, back in Victorian London. You asked her after that weird thing with the internet, remember?" Evidently he didn't, as she saw by the way he seemed to be getting increasingly annoyed at his own memory, "Don't worry about it," she told him, deciding working on that was for another day, "what do you think?"

The question sounded nervous, and he could see she was looking at him hopefully, wanting him to agree to her terms. He didn't want to, but it was a start and he would take it if it made her happy, "Clara on a Wednesday, you on a Friday," he repeated and she nodded, "that's acceptable, I suppose," but then he shot her one of his imposing stares, "will you consider coming back home?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'll think about it," she promised, "I just need time, Theta."

 _~0~0~0~_

"And then he kissed my cheek, told me he'd see me on Friday, and was out of the door before I could say anything else," Danni summarised.

"So you two are now dating?" Clara asked and Danni shrugged, placing her glass down on the coffee table.

"I guess we are," she replied, a small happy flutter in her chest at the idea, "do you think I'm being stupid?"

Clara shook her head, "No, actually, I think you're being incredibly sensible about it."

"Really?" Danni asked in disbelief and Clara shot her a smile to reassure her.

"You're not cutting all ties with him, but you're not just instantly forgiving him either," she reasoned, "you're going to work at it from both sides with the idea that you both did things wrong, and not wanting to do them again. I think it's quite mature."

Danni smiled back, "Really?" She asked again, this time rather proud of herself. Clara nodded before her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I like it," She commented. Danni picked up a sofa cushion and threw it at her, but all it did was cause Clara to laugh happily.

"Oi, respect your elders," Danni teased as Clara stood up, grabbing the glasses and empty bottle of wine.

"Just don't come crying to me if he leaves you on another planet on your own," Clara replied, although she didn't mean it at all, "it's your fault for travelling with him. I got out of that, remember?" Danni grimaced slightly as Clara headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I remember," Danni replied vaguely, wondering when she should tell Clara that she'd pretty much guaranteed her return to the TARDIS to her husband.

"Are we having takeaway to celebrate your new job, then?" Clara called and Danni nodded.

"Of course!" She shouted back. She really needed to ask her if she was willing to give him another chance as well, but she wasn't sure how well it would go down. The Moon had been a stunt to show her how the Doctor saw her, what was an utterly misguided attempt to give her a confidence boost. His words had implied that Clara had only been put through it to give her support in her decision, which had totally been the opposite of what had actually happened. Clara wasn't best pleased at being an afterthought, and Danni couldn't blame her.

How the hell was she going to get the two back together again?

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry I'm late, I've barely slept over the last few days. Review replies will restart next week, but I am grateful for any and all that are left._


	29. The First Date

Danielle wasn't coming home. The Doctor had taken a day to process this, to squash his heartbreak and try and think up a new plan. She wasn't coming home, but there was a 'yet' to the end of that sentence that he clung his hopes to. She wasn't coming home _yet_ , but she would. He would show her that there was nowhere else she would rather be than by his side, show her that he had changed, that he could be the husband she deserved and the one she used to have.

Of course, that had all come to a bit of a standstill as he tried to think up of a perfect date to take her on. What constituted a 'date', actually? Did he have to take her for a meal, by her flowers, wear a suit and tie? That not only sounded rather ordinary, he didn't want to just take her to a restaurant. He wanted to take her somewhere that would take her breath away.

But should he? As much as he wanted to dazzle her into coming home, should he really do that? She wasn't stupid and she would see through that act straight away. And, maybe, she would like to have a typically human date. In fact, maybe that was the way to go. She seemed to believe that he looked down on that side of her, when actually it was a great asset to her. The Time Lords ended up being such a let-down, the ones in power anyway, that he was so grateful that she wasn't like that at all. She was so much better than any of them could have hoped to be.

He needed help, he needed advice. He paced around the console room, changing his mind over and over again as he tried to decide the best person to go see. Clara had been his first thought, but Danielle would have been there, and he couldn't let her see how much he was already struggling.

Jack had a lot of experience with dating, so he changed direction and started the flight to the American Captain's house. Of course, then he remembered the punch at Amy and Rory's house when he'd accidently left her for a few months. He was sure that Jack's attitude would have improved with age, but he didn't want the ire of Danielle's father coming down on him just yet.

Another flip of the switch and he was flying to River, who seemed to believe that she knew Danielle best and that maybe that was what he needed. Of course, then he remembered how much he hated the archaeologist and she hated him, so that was a trip he was glad he didn't waste any time on.

Amy and Rory were long gone, and the fact was that it would take too much time to explain everything to them even if he did find them again. He paused for a moment, giving Donna the moment of thought she deserved before moving on. Even his past self crossed his mind, but that was met with a snort of derision. Twelve didn't deny that he held a lot of blame for their breakup, but the bow-tie wearing idiot's decision to send her away was the root of it all. He didn't know his wife well enough then, what use would he be now?

That left only one person he could think of who knew Danielle well enough to help, and wouldn't attack him for asking. She would, of course, give him a lecture about how he had let it get this far, one that he was deserve and take with only minimal protesting. He needed to defend himself, after all.

With confidence in his choice, the Doctor finally set a destination and flew off through the vortex without hesitation.

He was off to see Martha Jones.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni still hadn't found the best way to bring up Clara's return to the TARDIS. Every time she even thought it was a good time to suggest a return, Clara would somehow remind her of how angry she was at the Doctor. Danni didn't want to force her back into the blue box against her will, but she really had hoped that Clara would be willing to fall back into the companion and friend role she had been in since the moment they had met the first version of her.

Unfortunately, that seemed further and further away as the week went on, and now it was Friday evening and the Doctor was coming any minute for their first 'date'. She really had no idea what to expect, and the nerves were starting to get to her as she jumped into the shower to wash the workday off her.

The students had been so happy to see her back in the cafeteria, and Courtney had come to see her at break time to see if she was really there. It turns out that the Moon had done wonders for the teenager, and she came in gushing about how she'd managed to get a 97% on a maths test. Danni couldn't be happier for her. However, it was also a rather grimy job and so she had to wash it away before she even considered getting ready for her date.

A date.

Whenever she thought about it, her lips pull up into a smile despite the fact that she knew that this was only the start of a road to recovery for them. She had no doubt that they'd argue at some point, and that they would both say something incredibly stupid. But, secretly, she was just happy to be spending time with him again.

She missed him terribly, despite her reluctance to go home. It felt like part of her was missing, which really just highlighted how much they needed time part. It was one thing to feel happier when you were with the person you loved, it was quite another to not feel whole when they're not there. That came to light when he left her behind at Clara's to go back to Trenzalore, but only became more apparent due to recent events. She wanted to feel better with him there, not broken when he wasn't.

But what did she wear? In the past, they'd never really done dates. What ended up being considered a date was a day out where he hadn't picked it because he thought it would be a nice place to go, but rather somewhere he thought _she_ would like, even if he wasn't too fussed about it. But those always ranged from fancy meals and dancing to hiking holidays. And then there was that time they'd fought over the best Captain America movie and he went to sulk with some otters. She'd not realised until she'd gone looking for him to find herself floating the vortex without him. They'd lived there together for a little while before coming home. Not exactly a date, but it could happen. How did she prepare for that, especially when most of her wardrobe was really just borrowed clothes from Clara?

She stood in front of Clara's mirror in her towel, frowning in worry as she turned from side to side. What the hell could she possibly wear that would work well in a restaurant and yet also in a river building a damn to stop her house from flooding?

Clara walked in a froze on the spot, stunned to see Danni, for all intents and purposes, naked apart from a towel. She really hadn't expected to walk in on that, and her eyes dropped to her legs, trailing up slightly to the edge of the dark purple towel before they shot up again.

Whether Danni noticed or not, Clara never found out. Instead she turned to look at her best friend, her face contorted to show the overwhelming nervousness she was feeling, "Help," she begged, "I haven't got any clothes!"

 _~0~0~0~_

It had been a long day for Martha Smith-Jones, and it was barely past 3pm. It didn't help that she'd been up for almost 24 hours with work and the fact that Si, her and Mickey's three-year-old, had a stomach bug that didn't seem to want to shift.

So, it was safe to say that when the doorbell rang, Martha really wasn't in the mood for it. She just decided that whoever on the other side must have had a death wish, because she really wasn't going to put up with being sold to, or preached at, or whatever it was people wanted at three in the afternoon.

The man who had knocked looked like a magician, which she hadn't expected, but it didn't make her annoyance disappear any. She just looked at him with an impatient look on her face, waiting for him to tell her why he was there.

There was a moment of silence, then the man looked decidedly offended, "Well, I had expected a warmer welcome that this," he drawled in a Glaswegian accent.

"I'm sorry?" Martha replied, a laugh of disbelief in her tone.

"As you should be," he replied, like she had actually been apologising, "it's been almost a thousand years since we've seen each other, I would have thought that at least a 'hello' would have been appropriate."

Martha didn't really know what to say to that. Part of her wondered if she should just slam the door in his face and go check on Si, but the other had her eyes darting around as if to spot a threat. Her life had taught her that anything weird was worth looking into, because most of the time something came from it that needed to be dealt with.

Her eyes checked every car, every person on the street almost in barely a second before her eyes fell on the blue police box that no one on the street seemed to be playing attention to. The blue box that was still in her dreams, and represented a brilliant and awful time in her life in equal measure. The home of her two best friends, and one that tended to bring trouble with it whenever she saw it.

She turned back to the Scottish man, looking at him in a slightly different light. He still looked impatient, waiting expectantly for the question he knew she was going to ask, "Doctor?"

He rolled his times, "My, you used to be quicker, I'm sure of it," he drawled, "aren't you going to let me in?"

His rudeness proved it, but Martha still didn't appreciate being told what to do, "How do I know it's you?" She asked him.

"Of course it's me," he all but snapped in reply, "I don't have time for this."

"Where's Danni?" Martha asked. She watched as he deflated slightly at the question, like he had been hoping she wouldn't have asked about the other time traveller.

"She's currently living with Clara," he explained, glancing around as if he didn't want anyone else to overhear them, "can we go inside?" This time his request sounded rather desperate, and she realised she'd teased the Time Lord enough, so she let him in.

Both she and Mickey had rather well-paying jobs when they were working, so she was rather impressed with her own house. She rolled her eyes as the Doctor barely took in any of it, heading into the first room that he had decided was the living room. She knew she should have felt a bit annoyed at his disregard, but as it was plainly obvious that he was there to talk about Danni she wasn't surprised at all. He could never focus on anything but her.

She walked in to find him sat on the sofa, right in the middle to make sure that she had nowhere to sit. So she sat in the chair across from him, "So, what did you do?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he replied much too quickly for her to believe, "it was just a misunderstanding, but it had become a little out of hand," which was a giant understatement on his part, "and so I need your help."

"You want me to talk to her?" Martha guessed, "Because, unless you tell me what happened, I can't really make a good case for you."

He shook his head. He doubted any more talk would help the situation out right now. Besides, the only ones who could fix their marriage were himself and Danielle, "No, I think anyone else trying to convince her might just anger her further," he replied, "I need your help deciding on where to take her for a date."

"A date?"

He shot her a look at her disbelieving tone, "Yes, a date," he snapped, "she wants us to get to know each other better, and seems to think _dating_ is the way to go about it. But I don't know what she wants, and I hoped that you would have an idea or two. You always were the smart one."

Martha smirked slightly, "Well, that was always true," she said modestly, "but you said I'd barely seen you in a thousand years," she shot him a look, "and we'll discuss that later," she warned, "the Danni I know might not exist anymore."

He shook his head, "No, no, no," he corrected, "it's only been about six hundred years since you last saw Danielle. You'll be fine. You're human, I need a human date."

Nothing he said was making any sense, which was just like normal if Martha thought on it, "Hang on, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, a human date that humans go on," he replied, "Danielle seems to believe that I think that the human part of her isn't a good thing. She's wrong, of course, but I need to show her that. I thought that I could take her out for dinner and maybe a show, but that seemed rather boring so I've come to you," he waved his hands at her, "for help on what else I could do."

"I think Danni would like dinner and a show," Martha offered with a shrug, "since when do you called her Danielle?"

"It's her name, isn't it?" The Doctor retorted and Martha shook her head.

"No, her name is Danni, it's always been Danni. In fact, you've always called her 'Danni-Girl'."

He stared for a moment, taking in that information but Martha didn't let his imposing gaze make her feel uncomfortable, "Do you think she would like that?" He asked and, again, Martha shrugged.

"I can't tell you," she replied, "no one can. Just like no one can tell you how what kind of date to take her on. She wants to know that you know her still, so you have to prove that on your own."

Again, he sat in silence for a long moment, "You were always too smart for your own good, Martha," he grumbled, because she was right. He had known that was the way to go, but he'd wanted someone to prove him wrong. Alas, he guessed that was never going to happen.

"Probably," she replied and the smile she shot him reminded him of the sacrifice she'd made for him, and by extension Danielle, all those years ago. Walking around the world so no one would have to suffer again.

"Thank you," he told her and she shrugged, because she hadn't really done much at all.

"So, a thousand years?!" She scolded, falling into mother-mode, "With no even a phone call? How did Danni even allow you to do that?"

"It's actually more like eight hundred," he corrected but that obviously wasn't what Martha had wanted to hear.

He sighed, "We were at war," he told her to her surprise, "we didn't have much of a choice. The TARDIS went missing for five hundred years, it wasn't like we could just take a small jaunt to the Earth."

"At war?" She repeated, "What happened?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara turned the hair dryer off, quickly brushing the stray bits of Danni's hair into place, "How's that?" She asked. Danni turned her head one way, then the other to see the finished product in the mirror. Truthfully Clara hadn't done anything different to it than Danni would normally do – which really was just drying it – but Danni had insisted that her hair had to look good, and that it was apparently a two-person job.

"I like it," Danni replied and Clara smiled at her, placing the brush down before clapping her hands on her bare shoulders.

"How about we get dressed, then?" She asked her friend. Danni had only managed to get into her underwear before deciding that she didn't have anything to wear, and that it was too hard a decision, and that she would come back to it _after_ she had sorted her hair.

"But I can't decide what to wear!" Danni exclaimed, standing up off Clara's dresser's stool, walking over to the bed and picking up a black dress Clara had chosen, "Look at this! It's lovely, but what if we go somewhere that's outdoors? It's just going to get ruined, and the shoes aren't made for walking!"

Clara, pointedly trying to ignore her friend's state of dress, walked over and picked up a skirt and nice blouse, "This has flats, and it's nice."

"But what if he takes me on the Orient Express?" Danni challenged, "He's told me he's going to do that more than once, what if today's the day?"

"It won't matter," Clara replied, holding the outfit out to her, "you're making too much effort for him."

Danni shot her a look, "He is still your friend," she reminded, "and my husband. You shouldn't say things like that." Still, she took the outfit off her. She could dress it up with something from the TARDIS should she need to. It would be a good excuse to get some clothes and other bits and bobs from the TARDIS.

Clara crossed her arms, "Friends don't do what he did," she retorted, "and he still hasn't apologised like he means it to me, why should I believe him?"

"Maybe he will," Danni replied softly, "Just give him a chance, alright? Please?"

Clara sighed, unable to deny her when she sounded so sad, "Okay, fine," she grumbled and Danni's face broke out into a grin, " _only_ if you get dressed." Again she had to force her eyes forward, remembering Danny's accusation when he first found out about the two aliens. She didn't fancy Danni; it was just hard to focus when your friend was in her underwear.

"Deal!" Danni exclaimed, quickly chucking the blouse on and doing up the buttons, "Will you help me with some makeup?"

Clara rolled her eyes, "Why not?"

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor had left Martha when Mickey came home from work. Whilst he and the other man had put aside their differences long ago, he really hadn't appreciated the teasing that had come when Martha had explained why he was there in the first place.

He'd started flying to Clara's, but at the last moment stopped off at a flower shop in the early 1990's in London. He knew that they were one of the best to exist, and he wanted to get her something pretty. It wasn't much, just a small bouquet of pastel coloured flowers but he didn't want to go over the top either.

He stepped out into Clara's hallway just in time to see his wife appear from the living room. She paused in her step, smiling softly and a flush appeared on her cheeks like it truly was their very first date together, "Hi," she greeted shyly and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Danielle," he said in reply, "I do hope I'm on time."

She nodded, "Definitely," she promised, "do I need a coat? Because I don't actually have a coat here, so I'll need to grab one from the TARDIS."

"No, you're dressed perfectly," he replied, "you must have guessed where we're going."

She hadn't, she still didn't know anything but she took the compliment, "Okay, well, let's go," she stated lamely. The Doctor nodded, then realised the flowers he held behind his back, so he held them out.

"I believe it's customary on a date to bring flowers," he explained, although the smile that appeared on her face told him he didn't need to make up any excuses at all.

"They're lovely," she told him honestly, taking the bouquet off him and sniffing them, "oh, and they smell lovely as well," she looked back up at him, "thank you. I'll just go put them in a vase."

He watched her walk away, taking the moment alone to calm himself down. This was ridiculous. He was better than this. He wasn't some lovesick teenager; he was two _thousand_ years old. He'd lived with her for centuries, they'd been around the universe together. It was just another trip together, that's all it was.

Then she came back out of the living room and he realised he was a lovesick teenager, regardless of his age. He adored her, and the way she walked up to him was enough to hold his attention. He truly hoped that he'd chosen the right destination.

"Shall we?" She asked and he nodded, bending down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's, my Pet," he agreed, holding the door open for her. She flushed again, at both the kiss and his manners, and stepped inside. He quickly followed, "Do you have any preferences on our destination?"

"No, I'm happy wherever," she replied and he smirked.

"Good. I have just the place."

 _~0~0~0~_

Stepping out of the TARDIS onto new soil felt so much more familiar than the last two weeks has. This felt like they had always been. The Doctor watched Danielle open the doors, listening for her reaction, quickly stepping into place to watch the look on her face.

Danni let herself fall into the moment completely. They were on top of building looking over a city, her mouth open slightly at the sight. The planet's sun was setting, giving the sky a lovely purple hue, but that wasn't what was holding her attention. It was the fact that, amongst the hustle and bustle of the city were animals, walking around like they were out in the wild. She held onto the edge of the roof tightly as she leant over to get a better look.

"That's…" She breathed, trailing off as she watched a traffic light change colours and people cross a road, "that's a giraffe!"

He walked over to her side, watching her try and spot all the different animals in the area, "I thought we could go for dinner, then head to a musical I thought you would enjoy, then afterwards go on a midnight safari around the city. I know you like animals, and people."

She nodded, watching the citizens down below walking around, dodging the animals but doing so like they weren't even paying them much attention. It was the norm to have a couple of zebras just heading down the street, it would seem.

She turned back to the Doctor, smiling at him, "This is amazing," she told him honestly, "where are we?"

As she walked over to his side, he wondered if he should take her hand. He'd not held her in so long, he just wanted to feel her skin on his, but he wanted to show her he was taking this seriously, and holding hands on a first date didn't seem appropriate. He held out his arm for her to take, which she did much to his relief, "This is a little-known planet in the 42rd Century, under the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire. It was a bit of an experiment that the locals enjoyed."

He led her off the roof, through a door into the building, "What kind of an experiment involves releasing wild animals into a city?"

"A stupid one," the Doctor replied bluntly and she giggled, "however, for whatever reason, it worked."

"It's amazing how some of the most stupid ideas become the best," Danni commented as the Doctor opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, motioning her inside. They stepped out into a restaurant with enough lighting for the patrons to be able to see what they were eating whilst also providing a level of intimacy needed for evening dining. It was lovely, really, and definitely not the first time he had taken her out for a meal. Or, in fact, the first time she had taken him out for a meal either. He knew the ins and outs of the universe better than she did, but she tried to treat him when she could.

She frowned slightly to herself as he motioned to a waiter, saying that they had a reservation under the name 'Mr and Mrs Smith'. It was her idea for them to date, after all. Maybe she should have taken him somewhere first? But, then again, they were only in this situation because of his actions, so maybe he should be trying to make it up to her.

He even held her seat out for her, pushing her in and she shot him a smile, and for a while they just made small talk. Danni told him about her new job, about how nice the students were and how she kinda wished it wasn't temporary, but that was the way things went.

The Doctor told her about the little trip to Huin, where he was 'gifted' a tiara for his visit. He left out the fact that he'd taken it for himself, and that he'd been shot. He kept his story more on what he'd see, and the nice part _before_ then, tempting her with images of a new place in the universe. Unfortunately, is wasn't one he'd be able to take her back to anywhere near when he had visited. He was sure he would be a wanted man there for _quite_ a while.

The food was very well presented, but blander than he had hoped for. Still, they served spaghetti, and he knew she would like that, and if she was happy with it he could eat it. It didn't stop him complaining about it, but it was only a couple of small comments and Danni could forgive him that.

In fact, he'd been rather lovely so far and she could tell he was trying. Not that she wanted him to not be himself, but it was nice he was trying, "You're being a real gentleman tonight," she teased lightly, "you don't need to be, you can be just be yourself."

He wasn't sure if that a dig at his personality or not, but the smile on her face suggested it wasn't, "Yeah, well, that's what humans do on a date, isn't it?" He asked in reply "Be polite, make small talk about nothing of importance? That's all human dates are."

She had been about to take a bite of her food, but his words made her pause. That was a very specific thing to bring up, and it get like he wasn't too happy with the idea either, "A human date?" She repeated, "Why a human date?"

Her voice was quiet, but her expression was tense, like she wasn't happy and he realised that maybe he shouldn't have brought it up, "I thought you would like a human date," he explained, "because, you know, you're human."

She closed the menu, "Seriously, you're doing this now?" She hissed, her anger flaring, "We've not seen each other properly in ages and you're already insulting me!"

"I'm not insulting you," he retorted, "what gave you that idea?"

"A 'human' date," she repeated again, this time with air quotes around the word, "you _still_ see me as less than you for it, don't you?"

He shook his head, placing his fork down on the table, "Of course not," he replied.

"Then why not a 'Time Lord' date?" She challenged, motioning between them, "There's more Time Lord than human here, why not do something for both of us unless you're trying to point it out?"

"Because Time Lords never really date," he replied, a little defensive because he had really tried to find something she would like, "this whole concept has only come about because of you."

She frowned, "Wait, what about you and… you know, your first wife?" She asked, "Mrs Doctor-The-First? Didn't you date her?" The Doctor shook his head, "Then how did you even get together?"

He shrugged, because it wasn't very interesting, and definitely not as interesting as how he met his Danielle, "We were in the same class together at the Academy. We both hated our Cybernetics professor, and eventually we decided to get married."

Danni blinked, because this was news to her. They had talked in the past about his first wife, but only really about his actual married life with her. Danni didn't even know her name.

"You just decided?" She asked, confused, "But, how did you know you would work together? Did you share hobbies, or want the same goals in life?"

"It wasn't particularly important," he explained, "we got along, she was kind and she let me be nosy when no one else would. We made a good time, so our union was almost expected."

"Oh," Danni replied, sitting back in her chair with all of her wind knocked out of her, "that's rather sad."

"Why?" He asked, "Because we never had a date?"

"No, because you never really had a chance to fall in love," she replied, "you just sorta were. Like us, remember? All those times with Ten when you were just a little bit more in love with me, and the same the other way around? You didn't get that with her, and that seems like a shame."

She did genuinely look rather upset for him, which puzzled him further. Wasn't she supposed to be jealous of any woman he'd had a relationship with? But then again, she'd never really been like that. She'd only been jealous of someone trying to tempt him, but never of anything that had happened before her. She'd been the same with his ill-thought non-romance with Rose.

"I don't believe we would have managed to get that far should we have dated," he replied, hoping to reassure her with his honesty, "it was the way it was at the time."

She nodded slowly, "Well, I guess I do have a lot to learn about Time Lord life," she admitted, feeling slightly bad about getting angry at him. She sat up again, starting on her food, "Tell me about it."

"I've told you about it before," he reminded her, again watching her closely for her reaction. One minute angry, next minute curious and a little sheepish; was this what it was like to live with him?

"Not really," she replied, "you've told me about Gallifrey, and about society, but not about day to day life. What did you do when you weren't in school? Or when you went on holidays?"

Ah, this was what he missed. Her looking to him, interested in what he had to say, wanting to learn more, to understand more. She was so beautiful when she was craving more knowledge, so how could he resist?

"Well, when I was a young boy, we used to love to play in the desert sand…"

 _~0~0~0~_

"It was _just_ a musical, Theta," Danni groaned as they walked down the street away from the theatre. She'd very much been looking forward to going to see a show of any kind. It had been centuries since they'd been to the theatre, but throughout the entire performance all she had heard was the Doctor huff and puff about what was happening on stage.

To his credit, he had kept his opinions otherwise to himself during that time, but the moment they were out on the dark street his mouth was open and he'd not shut up about every single thing he had found wrong. The lighting, the stage direction. Somehow he'd found objection with the plants they'd used, even though they were actually real.

"Anyone with half an ear could tell you that singing in that key was entirely inappropriate for a musical about a killer plant."

"I thought he sang just fine," Danni replied, because she truly hadn't been able to see his issue with the man playing the dentist. She was very happy to see the Little Shop of Horrors would have a revival in the 43nd century, and she had just enjoyed it.

He hadn't evidently, "And that was obviously based on the Sunflower, which is not, in any way, a carnivorous plant. It _never_ evolves into a carnivorous plant. It's just a whole mess."

She had to admit, that had annoyed her a little bit as well, but once she'd gotten over the initial confusion of a giant singing sunflower, it hadn't really bothered her too much, "Well, I enjoyed it," she told him.

He frowned as he looked at her. Had she really? He'd noticed her having a little sing along to the some of the songs, but he had thought she was just being polite to the people on stage. Maybe she had really enjoyed it, after all that was the aim of the night out.

"Good," he replied, "at least it served its purpose after all."

She shook her head, "No, if you didn't enjoy it, then it didn't." He looked confused so she sighed, "We're both supposed to be having a good time, not just me. A date is for both parties, not just for one. If you didn't enjoy yourself, then it wasn't very good."

The Doctor didn't like the sound of that. If it wasn't very good, that meant his attempt at a date wasn't very good either, right? But he couldn't just lie about how terrible it was, "I will make sure to take you to a proper performance another time," he settled on.

She smiled, "I'd like that," she replied and he felt himself relax, "not next week, though. You have to take me on a date _you_ would like to go on."

His brows furrowed slightly, "Next week?"

"Next Friday," she reminded, "when you pick me up." His hearts dropped slightly; he had hoped that this date would be enough to bring her home, apparently it wasn't the case.

He couldn't blame her, though. So far this date had been nice, but only because he got to spend it with her. Overall the events had been rather dull. Yes, next time he would do better.

"Are you still angry?" He asked her and she looked up at him, surprised at the softness of his tone.

"No," she replied, "but I don't think I can trust you yet. Sorry."

He looked straight ahead, "Don't be," he told her. "The safari meeting point is just up here. I managed to book all of the places, but unfortunately we still need a guide."

She giggled, hugging his arm lightly, "Nice to know you're still as antisocial as ever," she teased.

"I'm not anti-social, I just don't want to spend my time with morons."

"Oh, should I go then?" She motioned over her shoulder with her thumb, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face as he fell straight for her teasing.

"I didn't say you, why do you always think..." He trailed off when he noticed her trying to stop giggling, "Oh, you're not being serious."

She shook her head, "Take me to see some giraffes," She commanded, holding onto his arm tighter, "I hope you brought a camera, because I didn't."

"I did," he said, almost proudly. He reached into his never-ending pocket and frowned as he failed to find it, "one moment." Danni giggled, glad that they were having a good time together once again.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara looked up from her book, heart racing out of habit at the sound of the TARDIS materialising once again in her hallway. It was nearing 11pm now, so the fact that they'd been a few hours seemed to suggest a successful date.

She got up, heading as quietly as she could to the doorway, dipping her head as close as she dared so she could listen in. For Danni's own good, of course. Not because she was nosy.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" The Doctor asked his wife and Clara felt a wave of sympathy at the tint of desperation she heard in his otherwise brisk voice.

"You did it again, Theta!" Danni replied, like she was trying to keep her voice quiet even though all she wanted to do was shout, "The moment the tour guide said something you didn't like, it was 'he's one of _your_ lot'."

"But he was," The Doctor protested, "you're both human, I don't understand why you think that's a bad thing."

"I don't, you do!" She hissed in reply, "The moment you don't want to have any interest in something remotely human it's 'one of your lot'. Shifting all responsibility onto me!"

"So you want me to have it? Haven't I bloody done enough?" The Doctor snapped in reply, and Clara almost winced, "You're not supposed to be like the rest!"

"How dare you?" Danni snarled, "I don't want you to do it on your own. We _should_ be doing it together! You're the one who keeps dividing us up! I want to be on your side as much as I want you on mine, but we can't if you keep putting us on different teams!"

There was silence and Clara wanted to run out and hug them both separately and together. The pain in their argument was tangible, and the silence felt more heart-breaking than their words.

"Will I see you next Friday?" The Doctor asked softly.

"You'll see me next Wednesday when you pick up Clara," she replied and Clara frowned, brows furrowing as she mouthed 'what?' to herself.

"Please, Danielle," the Doctor beseeched.

"Of course you will," Danni promised and Clara would have smiled if she hadn't just been promised to the Time Lord for a day.

There was another moment, where she assumed a kiss was exchanged, but it was over quickly and so it must have been just on the cheek.

"Oh, Martha has _requested_ that I take you to visit in the near future," the Doctor told his wife.

"You went to see Martha?" Was Danni's bewildered reply, "What for?"

"No matter," the Doctor dismissed, "did you pack enough in your suitcase?"

"I think so. Thank you."

Another pause, "Goodnight, my Danielle," the Doctor murmured.

"Goodnight, Theta," Danni replied in the same remorseful tone. The flat filled with the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising a few moments later, and then Clara stepped into the hallway.

"Hey," Clara said softly and Danni turned to look at her, "how did it go?"

"Very well," She replied just as softly, and the smile that appeared on her face suggested she really did mean it, "I'm going to head to bed, is that okay?"

Clara nodded, "Of course. We'll debrief in the morning." She rubbed Danni on the arm, then the blonde left in the hallway.

What did she mean about Wednesday?

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry for the late chapter, but never fear! There is a reason!_

 _I may have spent my time starting a new Danni story. It's an AU, and it's called Echoes and it's on my profile if you want to check it out. Please leave a review if you think you'll read/continue reading. I need feedback so I know people like it :)_

 _Otherwise, onto reviews for this!_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- They're getting there, aren't they? x_

 _ **lostiesgirl** \- Why thank you sweetie! I always wondered how long it was for each of them at the end of Season 8. The CV part came from my own life, I hope I never have to look for another job again._

 _ **Amelia** **Flanigan** \- The main Missy plot will be at the end when Missy is actually in it. However, we will still be getting little glimpses when I think they fit :)_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- I could just hear that bit in his voice and I knew I needed to keep it in somewhere! I hope you liked this chapter too, sweetie :) x_

 _ **Rox** **Malone** \- Why thank you :D _

_**Zephyr** \- I'm not sure yet about that date. Unless I think it would fit, it'll probably stay in the Outtakes, but it does need a little re-writing so we shall see :)_

 _ **Ronin** **Kenshin** \- Thanks, I didn't just want a quick fix for them. Both Danni and the Doctor need to come to terms with some things. The Doctor needs to communicate his feelings better and Danni needs to stop jumping to conclusions, and it'll take a while for them to get there. But they will, I can't keep them apart XD_

 _ **bored411** \- I just hate being late though! It's my biggest pet peeve and even a day late really bugs me! But thanks, sweetie, I hope you liked this as a start :)_

 _ **Authora97** \- That's what I was aiming for :D_


	30. The Shadow Men

The phone kept ringing, and the cover moved up higher over her head. Anyone who knew her knew better than to ring this early. Especially on a weekend. If this was her boyfriend, she was going to have to reconsider their entire relationship.

" _Shuttup_!" Clara shouted at her phone before rolling over, squeezing her eyes tighter shut as she tried to block it out.

"Sorry, it's me," Danni replied from next to her. She reached out from her own little pocket of cover and grabbed her mobile from the bedside table. Thankfully on the date a couple of nights previously she had remembered to grab her phone. She knew it wasn't the Doctor; he hadn't rung her yet and he wouldn't ring her in the morning.

"It's early," she answered the phone, disregarding the greeting and going straight for the point, "if you have this number then you should know better."

" _I do apologise, Danielle, but some things don't wait for your lie in,_ " the voice on the other side replied and Danni sat up in the bed, brows furrowed.

"Kate?" She asked, bewildered and Clara peeked out of her little cocoon to express her own surprise, "Why are you ringing me? The TARDIS should have put you straight through to the Doctor."

" _I'm sure it would have if he were the one I was trying to call_ ," the UNIT officer replied, " _however, you will do just fine._ "

"Oh," Danni replied, still not quite sure if Kate really had meant to call her, "What can I do for you?"

" _We have a bit of a situation. Nothing too serious, but we could do with an expert's opinion."_

"Again, I must ask why you're not calling the Doctor," Danni said.

" _Because we know you have a lot of knowledge on what we're dealing with."_ Kate replied, " _If you would be so kind, a car should be appearing outside your apartment in about a minute."_

"Give me five," Danni replied with a sigh, like she was resigning herself to help even though her hearts sped up with glee. It had been three weeks now since she'd done something remotely exciting – although that wasn't a fair judgement on her date – and suddenly she was being called into UNIT. She'd take it, "in fact, give me and Clara five."

" _Of course. The car will be there in three._ "

Danni hung up and Clara shot her a look as she jumped out of bed, "What do you mean 'give me and Clara five'?" Clara asked.

"Oh, come on!" Danni groaned a bit like a teenager, "I can't go without a companion! I need you to be at my side, being sassy and telling me when I'm missing something painfully obvious!"

Clara did try and be annoyed at being asked to get up early, but the wonderful play up to her ego always did wonders. Instead, she acted put out, but climbed out of bed after Danni, "You're going to have to make this up to me."

"I'll bake you a cake," Danni replied and Clara's eyes widened slightly, "you'll love it."

"Er... sure," Clara accepted nervously. While it was true that Danni's cooking skills had improved, she still didn't completely trust that the cake would be anywhere near edible.

Danni's phone started ringing again and she sighed, picking it up off the bedside table again, "That was _not_ three minutes," she grumbled.

 _~0~0~0~_

The car journey was long; not just because Clara lived quite far away from the Tower of London, but even though it was the weekend the traffic was terrible. Both women had headed out with a cup of coffee in hand, and had barely said anything to each other for the entire trip. Not because they didn't want to speak to each other, it was rather the fact that they wanted to wake up properly before being confronted by UNIT and whatever they had to offer.

And Danni really didn't know what to expect. If it was something that was known to them, Kate would have surely mentioned it on the phone instead of asking for her opinion on something unknown. It can't have been too dangerous, otherwise they would have called the Doctor. Everyone knew that if you wanted your planet saving, it was the Doctor who was the best to call.

Maybe they'd not been able to get hold of him. That was also a possibility. Then, though, why did Kate not ask for her to ring him when she'd called?

They were quickly taken into the Tower, going downwards towards the dungeons until they were lead into one of the control rooms within the building. There were machines around the walls, a metal door set into the other wall and a bunch of people in while coats doing work. And, of course, the typical soldiers waiting around for something to happen.

Kate turned when the door opened and shot them a professional smile, "Danielle, Clara, I'm glad you could join us," she greeted as the two women walked over.

"Like you would have given us a choice," Danni commented in reply.

"Like you would have come if you didn't want to," Kate retorted and Danni grinned at her.

"Very good point," she agreed, "what do you want me for, Kate? You're much too good at your job to be looking for advice from me."

"Be that as it may, we could really use your help," Kate replied, not denying Danni's claims in the slightest, "let me show you."

She walked from the middle to the room to one wall, where a map was pinned to the wall with various pictures of people around it, each joined to a point on the map with pen.

"A wall map?" Clara commented, "shouldn't you have some sort of holographic display or something?"

Kate shot her an amused look, "Sometimes the old fashion ways do just fine," she replied, "all these people were either found dead, or were last seen, around this point," she pointed to where all the lines seemed to join up. "There is a refugee camp hidden down this alley from anyone who shouldn't know it was there."

"You mean humans, right?" Clara commented and Kate nodded.

"Most people just walk on by never knowing the plethora of alien life they're missing. It is thought that whatever killed them comes from the camp."

"And you want to go in and see if you can find it?" Danni asked.

"The camp has its own internal law and order system. If we went in, it would disrupt everything and as it stands, we'd rather keep the peace than disrupt it. Unfortunately, our person on the inside was not able to get us any useful information, and as it didn't take place in the camp, there's not much else they could do."

Danni grimaced, "Oh, are you going to make me look at a dead body?" She groaned, "You know I don't do well with that, Kate!"

"Yes, I remember," the officer replied, "don't worry, there wasn't enough left for you to take a look at. Whatever attacked those people turned them into quite the feast."

"Well, that's just not pleasant," Clara replied, her own nose wrinkled up in disgust, "so, what do you have?"

"For a while, we didn't have much. Forensics found that whatever it was worked alone, but apart from that we couldn't get any data we could use. Nothing else matched one attack to another. But, then, something happened. This way."

She took them over to one of the consoles by the large metal door, which had a screen on it, "Marcus Bulman was walking home one night from a rather large night out with his work colleagues when he heard screams from in an alley one street up from the refugee camp. He, being the good Samaritan, decided to take a look," she pressed a button and surveillance from what appeared to be a police station came on the screen. It was black and white, but there was a man who looked entirely too shaken up to be sat down talking across to a police officer.

" _You… you see, I see her everywhere,"_ he stuttered out, " _she was my wife, I miss her every day and it's only been a year since she died. But that was my wife! She was my wife, and she was eating that man!_ " Kate reached out and pressed another button, pausing the video.

"The man he saved did survive, but he had another tale to tell. Apparently what lured him into the alley was not Mrs Bulman, but his dead daughter. She'd died five years previously from leukaemia at the age of seven."

Danni frowned, "Well, no matter how drunk you were, there's no way you'd mistake a seven-year-old for your wife."

"It gets better," Kate said, "what attacked Mr Wyman, our unfortunate victim, wasn't his daughter; it was his PE teacher, who had done some rather horrific things to him whilst at school."

"But you said…" Clara started and Kate nodded.

"What lured him into the alleyway was his daughter, but once trapped, it turned into his PE teacher. All but two of the dead or missing people have had close family members die within the last five years. We figure that the rest were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Danni was nodding in thought, her mind rushing over possibilities, but there was one thing that was still confusing her, "Okay, so you want me to catch it?"

Kate shook her head, "No, catching it was easy after that. We have a few officers who happened upon their jobs by losing their loved ones. It was just a case of getting them in the right place and trapping it."

"Let me guess," Clara drawled, motioning to the door they were stood by, "Exhibit A, right?"

"That'll be him," Kate confirmed. "What we need you to do, Danielle, is talk to it."

"Why don't you do that?" Danni asked, "I mean, you caught it, you don't need me."

"It doesn't just turn into the thing you want the most," Kate explained, "there's a psychic element to it. It makes you _want_ whatever you want. It took twenty-three people to cage it, and after that no one can fight it anymore. It's been in basic isolation since we got it back here because whoever goes in tries to free it. We need to find out how to negate the effects so it can be trailed for the deaths of its victims, or sent back where it came from."

"Do you have video in there?" Danni asked and Kate pressed yet another button. The video switched to the stream from inside the room. Again, much like the police holding room, there wasn't much in there. It was grey, with a table in the middle with two chairs. One was empty, but the other had something in it. Both Clara and Danni squinted as they lent in closer, trying to focus on the creature being held in there.

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Can you not see it?" Kate asked in reply and the young woman shook her head, "that's because no one can. Without a psychic link it cannot take a form. So all we get on the video feed is a blur to tell us it's still there."

"Is that it's true form, then?" She asked, "What it looks like when no one's around?"

"We don't know, we can't get close enough to ask," Kate replied before turning to Danni, "What do you think? Any idea what it could be?"

Danni shook her head slowly. Clara smiled slightly as she watched the blonde. Her brows were still furrowed, her eyes trained on the video feed. She was obviously thinking something, even if she didn't want to voice it yet, "I've read a lot of books," she declared suddenly, "I think I might… But I'm not sure, because I can't really remember. I need more information, something to jolt my memory," she smiled softly to herself, "I wonder if this is what the Doctor feels like when he almost has an idea."

She took her eyes off the screen, turning to Kate, "Are you sure you don't want me to ring him?"

"Absolutely sure," Kate replied, "why call him when I have you? I have complete faith that you will be able to figure it out."

Danni grinned, because she knew that Kate wouldn't have lied to be kind, "Oh, well, let's get in there!" She took a step forward to enter the room but Kate held her arm out to stop her.

"Not yet," she told her, "we can't have you go in alone, in case it does manage to overwhelm you. We're just waiting on your backup."

"Backup?" Danni repeated before turning to Clara, the grin never fading from her face, "Hear that? I have backup?"

"What am I, then?" Clara retorted and Danni patted her on the arm.

"I told you, you're my sassy friend who keeps me from getting distracted," she replied and Clara rolled her eyes. The way she said it sounded like a compliment, but she wasn't convinced.

The door opened behind them, "Ma'am, sorry the traffic was…" they all turned to see the two Osgoods enter the room, once again one reflecting the Doctor in her attire and the other reflecting Danni. The Danni-Osgood had been the one talking, but she trailed off at the sight of the Time Lord and her companion, "Oh my…"

Danni grinned, "Hello Osgood," she greeted the pair like their situation was completely normal, "I didn't know you were going to be here too."

"Yes, she has the best defence," Kate explained, "one will stay out here with us and give us feedback about what is happening within the cell. That way if something does go wrong, we know when to pull you out."

"Cool," Danni agreed, because that seemed like a good idea to her as well. She turned to Clara, "Look at that, I'm getting companions all over the spot today."

"Companion?" Danni-Osgood whispered.

 _~0~0~0~_

"You'll be alright; you know?" Danni reassured the Osgood who was stood next to her. The door in the main room had led to a smaller vestibule-type room. It was, apparently, another layer of protection between the staff and whatever creature they happened to be holding on the other side, "I know being separated from yourself is hard, but she's only on the other side of the door."

Osgood shot her a smile, although that wasn't quite why she was nervous. She was never far away from her other self, that was true, but they were never truly apart so she wasn't too bothered about the short distance between them. Instead, she was worried about getting this wrong.

It had been an easy choice for her to go in with Danni. They both loved the Time Lords, their history and the good they'd done for the planet and the universe in general. From a very young age she'd been told stories about the Doctor, but it wasn't until she finally joined UNIT herself she'd began to experience his influence. But, it was when she first came into contact with this mysterious 'wife' of the Doctor that she'd become truly obsessed. A man with a time machine and a woman who was forced around time against her will was just too good a story to put down, really.

She'd been _gutted_ to find out that she'd missed her when the Sontarans had tried to convert the planet. She hadn't been a high a rank then as she was now, though, so she'd not been allowed to go investigate the ATMOS factory. It had just made her more determined to get promoted.

When she had met Danielle's first body, it had turned out so much _better_ than she expected. Three Doctors, Danielle and the companion who had ensured that they were always going to be there to save the universe. If that had been the only good thing to come out of it, she would have accepted it happily.

But it had become so much more than that. She'd found her other half, a part of herself that had become another whole and she wasn't sure how she'd survived being in one body for so long. They were their own individual Osgoods, and yet at the same time they had their own thoughts and feelings and she loved it beyond anything she had ever come across before. They were Petronella Osgood, and she found that because of the Doctor and Danni.

They'd both just grown to love the two Time Lords, and it came out in their mannerisms as well as the clothes they wore. They both took on a Time Lord each, using their two minds to focus on the separate people. When it came to deciding which Osgood would go into the room with Danni, it made sense that the one currently dressed in a blue skirt that was very reminiscent of her first body should go in with her.

And that was what was making her nervous. What if she wasn't very good at protecting her should she need to be? Danni was always so kind, she wanted to live up to her expectations, she wanted to prove that she could be a fully capable UNIT officer, because she could be. She knew she was, she was just a bit… starstruck.

Two beeps rang out in the room, signalling that the door had been unlocked, " _Right, you can proceed,_ " Kate's voice came over the intercom, " _if you feel like you need to leave, head straight to through the door. We can lock in and you'll be cut off again._ "

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Danni replied, reaching for the door, "let's see what we're dealing with."

Osgood lead the way, because she knew what to expect. People had expected her to see the other version of herself, but that wasn't true at all, because she _had_ herself. No, what she wanted was her grandmother. She had died a few years previously, just because she had been old and it had been her time. She had come from a family of geeks, but her grandmother had really encouraged her as a child and they'd just got along very well. So in the seat was her grandmother, all 87 years of her. She felt that first twinge of desperation to let the alien go.

Danni, on the other hand, saw exactly what she thought she would. The alien was strapped down to the chair around its ankles and its wrists, but the bindings went over the dark blue suit the alien was now wearing. It was no longer a blurred, unfocused being that sat there. The grey hair, the intense eyebrows, the piercing eyes.

"Ah, there you are Danielle," the Doctor purred, "I was wondering when you were coming to save me."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara paced slightly as they waited for the inner door to unlock. She wasn't very comfortable with letting Danni go in there on her own, even if a Osgood was in there with her. That Doctor part of her didn't want her to be in danger without being there to save her. It was ridiculous, but when no one knew exactly what the thing on the other side was, she couldn't help feeling it.

Then they were in, and both women stopped to stare at the blur that was on the screen. Clara tried to get closer to the screen, as if it would help focus the picture, "I wish we could see what they were seeing," she grumbled, annoyed.

"You haven't guessed already?" Kate asked.

Clara looked at her, "You know?"

"Of course, who else would she want?" Osgood replied for her boss. "When it comes down to it, they are both very predictable."

"It's the Doctor," she stated as her guess, "but she'll know it's not him, why bother changing into someone she knows isn't there?"

"It's more than physical, remember." Kate pointed out, "It will try and make her want _this_ version of her husband as much as she wants the actual version. Our hope is that she'll be able to fight it better than the rest of us," she glanced at her assistant and one half of her friend, "how are they?"

"Fine," she replied, "it went straight for grandma, we know how to fight that off."

"Good, let us know if it gets too much and we'll remove them both."

Clara appreciated the little exchange. Not only did it reaffirm her confidence in Danni, but the promise that they would save her should something go wrong was rather reassuring.

Still, she pressed herself a little closer to the screen, keeping her own eye out in case something went terribly wrong.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni wasn't even the least bit surprised by the sight of her husband staring back at her. Even with their issues, there was no one else she would rather see in the chair in front of her. In fact, considering that they'd 'lost' part of their relationship in recent times, the transformation made sense of a multitude of levels.

It didn't mean she was happy about it, though. He was her husband, and the idea of someone pretending to be him made her hands clench at her sides as she tried to calm herself down. Instead of getting angry at it, though, she just smirked, "Of course, it was going to be you," she commented, "I'm not surprised. Actually, I was hoping you were going to be more surprising and show me someone else. It's a little disappointing. What's your name?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes in a perfect imitation of his current body, "Danielle, this is tiring," he snapped, "get them to let me go and we'll go home."

"Oh, will we?" She replied, "And where is home, exactly?"

"Our blue box," he replied, "this is preposterous. I thought you would be able to tell your husband apart from anyone else. Once again you have disappointed me."

Osgood winced slightly, her grandmother begging her to be let free was beginning to chip away at her self-control. However, they had all been prepared for this, and having Danni replying to a conversation she couldn't actually hear was helping pull her out of the situation. She didn't know how long she would be able to resist, but with all the outside influences, she knew she had a while.

Danni chuckled slightly, not just at the impressive impression of her husband, but at the fact that for a moment she felt the twinge of hurt she had felt each time he'd insulted her previously, "Oh, you are good, I'll give you that. But you're not my husband, what is your name?"

"I'm hurt, Danielle," he replied, "can't even recognise your own husband. Just let me go, we can figure it out together."

There was a flash, just for a moment, that made her want to do what he said. But she quickly shut it away, using her anger to squash it down, "No, that isn't going to work," she told him firmly, "I know you're not my husband, you're not going to make me want to help you. Tell me your name."

There was a pause, then the Doctor smirked, "They all want my eventually," he purred, "you want your husband, you won't resist me for too long. Look at me, Danielle, this is the body of the man you want, and _oh_ , don't you want him."

"What did you say?" She asked, her face lighting up as an idea came to her out of nowhere. She had been aiming to just resist long enough to be able to get some information out of him, after all she'd had a few centuries of training from the Doctor and she knew that she'd be able to resist a psychic attack for quite a while before it overwhelmed her. But she didn't have to, did she?

The Doctor looked vaguely confused, "I'm sorry?"

"About my husband's body," she replied, "because, you're quite right, that is my husband's current body. _But_ it's not the body I want. Let me see," she paused, looking up thoughtfully as she cycled through her memories of all his other bodies, "the body I currently want used to wear this long scarf, and had rather curly hair. Oh, and his voice, _that_ is a voice that I really loved."

She could tell that the creature hadn't been expecting her complete change in focus from her husband's current body to his fourth one. Suddenly sat in front of her was a very confused looking Four, his eyes on his hands as he clenched and relaxed his new fingers.

"What did you…" He started with his new, deep voice and for a moment Danni allowed herself to appreciate it.

"Or, you know, what about the one that wore pinstripes. He had the _best_ 'I'm clever' glasses, and he used to make me feel fantastic when we were together."

The Doctor changed again, this time to his Tenth self, "But then again, none of them had hair I loved to run my fingers through like Eleven. _Oh_ , I do miss it." As the creature changed yet again, Danni couldn't help but grin. Not only at the sight of Eleven, because why wouldn't she, but at the fact that her theory was proving to be completely true. Each time he changed, she felt the need to save him completely disappear, like the connection was reset with each persona.

"What are you doing?" The creature demanded, his voice echoing a rather angry Eleven perfectly.

"Exactly what you want," she replied, "wanting my husband. You're not the only person who can change form, sweetie. My husband had thirteen bodies, I can go through them all if you like."

"No, don't," he quickly replied, "it's just a waste of energy and time."

"I'm also going to guess that you need the image to stay to be keep the connection, correct?" Danni continued, "which is why, when you change into what they fear, they don't want to help you anymore."

Eleven's lips turned up into a snarl, "They taste so much better when they're scared," he told her, "personal fear is such a wonderful seasoning."

Her eyes narrowed and she slammed her hands down on the table in front of her, "Tell me who you are," she demanded.

He shook his head, his quiff shaking in time, much like it always did. Danni felt the need to reach out and touch it, and the moment she realised she did, she cleared the image of him her mind, turning him into his Ninth self.

"Why should I?" He asked in a distinctly northern English accent, "Why should I tell you anything apart from how much I'm going to enjoy eating you?"

Danni glanced at Osgood. The girl didn't look like she was fairing too well, her eyes wide and wet with tears. She didn't have long before she would have to leave, and Danni really didn't like the idea of being stuck in the room on her own. But she refused to put her friend in any danger, or have her suffer needlessly.

"Because, at the moment, I control your freedom," she retorted to the creature, "do you want to say chained to that chair? Because, if you do, I will just leave you here."

He seemed to consider this for a moment, "You can get me out?" He asked slowly and she nodded.

"If you answer some of my questions, I can release your restraints. You're not getting out of here, you've been eating people."

"I can't help it, humans are just so delicious," he crooned, "all full of fat and feelings, how can you stand to be around yourselves without giving into that delicious temptation?"

"That's enough," Danni snarled, turning to Osgood, "you're going to have to leave, sweetie."

Osgood blinked, surprised at being addressed. She cleared the lump in her throat that her grandmother's begging had brought on, "I can't leave you in here on your own, Ma'am."

Danni shot her a look, "It's not ma'am," she reminded with only a hint of a warning in her voice, "I know you can't hear his side of the conversation, but if you stay, he's probably going to eat you."

"And I won't eat you?" The Ninth Doctor purred, "All humans, no matter what form, taste fantastic."

"Yes, but I'm not human," Danni retorted, which was only half a lie, "if you stay here, sweetie, it's not going to be safe."

"What I do is never safe," Osgood replied with only a slight waiver to her voice, "I still do it. So do you."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Danni murmured, "alright, you can stay." She turned to the creature, "I want to know what planet you're from. Tell me, and I'll get your arm restraints removed."

The creature seemed to ponder it, a thoughtful look on his face that somehow seemed to fit Nine perfectly. Danni assumed it was because she was being manipulated into feeling a familiarity with the body, but she didn't really mind. She knew she still had full control of herself, with only the slightest overwhelming urge to try and save him. It was actually quite nice seeing all of the Doctors once again, she'd never disregard the opportunity to see any of them, real or not. How long had it been since she'd seen Ten, after all?

She blinked slightly as he warped back into his Tenth self. The creature also seemed surprised at the sudden transformation, "You can't control it, can you?" Danni asked softly. The creature didn't reply, but Danni knew that just meant that she wasn't wrong in her assumption.

Then he grinned evilly, "Sit down and I'll tell you," he offered.

She frowned in confusion at the strange compromise, but with another glance at Osgood, she sat in the free chair across from him. Perhaps being on his level she could get him to open up more.

 _~0~0~0~_

"Why is she sitting down?" Clara asked, turning to Osgood as if she held her answers, "that's stupid, isn't it? What if it breaks free?"

"It can't break free," Kate reassured her, "nothing can break free of those restraints. She's safe, the creature must have said something to her that we can't hear."

Clara growled in frustration, "How are we supposed to help if we can't even hear what its saying?"

"We can't, we have to work of cues from Danielle and Osgood," Kate replied, turning to her colleague, "Anything?"

"Apart from still being upset over Grandma, nothing," the other Osgood said, "but I know Danni won't be removed yet. She knows what she's doing, right?"

Clara grumbled, because _yes_ her friend knew what she was doing, but it didn't mean she had to like what was happening. She watched Danni's brow furrow slightly, obviously listening to whatever the creature was saying to her that they couldn't here.

Then she sat back in her chair, " _Kate, release the arm restraints_." She called.

Kate leant closer to the intercom microphone, "I can't do that," she replied, "you're in too much danger."

" _Release the arm restraints or this is over and you won't find out a thing_ ," Danni countered, crossing her arms. Kate's hand clenched up, and her face reflected the frustration at the fact that Danni suddenly had the upper hand.

"Bloody Time Lords," she grumbled before fiddling with the controls, releasing the restraints.

 _~0~0~0~_

"I came to this planet by chance," the creature told Danielle, "I was travelling with a few more of my kind when we came upon your little world. Nothing seemed very interesting to us, but there were a few little things to eat, so our original plan was to stock up for our journey and head on our way."

The creature paused for a moment, and Danni used it to try and work her questions in a way that wouldn't tell whoever was listening what they were talking about. Her bargain hinged on the fact that she could give the creature what it wanted, and to do that she needed the information that UNIT wanted, "Stock up?"

"Just a couple of humans," it explained like it was picking up hamburgers from a fast food restaurant, "something to snack on as we headed out of your galaxy and towards our destination – a small planet called Furgon," she watched its lips turn up in a disgusting smirk, "oh, I thought that we were going to eat like kings."

"And then?" She replied, once again a calculated question.

"And then I tried human. _Nothing_ tasted like it. Wonderfully fatty, but also at the same time there was just something I couldn't place, an idiocy that made them all so delectable. Their fear was nothing like I ever had tasted before. I couldn't continue on to Furgon knowing I was leaving such a feast behind. So, I stayed. I found a little street that would take me in as I built a life for myself, and I waited."

"For what?"

"For the opportune moment," it said simply, "I thought myself clever enough to keep the eyes of Earth's police off my trail. Unfortunately, I was just so hungry, and I got cocky. And, well, here I am."

Danni nodded slowly, her stomach sick and her resolve hardening. She needed to get more information so that the creature in front of her could be dealt with properly. It wasn't so much that she objected to anything finding food, and some aliens ate humans in the same way humans ate animals, but it was the fact that it took pleasure out of the suffering that was angering her. Just because you had to kill to survive shouldn't mean you should go looking for the pain of others.

She continued to stare at him, wondering what to do for her next move. She didn't want to let him go, but leaving him restrained wasn't an option either. She could never bare to see her Theta chained up, she had to get him out…

She shook her head, realising that she'd spent too long already on one Doctor. A quick thought change and the man across from her looked exactly like the Doctor's first body. It looked incredibly too smug for her liking; it had realised she'd been falling underneath its spell.

She needed more information, though, so she sat back in her chair, "Kate, release the arm restraints." She called up to wherever the microphone was hiding.

The was a moment of no reply, then, " _I can't do that_ ," Kate said over the speakers, " _you're in too much danger_."

"Release the arm restraints or this is over and you won't find out a thing," Danni countered, crossing her arms. She knew how to hold her ground when she needed to, and she said nothing else until there was the unlocking sound that accompanied the restraints shooting back into the chair.

The creature flexed his old-looking figures, "That is much better," he murmured.

"Tell me where you're from."

It looked over at Danni, observing her for a moment before nodding, "I come from a little planet that you would have never heard of; Chimen."

"I've heard of that before…" She replied, mainly to herself, as she tried to think over all of the aliens she had encountered before.

"I doubt it," the alien scoffed and she shot it a look.

"You're not the only one who has been into space, sweetie. I'm part Time Lord."

The creature reared back slightly, a snarl reappearing on its face, "Maybe I won't eat you after all," it told her, "Time Lord was so crusty and old, never a proper meal."

She nodded, "Seems like a fair approximation of them," she agreed. "Is this what you do, then? Find unsuspecting planets and eat their inhabitants?"

"We're known across this quadrant. A myth that is told to children to make sure they don't go out at night. We're feared, and it's starting on this pathetic planet as well. We're going to replace your boogy men and your ghosts. You're all going to be terrified of us, we'll become the thing you fear in the shadows."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Danni replied, "do not underestimate me. I know your home planet's name, now. We'll just send you back."

The creature let out a bark of laughter, "Even if you send me back, you'll just alert my people to your presence. You'll be swarmed within days. You'll all be killed."

"Then we'll just keep you here until you die," Danni offered with a shrug, "however long that will take. It could be very painful and long, or we can make it comfortable for you. You just have to give us some more information."

Osgood frowned, watching Danni lean her elbows onto the table, leaning closer to her grandmother, who reflected the position now she had her arms free. Her other self was becoming anxious as well, she could feel it, so she took a step closer to interrupt the seemingly one-sided conversation, "Ma- Danni, we should leave now," she advised firmly.

Danni shook her head, refusing to look away from the creature, "Everything is fine, sweetie," she promised, "but I'd rather you leave if you're feeling uncomfortable. I'll be fine."

This time Osgood seriously considered leaving. She knew she had to get out to break the connection that was screaming at her to unlock her grandmother from the chair. She could always come back in again, "Are you sure?"

"Do it, sweetie," Danni replied kindly, "I'll be fine. I've fought bigger and badder things than this." Osgood knew that to be true, so she headed to the door, requesting to be let out.

Danni didn't watch her go, but she did wait to hear the door lock again behind her before speaking again, "Tell me who you are."

"No," the creature replied, "I don't think I will. Tell them to unlock my legs, Danielle."

"Kate, unlock its legs." Danni repeated despite herself. Her voice sounded far away and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Part of her was screaming to contradict her last command, but she couldn't find the words. She just needed to free the Doctor.

"It was a big mistake, sending your friend out," the man cooed, triumphant, "strength in numbers, isn't that what they say?"

" _Danni, are you sure?_ " Kate asked, sounding concerned, " _I don't think that's wise_."

"Do it, Kate," Danni replied firmly, not even able to shake her head to give a non-verbal cue.

"The thing is, everyone has heard of us," the creature replied, "but only as a warning of what has come before. We have many names, but our most common is the Shadow Men. ' _The Shadow Men will come, my dear, if you should step out of the way. The Shadow Men will eat you, my dear, if you stay too long to play._ '"

Danni tried to focus on another Doctor as the creature sang its little rhyme, but it was already too late. The legs unlocked and the creature was free, "Oh, and would you look at that, you've stayed too long to play." It tutted, "Whatever shall I do with you, Danielle?"

"You… you won't eat me until the second phase, right?" She challenged, willing herself to stand, "I have lived too long and feared too many things, what could you possibly do to scare me?"

"You would be surprised what people offer when they try not to," the creature replied, "and your fear is calling loud and clear to me."

His face warped and she gasped, blood running cold. He quickly transformed into something younger, someone younger and with evil brown eyes that still taunted her at night. The brown hair of a man who had held her against a wall again and again, who had driven her insane just to because he could.

"I think this would do just fine, don't you Danielle?" The Master purred, "I can feel your fear, my sweet, and you will taste delicious."

The Master's jaw dropped unnaturally low, his teeth large and pointy and ready to tear her limb from limb. It roared, and Danni screamed.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _I hope you like this chapter, I'm so proud of it and I really hope you let me know what you think :)_

 _Reviews :)_

 _serenitysaiyan - Yes, she really is. Unfortunately I don't think trapping them in a closet would do much except create some good smut :D x_

 _Rox Malone - Thanks sweetie!_

 _jamjo - I hope you liked this too_

 _bored411 - We won't be getting the Orient Express for quite a while, I'm afraid. We've moved off episodes for a little while, so we're going to get a quite a few more original chapters :)_

 _LadyHatter614 - Thanks sweetie! I did upload another chapter, if you've not seen it already :)_


	31. The New Member on the Payroll

Osgood was met with a series of frowns as she stepped back out into the main room, from everyone but her other self who understood how she had been really starting to struggle to resist the creature's attempts at freedom.

"She shouldn't be in there on her own," Clara stated, "maybe I should go in."

Kate shook her head, "No, she wouldn't have suggested to be left alone if she didn't have a reason. She may be a Time Lord, but she's not an idiot," she turned to the Osgood who had been in the cell with her, "she sounded like she had things under control, would you agree?"

Osgood nodded, "I've never seen anyone handle being in there for a prolonged period that well. She seems to be rotating the creature through the Doctors bodies."

Clara frowned, "Can you do that? I thought it latched onto whatever you wanted the most."

"And she has a collection of husbands to want," Kate replied, "that's quite ingenious, actually."

" _Kate_ , _unlock its legs."_ Danni called over the intercom. Kate frowned, looking at the Osgoods, who seemed just as surprised as everyone else. That meant that there had been no indication that this was something she was going to ask.

She leant over to the microphone, "Danni, are you sure? I don't think that's wise."

They all watched her, but she didn't seem distressed, or give them any indication that she didn't want them to do as she said, " _Do it, Kate._ "

Kate wasn't happy with it, and very nearly didn't follow the orders from the Time Lord inside. However, without her help, they had no idea what to do with the creature. Not one of their soldiers could actually take a shot at the creature, none of them could, so they had no way of stopping it. And that was assuming their guns would work against it.

With a great reluctance, she let the creature free, but it didn't stand. They all relaxed slightly because if Danni hadn't been making progress with it, then they would have been watching a bloodbath instead of her calmly sat at the table.

Then she screamed, pushing out of the chair and falling to the floor as the blurred creature jumped up, knocking the table out of the way to get close to her. Kate slammed her hand down on a big red button and an alarm began sounding out, red lights flashing to alert the building that help was needed, and it was needed now.

Clara had seen all she needed, she rushed to the door of the cell, "Open it up!" She ordered. Her heart raced as Danni's screams and panicked words came through over the intercom, and the moment the door unlocked she was through. She didn't really have much of a plan, all she knew was that she needed to get her friend out of there and fast.

Again, the moment the inner door unlocked, she threw it open, hoping beyond anything not to find Danni being eaten alive by the creature. They should never have let her in, and they definitely should never have left her alone once they had. UNIT was going to be getting a strongly worded letter at the very least, depending on the outcome. She managed to get a whole branch of McDonalds to change its seating arrangements based off one letter, she knew she'd do just fine with one simple government organisation.

If the worst had happened, though, she wouldn't need to bother. One phone call and their whole organisation would be brought down by one man in a blue box.

Fortunately, it didn't need to come to that. She spotted Danni the moment the doors opened, pressed against the far wall, her eyes wide in fear. Clara quickly turned her attention to the alien, her intention to keep an eye on it so Danni could get to her. What she found, though, was Danni stood at the other side of the room, eyes wide in fear, just like her duplicate across the room.

"Clara!" They both shouted in the same, scared voice and Clara didn't know what to do about it. That wasn't right at all. The creature should be showing her exactly what she wanted. Not only did the fact that it had taken Danni's form just make her rescue attempt infinitely harder, but that wasn't who she wanted most of all at all. Surely, if it was going to be any Danni, it would have been Danny Pink who she saw across the room.

"Er…" She was completely at a loss of what to do, "that's not right."

" _Clara, get out of here!_ " They both shouted at her simultaneously, before turning and glaring at the other one.

"I can't," she replied, looking at the first Danni she had spotted, "I'm here to save you…" She looked back at the other Danni, "Well, I was…" How was she supposed to know who to save when she had no way of telling the difference between them both? She wanted to get them both out equally. In fact, she was surprised with just how desperately she wanted to save them. It was the same intensity as when she ever saw her friends in danger, but there was something else, something foreign in her head telling her to _save_ Danni.

She shook her head, "This isn't going to work," she told them all, closing her eyes for a moment and focusing on what she wanted the most. It wasn't Danni, of course it wasn't Danni, it was Danny. Mr Danny Pink, who had no idea where she was right now.

She opened her eyes again what was only a moment later, and felt a giant sense of relief at the very confused Danny Pink who had replaced the fake Danni. She held her hand out to the real Danni, "Come on!" She cried and Danni wasted no time running to her friend. The creature chased Danni, all the while crying out for Clara's help.

It had an almost overwhelming effect on her. She had to stop from running forward into his arms, desperate to drag him out, but she fought it enough to get Danni into the antechamber.

"Shut the bloody door!" Clara shouted to whoever was listening. The door quickly slammed shut and just being out of sight of the creature was enough to cut the link. Now, where she wanted to break him free, she felt just relief that they'd go away.

"That," she panted, "was the strangest thing we've done in a while." Danni just nodded.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni was surprised at herself when it wasn't the teeth in the Master's unnaturally lowered jaw that scared her down to the core. No, it was the sudden realisation that the Master was sat in front of her. That, in some form, someone could look into her head and see the terror she felt at the mere thought of the man. That it could be found, and used against her, and she had no one to help her fight back.

She jumped out of her chair quickly, pushing back and away, a scream still on her lips as she tried to get as far away from the creature as possible. Her mind was racing, trying to remind herself again and again that it _wasn't_ the Master, and that she didn't need to be scared of anything but the giant teeth that were pointed ready to tear her limb from limb.

The room began to flash red, an alarm sounding through the room as she realised that someone was coming to save her. That was good, that was really good because she really wasn't sure she would be able to save herself.

She backed up towards the wall as the creature advanced on her, it's jaw popping as it reshaped into the Master's mouth once again, "Don't run, Danielle. It's pointless, your fear smells _so_ good." She shook her head.

"My fear isn't real," she replied, "you've forced it on me like you with the need to free you."

It shrugged, "You're right, but it's still causing the same chemical reaction in your body that gives you such a wonderful taste."

She frowned, though, as she thought upon it. Yes, she was scared. There was nothing surprising about that as she was waiting to be eaten alive by something that had taken the shape of the man she feared above all else. But it still wasn't at the level as her need to release Eleven from his restraints. It wasn't forced, or overwhelming, it was just the normal level of terror she should have been feeling.

The door opened and both of the turned to see Clara stood there, looking desperate and eager to save her, "Clara!" She called as the creature chuckled.

"Oh, she's fun," he crooned, "I'm going to have to play with her. You should see what she sees."

"Er… that's not right," Clara replied slowly, looking between them and looking very confused. Danni completely understood. Even understanding that she was going to see the Doctor in the cell, it still was a slightly surreal experience. For Clara, it must have been bizarre.

"Clara, get out of here!" She commanded as the Master licked his lips, turning to the other woman.

"Oh, she's fully human, isn't she?" He asked, "I'm going to _enjoy_ her before I have you, I think."

"I can't," Clara replied, unaware of the threat being thrown her way, "I'm here to save you…" Her eyes flickered between them like she was trying to fight the pull of the creature, "Well, I was…"

Danni had to get her out of there. Before Clara had stepped in, Danni had been focused on surviving another encounter with the Master. Now, though, her fear had shifted to the idea of Clara being eaten.

That wasn't right, though, was it? Her fear shouldn't shift; her want didn't, after all. The more time the creature spent as Eleven, the more she had fallen under its spell, whereas this didn't seem the way at all this time around. There was something off about this second stage compared to the first, and she needed to work it out.

"Come on!" Clara shouted over to her, holding her hand out and Danni decided that she was right. Getting out first would probably help a lot more than trying to work it out from within the cell. She ran over, grabbing her hand and the two ran out of the room.

"Shut the bloody door!" Clara shouted and they did, cutting them off from the creature and Danni immediately felt better.

"That was the strangest thing I've done in a while," Clara told her, but Danni didn't answer. Now she wasn't so scared, her internal anger started to rage. It was a _stupid_ mistake; one she should have been better than. The door to the control room opened and she stormed out, much to Clara's surprise.

She should have known better than to get comfortable in front of that Eleven. She should have been more focused, people had died, but no matter what was going on, she couldn't help but get into sucked into the Doctor telling a story.

"Are you alright?" Osgood asked, the one dressed up as said Time Lord.

"No, I'm not!" Danni snapped, although her anger wasn't directed at the woman who was asking her. She leant against the door to the cell, smacking the wall hard, "Oh, that was such an idiotic thing to do! The Doctor wouldn't have done that!"

"Done what?" Kate asked.

"Lost concentration like that! I can do better than that, but I let myself get sucked in like a bloody idiot!" She raged, "I let myself get pulled into something I had complete control over."

"It's hard to fight," the Danni-Osgood reassured her, "I almost let it free myself."

"You don't understand, all I had to do was think on another incarnation and it wouldn't have been an issue," she explained, "but it did at least let me have a look at the second phase, and I know it's all in that one."

"You mean the fear phase?" Kate asked, "Did it say something to you that you recognised?"

Danni shook her head, "No. Well, yes, but not from then. It's from the planet Chimen, and I do know that name even if I don't know where from."

"What's annoying you, then?" Clara asked.

"The fact that it changed," she replied, "I don't understand it. It kept going on and on about how fear tasted good, but it had me doing what it wanted. Why not just eat me?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Clara retorted as the soldiers Kate had called in with the alarm came into the room.

"The creature is out of its restraints, put it back in," she commanded. Danni shook her head

"No, no don't do that," she contradicted, "I want it free, I might need it."

"What could you possibly need it free for?"

"I don't know yet," Danni snapped, "why did it change to eat me?"

"Ma'am?" The head soldier asked Kate, who rolled her eyes.

"Fine, wait," she grumbled, "but we can't let it out."

"I'm not asking you to. I need… Oh, I need to be better at this!" Danni exclaimed, "I need to know where it's from," she pointed to the Osgoods, "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course," one Osgood replied.

"What do you need?" The other added.

"It recited a little poem at me. I need you to look up the Shadow Men."

"The Shadow Men?"

" _The Shadow Men will come, my dear, if you should step out of the way. The Shadow Men will eat you, my dear, if you stay too long to play._ '" The Time Lord repeated, "It sounds like a nursery rhyme, something used to scare kids into doing what they're told. UNIT had a large database of information, get me anything." Both Osgoods nodded and left.

Danni pointed at Clara, "Right, sassy companion, tell me what I'm missing."

Clara shrugged, "I have no idea," she replied bluntly and Danni shot her an exasperated look.

"Help me work it out," Danni commanded as she started to pace, "the creature transforms into whatever you want the most, luring you towards it of your own free will."

"Then, when it has you, it changes form into whatever you fear the most because, apparently, you taste better," Clara finished.

"But when it changes form, you're no longer under its power, which means you have a chance of escaping. Changing form makes no sense unless it needs to," Danni continued.

"Why would it have to, though?" Clara replied, "Is it because it can't eat you in the first form?"

Danni nodded, "That must be it," she agreed. "It must not be just a change in the outside form. Something must be happening to its own physiology as well. Maybe its digestion opens or something? There was this species we met just before Christmas and they could only eat when their arms were spread out because the muscles tightened around their stomachs."

Clara frowned, "That sounds like an awful way to eat," she commented.

"Everything was eaten through very long straws. It's very messy, I wouldn't recommend it," she replied. "So, it needs to be in the second phase to eat you, which involves breaking the psychic link between itself and the host."

"But then why not keep that form the entire time?" Kate asked, "It would be easier to just stay in the second form and keep the connection going."

"It must not be able to," Danni reasoned, her eyes widening in realisation. "Oh, that's it. It's weaker in its second form."

"Are you sure?" Clara asked, "because you were pretty terrified when I walked in."

"Yes, but that was normal fear. I always feel like that when I even think of the Master. The want I felt for Eleven was forced, it wasn't natural. I wasn't able to fight it off straight away. The fear for the Master shifted the moment you came into the room. It was unable to form the same connection when it was in the second form, which is why it goes for fear instead of want."

"But why? Like you said, you were under its control when you wanted it."

"Yes, but it's harder to fake want," Danni reasoned, "fear can come just from an image of the thing you're most scared of. Want takes effort, you need to be exactly right or the illusion won't work. And, if the fear is strong enough…"

"Fear can immobilise you," Kate finished for her and she nodded, "So, if we want to keep it here, we need to keep it in its second form? Otherwise anyone could release it any moment?"

"No, I don't think that'll work," Danni replied. "I doubt it'd leave itself vulnerable if it didn't think it had a fighting chance. Unless there's a way to force it to change, it won't offer that up."

"So we leave it in isolation, then," Kate decided, "No one goes in there again."

"You can't leave it in there to rot," Clara countered. "Alright, it killed a lot of people, but that doesn't mean that you should treat it so inhumanly."

"If we allow anyone in there, they will let it out," Kate pointed out.

"So we bring the Doctor here, get him to take it home where they can deal with it properly," Clara replied, turning to Danni, who was still looking rather bothered about something. "He would, right?"

Danni nodded, "Of course, but I don't think it'll help," she replied, "they're not supposed to be here, it was just a stop off for some snacks. I don't think it would get punished, I think it would bring more."

"Okay, so that's not an option either," Clara grumbled. "So, we have nothing."

"Not true, we know how they work," Danni replied, "but apart from that, yeah, nothing." She sat down heavily in one of the seats, "I'm missing something, I know I am," she told them, "it's something big, and right in my face, but I can't seem to get it." She sighed sadly, "The Doctor would know. I need more information."

Clara turned her back to her frustrated friend, cutting herself and Kate off from her, "Do you think we should call the Doctor?" She asked lowly, "Not that I don't trust Danni, but she's struggling."

"No, I don't think we should," Kate replied, "I trust Danni's judgement and if she thought the Doctor should be here, then she would have brought him by now."

"But they're… you know… they're only dating now. Maybe she doesn't feel like she can ring him?"

"Clara, she knows what she's doing," Kate replied, "she's older than she looks, and she's older than she acts," Clara turned to look at Danni, who was still sat in the chair. Her head was tilted backwards her hand in her hair and her eyes closed as she obviously tried to figure out what she wasn't seeing. "She spent five hundred years on a battlefield, with alien after alien attacking them. She knows what she's doing, she just not used to doing it on her own. But she'll get there."

Clara knew she was right. Danni was better than they all gave her credit for, even herself. Even Clara, who always tried to get the Doctor to see how capable Danni was found herself occasionally doubting her, and she deserved better. She just needed to see it.

Clara's eyes narrowed and she turned back, looking at Kate suspiciously, "Are you doing this to show her?" She asked.

"No, of course not," Kate retorted, like the notion was absurd, "I wouldn't risk national security to make a point to a Time Lord."

"No, I guess not," Clara replied, not quite convinced.

"Of course, we could always do with a Time Lord on the payroll," Kate continued offhandedly, "our last one went AWOL a few decades ago." Clara's mouth dropped and Kate smirked.

" _Ma'am?"_ Osgood's voice came over one of the radio channels and Danni was up off her chair, pushing past the other two women before they could register anything.

"Sweetie, it's Danni, tell me you've found something," she almost begged into the comms.

" _Well, we have an extensive library, but we're still pretty limited to what had fallen to Earth,"_ Osgood explained, " _I mean, we do have quite a lot of data, not just from books, but from data banks and…"_

"Osgood, sweetie, I'm glad you're taking an interest, but I need an answer. Did you find anything?"

" _Oh, sorry, yes_ ," She replied, _"not a lot, though. Mainly fairy tales from children's books, it would seem. Just the Shadow Men coming to get you if you don't stay on the path, or do as you're told,_ " Danni groaned, _"but they seem to have reached quite far out into space, and that's only what we've come into contact with._ "

"Okay, thanks anyway sweetie," Danni offered. It didn't help that little niggle that she was missing something, but it did open some doors for them. After all, if their fairy tale was all over the universe, then maybe someone in that refugee camp might be able to help.

" _No, wait, there is something_ ," Osgood replied, this time her voice was more faint which implied it was the other version of herself, " _they all refer to them as Shadow Men."_

" _Oh, of course,_ " the other Osgood replied, this time sounding less than optimistic.

"So?" Clara asked, confused as to why that was a big deal, "maybe they just planted the fairy tale themselves."

Danni shook her head, "No, no, that's it!" She exclaimed, "Are you sure?" She asked the Osgoods, "No Shadow Women, or persons, or just Shadows. All of them are Shadow Men?"

" _Every one, ma'am."_ Osgood replied and Danni nodded.

"Get yourself back here now. Stick together."

" _Yes ma'am."_

"What is it?" Kate asked, seeing the same light on her face that she saw on the Doctor's when he figured out something, "What does it mean?"

"Don't you see?" She asked the two, "Shadow _Men_. Plural. Always men, always plural. The creature was on a flight with a group of its kind!"

"There's more than one?" Kate asked, even though she knew the answer. Danni nodded, "But forensics only found evidence of one attacker."

"It said it got cocky. Maybe it went out on its own," Danni continued, "it said it couldn't get enough of the taste of human." She stormed back over to the microphone for the intercom in the cell. The creature was still on the monitor, the blur moved leisurely around the small area like it didn't have a care in the world.

She watched the blur move for a moment, then changed her mind. She commanded the soldiers to let her in. She stepped into the antechamber, but didn't go any further into the cell than the doorway.

"There's more than one of you, isn't there?" She asked it, "You said that you wanted to stay behind, you just left out the rest, didn't you?"

The creature smirked, now back to Twelve, "They'll be here in a minute," it told him in the Doctor's Scottish accent, "and you are all going to taste _delicious._ "

It didn't make a dash for it, and it didn't change into the Master to scare her into staying still. They just stared at each other, the creature triumphant, Danni solemn and determined.

In a minute? Now 'they'll save me'. No, 'in a minute' sounded a lot more certain than that.

She turned, slamming the door behind her. She stepped back into the room, where Osgood had re-joined them.

"I need all camera feeds," she commanded, "every camera in the Tower, give me them all."

"Whatever for?" Kate asked.

"Get me it!"

 _~0~0~0~_

Watching Danni command a group of technicians was a strange experience for Clara. She had never really thought about their time on Trenzalore, mainly because five hundred years was a longer period of time than Clara could comprehend, and then the Doctor's extra three hundred years on top of that, it seemed more like a story than anything. But while Danni had told her tales from her time on the planet, she'd never really been able to picture her friend actually in the role of commander.

And yet, there she was, motioning to one of the consoles, telling the people where she wanted the extra screens, what she wanted to be displayed and she was suddenly hit with just how much she actually knew how to do. It made her rather proud to see the steps she'd made.

Still, it meant that she and Kate were left to the side somewhat, letting her do her thing so she could help save the planet again.

So, it meant Clara could ask a question that had been bugging her from the moment Danni had mentioned it, "Who's the Master?"

Kate looked at her, a little surprised by the question, "They never told you?"

"Obviously not," Clara replied. "I've heard them mentioned a couple of times, but I've never had a chance to inquire further, and then I'd forget."

Kate didn't answer straight away, thinking on whether it was her place to answer the question or not, "Do you remember Harold Saxon?" She asked.

"The Prime Minister?" Clara clarified.

"He was the Master," Kate explained. "He was a Time Lord with a vendetta against the universe. He took over the earth the day he was assassinated by his wife."

"I remember that," Clara interrupted, "it happened live on TV, didn't it? After the president was shot? But it didn't last very long, did it?"

"There are accounts of it lasting an entire year," Kate told her, "the Master reigning over Earth building an arsenal to fight the universe for him while Martha Jones walked the Earth, building a resistance."

"That can't be right. I'd remember that, we all would."

"Time was restored, reversed because of the Doctor," Kate continued, "the only people that remember are the people that were in the middle of the reversal. All we have from that time are their accounts, and a collection of books from a group of followers he'd gathered before becoming Prime Minister that are very imaginatively called 'The Secret Books of Saxon'. They told of tales from his past, as well as first-hand accounts of how the Time Child bargained with him. Gave information for the comfort of her friends before falling for him."

Clara took a look at Danni, surprised to hear her working with one of the Doctor's enemies, let alone falling in love with someone else, "Really?" She asked, not quite able to believe it.

"Unfortunately, the truth is a lot darker," Kate said. "The drum noise placed in her head by the Silence," a quick glance at Clara told her that she didn't need to explain that experience any further, "was based on a noise the Master heard. He somehow found out about it and the effects it would have on her, and used that to control her as he saw fit."

Clara, who had looked back at Kate to listen to the explanation, sharply looked back at Danni, horrified, "I'm not sure she is fully aware of what happened to her, but some of the accounts tell of people who had come across them together. None of it paints anything even remotely pleasant, or consensual." Kate continued. Clara couldn't help but watch Danni in a completely different light. She still talked and smiled, nothing outwardly had changed, but now her heart reached out to her friend. She really had no idea.

"No wonder she's scared of him," she whispered.

"I'm not sure that's exactly why," Kate replied, much to Clara's confusion, "there's no denying that it would have devastated her. But, while the Books claim that she fell for him, evidence suggests it was the other way around."

"Really?" Clara scoffed, "because to me he sounds like he wouldn't even know the meaning."

"The Master was a selfish, evil bastard of a man," Kate said bluntly, "but when he had a chance to escape the Valiant, he tried to take her with him."

"And he wouldn't have wasted time on her if he didn't want to?" Clara guessed and Kate nodded.

"For him to put taking her with him over his own escape is a very large statement for a man who would kill the world to save himself. And there's no way that would have escaped her attention. I, personally, think her fear isn't about what he did, but what he would do if he ever came back. Thankfully he is trapped on Gallifrey, where he has a lot of enemies who have a lot of time for him."

Clara nodded slowly, because she could see what Kate was hinting at. With Gallifrey free but lost, there was a chance it would turn up again. Hopefully she was right, and hopefully they would never come across him again.

Although, should he come back, Clara knew it wasn't just the Doctor he would have to deal with. Clara wouldn't let him near Danni again.

"There, right there!" Danni exclaimed, one hand pointing at one of the many monitors she now had, the other waving at the technicians, "Stop, stop on there!"

Both Kate and Clara approached her, interested in what she was so excited about finding. The screens all had images from around the Tower, of all the different offices and labs UNIT had hidden within the old stones walls.

"CCTV?" Clara asked, "What do you need that for?"

"Look!" Danni replied, pointing their attention to one of the monitors. On it was a doorway into the building, a couple of guards standing to attention, and the public visiting the historical sight walking in and out of shot.

"Oh my god," Kate breathed, absolutely horrified.

"How?" One Osgood asked and Clara frowned.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked and Danni nodded her head at the image again.

"Look at the guards, Clara, really look at them," she commanded gently. Clara took another look, not sure what she was supposed to be seeing. One guard was stood there, gun on his shoulder, looking like he worked for the royal guard. The one looked…

She gasped at the sight of the blurred shape on the screen, "It's… It's one of them!" She exclaimed and Danni nodded.

"It said the help would be 'here in a minute'. Not that it was being saved, or that they would save it," she turned to Kate, "you've been infiltrated already. How long have you had it in your custody?"

"Only fifty hours, maybe a couple more," she replied, "we need to check everyone, we need to defend ourselves."

Danni clicked her fingers before pointing at a technician, "Point me a camera at the door," she told them. They quickly did, using the equipment they had brought in, and the doorway appeared on one of the bottom monitors, "Thanks, sweetie!"

She dashed over to the door, coming onto the screen. She waved her hands comically, "Can you see me?"

"Yeah," Clara replied and she rushed back to the console.

"No one comes in and out of there without being checked first," she told them. "You all know it's me, because I wasn't a blur. You all have to leave so we can vet you all."

Kate nodded, "You heard her. Everyone into the hallway!" The staff began to file out. Danni shot Clara a soft smile when she didn't move.

"You too, sweetie," she said apologetically, "better to be safe than sorry." Clara realised that she would have to be checked as well, no one else knew she was herself.

"Of course, sorry," she replied and she dashed out.

"Alright, Clara first!" Danni called. Clara grinned, pleased with herself that she was first. She stepped into the doorway, "All clear, come back here sweetie. Kate next!"

 _~0~0~0~_

"How come we didn't see them, though?" Clara asked once the entire room was checked and deemed safe to enter, "Surely someone should have mentioned that their long-dead mother had turned up at work?"

"They're attempting a rescue mission," Danni replied, spinning slightly in her chair, "they don't want to be caught. They might be wearing shimmers, although I think they may appear on camera, I'm not sure," she shrugged. "There's perception fields, filters and cloaks. They could be able to turn into whatever they want, although I don't think that's likely."

"Okay, I get it," Clara replied.

"That's why we've got the camera," Danni continued, motioning to the doorway where the camera was still pointed, "no one comes in without being checked."

"And, if they do come, what do we do?" Clara asked. Danni spun slightly in her chair until she was facing Kate, looking at her expectantly.

"We lock them up with their friend," she explained, "until we work out what to do with them. We're still not sure if we can hurt them."

"So, what you're saying is that we're defenceless?" Clara asked.

"We've got men getting all of the guns we can find," Kate replied, "and no one can come through that door without being checked on the camera first. If one of them turn up, we'll know about it."

"And if the guns don't work?" Clara pressed. Kate took a glance at Danni, who shrugged.

"We'll work that out when we get there," she dismissed, "we just need to get them all together first. There still might not be a need to fight. We might be able to talk, get them together and convince them to go home and not bring anyone back."

"Do you really think that will work?" Clara asked her and Danni shrugged.

"It has to," she replied, "I don't really want to have to kill them. They're only a small threat right now."

"But you said you thought they might bring more of them back here."

"Maybe they won't," Danni offered. "We have to try; we have to give them a chance." She spun her chair around, taking a look at all the monitors, "What are you thinking, Kate? One room at a time until we've been through them all?"

"We'd have to be pretty quiet about it," Kate replied, "and the room's going to get crowded pretty quickly."

"We could tell them that we're testing the alien, ma'am," Doctor-Osgood suggested. "I'm sure anything trying to get in here to get to its friend will jump at the chance to try and save them."

"It'll have to be one of you," Danni said, agreeing with Osgood's idea, "anyone more military will bring up suspicion. We need it to look like you're just experimenting."

"I'll go," Kate decided, being the most senior member of UNIT in the room."

"Start with your guard mates," Danni told her, "we'll make our way through the rooms we can see them in. Then, maybe, go through the ones we can't just in case."

 _~0~0~0~_

"You're quite good at this, aren't you?" Clara teased Danni as the third creature was quickly thrown in the cell with the others they had captured.

"Well, I like to think of myself as an aging amateur," Danni replied with a grin, motioning over her shoulder to Kate at the doorway. "She's fine! Next!"

Kate let the young lab assistant into the already overcrowded room, "Right, Roger, just step into the doorway."

"What's this for, Ma'am?" The older man asked.

"Just getting your fifteen minutes of fame, Roger," she replied offhandedly, "smile and walk through."

"We're going to need a bigger room," Danni commented, "Roger, you're fine. Come in, enjoy being a star, and give someone else a shot." Roger came in, lodging himself in the remaining space in the room, which happened to be quite close to the cell and, because of this, was quite close to the console where Clara and Danni were sat.

"Why not send us back to where you took us from?" He asked.

"Because we're trying to make sure none of you are human-eating space sirens, Roger," Danni replied, not taking her eyes off the woman on the screen, "you're just going to be a patient little human and not get eaten. Next, Kate!"

Roger, and a couple of the people around her turned to look, "A siren?" Roger asked.

"Oh, shush Roger, you're panicking too much already. Makes for too much energy in the room. She's fine, Kate!"

"In you go," Kate motioned, letting the woman into the room, "he's got a point, Danielle. We need to move out."

"Yes, I know, that's why I sent the technicians out to set up a camera in the next room," Danni replied in an exasperated voice, "Clara's going to go in and help with the checking."

"Sorry, Clara's doing what?" Clara asked, leaning in slightly closer. Danni turned, giving her a giant grin.

"You'll be fine," she promised, "there's another cell in there. You'll have soldiers. Just lock up the blurry ones and keep the non-blurry ones calm," she pointed up to a screen, where there was a group of soldiers and a lab technician waving at the camera, "see? They're ready for you."

Clara opened and closed her mouth to protest, but then realised that it was pointless trying to argue, "You and your husband are made for each other," she muttered before walking out.

"You love it!" Danni shouted after her, "Next, Kate."

Clara appeared on the screen the same time as the third person to be checked in Danni's room. Seeing that she was fine, Danni turned in her chair to give her a thumbs up in the monitor she knew was set up in the other room showing them. Clara shot her a rude gesture and Danni started laughing.

"Alright, next Kate," Danni giggled, motioning for the next person into the scanner. This caused her to pause, because all she could see was a blur. She quickly glanced up at Clara, who also seemed to have frozen. On the stream of her camera was another blur, and she'd only let a couple of people in.

That wasn't a coincidence was it?

"Alright, you're just perfect," Danni called over, "send them into the cell, see how they do against the creature."

Two soldiers walked over, motioning calmly to the cell door, as if they did it to everyone, "This way, Miss," one told the creature in disguise. It was painfully clear some form of perception filter was being used as Danni struggled to focus on them, and the people in the room weren't even paying any attention at all.

"What do I do?" The creature asked in a voice Danni couldn't describe, because once she'd heard it she'd forgotten how it'd sounded.

"Just straight into the cell. There's a list of questions we need you to ask," the soldier explained, "just ask and let us know if it get too much."

At the same time on the screen, the creature with Clara was being lead into its own cell. The front cell doors opened at the same time, and they stepped in. The sound of the second door opening could be heard even over the murmur of the crowd they'd grown.

Then the lights went off. The monitors turned off, the sound off all energy draining from everything filled the room. People started to panic, and then the screams rang out from the cell.

"Get me power!" Kate shouted into her analogue radio, "The generators! Someone power up the generators!"

Danni was already off her chair, stumbling through the darkness to find the door to the cell. As she did, the power was back on, and the lights turned on all at once, blinding them all. She blinked, clearing the spots from her vision.

The cell was empty apart from the gruesome remains of the soldiers who had gone in. A few bones, a lot of blood and tatters of clothing was all that remained of them and the creatures that should have been locked in the room.

"Shit!" Danni screamed, running out to the monitors, "Clara, are you okay?" She asked, even though the brunette couldn't hear her. She watched as the monitors all found their feeds once again.

And Clara's room was completely empty. No soldiers, no UNIT staff, and no Clara.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hi sweeties! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this little original adventure. I hope you liked this bit too :D_

 _Reviews!_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- She's fine, she knows what's she doing. Most of the time. Alright, some of the time :P x_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Danni does have this issue with never really thinking anyone wants her. She's spent most of her life in the shadow of not just the Doctor, but the companions as well. She never thinks people are looking for her because they only want her to get to her husband - even Clara does it, who is one of Danni's biggest supporters. But, as I touched at in this chapter, Danni also fears what it would be like for people to look for her because she knows what that could entail. All your points are completely correct, sweetie, and I can't tell you how fantastic it made me feel to read your review, just like it always does :D_

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks, sweetie! I hope you liked this one too!_

 _ **jamjo** \- I'm very good at those, I feel :)_

 _ **Rox** **Malone** \- Thanks, sweetie. I would love to take all the credit, but the inspiration came from an episode of Red Dwarf. Not fully the same creature, but it's there XD_

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie! No Doctor here, but I hope you liked it anyway XD_

 _ **LadyHatter614** \- Thanks sweetie! I think she needs time to shine on her own, so she can see how good she can be as well! I hope you like the next chapter of Echoes when you get to it. Don't worry, it's not going anywhere :D_

 _ **Authora97** \- No Doctor here, sweetie, but I hope you liked it none the less :)_


	32. The Solution

Orders were being shouted behind her. A lot of people behind her running around, trying to find a point to start looking for the creatures. Also a lot of people sounding scared, a general murmur of voices that acted like background noise.

Danni hadn't moved from in front of the monitors. Her mind seemed to have emptied, and her panic froze her. What did she do now? It wasn't completely uncommon for them to get split up on an adventure, but then again it wasn't normally her responsibility to get them back together again. She wouldn't even know to begin.

"Danni," the Osgood that was dressed like her placed a hand on her arm, bringing her attention back to the room, "what's the plan?"

Danni turned to see them all staring at her, waiting and expecting. A whole room of people that wanted her to have a plan, a way out, a way to stop the threat and save the day. All she could do was blink back for a moment.

What was she supposed to do? She was only one person, and they'd had five of them before they'd escaped. Six if you counted the one who had Clara.

Clara.

She straightened slightly. Now wasn't the time for self-doubt. The Doctor had been able to do this almost on a daily basis, and she was the universe's greatest expert on him. She'd watched him work, she understood his thought processes. She could do this.

"Right, plan," she declared, "plan, plan, plan." She clapped her hands together, "Right, we need a plan. I can do that."

Kate shared a look with Osgood, "We need to stop the creatures," she offered as a start, a prompt to the Time Lord who seemed a bit lost over what to do, "do we know what weapons will work against them?"

Danni pointed her, "Wrong!" She cried in reply, surprising them all with the way she spoke to one of their most senior officers, "That's not the question we need to ask."

"Then what is?" Kate asked.

"Why we need to stop them," Danni replied. "They should have just escaped, but they didn't. They took a whole group of people away. They didn't have time to kill them, and there's no evidence that they did."

"If they have hostages, what else do they want?" Kate asked and Danni shrugged.

"I don't know," Danni replied, "but we need to find that out."

"What if they've just taken them as a food source?" Doctor-Osgood asked and Danni shot her a look.

"Then we'd know about it," she replied firmly. "The lights weren't off for long, but there's no sign of a fight in the other room. No blood, no nothing. They've been taken, and they've done that for a reason."

"So, the plan is to try and work out what they want?" Kate asked.

Danni shook her head, "No, the plan is to find Clara," she replied firmly, "she'd have found out what they want. She's clever, more so than me."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara had known that something was bound to go wrong. It always did when they split up, and yet every time she still went along with the plan. Even if she spoke up, it rarely made a bit of difference and they always managed to boost her ego enough that she didn't realise they'd convinced her until it was too late.

The fact that they both, at the same time, had the creatures under the scanner was a giant red flag she knew Danni would have noticed as well. But Danni didn't seem to be doing anything about it, so she followed her lead.

"Err, yes, you… you're fine," Clara stuttered slightly, "we'll just need you to go into the cell for just a moment."

"Why?" The creature asked, sounding as confused as she'd expect a normal person to be at the request.

"For your own protection," Clara explained, deciding to try and make it sound more urgent for the creature than for everyone else, "you'll be safer in the cell."

Of course, the moment it was about to step into the cell, that was when the lights went off. Clara should have known that it wouldn't have taken very long for everything to go terribly wrong. The few people that were in the room screamed, and then she felt cold breath on her neck.

She was surprised at how calm she felt about being killed, but a serenity fell over her. There was nothing she could do, so why panic?

A hand with sharp nails wrapped around her arm, and suddenly she was being pulled at a ridiculous speed out into the hallway. She was shoved into the small group of staff who was waiting outside, bouncing off a rather large man before being able to right herself.

"You're coming with us," one of the creatures hissed.

" _Fire_!" One of the soldiers shouted. Clara's hands went to her ears as the bullets fired in front of them, most of the staff did the same. It died down, and they lowered their hands. Tentatively they all checked to see if they were safe.

The sound of the soldiers being ripped to shreds echoed in the black hallway, and the lights came on just in time to see the creature's jaw returning to normal. Blood splattered across walls and on few of the people at the front.

The creature, who Clara still couldn't focus on, seemed to be joined by another couple who she also couldn't get a good look of. They must have been in the crowd, waiting for their turn underneath the camera. Or for a sign that they could regroup.

Most of the staff at UNIT weren't soldiers. A lot were, or at least in Clara's experience, but there were also lab technicians, and research assistants. A lot of normal scientists who just happened to have an extraordinary subject to study. The group she had weren't exactly ready for the battle field, so once they'd assessed the situation, they began to panic.

"Calm down," Clara reassured them as they were lead off down the hallway, "don't panic, just do what they say!"

"Be quiet!" One of the creatures hissed and their panic fell into a quiet murmur, "You'd do well to listen to the feisty human. We can just kill you all now, if you'd prefer."

"No, no, we'd not prefer that," Clara quickly reassured them, "we're all very much in favour of being kept alive."

"Then cram it," the creature snapped, much to Clara's surprise. They must have been here quite a long time to pick up such a colloquial term.

She picked up her speed slightly, making her way to the group of people being led away. Two of the creatures were at the back, and two at the front. The ones at the back were snarling and snapping at the hostages, but the ones at the front were just leading the way.

"Where are we heading?" One asked the other, once again in a voice Clara really couldn't focus on. It must have been part of the psychic part of them. If they didn't have a form you recognised, they must not be able to put on a voice you would either. She grinned slightly to herself, proud for working that out so quickly. She had to wonder if Danni had.

The other creature paused, tilting their head upwards and taking a deep sniff. That was interesting, they must have a good sense of smell. Another thing to note down and file away to tell the Time Lord.

"This way," the creature declared, motioning down the hallway.

"Hi, um, Mr Shadow Man," Clara declared, jogging just a little to catch up to their large strides, "sorry, we're all very grateful that you've not eaten us, but I was just wondering what you're going to do with us?"

"I was wondering the same," the first creature growled, turning to its friend, "I'm _so_ hungry."

"Oh, do shut up Marnem," the other one snapped, "you can eat all you like later."

"You got to eat the guard," Marnem grumbled, but did fall silent.

"I'm guessing," Clara continued after a moment of quiet, "that you need us alive, yeah?"

"Only some of you," the creature replied, "just enough to keep us all alive as well." Clara nodded along, like she agreed with the plan when it sounded absolutely awful to her.

"I see," she replied slowly, "and, and do correct me if I'm wrong, but we're your bargaining chips to get you free and to that planet you were heading to?"

The creature paused, looking back at her, "You seem to know a lot about us," it commented.

"My friend had a long chat to your friend you're trying to free," she explained, "said you were heading somewhere to go hunting instead of here."

"Something like that," the creature replied offhandedly, "but that's not why we need you. We just need you long enough to stop this planet making any noise."

"Noise?" Clara asked, confused as there was a scream from the back of the group, along with an almighty crunch. They fell to a stop as the rest of the group whimpered and screamed in equal parts, whereas the creature Clara had been talking to growled angrily.

"I _said_ don't eat anyone!" He shouted loudly at the creatures at the back.

"But we're so hungry!" One of the others replied, "Why can't we just eat a couple of them?"

"Because if you keep making noise, we'll all be dead," the creature replied. "That's how Chesnick got us into this mess in the first place! Now cram it and keep your hands to yourself, otherwise we'll be eating you next, understood?" There was no reply, and the creature looked pleased with the result before setting off in a walk once again.

"So," Clara started again after a moment, "you're probably quite angry at your mate Chesnick for making such a racket, right?" The creature just shot her a look, like it was a stupid question, "so, if you're angry at them, then why are you saving them?"

The creature, again, didn't reply. Instead, they reached down to their waist and Clara started slightly at the sight of Danni appearing from nowhere once again. Even before she got over the surprise at her friend materialising, she made a mental note of where the perception filter/field/thing was being kept.

"She won't be making any for much longer," Danni told her with a grin that sat oddly on her face. "And don't worry, we won't tell your friend. We're not in the business of spilling secrets."

Clara frowned, "What secrets?"

The Danni shook her head, "Oh, some people really just can't see it, can they?" She murmured and then, a second later, she was gone and the unfocused figure reappeared.

Clara didn't quite understand for a moment, falling back slightly as she thought on the words. See what, exactly? That had been the second time a creature had turned into Danni, but the last time all it had taken was a little pause and they'd turned into Danny, the correct Danny. She hadn't had the time to do that, but they were definitely mistaken.

"Danni?" She scoffed, "I don't _want_ Danni. Well, I _do_ want Danny, but that's a different Danny. With a 'y', not an 'I'. She's just my friend."

"Of course she is," the creature replied, like it had heard that a million times before, " _that's_ why you saw her."

"Shut up," Clara snapped and the creature chuckled. She crossed her arms and fell back into the crowd, her head rushing over the idea that maybe the creature was right.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni growled slightly as she flicked through the channels on the large array of monitors. She could see all around the building, and the soldiers with multiple types of weapons heading around, trying to locate their escaped convicts. The general consensus was that traditional bullets weren't going to work, so the rest of the weapons were spread out amongst them. It appeared that they were no longer trying to capture the creatures, just remove them as threats completely.

Danni didn't agree with this course of action, and had in fact brought up her objections loud and bluntly. But Kate was in charge, and she was following UNIT rules. Danni could see why the frustrated the Doctor so much now.

Her phone burnt in her pocket, a weight she could barely feel but couldn't stop thinking about. She could ring Clara and find out where she was, but if her phone wasn't on silent, or she answered when she shouldn't, then if she was alive then she might not be for much longer.

She thought about calling the Doctor for help, but she held herself back. All of this was to prove she could do it on her own. She was so _tired_ of being useless, of feeling useless when faced with something tough without him. She knew she could do this without running to him for help. She needed to do this.

And, yes, that might be a bit detrimental to what she was trying to achieve for UNIT, but so far she was certain the Doctor would have done everything she had done, so she knew it was just the next bit she had to get right. If it started to go downhill from here – which wasn't exactly the highest place on the hill to begin with – _then_ she'd call him. Not before.

"No luck?" The Doctor-Osgood appeared beside her and Danni shook her head.

"All I can see is all of the soldiers, no Clara, or blurs or anything. We had another four to find, I'm sure of it, where have they gone?"

"Ma'am just got word that the ground floor is clear," Doctor-Osgood explained, "so unless they are up, they're trapped in the dungeons."

"I just," Danni started, pulling her glasses off to rub her eyes, "I don't know what to do. You're all hell bent on killing them, but I don't think we should, but I also don't have any alternatives," she sighed heavily. "The Doctor would know what to do."

"Yes, he probably would," Osgood agreed, "but you know what to do as well. Maybe you shouldn't think like the Doctor, maybe you should think like Danni. What would Danni do now?"

Danni chuckled slightly, "I'd be asking him some stupid questions that would nudge him into gear," she replied, "that one question that would help him pull all of the information together."

"Well, why don't you ask yourself them?" Osgood suggested, "It might help, you never know," Danni shrugged and Osgood grinned, happy to be of help. "Okay, what would you ask first?"

"I'd ask how we were going to save Clara," Danni replied, because that was an easy question.

"And what would he say in reply?"

Danni smiled slightly, "He'd tell me that Clara was a big girl and that I'm missing the bigger picture."

"And then you'd ask him…" Osgood continued leadingly.

"What the bigger picture is," Danni replied. "He'd shoot me a look like it was a stupid question, then he'd tell me that human's never listen," Osgood listened silently, seeing that Danni was falling into the scenario. "I'd tell him that he was being an arse again, and I listen to people more than he does. He'd tell me that I was correct, but that he listened to what wasn't being said."

"What does that mean?" Osgood asked.

"It means that he was listening, he just doesn't like to admit it," Danni replied. "But something caught his attention that we all missed. Something that's been bugging him for a while, and probably still is."

"Do you still have that?" Osgood asked. "Before, you said you were missing something."

"That's because I was. I was missing the fact that there was more than one of them, but then I worked it out."

"So why would he answer that you've missed something?"

"Because there's always something to miss," Danni replied. "Something he said, something he did when I was talking to him. A little tell that would give the Doctor a bit of an advantage. Like the fact that it was 'Shadow Men', meaning that there was more than one. Or the fact that it had you wanting it instead of being afraid meant that it was weaker then. Or the fact that it was running away from its home planet and had stopped for a snack. Just little things."

"Hang on," Osgood asked with a frown. "What do you mean 'running away'?"

Danni looked at her, the same confused look reflecting back on her face, "Sorry?"

"You said that they were running away," the UNIT worker replied. "Why would you say that?"

Danni didn't look like she remembered saying it, and she shrugged, "I don't know, I was just saying what I thought the Doctor would say."

"But why would he say that?" Osgood pressed, looking over at her other self, who was stood with Kate. Immediately the Danni-Osgood seemed to know something was happening and started to attempt to get the attention of her boss.

If Osgood had to explain what happened next, she would say that Danni hadn't even realised that she'd worked it out until it had been pointed out to her. First she still looked confused, then thoughtful as she played her own words back in her head. She had to think about why she'd brought it up in the first place, and where the idea had come from.

"He thought they were going to eat like kings," Danni started slowly, "but then they stopped off for a 'snack', and ended up staying. If you're heading for a trip in a spaceship, you never have to stop off for a snack, it's not the same as stopping off in a car, it takes effort to land on a planet. Especially somewhere like Earth, where there are little to no provisions in place for any spaceship to land. Stopping on Earth in a spaceship is the equivalent of stopping off in the middle of the desert for a drink. Even if you wanted a snack, chances are you'd keep on going."

"So why did they stop here?" Osgood asked.

"Well, that's the question," Danni replied. "They must have had to. Food brought them to Earth, but they had no idea about humans, that's why he was surprised about how good you all tasted. It wasn't planned, and it wasn't done with foreknowledge. They landed because they _had_ to, most likely their 'snack' was more of a desperate look for food. They left without food."

"Who leaves their planet without enough food?" Osgood reasoned, "How would they even know that they would come across food they could eat?"

"There are stories of them on multiple planets," Danni reminded her, "ones that knew them and ones they know about. You found stories about them from many species, and that's only the ones we know about. Chances are that they're known quite well by quite a few species."

"Which means they probably could have just headed to a star system that they knew about to eat at instead," Osgood continued, "so why come here?"

"Come somewhere that was probably quite out of the way to them. Somewhere you would have to go purposefully to. People seem to like to attack Earth, but that doesn't mean that you would happen upon it on the way to somewhere else."

"So why come here?" Osgood asked as the other two joined them.

"What's going on?" Kate asked. "Did you find anything?"

Danni shook her head, "No, but I think I understand now…" she turned, looking at the screens for a moment. "They've not killed anyone unless they had to. They've taken hostages, but they've disappeared from sight. They're on a planet they shouldn't be and they've stayed here," her eyes lit up. "They're hiding."

"Hiding?"

Danni nodded, "They're hiding from someone. I don't know what, or why, but they're hiding. They must be. On the run from something and they stopped off on a little backwater planet," she looked at them all, "no offence – and happened upon a wonderful food source. But if they were heading somewhere for a reason, then they would have still gone eventually."

"But they've set up home here," Kate continued, "which means that their destination wasn't the important thing, just that they had one."

Danni nodded, "Which are signs that they've been kicked off their home planet, or they're running. The hostages, the radio silence, that says to me they're worried. If they were sent away, then they wouldn't be hiding."

"So they're running," Kate agreed.

"Does that mean something is coming?" The Doctor-Osgood asked lowly.

 _~0~0~0~_

The room Clara and the rest of the hostages were herded into was, actually, much larger than the one she had been sorting out the staff into. It was also a lot darker, a lot danker. It was obviously storage, with metal boxes stored nicely up against the walls with labels on each of them, like someone had been looking after the contents, even if they weren't looking after the room itself.

She was also happy to note that there were cameras in all four corners of the room, which meant that even if they'd not been located yet, they would be soon.

There were already four blurs waiting for them, two of which were stationed at the doorway. Her friend, the one convinced she wanted Danni in any capacity other than a friend – it was _such_ a ridiculous notion, but she could forgive them because that close friendships like that might not be a thing on their planet – made sure they were all in the room before heading over to the new aliens.

"She ate the two soldiers as well!" One of the new creatures declared, pointing at the creature Clara assumed had been the original alien captured – Chesnick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The leader creature exclaimed. "They're going to hear us; do you _want_ to be killed?"

"They're just so tasty, Kathcan," Chesnick moaned and Clara grimaced slightly. Even in a half-transformed state, where Clara couldn't make out a face or a proper voice, that sounded incredibly whiny. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to keep your bloody mouth shut!" Kathcan snapped back. "And you will until _I_ say so, or we're going to eat you. Understood?"

"Fine," Chesnick grumbled and Clara had to wonder if they were the equivalent to a teenager of their species.

"What do we do now, Kathcan?" The other creature asked. "We can't go back; you know what they'll do to us."

"We've just got to keep quiet," Kathcan explained. "We have hostages; the power is on our side. We just need to get UNIT to carry on as if nothing was happening until they've passed through the solar system and then we'll scram."

"No, we can't leave!" Chesnick exclaimed, "I like it here."

"We _all_ like it here," Kathcan retorted, "you're the one who's ruined it for everyone because you couldn't keep your gut to yourself."

"I'm a growing Chiman, I need food!" Chesnick replied and Clara noted the name she had spouted. She slowly left them to fight between themselves, heading to the back wall of the room, away from the scared UNIT staff and the Chiman that were on guard.

She pulled out her phone, and quickly called her friend, hoping that she'd not left her phone back in the flat.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni almost dropped her phone when it started ringing, it fell through her hands a few times before she caught it and managed to answer the call.

"Cl-" she dropped it again, "Clara, are you okay? Where are you?"

" _Yeah, we're fine,_ " Clara replied, " _we're on the bottom floor, I think. In some sort of storage area,_ " Danni nodded along as she started flicking through the cameras.

"Do you know why they took you?" She asked her friend.

" _Yes, they're trying to keep quiet. I think they're in some sort of trouble on their home planet,_ " Clara quickly told her. " _Just come get us, yeah?_ "

"I'm on it," Danni promised, frowning with each change of the images on the screen. "Where did you say you were?"

" _Bottom floor,_ " Clara replied. " _I'm going to hang up, I don't want them to think I'm giving anyone a heads up._ "

"I can't find you," Danni replied. "Look, just keep safe, we're coming." Clara hung up and Danni continued to flick through the screens. "Why can't I find them?"

"Where are they?" Danni-Osgood asked, joining her as she searched through all the camera's on bottom floor, which turned out to be underground.

"In a storage area, she says," Danni replied, "but there's no sign of any of them on any of these screens."

Kate placed a finger against her inner ear communication device, "They're in the dungeons, in the storage area. Repeat, they are in the dungeons. Check every room." She frowned, "What do you mean you're already down there?"

Danni looked back at her, as confused by the new information as the officer was. She then turned back to the screens, "Where exactly are they?" Danni asked.

Kate relayed the question back to the sergeant she was communicating with, "In the lower left side."

Danni quickly found the feed, but there was no sign of the soldiers anywhere, "They've changed the feeds," Danni exclaimed.

"These are live feeds," Danni-Osgood replied, "they _can't_ change the feeds."

"They have, though," Danni flicked through until she found another, identical, image from the other side of the bottom floor. "There, we're being looped in. They've cut just enough to make sure that we're drawn to the new feeds."

"But that means that was where they were planning to be all along," Doctor-Osgood surmised, "but why trap yourself down in the dungeons?"

"Because they weren't planning on leaving," Danni-Osgood replied before Danni could. "They are hiding, but not from us."

Danni nodded, "We need to talk to them."

 _~0~0~0~_

After Clara had spoken to Danni, she'd moved back to her original position. She knew that the more information she could get, the more that would be useful to Danni if she could pass it along.

One of the Chiman had pulled out what appeared to be an old computer, and had set it up in one corner of the room. The others were crowded around it, so they obviously had a plan.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kathcan asked his little minion.

"This technology is old, very old," the minion replied. "There's no way it would be picked up by the search ship."

"You really are hiding, aren't you?" Clara asked as she took a step closer to their circle. She suddenly felt the eyes of all of the Shadow Men looking back at her.

"We just have to keep quiet for a little longer," Kathcan told the interfering human. "If you value yourself and your friends' safety, I'd mind your own business."

"Yes, well, I might actually be able to help you," Clara retorted, taking another step closer to show that she wasn't scared. "Why are you hiding?"

"Because they want to kill us," another Chiman replied. "All we did was eat a few hundred Narwings, and suddenly it's executions at dawn."

Clara's brows furrowed slightly, "Execution for eating a few hundred animals?" She asked, "Seems a bit harsh."

"Well, they weren't just your normal Narwings," Kathcan replied, "but how were we supposed to know they were the Emperors? Everyone knows that the Emperor puts collars on his livestock!"

"And so you're all on Earth, hiding from the Emperor?" Clara guessed.

"It wasn't intentional, I can assure you," Kathcan replied. "We have plenty of other planets we could have headed to, ones where we could have hidden in peace. But, we needed to stop."

"We're online," the minion with the computer replied. "The camera will override all other feeds within the building when you start transmitting."

Kathcan disregarded Clara and headed back over to the old computer. Clara rushed over to his side.

"Who are you trying to talk to?"

"UNITs high officers," the minion replied, but that was all they offered her. She tried not to pout, after all she'd managed to keep them talking for a little while, but she hated when people didn't answer her questions and she couldn't force answers out of them.

One of the benefits of being a teacher, she guessed.

The screen flickered on the old, chunky, computer monitor, and suddenly they had a full view of the room Danni had been filtering UNIT workers through.

"Greetings, UNIT," Kathcan called and all of the people on the screen turned to look at them in surprise. "I'm contacting you to negotiate our release."

Danni pushed her way to the front, " _That's amazing, you've actually overridden all of the camera feeds,_ " she commented from the other room, " _I can see you on every screen, it's like the inside of an electronics store. Where's Clara?_ "

"You do not get to ask the questions, only answer them," Kathcan replied as a couple more of the creatures joined her in view of their little webcam.

"We are the Shadow Men," they all stated at the same time in a strange voice that actually creeped Clara out slightly. "You will do as we say."

" _Where's Clara?_ " Danni repeated.

"You do not get to make demands," Kathcan replied. "We are communicating with you to let you negotiate our release."

" _Oh, are you?_ " Danni replied in a voice that said she really didn't care. " _Well, I am asking for where Clara is. Looks like we're at a bit of an impasse, wouldn't you agree?_ "

"We have the power here," Kathcan stuttered out, a bit bewildered as to why the woman on the screen wasn't bowing to her scare tactics. "We have the hostages. You will give us our demands, or…"

" _Nope,_ " Danni interrupted. " _You're trapped in the basement because you're hiding. Almost six hundred years has taught me that people only do that because they're scared. I want to see Clara, otherwise this conversation is over._ "

It was quite obvious that not only were the Shadow Men quite taken aback by her forceful nature, so was the rest of UNIT. Clara rolled her eyes; even when there was only one of them, they were so bloody dramatic.

"Alright, there's no need for that," Clara grumbled, walking over to the screen and pushing her way in front of Kathcan. "I'm here, I'm fine, think you can stop being all Time Lord and stop the dramatics?"

Danni grinned happily, " _Of course!_ " She replied happily and Clara took a step back and out of the way, " _So, you're hiding from someone, correct?_ "

"We do not want to be found, yes," Kathcan offered as a reply. "You will help us hide until the time comes that was can leave."

" _Will we?_ " Danni replied.

"Yes, otherwise we will kill your people," Kathcan nodded behind him to the hostages. "My daughter is right; you are all very tasty."

Danni paused, " _What do you want?_ " She asked lowly.

"Silence," Kathcan replied and Danni leant forward. Clara knew that word would always hold some significance for her, but fortunately in this context, it was just a word. "The army chasing us will not land on each planet they come to. They will scan it, looking for noise made about us. Your capture of my daughter made noise, you will silence it until they have passed over the planet, and then we will leave."

" _We can't let you go,_ " Kate said, stepping forward and into the camera shot, " _you've killed innocent people, that cannot go unpunished._ "

"If you do not do as we say, we will kill you all," Kathcan replied simply, "and you will all come willingly."

" _Why are you not in that form now?_ " Danni asked, which was a good question. " _I understand your second form is the one you eat in, but why are you not in your first? It's obvious that you have no hold over your hostages._ "

"That is none of your concern," Kathcan replied sharply.

" _Oh, I'm just curious!_ " Danni moaned, " _I know I've read about your planet in some old history book, but I don't know anything about you. Is it because there's too many of you for it to work? Or too many of them for you to create a solid psychic link? Or do you also affect yourselves and you can't risk being in the more powerful form around each other?_ "

Clara could tell that the Chiman was getting rather irritated at Danni's questions, but the Time Lord wasn't done, " _Also, where does the nickname, Shadow Men come from? Did you choose it yourself? Or was it because all the other species only saw you in the dark? Or, is it because you have a particular weakness to light that becomes rather useful once you're in the final stage?_ "

"These questions serve no purpose!" Kathcan replied.

" _Oh, no, they do,_ " Danni told him happily. " _They're acting as a distraction._ "

"A distraction?"

Danni nodded, " _Yeah. Keeping you busy just long enough for our men to find you._ "

The creatures in the room started to panic, and Kathcan turned and snapped at them, "Quiet!" He turned back to Danni, obviously panicking himself, "We will kill you all if you attempt to come in here," he warned.

" _Yeah, and then we'll just call your mothership down and they'll get their grubby hands on you,_ " Danni countered.

"They will kill you too," Kathcan warned. "We are protecting you as much as ourselves. You do not understand our laws, our police."

" _Then tell us,_ " Danni urged. " _No one else has to die._ "

Then the door was broken down by a bunch of soldiers, shouting out orders and everything fell to chaos.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni ran down the hallway, trying to not look at the blood and the bones that scattered the small area. There was sounds of bullets going off in the distance, but she was trying to find Clara and so she ignored them for the time being.

It had all gone horribly wrong the moment the soldiers burst into the room. She had explicitly told them to just knock, to let the Shadow Men know that they were surrounded, but only as a threat. The plan _definitely_ not had been to break their way in. That way lead to only death and destruction, and she unfortunately had been proven right.

She had spent a good five hundred years in the middle of a war, with only civilians on their side to fight the waves of monsters that had tried to force their way onto the planet. They had listened better than soldiers did. She was starting to really understand why the Doctor got so pissed off at them.

She really should ring him, he could help, but she was too busy trying to find Clara to consider it as a viable option at that time. She knew that Clara could look after herself, but Clara might have found something out, something she'd not been able to pass on yet and that they could use to stop the bloodshed.

She skidded around a corner, a move that was intentional and definitely had nothing to do with her clumsiness, just in time for the Doctor to come around the other way.

"Danielle," he snapped, "what the hell have you been up to? I leave you alone for five minutes, and there's a war breaking out."

She stared at him suspiciously, "You're not the Doctor," she commented. "You could be one of the Shadow Men. I'm not an idiot."

"You could have fooled me," he retorted. "Why didn't you call me? I could have helped! I had to wait for Clara to bring me here."

"I can do this on my own," she retorted as she stormed up to him. She knew that he was probably one of the creatures, but his words hit a nerve the Doctor always had been able to. If he brought up her humanity…

"Danielle!" She spun to see another Doctor, another Twelve, come around the corner she had, looking panicked, "Get away from that thing!"

She looked between the two, unsure of whether to believe either of them. She slowly retreated to the middle of the hallway, "You're both fake."

"Of course I'm not fake," the first Doctor promised. "You used to be better than this, Danielle."

"I know it's confusing, Danielle," the other Doctor said. "Please, just come this way. You're safe, just come with me."

She shook her head, "No, no I don't trust either of you. I'm just trying to help, please stop doing this."

She really was starting to panic. Both of them were incredibly convincing, which she was sure was down to the creatures' abilities to mimic the image of who you want, but it was working. She wanted to run to both of them, for different reasons. The Doctor behind her was calm and reassuring, the one in front of her was being snarky and mean and she wanted to prove him wrong.

"Oh, I'm tired of this," one growled and suddenly the mean one was replaced by the Master, must like what had happened within the cell. It charged towards her, mouth open and snarling.

The other Doctor jumped in front of her, batting the Master off with ease, "Danielle, run!"

She didn't need telling twice. She turned and dashed back the way she had come. There was snarling, and the sounds of fighting but the Doctor that had saved her appeared at her side remarkably quickly.

"You're… you're not the Doctor," she panted, "why did… you save me?"

"Because you were trying to help," the Doctor replied. "I took the form so you would see me, I do apologise, I thought you would listen more." The Doctor held his arm out in front of her, stopping them when it had decided that they'd run far enough.

"What? So you're helping me now?" She asked the creature. "Because you're slaughtering us!"

"They're being too loud," the creature retorted, "they're going to call down the search ship."

"Good, then they can take you and leave," Danni snapped. "I tried to reason with you…"

"And I was going to listen," the Doctor replied. "The others saw the soldiers as a reason to attack, but if they hear us, then they'll kill you all too."

Danni frowned, looking a little incredulous, "Even if we hand you over?" She challenged, even though she had no intention of doing that. She still hoped that she could salvage this awful situation without knowingly sending anyone to their death.

"They won't care; you don't know our Emperors. They will wipe the planet clean for even having us on it."

Danni really didn't want to believe them. They had not proven to be trustworthy so far, and good men and women had died trying to stop them. But what choice did they have? They couldn't risk the creature next to her being right, she couldn't risk the Earth just to turn over a dozen rogue aliens, could she?

"And what will you do if they fly by?" She challenged, "Just go to the next planet and eat them clean as well? I can't unleash you into the universe like that!"

"It looks like you don't have a choice," the creature replied. "The universe is full of evil and terrifying things. There are Daleks who wipe out planets. Women with umbrellas that want to destroy the universe for the sake of one girl. A few creatures looking for food is the _least_ of the problems the universe has to look out for."

Danni growled slightly to herself. She couldn't let the Earth be eaten because she didn't want to let the 'bad guys' go, could she? But what about the poor planet they would land on.

"Alright, these are my terms," she replied. "I will get everyone to shut up about you, cover the noise you've made with something else. _But_ , when you leave, you go to an uninhabited planet. And by that I mean, nothing with human-like intelligence. I can't complain about you eating sheep, but if I find out that you're killing anything more developed, I will come and hand you in myself," she shot the creature a look. "I know how; I _will_ be able to find you. Don't underestimate the power of a Time Lord."

The creature didn't take long to reply. "Alright, fine. We'll go somewhere quiet. Can you shut them up now?"

"Can _you_ get all of your people into the cell in the next ten minutes?" Danni counted and the creature nodded.

"Easily," it replied and Danni nodded.

"I'll meet you there," Danni replied, "and please stop looking like my husband. I don't appreciate it." The creature changed and there was now a blur of a person she couldn't quite focus on stood next to her. Danni smiled at it anyway, "What's your name?"

"Kathcan," the creature replied, "I'll see you in ten minutes."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara and a group of seven UNIT scientists were being slowly driven back against a wall. She wouldn't have been able to guess it if she'd been asked, but it turned out that her greatest fear was a little girl with a satellite for the back of her head. The same little girl, in fact, that had stolen her from her body when she'd first met the Doctor and Danni. She could barely remember that time, but apparently something deep inside was rather worried about it happening again.

Well, it was good to know in those moments before she was going to be eaten. It was definitely something about herself she really hadn't known. It was always good to know yourself properly before being devoured.

The UNIT staff seemed less inclined to consider this. All of them were terrified, and Clara couldn't blame them. She'd seen enough people being eaten for one day, and she wasn't exactly happy about being eaten either.

They all screamed as another person came rushing in, jumping in front of them with a scowl. Clara could only stare as Danni stood against the other creatures, glaring like she had a chance of stopping them.

"What are you doing?" Clara hissed and Danni glanced back at her.

"You really need to check your feelings," she retorted and Clara frowned.

"Kathcan?" She asked, surprised that the Chiman was seemingly protecting them.

Suddenly one of the many girls with satellites for heads dove at them, a snarl on her lips, but Danni was prepared. For a moment, two blurs scuffled on the floor, before one was thrown to the side and Danni was standing victorious in the middle of the room.

She looked back at Clara, "Danielle wants you back at the cells," she told the other woman. "She says you're the best person to get the survivors back there."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Clara challenged and Danni shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care," she retorted, "I have to get this lot there as well. Do what you please."

Clara watched Danni reach out and grab one of the, now blurry, figures that had replaced the things that they were scared off the most. She watched Danni drag them out, and decided she really didn't want to see Danni like that.

She closed her eyes, took a couple of deep breaths, and opened them just in time to see Danny Pink dragging out the bad guys. Much better.

She turned to the scientists, "We've got to move," she instructed, "follow me."

 _~0~0~0~_

Luckily Clara's hunch had paid off. The original room they had been taken to when they first had been brought to UNIT was full of very scared people, with Danni, the Osgoods and Kate at a computer.

Danni glanced over at Clara, "Took your time, didn't you?" She called over. Clara directed her little entourage to the rest of the wounded and terrified UNIT staff before heading over to her side.

"What is going on?" Clara asked.

"We're going to hide them," Danni replied simply. "In return for their safety, they're going to leave."

"You're just going to let them leave?" Clara asked, surprised, "they've killed so many people."

"At the moment we don't have a choice. It's either protect them and hold up our end of the bargain, letting them go free, or we all die," Danni explained. "I know what I'm doing, trust me on this."

They all looked around as one of the creatures dragged another in kicking and screaming. Clara saw Danny Pink holding his arms around a girl with a satellite for a head. Danni saw the Doctor dragging in the Master. The Osgoods saw their grandmother dragging in their Sixth Form bully, and Kate wouldn't tell anyone what she saw.

"They're going into the cell?" Clara commented and Danni nodded.

"The cell is pretty impenetrable," Danni reasoned. "And we're wiping the last five days from the computer systems and replacing the data with some from June 2013. Pretty calm month, but not too calm. As they scan us, they'll see no signs of the Shadow Men and will just continue on."

"And then we just let them go?" Clara asked and Danni nodded.

"And then we just let them go."

 _~0~0~0~_

It took seventeen hours for the search ship to pass over Earth without a hitch. The Shadow Men had not appreciated being locked away by their leader, but he kept them under control and was the one to give the all clear.

Of course, it wasn't _quite_ as simple as letting them go. They were all herded into UNIT armoured vehicles with Kathcan ensuring they didn't change from their original forms. No wants, no fears, just a bunch of whiny, blurry figures that were escorted with full protection and guards to a field outside London.

Their ship was pretty well hidden within a bunch of rocks. No one would have noticed and Danni was quite impressed with its cloaking abilities.

Kathcan directed her fellow creatures onto the ship, snarling and snapping at anyone who didn't do as they say. Clara and Danni stood watching and waiting, with Kate and the Osgoods overseeing everything.

"Thank you for your help," Kathcan offered.

"I'm not particularly happy with this," Danni replied bluntly. "But a deal is a deal. Your crimes have been passed onto the highest authority. If you're caught you'll have to deal with them. No second chances, so keep yourself quiet."

Kathcan nodded, "Understood," He replied. He then nodded to Clara, turning into the Doctor one last time, "Keep an eye on your friend," he said with a warning that made Danni's brows furrow. "She doesn't know it, but she is hiding something from you and your husband." And then the Doctor was gone and Kathcan walked up into the ship.

It was noisy, and it was quick, and then it was gone. Clara turned to Danni as they headed back to UNIT.

"Why did you let them go?" She asked. "They could just do the same again somewhere else."

Danni shot her a look. It wasn't a particularly happy look, more of a solemn, almost regretful look Clara would expect on her husband, "Didn't you hear?" She asked, "I told the highest authority in the universe."

 _~0~0~0~_

On a planet quite a long away from Earth, a small spaceship holding a dozen aliens came to rest on a grey field. One stepped out, looking up into the sunlight, before motioning the others out as well.

At first all they did was moan at the lack of food, or housing, and technology. Then, one by one, they all spotted the blue Police Box that stood just a little bit away from them, and the old Scottish man who was waiting outside.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry for the lateness. I wish I had an excuse for you, but I don't, so I hope you're not too mad._

 _Reviews don't seem to be working again. You can submit them, and my count will go up, but I won't be able to read them. So, please continue to review, but if you do you can also drop me an ask on Tumblr to let me know as well :)_

 _Speaking of reviews, I won't answer them this week because I know I've not got them all to review, and that just seems unfair. I will just say thank you very much and I hope you like this chapter :)_


	33. A Friendly Trip

Clara was apprehensive and she didn't like it. She didn't like feeling nervous about anything, she always felt stronger than that, so whenever a nervous feeling hit her, it just annoyed her. Especially when the something that was making her feel that way was something she used to feel excited about; that was just plain rude.

She took a deep breath, berating herself as well as her two friends, before she pushed the door to the TARDIS open. This was all their fault. It was the Doctor's for making all their relationships complicated and uncomfortable, and it was Danni's for practically tricking her into going into the ship once again for a trip. How the hell was she supposed to say no when she begged her so convincingly? No one could say no to those big, brown eyes.

The Doctor was waiting for her by the console, stood up straight, hands clasped behind his back like he was meeting someone official and incredibly important. That did relax her somewhat; after all, she was rather important.

She held onto the handrail as she walked up the pathway to the console. "Before we go anywhere, we need some rules," she stated.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, even though he had been expecting this. Clara never did anything by halves, and as with Danielle, he knew that he had a lot to make up for. Didn't mean he was by any means happy with it though. "Oh? Pray tell," he drawled.

"This will only be a short trip," she started. "No peril, no saving lives. Just sightseeing, meeting the locals, trying the food, that sort of trip."

The Doctor nodded. "Anything else?"

"This is not me coming back," she replied. "Danni might be wanting to try and give you a second chance, but I'm not sure yet. This-This is more like a test run. To see if we can work again."

"Noted," the Doctor drawled and Clara finally closed the distant between them. "I am sorry that I hurt you, Clara."

"No you're not," Clara replied bluntly. "You're sorry that it didn't go the way you planned, that's different and that's why we're testing this out first," she leant onto the console. "Where are we off to?"

The Doctor efficiently set them into flight. It was true that this was not anywhere as exciting as it was when Danielle was there to share the experience, but he still got the same bubbling of eager anticipation at heading somewhere new.

"Somewhere warm," he told her enticingly. "You may want to get changed into something cooler and made for walking."

Clara really tried to not be intrigued by his suggestion, but her face still broke out into a grin. She dashed into the hallway to look for the wardrobe as she tried to think of what he could be possibly taking her to see.

The Doctor waited, finding that he never had to change when they went anywhere either woman considered warm. His body temperature could control itself much better than the human and the almost-Time Lord, so he tried to wait patiently for Clara's return.

He wanted this to go well. His days were now filled with missing his wife, his two-year gap having done nothing for keeping him sane. But he also found himself missing his companion as well. Clara and Danielle had always been close, but Clara was his friend too. Hopefully this trip could win her back as well as his wife. He was sure Danielle would take longer to come back to more than just travelling, but he knew exactly what Clara Oswald would need to entice her back as his friend.

And, of course, if he had Clara on side, she could help him win back his wife again.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni couldn't begin to tell Clara how grateful she was that the teacher had decided to give the Doctor a chance. Not only did she genuinely think that he deserved it, although she was struggling to find it within her to trust him, but she didn't want Clara to have to choose side, or to lose her friend. Clara enjoyed her time travelling with or without Danni, and so she hoped Clara and the Doctor could find their friendship again after what was a terrible mistake.

She was also rather grateful that Clara was still going to travel with him on Wednesdays after school. It meant that she could snuggle up on the sofa, laptop on her blanket-covered knees and television playing some random crap on that she wasn't paying attention to, and shop for a bed.

It turned out that the Doctor was owed a pension from UNIT. Not that he was of retiring age – or maybe he was, she should ask – but he was way past it in terms of a human. And, he was owed a pension. So Kate had it sent to Danni, who wasn't entirely convinced that she was telling the truth in that regard, but with the fee she'd received for helping with the Shadow Men, Danni didn't have to worry about getting a job for a long while, and so she decided that it was time to get herself a bed of her own.

She frowned to herself as she flicked through yet another website, with yet more beds. Clara's spare room wouldn't fit a king size, so just a double would have to do. But they were all boring, or too big, or too small and the more websites she went through, the more she thought she was just never going to find a bed that matched up to her ridiculous standards. It was hard to follow up a bed like the one on the TARDIS. Even Clara's was disappointing, but she didn't feel like that would have been appropriate to point out.

Not that she expected every mattress to be as comfy as the ones the TARDIS could create. She wasn't stupid, and she could survive just fine without one. She just didn't want to.

Basically, she was just missing her home.

In fact, she was missing a lot of things. She enjoyed sitting down and just wasting a night away, but she missed spending that time with someone. She missed snuggling up to someone at night, not just sharing a bed. She missed all of her stuff. She missed her husband. She missed her family.

She reached out and grabbed her phone, flicking through the contacts. She missed Jack, and she missed River. She missed all of the Ponds. She missed Martha, and she'd always miss Donna, and Rose, and Mickey. She just missed them all, but there was only a few of them she could contact.

But she shouldn't, should she? Her original fear about calling Jack still hadn't gone. Jack would want to take her away and look after her, but she was doing better. Alright, she missed not being on her own, but she _could_ do it on her own.

Still, she dialled his number, holding her phone up to her ear.

Then she chickened out, quickly hanging up after the first ring.

Then she tried again, telling herself that she was six hundred years old, dammit, and she could ring her dad for a chat and not get convinced to move away.

Then she hung up again, because she could fight aliens, but she knew that saying no to Jack was probably one step too far for her.

She sighed, settling back into the sofa. She really needed to find herself a bed. She couldn't continue to sleep with Clara. She was the wrong Danny for that.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor opened the door onto the sunny planet that was waiting for them. A nice tourist destination, one that would be incredibly interesting and diverse whilst also still playing up to that mass appeal that Clara and Danni liked so much. He preferred places more out of the way, and Danni always preferred places she'd never been before, but for some reason she loved places full of people taking pictures as well. He'd never understood it, but he was always happy to give her what she wanted.

Clara stepped out a few moments later, now wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, with sunglasses pushed on her head and a camera around her neck.

"Going full tourist this time?" he asked, much to her confusion. "You've never brought a camera before."

Clara frowned, then realised he was talking about the camera. "Oh, no, that's Danni," she explained. "She insisted that I take as many pictures as I could to show her. And, well, when in Rome," she looked around. "Or, wherever we are."

"We're on the seventh moon of Huin," he explained. "Well renowned for its twelve month summers and lighter atmosphere. Very rich people like to come here, get suntans and pretend they're not as heavy as they actually are."

As he expected, Clara didn't look too impressed. "So, what you've done is bring me to a rich person's getaway?" She asked.

"If you would like," he replied, knowing she wouldn't. "I was planning on taking you to the bohemian district, but if you would rather see where the beautiful people live…"

"Stop it," Clara scolded lightly. "I'm not Danni, you don't need to tease me. Come on, show me the bohemian district."

She started walking down the street the Doctor had parked them in, always in charge and the Doctor watched her for a moment. He considered calling out to her to tell her she was walking in the wrong direction, but she was actually walking the right way, which was a little annoying. He sighed, then started to follow.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni jumped as her phone starting ringing. She'd been enthusiastically joining in on an episode of _QI_ , which was a lovely little quiz show she remembered from her childhood. She wasn't doing very well, but she was sure the game was rigged to make her fail.

She held the phone up to her ear without taking her eyes off the screen, "Hello?" she asked before pointing at the screen. " _I knew it!_ "

" _Danni-Girl?_ " Jack's voice replied in confusion and she reached for the remote, muting the sound.

"Jack?" she asked in reply. "Are you okay?"

" _You tell me,_ " Jack replied. " _I had two missed calls off you. How did you manage to ring me when I wasn't at my phone?"_

"Oh, yeah, that," Danni replied softly. "I was… are you in London?"

" _No, Germany,_ " he replied. " _I can be in London though, if you need me._ "

The tears that appeared in her eyes surprised her, and she nodded to herself. "I do," she replied softly. "I-I left the Doctor, I'm living with Clara and I'm working for UNIT and I can't even decide a bed for myself."

There was a pause, then she heard Jack kick into gear. " _I will book the first flight I can,_ " he told her. " _It probably won't be until morning, though but I will come as soon as I can. Do you think you can hold on for me until then?_ "

She nodded. "I'm just upset, Jack, I'm not falling to pieces. I just…" she sniffed slightly. "Clara's been so nice, but I can't do this, can I?"

" _Of course you can,_ " Jack reassured her gently. " _You've always been more than capable of doing anything on your own._ "

"I can't even buy a bed, Jack!" She exclaimed. "They're either too small, or I don't like them, and have you seen the prices of them? How am I supposed to make an adult decision if I can't even buy a bed to sleep in?"

" _Danni, calm down,"_ he told her evenly. " _I know you're worried, but you'll be okay. We can buy you a bed, or a new flat, or whatever you like, okay? You're not on your own, and you can do this._ "

She took a shaky breath, "I can do this," she agreed, even if she didn't quite feel it was true. "I can totally do this. You'll be here tomorrow, right?"

" _First thing in the morning,_ " he promised. " _Do you think you can last until then?_ "

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sad, not dying. I can last one night."

" _Without a bed?_ " Jack retorted and she giggled.

"I'm sharing a bed with Clara," she explained.

" _Danni!_ " he exclaimed. " _I'm both shocked and proud! Look at you jumping right back on the horse!_ " Danni flushed bright red.

"Jack! Don't be a pervert, she's my friend!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled, " _Yeah, really sounds like it,_ " he replied dryly. " _I won't be long, Danni-Girl. Ring me if you need to._ "

Danni smiled softly to herself, already feeling better despite the fact that she was crying. "I will," she promised. "Thank you so much, dad."

Jack paused again, this time not thinking about his plan of action, but the soft voice that came from the other side of the phone. " _I'll be right there, Danni-Girl, I promise._ "

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara had to admit, she was really enjoying walking through the streets of the seventh moon of Huin. The people were so friendly, and they seemed to be drawing a bit of attention. Probably because it was hotter than most summers in Britain and the Doctor was walking around in a full suit without breaking a sweat.

It was just so beautiful. The buildings were wonky and built at different heights, all decorated with mismatched flowers and paint jobs and all looking a little bit out of repair. There was a museum, or an art gallery, at the end of the main street they were heading down and little cafes dotted the street, with metal tables and chairs. Clara felt like she was walking in a picture, and she had to admit she was rather happy that Danni had insisted that she brought a camera.

"Come on, Clara," the Doctor demanded impatiently. "The museum isn't open all day; you know?"

"Well, move out of the way and I'll be quicker," Clara snapped in reply. She was trying to take a picture right down the street to the museum in question. It would look perfect above her bed when she got around to redecorating her room. Not that she had any plans of doing so in the immediate future, but it was always good to be prepared.

Someone bumped into her and she turned around, ready to apologise to whoever it was despite the fact that she was the one who'd been bumped into. She didn't quite expect the seven-foot giant in a black hat and an off-white shirt, though, so she just smiled as he bowed his head.

"I do apologise, mademoiselle," he said in a deep, French accent. As always, Clara had to wonder what he was actually saying, and what his accent actually was. "Would you like me to take the picture for you so you can be in it?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, thank you," she replied gratefully. "I'm just trying to get a good shot of the museum."

"Oh, in that case, you need to be much higher up."

She yelled in surprise as the man wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor with ease. She was about to command him to put her down, after all she'd not given him permission to touch her, but then she caught sight of the street and realised that he was right. She quickly held the camera up, took a few pictures, and then he placed her back down again.

"Thanks," she replied a bit cautiously. "I wouldn't go around picking up random people like that, though. You'll get yourself in trouble."

The man looked unperturbed at her advice, though. "You have come from quite far away, haven't you?"

She nodded. "You have no idea."

"Then, perhaps I could show you around," the man suggested. "I would be more than happy to show you the magic of our great district."

She smiled, recognising a bit of a flirt when she heard one. "Thank you, but I already have a tour guide," she broke to him gently, motioning to a rather impatient looking Doctor, who she realised hadn't done anything to save her from the giant man.

"Clara, we don't have time to make friends," he ranted like his usual self.

"Why, there is always time to make friends," the giant replied, obviously having no clue who he was talking to. The giant bowed his head, taking off his hat with a flourish. "My name is Fenrick, dear sir."

Clara stepped in before the Doctor could retort with something mean. "I'm Clara, this is the Doctor," she introduced. "He's my tour guide."

The Doctor looked at her, almost insulted. "Tour guide? Is that what I've been reduced to?"

"What do you mean, 'reduced'?" Clara retorted cheekily.

" _I_ am not your tour guide," the Doctor swore before pointing at Fenrick. " _He_ is our tour guide?"

Clara's eyebrows shot up in surprised. "He is?"

Fenrick was likewise confused. "I am?"

"You offered, didn't you?" The Doctor challenged and Fenrick nodded eagerly.

"That I did!" He cheered, obviously ecstatic that they had taken him up on his offer. "Follow me, friends," he encouraged, slapping his hand on the Doctor's back. The Time Lord stumbled slightly at the force, but neither Fenrick nor Clara noticed as they headed down the street.

"Are you from around here, then?" Clara asked the giant man.

"Alas, I am not," he replied. "What I wouldn't give to have roots in such a wonderful district, but I am from this moon, and that is all that is needed to understand it."

"Not true," the Doctor interjected. "I'm not from Earth, but I bet I understand it a lot more than the people who live there."

Clara snorted. "You've never understood Earth," she replied.

"No, I've never understood _humans_ ," he corrected. "Earth is just like any other planet. Lot of things living on it, taking its resources then demanding to know why it's not working anymore."

Clara, for a moment, felt like reminding him that it was very obvious that he didn't understand humans, that's why his wife was living with her instead of him. But, the moment the thought came, so did the guilt that accompanied it. Luckily, Fenrick took up the conversation for her.

"Understanding a planet is more than knowing about plants and animals. It's about how the people live, how they learn, how they love," he told them both. "And, to understand that, you need to see their art. Whatever makes them paint is what truly shows the mindset of a nation."

 _~0~0~0~_

The museum was beautiful. It had no flow, no direction to follow. People walked between rooms on their own design, stopping whenever something caught their eye. Clara would have thought it would create chaos, but somehow it just gave the whole building a little bit more charm.

The pieces were beautiful as well. She'd never had a great knowledge of art. She knew just enough to pass art at school, and that was about it. So she couldn't tell you the rhyme and reason behind many of the images, but she could see that something was pleasing to look at. And this planet had plenty of beauty to offer them.

And Fenrick was a wonderful tour guide. He seemed to know the story behind each and every painting, and he told them in such a poetic way. She wasn't sure if it was the accent or not, but she found herself hanging off every word, and taking pictures to show Danni when she got back, which apparently wasn't frowned upon. Fenrick had said that this was because the art was only considered art in person, that you couldn't see its true beauty in a photograph.

The Doctor had snorted at this, but to his credit didn't say a word. In fact, Clara noted as she lowered the camera after taking a picture of wonderful swirl of colour that represented two lovers dancing. In fact, he'd been rather quiet for the entire way around the museum.

She turned to him, hand on one hip, looking at him suspiciously. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He looked at her, rather perplexed. "Why wouldn't I be?" He retorted. "We're being lead around an art gallery by Jack's giant."

She shot him a look, grateful that Fenrick didn't seem to be paying them much attention, and was instead admiring the art like it was his first time seeing it despite his knowledge of it. "Be nice," she warned before nudging him. "Admit it, you're having a good time."

He rolled his eyes as the followed Fenrick. "I'm having a time," was all he'd give her as his eyes darted around, looking for something he couldn't seem to place. Something seemed rather familiar about this place, but he wasn't sure what.

"Ah, I see," Clara said with a smirk on her face. "You're having a good time without Danni, and you're not sure how to process that, aren't you?"

"I am fully capable of spending time without my wife," the Doctor snapped. He just didn't particularly want to. Seeing Clara's face taking in the art, taking pictures and asking questions, reminded him of why he loved to travel with a friend. They always saw things he never could, point out little things he'd otherwise miss out on. But so did Danielle, and she had the added bonus of giving him kisses when she was truly happy. She'd have a bounce in her step that Clara could only imitate.

"I just prefer the less guided route. You see so much of a place when someone isn't telling you what you're seeing," he continued.

"But he's _from_ here," Clara pointed out. "He isn't a tour guide, he's just friendly."

"No one is _just_ friendly," the Doctor dismissed. "He's just showing off because there's a pretty girl to give his attention to."

Clara smirked. "You called me pretty," she teased. Fenrick came back over to the pair, his big grin having not faded.

"This way, my friends," he told them both. "The next room is my favourite, although I am a little biased."

Clara grinned up at the friendly giant, who seemed to tour over everyone in the place, not just herself and the Doctor. "Oh? And why would that be?" She asked as they were directed to the next room.

"This is where the royal collection is kept," he replied before looking rather sheepish. "I have to admit; I may not have told you about this part of myself."

Clara was about to ask if he'd painted for the royals, which would have been quite the claim indeed, but the room answered that question for her. There were grand pictures of people in finery, statues of men and women in ridiculously uncomfortable position, and all of them loomed down on them much like the giant. And, on one wall, hung a portrait of Fenrick, dressed up like the rest of the royals and nothing like the casually bohemian way he was dressed now.

"You're royalty?" She asked, amazed and he flushed slightly in embarrassment. "But, but no one had batted an eyelid at you."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a frequent visitor, they are all used to me," he explained. He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me show you my family, dear Clara."

He walked them over to a line of portraits, all hung in a row with little plaques to tell them who was who. The first one was of a rather largely built man, in red velvet clothing not unlike the aristocracy of Britain would be seen in. "This is my great-great grandfather, Emperor Fenrick the third. I was named after him, but that is obvious. He ruled for almost a hundred years," Fenrick explained.

Clara grinned, then held up her camera. "Could I get a photo of you with it? I have a friend who would be so disappointed to have not been here with you." Fenrick nodded, stepping into place and shooting Clara the biggest of smiles. He wasn't rigid like the man in the painting. He held himself confidently, and yet somehow shyly and Clara was glad they'd met him along the way.

"And this is his wife, my great-great grandmother Lianna," Fenrick continued, motioning to a portrait of a wonderfully beautiful woman in a silver dress. "It's the only portrait we have of her. She hated standing for them, she much preferred photographs. There are some in the next room, if you would like to see."

Clara took a picture of the portrait. "We very much would," she replied enthusiastically. "Wouldn't we, Doctor?"

She shot the Time Lord a pointed look, and he grunted slightly in agreement. He knew better than to disagree with Clara when she shot him _that_ look.

"This is my great grandfather Derina, with his wife, Emperor Dimester," the Doctor's eyes widened slightly as he released just what he was missing. How could he have been so stupid? Yes, the time without Danielle before he'd gone back for her forgiveness was a bit of a blur, but he could see the angry Emperor calling for her guards to kill him as he snatched her tiara.

He clasped his hands on Clara's shoulders firmly, startling her with the unexpected contact. "This has been wonderful, a true delight," he rambled off. "But we really must be going. Clara has students to tell lies to, and I have bowling."

Clara looked back at him, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I'm sure that all can wait," she replied pointedly. Yes, she had had been the one to suggest a short trip, but she was still enjoying herself.

"No, it really can't," the Doctor replied from behind a big grin. "We really need to go."

"Oh, but there is not much left," Fenrick dismissed. "Let me show you the rest of the gallery, and then you can get back to your plans. You'll regret missing it."

"See?" Clara said to the Doctor. "We'll regret it."

Fenrick moved onto the portrait of his father, but Clara stayed close to the Doctor. "Why do you want to leave?" she asked him quietly.

"I just think we've outstayed our welcome, don't you?" He countered, also lowly. She didn't believe that was his excuse, not for one second.

"What did you do?" She demanded, leaving him no room to deny it.

"I just don't have a great history with this royal family, that's all," he brushed off. "We don't get on."

"When do you get on with anyone?" Clara countered and Fenrick finally moved onto the picture of himself. The Doctor reached out slightly, like he was going to just grab her and go, but instead he just lowered his head and closed in on the pair. He couldn't make a scene; he'd just pull more attention to himself.

Why did he steal that bloody tiara? He'd not even given it to Danielle.

"Oh, I need a picture of you with your picture as well," Clara told Fenrick. This time he looked a little bit smugger at the picture, copying the pose he'd been forced into when he had been painted.

"You see," he told Clara, "I just never found the duties and the pomposity of my position remotely entertaining. I wanted to see how everyone else lived, and I found it so much more enjoyable than anything that the throne could offer me. I'm still technically in line for it, but once my turn comes, I will be handing it to my brother. He is a born leader, nothing like me."

"I wouldn't say that," Clara replied as he led them through to the artefacts portion of the exhibit. "You care for your people, about their lives. That may not be what they want in an Emperor, but it's much more valuable as a leader than being able to follow rules."

"Alas, if only everyone else saw the world in that beautiful way, dear Clara. However, I am happy with my lot. My brother will rule, and I will continue to spread our history and our art," they came upon a collection of crowns and tiaras behind secure glass.

"Oh wow, screw your brother," Clara murmured and Fenrick chuckled happily.

"Yes, they are wonderfully extravagant, aren't they?" He agreed. "This is my great grandmother's collection of crowns. She was very fond of her jewels," he pointed to one. "That was her every day one. She liked to remind everyone that she was the Emperor, as if anyone could forget."

He motioned around the side of the cabinet. "Over her years as Emperor, many people attempted to steal her jewels. Only one was ever successful, and he became infamous for it. He's still wanted to this day; the whole planet is always on the lookout for the Doctor thief."

On the wall hung a 'Wanted' poster, and Clara's eyes widened as the rest of her features hardened. She turned to look at the Doctor, waiting for an explanation as to why he was wanted for jewellery theft.

 _~0~0~0~_

Jack had tried to get a flight. He'd called the airports, he'd called his friends in high places. Unfortunately, nothing had come about, and even though he personally was in a rush to get back, it wasn't a big enough emergency to use his more… secretive contacts to get back to London. He knew that if he used them for this, then if he actually needed them in the future, they'd be less than inclined to help him.

For some reason, planet security didn't extend to his heartbroken daughter. Who knew?

So he'd settled down in his hotel room for the night, with a glass or two of Scotch and a documentary channel on the television. His German was a bit rusty, but he understood the gist of the shark show that was currently being shown. Sharks were big, with lots of teeth, but weren't as dangerous as you may have suspected. He already knew that, but it was nice they were telling other people this.

She had called him Dad. He hadn't been expecting it, no matter which Danielle he saw he knew that she was never one for calling him that. He'd always be Jack, and River was always River, and she was always their Danni-Girl. The 'd' word only came out when she was truly worried and upset, when she needed her parents.

It was nice to be needed. The last few years had been hard for him, and he'd not felt useful for a while. Only when she would call, begging for his help. He knew that she was more than capable on her own, and more than a couple of times he had dropped everything, rushing to her side only to find it all fixed without him.

He'd do it every time because he knew that it helped her. In some ways her self-confidence had only improved with age, and in some ways it was still how it was when she was 22 years old. She never felt like she could do something without there being someone there to give her the support. Just knowing he was coming gave her the drive to fight whatever demon, or alien, or marriage issues that she was having on her own. He was happy to give her that strength.

He was her Dad. He just wanted her to be happy.

He downed his scotch then turned the television off. He needed to try and get some sleep before his flight. She was fine, he knew she was fine, and he had a six am flight to make.

He knew she would be fine. He wasn't an idiot, and both of them had been through more than enough in their lives to be able to survive one night of boring life. Danni wouldn't even be awake. She'd be sleeping in Clara's bed, dreaming away, not worried at all because her Dad was coming and she was going to be okay.

He had to wonder how old she was. The last Danni he'd saw had been over five hundred years old. Was this the same Danni? Or was she much younger? Or older, even. How much had he missed of her life? What had happened to make her leave the Doctor? He'd done a lot of bad things she hadn't left him for.

So what had changed? What had made her move out? And into Clara's, instead of contacting him directly? How long had she been living there? How long had she been upset?

He stared up at the ceiling in the dark room, the sound of the city dulled by the soundproof glass in the windows. It was late, he had to get up early, but questions ran around his head. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara stared at the Doctor expectantly, who was obviously trying not to tell her anything at all. He refused to look at her. "We should go," he told her.

"What did you _do_?" She demanded lowly. "Why the hell would you steal a tiara?"

"I thought Danni would like it!" He replied insistently, surprising her with the nickname for his wife. He very rarely called her that now, preferring her full name in some sort of purr that would have Danni blushing and Clara feeling slightly uncomfortable. "It's not like the Emperor needed it, look how many she had?"

Clara just glared before turning to Fenrick, who had obviously noticed the similarities between the wanted poster and the man next to her. She shot him her most apologetic smile. "Danni is his wife," she explained. "And we can go get the tiara right now, because I know for a fact it isn't in my flat."

Fenrick chuckled, patting her on the shoulder and almost knocking the wind out of her. "Keep it," he dismissed much to her surprise. "Your friend is right, great-grandma had more jewels than she knew what to do with. If it will make someone else happy, we can keep it to ourselves.

"Are-are you sure?" Clara asked a bit suspiciously. "You're not going to turn us in?"

"Of course not," Fenrick replied, sounding insulted at the suggestion. "We are all friends here. Come with me, let me show you the furniture that sat in our palace until my great-great-great grandfather decided he wanted everything red."

Clara nodded and Fenrick started off towards the next showcase. She turned to the Doctor, pointing her finger at him. "Not a word," she warned. "We will discuss why you're stealing jewellery when we get back to the TARDIS. Keep your head down, and don't make a scene."

"I think you're the one making the scene," the Doctor replied as people seemed to be drawn to the young woman telling off an older man. Clara's glare darkened and he held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, no scenes, Miss Oswald," he retorted. "I hope you're not so mean to your students."

"Not all my students are thieves," she retorted because she was sure that there was a lad in Year 10 who had been stealing from her drawer. "Come on, Dick Turpin."

The Doctor followed obediently, keeping his head down even as Fenrick reassured them that no one would think it was him. He was considered old all those years ago, most people probably wouldn't even believe it was him even if they saw the similarities.

This reassured Clara, but not the Doctor, who knew people better than that. Fenrick still treated them like old friends, talking to them about people and places they had never heard of, but his poetic language made it seem like Clara was really there. Kings and Queens dancing together, princes and princess and Emperors having balls contrasted wonderfully with the stories of the artists who painted them. All poor, in cramp houses, and yet all happy and loved and doing what made them feel like they were making a contribution to the world.

The last exhibit they saw before Clara knew it was time to call it a day was a series of statues that depicted an illicit love affair between a doctor and his young student. Different materials intertwined, paintings with loud colour splashes contrasted with the dark and dismal imagery that was created when the student ended the relationship.

"This was the doctor's last piece," Fenrick explained, motioning to a canvas painted in pure black. "It was the darkest of his days, and he saw no more reason to paint. His love, his muse, had gone and now he was truly alone. With no more brightness in his world, everything faded dull and black."

"That's horrible," Clara murmured softly as the Doctor crossed his arms. It was like the universe was trying to shove his mistakes in his face today. Danielle wasn't gone forever, though, unlike the doctor's long-lost student lover. She was at Clara's house, and he still had a chance to win her back.

It didn't help that the universe did feel duller without her by his side, but that didn't make it any less amazing, right? It just made it ever more so when he could show her it.

He definitely wasn't coming back here again. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to choose the same place twice in the first place.

Clara hugged Fenrick as they were heading out of the museum. She'd really had a wonderful time. She'd forgotten how nice it was to just travel to new places, to meet new people and not worry about being chased down or killed. She had to insist on this more often.

"You must come back," Fenrick told them. "There is so much more to see, so much more to do, to meet, to experience. We have only scratched the surface; I wish you could stay longer."

"So do I," Clara admitted. "But, like he said, I have class and I need to prepare."

Fenrick nodded. "I understand. Knowledge is important as well as experiences. You have to mould the future of your own people as well as getting to know mine."

Clara grinned. "I'm going to miss you," she told him as they stepped out into the street…

And found a group of twenty or thirty police men and women waiting, guns pointing and shouts telling them to put their hands up and to stand still.

"I thought no one would care!" The Doctor snapped.

"They shouldn't," Fenrick replied before taking a step towards the police. "Lower your guns!"

"We can't, sir," the one in charge shouted back. They were at the front, wearing the most armour, in a different colour to make them stand out. "He is a wanted criminal, sir. Our orders are clear and have been for many years. He must be punished for his crimes."

"And I am your prince," Fenrick replied, reaching back and grabbing Clara. She yelled in surprise as she was dragged forward in front of the prince. "You will do as I say and lower your guns. I am going to _run_ ," he squeezed Clara's shoulders on the word and her eyes widened slightly at the very distinct cue he was giving her, "this moon in years to come and I will not allow you to hurt these visitors."

Clara turned, curtsying for the man she knew didn't want the gesture but appreciated it non the less, "Thank you for your kindness," she told him honestly.

"Come back in a couple of years," he replied in a whisper before motioning her back behind him. He turned to the policemen. "What crime do you think our guests have committed?" He challenged to buy them time.

Clara fell to the Doctor's side. "You know what to do," she told him out of the corner of her mouth.

"Run?" He asked in the same manner and she nodded.

"Run," she confirmed.

"That man stole the birthday crown of the Great Emperor Dimester," the officer replied and the two time travellers started shuffling away from the front door of the museum. "He had been wanted for hundreds of years."

Fenrick scoffed. "You are telling me that this man somehow managed to survive all those years, never aging, and happens to visit the establishment where his portrait hangs for all to see?"

"Now?" The Doctor asked and Clara nodded.

"Now," she agreed.

"A civilian overheard him talking to his accomplice. Time Lords are known for their agelessness, which is why we have been on guard for them since he first appeared." the policeman replied before turning his attention onto the rapidly retreating pair. "Get them!" He shouted, and the police began their chase after them as Fenrick chuckled loudly.

"Why can't it ever be calm with you?!" Clara panted.

"Because you'd be bored," he counted. "Now shut up and keep running!"

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara held onto the railings as the Doctor flew them off from the moon, away from their newfound friend and back towards her house. She was sweating, she was panting and she was sure that the camera that she'd had to remove from around her neck as they'd ran had bounced against her chest hard enough that it caused her to bruise.

"You can't go anywhere without causing trouble, can you?" She challenged angrily. "This was supposed to be a nice, calm trip!"

"I didn't cause any trouble," he replied. "I'd already caused it long before we'd arrived."

"Then why take us there at all?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I remembered the place, but not why," he offered. "No matter, it's over now. You're getting worked up over nothing."

"Nothing?!" She exclaimed. "We were shot at because you stole a tiara!" She raised her hands up, like she was ready to throttle him. "Why the hell would you steal a tiara?!"

"I told you, it was for Danielle," he replied in calm voice that just infuriated her more. "It's part of being a Time Lord, when we're lonely, we're reckless."

She lowered her arms slightly, her anger fading away at this cynical self-analysis. "You were missing her," she commented calmly.

"Of course I do," he snapped. "Don't be foolish, Clara, it doesn't suit you anymore than those sunglasses do."

She reached up onto the top of her head, taking them off and deciding to be nice and not tell him off for the attack. "She misses you too, you know?" He scoffed slightly. "No, it's true. When we were dealing with the Shadow Men, it was you she saw."

"Yeah, she mentioned that," he replied, although his wife hadn't at all. She'd explained the creatures, and the damage they'd done to Earth and had asked him if letting them go was the right thing to do. He'd told her she'd done fantastically, but to warn them that he was watching them. She didn't need to know the rest. Her good hearts didn't need to know.

Clara, though, was already passed the good side of the creatures, and onto the bad. "She also saw the Master," she commented and the Doctor's hand slipped off the control he had been holding. He spun around, and Clara was surprised by the look on his face.

"I'm sorry?" He replied. "Did you say the Master?"

She nodded. "When she was in the cell with the creature, it turned into its second form and she saw the Master," she explained. "She didn't mention much about him, though."

The Doctor took a moment to process this. It had been hundreds upon hundreds of years ago for both of them, and yet the Year That Never Was was one thing neither of them seemed to be able to forget. He knew she had still suffered from nightmares on Christmas, but they seemed more and more sporadic. His hands clenched at the thought of the evil man he'd once called friends.

"He is of no consequence," the Doctor replied simply and Clara knew she wasn't getting any more information out of him. "Tell her that, and if she has nightmares you call me, is that understood?"

Clara raised her hand to her forehead, saluting him. "Yes, sir," she retorted in a grumble. "She hasn't had any nightmares, though, as far as I'm aware."

"And if you keep something like that from me again, Clara, I will be bringing her home," he warned.

"She won't let you," Clara replied.

"I don't care," he replied in a snappy tone. "You _never_ keep any information about that man from me."

The TARDIS shuddered as she landed and the Doctor nodded to the door. "I'll see you next Wednesday," he told her gruffly.

She frowned. "Aren't you coming to see Danni?"

"It's not Friday," he replied like it explained everything. She rolled her eyes but turned to walk out.

"Fine, don't, I'm sure she's not waiting for you or anything," she replied sarcastically. "I'll see you next Wednesday."

"Oh, so you're still coming?" He asked, sounding put out at the news but she knew better. She turned and smiled.

"Well, you still owe me that calm trip," she pointed out. "I'll tell Danni you said hi."

She opened the door to find Danni leaning out of the front room, somehow looking both guilty at being caught and hopeful at the door opening. Clara smiled at her, a little sadly, because she knew the blonde was waiting for her husband to come out, and he wasn't.

Instead, Clara silently motioned her over. Danni practically ran to her side and Clara opened the door as wide as she could, "Oh, look, Doctor, your not-quite-wife has appeared!" She exclaimed before pushing Danni inside.

Both Time Lords looked startled at the sudden meeting, which made almost no sense because Danni had been waiting for him to come out. She mentally shook the shock away, and smiled softly at him. "Did you have a good time?" She asked.

He wondered if he should tell her about the policemen and the guns, but decided worrying her wasn't worth telling the story for. Instead he just looked her over. She looked shy, she didn't need to be shy with him. "We went to an art gallery. I believe Clara took quite a lot of pictures to show you."

"That's good," she replied softly and the two stood in silence until Clara rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you show her the _gift_ you got her?" Clara said pointedly before heading out of the TARDIS to give them a little alone time. They didn't need chaperoning.

Danni looked surprised, then excited, "A gift?" She asked, "You didn't need to."

Her smile was just delightful, and the Doctor walked over to her, just wanting to be a little closer to her. "I'll show you on Friday," he purred to her as he reached out and took her hand. "If you will still join me?"

"It is our date night," she said, "I'd be happy to."

He lifted her hand, placing a kiss on her palm then let it drop. "Best go get ready, my pet," he told her, gently nudging her out of the TARDIS as every part of him screamed for him to slam the door and fly her away. "Only two days to go."

Danni was out in the hallway before she realised, and the TARDIS dematerialised in front of her. She watched her home take her husband away, and took a moment to gather herself together.

"Show me the pictures!" She exclaimed, running into the living room where Clara was waiting. She jumped on the sofa and pulled her blanket up around her. "Tell me _everything_."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _I feel like apologising for being late all the time has become my thing, hasn't it? These original chapters are proving much harder than I thought to write, but I'm hoping that I'll get in my stride soon._

 _Reviews :)_

 _ **bwburke94** \- Not always, but it was this time :)_

 _ **whitedwarf -** Thanks sweetie! I did try and keep most of the conversation a mystery, even in this chapter where I did elaborate on it a little bit. It felt like a very private thing, and the mystery in it seemed better than the knowing. Your reviews always make me so happy, cause I do try and add these little tidbits of her character in, and it's nice to see them picked up :)_

 _ **jojo -** Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **bored411 -** Thanks, sweetie! I hope you enjoyed this part too :)_

 _ **serenitysaiyan -** Yes, I am quite sneaky, aren't I? I think I will be having a nod to our favourite Mary Poppins in the next chapter too, if I can fit it in! xxx_

 _ **Guest -** Thanks, sweetie!_

 _ **PopstarJ01 -** Why thank you sweetie! I do try xxx_

 _ **Rox Malone -** Thanks, sweetie! I hope you liked this chapter too :)_

 _ **Ronin Kenshin -** Thanks, sweetie!_

 _ **Authora97 -** Yeah, sometimes she just needs some time to shine, doesn't she? :)_


	34. Father-Daughter Time

Clara had become the master of getting ready for work without waking Danni up. Having her outfits in the spare room helped an awful lot, but she could time her movements around Danni's rolling around to take up the newly available space.

In fact, it had quickly become such a talent of hers that she had time for a coffee and a pastry before she'd head out of the door for the day. Only just, and the pastry sometimes lasted until she made it onto the street, but she'd had such a good day the day before, she had woken up nice and refreshed and had time to sit down to eat.

It was days like this that made her think that she should get up a little bit earlier, to give herself all this spare time. However, she also knew that she'd sleep in tomorrow and that she'd want more sleep and she'd be so angry at her past self for setting the alarm earlier.

She raised the cinnamon swirl to her lips, only for there to be a knock on her front door. She glanced at the clock in confusion then headed over to check who it was. She was pretty sure that Danny wasn't meeting her this morning, but maybe she was wrong. She peeked through the peephole, then frowned at she opened the door.

"Jack?" She asked and the American grinned at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Clara," he replied and she blushed slightly at her own blunt words.

"Sorry, I'm still… it's early…" she offered before stepping out of the way. "Come in."

"Thanks," he said, stepping in and shrugging off the long jacket. "Is Danni here?"

"She's still in bed," Clara said, motioning where he should hang up his jacket. "Did she call you? She never said."

"She was looking for beds, apparently," Jack explained as he headed into the living room. He sat down on the sofa where Clara had been sat previously. "How long has she been here?"

"Just over a month, now, maybe," Clara offered because she wasn't quite sure herself. "Coffee?"

"Please," he replied as she headed into the kitchen to put the kettle back on. "As strong as you can make it."

She headed back out into the living room as the kettle boiled. "I told her that getting her own bed wasn't that imperative, and yet she's been obsessed with it for the last couple of days."

"She's just feeling insecure," Jack explained, his arm across the back of the chair. "There was a time before she regenerated where she thought the Doctor had married River. She coloured and cut her hair, because it's the only thing she could control at the time."

"So, she's using the whole 'bed' thing as like, a coping mechanism?" Clara clarified and Jack nodded.

"She's always been the same," he said. "Whenever she felt like she was losing control, she'd find a way to take it again, be it her bed, her hair, or just refusing point blank to talk about it."

"Like-Like with the Master?" Clara tried, forcing an inflection into her voice to make it sound like she knew _all_ about the man, and not just third-hand information from Kate Lethbridge-Stewart.

Jack looked at her, obviously rather surprised. "Well, that's something I know you shouldn't know about," he replied. "Did Danni talk to you about him as well?"

Clara, to her credit, shook her head. "No, she didn't," she admitted. "I found out about him at UNIT. But she's never talked about him before, so I guess that's one of the situations, isn't it?"

Jack shot her a look. "And now you're fishing for answer because she either won't tell you, or you're too afraid to ask," he guessed, correctly. "I'm not telling you about it, sweetheart. She won't want you knowing about it anyway, that's why she's not told you about it."

Clara tried to look more innocent than she felt. "I was simply using it as an example," she said, reminding herself that she had work. A quick glance at the clock told her she'd now lost all that precious time she'd gained by being efficient when she'd woken up, and now it was time to school.

"I've got to run, help yourself to the coffee," she told him, dashing to the front door to get her shoes on. She came back into the living room as she put on her jacket, pointing down the hallway. "The spare room's at the end, if you want to take a look. She won't be long; she tends to get up before 10."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Blonde hair, brown eyes, sinister grin. Danni didn't let go of his hand as they danced around the room, in a sea of people with no face. Nondescript music played around them, but her attention was on the man who held her close and spun her around. The man who held her hand._

 _Wouldn't let go of her hand._

 _She couldn't let go of his hand. She pulled and pulled, and yet she didn't move out of the position he held her in. She couldn't move, she couldn't look away. He just held her, and smiled, and danced._

Danni's eyes shot open, and for a moment she enjoyed the darkness that greeted her. She had been dreaming of the Master again, but thankfully they hadn't been as bad as they used to be. No longer was she greeted with memories of the man who had forced himself upon her doing just that, now she tended to just have dreams _involving_ him. Ones where she couldn't get away, or when he wouldn't let her go. Nothing frightening, but also deeply unnerving and she was happy to be awake once again.

She slipped out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and giving herself another mental note to tell Clara to put the heating up. It wasn't like they couldn't afford it now that Danni could contribute to the bills.

Bills. Danni grimaced to herself. Oh, that's just an incredibly dull thought as well.

She grabbed her phone, checking to see if she had any missed calls. Nothing on the screen, which meant that Jack wasn't in the country yet. It gave her time to get ready, maybe go out and buy them something for lunch. She could make sandwiches for him, maybe grab some sushi. He'd be starving after coming off a flight. She'd heard plane food was atrocious.

She smiled to herself. Jack was coming. She'd not felt so happy since before she'd left the TARDIS. Somehow he always made everything seem better, like her life _wasn't_ falling apart. He'd help her sort her bed issue, would listen to her as she ranted and raved about her husband, and then would finally tell her to get her act together and to decide what she actually wanted.

She practically skipped out into the hallway. It was just the kick up the arse she needed. Clara was fantastic, she knew when to push her and when to leave her alone. She knew when to challenge her, and when to let things slide. She knew Danni's moods just as well as Danni knew herself.

Jack seemed to know her better. He knew when she was running away, and when she really did just need some down time, and he never let her run away.

She frowned at the smell of coffee, but then smiled in surprise as the kitchen door opened and Jack stepped out. "Jack!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the American Captain, who happily let her chuck her arms around his neck. He just laughed, lifting her up and giving her a hug in return.

"I didn't know you were here," she told him when he put her back on the ground. "You never rang me."

"No, that's what surprises are like," he retorted and, however impossible it seemed, her smile grew even more as she hugged him back. The relief at him being there had her holding onto him tightly, head on his chest. He hugged her back, first with a grin, then with a frown as she didn't let go when he thought she would. He leant down, placing a kiss in her hair, and he tightened his hold on her for just a moment.

Then he let her go, spinning her out like they were dancing and she giggled in delight. "Go sit down, I'll bring you a coffee," he told her. "Your roommate never did get around to making me one. The customer service around here is appalling."

"Hey, you get what you pay for," Danni retorted. "And you didn't pay."

"Hey, I think you'll find I paid by just being here," he replied, arms out to indicate his mere presence. "This pays for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Gross, Jack!" She called after him as he entered the kitchen. She jumped onto the sofa, bouncing on the soft cushions, fidgeting slightly as she waited excitedly for him. She knew he'd want to get into the nitty gritty of his visit straight away, but she just wanted to talk and watch television and just hang out, and she really hoped she could distract him for at least half an hour before he challenged her on dodging the subject.

He came back in, two coffee mugs in hand, and sat down next to her. "What time did you get in?" She asked.

"About seven," he replied. "It took me longer to get here, traffic was a nightmare. Drink up."

She blew on the top of the mug before taking a testing sip. It was still too hot for her to drink, but she appreciated it all the same. "I hope it didn't cost too much on such short notice. I can pay some of the ticket, if you like."

He shot her a look. "I can afford a lot more, Danni-Girl," he replied. "You're not going to distract me, you know? You're going to tell me everything."

"Oh, come on Jack," she groaned. "I've not seen you in _ages_ , we need to catch up."

He settled back into the sofa. "Alright. I've been mainly on main land Europe, fighting aliens and sleeping with a large succession of beautiful people," he rattled off quickly. "Your turn."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't need to know about your sex life, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I get the feeling I'm about to find out about yours, and I'm sure I want to hear about it even less," he pointed out. "Spill, Danni-Girl. Why are you buying a bed for your best friend's tiny spare room?"

She opened her mouth to fight her corner for ignoring the subject, but she knew by the look on his face that he wasn't going to let it drop. So she sighed. "He left me on the Moon to decide on whether to save the alien inside it, or the Earth below it. One life for another."

"I'm sorry?" Jack asked, many things about the sentence confusing him. "There's an alien in the Moon?"

"He left me, Jack!" She exclaimed, like she couldn't believe that it was _that_ bit he focused on. "You know that big decision he had to make about Gallifrey, he left me _on my own_ to make a very similar decision about my own fucking planet! Because it was _beneath_ him! Because I'm part human, and so not worth the help!"

"Danni," Jack started but she shot him a look that cut whatever he was going to say off.

"We were getting back on track," she explained. "He was holding my hand, and we were flirting, and having sex again and he wasn't just getting up and leaving afterwards!" she pointed at her father. "Not a word," she warned as he opened his mouth to state he'd been right about discussing her sex life. "But he couldn't just let my humanity go. He kept using it like an insult, like it made me _less_ because of it. Like the part of me I share with him doesn't mean anything because it's negated by the human part. This Earth isn't the Earth I grew up on, my childhood home is in a different universe and you _think_ he'd understand that. But he doesn't, it was just a big inconvenience for him. _I_ am a big inconvenience for him."

"And so you left him?" He asked as she trailed off. "Moved in with Clara, and are now looking for a new bed?"

She nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"And what about the Doctor?" he asked. "Have you seen him since?"

"We're dating," she replied. "It was my idea. He came begging for forgiveness, but I need to know that we're going to work. So, we're just taking it slow. He picks me up on Fridays," she blushed slightly. "He said he's got me a gift for this Friday. I am rather excited for it."

Jack was pleasantly surprised. "Is this the same man who can't go anywhere without a bowtie around his neck?" he asked and Danni's brows furrowed slightly. He saw her last with Twelve, after Eleven had died and she'd been to Victorian London. He should know that, right?

Well, no, actually. Jack had no way of knowing that, and she hadn't told him either. She'd just told him that she'd left the Doctor, and that could have been anyone with this body. She had spent too long on her own linear time line; she'd forgotten that she met other people in the wrong order as well.

"No, no this is the one after him. Large eyebrows," she raised hers up to illustrate.

Jack was silent for a moment, and she fiddled her hands together nervously as he went over all the information he had given her. "I think that you're being very grown up."

She stared back in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do," he smiled as she grinned at him. "What he did wasn't good, not by a long shot. But, with bow-tie, you used to just forgive him. He could do anything to you, and you would walk back to him without a thought. It's good that you're trying to find a way to work it out between yourselves without giving him the permission to do it again."

She didn't know quite how to feel at that. Yes, she had noticed that she'd forgiven Eleven a lot more than she had Twelve. It had been something she had been working on before they'd gone to the Moon, but to hear Jack say it made her slightly defensive. But then he also agreed that she wasn't doing the wrong thing by keeping her distance until she was sure if they could work together.

She just smiled. "Thanks, Jack," she replied with genuine gratitude. "I'm not sure if I should forgive him, but I want to."

"Well, do you think he's proven he's sorry?"

She smiled softly. "I think he's trying to," she replied. "We've not really had too much time together yet. We're going to take our time. We were apart for so long, and he never…"

She trailed off, catching the look Jack was giving her. Completely attentive, slightly sympathetic, and like he was truly listening to what she was saying. He really wanted to help, or at least let her talk until she helped herself.

But she didn't want to admit that it was being left behind again that hurt so much. That the Doctor still hadn't truly apologised for leaving her to live on Trenzalore without her. That he chose to spend the last part of his life without her. He never seemed to have a problem with leaving her behind to do his own thing, follow his own path.

"Do you want a sandwich?" she asked him instead, much to his surprise. "You brought me a coffee, but I didn't offer you anything to eat."

Jack shook his head. He knew that she was done talking about it for now, and this wasn't a time to push her to open up about it. "I'm alright, I ate on the plane," he explained.

"Well, that can't have been any good," she retorted, and the look on his face as he thought back to his overpriced, underwhelming, lukewarm cheese toasties just proved her point. "I can make you something. I'm not sure what we've got in, though. You'll have to come and have a look."

"How about we head out and try and find a couple of furniture stores?" Jack countered, having seen for himself that the food in the fridge looked suspect at best. "We can grab an early lunch and find that perfect bed you're after."

She nodded eagerly, taking another sip of her coffee. "I like your thinking, Captain," she replied. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll buy you something to eat."

"No, I'm paying," he replied firmly. She reached over and picked up one of the payslips UNIT had sent her.

"It's fine, I get paid now, I can afford a pub lunch," she replied. She handed him the payslip then headed to the bedroom. "That's enough for a decent bed, isn't it?" She called.

He flipped the paper open and widened his eyes slightly. "Jesus Christ, Danni, what did you do for them?"

"That's just the Doctor's pension!" She called back through. "I get it weekly now, is it alright?"

"Alright?!" he repeated. With the amount she was getting, her and Clara could have their own apartments and then some. "Yeah, we'll manage."

He needed to get himself on the UNIT payroll.

"Do you have the measurements for the room?" he asked.

"No, why would I need that?"

He sighed. "Oh, Danni-Girl, I have a lot to teach you."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni sat down on the edge of a bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress as if it would give her a complete understanding of the comfort it would bring.

"It won't fit," Jack tried again. They had been wandering around the bed store for at least an hour, but she kept coming back to the same bed. The king-size bed that would, under no circumstances, fit in the spare room of Clara's flat.

"But it's really comfy!" Danni exclaimed. "You said I have enough money for it!"

"But it _won't_ fit," he reiterated. "There's a queen size down there with the same mattress that we might be able to squeeze into the room if Clara doesn't mind us moving out some of the furniture…"

"She doesn't, she said so," Danni interrupted. "So we can take all the furniture out. Why can't it fit in?"

He sat down next to her. "Danni, I know you're used to rooms changing to fit whatever you want in it," he started. "The TARDIS is magical, there's no denying that. But real houses just aren't like that, and if you want those bedside tables that you loved," Danni groaned, because she really did love them, "then you can't have the king-size bed."

"Real houses suck," she grumbled and Jack nodded, giving her an over-the-shoulder hug.

"I know, living out of a time machine can be rather rubbish," he retorted and she nudged him.

"Hush, you," she replied. "I _can_ have the queen size, though?"

" _Yes_ ," he sighed in exasperation. He loved her dearly, but it was becoming more and more obvious that a normal, everyday life was not for her. He was seriously considering calling in a few favours and attempting to get his vortex manipulator for her once again from UNIT, but he wasn't sure he liked the idea of her travelling on her own. She was still his daughter, after all.

"Alright, let's get it," she declared, scanning the area for a sales person.

Jack had already spotted one. A rather good looking woman who was eyeing them, or specifically him, up from near a pay terminal. He smirked, standing up and ruffling her hair in a sign that they weren't there as a couple.

"Let me deal with this, Danni-Girl," he retorted. "I don't think it's you she's looking for."

Danni wrinkled up her nose. "Gross, Jack," she called after him. "I don't need to see that!"

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara couldn't even begin to describe how _happy_ she was that the day was over. Every class had been a test of her patience, and when she had thought that _maybe_ she really wasn't cut out for being a teacher, at that moment when she was ready to strangle someone because they _just wouldn't shut up_ , she had been kindly reminded that there was a staff meeting after school had ended.

A staff meeting that had lasted _three hours_! The only saving grace was that a certain Mr Pink had been there as well, and his presence always made everything better. That was why she was bringing him home. With Danni staying with her, they rarely had dates at her place, but with Jack around then maybe he could take Danni to his hotel and they could spend the night together.

Either way, she was too tired to go to his house, so even if he didn't stay, they could have dinner together.

"Perhaps we should have gone back to mine," Danny commented again as they stepped into her flat. "We both have late starts, we could have ordered in and not eaten it."

She shot him a look at his attempt at cheekiness. "That pile of marking in your bag says otherwise," she retorted and he groaned as he took said bag off and placed it on the floor underneath the coat hooks.

She giggled. "I'll go see what I have to cook," she told him. "Then I'll grab the menus and you can order out anyway."

"What about Danni?" he asked. His suspicion of the women who was living with Clara had dropped somewhat, but his suspicion that Clara liked her more than she let on was growing every day.

"I told you, her dad's in town, she'll be busy all night. She probably won't even come home," Clara reminded him, knowing that would catch his interest.

It did. Suddenly the idea of Clara having the flat, and her bed, to herself was very appealing. "Thai would be rather nice."

Both of them were rather surprised when the bathroom door opened, as they'd assumed that no one else was in the flat but them. Only Danny was surprised though when Jack stepped out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Danni, where's the…" his eyes fell on Clara, and his gaze dragged up and down the young man. A smirk appeared his face. "Hello, you must be Danny," he started. "I'm…"

Clara held her hand up. She remembered the first time she had met Jack, she remembered that look and she remembered how quickly she fell underneath it. "Don't," she warned.

"What, I was only saying hello!" he exclaimed, sounding insulted. Clara shook her head.

"I know what your hello means," she retorted. "He's mine, get your own solider."

He held his hands up and, for a brief moment, Clara panicked that the towel would fall to the ground. Luckily – well, _maybe_ not luckily – it didn't fall. "I was just looking for Danni's moisturiser. Got to keep my skin looking young, it's a full time job."

Danni came out of the spare room, fairy lights dangling around her neck. "What did you say…" she trailed off and beamed at the couple. "Oh, you're home! I'm not ready yet!"

"Ready? For what?" Clara asked, smiling at the happiness on her face.

"I got a bed!" Danni replied. "And some bedside tables, and a dresser and I wanted it set up for when you came home!" She rushed over to the pair, hugging Clara then Danny, who tensed uncomfortably under the touch. "And then, I wanted to set up the little office I made you, but that's pretty much done now, but the bedroom isn't quite finished yet."

"Danni," Jack called over and she turned to look at him. "Moisturiser?"

"Oh!" She pointed into the living room for Clara. "You can go have a look, if you want, I won't be a moment." And she headed into the bathroom with Jack, a whirlwind of happiness and excitement.

"Clara?" Danny asked her slowly. "Why was there a naked American man in your bathroom?"

"Oh, that's just Jack," she dismissed. "He's Danni's dad. Come on, let's see what she's done to my living room."

Danny followed her into the other room, but his eyes were still drawn into the hallway. "Wait, he's her father? But he's only slightly older than us."

"He's like, over a hundred years old or sommat," Clara replied. "Don't worry about it, he's not technically had her yet."

He frowned. "Then how is he her father?"

Clara shrugged. "I don't. Her whole life is wibbly wobbly… timey whimy, it's easier to just nod and carry on."

"Okay…" Danny trailed off slowly. He didn't think that it was much of answer, to be honest, but it was probably better for him to pick his battles when it came to both Time Lords.

Danni had really done a wonderful job. All of the furniture that had been in the living room had all been moved over slightly, and Clara's desk now sat in front of the window that looked out onto the street. There was a new bookshelf to one side, full of books and pictures in frames, and fairy lights hung from the top shelf to the wall, hanging like stars.

"Oh wow," Clara stated. "This is lovely."

She walked over to the shelf, picking up one of the pictures. The shelves weren't the only new thing; Clara didn't recognise any of the frames. The one she'd immediately been drawn to was one of her and Danni.

"Do you like it?" Danni asked from the other side of the room. She was stood nervously, worrying her hands as she watched the pair look over the little nook she'd tried to make for Clara. She knew that Clara had said she could move all the furniture out to make a bedroom, but she didn't want to just leave it lying around, so she and Jack had managed to put it all together before she'd come home. "I bought some empty ones so you could put some of you and Danny in as well."

"It's fantastic," Clara promised and Danni grinned in relief.

"I wanted something nice for you, and you can see the TV if you want to watch it as well," Danni explained. "Come see the bedroom, I really like it!"

The bed took up most of the room, but Clara could see that she'd tried to give it a bit of a theme. The frame was white and metal, and the bedspread was a deep blue. "The fairy lights are going to go through the frame," Danni explained. "And I got a dresser, and a couple of bedside tables, and lamps, and I got myself something called a MacBook as well. Jack said I should have gone with a normal laptop, but the MacBook was prettier."

"Wow," Danny commented. "You've really been redecorating, haven't you?"

Danni nodded. "I wanted to make it look nice," she explained. "And I wanted somewhere I could hide away so you two could have dates and things and not worry about me anymore."

Danny wanted to thank her, although he did think that she'd taken a little bit of a liberty completely changing Clara's living room and spare room. However, Clara spoke before he could say anything. "You've not been a bother."

Danni smiled, not correcting her but knowing it wasn't true at all. Now she didn't have to share a bed with Clara, and that she had her own space, Clara and Danny could get back on to being a proper couple again. Just because her marriage wasn't right didn't mean she wanted anyone else to suffer any setbacks either.

"How did you get a bed so quickly?" Danny asked her. "I know it takes weeks for anything to be delivered."

"Oh, that would be Captain Flash out there," Danni grumbled with a roll of her eyes. "He will honestly flirt with anything with a heartbeat."

"You're just jealous it's not you I'm taking to dinner," Jack retorted as he headed in. He had got the lay of the land pretty quickly, and while he understood Danny's concern about the other Danni, he also could hear the hostility being directed at her and he wasn't about to let that happen. "I'll be back before eleven, don't wait up."

Danni chucked her keys at her father, who was now in a suit and looking pretty snazzy. "You do scrub up pretty well," she admitted. "Making a girl jealous."

"It's you I'm coming home to sweetheart," he replied. "Give me a call if you need me."

And he was gone. Danni rolled her eyes before turning back to her best friend and her boyfriend. "Right, I need to finish up in here, then I want to take a look at that Netflix thing that Jack showed me. It's pretty smart, did you know you could just watch movies wherever there is internet?"

Clara shot her a fond look. "Maybe tomorrow I'll show you Sky Plus," she teased and Danni stuck her tongue out at her. "We're ordering Thai; do you want anything?"

"Nah, I've eaten. I'll just make a cuppa and settle in for the night, I think. I bought new pyjamas as well," she explained as the three walked out of her new bedroom. "They're like the softest material you've ever felt. Do you mind if I use that little teapot of yours?"

"No, go right ahead," Clara replied and Danni darted into the kitchen, determined to have a lovely night on her own.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni sat in the middle of her bed, covers pulled up around her, laptop on her knee. She was still getting used to the MacBook, but she would work it out. It wasn't terribly hard; she'd worked for a computer company for almost a week once. She just wasn't used to clicking on things rather than just touching a screen. Maybe Jack had been right, because there had been a touch screen laptop that she'd overlooked.

Not that she would tell him that.

It turned out that she needed an account to sign up for Netflix, which meant she needed an email, and how was she supposed to choose a username for that? Jack would help her with that too.

It wasn't that she didn't understand a lot of things. She knew she needed a bank account to get a bank card to pay for things on. She knew that rooms didn't magically change shape to fit bigger beds in. She knew what an email was, and what Ebay was, and YouTube wasn't foreign to her at all.

She'd just not needed to use any of it in such a long time, in hundreds upon hundreds of years, that she didn't even know where to start. People needed identity to live successfully on this planet, and she was no one. She didn't even have a birth certificate. She'd just been using Clara's bank account until Kate had told her about the UNIT pension, then handed her a card and some details of one they'd set up for her.

It was times like this she felt trapped on the TARDIS. Not because she didn't want to be there, or because she didn't love her husband anymore. Her life was beyond amazing, and that was why she was trying to fight for it. But without it, she had nothing. She couldn't be anything else but the Doctor's wife, and that was terrifying when there was a possibility that she might not be for much longer. If they didn't sort it out…

She glanced over at her phone, which was sat on one of her bedside tables. The bed felt huge with just her sat in it, and the phone felt so far away. Jack had said she could ring him if she needed him, that it was just a bit of fun that he wouldn't admit he was only participating in because he'd wanted to get her the new bed quicker. But it was only 10pm, and he'd said he'd be back soon.

And it wasn't Jack that she wanted to talk to, anyway. She wanted to talk to her husband, she wanted to snuggle up against his side in bed and watch whatever movie she wanted. She was seeing him tomorrow, but it felt too far away.

She picked up her phone, much like she had done the night before with Jack. She had opened up a can of something by ringing him, and this time the urge to ring the man that was on her mind felt harder to overcome.

Would he be angry if she rang him? Sad? Happy?

She dialled the TARDIS anyway, holding the phone up to her ear as she listened to it ring. She'd give him to seven rings, then she'd hang up. _One… two…_

" _Danielle?"_ she smiled at the Scottish voice that called her name, his breath slightly panting, like he'd rushed over to the phone when he realised who it was.

"Hi-Hi sweetie," she greeted.

" _Is everything okay? Do you need me to come?"_

His concern was touching, and almost palpable. But she shook her head to herself. "No, no I just wanted to call you," she replied softly. "Are you busy? It can wait 'til tomorrow?"

" _No, no I'm not busy_ ," he was quick to reassure her.

"Good, good," she said. They then fell into silence, because what did you say to your husband of five hundred years who you were now dating and only seeing once a week?

"Umm…" she started. "I got a new bed today," she winced. Oh, that wasn't a good start, was it? Reminding both of them that she wasn't living with him anymore probably wasn't the way to go conversation wise.

" _Oh_ ," he replied, confirming her thoughts. " _Where… where did you…"_

"In Clara's spare room," she replied. "She left me buy all the furniture and move hers around as well. It's rather nice, I'm… I'm kinda proud of what I did, really."

" _That's good_ ," the Doctor replied quickly. " _I'm happy you're having a good time."_

"You can see it tomorrow, if you like?" she suggested. "I think Clara likes it as well."

" _I'm sure she does, she likes everything you do,_ " the Doctor purred in return and Danni rolled her eyes at his implication.

"Will you stop that?" she scolded. "She has a boyfriend; she doesn't fancy me. We're just friends, deal with it."

" _Well, that just proves why soldier is there,"_ the Doctor countered. " _She's just upset you don't fancy her back."_

"She doesn't fancy me," Danni insisted.

" _More fool her,_ " the Doctor replied and Danni smiled softly. Once again they fell into silence, but Danni couldn't bring herself to hang up on him yet.

"What were you up to, before I rang?"

" _I was just sorting out the last little details for our next date,"_ he explained. " _You're not interrupting anything."_

That was a bit of a relief. She had been worried that she might be annoying him, especially since she had nothing to say. "I thought you might have headed somewhere before coming here."

" _Are you sure everything is okay?"_ he asked her, obviously not believing that she was okay. She wasn't, but she really didn't think either of them where.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she admitted quietly, her guilt just creeping into her voice. "I don't really have anything to say, but…"

" _You can call me anytime,"_ he was quick to reassure her. " _And anytime you want me to come…"_

"I know," she interrupted. "You're being incredibly sweet about this entire thing."

" _I – ah - don't want you uncomfortable, Danielle,"_ he replied, and she had to grin slightly at how he was trying to comfort her, and yet sounded incredibly uncomfortable himself. " _I just want you to come home, but I think that might be a wish too far."_

She looked down at the bed she was sat on. "It might not be," she tried. "The bed might just be a spare bed for Clara, we'll see how it works out."

" _Do you think you will come home?"_ he asked and she didn't know how to reply to that. Their first date hadn't ended fantastically, but overall had been a nice night. He'd opened up to her in a way that was obviously hard for him, and she liked to think that she took what he gave her without pushing him too far. Apart from a couple of little digs, they were getting better.

She just found it hard to get past the digs, because they were always at who she was, not things she did. Things that would never change, and she didn't think he'd ever be able to let them go. Until he proved her otherwise, it felt like he would never be able to get over the fact that she just wasn't the full Time Lord he wanted her to be.

"I don't have an answer to that," she replied apologetically, but honestly. "Let's see how tomorrow goes, and we'll move forward from there."

" _Very well,_ " he replied, and the shortness in his tone, mixed with the harshness of his accent, told her that was plainly not the answer he wanted from her. " _I will see you tomorrow, Danielle."_

"Okay, sweetie, I…" she paused as it became obvious that he'd hung up on her. "I love you," she finished quietly, removing the phone from her ear.

He'd not even said goodbye. She knew she'd hurt him slightly by mentioning the bedroom, and then not giving him the hope he was looking for, but she couldn't just lie to him, could she? He deserved better, she didn't want to say she was going to go back to him if she never would. That just wasn't fair on him, and it wasn't fair on her either.

She sniffed slightly, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. He'd not said goodbye; he'd not said he loved her. He'd just hung up and left her on her own.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor tried his best not to slam the phone down, turning away from the console so he didn't have to stare at it anymore.

She had a bedroom, now?! When had that happened? How was that even a possibility?!

He'd not even started to try and fix the mess he'd created, and she was already settling down roots away from him!

He needed to speed up his actions, he needed to try harder. His first attempt had been a failure; this one would be better. He'd take her to the best location he could think of, let her meet all of the best people. She could try the food, dance and drink and take as many pictures as she wanted. She'd always liked souvenirs, and she'd always like people watching.

His eyes lit up. He'd been planning on taking her to one of those concerts that she adored; the Killers, or someone with a violent name. His lips twisted into a grin. He had somewhere _better_ , somewhere that showed that he knew her, that he _adored_ her.

His hand hesitated as he reached out to change course for the next day, and his head hung as the wave of uncertain despair rushed over him. This _had_ to work. He was nothing without her.

 _~0~0~0~_

Jack shushed his giggling date as they stood outside the restaurant, waiting for a taxi. It turned out the Miss Stephanie Williams was actually a rather wonderful date, and as he was only in London for a day before going back to sea – he'd convinced her he was a navy serviceman – she was more than willing to take him back to her place.

He just wanted to drop Danni a little message first to let her know he wasn't coming back until the morning.

" _Hi_ ," she answered, and immediately he knew something was wrong. His playful side fell, and he gently shoved the intoxicated woman to the curb, indicating for her to wait there.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You've been crying."

" _He… he hung up on me,"_ Danni started, crying again from saying it out loud. " _I think I really made him angry, I… I didn't mean to, Jack. What do I do?"_

He sighed, taking one last glance at Stephanie. "Don't do anything," he told her gently. "I'm sure it's fine, we can talk about it when I get back, okay?"

" _Okay,"_ she replied, although it sounded like she hadn't stopped crying. " _Why did you ring me?"_

"Oh, I was just letting you know I was on my way back," he lied. "Not long, fifteen minutes, alright Danni-Girl?"

" _Thanks, Jack,_ " she said sincerely. " _I-I'm really grateful, you know? I don't know what I'd do without you._ "

"Probably be just fine, but just not in such fantastic company," he replied, his heart warming at her words. "I won't be long."

He said goodbye to Stephanie, telling her his daughter needed him. As he suspected, she assumed Danni was just a child, and she told him to give her a call the next time he was in town for another meet up. He agreed to, even if he didn't have the intention, but her number stayed in his phone.

The moment he stepped into Clara's flat, he was tackled by a crying blonde, who obviously had just needed her dad. He hugged her close, promising everything would be fine. She would be fine, she knew that, and the Doctor would be an idiot not to fight with her.

He took her to the bedroom, tucking her up in a way that he knew he was going to miss when she was a child, then climbed in next to her when she refused to let him go.

"I can't do this, Jack," she sobbed into him. "I don't know how to fix everything that's wrong."

"You don't," he told her, gently stroking her hair. "Not on your own, and he seems very keen on trying."

"I can't lose him," she continued. "I love him so much."

"I know you do," he shushed. "But nothing can be done about anything now. Just try and get some rest, we'll sort it all out tomorrow."

"Will you stay?"

"As long as you need me, Danni-Girl."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hey sweeties. Sorry for a quick A/N, real life really just wants me to curl up in the fetal position right now. All reviews were greatly appreciated, and always will be. I hope you liked the little bit of Jack, we'll have more next week, and a Doctor/Danni date :)_


	35. Into the Sky

Clara couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong. She hadn't been particularly tired when she woke up, just the same grogginess that everyone felt when they first opened their eyes and had to start the day. Her boyfriend was still asleep next to her – thankfully neither of them were snorers – and that wasn't something she'd been able to enjoy in a little while.

It wasn't particularly cold, either, despite leaving one season and heading into the other. Her birthday was soon, and by extension so was Danni's, but she wasn't one for worrying about her age so that can't have been it either.

If Danny had noticed her strange mood, he was polite enough to not mention it. Morning conversation stayed on work, which was something they tried not to talk about all the time, but as they were both getting ready and they were both heading to the same place, it was very hard not to fall into the topic.

But that wasn't what was bothering her either. It was a strange, almost itchy feeling. Like she couldn't get comfortable, or stand still, because something was keeping her moving. Something that had her gripping everything she touched slightly tighter, had her knee bouncing as they sat on the sofa and enjoyed breakfast together. It had her face set in a constant frown even though she wasn't experiencing anything to be frowny about.

She couldn't shift it even as she stood outside Danni's new bedroom door, wondering if she should open it and tell her she was heading off to work. The door looked wrong, but she didn't know why either. Nothing about what had happened was any cause for concern, so why did she feel like this?

"I get the feeling that I should be jealous," Danny Pink said as he snuck up on her. "Standing outside other people's doors looking like you're ready to rip the door off."

"I don't look like that," Clara replied, although she could feel the way her brows were furrowed, like she was glaring at it. "I'm just coming down with something. Let me tell her I'm off then we can go."

"Do we have to?" he asked, sounding almost desperate to stay off, and not just because he wanted to spend time with her. "I have triple Year 7s today."

"Ouch, sucks to be you," she retorted, showing her total lack of sympathy for him. She pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Give me a mo."

Danny hung his head, but headed off to the door as instructed. Clara stared at the handle for a few more, long, seconds before opening it up into the dark room inside.

Jack was on the bed, one arm dangling out and looking just as undignified as he probably hoped she'd never see him. Danni was curled up the opposite way, much like she would always do in Clara's bed. At least it was a Danni habit, rather than one she'd developed because Clara was there.

They were both sound asleep, though. Not even the door opening and shining light in on them stirred them.

Suddenly she felt a little guilty for wanting to wake up her friend, who she knew was going through an incredibly tough time. Still, she slowly stepped into the room, moving around the bed and knelt in front of her sleeping best friend.

She looked so peaceful, which was nice. Nothing could touch her when she was asleep.

Clara reached out, putting a hand on her arm. "Danni," she whispered as quietly as she good, giving her a gentle shake.

"Mmm?" Danni replied, half awake.

"I'm going to work, ring me if you need me," she told her. "I'll be back in a flash, okay?"

"Mmm," she replied and she was asleep again. Clara waited a moment longer to make sure she really was back asleep, then she headed out of the room after her boyfriend, still unable to shift the feeling of wrongness.

Danni slept on, oblivious to her friend's turmoil, but Jack opened his eyes when the door shut. His instincts had been to wake the moment Clara had entered, ready to attack if needed. Of course, it had only been Clara, but he knew that there was more to Clara than she was letting on. He just wasn't sure Clara saw it herself.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni woke up with the distinct feeling that someone had been talking to her, however the room was dark and the man next to her was snoring faintly. She rolled onto her side, smiling at the sight of her father there. She had to wonder just how strange they looked to the outside world, but their relationship worked for them, so she didn't see the issue.

She had to wonder if how well he slept. Captain Jack Harkness always held such weight on his shoulders, a weight she didn't even know how to relieve. She just hoped that she could be a good friend when he needed it, a bit of distraction in his life.

She placed a hand gently on his arm, then shook him roughly. "Jack! It's time to wake up!" she exclaimed, giggling at the way he jolted awake, his hand going for gun she knew wasn't there.

"Danni!" he groaned. "I thought- I could have hurt you."

She wrinkled her nose. "Nah, don't be daft," she scolded. "Get outta bed, I want breakfast."

"And why do I have to be there?" he asked as she climbed out of the bed herself.

"You don't," she replied brightly. "You just don't want to miss my excellent company."

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help chuckling as she turned the light on. "Like father, like daughter, eh?" he commented.

She nodded. "Exactly," she opened the door. "Plus, I'm having a shower while you cook."

She giggled as she headed for the bathroom, listening to Jack's cries of protest. No matter, he would do it, she knew he would.

 _~0~0~0~_

Jack knew that Danni had been expecting the Doctor for one of their 'date nights', but as was in the unofficial title of the event, he had expected him that night. And yet, while Danni was getting ready for the day after her shower, the familiar sound of the TARDIS appearing filled the flat.

He took the frying pan off the heat and stuck his head out of the kitchen, looking for the Doctor, who appeared only a moment later. His eyes scanned around for his wife, but the room was sorely lacking her. He had expected to find her reading on the sofa, pretending that she wasn't waiting for him, much like he had pretended to not jump straight from Wednesday with Clara to now. He hadn't expected to see the American Captain who was waiting for him instead, plastic spatula in hand.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Jack greeted with a tease in his tone. "I can't say I was expecting to see you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual," the Doctor replied. "Did Danielle call you?"

"Apparently, she's been going through a lot lately," Jack retorted. "Something about being left to save the Moon and her husband doing a runner."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Of course she would have gone to Jack; no matter how much she denied it, the man was becoming her father more and more in her mind. Still, she could have been slightly reserved in the information that she'd given out.

"We are working through it," he replied calmly. "Without the need for immortal men to stick their nose in."

Jack pointed the spatula at him. "Let's get one thing straight, Doc," he started. "If she calls, I'm coming, and you don't have a say in it," he waited to see if the Doctor had anything to say. He straightened slightly, but didn't say a word, so Jack continued. "Would you like any eggs?"

That surprised the Doctor, who had been on the receiving end of Jack's ire about Danielle on more than one occasion. He'd been punched, roughed up and shouted at, but never offered food before. "Is that it?" the Doctor asked, unsure of how he felt about this development. "What happened to the fist-happy man who attacked me last time?"

"Last time you just left her for five months and expected forgiveness," Jack reminded. "She's told me about your old body before. You seem to have grown up since then, and are trying to _earn_ it rather than expecting it. Honestly, when she told me about your little arrangement, I was actually surprised you'd agreed to it. _He_ never would have."

"Well, we are in agreement there," the Doctor replied. "And, whilst I wasn't looking for your approval, thank you," Jack's eyebrows shot up in his surprise. "I don't require it, but Danielle does, and I'm sure she's grateful that you are here."

Jack smirked. "Well, a little eye candy never did hurt anyone," he retorted just to see the Doctor's slightly uncomfortable squirm. "Danni-Girl, your husband's here!"

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni had been changing when she'd heard the TARDIS appear in the hallway. She was hit by a flurry of emotions – happiness that he was here so early, worry at what could have brought him at a different time this week. Horror as she realised she was walking around in a pair of tights and her bra and looked anything but stunning. Excitement at the prospect of another day, as well as the promise of a 'gift' that he had said was waiting for her.

She looked at her outfit that she had laid out on the bed. A nice black skirt and white blouse, a classic of her wardrobe and still as effective as ever. She didn't have time to accessorise it more than a headband, but that was fine. It was her makeup she was more concerned about.

She didn't wear an awful lot, because running around usually caused her to sweat and that very rarely worked well with even the most expensive of make-up. It was one thing that the TV show she had watched centuries ago had never shown in a true light. Everyone always looked amazing as they ran from monsters. It never worked that way. But for nice occasions she found that it boosted her confidence, and was something that human beings never grew out of as their species advanced, and she guessed that was part of her as well.

She hadn't even been planning on make up at that point. She wasn't planning on doing much that day, just spending time with Jack and finishing off her bedroom a bit. She was going to get help from Jack when she was getting ready later that evening, but that was now all out of the window.

" _Danni-Girl, your husband's here!"_

Danni grimaced at herself in the mirror. She wasn't ready for him at all, was he going to take one look at her then get straight back into the TARDIS and fly away again? However, she didn't have a lot more time, otherwise it was going to look like she was actually trying to make an effort, when she'd seen enough shows to know that you had to look like you'd put effort into your appearance, without actually looking like you'd put any effort into it at all.

She stepped out to see Jack looking a little smug, and the Doctor looking as neutral as always. Both men turned their attention to her, but it was only under the Doctor's gaze that she blushed. She really felt like this was a proper second date. Like they'd only just started dating each other, rather than the five hundred years that they had behind them. That was probably a good thing, though, because it made it feel incredibly excited about the day ahead of them.

"I wasn't expecting you yet," Danni told him, brushing her hair behind her ear as she closed the step closer.

"No, I can see that," he replied, shooting Jack a very pointed look. The captain rolled his eyes, then stepped into the kitchen, telling them both that the eggs would be burning in a very amused voice.

"You look well," he told her and again her cheeks warmed up.

"So do you," she replied softly. He reached out, taking her hand and placed a kiss on her palm before letting it drop again.

"I thought that you might enjoy a day out," he told her. "I didn't expect you to have company, I can come back this evening."

Danni's eyes widened just slightly, and she glanced back to the kitchen door. She really didn't want to leave Jack, especially considering how he dropped everything to come see her. But she didn't want to turn the Doctor away on what was only their second date, even if it was to come back later that day. She didn't want to give the message that she didn't want to try and fix their relationship, because she did. That was why she wanted to look her best, why she was excited to see him, why she flushed under his gaze. Their personalities might change slightly, but she stilled loved him dearly.

"I…" she started.

" _Go on the bloody date!"_ Jack shouted from the kitchen and she felt her cheeks darken and warm up, this time in embarrassment.

"Just give me one moment," she told the Doctor, then slipped into the kitchen. Jack was plating up one portion of the eggs he had been scrambling on his plate, but none for anyone else.

"You shouldn't have been listening," she hissed, closing the gap so she could whisper.

"I wasn't, there's a _door_ between us," Jack pointed out. "Go on your date, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know…" she replied, but Jack could hear the half-heartedness in her voice. He placed the pan down, turned to her and placed a hand on each of her arms.

"Are you excited?" he asked and a little smile spread on her face. She nodded. "Then go on the date. I'm still here for a couple of days."

"But what will you do?" she asked him. "I can't leave you here all day on your own."

He shrugged. "I'll get some work done, go see a couple of friends. Don't you worry about me," he placed a kiss on her forehead, then turned her around, nudging her towards the door. "And don't be out past curfew!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, but headed into the living room feeling a lot better about leaving with the Doctor. The Time Lord hadn't sat down, and he smirked smugly at the look on her face, telling him she was coming with him. He held out a hand, and she took it eagerly.

"Come along, my Pet," he purred as he led her to the TARDIS.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni couldn't stop looking around the console room. Each time she saw the TARDIS, it felt like she was seeing her home again. She felt like she was supposed to be in the infinitely large time machine, and the hum and warmth of approval spoke the same for the magical blue box. She and the TARDIS had always got on, and it seemed like she was missing Danni just like Danni was missing her.

"Don't look up?" Danni asked, nose crinkled as she tore her eyes from the time rotor. "Why not?"

"Because you can't," he replied like a spoilt child. "Does there have to be a reason?" He flipped the final switch and with a small jolt they were flying through the vortex once again. There was barely any movement, a small shake of the room and once again Danni had to marvel at his flying skills. He'd once said seven people were needed to fly a TARDIS properly, which had explained his terrible driving abilities in his previous regenerations. Now, she wondered, if he'd just made that up to disguise it.

"With you? Yes, normally," she teased back and the Doctor shot her a look. She had the cheeky little smile on her face again, the one that told him she was only being playful, and not angry.

He rolled his eyes. How was it he could never deny telling her anything?

"Because you'll spoil it," he finally offered. She was terrible when she knew she was in for a surprise. She'd always try and work it out before it was time. "In fact…"

She watched him head down the stairs to underneath the console, coming back up with a baseball cap. She shook her head. "Nope, I'm not wearing that," she told him firmly it. "It'll ruin my hair and I'll look ridiculous."

"It is only for a moment, until we get outside," he retorted, placing in on her head before she could protest further. "No one will see how ridiculous you look."

The hat was a size or two too big, and she had to tilt it upwards to be able to glare at him. "Can't I just use my hands as my own make-shift shield?" she asked and he shook his head as the TARDIS made a soft landing.

"No, I don't trust you not to peep," he told her bluntly, to which she had to agree even if she didn't tell him so. After all, all she wanted to do was go outside those magical doors and see what was in the sky and left to her own devices it would be the first thing she'd do.

She nodded, pulling the hat back down so it was sat properly on her head. "Fine, but you better not make me walk for ages in it."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he purred and she nudged him before taking his hand.

"Oi, I'll take it off," she warned him even as they headed for the doors. He made sure that he took a step back to allow her to open them, secretly proud of himself for remembering that she loved to do that. She seemed rather happy that he did as well, the smile on her face proving that. Even though he knew what she was about to see wasn't particularly spectacular, when she pushed the door open and stepped out onto the tarmacked road, she still looked amazed at their new surroundings. Almost six hundred years and she still saw every planet like it was her first.

"Where are we?" she asked as she took in the busy street. No one seemed to notice the randomly appearing blue police box, or the people who stepped out of it, but then again they never did. There were a lot of people on fancy bicycles, ones that looked like they were from Victorian England, and yet somehow looked more modern than that. The people were dressed up in a variety of smart and casual clothing, meaning there wasn't a dress code to the planet. She'd been to a few of them, she wasn't massively fond of the uniform look.

There were no cars. Or car equivalents, maybe they were much more of a 'green' race compared to humans. That would make the mass of bikes make a lot more sense.

It was also quite cloudy, but there was still enough sun shining to be able to see everything. Each planet was different, but the further along in history you went, the more the human influence would appear on planets. The species were humanoids of varying colours, heights and weights. The buildings were made of a dark stone, but looked like sky scrapers. Sometimes she wished they could see something distinctly non-human, but then again how many ways were there to build buildings?

"This is Runford," he explained. "Near the year three hundred thousand," he offered his arm to her, and she linked hers through it without hesitation. "They're quite an ordinary bunch, however they do like their festivals. I thought you would like to visit the stalls and experience the culture in that way you like."

"Oh, you know you love it too," she retorted. "You've always been just a big a people watcher as I have, you just don't like to admit it."

She smirked as he didn't reply, instead walked her to the edge of the pavement. "Are you ready?"

She frowned. "For what?"

"To take off that ridiculous hat," he clarified. She nodded eagerly and he reached out, grabbing it by the visor to whip it off. She frowned. The sky was blue, with a couple of clouds but nothing worth wearing a stupid hat for.

"What was that all for?" she asked.

"This," he replied, turning on the spot and using his grip on her to turn her with him. Her eyes widened, and she gasped just like he had expected her to.

The way he had parked the TARDIS had been completely deliberate. He wanted to ensure that, should she look up before he was ready for her to, she would see nothing but sky. However, behind them was the sight he truly wanted her to see.

He wanted her to see the land mass that floated above them. He wanted her to see the hot air balloons that rose and fell from the ground below. The air around the land mass looked completely full of the brightly coloured balloons, but he knew that it was only a portion of the bright sky.

"What on Earth…" she started.

"Actually, we're not on Earth, so that's not quite the right…" she shot him a look and even he knew that continuing to explain what was wrong with her words probably wasn't the way to go right now. "It's the residential area," he explained. "Once the planet was colonised, they started building banks, and offices, and quickly ran out of room. So, with the help of a gravity engine, they created the residential district above us."

"What's with the hot air balloons?" Danni asked.

He shrugged. "Preferred way of transport," he replied. "The planet has limited resources, so the more combustible fuels are used for interplanetary travel. The less so are enough to raise the balloons off the ground. And, of course, they are aesthetically pleasing, and that matters to some people."

Danni smiled, nodding, as she watched the balloons slowly move in the sky. "They are definitely very pretty to look at," she agreed before tearing her eyes off the magical sight. "You said something about a festival?"

"I believe I did," he replied without giving her any more information. "Care to take a trip to the local park?"

She beamed. "I thought you would never ask."

 _~0~0~0~_

The park was teeming with life. Stalls were set up in little streets, that all lead to an open grassy area where people were working on more hot air balloons. There was the noise of children running around, pestering parents, and people talking among themselves, and created a wonderfully happy atmosphere to be walking around in.

The Doctor was happy to watch Danielle's attention get pulled in a thousand different directions. Each new thing held her attention only until another new thing came along, just as he had expected. Despite what she thought, he did know her very well. Or, at least, he had hoped he'd known her well enough to know she would love this little festival.

"Oh, look," she exclaimed, pulling on his arm slightly. She was looking towards the food portion of the festival. "Let's go see what they've got!"

The area smelt delicious, with a multitude of new and tasty food being cooked around them. She didn't know where to start first, but the Doctor was incredibly patient with her, directing her away from the things he knew she wouldn't like, and finding her exactly the things she would adore.

It was with one such thing, some sort of green rice dish, that he started leading her towards the grassy area where the balloons were slowly starting to take shape. There was families and people dotted around, all getting comfy for a day of relaxing.

"In an hour or so, the hot air balloons will all take off at once, and when at the correct height, walkways will be placed between them all. The pilots will keep them all at an even height as they fly across the sky, giving an magnificently beautiful view of the ground below."

"Oh, that's so awesome!" Danni breathed.

"And you and I, my Pet, have our own balloon to fly in," he continued. Her eyes lit up.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed and he shook his head, pointing across the field.

"See the distinctly blue-coloured one?" he asked her and she nodded. "I thought it was apt."

"Definitely," she agreed. "You really know how to show a girl a good time, don't you?"

He smirked, dipping his head down slightly. "Wait until we're in the balloon, my Pet," he purred.

She flushed slightly, even though his words were just that – words. He knew his boundaries; he'd not lost the ability to know when his Danielle was ready or not for him to hold and touch her. Despite his desperate want to pull her close and hold her tight, he held himself back, waiting for that all-important cue. He didn't want it if she didn't.

"What are we going to do until then?" she asked him.

He reached into his impossible pocket, pulling out a small square bundle of fabric that shouldn't have fit in there. Danni's face pulled into a grin when she realised what it was. "Well, I found this under the console," he explained. "I thought it was about time we brought it out again."

She nodded eagerly. Eleven had been very fond of the expanding picnic blanket. Every time he brought it out, he told her the story of how he'd come to own it. It had been a gift of a young farmer and his wife in his fifth body after he and Peri saved them from a swarm of giant killer toads called the Tofana.

"I haven't seen that in a while," she commented as he walked her over to a tree, placing the blanket down. A quick buzz of the screwdriver, and it was in place for them to sit on.

"I misplaced it," he admitted, waving his arm to indicate she should sit down first. She did, and when he sat too far away for her liking, she shuffled closer. "Did I ever tell you where I got this blanket from?"

Her smile didn't fade as she thought upon how his recollection of storytelling was just as bad as it had been in his other bodies. "I don't think so," she replied. "It's pretty old, though, isn't it?"

"It's quite the interesting tale," he started, mentally taunting his previous body. After all that time together, how could he have not told her this story? "It was in my fifth body, and I was attempting to take Peri to a little farming planet roughly in the thirtieth century…"

 _~0~0~0~_

"No, no, I booked a _private_ balloon!" the Doctor snapped. "That means no sharing, on our own!"

Danni joined her husband as he yelled at the balloon's owner. She'd only gone to pick them up a bottle of wine from one of the alcohol vendors. The Doctor had suggested she grab one because the ride up would take a while.

"None of the balloons are private, sir," the pilot said, incredibly calmly considering the raging Scotsman he was currently facing. He was an older gentleman who looked like he would have been at home on a boat rather than a hot air balloon, with a big bushy white beard and a blue flat cap. "The flight involves free movements between all of the balloons once we are at the correct height."

"Yes, but until then, I specifically requested we were _on our own_ ," he continued. This wouldn't do at all. He wanted the freedom to show Danielle the sights of the city below them before they went out for their sky walk. He wanted to woo her, to show her that he still knew what she liked, knew how to treat her. He didn't want this whole 'dating' thing to go on forever, he wanted her back home where she belonged.

"What's going on?" Danni asked, interrupting the argument that was about to start.

"Unfortunately, ma'am, we are fully booked this year, and we can't give you the private balloon you would like," the pilot explained. Danni shrugged.

"That's alright, we can share," she replied before turning to look at her husband. He didn't look best pleased with the setup, his lips fixed in a scowl. "Unless you just want to stay behind?" she offered.

He looked down at her, taking a moment to see if she was offering because she wanted to stay behind, or because she thought he wanted to. Her eyes darted over to the bright blue and patterned balloon, and he realised it was the later, not the former. He supposed he had been a bit harsh on the pilot, and every plan could be changed, after all.

"Not at all," the Doctor purred. "I'm sure we can still have a good time with guests."

The grin that appeared on her face showed the relief she felt at his words, and once again he congratulated himself for getting it right. And, if he had to choose to go on the trip with others, and stay behind, he was happy to go with others.

The pilot seemed rather pleased that the situation had been resolved, if only to get the angry man off his case so he could get back to making the final checks on his balloon. He tipped his hat to the woman who had helped calm her husband down, then turned his back to them.

Danni looked up at her husband. "It will be fine," she told him. "I know it's not what you had planned, but the ride will still be lovely."

"I don't doubt that," he agreed shortly. "I just wanted you for myself, my dear."

She flushed slightly. "Well, sometimes we can't have what we want," she replied. "It just makes it that much more satisfying when we do."

The Doctor opened his mouth to retort, but he saw that Danielle's attention had been drawn away from him and to the group that were going to be joining them. They were quite the unassuming pair, two women with dark skin, one with three eyes and one with two. But, he knew, that wasn't what had caught his Danielle's eye. No, it wasn't the women, but the three-eyed baby that one of them had strapped to their front.

"Hi, I guess we're balloon mates," the one with three eyes greeted a little nervously. Danni nodded.

"I guess we are," she agreed. "I'm Danni, this is the Doctor."

"Michelle," the three-eyed woman replied. "This is Meg," she motioned to the two-eyed woman, who gave a little wave.

"And who is _this_?" Danni asked, leaning forward to look at the sleeping baby. The Doctor watched her face soften, that bittersweet happiness that came whenever she encountered any child, let alone a baby.

"This is Marie," Michelle replied, pure love in her voice as Danni cooed over her daughter.

"She is just the _cutest,_ " Danni exclaimed, stroking the tuft of brown fluffy hair on the little baby's head. "Is it safe to take a baby up into the air."

"Oh, perfectly," the Doctor replied for the two women. "Of course, it's crossing the bridges that's the dangerous part."

"Which is why Marie is strapped securely to my wife, without the chance of falling," Michelle finished and Danni nodded towards her husband.

"Don't mind him," Danni told them. "He's just not great around strangers."

"I'm not a dog," the Doctor grumbled and Danni turned to him, wrapping herself around his arm.

"Of course you're not," she replied, cheekily. "But you'd make a fine one if you were."

The two other women giggled as she stared up at him, batting her eyelashes innocently. He rolled his eyes, but didn't attempt to disentangle himself from her. He was very happy to have her hold onto him voluntarily, and with the two women obviously being new mothers, perhaps once they were in the sky they could just ignore the other couple.

Danni, as always, was a hive of questions. Were they from around here? No? Did they travel far? How old was Marie? Was she their first? How did they meet? Had they tried the green rice dish thing? They should, she'd eaten hers up quickly and gone back for seconds.

Soon, after the small talk that the Doctor largely kept himself out of, the pilot motioned them over. The two women climbed in first, then the Doctor motioned Danni to climb inside as well.

She stumbled slightly, but that was to be expected, and then he followed her. The basket was huge, much bigger than Danni had thought a hot air balloon's basket would be, and even with the pilot inside there was still plenty of room for them to have separate areas for the couple.

She squeaked slightly as they started to rise off the ground, the basket swaying just a little and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady. He was elated to find that she didn't pull away.

"You think I would be used to that by now," she teased lightly, talking about his driving in his previous bodies.

"You know that I fly the TARDIS much better than this," he replied and she nodded.

"That's true, you have improved with age," she agreed. "Less throwing us around and more landing us in the place where we're supposed to be."

"The TARDIS was designed for more than one person to fly her," the Doctor reminded her. "I just happen to be rather good at flying it on my own."

"At least you don't do it anymore just to throw me into your arms," she said and he frowned, remembering how he used to do just that. Maybe he needed to do that when he dropped her back off at Clara's again. Or, if he didn't have to. However, the purchase of a bed said that she wouldn't be coming home this time around.

They fell into silence as they flew higher and higher, the murmurings of the couple behind them barely audible over the roar of the flame taking them into the sky. Danni slowly closed the gap between herself and the edge of the basket, looking over to the ground below. The festival shrunk smaller and smaller, then the park joined it, followed by more and more of the city below. Soon the buildings were just small blocks of concrete and bricks that looked like she could pick them up, and the people were barely visible at all. The whole city became visible from each direction, stretching out towards the horizon and they were slowly becoming level was the floating residential island. It really was beautiful.

The basket shuddered slightly as they halted in their ascent, and the pilot turned the fire down to try and keep their height. He quickly bent down, picking up a small metal bar and held it over the side of the basket.

"He has to do it quickly, otherwise there is a chance that we will all float too far apart," the Doctor explained in a low voice. "The bridges are what keep us together as a group, and will also help keep our heights relatively even."

With a quick press of a button, the metal bar began to extend across to the next balloon. There was a family of two adults and three children, who all waved excitedly over at them. Danni laughed and waved back, letting the festive atmosphere completely take over her.

As quickly as the bar shot out towards the other side, the pilot was tying it in place with small pieces of strong rope. He then turned and rushed to the other side, where another bar was extended over from another balloon, creating another walkway and he began securing it into place as well.

"Do we get one on each side?" Danni asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"I deliberately chose a corner one so your view wouldn't be obstructed by bridges," he told her. "The ones in the centre of the ring will have four."

Danni watched as, now they were joined with the other balloons, the pilot went back to the first bridge, replacing the traditional ropes with metal bolts. Danni took a step around the Doctor and to the pilot's side.

"Do you want any help?" she asked him and the older man shot her a smile from underneath his beard.

"No thanks, ma'am, I've been doing this longer than you've been alive," he replied as a joke.

"Oh, I heavily doubt that," the Doctor murmured from behind her as Danni suppressed a smile of her own. If only the man knew just how long she had been alive, how many memories ran through her head. She'd probably lost more memories than he could recall.

She jumped as a loud metallic noise echoed through the air, but found not the gunfire she had expected, but that all the bridges now had large railings running down either side to stop people falling off.

"There we go, folks!" the pilot declared. "You may now move across the bridges at your leisure. We ask that only one person goes across at a time, and to listen to the pilots. Enjoy your walk."

Michelle placed a kiss on her wife's cheek. "I'll see you on the red one," she said as she headed towards one balloon, and Meg headed towards the other. Danni's eyes lit up as she realised they were planning on walking separate ways with the intention to meet up in the middle.

She turned to the Doctor. "Oh, we should do that," she said. "We could race, see who gets to the other side first."

He was reluctant to leave her side, after all they were supposed to be on a date _together_ , however he hadn't seen her so eager to go and explore on her own for what felt like entirely too long. So, he too dipped his head to kiss his wife, although he decided that a quick brush on the lips was more than he deserved for agreeing to let her out of his sight.

"The yellow one with the red swirls," he instructed and she nodded, turning and heading to the bridge that Meg was heading across. Of course, she was following the baby. He could only smile in amusement as she waited impatiently for the mother to cross.

He followed Michelle, neither of them making the conversation he knew that Danielle would be making with the other woman. The sights were stunning from the balloons, he had to admit, and he wished he could see her face as she took in the different angles of the city below. He committed everything to memory, storing it away for another time, another date, when he could show her. When they were mentally joined again and memories were mere stories told between them. The look on her face then would be more than worth the wait.

Unlike the queues for the bridges, which were decidedly too long. Who thought that letting so many people up in the air was a good idea? And they were all waiting so _patiently_ , it was incredibly annoying. He looked out across the mass of bridges and baskets, spotting his wife roughly five balloons away. He shouldn't have left her side.

Michelle climbed onto the bridge before him and he was finally at the front of the queue, ready to cross to a multi-coloured balloon that seemed incredibly too full. He watched with a frown as, instead of climbing off the edge like she should have done, Michelle stood on the lip to the basket and turned to face him.

"For the Guard!" She shouted, and the following explosion rocked through the baskets, screams sounding out everywhere as more explosions blew the map of bridges apart and sent them all to their knees.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry for the late chapter, and thank you all for your lovely words and reviews and everything. Sorry this isn't very good, but hopefully next week's will be better :)_


	36. An Angry Husband

The heat from the explosion burnt across everyone's skin. The force from it caused the basket of the hot air balloon to rock violently and all of the people currently in it fell to the floor. Screams filled the air as the sound of a second explosion echoed in everyone's ears.

Slowly, a couple of people tried to get up, and then a third explosion went off, closer this time. The basket swung again, jarring suddenly on one of the bridges that joined all the hot air balloons together.

Danni took her hands off her ears and opened her eyes to check on Meg. The other woman was clutching her baby daughter tightly to her chest, eyes closed as if it would protect her from the explosions. Danni had immediately brought her down to the ground with her with the first blast, and had stayed in front of her, as if trying to protect her from the head.

Marie was crying incredibly loudly as her mother held her close, also in tears. "Is she okay?" Danni asked and Meg looked down at her baby girl.

"I-I think so," she sobbed. "What's happening, what's going on?"

Danni smiled at her softly, smoothing a hand over Marie's soft tuft of hair. "I'm not sure," she admitted softly. "But don't you worry, you're fine and so is she. Probably just scared because of the noise, but she's not hurt. Keep her close, okay?" Meg nodded, because she obviously didn't have any plans to let her daughter go for even a moment before they were safely on the ground again.

Danni turned in her crouch to look at the rest of the passengers. There was a couple of teenagers and a woman she assumed was the pilot. "Stay down," she insisted firmly before peering over the edge of the basket.

She couldn't see any immediate danger, so she stood up slowly, holding on tightly in case something else rocked the basket. The netting of balloons was now in pieces, the balloon she currently in had lost two of its four bridges across. She turned slowly on the spot. A good few balloons had broken off completely and while not flying rapidly across the sky, the pilots weren't completely in control of the balloons either.

However, to her horror, she could see a couple of balloons on the ground below, with a mass of people obviously trying to help. People would have died from such a high, fast plummet. What the hell was going on?

She turned back to the people in the basket. "Okay, we're okay," she told them. "I think we've got to make our way into the more stable part of the balloon net."

"Move?" the woman she assumed was the pilot asked. "You can't be serious."

"We can't exactly stay here," Danni pointed out. "If something else explodes, we could be hit worse than we already have."

"If we don't stay here, who's going to fly the balloon?" the pilot retorted. "The balloons are positioned perfectly to keep each other steady. If we lose tension in even one, we could start tipping."

Danni frowned. That was an incredibly good point, and one she didn't have an answer for. She turned and looked back out over the web of bridges and brightly coloured balloons. The ones in the middle seemed fairly sturdy compared to the outer ones.

"What exploded?" one of the teenagers asked.

"It's probably another attack," the other one replied and Danni spun on the spot to look at them.

"Another attack?"

"You know, like the one that bombed the balloon station a couple of months back," the teenager replied. Danni nodded slowly, as if she knew what they were talking back.

"So this isn't the first," she replied. "But why now? People could die."

"That's the GFG for you," the pilot replied in a resigned tone. "They don't care who they hurt, they just want their voices heard."

Danni frowned as the teenager turned to the pilot, looking slightly outraged. "Who are the GFG?" the Time Lord asked.

"Ground First Guard," the teenager told her. "They believe that the government are purposefully building on the ground to stop us living down there."

"Why?" she asked and the teenager shrugged.

"Conspiracy theories, I guess," she replied.

"No, I mean why would they been stopping you living on the ground? Surely it's more expensive to keep you flying on the floating island all day."

"It's something to do with selling off land," the teenager offered. "Selling it off to the highest bidder and ruining the planet."

"But everyone knows that half the ground in uninhabitable," the other teenager replied and her friend shot her a look.

"I know Shawna," she drawled before turning back to Danni. "We had to do a paper on it for Politics and Ethics. I could see some of their points, but they're a bit too extreme for most people."

Danni nodded, looking vaguely impressed. "Nothing wrong with being informed," she replied as she looked around again. They were heading slowly towards the floating island that seemed to be causing so much tension between the citizens.

"What would happen if we hit the island?"

The pilot frowned, climbing off the floor herself to join Danni. "We shouldn't be moving towards it," she commented. "Our flight path should take us away from it."

"Well," Danni replied before turning to her, a frown on her face. "Sorry, I never asked you name."

"Nekia," she replied and Danni nodded.

"Alright, Nekia, I'm Danni," she introduced. "And we are heading towards it, look."

"If we hit it, we'll all go down," she replied, her panic obvious in her voice. "And if we hit even one of the anti-grav panels, we could take the island down with us!"

"That sounds like a lot of death for a group of people wanting to save the planet," Danni commented to herself. She wasn't getting anywhere speculating on the what and whys. She could do that as made her way to the centre, and the blue balloon that she and the Doctor were supposed to be aiming for.

"Right, I'm going to go across," she declared, her nerves incredibly shaky but resolute in her decision. "Nekia, do you think you can take the balloon down?"

"Not while we're still attached."

Danni nodded. "Alright, we need to detach you, then," she replied. She looked between the two balloons, a yellow and a pink one. Both would lead the way she wanted, but it was after them that she was unsure about. Either way, she needed to get to her husband and she had to hope she'd choose the right way.

With a nod, she pointed to the pink balloon, deciding on her course. "Alright, when I make it across, detach this bridge. Can someone go across to the other balloon and tell them to detach as well? We need to slowly get you all back on the ground."

Nekia looked over the edge of the balloon. "I'm not sure we're going to have enough room to," she replied. "We're supposed to land where we set off, and if we all go down at once, we're going to cause more damage."

"Well, tell them to wait until you're on the ground," Danni replied like it was obvious. "Spread the word."

She climbed up onto the bridge, suddenly feeling a lot less confident than she did before they'd flown up into the air. She had enjoyed walking across and looking at the ground below, it felt like she couldn't fall down.

She paused, turning back one last time. "If this was all going to plan, what would stop me falling off?" she asked.

"There's a net field around the entire construct," the teenager, the one Danni still didn't know the name of, replied. "You fall, and you'll be caught until someone could get a ladder to you."

"You are such a study wort, Carina," Shawna teased.

Danni smiled, feeling slightly more secure once again. "Excellent. Look after yourselves…"

"Wait!" Meg called and she was up and over by Danni. "I'm coming too!"

"You can't, you have a baby," Danni reminded her.

"My wife is out there somewhere, I'm coming too," Meg insisted.

"What about Marie?" Danni challenged. "You can't risk her, she's not safe up here!"

"She's coming, and so am I. I don't need your permission," Meg retorted. For a few moments Danni glared down at her, but the shy woman didn't waiver.

"Fine, wait until I'm across," Danni conceded. Meg shook her head, knocking her back into the basket.

"And wait for you to detach the bridge? Not a chance," she climbed up onto the bridge where Danni had stood moments ago, looking a lot more fearless than Danni felt. "I'll see you on the other side," and she started across, cradling her baby close to her chest.

"That's mother power for you," Nekia commented. "You've got no chance against a terrified mother."

Danni nodded slowly, watching the other woman closely, as if she could do anything should she fall away.

"Definitely not," she agreed softly.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor was up off the floor the moment the basket stopped swinging dangerously, his eyes scanning the area and assessing the damage. Two explosions, both in different areas, it looked like their new friend Michelle wasn't working alone.

His mind immediately went to Danielle, who was with the woman's wife, however the other woman had been carrying a baby so he was certain that she would be fine. He just had to get to her, to make certain that she was.

This was definitely not how he expected the day to go, and he cursed himself for not fighting for their private balloon. Even though the people would have still blown themselves up regardless, at least they would have still been together.

"The Guard…" he repeated to himself slowly. The damage seemed to be quite wide-spread. The balloon he was in, along with quite a few others, had been broken off from the main net, with only maybe one or two still connected.

Who were the Guard, though? And why were they trying to kill so many people?

He shook his head; one thing at a time. He needed to find his wife again, but how was he supposed to make it over to her if they were all separated from the main group?

He turned back to the people left in his balloon, which was the pilot and a young man with blonde hair. "We need to get back to the main net," he told them. "We'll be more stable if we can join back up, and I can get to my wife."

"We've already flown off course," the pilot replied. "We're too high to join back on, and if we hit the main net then we're going to knock it straight into the island."

The Doctor looked where the pilot was nodding towards, and saw them floating steadily towards the residential island. He'd planned to take Danielle for a walk around it before he took her back to Clara's. Now he just wanted to get them both back down on the ground without any issues. He once fell from a pylon and regenerated; he really didn't want that happening again.

He bent over the edge of the basket, looking at the ground below. They were currently above quite a built-up area, with a few rather tall buildings and not a lot of ground space. People had stopped moving, probably looking at the commotion above them. Landing down there would be difficult at best. There was another small park ahead of them, though, that a few balloons would be able to land in. Probably the five or six that his was now a part of.

"Plan, plan, I need a plan," he muttered to himself. He needed to somehow make his way to the main group and to Danielle, whilst also getting the message to as many balloons as he could to land down on the ground below.

Then there was also the issue of the balloons floating slowly towards the residential district. If they collided together, anything could happen from hitting one of the many engines holding the island up and breaking it, all the way to knocking it out of the containing gravity field and causing it to crash to the ground, killing everyone on and under the giant land mass.

He turned back around to see the rest of the small chunk of the balloon construct they were still connected to. He could, at the very least, get some of the balloons to land. They were slowly floating in the opposite direction of where he wanted to be, which was the main balloon mass.

"Why are we moving so slowly?" he asked himself out loud. Hot air balloons weren't exactly known for their speed, but the gap between the two lots of balloons didn't seem to be increasing.

"Because we're still attached," the pilot replied and the Doctor glared at him.

"I'm not talking to…" he started to snap, but then actually heard the words the man had said. "Wait, yes I am. Where are we still attached?"

The pilot pointed out towards the end of their little chunk, where there was one lone bridge still attached to the whole. He clapped the man roughly on the arm.

"That is just what I need," the Doctor told him. "Stay here, keep the balloon level, and don't do anything stupid."

"Wait, you can't go over there," the pilot protested. "If another bomb goes off, you might fall off!"

The Doctor shot him a look. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Mr Pilot," he drawled. "My wife is over on the main group, as is the answer to why we're all being blown up."

The pilot bristled slightly at his words. "Forgive me for worrying about you falling to your death," he snapped back.

The Doctor, who had already climbed on the bridge he'd decided to go across, rolled his eyes. He could _hear_ Danielle in his head, telling him he was being rude. He'd missed her correcting him in that fond way she would.

He turned back. "When I am across, remove the bridge. One of you needs to go across to the other balloon and tell them to do the same. Then, when you reach the park, you need to stop and try and land in an orderly fashion. Do you think I can leave you to complete that task?"

His voice was incredibly patronising, and neither the pilot nor the young man were incredibly impressed with him. However, the young man made his way to the other bridge.

"I'll do it," he volunteered reluctantly and the Doctor nodded in thanks. He then paid them no mind as he walked across the bridge, his eyes scanning the main balloon mass once again. She had to be in there somewhere, otherwise she was in the ones that he had seen on the ground below. She couldn't have died on what was supposed to be a date, he wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't _survive_ it.

His hearts managed to slow down their anxious beating when he spotted her blonde hair moving between two other balloons. She'd had the same idea as he did. He held onto that as he made his way across; they still thought the same. Another point for their marriage.

 _~0~0~0~_

In every balloon they walked to, Danni and Meg came across a lot of scared people who didn't know what was going on, or what to do next. The pilots were all turning out to be fantastic in a state of panic, and the ones that were struggling were being helped by the people in their balloons. It really illustrated that the 'human spirit' wasn't necessarily restricted to just humans. People were scared and panicking, but they were pulling together regardless.

"I still don't understand what happened," Danni commented as she and Meg took a quick break in a pink and blue balloon. "I mean, even if it was the Ground… Guard people, why are they trying to kill everyone?"

"I don't think it's about killing other people," Meg replied, rocking her little girl to keep her asleep. "I think they're just trying to get people's attention. This is definitely a way to do it."

"There are better ways," Danni grumbled. "Hurting people is only ever going to hurt your cause."

"The bombing at the station killed seven people," one of the men on the balloon, Jaden, told her. "It was all over the news. The leader denied that it had anything to do with them, but there were conflicting statements from various members."

"Doesn't mean anything," she dismissed. "I once knew of a whole movement within the church that broke off and started killing people, doesn't mean they did it in the name of the church, does it?"

"Well, it depends," Meg replied. "Michelle had had quite the interest in the over the last few weeks. She says that they're getting more desperate to get people's attention, that's why they're becoming more violent. She said that there was a sale of some green land last week and that there were rumours of protests, but she didn't mention anything like this."

"Is living in the air _that_ bad?" Danni asked. She had lived in a time machine that sometimes only existed inside the time vortex. She really didn't see an issue of living in the air.

"It's not great," Jaden replied. "Ever tried to commute in a hot air balloon? There's quite a few of them, but unless you're there early you can be waiting up to an hour for a ride."

Danni had to admit that sounded terrible. And, not being from the planet, she couldn't comment too much on the living conditions of the masses. She'd not even been up to the island. She glanced over the edge of the basket. They were getting closer to the residential district; she was going to see it pretty soon.

She stood up, stretching the kinks out of her back from sitting on the floor of the basket. She looked back the way they had come and grinned as she saw one of the balloons slowly began to descend from the sky. "Hey, it's working!" she exclaimed.

"Look," Meg replied, having too climbed off the floor. She was pointing out to the side, where another balloon was also sinking down slowly to the ground. "They've had the same idea as us."

Danni smiled knowingly. "That'll be the Doctor," she replied. "This isn't the first time we've done something like this. We'll all be on the ground in no time."

There was a sense of small relief off the people in the hot air balloon basket, because a little bit of good news is excellent news when you're scared. "Just hang tight," Danni continued as she motioned Meg to climb across the next bridge before her. "Your turn won't be long now. Just keep her flying steady."

She smiled at the little girl sleeping against her mother, once again feeling the yearn for something similar herself. Meg had gained a bit more confidence as they walked from balloon to balloon, and made it across the bridge very quickly. Danni hoped up quickly and followed her across, jumping off the edge into the new balloon.

They were immediately bombarded with questions from the people waiting for them, three older women all with three eyes.

Danni held her hands up, using it to calm them down. "Okay, okay, okay," she started. "I know you're very scared, so is everyone. But you are safe and there _is_ a plan to safely get everyone back down to the ground."

The oldest looking woman, with curly white hair and blue eyeliner lining her three brown eyes, stepped forward, clinging to a pot with all her might. "We only came up here to say goodbye to our sister," she explained, her panic in her voice tangible. "She used to love the balloons."

Danni rested a hand on top of the pot and her other on the one cupping the bottom. "You're safe," she reiterated calmly. "I'm sure your sister would have appreciated the thought."

"What's the plan?" the youngest of the three asked.

"We're going to go down one at a time," Meg explained. "As soon as the balloon we have come from reaches the ground, it'll be your turn to descend. There's not a lot of room, so we can't all go down at once."

"Just try and maintain your height for now," Danni finished.

"But we're moving toward the district," the youngest replied. "What if we crash into it?"

Danni glanced at Meg. "There's nothing much we can do about it," she explained. "However, you should be going down before we reach it."

"And what are you two doing?"

"Spreading the word," Danni replied. "And trying to get back to my husband."

"And I'm looking for my wife," Meg added, sharing a look with Danni. Both were worried about their significant others. They had to have been near where one of the blasts went off, neither of them were sure if they were alright or not. That was the main driving force for the pair of them.

"Oh, but dearie, you have a baby," the oldest woman fussed and suddenly Meg was surrounded as they cooed over the little girl.

"She's-She's just sleeping," Meg stuttered out, looking like she really wanted some help to get out from the gaggle of little old ladies. Danni tried to not laugh at the sight.

"She's so darling," the third woman said. "Not a care in the world…"

"We've," Danni started with a bit of a giggle. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, ladies, we're going to have to leave. I'm sure Meg would _love_ to see you after this whole ordeal is over."

"Oh, that would be lovely," the oldest woman declared as Meg shot Danni a look of pure alarm. Danni just stuck her tongue out at her.

"We'll-We've got to get going," Meg replied, pushing her way over to Danni. "You're quite cheeky, aren't you?"

Danni shrugged at the whispered accusation. "I do what I can," she replied airily. "We can't get them to climb across, so if you go left, and I go right, we'll meet up…" she trailed off as she looked out into the balloons, frowning as she saw someone standing up onto the bridges. "What are they doing?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she realised what was happening. "Everyone down!" She shouted, placing a hand on Meg to push her to the floor. The old ladies all screamed out in terror as another explosion rocked the basket, knocking them all down.

"Is everyone okay?" Danni asked over the ringing in her ears and the crying of little Marie, who had been woken up by the force and the noise. A murmur of frightened confirmations reached her ears and she turned to Meg. "How is she?"

Meg was bouncing the little baby to try and calm her down. "Scared and hungry, I should think," she replied. "What the hell is wrong with people?"

"Sometimes it's the only way they can see working," Danni replied with a frown. "But why now and now when the rest exploded?"

Meg looked at her as she attempted to nurse her screaming daughter. "What, do you think it was a second attack?" she asked.

Danni shook her head. "No, I think it's all the same attack," she replied slowly. "I'm just curious to know why they're attacking again. What's changed?"

"Maybe it's not that anything's changed, maybe they're trying to change something," Meg suggested. "We were pushed off course with the first three attacks, maybe they're trying to steer us in the right direction?"

"Maybe," Danni agreed, because it seemed like a valid reason to her. She slowly pushed herself up to look out at the net of balloons again. "We've been broken off from one side again," she commented, her eyes scanning over for any more damage. "We need to be quicker, get to the middle before anyone else decides to play driver."

The latest explosion didn't seem to have done too much damage. This time no balloons were falling out of the sky, for which she was very thankful. Then she spotted someone moving far across the skyline from her. Someone standing up, but not in such a dramatic way as the bomber had. A smile spread across her face, and she raised her arm as high as she could, waving at her husband. There was a long moment where he didn't reply, but this his arm also raised into the air. He didn't wave it like she did, but she knew the sentiment was there. He had seen her; he was coming to meet her.

For some reason that thought made everything a whole lot better. Like, up until this moment, she had known that he was making his way to meet her somewhere within the large number of balloons, and yet it felt like some part of her had been doubting it. Like, despite being so far up in the air, she still expected him to leave her behind to fend for herself.

But now was not the time to wonder if she thought that would ever go away. She didn't want to consider the probability of either of them walking away from their marriage whilst slowly moving towards a large land mass they might bring down on the people below. For now, they needed to continue.

"Meg, are you sure you still want to come across?" she asked the other woman. "With Marie…"

"No, I'm coming," the other woman interrupted before Danni could finish her sentence. "My wife is out there somewhere; I want to find her."

Danni nodded and turned back to the lovely old ladies. "Stay down if you can," she told them. "When it's your turn, head down as quickly as is safely possible and you'll be fine."

With a nod to Meg, the two women climbed up off the ground and Meg pulled herself up onto the bridge, one arm still around her daughter.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor wasn't sure how to feel as Danielle left the balloon he had spotted her in and made her way to the next one. On the one hand, it was fantastic that she was taking her own initiative and finding a way to get to the middle, where it would be most safe. On the other, though, he wanted her to stay _exactly where she was_ until he could get to her and keep her safe himself. It was a very confusing way to feel, and yet a set of conflicting feelings he was used to feeling on an almost daily basis. He wanted her safe, and yet to shine, and neither of those went hand in hand.

He quickly hopped up onto his own bridge, ignoring the way it swayed slightly as he made his way to the next balloon. At this rate, he only needed to cross maybe four more bridges, possibly five, to reach her. He was making good time, but he needed to be faster.

Of course, his main obstacle wasn't his own speed – he may have been older, but he wasn't any slower – but was the panicked masses he kept coming across. All full of stupid questions that he kept having to answer over and over. All wondering where he'd come from, what was happening, what were they to do.

"I'm the Doctor," he started the moment he set foot in the basket. Already they were starting to gain that murmur that was starting to truly annoy him. "You're all scared, you're all unsure of what to do. You're going to wait here until the balloon I have just come from lands on the ground, then you are going to follow suit. Stay on the floor, and try not do anything stupid."

He tried to pass over to the next bridge, but the people broke out into a giant cacophony of words and questions that he glared at. "No, shut up, I don't have time for your inane questions. Just stay on the floor and wait for your turn," he snapped.

"Now hang on a minute," a young man with three eyes stated loudly. "We're all scared here, you can't just tell us to shut up."

"Oh, can't I?" the Doctor snapped before glaring at the man. " _Shut up_. Balloons are already landing on the ground; all you have to do is wait your turn. You've got plenty of fuel, I don't know what your problem is."

The young man narrowed his eyes at the Doctor in a glare, but the Time Lord didn't miss the glance he made to the way he had come as if he was analysing what had just happened. Then, he glanced the way that Danielle was currently heading, back where the latest explosion had originated.

The Doctor didn't wait. He quickly grabbed the man as he reached into his jacket, catching his hand before he grabbed the small metal device with the red button on it. He quickly shoved him towards the other passengers, keeping the detonator away from him.

The man struggled. "The Guard need to be heard!" he exclaimed as the other passengers realised what had almost happened in front of their eyes, and they quickly restrained him.

"Yes, yes, the bloody Guard have been heard loud and clear," the Doctor snapped, looking over the detonator. "Oh, this is shoddy. I mean, you think if you were going to try kill innocent people, you would have something made with _some_ craftsmanship."

"No one is innocent," the man snarled. "You are all destroying the planet and need to be stopped."

"Oh, will someone shut him up?" the Doctor snapped. The man on the Guard's left-hand side shrugged off his shirt and stuffed it in the man's mouth, using the arms to tie it around his head to keep it in place. It was crude, but it worked.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, turning the detonator over and using it to completely destroy it. His blood was boiling, and his anger causing his hands to shake in a way that they hadn't in a little while. Not since he had thought Danielle was dead because of the _Architect_ had he even felt anything remotely this fury-inducing and he tried to calm himself down.

He chucked the remains of the detonator on the ground and crouched down low in front of the man. His eyes blazed and, to his credit, the Guard's eyes widened a fraction. "My _wife_ was on the balloon with me," he snarled lowly. "If even _one_ hair on her head has been hurt, you will wish I let you blow yourself up."

He stood up. "Have we got anything to tie him up with?" he asked impatiently. One woman nodded, manoeuvring through them all to a small box on the other side of the balloon.

"I've got some cable ties in here," she told him and the Doctor nodded.

"Use a couple, put his arms behind his back," he commanded before quickly stripping the man of his coat, making sure to remove anything explosive from him. As the Guard was being restrained, he placed the bombs in the box that the cable ties had come from.

"I don't think I need to tell you to _keep out of the box_ ," he snapped, grabbing the Guard by the scruff of his collar. He pulled him off the ground. "You're coming with me."

"Let me go!" the Guard exclaimed and the Doctor shook his head, shoving him onto the bridge.

"Not a chance, _mate_ ," he snarled. "I'm not taking my eyes off you. _Walk_." The man obviously didn't want to obey his command, but without any other option, he was forced to walk across the bridge as well.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni was so happy when, finally somewhere in the middle of the balloon net, she saw the Doctor and someone else just one balloon away. Just one more balloon in between her and her husband. She couldn't help but be slightly proud of herself for having something to offer him when he came across. She could help him work it out, and the idea of working together excited her. She missed them working together, rather than her waiting for him to work it out.

"Where's Michelle?" Meg asked as she had also spotted the approaching Time Lord. Danni narrowed her eyes slightly and realised the person in front of the Doctor wasn't the other woman.

"Maybe he kept her on the balloon?" she suggested. "Sent her down to the ground?"

Meg shook her head. "No, she would have come across as well. She wouldn't have stayed without seeing Marie."

Danni didn't know what to say, because it was obvious that the other woman wasn't joining him as he made his way towards them with another person. All she could do was wrap her arm around her new friend, giving her a small hug as the Doctor and his new friend climbed up onto the last bridge that separated them.

Danni frowned. No, not climbed up. Danni watched the Doctor shove the man onto the bridge and all but march him across. Her eyes widened in surprise at the look of pure anger on his face and he pushed the man into the basket.

"Doctor, what's…" Danni started but he held his hand up to silence her. He grabbed the man by the scruff of the next, pushing him in front of his wife.

"Apologise," he snarled and Danni blinked in surprise.

"Doctor, what…" she tried again but the Doctor shook his head, shaking the man.

" _Apologise_ for almost killing _my_ wife!" the Doctor snapped, much to Danni's surprise and horror. What the _hell_ was he doing? Was this really happening?

The man met her gaze, then lowered it, obviously quite scared of her husband. "Sorry," he murmured and the Doctor chucked him to the ground.

"Stay down," he commanded and Danni took a step towards him, looking at him in concern and slight fear.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked gently. "You can't just treat people like that."

"He tried to blow himself up to kill people," the Doctor replied. "He tried to kill _you_."

"I'm not what's important here!" she replied. "You can't just go around ready to… ready to _kill_ people for knocking me down! I never asked you to wage a war on the universe whenever I was in danger, I asked for you to be by my side when I was!"

"I apologise for being concerned, I _thought_ it was what you wanted!" he retorted, confused and hurt at her anger. He had just wanted her safe, and the sight someone who had tried to hurt her had just boiled his blood until he couldn't think anymore. If she had been in one of the balloons that had been blown up…

She waved at the man on the floor. "This isn't what I wanted!" she almost shrieked before catching herself. This had always scared her. He had a tendency to overreact when she was in danger, to value her safety and only her safety when it came to choices. Memories faded over the years, but seeing him as Eleven, telling that man who had hurt the dinosaurs – the man she couldn't even remember the name of – that she was _his_ queen before killing him, was still strong in her head. She never asked to be sacrificed for.

But they were arguing over something that should be saved for another time. She took a deep breath. "He is probably our best lead into finding out _why_ the GFG are trying to kill us all. Do you think he's going to tell us anything now?"

The Doctor looked down at the young man he'd dragged across the balloon net with him, who was glaring up at him angrily. "Ah," he said in realisation and Danni nodded.

"You can be concerned for me," she told him. "But this wasn't concern, it was anger, and you can't let it rule you."

The Doctor nodded, taking her words on board, filing them way for another situation and another day. His concern was because she _was_ his universe, not because she couldn't handle herself. And the smile that she then shot him just showed that she wasn't mad at him, which made him wonder if it was just concern.

Even after everything they'd been through, she still was concerned for him. Nothing felt better than being loved by her.

Danni turned to look at Meg, who was quite obviously anxious and Danni placed a hand on her arm, giving her a comforting rub. "Right, Doctor, where's Michelle?"

The Doctor frowned, wondering who exactly Michelle was. The name sounded familiar, and he was embarrassed that it took him a second to place a face to the name. The moment, he did, though, his full attention was on the woman with the baby in her arms.

"She blew herself up," he retorted, taking a step closer, making sure the other woman knew what trouble she was now in without getting overly angry himself. "Perhaps you could step over here and we can check that you're not going to do the same."

"I'm sorry?" Meg asked with a laugh of disbelief. "No, Michelle wouldn't blow herself up like that. Don't be ridiculous, where is she?"

"She was the first one to do it," the Doctor taunted. "You must be so proud of the mother of your daughter."

Meg turned to Danni, looking for help. She looked devastated and confused, and Danni couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She knew what it was like to have your life turned upside down by an unexpected change in a partner. Sure, hers had come from the fact that he _didn't_ die, but she understood on some level.

"You did say that she'd taken an interest in it over the last few weeks," Danni pointed out gently.

"That-That doesn't mean that she'd just try and kill a load of people!" Meg protested. "Not my Michelle, she wouldn't do that to us. Not to Marie."

"Maybe she thought she was making the world a better place," Danni reasoned, although it wasn't like it mattered. Meg's wife, Marie's mother, was dead and had helped kill the few people who weren't lucky enough to stay in the air after the explosions. Meg was never going to be able to see past that.

Danni stepped forward. "I know you didn't know, sweetie," she told the woman honestly, because no one could fake that heartache. "I trust you, I know you're not into this. But," Meg's eyes narrowed slightly in anger. "If it was the other way around, you'd want me searched, wouldn't you? For Marie?"

Meg looked down at her daughter. "Her mum is always going to be a killer," she whispered sadly.

"No, she isn't," Danni replied. "Because you're still here. You're her mum, that's all she needs. How about you pass her to me, the Doctor will quickly check you over, and then we can get on with sorting this mess out, okay?"

Meg didn't look up from her daughter, rocking the poor little baby in her arms as she settled down to sleep once more. She was so precious, a little miracle in her life, she would do anything for her. So would Michelle, maybe that's what she was doing. Or maybe she was just insane, she guessed she would never know.

She raised her eyes and met Danni's. "I trust you," Danni reiterated, and the kindness on her face proved that. Meg nodded, lifting her daughter out of the sling that held her in place. She held her out to the blonde, who took her like she was the most precious thing in existence. Marie fussed, but settled as Danni gently shushed her.

The Doctor paid close attention to his wife and he quickly checked Meg over. She wasn't paying attention to anything but the baby in her arms, the biggest smile on her face as she smoothed over the soft fluff of hair that sat on top of the little girl's head. He'd never brought out a smile quite as bright as the one's she would get when with children. He had often thought of suggesting trying a human donor. Her wasn't compatible with her, but there was a chance that her human side would be with another human.

Of course, now was definitely not the time for that. Their relationship wasn't quite right yet, but it was in his pocket for when she was back on the TARDIS. He was pretty certain that she wouldn't go for it, but he wanted to offer it anyway. She deserved to be able to share that love that obviously wanted to burst out of her.

He nodded at Meg. "Thank you," he told her. "I'm sure we're all grateful to know you're not a bomber as well."

"You really aren't as nice as your wife, are you?" Meg replied.

"And you've got more of a personality when your wife isn't here," the Doctor replied. "Maybe it's a good thing."

He looked at Danielle, who didn't seem to have noticed that he was done. "Danielle," he called and she jolted slightly. "You can give the infant back, now."

She blushed slightly, handing the little girl over to her mum. "Sorry, I was having fun," she said apologetically.

"I still get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers," Meg replied to show she understood. She held her baby close. "What-What do we do now?"

Danni turned to her husband, hopeful that he had a plan. "The GFG are behind this," she explained. "They think that the development is destroying the Earth, and that they should be living on the ground instead of in the air. I think they're trying to bring down the residential island."

The Doctor nodded. "I thought as much. Mr Explosion over there," he motioned to the man he'd dragged with him. "Was going to blow up when he found out we were landing balloons."

"We have to stop the devastation," the man raged. "The pollution from the island is killing what is left of the wildlife! Selling off the ground is killing our natural ecosystem and-"

Danni turned to him. "Killing all the people on and below the island does _not_ make any sense if you're worried about saving the planet. _Shut up_."

"You know, the balloons had only just started going down when that other bomber attacked," Meg pointed out quietly to Danni.

"So, they're trying to scare people into not landing the balloons, so that they'll crash into the island?" Danni asked.

"Bringing down the island would send out a pretty large message," the Doctor agreed. "' _We're a bunch of murderous pudding brains.'_ "

"We're not the murderous ones!" the man protested. "The government is for building on the land. The people are for standing by while…"

Danni turned. " _Shut up_ ," she snapped angrily. "You're getting on my nerves, and as I'm the one standing between you and my husband chucking you out of the balloon, I would _keep quiet_."

"So you're allowed to get angry at him, but I'm not?" the Doctor asked.

"No, you're just not allowed to drag people around and threaten them to apologise to me when I'm not the biggest issue," she corrected. "Be angry at him all you like, he tried to kill people."

The Doctor smirked slightly, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He pulled her closer, hoping he wasn't taking too much liberty in doing so. "You always look so _passionate_ when you're angry, my Pet," he purred just to see the blush appear on her face. Another time, he would have caught her lips for a kiss, but he shot a dark look at the man on the floor. "How many more of you are there?"

The man didn't reply and Danni sighed as if disappointed. "Oh, no one ever makes it easy, do they?" she grumbled. "We need to get the other balloons landing quicker. I'll head back and get them to pass the message across to start going down two at a time. You go and tell the rest and find the other bombers?"

"We'll go together," the Doctor told her. "There still might be some out in the net, while our new friend here," he nodded to Meg. "Gets us more information out of Mr Pudding Brain down there."

Danni frowned, obviously confused and the Doctor smirked. "It's because of people like him that her wife is dead," he reasoned and Meg's attention was suddenly off her daughter and onto the man. "I'm sure we can trust her to find out everything we need."

 _~0~0~0~_

Meg did them proud, and the man was apparently very happy to tell them where the rest of the bombers were once they were back from their trip. Danni did love an adventure with her husband, especially one that would end happily, much like this one had. Down below the authorities had been working in full force to help clear space, and after a couple more hours all the balloons were on the ground before they had hit the residential island. Luckily, as Danni could have told them, hot air balloon really wasn't an efficient way to cause a lot of damage unless you were dropping them out of the sky.

During the commotion of landing, they had lost Meg and as much as the Doctor had wanted to leave, Danni had insisted on finding the newly widowed mother. And, well, he couldn't say no considering the mess their date had turned into.

Meg had found herself a lovely secluded spot for her and her daughter to hid in as they waited to be interrogated by the police. She assumed that they wanted to talk to her, and although she didn't have much to offer, she would give them everything they wanted. She wasn't about to hunt them out, however, so she had decided to wait until they came looking.

Danni sat down on the bench next to her, reaching over and smoothing little baby Marie's hair once more. "She's lucky to have you," she told the other woman. "You didn't lose your cool, and you didn't let her see you afraid even though she's only tiny. You'll be fine on your own."

"How can I be?" Meg replied. "Michelle had always been so calm and reasonable. How did I not see this change coming?"

"You don't always see it coming," Danni replied before glancing at her husband, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable. "And even if you do, it doesn't mean you can be prepared. It comes from nowhere, and it can scare you," she smiled at Meg. "Chances are, though, she thought she was doing what was right for you and your little girl. She wasn't always a bad person, was she? That's why you married her."

Meg nodded slowly, kissing her baby daughter. "Do you think they'll take her away from me?"

Danni shook her head. "Oh, I very much doubt it," she promised. "You'll be fine, you'll see," she stood up and Meg looked at her, her expression one of fear.

"What do I do now?" she asked the blonde woman with only two eyes that she barely knew.

Danni smiled softly at her. "Well, I know there were three old ladies who were very happy to see your little girl," she reminded. "I'd suggest going to find them, and go visit them for tea and cakes. You'd be surprised what the elderly can offer you when you need it most," she reached out and squeezed her arm. "Take care of yourself, sweetie."

She headed over to her husband, linking arms with him before he could offer it. He looked at her, surprised at the voluntary contact. "Time to go, Spaceman," she replied softly and he nodded.

"About time," he murmured, leading her off towards the TARDIS. "People are starting to get nosy, you know how I hate it."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni opened the door on her new bedroom at Clara's, switching the lights on and drowning out the fairy lights slightly. "This is it," she declared redundantly to her husband. "Jack helped put the furniture together, what do you think?"

The Doctor's eyes swept over the grey and white room. He hated it, but not because of her decorating skills. This shouldn't have been her bedroom, that shouldn't have been her bed. She had a room on the TARDIS, with dark blue covers and an infinite wardrobe. He shouldn't have been dropping her off at Clara's, she should be at home with him.

However, he nodded his approval. "You've done a much better job at matching the furniture than the last bedroom you decorated," he teased lightly and she nudged him.

"Oh hush, that was entirely different," she retorted. "That furniture was given to us, I just bought this from the shop."

The Doctor pointed over at the full-length mirror on the opposite wall. "You can actually see yourself in that mirror," he continued, a comment on the very old, very scuffed mirror that they'd had on Trenzalore.

She giggled, pushing him out of the room. "Alright, enough," she told him and they both found themselves stood outside the TARDIS, and the air felt heavy as they realised he was about to leave.

She smiled softly. "Thank you for the day out," she said honestly. "Even if it didn't go to plan."

He nodded his head once. "Thank you for coming, my Pet," he replied and they fell silent. "Will you come home?"

She looked away, guilt filling her up because she just wasn't ready yet. Today had been a wonderful step, but seeing the way he'd almost burnt with anger at the man for _almost_ hurting her scared her as much as it always had done.

"Not today," she replied softly, which the Doctor both took as a loss and a win. She wasn't coming back with him, but it wasn't an outright 'no' either. She still could come home with him, he just had to be patient.

"Goodnight, Danielle," he said, bowing his head to place a kiss on her cheek. She turned her head, catching his lips in a soft kiss that surprised him. He didn't think she would kiss him yet, nor did he expect such an enticing kiss off her. She pulled away and he took a chance, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her in the way he wanted to. She gasped in surprise, then he felt her give into it, holding onto the top of his arms as she tentatively tasted him. He groaned very lowly, but then closed the kiss and let her go.

She blinked, her thoughts blank and her lips tingling. "Good-Goodnight, Theta," she stuttered and he smirked, turning and stepping into the TARDIS. She took a step back to watch the TARDIS leave, but then the door opened and the Doctor dipped his head out, a lovely wrapped present in hand.

"You forgot your gift," he told her, holding it out to her. She took it with a soft smile, holding it tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered and he ducked back in. A moment later the time winds filled the hallway, swirling around her and she was staring at a wall instead of the beautiful bluest of blues.

She couldn't move straight away. It was as if, as long as she stood still he was coming back. She wasn't ready to move back into the TARDIS, but her hearts broke watching him fly away. She loved him so much, but once again today had shown her something that had scared her, and when she wasn't sure how far he would go, she didn't think she could trust him.

With a shaky breath and tears in her eyes she turned to see Jack waiting in the archway into the living room, a comforting smile on her face.

"Do you want a cuppa?" he asked gently and she nodded before lifting the gift-wrapped box up.

"I'm going to open this," she whispered. "I'll be out in a minute."

With a quick nod, he turned and headed to the kitchen. He hated seeing her in so much pain, and when she'd turned around he had seen it all clearly on her face. She never could hide her emotions, and all he had wanted to do was take it all away. He knew she was more than capable, but he still saw her as the young red-headed woman who hugged him when she'd first appeared in his life. Who was _so_ young, barely out of being a teenager, and he wanted to take care of her.

He was opening the door to the kitchen when she cried out. " _Oh my fucking god it's a tiara!_ "

He chuckled, shook his head and headed into the kitchen. Of course it was.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hope you all enjoyed this. Look out for the next chapter, I think you wouldn't want to **miss** it (see what I did there :P)_

 _Also there's another chapter of Echoes up, please do go check it out, I'm very much enjoying it so far :)_

 _Reviews :)_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Yeah, I was a bit of tease with that, wasn't I? Only a little bit of Jack in this chapter, but he's always welcome xxx_

 _ **Guest** \- I was thinking about using one of the novels. I've actually got an idea for an Eleven Quick Read that I might adapt for the pair, but I'm still trying to work out how to do it in a way I would be happy with. So, for now, we've got original adventures. If you (or anyone else for that matter) have any suggestions, feel free to leave me them. I can't promise I'll use them, but I always take them on board._

 _ **jamjo** \- Thanks!_

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie! I hope this chapter worked for you. I wanted them to be in an adventure, but not a massive one. I figured that not all of their trips would either be nice or massive disaster, so this one is somewhere in between :)_

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks!_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- Yes, I am, and I will always take that as a compliment :P xxx_


	37. Meanwhile with Missy

The echoing of heels on stone floor is what woke Danni up from her sleep. Her eyes snapped open, a rush of old and familiar fear burning through her veins, before she slammed them shut again. She tried to calm her breathing, even though she knew it wouldn't do any good. She'd never been able to hide when she was awake.

The cover was pulled off her and she was left in the middle of the bed in just her nightie, and there was a tutting sound tinted with a Scottish accent.

"Up you get, my Pet," Missy purred, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling on it firmly. Danni quickly sat up, ripping her arm away from Missy.

Missy promptly slapped her on the back of the head, jolting her painfully. "Bad pet," she said with a smile on her face. "Come, up, up, up. You've been asleep for far too long."

Danni glared at her, but stood up, pulling the bottom of her nightie down. She knew that the short sleepwear was completely intentional to make her feel completely exposed, but she refused to give Missy the satisfaction of _anything_.

Missy left her to stand by the side of the bed, heading over to the wardrobe. Danni's eyes drifted down to her arm. She wasn't wearing her vortex manipulator, which made Danni's deep desire to whack her across the head with the bedside lamp unfortunately not something that she could do right now.

Still, that was in her arsenal for another day. Maybe when the Doctor turned up. She knew that the Doctor was coming for her. He was. He wouldn't leave her here.

Missy chucked a pair of jeans and a white vest onto the bed, along with a new set of underwear. "Get dressed, my Pet," she said. "We've got a busy day ahead. We're off to Paradise."

Danni grimaced slightly, but reached for the clothes thrown at her. Missy didn't leave, she never did, but Danni still tried to give herself some privacy by turning away and getting changed facing the other wall. Her skin crawled at the fact that Missy had seen so much of her, but the Doctor was still yet to see her. He'd love her red hair, wouldn't he? She knew he had missed it.

She didn't speak to tell Missy she was ready, she knew it was obvious and that every movement she made would have been watched. The room was extravagant, but it was still a prison and she was a prisoner. She was unlocked from the chain that held her to the bed, attached to Missy's arm, and then marched out of the room.

"Oh, do cheer up," Missy drawled as they headed through the dark corridor towards Missy's main office. She'd taken Danni there so many times before, day in and day out, year after year. Quite frankly Danni was getting sick of the same walls day after day. "I've been telling you, you're safe now. He's not going to get you now, one day you'll see that."

"I'm never going to believe you," Danni replied, her Scottish accent echoing the man they were talking about and _not_ the woman she was currently chained to. "He's always coming for me, and when he's here, I'm going to kill you again and again."

"Why are you always so disagreeable?" Missy asked in a rather exasperated tone. "You really need to cheer up, my Pet. Life is so _boring_ if you spend it pouting."

Danni stared incredulously at the back of her head. "Pouting?" she snarled. "You're keeping me here hostage! I think I'm entitled to hate your very existence."

"Hostage?" Missy replied as she opened the door to her office. Danni expected her to deny it, she genuinely seemed to believe that she was doing the red head a service by keeping her chained up in her bedroom. "Yes, maybe I little," Danni's eyebrows shot up. "But it's for your own good. You'll see that eventually. That silly, old, grumpy Doctor has wormed his way into your mind and pushed me out…"

"Pushed you out?" Danni snapped. "My last body was completely to do with you! The blonde hair, the brown eyes, that fact that I was _always_ scared! _You_ did that to me, and then you took it away!"

Missy turned and grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks painfully. "And look at you now," she purred. "Red hair, like you should, a good height. You actually look like a woman instead of a teenage boy, all because you wanted to impress _him_. Even the accent is because of the Doctor. He's weaselled his way into your head and we need to get him out."

Danni yanked herself away. "Yes, but, unlike you I am _happy_ of the changes I've made for him! I'm never going to let him go, I'm _never_ going to stop waiting."

It was a regular declaration, one she knew she made every day, and one that Missy always rolled her eyes at like she didn't believe it.

"It's been over a decade, now," Missy replied. "Do give it up, it would make everything a lot less of a struggle," Danni watched her walk over to her little cabinet, pulling out the vortex manipulator that she kept locked in there. Every day Danni eyed it, wondering how she could get her hands on it. One day she would. One day she would get out of this hell hole.

Until then, all she could do was vainly resist as Missy chained her prisoner to herself and took her back to Earth with a press of a button.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni sighed in annoyance, keeping her eyes closed even though it was very obvious that she was waking up. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to leave the warm fuzziness of the dreams that she was already forgetting. She'd always loved her sleep, and this morning wasn't any different.

It didn't help that the TARDIS had the _comfiest_ beds in the universe, with the softest covers and pillows. She felt cocooned, wrapped up in a hug that she never wanted to break out of.

She felt the bed dip next to her and a smile spread across her face at the slightly cool body that joined her underneath the covers. He was still fully dressed, but at least he'd remembered to take his shoes off. Honestly, it was a constant reminder when he climbed into bed dressed. Apparently, it ruined the overall look of his outfit. And he complained about Eleven and his bowties.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "It's not time to get up yet," she told him factually.

"Oh, it is my Pet," he replied in a purr. "You've been asleep far too long, and we have plenty to do. A whole universe to explore," she felt him shift closer, the smirk on his face not fading away. "A whole _bed_ to explore."

"Not a chance," she told him with a laugh even as his skin warmed up just at the sound of his voice. "You can't just wake me up and expect sex. I've told you about that, Theta, and I'm not going to stand for it."

"Who said anything about standing?" he asked. He reached out, tucking her messy ginger hair behind her ear. "Tell me you love me, my Pet," he said and she frowned at his words.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable as the way he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. It didn't feel right. He didn't outright ask her to say it, did he?

"Tell me you love me," he repeated patiently. "You do, don't you Pet?"

"Well, of course I do," she replied. Something didn't feel right, and she didn't know what. Telling each other what they meant to the other wasn't uncommon, neither was showing them. Eleven had been affectionate, but Twelve was passionate. And yet, she still felt like she was missing something. His behaviour felt off. Something was wrong, and he was trying to mask it by distracting her.

"What's happened?" she asked, shrinking away from his touch. Even that felt wrong, like he was trying to control her with it, which wasn't unlike him but not in the horrible way this seemed to be.

"Nothing, my Pet," he promised. "I just want you to say it, can't I ask that?"

She nodded slowly, and just for a moment the room flashed. Gone were their dark blue covers and grey walls, and for a moment everything was reds and browns. Then it was gone, and she was looking at her husband once again.

"That's not right," she whispered. The Doctor frowned, watching her eyes dart around the room, trying to spot the flash of somewhere else again. "Is the TARDIS glitching?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked, flattening his hand onto her face and forcing her to look at him and not the room. "Tell me something nice, Danielle. Tell me you love me."

Her brows were furrowed, and her hearts were racing painfully. He wasn't right, he would never force her to do anything. The flash, she recognised the flash…

She gasped, pulling away from him as his piercing eyes were replaced with ones that terrified her. "No, stay away from me!" she screamed at him. The room flickered again in her vision, her brain trying to focus on one while clinging to another.

The Doctor rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, nails digging into her skin.

"Tell me!" he shouted as she tried to struggle.

"No, get off me!" she begged. "I don't understand, get off me!"

"Not until you say it. Tell me you love me, Danielle!"

"No!" She screamed, using all her strength just to get her arms off the bed. The room stopped flashing as she panted, eyes wide as she stared up at Missy, who was straddling her with a look of furious determination on her face.

"Tell me," she demanded and Danni shook her head. She had fallen for it _again_. Every time she _always_ fell for it. She always thought she was back home, she always thought she was safe and with Theta, and every time she was with the evil bitch who held her down. Her hearts broke, tears and pure pain at the realisation filled her, but she only allowed her anger to rise to the surface. Anger at her own foolishness, anger at her situation. But, most of all, anger at the woman above her who was eyeing her like she was her prey.

"Never," she snarled. "I'm _never_ going to tell you."

"You already have, my Pet," Missy sang happily, tauntingly. " _'Of course I do'_ , remember?"

"Not to you," Danni insisted. " _Never_ to you."

Missy shrugged before pinning her hands back down on the bed. She leant forward and Danni grimaced, trying to turn her head out of the way as Missy trailed little kisses down her jawline. "No matter," she replied offhandedly. "I can make you love me again and again if I want to. You can pretend all you want, Danielle, but you're _mine_. Your silly little marriage was just an illusion, a delay. You're never getting away, so you might as well _enjoy_."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danny Pink was woken up by his own face falling off his hand, which was rather embarrassing. He needed to try and get some better sleep, drifting off at work was becoming too commonplace for his liking. All it would take was _one_ student finding him in his classroom, and he'd find himself decorated like a game of buckaroo every time he woke up.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and was immediately drawn to the neatly separated black and blue pens to his side, each set in individual plastic containers. A stapler sat perfectly between them and a plastic paper sorter, which again was just as neat as the pens. If the dark wood and shininess of the desk hadn't told him that he wasn't in his classroom, then the organisational skills of whoever's desk it actually was spoke volumes.

In front of him sat a little name plate with 'SEB' written on it, a symbol he didn't recognise and ' _Nethersphere After Death Department'_ in the top corner. What did that even mean?

"I'm sorry," a soft female voice said, startling him. He looked up to see a rather thin woman, with pale skin and brown hair looking over at him from a chair by the door. She had one leg crossed over the other, and even though she didn't have much of an expression, he knew that she'd meant her apology.

"Where-Where am I?" he asked her.

"If I had known, I would have stopped it," she continued like she hadn't heard his question. "But now that I know because of here, I can't stop it. I am so sorry, and I'll make it up to her."

Danny's brows furrowed and he sat up straight. Something about that sentence made he very nervous, much more than waking up in a very uniform grey room. "Make it up to who?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"To Clara," she replied, like he had expected, but had hoped differently. It felt like a threat to Clara, and even though she'd lied to him again and again, they had worked past it. Even though the woman in the corner didn't look like she was going to harm his Clara, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"How do you know Clara?"

"She calls us soon," the woman told him. "She won't be alone, but I can't save you, I can't take you back," she glanced at the door, sighing like an exasperated teenager. "I'm guessing that is why I've been brought here. For this to be waved in my face. Just great."

"I'm sorry?" Danny snapped, feeling more and more unnerved. "I don't know where I am, and you're talking to me like we should know each other. Who _are_ you?"

She turned to face him, her lips lifting for a moment before dropping. "I'm Danielle Fielding," she told him and his eyes narrowed.

"No, you're not," he replied confidently. "She's blonde, and with the Doctor and definitely not…" he waved his hand towards her. "She's definitely not you."

"I know Clara told you about regeneration," Danni replied, her face full of regret and pity that he didn't like being sent his way. "I've been her a very long time, Danny. I've regenerated, twice, and this is now me. It's not as pretty as the one you knew, but I like the height I was given."

Clara had told him about regeneration, but only in context of the Doctor. How he'd gone from looking like Adrian to the Scottish General who kept snogging his wife in front of everyone. He knew Danni could regenerate, but he'd just not expected to see it. But, he supposed, if she'd been here a long time…

"No, hang on," Danny started. "If you've really been here a long time, where's the Doctor? That man wouldn't let Danni out of his sight for even a moment in case something happened to her."

"He let me out of his sight," Danni replied. "And something happened to me," she glanced behind him. "I've been told I've been her almost a century, but I'm not sure anymore, I don't spend a lot of my time awake anymore. He was supposed to come save me, but it looks like that's not happening. He's left me here to rot."

He hated how he was starting to believe her. He knew heartbreak when he saw it, he'd seen it on too many faces and because of him. "Where is here, exactly?" he asked her slowly. Her eyes shot back to him and the sorrow and pity were back.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "There's no way back, and I can't take you there. I'm only connected, but you're fully immersed, which means…"

"Which means what?" he exclaimed, just wanting an answer.

"Which means you're dead," she broke to him bluntly. "You must have died, and now you're here," the door opened, and a very cheerful man in a suit stuck his head into the room.

"Ah, Danielle," he said in a voice that matched his disposition. "The boss is outside, apparently it's time for you to go home."

With a sigh, Danni stood up, much to Danny Pink's surprise. He knew an order even when it came from someone other than the person saying it. He glanced at her wrists, for the first time noticing the silver manacles that rested on them. With cold blood, he realised she was a prisoner.

"Be nice to him," she warned the other man before turning to Danny. He shrank under her gaze, feeling like she knew she was seeing him for the last time.

"Take care of yourself, Danny," she told him before heading to the door. She paused, then glanced back at him. "Oh, welcome to Paradise."

And she was gone. The other man watched her leave before turning to Danny, grinning like he did this all the time. "Has anyone offered you a coffee?"

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Just a short chapter today, but I thought a little Missy insight would be nice :)_

 _Tomorrow is Danni's 26th birthday. Feel free to say happy birthday on here or on Tumblr (dannifielding on there too XD)_

 _Reviews -_

 _ **lostiesgirl** \- Thank sweetie, I hope you're feeling better! I have seen the sneak peak, am very much looking forward to new Who. Not long now! I've not read any of the comics, I'm not a huge comic fan, so I can't say I have any planned. But, if you have one you'd like to see, do suggest and I will definitely look into it :)_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- Thanks sweetie! xxx_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Hehe yeah, no big fight in that one! Hopefully not one for a little while, but you never know XD I think she'd be rather surprised with her new possessions, as long as he doesn't tell her how he got them XD xxx_

 _ **bored411** \- Hehe I think she might find out eventually, but he's not exactly going to tell her that he's finally living up to his Thief nickname XD Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks sweetie!_


	38. Meanwhile with River Song

Four Months Later…

"Jack," Danni groaned. "I know what I'm doing. Honestly, you think I'd been attacked by a Dalek or something by the way you're going on," she flopped onto the sofa in the living room. "It was just a Blowfish, you know that they're not a big deal."

" _You're going to get yourself killed!_ " Jack ranted down the phone at her. She hadn't been expecting him to call, nor had she expected the lecture. She didn't even know that he knew what she was doing with UNIT, which meant that someone was keeping tabs on her. She suspected Kate, and she suspected it was part of the conditions he'd put on them having his vortex manipulator. " _I've told you, UNIT are just using you because you're part Time Lord and…_ "

"And they think that I'm more indestructible than they are," she finished for him in a slow tone. It was always the same argument. "I can take care of myself, you know? In fact, you're the one who is always going _on and on_ about how capable I am!"

Clara's bedroom door opened and she stepped out in a very nice black dress. Danni smiled at her and mouthed 'Date night?' Clara nodded and did a little twirl to show Danni her full outfit. Danni nodded in approval, giving her a thumbs up as she did.

" _You_ _are capable,"_ Jack replied. " _But you're just running whenever they call now, Danni, and they're going to get you hurt. I know you're missing life in the TARDIS, but this isn't the way to replicate it._ "

"Honestly, Jack, I'm fine," she retorted. "I can handle a couple of calls a month from UNIT to help them. If I didn't, I'd never leave the house."

" _I've told you, we can do it together,"_ he argued. " _If you just come to Wales…_ "

"Jack, I'm not moving," she interrupted before they had the same argument again. While he had been very supportive since he'd first come to visit, she had found that his resolve on giving her space had waned somewhat. "I like living with Clara, I _want_ to live with Clara. I thought you would be all in favour of two young women shacking up in the city."

Clara let out a snort, ignoring the way her heart raced at the suggestive grin Danni shot her way. "I have a boyfriend, remember?" she called out loudly so Jack could hear.

"And I have a husband," Danni replied dismissively. "We'll make it work."

" _Danni, you know that's not what I'm trying to…"_ Jack growled. " _At least can you let me know if you're going out hunting self-serving, murderous aliens?"_

"I'll try," Danni replied. "You know sometimes you don't have time to stop and make a phone call. But I will let you know the moment I can, promise."

" _Alright,"_ Jack grumbled, obviously not too happy about the suggestion, but knowing from experience she was right. " _If I find out you've not rung me, I'm going to ground you until you're seven hundred."_

"Yes, sir," Danni giggled. "Love you, Jack."

" _You too, Danni-Girl._ "

Danni hung up and grinned at Clara. "You're looking particularly sexy today," she complimented and Clara nodded in agreement. "Should I expect you back before tomorrow?"

"I shouldn't think so," Clara replied. "We're going out to that new Thai restaurant, and then back to his place for a movie or two," she smiled at Danni, though. She still felt bad about leaving her on her own for the night, even as they'd settled into a routine. "I'll be home for your date night tomorrow, though."

"That's good to know," Danni replied with a little amused grin. Clara was still treating her like she was so fragile, and Danni didn't mind at all. She found it rather cute, really, because she was the ancient alien and Clara was practically a baby compared to her. It really did make her appreciate how the Doctor felt when his companions did the same to him.

Clara checked the time, then quickly dashed to the door to put on her coat and shoes. "I've got my phone if you need me," she called over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Danni said. "Say hi to Danny for me," her eyes lit up and she turned on the sofa, looking over the back at Clara with mirth dancing in her eyes. "Tell him when you're kissing. Completely throw him, it'll be hilarious!"

"I'm not doing that," Clara replied shortly. "You wouldn't mention me to the Doctor, would you?"

"Where do you think I got the idea?" Danni replied. "Me and Eleven used to do it all the time. Try and get the other one to break by making them think of other people."

Clara frowned, looking at her. "Please don't tell me that's actually true."

"Of course it's not," Danni lied. Clara didn't look too happy with the revelation so she decided to spare her feelings on how her name would always get Eleven to demand she stop saying it. She never pulled the 'Clara' card often, but it always worked.

"Good," Clara replied slowly, shooting her a suspicious look before deciding that she _really_ wanted to believe her. "I'll be back in the morning. Don't burn the flat down."

"Yes, mother!" Danni sighed and Clara left. She rolled her eyes and then slowly climbed out of the chair. Really, why did everyone think that she couldn't look after herself? She was six hundred years old, she wasn't a child. Child at _heart_ maybe, but not an actual child.

She quickly dashed into her bedroom with a grin on her face. If she was going to spend the night on her own, it sounded like a fantastic excuse for a pyjama and duvet night on the sofa. She could catch up on some shows, watch a couple of movies. She didn't have the selection she had on the TARDIS, but she was sure she'd find something.

She chucked her bedding over her shoulder, walking into the living room, jumping a mile into the air at the sight of someone on the armchair. She narrowed her eyes in a glare, ready to tell whoever had broken in that she was very angry and very armed – a lie but they didn't need to know – when she saw the bushy hair and boots.

She untensed slightly. "River?"

River grinned at her. "Danni," she greeted happily. "Loving the pjs."

Danni glanced down at herself. There was nothing wrong with the set she was wearing, was there? She wasn't one for sets normally, she just liked comfy trousers and t-shirts, but this one had little birds on it and seemed rather cute. "I like them," she replied as if River had actually insulted them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it turns out that you've finally left your husband, and forgot to tell me," River explained and Danni grimaced in guilt.

"Ah," she said. "Yeah, I did kind of forget to ring you."

She hadn't done it on purpose. She wasn't as angry as once had been at River. She still wasn't completely comfortable with her the same way she was with Jack, but the hostility she once held for the archaeologist had faded. But River wasn't in the 21st century so she'd not even thought to contact her. In fact, she realised with a guilty pang, she'd not contacted River since their trip to Eleven.

"Sorry," Danni told her honestly. "It's been a crazy few months, I'm still trying to settle in."

River smiled at her. This body, much like the one before it, and a few after it, wore every emotion on her face. It changed her expression like a wave, the confusion disappearing to sadness and River couldn't help but feel happy that she'd elicited such a response from her daughter. This Danni went through many different fazes with her. This meant that she wasn't with an angry Danni, and it meant that she would come with her to make up for not calling her. Some mother-daughter time with _her_ Danni-Girl.

She stood up and walked over with a little bit of a saunter. "That's why I'm here," River told her. "I figured that living with Miss Impossible Goody-Goody…"

"Hey, she's my friend," Danni snapped but River didn't bat an eyelid.

"Everyone would be trying to get you back with that heinous old crone," another glare from Danni. "I thought I could offer you the balance that I know the other people in your life won't offer you."

Danni frowned. "Balance?"

River held her arm out to her daughter, the one with the vortex manipulator on that she'd used to appear in her living room. "I'm going to show you what you can do on your own," she explained temptingly. "You don't need a TARDIS to travel the universe, after all."

It was tempting. Fighting aliens alongside UNIT was one thing, but she'd spent five hundred years in one spot, and now she hitting five months at Clara's, she was getting restless again for something new. Somewhere far away, with new faces, and new food, and new experiences that got her hearts racing and the adrenaline pumping. Even her one date a week with the Doctor was slowly becoming not enough to satisfy her wanderlust.

"I knew that," Dani replied, but she took River's arm. "Alright, show me what you've got."

River grinned. "You're going to love it."

 _~0~0~0~_

The square they'd landed in was full of people. The sound of the crowd wasn't too loud that Danni couldn't hear River, but enough to be a constant background noise of people talking as they went about their lives.

Around them stood large, mainly glass buildings with a lot of people coming in and out. The sky was full of stars, but it was obviously daytime. Artificial lights lit up the area, illuminating the hustle and bustle. There was a statue of a woman in a fountain in the middle of the square, once again surrounded by people.

"Where are we?"

"Luna university," River replied as she watched Danni absorb her surroundings. She knew she was showing her something she'd never seen before, and she was going to enjoy it. "September 27th 5132. Orientation day 1."

"You've brought me to university?" Danni asked as she looked around. Now that she knew where she was, she could see it being a university. A lot of groups of young people, carrying bags and books, but a lot of them heading towards the building behind the statue.

"Well, you always talk about how you never got to finish your degree," River replied as she started walking Danni towards the main building with the rest of the budding students. "You could come here for a couple of years. You're more than smart enough to pass any of the classes, and you'll have a great time. Time travel is just starting to take off. You still have to be incredibly rich, but that's what your father is for."

"River, I've told you, I'm not mooching off Jack if I can help it," Danni replied. "You've tried to get me to come here before, and I said the same then."

"What else has he got to spend his money on?" River retorted and Danni shot her a look. She rolled her eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is give it a shot, you don't have to commit to anything today. I just want you to go in with an open mind."

"I just don't think it's for me," Danni replied unsurely as they headed up the stairs to the building. "I've done university before, I don't need to do it again. I'll just be repeating myself."

"You're sounding just like your husband," River pointed out bluntly. "Be your own person for once, you might just like it."

Danni's eyes widened in shock as they stepped into the giant convention hall. Lines upon lines of stalls stretched out in front of them like mini streets, and all the other available space was filled with students and professors, all asking questions and socialising. It was like some sort of festival, and the atmosphere was full of excitement.

"Hello there!" a very cheery young woman skipped up to them, a badge hanging around her neck that declared her a part of student union. "I'm Jasmine, head of the sporting societies. Have you just landed?"

Danni nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm. "Only been here about five minutes," she replied. "I'm Danni."

"Alright, Danni and," she glanced at River. "Mum?" she asked unsurely and River quickly nodded before Danni could correct her. "Alrighty then. I would start going down _this_ lane first," she motioned to the aisle directly in front of them. "That's the faculty aisle. You can pick up a few leaflets, sign up for a couple of introduction lectures this afternoon. Everything down there will help you find your majors. Then when you loop back, you can see what we have to offer. You don't have to sign up to anything today, or even this week, but it's good to get a feel for them, because some do fill up fast."

She held out a handful of leaflets to them. "These are maps and times for talks and things. All of them are optional, but they can be quite useful. Are you the first to come to university in your family?"

"No, I graduated from here a few years ago," River offered in a drawl, hoping to get rid of the interfering girl who was taking up her time with her Danni-Girl. "I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Jasmine wasn't deterred, though. In fact, at that news, her eyes lit up. "A Luna alumni? Oh, you're going to be just fine then! But, if you need any help, I'll be here all day for the next five days. Just come find me."

Danni smiled at her. "I'm sure we will," she replied before grabbing River's hand. "Come on, _mum_."

"She must have put something in her coffee this morning," River commented as they walked away. "No one should be that peppy when manning the door to a student's fair."

"She's probably just excited at all the new faces," Danni replied. "And I'm sure there are plenty of new students who are very happy to see a friendly face."

River shot her a look. "You've always been too nice. She was annoying."

"You think everyone is annoying," Danni countered.

"Not true," River said. "I don't find you annoying."

Danni raised an eyebrow, shooting her a challenging look. "Oh? And who else?"

River took a moment, thinking over everyone she knew as they headed towards the first stall. "Mum and Dad can be alright on occasion."

Danni snorted. "Oh, don't let Amy hear you say that," she said. "You know she'd smack you into next Sunday."

"I have a vortex manipulator, I'd just jump back again," River replied as they stopped at the stall. They both looked up at the banner ' _Sport and Physical Education'._

The two women looked at each other, before laughing at the mere thought and heading to the next one. "I know I run a lot," Danni replied. "But can you imagine me trying to kick a ball? Sometimes I trip over nothing."

"You get that from your grandfather," River replied. "Rory always had limbs that were too long for his coordination. It's a wonder he ever grew out of it."

"I'm six hundred years old," Danni pointed out. "I'm not going to grow out of it unless I regenerate out of it."

The next stall was ' _Astrophysics',_ and Danni was pleasantly surprised to find that she actually understood some of the posters and things she was hearing. It was always nice to know that she'd picked up _something_ up from all her travelling in space. She might not be able to pull it up straight away from her memory, but there was a lot that sounded right to her, and lot that she knew was wrong, and it made her feel rather smart.

There so many majors and departments, and River was determined to get her to look at all of them. She knew Danni would be resisting even the idea of doing something on her own, even if she was living with Clara. The Doctor had ingrained himself so deep in her head that River had seen how hard it was for Danni to break away from him. She just wanted Danni to consider doing this. It would be a good experience. Hers had been – well, up until the end anyway, and she couldn't really remember it.

When they came across the ' _Archaeology and Anthropology'_ stall, River smirked slightly to herself. This was where she could show off her own connections.

"Professor Mars," she greeted the old man who was manning the stall. His eyes immediately lit up in recognition and he made his way over to the bushy-haired woman and her blonde companion.

"Dr Song!" he almost laughed, very enthusiastically shaking her hand. "I didn't think we'd see you around these parts for another few years at the very least."

"Well, I'm just here for a flying visit, showing my daughter around," she clapped her hand on Danni's shoulder. The man's brows furrowed as he looked at Danni, and the blonde's head tilted sideways as a result of her own confusion. "Danni, this is Professor Mars, one of the people who tried to teach me."

"I think we did a rather good job," he replied. "I seem to recall you were pregnant when you finally left us? Have your brought them today?"

River nodded. "Oh, I was," she replied. "This is her."

He looked at Danni warily and the Time Lord realised that River was messing with him completely with her. She grinned, nodding eagerly.

"That's me. Her one and only child," Danni replied. "She had me just after she graduated as a doctor."

"And… how old are you?" he asked her.

"Oh, roughly six hundred," Danni replied simply. "In fact, I think I'm six hundred my next birthday. It's very hard to keep track," she glanced up at River as the man tried to work out exactly what was happening. "I'm going to look at the Classical Reading stall. Coming?"

River nodded and smiled at the man. "It was lovely to see you again, Professor Mars. I'm sure I'll see you again."

"That was mean," Danni told her as they left the man, who watched them leave trying to work out just exactly what they had told him. "You could tell that he wasn't sure if we were joking or not."

"He was always a grumpy old fart," River dismissed. "Put me to sleep on more than one occasion, and hated to be proven wrong. He deserved to be confused once in a while."

"You're really selling this to me," Danni murmured pointedly.

"Were you ever going to consider archaeology?" River asked without waiting for an answer. "No. So it doesn't really matter if we confuse an old man, does it?"

The Classical Reading stall really caught Danni's attention, just like River knew it would the moment she had mentioned it. The two young people behind the wooden table were lightyears away from the stuffy professor that she'd had to deal with when she was at university.

Danni was listening to them intently, taking the offered brochure that they'd handed her as they went over what she could expect if she chose it as a major.

"Lectures are always at proper times," the first young man started. "The lecturer, Professor Botha really doesn't like morning lectures. She says that no one's brain can be creative before 11am."

"I'm inclined to agree with her," Danni replied. "Do you have a reading list?"

The other young man handed over a piece of paper. "This is a sample from last year," he told her. "You won't get the real one until you start, but there are some staples on there."

She quickly looked over the list, reminding herself she was just trying to be interested. There was an awful lot of people in the convention hall, a lot of eager faces and some not-so-eager people with pushy parents. All of them about to start a journey into their own lives, but she still felt like she'd already been it. And, as much as she liked seeing her friends and family where the Doctor wouldn't look back, she didn't want to do the same journey twice.

However, the book list was _fantastic._ Harry Potter seemed to have lasted the test of time, with Prisoner of Azkaban on the list. There were a few books she hadn't heard of – _Killers of Sweden_ by Kurt Van Gray sounded very interesting. The list seemed rather long for a year, along with studying and actual real life, but she could see herself giving the list a look over when she was back on the TARDIS.

Her eyes scanned for the name she was looking for. Agatha Christie; awesome. She had no idea who Kath Opier was. But she grinned when she saw William Shakespeare was listed.

"What is the Shakespeare section like?" she asked the pair.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" the first young man replied, holding out a tablet to her. "Professor Botha is holding an introduction to Shakespeare this afternoon," he shot her a smirk. "I'll be going."

Danni quickly signed up, missing the look he was sending her that everyone else noticed. He deflated slightly as he realised he was being completely rejected, and River rolled her eyes at him. Why did all these silly little people always think they had a chance with her Danni-Girl?

"Can I keep this?" she asked the pair, giving the reading list a little wave.

"Sure," the second man said. "In fact, take this too," he handed her the leaflet for the course. "Classical Reading is more than just reading books, it's about the appreciation of people their stories behind it. A lot of our students minor in Creative Writing, so be sure to check out that stall and the society as well."

"I will, thanks um…"

The man smiled. "Professor Shakespeare," he replied and Danni's mouth dropped in happy surprise.

"No way!"

"Was I destined for anything else?" he retorted, waving his hand at the booth. She giggled, shook her head, and her and River headed off to the next stall.

"It does look rather interesting, doesn't it?" Danni commented quietly, her mind and eyes on the leaflet she'd been given. "They have a whole module dedicated to 34th century literature. I didn't even know that the 34th century was particularly interesting."

"I think that was the year that Wang Li released that young adult series that created a religion," River replied thoughtfully. "We excavated one of the temples that they built. Honestly, it only lasted for a century or so, but their philosophies were quite ingenious. If I could have chosen the cult that had kidnapped me, I would have chosen them."

Danni shot her a look for the blasé way that she talked about her childhood, but didn't comment on it. "They created a religion around a young adult novel?"

"It was the entire series," River replied. "People find comfort in many different things. They didn't fight with anyone, and there was no sacrificing. It's one of humanities least violent religions. It was probably why it only lasted a hundred years."

"That's a shame, I would have liked to see that. For all the travelling I do, it's rarely on Earth," Danni commented in disappointment.

"We can always go have a look," River said. "We can call it a field trip."

"If I actually decide to take the course," Danni pointed out. "I'm still not committing to anything. I don't particularly want to go back to university. I'm still trying to work out my marriage, and if that works, I'm going with the Doctor."

"Yes, yes, your wonderful husband who you left to live with a teacher. Sounds like a safe bet, right?"

"River," Danni snapped, this time losing her temper. "You don't have to like him, but I'm trying my hardest with this. I'm considering this like you asked, so just…" she sighed. "Just stop it, okay?"

River looked down at her, seeing the sad look on her face, and knew this time it was because of her and not the Doctor. She never wanted to hurt Danni, but she also didn't want to mollycoddle her to protect her feelings.

"You can do better on your own than you think you can," River told her.

"I'm doing just fine on my own," Danni retorted. "I've been working with UNIT, and I've got plans to go to a Halloween party with Clara and her friends. Christmas is just around the corner, and I'm really getting into day time television. It might not be travelling the stars, but I'm having fun."

River stopped in the middle of the path between the stalls, turning to her daughter and placing a hand on each of her arm. "Danni, I mean this in the _nicest_ way possible. But you're dull."

Danni looked positively outraged. "I am _not_ dull!"

"Yes, you are," River replied. "You're dull. You've stepped out of the TARDIS and onto a sofa. What happened to the Danni-Girl who wouldn't take anything else but the extraordinary? The red-headed woman who told the Silence that they were ugly? Who came with me to shoot Hitler?"

"I shot you instead, remember?" Danni pointed out quietly, and still feeling rather guilty about that. She'd been angry, and upset, and tired and still coming down from the drumming, but River had forgiven her so quickly and she'd always felt bad about it.

"So?" River retorted. "She wouldn't be sat around waiting for the Doctor to show up, to give her some… some ration of excitement, watching property programs in her pyjamas. She'd be looking for adventure herself. She always ran into everything head on."

" _She_ didn't have a choice," Danni said forcefully. "She was strapped to a manipulator and shot off into situations she didn't have a choice in. And you know what she did?" she pointed at her chest. "You know what _I_ did? I made the best of it! That's what I'm doing, River. I'm making the best of it. Don't you think I want to be travelling in the stars? Don't you think that being stuck in one place is driving me mad?"

River turned her around. "Look where you are," she said. "You're in the stars. You're on the Moon. The human race is spreading out into the universe, and if you're here, you can be a part of it."

Danni grimaced slightly as she felt a bit idiotic about not realising she was on the Moon. Suddenly the floor felt a lot harder, and lot less welcoming than it had just a moment before. It was because of the Moon that she was here in the first place.

But she was on the Moon, with it populated and bustling with life. It had been saved because of her, even if it was only because she'd given Clara the strength in her decision. Her memory was tainted by the wound in her marriage, but it was pretty awesome to see how it thrived in the future. Investigating wouldn't be too bad, would it? It'd just be like walking around a new planet.

"How about we check the societies out?" Danni suggested instead. "I want to see what activities they have to offer in the future."

River nodded, an idea already forming in her head as they made their way through the crowd. "Yes, let's do that."

 _~0~0~0~_

River was very happy to watch from the side-lines as Danni bounced about in a spacesuit outside. She had never really been able to put her finger on it, but spacesuits just made her feel uncomfortable. It didn't matter the shape or style, there was something floating around in her memory that said she really should stay away from one.

Not that she wanted to spoil Danni's fun. Quite the contrary, in fact. She wanted her to have as much fun as was possible on the Moon at a university orientation day. Watching her hold onto a rope on the back of a moon buggy, being dragged like she was water skiing was obviously agreeing with her. She couldn't hear her, obviously, but when she went zooming past the window that looked out onto the surface, River could see her smile even with the helmet on.

If the Doctor was here, she knew he would be saying how dangerous it was. He wouldn't have let her out to do it, and he would have convinced her that staying back was a good idea. Either that, or he'd encourage her past the point of safety. She was all for giving Danni the ability to do what she was capable of, but either way she never felt like Danni was safe in his hands. Either he'd get her killed – or kill her himself – or he'd keep her locked away and she'd never get to shine in the universe.

She hadn't brought Danni to the university under the impression she would be able to convince her to take up a course. She hoped she would, and if Danni chose to stay River would pull the few strings she had within the university to ensure she got the classes she wanted, and the best dormitory. They'd just charge it to Jack because, no matter what Danni said, she knew that he would be outraged if she didn't let him pay for it.

Jack was another one who acted like they had Danni's best interests at heart, when River knew it was all his own selfish want. He wanted Danni to himself, his only daughter who would live along with him. He acted like he wanted her to be happy, but it was all in secret. The two men were very selfish, and made Danni believe that they were looking out for her best interests and not their own.

That wasn't to say that River didn't want her to be happy, but she didn't hide the fact that she wanted her to be happy _with_ her mother. She knew best, and she wanted Danni to see that. Danni had been everything to her when she was a child. She'd saved her from… well, she didn't really remember what she had saved her from, just the fact that she had saved her. Then, when she'd grown up alongside her parents, she'd grown up on stories about the red-head who had climbed out of the police box and helped fight the voice on the other side of Amy's wall. This was the human she had learnt was tethered to the Doctor and still was alive and kicking. She was amazing, and Melody Pond had wanted her as her best friend.

Now she _was_ her best friend. Danni Fielding, time jumper and 'prisoner' of the Doctor was _her_ best friend. And now it could stay that way. Danni loved the Doctor, and if he made her happy then River would begrudgingly step down and let her be happy. However, if she had the chance to get her away from him then River was going to jump at it.

Danni rushed in from the outside, her helmet underneath her arm and River made sure to grin excitedly back at her when she skidded to a stop. "That was _amazing_."

"I thought that when you waved at me," River teased lightly as they headed back to the stall to give the spacesuit back in.

"Steven said that they get together once a week on a Sunday, and that there is a fee but that's only to cover insurance and the more people who sign up, the less it'll be," Danni rambled excitedly, much to River's surprised. "And if you have your own spacesuit, it's even cheaper for you. I can get my hand on a spacesuit easily, I have my own."

River didn't really know what to add for that. Danni seemed suddenly rather enthused about joining the society. Maybe she was actually really was considering staying here after all. Danni would really flourish under a university setting. Maybe she'd apply for another degree. She'd always liked to read books, they could do the same classes.

"And he also said that if I was enjoying the Zero-Grav Sports Society, that I should totally take a look at the E. T. Sports Club. Apparently they tend to work together, and it's not that expensive either."

This wasn't just enthusiasm, this was enthusiasm about sports and River knew she had to seize this chance before it slipped through her fingers. "We can have a look later if you like," River replied. "We've got to get to that Shakespeare lecture, remember?"

River didn't think it was possible for her to get more excited, but her eyes lit up and she didn't look anywhere close to her six hundred years. She looked like she was in her early twenties, like she'd done when she'd first come back into her life.

"This is so fun!" she cheered, all but dragging River away from the stall. "Which way do we have to go?" she asked.

River pulled them to a stop and turned her around. "This way."

 _~0~0~0~_

"Oh my God," Danni repeated yet again as they left the lecture room. "I mean… Oh my God."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," River murmured, annoyed that she'd just spent two hours of her life listening to a woman drawl on about a dead guy. Being an archaeologist meant that the lives of the dead tended to fascinate her, even if she'd only really taken the course to find out more about the Doctor and his wife. But she liked to get stuck into the finding out of the information, not being told it from behind a desk. Maybe she wouldn't come back to university with her after all.

"That whole bit about Shakespeare's revival in the 27th century had so much more behind it!" Danni continued. "I really wish I'd been able to ask more questions about it."

"Someone else had to get a chance to talk, sweetie," River replied. "You were the only one asking anything."

"I can't help it," Danni replied. "I love to learn, and you don't get anywhere without asking questions. I'll have to see if she has any more lectures I could go to."

River wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "You'll be able to go to loads when you start the course."

Danni looked up at her, confused. "I'm not taking any course," she replied.

"But, you've been enjoying yourself!" River protested. "You… you made me sit through that stupid lecture!"

"It was a good lecture," Danni protested. "And I have been enjoying myself. It was a nice reminder of what I left behind. But, look at it," she waved at the students wandering around. "They're all starting their journey. This is the first stop for all these people, but I've already made it. I went to uni. I may not have finished, but I did it. I went on my journey, I don't want to go back on myself."

River watched her look over the area with a smile on her face. "I enjoyed university, but I'm done with it. It was nice to remember where I've been, but it's not me anymore," she turned back to River. "Plus, I'd definitely be stuck in one place. I don't want that."

River sighed in exasperation. "I wish you'd told me that _before_ the lecture," she grumbled. She needed another plan, another way of showing her that she could still do it on her own. If this wasn't the way, she needed something else. Something more convincing, that would show her that life after the Doctor, even a stationary life, would be better than a life with him.

She grinned to herself. "Alright," she replied. "University was a bust, I hold my hands up to that. But," she held her arm out to Danni. "I'm not over yet. Want to see what's next?"

Danni could never resist a tease of a special trip, so she quickly took hold of her arm, not another thought for Luna University. A flash of light they were gone, and a flash of light meant that they had landed.

Danni frowned at the street they had landed on. Her instincts immediately said that they were on Earth, and the wide streets said they weren't in Britain. She frowned as she looked around. The street was quite full of people, although they didn't seem to have noticed the two magically appearing women, but there didn't seem to be too many cars.

"Where are we?" she asked River, who just nodded towards the house they'd appeared in front of.

"Go see," River replied. "I'm not going to hold your hand and direct your experience."

Danni rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child," she snapped, a little annoyed. "I enjoy spending time with him, you're just going to have to deal with it."

Not if River had anything to do with it. She watched Danni walk up to the inconspicuous front door on the house, ready for her world to be turned upside down. The perfect way for her to not be dependant of the Doctor was to show her that a life could be lived after him.

Danni reached up, rapping her knuckles against the wood three times. Nothing happened for a moment, and she considered knocking again but heard footsteps as she raised her hand.

" _Rory, did you forget your keys again?_ " A voice called that had Danni's hearts freeze and her eyes widen. Everything seemed to slow down. The accent was Americanised, but there was definitely a strong hint of Scottish in there.

The door opened and the red-headed woman on the other side seemed surprised to see her there. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were my husband," she said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Amy?"

 _~0~0~0~_

 _The only thing that came out right in this chapter was the ending._


	39. Meanwhile with Amy Williams

_The lone Weeping Angel stood pointing to the gravestone, taunting everyone with Rory's name and demise. The day Danni had hoped would never come, the day she had known she could never change. Amy was being brave, like she had to be, as she stared down the stone angel who had took her husband. All she had to do was blink and she would be with him. Danni had promised and she knew the fellow red-head would never have lied to her._

" _It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll - I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory, together," She reasoned to herself, trying to convince the Doctor with her own words._

 _This was it. She had always known she was going to make a choice, and with her friends sobbing behind her, she held her hand out towards them. "Melody," she called and River darted forward, taking her mother's outstretched hand._

" _Stop it! Just - just stop it!" the Doctor begged them all but no one was listening. Tears streamed down his face and Danni could see his heartbreak, even as he refused to look at her. This was the start of a dark time for the pair of them, and the start of a life she had never even considered possible. But, at that moment, all she could think of was how he was going to hate her forever. The Doctor was never going to forgive her._

" _You look after him," Amy told her daughter as she cried. "And you be a good girl and you look after him." River nodded, unable to speak as she kissed Amy's palm. She backed away slowly, towards her own daughter. Amy was making her choice, it wouldn't be the last time she saw her, but Danni needed her._

" _Danni?" Amy called back and a broken sob broke from her best friend. She'd never been as grateful to the two time travellers as she should have been. She only hoped that they both knew what they meant to her, but she didn't have time to tell them. She needed to get back to Rory. "Thank you. For everything."_

" _I love you, Amy," Danni sobbed, feeling like she was on her own. "Live well and love Rory."_

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni stared at her old best friend, at the woman who had broken her heart and the heart of her husband. Amy had been touched by an angel, and even though Danni had never really believed the Doctor's reasoning for never being able to go back to see them, she had accepted it as the reality. She was never going to see them again because that part of their life was over.

But now she was staring at Amelia Williams, who was looking at her both confused and suspicious. She was obviously older than the last time Danni had seen her, although suddenly that felt like yesterday. A face she thought she'd never recognise because it had been so long was vivid and bright in her head, and Amy was probably five to seven years older than she had known her. Her hair was still red, but streaked with grey and she now had a permanent pair of glasses sat her nose instead of just the reading ones the Doctor had stolen.

She suited the dress she was wearing – who knew Amy could pull of the 1950's look? Must run in the family, because River always looked good in period pieces as well.

She was meeting her grandmother, wasn't she?

"Yes," Amy replied slowly to the question of her name. "Can I help?"

She didn't sound like she was happy that the strange woman at her front door knew her name, but Danni couldn't focus on that. Her _grandmother_. Amy was her grandmother. Rory was her grandfather. She was a Pond, a Williams, and suddenly it was hitting her right in the face and she didn't know what to do.

With her eyes wide, she stared at Amy and did the firs thing she thought of.

" _River!_ " she cried out with a shaky, terrified voice. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Amy, her _grandmother_ , had last seen her as a red-headed, only human, not-related person. Now she was… well she was a lot of things, and she didn't even know where to begin to tell her, and that was if she believed her. Oh, she was having flashbacks of how terrified she had been to tell Martha about her new life, and this was _so_ much worse. She didn't want to be rejected by Amy.

Amy obviously hadn't been expecting the exclamation and so just stared back, stunned. River, who had been watching from the side-lines to see Danni's reaction, hadn't been disappointed by the floundering of her daughter. Why have one if they didn't amuse you from time to time?

She sauntered up to the door, giving Amy something else to be surprised about, and clapped her hands on Danni's shoulders. "Mother," she greeted. "Meet your granddaughter."

She pushed past Amy and entered the house. "I'll be in the living room when you two are done."

Amy barely noticed her daughter, and Danni wasn't paying much attention anyway after River had just decided to blurt it out. They just stared at each other as Danni tried to work out where to begin telling Amy who she was, and how it had all come to…

"Danni?" the Scottish woman asked and Danni felt all the tension release from her body. Amy knew who she was, and the fact that she hadn't become angry just resolved every worry she had.

"Hi Amy," she replied softly and the next thing Danni knew was that they were hugging. Amy held her close, wrapping her up in an embrace Danni never thought she'd feel again.

When Amy pulled back, she gave Danni a smile. "You took your time," she scolded lightly. "Melody told us about you when she first came back to see us. I was expecting you a lot sooner than this."

Danni looked slightly sheepish. "Yeah, well, I never thought this was an option," she admitted. "So, it never really occurred to me."

"Well, come in," Amy told her. "Melody wasn't very forthcoming with information about you after…" She paused, and Danni watched the pain of her decision flicker on her face. She knew that Amy had told the Doctor that she had been very happy, and she knew that hadn't been a lie. However, she knew that choosing between the Doctor and a life after him was always going to be a horrible thing to do. Amy was always going to miss her old life, and her old best friend, even as she grew to love her new life.

"Well, she doesn't like talking about the Doctor," Danni pointed out. "I still don't understand why she hates him so much."

"It's because of you," Amy replied, like she should have known better. "He's keeping you from her. She's your mother. She's never going to like anyone who takes their baby off them. I can tell you that."

The bitterness in her tone was tangible, and Danni felt that spark of guilt that she always felt when she thought about how she'd failed Melody Pond. Melody Pond, her mother.

Oh, it was all very confusing. Maybe _this_ was why she never came back to see Amy. She was one of her best friends, who she met when Amy was a child, and then turned out to be her grandmother, who she helped convince to let the Weeping Angels touch her based on a TV show she had been living in.

No one really needed that in their life, did they? Sometimes Danni really wished she had a much simpler life. Then she'd realise just how boring that would have been.

"I wouldn't say that he took me off her," Danni replied as they sat down in the living room. "She gave me up."

The living room was actually not as bad as Danni was expecting for the decade that they were in. She had never been much of a fan of the colours and the patterns of the 1950's décor. Amy had put her own, modern, touch on things. Danni couldn't wait to see what she'd do in the 60's.

"I would," River said as she came into the living room from the kitchen. She walked over to Amy's dark pink armchair and flopped into it, chucking her legs over the armrest. That must have been where Danni had got that habit from.

"When are we?" Danni asked as she looked around the room. "River never said."

"1956," Amy replied. "May 17th. I thought Time Lords could tell what time they were in?"

"If they're taught," Danni replied. "The Doctor never showed me how to tell. I think it's something you need to learn as a kid, though, so maybe he just didn't see the point."

Amy shrugged. "Not like he was any good at it, anyway," she said. "He was always late for everything."

Danni shot her a sardonic smirk. "Oh, you have no idea," she murmured and they fell into a silent for a moment.

Then Amy turned to her, eyes bright. "Tell me everything," she stated. "What did you do next?"

River rolled her eyes. "Oh, mother, I told you that already," she drawled. "Half of it is dreadfully boring."

"The Doctor half?" Danni challenged and River shrugged her shoulders, confirming her guess. "Where do you want me to start?"

Amy looked thoughtful for a moment. "From when the Weeping Angel touched me," she decided. "Melody, go make us all a cup of tea."

River looked positively affronted. "I'm not your servant!" she protested. "Make your own cup of tea."

Amy shot her a look Danni was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of. " _Now_ , Melody."

River sighed angrily, getting off her chair. "Alright, I'm doing it," she grumbled as she left the room, and suddenly Danni could see her as a teenager being bossed around by her mother. They both probably enjoyed the ghost of the relationship they should have had.

Amy's attention turned back to the blonde. "Alright, tell me," she commanded and Danni shrugged.

"Well, the Doctor wasn't happy with me," she started. "I'm sure you could have guessed that. He was _so_ angry, and I never wanted – I never wanted that anger directed at me, but I hurt him. I'd traded you in, he thought I was trying to get you out of the way. He wanted to hurt me back, to scare me like he thought you had been scared."

She shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like to think about that moment when the Doctor had really hated her. It didn't last long, and he'd spent a lifetime trying to make it up to her, but she didn't like it. "He held me out of the TARDIS, which she did _not_ like at all. She tipped back to try and get us both in, but he let go and I floated out into space, past the shield and into deep space."

She took another look around the room, taking in all the little ornaments and photographs that made the house the home of the Williams', and not just another home. Some colour pictures were hanging from the walls, but mainly they were black and white. It was nice to see that they really had settled in. All those moments in their lives that she and the Doctor had missed. Well, it wasn't like she'd always been there when they'd been together. Her own vortex manipulator had seen to that. Still, it was a whole set of memories that Danni and the Doctor were strictly _not_ a part of, and it was very bittersweet to see.

"I don't remember much of what happened next," she replied honestly. "The Doctor says it's from the trauma of what happened. He offered to open up the memories, but I didn't…" she trailed off for a moment and Amy considered telling her that she didn't need to talk about it. "I was shot into the Time War, where I met the Master again. At some point I was shot by Rassilon, and managed to make it back into the TARDIS, but he'd basically blown a hole in my stomach. I died, and I regenerated."

"We moved onto a cloud for a little while, because I was too scared to go outside, and then the Doctor was too scared to let me outside. I snuck out, and that's when I met Clara for the first time," she smiled softly, at the memory of the doomed Clara and at just how far their friendship had come. "My first companion all of my own. Of course, then she died too, and the mystery of Clara started."

"I thought Clara was your new companion?" Amy asked. "Melody said that she fancies you."

Danni rolled her eyes. "That's what the Doctor says," she corrected. "Clara jumped into the Doctor's timeline to save him and me from dying forever. I was erased from time for a moment, again it's not something I remember. Then we found out that the Doctor hadn't killed all of the Time Lords after all."

That surprised Amy. "Really?"

"He saved Gallifrey into a moment frozen in time, putting it into another universe. It was how I was able to be shot into it, because it wasn't destroyed it was just hidden away."

"That's good news though, right?" Amy asked. "He didn't kill all those people. That weight he carried must have been lifted almost instantly.

"It was," Danni replied, and despite how conflicted she'd felt at the time, she knew it was only good for him. His home was still there, he wasn't the last full Time Lord, he wasn't the killer he'd hated in himself. "It was such great news, now it feels a bit old."

Amy watched her old friend looked down at her hands, her mood changing in an instant. "And then there was a war," she explained softly. "We lived on planet for five hundred years together. The Doctor had to defend it against destruction because of the cracks in the universe, and we lived and grew up and old together."

As she told little stories about their time on Trenzalore, about all the good things and all the bad things that happened. River joined them shortly into it, two cups of tea for her mother and daughter, and a cup of coffee for herself that seemed to be heavily pointed at the fact that she'd been ordered to make it in the first place. Her feelings on Danni's stories were rather mixed. On one hand, she always loved to hear more about Danni. It reminded of her childhood, when she would play with Amy and Rory.

On the other, though, it was just times that they'd spent apart. River had a life outside Danni and the man she travelled with, outside of her parents. She just didn't like Danni having a life away from her.

"Wait, so he just dropped you off?" Amy asked, incredulous. "Since when did he want to spend a minute away from you?"

Danni shrugged. She still didn't know the answer to that question, not really. "We didn't think he was going to regenerate. He was on his last body, and he was so old. He was going to die, and we said our goodbyes. Then the Time Lords helped by giving him a new cycle of regenerations."

"Melody mentioned something about that," Amy commented. "Apparently he went old."

"He's always been old," Danni replied a bit shortly. "He's always been older than me, than all of us. There's nothing wrong with his new body."

"Eyebrows," River called over from her chair.

Danni shot her a look. "There's _nothing_ wrong with his body," she reiterated. "It's the man inside that's a bit… off."

"Off?" Amy asked and Danni shrugged, taking a sip of her tea.

"That's a bit unfair on him, really. I shouldn't have said it like that," she replied. "He's still the Doctor. He makes me laugh, he's super smart. He gets that look on his face when he's figured something out and it still makes me shiver. But then, he'll insult me, and make me feel stupid and small, and the Doctor never used to do that. My husband…"

Amy shifted closer to her on the sofa. "The Doctor loves you," she promised her granddaughter. "He always did, you couldn't get away from it. When you would jump away, you could see his hearts breaking."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts together. "The Doctor used to make me feel better about myself," she explained. "When we were together I never felt like I couldn't do anything. I felt brighter, now I feel like I make everything worse. He seems to go out of his way to make me know I'm not as good as him."

"That's because he's not as good as you," River replied and both Amy and Danni shot her a look to tell her that her comment was very much _not_ appreciated. "What? Tell me I'm wrong. Even if you believe that whole 'I'm a good guy' thing he's trying to pull off, you are fundamentally better than he is. That's why he fell in love with you."

Danni rolled her eyes, turning to Amy, looking for back up on the fact that none of that was true. Amy, however, looked back as if River had a point. Danni sat a little straighter, feeling rathe defensive. "The Doctor _is_ a good man," she reminded them both firmly. "Even if his actions don't always lead to the best outcome, his intentions are good, and sometimes that's all that matter."

She shot her grandmother a bit of a glare. "And you should know that, Amy."

"Most of the time I think he was just showing off to you," Amy replied. "Even when you weren't there, he'd always look to see you when he did something clever."

Danni wasn't sure how much she liked them analysing him like he was something to be studied. But then, at the same time, wasn't that what she was doing? Looking for reason behind his every action rather than just enjoying them for what they were; wonderful little moments with her husband.

Huh. That was definitely something she needed to think about at a later date.

Luckily she was saved from such deep thoughts by the sound of the door opening. " _Honey, I'm home!"_

Danni's eyes lit up and she turned to Amy, looking at her hopefully and expectantly. With a roll of her eyes, she nodded and Danni jumped up off the sofa and rushed into the hallway. Rory Williams obviously had no idea that she was coming, because he paused in the middle of shrugging his thin jacket off, staring at her in complete surprise.

She grinned at him. " _Grandad!"_

 _~0~0~0~_

Rory was surprised to see Danni. He had been expecting to come home one day and find her chatting to his wife, the Doctor lounging on his chair like they'd never left. Amy had always been adamant they wouldn't see the Doctor because she'd hurt him too much, but Rory had secretly believed that wouldn't matter. When Danni had found out that she had family in this universe, then she'd be at their house and she'd bring the Doctor with her.

Of course, _actually_ finding her in his home after work was much different to expecting it. Not that he wasn't happy, he just didn't know what to do when she'd run out to him. When she'd hugged him, he'd hugged her back after his senses had come back.

Rory'd had a long shift as a doctor – Danni had been very upset to know she couldn't keep her 'murse' nickname for him anymore – and his plan had been to sleep the rest of the afternoon away. However, his granddaughter was more important, and he just wanted to spend time with her. He had really missed her, not just because she was family, but because she had been his friend. Amy told her how it was Danni that had convinced her to come back in time with him, and he couldn't thank her enough for it.

But she'd not wanted to talk about it. They'd talked about it enough about their shared past when he was at work, now it was time to hear about what she had missed while she had been travelling.

She'd sat in between her grandparents, unable to keep the grin off her face. Rory had to admit that, after once again getting over the idea that he had a granddaughter who was infinitely older than he would ever be, he enjoyed having her there too. They told her about how they'd wandered for a couple of days, sleeping in Central Park despite the memories it had held. Then, out of the blue, Melody had appeared and taken them to their first home. Even as he avoided them, the Doctor hadn't been able to leave them to life with absolutely nothing.

Danni had suspected this. She'd confronted him on numerous occasions after she had regenerated, but the Doctor had assured her that they were okay. He may not have done the legwork himself, but a few words in a few ears had been all that had been needed, and they'd been giving a third floor apartment with barely any furniture, but they'd been set up with social security numbers and birth certificates to help them with the rest.

Amy took a glance to their living room clock as River was telling Danni about their first Christmas in their new life. "When's Tony supposed to be back?" she asked her husband.

"About five, I think," he replied. "He was stopping at Stan's after school, but I told him not to hang around for too long."

Danni looked between the two. "Tony?" she asked. "Who's Tony?"

Both Amy and Rory turned to River, looking rather annoyed with their daughter. "Did you not tell her about your brother?" Amy demanded and Danni's eyes almost popped straight out of her head.

River let her head roll back. "She was going to find out eventually," she explained. "I wasn't keeping it secret or anything."

And that wasn't _strictly_ a lie, either. She just knew that if she'd brought up the 11-year-old, much like any other child, Danni would have been demanding to be brought to see him. It was pure luck that he'd been out at his friends because she'd not really thought about him being here at all. She loved her little brother, no matter how much she acted like she couldn't care about him either way. That was just how she treated everyone.

"Wait, can we backtrack to the part where you have another kid?" Danni interrupted, turning to Amy. "I thought you…"

"Oh, he's not… I mean, he knows he's not ours biologically," Amy explained. "I didn't want him finding out when he was older, but it's hard to hide it when his sister looks as old as his parents and only appears in a flash of light he has seen on more than one occasion."

"It seemed better to be honest with him up front," Rory continued. "He knows that his parents chose him because they loved him more than any other."

"I wish I had known sooner!" Danni moaned. "I didn't bring any presents with me! I could have brought…" she frowned. "What do you get a boy in the 1950's? I always like my PlayStation, the original one, is there something like that here?"

Amy didn't know whether to laugh or roll her eyes. She and Danni had been born roughly the same time, and so she should know that computer gaming definitely _wasn't_ a thing in the 1950s. However, it did prove that the Doctor's terrible judgement on some technology's place in time came from living for as long as he did, because Danni had obviously forgotten that over the years as well.

"We barely have television," Rory broke to her. "I think Crash Bandicoot might cause a national incident."

"Good point," Danni agreed before breaking out into a smile. "I can't believe you have another kid," she smacked Rory on the arm, bouncing happily as she obviously realised something. "I have an uncle, don't I? Can you believe that?! An uncle!"

"Trust me, we've heard enough about it over the last few years," Amy replied. "I think we told him too much about you. We had to get him to stop telling his friends about you, they were starting to make fun of him."

Danni frowned. "Oh?"

"Well, it's not hard for people to believe he has a niece," Rory replied. "Me and Amy aren't as young as we used to be. If we had Melody young, and she had you young, then he could have a baby niece."

"Unfortunately he kept telling everyone that you were hundreds of years old," Amy added. "They all thought he was making you up, that you were some imaginary friend. We had to tell him it was just a family secret, otherwise we were worried. People aren't as forgiving around here, you hear some terrible stories about kids being locked up. You'd think it was the 1800s or something."

Danni nodded, trying to cut her off before she went into detail. She knew some of the horrible things that went on in human history, she didn't need it recounting because she couldn't do much about it. "Well, I am a fantastic secret," she declared. She glanced up at the clock to see that she had another hour to wait to meet the newest Pond.

"Oh, look, she's pouting," River teased lightly. "You'll never get used to living in the right order, will you?"

Danni pulled her tongue out at her. "I've been doing well the last few months!" she protested. "No one likes to wait."

"I don't know," Rory said. "Sometimes the long way around is the best way to go."

Danni snorted. "You'd never think you lived in a time machine," she commented bluntly. "The best part is never having to wait. I only have it once a week and it's torture waiting."

"I thought you were doing well?" River retorted.

"Wait, why do you only go travelling once a week?" Amy asked before pointing at her. "And don't say it's a sex thing. I had enough of that when we were travelling together, and it's doubly weird now we're related."

Danni wished it was a sex thing, because then she could have teased Amy mercilessly about it like she used to. However, the reminder of why she was with the Ponds in the first place made her heart sink and her happiness was sapped away.

Rory frowned, sitting up a little straighter. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Danni shrugged, curling up into herself. "I- Well, I don't live with the Doctor anymore," she admitted quietly. "I left him because he did something, and I only see him once a week to see if we can save our marriage."

It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it to them. Whether it was because it hurt her too much to talk about it, or because she didn't want them to think bad about her husband, neither Rory or Amy were sure. She'd always been defensive of him so it made sense that she'd want them to remember the Doctor as the man they had known, even if he'd been flawed then.

"Well, he's an idiot," Amy declared at the hurt her friend and granddaughter was feeling. Rory nodded in agreement. "And as an idiot, he's not invited for dinner," she stood up from her seat. "I'll cook something nice. It's not often the entire family is round, I'll do something special."

As she walked out of the room, Rory nudged Danni to get her attention. "Don't have anything with fish in," he warned her lowly. "Me and Tony were ill for days last time she tried to cook it."

" _I heard that!_ " Amy called and Rory winced, knowing he was going to hear more about it for the rest of the evening. Danni giggled.

"Everyone has to learn how to cook eventually," she replied to be kind to Amy. "Even I did."

Both River and Rory looked dubious at this and she narrowed her eyes, slightly affronted by their lack of faith. "It's true!" she protested. "I lived on a planet without the TARDIS for five hundred years! It's not like I could have done anything else!"

Rory was surprised at this knowledge, but River wasn't. "I should have known that _he_ wouldn't have helped you cook."

"He tried," Danni replied. "I had to keep sending him out of the room. He's such a backseat cook, it was easier for me just to do it myself." She stood up. "Speaking of, I should go see if Amy wants any help."

Rory grabbed her arm. "No, sorry, I think I missed something," he said. "Why did you not have the TARDIS?"

"Oh, I can't be bothered going over it again," she groaned like it was some giant chore. She headed the same way Amy had gone, hoping to find the kitchen easily. "River, tell him about Trenzalore."

"Trenzalore?" Rory asked after her, but she didn't stop. He turned to his daughter. "Isn't that something to do with the Doctor's death?"

"Oh, father dear," River drawled. "You always were the last to know anything, weren't you?"

"Not by choice!" he exclaimed, exasperated. "I can't help it if no one tells me anything."

 _~0~0~0~_

Watching Amy being domestic was as strange now as it had been when Danni had stopped with them back when she'd been jumping. Somehow it seemed to fit her, like it was what she did every day. Which, Danni supposed, she did now. Yet at the same time Amy seemed so out of place in a house, with a kitchen, and a family. Danni hated that. It was the lasting effect of travelling with the Doctor – and herself, really; there was always the imprint of something _more_.

They had a lovely house, though. Out of the window that sat over the sink was a rather large back garden, with a tree in the corner but nothing more than grass covering the floor. A fence surrounded it with a gate out the back. It reminded Danni of Britain, which was probably what drew the couple to the house in the first place.

"Please, sit down," Amy groaned as Danni lifted the lid on her potatoes yet again.

"I was just checking!" Danni retorted, but did as she asked, heading to the sink to look out of the window again. "I still think you should have added a little…"

Amy pointed a wooden spoon at her like it was a carving knife. "My potatoes," she warned. "Remember? I'm cooking, not you."

Danni held her hands up. "I'm just trying to help," she replied as the back gate slammed open.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I've _told_ him about that!" she snapped, like she'd warned the young boy who came running through a thousand times. The young boy in question quickly dashed across the grass. He had messy brown hair, bright eyes behind glasses, with his checkered shirt tucked into his black trousers. For some reason Danni had been expecting a uniform on him, but yet his bag bounced at his side to show he'd been at school.

The back door slammed open much the same way the gate had and he was panting as he stepped inside. Amy pointed the spoon at him. "What have I told you about slamming doors?" she scolded.

"Sorry mom," he replied in the distinctly American accent that was mixed in within his parents. He moved to step inside the kitchen and Amy jabbed the spoon threateningly. He froze, then started to take his shoes off. "Sorry mom."

Amy lowered her spoon. "You're earlier than I expected," she said. "Did you have a good day at school?"

He shrugged. "It was school," was his answer. "Stan and Charles got into another fight again."

"You weren't in it, were you?" Amy asked and he shook his head.

"Of course not. I've got better things to do with my time than fight Charles," he retorted. "Stan wants me to go camping next weekend."

"We'll have to see," Amy replied. "Are his parents going?"

"His mom definitely is," Antony said. "Stan says his dad is as well, but he always says that."

Danni smiled as she watched the two talk with such ease. It was lovely to see Amy and Rory get the family they always wanted, and the boy seemed as happy as any ten or eleven-year-old. His eyes darted around, looking for the source of the food he could smell, but instead his eyes fell upon the blonde in the window he'd failed to notice. Immediately he went quiet, a little shy, but Danni shot him a shy smile of her own.

"Tony, this is…" Amy started, but he stepped forward towards her.

"Danni?" he asked and she nodded, taking a step towards him. It was a strange experience, but Danni had the almost overbearing need for him to like her. She always did around children, but this seemed stronger. Probably because he was a family member that she'd only just found out about.

"That's me," she replied softly. "You're Antony, right?"

He nodded. "I'm your uncle," he said. "Everyone calls me Tony. Maybe you should call me Uncle Tony, it's not polite to call your uncles by their first name."

Amy snorted in laughter and Danni's eyebrows shot up surprise at his bluntness. "You're not wrong," she agreed. "But what about calling your elders by their first name? I'm almost six hundred years older than you, after all."

"Really?" he asked, suddenly looking like all his dreams had come true. "Mels wasn't lying? You're really _that_ old?"

"I'm not sure how much I like being called 'that old'," Danni commented. "But, yes, I've lived quite a long life so far."

"Is it true you live in a time machine?" he asked. "And that you saved Mels from Hitler?"

Danni looked over at Amy, who seemed as confused by this news as she was. She _did_ save her from Hitler, technically, but she'd then shot her in revenge for stealing her husband, which didn't really happen. She had a feeling the River hadn't told him about that bit, though.

"How about we go into the front room with your dad and sister, and you can ask me as many questions as you like?" Danni suggested and he nodded eagerly. Once again Amy brandished the spoon.

"Homework?" she asked him and he groaned.

"Mom, I can do it tomorrow!" he protested and she shook her head.

"Not a chance," she retorted. "Get to it, mister."

"How about you do your homework _while_ asking me questions?" Danni suggested and he looked at his mother hopefully. She sighed, nodded and he rushed into the living room with his bag in tow.

Danni smirked as she turned back to Amy. "As if you ever did your homework," she teased the ginger.

"I did it when it was important," she retorted, lifting one of the lids on her pots. "It was just very rarely important, that's all. I had games to play. Time travelling aliens to find. He doesn't have that, so he can do his homework when he gets it."

Danni giggled, then walked over. She wrapped an arm around the taller woman's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I really missed you, little Amelia," she told her honestly.

Amy hugged her back. She had missed both of her friends so much. The rest of her life, even her parents, had been the easiest part of the choice to make. To not see the Doctor and Danni again had been the hardest thing to come to terms with. Melody had offered them a little glimmer of hope but she knew how their lives went, she'd lived it herself. It was fast paced, and something wonderful and terrifying was always happening. Visiting old friends wasn't at the top of their to-do list, even with Danni nudging the Doctor along.

Part of her really wished that it had been the Doctor who had brought her to visit. She missed her raggedy man, and it was rather sad that he'd finally regenerated. She was also curious to see his new body, to see if he really was as bad as Danni and Melody made him out to be. Danni was defensive on one hand, then hurt when talking about him. She really felt he needed a smack around the head to get him back into gear. He was her raggedy man, but she was her _granddaughter_.

Amy paused as she checked the oven. That made her a _grandmother_. A grandmother and she wasn't even fifty yet.

She slammed the door to the oven shut. Nope. She was _not_ a grandma!

 _~0~0~0~_

"And when we returned the pioneer back to the 1970s, the Doctor realised that there was a reason the creature had been trying to get back home with us. That there were two creatures, trying to get to each other across the barrier like the time traveller had been trying to do." Danni told the eager child as they sat in the living room. "This time we got to travel into the pocket universe within the TARDIS, but it didn't make the trip any smoother."

"Did you leave them in the pocket universe?" Tony asked her. She shook her head.

"No, it was dying, remember?" she reminded gently. "We took them to a lovely planet where they could live out the rest of their lives together."

"Alright, that was one more," Rory commented and Tony groaned in annoyance. "Go on, go have a wash."

Tony turned to Danni, looking for help but she shook her head. "Don't look at me, they're the grownups," she commented. He sighed and stood up from the floor.

"Did all this _really_ happen?" he asked her. "It all seems like a story."

"Life is just a story," she replied. "It's not my job to make you believe it. I know it happened."

He seemed to love her answer, and Danni saw him storing it away in his head. "Will you be here in the morning?" he asked. "Mels doesn't stay for the night, but will you?"

"Yes," Amy answered for her. "She's going to be in the spare room, so you have to be quiet."

They all bid the young boy goodnight and he dashed off to get ready for bed. Danni turned to Amy. "I can't stay, I have a date tomorrow."

"I'll take you back the same day I picked you up," River replied. "You really think mother is going to let you go with only a quick visit?"

"Will you stop saying it like that?" Amy snapped. " _'Mother'_. You make me sound like some wicked old stepmother in a fairy-tale. I'm quite an excellent mom."

"She only does it because you let it annoy her," Rory pointed out.

"That's because it's annoying!"

Danni smiled softly as she watched them bicker. They may have looked older, but they definitely were still the same Amy and Rory. They took the situation given to them – be it the lack of fertility or being trapped in the past – and they made it their own. They weren't sad, they weren't regretful. Their life was full of love and laughter and everyday-ness. She really could learn a thing or two with her grandparents. Well, anyone could, really.

She leant on Rory's arm, who stopped mid-bicker to look down at her in surprise. He then wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, almost protective in a way that didn't show their true ages. Like he was just another grandfather, and she was just another granddaughter, and it was there she drifted off to sleep.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, we'll get a little bit more Ponds in the next one as well :) And we're getting close to 300 reviews! So excited!_

 _Keep an eye out for an Echoes chapter and a Christmas Day drabble as well this week. I have ambitions and I really hope I can meet them :)_

 _Reviews -_

 _ **lostiesgirl** \- Thanks sweetie! I've read that book, but I don't remember much about it other than that I liked it. We'll have to see if I can fit at least one in, I think._

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Hehe well, that was my intention :P I hope you liked this one as well xxx_

 _ **mlr96** \- Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **guest** \- Thanks sweetie, hope you liked it!_

 _ **wintercat18** \- Thanks! I do enjoy writing Missy, and this chapter was rather fun as well! I hope you liked it._

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie! River just wants her all to herself, really XD I hope you liked this chapter too :)_


	40. Meanwhile with the Williamses

Danni stretched out into the bed, sighing happily as she slowly woke up. The bed was obviously not on the TARDIS, nor was it her bed at Clara's, nor was it Clara's bed. But she knew where she was. For once she woke up with some sort of idea of where she was.

She was in the Ponds house.

Well, she was in the Williams's house, as she should call it. Much like the Doctor she found herself calling them the Ponds more than the Williams's, although unlike the Doctor she did try and correct herself when she realised what she'd done.

The Williams's spare room wasn't very big. There was enough room for a single bed, a wardrobe and a mirror. It had one small window that sat above the bed and that was about it. For the small space they'd made really good use of it.

In fact, it was supposed to be River's room. She didn't stop with her parents very often stating the fact that she spent long enough in one place as the reason. But, when she did, Amy and Rory had wanted a room just for her. Danni had tried to get her to use the bed, but she wouldn't give in and Danni had been so tired when she'd woken up propped up against her grandfather that she hadn't fought against it for long.

She sat up and smiled softly to herself. The whole thing felt incredibly dreamlike. Even the early morning light streaming in through the windows gave the room a surreal feel. As she chucked her legs over the side of the bed, her eyes scanning for her clothes, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was at her grandparents' house. The she actually had a family home to go back to, and one that was set in time and space. No more jumping around with River, or trying to find Jack across the cosmos in whatever form he happened to be in at the time. Her grandparents lived in New York, in the early to middle 20th century, and that was where they would always be.

She quickly got dressed so she could head down for breakfast. The visit was just a short and sweet one, and she had to get back before Clara noticed she'd gone. She knew River could just drop her back the moment after she left, but it was always a worry that she'd be missed.

She opened the door out into the landing to see Tony mid-step. He froze in surprise and alarm just outside her room and she shot him a confused look. "Are you alright?"

He quickly nodded, catching himself and trying not to look like he had been doing something he shouldn't. "I was just… uhh…"

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked with a faint smirk on her lips. The way his eyes widened said just that and she chuckled slightly.

"Mom said I wasn't allowed to wait," he told her. "I was just walking past in case you woke up, is all."

Danni shot him a smile. "And I did, so no harm done," she replied. "Come on, she better have cooked me something good."

"Oh, she has," Tony quickly replied. "It's better than what she normally cooks me. Says it's your favourite."

Danni's eyes lit up. "Pancakes?" she asked and he nodded. "Oh, excellent. Come on, maybe we get your dad to make some as well!"

She grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him down the stairs. Rory used to make her pancakes when it was her birthday, and while they may not have been anything too special, the idea alone gave her that wonderful nostalgic warmth that had her craving some.

"Dad has to go to work," Tony replied slowly and a little unsurely. "His shifts are really messed up lately."

Danni shook her head. "Nah, he'll have time," she replied with the entitlement that came with six hundred years of life. "It's not every day that your granddaughter comes to visit from the future."

They entered the kitchen/dining room to find Amy at the stove making the pancakes that Danni had guessed, while Rory was sat at the table reading a newspaper while sporting a pair of glasses of his own. "Pancakes?" Danni called out like a child.

Amy glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of her son holding Danni's hand. "Didn't I tell you to leave her to sleep?" she scolded.

"I did!" Tony protested, walking over to the table. "I was… I was just going to my room and she came out of hers!"

"It's true," Danni added as she sat down next to Rory. "You really need some curtains in that room if you want me to stay over again, Pond. I'm used to sleeping in rooms without windows, it's too bright."

Amy nodded. "On it," she replied. "Rory, fit her some curtains."

Rory looked over his newspaper at his wife, a look on his face that said that he was used to orders being given to him like that, but that he still wasn't sure he appreciated it. "Yes, dear."

"Melody never asked for curtains," Amy told Danni as she walked over with the first plate of pancakes, placing them in front of her son. "I think she likes the daylight."

Danni nodded. "I can see that," she replied, neither of them mentioning the cell that River spent most of her time in when she wasn't out in the universe. "You remember the rooms on the TARDIS, though. They only have windows if you ask for them, and Clara's room is in the middle of the building so she doesn't have any either. Trenzalore was the same as well."

"Mom and dad said that the TARDIS liked bunkbeds," Tony said as he tucked into his pancakes, covering them entirely with syrup.

"No, the Doctor liked bunkbeds," Danni corrected. "The TARDIS just likes to prank people when she can. Once she turned your mum and dad's bed into bunkbeds while they were still asleep."

"I remember that," Amy laughed. "I woke up on the top one."

"I woke up on the floor," Rory grumbled. "After falling out of the bed. You didn't even wake up."

Amy shrugged. "I've always been a heavy sleeper," she offered as an excuse, but she shot a wink at her son that said that she had known all along. Tony giggled and Danni leant closer to Rory, a grin on her face.

"It runs in the family," she told him. "When I was ginger I slept like the dead."

Amy walked over with a plate of pancakes for her husband. "Once, she fell asleep outside Vincent Van Gogh's house on a bench," she told her son. "We were with the greatest painter, and she fell asleep."

Rory frowned. "I don't remember that," he told her.

"That's because you didn't exist, dear," she replied, placing a kiss on his temple before moving towards the stove again. "How many pancakes do you want, Danni?"

"I would love three _Roman_ ones please," she replied cheekily. Rory looked back down at her to see her looking expectantly up at him. He made a move to protest, after all he had work soon, but eventually just sighed and stood up.

"Three?" he repeated and she nodded, a bright smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you, grandad!" she exclaimed as he made his way over to the stove. Amy quickly took his seat and she and Danni raised orange juice glasses, clinking them together.

"You know Amy makes the exact same pancakes?" he asked as he poured the first ladle of batter in the pan.

"Yeah, but hers aren't Roman, are they?" Danni pointed out. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anymore, just quietly grumbled to himself.

"Why would dad be Roman?" Tony asked, talking with his mouth half-full. Amy shot him a pointed look, and he finished the bite before continuing. "I thought dad was English."

"He is," Danni agreed as the living room door opened and River joined them at the table. "He was also a plastic centurion for a little while. Did you mum and dad never tell you about when he was erased from history?"

He shrugged. "I remember that story from when I was little," he replied. "But I didn't like it too much. Too much kissing."

"I'll agree with that," River said as she sat down next to Danni. "Have you got any coffee?"

Amy nodded, standing up to make her daughter a drink, a mirror of the day before. "We weren't as bad as you," she told Danni. "You were the ones snogging while we were trying to save those dinosaurs."

Danni shook her head. "Not true, I think you find I was the one being kissed! He was doing it to confuse me, remember?"

She smiled softly to herself at the memory of running around a spaceship, still not completely clear on the life she'd been bound into. Eleven had been in an incredibly teasing mood, one she would learn came from the fact that he'd begin to see her less and less as he got older. "Huh, I've not thought about that in a long time," she commented quietly.

Amy glanced over, seeing the melancholy look on her face and recognised it from long ago, on the face of another Time Lord. She took a look at her son, who was watching, bewildered, but had finished his breakfast. "Go get ready for school, Tony," she ordered lightly.

Immediately a pout appeared on his face. "But _mom_ …"

" _Now,_ Anthony," Amy said with a warning in her voice and he sighed, standing up.

"Fine," he grumbled, leaving the room. Amy wrapped an arm around her granddaughter.

"You still miss him, don't you?" she asked gently. Danni shrugged.

"I miss all of him," she replied softly. "I won't even stop. It's been over 500 years since I've seen Nine or Ten, and I miss them deeply. I just spent so long with Eleven…"

"Do you think, that maybe it's missing him that's causing some of… you know…"

Danni quickly nodded. "Oh, I know it is," she replied. "But, I got help with that," she glanced over at River, shooting her a grateful smile that it seemed she didn't understand yet. That was a pity. "And I'll always miss him. But I'm moving on, and I love the Doctor as much as I always did."

She sighed heavily. "What really hurts me is how much he hates himself," she said softly. "Whenever one of us brings up Eleven, I can see it in his eyes. He hates the man he was, and it hurts. It hurts because we have five hundred years together and he obviously didn't like any of it."

She cleared her throat, realising just how dangerously close she had come to tears. "But, I don't want to talk about it," she declared. "It's sad, and I'm going home soon."

Rory placed her pancakes in front of her. "You're too good for him," he said bluntly and she started giggling.

"You would say that, you're my granddad," Danni pointed out and he nodded, sitting down next to River now that his chair had been stolen by his wife.

"I am, and you are," he replied. "But, having lived with him without you for a while, he loved every moment of his life when you were in it. If he didn't like any of it, it'll be that 300 years when you weren't there."

Danni smiled at him, genuinely touched by his blunt statement, and Amy reached over the table to kiss her husband on the lips. "That was actually very sweet," she told him.

"Thanks," he murmured. "Your surprise is hurtful, genuinely hurtful."

Amy kissed him again as Tony came rushing into the room, barely dressed. "Eww, stop it," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, listen to him," River added, grimacing. "The niceness in here is vomit-inducing."

"Be nice," Amy told them. "The pair of you. Get your shoes on, Tony, you're going to miss your bus."

"Can't I stay off today, mom?" he whined. "Danni's here, and Melody too!"

"No, you can't," she replied. "We've talked about this all morning. Get your shoes on."

"But _mom_."

Rory watched as his son stomped his foot down. "Tony, don't whine at your mother," he told him and Tony shot him an annoyed look. "She won't let me take the day off, you have no chance."

Amy smacked her husband on the arm. "Both of you get out of the house!" she snapped. "Now, before I get cross!"

Both Tony and Rory shared a look, and then the boy was running to his shoes, slipping into his shoes whereas Rory turned back to his wife. "Even me?"

"Yes, even you," she retorted. He sighed and stood up, walking around to wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Have a good day, dear," he told her. He then moved to River, giving her a quick hug as well. Danni, however, stood up and wrapped her arms around her grandfather.

"It was good to see you, Danni," he told her honestly. "Make sure you come back soon."

Tony's ears perked up before Danni could even reply. "Come back? Are you going?"

Danni nodded, letting Rory go to get ready. "I have to get back, sweetie. I'll be back, though."

"But you've only been here an evening!" he protested. "Why can't you stay a little longer?! My friends haven't even met you yet!"

Knowing that he really wanted his friends to meet her was incredibly touching. "I know, I'm disappointed too," she explained. "But I didn't even know I was coming here, it was a very happy surprise, but I'm glad it happened. But, all my stuff is at home. I have no clothes or anything."

She didn't mention the fact that she really wanted to get back to her date with her husband, who she was missing more and more as they'd talked about him. Or Clara, who was probably going out of her mind with worry.

"When's your birthday?" she shot out of the blue and Tony frowned slightly in confusion.

"September 15th, why?"

"I'll come back September 15th," she told him. "And I'll stay for a couple days then, okay?"

This seemed acceptable, because even though he didn't want her to go, his eyes lit up at the idea of a birthday visit. "And you'll meet my friends?"

She smiled. It was times like this that she felt more like the Doctor than herself. She wasn't used to being the one people wanted to see, so when she was she really enjoyed it. "If you want me to, sure."

"Tony, school bus," she reminded and the young boy nodded, now all the eager to go to school.

"I'll see you then, Danni!" he exclaimed before dashing out of the house, bag bouncing on his back.

"He's so cute," Danni told the two parents. "He's going to be a murder of a teenager."

Rory groaned. "Don't remind us," he said before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her hair. "Be careful and take care of yourself," he told her. "We'll be expecting you in the morning."

She shrugged him off. "Yes, grandad," she groaned teasingly.

"I mean it," he warned. "Bring your Christmas list."

Danni watched him, a tilt to her head and frown on her face as he headed out after his son. Something about that idea settled uneasily in her stomach, and it didn't completely disappear when she finally was able to sit down and finish her pancakes, tucking into them as if they were the best meal she had ever eaten.

"You don't have to go straight away, though, do you?" Amy asked, trying to sound like she didn't care but coming across like she was desperate for her not to leave.

Danni smiled at her. "No, not straight away," she replied softly. "You still have to tell me about the last ten years, after all. What did I miss?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Amy had to give her one more hug before she left. Perhaps it was to make up for the fact that she never got a proper goodbye that day in Manhattan, but Danni could tell she was doing it properly this time just in case Danni didn't come back.

She was rather hurt by the assumption that she'd forget about her, although she could understand it considering the gap that had been between the last time Amy had seen her. She might not be a frequent visitor, but she was going to make sure she saw all of her family more often.

Amy held her by the top of the arms, looking over her with eyes that had spent a decade wondering what she looked like in person. "If you're not here on September 15th, I'm coming looking for you," she warned Danni like it was a threat she could keep.

"You can't keep me away," Danni promised.

"And bring the Doctor next time," the red-head continued. "I want to see if he still likes me."

Danni rolled her eyes. "Of course he will," she dismissed. "Why wouldn't he?"

Amy couldn't think of a proper argument to that, but she still leant in closer, with an unsure look on her face. "Will I like him?"

Danni smirked. "You'll love him," she promised. "He's Scottish, now."

They had talked about regeneration enough over the years they had known each other for Amy to understand what that meant. It meant that, between impossible girls and impossible wives, the Doctor had never forgotten her and a weight she had carried for a decade was lifted off her shoulders.

"So, no more waiting, eh?" Danni said softly. Amy shot her a look.

"Oh, you know I'm too good at it," she replied. They giggled together, then Danni took hold of River's hand. The archaeologist looked down at her surprised at the contact, or rather the familiarity that Danni was offering her.

"I expect you sooner than September, Melody," Amy told her daughter, who looked distinctly unimpressed at the stricter conditions, even though they all knew she loved being mothered by Amy.

"If I'm not busy," she retorted. With a little wave off Danni, they were gone, appearing instantly and yet sixty years later in Clara's flat.

"There you are, ten seconds after you left," River told her, checking her vortex manipulator just to make sure she had landed properly, although there was no reason to assume that they were anything but on time. _She_ could drive, after all. "Little Miss English Teacher won't even know you've been away."

Danni nodded vaguely, her eyes darting around the room even though she wasn't looking at anything at all. "Yeah, that's great."

She didn't let go of River's hand, either, and while she wasn't complaining, she also was rather concerned about it. "Danni, what is it?" she asked, her own eyes looking for the threat that Danni was obviously trying to plan around.

What she didn't know was that there was nothing wrong with the flat at all. Danni was looking around frantically because she was planning, that was true, but not around a threat. She had seen the Pond family at work, and even in the short amount of time she had seen and interacted with them, she knew that they were happy, and settled, and that they had moved on from their time with the Doctor and Danni, in the TARDIS.

But there was something missing. She had been trying to put her finger on it, but hadn't found it until Rory had mentioned Christmas Lists. It had hit her then, and she knew she had to do something about it. There was someone missing from the Williams family home. Someone with no other family, who had given their blessing for Amy and Rory to continue the life that had ultimately torn them away from them.

She looked back up at River. "I need you to take me somewhere else," she told River, who nodded instantly. "I need you to take me to Brian Williams."

River cocked her eyebrow in confusion at the request – she thought Danni would have had enough of family gatherings at that point – but lifted her vortex manipulator to do just that.

Danni, though, placed a hand on hers, stilling her input of co-ordinations. "The day after Amy and Rory left for good."

 _~0~0~0~_

Brian Williams wasn't a complicated man. He liked his walk in the morning to get his morning newspaper, and he liked to spend the rest of the day tending to his flowers. He'd retired with more than enough money and pension to not have to worry about his bills, and his wife had left many moons ago, so he didn't have to worry about keeping anyone entertained. It was just him, his flowers, and his golf.

So, when someone knocked on his door, he knew it was just going to mess with his day. But, he was polite, and he liked people so he opened the door all the same. On the other side was the bushy-haired woman Amy and Rory had introduced them to as his granddaughter and their childhood friend, and a blonde woman who he'd never seen before.

"Ah, Melody," he greeted, keeping a smile on his face although their relationship made his head hurt slightly. "Do come in."

He stepped out of the way, motioning them inside. "Your friend may join you as well," he clarified, just in case she thought she had to stay outside.

The blonde shot him a warm smile as River stepped into the house. "Thanks, Brian," the archaeologist said. "This is Danni Fielding, by the way. My daughter, the Doctor's wife, etcetera."

Brian looked at the blonde with a frown. "But you look nothing like her," he told her and Danni nodded.

"You're definitely not wrong, Mr Williams, but it's true," she replied. This was always tricky, and another reason she knew that the Doctor didn't like going back to see people when he regenerated. How do you explain to someone you have a new face?

She shuffled slightly on the spot. "I can log onto my emails, if you like?"

He looked her over for a moment. Melody seemed to think she was Danielle, and he'd seen a lot of strange things since meeting the Doctor and Danni. Dinosaurs on a spaceship, little black boxes on earth, his son and daughter-in-law visited so many different places and brought him pictures and gifts. Changing faces really didn't seem to be too far a leap.

"No, it's fine," he told her happily and he motioned her inside too. "So, you're Melody's daughter?"

Danni nodded, slightly unnerved by the way he took it in his stride. "It would seem so," she agreed as she followed him into the kitchen, where the table was already laid out for his next meal. "It makes us family."

He paused for a moment as he poured some water into the kettle. "I guess it does," he agreed, before finishing his task then walking over to the table.

"Just one big happy family," River drawled and Danni shot her a look.

"Something like that," she said with a bit a bite in her voice. "Would you like me to make the tea, Mr Williams?"

"No, I am on top of it," he said in a tone that said he was very happy with his job so far. "I hope you are not hear for Rory and Amy, I haven't seen them for a while."

Danni and River shared a look as River realised why there were visiting Brian. Not that she had anything against the man, but she didn't feel the same about him as she did with Amy and Rory, she didn't feel like she missed a childhood with him as her grandfather. Really, he was a stranger to her, only known to her as Rory's dad. She would have never visited him without Danni, but she'd just assumed that she'd wanted to see more family now it had been opened to him.

But that wasn't it, was it?

Danni shifted slightly. "That's why we're here," she said lowly, guiltily and Brian looked a bit bewildered as a sense of dread fell over him. "There's something you need to know."

And so Danni explained. She explained about the book that Melody had written, and the Weeping Angels that had taken Manhattan. How Rory had sacrificed his life to save the world but had survived, and about how they'd lost them both at the end.

"So, they're in the 1950's?" Brian and slowly, cradling the cup of tea that Danni had made for him once he'd become too stunned to make it.

"They're very happy together," Danni replied. "They didn't die, they're living and they're happy. Rory because a doctor, Amy's a writer."

"But you have a time machine," Brian pointed out. "You could just go pick them up, right?"

Danni shook her head. "We saw their gravestone, it said they'd died in the past, at a good old age. But, it meant that it was set, we couldn't change it."

Brian sat back in his chair, his eyes closed for a moment. "The Doctor said he'd bring them back safe."

"And he tried," Danni defended and River snorted in derision. "No, he did! He _begged_ Amy to not let the Angel touch him, and if she hadn't he would have found a way eventually to save Rory too. It's just…" she sighed. "Amy knew that, if she went back in time, she'd be with Rory always. The Doctor would have tried, but there was no guarantee that he would have. She just wanted Rory."

Brian didn't say anything for a while. She expected him to shout, or to tell her to get out. She wouldn't blame him, either, but he just took his time to process what she said.

"I'm never going to see them again," he stated and Danni shook her head.

"Not exactly," she replied and both River and Brian looked at her in confusion, although River's look was tinted with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" she asked Danni slowly, but Danni didn't look at her.

"I'm here to offer you something," she told Brian. "I'm offering to take you back to them."

"Danni, wait a minute…" River started as Brian sat up straighter.

"You can take me to them?" he asked, looking ready to stand up and grab his suitcase.

"Before you make a decision, I want to explain it to you," she started. "There are some things you should know."

"I just want to be with my son," he told her. "Him and Amy are my family."

"I know," Danni said. "That's why I'm here. But you need to know everything, you need to make an informed decision," she watched him want to protest, which was the most energy she'd ever seen come from Brian Williams. But then he settled and she shot him a smile. "First, it's permanent. You won't be able to come back. Amy and Rory are stuck in the past, and you will be too. Secondly, it's going to be in New York. No more England."

He nodded. "Fine," he said impatiently.

"Thirdly, it's going to be a decade after they landed," she continued. "I can't go back further than that, because that's when they first see me again and you weren't there. That's a whole decade of their life that you have missed, in which they would have grieved knowing you and their life now. There may be awkwardness, because they weren't going to see you ever again."

"I don't care," he said. "They're safe and I want to see them again."

"Lastly, I'm not taking you now," she told him apologetically.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Yeah, why not?" River asked.

" _Because_ , you've only just found out what has happened," Danni explained. "Because it's raw, and you're hurting, and I understand. But it's not a decision to take lightly and I don't want you to make a rash decision that you'll regret."

"He's my son," Brian insisted.

"And this is your life," Danni countered. "This is your home, those are your streets. The people outside are your neighbours, your friends. You need to be sure, and…" she sighed. "So, in three months, I will be back. Take your time, think it over, and if you still want to go back then I will take you."

There were many emotions in the air. Hurt, anger, sadness, determination. Danni could feel them all coming from Brian Williams even if he didn't show them to the outside world. So, she stood up from her chair, motioning to River with her head.

"It was good to see you, Mr Williams," she told him honestly. "And I am truly sorry for what has happened. We'll see you in three months."

With another nod of her head, she and River left, stepping out into the Leadworth street and watching the residents walk by without a care.

"This is stupid," River told her. "People die and disappear all of the time, are you going to reunite them all?"

"Of course not," Danni snapped. "I mean, if I could I would, but it's impossible and not everyone wants to be reunited. But he's family, and he deserves better than what I gave him."

"What you gave him?" River asked. "What did you do?"

"I sent Amy back in time," Danni reminded. "The Doctor wanted to save her and Rory, but I cemented their deaths by telling her to go to Rory. The Doctor promised to keep them safe, and I'm the one who broke that for him. So, this is me fixing it."

River watched the guilt almost crush her, her shoulders sagging and her head dropping forward, her eyes downcast. "I didn't really think about it. I was too busy worrying about my own life, like I always am. I don't think about the mess I leave behind. I want to clean it up, I want to fix it."

River sighed. She wasn't too happy with messing with history like this, however once again she could never say no to Danni. Plus, it was only Brian Williams. "Well, it's more than you husband does," she commented and Danni shot her a dark look that she ignored. "What do we do?"

"Well, you take me three months into the future," she explained. "Where we'll do as he asks."

 _~0~0~0~_

It took Brian Williams two days to get his stuff in order. He'd never been one for material sentimentality, so he'd packed up what little he had into a couple of suitcases, and then he'd waited.

It turned out that he'd be rather thankful that Danni had given him those three months. As he walked down the street to the shops in the morning, he was more attentive of each step. He took in the small little village, and the greenery, and the people he passed. His flowers seemed to take on brighter colours, and his games of golf were faster than ever.

But, as he waited the morning of that day, three months later, he'd never been so sure of anything since Rory had been born and he knew that he had a son to nurture, to love, to help grow in a way his flowers could only mimic. And, when the front door opened and Danni walked in with his granddaughter in tow, she could see his mind was made up.

And she smiled. A big grin spread on her face and they hugged. He told her how grateful he was for the opportunity, and she told him how she'd visit often.

She looked at the two suitcases he had at his feet. "Is that all you want to take?" she asked gently and he nodded.

"One with my things, and one full of money," he told her.

She shot him a weak smile. "Mr Williams, you know that it'll be 1954, don't you?" she reminded him, wondering if she needed to give him more time. "You won't be able to use any dollars from now."

"Very true, Danielle," he replied with a nod. "However, I wasn't idle while you were away. I had a tidy little nest egg, and it seemed a shame to waste it. I scoured the internet using this search engine called 'Google' and found as much money from the era as I could. It wasn't much, but I managed to get a few thousand dollars. It doesn't seem a lot, but it's all in different notes and coins and wouldn't fit into my other suitcase."

Danni didn't really know what to say to that, but River let out a little laugh. "Well, aren't you full of surprises Brian?" she commented, holding her arm out to him. "Are you ready?"

He nodded, picking up his bags and taking a firm hold of his granddaughter. Danni didn't move, though, and he frowned. "Are you not coming, Danielle?"

She shook her head. "You're already a bit overloaded for her to travel with," she explained. "I'll just complicate the matters. But, I'll see you in September."

He nodded once. "Very well. Ready when you are, Melody."

He didn't even take one last look at his house, and he was gone. Danni felt her lip wobble slightly, tears appearing, but she blinked them away. They were happy tears, but still rather bittersweet. She'd torn the family apart, and this was the only way she could apologise. She remembered the pain of being torn from her home without a choice well, and it still hurt after all these years, after all the good and bad memories she had to drown it away. She wouldn't have wished that on anyone, and she'd done it to her own family.

River appeared only moments later and immediately looked concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked and Danni nodded.

"I'm fine," she promised. "How were Amy and Rory?"

River shrugged. "No idea," she replied bluntly. "I didn't stick around to find out. Dropped him at the front door and told him to explain everything to them."

"River!" Danni scolded. "That's horrid, you should have stayed."

River took hold of her hand. "Why?" she asked. "There would just be a lot of crying and talking. I had enough of that when I took you back to see them, I didn't want a repeat."

Danni rolled her eyes, and a moment later they were back in her living room. "River, you can be so cold sometimes," she told her. "He's your grandfather."

River shrugged and Danni knew no amount of arguing would change her mind, that River had already moved over the experience and was onto her next adventure. "I'm never going to convince you to leave that man fully, am I?" River asked and Danni shook her head.

"Sorry," she said, as if she meant it. "I'm glad you tried though. I really had a good time. We should do it again, Mels."

Watching River's face light up in happy surprise at the nickname was both sad and very happy. Danni reached out and hugged her tightly. Somewhere, somehow along the line, Danni had started to think of her as a friend again and she was rather relieved. "Thank you, Little Melody."

River hugged her back tightly. "Don't mention it," she replied, letting her go. "I mean it, don't mention it. I want to tell the Doctor just so I can see the look on his face when he realises I did what he never could."

"River," she warned and she laughed, disappearing in a flash a light without saying goodbye. Danni shook her head with a sigh. "You always were so dramatic."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara Oswald hadn't rushed home from her boyfriend's flat the morning after a wonderful date and an even better night. She wasn't worried about leaving Danni on her own all night, of course she wasn't. Danni was a grown woman, there was no reason at all to feel guilty.

She had just fancied that quick stroll back to her flat. She _definitely_ wasn't out of breath when she stepped in and she most certainly didn't need a moment to lean against her front door before her knees gave way and she fell to the floor in a puddle of sore muscles and lungs.

She caught her breath, calmed herself down, and headed into the living room to pretend like she'd been there all night – so, you know, Danni wouldn't feel bad about being alone. She froze, though, as she saw Danni and River hugging. Her friend hugging the _one_ person she'd sworn she would never forgive, before she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Danni?" she asked unsurely, not having a clue about what she had just witnessed. Danni turned around and smiled at her.

"Clara!" she exclaimed. She seemed mildly confused by her, before a smirk appeared on her face. "Good night?" she teased.

Clara immediately blushed but headed for her bedroom like she'd not been caught sneaking in the next day. "Yes, thank you," she replied. "I'm going to have a shower, then you can tell me everything that happened while I was away."

"Only if you do the same for me!" Danni called after her.

"Piss off!"

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hello everyone! We're back! What did you think? Did you miss Danni?_

 _If you did, make sure you head over to the new side story - **A Date to Remember**. If you want pure fluff, that's where you'll find it! Also check out **Echoes** if you haven't already, it's getting a little bit of a following._

 _Reviews :-_

 _ **bwburke94** \- I think we all missed them in some way. Thanks for the 300th review, sweetie!_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Me too! Hope this helped :)_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Thanks sweetie! Hope you liked this one too xxx_

 _ **Guest** \- Thank you :D _

_**bored411** \- I always thought River would go back and see them. Why wouldn't she? Being in the right order never was a problem for her before. Looks like she'll be on time, but his reaction might surprise you :D_

 _ **Authora97** \- I'm glad! Have some tissue for the water in your eye, I suffer from that a lot too :P_

 _ **Shayde** \- Thanks sweetie! Hope you liked this one too!_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- I'm glad, sweetie! Makes a change, doesn't it? :P xxx_


	41. A Little Celebration

"You can sit down, you know?" Clara pointed out to Danni as she paced the front room. She'd been unable to sit still for the past hour or so, and Clara was trying to mark the last of her homework for the following week. She was on top of it, as she always was this close to the start of the year, but Danni's constant fretting was very distracting.

"I know, I will," Danni replied offhandedly. She was just nervous. She'd spent the day telling Clara about her trip back to the past, but then she realised she was going to have to tell the Doctor. She wasn't sure he was going to react well to the idea that she went back to the Ponds without him. _Especially_ without him.

Clara sighed, looking up at her and placing her pen down. "What are you expecting to happen? He'll be happy for you," she said.

"What if he's not?" Danni shot back. "What-What if he planned on taking me back? Or, maybe, he didn't want me to go back at all! Maybe there was some timey-wimey reason that I couldn't go back. And Mr Williams! He's not going to be happy that I took Mr Williams back. Not at all."

"Did you take him back because of the Doctor?" Clara asked her.

"No, I took him back because he deserved to be with his son and daughter-in-law," Danni replied quickly. "There's rules, though."

"And you care about the rules?"

"Of course not," Danni said. "But he does." Clara raised her eyebrow. "Alright, he _pretends_ he does. I don't want him to get mad at me because we're getting back on track. I think we're getting each other more. His comments don't make me mad like they used to, and he's making them less as well. We're getting there. I was even thinking…" she shook her head. "I can't now, though. It's too much, he's going to need time after this."

Clara's attention peeked at this, and suddenly she had a deep, heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What were you thinking?" she all but demanded. "Are you leaving?"

Danni paused in her pacing, her brows furrowing in seer confusion. "What? No, of course not. Well… not yet, anyway."

This didn't seem to stem whatever was concerning Clara, and so she walked over to sit next to her on the sofa. "I'm not ready yet, if that's what you're worried about," she reassured her friend. It didn't calm whatever was worrying Clara, but the teacher used it as an excuse to relax in her chair slightly. "I was just- I was thinking of spending the night in the TARDIS, that was all."

"Oh?" Clara asked. A slight smirk appeared on her face as they fell into familiar, teasing territory. "Feeling a bit _lonely_ , Danni?"

Danni flushed and she hit Clara on the arm. "Not like that!" she exclaimed, before her blush deepened. "Well, maybe not. I'm not planning on it. I just thought that maybe I should start looking into moving back."

Clara nodded slowly. "You two do seem to be getting on better together," she admitted. "Do you feel like you are?"

"I think so," she replied. "I mean, I feel like we're learning each other better. Last week when we went to Ancient Rome, he didn't bring up me being part human once. Our species weren't touched on once, and even though he did get a little annoyed that I kept talking to the vendors on the market, he did say he was grateful for me being friendly when it turned out that one of them was trying to poison the bread supply and me talking to him managed to delay him enough for the Doctor to neutralise the poison."

Clara frowned. "The bread supply?"

"Apparently bread was a _big thing_ in Ancient Rome," Danni replied with a big of a shrug. "There were even threats of bread fraud all over the spot. The government supplied the bread and people tried to take advantage of it. But because it was so available, it makes a good way of poisoning people apparently."

"Wow, you learn something new every day," Clara replied, although she meant it slightly more sarcastically than Danni, who nodded happily in agreement.

"I know. It's really great. I'm sure I've forgotten loads over the years, but I do love the fact that I see so much new-ness."

Clara smiled. "I know," she replied before, with a sigh, she turned back to her to her marking. "Are you still worried?"

Danni sighed. "I am," she said but with a little less anxious than before. "I'm just going to have to deal with the fallout. I guess it'll be a good test for whether we can get back together again."

Again, Clara didn't like the sound of that at all. Maybe Danni was right and she was picking up on a feeling Clara couldn't quite place, and maybe she was just worried about her friend rushing back to a man that had hurt her before she was ready.

Yeah. That was it. That was _totally_ it.

The sound of the TARDIS materialising filled the flat and their conversation came to an end. "You know, I hope my neighbours don't complain about that noise," Clara commented. "It'd be very hard to explain the source of it."

Danni giggled, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. "What? Don't think they'll believe that a dimensionally transcendental time machine comes into your flat twice a week?"

"Nah, you know what landlords are like. It doesn't matter if he believes it, he'll just want extra rent for the privilege of having enough room. He'd probably be more concerned about the 600-year-old Time Lord I'm harbouring."

They both laughed again as the Doctor joined them in the room. Clara watched as Danni turned to her husband, her eyes lighting up even through her nerves, and Clara shifted in her seat. When had her sofa become so bloody uncomfortable?

"Danielle," he greeted, always the gentleman. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, bounding over to place a kiss on his cheek. She'd obviously taken him a bit by surprise as up until then their greetings had always been a bit more subdued than that, but she was just so happy to see him. Something about seeing the Ponds again, and Clara not being angry about her visiting past companions, had lifted her spirits in a way that even her worries couldn't contain.

"Very much so," she replied, before shooting Clara a look over her shoulder. "Don't wait up."

"Wasn't planning on it," Clara replied offhandedly, making sure to keep her attention on her homework.

Danni took the Doctor's hand and was pleased when he didn't pull away. "Got anything planned for us?" she asked him as they headed into the TARDIS. He held the door open – again, ever the gentleman – and let her in first.

"Nothing particular," he replied as he enjoyed how happy she was to be back in the TARDIS. He knew she missed the blue box terribly, and was hoping that it might bring her back even before they fully became husband and wife again. She shouldn't be with Clara, she should be with _him_ , at home. Even if it was just as friends at first, she deserved to be in the best home in the universe and that just wasn't Clara's. "Do you have any suggestions?"

She shrugged. "Not so much a suggestion," she replied, "but I need a Halloween costume."

He frowned as he flicked a couple of switches, sending them away from Clara's flat. He liked to do this just in case they fell into another argument. He didn't want her to be able to run away so easily, and it had helped. They were forced to see the arguments through to the end, and they were both better for it. "A costume?" he repeated.

"Clara invited me to the staff Halloween Party," Danni explained. "I made a few friends when I worked there, it'll be fun, but I don't have anything to wear. I did think about looking through the wardrobe, but then I thought it might be a nice little trip out somewhere. I was telling River and…"

She trailed off, and the Doctor watched her go from talking animatedly like always to shrinking down into herself, almost in guilt. He stepped towards her, concerned about the shift in emotions. She very rarely went from so happy to guilty so quickly. She even sat down on the pilot seat, becoming the picture of a child being told off by a parent.

"Telling River and who?" he asked. His mind was quickly going back through his life, trying to find another point in which she went back to see a younger version of him. It hurt to think that she went back again, but he was sure forgetting it would be far worse.

She looked down at her feet, watching them dangle in the air. "River came to visit me," she started, deciding to explain everything from the start. "She'd found out that we were living apart and had decided to show me that I could live without you."

She glanced up at the Doctor to see the scowl on his face at that. "Yeah, I know, she got an earful for it," she promised him. "She took me to Luna University's orientation day first to see if I wanted to go back to uni. I didn't, but it was rather cool. I did this… I think it was called Moon Surfing. I went outside in a spacesuit, and was dragged along on the back of a moon buggy, you know like people do on the water? It was really fun."

He smiled slightly at her, although he was still very confused. "Who were you talking to?" he prompted.

Her eyes dropped again. "When she realised that university life wasn't going to tempt me away, she decided that I needed to see someone who'd left you behind. So she took me to Manhattan to see Amy and Rory." This was the part she felt terrible about, and she started to worry her hands in her lap. "I stayed the night. I was really nice, we talked about so much. And-And I took Brian Williams back to live with them."

The Doctor could have laughed with relief. She hadn't gone back to see his younger self, she hadn't been missing the man she was at all. She'd been to see her family, which made him wonder why she felt so bad about it. "You went to see the Ponds?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she apologised. "I know you don't like looking back, and the Ponds have always been… Well, we don't talk about what happened to them, do we? Not at the end…"

He watched her for a moment, his hearts tugging slightly at the way she held herself. He couldn't see her face properly with her hair covering it, but her who posture said that she was waiting for him to shout at her. "Did you think I'd be mad?"

She nodded. "I thought you might have wanted me to ask first," she clarified. "And I thought you might have been angry that I took Brian back as well. There are rules, but he was all on his own. He deserved to be with his family."

He walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. She knew he was surprised by his actions, after all it wasn't something he had done for such a long time. But he wanted to be at eyelevel with her, to be able to hold her face in his hands and make her look into his eyes so she knew he wasn't lying.

"I'm not mad," he promised. "They're your family, of course you should go and see them."

She blinked slightly. He was being honest, wasn't he?

"You're not mad?"

He shook his head. "I'm annoyed I didn't think of it first," he told her and she giggled lightly. "Unfortunately River got the pleasure of seeing you seeing them for the first time, but if it made you happy, then I'm happy too."

She grinned and chucked her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're not mad," she told him.

He nodded, letting himself enjoy the embrace, even as he frowned to himself. When had she become so scared to anger him? They never wanted to upset the over, but she had never been so shy about it should it have happened. And she had no reason to be worried over something like that. Had he done that to her?

That wasn't acceptable, not at all. He wouldn't tolerate her fearing him in any capacity, not again. He would show her that she didn't have to be scared of him. No wonder she didn't want to come home. No one wanted to live under those conditions. He just had to show her that she was safe with him. He'd protect her always. He would never frighten her again.

"Although, we may need to have a word about Mr Williams," he drawled. "That might have been a bit naughty of you."

She pulled back, but instead of fear on her face, he saw a sheepish guilt that looked much more 'her'. "I know," she agreed apologetically. "But he was on his own, Theta. And he gave us his blessing, he put his trust in us that we'd keep them safe and I broke that. I wanted to make it right."

He cupped her face with one hand. "You didn't break anything," he insisted, but her little shrug told him she didn't believe that for a second. It was hard to live lives as long as they had and not have some guilt, but it didn't mean that he had to be happy for it to be on her shoulders.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, stroking his thumb underneath her eye as he did, and even with them both disconnected from each other, he felt the contented burst that came from her.

He then stood up. "There is this mall in the 45th century that might just do the trick," he told her. "We can spend the day, if you like?"

She jumped up off the seat, shuffling her feet slightly. "Actually, I was thinking," she started and he watched her expectantly. "Maybe we could get the costume, but then spend the rest of the day on the TARDIS? Watch movies. I can cook, if you like?"

He hid his absolute glee at her suggestion, instead nodding as if the idea had never occurred to him once over the past six or so months since she had first left. "If you would prefer that, my Pet, I think it's a very good idea."

"And, maybe, if it gets late, I could stop over?" she asked nervously. His hand slipped on the control he was resting against, his eyes widening at the thought of her being on the TARDIS, if only for a night. It wasn't a step that he had expected yet. "I mean, my old room is… unless the TARDIS deleted it or something?"

"Your old room?" he repeated. Her old room was still full of the items that he had bought and 'borrowed' for her. Things he couldn't let her see, not all at once at any rate. She would get suspicious and he would have to explain just what he had done to get some of the things. "Of course it's still there," he reassured her as he played with the controls to clear most of the items away. "You can stay whenever you like, Danielle. This is your home too, whenever you're ready."

She smiled, leaning against his arm as they shot through the time vortex. She should have known he would be nothing but happy for her over seeing her family. How did she manage to misjudge him so badly yet again?

"I know, thanks sweetie," she replied quietly. "Do you think it would be too cliché for me to go as a nurse?"

"Not at all," he replied in a purr. "As long as it's not _too_ short a dress. That's only for me to see."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Halloween Night_

For a group of people who spent all week in a school, for some reason the hall had seemed like the perfect place for the night to be held. The decorations were made by the lower years' art classes, and the food had been made in the kitchen. The music was being played from the Music Department's equipment, so really the only thing the budget had to go on was the booze.

And, apparently, the teachers were really into their booze. Even Danny Pink was having a glass of punch or two, and from what Clara had told Danni, he wasn't much of a drinker.

Danni hadn't gone for a nurse after all. She had seen a very nice witches costume with a long red skirt and hat and she'd not wanted anything else. Clara had gone for a TV character that Danni hadn't ever heard of but had a lot of people pointing at her and going ' _You're Daenerys Targaryen!'._ Danni didn't even know what show she was off, but the blonde wig suited her and she felt like she had a sister for the evening.

Adrian had joined their little group near the beginning of the evening. He had come as a classic vampire, and looked rather dashing in the outfit. After the normal pleasantries he and Danni had fallen into yet another discussion of Shakespeare. Danni finally had someone to share the information she had learnt in the lecture River had taken her to, although she couldn't share all of it.

Adrian left her at the little table they had claimed as the base for the group to fetch them both a drink. Clara and Danny were in the midst of the teachers on the dancefloor, having a great time and Danni was thrilled for them. She was so happy that Danny Pink was okay with Clara still travelling with the Doctor, and with her living with his girlfriend. It wouldn't have mattered much if Clara had wanted it and Danny didn't, but it was always good that they weren't fighting about it.

She let her eyes drift over the hall, smiling fondly at all the lopsided pumpkins and bats. It made her slightly sad that the TARDIS would never be filled with the crafts of children. Or their children, anyway. If someone else's children wanted to make them crafts then she would hang them up with pride, like she had done when they'd lived in Christmas.

Her eyes were quickly pulled to the opening of the large double doors, a wash of alertness coming over her from years of war. She smiled slightly, eyes wide in surprise as the head that the man who stepped in wasn't a threat, but her husband. He wasn't dressed up – of course he wasn't – as his eyes swept over the room looking for her.

Their gazes met, and for a moment they just stared at each other in the dim light. She raised her hand to her lips, sending him a little kiss with a wave. She had no idea why he was there, but she was so happy to see him that she took a chance. She sent him a brush of happiness and grinned that she them felt it back a moment later.

She looked over at Adrian, feeling bad about leaving him with no one to come back to, but she couldn't just let her husband go with just a little wave. When she turned back, the Doctor had already slipped out of the room. She quickly jumped up, leaving her hat on her chair, and rushed out of the room.

He was already half way down the hallway and wasn't stopping in his progress towards the TARDIS when she caught sight of him. "Theta!"

That did catch his attention, and she jogged down to meet him in the middle. "You can't just stick your head in like that and leave," she scolded. "You didn't even say hello."

He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. "I apologise, my Pet," he replied then nodded his head. "Hello, Danielle."

She smacked his arm. "Oi, cheeky," she replied. Her hand fell flat against the top of his arm before slowly running down to take his hand. "I'm sorry that we had to change date night," she said softly.

"You seem to be having a good time," he replied. He didn't want to tell her how disappointed he was, even though he tended to jump to her day. "Had a few drinks?"

She nodded. "What's a party without booze?" she offered as an excuse. "I think they're bringing out karaoke later."

He groaned. "Not that monstrosity!" he exclaimed. "What is it with humans and singing badly when drunk? If you want to listen to a song, why not just play the record?"

She giggled, although she did note the lack of 'you humans' that used to taint his speech when insulting the other species. He'd been doing so well, lately. "It's fun," she replied. "Not everyone has such a handsome, brilliant husband to show them the universe. Sometimes karaoke has to do."

He smirked at her, reaching out to grab her other hand. She really was quite tipsy, he could tell by the way her eyes kept dropping to his lips. "Handsome, eh?" he purred.

She took a step closer to him. He really was such a good job listening to what she had wanted, learning about her again. She hoped that she was doing just as well. "What do you want?" she asked lowly.

His brows furrowed slightly at the odd question. "Want?" he asked and she nodded, looking up into his eyes. His smirk never wavered as he pulled her closer, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her. "Just you, my Pet," he promised.

Danni wasn't sure when they started kissing, but her back jolted painfully as the sound of her backing into the lockers echoed in the empty hall. Her hands were in his hair, feeling the short curls and his hands were gripping her tightly.

They hadn't properly kissed in such a long time. They shared a peck or two over the last few months since she'd left, but nothing substantial, nothing like they both had wanted. The Doctor knew that it probably was the effect of the alcohol on her system, and he knew he was going to enjoy it as long as he could without taking advantage.

That, unfortunately, came all too soon when her hands started to go for his shirt buttons. He broke the kiss, taking hold of her hands in his. She panted lightly for a moment as he marvelled how small they were compared to his. He could hold one entirely in his own hand.

"Not while you're drinking, Danielle," he told her firmly. She groaned slightly, but had enough sense left in her to nod in agreement.

"Stupid Halloween party," she grumbled and he chuckled, taking a step away from her.

"I will see you tomorrow," he promised. With a kiss on the palm of her hand, he was off and she watched him go with the biggest grin on her face.

"He's my husband," she whispered to herself, starting to feel more and more like she was slowly getting ready to go back home again.

She watched his walk around the corner then turned herself, heading back into the party. Clara rushed over before the door it had even closed behind her.

"Where have you been?" she asked, looking concerned. She can't have been gone for that long, could she?

"Oh, you know, I needed some air," she replied with a bit of shrug. Luckily Clara was drunk enough to take her lie at face value and instead took her hand tightly in hers.

"You missed the start of the karaoke!" she exclaimed and Danni realised that the singing she could hear from the music was distinctly out of tune. "I signed us up next, though!"

Danni had no idea why all her friends seemed to like karaoke. In fact, as Clara dragged her to the stage to wait their turn, she was more than sure that Clara hated it.

Clara stopped by Danny Pink, but barely paid attention as she waited for the Geography teacher to stop butchering _Journey_ , whereas Danni turned to the Maths teacher.

"Why is she so excited?" she asked him. "She hates karaoke."

Danny shrugged. "She's not stopped talking about it," he offered. "When you said you wouldn't dance she became obsessed with it."

Danni frowned. "Should I have danced with her?" she asked. "I wanted to give you two sometime alone. I didn't mean to upset her."

"I don't think you did," Danny replied. "I-I think her drunk… drunkenness has just decided to obsess over it."

Danni nodded, although she didn't look too placated by it. Danny felt the same, to be perfectly honest. He now realised that Danni was more than oblivious to Clara's crush on her, despite her husband and everyone else joking about it. But he wasn't oblivious, and he wasn't entirely convinced that Clara was either.

"Now, now, it's now," Clara said, reaching out to grab Danni's hand. She missed the first time, but took hold the second and pulled her up onto the small stage. Danni grimaced slightly as the teacher slipped on one of the steps.

"How much have you drunk?" she asked, but Clara brushed her off with a exaggerated wave of her hand.

"Not a lot," she replied. She handed Danni the other microphone. "Look-Look the words come on the screen. It's like you and River, remember?"

Danni just shook her head, amused at her. "Do I even know the song?"

"You'll get it," Clara told her. "Sing along until you remember it."

The music didn't sound anything like Danni would choose to listen to. Not that she had anything against pop music, but she wasn't one for listening to it and the song didn't ring any bells for her. "I don't know this!"

"Yes, you do," Clara dismissed. "Sing along! _Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it!"_

 _~0~0~0~_

 _November 22_ _nd_

Danni couldn't help but laugh as she stepped into the living room. Clara had, somehow, managed to decorate the room for her birthday without her realising. She was even sat on the sofa, present in hand as she waited for Danni to wake up.

" _Happy birthday!"_ she cried and Danni smiled a giant smile, skipping over to sit next to her.

"Thanks, sweetie!" she replied. "This is fantastic, you didn't have to."

"No, but I did anyway," Clara replied. "It's the kind of person I am. Plus, it means you don't have to do it tomorrow, we can just leave it up."

Danni nodded in agreement. Clara had been very vocal about them both having birthdays so close to each other. She had wanted them to go out for a night out, then a meal and a movie. Danni had finally gotten her down to lunch on her birthday, and a meal out on Clara's. After all, she probably wouldn't be in the same time zone for her birthday.

Clara held out the present to Danni, getting straight down to business. Danni thanked her, but held the present in her hands for a moment as she looked it over. It was so nicely wrapped, she felt bad about opening it.

Not too bad, though, because soon she was ripping it open, chucking the paper onto the floor like a child to get to the goodies inside. She grinned in delight at the bedspread that Clara had bought her. "Oh, this is so pretty!" she exclaimed. "I was looking for a new one."

"I know, that's why I got you it," Clara replied as she reached down the side of the sofa, pulling out another one. " _This_ is from me and Danny. He would give it to you himself, but, you know, he's not coming back until next week."

"Is his mum okay?" Danni asked as she took the present off her.

"She's being released from hospital tomorrow, but he wanted to make sure she was okay before coming back," Clara explained and Danni watched that fond, warm smile appear on her face whenever she talked about Mr Pink.

"You are _so_ smitten," Danni teased as she opened the next one. She quickly pulled out the Little Mermaid figure from the box that she had unwrapped. "Oh, Clara, this is beautiful," she breathed, turning it slowly in her hands. It had such wonderful detailing, her tail covered in individual scales, she was just stunning.

"You don't have it?" Clara asked nervously. "You're so hard to buy for, and I thought that over the years the Doctor might have bought you every Little Mermaid thing under the universe's many suns."

"He's not one for buying me little statues like this," she replied. "He always preferred doing things rather than getting me things. He says I always ruin my own surprises."

"That's true," Clara replied and Danni shot her a look. "Oh, come on, you are _terrible_ for trying to work out surprises. It's why I kept these at Danny's until a couple of days ago."

"I'm not that bad," Danni protested but shifted slightly underneath Clara's glaze. "Anymore. I'm not that bad _anymore_ ," she smiled at the little statue before jumping up off the sofa. "I'm going to put this in my bedroom before I break it."

"What did Jack get you?" Clara called after her as she nipped into her room. She placed it on her bedside table, positioning it perfectly so she could see it when she woke up in the morning without knocking it off during the night.

"He got me a Kindle-thing," Danni replied, picking it up. Jack had sent it through the post from Wales – Danni _knew_ he was trying to move there – so she'd already opened it. She gave it to Clara as she sat down on the sofa again. "I'm still trying to decide what to read on it, though."

"You've such a thoughtful dad," Clara teased lightly. "And what about the man himself? When is he stopping by?"

Danni shrugged. "He didn't say. He asked me what plans I had for today, so I told him about the lunch and told him that I had nothing on afterwards. So, any time I guess."

The problem with not knowing when someone was coming, especially someone you were eagerly waiting for. Clara could tell all through their lunch that Danni was just wanting to go home, despite her best attempts to be fully in the moment and paying attention to their lunch. She couldn't blame her, though. She knew that seeing the Doctor was exciting for Danni, but it didn't mean she felt any less left out.

The afternoon went on much the same way, with Danni spending ten minutes doing one thing, only for her to drop it and start something else. It was adorable, and Clara did attempt to try and catch her attention, but like everyone else it just didn't work.

As the normal time the Doctor would normally pick her up for an evening trip came and went, Danni went from eagerly waiting to anxiously waiting in the blink on an eye. She sat down on the sofa, hugging her knee to her chest as she chewed her lip. Each small noise would make her jump, and each time it wasn't the Doctor, her shoulders sagged and she seemed to lose a little bit more hope.

The way she had been bouncing off the walls waiting had been a bit grating, but seeing her slowly fold into herself as she realised she'd been forgotten was much more angering to Clara. When the 10pm news came on, Clara was out of her chair and told Danni she would be back in a minute.

" _Clara, what can I do for you?_ " the Doctor drawled on the other end of Clara's phone.

"Where are you?" Clara hissed as she turned her bedroom light on. "Honestly, if you have forgotten her birthday I swear to God…"

" _Relax,_ " he told her, infuriating her all the more. " _Even you should know that Danielle's birthday is not until next Saturday, and I have it all under control_."

"No, it's not," Clara snapped. "She's sat in the living room right now, upset because you are _not_ here!"

" _Clara, Clara, Clara…_ " he started slowly but she held her finger up in front of her as if they were face to face.

"No, it's not next week. It's now, and she thinks you've forgotten her. You've got two hours, get your arse into gear and get here!"

She hung up before he could answer and took a moment to calm herself down before she headed out into the hallway.

She smirked to herself as the sound of the TARDIS filled the air before she'd even made it back into the living room. Danni's eyes were wide and she caught Clara's gaze, looking so anxious and yet now so hopeful as well.

Clara nodded over her shoulder. "Go on, then," she encouraged and Danni rushing past her just in time for the Doctor to step out of those wondrous doors.

He didn't believe Clara until she had hung up on him. He hadn't really thought too much on her birthday because he had expected to have another week to work it out, but instantly he knew he needed to sort it, and for once he was completely out of ideas. He'd rushed around the TARDIS like a madman, grabbing the dress he'd bought for her a couple of years ago, but he had wanted to do something better.

He knew he'd made the right choice when he found Danni waiting for him when he stepped out of the TARDIS, her happiness written all over her face like she couldn't hold it in. All she had wanted for her birthday, evidentially, was him to show up.

"You took your time," she teased with a little bit of a nervously and he faked a look of confusion.

"I did?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure I am right on time. Maybe you've been getting a bit _too_ excited about today."

Clara positively scowled in the living room, but she didn't make a move to correct him. She had thought he might have owned up to his mistake, but on the other hand it would just make Danni sad and she didn't deserve that on her birthday. So, she bit her tongue and tried to focus on the news.

Danni shook her head. "No, it's like, 10pm," she told him. "You're really late. Well, late for you."

He frowned. "Really?" he asked and she nodded. "Then I apologise, my Pet," he reached out, took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "Happy Birthday, my Danielle."

She flushed happily. "Well… Well thank you," she stuttered. "Should we get going?"

He nodded, motioning to the TARDIS. Danni shot Clara a 'goodbye' over her shoulder and stepped into the TARDIS. Once again she was hit by the feeling of coming home, of being somewhere she felt safe and comfortable without trying.

"You know," the Doctor started as he stepped in behind her. "She always gets a little brighter when you're here."

Danni's eyes darted around the room. "Really?" she asked, not sure whether to believe him or not. The room didn't look any different to all of the other times she had been in it.

"She likes you," he replied. "She's not the only one." He chuckled as she batted at him. "I thought, for your birthday, we could stay on Earth," he continued as he headed up to the console. "I know you really like Paris, but I also know a wonderful place in the Maldives in the 24th century, if you prefer a change?"

She shrugged, heading up to him. "I'm happy with whatever you think," she told him honestly. "I know you wouldn't…"

She trailed off and he didn't try very hard to keep the smirk off his face. Her eyes always spotted everything in a room, her attention to detail could be impeccable on occasion, even rivalling his. And he knew that her gaze had fallen on the dress that he'd hung up for her to find by the hallway door.

"Is- Is that for me?" she asked timidly but he knew she was just restraining her hope that it was.

"I was wondering when you'd notice," he teased lightly. "You used to be better than that, Danielle."

She didn't take it as an insult, and he hadn't meant it as one. Instead she grinned and rushed over to the dress he'd known she'd love the moment he'd seen it in the marketplace. The first thing he'd bought her when she'd left him.

She let the fabric fall through her fingers, marvelling at the colour and pattern. "It's like stars," she breathed before reaching up to grab the hanger. "Give me a moment, I'll go get changed!"

He watched her as she darted off, his face falling slightly into a thoughtful frown. She seemed happy so far, but he still had time to mess this up. It had to be the best night she could ever want. He knew that she was starting to come around to coming home. He had to do everything in his power to trick her into believe he was the good man she thought him to be. He still hadn't found it within himself, but she saw it. It was the key to get her back, to be his wife again.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni knew she would find him in the console room, above the main platform in his favourite arm chair. He pretended he didn't like it, but she'd often found him reading a book there whenever they had spent their date night in the TARDIS, and now was no exception.

"I'm just heading to bed," she told him, catching his attention and motioning over her shoulder to show him the direction she would be heading in.

"So soon?" he asked, hopping out of his chair to head down to her. "You've only just got out of the shower."

"Yeah, but, you know, it was late when you picked me up," she reminded him. "I can't stay up as long as you, I need a rest."

He sighed, obviously reluctant to let her go, but it was just one of the many differences they had from each other. "I suppose you're right," he agreed. "We wouldn't want to exhaust you."

"Maybe next time my body will need less sleep?" she offered him. His eyes immediately darkened and she grimaced slightly as she realised that she probably shouldn't have brought up dying. "Sorry, being tired makes me tactless."

He shrugged it off. He didn't like to think of her using up any of her bodies, much like she didn't like the idea of him regenerating again. Even with their problems, neither of them wanted the other to die.

"Do you not want your present?" he asked and she frowned.

"I thought the dress and the Maldives _was_ my present?" she replied.

"They were part of it, yes," he agreed, holding his hand out for hers. She took it, and he led her back up the stairs to his armchair. "I spent a long time thinking about what to get you," he told her as he sat down. A little tug of her arm had her sitting on the arm of the chair. "You're very hard to buy for. You want for nothing, yet you're always grateful for everything you get. It's rather frustrating to think of something that you actually would want in your life."

She frowned. "I'm not sure if that's an insult or not," she told him bluntly. "But I'm sorry?"

"That's alright," he replied, as if he'd accepted her apology and she shook her head in slight disbelief. "I've had so many ideas over the years, but I couldn't choose one. So…"

He picked up an ancient book from the table by his chair. It wasn't gift-wrapped, and the covers were plane and black, but scuffed from years of living. "It's not very elegant," he commented, turning it over in his hands as he contemplated giving it to her. She watched him battle for a moment with his own mind, then he handed it to her. "But I know you like that sentimental rubbish."

She shot him another look at the little jab, but took the book as her curiosity outweighed her annoyance. She flipped it open to the first page. It seemed to be a notebook. The pages weren't lined, and the first one said very little on it at all.

" _November 22_ _nd_ _Number 1,"_ she read off. " _Take her to Far Enough, where the sands sparkles with green gems."_

She looked up at him quizzically, but he wasn't giving it her anything, so she went back to the book. She turned the page, which felt a little brittle but still old. " _November 22_ _nd_ _Number 2. Cover the house in roses and sunflowers, each with a little gift within the pot. Lead to the bedroom. Show her how much you love her, you idiot._ "

She looked back up at the Doctor. "What is this?" she asked softly.

"This was in my pocket," he told her. "On Trenzalore, when I knew I was going to die. I knew that, one day, you would have made it back and I wanted you to find it. Then I didn't die, so when I made my way back to the TARDIS, I brought it with me."

He reached out, turning a fair few pages. "This was every birthday I missed," he continued. "Every year I planned what I was going to do so that when I went back for you, we could do them all. Then, when I realised I never would, I wanted to write it as an apology."

He stopped on a page and she realised she was staring at him with tears stinging her eyes. She looked down at the page he'd stopped at. " _November 22_ _nd_ _Number 194,"_ she read out in a whisper. " _I miss you. I wish you were here. Today I would have made you a cake, and you would have laughed at how messy I made the kitchen. Th-"_ she trailed off, her breath catching on the lump in her throat. She swallowed it away. " _There's a young jeweller here now. You've never met them, and probably never will. I would have bought you the necklace in the window that shines like the stars you deserve. I love you. I miss you."_

She once again raised her eyes to meet his, although he was slightly blurry as she felt herself starting to cry slightly. "Three hundred years and you wrote down my every birthday?" she whispered.

"He was an idiot for leaving you behind," the Doctor retorted. "But he wanted to make it right. There are some dark moments in this, but I don't trust myself to treat them properly. You're the only person I trust with them. Only you."

He gently used her hand to close the book so she was holding it between her hands, one on top and one underneath. "Look through it," he commanded gently. "Find the ones you would like, and we'll do them all. Not just on your birthday, whenever you want. Take your time then let me know."

She didn't know what to say. What he'd handed her felt so heavy, and he had no idea what it meant to her. Over the fact that he'd said that he trusted her with something so painful where he didn't even trust himself, he'd given her proof that she hadn't been forgotten. Words could be made up on the spot, but the age of this book was plainly evident and they were all about her.

She swallowed again, desperately trying not to cry. "I- I genuinely don't know what to say," she whispered. "You've- Are you _sure_ you want me to have this?"

He nodded. "Only you, my Danni-Girl," he replied softly. She grinned, sobbed a little, then placed the book back on the table so she could hug him tightly. She moved off the chair arm into his lap, where he froze underneath her. He then, slowly and slightly gingerly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Theta," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing, my Pet," he replied. He could have held her all night, but he knew that he wouldn't have let her go if he had. So he allowed himself a kiss on her temple, savouring it for a moment. Then he nudged her off his legs and she stood up.

She immediately reached out and grabbed the book, cuddling it to her chest. "I won't let you down," she promised. "You're always safe with me."

"And I'll show you the same," he replied. "But for now, go to bed. If you will insist on wasting time sleeping, get it over with."

She nodded and leant down, placing a kiss on his lips. "Love you, Theta."

"Love you too, my Pet," he replied. She walked off without looking back, or loosening her grip on the book until she climbed into her old bed in her old bedroom. She knew she should have gone to sleep, but she couldn't, not until she'd read at least one.

" _November 22_ _nd_ _Number 3. Sharks in the sky. We've done it one before, but she loved it._ "

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hi everyone! Just a little cute heartbreak for you all!_

 _There's another chapter of **Date to Remember** up, and also a new **Outtake** up. Well, I say new... people of Tumblr might recognise it, but check it out all the same._

 _Review :)_

 _ **Rox** **Malone** \- Thanks sweetie! I miss them too :(_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- Yeah, me too. I always felt the Pond side had a lot of family around them, but Brian seemed to be on his own. Thanks sweetie xxx_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Of course she'll go back! I did see that short, but only once cause it was so heartbreakingly bittersweet! Thanks sweetie xxx_

 _ **bored411** \- I dunno if this was what you were expecting, but I hope you like it all the same :)_

 _ **bwburke94** \- Yeah, they'll never really drop the title, but Danni will always try to get it right :)_


	42. A Weekend Away

The lights were turned off, candles dotted around the room. The television was set up ready, blu-ray player just waiting for the command. Clara sat next to Danny, curling her legs up underneath her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I still cannot believe you've never seen Terminator," he told her. "What kind of deprived lifestyle have you lived, Clara Oswald?"

"I'm the one with the time-traveller living with her," Clara pointed out. "Just because I've never seen a movie about a robot doesn't make me deprived. I've actually met robots. I've met Cybermen. They almost killed me," a smug look appeared on her face, "but I beat them."

"At least most people have _heard_ of the Terminator," Danny retorted with a cheeky smirk, "Terminator is a cinematic masterpiece, no one's even heard of Cybermen."

"Still doesn't change the fact that my robots are real, and yours is Arnold Schwarzenegger," she retorted, turning her head to shoot him a cheeky smirk. Danny dipped his head down, ready to kiss his girlfriend, when the bedroom door opened. Her flatmate walked out, holding a mug in her hand.

"Clara, I was think..." Danni started, falling to a stop when she spotted the two staring at her in surprise. Danny really wasn't used to Danni walking in on them, even on something as innocent as kissing, whereas Clara's chest tightened in horror that she'd upset her friend.

Danni, on the other hand, first felt complete surprise at the fact the Danny Pink was in their flat, the embarrassed that she'd not noticed he was going to be there at all.

She shot them a sheepish grin. "Oh, is it Thursday already?" She asked them and Clara nodded. "Date night? Crap, sorry, I didn't..." she nodded towards the kitchen, "I'll just make myself a sandwich, then you won't see me again. Promise."

She dashed into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind her and Clara stood up, kissing a slightly disappointed Mr Pink on the forehead. "I'll just check she's okay, feel free to start the movie without me."

"But you'll miss the beginning," he pointed out.

"Oh, what a shame," she called over his shoulder, giggling at the put-out look on his face as she entered the kitchen. Danni was rolling up some slices of ham to put in her sandwich, the cheese waiting to be cut next to the plate.

"I'm not heating it up," she promised Clara before she'd even opened her mouth. "I won't be long."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Clara replied and Danni's brows furrowed as she placed the ham perfectly on the bottom slice of bread.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Because it's not your date night yet?" Clara replied just as gently. Danni shrugged, moving to cut the cheddar up.

"So?" she replied. "It's mine tomorrow. Next time, just remind me or something so I don't go and ruin yours and Mr Pink's mood."

She said it in a teasing tone, but Clara knew better. She knew her friend was extremely happy for her, that Danni was actually rooting for the Clara/Mr Pink team, but that didn't help when your husband was gallivanting across time and space. Not that Clara thought he did much without Danni, in fact she was certain he just jumped to the next Friday. Not all the time, but most of the time. There had been times when he couldn't remember what they'd done on the Wednesday when he came to pick them up for their weekly trip. Danni assumed it was because he dismissed things that weren't immediately important to him, but Clara was certain it was because he did them out of order, and he'd just jumped from one Friday to the next so he could see Danni again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clara asked, because if she was anything with Danni, it was a worrier. If she wasn't okay, all she had to do was say the word and Danny would be sent home with barely a moment's notice.

Danni chucked a packet of ready salted crisps onto her plate before turning, walking over to Clara and taking hold of both of her hands. A happy smile spread on her face.

"I am fine, I promise," she told the other woman. "And you know that if you ever want me to go to a hotel, or if you want me to get you two a hotel room..."

"I know, I know," Clara brushed off, blushing slightly. "Do you want me to bring you a cup of tea later?" Danni shook her head, picking her plate up.

"Go enjoy your movie, Clara," she commanded.

"But it's Terminator," Clara moaned and Danni wrinkled her nose.

"Terminator? On date night?" she asked and Clara nodded. "Oh, well," Danni grinned, "enjoy _that_ while I enjoy my sandwich!"

~0~0~0~

Danni looked up from her book at the bedroom door, then back down at the page, rubbing her eyes. She'd been over the paragraph a few times now, so she was wondering if it was best to just give up and go to sleep.

She rolled off her stomach, pushing herself into a sitting position, legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Clara and Danny were still having date night if the occasional sound of gunfire was anything to go by.

She hadn't meant to walk in on them. In fact, her days had become a bit lost after the last week and she was trying to get herself back on track. It was the last weekend before December, so she had taken it upon herself to try and plan their Christmas. She'd just been going to suggest going to shop for a couple of Christmas trees before the month was up.

She looked down at the book in her hands. She had taken the Doctor's present incredibly seriously. Clara didn't even know that the book existed, and she intended on keeping it that way. It was quite touching to read. But, mainly, it was heart-breaking. To start with the entries were short and to the point. She'd been through a decade within a few minutes and not really noticed how quickly she'd done it. The entries started getting longer, though, and with each extra passage came another level of heartache. It just made it her wish it was _her_ date night.

Not that she begrudged Clara it. She was so happy Clara had found someone to make her happy, and Danni would give Clara anything if it made her happy. But she was the one with a husband and yet she was the one eating sandwiches in bed.

She just really missed him. She always missed him, and she wasn't ready to move back onto the TARDIS just yet, but it didn't mean she didn't miss him when she wasn't there.

With a sigh, she moved to the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard and looking out into the room. She picked up her phone, twirling it a few times before finding his name in her contacts and holding it up to her ear.

" _Yes, hello?_ " he snapped and she smiled at the disgruntled tone. He must have been doing something.

"Sorry, sweetie, did I interrupt you?" she asked. She shouldn't have rung him. She was seeing him tomorrow, she should have waited.

" _Danielle?_ " he sounded surprised, which just made her smile even more. It was like he didn't expect her to ring him, so he'd been caught off guard. " _No, I'm not doing anything important,_ " he dismissed. " _Is everything okay_?"

"Oh, everything's fine," she promised. "Clara and Danny are in the front room having a date night, and it made me think of you so I thought I'd, you know, call you?"

She cringed as her voice went up at the end, like she was asking a question. Why did she feel like a teenager ringing their crush? It was embarrassing.

" _Where are you?_ " he asked.

"I'm in my bedroom. Catching up on my reading." God, she was _so_ lame. She even tapped the book as if it made any difference. "Do you think we could go book shopping tomorrow, actually? I could do with some more after I finished this one."

" _Did you call because you're bored?_ " he asked and she quickly shook her head.

"No, no, of course not," she quickly corrected. "This book is…" she looked down at the old cover. "It's my favourite," she finished softly. "I was just missing you, you know? So, I just thought I'd ring you."

" _You can phone me whenever you like,_ " he reminded her gently and she shook her head.

"I can't torture myself like that," she replied, her voice sad. She found it very hard to talk to him on the phone, really. Calling him and talking to him was fine, although it didn't happen very often, it was the hanging up she couldn't stand. "I never want to let you go."

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor frowned to himself. He hated that she sounded so sad, and even though he shared her feelings completely, he didn't want her to feel like she couldn't call him. He wouldn't allow her to feel sad when they talked.

"Hold on," he told her. He could hear her protested slightly as he placed the phone carefully onto the console, making sure the speaker was facing down before he went to the TARDIS doors. He stuck his head out, his eyes darting around before falling onto the two men that were sat on the sofa, waiting impatiently.

"What's taking you so long?" Patrick Stewart asked. "The car will be here in a minute."

"Sorry, fellas, going to have to take a rain check," the Doctor replied.

"You said that last time," Ian McKellen replied. "Do you know how difficult it is to get a reservation at Duchess?"

"I do, and I'll still have to politely decline," he replied. "I've had a better offer. Until next time."

The TARDIS disappeared shortly afterwards, leaving the two actors staring at each other.

"Do you think he's trying to avoid us?" Ian asked.

"No," Patrick replied, reassuring his friend. "After all, he made the reservation."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni jumped slightly as the Doctor picked the phone up again. " _Sorry about that. I was rewiring the monitor, something fell out. There was a lot of sparking, nothing serious. What did you do today? Did you go out?_ "

"Er..." she had to think for a moment, trying to remember if she had actually been anywhere. "Oh, I went to the park. It's just one of those city parks, bit of fake nature. It's getting quite cold, though, so I wasn't there long."

" _When?_ " he asked and she shrugged to herself.

"Lunchtime-ish."

" _Exactly?_ " He pressed and her brows furrowed, concerned by the firmness in his voice.

"About 12.30 to about 2. I think. Why?"

" _Look in the bedside table. Your side, the right one,_ " he commanded. She smiled slightly, because that was her side in the TARDIS and anything he remembered made her happy. She still found herself favouring that side, even now.

She rolled over, opened the drawer, gasping slightly in surprise. There was a small, leather bound book with a rose lying on top of it. "What the..." She picked up the rose, holding it between the thumb and forefinger so she didn't prick herself. It was beautiful.

"Did you do this?" she asked, smiling at the white flower.

 _~0~0~0~_

"I stopped off there a while ago." He dismissed, sticking his head out of the TARDIS to make sure Clara's flat was empty. He held a leather-bound book in his hand as he headed to the bedroom. "I know you don't like electronic readers, and I agree, so this should hold you over until I pick you up tomorrow."

" _Jack meant well,_ " she reminded gently, but he could tell from her voice that she agreed with him. " _But this is really lovely,_ " she promised. " _And the rose is so pretty_."

He paused as he opened the drawer. "Rose?" he asked, confused, looking around for a sign of any flowers. Why was she talking about roses?

" _A white one as well,_ " she continued as he checked under the bed. There were no roses anywhere, where the hell did she get it from? " _It's so sweet. You are so sweet._ "

He stood up slowly, he was going to have to go get her a rose, wasn't he? "You know you can't be upset when I'm not there," he offered as a reason. "We agreed to that."

She chuckled. " _Yeah, we did._ " she agreed, completely oblivious of the Doctor heading back to the TARDIS, wondering where the best place to get a rose from was. " _I'm doing my best, I promise._ "

"Good, good," he replied, hopping to the console. He was sure one of England's royal families had a fantastic rose garden, who was it?

" _So, what are the plans for tomorrow?_ " she asked and his hands paused over one of the levers.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, taken by surprise by the question.

" _Yeah,_ " she replied. " _You know, cause it's Date Night? You-You didn't forget, did you?_ " she was trying to sound like it was just another question, but the hitch in her voice told of what she really wanted to ask ' _You didn't forget about me?_ '

"No, of course not," he turned away from the console, panicking slightly at the thought of upsetting her. He'd just been distracted trying to locate a rose. He could have just gone to the garden in the TARDIS, but it didn't seem right.

"I, erm-" he glanced at the monitor as the TARDIS landed. He'd wanted to ask her in person, but perhaps this was better, "I was thinking of booking a weekend away. Remember Messaline?"

" _That's where Jenny's from, isn't it?_ " she replied and he smiled slightly at the thought of his daughter.

"Yes. Well, I was thinking of heading there a few hundred years down the line, there's a hotel I think you'd love. We could stay for a couple of nights, if you like?" he pre-winced, waiting for her to turn it down. They had been spending a couple of nights together in the TARDIS. She'd stayed for three nights when it was her birthday before he'd dropped her off the next day. But it was in different beds, in different rooms. He didn't want to rush her, that's why he wasn't taking her there without a warning. But, he really hoped that she'd say yes.

He just hated her waking up alone. It hadn't bothered him before she'd left, now he thought about it constantly.

" _That sounds lovely._ " she replied and his whole body relaxed. " _What kind of weather are we looking at? I don't really have anything for hot weather, but I can go buy something before you get here if I need to._ "

"TARDIS?" he reminded her gently and she giggled, the sound of her excitement music to his ears.

" _Oh yeah, I'm so used to living from these wardrobes I forget all about hers,_ " she replied. " _Will there be swimming? It's been ages since I've been swimming._ "

He shook his head to herself. "You're trying to spoil it for yourself again, Danielle," he scolded lightly and she giggled, making him smile again.

" _I can't help it_ ," she told him. " _You know how I am when I get excited! I want to know everything._ "

"I'm not letting you ruin it for yourself," he told her. "Now, get some sleep. I'll be there bright and early and I don't want you being a grouch because I've woken you up."

" _Fine, fine,_ " Danni replied, because she was an awful morning person when she wasn't left to naturally wake up, and he knew that. " _Love you, sweetie._ "

"Love you too, Danielle," he replied and she hung up.

The Doctor found himself doing a little victory jig on the spot, not as flamboyant as his younger self would do, but a little dance nonetheless. He stopped, the thought of Eleven having his hand by his throat. Should he wear a bow-tie? She'd like that, wouldn't she? He didn't mind the piece of clothing, although he wasn't as obsessed as he used to be about them. He was sure he could find one somewhere.

He glanced at the door. For now, all he had to worry about was getting hold of a white rose without being beheaded. He could do that.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni looked at the rose, her cheeks aching from smiling, then at the book. He really was thoughtful, and she hadn't expected either. Her suggestions had been just that; suggestions. And even though she'd never heard of the book before, she could tell by the blurb that it was a horror one. He remembered that she loved horror books.

She hugged them both to her chest, squealing like a teenager, actually bouncing on the spot as she did. Oh, he was adorable!

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara frowned as she heard the noise of the TARDIS landing somewhere in her flat. She stood up straight from looking over the papers on her coffee table. Danni wasn't here, the woman had left a note saying she had gone for a walk even though Clara hadn't been due home for another few hours yet. She'd just nipped back on her lunch break to pick up some homework she might have forgotten, which _never_ happened because she was a professional teacher who was able to remember that she not only set homework, but that she marked it and had to get it back to the students.

She headed into the hallway, a perplexed look on her face as the Doctor froze at getting caught. His face was covered in tiny scratches, but in his hand he held a white rose. He stared at her with wide eyes, reminding her of a startled deer in headlights.

"Did you fight with the rose bush to get that?" she asked him.

"Something like that," he replied gruffly, which didn't really answer her question. "Is Danielle here?"

She shook her head. "She went for a walk."

"Don't tell her I was here," he commanded. "Time might collapse if you do, and I don't want to clean up after that."

"So, you want to surprise her with the rose?" Clara guessed by his over dramatic warning. He nodded once, his startled look changing to a slightly uncomfortable one, meaning he was feeling embarrassed. She smirked. "Okay, I won't tell her," Clara promised. "But only because you're adorable." With that, she turned and walked back to the coffee table.

"I am not adorable!" he protested.

"Yes you are!" Clara shouted back, smiling to herself as she left him to his own devices in her flat.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni swung from side to side, a slightly displeased frown on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. Clara had leant her one of her sun dresses, but Danni still couldn't make up her mind about it. It was a lovely dress, it reached just above her knees and was yellow with a white stretchy belt and four white buttons running down the middle of the top. She just couldn't decide whether or not she actually suited it.

"You look wonderful," Clara commented as she headed into the bedroom. "We go through this every time. I wouldn't tell you to wear it if I didn't think you'd look great in it."

"It might be too bright," Danni replied. "Or maybe it needs a hat." She shook her head. "No, not a hat. That would annoy me. Maybe I should have bothered with make-up."

"If you don't want to wear make-up, don't wear it," Clara told her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's not like he'd notice."

"Not true. Last week he told me that I suited my lipstick," Danni corrected. He just didn't tend to notice makeup on anyone else. "What's wrong with this dress? Why don't I like it? I liked it when you showed me it!"

"You're just nervous because it's the first time you're staying with him outside of the TARDIS since you left," Clara replied. "It's understandable, but you look fine."

"Maybe it's the shoes," Danni replied and Clara rolled her eyes, amused more than annoyed at her. They were both as bad as each other. She'd seen the way they were together. And she'd seen them _together_ more than she wanted, and she never wanted to see that. "Have you got any flats I can borrow? I think it's the heels."

"Bottom of the wardrobe," Clara replied and Danni grabbed a pair of black ballet shoes, slipping them on.

"Oh yeah, that's better," she declared, looking at herself in the mirror again. "That's it. It was the heels."

"You are ridiculous," Clara told her bluntly and Danni turned, grinning.

"You say that like you didn't know," she walked over, sitting down next to her friend. "I'm going to ask him to bring me back on Monday, so you and Mr Pink can have the weekend without me spoiling the mood."

"You don't spoil the mood," Clara quickly insisted. She didn't like the idea of not seeing her all weekend. She must have got used to having her around. But, it was a nice gesture so she smiled anyway. "But thanks."

The sound of the TARDIS appearing filled the flat and Danni shot her an anxious smile. "I'm going on holiday with my husband," she told Clara. "Why does it feel so exciting?"

"Cause you're a sap," Clara replied, nudging her off the bed. "Now, go see him before you explode."

Danni beamed, heading towards the door before turning and heading back to her bedside table, picking up the rose he'd left her and putting it behind her ear. Clara raised her eyebrow at her, and Danni blushed slightly. They were both such saps. She was surrounded by saps.

She slowly stood up, stretching as she headed out to the hallway. Danni had her arms around the Doctor, who looked very happy to be holding his wife until he spotted Clara. His look turned decidedly uncomfortable and he firmly detached Danni from him.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded eagerly. She'd been bouncing about all morning, she was really looking forward to a weekend away with just him. "Go pack a bag, then." The Doctor let her into the TARDIS under his arm, and she darted away with barely a goodbye to Clara.

"Have her back before bedtime," Clara teased and he shot her an exasperated look.

"She's my wife, I'll bring her back when I'm ready," he retorted and she laughed at the offended look on his face.

"Doctor?" Clara called as he turned to head into the TARDIS after Danni.

"What is it?" he snapped as he turned back around to face her. Why was she delaying him?

"Her dress looks lovely, doesn't it?" Clara replied pointedly, seeing him straighten slightly as he understood the hint for what it was.

"Thank you, Clara," he told her and she smiled back at him. Despite what everyone kept saying, she wanted their marriage to work almost as much as they did, so she was willing to help any way she could. She turned, heading towards her living room, leaving him to head into the TARDIS.

"Nice bow-tie!" she called over her shoulder and his hand went up to the black tie around his neck. He cursed quietly to himself, embarrassed at getting caught out. He quickly flew them away before Clara decided to tease him further, just setting them floating in the vortex as Danni appeared in the doorway.

"I didn't know what to pack," She told him. "Is it a posh spot? Do I need posh dresses?"

He'd not really noticed how long her hair had grown recently, the blonde locks brushed over her right shoulder. Her brown eyes shone happily, contrasting with the rose that was behind her ear. The yellow dress led to bare legs and black shoes, one knee bent slightly as she stood with one foot flat and one on its toes, ready to rush back to the wardrobe.

He pushed off from the console, reaching her in barely any time at all. She watched him with a slightly furrowed brow, confused until he cupped her cheek, tilting her head slightly so she was looking up at him.

"You look exquisite, my Pet," he told her lowly, brushing his lips against hers. She gasped slightly, leaning up to try and continue the brief kiss but he pulled back. There'd be plenty of time for that later, he didn't want to ruin the weekend by going too fast. This had to be perfect.

"It's not too posh," he promised, turning her around with hands on her shoulders. "Hurry up, we haven't got all day," he gently nudged her towards the hallway, his hand lingering on the small of her back until she was out of reach.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," she laughed. "You'd think you were trying to get this over with."

He felt himself turn incredibly defensive at her words. "Don't say stupid things," he snapped, startling her slightly. She blinked at his vehement denial, confused by the fact he looked almost angry at the suggestion.

"I was only joking, sweetie," she told him gently. "I won't be long."

She turned and left him in the console room, heading to the wardrobe with the distinct feeling she'd annoyed him.

The Doctor watched her walk away before heading to the console. He slammed his hands down on it in frustration, hoping that he hadn't scared her away by snapping at her.

~0~0~0~

The hotel was stunning. She couldn't believe it, actually, as they walked towards the front door. The Doctor liked to treat her, but this seemed just one another level completely.

He had parked them just down the street from the hotel, between two buildings where no one would bother seeing the TARDIS, let alone worry about it. When they'd stepped out into the street, she had honestly thought they would be walking in the other direction, but apparently not.

She knew her mouth was hanging open slightly as they walked up the drive towards the grand building. There was a large water feature at the front, what looked like a large pond with a fountain in the middle, one that she would have been happy to play in as a child and probably happy to do so as an adult as well. The building had a square porch reaching out to the water feature, with a few cars parked underneath. People were getting in and out of them, all dressed up incredibly wonderfully. The walls were very clean and white, all the windows were square and she must have looked like a right idiot as she gawped up at it, but she didn't care. She was just glad she opted for sunglasses, otherwise she would have been blinded by the sun in the bright, clear sky above them

"I thought you said it wasn't posh," she pointed out as the entered the reception, head tilted back slightly to look at the incredibly high ceiling.

"Oh, it's all for show, you know that," he replied, dismissing her concerns. He left her to have a look around as he checked them in, doing something very flashy with the psychic paper. It really was beautiful; the modern building was offset with what appeared to be ancient sculptures and artwork. There was a bar just off to the right of the grand staircases, both which curled around before joining in the middle of the next floor. It reminded Danni of something out of a palace. She glanced down at her sun dress as a woman in a stunning black number sauntered past. Maybe she should have worn something nicer.

"Some people just like to show off their wealth," the Doctor purred in her ear, making her jump. He was eyeing the room with a look of faint disdain, like he always did, before looking down at her. She watched it disappear, his face relaxing.

"We're on the eighth floor," he continued. "And your dress is fine. Really brings out the yellow in your hair."

She giggled, shaking her head because if it had been anyone else, she would have been slightly offended. She was blonde, not yellow, after all. But she pulled her rather large bag up onto her shoulder and let him lead her to the elevator. He let her in first, pressing the button and they stood side by side as it started its agonisingly slow assent up the building.

He glanced down at her, his hand clenching by his side as he resisted the urge to kiss her. He didn't want to be too forward, in case he scared her off. This was a very delicate situation, and he had to show her that she wanted to come back onto the TARDIS with him. He had to be a gentleman, and that didn't involve kissing your wife senseless in a lift.

"You know," Danni started as they hit the sixth floor. "There was a time you'd not be able to keep your hands off me in a lift."

He straightened, pulling his jacket down. "I've grown up since then" he retorted, trying to seem sophisticated as the elevator pinged and the door opened.

"Pity," she told him, stepping out and into the hallway. "What number are we?"

He stared, surprised by the cheeky grin she'd shot him before leaving the elevator. He shot out when he realised the door was closing, falling quickly into step next to her.

"End of the hallway," he told her, letting her reach out and take his hand.

 _~0~0~0~_

The room was just as stunning as the rest of the building, perhaps even more so but if she'd said that, the Doctor probably would have laughed at her. Instead, she stared around the room in amazed awe. The bed was huge, she wasn't entirely sure the size of it but it seemed so much bigger than any bed she'd seen before. It was open plan, but had a luscious sofa area surrounding an ornate fireplace, a flat glass screen she assumed was their version of a television sat on the wall above it. There was a bottle of some sort of booze sat in a cooler on the table in front of the sofas, and a large set of double glass doors that led to a balcony.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, putting her bag down at the foot of the bed before doing exactly what he'd expected her to do, which was head to check out the bathroom. He heard her gasp as he made sure the wine was what he'd asked for, a beautiful red he knew she'd adore. She dashed out again, her eyes wide in her excitement.

"The bath's _huge!_ " she cried and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes, Danielle," he drawled. "As impressive as the plumbing is, perhaps you'd like to join me on the balcony?"

She nodded eagerly, practically skipping to his side. He held one of the doors open, letting her out and watched as she walked over to the metal railing that hugged the outer rim of the balcony, placing her hands on the bars as she took in the view.

"Oh, Theta, it's beautiful," she breathed. Underneath them, the city stretched as far as she could see. The buildings were made of a form of sandstone, and so the majority of them were a beige colour that shimmered in the daylight. They were broken up with tall skyscrapers, very modern-looking buildings compared to the rest.

He tried not to smirk at the whisper of his name, instead he let the smug feeling take over as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her up against him. She immediately, almost unconsciously, placed her hands on top of his. Neither of the spoke for a while, just stared out across the city.

Then, he dipped his head just slightly. "I miss you," he murmured into her ear. "Every moment of every day you are not by my side, I miss you."

Her hearts broke at how sincere he sounded, and she tried to sniff back the tears that gathered in her eyes without him noticing. "I miss you too," she whispered in reply. As if sensing how her mood had headed downwards, he took one of his arm from around her, using it to point off to their right.

"There's a beach a couple of miles that way," he told her. "No pink water, I'm afraid, but that does mean no fish to toss us in the water." She giggled slightly at the memory, poor Clara never got over that. He turned their attention to one of the skyscrapers. "That is a seven-story museum, the first three floors are dedicated to the planet's history, the next three to the galaxy's, and the top one is an absolutely splendid café with delicious sandwiches."

She giggled again and he turned her, pointing to a rather large street. "And that is a street dedicated to book shops. It's a mile long, and every single building sells books."

He knew she'd like that one, she stepped forward from him to lean over the railing slightly. He resisted the urge to pull her away from it, after all she wasn't a child and wasn't about to tumble off the balcony like one.

"Can we go there?" she asked. "I know the TARDIS has every book ever written, but I do love book shopping."

"I could have taken you to any part of the planet, I chose here for a reason," he retorted. He turned her around. "Your lack of faith in me in shocking, Danielle."

She flushed slightly in cute embarrassment, which always made him feel better. He ushered her back into the room, "The shuttle will be coming soon, we'll take it down to the book district."

"Is it far away?" she asked, frowning slightly as she headed to her bag. Inside the bag was another smaller handbag, because no one wanted to carry their suitcase everywhere.

"Not particularly, why?"

"Could we walk there? It seems such a nice day, it's a shame to waste it on a shuttlebus," she pulled the bag over her shoulder, her voice sounding curious but the way she was biting her lip just told him she thought he'd shoot her down. He walked over, offering his arm to her and she let go of her bottom lip to smile widely at him.

"You are quite right," he agreed as she took his, leaning her head on his arm for a moment as he led them out of the room. "On our way, we can stop off for a bite to eat, if you like. Or if you'd prefer, I'm sure one of the bookstores will have its own cafe."

"Oh, I'd love to eat in a bookshop café," she replied enthusiastically. "If that's okay." He nodded, not commenting on the fact that even though he'd suggested it, she was still checking to see if it was okay. This entire trip was for her, perhaps he needed to help her see that more clearly.

 _~0~0~0~_

The waitress placed the two plates in front of the couple, giving them a smile before heading away and towards another table. Danni smiled at the Doctor as he picked up one of the two halves of his sandwich, checking the inside.

"Is it right, sweetie?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Wrong way around, again," he grumbled. "How hard is it to put the cheese at the bottom?" This was a problem they always seemed to come across, no matter when or where they went. He liked his cheese to be under his ham, not the other way around. Even if it wasn't strictly ham, just some planetary equivalent, they always put it on the bottom.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Danni replied. "Here, I'll sort it out."

He placed his sandwich back on the plate before pushing it over to her. He thought she was going to rebuild his sandwich, but instead she just picked it up, turning both halves over before pushing the plate back with a cheeky smile. "There you go!"

He shot her a look, on that told her he wasn't amused, before he picked it up and took a bite. He nodded in acceptance, that was better after all. Seeing he was happy with his food, Danni started on her salad. Some of the vegetables she recognised, like the cucumber, but some she didn't but they were all lovely and fresh.

"This is a lovely place," she commented after a mouthful, waving her fork to indicate the shop they were currently sat in. "You could miss it if you weren't paying attention."

"I do think that's rather the point," he replied, watching her closely as she looked around the shop, happily munching on her leaves. It was a small bookshop, with old rickety shelves that reached up to the ceiling, all the books organised, but only just. The shelves ran across all of the walls, even the one they were sat close to in the small cafe area. There were about 10 tables, half of them filled and there wasn't much on the menu. It had a wonderful, rustic feel to it Danni loved. Like it was run by a husband and wife, and they'd never had a day off but they didn't mind because it wasn't the hardest job in the world and they loved it.

Everything was going great so far, he just had to keep it that way. "Would you like to get any more books?" he asked her and she glanced down to her side, where three bags already sat. He'd basically given her free reign to buy what she wanted, and had picked out a couple for her as well. He'd even been carrying two of the bags so she wouldn't be ladened down too much.

"Do you not think I've got enough?" she replied.

"I think it's pointless buying any when we've got the library of the universe in our home," he retorted and the smile faded from her face. "But, as it makes you happy, I'd rather you bought them all again."

"Ah, I'd wondered where you'd gone," she teased him, the smile appearing on her face once again.

"What do you mean, I've been following you about all day?" He replied and she giggled.

"No, you've been trying to pander to me all day," she explained. "I saw you bite down a retort when that little boy ran into you."

"His parents should have been keeping a better eye on him. If you can't control your offspring, don't have any," he defended.

She giggled again. "That's it," she replied. "Don't get me wrong, I have been loving all this attention you've been lavishing on me, but it seems so strange without the little remarks in between."

"And here was me trying to polite for your benefit," he told her. "Seems my efforts were wasted."

She leant one elbow on the table, propping her chin on her hand. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," she drawled. "You don't get anything if you don't try." She shot him a suggestive smirk, holding his gaze as he sent her a challenging look of his own.

Then she giggled, her smile spreading across her face and lighting up every part of her. He felt his lips tug into a smile as she went back to her salad, stabbing a tomato with her fork. "There was this little shop of the corner just up the road that looked interesting," She told him. "Only cooking books, I was thinking of getting a couple to try and improve my cooking skills."

"If you think the TARDIS is going to let you near a kitchen with a stove again, you're sorely mistaken," he replied. "She won't have you burning her down again."

"That was one time!" Danni protested. "And I put it out!"

"You were making a sandwich!"

 _~0~0~0~_

The fireworks eventually felt to a halt, but Danni really didn't want to move from the balcony. It really had been the perfect end to a perfect day away with her husband. Apparently the hotel put on fireworks once a week, and they'd checked in on the same day. There were people down below watching, but the Doctor had booked them such a lovely room that they'd only had to step outside to watch the show.

The air was becoming chilly, she could feel it prickling the hair on her arms, telling her that they really needed to move inside before she became uncomfortable. She just felt amazing in her Theta's arms, safe and secure as he seemed to surround her. He rarely held her like this anymore, like he was afraid she'd break if he let go and she had missed it so much.

He shifted behind her, turning her around slowly so she was looking at him. She hoped she'd managed to keep the disappointed look off her face. He smiled, reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear.

"What did you think?" he asked her.

"It was wonderful," she promised, smiling back at him. "This is wonderful, thank you for bringing me."

He bowed his head once before taking her hand, leading her back into the room. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand before letting go, getting her a glass of wine. "Tomorrow I thought we could go to the art gallery on the other side of the city," He told her, toasting her glass with his own even if he wasn't going to drink the liquid inside. "It has an exhibit on 43rd Century pop art I think you'll love." She sipped her wine, giving him a nod as she did.

"That sounds delightful," she replied. "You're really spoiling me." He shrugged, sitting down on the sofa. She followed suit, kicking her shoes off as she did.

"I just want you to enjoy yourself," he told her. "I feel like I've not done a good enough job of that."

"You're doing just fine," she promised. "You don't need to impress me, Theta. You've already got me."

He wanted to correct her, tell her that he didn't have her because she was still going home to Clara and not him, but he didn't. "I can't help it, I'm just naturally impressive," he replied. "I just-" He was cut off by Danni leaning over, pressing her lips against his. She quickly moved back, her cheeks flushing.

"Sorry, I-I've been wanting to do that all night," she told him, looking away from his eyes. He reached over, taking her glass from her and placing it on the table in front of them before taking her face in his hands, kissing her hard. She groaned, crawling over to him without breaking contact, hands on his chest. Their mouths moved in harmony, her soft lips caressing his so temptingly. He had to stop, he wasn't going to do this to her.

"Danielle, I-" he panted, breaking off the kiss and she shook her head, moving closer still, climbing onto his lap. Her dress bunched around her hips and her hands moved to his shoulders.

"Please," She whimpered. "Kiss me."

He looked her over, her lips were parted, panting breaths ghosting across his face. She tried to meet his gaze, but her eyes continued to drop to his lips. He hadn't brought her here to bed her, he'd wanted to impress her and make her comfortable. He was taking advantage, he was sure of it, but that didn't stop him from pulling her down to meet his lips, or squash the thrill that shot through him as she whimpered delectably against his mouth. His intentions for the weekend had been entirely innocent, but they continued to make out like a pair of teenagers on the couch for what felt like a blissful eternity.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hehe a little steamy at the end, right? There definitely will be smut of this up tomorrow :D_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More fluff is always needed. I think they're coming to a point where Danni might go home, but I've got a couple more things planned first :)_

 _Reviews :-_

 _ **jamjo** \- Thanks sweetie! I was so happy when I thought it up, I have to admit I cried when I wrote it XD_

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie! They're definitely getting back together slowly, aren't they? Hopefully not much longer. I'm thinking two more adventures after this XD_

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks sweetie. Me too, don't worry XD_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- The Ponds will definitely be back. Definitely :D And yes, I definitely tease. It's so much fun! I think Clara might be slowly realising that she's feeling something, but I don't think it'll start to come to the forefront of her mind until Danni isn't living with her. I see her using Danni being there as an excuse to be thinking about her so much. Thanks sweetie, not as much as you :P x_

 _ **PopstarJ01** \- Thanks sweetie! Glad you liked it. I think you're waiting for this chapter, though :P x_


	43. A Trip Out

The Doctor stepped back into the bedroom, making sure that the door shut quietly behind him. He'd become restless, so he'd left his wife to sleep while he sorted out their plans for the day. The sun was illuminating the room through the drapes, the fabric dimming it enough to not wake his wife. He walked over, leaning against the wall to watch her sleep. She had the covers tucked under her arm, showing off her bare shoulder and reminding him of their night together. One she had initiated, she'd wanted him and the smirk on his face reflected just how brilliant that made him feel.

"You're watching me again," Danni called from the bed and he pushed off the wall, slowly walking over.

"How do you know?" he asked in reply. "You're blind without your glasses."

She sat up in the bed as he sat on the edge, picking up the slender pair of glasses off the bedside table. He handed them to her, watching her put them on with one hand while the other held the covers against her chest, keeping her modest. "I'm not blind, they just help a lot," she corrected. "Where did you go?"

"To arrange transportation," he explained. "The art gallery is further away than the book street, so I've got us a private car."

"Ah," was her faint reply. She shifted slightly, leaning her head on his arm and he automatically tilted his head so he could place a kiss on her hair. "Soon?"

"Not until after breakfast," he replied, before pausing for a moment. "Have you been awake long?"

She shook her head gently. "No, just before you came back."

Good, he hadn't wanted her to wake up alone. It had been one of the main reasons that he'd even thought of this trip, and yet he'd still managed to miss it. At least she hadn't been lying there on her own for long.

He was starting to overcome the hesitance at lying with her while she slept. She had proven to him that she wasn't uncomfortable waking up to find him lying there, awake and just enjoying her company. Still, especially with this being their first night back together, he had worried that she would feel that way. And yet he was still disappointed that she hadn't found him there when she'd woken up.

Was that slightly desperate behaviour?

It was a revelation when he realised that he didn't care. And it was obvious that she wanted the attention as she snuggled into his side, her whole body relaxing.

He turned his torso, tilting her head to place a brief kiss on her lips. "Why don't you go try the bath?" he suggested. "I'll order us some breakfast and call you when it's here." She nodded, that did sound like a great idea.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni sighed as she sank back into the bubbles, closing her eyes in contentment. This was just wonderful. A weekend away in a posh hotel, her husband showing her wonderful sights, holding her close. The night before...

She smiled secretly to herself, opening her eyes and looking upwards. That had been their first time being intimate since she'd left him, and it was amazing how much relief she felt at it. She hadn't _exactly_ been planning it, more eagerly wishing, that was why she'd packed the black thing. She couldn't stop the images of him running through her mind, the warmth she felt not just from the water she was soaking in.

She hoped he felt the same way. Knowing that they had moved back to bed together without any regrets gave her a lot of hope. Hope that she hadn't known she had needed, but also hope that she was grateful to have. She was getting better at reading his moods and at giving him the room to work, and he was getting better at seeing that what he was trying to get across wasn't necessarily what he was offering out.

And, well… they both still knew each other in _other_ ways. That had never been disputed, but it was always fun to explore.

" _Danielle_ , _breakfast,"_ he called through to her in his normal, clipped tones. Ah, the person who was delivering their room service must have still been in the room. She smiled to herself. There would have been a time when she would have thought him to be annoyed with her. But, now, she recognised the fact that he just didn't have patience for other people.

Look at her, growing up. Only took 600 years.

"Coming!" she called, although she was almost reluctant to get out of the bath even though she had been soaking for a while. She climbed out, pulling the plug out before grabbing a towel. She wrapped it around herself, tucking the end in at the top on her chest to keep it wrapped around her. She then grabbed one of the oversized fluffy robes there were hanging on the back of the door and headed out as she tied it. She was just in time to see the door close behind the member of staff who had brought their food.

"Oh, it looks lovely!" she cried happily, looking over the selection of fruit and pastries that covered the trolley. He was stood next to the table it was parked by, and when she made it over, he pulled her chair out like the gentleman he was trying to portray. She giggled slightly as she sat down and he helped her move closer to the table.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked and she nodded, grinning and looking as pleasantly surprised as she felt.

"Tea would be nice," she replied and he poured her a small mug, adding the milk but no sugars he knew she liked, then placed it in front of her. He then dished her out a plate of mixed fruits, placing it in front of her next to a small bowl of yogurt. He sat across from her with just a cup of tea, however his had a plentiful amount of sugar in it.

"I made sure that there were no bananas in it," he told her. "And plenty of tillis. I know you don't like bananas."

She nodded, picking up a spoon and dipping her head slightly, trying to hide the slight flush in her cheeks. He saw it, how could he not, but he didn't comment.

"You've gone through a lot of effort for me this weekend, Spaceman. I feel rather special," she told him before taking a bite of her fruit, smiling all the more at the delicious taste of the tillis she'd started with.

"You are special, Danielle, fruit has nothing to do with it," he purred in reply before taking a sip like he'd not said anything at all. She paused, looking over at him, all the more confused by him, but at least not in a bad way. He looked happier, as much as he did anyway. He wasn't one for grins like Eleven had been, he smiled when he really felt it, not on a general basis.

"Well, I am pretty fantastic," she agreed after swallowing her mouthful. "Are we getting the shuttlebus to the gallery?" He shook his head, taking another sip.

"I've booked us a car," he replied. "I thought it would be _intimate_."

She shot him a smirk. "Of course you did," she purred in reply. "I think you just don't want to share me with anyone else. You were the same on the hot air balloon."

"I was right to not want to share you then," he pointed out, placing his tea back down on the table. "Who knows what might happen on a shuttle bus? They're full of other people, and other people's germs."

"You're the one who suggested the bus yesterday," she pointed out. "I think something has changed since then. I wonder what."

She took another bite of the delicious blue fruit in her hand, pretending to look all thoughtful as the Doctor watched her. This felt so much more natural than they had done in a while. It didn't feel like a date, or a trip out, it just felt like they were together again. It was nice. Who knew a night together was all they needed to fall back into their old routines?

No, that wasn't right. He watched her smirking and he knew it was just going to get better than it ever was. For the first time he genuinely wasn't worried about getting it wrong and driving her away. Now he just had to tempt her back into the TARDIS, and he knew he had plenty up his sleeve to do just that.

For now, though, he held out his hand to her. She placed the fruit down before taking it, letting him lead her from her chair over to him. She sat down on his lap and he threaded his other hand through her hair, tilting her head to the side just slightly before kissing her again.

The car wasn't going to be here for a while, after all.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni still couldn't get over the fact that someone was holding the door to the car open for her. She was bouncing with each step as they walked up to the entrance to the art gallery. It was a very lovely building, that had obviously been added to over the years. The bottom few floors looked reminiscent of old Earth architecture, with strong stone walls and pillars holding up where the roof had obviously been. Now, however, it had a very modern three story extension on the top, one that was much more in keeping with the surrounding buildings.

"It's so very pretty," she told him. "All mismatched like that. Did they do it on purpose?"

"No, the local government refused to pay for the stylised option, if memory serves me correct," he told her, looking at his watch. She was walking particularly slowly as she took in all the detail of their surroundings. Normally he would have loved to watch her. He was very happy to let her experience everything single thing that there was to see, because she treated every detail like it was the most important. However, at this particular moment, they had something to see and he didn't want her to miss it.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, giving her a not so gentle tug in the direction of the doors. "It'll still be here when we get out," he told her. "No need to dawdle until later."

"Dawdle?" she replied. "I don't dawdle."

"Yes, you do," he said. "It's not a bad thing, but we need to make it to the top of the building before it closes."

"I'm sure we will," she promised, threading her fingers through his. "What's so special about the top of the building, exactly? Didn't you say there was a café up there?"

"Among other things, yes," he replied. She looked up at him, suspicious, as they stepped into the lobby. He was being secretive, which meant there was a surprise waiting for her up at the top in the café. He didn't want her to spoil it for herself, but she still felt a explosion of excitement. What could it possibly be?

She smiled at the greeters, remarking that they didn't have to pay to get in. "There's an optional donation," the Doctor had explained.

"We should give something, then," Danni argued back as she was quickly walked into the first room of the gallery. It split off in three different directions, with a grand staircase in front of them leading up to the next floor. "Look at this place, it probably has a lot of upkeep."

"I've already dealt with that," he told her. "Before I came to pick you up. I knew you would like it."

She smiled up at him. "I do, thank you," she replied gratefully before turning to look at the left hallway. "Maybe we can go anti-clock- _hey!"_

As she was looking at the sign to the left-hand hallway, the Doctor had obviously decided that nothing was worth their attention. He started to drag her forwards towards the stairs. "Th-Theta I wanted to look in there."

"Yes, later," he dismissed. "It's quicker to get an elevator on the next level, the first always has a ridiculous queue."

"Elevator?" she repeated, bewildered. "Theta, I'm sure whatever is up there can wait a little while we have a look around."

"No," he replied bluntly. "Trust me, the top floor is all we need to see."

The second floor looked even more appealing than the first. As he dragged her along she could see large pieces of beautiful art, each more intriguing than the last. She'd never known much about art, the only thing she'd really cared about was what she liked, but even that seemed too much for the Doctor, who had a plan in mind.

"Theta, will you just slow down?" she cried. "Please, I just want…" she tugged at her hand, removing it from his grasp. He immediately stopped and turned to her. "I want to have a look!"

"It's not going anywhere," he told her, his voice exasperated.

"But I want to look at it now," she reiterated. "You're dragging me through everything, I haven't been able to stop and look at a single piece of art!"

"Danielle, I know what I'm doing," he replied. "This isn't worth wasting your time on. We have to get upstairs before it closes."

"And when is that, exactly?" she asked. "It's morning, isn't it? Surely we've got all day."

She was right, of course. He knew they had hours before the building would close, but he didn't want to wait that long. He was trying to sound urgent to get her moving, but apparently he had just caused her to dig her heels in more than she would have if he'd just let her go through the gallery at her own pace.

She sighed, looking around almost helplessly before turning back to him. "If you didn't want to spend time with me, why did you bring me here?"

That surprised him, but the hurt look on her face said that she very much believed what she had said. "Of course I want to spend time with you," he said. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you're dragging me through an art gallery without actually seeing any art," she replied. "It's as if you want to just get it over and done with. I thought you might have had a surprise for me, but I just think you don't want to be here."

She didn't know what else to think. She'd tried to guess what they were rushing for, but his snappy tone had said that it wasn't for anything at all. Instead, it felt like he was just pretending. He'd invited her out for the getaway, it was his idea to go to the gallery, but she wasn't sure if he actually wanted to be here.

He reached out, taking her hand again, but this time without the tight grip he'd used to pull her along. "I'm sorry," he said honestly. "I know you're going to love the top floor. I wanted to show you first, before you could be disappointed by everything else. I guess that's the old fool in me."

She looked up from where their hands were joined and smiled at the kind look on his face. She could see it, now, and she felt bad about not recognising it before. He was just being the eager child he could be at times, and knowing that was what it was made her smile.

"I like that part of you," she told him. "He gets overexcited when something good happens, it's not something to apologise for."

He shot her a grin, one she had rarely seen on this face but one she was seeing more and more. He was letting his guard down again, he was letting himself be himself around her and it was a wonderful feeling that had her whole body feeling warm. "Well, my Pet, will you let me be excited and take you to the top floor?"

She nodded in agreement. "Definitely, Spaceman."

 _~0~0~0~_

He held his hands over her eyes as he walked her forward from the elevator. She couldn't help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of it. She would have expected as much from Eleven, and even Ten had done it to her once, but not from the man who was gently directing her where to walk. That sort of playful side never came out this much, and she had to admit it was making her feel rather loved that he was showing her.

"Just a little to the left," he encouraged. "Come on Danielle, it's not that hard to follow direction, is it?"

"It is when you keep changing the direction I'm supposed to be going," she replied cheekily. "You told me to go right, you can't then get all snotty when I wasn't going left."

"I meant left, you should have known that," he replied. "Honestly, you call yourself my wife."

"No," she replied. " _You_ call me your wife."

He gently tightened his hold on her so she came to a standstill. "And what do you call yourself?" he asked.

"Excited," she said. "Can I look now?"

He quickly checked around, making sure that they were in the prime position. Unfortunately the gallery seemed to have quite a lot a visitors, but he would be able to work around that. With a nod to himself, he removed his hands from her face. Her eyes were still scrunched up, but he knew that she was just eagerly awaiting his command. "Okay, open your eyes."

And when she did, she gasped in pure delight. Around her were pictures, sculptures, painting and more of Jenny. The whole section seemed to be devoted to her, and she turned on the spot as she tried to take in everything. There were people _everywhere_ , chatting loudly and admiring all the exhibits and dioramas all about her.

"It's Jenny," Danni breathed in complete surprised, echoed by a little boy who had appeared near them with his parents. She glanced down at him, but only saw him from behind as he dashed into the exhibits.

"This is amazing," she declared in disbelief. In the corner she caught sight of a mannequin wearing an outfit she assumed the blonde woman had worn at one point.

"She's celebrated here," the Doctor explained, letting her cling to his hand tightly as she looked around. "She saved their planet, created their world. She's a hero. There's a national holiday dedicated to her."

Danni looked up at him. "Is that this weekend?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I did think about bringing you, but it gets incredibly busy. You wouldn't have been able to enjoy it with people everywhere."

She giggled at the distain in his tone. "I can't believe it," she told him. "Well, actually, I can believe it. She's amazing, she was amazing, wasn't she? Showing them all that they could be better by being the best."

"Well, she learnt from the best," he said, gloating just slightly and she looked up at him with a smirk.

"Proud daddy?" she asked and he shot her a look in reply.

"Proud step-mother?" he asked and she turned back to look at the giant room.

"Most definitely," she confirmed. "Let's have a look around, I want to make sure they've not got anything wrong."

The rest of the art gallery held no interest for her now, the Doctor could tell. He'd suspected as much when he'd first had the idea to bring her to see it and he'd not been disappointed. She took her time to read each plaque, correcting little things she knew were wrong and commenting on things she had never known about the Doctor's Daughter. She was particularly interested in the time after they had left the planet. Jenny had helped set up an infrastructure before she had left, and the tales painted on the walls showed her settling arguments and fighting the good fight. One particular photo showed her opening the first hospital. Danni wondered if that was because of her father.

They were standing in front of the standard outfit that the clones had been first generated in, a simple t-shirt and combat trousers number, when Danni looked up at him. "You know, she wasn't supposed to stay so long on Messaline."

"Oh?" he replied, a tad surprised. She'd never really talked about what she had known when she had been jumping around, which had been a thousand years ago now. Her pursuit of keeping her spoilers to herself had been very precious to her, and he'd never pushed it. She had always said that she'd only known up to the end of the Ponds anyway, and their adventures together had proved that.

She nodded. "She was supposed to just jump up and run, like her dad," she explained. "But you were going to invite her to travel with you, and I knew that with the Danni you were with… Well, it wouldn't have ended well. So I convinced her to stay, and look what she did."

The Doctor watched as she looked around. "She's amazing," she breathed. "All that potential, and put in the right place she helped shape an entire civilization."

"You always could see the best in people," he commented. "I always thought it was why you could put up with me."

"You've always been brilliant," she corrected. "You would have been without me there. I didn't change much in your life when I knew where you were heading."

"Maybe not," he agreed. "But I'm sure I was infinitely happier."

The way she shuffled slightly on the spot told him that his compliment had done its job perfectly. He gently tugged on her hand. "There's one more thing I want to show you."

She happily followed him, but he had a bit of a task to keep her attention on moving forward rather than their surroundings. At one point he had to practically drag her from a video about Jenny helping build the first school, but he knew it would be worth it.

"' _The tale of the twins'?_ " Danni read from the top of the plaque he'd parked her in front of. She looked up at him, bewildered. "What is this?"

He just nodded, directing her to read on and with a shrug, she stepped a little closer. " _The progenation machine that first created Jenny is credited as the source of her wilful defiance that helped end the war between the humans and their Hath brethren. Found at the same site were two remarkable women, both with red hair and identical features. Twins had not been seen for generations, and would normally indicate a fault in the machine. This time, however, the twins that had been borne from the progenation machine were a blessing rather than a curse upon the warring armies. Some say the duplicates were there by coincidence, but leading historians place Jenny's 'faults' down to the pair. Now known as the Mo…"_ she stuttered, turning to look at the Doctor. He nodded, encouraging her to continue. " _Now known as the Mothers of the Nation, really they are considered the true creators of Jenny, and the parents of a person who should have had only one._ "

She shook her head. "This, this is all wrong," she declared, almost alarmed. "I wasn't even from the machine, and I'm definitely not her mother." She turned back to her husband, and he couldn't help but be amused at the indignant look on her face. "There's not a mention of you at all! This won't do, I need to," she looked around. "I need to talk to the curator."

"My Pet," he said, grabbing her hand before she stormed off. "Even if you find someone, they are not going to believe you. Jenny died hundreds of years ago for them. They're never going to believe you. I'd rather you didn't get locked up on our first romantic weekend away for a very long time."

She stopped in her step, but still bounced from foot to foot. "But there's no mention of you in that," she protested. "You're her father, not me- I mean, I'm not her mother, not really. You deserve recognition."

"Maybe," he replied cheekily. "But I was forgotten long ago by the people of Messaline. Quite rightly as well." He looked around the room, at all the things that represented his daughter and yet didn't include a thing about him. "Imagine how simpler our lives would be if people forgot I existed."

"Don't say that," she warned him before her face softened. She looked genuinely upset. "It's not fair. You're the one who taught her about running, and talking, and everything that made her such a great pioneer for them. All I did was argue with myself."

"Maybe that's what you see," he replied. He wrapped his arm around her and turned her slightly, showing her the tapestry that was next to the plaque. She could barely keep her surprise at bay. The story it told was obviously the day that Jenny was born, but the red that symbolised her old hair was splashed all throughout it, telling her story rather than the woman of the day. "What history sees is something completely different. To them, you're the mother of their planet."

She shook her head minutely. "But it's not right," she whispered and he pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

"I'm afraid, my Pet, you're learning a lesson I learnt long ago; history doesn't care. You may not have been her biological mother, but it preferred this story to some stuffy old Time Lord suddenly given fatherhood." He smiled as he looked up at the depiction of his wife. Maybe not entirely factual to the day, but truthful to a fault. "I have to admit, so do I."

"You would say that," she replied softly. There was something nice to be offered such honorary role in the history of a planet. That they felt like she had a hand in making them what they were today. But, more than that, they thought her good enough to be Jenny's mother, and that was incredibly touching. "I can see why you like museums," she told him. "It's rather fun, isn't it? Especially when it's about you that they're wrong."

"All the better to point out, my Pet," he agreed. "Would you like to check to make sure they got the rest wrong as well?"

She nodded, tugging him away from the tapestry. "We really need to bring a pen, next time," she told him. "If we write it down, maybe they'll take it more seriously. People love a good letter."

 _~0~0~0~_

The fireplace was on, although it was warm enough without it. For some reason Danni preferred to read in front of a fire. It added a certain amount of atmosphere to a room that always improved a good book.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what Danni currently had. She'd bought a large selection of books the day before, but she'd already tried three and discarded them as dull. She'd probably pick them up eventually and read them all through, but while she was on holiday she wanted something worthy of her time.

She pulled her legs closer, curling up as she attempted to get comfortable on the sofa in front of the fireplace. It was a lovely room. The Doctor really was spoiling her, and while she didn't expect him to lavish her with such grandeur all of the time, she did appreciate it when it happened.

The sofa dipped and she looked up from her mediocre book to smile at her husband. He'd had a shower and now sat in just his trousers and shirt, looking very casual and very comfortable. It was nice to see him relaxed. He reached forward and picked up the cardboard photo frame that sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm guessing you want this in the bedroom as well?" he asked, although his tone didn't hold the annoyance his words suggested.

Danni nodded, taking a look at the photo with him. In the Jenny exhibit there had been a section when you could take a picture with a cardboard cut-out. Danni hadn't been able to resist, and had convinced the Doctor to be in the picture with her. "I like it."

He had to agree. After noticing that all of the pictures of them together since he regenerated had him looking rather grumpy and irate, he'd really tried not to pull the same face in this picture as well. His smile looked a little forced, but at least he looked as happy as he'd felt at the time. "They could have at least got the scale right," he commented. "She's not actually almost as tall as me."

"I guess that's because they idolise her so much," Danni reasoned. "They must see her bigger than she actually is because of what she means to them."

"It's just another level of historical inaccuracy. They would have had records, it's not like it was the dark ages."

"We should have complained," Danni told him yet again. "A lot of it was wrong and you didn't want to say anything. They'll never learn unless we tell them."

"You're starting to sound more and more like me every day," he said as he placed the photo down. He leant back and reached over, pulled her close and held her against him. "I'm not sure it's a bad thing."

"You wouldn't," she shot back. She closed her book and put it down as well, just enjoying being snuggled against him.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"It's a shame that it's almost over," she replied. "It's been lovely. Just the two of us, no running, no worrying. I would have loved to try the pool, but you can't do everything. Are we eating out for dinner?"

"There's a restaurant in the hotel I thought we could try," he said. His hearts thumped in his chest slightly and he stared straight ahead. "We could stay longer, if you would like."

She tilted her head up. "Really?" she asked. "How? Didn't you book two nights?"

"Well," he started with a drawl. "I've not actually booked it yet. I wasn't sure if you would say yes, and I didn't know how long, so I thought I would deal with it afterwards."

She shot him a look. "That's incredibly cheeky of you," she told him off, trying to scold him. "What if we'd turned up and you'd not managed to book it?"

"I wouldn't have stopped until I had," he replied, offended that she thought he wouldn't have succeeded. "Do you – Would you like to stay longer?"

She nodded. "Yeah, alright," she replied and he huffed slightly.

"If you don't want to…" he started and she giggled at his overplayed indignation.

"Of course I do," she replied. "You couldn't keep me away."

He tightened his hold on her. "Good," he purred. "Because I'm never going to let you go."

 _~0~0~0~_

"Thank you very much," the helper told the couple. "Your picture will be available at the kiosk down the hallway in about 10 minutes."

She smiled at the pair in the way she smiled at every visitor – slightly forced but cheerful – before waving them away. The blonde woman seemed like a kind person and she'd thanked her kindly, but the older gentleman she was with didn't pay her a second glance. If she hadn't been told by them that they were husband and wife, she would have assumed that she was his granddaughter. It wasn't just the age difference, either. She seemed to be caring for him, directing him where to stand and talking nonstop about what they were doing that day. The only other thing that had given anything away was the way the man watched her as she'd rambled. It was like he couldn't see anyone else, and when Maggie had interrupted them to take the picture, the look he had sent her way was actually rather scary.

Hopefully one day she would find someone who wanted to hear her talk that much.

Until then, she had a very boring, rather repetitive and underpaid job to do. That was why she'd taken the money when it had been offered to her. A strange woman in strange clothing had approached her earlier that morning, with only one request; that her companion could take the picture of the married couple. It had been a strange request, but she'd handed her a rather large stack of cash and so Maggie had taken it. It didn't really matter, after all. It was just a photo.

She told the next people to wait just a moment, the walked through the door. The camera was located behind a one-way window. It had been sold as a safety feature for the staff, but they all knew that it was for the equipment.

The woman who had paid her was stood on one side of the dark room, checking her nails like she was bored. The other was pounding on the window, crying heavily as she screamed after the man and his wife.

"Theta!" she sobbed. "Theta, please! I'm right here! Please!"

The woman glanced at her when she realised that the door had opened. She looked heartbroken, and terrified, with her ginger hair sticking to her bright red face. She then bolted towards the door, as if she was trying to escape.

The other woman didn't even look up from her bored task. She just lifted her other hand and pressed a button on a control that Maggie hadn't even noticed her holding. The ginger woman dropped to the floor, screaming out in agony and Maggie quickly shut the door.

"You can't do that!" she hissed. "People will hear, I'll get fired."

Missy looked up and over at her with a distinct look of interest as her Danni thrashed on the floor. "Oh, it's rather sweet that you think I care about your job," she purred out. She released the button on the control and Danni curled up into herself, sobbing heavily. "She has to learn she can't run from me."

Missy walked over and grabbed her by the shoulder, yanking her to her feet. "Apologise, Danni dear," she said. Her voice seemed soft, but the hard edge caused Danni to look up at Maggie.

"I'm sorry," she murmured before her eyes widened, a thought striking her. "If he comes back, tell him I was here," she begged. "Please, if the Doctor comes back, tell him that I was he…"

The room changed instantly from the museum to the bedroom that had been her prison since she'd been taken. Missy quickly chucked her to the ground, but Danni glared up at her in defiance.

"He's going to find me," Danni snarled. "You can parade me as much as you like. One day, he'll notice, and he'll find me."

"You keep believing that," Missy replied. She stepped over the woman like she was a discarded toy. "You'll learn eventually, my Pet. Even if he finds you, and you know he isn't looking, I'm never letting you go. You're mine, Danielle. You always were."

Danni continued to glare as Missy left the room, locking the door behind her and trapping her until the next time she felt like being entertained. Still, when the door closed, the look wavered into one of anxiousness.

She hadn't dared to open her mind up to link with the Doctor's because Missy would just push in herself. It wouldn't have been the first time. She'd learnt from experience that Missy would take any opening she would give.

Still, he hadn't heard her, even as she screamed for him. What if Missy was right? What if he is wasn't looking for her at all?

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hehe, had to sneak in a little bit of Missy, didn't I? :P_

 _The smut between this and the last chapter is up in the Outtakes, if you're interested in that type of thing. And there is also a new chapter of Echoes out for those who read that too. I would recommend it if you like Danni. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. There's not much going on right now, but just you wait :P_

 _Reviews :)_

 _ **miljamn** \- Why thank you sweetie! I know I should feel bad about making you cry, but I can't say I do. I hope you continue to enjoy the series :)_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Hehe look at you guessing at the plot? Is that because you know me so well, or because I'm predictable? We'll never know :P xxx_

 _ **Rox** **Malone** \- Shouldn't be too long now, sweetie!_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- I know I should take full credit for the cybermen mention, and pretend that it was some sort of purposeful reference, but I wrote it a while ago and didn't realise that I'd done it until I came to actually put it in the story. Past me was stupid XD_

 _ **bored411** \- Another peak here for you, sweetie! Quite unplanned, but I liked it :)_


	44. Time Together

The pool was simply lovely. It wasn't overly crowded, and while it was disappointing that it didn't have any slides, Danni knew that they wouldn't have fit in with the atmosphere of the hotel. It was probably why she had been able to find a couple of sun loungers for her and her husband; everyone else was at a waterpark where they'd be able to have some fun.

The Doctor had told her to meet him there, which had been a little suspicious but she'd grabbed her book and headed off without him. It wasn't very often she could just lie out in the sun and read, so she chucked her towel down on the white lounger, pulled the sun umbrella over her so she wouldn't burn despite being told Time Lords didn't burn, and laid out with her book in her hands.

A shadow fell over her as her husband joined her on the lounger to her left, and she looked over to shoot him a smile. He was carrying a small tray with a couple of cocktails on. "You're spoiling me yet again," she said. "I think you're just trying to show me up."

He placed the tray on the little table between them. "I'm not," he replied. "You've never had any hope with catching up with me."

She placed her bookmark into her book so she could grab the drink he'd brought her. "I'll just have to try harder," she replied. "It's Christmas soon. I'll get you the best gift you could ever hope for."

"I'm sure you will," he humoured. "And yet mine will be better." He took his own glass and held it up. "Cheers, my Pet."

She grinned, clinking the glasses together. "Cheers, my Theta." She took a sip of the pale pink liquid and the Doctor watched her face light up in surprised delight. "Ooo, peache, my favourite!" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"It's like, after a thousand years, I know what my wife likes," he teased, laying back on his lounger. He wasn't much for sitting around, but sometimes a day's relaxing at a pool with a crossword or two was definitely called for.

Plus, he thought as he glanced over at his wife, if there was one way to get his wife into a bikini, this was it. It was always nice to have a wonderful view to relax to. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, just showing off their shape let again. She was divine.

Danni pulled her sunglasses down as she relaxed against the back of the chair. She had an incredible life, with most of it being too unbelievable for the average person to appreciate fully. However, lying at the side of a pool of a distant planet with her husband seemed like a wonderful stretch even for her.

She took another sip of her drink as she let her head rest back, her eyes darting to the side to take a sneaky little glance at him. They'd never actually been swimming before, and part of her had been expecting him to turn up in his full suit. Luckily for her, and probably for him, he'd actually put on a pair of long swim shorts and a pair of sunglasses. It meant she could take a moment to truly appreciate that fact that he wasn't just some stoic character, that the cheerful, cheeky, clever and playful man she had married was still there. He just expressed it in a different way sometimes, but the palm trees on the red fabric that made up his shorts said that sometimes he let it out freely.

Plus, swim shorts and no shirt was always a bonus. All that running had done him _very_ well.

"Try not to drool, Danielle," he called over. "People can see."

She stuck her tongue out at him to hide her slight embarrassment at being caught oogling him. "Says you," she retorted. "You can pretend to do that crossword all you like, I know those glasses are hiding where you're actually looking."

"Never said they weren't," he replied offhandedly as he pretended to fill in one of the answers. She giggled and took another drink, placing it down on the table before laying back down, crossing one foot over the other.

"Do you remember Enthro?" she asked him. "When you picked me up and chucked me in the sea?"

"I remember the rock pools," he replied pointedly and she rolled her eyes. "But yes?"

She shrugged. "This reminds me of that," she said. "Lying out in the sun on the beach. You and Rory competed to build sandcastles."

"And I won," he added. "He always had this thing about having 'bigger' things than me. I never understood it."

"No, you didn't," she replied. "That's because, despite being thousands of years old, you have always been a giant child at heart."

He looked over at her, pouted, then pointedly turned back to his crossword. "Am not," he grumbled.

She smiled to herself. That had been one of her highlights from when she had jumped. They'd only had a few days together, but they had been wonderful. Relaxing on a beach, with no danger in sight, their two best friends at hand. She and the Doctor had been able to focus on just each other, and every night they had fallen asleep on the sand together.

There was nothing better than that, was there? She took another look at her husband, who was intently doing his crossword, even shifting in his seat as if his position would make the answers easier to work out. She loved the running, and the new places, and the new people, but being with him always seemed much more appealing.

He didn't seem surprised when she stood up off her lounger to move onto his. He didn't even look up from his book as she snuggled underneath his arm, he just shifted some more so she could lie against his chest and he could still do his puzzle.

"Can we stay one more day?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"However long you wish," he told her. He felt her smile against his skin and he was so happy that she was prolonging their stay even more. He'd stay forever if he could. "You look ravishing in that bikini."

"I like your shorts," she told him. "Red suits you."

"I thought so too."

There was a moment pause as she watched him fill in 11 down. Then she frowned. "Hang on," she started. "Are you just filling in random words you like? Because that should have been 'The Fresh Prince', not 'Luxembourg City'. That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does," he replied.

"And 2 across isn't 'Freeham', it's 'YouTube'. I don't even know what Freeham is."

"It's a city on a planet about three hundred lightyears away," he replied. "Excellent sandwiches."

"It doesn't fit the clue, though."

"The clue is wrong," he retorted. "This is my puzzle, Danielle, not yours."

"You're not wrong there," she agreed. "Mine would have the correct answers in."

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor hadn't been happy that the flowers he'd ordered weren't waiting at the table for them. Touched by the gesture alone, Danni had told him it was fine, but she knew he saw it as a failure on his part rather than a misunderstanding of the staff in the restaurant.

She knew trying to stop him going to search for the flowers was a waste of both of their time, so she'd told him to be nice and watched as he'd made his way through the tables towards the front of house. She knew he wouldn't be horrid, but he could be quite short with people who had annoyed him and she didn't want to make the waiters grumpy before they'd even eaten.

She'd been given a glass of wine while she was waiting for her husband to return, but instead of enjoying the drink she took her time to enjoy their surroundings. The restaurant with in the hotel, and it was decorated in the same lavish décor as the rest of the building. The tables were very ornate, the chairs to match. The room was dimmed to provide a hint of intimacy, but the light came from chandeliers and were very fancy indeed. She really didn't think she was dressed finely enough for it, but the Doctor had seemed to like her little black dress and it was always considered a classic.

They were in a really good location as well. Right at the back, in a secluded corner, only surrounded by a couple of tables. It felt incredibly private while still being in an open room.

"She can't sit at _my_ table!"

Danni looked to her side, towards the source of the shrieking voice. It seemed a lot of the customers had heard it as well, because a few were casting annoyed looks at the person who was currently storming over towards Danni. She was a very sophisticated-looking woman, in a long dress. She had four arms and a very sharp, pointed nose that took 'beak-like' to a whole new level. Danni smiled at her despite the hostility in her tone, hoping that she was just walking in her direction at not _actually_ over to her.

"Mistress Jevaltine, I know you always request this table, but it's been booked for weeks," the poor waiter who was following her told her hastily, obviously trying to stop her making a scene.

"I don't care, it's _my_ table," she ranted. "I'm not having some snivelling little waiter ruin _my_ night." She came to a stop in front of Danni, one of her hands on her hip. " _Move_."

Danni blinked. "I'm sorry?" she asked, blown away by the sheer rudeness.

"You shouldn't have to be," the woman replied. "If the staff here did their job, this wouldn't have happened. This is my table, move."

"I'm sorry, Mistress Jevaltine, this table was booked by her and her husband specifically. We-we can't move them," the waiter tried again. "There's a lovely table on the other side of the restaurant that I'm sure you'll love…"

Her hand shot out, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "You have done enough to ruin my evening," she snapped. "I'm not having you serve me, I want someone else."

She looked at Danni expectantly, who shook her head slowly. "I'm not moving," she replied bluntly. "My husband booked the table, we're staying."

Absolutely fuming, the woman threw all four hands in the air. "I don't believe this!" she shrieked. "You listen to me, you little gold digger, get away from my table!"

Danni's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" she asked lowly. "What did you just call me?"

"I saw your husband from across the room," the woman replied. "I know enough about humans to know that he's old enough to be your grandfather. You can pretend to be in love with him, but you don't fool me." Danni's eyes narrowed and she stood up slowly. "Run along, little girl."

Danni slammed her hands on the table, causing some of the wine she had been nursing to spill on the table cloth. "I'm not going anywhere," she snarled. "Let me tell you a couple of things you seem to have forgotten, along with your class. One; don't talk to the staff like that. They're bending over backwards trying to help you, and probably not getting paid enough to deal with your little tantrum. Grow up."

"How dare you…"

" _Two,"_ Danni interrupted. "Call me a gold digger again and I'll rip that ridiculous nose right off your face. _I_ am the rich one in my marriage. _I_ am the one who can get you kicked out of here _right now_. You insult me or my husband again, and you'll never eat here again."

The woman snorted. " _You_?"

Danni nodded. "Let me tell you something about me," she started. " _I_ am the Face of Boe's daughter. _I_ am his longest living child, and I'm going to be around longer than you could ever believe. I can make your life a living _hell_ if I felt that vindictive. Get away from my table."

"You're the Face of Boe's daughter?" Jevaltine scoffed and Danni nodded. "Nice little story, now run along."

Danni turned to the waiter, a smile on her face. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Ste-Stehan, Miss," he replied, eyes wide as he braced himself for another rant.

"Stehan," Danni repeated. "I'm sorry you've been brought into this. I'm not moving, so can you please get rid of her?"

"Get rid of…" Javeltine stuttered. "Do you know who I am?"

Danni grinned and shook her head. "No, I really don't," she said smugly. "Run along, little girl."

Javeltine looked at the waiter expectantly, but he just shrugged. "Her dad's the Face of Boe," he replied, even if he didn't believe her either.

Javeltine gasped, then turned and stormed off, ranting about telling everyone she knew about the hotel.

"She's not very nice, is she?" Danni asked and Stehan shook his head.

"She's a nightmare, Miss," he agreed and Danni patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll tell my dad all about this," she said. "I'm sure he'll book some of his people here, you'll be fine."

"I'm just happy to not have to serve her again," he admitted. He turned to the table, straightening out the few things Danni had knocked over. "I'll fetch you some more wine, Miss."

"Thanks, Stehan," she replied gratefully as she sat back down again. He offered her a little bow, then walked off, nodding to the Doctor who was on his way back.

Danni smiled at him. "Did you sort out the flowers?" she asked and he nodded.

"I would have been back sooner, but you seemed a little busy," he replied in tease and Danni shrugged.

"She was being horrid about me and my husband, she deserved it," she offered in reply. "Remind me to call Jack later to get him to drop them a message."

"Ah, you pulled the Face of Boe card," he commented.

"I don't like to," she said. "But she was a cow. I'm never sure if people are going to know who he is, though. For a moment I thought they were going to laugh at me."

"Captain Flash got everywhere," the Doctor told her. "I'm sure that was his aim all along."

Danni giggled. "Still," she replied. "I think I cost them one of their high paying patrons."

"If she upset you, I'm sure they're not going to be too bothered," he said. "It takes a lot to upset. I should know."

"Well, you're getting better at it now," she said happily. "Perhaps, though, we should stay another night? I don't want to cost them money."

She wouldn't meet his eye as she looked out for their waiter with her new drink. The Doctor smirked. "I'm sure one more day won't hurt," he agreed.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni giggled and the Doctor shushed her, pulling her behind the long curtain that would cover the giant window should they ever actually use it. "Danielle, they'll find us," he warned her.

She tried to keep quiet, but he quickly pulled her up against him, nuzzling up against her and she couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of what they were doing.

"Theta, we _can't_ ," she insisted. "The room is going to fill up any minute, we won't be able to get out."

"I wasn't planning on leaving," he said. "I'm very happy right _here._ "

He caught her lips, kissing her deeply and without a care for the people that were filtering into the conference room. She gave it her best efforts, struggling the bare minimum in his arms, but quickly let him press her up against the windowsill. They were so lucky that they were on the fifth floor, otherwise who knows who would see them?

"Welcome, everyone, to the Messaline Defenders Group," the conference head began.

" _The-Theta, it's starting_ ," Danni hissed. " _We need to go!"_

"We all have gathered here today under one common cause," the booming voice continued.

" _Too late now,_ " he murmured against her lips, his hand running down to her hip. " _Best just wait it out, my Pet_."

"For too long we have been forced to stand against those disgusting Hath," the speaker said. He was greeted by a cheer from the crowd and even the Doctor paused at his words.

" _That doesn't sound too good,_ " Danni whispered and the Doctor had to agree. The Hath and the Humans had come to an agreement when they'd finally figured out what they had been fighting over. Since then, as far as he was aware, they'd been living in harmony. The two species had been fully integrated in the museum, and Danni had happily pointed out how well they seemed to be getting on.

" _Definitely not_ ," he replied and the two leant away from each other, peeking out from opposite sides of the curtain. The room wasn't quite as full as it could have been. People were sat in chairs all facing a podium that neither of the Time Lords had noticed as the Doctor had pulled her in.

"Today, my brothers, we will begin to fight to victory," the man at the podium continued. He was dressed up in a nice suit, as were the woman and man who flanked him on either side. "We will continue the work of General Cobbs! We will get our planet back!"

"So much for a holiday," Danni sighed as the room exploded into applause.

"We'll just have to stay an extra night to make up for it," the Doctor reasoned with a sideways glance. Danni nodded in agreement and he relaxed slightly. So far, she had been the one to suggest another night. He had been worried about overstepping, but it really seemed like she didn't want to leave his side.

"So, you or me?" she asked as the applause died down.

"I would love to see that UNIT training in action, my Pet," the Doctor replied. She shot him a look, but couldn't hide the grin of excitement that she let spread on her face. He shot her his own charming one in reply and she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," she said before stepping out into the room. " _Oi, bonehead!"_

 _~0~0~0~_

"What do you mean we can't stay?" the Doctor exclaimed at the women behind the reception counter. "We've paid every night, what's one more?"

"We've been incredibly grateful for your patron, Doctor Smith," the woman replied in a calming voice, hoping to negate a scene. "Unfortunately, the hotel has a two week limit on any one room to ensure that we can accommodate all guests, and tonight will be your last night in that. Your room is highly coveted and we already have a new guest lined up."

"Fine," the Doctor snapped. "Give us another room then. Any room."

She quickly turned to the computer on the desk. "I'm very sorry, Doctor Smith, there doesn't appear to be any rooms left for the next week or so. The Face of Boe has organised a conference here for a few of his offices and we are fully booked," she smirked slightly, smugly. "Apparently we came highly recommended."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. That would be the phone call Danielle had made to make up for the altercation in the restaurant. " _Jack_ ," he snarled. "Always sticking his big head in everything."

"We would love to welcome you again, Doctor Smith. You and your wife have been a delight for us to look after, unfortunately we just can't book you in this week."

"Do you understand what you're doing?" he asked. "My wife is the _most_ important woman in the universe, and…" he trailed off as he noticed the look on the receptionist's face. She was obviously looking at him fondly, enjoying him talk about his wife but with the disregard of an outsider. Nothing he could say now was going to change the fact that they would have to leave the hotel tomorrow.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. "Thank you."

He turned before she could say anything else, walking up to the elevator and jabbing the button hard. It had been so easy to extend their stay up until this point. He hadn't even needed to go down to the reception, they'd just stayed and his future self would sort it out. That afternoon, though, they'd received the bill for their room service, which indicated the end of their stay. He had hoped it was just a misunderstanding.

He wasn't ready to lose her yet. He stepped into the elevator, and turned to face the door. The people who had been waiting with him looked slightly frightened and decided to wait for the next one. He guessed he was glaring out at the world rather openly. He didn't care.

She wouldn't stay. He knew she wouldn't, as much as he desperately wanted her to come back home. They'd all but worked out their differences, but that wasn't what would keep her from deciding to move back in with him. She would be too scared, too hesitant. His actions of the past would still make her doubt whether or not they would truly be able to last while living together. She'd need more time.

He stormed out of the elevator onto their floor, all the way to their door before pausing. He had to calm down before he told her. He wanted her to know how unhappy he was at this development, but not the panic at their impending departure. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him gently and caught sight of her on the sofa. She was stretched out, book held just above her head as she read it lying down. "You're not going to drop that on your head again, are you?" he asked as he walked over to join her.

"No," she replied as her eyes scanned across the last few lines on the page. "And that's only happened a couple of times."

"A couple of times this trip," he reminded. She lifted the book to shoot him a pointed, warning look before she grabbed her bookmark and closed it.

"Did you sort it out?" she asked and he sighed, nudging her feet off so he could sit down.

"We've reached the end of the allotted time," he explained. "Apparently they have a two week limit on the rooms."

Danni frowned, sitting up and scooting so she was next to him. "Can't we just go into another room?"

He shook his head. "If there were any left," he replied. " _Someone_ had to go and tell the Face of Boe what a wonderful place this is. He's booked the entire hotel for a week."

Danni bit her lip, pulling her legs up onto the sofa. She really didn't want to go back to Clara's. The little vacation bubble had been wonderful to be in, but the pin had truly been put into their time together. It felt like it was fading away, which was ridiculous. "I guess we do need to head back to reality sooner or later," she replied softly. "It's Christmas soon and I need to get you that present."

"Oh yes," he said. "This mystical present that was going to trump my efforts."

Danni pulled her tongue out at him. "It will," she promised fiercely, although she had no idea what she was going to get him. "You're going to love it. You don't have a choice."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her up against him so she was snuggled into his side. "I'll have to remember that when you adore your present," he teased back, chucking his feet up onto the coffee table.

They sat together in a comfortable silence, one that didn't need to be broken. Danni listened to the steady beat of his hearts, taking comfort in the sound. She'd always found it soothing, ever since she'd first heard it. Across bodies for both him and herself, she loved the sound of his heartbeats and she didn't want to lose it. Not yet.

"Still," she started softly. "We've still got a whole night ahead of us, right?"

The Doctor smirked. "Of course," he purred. "You think this is how I'm going to let our holiday end?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara's hallway looked almost foreign when Danni stepped out of it, suitcase in tow. "It's definitely Monday, yeah?"

"Monday evening," he replied. "I thought you would prefer to land when Miss Oswald was actually at home."

She nodded, but she didn't let go of his hand. In fact, she parked her suitcase and took hold of his other one. She smiled up at him, keeping a tight grip.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, won't I?" she asked. "On Wednesday, when you pick up Clara?"

"Of course," he promised, hearing the worry in her voice despite the fact she tried to keep a happy smile on her face. "Did you have a good time, my Pet?"

She nodded. "The best," she promised yet again. "Did you?"

"Enough that I am considering taking you away again," he replied cheekily. She stuck her tongue out and he pulled her closer. "Until Wednesday, my Pet."

His kiss was soft and a complete opposite to the passion he had shown over the last two weeks, and yet still made her feel so loved that when he broke away she let out a little whimper. "I love you, Theta," she told him.

His hearts soared and his lips pulled into a grin. "I love you too, my Danni-Girl."

She grinned and he quickly stepped into the TARDIS before he dragged her with him. It was getting harder and harder to leave her every time, but it was her choice to come back, not his. He had to fly to Wednesday before he went back for her.

Danni watched the TARDIS dematerialise with not just sadness, but panic bubbling inside her. Maybe it was because they'd spent so long together, but watching him leave this time felt so much more difficult than it ever had before. Her Theta was leaving her in someone else's house, some place without him, somewhere she didn't belong.

Tears gathered in her eyes yet again, but they were so much stronger than they had ever been. The weight in her chest was going to crush her, this wasn't what she wanted at all.

"I want to come back to the TARDIS," she whispered brokenly, but the TARDIS never reappeared and the Doctor never heard the words.

Clara did, though. She had peeked around the corner to see pair returning from the trip. She'd seen them break away from each other, and she'd heard Danni's desperate plea to ears that weren't there.

She didn't step out for a moment, though. She gave Danni some time, them made herself known by calling out. "And she returns!"

Danni quickly wiped her eyes, turning with a smile for her friend. Clara had been so good to her, she didn't need to see her sad. "Hey, sweetie," she called, rushing over and the pair hugged. "How was your weekend?"

 _~0~0~0~_

" _What is wrong with you?" Danny had asked. "You have been in an awful mood all day."_

" _No I haven't," Clara replied, flopping onto her sofa and crossing her arms over her chest. She then shifted. "This sofa is so uncomfortable. I need a new one."_

" _You love this sofa," Danny replied slowly, with a frown and she glared at him._

" _Well I've changed my mind," she snapped. "I'm allowed to do that." She turned her attention to the screen, keeping it on her boyfriend, who was entirely too close. The movie was rubbish, though, and she wondered why she'd even chosen it. "Danni can help by buy a new one."_

" _Ah, that's it," Danny had said in a knowing voice, one that just angered her further, even though he hadn't done anything to deserve her ire._

" _What's that supposed to mean?" she asked._

" _You're missing your girlfriend," he explained. "You don't like the fact that Danni is getting back with her husband, do you?"_

" _How dare you?" Clara exclaimed. "Of course I want them to get back together! They're my best friends! If that's what makes them happy, then I want them to be happy too."_

 _Danny shook his head. "No, you don't want Danni to move out," he replied. "That's why you've let her decorate half of your flat. Why you've given her a room all of her own, and why you let her sleep in your bed with you for two weeks."_

" _I just want her to feel welcome!" Clara protested. "She deserves it! They've been kind to me!"_

" _No, this is more than that," he said. "Everyone can see it but you, Clara. She's been trying to get back with him this whole time, but now it's a possibility you're actually worried."_

 _Her hands clenched. "I don't fancy her," she snarled. "How can you even suggest that? I love you," she scoffed. "Although I'm starting to wonder why."_

 _Danny rolled his eyes. "You don't mean that," he stated and even though he was right, she didn't let him think that._

" _If you think I fancy someone else, maybe you should just leave!"_

 _~0~0~0~_

"It was alright," Clara dismissed. "Nothing happened." She wrapped her arm around Danni's shoulder. "Tell me about your weekend."

Danni blushed slightly. "It wasn't a weekend," she admitted guiltily. "It was a fortnight. We went to this hotel. Oh, Clara, you should have seen it."

Clara frowned, that bad feeling coming back again. A fortnight together? And Danni was still happy. Maybe they really were getting back together after all.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Oh Clara. Really? XD_

 _There's a cute little Outtake up if you fancy reading a bit of Ten. I'm rather happy with it, so go read and drop a little review :)_

 _Reviews -_

 _ **jimjamjo** \- Aww, thanks sweetie!_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Hehe I liked that you guessed it! I'm nothing if not predictable! Yeah, Third!Danni, I thought we needed another little dip into her. The closer we get to Missy, the closer to Danni being taken the little flashes are. Just thought I'd point that out XD_

 _ **Wicken25** \- Ahh, well, you shall just have to wait and see :D_

 _ **bored411** \- They're adorable, aren't they? Missy will come, but not for a little. This story has ended up being a lot longer than I was expecting, and I've still got more to do before we get back to the episodes._

 _ **Authora97** \- Aww, I hope everyone's better now :)_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- Thanks sweetie!_


	45. The Frost Fair

" _Clara_!"

Clara frowned. "Yes, Danni?" she called through, not looking up from the text book she was currently looking through. She'd set a bunch of questions for her Year 11's from one of the chapters and she wanted to make sure she had the right answers for herself before she tackled theirs. There was a teacher's book that went with it that gave the answers, but she had found too many inaccuracies in it to want to follow it again.

"I can't get the door!"

She rolled her eyes before standing up from the sofa, pen still in hand. "Why didn't you open the door before picking it up?" she asked as she walked over, pushing the door inwards. Danni smiled gratefully at her, one hand precariously carrying a gingerbread house, and the other holding one of the roof panels.

"Because I was annoyed," she retorted. "Help me with this. The roof won't stay on and I really don't want to use superglue." Danni headed over to the coffee table, nudging some of Clara's papers out of the way so she could place it down. "I didn't want to poison anyone with it, after all."

"No, I can see that," Clara replied, a little amused by her behaviour. Danni sat on the floor next to it, carefully placing the roof panels together.

"You see, when I press them together with the icing," she started, letting them go. Immediately the panels fell onto the table and she growled in frustration. "That's happened like five times now."

"Here, let me try," Clara told her, nudging her over so she could sit down. "Do you have any more icing?"

Danni nodded, heading back into the kitchen. "I don't even want it to be perfect," she told her friend as she disappeared and quickly reappeared with the tube of white icing. "At this point I just want it to stay on. You're supposed to decorate it with M&Ms, but that can go screw itself."

Clara laughed slightly. It was always a little funny to hear Danni say something even remotely swearword-like. For some reason it seemed even stranger than hearing her say actual swear words. She held her hand out for the tube, and started applying more onto the edges. "That seems a bit overkill, anyway," she replied. "Whoever heard of a house with multi-coloured roof tiles?"

"That's my thoughts exactly," Danni agreed. "I thought it would look good in the middle of the coffee table."

Clara just made a non-committal noise. Her house was slowly turning into a grotto, with lights and trees and other little ornaments. To be fair on Danni, though, she had expected it to be a lot more tacky and garish. Danni had chosen silver and blue as a colour scheme, and it was actually very pretty. It was a lot more decoration than Clara would have put up, and hers wouldn't have been in TARDIS colours, but she knew it made Danni happy so she didn't complain too much.

"You can keep it as well," she continued. "The Doctor doesn't really like gingerbread this time around. I thought you and Danny could nibble on it when you saw him again."

Clara nodded again, slowly moving her hands back from the roof. It was staying put, and Danni was absolutely astounded. "What did you do?!"

"I just added more," Clara replied. "Don't touch it. Hopefully it'll stick when it dries."

Danni grinned. "You're fantastic, Clara Oswald!"

"I am, aren't I?"

Danni watched Clara settle back into her seat, her brows furrowed slightly. Clara had, once again, dodged a mention of Danny Pink. Since her and the Doctor's holiday away she hadn't seen the other teacher at all, and Clara barely mentioned him. She still went out on a Thursday, but she never mentioned where and was always back before Danni went to bed.

"What is it?" Clara asked. "I know it's not the homework, because even when you set it you know it's rather dull."

Danni quickly averted her gaze, looking down at her hands. She hadn't stood up from the floor, either, and she found herself not wanting to. "Did I do something?"

Clara frowned, looking up at her friend. She looked so sad, and immediately Clara felt her heart clench in concern. "No," she replied quickly. "Why would you think that?"

Danni shrugged but didn't look up. "Danny hasn't been coming around," she commented. "I thought- I dunno, I thought I might have made him angry. Is it because I'm still living here?"

Clara had really hoped that Danni hadn't noticed it, but evidently she had. Ever since she'd chucked Danny out of the flat during what should have been their weekend together, their relationship hadn't been the best. There had been a few arguments, a few pointed ignored in the halls at school. He wasn't happy with her and she couldn't blame him. She'd treated him appallingly and without reason to. Maybe he did have a point. She really wasn't looking forward to Danni moving out, she'd really enjoyed having her in the guest bedroom. But he also didn't have to keep implying that she fancied her. Everyone always did, but she'd not expected it so much from her own boyfriend.

When she'd finally gotten him to talk to her, he'd been apologetic as well. But he'd refused point blank to go around to the flat. He said he didn't want to see his girlfriend pine over her roommate even if she couldn't see it herself. He still believed the Doctor and Danni were bad for her. So, until she could show him otherwise, she'd agreed to spend time with him at his place.

"It's not you," Clara reassured her. "It's me. I told him to stop coming around." Danni looked up, confused. "When you walked out on us when we were going to watch Terminator, I realised it wasn't fair to keep you trapped in your room all night when he had an apartment to himself. So we decided to just go there instead."

"Clara," Danni started, feeling guiltier by the moment. "You really didn't need to do that. I don't mind, you know I don't…"

"But I do," Clara interrupted. "I don't want my best friend trapped in her bedroom. Plus, you know," she smirked. "Empty apartments work better on date nights."

Danni couldn't help but giggle, and Clara watched her shoulders relax, guilt rising from them. "Oh, if that's the reason, that's okay then. Sorry I've been such a cramp on your love life."

She was only teasing but Clara shrugged. "That's alright," she replied just as cheekily. "Sorry the flat is out of bounds on Christmas. You don't want to be here when we are."

Danni pulled a face, standing up. "Don't," she warned. "Or I'll tell you about me and the Doctor and I'm sure you don't want to hear about…"

"No, I don't," Clara exclaimed. "Go make your cookies before I demolish your gingerbread house."

"You wouldn't dare," Danni gasped.

Clara raised an eyebrow and reached over, her hand hovering above the house. Danni quickly rushed to the kitchen. "I'm going, I'm going!" she cried. "And you and Danny will be alone again, I promise!"

Clara laughed and settled back into the sofa. She really was going to miss Danni when she was gone. It felt like she was losing a part of herself, and as much as she tried to focus on the work in front of her, she just couldn't. Instead she just stared at it, brows furrowed, as she wondered why Danni Fielding leaving her felt worse than Danny Pink never coming back.

 _~0~0~0~_

The frost fair was so much bigger than Danni was expecting. It wasn't the first time she'd heard of one, or in fact the first time she'd seen one, but it was the first Victorian one they'd been to and it was lovely.

And crowded. She knew the Doctor wasn't particularly happy about it being so crowded, but Danni really enjoyed it. Atmosphere was half of the draw to festivals and fairs like this. She enjoyed seeing people having a good time, especially on such an unusual location.

"Do you think I can have a go on the merry-go-round later?" she asked the Doctor, who held her hand in his. They were both wearing gloves, Danni's fluffy but his almost velvet in texture and thickness, but the gesture was lovely. Everything felt better when they were holding hands.

"If you want to," he replied. "I'm not sure if going around and round in a circle is much fun, though."

"Oh, you know it's more than that," she said. "You don't have to come on with me. You can just sit back and watch." She smiled up at him. He looked so nice in his outfit. It didn't look too different from his normal suit. It was still a deep navy with red lining. The jacket was longer, though, with coat tails and his trousers a little more of a tighter fit. He really was making an effort when he didn't have to.

Part of her thought that he was just using her as an excuse to wear a fancier outfit, but she was happy to be the excuse if it made him more comfortable. "You really know the best places to come for Christmas," she said. "This looks just like a Christmas card. You know I'm a sucker for a good theme."

"That I do," he agreed as his eyes darted around while she couldn't see.

Unfortunately this particular trip wasn't quite as innocent as she believed. He had already been planning to take her to the Frost Fairs, but not for a while. He'd been investigating the best time to take her when he'd seen a power spike. Someone was using something nuclear powered in the 1890s and he knew it wasn't anything good. He just wanted to investigate and make sure it was something their detective friends could handle. Then he'd pass it off to them and they could continue their Christmas.

There was an array of different stalls. He offered to buy her a trinket or two, but there wasn't anything he deemed nice enough for her to own. Eventually they settled for having a couple of baked potatoes as they walked leisurely through the crowd.

"Maybe we should go see Vastra," Danni suggested after she finished a bite of the buttery treat. "I haven't seen them since you regenerated, it might be a good idea to get them up to speed."

"I'm sure we will stop by before the end of our trip," he offered, knowing that they definitely would. "For now, though, why don't you choose what you want to do next, my Pet?"

Danni frowned, pulling them both to a stop. She pushed onto her tip toes, looking over the heads of the people to decide which way to go. A lot of them seemed to be funnelling into a small roped off area so she nodded in that direction. "What about over there?" she asked. "Something seems to be happening."

He agreed, so they walked over and joined the back of the crowd. The two people manning the entrance were very efficient, though, and soon enough they were at the front of the queue. The lad held his hand out with the expression on his face of a person who'd already becoming tired of their job. "Two pennies," he told them. The Doctor fished into his pocket and pulled out two exceptionally shiny coins and handed them over in return for two cardboard tickets. "Just show this if you want to come back later, squire," he said. "Only valid for today though, mind. Tickets'll be a different colour tomorrow."

Danni smiled. "Thank you," she replied gratefully. "Can you tell us what we'd come back to see, should we want to?"

He shot them both a confused look. "It's the Carnival of Curiosities, ain't it?" he replied slowly. "It's the main attraction. There's been posters up about it for weeks."

"Oh, of course," Danni replied. "How silly of me. Come along, dear."

She pulled the Doctor along. "Curiosities, eh?" she stated. "This isn't one of those places where they abuse people, is it? You know, like in the Phantom of the Opera? Because I don't think I'll be happy that we gave them money."

"I doubt it," the Doctor replied. "I think this probably no more than a travelling circus. All fake fortune tellers and bearded ladies that are actually bears."

"That's okay then," she replied, still frowning. "I guess. What should we go look at first?"

They had a little wander around. There was a fortune teller, just like the Doctor had said, but Danni made sure they stayed far away from that tent. She'd had enough of knowing the future for all of her remaining lives. There was an exhibition of 'Never-creatures', but all of them were incredibly fake and very disappointing at that. Danni really did expect more of a fake mermaid.

She did enjoy the strongman, though, until the Doctor sighed like he had somewhere better to be. Danni shot him a look, willing him to be quiet and less disinterested, but the man had already noticed.

"You got a problem, mister?" he demanded as he held a metal pole with two baskets of rocks attached to each end against his chest.

"Me?" the Doctor asked like he was surprised to be picked on.

"That's right – you."

"Sorry," the Doctor replied, walking over to the man. Danni dipped her head, her cheeks turning red. Oh, why was he doing this?

"I just wasn't _that_ impressed, I'm afraid."

"Really?" the strong man challenged.

"Theta, please," Danni called back over but neither the Doctor nor the crowd were budging.

"I can soon teach you to be impressed."

"You think so?" the Doctor replied. He glanced back at his wife, who looked decidedly uncomfortable instead of impressed. He knew he shouldn't have taken that to heart so much, but it had really bothered him and so he was going to put a stop to it. He looked back up at the strong man. "Let me hold that for you while you try."

He reached out and the crowd, the strong man, and Danni could only watch in astonishment as he held the pole in one steady hand, like it was light as a feather. "What's your name?"

"Michael," the strong man replied, his voice no longer full of the irritation the Doctor had initially brought on him.

"Michael what?"

"Michael, sir."

The Doctor shook his head immediately, placing the pole down. They never seemed to know, but he would always hate being called 'sir'. "What's your surname?" he corrected. "Michael what?"

"Oh," Michael replied. "Michael Smith."

The Doctor's face lit up, a smile spreading on it that once again surprised the strong man. "Oh, we're Smiths too!" he cried. "Me and my wife. Well, sort of. Doctor John Smith and Danielle Smith."

"Danielle Fielding, dear!" Danni called over. "Maybe leave the man alone, okay?"

He nodded again, patting Michael on the arm. "Us Smiths have to stick together," he continued. "Good act, by the way. Maybe work on your presentation a bit. Develop some patter to keep the people interested."

" _John,_ " Danni once again called over, this time through gritted teeth. He seemed to recognise that she was less than pleased with him. "Leave him alone. Now."

"Right, yes," he quickly replied. "Coming, my Pet."

He quickly pushed through the crowd, leaving Michael to his work. He took her hand and she held onto his a little too tightly. "You can't just do things like that," she told him in a hiss. "Give him pointers, but not in front of everyone. You've shown up his act and that's his livelihood."

The Doctor took a look back at Michael and saw the crowd slowly dispersing. "Do you think I embarrassed him?"

"You were just trying to show him up because I was impressed," Danni replied. "I'd be angry if it wasn't such a lovely thought. Don't do it again."

He glanced down at her and saw her smiling again even as she tried to not look up at him. She was still happy. That was very good. "I won't," he promised. "What else tickles your fancy?"

"You on a good day," she retorted cheekily. "But what about that over there?" she motioned ahead of them. "There seems to be a show starting, perhaps we can still get in and see."

 _~0~0~0~_

The show was pretty packed even as they were all ushered inside, so Danni and the Doctor took a couple of seats at the back. He let her sit on the outside chair just in case she felt like leaving, and to stop himself leaving in case he felt like it too. The lights were only on as long as it took for the last person to sit down, then it was dark apart from a single light shining onto a white screen on the front.

"Oh, it's shadow puppets," Danni whispered to her husband. "This should be good."

The Doctor didn't reply, nor did he agree. The tent had been signposted as ' _The Most Magickal Shadowplay'_ , and if bad spelling said anything it told him that it was going to be terrible.

But how wrong he was. He was included in the gasps and the awe of the crowd as puppets were paraded between the light and the screen. Little figures and animals danced enchantingly across the white fabric, with no purpose other than to be mesmerising. He watched the limbs and the movements without being able to tear his attention away from it to check to see if Danielle was also enjoying the lifelike act. Although, if he had to guess, he'd probably be right in assuming she was as pulled into the scene as he was.

As two figures danced across the screen as if they were the shadows of actual living people, the Doctor dipped his head down to his wife. "It's good, isn't it?" he whispered. "Is it just me, or is it actually impossible?"

Danni nodded. This really was one of the most magical things she'd seen for quite a while. If she didn't know any better, and unfortunately she did, she would have thought it was actual magic that was causing the beautiful imagery and not someone's amazing skills. "It does seem a bit impossible," she agreed quietly. "But it's so beautiful."

"But they're puppets," the Doctor protested and she nodded as a butterfly fluttered delicately through the air, chased by a child with a net, and even though her eyes saw the solid black, her mind added a dimension to the scene that the puppets never could.

"I know," she replied. "It's wrong, isn't it? Beautiful, but wrong."

He had expected more of a protest from her and turned his head to check she was alright. She seemed fine, but she was watching the scene with the air of someone who had seen too much to believe something like this was normal. She was still smiling as she enjoyed the show, but her brows were furrowed and her eyes were looking just past the puppets as she looked for what was wrong.

"Where are the strings, or the rods?" the Doctor murmured, confirming what she was thinking. "If they're puppets – what keeps them up and makes them move?"

"Alien, then?" Danni asked and he shrugged.

"Perhaps," he replied and neither of them said anymore about it, but watched with a new sense of diligence until the end of the show, where the audience exploded into a loud applause. The screen rose to reveal and young woman wearing a red cloak with the hood down. She took a bow, taking the accolade with a quite reservation.

She stood there until the tent emptied, leaving just the Doctor and Danni at the back. When there was room they walked side by side down to the woman, who smiled at them both.

"That was wonderful," Danni told her honestly. "You're very talented."

"Thank you," the woman replied gratefully. "I'm glad my show entertained you."

"It did," the Doctor agreed. "How do you do it?"

Usually Danni would have scolded him for his abrupt rudeness, but she just tilted her head like she was interested in the answer as well. There was two ways this could go if the woman really was an alien. One, she could just be looking for a way to make her way in the world, which was fine. Or, two, there was something underhand going on and they'd need to stop her. Danni truly hoped it was the first.

"I have always had a talent for shadow puppetry," the woman said. "For bringing shadows and shapes to light. You'll forgive me if I don't share all my secrets with you. My skill is all that I have."

"I'm sure that's not true," the Doctor said, with a bit of a purr that suggested that he didn't quite believe her at all. "But, like my wife said, very wonderful. Thank you."

They both turned to leave, but Danni turned back to look at her. "Oh, I forgot to ask your name," she said. "That's very rude, I do apologise."

The woman pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, so that her face fell into shadow. It changed her from the meek but talented woman who had stepped out from behind the screen into a shadow to rival her puppets. "I am Silhouette."

 _~0~0~0~_

"Something about her is sketchy, isn't it?" Danni asked as they made their way back through the fair. "I mean, it's nothing really obvious, but it's beyond the mystical nature of a travelling carnival, isn't it?"

He nodded in agreement. "It shouldn't be possible," he replied. "But I don't know what it could be. I hate not knowing."

"Welcome to my world," she retorted. "Half my time is spent not knowing what is going on and waiting for you to explain it to me. I suspect that this will be no different."

"Oh?" he replied. "And what about when you've been running off working for UNIT? You don't get my help there, do you?"

"No," she replied slowly, like she didn't want to admit it. "I should, though. Even when I get it right I really could use your input. You're much better than me at this sort of thing."

"It's all about experience," he said modestly. "You've got plenty under your belt. I just happen to have more. That's what you get for marrying an old man."

She nodded. "I guess so," she replied cheekily. "You are very old."

She giggled at the look he shot her before pausing to watch a man doing card tricks for a small crowd. He wasn't very good, nowhere near in the same league as Silhouette, although she did get a giggle at the Doctor pulling a fast one on him during the 'Pick a card' trick. Placing it in the man's trouser pocket had been a wonderful show of magic, and unfortunately not one that the crowd would get from the magician.

"There seems to be quite a difference in skill level here, doesn't there?" she commented. "You've got Silhouette on one end who can do things that shouldn't be possible for a human, and then you've got a man doing bad card tricks and a strong man who isn't that strong. It's like, whatever it is, it isn't to do with the carnival."

He frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Danni shrugged. "It just doesn't seem carnival-wide to me," she reasoned. "I don't know. What's the plan, Spaceman?"

"Jenny," the Doctor told her. Danni followed his gaze, wondering why she expected his daughter rather than the Victorian maid who lived there. However, she did, and she tried not to be too disappointed because she had actually wanted to go see their friends at some point this visit. "Coincidence, do you think?"

"I guess I was wrong," she admitted. "Come on, let's go find out what's happening."

They made their way through the dwindling crowd – most people were heading out now that Silhouette wasn't performing – and over to the maid. Neither of them were surprised to see her talking to Michael the Strong Man. It was obvious she wasn't there for leisure. "Elderly gent, with white hair and mutton-chop whiskers," she described.

Michael shook his head. "Sorry. Don't remember him. But we get so many people though here in a day. He could have been here, couldn't say for sure. I doubt if I remember even half of them." He glanced over at the couple who was joining them. "I remember Doctor Smith and Mrs Fielding here, though."

Jenny turned, surprised to see the two people who had appeared at her side. "Doctor Smith?" she asked. "Oh yeah, everyone knows Doctor Smith and his missus."

"Be nice, Jenny," Danni teased lightly as Michael excused himself from the meeting. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I didn't know you were 'ere," she replied. "Drawn in by the curiosities too?"

"Couldn't keep away," Danni said. "Come for a little Christmas jaunt and end up in the middle of an investigation, it would seem."

Jenny nodded, leaning a little closer. "Between you and me it ain't that curious. I've seen better. You looked at the mermaid they've got?" she shook her head. "Hopeless."

"You're not wrong there," Danni agreed. "Mermaids are a much nicer colour than that. And bigger. And did you see the fin? None of it was right."

"What about the wolf boy? You seen him? He just needs a good bath, he does. I asked him if he was alright, when the woman what's in charge wasn't looking, and he asked me if I could get him a meat pie. Polite as you like. Even said please. Wolf boy, my elbow."

"So what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked before she and his wife could get too chatty. He had hoped to keep this social interaction to when they went around to their grand townhouse, but no such look. "Apart from being singularly unimpressed with just about everything."

"I'm going to guess that you're investigating a man with mutton-chops," Danni said. "Has he done something?"

Jenny shook her head. "Marlowe Hapworth is his name. And he'd not done anything. Won't do anything ever again."

Danni's eyebrows shot up. "He was murdered?" she asked, sounding much too delighted that was decent when talking about someone's untimely demise. However, a murder meant that Madame Vastra was investigating it and she was always up for watching her work. She reminded Danni of the Doctor and she enjoyed it immensely. "Are you looking for who did it? Is this his last known whereabouts?"

"Who did it isn't the strange part," Jenny replied. "It's _'ow_ he died that makes no sense. Found a ticket to this Carnival on Hapworth's desk. From the colour, it was yesterday's. That's when he died. His manservant says he came home in a fluster, locked himself in his study, and a few minutes later he'd dead. Stabbed with a letter-opener."

"And I'm guessing that suicide is out of the question, otherwise you wouldn't be investigating," Danni surmised. She looked up at her husband. "Isn't there a Sherlock Holmes book about something similar? It's a lock-room thing, isn't it?"

The Doctor nodded. " _The Valley of Fear_ ," he recalled. "Although, if memory serves me correctly, the body didn't belong to the man they thought was murdered." He looked back at Jenny. "Are you sure it's Hapworth?"

"Of course we are," Jenny replied. "He 'ad the letter-opener shoved between his shoulder blades. We could see his face."

"So the police called Madame Vastra?" Danni asked.

"No, the dead man did," Jenny replied.

Danni frowned. "What? He knew he was going to die?"

"No, he was writing a letter to her when he was killed," Jenny clarified. "Carlisle, that's his butler, says he came back from a walk all anxious like and worried and said he had to tell Madame Vastra something important. Got as far as writing her name on the paper, and then someone put his lights out. For good."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright, we'll take it," he declared. He had hoped to keep Danielle away from anything that wasn't nice and Christmassy, but he wasn't going to be able to pull her attention away from it now. Plus, he was rather intrigued himself. A locked-room case would be rather interesting to solve, or disprove. It's not like they'd be able to do it without him.

Jenny frowned. "Take what?"

"The case, of course," the Doctor replied.

Danni grinned, taking his declaration as permission to start asking questions. "I'm guessing that the Frost Fair was part of his walk?" she asked Jenny as they left the Carnival of Curiosities behind and re-entered the more festive part of the fair. "What about the rest of his walk."

"I've been retracing his route, best I can," Jenny explained. "But I ain't found nothing yet. This place is the most likely for something weird going on, though." She eyed them both. "And talking of 'weird', you ain't told me why you're here yet."

"Oh, it's Christmas," Danni replied as the Doctor led the way to a large tent where tea and cakes were being served. There was a nice secluded table in the corner, perfect for discussing murder and Danni nodded in its direction. After all, atmosphere added to any situation. "The Doctor picked it because he knows I'm a sucker for this sort of thing. He's been a sweetheart."

The Doctor smirked as he sat next to her, motioning over a server. "Well, there are some benefits to pandering to you, my Pet," he replied and she leant up, placing a kiss on his cheek. Jenny couldn't help but be a little stunned at their behaviour. The last time she'd seen the pair, with this Doctor at any rate, had been when he'd just regenerated. He hadn't wanted anything to do with his wife, and Danni had been heartbroken. Now they were sitting side by side, as close as they could on separate chairs. Even though the Doctor was trying to maintain a stoic stance it was obvious that they were in a much better place than normal.

Ma'am would be pleased. And perhaps a little annoyed that Danni's attention was back on her husband again. Jenny couldn't have been happier though.

"It's strange how we ended up here when you were, though," Danni pointed out after a bite of cake. "Maybe the TARDIS thought you needed us, which would imply something more is going on."

"Ma'am will be glad of the help, though," Jenny admitted. "I think this case has her a little stumped, and perhaps a little worried. If he was writing to 'er when he snuffed it then maybe the murderer knows about her too."

"That is a possibility," the Doctor agreed, draining the last of his tea. "You two carry on here," he decided. "See if you can piece together the unfortunate Hapworth's final hours."

"Why?" Danni asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'll go and talk to Vastra. See what she'd discovered. Is she still at Hapworth's?" he asked Jenny as he stood up.

Jenny opened her mouth to reply, but Danni's moan of disappointment interrupted her. "But I want to go see Vastra too!" she protested. "Why do you get to go and I don't?"

"Because you're the friendly one," he replied. "You can get people to answer questions better than I can."

"But I wanna go!" she moaned and Jenny chuckled at her childish behaviour, made all the funnier by the fact the maid knew she was hundreds of years old.

"Fine," the Doctor conceded and Danni grinned, jumping out of her chair. "Jenny, you piece together what's left to find out," he ordered and Jenny nodded in agreement. She was always glad to work with Danni, but the blonde could be rather chatty and she wanted to get back as quickly as possible. "Is Vastra still at the house?"

"She is," Jenny confirmed. "Isn't there something else you need to ask me?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "I find it best to keep an open mind, unclouded by the opinions of others. We shall inspect the scene of the crime and formulate our own opinions based on our observations."

"Right you are." Jenny sipped her tea. "Sure you don't have just one question?"

"Quite sure. We'll see you later, either back here or at Hapworth's house, or failing that back at Paternoster Row." He looked to his wife. "Danielle, let's go."

He didn't wait for her, setting off between the tables towards the exit. Danni and Jenny shared a knowing look.

"He'll get it in a moment," Danni reassured her. "He's so used to just jumping into the TARDIS and flying away, I think he forgets what directions are sometimes. What's the address?"

The Doctor was quick to be back at their side. "Alright," he said. "One more question. What's Hapworth's address?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Hapworth's house was as grand as his name suggested. The dark wooden hallway let a variety of places, all lined with fine art works and statues. Danni couldn't help but try and appreciate each one as they were led to the dead man's study. The police officer at the door tipped his hat when the Doctor flashed him his psychic paper and let them in.

They caught the sight of Madame Vastra lowering her veil as she obviously expected a member of the constabulary rather than the two Time Lords who stepped in, closing the door behind them. When she saw she was in friendly company she raised it again and nodded in greeting at the pair.

"Scene of the crime?" the Doctor asked.

Vastra indicated to Hapworth's desk. "He was found slumped forward, the letter-opener in his back."

Danni frowned as they walked over to the desk, checking it over. There was blood splattered around, with a deep dark stain in the middle where the man had slumped over. There was even blood on the ornate chair where he was obviously sat.

"The police removed the body, and they still have the letter-opener," Vastra continued to bring them up to speed. "There are, as seems to be the natural state of the police, baffled."

"That's why they brought you in, though, isn't it?" Danni replied as she circled around to the lizard woman's side. "The best and the brightest in London?"

"Danielle, you do flatter me," Vastra purred, picking up her hand to place a kiss on the back. "I do so enjoy having you around."

Danni nodded her head. "Whatever I can do to be of service," she replied just as teasingly.

"We were speaking to Hapworth's man, Carlisle. He says the door was locked at there's no other way in or out. Is that right?" the Doctor asked, keen to move the conversation along and Danielle's attention back onto himself.

"Unless Carlisle is lying about the door," Vastra confirmed. "But he seems truthful enough, and not a little upset."

"The poor man obviously cared for Hapworth," Danielle agreed. "He didn't want to be fussed about, but I wish I could have helped more. He blames himself, you can tell."

The Doctor and Vastra went back and forth, ruling out any other method of entry and all possible options of the man accidently killing himself. Danni just continued to look around, listening in to their conversation rather than joining in herself. She found her skills more useful when she was pointing out stuff they may have missed rather than chiming in with something they'd worked out and dismissed.

"What about the floor?" she asked. "There's no secret entrances, but what about a trap door?"

The Doctor nudged the only rug out of the way with his foot but it revealed nothing. "A good idea, my Pet, but no," he replied and she shrugged. There were a few large paintings on the walls so she started moving them, looking for secret exits there as well, before fixing them back into place once more.

She moved over to the desk to see if anything stood out on there. No magic button to open anything hidden, but there was a bloodstained piece of paper that had only the words 'Madame Vastra' written on it. She caught the Doctor's eye and he joined them at the desk.

"He was writing to me," the detective explained when she saw what Danni was looking at. "In a state of agitation, according to Carlisle. I did know Hapworth, though more in the nature of an acquaintance than as a friend. He was a man of learning, and his knowledge has proved useful in the past."

Next to the letter was the cardboard ticket that Jenny had mentioned. Danni picked up with a frown. "I thought this had been found on him, not next to him," she commented. "I guess that proves that whatever agitated him was at the Carnival."

"It could have been anywhere on his walk," Vastra commented, although she knew the look on Danni's face well. She'd seen a similar one on her own wife. It said that she'd worked something out, something that perhaps she had missed. "What makes you say that it was at the Carnival?"

"Because it's not in his pocket," she reasoned. Both of them looked a little baffled by her declaration and suddenly she felt rather self-conscious. "Maybe not. I- I'm probably wrong," she replied, but she didn't put the cardboard down.

"Tell us," the Doctor encouraged. "I'm sure there is something to your thoughts."

She caught his gaze, seeing that he genuinely wanted her to continue. She smiled at him because his encouragement felt rather nice, and quite empowering as well. There had been a time she'd have been worried that he'd call her stupid and tell her that she could do better. She didn't worry about that anymore, and the realisation surprised her enough to remove some of her nervousness.

"Well, there's a bit of a walk between here and the fair," she reasoned. "And there was quite a bit to do there. You put our tickets in your pocket because you only need them if you're going back in, right?" The Doctor nodded, reaching into his pocket to take out their own tickets. "So, he either kept hold of it all the way home."

"Clutching at a ticket would make it rather valuable," Vastra agreed. "He didn't want to lose it, or it was a reminder of whatever had happened to him that spooked him so much."

Danni nodded. "Or he took the time to take it out of his pocket once he'd gotten into the room. Whichever it was makes the ticket rather important. So, I think that it's the Carnival." She shrugged. "Which, I admit was not what I was expecting."

The Doctor stared at her for a moment and her cheeks warmed up. She averted her eyes as she placed the ticket back down by the letter. "He- He wasn't discarding it, either, because there's a bin by the desk and he had it by the letter. Maybe he was planning on going back?"

The Doctor reached out, grabbing her hand as she lifted it off the table. She started slightly in surprise and turned to look at him. He continued to look at her for a moment like he was trying to work her out, then a smile broke out on his face.

"You are so beautiful when you're being clever," he told her much to her and Vastra's surprise. She had seen the change in their relationship when he had regenerated. He had seemed to be pushing her away. She was glad to see that wasn't the case anymore. She'd heard the issues that could arise from regeneration and she was finally able to put their troubled down to that. "Is this how you see me when I'm being clever too?"

Danni beamed at him, shaking her head. "No, you're much more impressive," she promised.

"You impress me," he pointed out. "Does that make you even more impressive?" She giggled and the nervousness at her own thought process seemed to disappear. He needed to get her working that wonderfully clever brain of hers more often.

He turned to Vastra. "So, he was definitely at the Carnival," he started. "Was the ticket the only clue you have found that might explain what had upset him?"

"That and three small birds," Vastra replied.

The Doctor frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Birds? What birds?"

"Oh, not real birds," Vastra corrected. "There are made from paper, folded into the shape of a bird. Three of them. Rather stylised, quite clever."

"You mean like Origami?" Danni asked. She glanced up at the Doctor. "You were going to teach me that."

"I'll get around to it," he dismissed, although it had been a good few hundred years since she'd asked him if he'd known any. "And not yet. I don't think the word will be used here for another sixty years yet." He turned his attention to Vastra. "It's Japanese for 'folded paper'," he explained. "Where are they."

Vastra frowned herself as she looked over the desk with them. "That's strange," she commented. "They were just there, beside the carnival ticket. I wonder where they went."

"Maybe the police took them?" Danni suggested. "Cleaned them up when they moved the body?"

"Seems a bit careless," the lizard woman replied. "So most likely, knowing the police."

The Doctor shrugged. "Probably not important," he reasoned before taking Danni's hand again. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"We should get back to Jenny," she declared before turning to Vastra. "I'm sure we'll meet you back at your house."

 _~0~0~0~_

When they returned to the tea-and-cake tent there was no sign of Jenny. The fair was still incredibly busy though, so there was a multitude of places she could be and even more people she could be talking to, so neither were particularly worried about her whereabouts. Instead the Doctor offered Danni some more refreshments and she was hungry enough to be happy to take the offer.

She took a seat on one of the only empty tables left, which had more seats than they required but she didn't really think about it too much. Instead the death of Hapworth still sat on her mind. What could he have possibly seen that had worried him so much? Whatever it was, Danni was almost certain it had something to do with Silhouette and the beautifully magical show she had put on for them all. Whether she was running, or the bad guy, or just someone alien on this planet was anyone's guess, but it had to do with the woman in the tent at the back of the Carnival.

"Excuse me?"

She blinked herself out of her thoughts and looked up at the young man who had appeared on the other end of their table. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he continued. "My boss and I have been trying to find a table for quite some time now, and I couldn't help but notice that you are only sharing with your friend. Would you mind awfully if we took up the other half of this table?"

She looked up over for a moment. He was dressed in a suit and jacket appropriate for the time of year, although his combed back brown hair was dusted in a slight covering of snow and indicated that he probably should have worn a hat. He seemed harmless and friendly enough, in fact his hair and his slightly turned up nose reminded her of Clara and Danni found herself quite happy to offer him a seat. Plus it wasn't quite fair that they were taking a full six seater table for just the two of them.

"Of course not," she replied. "Help yourself."

He shot her a friendly smile before looking up, catching the eye of someone – probably his boss – then sat down on the opposite end of the table to her. "Thank you very much," he said and she shrugged.

"It seems like they didn't quite anticipate the rush of people," she replied. "Maybe next year they will provide more chairs."

"If only," he replied. "If they have too many empty chairs it will put people off."

"You make a good point," she agreed. "I'm Danni, by the way."

He smiled. "How do you do, Miss Danni."

She shook her head. "No, it's Mrs…" she started before changing her mind. "It's Danni, just Danni."

"How informal," he replied, obviously quite amused. "Then please, I am Oswald."

Danni's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, that's quite a coincidence," she replied and he frowned.

"Is it?" he asked. "Do you know many Oswalds?"

"No," she giggled slightly. "Sorry. I was just thinking to myself how you reminded me of my friend Clara. Her last name is Oswald."

"Ah, I see," he replied, relaxing slightly. "Is she joining you? It would be quite amusing to meet the woman I remind you off."

Danni shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she said. "Clara's quite a long way away. It's just me and my husband."

"Your husband?" Oswald seemed quite surprised, as people all too often were, to learn that the Doctor and she were married. It always made her feel a little defensive and she felt herself bristle slightly.

"Yes, my husband," Danni replied.

"I thought as much," Oswald replied, though. "I didn't want to presume, though." Danni smiled happily at him. "I am sure I'll learn all about him when he comes back over with your refreshments. For now, though, tell me more about this mystical woman whom I remind you so much about."

Danni did love to talk about Clara. She was her best friend, especially since they'd been living together, and so the praise just came rushing out. "She's a te… a tutor," Danni told him. "A very good one at that. She loves to travel, and she doesn't have time for nonsense but she's a good laugh when she wants to be. She does have this tendency to think I can't tell when she's lying to me, though. I think it's because she's normally so good at tricking everyone else when she's not okay that she thinks I can't see it."

He frowned, acting concerned for the woman he'd never met. "Is she unwell?" he asked.

"No," Danni corrected. "She's in a relationship with an ex-solider, and he doesn't like me too much. But, because I live with her, I think I'm getting in the way of their relationship even though she keeps telling me it's okay. I'm worried she'll resent me for it." She frowned to herself, looking at the man suspiciously. "And why am I telling you that?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps it's because I remind you so much of your friend?" he suggested and Danni nodded slowly. She'd not even told the Doctor that, and suddenly she felt like maybe inviting him to sit down wasn't the best idea.

Oswald smiled at her, obviously trying to sooth her worries. "I'm a tutor as well," he continued. "It's quite a co-incidence, really."

"Really?" a voice purred darkly and she glanced behind her to see the Doctor stood there, looking at the other man distantly. He quickly sat in the chair next to his wife rather than across from her as if he was creating a barrier between the pair. "And why is that?"

"Your wife was just telling me about your friend, Clara," he told the Doctor. "We share quite a lot of similarities."

Danni smiled at the Doctor, reaching out to take his hand underneath the table. She felt a lot better with him by her side, but her slight distrust of Oswald didn't fade. "Doctor, this is Oswald. Oswald, my husband, the Doctor, who doesn't seem to have brought us any cake."

"How do you do," the Doctor greeted offhandedly before turning to Danni. "I believe it's time to went looking for Jenny, my Pet."

"Really?" Danni asked with a frown. "I thought we were waiting for her here?"

Oswald looked concerned. "I do hope I haven't driven you away from your table."

"Oh no, definitely not," the Doctor replied. "But we really should be going."

As he was talking another gentleman joined them, looking over the little group with an air of interest. He was older than Oswald, with a short beard and a silver-topped cane that made him look both posher and like a supervillain at the same time.

Oswald immediately stood for the man. "Ah, Mr Milton, I'm glad you could join us," he greeted jovially. "Let me introduce Danni and the Doctor, who have kindly lent us part of their table. This is Orestes Milton, my employer."

Milton shot them both a tight smile, one that spoke of being introduced to many people over his life. "Then I must thank you graciously, but unfortunately we cannot stay for as long as I'd hoped. I hope you're not leaving on our account."

He waved at Oswald and the pair sat down together. Danni felt the Doctor squeeze her hand tightly for just a moment, and the look on his face said that he was curious about the new man. She smiled at him just as kindly as she had Oswald. "Mr Milton," she started. "Oswald tells us he works for you. Are you a headmaster?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied with a little chuckle. "I feel it may be a nicer vocation. He teaches the children of the poor and attends the local workhouse. I just pay for his services."

"That's awfully kind of you," Danni replied. "Not many people would think of the unfortunate like that."

"I have been very fortunate in my life," Milton told her. "I believe that one should give back to the community what one can."

"I entirely agree," Danni replied. "Oh, but listen to me, keeping you from your business. I can't half chatter on when the mood takes me."

"What sort of business is that, may I ask?" the Doctor added on the end, following her lead and being as polite as she had ever heard him be to someone he was suspicious of.

"I am an industrialist, I suppose for want of a better word," Milton explained. "We are pioneering a new process at one of my factories and I need to debrief the shift manager."

Another squeeze of her hand said that the Doctor wasn't too pleased with that answer. "Very wise," the Doctor said. "It's good to pay attention to the details of things, I find."

"Indeed," Milton agreed. "As a medical man, I see that you appreciate the importance of detail and accuracy."

"Oh, I'm not that sort of doctor."

"Oh? A doctor of divinity, perhaps?" Milton's lips twitched as he said it, suggesting he was being less than serious.

"He's a doctor of many things," Danni replied for her husband. "Sometimes science, sometimes mythical. At the moment, though, he's a doctor of the morbid."

"Morbid?" Milton asked with a frown. "A mortician?"

"An investigator," the Doctor corrected and Milton looked positively fascinated.

"Really? How intriguing. Investigating what, may I ask?"

"Murder," the Doctor replied bluntly. "Intrigue. And missing origami birds."

"Origami?" Oswald asked, having kept quite in the presence of his employer until that point. "Is that a breed?"

Milton spared him but a glance. "Origami is the ancient Japanese art of paper-folding," he explained and Oswald nodded.

Danni, on the other hand, frowned. The Doctor had said that the word wasn't used around here yet, hadn't he? "Oh, you speak Japanese as well," Danni said happily. "I find it so hard to find someone to converse with."

"Alas, not a word," Milton replied.

"That's a pity," Danni replied, genuinely meaning it. If he had been able to speak the language, then maybe he was just in the wrong place and the wrong time and was perfectly innocent. Unfortunately, the fact he knew the word when he shouldn't meant that he was probably embroiled in whatever was happening at the Carnival.

"Much the pity," the Doctor agreed, standing up. "Come along, Danielle. We really must find Jenny."

Danni was happy to agree, and with a quite farewell, the couple were out of the tent like a shot. The Doctor quickly pulled her to the side, hiding beside one of many stalls.

"So is he a time traveller too?" Danni whispered just loud enough to be heard over the background noise of the fair. "Or maybe he just knows one?"

"He may just have an over sophisticated translation morpher," the Doctor replied as they watched the entrance to the tent. "He used the word 'debrief', meaning to get a report after the event. That particular Americanism won't be coined until towards the end of the Second World War."

"Which is a good fifty years in the future," Danni finished. "If he was from here then neither of the words should be in his vocabulary." The Doctor nodded. "So why are we waiting for him?"

"I have a hunch," he told her as a few people walked out of the tent. Milton and Oswald were at the back, and paused just outside. A couple of words were exchanged and Oswald went one way and Milton the other, into the Carnival. "There he goes now." He grabbed her hand. "Come on."

The Doctor pulled out their tickets from his pocket, showing them at the gate and they hurried inside to the Carnival. Already there was no sign of the man they were following. "He must have gone further in," the Doctor decided. "Walking quickly, so a man with a purpose and precise destination."

"You think he's going to see Silhouette, don't you?" she realised as he began to pull her through the crowd. As he suspected they caught the very back of Milton disappearing behind the Shadowplay tent and the Doctor moved them over to the side, away from view but where they could still watch him. "Do you think she told him about our questions?"

"Perhaps," he admitted.

"But surely she gets asked about what she does all the time?" Danni reasoned.

"You saw the crowd quickly file out after the show," he pointed out. "For an industrious period in history, a lot of things seem to go over people's heads. Or maybe she just tells him about everyone who asks questions. Maybe the reason they chose our table was to see if we were a threat to them."

"Question is; what are they doing?"

The Doctor nodded but said no more. This was becoming more involved than he had hoped, and he still hadn't told her about the power spike. He was almost certain now that it had something to do with the philanthropist.

Milton was out before he could tell her, though, and they both fell silent as they watched him walk just far enough not to spot them while they could still keep an eye on him. Silhouette nipped out of her tent to let people know the next show would be in an hour, then disappeared again. "Maybe it's break time?" Danni reasoned as they followed Milton, but it was obvious she didn't believe her own words.

"Or she's going to meet him somewhere less crowded," the Doctor replied. "Looks like he's leaving."

They followed him out of the Carnival, out of the Frost Fair and out into the London streets. He only walked for a little while before darting down a side street. Then another. It was a dark street, with obviously empty terrace houses with their windows boarded up and moss growing on the bricks. Some even were slowly caving in with piles of rubble slowly growing on the neglected pavements.

 _I always think it's a shame that buildings are left like this._

The Doctor started, eyes wide and hearts thumping. His wife's voice echoed in his mind for the first time since she left, and he'd not even noticed her reach out. She didn't seem to either. He looked down at the top of her head, but she was still watching Milton intently from the shadows they'd hidden in. She'd reached out to him because she'd wanted to. She wanted to be joined with him, and he forgot for a moment why they were in the streets.

Maybe, just maybe, she was ready to come home. Maybe she was finally his again. His own mind was singing from not being alone anymore, but he was still too stunned to reply.

Milton paused at one of the houses, checking both ways before entering through the front door. Danni frowned. "Why's he going in there?" she asked. "Surely for a man who can afford to pay for someone else's tutor, he should have a nicer home."

The Doctor continued to look down at her, trying for a moment to focus on her question, but found himself unable to. "You spoke to me."

"Yes," she replied slowly, confused. "That's how conversations tend to go."

He shook his head. "No, no, I mean…" he stuttered. "You spoke to me."

She stared at him, not quite sure why he was becoming so worked up over her speaking. He hadn't done that in a while, and usually it was because she had said something wrong, not just because she'd spoken at all. "I'm not too sure what's going on here," she told him bluntly. "But we really should get inside after him, shouldn't we?"

He nodded, although he still seemed a little off as they headed over to the house themselves. She tried to think back over what she'd said, but all she'd done was ask why he was going into the building when it was obviously not a house suited to him, and that she didn't like buildings being left to ruin.

Her face blanched slightly as he opened the door with a quick buzz of the screwdriver. She'd said it in her head. She'd projected into his mind without checking that he was okay with it. No wonder he was all flustered, that was an awful thing to do, wasn't it? She needed to apologise, but he was already walking into the building and she quickly followed.

The inside of the house was in the state of disrepair that the outside suggested. The plaster was falling off the walls, the floors were bare and stained. It was quite a large house, though, and in a better state would have been great for a family to live in. They slowly made their way around it, checking both reception rooms and all of the bedrooms upstairs for Milton but he seemed to have vanished completely.

"I don't understand," Danni whispered. "We would have noticed him going out the back."

"I don't know," he replied. "But there's obviously no need to whisper."

Danni nodded as he opened the back door to look into the small yard, but there was no sign of him nor any sign he'd been out there at all. Nothing suggested anyone had entered at all before them, or for a while judging by the dust on what remained of the furniture.

The Doctor paused in of the living rooms, head straight and alert. "What was that?"

Danni frowned, hearing the faint tapping noise that had caught his attention. "I dunno," she admitted. "Machinery, maybe?"

"It's coming from the next room," he told her but as they crossed the threshold the noise disappeared.

He darted over to the window to look outside. Danni joined him as he looked through one of the broken panes. "Doctor, look."

He looked down to where she was staring and saw the small paper bird that sat on the windowsill. "Ah. Interesting."

"So, what, he's just going around leaving paper birds everywhere?" Danni replied, utterly confused. "Is it like a calling card or something."

"Or something," he replied, picking it up to examine it. The dust and grime that infected the house was nowhere to be seen on the white paper. "Hasn't been here long, it's not dusty enough." He dropped it back onto the windowsill. "But I can't believe our Mr Milton came here just to leave a paper bird behind."

"He must be up to something, though," Danni said. "No one comes to a dilapidated house and disappears without some ill intent. Hapworth died, it can't be a coincidence."

"Or to work out the ill intent," he said pointedly. "Wherever he went must have taken some power, but not enough to generate the power spike. Must be alien, though, because he's definitely not a man of the time."

Danni frowned. "What power spike?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him as he suddenly couldn't look at her. "Doctor, did you bring me here to investigate something?"

"No, definitely not," he quickly retorted. "I brought you here so I could investigate something and give it to Vastra to deal with while you had a good Christmas. We just have managed to get caught up in it in the way I'd hoped we'd be able to avoid."

She stared at him for a moment and he expected her to be angry at him lying to her about his true intentions. Instead, she whacked him on the arm and he yelped in surprise. "You should have told me," she scolded. "You know the things that interest you tend to interest me as well."

"I thought you liked trips out that didn't involve running for your life?" he said and she nodded.

"I do," she agreed. "But if there's something to look into don't leave me out of it! We can help each other, you silly old man." She shook her head. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you know me at all. Come on. Let's take the bird and go find Jenny. We can take it back to Vastra and work out what the hell is going on here."

The Doctor studied her for a moment. "You absolutely baffle me," he told her bluntly and she smirked, tongue behind her teeth.

"Wouldn't be any fun if I didn't, would it?" she retorted before turning back to the windowsill. She frowned. "It's gone."

The Doctor held his hand up in front of the missing pane of glass. "There's a breeze. It might have blown away."

Danni stuck her head outside. "I can't see it," she said. "It's only small though. If it's gone down the street we'll never find it."

The Doctor shrugged, although his expression said he was still rather puzzled. "It can't be important," he dismissed. "Not in itself. Someone left it here. The same someone who left the three at Hapworth's. The question is, who? And why?" He gave the room another look over. "Questions we're not going to answer here. We should go find young Jenny and see if she has any more information for us."

 _~0~0~0~_

They found Jenny leaving the Frost Fair and they all agreed that heading back to Paternoster Row was definitely the way to go, especially with the rapidly dropping temperatures. Strax made them all supper, a lovely warm stew that Danni was very grateful for.

From there they moved into the drawing room, enjoying tea and wine while catching each other up on the events since they'd last seen each other. Vastra and Jenny had been investigating a multitude of wild and fanciful cases, most of which were solved or pure nonsense. The only one that was still ongoing involved a woman with an umbrella and a Scottish accent, sometimes but not always accompanied by a brown-haired woman. Vastra had determined it to be a fanciful ghost story and nothing more, but she promised to keep Danni updated should anything new arise.

Inevitably, though, their discussions turned to the matter at hand; Marlow Hapworth and the day's investigation.

"He was definitely at the Carnival," Jenny said. "I found several people who swore they'd seen him. And he was especially interested, according to one geezer I spoke to, in the shadow puppet show. Went back afterwards to find the people who run it."

"Silhouette," the Doctor said. "We spoke to her too. It was an impressive show."

"Magical, even," Danni added. "I'm not surprised it caught his attention."

"You think Hapworth might have seen something he shouldn't?" Vastra asked.

"I wonder if it was even that," Danni replied. "All we asked was how she did it, and quite frankly we got cornered by two men. They seemed harmless enough, but I'm sure they were checking up who we are, so we checked up on them."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "It might not have necessarily been the Shadowplay," he reasoned. "Maybe he went back into the tent and found someone else there, or heard someone talking through the tent wall."

"It could have been anything," Danni finished as he trailed off, staring into the fire. He was lost in his thoughts, those gears turning in his big old Time Lord brain at fully speed. It made him look incredibly clever, and incredibly sexy. She loved to watch him work.

"Did you find out anything else at Hapworth's?" she asked Vastra, who shook her head.

"Alas, no," Vastra admitted. "A dead body in a locked room. Simple, and quite impossible."

"Definitely impossible," she agreed. "When we followed Milton to the dilapidated house, there was a little paper bird there as well. One that also disappeared before we could do anything about it. I'm sure that means something."

The reminder of their tracking of Milton reminded the Doctor of the beautiful voice echoing in his head. The way she'd done it without even thinking, how natural it was for her. As a psychic race, he'd been so lonely without anyone there on the outskirts of his mind. He may have not noticed them connecting once again, but now she was there again he wasn't letting her go.

"It just seems like a connection," Danni continued. "Either Milton left them all, or he was meeting someone who…"

The Doctor shot up out of his chair. "Talking about this isn't going to help," he declared. "A good night's sleep is what we all need. Same room as last time, Vastra?"

The lizard woman nodded. "I take it you remember your way?" she asked, making sure because he had not been quite himself the last time they were in the house.

"I do," he replied. "Danielle, to bed."

He strode out without waiting for her, or to see if she wanted to go to bed at all. She turned to look at Vastra, who looked rather amused. "I see your relationship has improved since he regenerated," she stated and Danni nodded, a grin on her face.

"He actually wants me in the room," she gushed. "He holds my hand and he tells me he loves me, not that I'm the one he doesn't like."

She jumped up off her chair, hands clasped in front of her. "He's my best friend again," she said happily, like she didn't quite believe it. "Everything is falling back together again. Goodnight."

She dashed out, skipping up the stairs before realising she couldn't quite remember the room he had been in. She'd left last time so upset that she'd been in autopilot when she'd headed down the stairs and away from him.

She checked the first couple of doors, calling his name each time to no answer. The third room had a bed in it, which was a good sign and looked vaguely familiar. "Theta?"

The door quickly shut and two arms wrapped around her. One around her waist and one around her chest. Her hearts raced in surprise at the attack as he nuzzled against the side of her face, tilted her head to the side.

"You took entirely too long," he purred as she squirmed slightly in his arms.

"I was talking," she replied as he pressed small kisses on her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" he asked in reply. "Speaking in my mind like that? Somewhere I couldn't do anything about it?"

Her eyes fluttered shut. She wasn't sure if he was telling her off or not, but she gasped slightly as she tried to apologise. "I- I'm sorry…"

She yelped as he spun her out of his grasp, towards the bed where she stumbled on the spot facing towards him. Her eyes widened slightly at the look on his face. "You know what it does to me," he continued like she hadn't spoken. "You know I can't resist you talking to me like that."

She smirked slightly, a spike of confidence running through her. The whole situation was such a stark contrast to his behaviour the last time they were in Paternoster Row.

 _Last time we were here you sent me out of the room,_ she told him just to watch his eyes darken. _You didn't want me touching you. Maybe I should leave you to it, Theta._

She squealed in delighted surprise as he dove at her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her underneath him on the bed.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry about the extra long chapter. I hope it makes up for the lack of update last week XD_

 _This is based on the Doctor Who book ' **Silhouette** ' by **Justin** **Richards**. I've tried to use the bare minimum text from the book and have just follow the story, but credit where credit it due and I recommend reading it if you haven't already :)_

 _Reviews -_

 _ **TheSlayerofGallifrey** \- Thank you so much, sweetie! I like to think that I've tried to make her a separate character, with her own thoughts and path beyond the episodes. I hope you like this chapter too!_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- You'd think she'd have gotten it by now, really. Silly girl XD Thanks sweetie! x_

 _ **Rox** **Malone** \- Yeah, to everyone but her I think XD_

 _ **jimjamjo** \- Definitely!_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- Thanks sweetie! I hope you like this one too!_

 _ **Wicken25** \- Yeah, it was a hit that Christmas Special, I think. We're almost there, not too long now :)_

 _ **bored411** \- Not too great at the moment, but getting better. I hope you like this chapter :)_


	46. The Bird Attack

It was over breakfast the next day that Strax told them all about his own investigations into the death of a friend – or as close to a friend as a Sontaran could have. The poor man had been left in an alley, drained into a husk of a person. Nothing that had happened so far seemed to relate to the death of his fighting buddy, though, so as he headed up to the East End to continue on, the Doctor, Danni and Jenny headed back to the fair. Vastra would have joined them but she had promised the police that she would keep them updated on any progress in the Hapworth investigation. There was none, or none that they would particularly care about, but she had to keep them in favour.

The snow had fallen heavily the night before, so Danni and Jenny took the initiative to bundle up even more than they had the last time they'd stepped into the Frost Fair. Once again, the Doctor didn't seem to feel the cold like everyone else so he'd stuck with the same outfit.

The smog had also seemed to have picked itself up, bathing everything in a blanket of grey that didn't seem to faze Jenny but had Danni coughing every so often at the strength. She didn't usually frequent such polluted areas; her lungs weren't used to it. The Doctor wasn't too bothered about it either, but that was Time Lord physiology she guessed.

"I'll see if I can grab a word with our friend Silhouette," the Doctor said as they headed towards the Carnival of Curiosities. "You find out if anyone knows anything about the mysterious Mr Milton."

Danni frowned. "Can't I go with you?"

"You have a much better way with people, my Pet," he reminded her. "Go use those womanly wiles of yours on the unsuspecting public and we'll have Milton in no time."

She blushed slightly as he placed a kiss on her check, then turned on his heels and headed towards the Carnival. She turned to Jenny, who was watching them both with one eyebrow cocked and her cheeks darkened. "He doesn't mean that," she was quick to tell the other woman. "He just wants to go on his own because he thinks he can do it better. He wants to be impressive."

"Sure," Jenny replied, with all of her disbelief in her voice. The house she and her wife shared with Strax was large, but there was no denying the noise from the night before. It wasn't anything obscene, but it was there. "This is going to be just like yesterday was," she continued to change the subject. "Same questions, different description. So what's this Milton bloke look like then?"

Danni frowned as she thought back on him. "Middle-age, I'd say," she started slowly. "A little goatee-beard thing. Very impeccably dressed, and had a cane."

"Proper gent, ain't he?" Jenny commented.

Danni shrugged. "He seemed to be. Called himself an 'industrialist', which I think is just a posh way of saying 'factory owner'." She shook her head. "It does boggle the mind sometimes, doesn't it?"

"People always like to seem posher than they are," Jenny replied. "You wouldn't believe some of the people me and Ma'am have had to deal with."

"I probably would," Danni said before looking over the crowd. "What do you think? Split up, take a half each and meet up for tea?"

Jenny nodded. "Just what I was thinking, Miss."

Danni shot her a look. "It's Mrs," she reminded. "And it's Danni. Don't make me tell on you."

The tease was obvious in her tone and Jenny pretended to look all innocent. "I don't know what you mean, Miss," she replied. "I'll go left."

 _~0~0~0~_

The people at the Frost Fair were polite and friendly, but unfortunately not very helpful at all. The smog didn't make searching any easier, but she persevered. It was when she was asking a lovely, but yet again unhelpful woman wearing a posh dress when she caught the sight of a figure emerging from the thick fog.

Oswald seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to him, but she immediately homed in on him. "Oswald!"

He stopped in his tracks as he saw her approach him. "Danni!" he exclaimed, sounding delighted to see her. "I had no idea you would be here today."

"And yet here I am," she replied. "But you're just the person I was looking for. Or, rather, the person who can help me find who I was looking for."

She linked her arm through his, partly to see overly friendly but mainly to keep him from running off. "I am?"

She nodded. "I'm looking for Mr Milton," she explained. "You see, recently I inherited quite a lot of money, more than I know what to do with, and I'm looking for an outlet. Tell me more about your employer."

"You met him yesterday," he pointed out and she nodded.

"Yes, he seemed very nice," she replied. "He is quite a rich man, am I correct? He must be a little well off to pay you to teach those poor children." She smiled up at him. "Of course, it's one thing to be generous with money. Giving your time up like you do is much more rewarding, I'm sure."

She played right to his ego, and it worked because he grinned happily. "It is quite rewarding," he replied modestly. "He made his money in industry, I believe. Manufacturing of some sort. I'm not really sure exactly what. I really don't know him that well, I'm afraid."

"That's quite alright," Danni replied. "I don't know many people in the city, you're my best lead. Why do you say he made his money in manufacturing if you're not sure?"

"He has a factory in Alberneath Avenue. I had to meet him there to be interviewed for the post of tutor, you see."

"So you saw what they make there?" Danni asked with interest.

He shook his head. "I saw a lot of machines," he replied. "Oily and noisy, but much more than that I really couldn't say."

Danni nodded to herself, glancing back at the Carnival. Oswald was the best lead she'd found, and she was willing to bet the Jenny was having as much luck as she had been up to that point. She needed to find out what the factory made. She needed to get the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I'm due to give a lesson in a few minutes," Oswald told her, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I had only been passing through the fair." Danni's gaze snapped back to him. She didn't have time to wait.

"Can I ask you one more question?" she asked. "More of a request, really."

"Of course," he replied unsurely and she smiled brightly.

"Do you think you could take me to Alberneath Avenue?" she requested. "I really would like to speak to Mr Milton."

He grimaced slightly, obviously torn between being a gentleman and taking her to the factory and not being late for his class. "Why don't I put you in a cab to Alberneath Avenue?" he offered. "I can follow on if I can postpone my lesson?"

Danni nodded. If something was going on, she was probably better without Milton's friend and employee around than with him. There was a good chance he knew what was going on, or at least in part. He might, but it would be better if she didn't have to fight off two men should she need to.

She shot another glance towards the Carnival. She needed to tell the Doctor, but she couldn't just pull out her mobile and call him. She'd cause a scene.

 _I've found where Milton's factory is_ , she called, hoping he could hear. _I'll get a look at it then I'll be back._

"That sounds wonderful," she said and they started walking towards the street. "I will make sure that I speak very highly to you when I see Mr Milton," she promised. "You've been very helpful."

"It really is no trouble," he replied.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni frowned to herself and wished that she was wearing a watch. Oswald had said that the factory wasn't too far from the Frost Fair, but she felt like she'd been in the cab for almost half an hour. Maybe that was because she was so used to appearing wherever she wanted to go. Even with Clara, travelling on the bus and train always felt so _slow_.

It also wasn't particularly comfortable. They bumped all over the cobblestones, although that wasn't the driver's fault, it was just how it was. She wished she had someone to talk to. She should have waited for Theta to finish up his job. But, if Oswald had given word before they had made it to the factory then it might have been a fruitless effort.

Danni also didn't really know London very well either, so none of the buildings they went past rang any bells. So, really, she wasn't going to get a location for him. Oh well, maybe she could just scope out the place and get some details.

Oswald had been kind enough to pay the driver in advance, so she gave him a friendly 'thank you' and hopped out of the cab in front of the factory. Her legs felt a little wobbly, but she tried to keep herself steady as she looked up at the brick building with broken windows. It didn't look like it was in a particularly good condition.

"How would I get back to the Fair?" she asked the cabbie.

"Best to try down there," he replied, pointing down the way they had come. "Turn left at the end and that'll bring you to Motherton Street. You should get a cab there."

She nodded. "Left at the end. Thank you."

"Not that way, though," the cabbie warned, pointing down past the factory. "You won't find nothing good down there, miss. Mind how you go now."

He left her to stare at the building, heading back the way he came. The smog enveloped him almost instantly, but she took some comfort in the fact she could still hear the wheels of the cab rolling over the cobbles on his way away. At least, should she need it, maybe _someone_ would hear her scream.

She sighed. Her life was anything but ordinary, wasn't it?

She took a deep breath, pulled together all her courage, and headed towards the factory. The first thing she had noticed was the complete lack of sound. She could remember another factory that she had entered while in Victorian England. She and Jenny had found record players faking the noise of a factory that wasn't working. This street, however, was completely empty and the façade of a working factory was obviously deemed unnecessary.

There was no entrance on Alberneath Avenue, only a small alleyway that led towards another side of the building. Danni really didn't appreciate the dankness and darkness of it, but she followed it down until she found an even darker wall that was the entrance.

There were too many dark things. None of this was very good. "Why did we split up?" she murmured to herself as she rattled the door. The big metal door moved, but didn't open, and she growled at herself. "Locked. Why did I leave him? Why the hell didn't I go get backup? I'm gonna die here."

She'd seen so many horror movies, and lived through so many scary and bewildering things herself to know that she really should have followed her gut feeling. She really shouldn't have left on her own.

But, it was too late for that now. She continued down the alleyway, looking for another way in. The next couple of doors were all locked and bolted like the first, but she eventually came across a rusted set of large metal doors with smaller doors set into them. She tried the handle, and it creaked ominously as it opened.

Inside was exactly what she had expected; nothing. The open windows had let some of the London smog float in, filling the empty area. No workers, no machinery, no lighting. Oswald had set her up. And he'd seemed so nice as well. So much like Clara. Proved that there was no one quite like her best friend, she supposed.

She jumped, startled by the sound of something flapping above her. Probably a bird, or a bat. Something with wings, at any rate. She slowly, cautiously, stepped further in. "You're going to get yourself killed, Fielding. That's what's happening here. Turn around and leave."

She didn't, though. There were some remnants of whatever the factory had once housed on the other side of the room, so she made her way towards it. It was surrounded by shredded paper. Probably some more of the local animals making themselves at home.

She frowned and bent down, running her hand through the pile and picking up a scrap. Her eyes widened slightly. They were all tiny, origami birds…

The door slammed shut behind her and she spun abruptly, suddenly terrified. She rushed over and banged on the door, rattling the handle but it didn't open. Her eyes caught sight of the futuristic keypad to the side of the door, even if it was too dark to quite make out the numbers. This wasn't a factory, this was a base.

"Let me out!" she screamed, rattling the door harder. "Let me out! Please!" She smacked the door. "Sonic! Screwdriver!" She really needed her own.

The sound of flapping began to increase behind her and she dared not to look back for a moment, continuing her vain efforts to fight her way out. But it was no use, and the sound was becoming almost deafening.

She turned and saw the mass of paper coming towards her. Thousands of tiny paper birds were coming towards her and she pressed up against the door, shaking her head. "Let me out! Let me out!"

No one was coming, though, and soon she was surrounded by the tiny birds. She crouched down, hands covering her face and she closed her eyes. She could do nothing but try to protect herself from the attack. Their tiny wings were like razorblades, slashing across her skin as they beat down on her. She could feel her blood tricking down from the little wounds that were covering her body. There was no escape. She was actually going to be paper-cut to death by magical paper birds.

The continued to peck at her, slash at her, as she moved onto her hands and knees, searching the floor for something, anything, but all it did was give birds a wider area of attack. The tiny points of their beaks were trying to break her skin. Her body screamed in protest, the cold and smoggy air stung her skin.

There was nothing left for her to do. She screamed. She screamed out loud, doing her best to keep her mouth clear.

And she screamed in her head for the one person she could, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

 _~0~0~0~_

Across town, underneath a table in a shadow tent as he hid from a man who seemed to have no face, the Doctor frowned to himself. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, and he needed to find his wife to find out what.

 _~0~0~0~_

Strax's investigations that morning hadn't yielded any more results than the day before. The most he had gathered was that there may or may not have been a dark figure dressed rather in the manner of an undertaker in the vicinity of the actual death at about the same time as the victim must have expired.

His whole endeavour was much more to do with avenging his fellow warrior in battle, Mr Bellamy, who had not been subjected to the dignified death that he deserved. He'd been left in the street, an emancipated corpse compared to the large and strong man that he had been in life.

All he knew was that Rick Bellamy was not the first victim to be found in this state. All down on their luck, and none too pleased about it. After a little investigation into the other deaths, they would have got along well with Bellamy, but that was the only connection he could find.

He decided to go back to the beginning, to where Bellamy had been found to see if he could find out anything else those scrawny humans would have missed. It was deserted, though. Empty houses on an empty street. No one for him to interrogate, but the perfect place for a murder.

He found the alleyway that Bellamy had been found in, which led him up towards a factory. There was nothing of interest as far as he could tell, and he was about to turn away when he heard the sound of someone screaming coming from within the hollow walls of the building.

He wasn't a fan of the noises that humans made, but he knew one of fear when he heard it. The high pitch noise coming from inside was definitely someone screaming. And, while he wasn't one for coming to the aid of a human in distress, he was always up for a fight or a battle.

He found the nearest entry point – a wooden door – and charged at it with his shoulder. It splintered under his strength and he found himself in a large area devoid of walls or upper floors. One the other side of the expansive space it looked as if a miniature snowstorm was attacking a small human.

As he approached, two things became clear to Strax. One was that the snow was actually paper, folded into stylised shapes. The second was that the small human was only partially that. Curled up in on herself was the Doctor's wife, Danni. He didn't usually feel relief, but he was suddenly glad he'd chosen to listen to the call of war. Not only was the Doctor a foe not to make, and leaving his wife to her demise would make him one most certainly, but she was one of his more amusing acquaintances.

She was the only one who appreciated his Christmas pudding.

"Retreat at once, wood-pulp scum!" Strax ordered, charging into battle. As he got closer, he saw that there was a large hole gaping in the floor. He was certain that Danielle hadn't noticed it and the paper-creatures were trying to drive her into it. So he put down his head he charged into the blizzard of paper, grabbing Danni and pulling her clear.

"Strax!" she exclaimed as the paper birds followed them, continuing their relentless attack. "I'm so glad to see you! Is the Doctor with you?"

"No, is he not with you?" he asked as they bombarded them, cutting their skin more, trying to fly into their mouths, into his probic vent.

"No, he's at the fair," she explained, spluttering as she tried to smack the birds away. "Got a plan?"

"Did you come unarmed?" he asked her and she nodded. "Foolish boy, you should never go into battle unprepared."

"I wasn't going into battle!" she protested as she watched him squash a bird with his fist. "I was going into a factory. What to do we do? Run or fight?"

"Retreat?" he scoffed. "Never!"

"What do we do then?!"

He kept Danni in front of him, shoving her much harder than she was sure was necessary. However, she was just happy that he was there. Strax would have weapons, Strax would be able to save her. Or, at the very least, be able to keep her alive until someone finds out where they were and actually saved them.

"When I tell you, drop to the ground," Strax told her and she nodded.

"Alright."

" _Get down!"_ Strax roared and Danni dropped to the floor. Nothing happened, though, and she looked up at the Sontaran.

"Strax?"

"That was a test. Next time we do it for real."

She glared at him, staying on the ground. "Strax," she cried. "I've been at war longer than you've been alive. Get on with it!"

"Right," he replied, grumbling slightly because he wanted to be back in war and she was such a peace-loving creature. "Sorry, boy."

"Just do it!"

"Get down!" he shouted, this time redundantly as he dove to one side. The paper birds, obviously disorientated, tried to locate him. In their split-second pause, Strax through something metal into their midst. It exploded into a brilliant white light and the paper burst into flames, falling to the ground and smouldering.

Danni cheered as the birds went down until the air was full of warmth and smoke, but no more deadly paper wings.

"An incendiary pod," Strax explained as he helped Danni to her feet. "You all right, boy?"

She nodded. "Just a bit scarred," she replied, reaching up and running her fingers over her cheek. Blood gathered on her fingers and probably spread over her face and she hissed. "Got that nurse bag on you?"

He grumbled about her designating his first aid kit a 'nurse bag', when it was so obviously designed for the battlefield. He still helped her though, using some antiseptic wipes on her cuts that apparently would help them heal. They stung, but she tried not to complain too much. After all, he saved her life, she couldn't complain too much.

"What were you doing here anyway?" she asked as he moved onto her left arm. "Seems like a rather big coincidence."

"I was engaged on investigation and reconnaissance," he replied. "An information-gathering mission. This is the area where Mr Bellamy died."

"Ah, your friend, right?" she replied and he would have nodded if he'd had a neck. Instead, he just sort of rocked back and forth. "He was found near the factory?"

"In the alley outside. There have been several deaths. Unexplained but similar to Bellamy," he explained. "What brings you here?"

"This is Mr Milton's factory, apparently," she explained. "I was sent here by what I thought was a lovely man. I guess that's what I get for being too trusting."

She winced slightly as he brushed over a particularly nasty little papercut. The smaller ones always seemed to hurt a lot more.

"It is the way you humans are," he replied, dismissing her insult. "You never do learn."

Danni couldn't help but agree, although she felt explaining her Time Lord side to him probably was a conversation that didn't need to happen at that moment. "Yeah, and I got ambushed because of it. The question is; how did they know to find me? And how did they know that I'd come?"

Strax paused in his patching up to think on it. "It may be a defence mechanism. Not targeted at an individual, but a simple blanket deterrent that they used on you. This Frost Fair…"

Danni frowned. "Yes?"

"Bellamy said he had visited such a place. The night he died. He also spoke of a Curious Carnivore."

"The Carnival of Curiosities," Danni corrected. "Why am I not surprised?" She stood up, grabbing onto his cold shoulder for support as she did. She felt a little light headed, but otherwise she was feeling better. A quick glance at her arm showed the damage they'd done not only to her clothes, but to the skin underneath. It did look better, though.

"Something is going on here," she told him as they headed back out into the street. "Something involving an empty factory with a futuristic keypad, a magnitude of flying paper birds and several mysterious deaths. And I'm sure that it all has to do with the Shadowplay tent in the Carnival. When we get to the Doctor, you need to tell him everything you have found out so far. Mr Milton is in the middle of all of it, I just don't know how."

Strax nodded. "Yes Ma'am," he replied. "What Shadowplay tent?"

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor knew something was wrong. He strode through the Frost Fair, his hearts pounding and his eyes darting around, taking in every little detail and instantly dismissing them. He'd not felt right since he had been in the Shadowplay tent, and the longer it took to find his wife, the more agitated he became.

He had thought it was a simple and safe task for her. He trusted her abilities even in dangerous situations, but now he couldn't spot her when she was the only face he could truly see, he had to admit he was worried.

And when he worried, he was not a man you wanted to cross paths with. The general public seemed to sense this and would move out of his way as he stormed on through the crowd, but it didn't help him any.

He had reached out to her, but he couldn't feel her. It didn't mean anything, after all she could have just cut herself back off again without really thinking about it, after all she was more used to being cut off than connected to him. It was just adding to his anxiousness.

He growled, turning back and heading into back into the Carnival, hoping that they'd crossed paths somewhere along the way. Jenny was talking to Michael the Strong man and he immediately made a beeline over to her.

"Where 'ave you been 'iding?" she asked him.

"Have you seen Danielle?" he shot back in reply. She shook her head.

"I thought you two were together," she replied. "You didn't 'alf keep me waiting. I thought you were indisposed, as it were. So, I thought I'd talk to Michael here."

The Doctor barely spared him a glance. "Yes, hello again. We need to find her."

Jenny frowned. "Why? Is she in trouble?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I can't find her and that can't be good."

"Is that your good lady wife?" Michael asked and the Doctor nodded. "I saw you coming out of Silhouette's tent, but Miss Jenny here reassures me you're trying to help her, not hurt her."

"We will definitely do our best," he replied. "As soon as I find my wife."

"If you're helping Silhouette, then I would like to offer my help finding your wife," Michael offered and the Doctor was slightly stunned.

"That would be very helpful, thank you," the Doctor replied.

"Well, us Smiths have to stick together, right?"

"I don't think we'll need to go looking," Jenny interrupted and the Doctor followed her eyeline. Strax had entered the Carnival, Danielle at his side and looking a little worse for wear. He dashed over.

"Where have you been?" he snapped at her and she ducked her head guiltily.

"Oswald told me where Mr Milton's factory was," she explained. "I went to have a look, but it was a trap. I got attacked by a load of paper birds. Strax happened to be there and saved me."

The Doctor looked her over. Her skin was covered in little cuts, all marking her beautiful face with little pink lines. He reached out and ran his fingers over her lips, and she winced as he brushed over the little cuts that covered them as well. They felt slightly swollen underneath his touch.

His blood boiled and she watched his eyes darken in anger. "They hurt you," he stated in a growl.

"And Strax saved me," she replied soothingly. "It was my own fault, I shouldn't have gone." His fingers continued to trace her sore lips, but she caught them, placing a soft kiss on the tips.

He caught her gaze and she shot him a wave of reassurance, promising she was okay. His brows furrowed. "Did you call out for me?" he asked lowly and she nodded.

"I knew you couldn't hear, though," she replied. "I was too far away."

"I think I did," he murmured. Her cuts would heal, and she didn't seem too fazed about her attack, but he took her hand and she held back tightly. Milton would pay for this.

He walked her over to Jenny and Michael. "We were just about to come looking for you," he explained. "Michael here was going to help."

She beamed at the man, who seemed to flush under the attention. "Thank you," she told him honestly.

"It was the least I could do," he replied gruffly. "Your friend says that you're trying to save Silhouette from danger?"

She nodded. "If she's in danger, we'll help her," Danni promised. "Do you know anything at all about what had been going on around here? Or about a Mr Milton?"

"I'm not really sure what could be going on," he replied, shifting slightly on the spot. Danni smiled, nodding an agreement.

"I didn't think so," she replied. "You're a good man, I can tell. I have a real knack for seeking them out. Like my husband here," she nodded towards the Doctor. "He's grumpy, but he's a good man. People can't see it because he's rude all the time but it's there. It's why he wants to find out what's happening to Silhouette."

That did make Michael look down, almost ashamed but he didn't say a word. As Danni reached out to rest a hand on his arm, the Doctor sent Jenny a warning look to tell her not to say a word. "We just want to help," she reassured him. "If you know anything at all, will you let us know? A man is already dead from what he saw in that tent, I really don't want the same to happen to you."

He looked over the strange group of people, then back at the woman with kind eyes and a reassuring smile. "She's changed," he said. "So have… well, let's say this Carnival used to be a happy place. A family. But recently, it's just not been the same. Not since _he_ came here…"

"Someone came?" she asked gently when he once again hesitated. "Someone new?"

After another moment's pause, Michael glanced around. "Look, I'll tell you what I can," he said. "So you can help – you said you'd help, right?"

"We did and we will," the Doctor promised for his wife.

"Then we'll talk," he agreed. "But first I've got another show to do. I'll meet you back here in half an hour, alright?"

Danni nodded. "That's fine," she replied. "And you can change your mind, if you are too uncomfortable telling us. But we can help, I promise."

He nodded and Strax frowned, having been looking him up and down appraisingly. "Show?" he asked. "What show?"

Danni nodded. "Actually, that is a good idea," she declared. "How about we let Strax observe the show while we go get a cup of tea somewhere warm?"

"But boy, you wanted me to tell the Doctor about my investigations," Strax reminded her and she nodded.

"I do. You can do it later." She motioned to Michael. "You'll want to see this, trust me."

Again, Strax looked Michael up and down, who was staring at the man with no neck like he couldn't quite believe he was an actual human, but also had no idea what he could actually be either. "What is this _show_?"

"I bend metal bars mainly," Michael said. "And lift weights."

"It's a show of strength," Danni sold, seeing Strax unsure. She clenched her fists together as if she was showing off her own strength. "It's… It's a way to show to locals that you are fit to serve them as a protector, a warrior, a… um…"

"It's a military parade," the Doctor jumped in and Danni nodded eagerly, pointing at her husband.

"That's it," she cried. "That's the words I was looking for. It's like a one man military parade!"

"Ah." Strax nodded. "Then I should stay and observe. Perhaps I can also take part in one of these shows."

"Definitely, perhaps," Danni replied. "Stay here, keep a close eye on it."

The trio left Michael to answer some of Strax's questions with a bewildered look.

"Why did you want him to stay?" Jenny asked.

"Because Michael knows something," Danni replied. "He's probably in as much danger as we are. Strax can help if something happens while we're waiting."

With the tea tent being more packed than the day before, though, they instead headed towards the Thames until they could find a section of wall that wasn't quite as crowded.

The Doctor brushed off the snow and placed his jacket down for them to sit down. Jenny hopped up first while the Doctor helped Danni up. He sat between the two and immediately took her arm in his hands. He pulled off her glove then rolled up her tattered sleeve. "Tell us about the factory," he commanded gently.

"Oswald sent me there," she started. "He seemed nice enough, and he was supposed to meet me there. But the street was empty and the factory even more so. I thought that maybe only part of it was working, but I shouldn't have gone in on my own. It was stupid. I knew it was at the time. I don't know why I don't listen to myself."

"Because you still always hope for the best," the Doctor replied. He could see that Strax must have patched her up slightly before they'd come back from the factory. The redness and rawness of the cuts wasn't as bad as he would have thought them to be, but considering each one had to be made through her clothing they had to have hurt.

"Well, that's my own bloody fault, isn't it?" she replied. "I'm going to have to stop it. It's getting me into a lot of trouble."

He slowly traced his fingertip over each cut he could see. "What happened next?"

"Well, it was all locked up, but I found an open door. The entire factory was empty apart from a couple of broken machine parts dotted around. I saw some paper on the floor and thought it might have been paperwork, but it was thousands upon thousands of little paper birds. The door locked, I rushed over, but they all came to life and attacked me. If Strax hadn't turned up…"

"But he did," the Doctor replied. "I'm guessing he burnt them, considering the ash on your clothes?"

Danni nodded. "There was a keypad at the door I couldn't break," she added. "Like, a futuristic one. I need my own screwdriver, because I could have got out on my own if I'd had one."

"We'll look into it for you," he promised.

He raised her hand up to his lips, placing a little kiss on her knuckles. Jenny looked away, down at her feet, and away from the couple. They were all used to seeing the Doctor and Danni being affectionate, but not particularly in this body. And there were always moments that felt like they deserved more privacy than maybe was available at that time. This was one of those moments.

"I knew something was wrong," the Doctor murmured. "I tried to find you."

She smiled. "And I'm fine," she reassured. "It's just a few cuts, you know I'll heal up soon." He was still running his thumb over the back of her hand. He could see the little winces each time he brushed over a mark. "You'll just have to put up with them for a little while, that's all."

He looked up at her face and saw the smile she was shooting him, but also felt the self-doubt she had about it. That flicker of worry and he pulled his lips into a smirk, leaning in closer.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later," he purred into her ear. "I can't wait long to kiss you again. You're just too delectable, my Pet."

She flushed darkly, turning her head to glance at Jenny but he caught her cheek, gently encouraging her to look back at him. "We'll work it out," he promised her. "Until then, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

She winced slightly as she smiled again, the tugging pulling at the little cuts on her lips. "You're always trying to protect me," she commented lightly. "Sometimes I wonder if I actually need it, and then I get attacked by paper birds and I realise I really do."

"You don't need it," he replied. "But I'm doing it anyway. You don't have a choice."

She giggled as he leant forward, pressing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "So, the paper birds strike again," he said thoughtfully.

Jenny, sensing they were back on topic again, leant forward to join in the conversation. "You think these paper birds are something to do with the shadow puppets?"

"Huge coincidence if they're not," Danni replied.

"And we're finding too many things that could be coincidences. I'm guessing they're nothing of the sort." He pushed himself off the wall before handing Danielle her glove back. He then tugged his jacket out from underneath the two women, causing them to jump down next to him. "Maybe Michael the Strong Man can enlighten us. He must be finishing his show soon, I would think."

 _~0~0~0~_

Michael wasn't at his tent when they made it back to the Carnival, but Strax was. He was stood at the entrance like he was standing guard and he seemed rather enthused to see them.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Danni asked him and once again he rocked back and forward like he was nodding.

"It was a marvellous sight for a human," he replied. "I should like to attempt it myself. The humans in the crowd were showing him honour and marvel, but none were cowering in fear."

"Let me guess; that's what you want to do?" Jenny replied.

"It would not be difficult," he retorted.

"Where's Michael?" Danni asked him, frowning slightly. She had hoped that Strax would have stayed with him until they returned.

"He asked me to step outside while he properly stored his equipment and munitions. It would have been a grave tactical error for an enemy warrior to learn of weapon storage," he smirked, leaning towards them. "Next time I shall peek. It is a curtesy only offered once."

"We should go inside," she said to the Doctor. "I'm not happy he's alone."

The Doctor nodded, pushing the flap of the door open. "Michael? Are you…?" His voice tailed off. He stepped back out, letting the tent flap fall back into place.

Danni shook her head, stepping forward. "He can't have gotten out without Strax noticing," she said firmly. "He must be…"

The Doctor's arm shot out, stopping her from lifting the flap herself. "No," he told her firmly. He knew it would just upset her. "Strax, come with me."

"What about us?" Jenny said.

"You'd best wait out here," he said, shooting his wife a sombre look. "Small tent. Don't want it getting too crowded."

Danni shook her head. There was one reason her husband wouldn't let her into the tent. "No," she replied. "No, he can't be!"

She pushed passed him, although he didn't offer much resistance, knowing that she was going in regardless of his attempts. She didn't see him at first, but she gasped in horror when she saw Michael on the floor. "Oh no."

She rushed over to his side, kneeling on the floor but it was obvious that he was dead. The Doctor joined her a moment later, examining the body closely.

She looked up at Strax. "Did you not hear anything?" she asked.

"I did not," he replied. "No one entered the tent while I was at guard, Ma'am."

She could tell that the Sontaran was feeling guilty, even if he himself wasn't entirely sure on the feeling himself. He wouldn't have addressed her as 'Ma'am' as if he was reporting back to her if he wasn't feeling something over the death of the strong man.

"It's okay," she told him. "The Carnival is so loud and we don't know if he made any noise at all."

"He most likely didn't," the Doctor replied grimly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he'd suffered a heart attack."

"But he didn't, did he?" Danni replied and he shook his head.

"It would be a very convenient heart attack." The Doctor pointed to Michael's chest. "And you can just see where the bruising is beginning to come out. Inflicted before death, I'd say. Not that I'm an expert."

"And?" she replied. "There's something else, isn't there?"

The Doctor nodded. "Several ribs are cracked," he replied as he felt along the man's upper torso. "This one's broken… and another." He dusted his hands together and stood up. "It's like he's been crushed."

He held his hand out to Danni, helping her up. "If he'd been crushed he wouldn't have been able to cry out," Danni said sadly. "He wouldn't have had the breath to."

"But what could have crushed 'im? He's not a small fella, is he?" Jenny pointed out.

"Death is death," Strax said. "You overcomplicate things."

"He deserves respect," Danni replied. "We need to work out how, so we can work out who and why, and we can bring them to justice."

Strax's smirked, sensing another battle. "Shall I fetch the fragmentation grenades?"

"That would be necessary," the Doctor told him. "But you're right. The question isn't so much how he was killed as _why_ he was killed?"

"To stop him speaking to us," Jenny said. "Don't take a genius to work that out."

Danni nodded in agreement. "Whoever knew he was going to talk can't have been too happy about it," she said before glancing down at the strong man. "Still didn't deserve to die, though. Poor man." She looked up at the Doctor. "What do we do?"

"Now," the Doctor said, "we shall have to rely on my other informant here at the Carnival."

Danni frowned as the Doctor motioned Jenny and Strax out first. "I'm sorry?" she asked. "Other informant? You have another informant?"

"Of course I do, my Pet," he replied smoothly. "I have eyes everywhere."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" she asked as the Doctor led them towards to the exhibition of Never-Creatures.

"I thought it would be better as a surprise," he reasoned. "I know you'll find it rather amusing."

"What are we going in here for?" Jenny asked as they walked passed all of the terrible exhibits. "None of them are going to talk, are they?"

"Oh, I think they have something far more interesting on display here now," he replied.

There was a small crowd gathered at the end of the exhibition. People were standing expectantly in front of a curtain that had been drawn across the end of the tent.

They joined the back of the crowd and Danni had to admit she was rather intrigued about what was going on.

She jumped slightly as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You'll enjoy this," he purred, enjoying her shivering as his warm breath danced over her cool ear.

There was a man already stood in front of the curtain, doing his best to sell his new exhibit to the crowd. "… Yes, ladies and gents, behind this curtain lurks a unique specimen. Not a dead exhibit like what we have on the tables and in the cases around you, oh no. You may have been to other fairs and carnivals, you may have seen bearded ladies and twopenny freak shows. But the Carnival of Curiosities is the only place in London, in Britain, in the world, that can boast a specimen such as this."

Danni tilted her head up. "What is it?" she asked. "Who do you know who is in a travelling show?"

The Doctor just shushed her. She pouted until he pressed a kiss behind her ear, then she squirmed again.

"And so, ladies and gents, without further ado, I shall reveal to you this unique find. You are among the first, the _only_ people, ever to clap eyes upon such a sight." With a flourish, he drew back the curtain. The crowd gasped, although there was little to see. Just a figure sat in a wooden chair.

Danni smirked, getting it instantly and she tilted her head back. "When did you have time to organise this?" she asked him.

"At breakfast, my Pet," he replied softly. "You do take a long time to get ready, we had a chance to plan ahead."

She shook her head and turned back to the person on the stage. "Vastra," she murmured as the person lifted their veil to reveal the lizard woman herself. "I should have bloody known."

 _~0~0~0~_

Jenny had insisted on staying to make sure her wife was being treated properly at the Carnival. Danni couldn't blame her, and so they took Strax with them as they headed back to Alberneath Avenue and the factory where she had been attacked.

Strax had wanted to head back to Paternoster Row for more weapons, but Danni and the Doctor had told him that they just didn't have time.

The Doctor was obviously rather interested by the inside of the factory. He'd taken a few moments on the keypad, pulling it apart and checking the wires over.

"Remote access control," he declared. "That's how they locked you in." He placed the cover back on as if to make it look like it hadn't been tampered with. "A sonic screwdriver would have got you straight out."

"Told you," Danni retorted. "I really need my own."

"Yes, yes, we'll get you one," he replied, turning around. "So where are these homicidal origami birds, then?"

"Vaporised," Strax said proudly. "Obliterated."

The Doctor should have guessed that, judging by the soot that was covering both the floor and his wife's clothes. But, in his observation, the Doctor noticed the brackets attached to the floor.

"The metal's not corroded or rusty on the inside edges," he said. "And there's oil. Marks in the dust – I mean, apart from the ones you made."

"So something was moved out of here?" Danni guessed and he nodded. "Any idea of what?"

"Big stuff. Not easily moved around," he offered.

"Must have been important," Danni replied. "Something big would have been noticed, even in an empty street. We need to see if anyone saw anything."

"Excellent!" Strax announced, thumping his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Interrogation!"

"No," Danni said quickly, hands out in front of her. "Not- Not interrogation. Just asking around. No torturing the locals, Strax."

The Sontaron's arms fell heavily to his side. "Very well," he grumbled. "But I insist on weeding out the useless targets…."

"No," the Doctor told him firmly. "We're going to the pub."

Strax sighed exasperatedly. "The pub? But sir…"

"Come along, Strax," Danni encouraged. "You can get yourself a pint."

 _~0~0~0~_

Vastra had sent Jenny away under the instruction that she wasn't going to be able to gain the trust of the rest of the Carnival if she had a maid following her. Jenny hadn't been best pleased, but she also knew that there was a case to be following and she'd told Vastra everything she had already found out. Vastra had been rather amused to find out that during her investigations, Jenny had found a young lad much like herself; very straight to the point, a little 'cheeky chappy' as Jenny had described him. She didn't worry about her head being turned, it was just nice to seeing Jenny interact outside their little circle. After all, she didn't have anyone else she could share her life with. She was, really, on her own in this human world.

That was why, when she was joined by a man in her curtained off area, she assumed he was there to give her information. He was well dressed, and roughly the same height as herself. The only thing that seemed remarkable about him was the leather mask he wore over his face. She hadn't noticed it until he removed his hat, but it wasn't unusual enough to hold her attention for too long. A lot of people in this era of history wore masks to hide disfigurement, it was why she could get away wearing a veil.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Forgive me," the man replied. "But just knowing that you are here – that you even _exist_ \- is a great help to me."

Those were strange words, and ones that she queried. He seemed to know of Mr Milton, but she wasn't inclined to believe him until he removed his mask. Her hand went to her mouth as she gasped, before she hastily lifted her own veil to make sure she could see as clearly as she could.

The deep-set eyes of another human-lizard stared back at her from a face of green scales. High ridges swept back from the lizard-man's forehead. A long thin tongue licked out as he locked back at her.

"I thought I was the only one," he breathed. "I know what he is doing, and I know where he is. You need to come with me."

"But…" Vastra started but he shook his head.

"The Strong Man is already dead," he replied. "And we shall be next if we don't act."

Vastra nodded, pulling her veil back down to conceal herself. She could contact the Doctor and his Danielle when she knew more. But she had done enough investigating and fighting on her own to know when to act and when to sit back.

"Show me the way," she demanded.

 _~0~0~0~_

Jenny stood outside the curtained off area, tapping her foot impatiently. Vastra had not been waiting for her when she'd come back from her enforced walk, and she didn't seem to be returning any time soon either. Not that she was the worrying type, but with the strange goings on in the Carnival she wasn't sure if Vastra would be spared from anyone trying to keep themselves hidden. She would just have felt better if she was at her side to fight along with her.

"Were you hoping to see the Lizard Woman?"

Jenny jumped, turning swiftly to find Jim behind her. She'd told Vastra about the young man she'd encountered a couple of times as she had been asking questions. He'd not been much help, but he'd been happy to lend a hand when she'd needed it and that always made her life easier.

"You surprised me, creeping around like that."

"Sorry. I wasn't creeping – really I wasn't. I'm surprised you're still here," he promised, the lilt of his accent mimicking her own. His dark brown hair was sticking out from underneath his hat. He looked like he'd had almost as stressful day as she had.

Jenny looked around, trying to spot her wife. "Yeah, you and me both."

"It might be a long wait," he warned and she frowned.

"What might?"

"The show. The Lizard Woman, though she's just probably just some carnival girl in a mask. But she's gone now, whoever she is."

"Gone?" Jenny repeated, her panic rising. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Um, well, nothing. Just saw her leave a little while ago. I recognised her at once, because I saw the show earlier. Left with a man. Strange sort, seemed to be wearing a mask."

Jenny was holding Jim's arm tightly. "And this man took her away?"

"I wouldn't say that. She seemed quite happy to go."

"Go where?"

"Well, out of the Frost Fair. I saw them heading for the Embankment, then they turned off toward Orestes Milton's house."

Jenny nodded. "Show me."

 _~0~0~0~_

The house didn't seem too out of the ordinary. Just grand and expensive, but if he was trying to blend the it made sense that his house didn't stand out either. No one answered when they tried the door bell, but no one answered so they entered via the strangely unlocked front door.

None of it felt particularly good to Jenny, but considering that Vastra was also in the house somewhere she knew that she had to continue on. Her wife was smart as well as strong, so they needed to find her and work out what was going on.

They found her trapped in the middle of a darken room, in a circle of focused lights, with a spotlight on Vastra in the middle. Jenny ran into the room, calling to her wife, who moved as close to the ring of lights as she dared.

"Jenny? Thank goodness," she sighed in relief. "It's a force shield, I'm trapped inside."

"What is this place?" Jim asked, looking around the room with confusion. "What's going on?"

"Nevermind that, let's just get her out of there," Jenny told him.

As Vastra reached through the bars to Jenny, she instructed Jim to find the control panel by the windows, never noticing how he didn't question what a control panel was or, in fact, what a force shield was either. They were just extremely happy and hugged each other when the lights disappeared.

"Thank goodness," Vastra repeated as she embraced Jenny tightly. "I thought I was trapped in here for ever."

"I'm afraid," said Jim, hand still on her control panel," that you probably are."

The bars of light reappeared. Now that Jenny had stepped forward, towards Vastra, she too was trapped inside the circle.

"Jim? What's going on? Did you do that? Turn them off again."

"No, my dear," Vastra said quietly. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have come. Now we're both trapped."

As Jim stepped closer, Vastra cursed herself for being so foolish as to not see it. She had just been so happy to have someone come to her rescue that she'd not thought it through. But the same thing had happened to Jenny, and had probably happened to Danielle as well. They'd all been greeted by a face they could trust; Jenny with a boy from her own background, Vastra had a man from a race she'd never thought she'd see again. Danni had seen a version of the companion she had held so near, but none of them had been real.

They both held onto each other as Jim joined them on the outside of the bars, the lights from the cage illuminating his face. It faded and dissolved into an expressionless blank nothingness of a face, Vastra could only hold her wife tighter.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Not as good as last chapter, but it seemed like a good place to cut so I hope you like it :)_

 _I just wanna reiterate that this is based on the Doctor Who book ' **Silhouette** ' by **Justin** **Richards**. I've tried to use the bare minimum text from the book and have just follow the story, but credit where credit it due and I recommend reading it if you haven't already :)_

 _I posted a chapter of **Echoes** last night, should you wish to read it._

 _Reviews -_

 _ **Guest** \- Thank you :)_

 _ **Jojo** \- Thanks sweetie. She'll be back soon, don't worry :)_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- Hehe gotta leave something to your imagination :P_

 _ **mlr96** \- Thanks sweetie! :)_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- This is such a good book! I really would recommend reading it, because I really enjoyed it. This and The Blood Cell. A bit more Strax here, but no Missy XD_

 _ **I'm-a-Klaus-addict** \- I would recommend this book, do give it a read! Thanks :)_

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie! Yeah, he's going to be REAL happy, isn't he? XD_

 _ **Naventis** \- They do seem to be getting better and better, don't they? Clara does love Danny, she's just a bit torn at the moment. But, ultimately, she loves Mr Pink very much :)_


	47. The Weapon's Dealer

Bellamy had been leaving the pub the night he had died, having spent the evening drinking and complaining along with Strax. It wasn't very far from the factory, but that surprised no one at the stage.

The tavern was as rundown at the area it was situated in. The paint was peeling of the windows and the sign that hung outside, that was so worn Danni couldn't actually tell what it was called. The windows were dirty and made it almost impossible to look in, but also meant that no sunlight lit up the dull and dusty room as they stepped in.

"You would think this was somewhere out of a movie," Danni said lowly to her husband, who nodded in agreement. His eyes were looking around for whatever he deemed was important.

A group of builders in dusty clothes, obviously trying to fit in to the surroundings, stood up and left the pub. The Doctor nudged her over to their vacated table before someone else took it, although there didn't seem to be a rush of people.

Strax forced his way through to the bar – where he was obviously recognised. He returned a few moments later with three pints of ale.

Danni pulled a bit of a face, but thanked him all the same. "Are we looking for someone in particular?" she asked lowly, holding the glass with both hands as she sat between her husband and the Sontaran butler. "Or is it just a 'we'll know when we see it' sort of thing?"

"We'll see," he confirmed before taking a swig of his beer. Danni smiled slightly to himself as he seemed to enjoy it. Eleven had hated alcohol like nothing else. Twelve, though, seemed to be able to tolerate it in small doses. He'd join her for a glass of wine, and he'd take a drink of beer just to make himself seem less conspicuous. He still preferred a cup of tea, but it was one of those little things that seemed to change drastically between regenerations. It made her wonder how much she would change if and when she regenerated.

Strax, however, had downed his pint in one long gulp and now was impatiently waiting for more orders. He never had been the waiting type and he was now eyeing up the other patrons as if he was trying to decide who to interrogate first.

"Him," the Doctor suddenly declared, pointing across to the bar where a thin, elderly man was sat. He was at a little table, all on his own, holding a tankard and watching the world go by.

"Why him?"

"He has his own tankard, so he's a regular. They probably keep it behind the bar. He's on his own, happy in his own company. And he's watching. He knows everyone – see how he nods as people pass."

"You think he saw something?" Danni asked.

"Saw something, heard something, knows something. He probably won't know _what_ he knows, but he's it. He's the one."

"The one what?" Strax asked. "The one to be taken outside and ruthlessly interrogated?"

Danni shot him a look at how happy he sounded to be finally about to hurt someone. He caught it and almost hung his head.

"No," she replied pointedly. "He's the one who we've got to ask."

"No," the Doctor corrected. "The one we need to buy a drink."

They sent Strax to the bar to purchase another drink while the couple headed over to the table. The old man didn't seem too perturbed about them approaching him.

"Mind if we join you?" the Doctor asked. The man shrugged and gestured to the chairs on the other side of the table.

"You get bored over there, did you?"

Danni smiled at him. Of course he would have noticed them. He would have noticed anything new, and especially the group of people talking and pointing at him.

"We just wondered if we could ask you a couple of questions," she said pleasantly. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes?" he replied, looking between the pair suspiciously.

"Our friend is getting you a drink," the Doctor added.

The man's frown turned into a smile. "Then I'll be more than happy to speak to you."

The man's name was Anderson, and the Doctor was right. He saw everything that happened in the pub and heard about everything that happened outside. While they were buying him drinks, he was happy to answer all the questions.

He wasn't too impressed with Milton either, which was oddly reassuring to Danni. Even the locals seemed to want to stay away. He'd seen the machinery being put in and then, only a few months later, stripped out again and moved off.

He didn't know way but, with another drink, directed him to a young lad called Billie Matherson; a labourer who had helped move the machinery to its new location. He worked for himself, lugging boxes and bags all over the city. Today was his day at the Waverly Street Mill, moving flour down to Harriman's Warf, so that was where the Doctor, Danni and Strax headed to next. After buying him one last drink, of course.

Anderson watched them leave curiously. He knew that his place was at the bar, but sometimes people caught his attention more than most. The man, his wife and their squat butler were definitely one of the more curious things to happen to the pub that day. Not as much as the man who followed them once they'd left, though. He never saw the man's face but, by his clothing, he guessed he was an undertaker.

There had been such a person around that oaf Bellamy's death, he had heard. Still, he sipped at his beer, there were plenty of undertakers in London. Didn't mean anything at all.

 _~0~0~0~_

Billie Matherson was not at the Warf as they had suspected, so Danni and the Doctor left Strax to help move flour and wait for the boy to appear when he was on his way back.

He wasn't at the mill, either, though, so the Doctor left Danni to wait there while he walked the path back to see if he could see Billie in any of the various cafés and pubs that lined the streets.

Danni hadn't been too happy about being left behind, but considering her skin still stung with the many little cuts that the paper birds had given her, she knew it was probably for the best. With a small amount of coins just in case someone knew where Billie was but didn't want to talk, and a quick kiss, he was off and she was left to watch and wait.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long. The men moving the flour out seemed to enjoy having a friendly face to talk to, and Danni could get them chatting pretty quickly. She gathered a little bit of a crowd of people who wanted to speak with her, although none of them had seen Billie for a little while. It seemed to be quite normal for him, though. He didn't seem to be the hardest of workers.

"What do you want Matherson for, anyway?" one man asked. "He's just a boy; you want a man."

The others laughed with him, and Danni couldn't help but giggle along. The Doctor always complained about people, but everyone was so happy and friendly.

"We need to ask him about a man called Orestes Milton," she explained. "He owns a factory a little bit away from here. Apparently Billie moved some machinery for him."

"I remember that," said a man to her left. She turned and found him standing nearer than she remembered, leaning on the wall she was sat on. That made him easier to find, though, in the group. "He got paid a pretty penny for it. Didn't share the job with anyone else, mind."

She smiled at him. "Do you know anything else about it?" she asked.

"What do you want to know about that, for?" someone else asked. "You're not the police, are you?"

"Of course not," she replied, almost indignantly. "Why would I work for the police? No, I know of a man who died and I want answers."

"And you think Matherson had something to do with it?"

She shook her head. "I know Milton did though. That's why I need to talk to Billie."

"Billie Matherson?" someone at the back called. They all turned to look at one of the many carts that had been passing by. There was a middle age man sat on the front, looking over the group.

"Yeah," she called over. "I'm looking for him. Do you know where he is?"

"He's where he always bloody is this time of the day," he replied. "The Old Goose on Lanchester street."

"Brilliant!" Danni cried, hopping off the wall. "Could you give me directions, please?"

He nodded behind him. "Hop on the back of my cart, I'll drop you off."

"Oh, thanks!" she smiled. The group groaned as she made her way over.

"Get back to work, the lot of ya. Leave the lass alone," the man on the cart replied as Danni hopped up. She looked at the crowd and shot them a dazzling smile.

"Thank you for your help," she said. "I'm sure I'll be back."

The crowd looked distinctly happier as the man on the cart started forward. She smiled to herself, enjoying the novelty of being on the back of the cart.

People were so friendly.

She watched down the street, bending around the wooden walls to see where they were going. The two chatted over the noise of the cart; the man's name was Fred and apparently he'd known Billie since he was a young lad. He was a bit lazy, but he was a good man, he was just down on his luck and wanted everyone to know it. She reassured him that he wasn't in any trouble, she just wanted to ask him about a job he did.

She spotted the Doctor on the street, talking to a man with hair that immediately reminded her of Eleven. She felt the old but familiar twang of grief at being reminded of one of her husband's old bodies, then called up to Fred. "Actually, can you drop me off here?" she asked. "That's my husband, he's looking for Billie too."

Fred pulled to the side of the road, but looked at her with confusion. "You 'ave a 'usband?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the one in the black suit," she replied, jumping down and moving to the front of the cart. "Thank you for your help."

She offered him some money for his trouble, but he waved her away, giving her directions from where they were before heading on his way. She watched him go with a smile, wondering why all adventures couldn't be this nice, before heading over to her husband.

He turned to her, eyes narrowed as the man he had been talking to seemed to slink away, realising he wasn't wanted there. "What are you doing here?" he snapped, irritated.

Danni blinked in surprise, having not expecting such a harsh response. "I – er… sorry, it's just, I found out where Billie was…"

He saw the upset flicker on her face and sighed, calming himself down. "I'm sorry, my Pet," he said. "I have been hounded by people for this entire walk. No one in this city seems to know how to take no for an answer. All so incredibly _friendly_."

She nodded. "I know, that's how I found out. I was talking to the men at the Mill, they were really lovely. They didn't want me to be on my own, so they all stopped work to talk to me-"

The Doctor's panicked look caused her to trail off. " _All_ of the men?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Well, probably not _all_ of them, no. But they were really nice to me," she explained. "They said they didn't want a pretty young thing like me to be on the streets on my own. I mean, they called me _young_. I haven't been young in centuries…"

"Pretty young…" he grumbled. He shouldn't have left her at the mill. "Where is he?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, slightly embarrassed at being so vain. "Yes, he's at the Old Goose on Lanchester Street. Fred gave me directions when he dropped me off. It's that way."

He stalked off in the direction she pointed, making sure to keep hold of her hand and keep her close. He shot a glare at the young man who'd accosted him last as they walked past, then paid him no more thought. "He dropped you off?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he gave me a lift on his cart. He works with Billie. Says he's lazy but a good boy. He should be able to help."

Behind them, the young man with the floppy hair wiped his hand over his face, blanking it out like he had done for Vastra and Jenny. He needed to pass on word about where Billie Matherson was to be found.

 _~0~0~0~_

The landlord told them that they had just missed Billie, and could offer no more information that the fact he left with a 'undertaker'.

"You know, Strax said there was an undertaker seen where his friend died," Danni said to her husband. "That's not good is it?"

"Very not good," the Doctor agreed and the pair rushed out into the street. He reached out and took hold of the nearest person, who happened to be a girl selling matches.

"Bald man and an undertaker," he snapped. "Did you see them? Where did they go?"

"Doctor," Danni snapped, knocking his hands off the little girl. "Sorry about that. Did you see them?"

"Buy some matches?" the girl asked nervously.

"Love to," the Doctor told her. "I'm a big fan of matches. Even the sort that burn for a bit then go out. Tell us where they went, and I'll buy some matches."

The girl nodded towards the alleyway. "Down that way. Behind the pub. Dunno why, there's only the back yard there." She handed the Doctor a box of matches. "Three farthings for you, guv."

"That sounds a bit steep," he replied but the girl just rattled her box of matches in return. Danni reached into her pocket and pulled out the bag of coins the Doctor had given her.

"Here, sweetie. Have these and get yourself something warm to eat."

The girl opened the bag and her eyes positively lit up in happiness. "Thanks Ma'am!" she exclaimed before darting down the street.

Danni smiled after her for a moment, then the two Time Lords darted down the alleyway to the gate to the back yard. Danni gasped as they saw Billie Matherson, or what she assumed was Billie Matherson. But he wasn't the young lad she was expecting, he was _ancient_. His body was withering in front of their eyes, his skin sagging, turning grey and lifeless.

All because of the man who was stood in front of him. Danni could understand why people thought he was an undertaker. He was in all black, with a top hat and he looked very solemn. He held his hand on Billie's shoulder as the boy withered away, his face pulled into the snarl of pure anger before it suddenly fell away.

The Doctor pulled her into shadows, holding her close and she barely breathed until the man walked through the gates and away. He then took her hand and they quickly fled the scene as well.

"I don't like leaving him there," Danni panted as they hurried out of the alleyway after the undertaker. "Will someone find him?"

"Most definitely," the Doctor replied reassuringly.

"What was that thing?"

"I'm not sure. But I have a few nasty suspicions."

"Definitely not an undertaker, though," Danni added as they stayed as far behind him as they dared without losing him from view. He seemed to be heading towards the river, where the people at the Frost Fair went about their business with no idea of what was going out in alleyways or factories. "We can't let him near the public. If he does it to someone else, there could be chaos."

"I don't think he's heading to the fair," the Doctor replied. He was right. Just before the Embankment, the man turned and headed in another direction, away from the fair. It wasn't far, so they didn't need to follow him for long until they arrived at a large house set back from the road in its own grounds. The gravelled driveway was lined with trees, so there was plenty of cover as the couple followed up to the front of the house.

"Are we waiting or following?" Danni asked as the undertaker went inside.

"Following," he replied, pulling out his sonic screwdriver to open the door. Danni reached up and snatched it out of his hand. "Oi!"

"I was locked in a factory and attacked by paper birds. I'm opening the door," she replied. He rolled his eyes but, at the cheeky little nudge he felt in his mind, he motioned her forward.

She pointed it at the door, doing as he told her and 'thought' about unlocking the door. She frowned when there wasn't the normal 'click' of the lock releasing. "Did it work?"

The Doctor reached out and gave the door a push. It opened. "It was unlocked."

Danni pouted and handed him back the screwdriver. "I never get to have any fun."

They stepped into the hallway where the sound of footsteps could be heard from further inside the house. "This way," he whispered, taking her hand and pulling her along. They watched the undertaker walk into a room just off the hallway, and found themselves in a large library that would have normally impressed Danni, and pulled a nod of the head from the Doctor.

They dove behind a leather chair, then across to some large velvet curtains that covered a bay window, peeking out from behind it to watch their undertaker head over to the other side of the room. He stopped in front of a large glass sphere. It was mounted on a bracket, not unlike an ornamental globe only larger. Inside, dark smoke curled lazily like drifting smog. As they watched, the undertaker opened a circular hatch, like a porthole, in the side of the sphere. He leaned forward and stuck his head inside.

They could see his face, distorted by the curve of the glass and hazy through the dark mist. Again, the man's placid expression twisted into a sudden mask of fury. His mouth opened wide. A stream of black mist spewed out, the anger draining from his expression as the mist vented into the sphere.

After several moments, the stream faded. The undertaker closed his mouth and withdrew his head. He quickly closed the hatch again, and he left the room with no expression at all.

"What the hell was that?" Danni hissed. "Did he just… Did he just spew up some anger?"

The Doctor didn't get a chance to reply. The curtains were abruptly drawn back.

"How good of you both to join us," a voice said, close to Danni's ear. "Mr Milton has been expecting you."

The Doctor grabbed her, pulling her away from the woman who had appeared. Silhouette, now without her cloak but with a crimson crystal necklace glowing proudly around her throat, held the curtain out of the way. She didn't seem happy to see them, or smug, or amused.

"If you would like to come with me," she continued.

Danni looked at her with a calculating look. She didn't seem bothered at all that she'd caught two people snooping around. "Why should we?"

She smiled, but there was no real emotion behind it. "Then I am instructed to inform you that your friends, the lizard lady and her maid, will die."

"We'll be right behind you," the Doctor said grimly.

They followed her as she led them out into the hallway and towards the back of the house. Danni held onto the Doctor's hand tightly, nervous. "How did they get Jenny and Vastra?" she asked lowly. "I thought they were at the Fair?"

"When does anyone stay where I tell them to?" the Doctor asked in reply. "No one ever listens to me."

He looked around and caught one of the old portraits staring at them as if its eyes were really able to see. "I'm guessing that our audience is down to you?"

Silhouette glanced up and saw what he was looking at. "Sorry. Force of habit, I'm afraid."

"You can make the eyes follow us?" Danni asked, slightly impressed despite not particularly wanting to be. "That's pretty cool."

Silhouette didn't reply, probably because she didn't quite understand the turn of phrase. She motioned to a door in a more open area. "After you."

The room they entered was dark, except for the light from the focused beams that formed a cage around Vastra and Jenny.

"Are you okay?" Danni called over.

"Yes, we're fine, thank goodness you're here!" Vastra replied, her relief palpable. However, her face fell as Silhouette stepped into the room after them. "They have you too."

"They think they have," the Doctor assured her. "I'll get you out of there, don't worry."

"Milton's selling weapons," Jenny said horridly. "He's an alien, and he's turning _people_ into weapons."

"Oh, hush now." Milton had joined them in the room, looking more pleased with himself than his minions seemed to. "You'll be telling him all my secrets, and then what will we talk about over tea."

"Tea?" Danni asked.

"Is there any other way to have a chat?" Milton replied.

"Let them go," the Doctor demanded in reply.

Milton laughed. "Certainly not. They are far more valuable to me where they are, where death can be administered at a touch of a button or the mention of a certain control word."

"You kill them and-" the Doctor started angrily but Danni placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it gently.

"We'll go have a chat," she said softly, smiling at him in reassurance. "No one's going to die unless they have to, we've seen that already." His brows furrowed. "Everyone who has been killed has been killed for a purpose. Michael because he saw something, and Hapworth was the same. He won't kill them unless he has to."

"She is quite right," Milton replied. "It is such a messy business. Why kill anyone when we can go to my study and Silhouette can bring us some tea?"

The Doctor continued to look at his wife. She wasn't particularly comfortable with the arrangement, that was true, but then again they had been in much worse situations than they were now. A little chat over some tea might not be the worst thing they'd had to do with a bad guy, but it was infuriating none the less.

They followed him out after reassuring Vastra and Jenny that they would be back. The study was definitely not in keeping with the Victorian town house it was inside, showing just how alien the man was. It's desk and seating area reminded Danni more of the offices she'd seen the Face of Boe use rather than the dark, ornate room that Hapworth had been killed in.

Silhouette happily offered tea to the pair as if she did it every day, and both accepted because it was the polite thing to do when a man was threatening to kill your friends if you didn't.

Danni was the first to strike up the conversation. "You're turning people into weapons," she said.

"There will always be war," he replied. "So there will always be weapons. Someone has to make a profit, why not me?"

"Because you're profiting off people," she replied. "No one wants to be turned into a weapon, most of all for someone else's profit. People are suffering…"

"I'm not defending the concept of war," Milton protested. "I'm merely ensuring that I benefit from it. As I'm sure you'd be among the first to point out, there's more than enough suffering generated by war to go around."

"It's not just benefiting," she retorted. "You are adding to it. Enough people suffer from death and war, why would you enslave people to add to it?"

In answer, Milton turned towards Silhouette, who stood nearby ready to offer more tea. "Do you feel exploited, my dear?" he asked. "Enslaved?"

She smiled. "Of course not." However, there was the briefest flicker in her eyes and her hand went to the red crystal around her neck.

Danni sighed. "You're never going to see that what you're doing is awful," she commented. "How many?"

"Three, so far," he replied, sounding rather proud. "Silhouette here you know, of course. And you've also met Affinity."

Danni and the Doctor shared a look. "Was he the one who killed Billie Matherson?"

"Oh no," Milton leant back in his chair. "He _is_ a very interesting character, though. Or rather, many interesting characters. One of the things he can do is assess a personality, determine what makes someone tick."

"Oswald," Danni stated rather than asked. "He looked at me and created a man based off my best friend."

Milton nodded in agreement. "But I gather he had quite a had a hard time with you, Doctor."

"I can't imagine why," the Time Lord replied.

"Neither could I," Milton admitted. "Which is why Silhouette gave you that particular cup." The Doctor frowned, inspecting his tea cup. It didn't look any different to the others.

"What's so different about it?" Danni asked.

"DNA and biometric sampling?" the Doctor suggested.

"Analysis of saliva, perspiration, skin cell content as well as monitoring life signs," Milton agreed. "All beamed directly to my computer up there. Should have a result fairly soon, I think."

Danni pulled a face. "I hope you washed it properly," she commented. "I don't want my husband covered in who-knows-what."

"Don't worry, my dear," he replied. "Nothing has come into contact that can infect humans for quite a while."

"Good thing she's not fully human, then," the Doctor commented sharply. He looked at his wife, looking baffled. "They always dismiss you, I don't understand it."

"You're the only one who sees me as anything but ordinary, sweetie," Danni replied softly before turning back to Milton. "Why not ask?"

"Because I'd have to trust that you would tell me, and that what you told me is the truth."

She couldn't argue with that. Admitting that you were a Time Lord was never a good idea. So much history came from those words, it was always best to keep it to yourself unless necessary.

"What happened to Billie Matherson?" she asked in reply.

"Who?"

"I think that rather makes the point of all of this," the Doctor said quietly. "You have no moral sensibility at all. No feeling for the people you kill – no, let me rephrase that; the people your weapons kills." He leaned forward. "What happened to Matherson, anyway? And all of the others your undertaker friend murdered?"

"My undertaker friend?"

"The man who sucked all of the life out of Billie then put it into your library," Danni replied.

Milton's face lit up in recognition. "Ah, you must mean Empath. He's my third creation. Yes, an interesting case, I'm glad you asked about him. He is key to my latest weapon. My latest and, though I say so myself, greatest weapon."

Danni was horrified as he went on to explain the origins of Empath. A poor man who had done nothing more than be empathetic to those who he met. He worked at the Carnival as well, but she guessed they were chosen more for the fact that people wouldn't notice them missing. No one noticed a missing traveller, after all.

"So he absorbs the most dominant emotion in the people he kills. Drains it out of them, and leave them empty, dead husks," the Doctor summarised.

Milton jabbed his finger in the air triumphantly. "You have it exactly."

"And all these people that have died, you what, drained their emotions? Why?" Danni asked.

"Because the people he's been killing, according to Strax," the Doctor said, "are angry. Very angry. Disaffected, downtrodden, seething with rage at the injustice of the world and their place in it."

"Billie apparently hated his job," Danni commented softy. "He probably was angry about it all of the time." The Doctor nodded in agreement. "And it gets stored in the library. For what? Energy?"

Milton shook his head. "To create a cloud – a creature – of pure anger." He jumped to his feet, giving a sudden laugh as he did. "Now _that_ is a weapon."

" _That_ is contemptible," the Doctor retorted.

"It's horrific," Danni agreed. "It's not a weapon, it's torture!"

But Milton didn't really care what they had to say. He hurried across the room, up to his desk where he picked up a thin tablet – another thing that didn't sit right in the Victorian era. Whatever he saw gave him pause for thought, before he nodded and re-joined them.

"Well, who would have thought it?" he said. "I can see why Affinity was so confused."

"I don't know what you mean," the Doctor replied offhandedly.

"A Time Lord, no less," Milton went on. "Not something you come across every day. In fact, not something I would expect to come across ever."

"I doubt it will happen again," the Doctor told him.

"And you have the audacity to lecture me about the creation and use of weapons?" Milton clicked his tongue and waggled his figure as if he was telling of a child. "When you are some of the race responsible for the most destructive and apocalyptic war ever thought. And here I am, a humble arms dealer trying to evade justice and make a decent living. Oh, we are in the presence of an expert here, someone who when it comes to war is in another league altogether."

Danni placed her tea cup down on the table, glaring at the man in front of her. "Don't you bloody dare," she snapped, her own anger building within her. "Do you know the difference between us and you? We tried to _end_ it, you're trying to prolong it. I've seen Daleks and Cybermen and everything in between, and I'll tell you something; you're not an arms dealer, you're a warmonger plain and simple."

Milton watched her with a tilt of his head, almost fascinated by her. He then turned to the Doctor. "She's rather strong-willed, isn't she?" he commented. "I can help with that, you know?"

The Doctor's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into her skin as he glared Milton. "Don't you dare," he snarled, pulling her back into her chair.

"The necklace?" Danni asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Cerebral implants powered by crystal induction," he replied. "The bigger the crystal, the stronger the will, correct?"

"Silhouette was quite strong-willed. Much like you, my dear."

There was silence for several moments, Danni feeling rather queasy about the prospect of being turned into a weapon, while the Doctor fumed. No one, _no one_ , threatened his wife. No one threatened to take what made her his Danielle and got away with it. Her strong-willness was a blessing, not a problem to be removed.

"I think we're past tea," Milton said at last. "Silhouette, my dear, perhaps you could clear away the cups? Then I suggest we adjourn to the library."

 _~0~0~0~_

Empath was waiting in the library for them, stood by the door as if he was a butler. He felt into step behind them all as Milton led them over to the glass sphere.

"Pure, raw anger," he said proudly. Behind the sphere was a pipe leading to the fireplace and up the chimney.

"You're not going to release it?" the Doctor asked, appalled.

"What use is a weapon if it's never tested?" Milton replied. "Imagine what it could do to a city like London. An obvious choice, of course, for a demonstration as it is the greatest and largest city on this rather backward planet."

"A demonstration?" Danni asked before nodding slowly in realisation. "Of course. You need to prove it works to the people you're going to _sell_ it to. Sorry, I forgot that you were just _that_ despicable as well as stupid."

The Doctor snorted at her commented and she shot him a smile. Milton looked less than pleased as he turned to Empath. "What do you think will happen?"

"There will be riots," he said, his voice as calm and unaffected as Milton's. "Violence. Bloodshed. Murder. Within a few hours the whole city will be at war with itself. Within a few days there will be no one left alive."

It truly was the lack of care that made this seem so much worse. The Daleks had been joyous to convert people, to exterminate them. While she was sure that was down to the crystals, Milton's definitely wasn't. He just didn't care about the people at all. No remorse, just a shrug of the shoulders.

"What about us?" she asked. "Are you going to let us die with the rest of London as well? Or do you have bigger plans for us?"

"You, and the other two probably," he replied. "I have a few spare crystals waiting for the right weapon. I should say that some surgery is also necessary, I'm afraid." He turned to the Doctor. "But not you."

"Why not?" the Doctor asked. "They look very fetching. Red is so my colour, you know."

"Perhaps. But I doubt a crystal the size of this house would keep you in check. However, I do have another plan for you."

"Oh really?" the Doctor replied. "Do tell."

Milton nodded to Empath who moved to the side of the glass sphere, his hand on the hatch. He motioned to the Doctor, who walked closer to see.

"Before I test the anger weapon on a whole city, I should like to test it on an individual."

Before the Doctor and Danni could react, Empath opened the hatch with one hand and shoved the Doctor's head into the sphere with another. Caught by surprise, the Doctor gasped and struggled as he tried to get away from the cloud.

"Let him go!" Danni screamed, trying to rush over to his side to help, but Milton held her back. She could see it was too late, though, as he breathed in the gas. She ripped herself through of Milton's grip, eyes narrowing in anger. "I'll kill you if you've hurt him."

"Of course you will," he replied like he didn't find her threatening at all. In fact, he smiled as Empath pulled the Doctor back and slammed the hatch shut. The Doctor collapsed to his knees, his hand at his throat, coughing and retching. His eyes were wide and his whole body started to shake. His expression was one of pure rage.

Milton gave Danni a sudden shove in the back, and she fell to her knees in front of her husband. She could feel herself shaking at the look in his eyes, one she hadn't seen in so long.

"Let's see what happens, shall we?" Milton said. "Will he give vent to his anger by killing you? Or will he try and keep it locked up inside himself. In which case, it will tear him to pieces."

The Doctor's face was a mask of anger and rage. His lips drew back from gritted teeth and the furrows in his forehead deepened. He pitched forward, but Danni immediately reached out and kept him upright.

"Theta, Theta, can you hear me?" she asked urgently as their eyes met again. Her hands moved to cup his face, which she could feel pulling into a snarl. "It's okay, you're okay, I've got you."

He was shaking, trying to breathe through the influx of emotion that was pouring through him. He tried to focus on his wife in front of him, but all he could see was flashes of his own anger. Holding her out of the TARDIS. He had killed her because of his rage, and she wasn't moving away.

"Danni," he gasped. "Danni- I-"

"It's okay," she reassured. "It's okay, you're okay. What can I do? Do-Do you want to share it? Give me some, you know how."

Amongst the pain and the anger, he felt her nudging at his mind and he couldn't let her do it. With a strength he could barely find, he shoved her backwards and away from him. She yelled in surprise, landing hard on the wooden floor as he eyes turned upwards, showing only the whites as he leaned back on his knees, arms suddenly widespread.

"There's nothing you can do," Milton said softly. "I'd say this qualifies as a success."

Danni's hands turned to claws and she turned, ready to jump up and rip him piece from piece herself, when she heard the Doctor laugh.

No one was expecting it, and they all turned to look at him. "I don't think much of your qualifications, then."

Her face broke out into a smile of pure relief as his rasping breathing turned into a cough, before one final exhalation. Slowly, the Doctor pulled himself to his feet, and Danni was right by his side to help him up. He looked like he was in pain, but the anger seemed to have gone.

"You think you can use anger as a weapon against me?" he spat, proving that it hadn't all disappeared. "I've been so angry for so long, there's nothing left you or anyone else can teach me about it."

He turned to his wife. She had hit the floor pretty hard. "Are you okay, my Pet?"

She laughed. "Seriously? You always ask me that at the strangest times," she leant up, placing a kiss on his cheek before turning to Milton. "You can't think you can resist it like he can," she said proudly. "And you can't hide from a cloud in a house. Every single crack will let it in. You won't survive, just like everyone else."

"Sadly, I'm sure you are correct," Milton agreed. "Which is why I shall make sure I don't inhale any part of the cloud.

"I would suspect it will be remotely released?" the Doctor guessed and he nodded.

"I can activate it from my ship," he explained. "Where I can monitor the effects of the cloud remotely as well."

"And emerge once the cloud has dispersed."

"I estimate that in seventy-two hours all the anger will have been absorbed by the population of London. Who will all be dead in another twelve hours. Maximum. Including you, I think, Doctor. You might have been able to resist a small portion of the cloud, but I imagine the full dose will destroy your ability to resist. Or if not, there will be no shortage of other people enraged enough to tear you limb from limb."

There it was again. Another threat on her husband. Danni snarled, then let go of the Doctor, diving at the man with her own anger boiling over the edge. He was strong, and fast, but she managed to get one slap in before he pushed her away and into the Doctor.

He caught her, holding her back as Milton deflecting her didn't seem to want to calm her down. He frowned to himself; he must have let a little slip through the connection, despite his attempts to keep her out. Either that, or Milton had just angered her _that_ much. That was also a possibility.

"Dear, dear," Milton chided. "Don't forget I can kill your friends in moments."

"You threaten my husband again and I'll _burn_ you," she promised harshly.

He tutted. "So much hatred for a woman who touts peace," he replied and she growled from in the Doctor's arms. "Maybe you won't make such a reliable weapon after all. A pity."

"We'll stop you, Milton," the Doctor said. "I can't let this happen. You know that."

"I do," Milton agreed. "Which is why, regrettable, you have to die. I did hope you might be useful in some small way, but evidently not. Now, if you will excuse me I have the final preparations to make for the release of my weapon. So I shall leave you in Empath's more than capable hands." Milton turned to go. The Doctor let go of Danni to follow, but Empath stepped in front of him.

"I need my anger back from you, Doctor," Milton said from the doorway. "And while he's at it, Empath may as well take the girl's anger too. She's demonstrated quite admirably that she has rather a lot of it seething away inside. Regrettably, the process will kill you."

And he left them. Both Doctor and Danni turned to Empath, who was eyeing them with a sense of indifference.

Danni held up her hands. "Look, you- you don't have to do this," she stuttered out but Empath didn't seem to care. Instead, he stepped towards them, his mouth yawning open, ready to inhale their emotions.

The Doctor jumped forward, in front of Danni. "Alright, alright. You're going to kill us. But kill me first."

"What?" Danni exclaimed, rushing forward to push him out of the way. He was in no state to go through that again. Whatever he was planning, he wasn't going to be able to survive it. "Doctor!"

But Empath was already drawing the anger out of the Doctor. A dark mist that reminded her of smog but thinner, drifted out of his mouth and nose. Then it seemed to emanate from his whole body. Empath was breathing it in, his mouth impossibly wide, but the mist didn't seem to want to stop.

"You want my anger," the Doctor gasped. "You want it – then have it!"

He threw back his arms and opened his own mouth. The mist thickened into a fog that crashed over Empath, engulfing him as he screamed in surprise and pain.

The Doctor fell back into a standing position, the smoke clearing and leaving Empath on the floor, unconscious. Danni took a tentative step closer.

"Is he…"

"No, but he'll be out for a bit," the Doctor replied. "Overdosed on emotion. He got all the anger I absorbed from that sphere, and a bit more besides.

Danni nodded, then rushed over to him, chucking her arms around him. He seemed surprised by the attack, but quickly gave her a squeeze back. "You're an idiot," she murmured into him. "You could have died."

"Not today, my Pet," he replied. He let her go to examine the sphere closely, and she joined him.

"I'm not _that_ full of anger, am I?" she asked him, feeling self-conscious. "I mean… I don't think I'm an angry person."

"You're not," he reassured her. "But heaven forbid anyone get close to me. You always have such violent threats."

Her cheeks burnt in her embarrassment. "I don't like you getting hurt," she said, matter-of-factly.

He glanced at her. "And I will be forever grateful," he promised just to see those rosy cheeky scrunch up as she smiled. "There's no way to disperse it safely," he told her, getting back to the matter at hand. "And I don't see a way to detach the sphere from the release mechanism."

"So you're saying we can't stop it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "We can stop him if we get to him on time," he told her. "You go free Vastra and Jenny. No matter what, you have to stop Milton."

She nodded. She didn't argue to go with him. This time she knew that it was more imperative for her to do as she was told. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wait here for a minute, just until our friend starts to recover. Having absorbed all that anger, he'll be madder than hell. And he'll be maddest at me," he explained. "It's my contingency plan."

She didn't question him. She knew that he knew what he was doing. "Stay safe," she warned. "Those threats apply to you as well."

With a quick kiss, she dashed out of the room and headed towards Vastra and Jenny. A minute later, the Doctor emerged, heading out of the house, closely followed by Empath.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry for the delay, but I hope you liked the chapter! I'm really getting back on track, though, so hopefully we won't have a delay for a little while. Here's hoping, anyway :D_

 _Reviews :)_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- Thanks sweetie! :)_

 _ **casper6six6** \- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too :)_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- No worries, sweetie! You know I love it whenever you review, but don't worry if you miss a few. Real life does get us all, unfortunately XD I'm glad the story has been helping, though. I would say that Clara loves both Danni and Danny Pink, but in different ways. Ultimately, she would choose Danny Pink over Danni, but she'll fight tooth and nail to never have to make that choice. _

_As for Danny Pink, we'll see more into him in a couple of chapters time. I do have plans for it, which hopefully seem realistic. We'll shall have to see for that one._

 _And yes, Missy will be so much fun! :P_

 _ **Guest** \- Sorry it's late, but here you go :P_

 _ **Serena** \- Definitely much better. Danni really does just want to spend time with him. I think the problem is that he truly doesn't really understand why. She'd be happy staying in all day and watching him do the dishes, as long as they were together. And he only wants to see the universe if she is there, because it's rather dull otherwise. They just needed a bit of a kick up the backside._

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Make sure you do! It's definitely one of my favourites. Strax is very awesome! And yes, that needs to be a thing. #DannigetsaSonic2k17 all the way!_

 _ **bored411** \- Hope you liked this one, sweetie! :D_

 _ **Jojo** \- Thanks sweetie! Hope you liked this one too :)_


	48. The Dealer's Choice

Vastra and Jenny seemed rather startled when Danni burst into the room, the light shining behind her like she was some sort of superhero. Her hand immediately went to the wall where, as she had suspected, there had been a light switch. There was no way that a man such a Milton was going to have any of his rooms lit by anything but what he was used to.

"Thank goodness," Jenny breathed.

"You are alone?" Vastra asked. Danni nodded.

"Don't get your hopes up," she replied. "I've still got to get you out of there."

Vastra pointed out the control panel on the wall by the window. Danni dashed over and frowned at all the different buttons and switches inside it. "I should have gotten the screwdriver," she grumbled. "Every time."

She started flicking things, keeping an eye on her friends. "Did you get tricked by the man with no face too, then?" she asked as one switch made the lights brighter.

"He pretended to be one of my own kind," Vastra explained. "And Jenny saw a young man not unlike herself. It is a clever weapon. It's very creative, and immensely dangerous."

"He's also not doing it out of his own free will," Danni replied, her brows furrowed. "It's the crystals. Get rid of the… _ah ha_!" She punched the air as the bars disappeared. "The crystals are controlling them. If they come, try and remove it without hurting them too much."

Vastra nodded. "What is the plan?" she asked the Time Lady.

"We stop Milton," she replied. "There's this weapon. It's going to release this giant cloud of pure anger over London unless we get to him first."

"To what effect?"

"Chaos, destruction," Danni rattled off. "Imagine all the humans in this city pumped as high as they can be with pure rage. They'll rip each other apart."

"Why's he doing that?" Jenny asked.

"Why else? For money," Danni retorted. "He's showing off."

"He's trying to re-establish his business as an arms supplier," Vastra reasoned. "But he has to be careful. If the Shadow Proclamation locate him, I image from what he has told us that they would execute him."

"Execute him?" Danni asked.

"Apparently 'e's been less the proper with his arms dealing," Jenny replied. "Ma'am said 'e is on the run."

"Why am I not surprised?" Danni drawled. "Right, we need to find his ship. He says he's going to activate the weapon remotely, but he won't want to be too far away. We'll have to search the house."

All of them knew that splitting up at this point in time would have been a grave mistake. If they were accosted, there would be strength in numbers. Luckily the Doctor had, at the very least, led Empath away from the house.

The study was the best place to start. Vastra managed to easily hack into the small tablet that Milton had used to read the results of the Doctor's analysis on and found the feeds to the cameras that seemed to be in every room. One showed a view of a sleek spaceship at the end of a sloping ramp, and another showed the trio in the study. But then they found Milton in the library, checking the swirling gas inside the glass sphere.

Danni's hands clenched by her side at the mere sight of him. "Let's go," she growled before catching herself, blinking in surprise. Maybe she _was_ that angry after all.

Milton seemed rather surprised when they burst into the library, but the look was wiped away by a small of affable greeting.

"You're just in time," he told them. "If you wait just a few minutes, you'll see the tank empty and clear as I vent the cloud into the air above London."

"You will do no such thing," Vastra replied firmly.

"We're going to stop you," Danni replied confidently. "As long as you don't leave this room, you can't set that atrocity off."

"And you're going nowhere," Jenny added.

Milton frowned, reaching into his pocket. "How tiresome," he murmured. He pulled out a watch, checking the time quickly then returning it. "I'm am on a schedule, I'm afraid. Several prospective buyers are watching on long-range sensors to see what happens when I release my friend here." He patted the sphere.

"Then they'll be disappointed," Vastra replied.

Milton seemed to ignore her. "My transmissions may have alerted the authorities to my general location. They won't have an exact fix, but I do have to be a bit careful for the next few days. Did you know," he went on, as if recounting a particularly amusing anecdote, "that the Shadow Proclamation arranged to have me tried in absentia? Apparently I'm to be executed on sight. So you'll forgive me if I leave you to indulge your fantasies while I press on with more important matters."

Danni shook her head as Jenny adopted a fighting stance. "You aren't going anywhere," she reiterated. "We're not letting you go."

"I beg to differ," Milton replied. As if on cue, from two armchairs that had not been facing them, two figures arose. One was Silhouette, and the other Affinity.

"Oh, great," Danni grumbled. "Jenny, you ready for this?"

She nodded, cracking her knuckles before returning to her previous stance. "Of course," she replied. "You ain't stopping us."

"Not quite right, I'm afraid," Milton said. "It's you that isn't stopping me."

He strode purposefully towards them after scooping up a pile of paper that presumably had the plans for his 'masterpiece' on. Affinity and Silhouette stepped aside to let him past, but the trio closed in to block his way. As he approached, Silhouette opened her arms, fingers extended.

Danni cried out in surprise as something hit her on the back of the head. She raised her hand to touch where it had impacted, turning to look behind her as Vastra and Jenny made similar noises at being attacked. From across the room, Danni caught sight of a book leaving the shelves, flying towards them like a bird.

"Oh, not again!" she cried out in annoyance as it flew straight for her. "It's the books! Duck!"

The books were quick to surround them as Milton made his getaway. Danni and Vastra struggled against the books, Jenny putting up a better fight than her wife and friend. The books were relentless, beating against them like they really had wings.

Vastra managed to tear one book in two, but the parts just made for more attackers. Danni could feel some of her cuts opening as new ones were made by the swirls of paper around them, but she had a feeling that Strax wasn't going to be jumping in any time soon.

"Stop her," Vastra cried through the noise the books were making. "You have to stop her Jenny!"

Jenny began forcing her way through the books, fighting with every grunting breath against the attack.

"Her necklace!" Danni reminded as Jenny tackled her to the ground. There was a struggle, but Jenny managed to rip the necklace from around her neck, hurling it across the room. Nothing changed, but Danni didn't expect it to. She dropped to the floor, crawling over towards it, bowing her head to keep her face protected. She grabbed the necklace tightly and brought it down to the floor with force. One, two, three times and it shattered.

At once all of the noise and confusion stopped. Affinity was not happy that his fellow comrade had been freed and attacked Silhouette, who was too stunned by her sudden freedom to fight back. Quickly, the other three women were on him and with a stamp of Danni's foot, his ring was smashed and he was free as well.

He stepped away from them all, sagging as the relief flowed through him. He flickered between all of the faces that they recognised, and some they did not, before finally settling on a blank, featureless face.

"My head," he said slowly. "I can… _think_."

"We are free of him," Silhouette said. She enfolded Affinity into an embrace, before stepping away. "Thank you," she said to Danni, Vastra and Jenny.

"Not yet, no time," Danni replied. "Where is he? Where's Milton?"

"He has gone to his vessel," Silhouette said. "This way."

They were stopped in their tracks by the sound of hissing. They all turned to look at the sphere as the smoke began to drain. Danni grabbed Silhouette's arm. "It's started," she exclaimed. "Quickly, take us to Milton!"

 _~0~0~0~_

The way down into the underground chamber had been protected by a metal shutter with no way of moving it out of the way. Their only chance was the computer in the study, so they all rushed up and Vastra set to work hacking into the system.

"It's useless. The data is all gone," she declared with an exasperated sigh. "He must have erased it remotely."

"Makes sense," Danni replied as the screen flickered. Milton appeared on it, obviously in his ship.

" _You really cannot be so naïve as to think I would leave you any way to stop me, can you?_ " he asked. " _I'd say come and join me, but as you can see I'm a little short of space. Just as you are all a little short of time_."

Danni pushed in front of Vastra, glaring at the man on the other side. "Stop the weapon _now_ ," she demanded. "Or we will stop you."

" _There is no way to stop me,_ " he replied. " _The weapon has already released the gas. Is that Silhouette and Affinity I see behind you?_ " He waved at them, as if he wasn't bothered at all by the fact that they were working with the people trying to find him. " _I'm so sorry, but you will also be affected by the cloud. Very soon, I expect. You are in the eye of the storm, as it were, so you might have a little more time before it permeates the whole of London's atmosphere._ "

Silhouette stepped closer to the screen. "You have made us do terrible things," she said.

Milton smiled sympathetically. " _I made you into a weapon, my dear. Weapons do terrible things. That is rather the point of them._ "

"It is a mistake to turn your own weapons against yourself."

" _I think I'm quite safe down her, thank you. Oh, but there is one thing you could still do for me._ " He leaned forward slightly. " _Leave the screen on. I would like to see you all when the anger cloud does reach you. I'd like to watch you kill each other in rage and fury._ "

Danni growled, swiping her hand across the screen and making him disappear from view. "He's an arse," she declared.

"He makes me so angry," Jenny agreed, her hands bunched into tight fists.

"Let us hope that is the only thing making you angry," Vastra pointed out. "How long do we have?"

"Not long," Affinity said.

Danni flopped into a chair, a thoughtful look on her face. "We can't stop the cloud," she commented. "We need to stop Milton. That's what the Doctor told me to do. Not stop the cloud, stop Milton."

"And how do we do that?" Jenny asked.

"We'll never get him out of his ship," Danni replied. "Even if the Doctor manages to save us all, he won't leave where he is the safest."

So what did they have? They had a tablet with no data, a ship with no entry point and two weapons who now had free will.

"He's not scared of us," Vastra replied. "The only way he will make a move that will help us defeat him is if he's scared."

"Then what is he scared of?" Danni countered.

"Getting caught," Silhouette replied. They all looked at her and Danni nodded slowly.

"She's right," she said. "He's scared of being caught for his crimes. Otherwise he wouldn't be hiding out in the basement."

"Are you suggesting contacting the Shadow Proclamation?" Vastra asked.

Danni shook her head. "No. It'd be impossible, and I think me and the Doctor might be wanted by them as well. I can't remember. Police tend to not like us, anyway."

"Then what do you suggest?" the lizard woman asked. Danni didn't reply straight away, staring straight ahead like the answer was dancing around in front of them. Then she smiled, and met Affinity's gaze.

"I think I have a plan," she declared, jumping out of her seat. "It's risky, but it just might work. Will you help us?"

Affinity seemed rather surprised to be addressed directly, but with a quick look at Silhouette, he nodded.

"What can we do to help?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni paced back and forth, her anxiousness on her face as well as in her movement. If she was sat down, her leg would be bouncing. That was why she was pacing; to get all the energy out.

"Is this going to work?" Vastra asked. "He is a clever man, surely he will recognise his own creations?"

"I think he's too arrogant to," Danni replied. "I think. I don't know, but what else do we have to lose?"

"You make a good point," Vastra agreed. "Then maybe we should let him talk first. There is no need to address him yourself."

Danni shook her head. "We need to give him the choice," she explained. "The Doctor taught me that, he's taught us all that. He still may choose to do the right thing." She nodded to herself. She still had to believe the best in people, even when they showed the worst. Milton might still be able to help them. "Are we ready?"

" _Ready_ ," said Affinity from the other side of the communications. She walked over and took the tablet from Vastra.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked the man on the other side of the screen. "He might not choose to help, which means he's going to die."

" _We have to stop him,_ " Affinity replied and Danni nodded in agreement.

"We do," she agreed. "Alright, keep listening. When he doesn't change his mind, then you message him, alright?"

She took a deep breath, then touched the screen, calling the ship underneath the house. She watched the screen turn black, then Milton appeared. He shot her a smile and her blood boiled again.

"Stop this," she demanded. "Stop this right now. People are going to _die_."

" _That is sort of the point, actually,"_ Milton told her. " _Was there anything else?_ "

His smugness was so infuriating, and she forced herself to take a small breath to calm down. "I'm giving you the choice, Milton. Stop this now, or you will be stopped."

" _Not really, I'm afraid."_ Milton leaned back in his command chair. " _I assume you've been trying to find a way to open the security door and get down here. I did see that it registered an attack with a blunt instrument as well as a crude attempt to hack the locking software."_

"You can't blame us for trying, can you?" Jenny called over her shoulder.

" _Oh not at all. I applaud the effort_." He clapped his hands together to make the point.

"Fine," Danni snapped. "Is that your choice, Milton? To do nothing?"

" _I'm afraid so,_ " he replied as if he really was apologetic about it.

"Then I'm going to have to stop you," she replied. "And I'd say I was sorry, but I wouldn't mean it," she smirked, leaning in closer. "I'm going to _really_ enjoy it.

" _Ah, it seems the cloud may have already started to reach you,"_ he commented, like he was noting it down for further evaluation. Danni, however, couldn't feel the difference in herself. She was angry, but that was how she'd felt the entire time, isn't it?

" _There really isn't any way to get to me or stop the cloud. So_ …"

He trailed off and Danni took a tiny glance at the bottom of her screen. Affinity was calling him. Milton had made his choice, and there was nothing else she could do.

" _I'm so sorry,"_ Milton said. _"I'm going to have to put you on hold just for a minute. Have a nice day_."

The screen went black and, with a flick of the switch, Affinity's feed now took up the whole feed.

" _Do you know who I am?_ " he asked, now with a pale face and red eyes, his voice now more feminine.

" _Of course, Senior Deputy Shadow Architect,_ " Milton said hastily, obviously trying to sound calmer than he was. " _I must apologise for the abrupt end to our last conversation, but as you will recall I rather fancied escaping before you could have me summarily executed on the spot."_

Danni sat down in the chair behind the desk, closing her eyes and handing the tablet to Vastra. "He's fallen for it," she told the woman. "Now we have to wait."

"For what?" Jenny asked.

"For him to accept the offer to sell his weapons to the Shadow Proclamation," Vastra explained. "Which he will, I should suspect."

"And then he'll come out of the ship?"

Danni shook her head. "No," she replied lowly. "Then he'll fly up into the atmosphere and probably get killed on sight."

Vastra glanced at their friend, who looked terribly conflicted in her chair. Her brows were furrowed, and she was chewing on her thumbnail. "You gave him a choice, Danielle," she reminded. "This was his choice."

"Doesn't make me feel any better about it," Danni retorted. "No one should have to die, not even arseholes like Milton."

"And yet?" Vastra prompted. Danni sighed.

"I feel like I should care more," she admitted slowly. "I don't want him to die, but I don't care as much as I normally do and I don't like it."

"It'll be that cloud," Jenny told her. "I can feel it an' all."

Danni nodded slowly, but she didn't believe it. She still felt the same, but she should be bothered that he was going to his death. An eye for an eye never worked when it came to murder. The perpetrator was never punished because they were dead, and everyone else just remained that way. Their losses were never fixed.

" _But am I to take it that the Shadow Proclamation is interested in coming to some sort of understanding? You did sentence me to death, as I recall_."

He didn't sound too convinced, but the fact that he was asking follow up questions said that he was, at least, somewhat believing that Affinity was the person he was expecting.

" _Oh, please_ ," Affinity replied. " _A misunderstanding. Forget all about it. The sentence has been rescinded. Or at least, postponed._ "

" _Postponed, I see. And what do I need to do to ensure it is lifted permanently? I hope you don't want me to stop the cloud from consuming London, because I have to admit that I can't. It's too late for that_."

Danni squeezed her eyes shut. She only had to hope that the Doctor had an idea of what to do next, because that had been their last chance with Milton. He would have traded one measly weapon for his life.

" _We suspected that was the case,_ " Affinity said. " _Clearly there as some enhancements that can still be made to the weapon_."

" _It is a project that is very much under development_ ," Milton agreed.

" _Then our proposition is simple. Come and work for us, finish the development of this and perhaps other weapons under the auspices of the Shadow Proclamation and you will also be assured our protection. Along with a full pardon for any past misdemeanours."_

Milton, obviously, was very happy to agree if it meant his life was spared. There was only the matter of sorting out the final details, and he would join them in their work.

Danni stood up, motioning silently to the other two women and they headed out to the Library. She quickly opened the curtains and shutters, looking out onto London outside. Already the cloud was clearing, the sun shining through the dark cloud of fury that had threatened the city.

She smiled to herself, a swell of pride filling her as she pushed the old window upwards and open. She stuck her head out, taking a deep breath and, even though she didn't feel her inner turmoil didn't fade, she still felt much better.

"You brilliant man, you," she said softly. How did she end up with such a brilliant husband?

"I'm guessing he's done it?" Jenny asked and Danni came back in, nodding with her bright smile never fading.

"He's so clever, isn't he?" she gushed and Jenny and Madame Vastra shared a look.

"No surprises there, then," Jenny added and Danni shook her head.

"No whatsoever."

"Which just leaves us Milton to deal with," Vastra said. "I rerouted the communications feed to the study terminal here, so I expect we'll hear from him soon."

Milton did seem to be in a good mood when his face appeared on the screen a few moments later. " _My congratulations,_ " he announced. " _It seems I did indeed underestimate the Doctor._ "

"You are not the first to make that mistake," Vastra told him.

"What are you going to do now?" Danni asked. "You're trapped down there and your weapon is a failure."

" _What would you suggest, my dear?_ "

"Come up here," she replied. "We can take you somewhere else. Somewhere with no one to hurt, where you can live the rest of your life quietly."

" _No, sorry, not an option I like at all, actually,_ " he dismissed. " _And if I may so say, I think perhaps you are overestimating the extent of your little victory._ "

"If you stay down there, you will eventually starve," Vastra replied. "If you leave in your ship, the Shadow Proclamation will immediately spot the engine signature. It would seem Danielle's offer is the best you have."

" _Actually, I have had a better offer. So if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way._ "

"Oh? And what would that be?" Danni asked.

" _I should have mentioned it earlier. But well, one doesn't like to boast. The Senior Deputy Shadow Architect has just been in touch. Offering complete immunity. A pardon. In fact, the Shadow Proclamation would rather like me to go and develop my horrible weapons for them._ "

"This is your last chance, Milton," she replied. "Come out now."

" _Not very tempted, I'm afraid. So if it's alright with you, I'll just say my goodbyes and be on my way. Oh, and it actually is 'goodbye', I'm afraid. You see, I really can't let any of you live after this. I suppose it's to do with pride._ "

"Of course you can't," Danni replied with a sigh. "Don't say we didn't offer you anything."

" _I never would, my dear._ "

The screen went black and Danni made her way back to the window. Instead, this time, instead of happiness and pride brought on by her husband's actions, it was instead sadness at what was about to happen. She had tried so hard to stop it, but as he flew up she was sure he may have actually deserved it. He didn't care about the lives he had taken, nor about the ones he'd planned to take. And, at the end, maybe no one would care about his either.

A moment later, Milton's flew into the sky. "There he goes," she replied quietly. A moment later, small stripes of fire and trails appeared as missiles were launched after him. "He brought this on himself."

The communication screen flickered on and Milton's slightly anxious face appeared. Affinity shot him a smile. "And what can I do for you, Orestes?"

" _You can get these torpedoes off my tail_ ," Milton said, a strain in his voice as he tried to steer away from the missiles.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't help you there."

" _If you give me the command access code, I can disable them myself,_ " Milton told him. " _There's a standard protocol, you must know it._ "

Affinity's smile grew. "I'm sorry, I don't know the code you mean."

" _You must!"_

"In fact, I have no idea what you're talking about. Who exactly do you think I am?"

There was a moment on Milton's face, a confused look that took over before he realised what had happened. " _Affinity?_ "

"I'm flattered that you remember me," Affinity said. "But really, you should have realised sooner. Did you actually think anyone would offer _you_ a pardon?"

" _I saw who I wanted – saw what I needed to see_ ," Milton realised as Affinity's face flickered.

"There is someone who wants to speak to you," he told the other man. Danni walked over, stepping in front of Affinity.

" _I believe I may have underestimated you as well as your husband,_ " he told Danni, who nodded.

"Most people do," she agreed. "I gave you a choice. Multiple times. You chose weapons over life. This is what happens."

" _I have to admit, I am surprised by your hypocrisy. I truly thought you meant your words of peace."_

"I do, normally," she replied. "However, I always keep my word. You hurt my husband," she leant forward, a smirk on her face. "You're going to _burn_ Milton, for hurting my husband. Remember, always, that the Time Child is always coming for the ones who hurt her Time Lord."

Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered a time when the Doctor had done something very similar to a man who thought he could sell her to the highest bidder. A man who had killed thousands and stolen some dinosaurs. She had been frightened by the protectiveness and the love he had showed her at the time. She had been young, and naïve and she hadn't understood.

She did now, though. _No one_ hurt her Theta without consequences. _No one_.

" _You'll forgive me, but I am rather busy right now,_ " he replied. " _Rest assured, though, that as soon as I have dealt with these torpedoes I shall launch my own missiles at you. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to concentrate, so if you've quite finished your gloating."_

"Oh, I'm not gloating," Danni replied smugly. "I was just keeping you talking so she could finish her work."

" _Who?_ " Milton asked and Danni nodded over her shoulder.

"Silhouette," she replied. "She says goodbye."

 _~0~0~0~_

Milton zoomed through the air, dodging missile after missile as his computer's countdown to impact continued to near zero.

What did she mean 'finish her work'? It made no sense, and he didn't have time to waste on it. He needed to concentrate.

 _She says goodbye_.

His froze his moments for a moment, and it almost cost his life. "Oh no. Please no."

In his rough movements, his papers and notes that he wanted to show the Shadow Architect had fallen to the floor. However, one glance showed him that all but one had disappeared.

He swerved another missile, with the 'time to impact' dropping down to 17 seconds.

Another glance at the floor and he saw the writing on the paper flicker and move, smudging and spreading together into a mass of ink that made no sense.

 _Time to impact: 13_

He leant down, staring closer. The words swam into focus.

 _Remember the Time Child. Remember her always. You do not harm the Doctor._

He glanced up in time to see the rest of the paper shot around the cabin, causing a blizzard of white around him. They cut his skin, they stung his eyes, and they distracted him long enough for the time to drop to zero.

Then the world exploded into light and fire.

 _~0~0~0~_

Now that the city was no longer under threat, the Doctor had to admit that the Frost Fair really did have a certain charm to it. Families having a good time, couples walking together, vendors shouting their wares. The happiness in the air was rather contagious, and he felt himself rather starting to enjoy himself.

The only thing that would have made it better was Danielle being by his side. He knew she would turn up at some point, but the sooner the better. Perhaps he should go find her, actually. She would be coming in the east entrance, so that was where he headed.

However, before he made it there, he spotted her in the crowd of nameless, almost featureless faces. She was zooming ahead of the rest of their little group of friends, skirt hitched up in her hand to allow her greater movement. Her head was turning, eyes darting around, most likely for the same reason he was now striding through the people to get to her.

When their eyes met, her eyes lit up and she jogged the rest of the way and he caught her in his arms. His body was still a little tired from the influx of anger – he'd definitely have to sleep tonight – but he still lifted her slightly off the ground.

"What did you do?" she immediately gushed. "How did you manage to stop the cloud?"

He kept her close as they made their way back to their friends. "It was quite simple, my Pet," he replied modestly. "I had Empath follow me here, where I showed him all the other ways you can enjoy life. Anger is such an overrated emotion, in my opinion. He sucked in all the good," he took a deep breath, "and shot it at the bad. Joy, love, they always win."

Her smile couldn't have grown any bigger. "You sentimental old fool," she teased him and he nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You know, my Pet, for once I think you're right."

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor looked up from him book, glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He didn't particularly need them, he just thought that if he was going to read, he really should look the part. He was already tucked up underneath the sheets of their bed, dark blue pyjamas on.

Danielle had insisted on going back to the TARDIS, promising the Paternoster gang that they'd be back to see them again. Not that he was complaining, but he knew that she was planning something from that fact alone. However, for the evening, she had been very calm and not at all like she normally was when she had a surprise.

Now, though, as she opened the door he knew that she had stopped trying to be so coy. She looked fantastic enough in his shirt, with it sat half way down her thighs, her hair slightly tussled from the day's activities. She held both hands behind her back, and she was grinning, her eyes shining behind her own glasses.

"I've got something for you," she told him and he placed his bookmark in the book.

"I hope it involves whatever is under that shirt," he told her cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

"Always thinking about one thing, aren't you?" she replied, although she didn't sound too annoyed. "Close your eyes."

"Danielle, you know…"

"You make me do it all the time," she interrupted before he could protest too much. "Close your eyes."

He sighed, but took off his glasses, placing them on top of the book before doing as she said. He felt the bed dip as she climbed up on it, moving over until she was sat next to him.

"Alright, open your eyes!"

He did and found her holding a black-backed book out at him, the biggest grin on her face. "Merry Christmas!"

"I didn't know we were exchanging gifts," he told her as he took it off her. "Yours is in the console room."

"That's okay," she replied happily. He looked down at the book. There was no writing on the covers, so he opened it up.

"I do like a good book," he told her kindly, although he had just put one down and didn't really need anymore.

The paper inside was plain, with just a little bit of writing on it. He frowned as he read it. " _Birthday number 1. We went to the Maldives for dinner. Theta was a little late, but Danni didn't mind. She got the best book in the universe, one she'll treasure always._ "

He looked up at her, confused but she nodded slightly, silently encouraging him to continue. He turned the page. " _Christmas number 1. We saved London from being eaten by a giant anger cloud. Spent some time with the Paternoster gang, who were lovely."_

He looked up at her again and she smiled shyly. "You gave me a book about all the times we never had together," she explained, shifting closer. "I adore it, but it's so sad. We have spent so long worrying about what might have been, I thought it was time we spent time thinking about what _was_. Everything we do, ever little memory that we can look back on and say we did it together." He looked back down at the book, his lips tilting up into a little smile. Hers just grew. "I hope you like it."

"I do," he said quietly, closing it and placing it on the bedside table. He reached out and she yelped in surprise as he pulled her in for a tight hug, rolling her onto the bed. "Best present I have ever received, I should think," he told her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Well, there is one more thing I want to give you," she said. "Something I've been holding onto for a while."

She rolled out of his arms and towards her side of the bed. She opened the drawer in her bedside table and pulled out the pocket watch that sat in there. She ran her thumb over it, feeling the memories that it held, then turned over again and pressed it into his hand.

"I was going to give it to you after you regenerated, but then you traded the watch away and I was worried you would do the same to this," she explained a little guiltily. "I think it's about time I gave it back to you."

He remembered the pocket watch vividly. She had bought it for him, trying to be so sneaky about it. He had loved it for that alone. "I thought I had lost this," he replied. "It was my favourite, I was so sad."

"You told me and Clara that the watch that you traded was your favourite," she said. "I was hurt, and then I just kinda… I kept it because it reminded me of Eleven, and I don't really have much from him anymore."

He flipped the watch open to see the time still ticking away. "I didn't want you to know that I'd lost the watch, so I said it to spare your feelings," he explained. "Quite wrongly, I realised soon after. Do you miss him?"

She nodded. "I miss all of you, every day," she replied. "Nine, Ten, Eleven; they all died, and I'll never see them again. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, or that I'm not glad you're here. I wouldn't trade you back for any of them."

He met her gaze. "You'd choose me over the man you married?" he asked, suspicious because he didn't quite believe her.

The smile she shot his way said that she didn't believe he meant the question at all. "You _are_ the man I married," she corrected. "Every man you are, every man you'll be, every man you were. I would never choose one over the other, because they're all you and you are what makes me happy."

She placed a kiss on his lips. "Plus, you're too good looking to give up," she teased. "And clever, and that voice… That was a good choice, you'll have to remember that."

He watched her for a moment, waiting for the point where she'd look away, where she'd show that she didn't mean it. But it never came, and she truly meant her words.

He pushed her, almost shoving her off the bed. "Up, up."

She giggled at his impatience. "What is it?" she asked.

He shot her a look. "Your present, of course," he said like she should have known better. Her face broke out into a grin; she'd always been a child when it came to presents. She moved around to grab his hand, to pull him along, but he beat her to it. Their fingers intertwined, and he practically dragged her to the console room.

"What is it?" she asked again, although this time she meant her present rather than his actions. "Are we going somewhere? Is someone coming to see us?"

He shook his head even as he typed into the console top. "Not dressed like that you're not, my Pet," he replied. "That's for me and me alone. Come here."

She skipped to his side, staring at the screen. Not a lot of it made any sense to her, but he always had kept her in the dark about the workings of the TARDIS. He nodded, then moved her two steps to the side, in front of the psychic interface.

"Put your hands in there," he commanded and she did, pulling a face at the squishiness.

"Is there not a better way for this thing to work?" she asked but he shushed her. "Should I be thinking of…" But he shushed her again. A few moments later, the console beeped and he moved over to her. He grabbed her hands, pulling them out, and dragged her over to the other side of the console.

"I've had this in the works for a while, just never got around to finishing it," he explained rapidly. "I just needed a couple of little things from you."

She looked down at the console itself. There were a few switches, a few buttons, and the port for his sonic screwdriver. Her eyes lit up in realisation and she turned to him. " _No!"_

He smirked and, from the port popped a new screwdriver. She screamed in happiness, grabbing it in one hand and yanking it out. It had come out bottom first, but she could tell straight away it was for her.

It looked like his. Gold ended, with white, then black, and then a gold and silver tip. It was smaller, though, made for her hands and not his. It felt lighter too, although that was probably down to the size. She was practically jumping on the spot.

"Oh my god, oh my god, it's mine," she gushed. She held it out in front of herself, her hand shaking in her excitement, just to test how it felt.

"Remember, think and point," the Doctor reminded her and she nodded. She looked around the room, looking for something, anything, to test her new sonic screwdriver on. In the end, she settled on the console itself.

"Think and point," she muttered to herself, although she had used his a thousand and one times. She took a deep breath, and set it off.

She was surprised by the blue light that came off the end of it, although it made a lot of sense. Her favourite colour had always been blue, even if she was less inclined to wear it in this regeneration.

The speakers sparked into life, music blaring from it loudly.

 _It started with a low light. Next thing I knew they ripped me from my bed._

She laughed in pure delight, hugging him tightly. "I have my own screwdriver!" she cried. They had always joked about her getting one, but she'd never thought it would have actually happened.

"Just don't go getting any ideas," he warned her. "I'm the Time Lord with the screwdriver. Yours is just more of a backup. No running into locked rooms…"

"I know, no running into locked rooms, I'll get hurt," she finished for him. He shook his head.

"No," he corrected. "No running into locked rooms without me." He let her go only to take her hand. "Let's get dressed," he told her, his grin wide and his offer enticing. "We need to go to test it out."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _So she finally gets one! Yey! It's about time, right?!_

 _As always, please go read the original story, ' **Silhouette** ' by **Justin** **Richards**. I don't think I've done it justice :D_

 _No review replies today, I am exhausted. But thank each and everyone one of you who takes the time to let me know what you think. They really make this worthwhile._


	49. Clara and Danny

Clara's Christmas didn't start like she had thought it would have.

Danni had gone off with the Doctor, which she had been expecting even if she wasn't particularly pleased at not seeing her best friend on Christmas. Although, saying that, she could understand why they wanted to spend it away from everyone else. The last time they had done Christmas with the universe hadn't ended the best for them.

She had, however, expected to wake up next to her boyfriend and the other Danny in her life. Unfortunately, and down to her own actions, that wasn't meant to be. Danny was at home, and so was she. It honestly wasn't the best Christmas morning she'd had.

She'd had worse. The one after her mum had died was definitely the worse Christmas that had ever been. Very shortly followed by the second. Danny being mad at her was horrid, but nothing was as bad as turning to say something to her mother and finding her normal place in the living room completely empty. She would never get over that feeling.

In all honesty she was surprised Danny wanted to see her at all. Their relationship had been strained at best, and she truly was counting down the days to the moment when he dumped her completely. She dreaded it but she knew it was coming. She loved him, and he loved her, but life had shown her that sometimes that just wasn't enough. Maybe she just wasn't destined to have a 'soul mate' like the Doctor and Danni had found in each other. Maybe she was destined to just be alone.

She climbed out of bed and headed into the living room. Danny had agreed to come around after lunch, mainly because he knew that Danni was away with her husband and would not be returning. It was rather late, 11-ish, but she still had time to prepare. To get ready, and tidy up the bottles of wine and chocolate wrappers that littered the area.

She was nervous, although that was understandable. This really felt like a make or break day for them. Maybe it was just because it was a big day in general, but she wanted everything to be perfect.

When she let him into her flat, she gave him the biggest smile she could. "Hi." She hesitated for a moment, then pressed a kiss to his cheek before motioning him inside.

He nodded his thanks and walked in, gift bag in hand. She smiled warmly. He'd bought her a present.

"Merry Christmas," she said as they headed into the living room. "How was your lunch?"

"Good. It was… It was good," he replied. "My parents were very disappointed that you weren't there."

He didn't say that he was disappointed, but she ignored the stab. Instead she grinned. "Do they still think I'm imaginary?" she teased and he nodded.

"They think I'm just trying to get out of being set up on a date," he told her, sitting down on the sofa. She moved over to the tree.

"So, nothing new then?" she retorted as she picked up his present. "Do you get a lot of offers?"

"I'll have you know that they've had my cousin's friend Sarah lined up for a couple of years, now," he mock bragged. "She's a nurse, apparently."

"Oh, I don't know if I can compete with _that_ ," she replied. "Maybe this will help." She sat down next to him and held out her present for him. They'd both agreed to go small this particular Christmas, which she took to mean small in size and not in price.

"I'm sure it will," he humoured, passing her the present he'd bought her. She held it in her lap patiently, waiting for him to open it up. He seemed to do the same for her too, though, so she motioned to him.

"Come on, open it!" she demanded and he chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, calm down," he said playfully, pulling at the ribbon. "Although I'm not sure it can top the socks and deodorant that my sister bought me."

"Ooo, socks _are_ a good present," she replied. "Maybe I should have bought you some instead."

"I'm glad you didn't," he promised but she continued to look thoughtful.

"Knee-high ones," she decided. "Navy blue, with red stripes around the stop."

He shot her a look. "I'll take it back off you," he warned

"No you won't," she replied cheerfully, sounding confident despite the fact she tightened her grip on the gift bag. "Open it!"

He shook his head, amused at her, but did as she asked. The paper was quickly on the floor and he found himself holding a plain dark blue box. He frowned and popped it open, his eyes widening at the silver watch that was inside it.

"Clara," he half-scolded, half exclaimed as he took it out. "This is… this is not small at all!"

"I think it is," she replied innocently before grinning. "Do you like it? I thought it was like the invisibility watch you were wearing when you saved my life."

While he normally didn't like to be reminded of the Doctor and Danni when they were having time together, he did feel a swell of smugness at being reminded about how he'd saved her life. He turned it over in his hands. While it wasn't exactly like the watch he remembered, he could see the resemblance. He checked the back of it, almost expecting an inscription, but just found the name of the makers of the watch.

"Oh, I don't like that whole engraving thing," she replied with that cute crinkling of her nose. "Do you like it, though?"

He nodded. "I do," he promised before placing the box down. "Go on then, open yours."

Her eyes lit up and he watched her with a reserved look, while having the internal feeling of being completely smitten with the woman he was watching. Her delight at having a present was tangible, and while she normally tried like she was in control, now that wasn't the case at all.

She seemed as delighted with her book and dress as he had been with his watch, although he really wished she'd told him that she wasn't keeping to their 'small presents' arrangement. He was certain she had spent a lot more on him than he had on her. She did always like to win.

It was just something else she kept from him.

He watched her flip through her new book, commenting on the colour pictures that were interspersed with the long passages of text. She had told him that she had rather liked Marcus Aurelius, who Danny hadn't known who that was but he'd nodded and agreed at the time, and he'd found a rather glossy book about him. He wasn't sure if she'd like it or not, but the look on her face as she quickly looked through it said she did.

He didn't like to think about all that she kept from him. Right at the start, on their very first date, he had known something weird was going on. He'd tried to walk away but he also had _really_ fancied her, so when they'd agreed to a second date he was willing to ignore the feeling of being kept out of something important. After all, they had barely known each other. He hadn't shared all about his past with her, why would she do the same?

Of course, now he knew that what she was hiding was in fact two time travelling aliens who lived in a blue box. Along with a dangerous lifestyle he didn't exactly approve of. It was quite a lot to hide from a person, and although he could understand why, at the same time it made him always look out for what else she could be hiding from him and it really wasn't fair.

He was sure that this wasn't helped by the fact that one of the said aliens was living in the flat with her, and that Clara had an almighty crush on her whether she realised it or not. Danni Fielding didn't have the slightest clue, he had come to realise, and also didn't feel the same way at all. And Clara loved him as much as he loved her so even if Danni did feel the same, he was the one she would choose. But it still made him uneasy. He usually could read people so well, but Clara's second life had taken him completely by surprise. What if he was missing other signs as well?

He didn't want to think about that, though, no matter how the thought would creep up on them from time to time. He put the watch on – it was absolutely brilliant, and it did make him feel like he'd be able to save her again – and chucked his arm on the back of the sofa.

"Are those for Danni, then?" he asked, nodding towards the tree where a few more presents sat.

"Some are," she replied. "Some are from my nanna and dad. I promised we'd open them together when she gets back."

"Oh? And-And when would that be, exactly?" He tried to sound like he was just asking to keep the conversation going, but the cocking of her eyebrow said that he didn't manage it.

"New Year's Day," she replied smoothly. "Don't worry, you have me all to yourself until then."

"Good," he said with a nod, moving his arm to her shoulder before pulling her closer. "Because I have plans for you."

"Oh? Do you now?" she asked teasingly. He nodded.

"I really do," he promised and then they were snogging on the sofa without the fear of being interrupted.

 _~0~0~0~_

"That sounds… well, it sounds dangerous," Clara told Danni, sitting down next to her other Danny as she held her phone to her ear. "I'm glad you sorted it out."

" _Well, the Doctor did really_ ," Danni told her. " _He used the guy who could suck out all of the emotion and apparently he used some sort of joy… breath thing to get rid of it all."_

Clara nodded along as if any of it made any sense. She'd learnt long ago that if Danni and the Doctor said it happened, it most likely did. Even if their version of events were slightly more elaborate than may have happened, the Doctor really _would_ have stopped an anger cloud from taking over London.

"I'm glad you're having such a good time," she replied. "Are you still aiming to be home at New Years?"

" _Oh, yeah, something like that_ ," Danni replied vaguely and Clara straightened slightly at the uncertainty in her voice. Was she not coming home? " _Oh, you won't believe what he got me for Christmas! My own sonic screwdriver! Can you believe it?"_

"Really?" Clara asked slowly, a frown on her face. That sounded very good, didn't it? Like he had managed to impress her. She really hoped that Danni wasn't being drawn in by nice gestures rather than actions. "He's been speaking about getting you one for ages. Since before he regenerated."

" _I know, and now I have one!"_ Danni gushed, excited. " _It's- It's so cool, Clara! It's got a blue light, and listen!"_ Clara had to move the phone away as Danni set off the screwdriver down the speaker. " _It even sounds the same."_

"Yes, yes it does," Clara agreed. "But, you're still coming home for New Year's, yeah?"

" _Sure- I've got to go, sweetie. We're just about to go out. There's this planet where, once every 8 and a half years, every single person leaves the surface and goes underground. The Doctor can't remember why, but we're going to go see what it's like with no one around. Merry Christmas!"_

"Merry Christ…" Clara trailed off, pulling the phone away from her ear and looking at the screen. Danny smirked, shifting as he turned the channel on the television.

"Oh, your girlfriend hung up on you," he said, making a hissing noise as if he'd been hit. "Ouch."

"She's not my girlfriend," she corrected for yet another time. "She's just excitable."

"Uh huh," he replied, not believing her for a moment. "So, is she having a good Christmas?"

Clara nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "She's off to some random planet the Doctor has found. She'll enjoy it."

Even though she settled against him, her brows were furrowed in the same way they always did when something was bothering her. "How long has she been away now?" he asked, deciding to see what would happen if he pushed her a bit.

"Um, four days, I think," she replied, pretending to think about it. "She'll be gone a lot longer for her, though. Probably a few weeks or something. I'm sure she's having a good time."

Her frown didn't abate, though, and she was staring out at the television like she was watching it. He could feel how tense she was. "Tell me what you're thinking," he encouraged.

"Do you not think it's strange that he's suddenly got her a sonic screwdriver, something she's been asking for herself for _ages_ , when it looks like she might be going back to the TARDIS?" she asked him.

"Do you think he's trying to trick her into going home?" Danny countered and she shrugged.

"I don't know," she murmured. "I know he wants her back, and I know she's been thinking about going back, but she shouldn't leave her home unless she's sure, right?"

"Right," he agreed, not commenting on her choice of words. "But what if she is sure?"

"Well, if she's sure, then that's fine. That's great," Clara quickly replied, sounding like it was anything but fine. "But what if she's not and he's… he's bewitching her with gifts. He stole her a tiara! And… and he brought her a rose and snuck it into the flat. And I _know_ he got her something awesome for her birthday, even if she won't tell me what. That-That doesn't cover up what he did, though, does it?"

"It doesn't," he replied, keeping calm as she became increasingly worked up. "What has it been like when you see them together?"

"Better," she admitted reluctantly. "She's not been coming back as upset anymore." She hadn't told him about how she'd heard Danni, on more than one occasion, crying quietly about how she wanted to go back to the TARDIS. Or how, after pretending she hadn't heard, Clara had tried to make her feel more at home than ever. She never wanted to see her upset.

"You don't know what it's like when you're not there," Danny told her gently, knowing the ire he could ignite if he annoyed her. "Maybe she's ready to go home, she just doesn't know it yet. Maybe he's giving her these gifts because he knows she'd like them and nothing more. People change."

She grumbled unintelligibly but only because she agreed. Her own experiences with the Doctor had been very similar. He was still grumpy, and still bossy, and still very different from the childish old man he had regenerated from. But he seemed kinder now. It was just impatience that made him bite, not cruelty.

Still, she didn't appreciate her boyfriend being so rational about it. Something still sat wrong inside her, making her feel almost queasy at the idea that Danni would just move back into the TARDIS and away from her. She was certain that it was because she knew Danni could be too forgiving of her husband.

She'd just have to keep an eye on them to make sure that _she_ approved of them getting back together again when the time came. They both knew that she was the boss.

"Alright, Mr Smarty Pants," she said to her boyfriend. "No more talk about either of them. I'm not seeing either of them until Danni comes home, we should enjoy the calmness of a week without them."

"No Wednesday visit either?" Danny asked and Clara shook her head before tilting it up to look at him.

"Nope, promise," she replied before smirking. "Why? Got plans?"

"Maybe," he said vaguely. "Maybe I'm just going to come over and do some marking with you. _Maybe_ I'm coming over to cook you a fantastic dinner."

"I'll get my marking out, shall I?" she replied cheekily in reply. He shot her a look and she batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

"Oh, oh, you're going to pay for that," he warned, but made no move to actually follow through.

"I'm sure," she humoured. "I'm scared."

"You should be," he replied confidently. "So scared."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara stuck her head out of the kitchen, a frown on her face. The sound of the TARDIS landing in her hallway was always welcome – it usually meant adventure and excitement – but this time she knew it wasn't supposed to be there. While it was Wednesday, it was the Wednesday between Christmas and New Year's Day and she had thought that she wasn't going to see either Time Lord until the new year.

She placed the plate she was drying down but headed out with her tea towel in hand. She pushed the door open and saw the Doctor at the console.

"You took your time," he told her, even though she'd barely been a moment from when he'd landed. "Don't just stand there gawping, are you coming?"

She closed the door behind her, still looking at him completely baffled. "I thought you were spending Christmas with Danni?"

"I am," he replied. "It's Wednesday, is it not?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I didn't think that I was seeing you this week," she explained.

"Well, looks like you got a good present after all," he said boastfully. "Just don't tell PE."

Clara narrowed her eyes at him. He just had to get a stab in at Danny, didn't he?

"He got me a fantastic present, I'll have you know," she snapped. She looked around, trying to spot the blonde hair she knew should have been here. "Where's Danni?"

"She's visiting that overcompensating, philandering father of hers," he retorted. "I thought I would give them some space."

She hopped up to his side. "So, she sent you away so she could have some time without you complaining?" she guessed.

"She suggested that I came to see you while her and Jack went to see that _ridiculous_ Broadway show." She could hear the distain in his voice. "What kind of musical is centred around a chocolate factory?"

"It's no worse than one centred around a movie ogre and his talking donkey friend," Clara pointed out, to which he had to agree. Both of he and Clara had enjoyed 'Shrek the Musical' the first time they'd seen it. And the second.

Danni had adored the soundtrack, though, and now both of them had seemed to have their fill of the show and it's _many_ songs.

"Well, I can't come," she told him. "Danny's coming around this afternoon and I promised I would be here for the entire week with no extra-terrestrial activities. You'll just have to keep yourself entertained while your wife is away."

"I can get your back in time for your little dinner date," he dismissed and she shook her head.

"No. Last time I was waiting to go out on a date we ended up in a bank heist," she reminded him. "You've got other friends, go see them." She turned to walk out, firm in her decision.

"I'll take you somewhere I've never taken Danielle before," he offered with a sigh in his voice. That made her pause in her step. Everyone knew that Danni liked to be the first person _anywhere_. It pretty much meant that Clara was never the person to step out onto new soil first.

It was incredibly tempting.

But she'd promised Danny that she wasn't going anywhere with either of the Time Lords this week. This was his week, and he deserved her attention for the entire duration. She couldn't break another promise to him.

"I can get you back in plenty of time," the Doctor purred, knowing that she was seriously contemplating it. "PE would never need to know."

She turned, a grin appearing on her face. "Somewhere new?" she asked and he nodded.

"For both of us," he promised and she chucked the tea towel away from her, dashing up to the console.

"One little trip won't hurt, will it?" she asked. "He'll never know. It's not like it changes our plans together."

"Oh, no, of course not," he agreed. They both shared a giant, excited grin. "Into the unknown, Clara Oswald."

 _~0~0~0~_

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" Clara gushed, turning and walking backwards into the TARDIS. "That waterfall! _Wow_!"

The Doctor followed her in, a scowl on his face. He ran his hand through his sopping wet hair, getting it out of his eyes. "I'm sure it looked wonderful from the outside," he grumbled.

"That's what you get for insulting the organiser," she pointed out. "I told you not to say anything about the food."

"If you don't tell them, then how can they learn?" he retorted. "All I suggested was actually tasting it before putting it out. Why would you put on a spectacular party at a waterfall that flowed upwards and have terrible sandwiches?"

"The sandwiches were fine. You just don't like most food. You can't blame the host for that."

"They should have put something on for everyone," he protested. "That's what a good host would do."

"Is this what you're like when I'm not here?" she teased. "Does Danni have to put up with you complaining about food, and weather, and how the ground was too hard."

"The ground _was_ too hard," he muttered to himself. "Actually, Danielle doesn't mind when I point out what is wrong with a setting."

"I'm sure she doesn't," Clara humoured.

The fact was, Danielle did mind at one point. When he'd first regenerated he knew that the words hurt her, but only because she had felt like he was aiming them at her. She had come to learn that he found fault with the universe but not with her, and now she was open about how she found his moaning adorable.

He wasn't too sure why, or if he liked to be thought of as 'adorable', but if it made her happy then he would take it.

"So, where to now, then?" Clara continued. "Somewhere adventurous, yeah? No more parties."

"You're going home," he told her. "You've got a boyfriend to canoodle and spend the holidays with. And I need to pick up Danielle."

"Oh," Clara walked up to the console. "Well, I'll come with you."

"No," he replied bluntly. "You are going home, and I am going to my wife and everything will be as it should be."

He sent the TARDIS flying through the Vortex towards Clara's flat with a flip of a switch. Clara immediately flipped it back so they stopped. "What's going on?" she demanded. "And don't tell me it's that whole 'I fancy your wife' thing, because you would let me go if seeing me would make her happy, and it would."

He just shot her a look, flipping the switch back, but one again she put it back into place. "Or is it that you think that, if we go home, she'll leave before you're ready?" Clara continued. "Because even I know that is ridiculous."

He sighed angrily, shooting her a glare. "No, I don't think she'll leave with you," he told her. "It's Christmas, and I'm not letting that boyfriend of yours upset her again. You can see her when she decides to go back to yours, and not before."

Clara frowned. "Danny upset her?" she asked. "How?"

"By refusing to come around when she's there," he replied. Clara's eyes widened slightly at her lie being caught out and he rolled hers. "Oh, don't look so surprised," he snapped. "Neither of us were born yesterday. Danielle has been upset about it all month. Until you get your idiot of a boyfriend in line, she doesn't get to be confronted by him."

"It isn't like Danny doesn't like… Danni," she said. "He's just being territorial, that's all. He'll come around. Plus, he's not at my flat anyway."

"I don't care," he said bluntly. "Personally, I think he's an idiot…"

"Oh, really, I don't think you've mentioned that before," Clara muttered.

"But Danielle seems to think it's _your_ choice to be in a relationship with him, and his choice to not like her. So, unless he suddenly changes his mind, I'm going to do my best to keep her away from him."

"So," Clara started lowly. "My choice is home with Danny, or…"

"Your choice is home with PE," he interrupted. "There is no other choice." He turned to face her. "If you're going to hang around with people who upset my wife, then while I have a choice, you don't get to hang around with my wife."

"Does she know your vetting her friends?" Clara snapped back. "I'm not sure she'll be too happy about it."

"I will deal with that when it comes up," he retorted.

Clara smirked. "You do realise that she'll be coming home to me at the end of your little trip away?"

"Yes," he snapped. "But not for much longer. And she's not your wife."

"I never said she…"

She trailed off as her phone started ringing. She held up a finger, telling him she wasn't done with the argument, but put on a smile as she answered. "Hey, Danny, is everything alright?"

" _Why wouldn't it be?"_ he asked in return, sounding happy to be speaking to her. " _Where are you?_ "

"I'm at home, why?" she replied a little too quickly. The Doctor rolled his eyes, turning away from the woman.

" _Well, I'm in the living room and you certainly are not here,_ " he pointed out. The happiness had dropped completely from his tone and Clara's panic rose exponentially at learning this. She knew he was going to be coming around, but she had thought that she was going to be home well before he did. " _Why are you lying to me?_ "

"I-" she started, squeezing her eyes shut and her hand clenched as she tried to think up of a way to cover her tracks. "What I mean is that I'm at the building. I'll be up in a minute."

She hung up before he could reply so she could catch her breath and calm down her racing mind. She then turned back to the Doctor, pointing at him, her angry teacher look on her face.

"Drop me off outside the building," she demanded. "Not in my hallway, downstairs."

He changed the controls slightly and there was the soft thud as the TARDIS landed. He turned around, looking very unamused by what was happening. "Anything else?" he drawled.

"No," she barked back before heading towards the door. Then she stopped, turned back around and stormed up to him. He seemed relatively surprised. Good. She was fuming and having to lie to Danny _again_ wasn't something she thought she would have to do.

"Actually, yes," she said. "One; Danny not coming around is because of me and nothing to do with Danni, and if you've been agreeing with her worries it's because _you_ ," she jabbed her finger in his direction, making him stand up straighter at the sudden aggressive gesture, "don't like Danny. Because _you_ think him being a solider is a bad thing."

"It's not exactly a good thing, is it?" he protested but she pinched her finger and thumb together.

"Do I sound like I'm finished?" she asked in warning, sounding more like his wife than he wanted to admit. He waved his hand in front of him as if giving her permission to continue.

"Secondly, or Two, or whatever; if you want me to do something, the sure-fire way of getting me to _not_ do it is to make me choose. Offer me an ultimatum like that again, and it's not you or your wife I'm going to choose, even if I want to. I _love_ Danny Pink, no matter what you think."

She stormed out of the TARDIS knowing that he was too smart to ignore her. How dare he try and make decisions about her life without her? If she wanted to see Danni, then she would see Danni. And if she wanted to be in a relationship with Danny Pink, then she bloody would be!

Well, that all depended on whether or not he wanted to be with her. As she heard the TARDIS dematerialising behind her, she realised that she didn't have her keys on her to get back inside the building. Which mean that she would have to buzz Danny to let her in. And she would have to explain to him why she was outside, in December, without a coat or her keys.

That wasn't going to go well.

She took another couple of deep breaths to collect herself. Then she pressed the button, smiling brightly at the camera as she waited for Danny to answer.

" _Why are you buzzing the flat?"_ he asked.

"Oh, you know what I'm like," she laughed, pretending that this happened all of the time. "I forgot my keys. Can you let me in?"

" _Only if you ask nicely,"_ he teased her and she sighed, shooting the camera look.

" _Please_ can you let me in?" she asked. There was a pause, and then a buzz, and she was able to get in.

She quickly jogged up the stairs to her flat, and then knocked on the door a couple of times to get Danny to let her in. She hadn't expected him to look too impressed, and she wasn't wrong. He opened the door to let her in, looking at her both amused and suspicious.

"Went for a walk?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. Just fancied a bit of fresh air," she replied happily. "I guess time got away from me."

"I'm surprised you didn't come back sooner," he continued. "It's almost freezing outside and you're not even in a jacket."

She shrugged. "I don't think it's that bad," she retorted. "Do you want a cuppa?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing in his frustration. "Will you stop lying to me?" he said exasperated. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, of course not!" she protested. "You know I don't!"

"Then why won't you tell me the truth?" he countered. "Every time you just keep lying to me like I'm not going to notice. You went for a trip with them, didn't you?"

"No," she replied firmly before hesitating slightly. He was right, she needed to stop lying to him. "It was just the Doctor," she continued.

He chucked his hands up in the air, turning around for a moment before turning back to her. "You said you weren't going to be seeing them this week!"

"I know!" she exclaimed back. "I really didn't think that…"

"You said that this was just going to be a week with the two of us! And the first chance you get, you're running off behind my back!"

"It wasn't behind your back!" she protested. "I didn't know he was going to turn up! It was just a quick trip out, nothing more! I'm allowed to spend time with my friends."

"Then why did you just come in telling me you'd gone for a walk?" he countered. She opened her mouth a couple of times, pointing as she tried to come up with an answer that didn't sound ridiculous.

"Because…" she started. "Because I… I know I said that they weren't coming and I didn't think you would believe me when I said that I didn't know!"

"I wonder why that is!" he retorted. "You always lie to me! It's- It's like you have these two lives and you won't let them overlap! How can I trust you if you lie to me?"

"Trust?" she scoffed. "The same way that you seem to think that I'm going to _sleep_ with my best friend the moment your back is turned? Is it any wonder I don't want to tell you if I'm seeing them when I get accusations thrown at me every time I do?"

"Clara, anyone with eyes can see that you're in love with her!" he protested. "Is it too much to ask to want to know you love me too!"

"Of course I fucking love you!" she shouted back. "Danny, I can't keep going through this argument every time I see them. I," she felt her shoulders sag, her anger flagging into despair. "Please, just tell me how I can get you to believe me."

"I want you to stop lying to me," he said. He didn't like it either, but every time she hid something from him, every time she denied it even though they both knew it was true, it felt like just another betrayal. He wanted them to overcome it. He wanted to trust her desperately, because she was the most important thing in his life and he wanted to keep it that way. "I just want you to tell me the truth."

She stared at him, her eyes wide and her lips pursed together. She knew she had to be better about the way she treated him. If she told him the truth, he wouldn't accuse her and they could move past all of this nonsense. Or he would just see it as proof of everything he was accusing her of, and would leave her forever.

Either way, this argument would stop and that needed to happen before they self-destructed. She nodded. "Okay," she started softly. "Okay, I'm just going to start from the beginning. I think." He nodded and she took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"When I jumped into the Doctor's time stream to save them both, I gained some of his personality," she explained. "His recklessness, and his love for jammy dodgers, and other little things that all faded over time or became part of who I was. There was a period where I couldn't separate what was him and what was me and it was very hard. One of those things that I gained was his love for Danni," she turned, unable to look at him because she knew where his mind was going. "I would look at her and I would feel like my heart was breaking because she was married to him and not to me, and yet I was ecstatic because the Doctor was ecstatic that she was married to him."

"So you do love her?" Danny asked softly and she shook her head.

"No!" she corrected quickly but neither of them believed it. "I did, for a little while, but it faded like the other feelings I had that were his. I just… the residue is there, so I'm protective of her, and I _am_ dreading her moving out even though I want them to be happy together. But I don't love her, not like I love you."

He didn't say anything for a while as he studied her, and she stared back, unwavering so he knew that she was being truthful. He could tell she was as well. For the first time he could see that she was finally telling him the truth.

And that she was in complete and utter denial, even down deep inside herself.

However, for the first time, he felt like he was above Danni the ranking of the people she cared about. If he hadn't been, she would have continued to lie to him. They would have fought more, and eventually their relationship would have died. But she _had_ told him what she considered to be the whole truth, and truthfully a weight rose off his shoulders.

"And then you went off with the Doctor today, even though you said you wouldn't, and tried to hide it by having him drop you off _outside_ , in the freezing cold, without a jacket, or your keys?" he asked, his tone taking on a tease. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, alright, I didn't think that through," she retorted. "It was my own fault."

He closed the gap between them, pulling her in for a hug that she was so relieved to accept. "Yes, it was," he agreed in a terribly patronising way.

"Yes, yes, alright, I get it," she said, closing her eyes and resting against his chest. She felt so safe in his arms. Even though she could take care of herself. It was a conflicting, but wonderful feeling.

"Just," he started. "If you find yourself lying again. If you find yourself lying to _me_ again about what you are doing with them, promise me you'll stop and think about the choice you're making. If someone is giving you cause to lie, perhaps they shouldn't be in your life anymore."

"I will," she promised. He placed a kiss on her head.

"Good," he replied, accepting her word for it. He let her go. "Now, I believe I was going to cook you dinner and we were going to consider going out to the pub."

"Ah, yes," she said. "The normal date night routine. Should I find some reruns on TV to hide in instead?"

"Definitely," he agreed with a chuckle. "You are in for a _treat_ , Miss Oswald."

He walked off and she watched him go with a frown slowly appearing on her face. She would have to choose between them eventually, she knew she would. She just wasn't sure which side she would fall on when it was time. She didn't want to lose either Danny or Danni from her life.

All she knew was that she loved Danny Pink with all her heart, and she would fight to keep him.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _I'm sure this didn't turn out the way a few of you wanted it to, but I hope you enjoyed a little glimpse into Danny and Clara's life._

 _Reviews :)_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- And immediately loses it :P x_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Hehe that's okay, sweetie! You predicted the screwdriver, I was so impressed but I didn't want to say anything XD thanks!_

 _ **casper6six6** \- If she can keep a hold of it XD_

 _ **Midnight** **Alley** \- Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **bored411** \- Yeah, they're almost there! Keep an eye out ;)_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Thanks sweetie! I dunno if this was what you wanted, but I hope it was a little bit :) Flatline is where it's going to really start getting going, but Mummy does have a little bit between them as well :)_


	50. Happily Ever After

Danni really didn't know what to do with herself. Clara was at work, but that wasn't anything new. She'd thrown herself back into the new school term with the enthusiasm of someone who had been off just long enough to forget what it was like to be annoyed at the job they were working. Danni was still mourning the loss of the Christmas period.

She wasn't sure how long she'd spent with the Doctor this time around. All she knew was that it had been absolutely perfect. They'd had little disagreements, sure, but nothing like they would have once had. There were no hurt feelings, no being made to feel stupid, or less. It was back to how it had been back on Christmas, back before he had regenerated. They just argued and then got over it. Her marriage had finally got back on track and they were both better for it.

She wasn't sure why she'd let him drop her off at the end of their trip together, but one minute she was having fun and feeling content, the next she was watching the TARDIS disappear in front of her eyes with her husband inside. And her sonic screwdriver. Hopefully, anyway. She'd only had it a few weeks but she had already misplaced it.

She really could have used it as well. As she heavy-handedly shut the door on the kitchen cupboard she had been cleaning out, the ringing of pain-filled, terrified screams echoed in her head. She closed her eyes and leant her forehead on the wooden surface, trying to block it out.

It had been all her fault. She could have used it to distract them, to bring them over to her and away from…

No matter. She turned to the next cupboard. She could clean the whole kitchen out before Clara came home.

 _~0~0~0~_

" _A what?" Danielle asked, a frown on her face as she turned on her bedside lamp. It was half two in the morning. A time she should have been asleep at, not on the phone._

" _A Rannon," Kate replied. "Have you heard of them before?"_

" _Never," Danni replied bluntly. "Can't this wait until morning?"_

" _They're very big, very hungry, very dangerous and are currently on their way to the Black Archives," Kate explained and Danni's eyes widened slightly._

" _How do they even know that exists?" she exclaimed before wincing. She hoped that didn't wake Clara up._

" _They can pull information from their victims. Whatever is at the forefront of their minds when they are eaten becomes common knowledge, it would seem. Most of the time it's harmless, until they ate one of my colleagues."_

" _Oh," Danni replied. "I'm sorry."_

" _Thank you," Kate replied, trying not to sound as grateful for the sentiments as she was. "There will be a car outside your building shortly. Should I assume Miss Oswald will be joining you?"_

 _Danni glanced at her bedroom door. Clara would love to join her on a job like this, but she also had work in the morning. She also knew that their companion was going through a bit of a rough patch with her boyfriend, one that was down to her presence in Clara's life. She'd even turned the Doctor away for their last Wednesday trip – stating a large workload and little time. Danni was sure it was because she was conflicted in her loyalties between her best friends and her boyfriend. She didn't want to add to that for fear of driving her farther away._

" _No," she replied softly. "Just me. Clara has work tomorrow, she needs to sleep."_

" _Very well," Kate replied. "And thank you."_

" _Don't mention it," Danni dismissed. "Just make sure I have a cup of tea waiting for me at the other end."_

 _She hung up the phone, placing it down on her bedside table once more before grabbing her glasses. She quickly got dressed, heading out of the room to leave Clara a note without picking it up again._

 _~0~0~0~_

That had been her first mistake. Her phone was her best resource. She had communication lines with some of the best minds the universe had ever seen. Leaving it on the bedside table had been the cause of so much trouble. UNIT had a phone number for the TARDIS, but the Doctor didn't always answer them and they really couldn't get in contact with anyone else either.

Not that she blamed UNIT. This had been her own fault. Everything that had happened had been down to her own inability to judge the situation correctly. She'd gone into something over her head yet again, and there had been consequences. There were always consequences.

For example, the consequence of her deciding to clean out the washing machine _properly_ had been that she'd needed to take apart some of the kitchen to get to it. She was sure that Clara wouldn't mind as long as she put it back together again, and considering it was barely lunchtime she knew she could do it. This was also a job that would have been better with her sonic screwdriver.

She growled in frustration at the tears that gathered in her eyes, smacking her hand on the washing machine. She had to calm down. She needed to pull it out further so she could get underneath where it sat. She grabbed it with both hands and grunted as she pulled it out.

 _~0~0~0~_

" _Rennon?" Danni asked Kate. She was being led, almost bundled, down a long hallway towards wherever Kate had set up base. "What do we know about them?"_

" _Rannon," Kate corrected. "They're from a planet not too far from our galaxy. The first group appeared in the late seventies, running from a war. Earth offered them sanctuary and they've been living here peacefully for decades."_

" _So what changed that?"_

" _A new wave of refugees landed a year ago. Or, so we thought," Kate replied._

" _What do you think now?" Danni asked her._

" _We think they're the ones who lost the war," someone else said and she turned to see two Osgoods stood behind them. Danni smiled at them both, but couldn't help but shoot the one in the blue outfit that echoed her old style a brighter one. She seemed a little flustered at the extra attention, and in turn Danni felt rather nice at being that loved._

" _And they want whatever is in the Black Archive to restart it?" she guessed. "I'm guessing you've got some of your soldiers outside waiting?"_

 _Kate nodded. "It'd be better if we catch them sooner rather than later, though."_

 _Danni rubbed her hands together. "Well, I'm here to help," she replied, a grin appearing on her face. "Tell me everything you've got."_

" _Well there's not much to go on, to be honest," the Osgood who was dressed in a bowtie and shirt told her. "They're normally quiet. They disguise themselves as human and just live out their lives. Teachers, shop assistants, anything really."_

" _You mean like the Zygons?" she asked the pair, who nodded in agreement._

" _We know where they all are, but everyone is accounted for except for five," Kate explained. "Four of them have been here since the start, it's just one who was from the second wave. We think he might have recruited them"_

" _And the newbie is the one chomping on your staff?" Danni guessed._

" _Exactly."_

" _So what have you got as a plan?" she asked. "There's got to be people guarding the archive, what else have you got? Do we know where they are?"_

" _We lost them about a mile away from the tower. They looped around and then disappeared," Kate explained. "We need to stop them before they get to the Archive if possible. The men we've got stationed outside it don't know what is in the Archive, but as a part of UNIT they do know things that we would rather didn't get into common knowledge."_

 _Danni nodded slowly, agreeing. "Alright, alright," she muttered. "I only have one more question for now."_

" _Yes?" Kate asked._

" _Where is that cup of tea I asked for?"_

" _Sorry, sorry, coming through!" a voice called and a young man seemed to be jogging over towards them. Danni smiled at the reusable takeaway cup he had in his hand._

" _Ah, I see I spoke too soon," she commented as the man joined them. He can't have been more than 25, in the normal UNIT uniform and a grin on his face._

" _One cup of tea, as ordered," he declared. "I would have been quicker but I spilt the first one over some paperwork. Carnage it was."_

" _Accidental, I presume?" Danni asked as she took it off him._

" _Never," he promised and she grinned._

" _Good," she replied. "Thank you…"_

" _Devon, Ma'am. Devon McDonald," he replied and she waited for the salute that she and the Doctor tended to garner when they met anyone new in the Taskforce. However, one didn't come and she raised the cup to her lips._

" _You didn't salute," she pointed out._

" _I'd heard you didn't like it, Ma'am," he replied and she nodded before taking a tiny sip of the drink. Still a little too hot. She'd give it a moment._

" _I don't," she replied. "I like you." She turned to Kate. "I like him, he can stay. Take me to the Archive."_

" _Is that wise?" Kate asked and Danni shrugged._

" _I dunno," she admitted freely. "But the only lead we have is that these Rannon things are heading there. Best thing we can do is wait until they turn up." She pointed behind her as she walked towards the exit. "He comes!"_

 _Kate turned to Devon, who looked like he'd hit the jackpot. "You heard her," she said, hands going into her pockets. "Looks like you've got a fan."_

 _~0~0~0~_

The television was annoying. Danni turned off the sound at first, but then the happy silent faces pissed her off so much that they had to go too. But the silence was almost worse but she made no move to feel it. Maybe she deserved it.

Clara's kitchen had never looked cleaner, but when she'd moved onto the living room to give that a proper good tidy she'd lost all motivation. She'd not been back to bed, she was running on empty, but she didn't particularly want to close her eyes either.

People often wondered if they ever looked back. The Doctor tried not to, she knew that, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help going over and over in her head what had happened the night before and it was keeping her from dozing off. She felt it deeply and the guilt was threatening to eat her alive.

What else could she have done, though? She'd not had a choice, had she? She really had thought that they'd talk to someone. She always underestimated the cruelty in the universe, and once again it wasn't her who suffered the consequences. She had been useless, again.

She squeezed her eyes closed, running her hand through her hair. She had to pull herself together. Next time she would be better. Next time she'd do it herself.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Behind the wall, Danni turned to her little group of helpers. She was panting from the run, but she was grinning as she always did. She did enjoy a good run._

" _Right," she whispered. "We can't go back because we've got three Rannons behind us."_

" _Rennons," Devon corrected and Danni stuck her tongue out at him._

" _Alright, smarty-pants," she replied. "Three Rennons coming in behind us. The guns don't work, and Kate never got her phone to me so I can't get help."_

" _We can't go forward because there's another one by the door," Osgood replied._

" _But there is only one," Danni replied. "And there's three of us. If we've got to take our chances, I'm going to go with that one."_

" _Alright," Devon agreed. "What's the plan?"_

" _We've just got to get them away from the door," Danni reasoned. "Two of us can lead it away, the third can get into the Archive and find us something helpful to use against them."_

" _We can't get in without clearance, and we can't contact anyone to ask for some," Osgood pointed out. "My phone isn't working."_

" _I have clearance," Danni reminded. "I always have clearance."_

" _So, basically, your plan is to let us two distract it while you run in?" Devon summarised and Danni nodded._

" _Pretty much, yeah," she confirmed. "It's not a good plan, but it's all we've got right now."_

" _I don't think we've even got that," the man replied, peering around the corner. "There's nothing there."_

 _Danni frowned then her eyes widened. "No, no, that's not good," she muttered, peeking out around the corner as well. She could see the door to the Black Archive clearly, with nothing and no one in front of it._

" _Why's that not good?" he asked. "We've got clear running. We can all get in now."_

" _No, because there shouldn't be no one there," Danni pointed out. "There's supposed to be guards. You know, people with guns who would shoot first and ask who we are later? Where's the staff?"_

 _Osgood joined them, so all three were peering around the corner, Danni in the middle, her on top and Devon underneath. "There should be four soldiers there," she told them. "I know there should be."_

" _So where are they?" Danni asked lowly. "We need to draw them out."_

" _How?" Devon asked as the pulled back. "It's like you said; they'll shoot us on sight if we just step out, won't they?"_

" _I'm more concerned about the missing monster," Danni replied. "I still don't… Why are they doing this? They must know that they can't get in without clearance."_

" _Maybe they're looking for someone with clearance?" Osgood offered._

" _Perhaps," Danni agreed. "We need to lure them out. If I can find out why they're doing this, what their aim is, maybe I can get them to back down or something."_

 _Osgood nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed. "How do we do that?"_

" _One of us needs to go out there," Danni said, glancing over her shoulder at the corner. "We need to talk to them. Maybe they just don't know another way of behaving. War is such a different place to be than peace, maybe this is all they know."_

" _Well you can't go," Devon pointed out. "If you're the only one who can get into the Archive and they turn on us, we're screwed."_

" _He has a point," Osgood agreed. "Perhaps we should wait for Kate to come."_

" _I don't think we have time," Danni whispered. "The Archive isn't electronically sealed, only the key is. If we don't get in there and protect it before the Rannon…"_

" _Rennon."_

" _Rennon do, then we're done for."_

" _Alright," Devon nodded. "I'll do it."_

 _Danni smiled gratefully at him. "You are a star, you know that?" she told him. "An absolute star." She patted him on the arm, turning him to the corner. "Make sure that they know you're safe to talk to. Don't make threats, but don't sound weak. I don't know where they can be hiding because there isn't anywhere to hide, so keep a watch out. If you feel threatened, come back and we'll work on something else."_

 _He nodded before taking a deep breath, steeling himself. He then chucked a cocky smirk on his face and stepped out into the hallway. Osgood and Danni peeked around the corner, watching him slowly approach the door._

" _Rennon," he called to the invisible creature. "We're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk. This isn't the way forward. We can help you, but not like this."_

 _Danni frowned as there was no movement, no sound of anything shifting in the dark hallway._

" _We know you've come from a warzone, but there is no reason to turn this planet into one as well. If you come peacefully, no harm will come to you or your people." Danni nodded; he was good at this. Devon threw out his arms, spinning around slowly. "As you can see, I have no weapons. You are under no threat."_

 _Danni's eyes widened and she shook her head, suddenly in a panic. "No, no, don't tell them that," she whispered, stepping out into the hallway. "Devon…"_

" _Then you are very foolish," a voice hissed from near the door. Out of the shadows of the corner stretched impossibly long, dark, red limbs. Devon was taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of something so big from a space so small. Its teeth glistened in the low lightening and with a roar it bore down on the young man._

 _Danni dove behind the corner as Devon screamed in agony, panting and panicking as Osgood looked at her in fright._

" _It ate him," the other woman whispered urgently._

" _Come on," Danni said as grabbed Osgood's hand. "We're next. Move!"_

 _The pair ran down the hallway and away from the creature that now seemed to have their scent. "Where was it?" Danni mused out loud. "The shadow was nothing. That thing couldn't have fit in there. Compression field, maybe? Is that how they work?" She glanced behind her at the creature, which had a small black box on what she guessed was its waist. Maybe that was the key. "Oh. I need the Doctor!"_

 _~0~0~0~_

And she had. She'd needed the Doctor so desperately that the entire time his absence had been at the forefront of her mind. He wouldn't have been so confused about what was going on. He wouldn't have let a young man walk into his own death. He could have shown her what to do better, taught her the things her knowledge was lacking. She hadn't been helpless, but he could have shown her the way better than her stumbling through herself.

It hadn't taken much longer to catch the Rennon. She had been right to consider the black box it wore as the key to stopping it. It worked much like a Sontaron's probic vent; one blow to it and the creature was down for the count. There had been no need to get into the Black Archive, and London was safe for another day.

But not Devon, though. He was just another casualty in her own inability. Another life she had failed to save. Back when she had jumped she had tried so hard to save whatever lives she could, but now she knew nothing people dropped around her like flies. Who was next? Who else would she let die?

She leant forward in the chair, head in her hands as she sobbed hard and heavy. And, selfishly, all she wanted was her husband. She missed him all the time, and now she just wanted his comfort. His no nonsense way of telling her to pull herself together. She wanted a hug, she wanted to be safe. Everyone had told her it wasn't her fault, but she didn't believe any of them. She wasn't sure she'd even believe the Doctor, but she knew he was the only one who might be able to make her feel okay again.

But she didn't know where he was. He was probably having his own little adventure away from her. He probably was enjoying only having a wife on a Friday. He said that he missed her as much as she missed him, but had he become used to not having her around again? Would he appreciate her calling him?

She wasn't sure, but she needed to know. She'd tried to distract herself with cleaning and television and sleep, and nothing was working. Her hearts hurt so badly, and they hurt because she wasn't with him. She'd done this to them. He'd hurt her greatly with his actions, but she was the one who had walked away. Would he _really_ just let her walk back onto the TARDIS if she asked?

She didn't care. He could reject her, he could tell her he needed more time or that they were better off apart. She just needed a hug more than she could bear it, and her self-control broke.

Her hands were shaking when she called him. It was a wonder if she could hold it up to her ear, but she did.

" _Hello, Danielle,"_ the Doctor's happy voice called from the other side of the phone. Her lips pulled into a smile even as the tears didn't stop falling. " _Bored again, are we?"_

He said it jovially, only as a tease but the words caused whatever she was going to say fall away. She sniffed. "Theta…"

" _What is it?"_ he asked, happiness gone and concern immediately there. " _What's wrong?_ "

She sniffed again. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've… I've had a really bad day, and I was wondering if…"

She trailed off, chuckling slightly as the sound of the TARDIS filled the apartment. She pulled the phone down to see that he had hung up, but a moment later he appeared from the hallway. Just the sight of him filled her with such relief that she couldn't help but let out another little sob.

He was over in a shot, kneeling in front of her and smiling so kindly with her. "What is it?" he encouraged gently. "It can't be that bad that you're giving yourself red-face for."

She shook her head. "I- I didn't mean it," she told him. "I- I thought it would talk to him, I didn't want anyone to die."

He looked at her, as confused as he should have been by her words. "UNIT?" he asked and she nodded.

"There- There was this.. I think they were called a Rennon or something… They had these great big teeth, and they were trying to break into the Black Archive. We were there for hours because no one could keep a hold on it, and then we were in a standoff and… His name was Devon, and he was nice and calm and I thought that he could try and get them to come out of their hiding spot. They did, but only… only to eat him," she sobbed. "I should have gone out. He's dead because of me."

Her head dropped forward, crying heavily now. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to let her cry in his arms. She always took things so heavily to her hearts. She was so capable, and he was sure in the moment she wouldn't have broken down. Now it was safe to, though, she could feel it powerfully.

"No, of course not," he promised her. "You did what you could, the choice was theirs, not yours. You weren't to know it would go wrong."

"I suggested it. I said someone needed to talk to them," she corrected. "He went out there because of me."

He placed a kiss on her hair, but very purposefully released her from their hug so he could look at her. "No, he didn't," he told her. "He went out there because it was the right thing to do. You were trying to help, and he must have agreed it was a good idea."

"I thought it would work…" she whimpered.

"You did it in good faith," he agreed. "Your faith in the universe is astounding."

"My faith got him killed," she retorted. "My faith always gets me into danger, or people hurt."

"And you'll never stop having it," he finished for her. "Your faith is what convinced me that, maybe, I'm a good man. Your faith is what has gotten us this far, my Pet."

She shook her head. "You were always a good man," she replied softly. "You just forget sometimes." She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I didn't mean for anyone to die."

"I know," he promised. "I'm sorry it didn't go how you wanted it to go."

She smiled at him. Already her heavy hearts were lifting at having him there with her. She leant forward, placing her forehead against his. He was happy to let her take comfort from him. He had never had a problem with her working with UNIT. It gave her a confidence he loved to see flourish in her, one that he'd realised had been squashed.

"I want to come back to the TARDIS."

It was such a quiet little whisper that he didn't quite believe he'd heard it. He pulled back, looking at her with wide eyes as he tried to work out if she'd said anything. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. It took him a moment to find his voice, hope swelling inside his chest. "I'm… what did you say?"

Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips and she raised her eyes to meet his. "If- If you'll have me," she continued just as quietly. "I think I… I mean, this past year…" she stuttered, unable to find the words to explain how she was feeling. Her eyes welled up with tears again. He looked so hopeful, but so unsure, and she'd done that to him. She'd had the doubts about him, about them. She'd torn them apart for almost a whole year. She had broken them up.

"I'm so sorry Theta," she whimpered as she sobbed again. "I'm so sorry."

He quickly wrapped her up in a hug, his hearts pounding in his chest. He'd known it had been coming. He'd been hoping, wishing, doing everything he could to make sure that she felt comfortable and safe around him. But to hear it, to actually be experiencing it, he felt he might fall over and had to grip her tightly to keep himself upright.

They'd both changed over the last year. He'd come to realise that the universe was cruel, and unforgiving, but she never was. His Danielle had always forgiven him, and he needed to give her permission to see underneath the barrier he put in the way to protect them both from everyone else.

And, in turn, Danielle had seen underneath it and found the man she'd thought she'd lost. The man she'd married, the man she'd fallen in love with and felt the same in return. She could forgive his words because they weren't for her. She showed him he didn't need to be so harsh with everyone else, but she didn't try and change him any more than that. She saw the change in words, and in behaviour, but still for the Doctor underneath. Her Theta. _Her_ Doctor.

It was like he couldn't stay still. He hugged her, then he went to pull away, but then hugged her again. Finally, though, he let her go only to cup her face.

"Did you mean it?" he implored, searching her eyes for any little hint that she didn't.

She nodded slowly. "I want to come home, Theta," she whispered. "I'm-I'm sorry. Please."

He stared at her for a moment, almost waiting for her to change her mind, and she did think that he was going to tell her no. Then a giant, joyfully, wonderful grin spread on his face. One she'd never seen before and he chucked his head back as he laughed with joy.

She couldn't help but giggle along as he stood up, spinning in a way that reminded her of Eleven and yet seemed completely his own move. He reached forward, hands out and she took hold. He pulled her up then pulled her close.

She laughed in surprise as he reached down, grabbing her by her thighs and lifting her off the floor. She quickly wrapped her legs around him, holding on for dear life. " _Theta!_ "

He just continued to laugh, spinning them around. He stumbled, landing with her back firmly against the living room wall. "Yes," he gushed. "Yes, come home. There's a whole universe to see, and run in, and run from and I'm not seeing a moment more of it without you."

Her smile spread and he pressed his forehead against hers in a much more joyful movement. "You're not mad for what I did?" she asked. She thought he'd have had more words about her leaving him.

"No," he reassured. "You did exactly what you needed to. I didn't see it, but you left me like I'd done to you and it was exactly what I needed to see. You, my Pet, are the cleverest," he pressed a kiss on her lips, "most beautiful," another kiss, "perfect person I have ever met and the only one stubborn enough to teach me a proper lesson."

"You always were a defiant student," she retorted. "Such a child."

He caught her lips in a quick kiss. "Not a cranky old man?" he challenged and she shook her head. She took her arms from around his neck and cupped his face. She knew people found their age difference disconcerting. To look at, especially in human turns, they were more suited to be related rather than lovers. But she didn't see that difference, and she knew that he didn't either. He worried about it, especially in his old body, but he knew that it didn't _matter_ to him. He just wanted to make sure it didn't matter to her.

She gently pulled his face forward, placing a kiss on his forehead and the wrinkles it held. "Oh, always," she teased back. "But only for me."e jus

He grinned and, with one more kiss, he let her down. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go see it all," he said almost giddily. He pulled her towards the hallway, his joy infectious but she pulled back.

"I can't…" she protested. "I can't just leave, I need to wait for Clara."

"Clara can wait," he dismissed, promising himself to make it up to the other woman. He'd been cruel in his own frustrations with her, but that could wait as well.

"No, she can't," she replied. "She deserves more." He continued to tug at her, but she dug in her heels. "And- And I have things to pack, and I just can't leave right now!"

"We've got time," he replied, turning to take her other hand. "We've got all the time in the universe, my Danni-Girl. It can all wait."

Her breath caught yet again at him calling her the nickname she had been so sure he'd lost. How could she deny him with that tempting, hopeful look back on his face that she hadn't seen in so long?

She sighed. "At least let me leave a note," she compromised. He nodded, letting go of her hands to reach into his pockets. Once again they were impossibly deep and she just raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a pad and a pen.

She walked over to sofa, sitting down and frowning to herself in thought. What should she write?

 _~0~0~0~_

"Danni!" Clara called as she opened the front door. "I'm home!"

There was no reply and she felt herself relax in relief. She turned to her boyfriend, her other Danny, and smiled at him. "Told you she'd be in bed."

He still didn't look too convinced as he stepped inside the flat, but at least he did come inside. It had taken a lot of effort, a lot of persuading, but she'd finally managed to get him to come home with her while Danni was still at home as well. Over the last couple of months Danni hadn't been feeling comfortable living with her, Clara knew this was down to her own actions, but she was determined to make it better for her from now on. She didn't want to drive her back to the TARDIS before she was ready by being unwelcoming.

And she wanted her boyfriend to like her friend as well. Actually, that wasn't fair. He seemed to get along with Danni just fine, it was more that he didn't like Clara when she was around. She wanted to prove that she was the same around Danni as she was when she wasn't there. Clara just wanted her boyfriend to see that she loved him, not Danni.

"After being up all night fighting aliens, yeah?" Danny asked and Clara nodded, locking the door behind her.

"She does that," she replied.

"Did they win?" he asked curiously and she nodded.

"I think so," she replied. "I mean, we're all still here, aren't we?" She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let me get changed into something less 'school uniform'."

He nodded, watching her leave as she knew he would. He then walked over to the sofa, flopping down with a relieved sigh. It was nice to be back in Clara's flat, with Clara, and not worry about where her attention would be pulled. He never wanted to be the only person in her life. She deserved friends and family and outside interests, much like he did as well. He had just wanted to know that he was as important to her as she was to him. Her finally telling him everything really had helped him let go of his worries about her secretly lusting over her roommate. Their relationship hadn't felt this good in months.

His eye caught the folded piece of paper on her coffee table and he picked it up. "Clara! She's left you a note!" he called through, knowing he wasn't going to be waking anyone up.

Clara appeared a few moments later in her lounge trousers and her shirt. He held it up above his head so she could snatch it off him as she made her way around to sit next to him.

"Oh, well, even better," she said. "Flat to ourselves. The Doctor must have come to pick her up."

She unfolded the piece of paper and frowned to herself at how much was written on it.

 _Clara,_

 _I'm sorry I'm leaving you this note and not telling you in person. You know how impatient the Doctor can be, and he really wants to go._

 _I asked to move back into the TARDIS. And he said yes._

Clara's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She knew it was going to happen one day, but she hadn't expected it to be _today_ of all days.

 _I should tell you this in person. I know. Bad friend, I guess. But he's so happy, and I just couldn't say no to him. He wanted me back. He wants me back. Clara, I think we're okay again._

 _Thank you so much, sweetie. You are the best friend I could have ever hoped for. Probably more than I deserve. If it wasn't for your kindness I don't know where I would have ended up. You make us both better, Clara Oswald. Thank you._

 _I'll explain everything better when we come on Wednesday. The furniture, the money, everything is yours._

 _Love you, sweetie._

 _Danni._

The writing turned blurry and she leant back against the sofa, staring through the tears that appeared in her eyes. She let her hand and the letter fall into her lap as, for some inexplicable reason, her heart broke just a little bit.

Danny shifted closer, concerned at the sudden change in his girlfriend. "What is it?"

"She," Clara started, swallowing the lump in her throat. "She's moved out. She's gone back to the Doctor."

Her voice was monotone and she was obviously trying not to cry. He shot her a reassuring smile. "Well, that's good, isn't it?" he asked.

Clara nodded. "Yeah, it's brilliant," she agreed. "She's just… she's just gone."

He wrapped his arms around her as she started crying, rocking her and giving her the comfort she needed. "It's okay," he promised her as she clung to him, lamenting the loss of her best friend back to her husband. "You're okay."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Aww, poor Clara._

 _But yey! We're back on track! Which means we're back to canon next chapter! Who's been waiting for that?_

 _Honestly, I've really enjoyed writing this time apart. One day we may get a 'Danni and UNIT' spinoff, or even a challenge. Ooo, I like that idea better. I'll have to think of a prize XD_

 _But let me know what you think about the last few chapters. Did you like the little diversion? I hope so._

 _Reviews :)_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Aww, thanks sweetie! I'm glad you liked it, I hope you liked this one too :)_

 _ **Jojo** \- Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **Seconds and Stars** \- A little bit of a change this week, eh? XD_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Yeah, they're all getting right back on track. Let's hope it stays that way (it does, don't worry :P) x_

 _ **bored411** \- She'll be annoyed if she ever finds out, although I'm not sure if the Doctor really would keep her away. I think it was more to frighten Clara into getting things sorted with Mr Pink._

 _ **Kreiss** \- Thanks! Oh, I don't think it needs much help. Going to be a cracker of a season finale XD_


	51. The Orient Express

Danni opened the TARDIS door, a grin on her face as she looked around the dark, metal room. There were shelves lining the walls with old-fashioned suitcases on them, but she couldn't see the details as the only light came from the top of the magical blue box who had brought them there.

She stepped out, her heeled shoes clicking wonderfully on the floor. "Oh, this is wonderful," she whispered happily as the Doctor stepped out after her.

He watched her with a smile on his face. It really wasn't a wonderful sight, he'd landed them in the luggage hold on purpose, but it was always brilliant to watch her see past that and take in the entire location as a whole.

"Oh yes, wonderful," Clara commented as she stepped out after him. She sounded a lot less impressed that Danielle was, but that was nothing special. She was always rather reserved in her reaction, always sceptical until he proved that they were somewhere amazing.

He didn't actually mind it. It was a good way to practice showing off.

"It's the baggage car. But thanks for lying," he retorted. "The real wonderful is through here."

He motioned for Clara to go ahead before offering his arm to Danni. She grinned, taking it happily and they headed towards the door out of the car. They stepped into the joining hallway and he smirked down at his wife. "There were many trains to take the name Orient Express," he told them both. "But only one in space."

Clara opened the door for them all, revealing a lounge car on the other side. There were people stood around tall tables as waiters handed out drinks from the bar at the other end. A young woman sang a slow version of a song Danni recognised but couldn't place.

"What was that one you took me to with the Egyptian Queen, then?" she asked him. "Remember? After the Ponds got married?"

Clara turned to see him scowl slightly at the question. That definitely meant there was probably another Orient Express in space. "So it's not the only Orient Express? Or the only one in space?"

"It is," he replied. "I may have slightly been a bit less than truthful on _that_ particular trip."

"Oh?" Danni asked. "And what, exactly, were you less than truthful about?"

"I didn't want to waste a perfectly good date on a honeymoon," he explained. "So I may have rung ahead and set up a little Egyptian Queen thing on another… it doesn't matter," he dismissed. "We're on the Orient Express _now_ , aren't we?"

She continued to shoot him a look that told him that she wasn't impressed, but it broke away with an eyeroll and a kiss on his cheek. "Alright, I forgive you," she told him. "Go on, tell us about it."

He smirked. This was the part he liked. "Completely faithful recreation of the original Orient Express. Except slightly bigger. And in space. Oh, and the rails are actually hyperspace ribbons. But in every other respect, identical. Painstaking attention to detail."

A man pushed through between them, knocking Danni into Clara with very little care about his manners. The Doctor glared after him. "Most of the time." He caught Danni's bright, happy gaze then nodded forward. "Go on, then."

Her face broke out in a giant grin and she quickly left his side, heading down the aisle to the only available window at the other end of the carriage. She quickly positioned herself right up against it, hands on the windows as she marvelled at the space outside. It was her favourite thing to see, all the stars stretching out farther than she could even imagine. Even as old as she was, seeing the universe like that made her feel like she was 22 again, landing in the TARDIS for the first time and standing in the doorway.

The Doctor and Clara kept their spot by the doorway, the Doctor with his hands in his trouser pockets as they both watched her fondly. She really suited the dress she was wearing, a black flapper dress with tassels around the shirt, whereas Clara's had much bolder beading and Danni's was a little more reserved. Even the Doctor had made an effort to blend in with his black suit and string tie that looked suspiciously like a bowtie. He had found himself hating them less since Danielle had returned to the TARDIS. Actually, he had found himself hating his previous body less since she had returned.

Still didn't particularly like the man or his fashion choices, but he was hating them both less.

"Stop it," he told Clara and she frowned as she looked up at him, confused.

"Stop what?"

"The smile," he replied lowly but it only grew.

"Yeah, I'm smiling," she agreed, because she was. She was having a great time already and it had only just begun. It was such a lovely place to be brought to, of course she was happy.

"It's the sad smile," the Doctor corrected. "It's a smile but you're sad. It's confusing. It's like two emotions at once. It's like you're malfunctioning."

The smile faltered and the both turned back to watching Danni observe the space outside. "Sorry."

They fell into silence for a moment. "You haven't told her, have you?" he asked Clara.

"Told who what?" Clara replied.

"You haven't told Danielle that you're leaving," he clarified and she looked up at him in faint surprise. He shot her an almost pitying one in return. "You're not the first person to choose to leave the TARDIS, Clara. I know that look."

She was going to protest, she really was. But he just continued to look at her like he knew what she was thinking and she let out a little sigh. "Danny thinks it's for the best, and- and I agree," she explained. "When I found her note it hurt more than it should have, and that's not healthy."

"That's because you're in love with her," the Doctor muttered but she shot him a sideways look and he pressed his lips together.

"No, it's because _you_ love her," Clara corrected. "I thought it had all disappeared, but it hasn't. I'm still as reckless as you, and I'm still feeling your pain over her. I need to get away from it." The Doctor nodded slowly, agreeing to what he considered her delusion. "If you noticed, do you think she did?"

"No," he replied softly, thinking back on all the people in Danni's life who she'd loved as much as Clara. "Danielle has only ever had people torn away from her. She won't know what it's like for someone to walk away."

Clara's heart broke a little bit more and they both continued to watch her happily look out at everything that was so much vaster that the little train they were in.

"I'm not telling her, Clara," he told his friend.

"I don't expect you to," she quickly replied. "I-I will do it. I just have to find the right moment."

The Doctor didn't reply, instead he left her side to walk over to his wife, keeping his face neutral as his mind raced. Clara leaving of her own free will would break Danielle's heart. He would just have to stop that, and that was why they were on the Orient Express.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she tore her gaze from the universe to smile brightly up at him. "What do you think, my Pet?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Definitely worth the wait," she replied. "You really spoil me, you know?"

"I know," he purred, looking at their faint reflection in the window. "I'm such good husband, aren't I?"

She giggled. "The best," she promised.

 _~0~0~0~_

" _Ladies and gentlemen. If you would be good enough to look from the windows on the right of the train, you'll be able to see the soaring majesty of the Magellan black hole,"_ a voice declared over the intercom. Danni pressed onto the table that they had located to, leaning closer to the window to see through. There was a swirl of beautiful gasses that surrounded the train and the blackhole in the distance.

"That's incredible," she said in awe, turning to Clara who was stood to her right. "It's really something else, isn't it?"

Clara nodded, smiling as she enjoyed Danni's unrestrained happiness at the view. "You're right, really something," she agreed, taking a look herself. She was really going to miss this. She wasn't going to see black holes on the way to her ordinary job on her ordinary planet, was she?

"Oh, I remember when this was all planets as far as the eye could see," the Doctor told them both, reminiscing happily. "All gone now. Gobbled up by that beast."

Danni smirked at Clara. "Way to pull the old man card again," she teased him.

"Hush, you," he replied. "There was this planet, Obsidian. The planet of perpetual darkness."

"Really?" Danni asked.

He nodded. "There was also a planet that was made completely of shrubs."

Clara watched them talk, partly listening to the information the Doctor was dumping on them, and partly reminiscing on all the other times he'd rambled on and she'd not been paying much attention. How much had she missed by worrying about other things? How much had she missed worrying that people would find out about her double life? She had a wonderful life, but it was so hard and she knew it was going to get harder each time she watched her two best friends get into the TARDIS and fly away without her. Now Danni wasn't living with her she was painfully aware of how much she missed her. The only thing that made it fade was Danny Pink. She had to put him first.

Then why did she have to keep convincing herself that it was the right thing to do?

"Thedion Four," the Doctor continued as the married couple looked out the window. Would they even miss her, though? They looked so happy together, and again she felt a twinge of pain at that as well. It was all too confusion. "Constant acid rain.

Danni's eyes lit up in recognition. "Didn't we go there once?"

He nodded. "We had a picnic," he reminded her and she grinned.

"With gasmasks, I remember that," she exclaimed. "That was with River, wasn't it?"

"That's a lie," a voice declared from behind them and all three turned to see a woman also dressed up in the style of the era the train was trying to invoke. She held an empty glass in her hand, and did seem to be a little drunk.

"I'm sorry?" Clara asked, confused.

"That's a lie, what you said" she repeated, looking at the two Time Lords. She seemed rather distressed and Danni frowned. "Thedion Four was destroyed thousands of years ago, so you couldn't have been there."

"Miss Pitt," another voice said as two men appeared from the door they had been stood by. Both were wearing uniform, but the man who had addressed her was wearing medals. Both of them had a gun at their hips and that made Danni even more uncomfortable at the way they were looking at the woman; with pity. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather rest in your room?"

Miss Pitt motioned to the Doctor and Danni. "Those people are liars."

The man with the medals smiled condescendingly at her. "Perhaps you'd allow Mister Carlyle here to escort you back."

The other man, who was obviously Mister Carlyle, stepped forward to take her by the arm. Danni shook her head. "No, that won't do," she declared, moving in front of the armed guard and looking at the other man. "She's obviously distressed and your armed buddy here isn't going to make her feel any better. _I_ will take her to her room, and you can get those guns away from us."

She turned back to Miss Pitt, smiling at her brightly. "I'm Danni," she introduced as kindly as she could. "Would that be alright? If I took you back instead?"

Miss Pitt looked between the two then nodded. Danni held her hand out for the other woman and she was happy when she took it. She glanced at her husband. "I'll meet you back at our room."

He nodded and she slowly led Miss Pitt away from the guards and her the other people in the carriage who had been staring and out the door the guards had come through. "I'm sorry about that," Danni told her. "Me and my husband do like to make up stories sometimes. We didn't mean to cause you any distress."

Miss Pitt stared down at her as Danni led her forward before shaking her head. "Of- of course, I'm sorry," she replied. "I don't know why I thought you were lying. It's impossible that you were actually there."

Danni nodded. "Exactly," she agreed, lying completely. "What's your name?"

"Maisie," she replied. "I think they may think I'm a bit mad, now."

"Nah," Danni dismissed as entered the narrow hallway of the first sleeping carriage. "I doubt it. Would it be rude for me to ask what upset you so much about the lying?"

"My- My mum died," she replied with a stutter and Danni's hearts went out to her. "She wasn't really my mum, she was just my gran, but she died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Danni replied before she paused slightly. She turned, looking at the woman with a thoughtful frown. "What about her dying made you upset about lying, though?" she asked. "Do you think someone is lying to you about it?"

Maisie nodded. "They won't let me see the body," she replied. "That's weird, isn't it? They should let me see the body."

Danni nodded. "You would think so," she agreed. That was very odd. Unless it was a gruesome death, seeing the body shouldn't have been an issue. She tucked that away in the back of her mind for later, though. "You know what you should do?"

"What?" Maisie asked as Danni started walking them both down the hallway.

"You should sleep on it," Danni replied. "You're feeling a bit numb right now, I should suspect?" Maisie's little nod confirmed this. "Have a sleep. Let yourself relax and then all those feelings will come and you'll have a lot more ammo to go tell them bastards to let them see your mum. Being passionate always helps."

Maisie nodded. "You know, you're right," she agreed. "That's an excellent idea."

Danni smiled up at her. "And I bet you can be quite angry when you want to be," she guessed. "Wait until you can unleash that. You'll get anything you want, then."

"Yes, yes, that's an excellent idea," the slightly tipsy woman repeated. "My-My room is just at the end."

"Let's get you some rest, then," Danni encouraged. Hopefully she would pass out and everything would be sorted by the time she woke up again. "They won't know what hit them."

They stopped outside the door, but Maisie turned to her before opening it. "You were making up stories," she said. "Why?"

Danni smiled softly. "Because I'm sad," she replied. "And when I'm sad I like to remem- I like to make up stories that make me happy."

"Why are you sad?" Maisie asked. "Did your mum die too?"

Danni shook her head, glancing up the hallway and back the way they came where she knew the Doctor and Clara were probing for information on Miss Pitt right now. "No," she said. "This is the last time I'm ever going to see my best friend and I don't want to be sad about it."

"That is sad," Maisie agreed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Danni nodded. "Me too," she whispered before smiling up at the woman again. "Get some rest, sweetie."

Maisie opened the door. "Thank you," she said to Danni sincerely. "You're very kind."

Danni shrugged. "I don't like to see people sad," she offered. "Get some rest."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni had to knock on a couple of cabin doors before the Doctor opened theirs and pulled her inside. She stumbled slightly as he shut the door, turning to her.

"You first," he instructed and she couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Miss Pitt is actually a lovely woman called Maisie whose gran died on the train," she told him and he nodded. "She wasn't really accusing us of anything, she's just shaken up."

The Doctor nodded. "Ah, but did you know that before she did, Miss Pitt's grandmother started to claim that she saw a mummy?"

Danni frowned. "A mummy?" she repeated and he nodded.

"A mummy that only the woman dying could see," he continued pointed out to her and she looked incredibly impressed.

"I like it," she told him and he grinned at her. "They won't let her see the body."

"What?"

"The powers that be on this train won't let Maisie see the body," she clarified. "Surely if she was just seeing a mummy there would be nothing to hide."

"But they _are_ hiding something," the Doctor agreed. "But this is just supposed to be a nice outing."

"When is anything straight and clean cut with us?" Danni retorted. She stepped closer, her smirk growing. "An invisible mummy. On the Orient Express," she tempted.

He closed the gap between them, reaching out to take her hand in his. He wrapped the other around her waist and suddenly they were dancing in the middle of the room. "No, my Pet," he said.

"Oh?" she replied, keeping her eyes on him as they slowly turned on the spot.

"It's an invisible mummy on the Orient Express," he leant closer. " _In space._ "

"Oh, you do know how to show off, don't you?" Danni purred as he dipped her backwards, holding her there just for a moment before pulling her back up into a standing position. "Always have to be the smartest one in the room."

"Wrong again," he told her. He couldn't recall ever dancing with her on a train in space. Why hadn't he done this sooner? "I'm the smartest one on the train."

She chuckled lowly. "That's definitely very true," she agreed. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I suggest we finish dancing. And then," his arm tightened around her, pulling her up even closer. "After we've finished _dancing_ , we should go investigate."

He spun her out, then back, then he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled as he quickly nudged her backwards towards the bed built into the wall. " _Theta, wait!"_

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor slipped on his jacket as he slipped out into the hallway, looking up and down to see if anyone was coming before running his hand through his hair. It was a habit that he'd lost in this regeneration, but something he needed to do on occasion to make sure he was presentable.

Danni stepped out after him, straightening her dress out with her free hand while she held her shoes in the other. Her hair was similarly messy, but she rather suited it and so he didn't point it out.

"Should we get Clara?" she whispered, hoping not to disturb anyone around them who may have gone for an early night. "She'll want to see this."

He glanced at the door to Clara's cabin. On one hand, yes, Clara would love to come investigating with them, and he would like to have her there. He did rather like her company, and sometimes she did see things that neither of the seasoned time travellers did. However, he also had to wonder if maybe she was better off staying behind. If he could keep her from whatever this was, even keeping her from knowing, then perhaps he could show her that she did enjoy their tamer trips and she wasn't becoming as 'reckless', as she'd put it, as him. Then she'd stay and not hurt his wife, and himself.

He shook his head. "Nah," he dismissed. "She'll just get in the way."

He headed towards the door as Danni hopped on one foot to put a shoe on. She also took a long look at Clara's door, her hearts aching at how their little time left together was running out with her being apart from her best friend. Still, if the Doctor didn't think that she would want to be disturbed, then she had to agree.

"Theta, wait," she hissed, stopping to put the other shoe on as he exited the hallway. "I haven't…" she stopped, putting her other shoe on quickly. "Wait, I haven't got my shoes on!"

She caught up to him at the entrance to the other carriage. They walked through a couple more before they started to reach the carriages that weren't quite as in keeping with the theme as the rest of the train. The walls were just the wood that made them up, no paint and no decoration. The floor was much of the same. They were just carcasses of carriages used to house the maintenance equipment. The Doctor paused, glancing in one of the open doorways. He looked back at her, nodded silently to say this was where he wanted to check first, and he quickly stepped inside.

Danni took a bit longer to look around as he headed straight for a large chair-like device wrapped in plastic wrapping. There were tools everywhere, it was obviously somebody's workstation. He crouched down and she joined him as he pulled some of the wrapping away from the base of the chair.

She frowned at the screen. "Powering up?" she whispered. "To do what?"

He pulled out his screwdriver, scanning it. "It's not what it does I care about," he whispered in return. "It's what it did before." That didn't really help her much, but she didn't say anything, instead looking around to see if anyone was coming down the hallway.

"Beautiful bit of kit, isn't it, sir?" They both jumped up, Danni holding her hand to her chest as her hearts raced in surprise. Instead of in the hallway, the man had approached them from behind some of the many shelves that the room housed. He was dressed more like she would have expected train staff to dress, in a pair of overalls and a flat cap. It was the piece of metal he was casually holding in front of him that worried her. It was like a weapon.

"The Excelsior Life Extender. It's like driving around in a portable hospital," he continued as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes, well, it didn't do Mrs Pitt much good, did it?" the Doctor retorted and the man chuckled lightly as Danni glanced back the chair. It was where the woman had died?

"Got me there, sir. Certainly got me there," the man agreed. "Maybe it malfunctioned."

The Doctor looked down at his wife before slowly walking towards the man. Danni kept close behind him, trying to spot anyone else that could step out at them without warning.

"Oh, I don't think so," the Doctor disagreed. "The records show that the machine did everything it could to keep her alive."

"Yeah. And almost drained the battery doing it."

The Doctor stopped his slow walk. Danni didn't and walked into his back, but he didn't seem to notice. "What do you know?"

The man took another step out of the shadows towards them. "Well, I know that when I find a man and a woman fiddling with a chair that someone died in, it's best to play my cards close to my chest."

"Really?" the Doctor purred. "Well, I know that when I find a man loitering near a chair that someone died in, I do just the same."

The man took another step towards them, but smiled this time, holding his hand out. "Perkins. Chief Engineer."

The Doctor took it, shaking it. "Doctor." His face broke out into a grin. "Nosey Parker." He let go of Perkins' hand and nudged Danni forward. "Danielle Fielding. My wife."

Danni also shook the man's hand. "Just Danni," she corrected. The Doctor was really the only person who called her Danielle unless they were teasing her, and she liked to keep it that was.

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor, Danni," he said to them both. Then the smile dropped off his face. "Course, there's a rumour that someone or some _thing_ else might be responsible."

"Something else?" Danni repeated. "You mean the mummy?"

"I wouldn't like to say," Perkins replied. "All superstition, I assure you."

"Oh, of course," the Doctor agreed. "But speaking of superstition…"

"Well, it's seems rather odd that a man who specialises in alien mythology, specifically about mummies, is on a train with a woman who died while seeing a mummy."

The Doctor's grin reappeared. "Yes, that is rather odd," he agreed. "The Foretold."

Perkins shrugged. "I can't say I know, sir," he replied as the Doctor grabbed Danni's hand, pulling her out of the room. She tried to wave back at the man but the Doctor was just too quick.

"The Foretold?" Danni repeated. "What's that?"

"A myth, a legend," the Doctor explained. "I know just the man we need to talk to."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni really hated it when the Doctor didn't explain. He would get an idea and run with it, expecting everyone else to keep up. Half the time it was alright because her experience meant that she could get it pretty quickly. Sometimes, though, it just meant she had to follow and hope that he would eventually give the information up freely.

He took them both back down to the lounge carriage, striding straight down the aisle as his eyes searched for this mysterious man. He found him, reading a book in a low back chair, and slowed to a stop to point at him.

"What's the most interesting thing about the Foretold?" he asked and the man looked up, understandably startled.

"Or 'hello', as we used to say," Danni said, shooting her husband a look before sitting in the small leather chair opposite him. "I am sorry, he seems to have lost that in recent years."

The man looked between the two. "I'm terribly sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't," Danni agreed. "I'm Danni Fielding, this is the Doctor. He's going to ask you some very bizarre questions, it's easier for everyone if you just try and answer them the best you can." She gave him a smile at the end. "That sounded a lot more threatening than I meant it, sorry."

The Doctor nodded to his wife in thanks, then proceeded to ignore the man's bewilderment because she'd given him permission. "The Foretold. Mythical mummy. Legend has it that if you see it, you're a dead man."

"Yes, I know what it is. You see, I happen to be…"

"Emil Moorhouse," the Doctor interrupted, once again surprising the man. "Professor of alien mythology." He held his hand out and the men shook hands. Danni had no idea who the man was and, once again, really wished the Doctor would just tell her this sort of information before they started whatever plan he had. "Pleased to meet you. So, the most interesting thing about the Foretold. Go."

"Er," Moorhouse looked between the two as he thought before closing his book. "Well, it would have to be the time limit given before it kills you. I can't think of another myth where it's so specific. How does it go? Er, The number of evil twice over. They that bear the Foretold's stare have sixty-six seconds to live."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no. Nice try. Very atmospheric. But that's not it. Try again."

"A cynical man might say that you were trying to pump me for information," Moorhouse commented and Danni nodded.

"We are," she replied bluntly. "In a nice way, obviously. I mean, what harm could a myth do really?"

She didn't sound convinced, and the man didn't seem particularly eased by her words either. She used to be better at this, she was sure of it. What was she doing wrong?

"The myth of the Foretold first appeared over five thousand years ago," the Doctor told them both as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the cigarette case he kept there for special occasions. "In some stories, there is a riddle or secret word that is supposed to make it stop. Some characters try to bargain with it, offer riches, confess sins. All to no avail."

The Doctor flipped the case open, offering the professor a jelly baby. The man took on, slightly amused as he looked over the strange treat. He then offered one to Danielle. He kept the green ones in there just for her, and just as he suspected she took one and popped it in her mouth. She even managed to chew it thoughtfully as her brain processed the information he'd given her.

"Well, you certainly know a little mythology," the professor commented.

"We both do," he agreed. "Because, from time to time, it turns out to be true."

"But that's the great appeal, isn't it?" Moorhouse countered. "Earth legends are such dry, dusty affairs, and always fiction. But up here, in the stars, anything's possible. That's why I chose this field, to be honest. Hoping one day I might meet a real monster."

"You might be closer to that than you think," Danni replied as he popped his own jelly baby into his mouth.

"You still haven't answered my riddle," the Doctor pointed out. "What's the most interesting thing about the Foretold?"

"Is it the word?" Danni asked him. "Are you trying to figure out the command?"

He shook his head. "No," he replied. "We will have to eventually, I suspect, but not yet. There's something else. What is it?"

"Well, you can't run from it, that's for sure," Moorhouse told him. He was obviously enjoying talking about his area of expertise. "There are accounts of people trying, but it never works. No matter how far you run, it's always right there behind you."

"Nope. Even colder," the Doctor said as the carriage phone began ringing. It was a quiet noise but one Danni heard and she turned in the chair, seeing the barman turn to answer it. After only a second he didn't look happy, in fact he looked positively alarmed as he turned to the barmaid.

"All right, I give up, you tell me," Moorhouse declared, slightly exasperated. Danni reached out, grabbing her husband's hand and giving it a tug.

"Doctor," she said lowly.

"Mrs Pitt, the old woman who died," the Doctor answered Moorhouse.

"She died of old age. Nothing supernatural," the professor pointed out.

"No. That's my answer," the Doctor corrected as more people seemed to gather around the bar. Danni tugged on his hand again.

"Her death?" Moorhouse asked, incredulous.

"Doctor, something's happened," Danni tried a little louder to get his attention. He finally paid her some attention, looking over at the bar and seeing it himself.

The Doctor turned back to the professor. "No. The fact that you were here to witness it. Excuse us, Professor."

He helped Danni out of her chair and they walked over to the bar, where the staff where all in a bit of a panic, which wasn't helping the passengers keep calm either. The Doctor let go of her hand to let her push through the small crowd that was gathering – she was smaller than him, after all, which made it either to move between people – and she quickly made her way to the bar.

"Excuse me," she called to the woman behind it. "What's happened?"

The barmaid tried to smile back. "Nothing, miss," she replied. "Everything is under control."

Danni shook her head. "Someone's died," she countered. "I'm guessing a member of staff otherwise you wouldn't be keeping it to yourself. Who was it?"

The woman's smile faltered at being caught out so quickly. "Miss, it is all under control."

Danni nodded. "I am sure it is," she agreed before tilting her head to the side. "The passengers are confused, and news like this tends to travel fast. If it was one of the waiters then they'd be all in a bother about it happening in one of their carriages. So it's behind the scenes staff. You've been informed over the phone instead of in person, which means the death affects your job directly. So, not engineers… Ah, it's in the kitchens." She grinned at the stunned woman. "Thanks, sweetie!"

She made her way back to her husband. "There was a death in the kitchens," Danni told him. "I'm thinking one of the cooks."

He took her hand and began leading her towards the back of the carriage and away from the other passengers. He'd been watching her, barely able to hear her over the commotion, but she'd barely took any time at all. "You barely let her speak," the Doctor said lowly. "How did you get it out of her?"

Danni shrugged as he opened the door for her. "She didn't try and calm me down as if I'd witnessed it," she offered. "If the passengers had seen it, that's what I would have done even if I wasn't sure who had seen it or not." She frowned, looking up at him. "Why? Did I do it wrong?"

"Wrong? No," he replied as the door shut behind them. "Sexy? Yes."

She shook her head, but shot him a smirk. "One thing at a time, Theta," she told him firmly. "Where to now?"

He wasn't best pleased, but she was right. "I think it's time we had a chat with our captain, don't you?"

She nodded and they hurried through the carriages to the back where the kitchens would be. "You know, she called me Miss," Danni commented. "Why do people keep doing that? It's really annoying. I'm not young, and I'm married. Maybe I should start wearing a sign?"

 _~0~0~0~_

"I think we need to talk."

The captain, Quell, turned from his office door to see that Doctor stood there, his wife by his side. He looked over them both with a look of slight annoyance. He was about done for the day and he really didn't need the interfering questions of an old man and his curious wife. He just wanted to sit down, have a drink, and then head to bed. Was that too much to ask?

"This matter does not concern the passengers," he replied firmly before turning back to follow the two guards who were also clocking off for the evening.

"We're not passengers," the Doctor replied, walking straight towards him. "We're your worst nightmare." From behind his back he pulled out a leather wallet, displaying it for the captain to see.

Quell took it off him, reading the ID in the top slot. "A mystery shopper," he said in exasperation before furrowing his brow. "And his manager."

Danni's eyes widened in delight. "Yes, yes exactly," she declared happily, taking the psychic paper off him. He was right. The Doctor was a mystery shopper, and she was declared underneath as his management. "See? Says it right here."

She handed it to the Doctor for him to see. He practically snatched it out of her hand, hiding the glower he wanted to give at the fact that, once again, he was the child and she was the babysitter. It had been the same with Kazran back with the sky full of fish. Had he really never grown up?

"Really?" he asked the captain. "That's your worst…"

"Why would a mystery shopper be accompanied by a manager?" Quell asked, suspicious.

"Quality control," Danni replied quickly. "I'm here to make sure that he doesn't expect outlandish things, or accept bribes or anything untoward like that. Once one of our mystery shoppers listed that he didn't approve of a hotel because there wasn't a pool in his room. Can you imagine? It was only a motel."

The Doctor nodded. "I do have some complaints," he told the captain. "I could do with an extra pillow and I'm very disappointed with your breakfast bar and," his voice dropped low and serious, "all of the dying."

Danni nodded in agreement. "See? That is a genuine complaint," she replied firmly. "Perhaps your office would be a good place to discuss this?"

The man sighed heavily, then nodded. He opened the door he had been so close to entering without disruption and stepped inside, not offering the pair the courtesy of being let in first. He headed to one of his cabinets and pulled out his best brandy, because he needed it. Then he remembered that he had company and grabbed two more glasses, placing them on his desk.

"This is not exactly within your job description," he pointed out. He offered the pair a drink. The Doctor didn't even acknowledge him, but Danni shook her head with a smile.

"Come on, Captain. Where would we all be if we all followed our job descriptions, hmm?" the Doctor countered as he looked around the room. Certificate of Bravery, medals on his clothes. Solider. "Good question, glad you asked. In your case, you'd be doing something instead of climbing inside a bottle."

The man seemed more surprised than outraged at the accusations. On some level he knew the Doctor was right. Interesting.

"I have followed the procedure for accidental death to the letter."

"Yes, I'm sure you have. And I'm sure you do just enough of your job to avoid complaints."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Wounded in battle, honourable discharge. And this is just a guess, but I think you've had the fight knocked out of you. You expected this to be a cushy desk job where you could put your head down until retirement. Well, I'm sorry. As of today, that dream is over."

"There is no evidence of any attack or other parties…"

"Not yet," Danni agreed pointedly. "Until, one time, there will be. Someone will die and there will be evidence of foul play and people will look to you and say ' _why didn't you do something sooner?_ '. You may not know what it is, you may never find out until it's too late, but surely you want people to think that you _tried?_ "

The man didn't meet her eye and the Doctor rolled his. "Why are we even talking to you?" he spat, annoyed and little disgusted by the captain's lack of urgency or motivation. He grabbed Danni's hand and pulled her out of the office.

She jumped slightly at the sight of Perkins waiting at the door, rolls of paper in his arms. She held her hand to her hearts as he held the rolls out to the two people.

"Er, passenger manifest, plan of the train and a list of stops for the past six months," he told them both. The Doctor let go of Danielle's hand to take them off the chief engineer.

"Quick work, Perkins," he said, looking at the man suspiciously. "Maybe too quick."

The man looked rather perturbed. "Yes, sir. I'm obviously the mummy," he reasoned before smiling in realisation. "Or perhaps I was already looking into this."

The Doctor tried not to smile, forcing himself to look slightly annoyed. Danni, on the other hand, snorted in laughter. She stepped forward, practically forcing the man to link arms with her. "I like you," she told him. "You can stay."

"Thank you very much, Ma'am," Perkins replied. "Just the validation I was looking for."

The Doctor shook his head, walking down the hallway with the knowledge that they would both follow him.

"You know," Danni said behind him. "You remind me of my husband." The Doctor smirked to himself.

"I thought you said you liked me?" Perkins retorted and he scowled as Danni started laughing again.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni quickly dipped into the lounge room just in time to see Professor Moorhouse head out of the other door. She tried to be as polite as she could while moving past the remaining passengers in the carriage, but she didn't really pay them much mind.

"Professor Moorhouse!" she called after him. "Professor Moorhouse!"

The man stopped and turned to wait for her. She smiled at him. "Is everything alright, Mrs Fielding?"

She nodded. "Yes, well," her smile fell, "not really, no. I suppose you heard about the other death?"

"Quite tragic," he replied and Danni agreed entirely.

"My husband has something he thinks you should see," she explained. "It's in the back of the train, he would really appreciate it if you joined us."

Moorhouse frowned. "I'm sorry, it is late, I was just heading…"

"He said he needed an expert and you were the man for the job," Danni interrupted. "I'm inclined to agree. It's rare you see someone who actually knows what they're talking about."

"Well," Moorhouse started, feeling slightly inflated at the compliment before shaking his head. "I couldn't possibly…"

"It's about the Foretold."

That caught his attention. He looked her up and down, trying to work out if she was telling the truth or just trying to tempt him. "Why did he send you and not come himself?"

"Oh, that's easy," Danni replied dismissively. "It's because I'm the kind one." Her brows furrowed. "Actually, his exact words were ' _You're polite. Go be polite at him_ ' but I knew what he meant." Her smile brightened again. "Shall we?"

The Doctor had already set up the video of Mrs Pitt's death when Danni brought him his expert. He glanced back at his wife.

"Being polite worked, then?" he asked her. She shot him a look that he missed as he turned back to the screen.

"It'd probably work on me too, you know?" she replied. "For example; ' _Thank you, Danni, for fetching my expert when I am more than capable myself of doing so_ ' would be a polite thing to say."

He reached out, pulled her close and placed a kiss on her hair. "Thank you," he replied instead, which she accepted happily with a smile on her face. "Now be quiet, we need to time this."

He reached into his inside pocket, rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a stopwatch.

"Time what?" Moorhouse asked as he took off his jacket and placed it onto one of the chairs around them.

"From the moment the old woman saw the mummy to the moment she died," the Doctor replied as if it was obvious. He held the stopwatch ready, with his thumb over the button, then nodded to Perkins who pressed play.

Nothing really happened for a little while. The camera was over Maisie and her gran, but the rest of the carriage was visible as well. Just people eating, and chatting lowly, and generally just enjoying their evening.

It became very obvious when Mrs Pitt spotted the mummy and the Doctor immediately started the stopwatch. She didn't believe it was anything at all, at first. She just demanded that someone remove the mummy from the carriage, but she became more and more agitated as no one seemed to be listening. No one could see the mummy.

The old woman begged, and groaned, and then died and the Doctor pressed the button again to stop the stopwatch.

"Sixty-six seconds. It fits the myth," he remarked. "Did you see the lights flicker?"

Danni nodded. "Something was interfering with them."

"The lights went in the kitchen as well just before the chef saw it," Perkins told them all. None of them were surprised.

"In all of the accounts, conventional weapons have no effect on the Foretold. It's immortal, unstoppable, unkillable," Moorhouse told them all firmly, so they understood what they were suggesting. If it really was the Foretold – and evidence pointed at it even if his rational brain told him it shouldn't exist, not really – then they were in a lot more trouble than it just killing an old woman and a chef. They were all in a lot more danger than that.

Perkins turned to the Doctor. "Can we get a new expert?" he asked. Moorhouse looked a little sheepish.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor continued to look through the passenger manifest, hoping something, _anything_ would jump out at him. Moorhouse had fallen asleep in his chair long ago, and Perkins had followed shortly afterwards. It was a tedious task, after all, looking through so many papers. Especially when you weren't sure what you were looking for. The next victim? Someone who would have something to gain from people dying? Someone who might be controlling an ancient mummy?

He glanced at his wife, who had also curled up on a chair and fallen asleep with paper still in hand. He felt slightly smug at wearing her out so well, but he didn't dwell on it for long. Who knew when the next death was? He needed to work out what was going on, and fast.

He needed his resident nosy-parker-in-crime.

He had intended to leave Clara out of this whole mess. Should she feel that they could really do safe trips then maybe she wouldn't be so inclined to leave. But safety was something none of them had anymore and he needed her help.

He took a communication device off the wall and unplugged the spiral wire that held it in place. With a quick zap of his sonic screwdriver it started ring.

" _Doctor?_ "

"Wake up, sleepy-head," he replied, missing her happy tone. "Time for breakfast. Knowing this train, it'll taste amazing. Can't even get that right, huh? Bad food on trains is traditional."

He could hear her saying something, but he didn't have time for nonsense about her needing her beauty sleep, or whatever she would be complaining about. "Listen, there's been another mummy murder. So our last hurrah just became a bit more interesting."

" _I'm trapped!"_

He straightened, alarmed, especially when he realised that she hadn't been complaining about being in her pyjamas, she had been trying to tell him something was wrong. "What?" he exclaimed. "Where are you?"

He turned to see Danni looking at him, confused, both at him being on the phone and being awoken. "Clara's trapped," he told her and she jumped out of the chair.

"What? Where?!" she cried but he just grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

" _We're- We're in the luggage car. There's a door across from where you parked the TARDIS but we're locked in,_ " she explained.

Luckily they weren't too far from the carriage, and Danni rushed over to the metal door to hammer on it. "Clara, can you hear me?" she called through.

"Clara!" the Doctor also cried as he checked out the lock next to the door. "Is that you?"

" _Yes. Yes. Hello. Can you hear us?"_ she said down the phone and through the door at the same time. Danni smiled, banging on the door again.

"Yes, yes we can!" she called. "We'll get you out!"

The Doctor frowned at the high heeled shoe out of the lock, moving away from the shower of sparks that it caused. He pulled out his screwdriver and tried that, but nothing happened. "Computer, can you open the door, please?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Call me Gus," the computer replied in a slimy voice. "I'm afraid this door can only be opened by executive order."

"Oh, forget it," he retorted, waving his hand at the lock. He pointed the screwdriver at the door, setting it off to scan. However, it only gave a couple of splutters before stopping completely. He tried again a couple of times, but nothing happened.

"Oh, now the stupid sonic…" he started but Danni nudged him out of the way.

"Here, let me…" she started as she reached into the top of her dress, rummaging around, much to his bewilderment. A second later she pulled out her own sonic and pointed it at the door, trying the same thing.

"Where were you keeping that?" he asked. She looked behind her, up at him with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied cheekily.

"B-But I never saw you put that in there," he complained and she shrugged as her own sonic screwdriver spluttered as well.

"That's because you don't pay attention when I'm _getting_ dressed," she reminded him. "You always call it a waste of time."

"It is a waste of time," he pointed out. "Such better things to do…"

" _Can you not do this while I'm trapped and on the phone?_ " Clara called to him, annoyed.

"Yes, sorry," he said while trying to sound as if he actually meant it.

Danni smacked her own sonic against her hand but nothing worked. She put it back into her dress. "It's no good. The sonics don't like something."

"Suppression field, I would guess," the Doctor said. "And it has to be a guess because, as I say, the stupid sonic screwdrivers aren't working." He moved to the lock to look at it again. "What are you even doing in there?"

" _Well, I was looking for you Mister Nothing to Worry About."_

"What, was I supposed to waken you up? Drag you out of bed because I had a hunch? I though…" he glanced down at his wife. He knew she still had no idea about Clara's planned departure from the TARDIS and this was _definitely_ not the time to break it to her. "I thought you wanted to sleep. You were tired, remember?"

" _Look, look, please, can we just not do this now?_ " Clara asked. "I think we might not be alone in here." Her voice dropped low. " _There's a sarcophagus."_

"Is it in there?" he asked and Danni turned to him, once again panicking about the safety of their companion.

" _I think we might just be about to find out. Turns out the sonic is working. Just not on the door we need._ "

The lights flickered, the sound of power dropping echoed in the carriage. "Clara, it's coming," the Doctor warned her. Danni took the phone out of his hand as he began to work frantically on the lock.

"Clara, Clara, can you hear me?" Danni asked.

" _Danni, it's opening,_ " Clara said, assuming that she knew exactly what was happening.

"Can you see it?" she asked. "Can you see the mummy?"

" _No, no, I can't- Can you see it?_ " she asked someone else. Danni recognised the voice as the Maisie woman and Clara being in the room made a little bit more sense. " _No, neither of us can see it. Can you_?"

"No, we're okay," she promised. "You have to let me know…"

" _It's okay,"_ Clara replied with a sigh of relief. " _It's, er, it's full of bubble wrap?"_

Danni frowned. "Bubble wrap?" she repeated in confusion. The Doctor looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "No mummy inside? No- No nothing?"

"But the lights?" the Doctor commented and Danni's eyes widened.

"It must be going after someone else," she whispered in horror.

"Doctor, Mrs Fielding, move away from the door."

The both turned to see the captain stood in the doorway looking livid. He had two guards with him, both pointing a gun at the pair.

"Our friend's inside," the Doctor said, pointing at the door.

"Then they're in trouble, too," he replied, walking up to the pair. "I spoke to Head Office. There is no mystery shopper or mystery shopper manager. You're not even on the passenger list."

Ah, being caught out. It was bound to happen eventually. "Clara, sweetie, we won't be long," she told her friend. "Stay safe."

Quell motioned to his guards. "Come on."

Both quickly walked over and handcuffed the pair before they marched them out of the carriage.

"Seriously?" Danni asked, looking up at her husband. "Two people who were nowhere near either victim? Is he really suggesting that?"

"He is," the Doctor replied. "How many people have to die before you stop looking the other way?"

The sound of gunshot echoed down the hallway and the group looked up towards the exit. Quell nudged the Doctor towards it, Danni quick behind him. "What is going on?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Danni retorted. "Why not ask more people who _aren't_ there?" The Doctor snorted but didn't say a word.

They stepped into a lounge cart to see one of the guards scrambling backwards on the floor, shooting at thin air, sobbing in what was absolute terror. "Get back! Stay back!"

The rest of the carriage was on the floor. Danni looked up at the Doctor, who was watching the man with intrigue. Well, that answered her question. The man could see the mummy.

"What do you think you're doing, man?" Quell demanded, striding forward as if he really did have some authority over the situation. The guard wasn't listening, of course. He just chucked his gun away when he'd run out of bullets and scrambled up into a chair as he tried to back away.

"Please, please! Stop! No!" he screamed and Danni turned away, knowing there wasn't anything they could do for him now. They didn't even know what the mummy really was. They just knew it killed people and it was horrible.

"Get up, man. That's an order!" Quell demanded. The guard held his hands up between him and his unseen assailant, whimpering and shaking his head. Then he froze, then fell limp. He was dead. He was victim number three.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hello everyone! Welcome back to canon! I hope you like it here :P_

 _I posted a new chapter of **Echoes** last week if you've not seen it. That's my Danni AU, go check it out :)_

 _Also keep an eye out on the Saturday. That's my birthday, and I have a new Danni fic coming for you all. Another multi-part story that's been in my head for a few months now._

 _Reviews :) We're so close to 400 reviews!_

 _ **Seconds and Stars -** That's exactly what I was aiming for :D_

 _ **whitedwarf -** Thanks sweetie! Yeah, Danni was as excited as the Doctor was to be going home, even if she does slightly blame her leaving quickly on him. Flatline should be good, but I've really enjoyed writing this one as well! I think Clara kinda has always known that, she just doesn't like to admit her own lack of control._

 _ **mlr96 -** Thanks sweetie! Yes, very lonely indeed._

 _ **Midnight Alley -** Yeah, I felt bad for her writing it. But that's the way it goes, sometimes. But Danni needs to be with the Doctor XD_

 _ **serenitysaiyan -** No, of course she won't! She needs something bigger to jolt that for her. Something **much** bigger._

 _ **Kreiss -** Thanks sweetie! Yeah, they have no idea what's coming, do they? XD_

 _ **TheSlayerOfGallifrey -** It was about time, wasn't it? I hope it plays out how you like it XD_

 _ **bored411 -** I'm so glad everyone felt sorry for Clara even though they were happy for Danni. The show always shows the impact that the Doctor has on peoples lives, that's what I wanted to do with Danni as well. Definitely gives Mr Pink more of her attention, though, like he deserves. Clara really does love him. Missy will be soon, yes. Maybe another sneaky little scene at the end of this episode, I haven't decided yet._


	52. The Mummy

The whole carriage fell silent at the sight of the dead man. Danni kept her face turned, leaning on the Doctor's arm as she tried not to look at the body. She'd never been good at looking at death. A man in a white coat, an actually doctor perhaps, checked for a pulse but couldn't find one. Moorhouse, who had headed back to the lounge cart after Danni and the Doctor had rushed off, picked up the guard's gun from the floor and handed it to Quell.

Quell took his hat off in quick respect for his fallen man, who had obviously been terrified and seeing something no one else could when he'd died. He'd tried to deny it, tried to brush it off as old age and delusion. But he knew each and every one of the guards that were under his command, and neither of those applied to any of them.

He turned to the Doctor and his wife. Both of them had been with him, and before that had been nowhere near the lounge car. They didn't have anything to do with what was happening underneath his watch, but they were the only ones who had been trying to figure out what that was.

"It turns out it's three," he told them both. He handed the gun to another of his men and, with an unspoken command, the two were released from their handcuffs. "The amount of people that had to die before I stopped looking the other way."

"Thank you," Danni told the officer as the Doctor picked up her hands in his. Once he'd determined that the metal hadn't hurt her, he also nodded his head once.

"Yes, thank you," he echoed.

"Same as the others."

Danni jumped again as Perkins appeared at her side as if from nowhere. She didn't make as big a deal about it, though, as she had the last time. It seemed inappropriate. "You need to show me how you do that," she whispered to him anyway.

Two of the guards picked up their fallen comrade and took him out of the room as the passengers looked on, horrified at what they'd witnessed. Danni looked up at her husband. "We need to get working," she said softly. "Someone else is going to die if we don't figure this out."

"Then let's figure it out," he replied before stepping into the middle of the group where the fallen soldier had been. "Ladies and gentlemen, could I have a moment of your time, please?"

They all turned to him, a little bit of mumbling from a scared crowd but nothing more than that as they gave him their full attention. "There's a monster on this train that can only be seen by those about to die. If you do see it, you will have exactly sixty-six seconds left in which to live. But that isn't even the strangest thing." He walked back over to his wife. "Do you know what is?"

The passengers all waited for the answer. "You. The passengers. Experts in alien biology, mythology, physics. If I was putting together a team to analyse this thing, I'd pick you. And I think somebody has. Someone of immense power and influence has orchestrated this whole trip."

Danni's eyebrows shot up. That was news to her. She guessed that was what he'd figured out while she'd been dozing and he'd been looking over the paperwork.

"Someone who I have no doubt is listening to us right now. So, are you going to step out from behind the curtain and give us our orders?"

There was the smallest of rumbles and Perkins frowned. "The engines. They've stopped."

The lights flickered again and Danni quickly looked around to see if anyone showed any signs of seeing the mummy. However, it soon became very clear that it wasn't that at all. Some of the furniture began to elongate, changing shape into the available space before the whole décor shimmered away. No longer in the style of the 1920's train they had all boarded, the curtains had disappeared and the lights were replaced with stainless steel alternatives. The room was now filled with computers and work tables. Even the carpet was gone and replaced with white flooring.

"It's a lab," Danni breathed as the Doctor nodded.

"What use are a bunch of scientists without a lab?" he asked rhetorically. Around them people suddenly began to vanish in blue light, also shimmering out of existence.

"Teleporter?" Perkins asked as one of the other passengers wiped his hand through where another had just been stood.

"No. Hard light holograms. They were never really here. Fake passengers to make up the numbers," the Doctor explained.

"That was my best guard," Quell commented in amazement.

"If they weren't really here, who put them there?" Danni asked her husband.

There was a 'ding' over the intercom and they all looked up towards the ceiling.

" _Good morning, everyone_ ," the voice that had spoken to the Time Lords when they'd tried to release Clara, Gus, announced.

"That answers that," Danni murmured to herself.

" _Around the room you will find a variety of scientific equipment,_ " Gus continued and the remaining crowd turned to look around them. Moorhouse approached one of the terminals, but Danni's attention was pulled to the other side of the carriage. On the wall hung a very old piece of parchment, something that wasn't in keeping with the clean-cut and modern surrounding they were now in. She approached it, walking past her husband, with a frown on her face. " _Your goal is to ascertain the Foretold's true nature, probe for weaknesses with a view to capture, after which we will reverse engineer its abilities. Isn't this exciting?_ "

"You said 'capture'," the Doctor commented, "implying that you can't control this thing. And yet somehow you got it on board. How?"

"This," Danni called over to him. A spotlight just behind her fell onto both her and the parchment. "I can't read it, but this is really old. I'd say hundreds, but I'm going to guess thousands based on the myth."

" _For reasons currently unknown, the Foretold appears in the vicinity of this artefact,_ " the voice confirmed.

"And kills at regular intervals," the Doctor finished for it.

Quell nodded, angry at the situation but mainly at the computer talking to them. He straightened his back and stormed towards the scroll. "Then just maybe we should throw this thing out in the airlock."

"No! No! No!" the Doctor cried after him. Danni glanced around and reached out, holding her arm in front of the captain. He just dodged around, though, and reached for the scroll. The moment his fingertips brushed against it, though, an electric shock was sent through him and he fell to the floor.

"Looks like they've thought of that," Perkins called over as two men helped Quell off the floor.

"What if we say no? Down tools. Refuse to work," Moorhouse called to the computer.

" _That is your choice, of course. But it would be very upsetting were you all to die at the hands of the Foretold._ "

"So hurry up, before it kills you," Perkins summarised sardonically.

"But even if they agree to this, how are they supposed to study a creature that they can't even see?" the Doctor asked his new friend. "We don't even know what the species is."

"I suspect that's why there are so many of us," Danni commented as the lights flickered. "Test subjects."

The Doctor took a glance at his wife. She was safe, she obviously wasn't seeing anything, but she wasn't moving from in front of the scroll. Sometimes, not all the time but sometimes, something would catch her eye and she'd gravitate towards it. He assumed it was from so many years of adventures and travelling, the same way it was for him. The adventures became formulaic, there was _always_ something in plain sight that could at least aid them in helping the people who needed it. If she was focused on the scroll then maybe she could work out what exactly it was doing to summon a mummy.

However, because she wasn't staring at the invisible mummy, he turned his attention away from her and over the crowd to find the next victim.

"Perkins, start the clock," he commanded and the Chief Engineer did just that.

"Approximately one point eight metres tall," Moorhouse declared and the Doctor turned to him. He was the next victim, and there was nothing he could do. None of them knew anything about the Foretold and he really had no way to stop it. "Actually, seeing it in the flesh isn't nearly as rewarding as I thought it might be."

As the man began to back away from his invisible assailant, the Doctor made up his mind. He needed information if they had any hope of saving anyone else. The more that they could find out about the Foretold the quicker they could stop it killing anyone else. He steeled himself; he hated this part.

"Oh dear, hard cheese," the Doctor commented, following the man as he walked backwards. Perkins was by his side, giving him time updates. "What can you see? Details."

"Yes, yes, of course," Moorhouse agreed. He was terrified, but he still put on his glasses on so he could see the monster more clearly. That was something; if Moorhouse couldn't see it properly without his glasses, then the light waves bounced off it as if it was a solid object. Strange that no one else could see or feel it, though. "Uh Well, it just looks like er, a man in bandages. I…"

"What kind of bandages?" the Doctor pressed. "Old? New?"

"Old."

"Whole? Ragged?"

"Ragged. Falling off in places. I don't know what you want me to tell you!" Moorhouse exclaimed.

"Listen to me! You can see this thing. We can't," the Doctor told him. Moorhouse nodded. "Tell us what you can see. Even the smallest detail might help save the next one."

The professor took off his glasses, looking devastated as he turned his attention to the Doctor. "The next one? You mean you can't save me?"

The Doctor hated this part. When they would look to him in a hope he couldn't possibly fulfil. Professor Moorhouse wanted to be told that everything was okay, but with Perkins hanging by his shoulder and keeping the countdown very much at the forefront of his mind, the Doctor really didn't have time for false hope.

"Well, that is implied, isn't it?" he retorted coldly. "Yes, this is probably the end for you. But make it count. Details, please."

Danni looked over as her husband, away from the scroll that had held so much of her attention. She had been listening to him, but that was the first time he'd said something that had troubled her. It sounded like something he would say when he'd first regeneration, when he really didn't seem to care what she or anyone else thought about him. He'd softened up over the last year and although he proclaimed that it was only towards her, she had seen him be kinder to the universe as well. Not like he used to be, but not so angry. He'd stopped being that cold and distant. It wasn't right.

Moorhouse also didn't seem to appreciate it, but did as he was told and told them what he could see. From what he was giving them it seemed like what he could see really was just a typical mummy; bandages, rotting flesh, nothing new there.

"I want to bargain for my life!" he declared just as they ticked under the thirty second mark. His back was almost against the sealed door that led to the next carriage directly across from where Danni was stood.

"W-w-w-what?" the Doctor stuttered out. That wouldn't help any of them! It wouldn't save the people and it wouldn't save his wife!

"Well, it says, some of the myths say if you, if you find the right word, if you make the right offer, then it lets you go," Moorhouse stuttered out, grabbing onto the hope of a desperate man. Danni lowered her eyes and turned away, unable to watch anymore. There really wasn't anything they could do, because if there was then the Doctor would be doing it. She had no clue how to help, so she turned her attention back to the scroll. The TARDIS wasn't translating it. Why?

Clara could be next. Her last trip with her best friend and she could be killed rather than walk away.

She wiped her eyes, sniffing back the tears that appeared before they actually turned into crying. There was a reason no one had mentioned it to her yet. Crying wasn't going to help anyone.

"Only, please, please, please. No!"

Moorhouse crumpled to the ground, dead, just as Perkins stopped the stopwatch. "Zero."

" _We apologise for any distress you may have just experienced,_ " Gus the computer told them as the man in the white jacket rushed over, even though they all knew it was pointless to check. " _Grief counselling is available on request. On the bright side, I'm sure you've all collected a lot of data. Well done, everyone!_ "

Perkins, who had walked over to the terminals, looked at the screen then to the Doctor in amazement.

"It's recording every death."

"Of course it is," the Doctor replied in exasperation, however his annoyance was pointed upwards at the computer rather than at the other man. "That's why we're here. To study our own demise. So," he walked over to one of the worktops, picking up the pile of white coats that had been left there for them to look the part in, "let's get to work. Come on. Chop, chop."

He walked over to Danielle with the one remaining white coat, most likely for himself rather than her, and handed it to her knowing she would rather enjoy wearing it. She took it off him and slipped it on over her flapper dress.

"You need to work on your bedside manner," she told him lowly.

"Being kind can't save them," he retorted. "We need information."

She sighed. "No, being kind will _help_ them, though," she corrected but let it drop, for now. She knew that if he wanted to hear her words then he would. "Why can't I read this?"

He looked at the scroll. The writing was still displaying as cuneiform, which was something he knew the TARDIS could translate. "Perhaps the TARDIS is behind a suppression field?" he suggested. "Again, I can't test for it while the sonic screwdrivers are out of action."

"But you're connected to her all the time," Danni reasoned. "You'd notice that connection being stifled, right?"

She was right, and he felt no more distant to the TARDIS than he normally did. He placed a kiss on her hair. "Keep trying to work it out," he encouraged. "There's something wrong with the scroll. Find out what it is."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Study the data," he replied. "Maybe _something_ will be useful."

 _~0~0~0~_

The doctors, and professors, and experts were hard at work when Danni tilted her head the other way. The Doctor had been walking through them, telling them what they were all doing wrong, but she found it very easy to drown out anything that wasn't relevant to her.

What she did know was that the TARDIS could translate everything but the most ancient of languages, and considering the Foretold was supposedly a legend that was only a few thousand years old she suspected it wasn't written in anything that should be hidden. Which meant one of two things. Either that this _was_ what the TARDIS had translated the words into, which she really hoped it wasn't, or the Foretold was older than maybe they'd been led to believe.

The Doctor watched her out of the corner of his eye as she turned around, looking for someone before slowly walking towards the terminals where some of the experts were working as well. He was tempted to go over, but she hadn't called for his help, so he just watched on as he scolded someone for looking at blood samples all wrong.

Danni poked at the keyboard a couple of times, trying to work out how to search for data. Computers really had never been her strong suit. What was on the screen wasn't much help, either. Just data from a needless death. There was also a little square with a monocle inside of it she assumed was the symbol of the computer speaking to her, or the people who had created it. Either way it was rather fitting. But there was no sign of how to get any useful information out of it. So, she sighed, and looked up at the camera mounted on the wall next to her.

"Um, hello?" she called. "Gus?"

" _Can I help, Mrs Fielding?_ "

She smiled slightly at being addressed by her correct title, then shook her head at how ridiculous that was considering the situation that was in. "I was wondering if you had a store of all the myths for the Foretold?" she asked it. "I'm just trying to work out the scroll."

" _The cuneiform on the scroll has been deemed unimportant,"_ Gus told her.

"I'm sure it has," she agreed, trying to keep her voice steady and not as sarcastic as she wanted it to be. "I'm not looking to translate it, though. I want to work out the scroll itself."

There was silence from the computer for a moment, then the spotlight it had shone on the scroll moved around the room and on the table next to her. It illuminated a tablet, which reflected the light off its screen.

" _On this tablet there is information on all known references to the Foretold,_ " Gus told her. " _I have highlighted it for your convenience."_

Danni nodded. She could see that. Once again it was just someone who knew the Doctor was smart, so dismissed her as dumb. She still bobbed her head, though. "Thanks," she told the computer, picking it up and pressing the side button to turn it on. "I'll just…"

She headed back towards the scroll to take a seat. The Doctor immediately swooped down on her, sitting on the chair next to her. "What have you got?"

"Nothing," she replied, opening the first document she saw on the home screen. "Either the TARDIS has translated it, or it's older than we think. I'm trying to work out which one it is."

"Which one do you think it is?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But there's got to be something in here that gives a better clue to what the scroll actually means."

He didn't say anything for a few moments, watching her as she started reading whatever it was she had opened. She didn't seem fussed with him staring at her, but then again she was probably used to it by now. Even more so now that she had come back home to him. He found himself just watching her move about, surprised by just how much he had missed her just existing near him.

"It's unlike you to be so focused on history when the action is around us," he commented. She nodded in agreement.

"Well, my mother is an archaeologist," she reasoned. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

He chuckled and she shot him a cute little look that had him placing another kiss on her hair before he stood up once again.

"Let me know if you find anything," he told her, walking away and leaving her to her work. She'd work out what was bothering her about the scroll eventually, until then he had to do his own work.

The moment his makeshift phone rang he grabbed it, holding it up to his ear and ignoring the dangling wire. "Clara Oswald."

Danni looked up as Gus proclaimed over them. " _Please terminate your call and return to work."_ The Doctor didn't seem to be paying much attention, though, and continued to talk to Clara.

" _Please terminate your call and return to work_ ," Gus demanded again, his light and airy voice rather grating in the situation they were in.

"Doctor, do as he says," Danni called over like she was telling off a child. Again, he didn't and she sighed, getting up off the chair as the voice proclaimed yet again for him to hang up on Clara. She started walking over, only to pause at the window, her eyes wide in horror.

Pots and pans floated lazy past the window out in the space outside. Slowly joining them were the frozen bodies of people dressed in chef clothing. The staff from the kitchens. They floated past, blue and covered in tiny flecks of ice.

She spun around, shaking slightly. "Theta! Hang up the bloody phone!"

He started slightly at the urgency in her voice, seeing the rest of the experts moving slowly towards the window to join his wife. She looked furious, absolutely fuming. Her hands were clenched and he lowered the phone slightly as he joined her to see the same horrifying sight that she had seen.

"Clara, I have to go," he said lowly, sick to his stomach at the death. He was about to hang up when Danni yanked the phone off him, holding it to her ear.

"Clara," she said firmly.

 _"Danni, what's wrong?"_

"One word. What did you tell the Doctor?"

There was a small pause as Clara obviously tried to complete the test that she had never been given, but one that the Doctor had put in place almost a thousand years ago for a nanny who was identical to her. " _Failures_."

Danni shoved the phone back at her husband, her hands shaking. "Danielle," he started slowly, needing to explain. He hadn't thought that would happen. He never would have pushed his luck if he had known anyone would have gotten hurt from it.

" _I'm sorry. I know that must have been distressing for you. But if you are disobedient again, I will decompress another area containing less valuable passengers,_ " Gus told them all. Danni didn't pay attention, looking up at her husband as the word Clara had given her wormed its way through her mind. Failures? What failures? Can't have been their failures, they had all that data there. He didn't need to talk to Clara about them.

She swallowed. "We're not the first," she realised. "There were other trains, weren't there?"

He nodded and her eyes narrowed. He expected her to shout at him, but instead she turned to one of the cameras, glaring at it like it was a real person. "Do you not think that it would have been useful to know other people had tried to work out the Foretold?" she shouted at the computer, startling the people around them. "You know? Perhaps you could have told us that?! We could have used the data! We wouldn't be wasting time of things they could have already dismissed! Maybe, just maybe, you could have shared with the class and not killed some innocent people because _you're a fucking moron?!"_

 _"_ Danielle," the Doctor started again, this time taking her by the shoulders and moving her away from the camera she was shouting at and back towards the scroll. "Getting angry isn't going to help anyone right now," he told her as he sat her down.

"I know, but it makes me feel better," she grumbled in reply. "How dare he kill those people just because he deems them 'less valuable'? They didn't deserve that."

"No, they didn't," he agreed. "None of us deserve any of this, but we're here and we have to try and work it out before more people die." He picked up the tablet and handed it back to her. "Focus on the people we can save."

She nodded slowly but the Doctor frowned, his brows furrowing. "Less valuable passengers?" he repeated and she nodded again. "How does it choose?"

"Well, I'm assuming qualifications," Perkins started, once again appearing from nowhere. This time Danni didn't jump, in fact she rather liked him being there.

"No, no, no, not the computer. The Foretold," the Doctor corrected. "How does it choose who to kill? We've assumed it's random. What if it's not?" He turned back to look out into the room, at the experts who were waiting for him to tell them what to do. "I want full histories on all the victims. Medical, social, personal."

" _Well done_ ," Gus said in his stuck up tone. The Doctor shot a look up at the ceiling.

"Don't mention it," he replied quickly back, reining in his own anger. He crouched down in front of Danielle.

"Keep working," he told her. "Anything you can find out is vital."

 _~0~0~0~_

Perkins shook his head, lowering the tablet he had been using in exasperation. The Doctor was hovering around him, although he was sure that was because he trusted the engineers work and opinion over the rest of the room. Well, apart from his wife, anyone could see that.

"Doesn't seem to be any pattern," he told the Doctor. "Their travel history, interests, health. It's all over the shop."

"Health? Are you sure?" the Doctor asked in reply. "Mrs Pitt, the first victim. She was over a hundred years old. The frailest passenger on board."

"But the next to go, the chef, was young and fit," Perkins pointed out. "It's random."

"I think you have a point," Danni called over as she stood up, walking towards them with her tablet in hand. "I found something. There was the race, the Mayonites. Listen to this."

She fell to a stop by them both. " _The hunger of the Foretold never abated. Every night a sacrifice was laid at the temple, but every night it called for more. First the old, then the weak. Each were placed as an offering on the slab at night, and each morning the Foretold took their light and left them empty and forgotten. Soon they were all gone, and then it came for the children. We fled the temple, our village, our home. We left a message for any who would be cursed enough to fall upon our old worships. Do not appease the Foretold. Run, we told them. For it will never stop._ "

"The old and the weak?" the Doctor repeated and Danni nodded. She looked over at the captain of the train, who was looking over the printouts like he could understand them.

"What was wrong with the chef?" she asked him.

"A rare blood disorder," Quell replied and they all walked over to his side. "Not contagious, but we kept it quiet."

"Because he worked with food," the Doctor guessed. "The next one? The guard?"

"He wasn't ill as such, but he did have synthetic lungs implanted last year."

Perkins turned back to his tablet, flipping through the files until he landed on Professor Moorhouse's medical records. "Professor Moorhouse. It seems he was physically fine but suffering from, here we are. Regular panic attacks after a car crash last year."

Danni met her husband's gaze. "It's going for the weak first," she said. "The old, the infirm. Even the children, because even the fittest child isn't as strong as the fittest adult. Even panic attacks would make you seem weak. If you're not up to its imaginary standard of 'full health', it's picking you off. But for what? Is it creating an army? Does it want a fight? Or is it just trying to help?"

"We'll work it out," he told her, almost dismissively. "But this is good news, because it means we can work out who is next. I want the medical records of everybody alive who is still on board. If anyone's had as much as a cold, I want to know about it."

"You really think it can sense psychological issues?" Quell asked him and the Doctor nodded.

"It seems so. Why?" he asked. Quell knew something, he could tell.

"When you said I'd lost the stomach for a fight, I wasn't wounded in battle as such, but," the captain looked around, as if he was checking for anyone listening in. "My unit was bombed. I was the sole survivor. Not a scratch on me. But post-traumatic stress. Nightmares. Still can't sleep without pills."

"Which means that you are probably next," the Doctor broke to him, which obviously wasn't the news anyone would want to here. "Which is good to know."

Quell looked affronted. "Well, not for me!"

"Well, of course not for you, because you're going to die," the Doctor replied as if it was obvious. "But I mean for us, from a research point of view..."

"Doctor!" Danni snapped. "I've told you about this! You can't say things like that!"

He headed towards one of the terminals. He needed to get as much data down as possible about Quell before he died, to see what would happen, what would change between now and when he saw the Foretold. "It's true," he told her.

"It might be, but we've talked about this! Being cold..."

"What?" he asked, spinning around to face her. "Being cold does what?"

"It takes away any hope," she retorted.

"There _is_ no hope," he snapped in reply. "Not while there is an invisible mummy no one can see that seems to be picking off the weak. We need to get to the bottom of this. Being liked won't help."

She crossed her arms. "No, maybe not," she agreed. "But being a dick won't help either. Being kind helps everyone, _including you_!"

The lights flickered overhead, and Danni briefly had to wonder how she was going to cope without Clara being there to take some of the brunt. The Doctor would listen to his wife more than anyone else, but not when he was acting like this. Not when he wasn't acting like himself. She was sure it was some form of self-preservation, to keep him moving and working when he knew he couldn't help anyone, but she didn't want him to crash on the other side. He didn't need to feel guilty because it wasn't his fault, but he needed to feel _something_.

"Well, there goes our head start," the Doctor declared before pointing at his new friend. "Perkins, start the clock." The chief engineer did just that and Quell's gaze shot to the back of the carriage, past both the Doctor and his wife. "What can you see?" he asked the captain.

"Almost feels out of focus," Quell told them, squinting his eyes. "Gives me a headache just looking at it." He pulled out his gun and immediately everyone in the carriage dove out of the way.

"Oh no, no, no, no. That didn't work before," the Doctor reminded him.

"What kind of soldier would I be, dying with bullets in my gun?" Quell shot back before he fired. The bullets went straight through the invisible mummy and smashed a flash sat on just near the door.

"Fifty seconds!" Perkins declared.

"Someone shut that man up!" Quell shouted back before lowering his gun. "For the record, it didn't even flinch."

"Where is it now?" the Doctor asked, moving from his safe space and in front of Quell.

"Approximately twenty feet in front of me and closing."

"Forty seconds."

The Doctor darted up the aisle, standing just where he thought the mummy would be. "Am I close?" he asked as Perkins pulled out a scanner, pointing it towards the Doctor.

"It's passing right through you, like a ghost," Quell said lowly.

"It's not a hologram," Perkins told him.

The Doctor took a few more steps towards him. "If you move, will it follow?"

"Do you want me to move?" Quell asked, sounding rather taken on the idea. "Because I can certainly do that."

The Doctor nodded. "Keep looking at it, but back off quick as you like."

Just before he did, though, Quell looked around the room, brows furrowing in confusion. "It's teleported away," he told them before spinning around. "It's behind me!"

"Twenty seconds."

"I think this is it," Quell decided as he gave up on being able to help and stop the creature. "Still, suppose it's not a bad way to go. Blood pumping, enemy at the gates and all that." He turned, looking at the Doctor straight in the eyes. "And thank you, Doctor, for waking me up."

The Doctor didn't feel thankful for having woken him up. In fact, nothing about this situation made him feel thankful. Quell dropped to his knees, and then to the floor dead, and Danni quickly dropped to his side as the countdown reached zero.

"You did well," she told the man, even though he couldn't hear them. "Thank you."

"A teleporter," the Doctor mused out loud. "That means tech. Then sixty-six seconds to do what? Sixty-six seconds. That seems very, very specific. Too specific for organic. So, what, more tech? What? More? A countdown clock? Something charging?"

"Doctor!" Danni snapped. The questions he was asking were not only upsetting everyone who had watched the man drop to the floor, dead, but were just a sign about how worked up her husband was getting. He needed to calm down. "Will you just stop it for one moment? He helped us, but he died and we all need a minute..."

"No. No, no, no," the Doctor retorted, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the ground. "We can't do that. We can't mourn. People with guns to their heads, people with guns to their wives' head, they cannot _mourn_. We do not have time to mourn."

Danni's eyes widened slightly, staring at him in shock. Any other sentence and she would have been agreeing with him. They were in danger, fine, and maybe being sad over the death was more than they could afford at that moment. But yet again he'd mentioned her. "You're doing it again, aren't you?" she asked. "You can't just stop caring because I could be in danger!"

"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped. "I need to stop this so it can't make its way through everyone else and to you!"

 _"I'm not the important one!"_ she screeched back _. "We all_ are important! Quell, Moorhouse, Perkins, the chefs, and everyone else in between! Get your priorities straight!"

He stared at her, at the way she was breathing heavily. This really had become an issue for her. She never wanted him to want to save her. No, that's not right. She never wanted to be saved above everyone else. She wanted everyone safe. Even him, which was why she was getting so angry, really. She was worried he'd put himself in danger to keep her from harm.

He would, but if she was angry about it, then she was more likely to do something reckless and he couldn't afford that. He had to show her that he really _did_ want to save everyone, even if she was his number one priority.

"Everybody, what takes sixty-six seconds to charge up or to change state?" he asked the crowd to show that he was including them all in the saving. No one answered. "Anyone?" Nothing. He wanted to insult them all, scoff at them for not even trying, but again that seemed like a bad move in front of his wife. " If only I could see this thing."

"Don't even joke about that," Perkins scolded.

"I'm not joking about it. One minute with me and this thing, it would be over!"

"You know, Doctor," Perkins started, looking at the man in pure exasperation. "I can't tell if you're a genius or just incredibly arrogant."

"Usually, both," Danni replied for her husband. "He has a point, though. The data we're getting is from the dying. If someone could see it and know that they weren't about to die, they'd be able to notice more than the scary thing that's about to kill them. He could probably work it out in a minute."

The Doctor nodded. Nothing scarier than an ancient, mummified monster...

"Ancient tech," he breathed in realisation. He pointed at Perkins. "This thing has been around for centuries. How? Tech that keeps it alive. Tech that drains energy from the living." He strode over to Quell, past Perkins. "Scanner."

He stole the scanner straight from Perkins' hand, holding over the corpse. At the beep he barely had to look out the readout, chucking it back at the man. "Deep tissue scan. He's been leached of almost all energy on a cellular level. The heart attack is just a, is just a side effect."

"Oh, it's not just a mummy, it's a vampire," Perkins breathed, amazed before realising what he'd said was just ridiculous. "Metaphorically speaking."

"You know," Danni started with a frown, rushing over to the tablet with the notes she had been reading on it. "I saw something about vampire. Let me just..." she flicked through a couple of different documents, looking for the right one. "Here we go. _The woman proclaimed to have seen a dead humanoid come to life, swaddled in bandages and reaching for her. As she backed away from the empty spot she was stood, her focus was not on the same plane of existence as everyone. As she died, I could not help but wonder if it was indeed a vampire and not a corpse who stole her soul."_

"Phase," Perkins suggested. "Moving energy out of phase. That takes about a minute, doesn't it?"

"That's why only the victims can see it!" the Doctor exclaimed, happy that they now had some answers. "It takes them out of phase so it can drain their energy. You, sir, are a genius!" He clapped his hand on Perkins shoulder as the engineer was handed another tablet. "This explains everything! Apart from what it is and how it's doing it." The Doctor shot him a sheepish look. "Sorry, I jumped the gun there with the you're a genius, that explains everything remark."

"Doctor, I think we know the next victim."

He handed the tablet to the Time Lord, who quickly read it before showing it to his wife. "Ah, of course. That makes perfect sense."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni smiled at Clara softly as she walked the next victim into the room. Maisie seemed nervous but hopeful, and she couldn't blame her. If she'd been told that she could be saved from a creature killing people, then she would be hopeful as well.

What Maisie didn't know was that it was a giant lie. A big fat lie from her husband, who Danni had watched tell Clara to flat out lie to the woman she'd been trapped in the cupboard with. Everything she had thought that he'd battled through, everything she had thought she had become fine with, seemed to fall away. His anger, his desperation. She had known how dependant she had become on him, but when had it become the other way around?

She couldn't even stand by him, so she moved to Clara the moment you could. "Are you okay?" she asked the teacher lowly.

"I will be when this is over," Clara retorted and Danni's hearts tightened painfully. No wonder Clara was leaving. She couldn't wait to be away from them. She glanced towards the Doctor. Maybe she had moved back home too soon. But then, would Clara even be with them now if she'd stayed?

Everyone always left. People were killed, or trapped, or had terrible choices to make and were taken away from her. Rose was trapped. She'd never be able to talk to Donna again. Sure Martha had walked away, but that had been so long ago and it hadn't been from her and it felt so much different than this did. Clara was choosing to never see them again. Clara was choosing to _never_ see them again, and it was because of things like this. Because she was made to do horrid things in the name of helping the Doctor's wife. She had been left to look after the Dannis, and the Maisies, and everyone in between and she'd chosen that enough was enough.

And no one felt her important enough to tell her.

The lights flickered and she realised she hadn't been paying attention to anything that had been happening. She had been too focused on her own sadness, her own grief at the loss of her best friend that she hadn't heard a word that had been said.

Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the doorway, panic settling in. Oh no, _her grief..._

Maisie smiled happily as the lights settled down. "I can't see it," she told them all happily. She looked at the Doctor in relief. "That's good, isn't it?"

The Doctor shook his head, looking around frantically. "No, no, who can see it?" he demanded. "Who can see it?!"

"Um..."

His hearts froze and he spun to look at his wife. She was staring past him into thin air and had her hand raised slightly, like she was answering a question in class.

"What?" he exclaimed. "That's-That's not possible. The simulations..."

"Didn't include us because we're not passengers and our data isn't in the..." she stepped back slightly from the approaching terrifying creature. It looked a lot more rotten than she was expecting, which was a strange thing to think because it _was_ a mummy, "isn't in the system."

"Do we start the clock?" Perkins asked and the Doctor shook his head, holding his hand behind him to signal him.

"Not yet," he commanded. "What were you thinking?" he asked his wife.

"Um..." she started, walking into a table. "About how Clara was leaving us," Clara started in surprise and alarm. She wasn't supposed to know that. "And... and how no one was telling me, and about how dangerous you are around me and how it's my fault you've become so hellbent on letting the universe burn and... and just... oh, it's not very nice, you know?" she told him. "It's really rather creepy to look at..." She shook her head. "Um, and just about how..."

"About how sad you were," he finished for her quietly. He reached for her face, cupping it with one of his hands, forcing her to look at him and not the creature. "I never meant to make you sad," he told her quietly. "But focus on it. Focus on the sadness, on the hurt, on the grief."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes darting around his body to look at the mummy again. She didn't want to take her eyes off it.

"Because now," he quickly raised his other hand, placing a scanner against her temple. "It's mine."

She gasped as the mummy disappeared and the Doctor spun around to face the creature she could no longer see. "What did you do?!" she screamed at him.

"It now thinks I'm you," he told her, chucking the scanner away. He tried not to let his relief flood him at the fact that it now wasn't actually looking for the most precious thing in his life. He couldn't lose Danielle, and now he only had sixty-six seconds to fix this, because otherwise it would move straight back to her after it was done with him. "Start the clock!"

"You're an idiot!" Danielle screamed behind him and he nodded.

"Always," he agreed. "Hello," he greeted the mummy that was now reaching for him. "I'm so pleased to finally see you. I'm the Doctor and I will be your victim this evening. Are you my mummy? But you can't hurt me until my time is up. I think. So are there magic words? Is there a way to stop you in your tracks?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Danielle, who was reaching for the scanner. Clara seemed to see this and grabbed it before she could, chucking it across the room. "Oh, you really _are_ scared for me, aren't you?" he commented, flooded with every bad feeling he'd taken from her. Her grief at the loss of Clara, at the loss of all of their friends. Her guilt at how she'd perceived him as something she'd created, a force that was tearing through people without regard because he was worried about her. Well, he had to admit, that did tend to happen. "You didn't do that, you know? You've always tried to stop me. And Clara loves you a lot, that's why she couldn't tell you about leaving, because she doesn't want to leave you behind. Honestly, it's a little bit sickly."

Clara glared at him, despite being terrified for his life. "Doctor!" she scolded.

"Sorry," he replied. "No, actually, I'm not. Stop eyeballing my wife and stop making her sad."

"I'm not eyeballing her!"

"There's something visible under the bandages," the Doctor continued, trying to study to mummy as he battled with all the thoughts in his head. "And yes, Clara is leaving us," he told his wife. "I had wanted her to tell you herself. How did you know?"

"Because I know her. I took one look at her and knew she was leaving," Danni replied. Clara smiled, touched that Danni had paid her so much attention. She really was her best friend. "Focus, don't you die on me!"

"Right," the Doctor replied, turning back to the mummy. Danielle was right, it was rather creepy to look at. Still, he didn't have time to be scared. His eyes were, once again, drawn to the scrap of flesh he could see. "Markings like the ones the scroll!"

He dashed over to the scroll that Danielle had been drawn to from the start. "A tattered piece of cloth attached to a length of wood that you will kill for."

He shook his head, smiling to himself. She had seen it all along. She had even told him the answer, although neither of them had noticed it at the time. Sometimes they just had to listen to each other. "That doesn't sound like a scroll," he declared, turning around to look at the mummy in realisation. "That sounds like a flag! And if that sounds like a flag, if this is a flag, that means that you are a soldier," he started walking towards the mummy, that no longer seemed so scary, "wounded in a forgotten war thousands of years ago. But they've worked on you, haven't they, son? They've filled you full of kit. State of the art phase camouflage, personal teleporter."

"Ten seconds," Perkins informed him and he realised that he needed to find those magical words after all. Just like he'd told her. He was _such_ an idiot.

"And all that tech inside you, it just won't let you die, will it?" he continued, backing up towards the wall and the flag. "It won't let the war end. It just won't let you stop until the war is over. _We surrender_!"

The Doctor was wincing, but he didn't drop to the floor. Instead there was a shimmer in the air and the mummy appeared just in front of him.

"Oh my god," Danni breathed, rushing over to her husband's side as it became very clear that he was no longer in any danger.

"I can see it," Maisie exclaimed in horror.

"It's okay. I think we all can," Clara replied, staring in amazement as the mummy raised his arm shakily, saluting the Doctor with its last breath.

"Do I start the clock?" Perkins asked.

"No," he replied softly. "The clock has stopped. You're relieved, soldier."

The mummy disintegrated and Danni chucked her arms around her husband, hugging him tightly. He took a little bit of a moment to get his own comfort from her, before unceremoniously chucking her to the side and picking up a piece of tech that was left in the dust of the mummy.

"Phew. He's not the only one," Perkins remarked. Danni chuckled, moving over to him as the Doctor took the tech to the table, pulling out his screwdriver, that now worked. What a surprise.

"You did really well," she told Perkins. "A real pro, aren't you?"

"Well, I do try ma'am, I do try," he replied modestly. "You were not so bad yourself, if you don't mind me saying."

"Definitely not," she said with a big grin. "And I promise you're not half as arrogant as him."

" _Thank you so much for your efforts,_ " Gus declared. " _They are greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, survivors of this exercise are not required._ "

"Ah, well, there's a shocker," the Doctor commented as he continued to work on the tech. Just a little longer and he'd be able to get them all off the train.

" _Air will now be removed from the entire train. We hope you have enjoyed your journey on the Orient Express._ "

Perkins grasped at his throat, falling to the floor as Danni fell against the terminal she had stood by. Just before she passed out, she saw the monocle that had symbolised Gus flicker and turn into an umbrella, then everything went black.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni woke up in a very uncomfortable position. The air was cold around her, but she felt rather warm. The smell of wet sand reached her nose and she opened her eyes to find herself on a beach. She was wrapped up in blankets, and her husband was up ahead of her, drawing in the sand she could smell.

"Theta?" she called over, sitting up. She was on a load of rather large stones, which explained why she was so uncomfortable. He stopped whatever he was doing and walked over to her.

"Awake?" he asked and she nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. "You did it, then?"

"Did what?" he asked, joining her on the stones. He wasn't cold, he was never cold, but she quickly unwrapped herself from the blanket and chucked it over his shoulder so they could both use it.

"Fixed the teleport inside of the mummy and saved us all?"

He nodded. "Oh, that," he replied as if it was nothing. "Yes, that was a thing that I definitely did."

She smiled at him before leaning on his shoulder. He placed another kiss on her hair. "Danielle, I think that..."

"Don't," she told him. "Don't apologise, because you don't need to. I'm sorry I got so angry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

She swallowed. "I know that I'm the most important thing in the universe to you, because you're the most important thing in the universe to me. But I'm scared that if you keep not allowing yourself to feel then you're going to lose that part of you completely."

"I can't get emotional. When I do, people die. I can't let that happen," he replied.

"There's a difference between not getting emotional and not letting yourself feel. We know that doesn't work. You've tried it before." She felt his head tilt and he looked down at her, confused. She looked up at him. "When you regenerated," she clarified. "You did everything you could to not be like Eleven, so much so you struggled with finding yourself. The bit that cares, the bit that _always_ cares, that's the Doctor. I love that bit. I don't want you to lose it."

He couldn't help but smile. "I will definitely try to keep it, then, if it makes you happy," he promised. "And I'm never going to stop trying to save you above everyone else. But I promise that I'm trying to save them too."

She nodded. "Fine," she sighed, like she was reluctant to comprise. "It's a good thing you're so good looking."

He chuckled before turning, tickling her. She shrieked in surprise and fell backwards against the blanket, laughing heavily. One day she would have a body that wasn't ticklish.

Clara smiled from inside her own blanket as she watched the two. The life they lived was hard, travelling was hard on them all, but it was moments like this that made it all worth it. They'd saved the day, people didn't die, and they were laughing together again at the end of it all. She pulled the blanket close. She didn't want to leave.

 _~0~0~0~_

Perkins hadn't wanted to stay, which was a bit of shame but Danni couldn't blame him. He'd not had the best introduction to the world outside his own, and that was for a man who worked on space trains. Still, she was going to miss him and she let him know this before he'd left the TARDIS behind.

Not as much as she was going to miss Clara, though.

She sat on the stairs that led up to the upper deck of the console room, just waiting for Clara to come over and tell her why she was leaving. There was going to be a long, reasonable explanation and Danni would give her a hug and they would drop her off. Her life would still be extraordinary, she never needed more than her husband. Clara's life would always be extraordinary just because that was how Clara made it.

She would be behind Clara no matter what her choice was. She would make the best for her, and Danni would always support her. They had a life outside each other, that's what friends did. They lived. Not every friendship lasted forever.

But she didn't want Clara to go. She didn't want this friendship to be over. She was tired of losing people, and living past people. So many people had died and their friendship had lasted until the end of their lives, but it was never going to be that way for her. Danni wasn't ready for that to be gone yet.

Clara walked over, her heels clicking on the stairs until she sat down next to her best friend. She had thought she had kept the fact she had chosen to leave a secret, and a well-kept one at that. She had been wrong, it seemed. Rather wrong indeed. She should have just come out and said it and they all would have been spared this rather bizarre experience.

Danni had almost died because of it. She'd known that her best friend had wanted to stop travelling and it had hurt her so much that she'd almost been killed by an invisible mummy-soldier. Part of Clara was rather touched that Danni cared so much about her, but most of her was just absolutely appalled that she'd made her feel that way in the first place. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Danni.

Since waking up on the beach and seeing the pair happy together, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her decision. Well, actually, she'd not stopped thinking about it since making it, but now it wasn't convincing herself it was a good idea. Now all she could think about was _if_ it was a good idea. None of the three wanted her to leave. The Doctor may or may not have said it, but the fact that she'd woken up wrapped in blankets with the same care he'd given his wife said a lot more than he probably meant it to. Danni was so heartbroken she'd put herself in the line of fire. And Clara...

"I should have told you," she said to Danni. "I shouldn't have kept it a secret."

Danni shook her head, then looked at her with a smile. "No," she corrected gently. "You should have told me when you were ready. I'm sorry you're not very good at hiding it." Clara chuckled slightly and Danni's smile turned sad. She looked away and to the hands she held in her lap. "Was it something I did?" she asked quietly, needing to know.

"No," Clara quickly exclaimed. "No, of course not. This is..." she took a breath. "This is all me. I have these two lives. One with you and the Doctor, travelling and almost dying and seeing wonderful things I couldn't have even dreamed of. And I have this other life, on Earth, with Danny where I go to work every day and have takeaways and do marvellous things like go to the cinema and no one is there apart from the two of us because the movie is terrible and it's our own fault. I knew I'd never be able to keep them apart forever, and that one day I was going to have to choose."

She smiled slightly to herself. "Then do you know what happened?"

Danni frowned. "No. What?"

Clara nudged her. "You left your husband," she said and Danni looked back up at her in surprise. "You came to live with me and suddenly you were there in my everyday life. You were going to work, and you were watching Netflix. And then you would fight aliens and go off in the TARDIS and bring half-naked American men home to my flat and I thought 'This is it. This will work'. And then I found your note, and you'd left and I didn't know what to do. I thought I'd lost you."

"You're never going to lose me," Danni quickly promised. "Never."

Clara nodded her agreement. "I thought I'd lost you and it hurt _so_ much to think you weren't going to be in my life anymore. It felt like..." It had felt like her heart had broken. That she'd lost someone she had truly loved and that feeling was something she was still trying to work on. "It felt like I was forced to make that decision again and I knew that as long as I kept travelling with you then I was _always_ going to have to keep making that decision."

Danni wanted to reach out and give her a hug, tell her that she understood and she didn't need to explain anymore. It was always a problem that the companions had to face. Choosing one life over the other, trying to find a way to have a job and a trip in the TARDIS all in one go and she didn't envy them in the slightest because Danni's choice would have _never_ been the job, but she could understand why people would struggled.

But Clara rolled her eyes. "Of course, then _him_ over there," she motioned to the Doctor, who had been silently working at the console. He didn't look up, but both of them knew he was listening. "He had to go tickle you on that bloody beach."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Danni asked, confused.

"Well, everything, really," Clara replied. "Because you go on all of these adventures. You-You fight invisible mummies, and rob banks, and save people wherever you can. But you _also_ tickle each other on the beach, and go to empty cinemas and do all those ordinary things I didn't think I could do. And the difference between my attempts at doing it, and yours is that _you_ are the one letting it happen."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Clara replied. "You're the one who lets the Doctor have both. You're the one who moved out of the TARDIS and found a way to make living on Earth work for you. You told me about how you used to jump around the Doctor's timeline, and most people would have lost it at the lack of control, but you took it yourself. You got your man, you changed your hair, and you had the life you wanted without letting anyone _make_ you choose. I've been trying so hard to make the choice when, really, I should have taken a leaf out of your book and just decided I want both, so I'll have both."

Danni let herself smile slightly, hope rising in her chest. "What are you saying?" she asked her friend.

"That I'm not going anywhere," Clara decided happily. "If you two children can pull that off, then I sure as hell can as well."

Danni laughed and chucked her arms around Clara, hugging her and feeling happier than she had since they'd picked her up and she'd seen the decision in Clara's face. Clara hugged her back just as tightly. How could she have possibly thought that leaving Danni behind was a good idea? How could she have thought that leaving _either_ of them behind was a good idea?

"Danielle?" the Doctor called over. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, pulling back and placing a kiss on Clara's cheek. The teacher's eyes widened slightly at how her skin tingled when her lips had touched her. That was something that only happened for Danny Pink, she was sure of it.

"Of course," Danni cried. "I've got my husband, I've got my best friend, and I've got my blue box. Life is _good!"_

"That's good," the Doctor replied. "Perhaps it could be great, though, with a quick jaunt into the past."

Danni pushed herself off the stairs, leaving Clara to stare after her with heavy realisation in her chest, and rushed over to her husband's side.

"Nah, I've spent the last couple days digging up the past," she told him. "I've had enough of myths and legends. Let's keep going forward."

The Doctor smirked, then glanced over at Clara. "Hold on tight," he told their friend and they set off to their next adventure.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Well, I hope you liked it! Not much more to say about it than that. I hope you liked the little Clara change, after all there's been a lot longer between the two episodes than in the show so I thought her motivation may have changed a bit._

 _Also there's a new fanfic up. It's called 'The Time Child: Wiped Out'. Go check out the prologue and drop a review. After you've reviewed this, of course :P_

 _Reviews -_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Well, she tried to use it, haha! Of course she knew, they were stupid to think otherwise! Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **Midnight** **Alley** \- Thanks sweetie! Hope you enjoyed it._

 _ **bored411** \- I hope you liked this chapter too. Danni knows her husband enough to know he isn't just being heartless, but he needs to solve the puzzle before too many people die. No Missy bit this time, I'm afraid. The ending of the chapter seemed to fit well without it. Definitely next time :P_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- Thanks sweetie!_


	53. The Tiny TARDIS

Clara walked out from her room carrying her clothes in her hand. This was getting ridiculous, but she really didn't have another option at the moment. Danny really thought that she had given up this life, and to do that she had to make sure not a single sock was out of place at her flat. She had to make sure she was wearing the exact same clothing that she was supposed to, and she had to make sure that he never suspected a thing.

The problem wasn't Danny not knowing that she had just spent her lunch break somewhere rather warm with a lot of bees. Some would say _too_ many bees. No, the problem was that she couldn't break it to her friends that her boyfriend didn't know that she was going to leave. They had no idea that she had discussed it with him, and also had no idea that he thought that she'd given it up.

"Leave that! The TARDIS will clean it for you." Danni called from above her, hanging over the railings. Her hair had become rather long again, and was hanging over her face rather adorably.

Or not. Not adorably. That was wrong.

"Last time I did that I never got the dress back," she pointed out as she walked up the stairs to the main platform.

"That's not true," Danni protested. She quickly joined her at her side, linking her arm through Clara's. "You got it back, remember?"

Danni had been rather clingy to Clara since the Orient Express. The Doctor had noticed it, and commented on it frequently, but he wasn't actually jealous. He knew that Clara wasn't going to turn her head. He was just worried that Clara would get the wrong idea and _think_ she could do just that. Fortunately there wasn't enough Doctor left in her for Danielle to pulled away from him.

"Oh, yeah," Clara remembered as the Doctor landed them back where she'd asked. "I gave it to next door's little girl. It was just the right size to fit her Barbie."

"Alright, fine," Danni laughed. "Can't you stay for one more trip? We could go somewhere awesome?"

"More awesome than killer bees?" Clara shot back. "Danny's waiting for me. We have a lunch date."

"Fine," Danni replied before she sighed, letting her go to skip over to her husband's side. She leant up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We'll go somewhere awesome without you."

"We go to plenty of fantastic places without her," the Doctor pointed out. "There's nothing new about that. In fact, her being here at all is rather a novelty."

"Thanks," Clara replied. "I'll try not to take that as an insult."

"There's nothing wrong with being a novelty," Danni said teasingly. "Novelties are fantastic, that's why they're called novelties."

"I'm leaving," Clara stated firmly. She forced the clothes into her bag and began to button up her jacket. "Am I home?"

"Same time you left," the Doctor replied. "Same place… ish," he drawled and Clara and Danni shared a look.

"Ish?" Danni asked.

"Don't give me an ish," Clara added, looking around the console to the pilot. The Doctor was staring at the monitor with a frown on his face.

"These readings are very er, ishy," he replied. Clara rolled her eyes. She was going to be late, wasn't she?

Danni stroked her hand across the console. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked the TARDIS. "It's unlike you to be 'ishy'."

She turned around on the spot, about to head to her husband's side when she spotted the doors. What were normally average-sized blue doors with windows were now half the size, much like the doors on a child's playhouse. "Um..."

Clara looked towards her friend and spotted the exact same issue. "Er, Doctor?"

"Uh huh?" he called, distracted by the peculiar behaviour from his time machine. He left the monitor, walking to her side, looking down at her expectantly. This was when she'd pretend to know what the problem was, or demand to know an answer he couldn't yet possibly have because he'd only just noticed there was a problem to begin with.

Instead, though, she nodded towards the doorway. He blinked in surprise at the sight of Danielle crouching down, hand running over the doorway, before turning around to look at him. She looked bewildered. He couldn't blame her. He walked over, joining her before examining it himself.

He slowly opened the door, crouching down low to look outside. They had definitely landed, which was good. He did have the afterthought that maybe just sticking his head out first wasn't the best idea, but it was too late and everything turned out fine. The ground was normal, the air was normal, it was just the TARDIS that wasn't.

He grunted as he climbed out of the TARDIS, pulling out his screwdriver as Danni followed. She put her hand on top of the now rather small box, bringing it out and to just below the top of her head.

"That's not right at all," she commented.

"Well, I wonder what caused this?" the Doctor exclaimed, absolutely amazed at the state of the blue box. "I don't think we're bigger, are we?"

He scanned Clara and Danni, just to make sure but they definitely hadn't changed size, so he turned to the TARDIS to see if he could work out what had happened. This had genuinely stumped him, and it was rare that happened.

Clara rolled her eyes, more bothered about being late for her date than the size of the TARDIS. It wasn't like the box ever made any sense in that regard. It being slightly smaller on the outside than normal didn't seem as big a deal as the Doctor was making it out to be. She, instead, looked around to try and work out how 'ish' the landing had actually been, and spotted the train station sign behind the Doctor.

" _Bristol_?" she exclaimed. "Doctor, we're in Bristol!"

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "And a hundred and twenty miles from where we should be. Impressive."

"No. Not impressive. Annoying," Clara corrected angrily.

"No. This is impressive," he replied, motioning to the TARDIS before motioning to Clara. " _This_ is annoying. The TARDIS never does this. This is _huge_!" He waved his arms out to the sides to illustrate just how big it was. He started to walk around the TARDIS, looking at it from every angle "Well, not literally huge. Slightly smaller than usual. Which is _huge_."

Danni smiled at her husband's excitement. It made him seem like such a child, and it was lovely to see something catch his attention so fully. Of course, she really could have with it not being her home shrinking size. "I think that she means that it's annoying that she's going to miss her date," Danni clarified to him. "Not that the TARDIS shrank. I mean, that's not annoying it's just plain worrying."

"I'm sure PE can wait," the Doctor told their friend. "We're not going anywhere until I get this figured out."

Clara raised her eyebrow and he sighed, leaning on top of the TARDIS with his elbow. He could lean on the top of the TARDIS. This was amazing. "Could you not just let me enjoy this moment of not knowing something? I mean, it happens so rarely."

Clara rolled her eyes, but Danni nodded. "Alright, sweetie. You enjoy our half-sized home, we'll wait for you inside."

She reached forward to open the small door but the Doctor caught her hand. "I wouldn't, my Pet," he told her. "I don't think this is dangerous, but I wouldn't like you to get squished accidentally." He brought her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on her palm. "Anyway, I need you to help me find out what's caused this."

"Oh?" Danni replied, shooting him a look. "I guess you're not _that_ bothered about my safety after all."

"Always," he promised before nudging her away. "Go on. Go be polite at people again."

"Alright, fine," she giggled. "Come on Clara!"

She started heading down towards the railway station they had landed by. Clara watched her go for a moment, wondering if she should just follow her like a puppy. Then she sighed; of course she would.

"Wait up," she called, exasperated at herself rather than at Danni. She jogged the small distance between them before falling at her side. "You know, I could be just as useful to him. I can be smart."

"I know you can," Danni reassured her. "I just thought you would be less likely to rip his head off as he makes you increasingly more annoyed about missing your date."

Clara pondered this for a moment. "You're right."

"Oh, I know," Danni replied happily. "I'll make sure that he drops you back off at the right time, though, once we've sorted the TARDIS out. Hopefully it looks worse than it is."

"Is it that bad, though?" Clara asked as they hopped up onto the platform of the station. "She's _always_ been smaller on the outside."

"Yes, but this is smaller than she should be," Danni explained. "She's been a police phone box since she stole the Doctor back on Gallifrey. Always the same size, with varying colours of blue. She hasn't changed the outside, something else has."

"And that's not good, right?"

Danni shook her head. "No, it's not. That's powerful stuff."

"Alien, then?" Clara asked her.

"Most definitely," Danni agreed as they stepped out into the estate. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything odd," she told Clara before frowning. "You know, that saying has always grossed me out. Keep your eyes peeled? How? Why would anyone peel their eyes? That's just painful."

Clara smiled at her. Sometimes she could just be so alien, like she was trying to work out the human race and all its eccentricities, just like any other planet she would visit. "It's just a saying," she pointed out. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"That's another one," Danni exclaimed as they headed down the street. "I get that it means don't get angry and irritated, but I think your knickers being in a twist is a damn good reason to be annoyed. It's bloody uncomfortable! "

 _~0~0~0~_

The estate seemed like a normal estate. People were walking around, minding their own business, as the pair walked side by side looking for something out of place. Clara could tell that Danni was getting bored from walking around, so she nodded down a set of stairs that led to a tunnel underneath the train track.

"Lets go down there," she suggested. Danni shrugged.

"Why not?" she replied. "We'd better get back soon, though. I don't think he should be on his own for too long."

"He's a grown man. He can look after himself for..." Danni shot her a look. "Yeah, alright, let's just check out the tunnel then we'll head back."

The stairs down looked like they had seen better days, but off to the side were a bunch of people looking like they were doing the place up. At the bottom was a small shrine, with pictures stuck against the wall and flowers on the floor underneath. Clara and Danni shared a look.

"That's not good, is it?" Clara said and Danni shook her head. She crouched down in front of it, quickly scanning over the letters and photos. They were all of different people, all notes asking them to come back. People had gone missing. Definitely a bad sign.

Clara reached down and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze and Danni looked up at her, concern on her face. Just more proof that something beyond the TARDIS shrinking was going on in the estate.

"Cheer up, love. Might never happen," one of the workmen above them called down in a heavy West Country accent. Both women looked up to see another one of the men passing him a drink out of a plastic bag.

"Have some respect," he scolded. "She's grieving."

The first man turned back to them, looking a little sheepish. "Oh, sorry, love. I didn't mean nothing by it."

Danni smiled back, shooting them a wave before getting off the floor. She motioned to Clara with a nod of her head and they both headed into the tunnel.

"People are missing," Danni said lowly once they were under the cover of the tunnel. "Enough people that none of them seemed perturbed that we were grieving. That's enough that people have lost count of faces and families."

"So a fair amount, then?" Clara asked as they both looked at the walls. There were paintings of people with their backs to them lining right down the tunnel. "That woman with the flowery bag was in the shrine, wasn't she?" Clara commented. "I'm sure I saw someone with that bag."

"Maybe it's supposed to get people thinking?" Danni suggested. "That way, if they see the people, they'll notice straight away and do something about it?"

The sound of footsteps on the stairs behind them had both glancing around. One of the men, well, he was more of an older teenager, who had been working above them came jogging down. He was wearing green pants and a jacket with a high-vis vest over it.

"Sorry about them," he told them, stopping in front of the pair but mainly in front of Clara. Danni tried not to grin; Clara had caught his eye, it would seem. "They're idiots."

"They didn't mean anything by it," Danni dismissed.

He motioned to one of the murals. "I've lost someone too," he told them, walking over to a woman in a yellow coat with short hair. "My Aunt Karina. Deaf as a post. Didn't really know her that well but she's still gone." He turned back to them. "Is your one in the mural?"

Danni and Clara shared a slightly surprised look. "Oh no," Danni replied slowly. "We're not actually from..."

"I'm sure they'll get around to it at some point," the boy replied before walking back over to Clara. "I'm sure they'll get round to it at some point. I'm not really with that lot out there. I just have to do this community service thing," he continued, which explained his uniform. "I just do graffiti. Not anything, you know, murdery or..."

Clara let out a little, fake chuckle to let him know she believed him. She'd spent enough time around teenagers, she knew how awkward they could be at the best of times. But she could tell he'd be the best person to get information out of. "So, er, what's all this about? What's happened to all these people?"

He frowned. "You mean you don't know?"

 _~0~0~0~_

The walk back to the train station was a lot quicker than the one out of it. The teenager had offered them just a brief description of what was going on, but it was enough that they headed back to the Doctor without needing anything else.

Clara had to walk rather fast to keep up with Danni, which still amazed her because the woman was slightly shorter than she was. Not by much, but the speed implied that Clara was seriously out of shape.

"So, people have been going missing all over the estate," Danni told the Doctor over her phone. "At least fifteen, and they're only the ones that we know of. That's not a coincidence, is it?"

" _Definitely not,_ " the Doctor replied. " _Head back to the TARDIS._ "

"We are..." she started, trailing off as she looked around.

"Where is he?" Clara asked, also noticing the complete lack of TARDIS, smaller sized or otherwise.

"Sweetie, where are you?" she asked the Doctor.

" _Exactly where I was,_ " he replied and she shook her head.

"No you're... Oh my god!" She shoved the phone at Clara and ran forward, crouching down in front of the tiny TARDIS. She can't have been more than a half a foot high. In fact, she looked exactly how Danni would assume a toy TARDIS would look like. Clara joined her, laughing as she put the phone on speaker phone.

"That's just adorable," Danni called to her husband. "Absolutely adorable, but also terrifying. Are you in there?"

" _Yes, I am,_ " the Doctor called back.

"Are you okay?"

" _I'm fine,_ " he promised. "I _'m exactly the same size. It's merely the exterior dimensions that have been changed._ "

The TARDIS doors creaked as he opened them from the other side, although it was more of a high pitched noise than she would have normally have made. His face barely fit into the opening but Danni felt a rather large sense of relief at seeing him.

Clara laughed again at the sight and the Doctor shot her a very annoyed look. "Stop laughing," he scolded. "This is serious!"

"Yeah, well, I can't help it, can I?" she retorted. "With you and your big old face."

"How do we get you out of there?" Danni asked.

"We can't," he replied. "Something nearby is leeching all the external dimensions."

"Probably the same thing that is taking all the people," Danni reasoned. "Aliens, then?"

"Possibly," he started before shaking his head. "Oh, who am I kidding? Probably. Sensors are down and I can't risk taking off with it in this state."

Danni nodded. "Alright," she stated. "Have you changed the gravity?"

"Of course," he replied and she smiled, picking up the TARDIS. She held the blue box close, cradling her in her arms while she kept her upright. She immediately reminded Clara of a child holding her most prized toy.

"Oh, you've made her lighter," Clara said in realisation.

The Doctor's face disappeared from the door. " _Clara,_ _she's_ _always lighter. If the_ _TARDIS_ _were to land with_ _her_ _true weight,_ _she_ _would fracture the surface of the Earth._ "

Clara looked at Danni in alarm, and the Time Lord nodded to tell her he wasn't lying. "Yeah, maybe a story for another time. What now?"

" _I've managed to get a rough fix on the source of the dimensional leeching._ _Danielle, point me towards Clara._ " Danni did just that and his fingers appeared out of the door, jabbing to the left of her. Clara, who had been leaning close, quickly moved her head back before he hit her. "It's roughly north west. That way."

"Do you have any clue what it might be?" Danni asked him as his hand disappeared.

" _Not yet,_ " he replied. " _Something powerful, something dangerous. You're going to need these._ " He handed out the psychic paper through the doorway, the gap now barely big enough to fit the small leather wallet out.

Clara took it from him, looking rather impressed he'd even given it up. "Oh, wow. This is an honour," she told him before realising something brilliant. She raised her gaze, meeting Danni's with a grin on her face. "Does this mean I'm you now?"

" _No, it does not, so don't get any ideas!_ " the Doctor retorted firmly, passing her the sonic screwdriver. Danni frowned, turning the box once Clara had taken it and raising it up so she could see his face.

"Why does she need the sonic?" she asked. "I have one. Do you not trust me with it or something?"

" _Of course I do,_ " he replied, sounding rather exasperated. " _Two sonics will be more useful than one._ "

"Yeah," Clara agreed, trying to stop the impending argument. "Plus, yours is like, a sonic screwdriver-lite, isn't it? That's why it's smaller. His will probably be able to do the things yours can't?"

"Wait, is that true?" she asked, turning him back around again. "I thought they were the same, but mine was just smaller because I'm smaller."

" _I've just had mine longer, so I've added to it,_ " he explained. " _Danielle, we really don't have time for this._ "

She pouted, but then turned him back so he was facing out from her. He was right, but she wasn't too happy about the fact her sonic screwdriver wasn't as advanced as his.

" _We can sort it out later,_ " he relented and she smiled despite the fact he couldn't see her. " _And listen,_ " his hand came out again, holding two little metal devices. " _Stick these in your ears._ " Clara took them, handing one to Danni and they both popped them in. " _Can you hear me?_ "

"Yes," Danni told him, his voice coming through her ear like a hands free kit rather than from the TARDIS doors. Both women winced at the sound of feedback from her voice, then a very sharp stab into their temples. "What the hell was that?"

" _Nanotech,_ " the Doctor replied. " _I just hacked your optic nerve._ "

"What does that mean?" Clara asked and Danni was pleased to note that she couldn't hear her friend twice. That would have been rather annoying.

" _I see what you see,_ " he said. " _Now, get moving. We don't have time to chit chat._ "

 _~0~0~0~_

" _Stop, stop, stop,_ " the Doctor suddenly declared into both of their ears. Danni slowed to a stop in the middle of the open area. " _Here._ "

"What about here?" Danni asked as Clara took a look around. They were in the middle of a couple of blocks of flats, with what looked like closed shops off to one side. The community service group was stood underneath the covering in front of the shops and she realised they were right by the tunnel they'd gone under, with the murals on the walls.

" _This is where the source is,_ " he told them both. " _I need you to scan the area, see if you can pick up anything._ "

Danni nodded and pulled out her own sonic screwdriver, holding the TARDIS in one hand. Clara held the Doctor's aloft and they both slowly spun in a circle, making sure to scan everything they could.

"Anything?" Clara asked as they made their way back to their respective starting points.

" _Yes, I'm dizzy,_ " the Doctor replied and Danni shifted the box slightly. " _But nothing useful._ "

The teenager who had spotted them before came walking over, smiling at Clara and barely paying attention to Danni. The blonde tried to hide her smile at the adorableness while Clara tried not to look too awkward.

"You never did tell me your name," the boy pointed out with a smile.

" _No time to fraternize. Come on, get rid of him,_ " the Doctor commanded, rather rudely if Clara had to comment. She knew they were in the middle of something important, but the lad could actually be of use. She'd never been to Bristol at all before, and the chances of Danni or the Doctor knowing the area were small.

"I'm er..." she started before feeling the metal of the screwdriver in her hand. She had the screwdriver, she had his psychic paper and she had the ability to tell the teenager that she was whoever she wanted to be.

How could she pass it up?

She straightened, a smirk appearing on her face. "I'm the Doctor," she told him.

" _Don't you dare,_ " the Doctor warned lowly and Danni couldn't help but press her lips together, trying to stop the laugh that wanted to break free at how annoyed he sounded. She shouldn't tease him, but she had to admit it was rather hilarious.

"Doctor Oswald," Clara continued, flipping out the end of the screwdriver for effect. "But you can call me Clara. And this," she reached across, wrapping her arm around Danni's waist and pulled her closer. Danni hadn't been expecting it, so she stumbled slightly but didn't let go of the TARDIS or pull away from Clara.

" _Oh, don't you dare,_ " the Doctor repeated, much more firmly. They'd be having words later, that was for sure.

Clara didn't care. "This is my beautiful and highly more talented than me wife, Danni Fielding."

Danni giggled. "I wouldn't say that," she replied. "She can be very clever when she wants to be."

The boy did look slightly put out by this knowledge, but he still kept up his friendly persona. He was probably just happy to talk to someone else who he didn't have to spend all day with. "I'm Rigsy," he told them both. "So er, what are you a doctor of?"

" _Of lies._ "

Again, Danni had to squash her laugh as Clara looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm usually quite vague about that. I think I just picked the title because it makes me sound important."

"And it works," Danni agreed, leaning up to place a kiss on her cheek, like she would with the Doctor. She knew he wouldn't be pleased, he never was when she hugged anyone else but he always seemed to be more annoyed when it was Clara. She could make it up to him later.

" _Why, Doctor Oswald, you are hilarious. Could we get back to work, do you think?_ " he snapped angrily. Danni could just see his pout now.

"What are you exactly? You don't smell like police but that's some pretty cool gear you got there," Rigsy asked, much to the dismay of the Doctor. "Are you a spy or something?"

" _Oh, he's a bright one, hang on to him._ "

Clara let out a little noise, mainly aimed at the Doctor to imply that she was going to do just that. Danni smiled at him. "Or something," she agreed. "We're actually looking into the disappearances. You don't happen to know where the latest one was, do you?"

He nodded. "I'll show you," he replied. "It's in there." He looked up at the block of flats, which made a lot of sense considering how close to the source of the leeching they were.

"Brilliant," Clara replied. "Show us the way." She let go of Danni's waist to take her hand, smirking at the blonde who looked like she was having just as much fun as she was. She could hear the Doctor huffing in her ear, which served him right for being so nasty. It was a good thing Danni was too busy chatting to Rigsy, though, to see the flush on her face. She really did love holding hands with Time Lord.

 _~0~0~0~_

The flat Rigsy took them to was nothing out of the ordinary. It was behind one white door of many, although this one had police tape over it to keep anyone from entering and contaminating the scene.

Rigsy moved the tape out of the way after opening the door for them. "He was the last one to go missing," he explained as he stepped into the flat. "And when he disappeared all the doors and windows were locked from the inside."

" _Ooh, now you're talking,_ " the Doctor said. " _I love a good locked room mystery._ "

"There's no body like last time, though," Danni commented as she looked around the room. White walls, basic furniture, nothing out of the ordinary at all, really.

"What?" Rigsy asked, sounding slightly alarmed. Clara frowned for a moment before realising the confusion.

"Oh, sorry. We're talking to somebody else. He's listening in. Doctor, Rigsy, Rigsy, the Doctor." She motioned between her ear and Rigsy, letting him know she wasn't lying.

" _Hello, barely sentient local,_ " the Doctor said, even though Rigsy couldn't hear him. Danni placed the TARDIS onto a side table, giving it a stern look even though the doors were closed.

"Be nice," she warned him. "I'll put you in Clara's bag. Don't think I won't."

" _You wouldn't dare,_ " he retorted. " _You like me too much to do that._ "

Danni smiled to herself, once again pointing her screwdriver out so she could scan the room. "Yeah, alright," she agreed. "I'll think of some way better to punish you later."

" _I'm sure I'll love it,_ " he purred back.

"Don't flirt while I'm on the line," Clara snapped, following Danni's lead and scanning the room. Rigsy frowned.

"I thought she was your wife."

"She is," Clara quickly insisted. "She's just a terrible flirt, aren't you, my… my Pet?" She stuttered over the pet name as she tried to think up one for herself. She paused her scanning, sure that she heard the Doctor actually growl, but continued on when it seemed to be nothing.

Danni looked over at Rigsy, giving him a smile. "Awful," she confirmed. "Don't worry, it's all perfectly harmless."

He nodded, although he didn't really pretend to understand the strangeness that seemed to be happening. "There's another Doctor?" he asked.

" _How do you sleep at night?_ " the Doctor taunted and Danni lowered her screwdriver.

"Doctor," she warned again. He didn't say anything. "What's the link?" she murmured.

"I think this is great that someone's finally looking into this," Rigsy told them as he watched the pair work. Clara seemed to be looking around, actively searching while Danni was stood, a frown on her face, as if she was trying to work it out. It was more than he had seen happen in a long time. "The police weren't doing anything. They never do on this estate. People were thinking that no one was listening. That no one cared." He shrugged, suddenly rather embarrassed. "So, yeah. I think it's great what you're doing."

" _L_ _ook, I think that we can manage on our own from now on,_ " the Doctor told them. He was tired of having to babysit another human while his home was in danger, and so was he and therefore his wife and friend. He wasn't doing anything except getting in the way. And if he left, then Clara's little pretence could just drop away.

Clara moved to the mirror, looking in it so he could see her face. "Yeah, well, I think he could still be useful."

" _He's a pudding brain,_ " the Doctor corrected. " _Worse than that, he's a fluorescent pudding brain._ "

"Yeah, but he knows where all the people lived," Danni pointed out, joining Clara by the mirror. "And I like him. He's a good lad."

Clara glared at the mirror, before turning and pointedly walking into the middle of the room to scan it. Danni stayed looking in the mirror. It was strange to think that she was looking at herself in a mirror, and the Doctor was looking through her eyes at her looking at herself in a mirror.

She tilted her head to the side. "Am I on a monitor?" she asked him.

" _I've got one displaying you and one displaying Clara,_ " he explained. She tilted her head to the side, smiling slightly.

"That's really awesome," she told him. "Is it permanent? I don't want you being able to see me in the bathroom or anything."

"I can remove them when we get the TARDIS back to normal," he promised. "It's barely painful."

"Good," Danni replied. She then lowered her gaze, tracing her finger on top of the box, trying to seem as innocent as possible. "You know, maybe… maybe not _straight_ away, though."

"He could still be in the room," Rigsy stated from the other side of the room and Clara let out an audible sigh of relief. Did they _really_ have to do this when she could hear them?

"What do you mean?"

"It's like one of those locked room things you get in books," he explained. "It's always something weird, like, he's still in the room or something."

" _Do you know, I think you were wrong about this lad_ ," the Doctor declared eagerly, almost as if he was suddenly trying to move the situation to it's conclusion a lot quicker. Clara didn't want to think about that. " _I think that he could be very useful. Vital local knowledge._ "

Danni cocked her eyebrow, looking back in the mirror so he could see the look she was giving him. "Oh, do you know?" she asked him.

" _Yes,_ " he replied. " _So try not to_ _let Clara_ _scare him off._ "

"How would I scare him off?" Clara asked, offended. She pulled out the sonic and went back to checking the furniture, scanning everything to show that she was better at the whole 'civilian thrown in at the deep end' thing than he was.

"Okay, right. Are we missing something here?" she declared, taking more assertive action to show that she was still the boss. She was the new Doctor. "Missing man, locked room." Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "Shrink ray?"

Danni shook her head. "Definitely not a shrink ray," she said. "That wouldn't even dent the TARDIS, let alone shrink her, right?"

"Sorry, did you say just say shrink ray?" Rigsy asked, suddenly wondering if he really should have come into the empty flat with the two, strange, women.

"What if he is still in this room like you said, only tiny?" Clara countered, not noticing his discomfort. She darted over to the sofa, looking underneath it. "You know, like underneath the sofa or something?"

" _Clara, this is the_ _s_ _caring off that we were talking about,_ " the Doctor warned her, spotting in the mirror that Rigsy was slowly backing out of the room.

"Okay. So er, my lunch break's nearly up. This this has been er, interesting," he said as if he was trying not to alert them to his alarm. Danni turned, taking a step in front of him to block his way.

"Before you go," she started, gently but firmly nudging him towards the TARDIS. "Can I just show you something? I promise everything will start to make sense once you've seen it."

He'd seen enough movies to know that he was either walking right into something awful, or placating the women until he could leave. He nodded and she looked into the mirror, smiling her best smile. "Can we show him?" she asked the Doctor.

" _I don't know if this is a good idea_ ," the Doctor replied. " _It's really_ _throwing_ _him in at the deep end._ "

"Well, yeah," Danni agreed. "It's usually the best way, though. Open the doors." The TARDIS door popped open and she nodded to it.

"Rigsy, meet the Doctor," she said to the young boy, pushing him down by his shoulder so he could see her husband inside. At least he wasn't by the door so his face wasn't taking up the whole room. Rigsy blinked at the Doctor, who shot him a small wave of his fingers.

"Pleased to meet you," he said to the community service worker. "The small man idea is a good theory, which is why I set the sonics to scan for that as soon as we entered," he called to Clara.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Clara protested, feeling a right idiot.

"It's bigger. On the inside," Rigsy breathed, amazed. The Doctor looked around himself, only being able to imagine the size of the box his wife had been carrying.

"Do you know, I don't think that statement's ever been truer," he muttered. Danni kept crouched down, smiling at him as Rigsy stepped away.

"You know, it's just not as fun when I'm not in there with you," Danni told him. He couldn't have agreed more.

"What are you? Like, aliens, or something?" Rigsy asked, again looking to Clara for answers.

"No," she replied simply, her attention drawn to a mural on the wall by the entrance. It didn't really hold any significance, but it helped her think. She then turned back to look at him. "Well, they are," she corrected.

Danni jumped as the lights in the TARDIS started flashing red and an alarm sounded. "What is that?" she exclaimed.

"Whatever it was, it just drained a massive amount of energy from inside the TARDIS," he told them all as he turned back to the console. "But that's the least of my problems." He rushed over to the doors, meeting Danni's eyes. She looked scared. He couldn't blame her. He motioned her closer and she moved her face to the doorway. He quickly, and carefully, placed a kiss on her cheek through the doorway to reassure her and he watched her relax just a little bit. "Just get us out of there."

He slammed the doors shut and she picked the TARDIS up, hugging her with both arms to her chest so she didn't drop the blue box.

"Rigsy," Clara called to the boy. "This is where we run. Stick with me" They all headed to the door, Danni skidding to a stop when the mural finally caught her eye. Something really was familiar about it, but she couldn't think of what. She fell to a stop, a frown on her face as she stared at it. What _was_ it? It didn't fit into the room at all. It had all white, clean, plain walls. The person who owned this flat wouldn't just have a random pattern of texture on one wall.

" _Danni!_ " Clara called from outside and it jolted her out of her thoughts. Very carefully, she balanced the TARDIS on one hip as she reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. She kept her hand as steady as she could as she took a picture of the mural before pocketing the phone.

" _Danni!_ "

She raised the box, placing a kiss on top of it. "Sorry," she apologised to the man inside before dashing out into the hallway. Clara was already running back up to the door to look for her, but Danni didn't stop as she continued to run.

"We need to get out of the building," Danni told her, also rushing past Rigsy. "Run!"

Thankfully they weren't too many floors up, and running down stairs was always a lot easier than running up them. She came to a stop first, followed by Rigsy and then Clara on the small grass outside the building. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were no people running around, screaming someone had just disappeared from in front of them. No one shouting about how someone had been hit by a shrink ray. In fact, for an estate, it seemed a little too quiet but nothing worrying.

"Doctor?" Danni asked, panting lightly as she held her finger to her ear. "Are you okay?"

" _No, I'm not,_ " he retorted and her hearts clenched in worry. " _I mean this is just embarrassing. I'm from the race that built the_ _TARDIS_ _. Dimensions are kind of our thing. So why can't I understand this?_ "

She raised the box and hammered on the door with her finger. It opened a moment later and she glared at the man inside, who was still by the console and not close enough to be a giant face. "I meant ' _are you hurt?_ '," she snapped. "Don't worry me like that."

" _I'm sorry,_ " he replied. " _I really was enjoying not knowing anything. Is it always this annoying?_ "

"Usually," she confirmed. "Especially when the smartest person in the room doesn't know anything either."

" _Oh?_ " he replied. " _Oh! That's me, isn't it?_ "

She smiled slightly. "Yes, I mean you," she teased. "What do you need?"

" _I need more info,_ " he told the pair. " _Where else have people disappeared?_ "

Clara turned away from looking at Danni, slightly annoyed that she was paying more attention to the Doctor when he was safe in the TARDIS and she was the one out of it trying to keep her safe. She'd have to 'up' her Doctor skills. It was no fun pretending if no one played along.

"Do you know anyone else who disappeared?" she asked him. He nodded.

"They've been all over the newspapers," he explained. "And there's been, you know, missing persons posters up everywhere."

"Great," she told him with a grin. Now it was a case of working out where best to go first. Usually starting at the beginning was the way to go. "Do you know who the first person to disappear was?" Again, he nodded. "Great, lead us there."

He looked slightly hesitant, glancing back towards where he knew he should have been doing his community service. "I really should be getting back..."

If she had been taller, she would have chucked her arm around his shoulder and slightly forced him to move along. That's what the Doctor did. He didn't really give you a choice if he needed you to come along. Instead, though, she nudged him with her own shoulder.

"Oh, come on Rigsy," she tempted. "There's aliens, and little people and disappearances. "It's all happening right here, right now. Don't you want to find out where this leads to next?"

He glanced back again. It was a hard choice, because he was being punished and not going back would probably lead to even more trouble in the long run. But it was _really_ boring, and he didn't really want to continue to paint over his own creations. Plus, she was right, it was all happening around the two women and it was rather exciting.

"Alright," he replied. "The first one wasn't around here, though."

"That's alright, we're up for a walk, aren't we Danni-Girl?" Clara said, reaching out to take Danni's hand. The blonde nodded, still cradling the little blue box close. It had seemed a bit strange at first, but Rigsy could understand why she held it like it was precious now he knew there was a man inside of it.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of exercise," she agreed and so Rigsy started to walk, showing them the way.

"You're taking this very seriously," Danni said quietly to Clara.

"People are going missing. It's pretty serious," she pointed out.

"Not that," Danni replied. "The whole 'being the Doctor' thing. You're even holding my hand."

Clara glanced down. She hadn't even realised she'd done that, but now she had she didn't exactly want to let go either. "Well, it's all about the character, isn't it?" she reasoned. "I'm going to be the _best_ Doctor."

" _Not a chance,_ " the Doctor murmured inside their heads.

 _~0~0~0~_

The first person to go missing, Mr Heath, didn't live on the estate. Unfortunately there was already a police officer at the house, keeping an eye out for the press. They'd apparently been all over the house and, as the first disappearance, it needed to be kept as preserved as was possible.

Luckily Clara had the psychic paper, so suddenly they were MI5 and being let into the house was no problem at all.

PC Forrest was very happy to give up information, as well, the moment she believed their cover story. Danni wasn't too bothered about listening, though. The police never really did seem to know the actual story, so she started by looking around the room, running her free hand across the walls. They were all the same shade of green, and nothing felt out of the ordinary, but she still couldn't help but be drawn to them.

" _What is it?_ " the Doctor asked.

"Did you see the mural in the flat?" she asked. "A random pattern on a white wall. It didn't look right. It looked out of place."

" _Do you think it has something to do with the walls?_ "

"Do you?" she asked in reply.

"Take me back to Clara," he instructed and she walked back over to the woman's side, who was frowning at his words. Danni turned the blue box again so it was facing him, trying to keep the movement as inconspicuous as possible to not draw the attention of PC Forrest.

" _Clara, I think that your shrink_ _r_ _ay theory was wrong,_ " the Doctor told them.

" _My_ shrink ray theory?" she replied. "I thought you were already scanning for that."

" _It just struck me,_ " he continued like she hadn't pointed out he was wrong. " _Locked room mysteries. Classic solution number one, they're still in the room. Classic solution number two, they're in the walls!_ "

Danni smirked slightly, leaning closer to Clara. "That was me," she told her happily. "I pointed the walls out."

She looked at Danni, her brows furrowed. "What do you mean, they're in the..." she trailed off as the TARDIS door opened and the head of a sledgehammer was suddenly being thrust at her. She quickly took it, pulling the impossibly big, yet normal sized, sledgehammer out of tiny toy time machine.

"...Off the record, I think the top brass are hoping if they ignore this it'll all just go away," PC Forrest was saying as Danni gave Clara an encouraging nod. She didn't want to have to be the one to explain what they were about to do, after all. Surely that was one of the many perks of having a companion?

PC Forrest turned around and looked understandably bewildered at Clara and the sledgehammer. "Apparently they're in the walls," Clara offered to her.

"Start with the one to your right!" the Doctor told her. She turned, walking over to the wall and staring at it, holding the hammer with two hands, ready to swing. This was wrong, wasn't it? Demolishing some poor bloke's house. He'd been taken by aliens, and now what? If they found him, then he'd have to come home and redecorate his house.

Then she had an absolute stroke of genius. The Doctor never got his hands dirty. He was never the one who demolished walls, or fraternised with the locals. That was always delegated to someone else, and she had the perfect teenage delinquent to delegate to.

She turned, holding out the hammer to Rigsy expectantly. "Go on, then," she encouraged. "Knock that wall down, there's a good lad."

He took it off her, trying to look like he really didn't want to knock down a wall, but he quickly moved to her side and slammed the handle against the wall to make a dent. He then turned it around to begin smashing it down, a grin on his face.

PC Forrest left them to it, answering a phone call from her superior, and Danni stood back and watched them both destroy the living room. "Are you sure about the walls?" she asked the Doctor.

" _You tell me, my Pet,_ " he replied. " _You're the one who felt_ _like the mural was something._ "

"You did too," she pointed out. "Otherwise you would have told me it wasn't. Is he really going to be behind the wall, though?"

"So you, your wife and that bloke in a box," Rigsy started before bringing the hammer back down on the wall.

" _Not her wife,_ " the Doctor called, as if the young man could hear him.

"You do this sort of stuff a lot?"

"Oh, well, he's usually out of the box," Clara replied. "But, yep."

"More than you'd think," Danni agreed as she joined them. "It's a hard life, but someone's got to do it?"

"How'd you get this gig?" he asked. "You study science, or aliens, or something?"

Danni chuckled. "Oh, no, I didn't even finish uni," she told him. "It's not something you can learn, it's just something you are. We only ever pick up the very best."

Clara smirked to herself, knowing that she was talking about her. Danni thought she was the very best. That was why she was the boss. Because she was the best.

Danni was already out of the door by the time Clara even registered the screaming. She kept the TARDIS tight against her in the hopes that the gravity would keep him from jiggling around inside, chucking the door to the other room open.

"Hello?" she called in as Clara and Rigsy joined her side, without the sledgehammer. However, there was no sign of the police officer. In fact, the only sign that anyone had been in there at all was the hanging seat, which was ever so slightly swinging.

"PC Forrest?" Clara called out, walking slowly into the room as she tried to spot where the woman had been. Danni and Rigsy followed, Danni turning to look at the sofa behind them. "Hello?"

Danni frowned, stepping closer to the mural that was on the wall. Another mural, in another house. She reached out, not quite touching it, tracing the red lines that made up the branching pattern. "One, two, three," she counted slowly, following the small branches that made up the end, "four, five." She did it again, following the symmetrical ones underneath it before gasping in horror, pulling back and stumbling into Clara. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Clara asked, quickly turning around, ready to attack or run if she needed. "What is it?"

"It's a foot!" Danni exclaimed. She raised her hand to her ear, holding her finger against it like she had a headpiece on. "Doctor, Doctor, that's-they're feet, and," she moved up the tree, "they're hands! It's her!"

Clara's head turned sharply to look at her. "Sorry, what?" she asked. "How? What could possibly turn a person into a painting?"

" _I don't know,_ " the Doctor retorted. " _The_ _TARDIS_ _should be able to detect anything in the known univer_ _-_ " He trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Danni asked. "I know that voice. What have you realised?"

" _The known universe,_ " he repeated, his voice a little louder in his realisation. "T _his universe._ _That mural is a nervous system._ "

"Oh my god," Danni breathed, horrified. "It really _is_ her."

" _That's_ PC Forrest's nervous system?" Clara exclaimed.

Danni gasped again, turning and facing the pair in the room. "Remember? On the wall in the flat? There was that mural on the wall in there as well! It looked familiar! I think it was… Was it skin? Doctor, was that some skin?"

" _A_ _microscopic blow up of human skin,_ " he confirmed.

"What? Why?" Clara asked.

" _Whatever they are, they are experimenting. They're testing,_ " he explained. " _They are, they are dissecting. Trying to understand us. Trying to understand three dimensions._ "

"Understand three?" Danni asked. "You mean, like they don't _have_ three dimensions? Is that why they're flattening people? Because they only understand two?"

The door to the room slammed shut, a sizzling noise in the air. Rigsy immediately jumped forward to grab the handle, pulling his hand away like it burnt him before he could open it. "Ow," he exclaimed, cradling it close. "The handle."

"Doctor," Clara said lowly, staring at amazement at the door. "The handle, they've flattened the handle." It looked like a drawing, the white knob on what should have been black metal.

" _Fascinating,_ " the Doctor replied, truly meaning that. " _Clara,_ _Danielle,_ _they're in the walls!_ " The trio turned at another hiss as something behind them moved.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Danni exclaimed, holding the TARDIS even closer. "What do we do?!"

" _Keep away from them. If they touch you, you're finished._ "

They spun again as the hissing and scuttling noise dashed behind them. The sofa and its cushions melted into the wall, becoming splodges of paint against the brightly coloured background. Danni's grip tightened even more on the TARDIS, terrified that she might drop it.

"Keep away from it," she told the other two. "Don't let it touch you!"

"What happens if they touch us?" Rigsy asked.

"I think we just saw it," Danni replied. He turned around, now as desperate as they were to escape. He quickly scrambled onto the hanging chair. Both Danni and Clara agreed with his idea, Clara climbing on one side so she was stood holding the chain, Danni on the other with her back to the window. She quickly realised she couldn't hold onto the chair and the TARDIS, so passed it down to Rigsy.

"Don't drop that for anything!" she commanded so harshly that he quickly mimicked her grasp on it, wrapping both arms around it.

"They can't jump, can they?" he asked them, as if either of them knew what was trying to attack them.

Clara's phone started ringing and the two women shared a confused look. Who could be ringing her? She reached into her bag and saw the name, groaning at the sight. Not now. It was Danny, and he couldn't be ringing now because he couldn't know where she was!

She raised it to her ear but Danni quickly shook her head. "No, no, don't answer it!" she quickly told her. Clara hesitated. "It's Danny, right?" Clara nodded. "If you answer, then whatever happens becomes part of the events. You're always going to have to answer it. If you don't, then we can drop you off when he's ringing you and you won't be late."

Clara looked conflicted. She didn't want to ignore his call, but Danni really did have a point. If she answered, not only would she have to try and make it seem like she wasn't about to be eaten by a two-dimensional monster, while also making it seem like she was more than happy to talk about almost being eaten by a two-dimensional monster.

She quickly put her phone back into her bag, nodding in agreement. "So now what?" she asked. "How do we get out?"

Danni looked around as the hissing increased. Above them the chain was starting to creak, pulling at where the chair was anchored into the ceiling. They really didn't have much time left, or a lot of options.

" _Danielle!_ " the Doctor called. " _The window!"_

She nodded and met Clara's gaze. "Start swinging!" they both exclaimed at the same time, and they began to bend their legs, setting the chair into motion.

"Look! Look! They're climbing the walls!" Rigsy exclaimed as the wallpaper began to move, the pattern climbing like bugs towards the ceiling.

"Hold onto the TARDIS!" Danni shouted at him as she let go with one hand, reaching into her top to pull out her screwdriver. She turned and pointed it at the window, setting it off and concentrating on breaking the glass.

The moment it smashed the chair finally came off the ceiling and they went flying through onto the small yard outside. Rigsy managed to say inside the plastic, clutching the TARDIS tightly, while Clara had managed to fall inside just before landing and was protected from the fall.

" _Danielle?_ " the Doctor called. " _Danielle, are you alright?_ "

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied weakly from the other side of the chair. Clara climbed out to see her sprawled on the concrete floor, eyes clenched closed and her head much too near the wall for comfort. She scrambled to the woman's side, helping her sit up.

"Oh my god," Clara breathed, panicking. "You're bleeding!"

Danni opened her eyes, reaching up to her forehead and wincing at the pain she felt. "My head… I bounced off the wall. It's fine, I'm fine." She pulled her fingers back down to see the blood coating them. The cut itself hadn't felt particularly big. "It looks worse than it is."

Clara still took her face in her hands, staring into her eyes with an intensity Danni had only really seen on the Doctor's face. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Are you dizzy? Do you have double vision? Your eyes don't seem out of focus."

"Clara, really," Danni reassured her, brushing her hands off her. "I'm fine. It's just a cut. We need to get out of here."

She climbed off the floor before Clara could protest further, meeting Rigsy and grabbing the TARDIS off him. "Run, now," she commanded.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _So there seems to be something wrong with the website, which means that a lot of you didn't see the last chapter, or the update to Wiped Out. You probably won't get any notifications for this either, but I'm persistent and so I'm posting anyway!_

 _Reviews!_

 _ **KatMackenzie93** \- Thanks sweetie! I like to think Danni does add a little something :P_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Thanks, sweetie! I was very happy to reach that. Hopefully we'll hit 450 before the story is over. You never know! Oh yes, definitely a huge part. I won't say more than that, though about the season finale. I think enough spoilers have been given. I hope you liked this chapter as well!_

 _ **TheSlayerofGallifrey** \- Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks sweetie! No, the Umbrella was all me, as far as I'm aware. I thought it was a nice touch XD_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- Thanks sweetie! Clara can't leave before it's her time XD_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- I think I added it. I mean, I didn't see it in the episode, but I don't know if I'm the first to do that. Maybe not oblivious as she wants to be anymore, though! Thanks sweetie! xxx_

 _ **Jojo** \- I'm glad you loved it! I think Clara is finally starting to see it, yeah. That's exactly it. She's not so much worried about him wanting to keep her safe, it's what he'll do to ensure that. She doesn't want him to lose his 'Doctorness' in that._


	54. The Boneless

There was nothing worse than being stuck just outside the action, having to work from second hand information. From people describing the touch, trying to work out what they were seeing without the ability to look at it himself. He hadn't realised just how much Danielle's eyesight had needed correcting with her glasses.

He hated being stuck in the TARDIS. Normally his time machine was a help, but with her in such a terrible state all she had become a prison. An infinitely sized prison, granted, but still a prison.

Not only that, but his wife was just outside that prison. He could talk to her, he could see what she saw. But he couldn't touch her, he couldn't save her. She was saving him this time around. And she was doing a great job, but then again he'd never doubted her. His job now was no more than a data analyser. He took whatever she and Clara gave him and tried to work out exactly what was drawing the dimensions from the TARDIS and stealing people from the estate.

Clara.

Clara was really started to take liberties. He watched her hold his wife's hand, take her kisses happily and check her over when she was hurt. He had to stand at the TARDIS console and do nothing to stop her trying to show off, to entice _his_ Danielle. She'd never fall for it, after all she loved him dearly, but watching Clara trying to pretend to be him and using it to get closer to his wife was incredibly frustrating.

He'd seethed as she'd cupped Danni's face, checking her over for a cut that was barely there and one that _he_ should have been frantic over. He fumed because she hadn't protected his wife better, that she had been more bothered about her boyfriend than her friend. Most of all, he was angry at how she was able to touch his wife, and yet he was stuck in the TARDIS as they ran from the threat.

Without anything physical to do, he had to step up his game. Now he knew that they were dealing with something beyond their universe, which meant he had to shove all of his normal thinking right out of the window. Well, if he had a window. He did technically have a little door he could shove them through, but the sentiment really wasn't the same.

So, frantically musing out loud it was. At least Danielle did like to hear him work. She did love him being 'all smart'.

"This explains everything," he told them both, spinning on the spot in his excitement. This was something new. This was what travelling was all about. "They're from a universe with only two dimensions. And, yes, that is a thing. It's long been theorised, of course, but no one could go there and prove its existence without a heck of a diet."

" _That's all well and good,_ " Danielle replied. " _But what do we do now? They just ate that couch up. We can't stop that, can we?_ "

"I'm working on that," he said dismissively. "Give me time, my Pet. This is all new even to me. Isn't it exciting?"

" _The police woman died,_ " Clara pointed out.

" _But yes,_ " Danielle said. " _Apart from the death, and the fact you're stuck in the TARDIS. Well… maybe exciting isn't the best word… Should we head back to the source?_ "

From the monitors linked to their optic nerves, he could see they were already walking down the street, most likely in the right direction for the estate. "Yes, that would be best," he replied, moving away from the monitors and another part of the console, already calibrating exactly what he needed. "Now I know I'm not looking for something of this universe, I can increase the sonic's scan, look for parameters..."

" _Sorry, what... that sweetie?_ " Danielle asked. " _You… breaking up..._ "

He frowned, jogging slightly as he headed back to the monitors. The images were flickering, black and white static replacing the views he should be seeing.

"Oh, right, blowing out that window's possibly affected the earpieces," he explained. "Take them out and sonic them."

The screens went dark for a moment as the pair did what he asked, then they flickered back to life again. Clara's had a view of Danielle, who was moving shuffling the TARDIS around so she could hold it with both hands, which was mainly what he could see on hers. Then she looked up at Clara, whose minute facial expression said she was surprised to be caught looking at her. He glared at the screen; he'd told her about eyeballing his wife.

" _Is that better, sweetie?_ " Danielle asked him. The screen didn't flicker, and her voice came in loud and clear.

"I would say so," he replied and on Clara's screen she smiled happily, relieved that they weren't cut off permanently. He had to admit that he agreed. Not being there to ensure her safety was the worst thing about being trapped in the TARDIS. At least the one good thing about Clara's silly little crush was that she would also do everything in her power to ensure the same.

Clara and the local started walking, but it became obvious pretty quickly that Danielle was falling behind, her eyes low and on both the ground and the TARDIS, like she didn't want it out of her sight.

"What's wrong, my Pet?" he asked. Her gaze quickly rose. He'd caught her out. Clara briefly looked back, but he didn't check her monitor to see what look Danielle sent her way to make her continue on without a word.

" _It's just..._ " she started, trailing off for a moment. " _Well, this is all new, and if it wasn't for all the death it really would be exciting and all that. But, it is new. What if we can't work out how to stop them? What if it's_ _irreversible_ _? What… What if you're stuck in there?_ "

Her voice hid none of her concern, and the way the TARDIS moved in her arms suggested that she was hugging it tightly. It was definitely a thought that had crossed his mind amongst the other hundred thousand he'd been trying to process. He didn't want to entertain the possibility, but it definitely was one.

"The TARDIS would eventually restore the dimensions she's lost," he explained, which was a guess on his part to be perfectly honest but he made sure to sound like it was an obvious answer. "You and Clara would just have to train in back to London instead."

" _Really?_ " Danielle asked, sounding unsure and he shrugged to himself.

"Of course. Once the dimensions are being left alone, she won't have her efforts drawn away. It'll take a bit of time, but she'll repair herself. She always does."

" _You're right,_ " she replied. " _I know you are. I would just rather be trapped in there with you than out here without you, that's all._ "

"Let me assure you, the feeling is entirely mutual," he promised. That also may not have been exactly true. Without the TARDIS she may have been stuck on Earth again, but if something was to go wrong then she would at least survive. However, he would always prefer her by his side.

She fell silent, but her walking didn't speed up and her gaze didn't raise from the floor. She still wasn't reassured that everything would be okay, and he hated that.

He glanced at the tiny doorway in the middle of the wall, shaking his head at himself. This was ridiculous, but at least it would work. And if she _also_ felt better by it, then at least it wasn't purely for himself.

He walked over, knocking on the tiny door with his finger before opening it. Danielle had stopped and he could just about see her looking down at the box. He stuck his hand out, just to the wrist, blocking his view completely. But, a moment later her fingers linked with his and he heard her giggle.

"You sentimental old fool," she said softly and he gave her a squeeze. "Thank you."

"Do you have faith in me, my Pet?" he asked.

"You know I do," she replied like he should have known better. He just liked to hear her say it. "Always."

"Then I will sort this out," he promised. "You know I don't like you out of my sight for long."

She giggled. He had to wonder what a sight she was; walking down the street, happy smile on her face, holding a hand that was coming out of a small box. "All you have to do is tell Clara to look at me and you'll see me," she pointed out. "You're the one out of _my_ sight."

"Seeing you through someone else's eyes just doesn't cut it, my Pet," he told her. "I like to watch you work in person."

"What? With my smart glasses?" she teased in reply.

"Hey!" Rigsy shouted from further ahead and the Doctor frowned to himself. "They can't do that. Hey! What you doing?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara couldn't hear Danni, but she could hear the Doctor. She tried not to listen in, but it was hard when she had a direct line to his end of the conversation. It was sweet that he was trying to reassure her, but Clara knew him better than that. Danni might take his words as a promise to fix it, but she only heard him trying to give her hope that he _could_ do it. At this point of time, though, it was false hope. If it was really from another universe, how were they supposed to kill it?

It didn't seem fair to lie to her like that. But, if it kept her running if and when they needed to, Clara could understand him doing it. And, hopefully, he would be able to pull through on the promise and she'll get to her date on time.

She and Rigsy stayed a little ahead of them, though, as if giving them privacy. Pretending that she couldn't hear him in his ear.

"Hey!" She snapped out of her thoughts as Rigsy stormed forward, into the tunnel with the murals of the missing people in it. "They can't do that. Hey! What you doing?"

She sped up in her steps, seeing the sight that had caused him such outrage. His community service group were in the tunnel, getting ready to paint over the images of the missing people.

"Our job," snapped the man he'd approached. He must have been the leader. She could see it, he seemed a bit of an arse. "You're on report, by the way. Late back from lunch."

She could understand the large reaction, though. His aunt had gone missing after all, and this was there to remind people that she had existed in the first place. She'd be furious if someone tried to paint over something that reminded her of her mother.

Danni appeared at her side and Clara tried not to scowl at the way her fingers seemed to be interlinked with the Doctor's through the TARDIS door. She was supposed to be _her_ wife. How was being undercover going to work if they kept insisting on breaking it?

"What's going on?" she asked Clara with a frown on her face.

"Oh, they're painting over the mural," Clara replied and Danni turned back, looking at the walls with the frown not moving.

"The mural," she stated slowly before her eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

" _Danielle? Talk to me!_ " the Doctor demanded.

"It's the murals. They're the people. Like PC Forrest," Danni quickly exclaimed.

" _The missing people! They're in the walls!_ " the Doctor confirmed frantically. He quickly dropped Danni's hand, dashing back into the TARDIS, slamming the door shut behind him. Danni went back to hugging the box with two arms instead of one.

"What do we do?" Clara asked, firmly and calmly. They could panic but it wouldn't do them any good.

" _Act normal, but get everyone out,_ " the Doctor told them both.

Clara nodded to herself, leaving Danni at the entrance to the tunnel as she walked over hands in her pockets, pretending to be casual. "They're very realistic," she stated to the group. "Who painted them?"

Rigsy, who was still a little riled up, turned to her. "I don't know. A local artist," he offered, hoping that she was going to back him up. "Probably a grieving relative."

"Did you ever meet them?" she asked him, turning her back on the rest and meeting his gaze, making sure he knew how serious this was by giving him a pointed look. "Or did they just _appear_ after people _disappeared_?"

"And who are you when you're at home, love?" the man in charge asked as Rigsy seemed to understand exactly what she was suggesting.

Clara reached into her bag without looking, brandishing the psychic paper to the man. "Health and safety!" she declared, with full confidence that the paper would reflect this for her. "This subway is unsafe. Everyone needs to leave right now."

The man took the wallet off her, then promply shut it and shoved it towards her. "This is blank," he replied, annoyed. "Try again, sweetheart."

"What?" Clara, Danni and the Doctor all exclaimed at the same time.

"That's impressive," Danni continued. The man didn't look particularly talented in that area, but she knew it was possible for people to beat the psychic paper.

" _It takes quite a lack of imagination to beat psychic paper_ ," the Doctor corrected.

"Stan. Do your job," the man commanded. A man stepped forward, towards the mural, paintbrush in hand. Danni shot forward.

"No, don't!" she screamed but it was too late. The moment the paintbrush touched the area he was sucked into the wall. The moment his image appeared, the rest started to turn, the paintings blurring as they moved.

"What is this?" one of the men cried. "What are they?"

" _They're wearing the dead like camouflage,_ " the Doctor told the pair.

"Forget Stan. Your friend's gone," Clara told them all.

" _Danielle, get out of there!_ " the Doctor exclaimed and Clara definitely agreed with him. They had already started backing out slowly, so at least everyone's self preservation was in tack.

"We need to move," she said firmly. "Now."

None of the men were complaining and they turned and ran out of the tunnel. Danni didn't, but of course she didn't. She was watching the way the paintings seemed to melt off the wall, falling to the floor in a river of black water. She wanted to try and work it out, Clara could see the cogs moving in her brain, wondering if maybe they could build a barrier, or even if there was a way to bring them back to life. But they didn't have time for that.

She reached out, forcing Danni to let go of the TARDIS with one hand that Clara then held onto tightly. "Danni-Girl, run!" she commanded, practically dragging her out of the tunnel. It took a moment, but she felt Danni start to run and soon they were side by side.

"We need somewhere strong," the blonde told her. "Somewhere we can haul up in while we work out what the hell to do next."

" _Preferably somewhere with a large, open space,_ " the Doctor agreed. " _Somewhere you can all stay far away from the walls._ "

Luckily the men had all seemed to have a similar idea, as they were all heading towards the railway station where the TARDIS had first landed. A large open field did seem like a good idea, but it also offered no safety. Clara's eyes scanned the area and spotted a large corrugated iron shed.

"In there!" she called to them, and they all dove into the large shed. The men ran deep into it, past all the train carriages. Clara didn't let go of Danni, but pulled out the sonic to scan the area. If anything was wrong, the Doctor would tell them about it.

"Are we really hiding from killer graffiti? This is insane," one man said.

" _I agree,_ " the Doctor replied in their ears. " _We'll have to think of a better name for them than that._ "

"I'm not too sure the name is that important," Danni hissed frantically in reply. "Their friend just was sucked into a wall and we might be next. What do we do?"

" _T_ _his is a_ _v_ _ital stage,_ " the Doctor explained quickly. " _This little group is currently confused and disorientated_ _b_ _ut pretty soon a leader is going to emerge._ "

Before the Doctor could tell them that he wanted it to be Danni, before Danni even had a chance to agree with his words, Clara was striding forward, head held high. She was the Doctor now, she could totally do this. She was the boss, after all.

"I'm on it," she declared, leaving Danni to watch her in surprise. "George. George, isn't it? Can you watch that area? If you hear anything, anything moves, you shout, okay?"

As she walked towards the group, the leader stormed towards her angrily. "He will do no such thing until I get some answers," he told her but she continued to walk past like it wasn't fazing her at all. "Who are you? That's what I want to know. Impersonating a government official. Trespassing on council property."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, suddenly understanding why the Doctor had no patience for people any more. Instead of being worried about being eaten by the walls, this man was petty enough to be angry about her breaking council rules. She turned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" he retorted. She stared for a moment at him, wanting to shake him for being such a bloody idiot, but that wasn't going to work. She needed to keep a level head, be in charge, keep everyone safe. If they didn't follow her, she had no chance of saving any of them, including Danni.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I am," she told him before leaning in closer. "I am the one chance you've got of staying alive," she hissed. "That's who I am."

Then she turned away from the group, leaving them to ponder on her words as she scouted an exit route. She confirmed that the doorway at the back of the room led somewhere they could navigate, then made her way back over to Danni.

The blonde had been watching her little performance with furrowed brows, and Clara couldn't help the little voice wondering if she had been impressed. Even from right at the start, after their first trip to Akhaten, all she had wanted to do was impress Danni. The woman hadn't seemed to like her then, and no one could dislike her. She had never been able to handle knowing that not everyone liked her even at her insistence otherwise. Now, though, it was more. If Danni was impressed with her act, then maybe she was just doing everything right.

The Doctor always took time to reassure her, even when the situation was dire. So she smiled at Danni, who tried to smile back but it didn't light up her face like it normally did. She was probably scared. Clara could sympathise. She reached out, cupping her cheek, keeping her smile big.

"Hey, we're going to be fine," she promised. "We'll get out of this."

Danni nodded. "Oh, oh, I know," she replied. "I'm just worried about… well, you know." She lifted the TARDIS slightly to illustrate her point and Clara let her hand slide down to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I know, but everything is going to be okay. Have faith in me, Danni-Girl. I'll get us away from here, you'll see."

Danni didn't reply, but the Doctor did. " _W_ _elcome to my world,_ " he drawled. " _So what's next, Doctor Clara?_ "

"Lie to them," she replied simply.

" _What?_ "

"Lie to them," she repeated. "Give them false hope. Tell them they're all going to be fine. That's what you do with Danni all the time. Give her false hope when you don't know if you're going to be able to save her."

Danni continued to look at her with furrowed brows, confused by her words. Clara felt bad about bringing it to her attention, but that was what she needed to do next. Convince them she had everything under control so they didn't question her.

" _In a manner of speaking,_ " the Doctor admitted, validating her thought process. " _It's true that people with hope tend to run faster, whereas people who think they're doomed..._ "

"Dawdle. End up dead. You always lie to her to keep her running," Clara retorted. She took a deep breath. She needed to get on with it.

"Is that what you just did?" Danni asked her before she walked off. "Give me false hope?"

Clara shook her head. "No, no, of course not," she replied reassuringly. "I'd never lie to you about to something like that. But you won't get worked up if I tell you that I'm not sure how yet. You understand, they don't. It's only false hope when you have no faith to back it up."

Danni nodded slowly. "Fair enough," she said. "Could you just..." she motioned to her ear. "Remove that from your ear for a minute? I need to have a talk with my husband."

Clara felt a little bad about getting him into trouble, but there was a tiny part of her that made her feel rather pleased as well. "Of course. I'll be over there," she motioned to the men. "Give me a shout."

Clara popped the earpiece out and walked off, leaving them for their moment. That was a mistake. The Doctor never gave people time for 'moments' when they had a gun to their head. She didn't really think about it until she was already away from the pair, but she knew Danni would be happier with the moment so she let them be.

" _So that's what I sound like,_ " the Doctor drawled and Danni shook her head to herself.

"No it's not," she said lowly. "I never thought I'd have to have the talk with Clara."

" _The talk?_ "

"About how people seem to misunderstand _my_ husband," she explained. "I thought she understood. She did use to understand. Something's changed."

The Doctor knew exactly what. Clara was starting to see Danni as more than the friend she had claimed she was. The feelings were starting to rise to the surface and she was trying to wedge a gap between the married couple. Luckily the last year had shown them both that no one would ever succeed with that, but he could spot the effort a mile away. He could only sit back and hope that she would realise her behaviour soon enough and they could get back on track.

" _Being me is a lot of pressure,_ " the Doctor explained. " _Not everyone can be as smart and as talented..._ "

Danni shook her head, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "You're an idiot," she retorted. "Love you."

" _Love you too, my Pet._ "

"Do you have a plan?"

" _Yes. Well, kind of,"_ he replied. " _And I think it's time to act on it._ "

She nodded. "Clara!" she called over and the teacher looked over. She motioned to her ear to let her know it was safe to rejoin the conversation. Clara popped the earpiece back in and walked over.

" _Right, here's something that might help you,_ " the Doctor said to them both, getting back to business. " _Do you remember the graffiti from the estate?_ "

 _~0~0~0~_

It was a shame that the two dimensional creatures hadn't wanted to talk in the way the Doctor had hoped they had. He'd really hoped that they weren't there to harm the people of Earth, and he really tried to hold onto that as the remaining group ran down into the depths of the tunnels and as far away from the threat as they could.

Well, actually, was it _really_ possible to run away from them? They had no way of knowing where these creatures were, or how far spread their reach was. Perhaps they had cornered themselves deep underground, but it was the only option they'd had.

And, once again, he was stuck inside the TARDIS as his wife and his friend ran for dear life with what remained of the motley crew. Well, maybe not his friend. Apparently Clara saw him as something a lot darker than he had thought she had, something he had hoped he'd proven himself not to be. Not only that, but she was using the opportunity to try and win Danielle to her side again. Seemingly exposing how he was 'lying' to her.

Instead of dwelling on how he really needed to evaluate Clara's motives for being on the TARDIS, he set to work. Having seen the creatures in action and being able to get some readings off them, he sat down at his workbench and knocked up something that actually might be useful.

" _Doctor, we've got nowhere to go,_ " Danni told him. " _The exits are all blocked. They've flattened the handles to all the doors._ "

" _Rigsy, where's the next exit?_ " Clara asked.

" _The only other one I can think of is where the old line joins the new, but it's a fair walk. Getting through that door would be quicker,_ " the young man explained.

" _But we can't, can we?_ " the Doctor heard the foreman snap. He rolled his eyes as he continued to put his makeshift gadget together; some people just were made to suck the hope out of every situation.

"I might be able to help with that door," he said out loud to the pair, overestimating himself just in case. "Give me five minutes."

" _Should we wait here?_ " Danni asked him.

" _No, we should keep moving,_ " Clara answered before he could even suggest just keeping an eye on the area. He wouldn't be much longer with the device – which he really needed a name for – so leaving their best exit wasn't the best idea. " _We can always loop back if and when..._ "

" _When_ ," he murmured to himself, slightly annoyed at yet another jab. Something really must have changed since the last time they'd seen her because she always showed off to Danielle, but this was something new.

" _The Doctor finishes his thing. We don't want to get caught out by standing still._ " It was as if the more danger they seemed to be in, the more she needed Danielle to know she was in charge. He remembered a time when he could tell her to wait for him and she actually would stay where she was and wait. He'd not had any other companion who was like that, even Danielle liked to run into danger head on at times. Whatever happened to that Clara?

Oh, yeah, she jumped into his timeline. That probably hadn't helped.

Perhaps Danielle may have a point about his behaviour regarding her safety. Clara was obviously anxious to keep her out of immediate danger, so much so she was actually not thinking about the bigger picture and getting them _all_ safe indefinitely.

He quickened his pace. He could work on that later too.

" _What is it you're working on?_ " Danielle asked him.

"I think I've figured out a way to restore three dimensions," he explained, pushing the casing onto the device. He hadn't needed five minutes. He'd barely needed one. He smirked to himself. He was _so_ clever. "At least on a small scale, say door handles."

" _So, what's that, then? A de-flattener?_ " Clara asked, sounding less than impressed. He couldn't blame her. That was a terrible name.

He smirked to himself, pulling a little piece of masking tape off the roll and quickly scribbling on it. "We're not calling it a de-flattener," he replied firmly before heading for the doors. He held the device out of the tiny opening and Clara's hand snatched it off him.

"This should be able to restore dimensions," he explained. "You see what I've called it?"

Outside the TARDIS, Clara tilted the device to show it to Danni, who immediately giggled to herself. "Oh, that's so clever," she praised. "I like it."

"Two D is. Two Dee Iz?" Clara read off with a frown. She didn't get it.

"No, no," Danni corrected. "It's two and dis. You know, Twodis? Like TARDIS? It's a play on words. It's cute."

Clara cocked an eyebrow, baffled at why Danni thought it was such a good name. "You two are made for each other," she commented.

Danni nodded. "I know," she replied happily, like having puns in common was a good thing. "How do we use it?"

" _Just point it at the handle and press the button,_ " he replied as Clara strode over to the door. " _Go on, then, give it a try._ "

She pointed the large sphere at the top of the Twodis at the door, pressing the button. A green light lit up on the end, illuminating the flattened handle. It shook, it made a whirring noise, then it started heavily smoking. Then, with a crack and sizzle, it turned off. The handle was still flat and she deflated slightly. Nothing was ever easy, was it?

"Long way round it is," she muttered.

Danni frowned as a quiet alarm came from her earpiece. "Doctor..."

" _Danielle, Clara,_ " he replied before she'd had a chance to ask. " _I don't know how, but they're doing it again. They're leeching the TARDIS!_ "

"How? Your doors are closed," Clara asked.

" _They've changed frequency. This time it's different._ "

"What do we do?" Danni asked, lifting the TARDIS up to her face. "How do we stop them?"

" _You don't,_ " he replied. " _Not yet. We don't know how to. Here, pass me the Twodis._ "

Danni snatched it from Clara, surprising the other woman slightly, before opening the doors and pushing it through. "So more running?"

" _More running,_ " the Doctor confirmed. " _Keep moving. I'm going to_ _fix this._ "

"Are you safe, though?" Danni asked him as Clara headed back to the little group. "Theta, are you safe?"

There was a pause. " _As long as you keep moving, I will be,_ " he replied, which didn't reassure her in any way. But she tightened her hold on the TARDIS and jogged to Clara's side. She could keep him safe while they ran.

She didn't like how helpless she was. For some reason being outside of the TARDIS didn't seem like much of a benefit to her now. Inside she could have been more helpful. He could have directed her to help much easier, she could have done research. This was completely new and completely dangerous and nothing she had learnt over the last few hundred years could really help except 'get away as far and as fast as you can'.

"I don't know," Clara was saying to the last three men from the group. "He's not sure. He's getting readings all around." She pulled out the sonic screwdriver, trying to find a setting that might actually help them locate where the creatures were coming from. They needed to run, that was obvious, but they couldn't just run straight into the open mouths of the things that wanted to eat them.

"Oh, that's just great," Fenton, the leader, snapped. "Sounds important but means absolutely nothing. Can you tell your friend..."

Before he could finish a giant, 3D, hand reached out from the way they had been heading. It picked up another of the men – Al – and took him off down the tunnel. His screams echoed until he was no longer there to scream, and they all just stared after him in horror.

" _Of course. The next stage,_ " the Doctor whispered. " _3D._ "

Danni tapped Clara on the arm repeatedly as the ground began to move, lumps appearing all over as the creatures followed through with their next stage. People began emerging from the dirt, their images flickering as they struggled to replicate the people they had stolen.

"Run. Run now!" she exclaimed and the group turned and ran away from the creatures. A quick look over her shoulder showed Danni that the creatures weren't going to sit by as their prey got away. They were being followed by a group of barely-together zombies. If she hadn't been in the middle of it, it would have been ridiculous.

 _~0~0~0~_

" _Doctor? The door. The handle's flattened!"_

The Doctor looked up from his place, back at his workbench, then quickly finished off his alterations to his brilliantly named device. At least Danielle had appreciated his play on words. Hopefully, though, this time it would stand up to its fabulous name.

He popped the case back on then headed to the door, handing it back out to Clara. "I've boosted the output!"

She took it off him. " _And it will work this time?_ "

He closed the door, hoping that he sounded more sure than he felt. "Absolutely."

He rushed to the console to see both women watch the handle pop back out into existence. The now-not-so fluorescent pudding brain opened the door and the group rushed inside, ready to run away.

"Clara, stop!" he shouted before they got far, an idea springing to mind that might actually buy them some time when they really needed it. "Use it again. It can reverse the process." She did just that, but then didn't move once it was flattened like she should have. What was she doing?

" _Clara, we need to move!_ " he heard Danielle shout.

" _Wait_ _,_ " Clara replied and he watched as the handle popped back out once again. She wanted to see if the creatures could reverse their reversal. That was very clever, actually. He should have thought of that.

"They have a new ability. Of course they have. Now they're 3D, they can restore dimensions," he commented, letting her know that she was right but in such a way Danielle would think he'd already worked that out.

He rushed back over to the blackboard where he'd been jotting down his own thoughts and equations. He'd been trying to work out what to do next, but there was nothing he could do from such a confined, powerless space. Even his workings seemed to just be scrawls of numbers and letters. If only he had more power. The Time Lords were masters with dimensions. The TARDIS was just proof of that. If he could just power her up, then none of this would be an issue at all.

In front of his eyes all his calculations seemed to come together and he rushed back to the console, checking just what he had at his disposal. It wasn't enough, but now now he knew how to get more. Each time the creatures changed dimensions, either for themselves of the environment around them, there was a large spike in energy all around them. If he could just gather that energy, pump it into the TARDIS...

"Clara, do you want the good news or the bad news?" he called to his friend and current counterpart on the outside.

" _We're in the bad news!_ _We're_ _living the bad news!_ " she shouted back. He ignored her.

"The good news is I've come up with a theoretical way to send them back to their own dimension," he told them both.

" _Get on with it, then!_ " Danni cried, sounding more out of breath than he would have liked. " _There's only so much tunnel we can run down!_ "

"And that's the bad news," he broke to her gently. Clara had stopped in a small opening on the side of the tunnel. She was looking between Danni and where they had come. Hopefully he could see her in the flesh soon now that he had a plan. "The TARDIS doesn't have enough dimensional energy to pull it off."

" _What do you want me to do about it?_ " Clara snapped.

"Apparently these things can pump it out as fast as they can steal it," he explained, giving them both a moment to see if they could see where his train of thought was going.

 _~0~0~0~_

They pulled over into a well where a ladder led down to the new tracks down below. Clara placed her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath as she looked down the tunnel. The creatures were mobile, but they didn't seem too fast.

"Maybe if I ask them really nicely, they'll fill you up again," she snapped back.

"There must be a way we can..." Danni started as Fenton reached forward. Surprised, she stepped backwards as he tried to snatch the TARDIS from her arms.

"Give me that machine! Hand it over!"

"Hey!" Danni shouted, pulling it back. The two fought for a moment, and Danni watched as, in slow motion, the TARDIS fell from her arms and down the hole where the ladders led.

" _Theta!"_ she screamed, leaning over the edge, watching the TARDIS be eaten up by the darkness underneath. Her hearts froze as she heard the alarms blaring in her ear. She'd dropped him. The TARDIS was compromised, the shielding might not have held up. Something was attacking their home and she'd _dropped_ it down into the dark abyss. " _Theta! Answer me!_ "

She pushed up onto the railings, trying to climb over. Clara grabbed her arm before she could go over the edge. "What the hell are you doing?!" she demanded.

"I'm going after my husband," Danni snapped. "Let me go, Clara. He's down there and he could be hurt and I'm not leaving him!"

Clara stared at her as the sound of static echoed down the dark, damp tunnel. The creatures were closing in, but at least they knew where they were. Danni going down could be suicide. At least the Doctor was in the TARDIS.

"No," she declared firmly. "I'm not letting you."

She pulled Danni back and the blonde yelped as she fell to the floor, skidding on the few stones and concrete. She glared up at Clara, angry beyond belief.

"You're not _letting_ me?!" she exclaimed and Clara nodded.

"The Doctor will be fine," she dismissed. "We, on the other hand are not, and I'm not letting you be stupid and get flattened because _you_ can't control yourself!" She pointed down the tunnel. "Now _do as you are told_ and run!"

Danni looked ready to hit her, but Clara didn't back down and for a too long a moment the pair stared each other down. Suddenly Clara realised just why they fought so much over this; the Doctor would only ever try and save her, and no matter what she would always try and chuck herself in the path of danger. But not under her watch.

Danni's eyes filled with tears and Clara almost relented because she looked so heartbroken. But then she nodded. "Fine," she snapped.

Still, Clara didn't want to take any chances, so she took a tight hold on Danni's hand and they all continued running away from the creatures.

"Theta, Theta, please answer me," Danni panted as they ran, glancing over her shoulder back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please answer me."

" _Danielle, I'm alright,_ " he replied and her pace sped up.

"Where are you?" she asked. "I-I couldn't see you, it was too dark."

" _I don't know,_ " he said and she whimpered as she cried. " _My shields have gone. Structural integrity is failing. Another blow like that and I've had it._ "

"I'm going to come back for you," she promised him. "The moment I can get down I will."

" _Um,_ " he replied and she skidded to a stop, pulling Clara with her.

"Um? What's um?" she demanded.

" _I'm on the train lines,_ " he said lowly and her hearts skipped painfully. " _And there's a train coming. Of course there is._ "

"Then get off the train line!" she screamed. She glanced back down the tunnel where the shadows of the creatures following them flickered on the walls, the emergency lighting giving everything such a creepy feel.

" _Short-term re-materialisation? Not enough power,_ " he listed off. " _Teleport? Not enough power. Re-route the heart of the_ _TARDIS_ _through_ _–_ _not enough power! Not enough power!_ "

Danni shook her head. "No, there has to be a way," she whimpered. She needed to get back down to the track to save him, to save her husband and her home. She'd allowed Clara to pull her away when everything had screamed that she should have been by his side.

She tried to run back but Clara kept a firm grip, stumbling forward as she pulled her to a stop. "What the hell are you doing now?" she demanded.

Danni spun, eyes wide and full of tears. "I'm going back," she snapped. "Let go of my hand." Clara opened her mouth. "I've got to save him, Clara!"

"He can save himself," Clara retorted. "I'm not let..."

"You don't have a choice!" Danni screeched. "Neither of you get to decide what I do to save my husband. Now _let me go!"_

She yanked as hard as she could and Clara's grip faltered. She let her go and Danni, who hadn't actually been expecting to be let go, fell to the floor again with a large thud that took all the wind out of her. Clara stared down in surprise as the blonde coughed, curling up slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

It wasn't a lot, but it was enough time. Clara took a slow, deep breath, pushing down the panic and the anger that was threatening to overwhelm her. How could the Doctor let it get this bad that she was willing to risk herself for him? Didn't he know how precious she was?

Clara raised her hand to her ear. "Can't you move the TARDIS?" she asked.

" _Clara, there is no power. The_ _TARDIS_ _couldn't boil an egg at the moment. Listen, do what you can to get_ _Danni out of there.._ _._ "

"No," she interrupted, looking over to see the lights of the train speeding towards where the TARDIS fell. "I mean _you_ move the TARDIS. Like..." _What was the best way to describe it?_ "Addams Family?"

There was no reply, just the sound of the TARDIS alarms going off. She quickly helped Danni up just as the sound of the Doctor grunting reached their ears and they both knew that he was trying. Danni held onto her best friend tightly as they both looked over the edge, the sound of the TARDIS in their ears being drowned out as the train zoomed past, blowing up dust and wind from the level below.

The train disappeared but all that Danni could hear was static. She didn't wait for him to tell her he was alright, she quickly swung over the edge and onto the ladder that led down below. Clara didn't stop her this time, instead she motioned to the two men to go down first before following.

"They'd be here if they were coming," Rigsy pointed out. "Where are they?"

Danni shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "But I'm not waiting to find out."

Clara's biggest mistake was letting Danni go down first. She screamed after her as Danni took off down the tunnel, running as fast as she could as she headed down to the next set of ladders. "Danni! Come back!"

"Oh, no," Fenton breathed as he spotted just what Danni was running into. From the other end of the tunnel bright white light shone, and from the light stretched jerky shadows of the things coming towards them.

She honestly didn't care. All she was getting from the earpiece was static and she didn't have time to stop and fix it. She tried to remind herself that they'd been in worse situations than this, but it was hard to think of any when the TARDIS was in danger and unable to protect the most important thing in her life. If the train and hit the tiny blue box, was there even a chance that they'd both survive?

If the Doctor could tell her he was okay, he would have. She knew that and so his silence just made everything that much more terrifying. It didn't matter that her earpiece obviously wasn't working, it didn't ease her panic at all. She just wanted to know he was okay.

The ground started rumbling, the gravel that covered the floor shaking as another train began to approach them. She pushed herself harder, ran even faster, her eyes constantly looking out for the flash of blue she expected to see on the floor. If she could just see the TARDIS was alright then she could open the doors and check on her husband. She'd worry about them all being flattened then. Once she knew he was alright.

She stopped at the set of ladders where the TARDIS had fallen, holding onto the cold metal bars as she caught her breath. She couldn't see the TARDIS anywhere. Maybe she got hit further down the tunnel by the train? With the gravity off and the shielding down that was very much a possibility.

Her eyes scanned the area again, just in case she'd missed the brightest of blues when her eyes fell on a little silver box. She frowned, walking over to it because it definitely looked out of place on the train tracks.

She crouched down to pick it up and her tears welled up again. She didn't know a lot about Gallifrey, but she recognised Gallifreyan writing when she saw it. The little silver box, that could sit on her hand nicely, was the TARDIS with no cloaking. There was no doors, no way of getting in or out.

"No, Theta," she whimpered, turning the box over and over in her hands as if it would suddenly reveal the secret to getting her husband out. She sat on the floor, crying softly as the sound of the train seemed to die away. "Theta, answer me, please."

She sobbed, raising the box to her head and pressing it against her forehead. The metal was cold against her skin. If the TARDIS was this badly damaged that her disguise just had faded away and she'd shrunk so small Danni probably could have fit her in her pocket, then was there any hope at all?

 _Please, Theta,_ she begged in her head. He didn't reply, but she didn't actually know if he'd be able to reply to her anyway. She just hugged the box closer, all of her hope falling away as she cried.

The ground began rumbling again and she looked back to see the train barrelling towards her. She stood up, moving to the side of the tunnel, clutching the box to her chest and keeping a tighter hold than she ever had done before. She bent over it, curling up into a tight ball and keeping her back out towards the train. She wouldn't let either of them get hurt, not again.

She looked over her shoulder as two bodies fell out of the carriages, just in time for the train to be flattened. It turned into a painting on the wall of the tunnel, looking worn, like it had always been there. The creatures weren't even that close and their abilities were able to reach up the tunnel towards them. No wonder the TARDIS hadn't stood a chance.

She jumped as a hand fell on her other shoulder and her head snapped to the other side. Clara was stood over her, looking a bit windswept but no more worse for wear.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Danni shook her head. Clara took hold of her elbow and helped her off the ground. She frowned at the little silver box in her hand.

"Is that the TARDIS?" she asked, amazed. Danni glanced down at it, then nodded slowly.

She pulled the box closer, protecting it from both Clara and Rigsy. "Yeah, it is," she whispered.

"Can you..." Clara started. "Is the Doctor okay?"

"I don't know," she replied, just as quietly. "I can't hear him. There's just… nothing."

Clara swallowed, her own upset rising for a moment until she realised she didn't have time to mourn him. For a start, they didn't even know he was dead. Secondly, they really needed to start moving if the ever-increasing sound of static was anything to go by.

"We need to run," she told the pair. "Now."

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor pulled his jacket closed, raising the collar before rubbing his hands together. The room was already plummeting in temperature. He couldn't turn up the heating, though. The console was all but dead, with only enough power to keep the lights on to make sure he was illuminated as he slowly froze to death.

"I don't know if you can still hear me out there," he called, hoping for some reply. There was none. "The TARDIS is not in Siege Mode. No way in, no way out."

He made his way to the monitor, willing for some sort of signal but there was nothing. He really was out of touch with everyone and everything. He didn't even know if they were alive out there. He didn't know if she was alive…

"I managed to turn it on just before the train hit," he continued because he didn't want to think about what could be happening. He needed to know that Danielle would be okay. He needed to believe in Clara's want to be just like him, because if it came through then she would do everything in her power to save his wife. "But there's not enough power left now to turn it off."

He continued around the console, arms wrapped around him. That dark, selfish, part of him that made him question if he was a good man just wished that his wife was in the dying box with him. They may have perished, but they would have perished together and he could have kept her warm until the last moments. Together or not at all had always been her mantra. Would this count? He would have said yes if their roles were reversed and she was trapped in the TARDIS. She'd want to be by his side. It was a solice he held onto as he tried to keep himself warm.

He headed over the small bridge to where the doors out should have been. Instead there was just a silver wall. Still, he pressed his forehead against it. "Danni," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please, answer me."

He stayed still as long as the cold would allow him, then he started moving again. He needed to keep his body temperature up. If anyone could save him now, it was his Danielle and Clara.

 _~0~0~0~_

The office looked like it hadn't been used for a long time, but it was the best place to stop and regroup so Clara directed them all in. It was dusty, but it was enough and she walked Danni over to a chair while the men explained to the train driver just exactly what was happening.

The way Danni let herself be moved without complaint was deeply worrying. It was like all the fight had just fallen out of her, and Clara couldn't blame her. If they couldn't find a way to bring the TARDIS and the Doctor back, that was her husband and her home in one swoop, just gone.

And, just like the last time, when she'd walked away from them both, Clara would be there for her. She'd welcome her into her home with open arms. She'd heal her as she broke apart, she'd be there to hold her while she cried. They'd mourn together. They'd move on together.

She crouched to the ground in front of Danni like she'd seen the Doctor do a hundred times before. "Hey," she whispered softly but encouragingly. "You'll be okay."

Danni's reply was to raise her gaze, silently meeting her eyes. They seemed so much duller than Clara was expecting, and she wasn't sure what she had been expecting but sadness. Whatever it was, the lack of belief Danni's face held actually cut her quite deeply and she placed a hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze.

"We'll be okay," she promised again. "The Doctor may lie when he says that, but I'm not. I'll work this out. Just watch."

Danni watched her stand up, a thoughtful look on her face as she looked around the room. Clara really was trying, but her little mutterings as she wondered what the Doctor would do next were grating on her nerves. The Doctor wouldn't do anything next unless they could figure out a way to fix the TARDIS, and even then there was no guarantee that he would still be… That inside the TARDIS he wouldn't be…

She reached into her ear, pulling out the earpiece to sonic it again, putting every thought and feeling she could behind it. Think and point, that had always been the instructions for his screwdriver, so she thought and she thought and she popped the earpiece back in again.

"Theta, can you hear me?" she whispered, but there was no reply and Danni shook her head. That had been her last hope. Hoping beyond everything that fixing the earpiece would connect them again. It hadn't. He was still alone. The creatures had killed him.

Her blood burnt and she stood up, surprising Clara who had been pacing, trying to work out what to do next. She'd barely had any thoughts beyond making sure Danni was still safe, and the aftercare that was going to be needed if they couldn't fix everything.

"They killed my husband," Danni declared, storming over to Clara's side and slamming the silver box down on the table. She met Clara's gaze and the teacher was happy to see the passion raging in them again. "They won't get away with it," she told her friend with such conviction it kind of scared Clara. "They will _burn_ for what they've done. We need to take them down."

"But how?" Clara replied. "All we know is that the TARDIS needed energy. The Doctor said if it gets energy, he can beet them."

"We don't know he's even alive," Danni snapped back. "We need to destroy them. We need to make sure they die."

"How?" Clara reiterated just as forcefully. "We tried to drive a _train_ at them and they just flattened it into a drawing on the wall. Even if the… Even if he isn't alive anymore, if we can get the TARDIS up and running then we'll be able to use it to get rid of them."

Danni wanted to argue. She wanted to run out into the hallway, all guns blazing and just rip them down where they stood. However, even she wasn't stupid enough to think she stood a chance when a train hadn't. Clara was right. They needed whatever they could get on their side, and the TARDIS was the best weapon in the universe.

"Okay," she agreed and Clara relaxed slightly. For a moment she had genuinely thought that Danni was going to rush out into the hallway and she'd have to follow her again. Now she was being driven by her anger, she was actually a little less emotional. Who saw that coming?

The brunette looked around the room, searching for anything that could help. What did they know about the creatures? They could flatten things, and they could bring them back to their 3D form. It took energy, and the Doctor had wanted to use that energy to bring back the TARDIS.

But how to get it. What would the Doctor do?

What would Clara do?

She was spending so much time trying to be just like the Doctor that she was forgetting to be herself. Instead of trying to be one or the other, she should just try and be both. The best bits of the Doctor mixed in with the best bits of Clara Oswald. And what Clara did best was being the boss. She could boss anyone about. She could tell them to do something with such certainty that they would do as they were told she knew she'd never be in trouble. And right now, she'd tell the Doctor to get on with it and find the bloody answer.

A grin spread on her face and she turned. That's what she would do, and then what the Doctor would do slipped easily into place. She just needed… _ah ha_.

She picked up the large poster from a pile of discarded paper, rolling it out on the table in the middle of the room. She then turned it over, picking up the TARDIS smoothly with one hand and placed it on the paper to hold it in place. She then reached into Rigsy's backpack, pulling out the spray can she _knew_ had to be in there.

"Clara?" Danni asked. "What have you got?"

Clara just shook the can up, it rattling as she grinned at her friend. What would be the… _yes_ , that was it.

"Leave her," Fenton told them all. "She's lost it." He turned and walked to the door, however he paused when he realised that no one was following him.

"Are you okay?" Rigsy asked her and Clara nodded with a little laugh.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I think I will be," he replied.

"Clara," Danni tried again, leaning in front of her to catch her eye. That glint, she'd seen it in the Doctor's before. Eleven would get that look the moment he had an idea that could save them all, and it was rather strange to see it on Clara's face. Strange, but strangely comforting. "What is it?"

Clara chucked the paint can back at Rigsy. "Come on, Graffiti Boy, I've got a commission for you," she said temptingly and Danni's mind went into overdrive as she started to see Clara's plan.

"Oh, you are good," she breathed. That was so clever it might actually work.

"Trust me, Danni-Girl," she told the blonde, shooting her a grin she only ever reserved for flirting. "I'm the Doctor."

Rigsy looked down at the can in his hand, then shook his head. "I'm flattered but I don't think this is exactly the time..."

"Well, fine, if you don't think you're up to it," Clara retorted in challenge. It was a cheap tactic, one she'd used on her students time and time again but one that always worked. In the face of being told he couldn't do something, Rigsy chucked the can into the air, decided that he could and would, just to show her up.

"What do you need, exactly?" he asked, moving to her side and looking over the back of the poster, ready to plan it out.

"We need a door," she explained. "A door that isn't a door. It needs to look as realistic as you can make it, and it needs a handle in the middle that has been flattened."

"A door?" he repeated, confused.

"We need to channel the energy out of them. It needs to look like it has always been there. Do you think you can do it?"

She looked up at him expectantly and he nodded. "Just watch me."

As he quickly outlined his plan on the paper, Danni held her hand out to Clara. "Earpiece," she demanded and Clara quickly popped it out of her ear, handing it over. Danni soniced it in the same way she had done with her own before handing it back. "If he's in there, if he can talk to us, then I want him to be heard," she explained to her friend. Her hand only shook slightly. "I don't want him dying and no one there to hear."

"He won't die," Clara promised. "This _will_ work."

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara stuck the fake door up, and Danni placed the TARDIS on a ledge that was just behind it, at what she hoped was the right height. She placed a kiss on the box, closing her eyes. "You better be alive in there, Spaceman," she warned. "You don't get to leave me like this."

She really didn't want to leave the TARDIS behind, but if this was the best shot they had then she had to take it. She rushed back down the tunnel and up the ladders to the old tunnel above. Clara, Fenton, Rigsy and Bill the train driver we all sat waiting and she climbed in front of them all, looking over the edge anxiously. From down the tracks came an army of jittery, broken images of the dead that the creatures had stolen.

"You're going to get us killed," Fenton snapped, once again the voice of pessimism. "This plan's insane."

Clara had seriously had enough of him. "You want to walk? Walk. You want to stay? Then shush," she snapped at him. To his credit he fell silent.

Danni clung to Clara's hand, taking what comfort she could from her. "Please work," she whimpered. " _Please."_

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor moved away from the console, still trying to keep moving even as the air seemed to get even thinner. Had he been human, he would have been dead by now. Yet again being a Time Lord just stretched out his suffering.

There was no power, the emergency lights were dimming. He'd tried to bring up a picture of his Danielle but there was nothing that could be done. Even the hallways had disappeared as the TARDIS tried to keep what little energy she had remaining on the main console room. He had to use both railings but he made his way up the stairs. She took so many damn pictures, there had to be one _somewhere!_

He didn't want to die without her by his side, not again. Walking away from her on Trenzalore when he'd thought it had been the end for him had been the single most painful thing he'd even endured and knowing it was happening again was killing him faster than the TARDIS was. He just wanted to see her face. He just wanted to know that she was alive.

He had to stop, though, as he made it to the top of the stairs, leaning against the railings. He panted, his own energy waning fast. He didn't have long. He was going to die in here.

"Life support failing," he called out although he knew no one was listening. "I don't know if you'll ever hear this." He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his hand against his forehead. He didn't want to give up. He didn't want to end like this. "I don't even know if you're still alive out there. But Clara, you were good!" He took another deliberate breathe. "And you made a mighty fine Doctor."

He had to take another moment, but he had to get it out. If they ever fixed the TARDIS then she'd be able to find the recording and he needed to leave her something behind.

"And Danielle." He looked to the ceiling, wishing he was looking at her face. "My sweet Danielle." His whole body ached so badly. "You made me better. Your love made me an excellent Doctor." Again, he paused. He hated the idea of her on her own. Not just on her own, either, but stuck. No home, no TARDIS, no husband. "Please keep running, my Danni-Girl," he begged. "Run from the monsters."

He leant back against the rail, taking his last breath. He clenched his hand around the railing tightly, imagining he was holding her hand. His Danni-Girl, by his side. He didn't want to go like this.

He thought, for a moment, that he was imagining the sound of the TARDIS suddenly powering into life. But it was the feeling of being able to move, to breathe, to suddenly not dying that had his eyes shooting open. The lights were on and he spun around, dashing down to the console. Had they done it? Had they actually done it?

A couple of pressing of buttons on the console showed him that power was returning, and it was returning rapidly, almost too quickly for the TARDIS to handle. He quickly turned off Siege Mode and chucked the shields back up. They'd done it.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni's hand clenched on Clara's as the creatures stopped in front of the fake door, all turning in what felt like unison to face it. Arms outstretched, a visible trail of energy came from them all and his the flattened handle. They were falling for it. Their only experience of this universe had been flat things and 3D things. They couldn't tell the difference between what had been flattened and what was always flat.

Tears streamed down her face at the words that came in quietly through her earpiece, and she shook at the finality of what she was hearing. He wasn't dead, but he _was_ dying. He was dying and she couldn't get to him. They were too late.

" _Theta_ ," she sobbed so quietly that Clara didn't even glance down. Her gaze was hard, watching the scene unfold in front of her with the certainty that it was going to work. She trusted her own instincts, and she trusted what she knew about the two Time Lords as well. The Doctor, when pushed, could be incredibly cruel and this twist would be exactly what he would bring down on the creatures that had hurt his wife.

"It's not working," Fenton pointed out angrily. "You've killed us all."

"This is going to save us?" the Train driver asked her. "Pumping energy into the wall?"

She shook her head without looking away. "No. Not into the wall, _t_ _hrough_ the wall," she corrected. "Rule number one of being the Doctor; save your wife. Rule Two; use your enemy's power against them. I'm doing both. They can't restore three dimensions to a door that never existed."

Danni closed her eyes for a moment, Clara's words hitting her almost as hard as her husband's farewell, but it didn't last for long. The sound she had longed to hear, the sound that brought hope to everyone who heard it, echoed from down the tunnel and her hearts skipped a beat. The TARDIS was materialising, the TARDIS was coming.

And that meant so was her husband.

She watched from up high as the TARDIS landed with a thud in front of the creatures, a visible wave of energy sending the images back and keeping them away from the TARDIS and the ladder. A forcefield was in place to keep them away.

Around them, every speaker on the wall screeched into life and her whole being sang at the voice that came through them.

"I tried to talk," the Doctor told the creatures. "I want you to remember that. I tried to reach out, I tried to understand you, but I think that you understand us perfectly. And I think you just don't care."

Without a word, and without warning so anyone could stop her, Danni was off the floor. She pulled herself over the railings onto the ladder and headed down.

"And I don't know whether you are here to invade, infiltrate or just replace us. I don't suppose it really matters now. You are monsters. That is the role you seem determined to play. So it seems I must play mine."

Her feet landed on the floor as the TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor stepped out. His stance was strong and he stared down the creatures and Danni's breath caught at the sight. He was simply beautiful.

"The man that stops the monsters. I'm sending you back to your own dimension," he told them, his anger and his will to survive driving him on as the rest of the group joined his wife in the tunnel. "Who knows? Some of you may even survive the trip. And, if you do, remember this. You are not welcome here. This plane is protected. _I_ am the Doctor."

He turned, making sure to keep Danni out his vision as he held his hand out to Clara. He didn't want to see her until this was over. Until he'd saved the day. Until he'd stopped the monsters. Luckily Clara knew exactly what he needed and she chucked his screwdriver at him. He caught it and swiftly turned back around.

"And I name you The Boneless!" He set off the sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the forcefield keeping the creatures at bay. Three pulses of the energy and they disintegrated, sapping all of their energy and sending them home.

He gave it a few moments, panting lightly at the effort of what he'd just gone through, before he slowly turned around, his eyes only for the woman who was waiting for him. She held her hand to her chest, her eyes were wide and she looked like she was barely breathing.

He remembered that look from long ago. Stood on top of a hospital when he'd just regenerated into his previous body, and he'd faced down the Atraxi, saving the world yet again just by being himself. She'd looked so different in every way except the look her face now held. Like she couldn't see anyone else but him. She had always liked a good monologue.

His lips twitched just slightly into a smile and Danni was running over to him before she'd realised she'd even moved. She chucked her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he gathered her up, squeezing her back just the same. She wanted to cry, she wanted to cheer. She wanted to jump up and down on the spot because he was _alive_ and nothing felt better than that. Nothing in the universe could ever equate to knowing that he was safe and sound.

When he let her put her feet back on the ground, she pulled back just enough so she could see his face. The relief he felt was tangible, and hers echoed back just as loudly. He stroked his fingers down her cheek. "My Danni-Girl," he breathed and she nodded.

"My Doctor," she replied just as softly before they kissed.

Clara shook her head slightly, ignoring the twinge of jealousy she felt at the sight and allowing her happiness at the resolution fill her instead. She'd saved the day, she'd brought them all back from the brink of death and, yes, some people had died but most had not and that was all that mattered, right?

 _~0~0~0~_

" _You were an exceptional Doctor, Clara. Goodness had nothing to do with it._ "

Clara wasn't sure what he meant by those words, but he hadn't clarified further as he'd followed his wife into the TARDIS. She'd done well, she knew she had. She'd trapped the bad guys, she'd kept everyone she could alive, and most importantly her best friend was now holding her husband's hand instead of mourning his death. Everything was good.

Then why did she feel like she'd done something wrong? Like the Doctor was judging her on something that she wasn't entirely sure she'd done. Sure, she'd played up the 'wife' thing a bit much at the beginning, but that had died away when the danger had become worryingly real she had let that drop. All she had done from then on was make sure Danni was safe, wasn't that what he wanted?

"Here you go," the Doctor said from the console. "Right on time for your little lunch date."

She wanted to confront him for what was going on, but considering how close Danni and he were, she felt bad about interrupting that, even if normally she would have. They had thought the Doctor was going to die, after all. They all needed this to end on a win.

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm sure he hasn't missed me." She headed to the door before pausing, turning back around to look at the pair. "I'm glad that you're okay," she told him, making sure that she sounded as honest as she could. She really and truly meant it, but with the mood he seemed to be in she was worried he wouldn't believe her.

He nodded once, a little bow of his head. "Thank you. I'm glad you are too," he replied, also sounding sincere and it lifted her spirits immensely. She headed out the door and into the park outside. She wasn't too far from her and Danny's lunching bench, and hopefully they really were on time.

"Clara!"

She turned and saw Danni stepping out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind her. "Everything alright?" she asked the blonde. "I thought you two would be all over each other by now."

Danni nodded. "Oh, we will be," she replied offhandedly and Clara tried not to wrinkle her nose up at the thought. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my home and my husband."

She shrugged. "All in a day's work," she retorted, like it was nothing. "Go snog his face off and I'll see you next Wednesday."

Danni's soft voice caused her to pause mid-turn. "No, you probably won't."

She spun back around, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly and Danni's chest heaved with the heavy sigh she let out.

"I think we need to not see each other for a little while," she explained. "I mean, you're hiding us from Danny, and it's not good. We're not secrets to be kept, Clara."

Clara quickly nodded. "No, no, I know," she insisted. "I was going to tell him tonight, I promise."

"It's not just that," Danni replied and Clara could feel the panic rising in her chest. "You- You're supposed to be our friend, but today just proved that you don't know my husband at all."

"I don't understand…"

"People from the outside, they see this man who comes in, causes havoc and then runs away," Danni started, her hands clasped in front of her. "They see the man who lies, and who chucks away life in just a thought. But we who know him know that he's just not like that."

"Of course he's not," Clara agreed. "I never said I thought that."

"And he never gives me false hope," Danni continued pointedly. "He doesn't just save me and run. We may argue about him getting a bit over involved in saving me, but he will always save every single person he can as well. Just one person dying wouldn't be classed as a 'win'. I never thought that I'd hear you of all people say things like that."

Clara could see the upset in her face, but it was also joined with the conviction behind this surprise decision. Danni really was going to leave her behind and her heart and soul screamed at her to stop it.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," she said. "I mean that, I am. I was just doing what I thought the Doctor would do."

"I know, and that's what worries me," Danni broke to her gently. "If you think that man is my husband, then maybe you should really think about why you're not telling Danny that you're still travelling with us." She took another deep breath. "We'll see you in a few weeks, Clara."

"No, no, Danni, wait!" she cried after her but Danni didn't stop until she was in the TARDIS and by her husband's side again. He'd had the sense to fly away the moment Danni had reappeared and so Clara couldn't follow her in.

She leant on his arm and placed a kiss on his jacket. He replied with a nuzzle against her hair. "You're making a bigger deal out of this than is necessary, Danni," he told her softly.

"Probably," Danni agreed. "But she said she had chosen both of us. Both the Doctor and Danni, and Danny Pink. I don't think she has, and she's not going to be happy until she does. Hopefully this will push her into making the choice that will make her happy."

He placed another kiss on her hair. "That's not why you did that," he corrected. "You never liked to hear anyone say anything bad about me, even if it might be true."

She looked up at her husband and smiled at just the sight of him. He was her everything, and nothing was going to tear them apart again. "Well, yeah," she replied, a little sheepishly. "I've done a lot worse for a lot less to some people. I know she doesn't really mean it, doesn't mean I can't be angry for a little while."

He chuckled. "Well, my Pet," he purred. "While Miss Oswald waits for our return, where should we go?"

He reached out, fingers dancing temptingly over the controls. Danni, in return, caught them and held them where they were.

"Bed," she replied with a smirk.

 _~0~0~0~_

On a spaceship, somewhere very far away and somewhere very safe, Missy sat with her tablet in hand. It was a rather old piece of technology, but sometimes there was nothing wrong with the classics. A good 21st century tablet worked just as well as any other one she could get her hands on. And she had hands _everywhere_.

On the screen was a link to a security camera, and on the camera sat a little stood of a woman, with blonde hair and holding a tiny blue police box. There was a hand stretching out from it, holding hers tightly and Missy could only shake her head at the sight.

"Oh, Danielle," she tutted. "He tried so hard to hold onto you. If only it had worked."

With a swipe of her finger the feed changed, to a clearer image of the same woman. She was unconscious, obviously, but she wouldn't be for much longer. Transporting her any other way had simply been out of the question.

"Don't you worry, my Pet," she continued, stroking the screen softly. "You're in safe hands now. I'm never letting you go."

She raised the tablet up to her perfectly lined lips, pressing a kiss onto the screen and the woman on it, leaving a pink mark on the screen.

"Never."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry I missed this last week, but I hope this uber long chapter makes up for it!_

 _I don't really have anything else to say, so feel free to leave me lots of reviews telling me what you think so I have more to talk about next time XD_

 _Reviews :)_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- Laughing. Always laugh when it's funny :P_

 _ **LilactheDryad** \- I always thought that it was strange that she did answer it. She knows enough about time travel now to know that she couldn't go back once she'd answered it. Danni would always help her out like the ;)_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Thanks sweetie! Hope this chapter was good for you as well :)_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- I hope this helped! Clara almost gets it. She can just about see it, can't she? Somethings gotta happen, though, to shove it right to the front. I wonder what that would be ;)_

 _ **Serena** \- Thanks sweetie! I hope this was 'more' enough :P_

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie! I took it in a bit of a different direction there at the end, but I hope you can see why :)_

 _ **Midnight** **Alley** \- Thanks! I know, so close! Another little teaser there at the end XD_

 _ **Jojo** \- I definitely think so, yeah. He won't be forgetting that in a hurry, but that's for another day. They're just happy to be back together right now :)_

 _ **silverhawk88** \- Ever closer, eh? XD_


	55. A Family Outing

It was a testament to the incompetence of the government that there were _still_ people running around. Screams and gunshots could be heard ringing out down every street as buildings were crushed and people were killed. Civilians weren't being evacuated, a couple of the shops were still even open and the situation _had_ been going on for quite a while now. They didn't even seem to be getting the message out to the people who lived there. It was ridiculous.

One thing they had done, though, was gather whatever resources they had to fight back against the thing. Luckily the zoo seemed to have a contingency plan in case something like this occurred. It was a shame the mayor's office hadn't thought of something similar. That was going to bite them in the arse come election day.

There was an almighty crash as another building came crumbling down and all she could do was shake her head. Honestly, all she had wanted was to have a walk around the zoo, take a couple of pictures, just see the sights.

"Professor Song!" a voice called and she turned to see one of the curators running towards her. She lifted up her sunglasses so she could see them better as they came to a stop just by her. "The 'Rex is back in her enclosure. You were right, all she wanted was to have a bit of a play."

"People do like to doubt me," River replied. "What about the Albertosaurous?"

"All accounted for. Apart from the one who attacked the mayor's car, they were all still in the zoo."

Another building came crashing down and she sighed. "I'm guessing that's the Antarctosaurus trashing the shopping district?"

"We've got a couple of trucks coming in with food for it. I've been told he's a sucker for bamboo and mango," the curator replied. "What do you think we should do now?"

"We've still got a few to round up," River pointed out. "There's a couple of triceratops we've not heard about yet. Do we know if they're in their pens yet?"

The curator pulled out their phone and rang the people who would know. "Hey, hows the… Wait what?"

River frowned. "What? What is it?"

They held their finger up to tell her to be quiet and she had the rather overwhelming urge to grab it and bend it backwards until it broke. "No, no, of course I would have known," they told the person on the other end. "Why? Because I'm the bloody Jurassic curator, that's why! Who let them in? Didn't they check for… Nevermind, just… find out who they were and get back to me if you want a _chance_ at keeping your job!"

"And that was..." River said leadingly.

"That was someone in my staff telling me that they'd let two inspectors into the Jurassic back offices. When we _definitely_ are not due for an inspection."

"So they are our culprits, right?" River guessed. "Any clue where they've gone?"

They shook their head. "No, they just walked in, looked at they systems, took some readings and left."

"Probably wiped any interference they'd done," River commented. "Clever. Oh well, at least they can always blame you if they need to."

"This wasn't my fault!" the curator raged as she popped her sunglasses back down.

"No, but it was your staff that wiped any traces of the culprits away," she pointed out. "Which means that the blame will fall on your shoulders. You might want to consider looking in the wanted ads. For now, we really should get going."

"Get going?" they asked as she walked over to an abandoned motorcycle. She nodded and, with very little effort, got the engine started.

"Well, that Antarctosaurus is heading in our direction. We might want to get out of the way." She chucked one leg over the bike, mounting it like she had ridden one a hundred times. Well, she probably had. It wasn't her preferred mode of transport, but they did get you from A to B quickly. "Are you coming?"

The curator snapped out of their daze, rushing over to her side and climbing onto the back. "We don't have any helmets!" they protested.

River rolled her eyes. " _That's_ your issue here?" she retorted. "My lord, how are you in charge?"

Before they could reply, she set off with screeching tires. She didn't really care what they had to say, after all.

 _~0~0~0~_

The sound of a roar had them all pressing up against the alleyway wall.

"I've never seen them behave like this before," Robert the Curator told her in a whisper. "Whoever is behind this obviously knows what they're doing."

"I would think that would be obvious by the fact that they've managed to round up the dinosaurs without getting eaten," River retorted. The steady thudding of running dinosaurs was steadily approaching, along with the classic vibrations on the ground that suggested something rather large was about to reach them.

So River was rather stunned to see a bunch of golf balls to bounce past, as if they'd all been thrown down the adjoining street. They were shortly followed by three triceratops, which was what she had been expecting and that made her feel slightly better about what was happening. There was nothing worse than a disaster being unpredictable as well.

The blonde-haired woman was new, though. She was laughing as she ran passed the opening to the alleyway, dashing past seemingly not noticing the group of people hiding.

"Who-Who was that?" Robert the Curator asked as River sighed in exasperation, hanging her head and pinching her nose.

"Of course," she murmured to herself. Of course they were there. In the middle of a dinosaur rampage through a city, where else would they be?

"That would be my daughter," she answered the curator as Danni slowly walked backwards into view, a frown on her face.

"River?" she asked, confused and River nodded.

"Hello sweetie," she greeted and Danni's frown turned into a grin. She ran into the alley, hugging her tightly and River took a moment to enjoy it. After all, this Danni could either love her or hate her. It was nice to get the one who loved her.

"River!" she exclaimed before pulling back, a frown back on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving the city from the escaped dinosaurs," Robert the Curator replied for her. "The ones _you_ let free."

Danni shot him a look like she thought he was an idiot, River had long since decided this was so, before shaking her head. "We didn't let them go," she replied. "Why would we do that? That's a stupid idea."

"Well, why _are_ you here?" River asked. "Apart from your predisposition to find trouble wherever you go?"

"A zoo with _dinosaurs_ ," Danni pointed out like it was obvious. "The Doctor thought it would be a good idea, and then when we saw the ruckus we thought we'd try and help."

"And that involves chucking golf balls down the street?"

"Not just golf balls," Danni told her with a grin. She was having the time of her life, which in turn made River rather happy to be a part of it. " _Used_ golf balls. We went and raided a golf course about fifty miles away. When the Doctor accidentally picked up Brian and took him into space we found out triceratops _love_ grass covered golf balls. And, well, when do you get a chance to play with dinosaurs in a deserted city?"

River didn't really know what to say about that. There was so much more to that story than Danni was offering them at the moment, and if she started to tell one story there was always the chance it would turn into another, and then another, and they _really_ didn't have time for that. Danni did always have the tendency to like to talk about past adventures, and unless they involved herself then River _really_ didn't care to hear them.

"Well, now you're here you can help us work out why someone would let out all of the creatures," River reasoned.

"Oh, we already did that," Danni dismissed. "It's a funny story, really. There was this little 3-year-old called Haru who _really_ had wanted to play with one of those bouncy balls in the gift shop. Apparently she bounced it straight into an office and saw all of the pretty buttons. Her mum didn't think about it until they'd gotten home and saw the news."

"Are you trying to say that a _three year old_ let out the exhibits?" Robert asked and Danni nodded.

"It's not like she meant to," she pointed out. "She didn't know what she was doing. But it's alright, we've covered it up so her mother shouldn't get into trouble for it. You know what humans can be like. Blaming people who meant no harm, or are too young to actually know what they're doing."

"You were the inspectors," River stated and Danni nodded.

"The Doctor changed the records to make it look like a mechanical malfunction," Danni explained while Robert looked absolutely fuming and the other two zookeepers just looked baffled by the new information. "I'm not sure what he did. Poked his sonic screwdriver at a couple of things and then we were off. Oh!" she exclaimed. "That reminds me."

She pulled out her screwdriver from inside of the grass-stained blouse she was wearing and pointed out of the alleyway, setting it off with two quick beeps and then one long one.

"There, he should be here in a minute," Danni continued before clapping her hands together. "So, tell me, what are we doing in an alleyway?"

"Trying not to get trampled by your pet tricerotops," River replied. "They're the only ones left to get back into the zoo. Fancy helping?"

"I guess they can't run around the city forever," Danni agreed, although it was obvious that she was rather reluctant to cage the dinosaur back up again.

The Doctor appeared around the corner, a frown on his face. He'd obviously been brought there by her signal. He spotted River next to his wife and his frown deepened. "What are _you_ doing here?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni sighed as the cage was reactivated, trapping the triceratops back in their cage. They had to be in there for their own safety, not just for the people in the city. Still, as she'd become older and older she'd become more conflicted about zoos. Sure, they could be a giant help to dwindling species, bringing them back from extinction. But, usually, that was down to the people who held them captive. But, if it helped, then where they always a bad thing?

Either way she was rather conflicted as the gates finally closed and she was left looking in through the light blue barriers that held the dinosaurs inside.

"Here you go," she told them, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the last of the golf balls she had. "For being good sports."

She chucked the golf balls in and smiled as the dinosaurs ran after them like dogs playing with tennis balls. They were just too cute.

She turned around and found her husband and her mother stood enough apart that no one could ever wonder if they had come to the zoo together or not. They'd never really got on and that was _kind of_ down to her.

"Stop being children," she chided both of them. "We've got to get going before someone comes and asks us to finish cleaning up."

"Wait a minute!" Robert the curator exclaimed. "You can't just leave! You have to explain what happened and that it wasn't my fault."

Danni frowned. "You'd rather a _three_ year old got into trouble over you?" she asked incrediously. "Oh, you really need to get your priorities straight." She turned to River, nodding her head. "TARDIS is this way."

The curator sputtered his outrage, but the three walked off without even a glance back at them.

"It's not like you to want to help someone," River commented. "All you do is go around and try and make peoples lives easier, isn't it?"

Danni shrugged. "Well, yeah," she agreed. "They wanted to get a little girl in trouble, though. It's not exactly warming me to them."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, letting his wife in first before stepping in himself, in front of River who rolled her eyes at the petty behaviour. She caught the door before it shut in her face and walked in and up to her daughter.

"Fancy giving me a lift home?" she asked Danni, keeping her back to the Doctor as she did. Danni frowned, brows furrowing.

"Aren't you coming with us?" she asked in reply.

"What?" River asked, confused.

" _What_?" the Doctor asked, sounding rather surprised at this new development. She looked over at her husband, looking a little sheepish about not bringing it up with him sooner.

"Well, I just thought that her trip to the zoo was kinda ruined," she reasoned, shuffling from foot to foot. "And so I thought we could all go out on… well… a family outing or something."

The last few words she said were mumbled, as if she didn't quite want to admit to them both what she wanted. River's lips pulled up into a smirk and she turned to look at the Doctor, one eyebrow raised.

"I would love to stay," she told them both. "But I don't think that _he_ wants me here."

The Doctor glared at her. Once again he was being made into the bad guy. River had a habit of making sure that Danielle thought that he was the one trying to keep her apart from her friends. Which he would never do. Well, actually, there was at Christmas with Clara regarding Mr Pink, but since she came home he'd kind of let that slide. Not that he needed to worry about that anymore, not with Danni avoiding both of the humans all on her own.

He pointed at River aggressively, but looked past her and at his wife. "Not a word about my driving," he warned them both. "Or about how bad of a husband I am otherwise I'm heading straight to Stormcage and dragging her out myself."

Danni, instead of reprimanding him about his threat, instead smiled happily and nodded in agreement. "She won't, she promises," she replied for River. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

She grabbed onto River's arm, bouncing up and down slightly on the spot. "Where to first?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Let's find out," he said. "Random?"

Danni nodded eagerly in agreement. "Random!" Random was one of her favourite settings. It was always wonderful going somewhere new and somewhere you really wanted to visit, but there was something much more exciting about no one knowing what was on the other side of those blue doors until they were opened.

River found her excitement endearing. "Are we not picking up Clara?" she asked. Danni shook her head, her shoulders sagging slightly and she knew immediately that she'd said the wrong thing.

"Oh, no, Clara's not… Let's not bother her," Danni brushed off before finding her happiness again, turning and smirking at River. "I didn't think you liked to share me anyway."

"I don't," River replied shortly, making sure the Doctor saw the look she shot his way. "I was just surprised, that was all. Surprised, but rather relieved."

"Don't be mean," Danni chided lightly as the TARDIS gave that familiar little thud. Actually, it wasn't a thud. It was just the feeling that they were no longer travelling. She let go of River and moved to her husband's side, looking into the monitor he was stood by. "So? Are we good?"

He nodded slowly. "We seem to be," he confirmed. "Air's normal, some life signs, no signs of imminent war or destruction. Should be a nice day." He waved to the door. "Off you go, my Pet."

She grinned, then jogged over to the door, opening it happily. River joined her at a much more leisurely pace as the blonde stepped out, taking in the surroundings.

"Oh, it's a proper spaceship," she breathed happily as she looked around. "It's been ages since we've been on a spaceship."

The room they were in was all metal, the large panels riveted together. It felt very industrial, like it was built for a purpose and didn't need the glitz and glam of the rest of the ship. This was for work, and work only. Danni really liked to see the inner workings of the places they visited. And as the noise from the machines wasn't too much that she couldn't hear herself think, she guessed it wasn't the engine room.

The Doctor stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Well, I always find planets much more impressive to look at," he reasoned. "If you wanted more spaceships you should have asked."

"What's the point of random if I ask?" she countered. "So, where are we?"

"Somewhere new," the Doctor offered. "Somewhere we've never been before, isn't that enough?" She shot him a look. "What? You wanted random. _This_ is random."

She stared him down for a moment longer then nodded her agreement. "Alright, you're right," she agreed. "Lets go find out."

She grabbed River's hand and began to walk towards the door at the other end of the room. River was on her best behaviour and only shot the Doctor a smug smirk at him being left behind. The Time Lord was obviously not pleased, which just made everything a little bit sweeter.

What they stepped out into wasn't the hallway that Danni had been expecting, but rather a large open space with giant windows and a lot of people bustling about. She had been right, though, about the decoration. What could be seen of the walls were white and shining, giving the whole room a very sleek feel. There was stalls lining the two sides without windows, and they were manned by a lot of people wearing suits. It seemed to be some sort of convention.

"Have you brought me to a business meeting?" Danni asked her husband, her nose turned up slightly in disappointment. "I mean, I know I said random, but really?"

"Of course I didn't bring you to a business meeting," he scoffed, placing both hands on her shoulders and removing her from River's grasp. "I brought you to see this."

He walked her over to one of the giant windows, feeling her take a sharp breath at the sight. The universe stretched out on the other side, with gasses and planets and stars all sparkling as far as the eye could see. It was simply stunning, a sight that would never get old and would never be the same twice.

"Oh wow," she whispered. "Good choice, Spaceman."

He looked up from the awe on her face, giving River his own smug look. "Yes, well, I'm not new at this," he reminded.

River tried to scowl at him, but one look down at her daughter had her struggling to maintain it. She looked so happy. She would always take Danni looking happy than looking sad, or worse looking like she wasn't feeling anything at all. Her daughter, and her best friend, had always shown her hearts to the world. When she was enjoying something, she was bouncy and happy. When she wasn't, when something terrible happened, she cried without embarrassment of fear. That was how it was supposed to be. So, whenever she could appreciate it, she would for all the times she would see her Danni-Girl and none of that was true.

The alarms sounded. The room lights dimmed and the warning lights flashed red above their heads. The room exploded into the screams and the spaceship tipped sideways and they were all crushed up against the glass of the window as everyone else tried to fight against the now gentle slope of the conference room floor.

"Oh, great," River exclaimed. "Can't just go somewhere where we're _not_ about to die! You and your bloody driving!"

"Oi!" the Doctor protested, using all of his strength to push off Danni, who was now trapped between the two bickering people and the window. "I said don't mention my driving!"

"I won't mention it when you can bloody do it!" River snapped back.

Just as quickly as the room tilted, it straightened once again and Danni went tumbling to the ground with a bit of a grunt but not much damage.

"Oh, that's more like it!" She quickly climbed back up and sorted herself out, looking around to see if anyone seemed in distress. There was a lot of grumbling and shouting, but no one seemed particularly injured so she turned back to the other two.

"Mum, get off my husband," she chided as she caught sight of River sprawled over the Doctor, both of them groaning from the impact. "We've got work to do."

River quickly got up off the Doctor, brushing herself down more than what was actually necessary. The Doctor was also quick off the floor and the way he made sure to stand _away_ from River made Danni want to put them both in separate corners until they decided to behave.

"Just because we tipped to the side doesn't mean anything bad is going to happen," the Doctor said. "There are terrible drivers everywhere. We're absolutely fine."

River scoffed. "You would try and pass off your terrible driving..."

"I'm not trying to pass off anything," the Doctor snapped before turning to his wife. "Danielle, did you really think this was a good idea?"

"I thought you two could act like adults for two bloody minutes," she retorted. "I just wanted to spend a day or two with the people I love, but _apparently_ all I'm going to listen to is you two trying to find the best way to snipe at each other and make this as unpleasent as you possibly can for all of us."

The Doctor opened his mouth, ready to apologise because he hadn't thought it would get to her so much but she shot him a look that had his mouth snapping shut. "When you two want to behave..."

A bell-like noise sounded out. " _Attention passengers,"_ a voice proclaimed from all around them. " _We would like to apologise for the slight upset in our otherwise smooth flight. An unavoidable engine_ _interruption_ _was necessary for your continued enjoyment. As a thank you for your patience, each cabin has been credited with 5 additional food and drink credits."_

The bell noise sounded again, signalling the end of the announcement and the group stood for a moment in silence, all still looking up at the ceiling. The Doctor looked down first and caught sight of the two women staring then looking down in harmony. Danni looked nothing like any of her family – she used to have a resemblance to Amelia Pond before they'd realised that's what it was – her face and colouring mirroring a man that still terrified her to the core. But in that moment he saw a mother and daughter, side by side, brains ticking over in such similar ways. He suddenly felt rather guilty about trying to antagonise the archaeologist. He needed to be better. He may not be out of regenerations anymore, but she still deserved any family she could get. After all that his Danielle had given up to the universe, she deserved her mother and father.

He'd have to be better.

"Nothing going on, eh?" Danni teased her husband, a grin on her face. "You never listen to me."

"I _always_ listen to you," the Doctor corrected, taking her hand in his. "Just only when it's time." He looked at River. "Want to come investigate with us?"

River blinked in surprise at the almost cordial invitation. Immediately she was suspicious, but she nodded in agreement. "Fine," she replied. "It sounded pretty fake, didn't it?"

Danni, who was suddenly beaming at her husband's attitude, reached into her top and pulled out her screwdriver. "I think we need to go visit the captain," she declared. "Or the pilot, or whoever is flying this thing." She pointed the screwdriver in the air, giving it a couple of bursts as she slowly turned on the spot before falling to a stop. "That way!"

"Is that where the engine room is?" River asked her as they started walking away.

"No," she replied. "It's where the phone is."

 _~0~0~0~_

The captain lowered the leather wallet, looking over the trio with a distinct look of suspicion on her face. "Marketing?" she asked. "You don't look like you're in marketing."

"Well, we are supposed to be undercover," the Doctor brushed off, taking the phychic paper back. "Can't have people playing up to us just because we have a bit of swing."

"And why, exactly, would marketing be undercover?" she pressed. Danni couldn't blame her, to be honest. Marketing was a terrible cover to be under, wasn't it? Health and safety, or VIP guests, something with _actual_ swing would have worked so much better.

"To make sure that you're keeping your end of the bargain," the Doctor replied simply. "So, start at the beginning. Why are we here?"

The captain didn't look particularly impressed with his question. "You don't know why you're on board?"

"Of course we do," Danni laughed off, hoping it didn't sound as odd out loud as it had done in her head. "We want to make sure that _you_ know why we are. Step one of good marketing; Make sure all of your staff know how to sell your product."

Again, the captain didn't look massively convinced, but the way she rolled her eyes suggested that this wasn't the first time she'd been confronted by upper management. "Well, this particular voyage is a convention. A gathering of all the biggest and brightest fuel distributors looking for new sectors to break into. We've got three floors of convention halls, all with high tech booths and state of the art presentation software where over three hundred different small businesses are currently selling themselves. Outside the convention we've a selection of the galaxy's finest food and wine, cinemas, gambling and entertainment that means no one should be left wanting for the next four lunar cycles."

"Very nice, very nice," Danni said with a bit of a nod. She then decided that she wasn't sounding 'marketing' enough, and if that was their cover then they really needed to stick to it. "Maybe not call it gambling, though. Comes with bad connotations. Call it high risk chance games."

The captain just stared at her for a moment with a look on her face that suggested she really was trying not to snap at her, before turning to the Doctor. "As you can see, we have everything under control."

Danni leant to her side slightly, nudging River, who looked down at her. Danni shot her a smug little look, as if to say 'see what I did there', and River couldn't help her little amused smile. It was nice to know that Danni could be a childish in any situation.

"If that is so," the Doctor started with an authoritative air, "what happened with the engines?"

"It was just a simple miscalculation of fuel," the captain brushed off. "We had a blip in the levels and we fixed it."

"A miscalculation of fuel on a voyage full of fuel giants?" River asked slowly. "Do you not think that's a little bit odd?"

"It shouldn't happen again," the captain said through clenched teeth, becoming irate at the questioning.

"Shouldn't, but probably will," River countered. "No one has a blip in fuel levels that causes an entire spaceship to lean to one side. That's a malfunction, not a miscalculation."

"Everything is under control," the captain reiterated firmly. "If you will please excuse me..."

"We'd like to see the engines," the Doctor declared as she'd turned around to leave. She immediately spun back, eyes burning slightly in anger.

"What for?" she bit out.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, we need to see every part of the ship if we're to give a thorough report," he told her. "You wouldn't want it to get to Head Office that you weren't cooperative." He shot her a big grin and Danni pressed her lips together to muffle the little giggle that wanted to break out. Oh, he was _cheeky_.

The captain sighed. " _Fine_ ," she grumbled, pushing past the Doctor. She was going to be sending a rather strongly worded email once this was over. She was the captain, not a bloody tour guide. "Keep up."

 _~0~0~0~_

The engine room was much like the room they'd landed in. It lacked all of the grandeur and style of the parts of the ship seen by the passengers and was made largely of steel. It was a lot bigger than the room they'd landed in, though, and the noise from the machinery was a lot louder.

The captain walked them over to a terminal where a man wearing a navy blue uniform was lying, his legs sticking out from underneath. Her face lit up and it was obvious she'd just found someone to palm them off to.

"Mark!" she cried, smacking on top of the terminal for good luck. The man underneath jolted and came sliding out, eyes narrowed.

"I almost dropped my wrench on my head!" he snapped. "What do you want?"

"This is the head of Marketing, Dr Smith and his associates," she introduced as the man slowly climbed off the floor. He was quite portly, and while his words suggested he was quite grumpy, the smile on his face suggested otherwise.

"'ello," he greeted. "Here to see the guts and glory of the beast?"

"Something like that," the Doctor drawled. "We just wanted to check up on the 'miscalculation' with the fuel."

"Well, I'm sure Mark can answer all your questions," the captain declared happily. "I shall leave you in his more than capable hands."

If it had been a cartoon, she would have left a cloud of smoke where she had been stood. "I didn't know we were that unpopular," Danni commented.

"You're not," Mark replied. "That's the upper management for you. Can't be seen spending time mingling with the people." He pulled up his trousers by the belt before placing his wrench down. "Looks like you're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

"Nothing wrong with that," Danni said. "Can you tell us what happened with the engines? She said something about a fuel miscalculation."

River scoffed. "That's not what happened," she insisted. "Anyone who knows anything about engines can see that."

Mark nodded. "She's right," he replied. "We've got enough fuel to travel round the galaxy at least four times and we're only doing the one circuit. To be frank, we have no idea what happened to the engine. We have four separate combustion chambers powered by the fuel supply which are used to steer the ship. Port, starboard, bow and stern." He pointed them out. "For thirteen seconds, for no reason I can determine, the fuel was cut off from port and bow. Then, like nothing happened, everything went back to normal."

"Nothing at all?" River asked. "No blockages? Or leaks? Or..."

Mark shook his head. "Absolutely nothing," he confirmed. "I was just checking the power to the control unit when you turned up, but I would bet me house that nothing went wrong."

Danni quickly scanned the console with her screwdriver, holding it up as the end popped out. "No, everything here seems to be fine," she murmured. "Could it be something in between?"

"There are plenty of fail safes and other mechanics that could have caused the same effect," Mark explained. "I was about to go through the manual step by step. I doubt it will tell me anything useful, manuals never do."

The Doctor nodded with the most serious look on his face. "They don't. They're useless." He motioned over his shoulder. "We're going to have a nosy about."

Mark shrugged. "Be my guest," he offered. "Just don't break anything. It's my arse who'll take the kicking, not yours."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor promised. "Thanks for the information." He nodded with his head and the trio started walking away.

"Do you think you can work out what happened?" Danni whispered to her husband.

"Of course he does," River replied lowly. "Sticking his nose into things he shouldn't is his specialilty."

"Like you're not just the same. You were rounding up the dinosaurs before we'd even gotten there," the Doctor retorted.

"Of course," Mark called over. "There is also the bodies."

All three froze in their steps. Danni looked up at the Doctor, who looked down at her. She then looked up at River, who then looked down at her. Neither of them had been expecting that, and Danni had to admit she hadn't either. Nothing that had happened so far had even suggested that something that sinister was happening. There was no panic, no murmur of disquiet. The captain had just been annoyed to be bothered and had not acted like she was covering anything up at all.

The Doctor turned, a sickly smirk on his face. "Bodies?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni grimaced as the Doctor pulled the sheet from the body, surprised at just the state the deceased was in. She would never get used to seeing a dead body, but it was always worse when they were missing bits of themselves. The man in front of them had been laid out peacefully, apart from the chuck he was missing out of his side and his left arm.

"And you just happen to have a morgue _and_ a coroner on board?" she asked the engineer who'd taken them down into the ship.

"The ship is multi-purpose, so the morgue was built in. As for a coroner, well, a lot of the people on the ship are rich enough to bring their own doctors with them," Mark explained.

The Doctor frowned as he leant in closer, examining the wound, and River pulled out her own little scanner and held it above the man. Danni took the executive decision to let them check him over without her assistance.

"Male human, early hundreds," River rattled off. Danni let out a low whistling noise.

"He looks good for his age," she commented.

"Says that six hundred year old child," River stated.

"I'm older than you," Danni grumbled. River just shot her a look at her pouting.

"He seems to have been good health when he died. His heart, lungs, liver all seem to be in good condition," she continued.

"Yes, apart from the gaping hole in his side he's in perfect condition," the Doctor replied, gently poking the edge of the hole as he inspected it. Danni wrinkled her noise as he did. The wound was pretty ragged in appearance and he nodded with his head to motion to it.

"Danielle, what can you see?" he asked her and after a moment considering telling him she didn't want to go anywhere near it, she reluctantly joined him at his side, ducking down slightly.

"A giant hole," she replied shortly. "It looks like," she frowned, "it looks like teeth marks."

He nodded, standing up straight and pulling a small wet wipe packet from his pocket. He wiped his fingertips then dropped it onto the floor. "Something made him their lunch," he agreed. "Who is he?"

Mark frowned. "You don't know who he is?" he asked incredulously.

"Would he have asked if we did?" River pointed out.

"I guess not," Mark agreed with a bit of a shrug. He was rather used to people talking rather short to him. "He's the CEO of Shell Interstellar Fuel inc. Mr Graham McDonald. He's worth about three hundred billion credits. Or, at least, he was."

"Would be a rather unfortunate coincidence for a CEO of a fuel company to be eaten at a convention about fuel," Danni suggested.

"At a convention his company organises," Mark told them.

"Well, that probably makes this quite the tragedy," the Doctor reasoned. "And yet no one seemed to be distraught."

"That's because no one knows about it," Mark replied. "We're to keep it from the guests until we're told otherwise. A lot of people will be very happy to hear he's dead."

"Tends to be the way with these things," River said in a bored tone. "You said there was more than one body?"

The Doctor pushed in the drawer as Mark pulled out the next one from the refrigerator. This time it was a woman, with dark skin and a chunk out of her shoulder and chest.

In fact, all seven bodies all had some portion of their bodies missing, and each person was rather high up in his or her field.

"So, something rather hungry is bumping off all the high flyers," Danni commented as the last body was put back into the fridge. "One or two would be unfortunate, but it seems that someone's bumping off the competition. We need to work out who and stop them."

"And find whatever beast they're setting on their poor victims," the Doctor agreed. This was where he was best. At the lead of the group, giving orders, fighting the bad guys. He was the man who fought the monsters, be they creatures or people…

"Alright," River started with a nod. "Me and Danni are going to go to go investigate where the bodies were found, maybe we can see something that's inevitably been missed. Doctor, you and your new companion can go see if you can find out who might be murdering all these people." She checked her vortex manipulator. "Lets meet up back here in an hour."

The Doctor was left staring after the two, mouth open in shock as River took over his job and gave everyone their tasks, before walking off with his wife in tow. The sheer audacity of it had him frozen in the spot, trying to compute it. As the door opened he jumped back into life. "Oi, you can't do that!" he called after them. " _I'm_ the Doctor! Not you!"

"That was mean," Danni told River as they headed down the hallway. "Hiliarious, but mean."

"You know he would have waffled on for ages, showing off how clever and in charge he is," River pointed out.

"And he would have had me go with him and not with you," Danni said, shooting her mother a cheeky grin. "I know your game, Melody Pond."

"Well, what can I say? I deserve your time more than he does."

" _River!"_

 _~0~0~0~_

The first room they had headed to had been grand and incredibly pompous. The kind of bedroom you would expect a CEO to stay in. Even down to the portrait of himself on the wall, which was impressive considering it wasn't his spaceship. There wasn't anything of any use there, though. It had already been cleaned up so they bypassed the rest of the rooms and headed straight for the place the last victim had been found.

This death stood out slightly by being the only one not in one of the bedroom suites. Mr Lang had been found down the side of a bar, his leg torn clean off and it was never found. There was still blood splatters on the wooden bar and glass on the floor where his drink had been knocked over. It was being preserved as a crime scene, it would seem, and the bar had been locked when they'd found it.

Danni's sonic screwdriver took care of that problem very easily, and the two split up in the dark, large room looking for anything out of place. River headed straight to where the body had been and Danni started by walking around the edge of the room.

River crouched down by the bar, scanner back in her hand. "There's nothing here," she called over. "If it wasn't for the blood you'd think he just drank too much and fell off the stool."

"I'm not sure what we're going to be looking for," Danni told her. "Whatever it was can't still be here, can it?"

"No, but maybe we'll find prints, or..." she trailed off as she spotted a long, coarse brown hair. She picked it up slowly. "Or a hair!"

"Found something?" Danni asked as she pulled out her screwdriver, opening the door on a cupboard with 'Employees Only' on the front.

"Give me a moment!" River retorted. "I'm just going to scan it, see if I can pull some DNA."

Danni shrugged, opening the door and looking inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just some mops, a brush, just general cleaning stuff. She turned her screwdriver on anyway, using the blue light to take a look in all of the corners...

She froze at the low growl, and her eyes widened as her light fell on the creature sat in the corner. It wasn't any taller than a small human child, but it's black, beady eyes glistened when the light hit them and its large front teeth were unmistakably crooked and sharp.

It hissed loudly, pouncing at her and she screamed, slamming the door shut before it could get out. She felt the body thud against the door and she quickly locked it again.

River joined her as whatever she'd trapped tried to break free, the thuds steady as it threw itself against the door.

"What the hell was that?" River asked.

"It was a giant rat!" Danni shrieked. "Like- Like a rat, but not a rat, like it was humanoid!"

"Humanoid?" she asked. "Big enough to take a bite out of a grown person?"

Danni nodded. "And then some!" she confirmed. "I think we've found our monster."

The thudding stopped, and they both waited with held breath to see if it would try anything else. When there was no more movement, Danni unlocked the door, reaching for the handle. River caught her hand, pushing it out of the way. She then pulled her gun out, aiming it ready.

"River!" Danni hissed. "You know I don't like guns! They're so unnecessary. It might have just been scared."

"Or you might have been its next meal," River countered. "You'll be happy I have it when it tries to rip your face off."

She opened the door, slowly at first, before chucking the door open and pointing the gun ready to shut the rat-creature-thing.

But nothing jumped out and it became very obvious that the cupboard was empty. River lowered her gun. "It's gone," she said lowly. "How?"

"More importantly; where?"

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor and Mark ran as fast as they could around the corner, the snarls and snaps of a good dozen creature's jaws following them echoing in the metal hallway.

"This is ridiculous!" Mark exclaimed, panting heavily. "They're- They're rats!"

"No, they're not!" the Doctor snapped. "They're Ratforms, but either way they're going to eat us so I think the name isn't that important."

"Not really, no," Mark agreed. They turned around another corner and ran straight into Danielle and River, who also appeared to be running. His hand shot out and grabbed his wife's hand.

"No, not that way," he told her. "Killer rats."

"We know!" Danni exclaimed as they turned and ran back the other way. "We were looking for you. We just lost a couple!"

They quickly froze on the spot as another group came up the same way River and Danni had come, snarling, looking ready to tear them all limb for limb. They were cornered. Trapped.

"This is _exactly_ what I said!" River snapped. "Every trip ends with everyone almost dying!"

"Yes, yes, I know. I need to check. Now is not the time to play the blame game," the Doctor scolded. "Have you got your gun or not?"

"You can't shoot them!" Danni protested. "They're just hungry!"

The Doctor looked down at her, wondering if she was actually serious but the defiant look she sent back said that she was. He sighed heavily. He couldn't let her down when her hearts were so kind.

"Fine," he snapped. He stepped forward, hands out, as if he was trying to stop each group. "You don't want to talk!" he told the Ratforms. "That's fine! I understand, but you _will_ listen to us. We're not here to hurt you. No one else has to die today!"

The creatures did seem to be listening, scuffling on the spot and still acting like they were going to attack, but they didn't seem to be about to go in for the kill. The Doctor slowly lowered his arms.

"We need to know who your master is," he continued. "We can stop them, and we can take you home. We know this is not something you want to be doing. You feel trapped, but we are here to help."

Again, none of the creatures attacked, but for a long moment nothing changed. They were still cornered, and they were vastly outnumbered. Danni smiled, feeling rather loved as both her husband and her mother seemed to be covering her, protecting her from the threat. She was capable, even when she was scared, but the thought was lovely.

Then the Ratforms started to form a line, and began scuttling away all at once. The foursome watched for a moment, confused.

"What are they doing?" River asked.

"I think they're leading us to their master," Danni stated slowly. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Best follow them, then."

 _~0~0~0~_

Fredrick Halster had wanted it all. Instead, his classmates were promoted again and again over him. He'd worked his arse off, and nothing had every come to fruition. He had a poxy upper management job and he wanted the glory of the CEO position. McDonald hadn't deserved it, he had.

"But I had been too low," he continued, swirling his drink in his hand as he sat behind his desk. The four troublemakers were tied up in front of him, and his little pets were ready to attack if anyone tried to escape. "If he died, then there were people above me who would get the job above me. I needed help." He downed the last of his whiskey. "Then a woman came to see me."

"With a magic mirror and a fix all, I'm going to guess," River snapped.

"She knew exactly how to get me what I wanted. All I had to do was help her get something she wanted, and luckily I know how to get my hands on some of the universe's harder to locate treasures."

"What? Diamonds? Jewellery?" Danni asked with her disgust clear in her tone. He was talking about death in such a calm and relaxed way it made her stomach turn.

"No, a vortex manipulator," he replied. "Much like the one on your wrist." He motioned to River, who glared and struggled slightly.

"You're not getting your filthy hands on it," she swore and he chuckled at her, like her attitude amused him.

"Oh don't worry, she wanted her payment up front. I managed to save a bit of money by getting her a faulty one. Although," he eyed River almost hungrily. "I could sell that for a quite a profit."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Danni exclaimed. "That's my mother!"

"Really?" the man asked, sounding surprised for a moment. "And he's your father, I'm guessing? How quaint, a lovely little family murder mystery team. Too bad you won't be able to see the end of it, but at least you'll die all together."

River and the Doctor, always seeing the most important aspect of every situation, both began to furiously deny being married or having ever had any sort of close relationship at all.

"Quiet!" Fredrick demanded. "I don't have time to listen to you arguing or begging for your life. I have stuff to do."

He stood up from his chair. "My little pets here will be quick with you. Unfortuntely it will still be terribly painful."

"You think they're really going to help?" the Doctor asked, trying to stall for more time. "What did you promise them? A way to get home?"

"I wouldn't be so stupid," Fredrick laughed off. "And let witnesses lose on the galaxy? No, they're mine for the rest of their short little lives. They're just happy to have a full meal for once."

The Doctor smirked. "Well, that's where you're wrong. They don't want your sloppy little seconds, or a master, or to be trapped on a spaceship. They want freedom. And this is how they're going to do it!"

He surprised them all by pulling his hands from behind the chair as if he'd never been tied up. He jumped off the chair and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it upwards. As he set it off, all the speakers around the room screeched painfully as he turned them on.

" _But I had been too low,"_ Fredrick's voice proclaimed. Danni grinned as she realised that the conversation was more than likely being broadcast through the entire spaceship. " _"If he died, then there were people above me who would get the job above me. I needed help. Then a woman came to see me."_

"What have you done?!" Fredrick screamed.

"Your little 'pets', as you called them, want to be free. They want justice, and this is how they're getting it."

Danni leant over as far as her ropes would allow, smirking smugly at River, who refused to acknowledge the look. "Go on," she crowed. "Admit it. He's awesome."

"You think so?" she asked as the doors opened and security guards rushed in. Danni nodded, looking back at her husband who was helping the guards arrest their murderer.

"I really do," she replied honestly.

"And yet he's not exactly rushing to get us free, is he?" River pointed out and Danni blinked as she realised they were all still tied up.

"Oi, Spaceman!" she shouted over, annoyed. "Wanna let us go?!"

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS for his wife, but River stepped in first. "I have to admit," she said as she looked around the TARDIS. "This has definitely been a trip out I won't forget in a hurry."

"Oh, ha ha," the Doctor murmured as he let Danni in, then followed, cradling his arm against his chest. "Yes, let's make fun of the man with the broken arm."

"Oh, it's not broken," Danni dismissed. "I'll clean it up. I did tell you to not let them pull you in for a hug. You said it yourself that the Ratform were a bitey race."

"I thought they just wanted to celebrate how I had helped them be free rats," the Doctor protested.

"We know," River interrupted before he went into another rant. "It was funny, we all had a laugh."

He glared at River before turning to his wife. "She's doing it again," he moaned and Danni sighed.

"River, behave," she warned her mother. "He promises the next trip will be a lot less dangerous, don't you Doctor?"

"The next trip?" River asked, hoping that it wasn't wishful thinking. Were they not just dropping her off back at Stormcage?

Her whole mood lifted as Danni nodded. "Well, after I've had a shower," she clarified. "I'm covered in rat hair and I want it off my right now."

"I'll join you," the Doctor called, jogging after her. River rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to know what they were getting up to. That was her daughter. There were going to be words.

For now, though, she effortlessly set the TARDIS into flight. She was staying on the TARDIS. She was travelling with Danni and the Doctor. She hadn't been this happy in as long as she could remember.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sorry this is late, and a little bit subpar. I'm not feeling well, but I didn't want to miss another week of updates. I kinda like it, though._

 _No review replies today, I'm afraid. My head is hurting too much. Thank you all for each and every one._

 _Oh, and Wiped Out was updated._


	56. The Forest

Clara wasn't sure what to do. She watched the TARDIS disappear with her heart hammering painfully in her chest. She'd never, not for one moment, thought that she would have driven Danni away like she seemed to have. She hadn't even been trying. All she had wanted to do was be the best Doctor she could be.

First, she felt absolutely panic at the idea that, even though Danni had only said a few weeks, that they'd never come back and she'd not be able to see either of them again. She wanted to shout after the fading box, demanding they come back, to allow her to explain but her words stuck in her throat.

Next, her hands balled up into fists. How _dare_ Danni talk to her like that?! The Doctor may not have been her husband, but he was bloody well her friend and she knew him better than most people in the universe. She had been in his timeline, she had seen in his head. After all the fighting she had done to help them get back together, _this_ was how she was repaid?

Of course, what if she had gotten it wrong? She hadn't meant anything by her words, but did the Doctor feel like she had slighted him as well? She hoped not. She had tried to emulate his strengths to make sure that they all had survived, not just Danni. Although, in the back of her mind she knew that Danni had been more important that the rest of them to her. She just wanted to save her best friend.

By the time she'd made the small walk through the park to the bench where Danny Pink was waiting for her, she'd come to the firm resolve that she would need to work this out later. His smile immediately reassured her and he beckoned her over with his phone still in hand. She sat down next to him.

"Meeting overrun?" he asked and she nodded.

"So much so I forgot my lunch," she replied. "Fancy splitting?"

He shot her an outraged look. "I'm sorry? Are you actually expecting me to share my delicious, _home made_ , cheese savoury sandwich?"

"You mean the one in the Greggs packaging?" she countered, motioning to the open bag that was on his other side. She had to give him credit; for a moment he really did look like he was going to argue that the sandwich was actually made by him, but instead he sighed and handed her the package.

"Thank you," she replied happily, taking one before giving him the other.

They sat in together, munching his food, sometimes commenting on the people walking past but mainly just enjoying each others company. It was so nice to not have to worry about anything. With Danny all she had to do was exist, to just live her day to day life with him. She enjoyed herself just as much with him doing ordinary things as she enjoyed running around with Danni and the Doctor seeing new and exciting worlds.

She leant to her side, nudging him with her shoulder. "Love you," she told him.

Danny grinned happily. "Well, I love you too," he replied. "Where did that come from?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you. I feel like we don't say it enough."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Well, we'll just have to say it more often."

It was there and then she decided that maybe a couple week break was what they all needed. She really wanted to spend some quality time with Danny Pink. But, she also knew she had to do what she'd told Danni she was going to do.

"I wasn't in a meeting," she said apologetically. "I was with Danni and the Doctor."

Danny tensed slightly against her. "Okay..." he started slowly. "I thought you weren't seeing them anymore."

"I wasn't," she quickly replied. "I mean, that was the plan anyway. But I don't think I can just give them up. I don't _want_ to give them up. They're my friends and I have a good time with them."

"When did you decide this?" he asked.

"Last week. I just wanted to find the right time to tell you, but that never comes and I realised that there isn't a good time. I'm not ashamed of travelling with them but I'm worried that I'm going to upset you, and so I keep putting it off."

"I'd be more upset if you kept it from me," he told her. "All I've wanted was the truth, Clara, no matter what it was."

"I know, I know," she said. "And I am trying. It's just… It's hard when I know you don't want me there. Sometimes it's hard to admit..."

"It's hard to admit that you want something beyond your relationships," he finished for her and her gaze fell away. He didn't know how heavy that thought settled in her brain. "I understand, I do. And I don't want to be the only thing in your life. It doesn't work for anyone, you've seen what it did to Danni."

"You've always said..."

"I've always said I don't like the way you change around them," he pointed out. "And I still don't. The way it seems to make you think you have to hide parts of yourself worries me, but I'd never stop you being friends with them."

He didn't need to, did he? Danni had done that by leaving her behind. How was it that Danny Pink was so much more understanding than both Time Lords?

"I'm not seeing them for a few weeks," she stated. "They're going on holiday, or sommat, and I think it might be good to have a break."

"That's good," he agreed. "Because I do have a bit of news."

She tilted her head up. "Oh?"

"Yeah. We're going on a trip."

Her eyes lit up. "What? Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I've been given the task of taking the Year 8 Gifted and Talented on an overnight field trip in a couple of week and I volunteered you to help chaperone."

She groaned. "Danny!" she exclaimed. "Why would you do that? A whole night?"

"Oh, it'll be a laugh," he retorted. "You know you want to."

She didn't want to, and no matter how much he loved teaching she knew Danny wouldn't want to either. However, he'd throw himself head first into it and she could either drag her heels or join him. He really did care about the future of the kids. "Fine," she grumbled. And it was fine, really.

Of course, that all changed when the trees appeared.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Danni looked up from her book, staring down at the TARDIS's front door in confusion. The only people who ever knocked on the front door were people who knew that they were there, and no one did.

The Doctor was somewhere in the TARDIS trying to work out why the console said they were in London but outside was definitely not London. Danni had wanted to explore the forest they had landed in but the Doctor had said that fixing the TARDIS was more important. He had a theory that it was down to when the dimensions had been zapped away. He said that she had been flying slightly to the left ever since.

River had snorted and told him that was just his flying. There had been an argument and River had gone to cool down by having a shower. The Doctor had taken it for a victory. Danni had taken it as the nuisance it was.

They'd both been trying not to be horrid to each other ever since they'd picked up River a few weeks ago and Danni couldn't fault their efforts. However, they were still arguing and she really didn't want to have to keep separating them.

She placed the book down and headed to the door. Maybe her attempts at getting a peaceful family life weren't destined to be successful. But, she'd still keep trying.

She opened the door and blinked in surprise at the young girl stood on the other side. She was human, with a bow in her hair and a long red coat over her school uniform. She was the cutest little thing, and Danni felt herself warming to her just at the sight of her.

"I'm lost. Please, can you help me?" she asked and Danni nodded quickly.

"Of course we can, sweetie," she replied as she stepped out into the forest. "What's your name?"

"Maebh," she said. "Are you Danni? I need Danni."

Danni frowned, suddenly a little bit more suspicious of the little girl in front of her. The multitude of horror movies where the little creepy girl could scare the living daylights out of her came to mind.

"I might be," she offered. "Why?"

She glanced behind her then looked at Danni pleadingly. "Please," she begged. "Something's chasing me."

Danni also looked out into the forest, trying to spot it. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear rustling and decided that she shouldn't take any chances. If she was a normal, little lost girl then she'd never forgive herself. "Alright," she said. "Come in. You'll be safe in here."

When Maebh had stepped in Danni quickly shut the door. She smiled warmly at the little girl's look of wonder as she looked around the TARDIS for the first time. For some reason it always seemed more fulfilling to see that look on a child's face than an adults.

"Her name is the TARDIS. She's supposed to be this big," she reassured her as they both headed into the centre. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"She is, Miss," Maebh replied. Again, children always seemed to instantly accept that the TARDIS was alive. She was so cute, her head tipped back as she looked all around.

Danni squashed down that tightness of loss that appeared in her chest and gently encouraged Maebh to sit down on one of the sets of stairs. "I need you to tell me how you know my name," she commanded as gently as she could.

"I thought Miss Oswald to me to find you," Maebh explained. "But it wasn't her. It was just in my head. And then I got lost."

"Miss Oswald?" Danni repeated, feeling slightly better and almost a little nervous. "Teacher? My height? Surprising round face?"

Maebh nodded. "Everyone says she's in love with Mister Pink."

Danni couldn't help but smile at that. "That's because she is," she retorted. "And he's in love with her. It's quite adorable, actually."

"Do you know them, then, Miss?" Maebh asked and Danni nodded.

"I do. Clara- I mean Miss Oswald is my best friend," she explained. "I'll have to find her and work out what's going on. But, first, we really should get you back to someone who's probably looking for you right now."

"That would be Miss Oswald, Miss."

"Alright," Danni said with a nod, standing up. "I'll give her a ring."

 _~0~0~0~_

River felt better after having a shower. She always did, even in prison. It felt like everything that was annoying her was washed straight down the drain. In this case, it had taken a lot to wash the annoyance that the Doctor was being away but she had actually managed it.

Honestly, what did her daughter see in him? If he wasn't being a gigantic child who had no regard for the people around him, he was being a gigantic grumpy old git who pretty much acted the same way. All she had done was try and fly the TARDIS properly. Honestly, he was so possessive.

She stepped into the console room looking for Danni to suggest that, maybe, they should leave the Doctor alone to sulk in the TARDIS and they could go have an adventure on their own. She tolerated the Time Lord trying to steal all of her daughter's time, but it didn't mean she'd stop trying to get some of her own.

She paused, though, as the sight that greeted her was a small child sat on the stairs, looking at her with a curious look on her face.

"What's that?"

Danni, who was by the console, shot her a warning look in return. " _She_ is called Maebh, and she's lost. She's one of Clara's students."

"Oh," River replied, heading over to her daughter and ignoring the little girl completely. "Your companions really do leave random stuff here, don't they?"

"Oh ha ha," Danni replied as she held the phone up to her ear. "I'm hoping that she's close, otherwise..."

" _Danni!"_ Clara answered the phone, sounding excited. " _I was just about to ring you!_ _I'm so sorry, I know that you're angry at me but if you just let me explain..._ "

"Yeah, we can do that later," Danni drawled out because she really didn't want to have that conversation right now. "I have one of your kids."

There was a pause. " _Wait, what?"_

"A girl turned up outside the TARDIS called Maebh. She got lost in the forest."

" _Maebh? Maebh_ _Arden_ _?"_

Danni repeated the name to the girl, who nodded her confirmation. "Yeah, that's her. Honestly, Clara, you should be more careful with your students."

" _Wait, you're in the forest?"_ she asked, sounding a little put out.

"Was that why you going to ring me? For help?" Danni asked her.

" _Yes! I mean, the forest was why but I wasn't going to ask for help. I thought you would like to see it. The Doctor always likes to see new things with you, I thought it would…_ " She trailed off, seemingly realising that she was rambling. " _Where are you?_ "

"Um," Danni turned to Maebh. "Where are we?"

"Trafalgar Square," the girl replied factually and both Danni and River shared a look. The last time they had looked, London wasn't a forest in Clara's time. Maybe the Doctor's driving wasn't as bad as River had first thought.

"No, we're not," Danni replied and Maebh nodded, standing up.

"Come have a look."

She headed for the door and Danni raised the phone again. "Clara, I'm going to have to call you back."

" _No, wait..._ "

Danni hung up and both women followed the little girl out into the forest outside. She immediately turned to the right and both Danni and River paused in their steps when they saw the giant, metal lion poking out of the trees.

"Nelson's column," Maebh stated happily. "Do you like it?"

Danni's eyes travelled up the giant column that stood above them, now decorated with vines that climbed up. "Well, that's just not right," she commented. River was already scanning the trees around them, slowly turning in a circle.

"No, it is," she stated. "This _is_ Earth, and that," she scanned the column, " _is_ Nelson's column. The time zone is correct as well. We're in present day London. Well, Clara's present day anyway."

"What are you doing out here?"

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and stormed over to his wife's side. "I told you to stay inside while I fixed the TARDIS," he scolded. "That's her bad influence, that is."

"Bite me," River said back offhandedly.

"No," Danni warned them. "I don't want you fighting in front of me. And I absolutely forbid you to fight in front of children."

"Children?" the Doctor repeated before looking down and spotting Maebh between the two women. "What is that?"

Danni nudged him as she walked past to lead Maebh back into the TARDIS. "She's one of Clara's students," she explained. "And I'm putting anyone who refers to her as a 'that' again into time out."

"Danni, you can't just keep doing that," River groaned as she followed her.

"You're only saying that because you've been in it longer," the Doctor taunted.

"Doctor," Danni said in warning. He held his hands up. "Call Clara back and tell her to come here."

He wanted to point out that she wasn't his mother, but he had learnt from experience that _wasn't_ a good avenue to go down. Instead he picked up the phone and dialled their friend.

"So is she going to come pick up the child?" River asked.

Danni nudged Maebh back over to the stairs. "Just stay there, sweetie," she encouraged gently. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please, Miss," she replied. "I've not had anything to eat all day. I just knew I had to find you."

Danni smiled. "And you did." She grabbed hold of River's arm. "Come with me."

She almost dragged River out of the hallway. "What did I do now?" the other woman asked.

"You can't be mean to children," Danni snapped. "It's what panto villains do. You're not Cruella de Vil."

"I just don't get along with children," River replied with a shrug. "I don't get them. They're always so small, and they don't know anything. And they're always so," she pulled a face, " _sticky."_

"You were a child once, you know?" Danni reminded as they stepped into the kitchen.

"And then I grew out of it," River retorted. "You don't get that maternal instinct from me, you know? It's from your grandparents."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," Danni murmured to herself. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass. "Get me the orange juice, would you?"

River opened the fridge and grabbed the carton. "They are just the same. Always making sure that people are watered and fed, or warm enough, or feeling safe."

Danni pointed the carton at her. "You don't get to pull the family card again today," she said firmly. She quickly poured the drink and gave the carton back, practically shoving it into River's hands. "Put that back."

"You didn't miss out on much by not being raised by me, you know?" River pointed out and Danni shook her head, gesturing with the glass.

"You could have tried," Danni retorted. "You could have given it a shot. You got one, so why couldn't I?"

"I wasn't raised by parents," River said.

"Yes, you were," Danni snapped back. "They may have been teenagers, but you got Amy and Rory, people who love you, who _remember_ you. People you can go see whenever you like! I can't remember." She paused, catching herself. Now was _not_ the time for an argument. "I can't remember my parents," she said, softer. "I won't have you making _any_ child feel like they shouldn't be here, understand? You will _not_ make anyone else feel like that around me."

She turned and walked out, leaving River stood there, blind sided. "Danni," she called after her. "Danni, wait!"

Danni didn't wait, but she could hear River following her. She wasn't sure where that had come from, having thought that she had gotten over everything a long time ago. She guessed it was more to do with the elephant that always sat in every room when they came into contact with a child.

"Here you go, sweetie," she said kindly, handing Maebh the drink with a smile. "I hope you like orange juice."

"I do. Thank you, Miss," she replied, taking the drink and immediately taking a sip. Danni left her to her drink, turning to the Doctor.

"So," she started, leaning against the console next to him. "Why are we in London and yet in a forest?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" he replied. "We're going to have to go out and have a look."

"Alright," Danni agreed with a nod as River appeared. "Come on, Maebh."

She held her hand out to the little girl, who placed her half empty glass down and ran over to her side. She took her hand and immediately Danni felt better. That trust from a child couldn't be beat.

"Oh no, she can't come with us," the Doctor told his wife. "We're Time Lords, not babysitters."

"She's coming," Danni replied firmly. "She found us despite being lost."

A look at River to have her back him up told him he was never going to win the argument. "Fine," he relented. "But you're keeping an eye on her."

"Of course I am," Danni said. "You're going to be too busy being all clever, aren't you?"

She watched his disagreeable mood disappear at the compliment and they shared a smile before heading out back to Nelson's column. The Doctor immediately jumped up onto the platform the giant lion was on.

"I don't know what you're expecting to find," River called up to him. "I already scanned. There's nothing of use!"

"With your little toy device, you mean?" he shot back. "The sonic is much more sophisticated than anything that _thing_ can do."

Maebh turned to Danni. "Are they your mum and dad?" she asked.

Danni shook her head. "No; mum and husband," she corrected gently. "They're always arguing. It's kind of their thing."

Maebh took that very well. In fact, she was taking everything in her stride. Children always seemed very adaptable. Adults would, and probably were, either panicking or trying to fix what they deemed to be the problem.

"Do you like the trees?"

Danni looked down at her, her brows furrowing together. She sounded worried, concerned even and Danni couldn't quite work out why. She'd been lost and found them in the middle of London, even though she'd only heard the voice in her head telling her to. She shouldn't like the forest, but she seemed worried that Danni wouldn't like it either.

She tilted her head up, looking at the trees that stretched outwards and upwards, hiding all the building around them. "Yeah, I kinda do," she admitted. "It's definitely different, isn't it?"

"Why would there be no reading?" the Doctor exclaimed suddenly, pulling Danni's attention off the trees. "Because they are actually made of wood. No circuits. No mechanism. Wood."

"Like I said they were," River pointed out smugly as he jumped back down onto the ground. "This is a waste of time." She held up her device, showing him the screen. "They're going to burn down the trees. It won't be an issue for long."

"But we don't know why they're here!" the Doctor protested. "Humans! Don't understand something, so they have to destroy it." He smacked his sonic screwdriver against his palm once before remembering that it actually was working fine, it was the world around them that wasn't.

"What's this for?" Maebh asked curiously.

The Doctor looked down at his hand. "This is a sonic screwdriver. It interacts with any form of communication you care to mention," he explained. "Sadly, trees have no moving parts and don't communicate."

"They communicate a bit, though," the girl reasoned in reply.

"What?"

"Otherwise they wouldn't all grow at the same time, would they?"

She said it like it was just a fact. She even looked around, up at the trees, as if she didn't expect him to reply. "So, what, do you think that's how spring begins?" he countered. "With a group message on Tree Facebook? Do you think they send texts to each other?" He really needed to find out what Clara and that little school were teaching the children, because apparently it was nonsense.

"You don't need a phone to communicate, do you?" she pointed out. "I haven't phoned home, and I know my mum is worried about me."

The Doctor tried to find a retort to that, a reason why they might know someone is worried about them involved a phone, but the little girl was right. He knew when Danielle was worried about him, because she went quiet and a little clingy. In return, she knew when he was worried because his caution went into the wind.

Danni smiled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "That's really clever," she praised. "How old are you, Maebh?"

"Twelve, Miss."

"With a head like that, you'll be passing your exams in no time," Danni continued. "Come on, there's nothing else we can find out here. Let's go into the TARDIS and wait for Miss Oswald to come pick you up. We can try ringing your mum, if you like?"

Maebh shook her head as she let Danni lead her away. "She thinks I'm still on the school trip. It'll just worry her more if I tell her I'm not."

Danni always felt a twang of heartache whenever she spent close time with children. The idea of what they wanted but could never have hurt her every time. The Doctor, on the other hand, had spent so long thinking he would never have a family again, that he could see a child and not be immediately drawn into that pain. But even he couldn't help but watch her walk away and wonder just how fantastic it would have been had the little girl been their own. Their little Elizabeth.

River sighed heavily at the pair before following her daughter in. "Are you coming?" she called over her shoulder. "Or are you just going to stand there staring all day?"

If he had been a little bit more childish, the Doctor would have made some sort of rude gesture behind her back. Instead, he just pull his tongue out and followed them inside.

 _~0~0~0~_

The trip to the TARDIS had been… well, it had been enlightening. Clara still wasn't sure why she had agreed to go with Danny on the trip, but she was rather glad she had. Not only was she seen the growth from her students, who seemed to be working together even though they were known for their issues in and out of class, but she'd seen Danny Pink handling them very well.

It was very attractive, to say the very least. Maybe they were due a weekend away on their own.

That was a thought for another time, though. The TARDIS was just ahead of them and she was getting that butterfly feeling in her stomach at the thought of seeing Danni again after their brief time apart. She hoped that she'd be able to prove that she didn't just see the Doctor as someone who would get the job done whatever the cost. She would make amends, because she'd missed them both more than she'd be willing to admit to either of them. She never wanted to see that look of disappointment on Danni's face aimed at her again.

"Trafalgar Square!" Danny crowed triumphantly as the giant lion at the bottom of Nelson's Column appeared. "Well done, Bradley. Excellent navigation skills."

The children all teased him for the praise, but Clara knew a proud little smile when she saw one, and Bradley was one proud twelve year old.

Clara pointed to the blue, unassuming box. "Ah ha! There it is. All sorted now. Come on."

She started striding forward, leading the group, but didn't notice that everyone else had stopped until she heard Bradley's voice.

"Can we take a picture with the lion, sir?" he asked the other teacher. " _Please?"_

Clara was stunned and she turned around to see if she'd actually heard right. Even Danny looked a little bewildered. "Er, stay together, but okay."

The children all gathered together, posing for the ten or fifteen mobile phones that all made an appearance. Danny walked over to Clara, watching them all rather fondly. They were a handful, but he did love teaching.

"I cannot believe Bradley just said please," Clara told him, her voice low so the students couldn't hear her.

Danny looked down, surprised. "Really?"

She nodded, crossing her arms. "Yeah. He usually prefers other means of persuasion," she explained before giving him a brief account of how Bradley had joined their little group of misfit students.

"And Ruby," she continued. "Well, she actually learnt something about trees today _and_ remembered it."

"No kidding," Danny replied. "Do you think it will transfer over to maths?"

Clara chuckled with him before nudging her boyfriend. "You bring out the best in them."

It was the best part of teaching. The hours, the homework, the planning… Well, she could have done without most of that. The holidays were good, but she never seemed to have long enough away. However, seeing the children actually grow as people was something rather special. She'd never forget the first time when Bradley actually said please.

The children all let out a scream, jumping back from the lion as Nelson's column swayed above their heads. A deep rumbling echoed through the new forest but everything fell still a moment later and it became they were safe.

Ruby rushed over, a small but thick branch in hand. "Look, sir," she said to Danny, holding it out. She'd been pointing things out the entire walk and both of them tried not to seem disinterested. "No rings. Trees usually have rings to tell you how old they are. This one's got no rings. Why's that then, sir?"

"The rings mark the years of growth."

Ruby turned, surprised by the new, deep, Scottish voice but Clara felt herself relax in relief. The Doctor was, rather creepily she had to admit, leaning around the tree closest to the platform that the lion was on. They finally had help, and luckily that meant that Maebh was also safe. And that Danni was sure to be nearby. She didn't notice how she straightened her clothes, but she did notice the errant thought that she hoped she didn't have anything on her face.

"One ring for each year." He came out from behind the tree, pointing at it just in case they had missed it. "This grew up overnight. That whole tree is the result of just one night's growth, and they're still growing."

"Everyone, this is the Doctor," Clara said loudly, in her teacher voice that caught everyone's attention. "And he's going to sort everything out. Isn't that right, Doctor?" She nodded before he could answer. "It's what he does."

"Well, having looked at things, I think, probably, the answer to that is no," he replied simply. She didn't take her eyes off the children because if she looked at him she would just end up shouting. He was undermining her authority. The children had to believe they were okay. Didn't he used to be better than this?

 _H_ _e never gives me false hope._

That's what Danni had said before she'd left Clara in the park. He wasn't saying that he could stop it because he genuinely didn't have a way to do so. But, if the Doctor couldn't help, who could?

" _Doctor?"_

Clara wasn't fond of the way her heart skipped in her chest, but she turned and saw Danni stepping out of the TARDIS, Maebh in front of her. "You could have told me you were coming outside," she admonished lightly.

"Danni!" she called over happily before frowning at the third person who stepped out of the TARDIS. "And River?"

The archaeologist gave her a half-arsed wave as Danni looked up at her mother, vaguely surprised she'd been brought up at all. "Oh, yeah, she's been travelling with us for a few weeks," she offered and Clara felt a twang of pain at the idea she had been so easily replaced. "What are you doing out here?"

It took Clara a moment to realise that she was talking to the Doctor and not her her. Still, she had to keep her authority, and to do that it meant the Doctor had to bloody well pull through. "The Doctor was about to tell us his plan," she explained with conviction so her students would believe her. "He's really clever."

"Oh, yes, I am. Very clever," the Doctor replied as Danni nudged Maebh gently towards her classmates. "But what use is clever against trees? They don't listen to reason. You can't plead with them. You can't lie to them. They have no moving parts, no circuits." He looked up at the marvel that was baffling him as much as everyone else. He liked to show off but not knowing what the hell was going on made it difficult. Not impossible, but difficult. "This is a natural event."

Danny Pink just sent him that disbelieving look that he assumed was constantly on the PE teacher's face. "How can it be natural for a tree to grow in one night?"

"Exactly what they said about the Ice Age," he countered. "How can whole glaciers just pop up out of nowhere? Well, they just did. That's how this planet grows; a series of catastrophes. Farewell to the Ice Age. Welcome to the Tree Age. Possibly. When the Ice Age was here, you lot managed to cook mammoth. Now there's a forest, you'll just have to eat nuts." He turned, heading back towards the TARDIS. "Danielle, time to go."

River just smirked slightly. "The Tree Age?" she repeated. "Honestly, the crap that goes through your head."

"Don't swear," he warned. "There's children present."

River shrugged. "Not my children," she offered. "You just think they popped up overnight, then? Just happened to get together and decide that now was the time to take over the planet?"

"Why? What do you think?" he challenged back. "The dirt is your area of expertise, after all."

Danny looked down at Clara, who was watching them with a frown that said she was one step away from separating the pair. "Are they always like this?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," Clara admitted. "Danni doesn't normally like spending time with her mother. I don't think they actually see each other for this long normally."

"Her mother?" he replied, surprised. "She's an alien as well?"

"Part alien, part not," Clara said like it was totally normal. "I can see why they don't get together often, though, if they're like this."

"Oh, and what is your expertise, exactly?" River shot back.

"Time," he snapped. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I am a..." He trailed off, an idea smacking him almost directly in the face. Why hadn't he thought of it before. "Time," he breathed. "Interesting."

Clara looked up at her boyfriend. "See? Clever kicking in," she said smugly. See? She knew that the Doctor was a good man. She knew his good qualities just fine.

"A tree is a time machine."

"Excuse me?" River asked incredulously.

He ignored her. It was easier. "You plant a little acorn in 1795, and in the year 2016, there's an oak tree, there, in the same spot, with a tiny little bit of 1795 still alive inside of it. You can't create an overnight forest with extra special fertiliser. You have to mess with the fabric of time. And communicate with trees..."

He turned and dashed into the TARDIS without a second glance behind him. Clara was quick to follow, and as such the rest of the group followed them inside.

"So you're saying it's an act of aggression?" Clara asked him, dropping her bag onto the floor. The marking she had brought to do while the children slept tumbled out, but she left it where it fell, much to his annoyance.

He shot her a look as he opened the communication channels yet again, hoping for something different. "By trees?"

"Er, trees clean the air," Ruby said like anyone who didn't know that was an idiot. Clara didn't appreciate the tone, nor did she see the Doctor's look of bewilderment at the presence of the small child, but she also knew that Ruby retaining any information was a cause for celebration.

"Exactly. Well done, Ruby," she praised as her own brain started working. "Someone or something who's trying to scrub the atmosphere before colonising or invading..."

The Doctor was looking at the group with a look that was between absolute bewilderment and fury. She realised that she hadn't quite asked his or Danni's permission to let them into the TARDIS, and they had already started spreading.

"Ah, yes, Doctor," she started, walking around into his eyeline to become to buffer between whatever tirade he may go on and the children. "Ahem. This is Coal Hill Year Eight Gifted and Talented Group."

River snorted as she made her way up to the balcony around the console room, sitting down in a chair and picking up the book Danni had presumably been reading when the first child had turned up. She had been in trouble enough times, and had enough teachers trying to 'help' her when she was in school with her mother and father to know that anything with a name to instill confidence in children mean that it was absolute bollocks. And, as she was happy to note, the children proved her right by running around and prodding everything they could see.

They never did as they were told. Another reason she didn't particularly want to be around anyone under the age of 16.

The Doctor really was trying his hardest to get them to listen, as well. It was cute, and pointless, and River liked to see him fail at something as easy as getting a bunch of brats to listen to him. And this was the man that Danni wanted a family with.

"You're not going to win any brownie points being mean to children!" she called down to him, her words sounding like she was trying to help him but her tone suggesting she was actually just taunting him.

Again, he considered just dragging her out of the TARDIS, but that wouldn't win him any brownie points either.

"These trees all appeared at once. That wasn't a coincidence. There's no such thing as an arboreal coincidence," he told Clara, taking a quick glance at Mr Pink to make sure that he wasn't too near his wife. He still didn't like how upset he made her. Instead, he saw that he was picking up Clara's bag off the floor, scooping up the contents. At least he was tidy.

He slowly walked around the console, his mind still working its magic. Danielle always liked this part. Maybe he should find himself some 'I'm clever' glasses. "Something, someone has coordinated this. To coordinate, you need to communicate. Every communication channel on the TARDIS is open, and nothing." He trailed off as he found himself behind Mr Pink, looking at the homework he was casually flicking through. On the piece of paper was a drawing of an angry sun, shooting beams towards some trees.

"Except..." he said slowly, reaching out for the book. "Let me see that." Mr Pink handed it to him and he flipped through a couple of pages. Each had the same, angry sun on it and he closed to find out who had drawn them. He did have his suspicions, and they were proven correct by the neat little scrawl.

He looked up at Mr Pink. "Maebh Arden," he breathed. "Maebh Arden. Which one is Maebh Arden?"

He rushed over to the group of children, trying to find the young girl but it became very noticeable that she was no longer with them. He stood up straight, eyes wide with panic. The girl was the key to everything, and she was gone!

"She's wherever Danni is," River called over, flicking through the pages on her tablet like she was reading a magazine. Both Clara and the Doctor looked at her simultaneously and she rolled her eyes. "Nice to know you're both paying attention."

"With Danni?" Clara asked before she smacked the Doctor on his arm. "She's not here either!"

"Yes, I gathered that," he grumbled. He straightened, running up the stairs. "She never just wanders off like that. What was she thinking?"

"How did you not notice?" River asked. "Honestly, it's a good thing you're not a father if you can't even keep track of your own wife."

The Doctor turned, his nostrils actually flaring at how angry she was making him. Clara knew that they really had no time to keep arguing. "Doctor?"

"We've got to find her," he told her, although she wasn't sure if he was talking about Maebh or Danni. She wasn't sure she wanted him to be talking about just one of them either.

How had neither of them noticed that Danni wasn't there? Clara had just assumed that she was following the Doctor and she had been too busy looking after the children and trying to work out the situation. The Doctor had been much the same, even if she had seen him showing off to her as if she was there.

"Doctor, listen to me," she said firmly. "Her sister went missing last year. She's on medication. The child is barely functioning. She hears voices. She's very vulnerable."

The Doctor, who had been rummaging his pockets for the mobile phone he couldn't find so he could call his wife, paused. "What do the voices say?"

"I don't know. She takes tablets and they stop," she replied, wondering why they were important. Evidently they were, because he let out the sigh he did when everyone was annoying him.

"You people. You never learn. If a child is speaking, listen to it."

He used his sonic screwdriver, instead, to locate Danni and Maebh. Clara clapped her hands together. "Alright, me, Doctor and Danny..."

"No," the Doctor snapped, surprising her. He pointed at the PE teacher. "He's not coming. He upsets her. I won't have him upsetting my wife again."

Danny frowned. "I've upset Danni?" he asked, because he was sure he hadn't upset anyone.

"Yes, and you're not coming," the Doctor retorted.

Clara sighed in frustration. "Fine, he stays. You, me and River..."

"I'm not going anywhere," River replied confidently. "You can go on your little adventure on your own."

"We need all the help we can get if we're going to find them quickly," Clara pointed out through gritted teeth.

"Well, then, you better get moving," River taunted in reply. Clara really felt like hitting something.

"Fine," she snapped again. "Come on, Doctor."

She stormed to the door and he followed, turning once to point at the group. "Don't touch _anything_ ," he warned with his scariest voice before following her out.

The children all waited just long enough to make sure he wasn't coming back, then started darting around, looking at everything.

"You heard him, don't touch anything," Danny warned them and, to his delight, they did all start to slowly back away from what he assumed were the main controls. Once he'd seen he could trust them for a few minutes, he headed up the stairs to River.

"Clara told me you liked to spend time with Danni," he said to her. "Why didn't you go with her?"

River didn't look up from her tablet, but she did hold it slightly closer so he couldn't see the screen. She'd taken pictures of some of the pages in her TARDIS diary so she didn't have to carry it everywhere, and she was enjoying going over some of their past adventures together. He was _not_ invited to join in.

She did contemplate not answering him, but he wasn't exactly going anywhere either. She sighed. "Because she's six hundred years old, not a child. She can look after herself," she reasoned. "And, while you may be happy taking orders from your girlfriend, I am not. She may think she's the boss of everyone but she's not the boss of me."

"I don't take orders from her," he replied with a laugh in his voice that said he very much did. She could see this turning into a conversation. She needed to stop it before he tried to become friends with her.

"Personally, I wouldn't be worried about what I may or may not be doing, and more concerned with the fact your girlfriend is running through the forest to find the woman she's actually in love with."

Danny narrowed his eyes slightly. "She's not," he started but realised he was being a bit too loud and that the children might hear. They really were trying to keep their relationship from the students because gossip would fly around the school in an instant. "She's not in love with Danni," he said lowly. "She's in love with me."

He really didn't appreciate River's snort. "You keep thinking that," River said. "I wonder who'll she'll choose, though, if she had to."

Danny opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to form his argument back. Instead, though, he realised that everyone had these concerns, not just himself, and that wasn't something he had time to deal with while in charge of the safety of a bunch of children. "She's not in love with Danni," he repeated.

River didn't reply, now done with the conversation as she'd gotten her wish. She'd gotten into his head and now he'd leave her alone. He turned and walked away and she smirked to herself. Honestly, they always felt themselves _so_ important.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _I hope you all like the chapter! I don't really have anything to add about it, to be honest. The Saturday just gone was the Time Child's fourth anniversary, and I put up part one of two drabbles in the **Outtakes** story, so go check that out :)_

 _Reviews!_

 _ **Louise** \- Well, I can't tell you how flattered I am that you chose me to review. Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story. I'd give Twelve another chance if you fancy it. I did prefer Season 9, to be honest, but Season 10 is turning out to be brilliant as well. But thank you very much!_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Yeah, she doesn't always remember it, but she'll use it when she does! Hehe I'm glad you picked up on the manipulator, but I shall say no more about it :P_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Thanks! I hope you liked the River/Danny Pink so far :P_

 _ **LilactheDryad** \- Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter :)_

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie, I do! I think I just spend too long staring at a screen. Maybe not 100% made up, but Danni can't stay angry forever._

 _ **Authora97** \- Thanks sweetie! I do :)_


	57. The Almost Ending

Danni watched little Maebh disappear into the trees next to the TARDIS, hiding behind them as if they were protecting her. She smiled softly to herself. The girl wasn't a massive fan of all the people around her, it would seem. She didn't seem particularly shy, though, so maybe it was more of a case of being worried she was going to be told off. Danni knew that definitely was not going to be the case, but she left her to gain her confidence back.

Clara was really trying to be nice. Danni knew that leaving her behind would have shaken her confidence a little bit, but because Danny didn't seem too bothered about the two Time Lords being there, she had to take it as a win. Perhaps Clara had finally told him the entire truth and they could be friends again.

She hoped so. She really didn't want Clara to have to choose between the two lives. After all she would, and should, choose Mr Pink at the end of it. Danni would never stop her choosing her own life over one with them, but she wasn't ready for that moment left. And, sometimes, Clara just needed a little push to see what she could have. She thought herself the boss, but sometimes her view was just a little _too_ narrow.

Danni frowned as Maebh suddenly disappeared from her little hiding spot, running off into the forest. Her eyes darted around the rest of the adults but no one else seemed to have noticed her run off. So, obviously being the responsible person she was, she dashed off after the little girl.

"Maebh!" she called after the girl, but she didn't slow down. "Maebh, wait up!"

Maebh's arms were up in the air as she ran, swatting around her as if she was surrounded by a bunch of tiny flies. That wasn't right. Luckily, Danni had plenty of practice of running fast and she managed to get herself in front of the schoolgirl, stopping her in her tracks.

"Maebh!" she cried out, stepping to the side as she tried to run around her. "Maebh, just wait a minute!"

"The thoughts, the thoughts!" she exclaimed, flapping her hands around her head. Danni reached out and caught them, holding them tightly to get her attention.

"Maebh, can you look at me?" she asked quickly, gently but firmly. The girl's actions ceased and she stared at Danni with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Everywhere. They're everywhere," she rambled. "Everywhere I look there are thoughts. I want them to be my sister. I miss her so much."

Danni had absolutely no idea what happened to her sister, but as someone who had lost so many she knew how it was to always be hoping, always been looking just to see them again.

"I'm sorry about your sister, Maebh," she said honestly. "These thoughts, what are they telling you?"

"I can't hold onto them," she explained. "They're all too fast. I need to… I need..." She tried to pull out of Danni's grip but she kept hold of her tightly.

"If we head back, then the Doctor will be able to help," she said. "He's so smart, even if he is a little grumpy."

Maebh shook her head. "No, I need to… they're everywhere!" She struggled against the older woman, who still kept a grip on her. She couldn't just let the little girl run into the forest on her own. They had no idea what the forest actually was, or if there was anything lurking in it, waiting to lure little girls away. It reminded her too much of a fairy story, of something used to warn people away from playing in the dark forest. Like the Shadowmen she had dealt with.

"Okay, okay," Danni said. She couldn't just drag her back, could she?

No. That was a terrible idea. She was still struggling. She would just run away from the things that seemed to be flying around her head. "Can you see something, Maebh? Something everyone else is ignoring?"

She nodded. "They're going too fast, I can't grab hold of them."

That definitely wasn't normal. She glanced back the way they could, really not liking the idea of splitting up too far from the group. But Maebh wasn't going to stop until she had followed the thoughts that she could see.

"Can I come with you?" she asked. "Will the thoughts let me do that?"

Maebh stopped struggling for a moment as she saw that Danni wasn't trying to stop her. "Your thoughts are too loud, Miss," she explained. "They're everywhere."

Danni frowned in confusion. How were her thoughts too loud?

"Ah, that would be the whole 'psychic' thing, wouldn't it?" she murmured to herself. Once again she glanced back the way they came, a desperate look on her face. She could shut them off from the outside world, but that meant cutting herself off from her husband. She wasn't too keen on that idea, but he would understand. She couldn't let a little girl run off into a forest on her own.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and chucked up every wall Theta had shown her to over the years. She then opened them and smiled at Maebh. "Will that work? Is that okay?" she asked hopefully.

Maebh nodded slowly. "They're all gone, Miss," she commented, amazed. "How did you do that?"

"Lots of practice," Danni brushed off, letting go of her hands. "I'll follow you, okay Maebh?"

The girl nodded and, almost like she was in pain, began to swat at the thoughts again. A moment later and she was running away. Danni, with one last longing look back towards where her husband would be, took off after her. This was going to end so badly.

 _~0~0~0~_

"Hold on," Danni hissed, holding her hand in front of Maebh to stop her moving any further. The girl looked ready to move around her, the thoughts compelling her to continue on. "No, wait, look," she whispered, nodding ahead of her.

Through the trees she could see a large London Underground sign standing in contrast to the greenery that was threatening to consume it. There were people stood around it in large, silver suits with what appeared to be guns. She held up her finger to her lips, signalling Maebh to be silent as they listened to see if they said anything.

They didn't, though, just continued whatever they were trying to do and Danni berated herself for not recognising the guns sooner. "They really are going to burn it down," she whispered sadly. The Doctor was, unfortunately in this case, quite right about humans. She found that when they didn't understand something they were very much inclined to destroy it.

Maebh reached into her bag and pulled out her pencil case, placing it on the ground before turning ninety degrees and running off to the right. She was leaving a trail of where they had been, one that had started with her phone and while Danni had thought that maybe keeping communications open would have been a better idea, she couldn't have faulted the logic of being able to find where they had been. She didn't have quite as many things on her as Maebh had, so she had run out of things to leave when she'd taken her jacket and her hairband out. She looked down at the box, and then her hand. She wanted to leave the Doctor something so he knew that she was okay as well. Just a little sign.

She really needed to start carrying a pad and paper around with her. She slipped her wedding ring off and unzipped the fabric pencil case. She grabbed a good handful of leaves, placed them inside so that they would seem out of place, so it was obvious the pencil case had something in it. She then placed the ring inside so it would be the first thing that he'd see when he opened it. She trusted her husband to find their trail, and to see it when he did. She wouldn't take it off for anything in the universe except for him, so he'd know that it was a good sign.

Then she rushed off after Maebh, hoping the little girl knew where they were going.

 _~0~0~0~_

The forest was a scary place. Clara could feel it in the same way the Doctor could. It was all natural, all made of wood and leaves and whatever else was growing, but to be _inside_ it felt distinctly unnatural. The Doctor had said that it was because it was in every fairy tale she'd ever read, and she could believe it. As they pushed through the forest she kept expecting to find a wolf trying to eat her.

The Doctor was stalking in front of her, his hands clenched around Danni's jacket. He held it bunched up, with no care but he held onto it like it was the most important thing he had ever found. He was worried about his wife. She was too. At least Maebh was with her, so if anything bad was to happen then Danni would protect her to her last breath. But what about Danni? Who was going to protect them both if they were in danger?

"Doctor," she started slowly. "While we're alone, I thought that… I mean, about Bristol..."

He waved his free hand, shushing her before rushing forward, crouching to the ground by a pencil case. Maebh had been leaving them both little clues to where she was going, and Danielle had been adding her own little clues to let them know she was with her. She'd left her jacket with her phone, and a hairband with Maebh's water bottle. There had to be something with this pencil case that said she was still with Maebh.

He picked it up and the contents fell out, pencils rolling onto the floor, the leaves that were stuffed inside piling up as well. Clara joined him in a crouch, a frown on her face.

"Why were their leaves in the case?" she asked, worried for her student. He couldn't blame her. He'd been rather dismissive of Maebh, but that was only to protect himself. He should have listened to her more. Then they wouldn't have been in this stupid mess. That's what his Danielle had over him. She'd always been able to sense when she had to pay attention.

Maybe River was right. Maybe he'd make a terrible father now. He wasn't exactly father of the year before.

"Maybe she put them in there? A momento of the forest?" he suggested.

"And then leave it all behind?" Clara countered. She was right, so her ran his hand through the leaves, searching for something he may have missed.

He almost flicked it away, but the shine of the gold band caught his eye just before he did anything irreversible. He quickly grabbed it, holding it into the air to watch it sparkle in the little sunlight that could break through the trees. Oh, she was so _very_ clever. She knew exactly what he would think when he saw the ring, and he was so glad that they knew each other so well.

"Is that a ring?" Clara asked, even more confused and the Doctor nodded.

"This is Danielle's ring," he clarified, much to Clara's surprise.

"That's not good, is it?" she countered. "Danni wouldn't have let anyone take that off her without a fight. Are they alright?"

He watched it sparkle for just a moment longer then turned to Clara, a grin on his face that made her double take. "They're absolutely fine," he replied before jumping off the floor. "There was no fight because no one took it off her. She left me this to say that they're absolutely, and completely, fine."

Clara felt herself sag in relief, letting herself enjoy that news for a moment before she frowned, her brows furrowing as she joined him back on her feet. "Hang on," she started. "If they're fine, then why are they running away from us?"

"I don't know," he replied, pocketing in the ring, using the small inside pocket to keep it close and safe. He couldn't lose it before he could give it back to her. "But we need to find them before that stops being the case."

He continued to stride forward, although his mind had been put slightly at ease by the little ring she'd left behind. He suspected that, should they come across anything else of Maebh's, that she won't have left anything behind after that. For whatever reason she couldn't let herself be open to him trying to find her mentally, but she was doing everything she could to reassure him. He'd thank her for it after telling her off for running off without anyone noticing.

That was definitely _not_ going to happen again.

He and Clara pushed aside some branches to get them out of the way, only to be surprised by a person in a full silver hazmat suit.

"Get back!" the man inside commanded. "We're burning here. Stay back."

"We're looking for a little girl..." Clara tried but the man inside didn't really seem to care.

"Stay back," he repeated. "We're about to burn."

The pair stood back and watched the people aim a flamethrower at one of the trees. The heat from it reached them even at their distance, but it didn't make any difference to the trees, or the leaves, as they were left standing without any damage.

Before they were noticed, the Doctor started walking again. "Trees control the oxygen on this planet," he explained to Clara once they were far away from the hazmat suits to not be heard. "They withhold it, they smother the fire. What sort of forest is clever? What sort of forest has its own in-built fire extinguisher?"

"What do they want?" Clara asked, wondering if he had made sense of it yet.

"Why now?"

"What do you mean, why now?"

"The whole natural order is turning against this planet," he explained. "But why? Why now?"

"Well, what else?"

"How did she know this?" he replied, taking out the yellow workbook and flipping it to the right page. He practically shoved it at Clara, showing her the angry sun and the bolt it was sending towards the trees.

Clara just frowned at the children's drawing. "What is it?"

"This is a massive solar flare headed for Earth," he told her, tapping the sun with his finger. "Like the one that destroyed the Bank of Karabraxos. We've got an entire TARDIS and I didn't notice this." Clara closed the book and her eyebrows shot up at the name on the front. "But she knew. How?"

"This is Maebh's," she replied, showing him the front, almost accusingly shaking it at him. "Where did you get this?"

"It fell out of you bag when you decided that our TARDIS was your dumping ground," he dismissed. She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to protest but he had already starting walking away. "How did she know this? She even put the date on it!"

Clara shrugged, following him through the trees. "I always make them date their homework."

He turned to her, giving her a look like she should have known better. "It's today's date!"

She paused in her step, looking down at the pages to see that he was right, and Maebh had dated it in the future. Not just in the future, but the day the trees had appeared. That was impossible. How could she have possibly known what was happening. "Well, there must be a way?" she said hopefully.

The Doctor looked up at the tree coverage, knowing he had so many of the parts of the puzzle but he still couldn't see the answer. "They want something," he told her. "They're saying something. If there is a way, the way is Maebh Arden." He said it with such confidence that Clara instantly believed him. Perhaps Maebh knew something that they didn't, which was why she ran off. Danni, naturally, would have followed because she'd never leave a kid in danger. Clara smiled just slightly at that. The woman had a heart of gold.

She shook her head. There was more important things at hand. The Doctor had confidence in his answer, but just as quickly as she had found herself believing him, she found herself doubting them. She knew the children well, after all. "Okay, you know they're not really gifted and talented, don't you? I just tell them that to make them feel good."

"She's lost someone," the Doctor shot back. "People who've lost someone, they're always listening, always looking, always hoping. So, they notice more. They hear more."

He knew that from experience. After he'd lost his family, he'd spent his time listening and hoping and begging to somehow find them again. Even in more recent memory, he'd spent a lifetime on Trenzalore seeing his wife when she wasn't there. Granted, he had sent her away, but he'd always hoped that he would see her again, even when it looked so impossible. He heard her voice, he saw her face, and so saw so many things he would have missed because he hoped it was her instead.

He started walking forward again, determined not to lose her a second time, when a noise echoed through the forest. He turned to look back the way they had come, and Clara did the exact same thing.

"Was that a howl?"

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni grabbed Maebh by the arm, although she didn't seem to need to slow the girl down at all as she had also fallen to a stop. The sound was very obvious. A growl and a crunch in the bushes that surrounded them alluded to something very not nice indeed.

"Shh," she said softly as she slowly looked around, checking the bushes that surrounded them. Nothing seemed amiss straight away, but the yellow eyes caught her gaze and she realised that whatever animal it was, they were surrounded by them.

"On the count of three, run," she instructed. "Alright, Maebh?"

The little girl nodded but didn't say a thing. She was probably terrified. Danni coudln't blame her. Animals were dangerous. Animals would attack without a moments notice, and could do damage but it was never malicious, but could be absolutely deadly. She didn't have to be brave, though. She just had to save the child.

She slowly turned Maebh on the spot, looking for the clearest way out from the bushes. The snarling increased and, from the bushes, the head of a very angry wolf appeared. It snarled, and snapped, and Maebh screamed in fright.

Danni grabbed her hand, screaming just as loudly. " _Run_!"

They both did and the wolves gave chase. Danni made sure that they weaved their way through the trees in the hopes that it would slow them down long enough for them to find somewhere safe.

Maebh was doing a good job keeping up with her. Danni's grip had to be hurting her, but she was smart enough to know now was not the time to complain. All Danni could focus on was getting the little girl to safety. Luckily there seemed to only be three of them.

Luckily? How was that lucky? Three wolves was still three wolves too many!

She reached into her top, rummaging around for her sonic screwdriver before cursing to herself. It was still by her bloody book, wasn't it?! She'd been using it to control the music she was listen to.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot," she groaned to herself.

They reached a fence, one that ran both ways into the forest and Danni could have kicked herself. She'd run them straight into a dead end. Maebh reached it, grabbing hold of two bars, as if she could pull them off and Danni placed herself in between the girl and the wolves. They'd have to tear her apart first before she let them hurt a hair on Maebh's head.

" _Maebh_!"

Clara appeared on the other side of the fence, the Doctor next to her. "Danni! Pick her up! I can pull her over!"

Danni turned but Maebh was already running away. Or, in fact, to a gate that both she and Clara had missed. She opened it and ran through and Clara ran to her. Danni was quick after her, shutting the gate and rushing to her husband, who quickly scooped her up into his arms.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" he scolded as she pulled away from the hug.

"She needed to go, I couldn't let her do it on her own," she replied. "We need to leave. There's wolves coming!"

He didn't want to let her go. Instead he pulled her in for a quick kiss, one that was full of relief that she really was alright. Maebh, on the other hand, didn't seem to be alright at all. Her hands started swatting at the thoughts that were now coming in thick and fast.

"Doctor, the wolves!" Clara called as the three wolves all gathered at the gate, snarling and snapping at the four.

The Doctor let his wife go, handing her the jacket she had left behind. She was quite surprised at the state of it and gave it a quick shake out to get it back into shape.

"These are zoo wolves. They're not even used to hunting," he brushed off, turning his attention back to Maebh.

" _Doctor!"_ Both Clara and Danni shouted and he looked over at the wolves, who did seem a little more aggressive than he was hoping.

"All right, okay," he agreed and they all backed away. Clara and Danni told hold of Maebh on each side, while the Doctor made sure to be on Danni's other side. "We've just got to look as if we're too much bother to eat, right?" he explained quickly. "So, stay still. Stay together. Look big. Look big like a big four-headed, eight-legged scary thing!"

They all held their arms out, but all stood very still as the wolves took a running jump, making it over the fence. Then, it became very obvious that they weren't going to attack, and they all ran away, whimpering in fear.

The Doctor laughed as he watched them run off. "Told you they were rubbish," he boasted, before realising that, with even four of them, those wolves were a bit too frightened. They shouldn't have run off whimpering, they should have just decided they were too much bother. He pointed after them as he looked to the other two grown-ups. "Those wolves are terrified."

"What are wolves frightened of?" Clara asked lowly, and rather frightened, in return.

A growl answered her. They all turned slowly and saw that a rather large, rather angry looking tiger had replaced the wolves on the other side of the fence. Even the Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat at the sight as it roared.

"There are very good solid scientific reasons for being really quite frightened just now," he commented and Danni nodded in reply. She was terrified as well. She reached out and threaded her hand through his, her mind remarking lightly on how she could tell that her ring was missing.

"What do we do?" she whispered softly.

Nothing, it would seem. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright light was shone into the tiger's face. It winced in pain, backing up and away from the rather strange attack, until it turned and left.

From behind one of the many tree coverings came Mr Danny Pink and the rest of the Gifted and Talented group, all cheering at their victory. Danni immediately relaxed against her husband as Clara could only stare in surprise.

"Mr Pink!" she exclaimed, catching herself before calling him his first name. They had rules, after all.. "Why, thank you very much."

Danni nodded in agreement, running over to the fence just next to the gate and holding onto the bars. "That was amazing," she told him. "Absolutely amazing. You saved us, again!"

"Ah, it was no problem," he said modestly, looking up at Clara, who looked very much impressed with his recent heroics. He didn't like chucking himself into danger, but he'd always have her back. "Just decided it was best not to leave you alone, looking for her."

Clara frowned. It sounded like he was talking about her looking for Maebh, but she knew differently. It was Danni, who was stood looking at Danny like he was their hero. Even if – _if_ – she had feeling for Danni, then he should know now that she loved him a hell of a lot more. And that she'd never put a child in danger just to save someone she fancied. She thought they were past this.

"They've worked well together," he continued as if he hadn't noticed her change in mood. "Noticeable increase in confidence levels and energy."

"Well done," Clara replied shortly. "And for saving us from a tiger, too."

He frowned then caught sight of Maebh, who was starting to wave her hands in the air again. "Er, has she had her medication yet?"

Clara sprung into action, feeling rather guilty that she hadn't already thought of it, although she had almost been eaten by a tiger as well so it _could_ be forgiven. She reached into her pocket.

"Oh. No, I…"

The Doctor pushed her away from the little girl. "No, no. Not her medication. We don't want to shut her up. We want to know what she knows," he snapped before crouching down to her level. "Maebh, what's the... Maebh, what is this? What is this?"

He imitated her but Danni grabbed his hands, stopping him. "It's thoughts," she told him. "Maebh can see them, she says there's too many. It's why I had to shut myself off."

He turned to look at her, eyes wide in realisation. "That's what you were following," he guessed and she nodded. "She _can_ hear the trees."

"Whatever Maebh can see, only she can see it," she agreed. "But there's too many of us here and I think it's just going to make her..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Maebh ran off into the forest again. They all followed, calling after her, but once again she seemed to know exactly where she was going. All they could do was follow her deeper into the trees.

"You won't find your sister out there!" Ruby called after Maebh. Danni had to smile at other girl's assumption, although it was pretty obvious at this point that she wasn't searching for her sister.

It did bring another question to her attention, though. Danni looked over her shoulder at Danny. "Where's River?" she asked.

"River?" he asked, confused before he realised who she was talking about. "Oh, your mum. Yeah… She's… she's something, isn't she?"

Danni sighed deeply. "What did she do now?" she asked tiredly, like she was used to hearing her mother's exploits.

"Oh, oh, nothing too bad," he dismissed, not wanting to bring up her words about his girlfriend in front of a bunch of students.

"She said she didn't want to come because there were too many children and we grossed her out," Ruby said factually as she stepped over a rather large root. "I said that she should have detention for name calling, but sir said no."

"I can't put someone into a detention who isn't a student, Ruby," Danny told her. "We've been over this."

"But she was so mean!"

Danni didn't giggle, no matter how much she wanted to. River really didn't like to be around children. It did make her pause for thought, though. What if she and the Doctor did, eventually, decide to adopt a little baby from somewhere? Would she just not see her mother for eighteen or so years?

Maebh stopped at the edge of a circle of tress, where a mound of dirt surrounded them as if to keep everyone out. From the middle shone a blinding light. They all came to a stop just behind the little girl.

"Is… Is that the start?" Danni asked her husband. "Is that where all of the trees came from?"

"Miss? What is it, miss?" Ruby asked her teacher, who could only shake her head.

"It's coming. It's coming for everyone, and I can't unthink it," Maebh cried, distressed so much she couldn't stand it. Danni quickly moved from Clara's side, over to the little girl. She knelt in the leaves and dirt around her.

"Maebh," she said gently. "You know these thoughts you can see? The ones that you can't unthink? They're from the forest. You're the only one on the whole planet who can hear them. That's how special you are." Maebh slowly turned to look at her, furrowed brows and sad eyes and Danni just wanted to pull her in for a hug.

The Doctor joined his wife, kneeling next to the little girl. "No technology can hear what it's saying, but you can," he confirmed. "Tell us what it wants. Where it came from. Just tell us who did this."

Maebh didn't look like she wanted to answer, but she did. "It was me. I did this. I did these trees."

Danni's hearts broke for the little girl, who held so much guilt. Without thinking, she placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze and a kind smile. "Of course you didn't," she reassured her. "How could you do all this? It takes a lot more than thoughts to grow trees."

"Ever since Annabel went missing, I look for her everywhere," Maebh explained. "I don't find her, but I find thoughts. The big forest was one. I thought everyone would love it."

"You see?" Danni replied. "You didn't think this, something else did. You're just a girl who misses her sister deeply. You looked _so_ hard you find everyone else's missing ideas, that's all. You've done nothing wrong."

Maebh didn't seem to believe her. Instead, she started batting around her head again, trying to knock the thoughts away that seemed to be bombarding her.

Clara, who had been watching from the sidelines, took a couple of tentative steps closer to the three. "Maebh, can you see something that we can't see?" she asked.

"Nearly. Too fast. Everywhere," she replied, although it was as if she couldn't hear Clara at all. Danni looked up at her husband.

"We need to help her," she told him. "Can we chuck up some mental walls for her as well?"

He shook his head. "No, she needs to do it herself," he explained before slowly standing up. He pulled out his screwdriver. "Everything's subject to gravity. If I can create a little local increase..."

Danny Pink had sat back and watched the two aliens fuss around Maebh. Danni had seemed to be rather kind to her, but she had also let her run off into the forest without any idea of what was going on in her life. The Doctor, on the other hand, had just prodded and saw her as something that would get him to the end of the puzzle. He'd seen that behaviour before, yet again in his officers while in the army.

He needed to say something, though. This was getting too much. They weren't helping the little girl, they were just making it worse. "No. You're not experimenting on..."

As he set off the sonic screwdriver, little gold points of light appeared all around Maebh. Both she and Danni gasped in unison at the sight of the tiny little thoughts that had actually appeared from nowhere. The Doctor grinned, not just at being one step closer to working out the forest, but at the twin looks of amazement on their faces. She really would have been an excellent mother.

"Oh, Maebh, they're beautiful," Danni breathed as the girl smiled in delight.

"They're lovely!" she agreed before listening, then frowning. "They don't like it when you're holding them. They want you to let them go."

"Who are _they?"_ the Doctor asked, because that wasn't normal thoughts. What Maebh had been picking up in her never-ending search for her sister, and the little flecks of light were definitely not the same thing.

Maebh straightened, arms by her side. As she spoke her voice echoed with a deep, disembodied voice from all around them. " _W_ _e are Here. Here, always, since the beginning and until the end._ "

Danni took hold of her other arm. "Maebh? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. The Doctor could understand her panic, but he didn't let the beings go.

"Here? That's it?" the Doctor asked them.

" _We are the green shoots that grow between the cracks, the grass that grows over the mass graves. After your wars are over, we will still be Here. We are the life that prevails._ "

"Why now? Why are you here now?"

" _We hear the call and we come, as we came before to the great North Forest, where we lie still in a great circle. As we came to the vast Southern Forest_."

But that still didn't make any sense. He hated when creatures spoke in stories and riddles. Why couldn't they just give a proper answer?

"Who is calling you now?"

" _The sun that creates. The sun that destroys. You are hurting us. Let us go._ "

He didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all the beings that had created an entire forest overnight. But he still had one more question. One that he was always worried about. How did they know about his wife?

"You sent for my wife," he told them. "The little girl came looking for her. Why her?"

" _We did not send...Pain. Did not send for_ _anyone_ _. We don't know you. We were here before you and will be here after you._ "

That wasn't the answer he was looking for. But he couldn't keep the little girl in the trance state forever. She was trapped by them in the same way he was trapping them. But they were obviously not giving up any more information. Nothing to help him save the planet. A giant solar flare was going to burn up the entire earth, and there was nothing he could do.

With a grunt of pure frustration, he let them go. The small flecks slowly disappeared from view. Then, with a grunt of her own, Maebh fell to her knees. Danni caught hold of her as Danny Pink came to her side.

"You're okay, sweetie," Danni reassured her. "You did so well."

The Doctor crouched back down in front of her. "Maebh, you came looking for Danni. Think. Who sent you to Danni?"

Maebh shook her head. She wasn't sure. "It was just a thought. It was just a thought that came. I think it came from Miss."

Both Danny and the Doctor looked over at Clara, both men knowing why Clara had been thinking of Danni, even if the woman herself had zero clue.

Maebh looked around. "They've gone," she realised. "Why does everything have to go?"

No one had an answer for that. Instead, Danni finally wrapped her up in her arms, giving the little girl the hug she really needed. "It's okay," she promised again. "We'll work it out. Don't you worry about anything."

The Doctor, on the other hand, didn't have the hope his wife had. He walked away from the little girl, hand by his mouth, as his brain tried to think of something, anything, he could do to stop a solar flare. There was nothing, though. The trees had taken over the planet for no other reason than to kill it with fire. It made no sense, but he didn't have anything else! They were all looking to him, and he didn't have an answer.

Clara walked over, catching the look on his face and she realised that he couldn't help. Not that he didn't want to, like on the Moon, but that he _couldn't_. Her own panic flared again. All this time she had _always_ had faith the Doctor would save them all from anything that came that way. But he couldn't. Not this time. It was shattered.

"This really is going to happen, isn't it?" she asked lowly, so the children couldn't hear.

"Stars implode. Planets grow cold. Catastrophe is the metabolism of the universe. I can fight monsters. I can't fight physics," he bit back. He wasn't angry at her, he was just angry. So angry. It was times like these he remembered why he had stopped letting the universe in. Because it hurt when he let it down. He had opened up because Danni had wanted him to. But he should never have.

"Why would trees want to kill us? We _love_ trees," Clara countered.

"You've been chopping them down for furniture for centuries," he said. "If that's love, no wonder they're calling down fire from the heavens."

"But we saw the future. Lots of futures. Earth's futures," she reminded him. He couldn't look her in the eye. He just continued to chew on his thumbnail as he fidgeted from foot to foot.

"They're about to be erased," he whispered. He hadn't wanted to admit it out loud, but what other option was there?

Clara's brain froze for a moment at the confirmation of the devastation she had been hoping would be fixed. She looked away from him, eyes almost unseeing as she realised that if the Doctor didn't have a plan, then she needed to think of one.

They were all going to die. Even the Doctor and Danni, who would never leave her or the children on their own. A quick glance over at Danni, who was smoothing down Maebh's hair and talking to her with a smile that was only meant to reassure the girl, told her exactly that. But they didn't have to die. They had a time machine. They could live on.

"If you can't save them all, save who you can," she declared and the Doctor looked down at her, confused. "The TARDIS," she clarified. "It's a lifeboat, isn't it? Not everybody has to die."

She walked off before the Doctor could say anything. She headed to her children, her boyfriend and her best friend, and told them to look lively. The Doctor watched her. Maybe she understood him better than they all had thought.

 _~0~0~0~_

They were greeted by River when they made it back to the TARDIS, who was leaning against a vine-covered TARDIS. She had managed to clear her way out, and still had her tablet in hand when they appeared in the clearing.

"Nice to see you were concerned," Danni called over to her. The woman shrugged, turning the screen off.

"I knew you were fine," she replied. "I saw you follow the child into the forest. I knew you were going to be fine."

"That's not it," Danni countered. "You just didn't want to have to help Mr Pink take care of all the children."

River didn't confirm or deny the accusation, which obviously meant that Danni was completely correct.

Bradley turned to his teachers. "Can we take another selfie, sir?" he asked. Danny nodded and nudged the children towards the lion again.

"Yes, of course," he agreed, following them. Danni smiled, watching them mess around, laughing and taking pictures. Clara grabbed hold of the Doctor's arm tightly and dragged him over to the TARDIS and River.

"You need to get in your box and go," she said lowly once the three were huddled up. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"We're all going. We're taking the kids," he reminded.

"Why are we taking the kids?" River asked. "I didn't think you were a daycare."

"The planet is about to be burnt alive," Clara snapped. "The whole planet. Every person is going to be turned to ash because of that solar flare."

"And we're going to get away," the Doctor finished for her. "The TARDIS is a lifeboat, remember? We're going to take the kids..."

"Take them where?" she shot back. "What are you going do with them? Leave them on an asteroid? Find a space academy for the gifted and talented? They just want their mums and dads," she looked away, feeling that sentiment very deeply. "And they're never going to stop wanting them."

His eyes widened slightly as he realised just how made up her mind was. "I can save you and Danny," he offered desperately and Clara shook her head.

"Danny Pink will never leave those kids so long as he is breathing," she told him. She took a look at her boyfriend, who was overseeing the kids, telling them not to climb too high while still letting them have their fun. He was so good in his heart. She should have done better, she shouldn't have lied so much. But, she could do this. She could stay with him until the end.

"You don't want him to save you either, do you?" River asked and the Doctor looked sharply towards River as Clara shook her head. "Danni is never going to leave you behind," she pointed out. "She'd rather die here with you."

"She will," Clara corrected. "Because she'll go with him."

She nodded towards the Doctor, who pointed at himself. "Me?!" he replied. "What? And you think I'll just leave you to die?"

Clara nodded again. "Yes, I do," she replied sincerely. "Because between _anyone_ else and Danni, you will pick her. You will respect my wishes because it will keep her safe. You will pick Danni, just as I pick mine."

He blinked, a bit stunned. She loved his wife, anyone with eyes could see that, and he would have always thought that she would have chosen his wife over everything else. It was why he had always trusted Clara to keep her safe when he could not. Why he hadn't protested too much when she had moved in with their companion. But to see her deciding to stay with her boyfriend, with the PE teacher, suddenly took that worry of her trying to steal Danielle away from him.

He straightened slightly, giving her a little bow of his head. He could appreciate that. To be with Danielle for a little while, or live well past her, well… He'd die any day.

"Very well," he replied softly.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Danni appeared next to her her husband, her brows furrowed as she looked between the solumn trio. "Why aren't we leaving yet?"

The Doctor just stared down at her, not knowing how to tell her what was going to happen next. He didn't want to have to break her heart so deeply, he didn't know to even begin wording that. He would comfort her, they would move on, but it was going to hurt her so hard.

Clara didn't give him the chance, though. She reached forward, grabbing Danni's hands so she was holding one in each of hers. Danni's head tilted to one side slightly, the way it always did when she was slightly confused. It was adorable. Clara was going to miss it terribly.

"I love you," she stated firmly, trying to keep her emotions in check. "So much. You're my best friend and I am _so_ glad that I met you."

Danni stared for a moment, the words not really meaning anything until the reason she was saying them hit her with full force in the chest. Tears gathered in her eyes and she swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat. "You're- You're not coming, are you?" she whimpered and Clara shook her head.

"No, we're not," she confirmed with a little smile. Danni always knew her so well. "The children don't belong in that world, and Danny won't leave them and..."

"And you'll never leave Danny Pink," Danni finished for her. "But you two could still come. We can save you."

"I don't want to be saved," Clara replied and Danni let out a little sob. Clara felt herself crying as well. "I know you don't want to leave us, but..."

"But I would have stayed on Trenzalore to the day I died if it meant I died with the Doctor," Danni told her. "I understand, I just… Oh, come here," she pulled Clara in for a tight hug, their last hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Clara replied. Danni pulled back and leant her forehead against her best friend's. The friend she was never going to see again. The one who was willingly walking into her death because there was nothing else she could do.

"My Clara," she whispered softly.

"My Danni," Clara replied in kind. She let herself enjoy the hug longer, allowing that little part of herself that finally had acknowledged what she really felt to believe for a moment that the hug was for real. Then she removed herself and nodded once.

The Doctor placed a hand on his wife's arm. "Come on," he encouraged sadly. Danni nodded and moved from his grasp, running into the TARDIS before her resolve snapped and she dragged Clara on with her. He took a moment to look over his companion. They may not have always seen eye to eye, in fact they tended to squabble a lot, but ultimately Clara really was one of the very best of humanity. "Goodbye, Clara Oswald."

"Goodbye, Doctor," Clara replied and he followed his wife in.

"Well, I think you're being incredibly stupid," River told her bluntly. "But, it's your life to chuck away."

"Yes, it is," Clara retorted. "I'm guessing that's why you never followed us, because you knew what was going to happen?"

River shrugged. "Spoilers," she replied. "Enjoy your last moments on Earth."

She didn't say goodbye, nor did she really pay Clara any more attention. She never understood why people were so ready to chuck their lives away. The only person she would be willing to die for was sat on the stairs in the console room, sobbing to herself while her husband flew them all away.

Oh, if only they knew. Maybe she should tell them? She really hated to see Danni cry.

But then again, she really did love to comfort her as well. She walked over to the steps, sitting down next to her daughter. "You know, if she really is being this idiotic, there's no point crying over her," she said.

" _Shut_ _up, River!"_ Danni shouted, her voice loud and angry before she started sobbing loudly, chucking herself into River's arms. That was where she stayed for a long moment, mourning her friend, who had known death was coming for her. Clara deserved so much better. She didn't deserve to die. But she did deserve to choose her own path. If this was what she wanted…

The Doctor could barely look at her. His own grief was hurting him as well, but he hadn't done enough to save any of them, and her pain was his cross to bear as well. If he had just worked out _why_ there was a flame-proof forest in the first place, maybe he could have saved them all. Maybe he could have saved Clara and Danielle wouldn't be in so much pain.

"Flame-proof forest," he repeated to himself before his brows furrowed. It wasn't a forest brining a solar flare, was it? The forest was flame-proof.

"Flame-proof forest!" He looked up at the monitor, at the solar flare and had to wonder what would happen if enough flame-proof trees were in the way of the blast. "A thousand atom bombs and no one hurt."

He looked up and towards his wife. "I am Doctor _Idiot_!"

"Generally, yes," River agreed. Danni lifted her head off her mother's shoulder and looked over at her husband.

"What is it? What have you worked out?" she asked, a little bit of hope growing in her chest. He just shot her a giant grin in return.

"That no one has to die."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni ran as fast as she could through the forest, towards the sound of movement and children, her lungs aching almost as much as her cheeks from the smile she couldn't squash down. She hadn't been ready to lose Clara, and now she didn't have to. Their family wasn't being broken up today.

"Clara! Clara! Wait!" she cried after them. "Please, Clara, just wait a minute!"

She didn't slow down. In fact, if anything, the group she could see seemed to pick up speed. She rolled her eyes. "Clara! He worked it out! The Doctor, he worked it out! We're all safe!"

The children at the back of the group turned, obviously a little confused as to why they weren't all safe to begin with. Danni nodded encouragingly at them, motioning them towards her. "Come on," she cried. "Quickly. Wait until we show you what he's worked out!"

Clara stopped in her track, turning around to tell Danni to just go back to the TARDIS. She knew that Danni was going to have a hard time with her walking away. Clara wasn't exactly thrilled with the hand she had been dealt but it was her future and she was happy to take it.

But the look on her face, the happiness in her grin and her eyes said that maybe she really _did_ have an answer she would like. And Clara found it very hard to walk away from her again.

Luckily the children didn't give her much choice. They all started running towards the Time Lord, so the teachers had very little choice but to follow.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor had finally worked out what was going on, and that they were all going to be okay. Clara shouldn't have let her faith in him waiver, but she didn't regret her decision. Something inside her had felt the release of knowing that she would choose Danny. She didn't have to, but she wanted to and she had. She loved Danny Pink, even more than anyone else.

Although, she had to admit it was adorable to watch Danni laying on her stomach on the ground, helping the children with their assignment to write a message to the world. She really was in her element when kids were involved.

Maebh's little plea for her sister to come home broke all of their hearts. Clara remembered Annabel, she had been a good girl. No one really knew why she had run away or where she could have possibly gotten to. She just hoped that, wherever she was, she was safe.

Eventually, though, Clara found herself hovering above the Earth with her two Time Lords, will full support off her amazing boyfriend who kept proving himself more and more amazing, watching the solar flare hit the Earth and dissipating as the trees put it out. Even River had come out to see the spectacle, and as much as she had tried to pretend it wasn't spectacular, it really and truly was.

It felt good to get another hug off Danni, but she had stayed on the TARDIS with River as Clara and the Doctor made sure that the trees left no permanent damage. It was very beautiful, watching them disappear into the tiny little gold flecks that had surrounded Maebh.

"That is amazing," Clara breathed, because it truly was. "How will they explain this tomorrow?"

"You'll all forget it ever happened," the Doctor replied.

"We're not going to forget an overnight forest," Clara pointed out disbelievingly.

"You forgot the last time", he reminded. "You'll remember the fear and you'll put it into fairy stories. The human's super power: forgetting. If you remembered how things felt, you'd have stopped having wars. And stopped having babies."

They fell into another silence, watching the sun go down over London. "Doctor," she started softly. "I think I may owe you an apology."

He tilted his head so he could look down at her. "Oh yes?"

She nodded. "I never meant to be cruel," she explained. "When I was pretending to be you. I do think you give Danni hope, but calling it false is wrong. You just want to keep her safe, and you believe that you can always win. I know you do, because today I saw when you thought you lost, and I've never seen that before."

She looked out over the city. "And you don't delegate, and you don't like to use others. I tried to fill your shoes, and I failed, and I am _so_ sorry."

The Doctor didn't reply for a moment, watching the sky darken for the night. "I thought you were trying to be like me so you could steal my wife," he admitted. "I was angry because you were using what you thought she was attracted to so that you could tempt her by your side and away from mine."

"I keep telling you. I don't..."

"You do love her," he interrupted. "No matter how much you deny it, Clara, even to yourself. You love her. But," Clara hadn't expected there to be a 'but', "today I saw that I, too, was wrong. You love her, but you love your Maths teacher more."

Clara smiled softly. "You called him a Maths teacher," she commented. He obviously had come so far. They both had.

"You're not trying to steal her," he finally acknowledged. "You just want her to be happy."

Clara took a deep breath. "I do," she promised. "I just want us all to be happy. I think we lost our way."

"I think so too," the Doctor agreed. "So as I owe you an apology, Miss Oswald, and you owe me one, shall we just call it even?"

Clara looked up at him, a smirk pulling at her lips that he was mimicking. For the first time in what felt like too long, she felt like they really were friends again. She held her hand out and he took it, shaking it.

"Agreed."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni was reading, her mother on one side and her husband across the console room in his own chair. Normally they would have sat side by side, but even in their improved mood, he didn't want to be _too_ near River.

She loved to read. Horror was her favourite, but even in this body she still held a place for a good, old-fashioned love story. Much like her own. She looked over at the Doctor, who had a pair of glasses perched on his nose much like she did. Then she looked at her mother, at River, who was flicking through her notebook with a look of vague interest. She would be going back to Stormcage soon enough, they were all just delaying the inevitable.

But, for this moment, with Clara alive and following her own story at home, Danni realised just how happy she was. That the love story in her hands was nothing compared to the one that she was currently in.

She leant her head back on the chair, rocking her head so she could talk to her husband. "Did you find my ring?" she called over. "I hope so, otherwise we're going to have to go back for it."

The Doctor nodded. "It's in my pocket, safe and sound," he promised. "You can come and get it if you like."

She shook her head. "Nah," she dismissed. "You can give it to me again when you marry me."

Even River looked up at her, but she was staring across at her stunned husband.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. She nodded.

"Well," she drawled. "Eleven married me when I was ginger, and he married me again when I was blonde. But you? You've not married me at all, and that seems such as shame, doesn't it?"

She watched the smile grow on his face. "Yes, it really does," he agreed but said no more.

"So?" she shot over. "Will you marry me, Theta?"

He sighed heavily. "Oh, alright," he replied, sounding inconvenienced. There was another moment of silence and Danni giggled in delight.

"Oh Lord," River declared from her chair. "You two are insufferable."

Danni shrugged. "Fine," she said. "If you don't _want_ to be the mother of the bride, we can just drop you off now."

River lowered her book, looking at her with one eyebrow cocked, like she knew _exactly_ what her game was. Danni expected her to shoot the idea down.

"I could wear a hat," she said approvingly. Danni shook her head.

"No," she corrected. "You could _rock_ a hat."

"Rock a hat?" River repeated. "How old are you?"

"You're never too old to rock a hat," Danni replied simply before she jumped off her chair. She chucked her book onto the soft seat then ran around the balcony to her husband. She leant down to hug him and he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her soundly.

They were all just so very happy.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _I know, on time! Can you believe it? :P_

 _So, a little admin. There's a new chapter of **Wiped Out** up, and the second part of the **Anniversary** drabble is up in the **Outtakes**. If you want some Season 9/Season 10 spoilers for Danni, I would really suggest reading the two parter. It's not smutty, but I have to say it's very good :D_

 _Reviews :P_

 _ **Hawthorn** \- Thanks sweetie! Hope you liked this one too :)_

 _ **LilactheDryad** \- Yeah, she was. Her part was a bit bigger in the first half, unfortunately, but that's just the way it worked this time around. I'm sure she'll appear in other episodes she shouldn't. And no, Clara doesn't get over her crush, she just accepts she loves Danny Pink as well._

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- Hehe good! Remember it :P River is good, but I really felt that she wouldn't interfere too much with the story, just be there to be a bit sassy. It's what she does best XD_

 _ **Serena** \- Thanks sweetie! I do try and aim for realistic, which is very hard with time travelling aliens. But I'm glad you think so :D_

 _ **Jojo** \- And more you got :P_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Thanks sweetie! I also felt like it was a bit much, too many characters in the pot, but River really wasn't there to run around with them. She was just there to throw a bit of sass about and prove that not everyone the Doctor knows is into all the running about. I feel like River would have worked it all out while waiting for them to come back, so she wasn't too bothered about the whole solar flare thing XD_

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie! I think the Doctor knows her feelings on most of the children stuff. More will definitely come to light, but not for a little while now. They're going to be busy for a little bit from now on ;)_


	58. Something Nice

The castle wasn't really a castle. Well, not anymore. Barely any of it was left standing, just a few walls and windows where Clara could see there being ornate glass being, if that was such a thing when the castle had been standing proud. She wasn't sure. She really should check. She was an excellent English teacher, and she'd been all over time and space, but her history skills were actually not fantastic. Not terrible, as she wasn't terrible at anything. Just not fantastic.

She also had to admit that she did get the inspiration off a television show. She had been a Friends fan when she was younger, and even though the Ross and Emily storyline had been ridiculous, the setting for their wedding was definitely something she had filed away for future use. In fact, that had been her gift to Danni and the Doctor; her ideal wedding setting. She had carefully placed the candles in every space available to give them enough illumination, and had borrowed the chairs from the TARDIS cupboard for their very small gathering.

Otherwise, though, the setup was so uniquely them. With it being the 1500's, there was no light pollution to be spoken of and the sky twinkled with more stars than Clara could have ever hoped to see in her time, had she not travelled the universe with her two best friends. It was like the universe was staring down at them, and it was so beautiful.

She'd even convinced Danny to come as her date. He had been absolutely boggled by his very first trip in the TARDIS that wasn't just to his house. He'd jumped a mile when he'd brushed up against a sixteenth century thorn bush. It was adorable, and she'd only laughed a little. She knew he wasn't one for the time-travelling life and she had appreciated the fact he'd joined her.

Perhaps it was something to consider for their own wedding. Should that ever happen. Which she _totally_ had not been thinking about since the forest had taken over London.

Her main job, though, was to keep River and Jack apart long enough that they didn't tear each other's head off. The Doctor had already insulted both of them, but that wasn't anything particularly new.

Just as their voices raised a little too high she'd had the best idea, and she'd managed to send Jack out of the little room without much protest. She smirked to herself as she walked over to the portable music player. She was fantastic.

 _We'll do it all. Everything. On our own._

 _We don't need anything, or anyone._

She smiled, her heart fit to burst as Danni appeared in the doorway, her father proudly by her side. Oh, she just looked so beautiful.

The Doctor had straightened the moment the music had started playing and he turned to face her. Once again she was in a TARDIS blue dress, but this one wasn't as short, although it was just as tantalising as the first. It flowed around her legs, but he only focused on them for a moment before his eyes flew back to her face.

She was smiling so brightly, so happily. He had always wondered if this would be a good idea in front of people. His idea for a wedding had been just the two of them. No, this was so much better.

 _If I lay here. If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told. Before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting into life._

The walk down the short aisle had felt like an eternity, but when she got to his side it was like she had never left it. He took her hand from her father, giving him a little bow, which Jack actually returned, but instead of heading to a seat the ex-Time Agent moved around them to stand at the front of the tiny group.

"Are you two ready?" he asked gently and Clara took hold of Danny Pink's hand, tears in her eyes. They both nodded, smiling so happily, unable to look at anyone else. They loved each other so much. She was so happy to be a part of it.

 _If I lay here. If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _~0~0~0~_

Missy stood in front of the full-length mirror in her master bedroom. She slowly, meticulously, ran her lipstick over her lips, making sure never to leave the lines. She pressed her lips together, rubbing them to ensure an even coverage, then popped the lid back onto the lipstick and placed it to her side.

She brushed down her skirt, then straightened the fascinator hat that she had placed just to the side of her hair. She needed everything to look perfect.

She took a brief glance in the mirror towards the back of the room, where the brown-haired woman was bound and gagged on the bed. Her arms and legs were secured against the back of the bed, and even though her eyes glared angrily, her panic was so strong that Missy could feel it from the other side of the room.

She turned back to her own appearance. Something was missing. She needed to look perfect for the part she needed to play. Her purple jacket, her make-up, even the white shirt had been waiting _such_ a long time to be put together.

She turned to her dresser, tapping her lips with one finger, as if she was looking over a tray of desserts. So many things to pick from, it was like there was no choice at all.

Ah, no, that was it. She picked up the Victorian broach and turned back to the mirror, clipping it in place around the collar of her shirt.

"This is it, Danielle," she called over. "Don't you fret." She looked herself over one last time. Perfect.

A grin spread on her face as she saw Danni struggling in the background.

"Today's the day."

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Super short chapter ready for next weeks! And as I don't want the note to be longer than the chapter, I'm not going to answer reviews. But all of your reviews have been amazing, so thank you very much!_


	59. Dark Water

Danni's head felt sluggish. She couldn't quite place the reason why, but it took a moment to realise that her eyes were closed. And the floor was warm. And the air was warm. In fact, everything just felt rather… warm.

Her eyes shot open as she gasped, suddenly very aware that she shouldn't have been on the floor at all. Wherever she was, there was smoke, and little bits of rocks flying through the area. If she hadn't known any better, Danni could have sworn she was at a volcano.

She quickly looked to her left where she could see the TARDIS, just in time for her husband to wake up with his own gasp of surprise. As they both did, in any situation, his eyes searched the area until they landed on her.

"Danielle!" he called and she nodded. There was something missing. There was some _one_ missing.

Clara had asked for a volcano, hadn't she? She'd left so many missed calls but not a single message. Danni had assumed that they were late. She'd not berated them, though. She'd just come onto the TARDIS and asked to see a volcano. She'd been very energetic, walking all around the console room while the two Time Lords has tried not to seem too concerned as the subject suddenly changed to sleep patches.

Danni had introduced her to them when she'd been living with them. The Doctor had left them for her for when her nightmares got particularly bad. Luckily she never had to use them, but Clara had been fascinated with them then. She said she was having trouble sleeping. Something really was wrong.

Then they'd woken up outside.

Clara slowly emerged from the smoke, expressionless, her hand out in front of her. Something was seriously wrong and Danni sat up straighter, concerned. "Clara?" she asked slowly just in case it wasn't Clara.

"They're on your necks," she told them, her voice monotone. Both of them reached up. Danni could feel the plastic-like film underneath her fingertips.

"You drugged us?" Danni asked, surprised. She slowly got to her feet as her husband did the same. Why hadn't she said anything in the TARDIS? Whatever was wrong with Clara, it was big, and Danni felt awful about not addressing it sooner.

She didn't acknowledge Danni's words. Instead she kept her gaze fixed solely on the Doctor. He was the one who could help her. Danni couldn't fly the TARDIS. The Doctor could.

"You told me once what it would take to destroy a TARDIS key," she said. "That's what's so good about lava."

Danni shook her head, her hearts racing as she reached around her neck, looking for the chain where her TARDIS key had always hung. It was missing. Clara had taken it from her.

"All eight," Clara declared. "From all of your hiding places." She raised picked one up, holding it out so they could see it. So they knew she meant business. Because she did. She was just so _angry_. They were happy together, parading around in their TARDIS when they should have been with her the moment she had first rang. They should have stopped it from happening. They should have been there to save him.

The Doctor and Danni shared a look. "Clara, what are you doing?" Danni asked her gently. "Why don't you just tell us..."

Before she could finish her sentence Clara had thrown the key over her shoulder and into the lava behind her. Both Time Lords felt it like a blow to the chest as part of their lives, their home, was destroyed in front of their eyes.

"Do I have your attention?" Clara asked.

"Yes, sweetie," Danni whispered.

"Good."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Not good, Clara."

There was a long pause, where both the Doctor and Danni were too afraid to move from where they stood, even if it meant they could be closer together. Whatever was wrong with Clara, whatever was making her so angry with both of them, was very delicate and both of them were painfully aware of what would happen if all eight keys went into the lava. Danni didn't want to lose her home. She couldn't work out what would make Clara so determined on being in control.

"Danny Pink," she said purposefully and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah?" he asked leadingly.

"Is dead," Clara finished and Danni gasped in horror. Suddenly Clara's energy, her anger, the lack of any emotion on her face as she held the keys to their home, their everything, in her hand made so much more sense. She wasn't showing them she was in control. She was trying to prove it to herself.

"Oh, oh, sweetie," she breathed, taking a step towards her, to comfort her. Instead Clara grabbed another key in warning, holding it up and Danni froze on the spot. "I'm so sorry, Clara," she told her best friend sincerely.

These were _not_ the words that Clara wanted to hear. Platitudes meant _nothing_. She knew what they meant; that nothing was going to change. That she wasn't getting any help.

"And?" the Doctor asked, sounding less than impressed with the news and Clara's gaze snapped back to him.

"Seriously?" she countered.

He motioned with his hand, spinning it to get her to carry on. " _And_?" he said, with a different emphasis.

"And fix it," she replied simply. "Change it. Change what happened. Save him. Bring him back."

The Doctor took a look at his wife. She looked so torn, because she knew the consequences of if they agreed to Clara's demand. He wanted to. He could see the pain she was in, and he could remember the feeling of his wife being dead to him. It clawed at his chest and he would have never wished that on anyone. But there was nothing they could do. The damage, especially since Clara brought the TARDIS's safety into the equation, was just too irreversible.

He shook his head. "No."

Clara chucked the key over her shoulder without a second thought. She didn't flinch as it landed in the lava, disappearing without a trace. Behind them, the TARDIS let out a ring of her cloister bells. She was in pain.

"Clara, please," Danni begged her. "I know you're hurting. But this isn't the way to fix it."

She held up her hand, showing them both the keys. "Six left," she explained. "Every time you say no to me, I will throw another key down there. Do we understand each other?"

"Well, we understand you," the Doctor compromised. "Let's not get carried away."

"Time can be rewritten," Clara pointed out firmly. They weren't listening. They weren't doing as they were told and she wasn't going to stand for it. All that she had done for them, every time she had put herself in danger, put her life at risk and they weren't going to help her?

Well, she could make them.

"With precision," the Doctor told her firmly. "With great care. And not today. But you know that of course, otherwise you wouldn't be threatening us."

She picked up another key, holding it aloft in challenge. "Did you just say no?"

"If we go back and save Danny, then he will live and you won't come here to ask us to," Danni explained as gently as she could. "Then he will die, and then we will save him, and he will live but only until the timeline collapses around us and everyone dies. If we could save him, sweetie, we would. But the universe won't sustain a paradox that big."

"Is that a no?" Clara challenged again and Danni nodded slowly.

"Yes," she agreed softly. "And I'm so sorry, Clara. I wish that..."

Clara chucked the key into lava and Danni shot forward, closing the little gap between her and her friend a little bit more. "Clara, please," she begged. "Please don't do this. We can't save him. I wish we could, please don't take our home from us. It's hurting her. _Please_."

The Doctor hated seeing his wife so upset, especially when it could have easily been avoided by him just telling her the truth. None of this was real. They both were under the influence of a dream patch, not the sleep patch that Clara had wanted to find, but he'd turned it on her. He was letting it play out exactly how Clara had planned to see what was wrong. He wanted to help, and that meant that Danielle's reactions had to be authentic. She wasn't the greatest of liars, after all.

"So that's a yes," the Doctor finished for her.

"Yes?" Clara repeated, wanting him to clarify that he was finally agreeing to her terms. Still, she picked up another key just to show him what lying to her would do.

"Yes, that is a no," he replied before motioning to the lava. "Throw away the key."

Danni moved forward, whimpering in fright, but she couldn't see what he was doing. He kept so much from her, and it just made Clara all the more mad.

"I have seen you change time, I have seen you break any rule you want. I have seen you threaten people's timelines because of your wife," she snapped.

"That is because I am selfish, and cruel, and you're none of those things Clara," he explained. "Throw away the key."

She shook her head. He couldn't see what a hypocrite he was, could he? The universe could disintegrate because of his wife, but not because of Danny? Who was equally as important, who _deserved_ more than he got.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to take control," she rambled out. Her hand was shaking slightly.

The Doctor shook his head. "I am in control," he corrected. More than she knew. "Throw away the key. _Do as you are told._ "

"No!" she shouted.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, either you do as you're told or stop threatening me," he explained. "There really isn't a third option here."

"Theta, please," Danni begged from between them, moving even closer to their friend. He was being so cruel, even as he tried to help her. "Stop it. She's hurting, can't you see that?!"

Clara tilted her head to look at Danni. His darling Danielle. The woman who he would die for a million times over. The one he proclaimed to love so much, and yet she knew he'd hurt her. She knew that he was the reason that she was even standing there in the first place. He may not have told her, but she had dreams at night, dreams of him trying to scare of. Of him causing her to regenerate.

She took in a breath through her nose. There was only one person the Doctor would do anything for. "Do you know what, Doctor?" she asked. "When it comes to taking control, you really are out of your depth."

Keeping the key in one hand, she turned and chucked the rest into the lava. He was so predictable, his gaze shooting the keys that caused the TARDIS to cry out in pain again.

The one thing she wasn't, though, was predictable. In that split second of shifted attention, her hand shot out and closed the small gap between her and Danni. The blonde, who had also been distracted, gasped in surprised as she was yanked forward and to the edge of the lava pit.

She struggled as the Doctor's gaze moved back to Clara, his eyes wide in absolute surprise. He hadn't expected her to bring Danielle into it, and although he knew it was all fake, his hearts raced at the sight of her at the edge of the lava.

"Clara!" Danni cried, hearts racing and breaths coming out in little pants. Adrenaline rushed through her and she tried to push back against the woman's surprising strength. Instead, Clara pushed her backwards and one of her feet slipped off the ledge. Danni quickly grabbed onto her arm with both hands, trying to get her footing. "Clara, what are you doing?" she whimpered, terrified. She could feel the heat burning the back of her legs, she could feel just how precarious her position was. All it would take was one little push and she'd fall into the pit below.

She glanced down into the pulsating pool, then immediately regretted it and looked back up at Clara. Her eyes were wide, her hand was shaking, and she could see the tears pooling. She was so desperate to bring Danny Pink back, wasn't she?

"You save my Danny, or I swear to God you will _never_ have yours," she promised the Doctor, keeping his eyes solely on him. Something inside was screaming at her for what she was doing, but her own determination and heartbreak were drowning it out.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was fighting with his own set of emotions. The fury that anyone, especially their closest friend, was threatening his wife was stronger than it should have been considering he knew they were all in a dream state and nothing could actually happen to them. The betrayal from the action was almost overwhelming, and there would definitely have to be some talking when this was over, some things that he would need to ensure before he could forgive Clara – but he would. He knew he would, because he knew Danni would. But ultimately, he knew that Clara had lost because he knew with both of his hearts that she would _never_ harm a hair on his Danielle's head. She just loved the blonde way too much for that.

His shoulders sagged. "Clara," he said softly. "You won't let her go. I know you won't, and so do you."

In reply, Clara turned to look at Danni, who's big brown eyes were shining behind her slightly steamed up glasses. "Are you scared, Danni?" she asked calmly.

Danni quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm scared," she replied. "Please, Clara, I'm sorry!"

The Doctor blinked, a coldness running through him as the echo of a scene he'd replayed so many times in his head played out before him. Of Danni struggling to stay in the TARDIS. Of the moment he killed her.

He had been wrong. Clara hadn't just picked up his love for his wife when she'd jumped into his timeline. The rest of his thoughts and emotions hadn't slowly faded away into a tendency of being reckless. That was his anger in her eyes, his threats on her lips. She might actually push her over.

"Doctor," Clara started. "One last chance. I know you don't care about the rules, or the paradoxes when it comes to her. Save Danny Pink, or you will never have Danielle again."

He shook his head, stepping forward, hands out. "Alright, Clara, I know you're upset," he started as calmly as he could. "I know you think you are in control, but this isn't control. Just let her get out of the way, and we can talk, okay?"

Clara knew what he was doing. He was just trying to placate her. He thought that he was calming her down, but all she saw was him saying 'no' yet again. He'd say anything to save his wife, but apparently her love, her happiness, her _Danny_ , wasn't worth saving.

He took another step closer and her arm shot out, tumbling Danni off the edge.

 _One_

Danni's screams echoed in the air as Clara met his gaze. His was full of panic, hers was calm and firm.

 _Two_

The screaming stopped.

 _Three_

She slowly turned around as the Doctor ran to the edge, screaming out for his wife.

 _Four_

Her hands moved to cup her mouth, her knees gave way. She fell to the ground with a heavy, painful thud.

 _Five_.

" _No!"_ she screamed, all her breath leaving her as she saw nothing but lava down below. Her pain at the loss of Danny Pink was completely shattered by the absolute horror of her own actions. The Doctor had been right. She hadn't been in control. She had been absolutely and completely out of her depth, and now Danni was dead. Burnt alive. Gone. She'd killed her. She'd killed her best friend.

" _No!_ " she screamed again, tears rushing down her face, her hands shaking. This wasn't her. She can't have done this. She wasn't a killer. She wasn't…

She reached out, as if somehow Danni could grab her hand and she pull her to safety. At that moment she would have given anything at all just to bring her back. Her whole life was crumbling around her, and she was the one who'd given it that final push.

Instead of Danni, though, the Doctor grabbed her hand and forced her to turn around. Her breath caught at the look on his face, the one that made the anger at her death in the Bank of Karabraxos pale in comparison. His eyes burnt, his teeth were bared and she shook in pure fear at what he was going to do. She truly believed that he was going to chuck her in after Danni, and while part of her wanted her to fight for survival, instead she hoped he would. It was more than she deserved.

Instead, he ripped something from the palm of her hand. Just before the world faded away, she realised the patch had been there all along.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni was screaming where the world went black, and she was still screaming when the world came back into focus and she was stood in the console room. It cut off in her throat, choking her slightly as confusion hit her. She… wasn't she dead? This wasn't death. Was it?

She tilted her head to the side and saw Clara stood next to her. Immediately she jumped away, terrified that something else was going to happen to her. The hurt, the betrayal made her chest tight and she could feel the tears in her eyes. Clara had shoved her out into the lava. She'd tried to kill her.

She groped at her neck where, in some sort of delayed reaction, she realised that Clara had been pressing against her. She pulled off the film patch and stared at her hand. These were those dream state patches she and the Doctor had used for… well, for things she wasn't really supposed to discuss with Clara.

Looking back up at her husband and her friend she saw that he was holding her hand, pressing the patch into her palm. He had known. Cheeky bastard. He could have bloody warned her!

If it was all a dream, though, then Clara didn't _actually_ try and kill her. But she'd wanted to. But had she really? Dream states meant that you were highly suggestible, easily manipulated and your inhibitions went down the drain.

Clara suddenly blinked, coming back to consciousness at the same time as the Doctor. Her relaxed expression disappeared into pure anguish, whereas the Doctor's pulled into a snarl. He quickly, forcefully, angrily, shoved Clara to the floor.

"Clara!" Danni exclaimed, surprised at his reaction considering he knew what had been going on, unlike the two women. She quickly knelt by her, taking her face in her hands. "Clara, look at me!" she commanded as Clara sobbed.

"D-Danni?" she whimpered, shaking and in a full blown panic. Danni nodded.

"It wasn't real," she promised. "It's okay, you're-"

The Doctor reached forward, grabbing Clara by the top of her arm and yanked her back off the floor before the brunette could even register what was happening.

"Get away from my wife," he snarled, shoving her away and towards the door. "And get out of my TARDIS!"

"Doctor!" Danni admonished. "She's upset!"

He turned, looking absolutely bewildered at her. " _She tried to kill you!"_ he reminded.

"I know," Danni retorted. "And she's upset. We don't chuck our friends off the TARDIS..."

"She is _not_ our friend," he swore, jabbing a finger towards Clara.

"When they are upset," Danni finished over him. She started walking over towards Clara, who was staring, and still shaking and crying. The Doctor, though, put his arm out and stopped her moving any further.

"You're not going near her," he told her.

"She's still Clara," Danni snapped back. "I know you're not happy right now."

"Not happy?!" he exclaimed. "She's supposed to be our friend! She was _supposed_ to help protect you. Her doing… doing _that_ ," he spat, unable to even vocalise what he'd just witnessed. "Makes her a danger."

"It makes her just like us," Danni countered. "How many people have we threatened, or hurt, or killed for each other? You can't act like we have the moral high ground here."

She tried to step forward but he kept a tight grip on her arm. "You are not going near her," he told her.

She took a deep breath. She was being flooded by a whole mix of emotions, they all were. What had happened had been terrifying, and he would have been right had it hadn't been a dream. But she couldn't just believe that Clara would do that under normal circumstances. Clara, like the Doctor, would never harm her on purpose.

"Let go of my arm, Theta," she said lowly, in warning. He stared her down, trying to intimidate her into complying, but he should have known better. Her stare was as defiant as always and he reluctantly let her go.

Why couldn't she see what was happening? Clara had broken both their trusts. She had done the unthinkable, and what hurt so much more was the fact the Doctor _hadn't_ seen it coming. When she had chosen the recently deceased Danny Pink over everything else, including his wife, he had been surprised. But it hadn't changed much, not really. Danny Pink was never with them, he wasn't ever going to travel with them, so Danni was always still going to be her number one priority. He didn't bring his friends along to solely look after his wife, but it gave him peace of mind to know that should she need it, they would save her.

All the Doctor had seen in the dream sequence was her determination, and her grief, and her anger. All he had seen was his previous body, Eleven, staring back at him through big, brown eyes. Eleven, whose impulsive actions had been mimicked in front of his eyes by his best friend. The betrayal was deep and frightening. And even though he could see the guilt and regret he had also felt reflected on her face, he would never forgive her. He never forgave himself, after all.

He watched his wife approach her with the kind smile on her face he had seen so many times before, and he instantly saw that she had. The way she had forgiven him. Clara didn't deserve that kindness.

"Hey sweetie," she started gently. "I know you're confused, I'm going to explain, okay?" Clara just stared back, unable to catch her breath. "Those patches induce a dream state. Nothing actually happened. We never left the TARDIS. You never chucked the keys away and you never… well, none of it happened okay?"

"It didn't happen?" Clara whimpered. She couldn't grasp what was right in front of her face. Danni was alive, she was safe. Clara had tried to kill her, and she would have succeeded if it had been real. She was a monster. Her knees gave way slightly and Danni helped her gain her balance.

"No, it didn't," she promised. "I'm not going to say I'm not hurt, but you haven't done anything. Look," she motioned to the floor. "See? It's the keys."

Clara followed her gesture and saw the TARDIS keys scattered on the ground. She wasn't being lied to. It had all been a dream. But she had still done it. They all remembered it. She looked up into the forgiving face of her best friend and started sobbing once again.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted Danny back, and… and I don't want to hurt you again!"

"I know," Danni shushed gently, bringing her in for a hug that she didn't deserve. "Grief makes us all do terrible things. And dreams give us that permission. You wouldn't have done it had you been awake."

Clara wanted to tell her how wrong she was. She had felt her own anger and the way the control had been slipping. She really wasn't sure that, under different circumstances, that she wouldn't have done the same thing again. Even now, with her horror and her self-hatred at the surface, all she wanted was to bring back Danny Pink. If he hadn't have died then none of this would have happened.

Danny had been wrong. The Doctor and Danni didn't bring out the worst in her. She did that all herself.

"I-I-"

"He shouldn't have died," Danni interrupted her before she could say her piece. She chose to see the best in the people she loved, even if they constantly argued against her. "Would you like to tell me what happened? You don't have to. It can wait."

Clara's mind immediately shot back to the moment it had happened. How happy she had been. How unsuspecting. "We were on the phone," she whispered. "We were talking about your wedding. I was-I was saying that if we were going to get married, we should-" her breath caught again. "We should get you to take us somewhere." She raised her eyes and met Danni's pity-filled, sympathetic, shining eyes and it hurt all the more because it meant that it all really was happening. "Then he went quiet and I teased him, saying I'd scared him. Then there was this woman on the phone. He'd been his by a car. He didn't even make it until the ambulance came..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie," Danni sobbed, hugging her tightly. "If there was anything I could do, sweetie, I would."

"I know," Clara replied softly. And she did. She'd gone to such extreme lengths. She'd had a plan firmly in her head and she should never have followed through with it. If anything could have been done, then Danni would have done it for her.

"This is ridiculous!" the Doctor exclaimed suddenly. He'd stood back and watched as his wife had comforted Clara. She'd done the unthinkable and forgiven her and he couldn't understand it. He knew how highly Danni held the people that she loved, but this went beyond anything he had thought her kind hearts capable of.

"Theta," Danni started and he shook his head.

"No, you can't defend her," he snapped. "You can't pretend what she tried to do didn't happen. She tried to _kill_ you!"

His blood boiled again and he tore his wife from Clara's arms, putting his hand on Clara's shoulder as he walked her forcefully backwards towards the front door.

"I have done a lot worse for a lot less, _Miss Oswald_ ," he snarled. "I hope you appreciate that _all_ I am doing is chucking you out."

"I know, Doctor, please. You know I won't hurt her, not again," Clara begged but when she caught his gaze she knew nothing she could say would change what was about to happen. There was barely anything in his gaze she could recognise. His eyes were almost dark, and there was nothing but anger in them. No hurt. No betrayal. She truly wasn't his friend anymore.

Just before her back his the door, the whole room shuddered. His grip didn't relax but he turned to look at his wife, who was stood by the console, her arm stretched out to her side as she stared back at him. There was a lever by her side that was flipped the opposite way to what it should have been.

"I don't know what I did," she told him, chin raised as she dared him to argue with her. "But I know the TARDIS knows me well enough to put herself into flight."

"Danielle..." he started lowly, in warning.

"No. Don't 'Danielle' me," she replied just as firmly. "She is our friend..."

"She is _not_ our friend," he reiterated.

"She is _my_ friend," Danni corrected. "I won't have you treat her that way for something that happened in a dream. Do you understand me?"

He let go of Clara, who was too stunned by Danni's absolute forgiveness of her to react in time and stumbled on the spot. He took a couple of steps forward, pointing behind him.

"Her intentions were clear _before_ she put the patches on us," he pointed out. "She took all of the keys, she asked for the volcano. She was _always_ going to threaten us."

"Because she's in pain," Danni countered. "Because she lost the person she loves. We both can appreciate that, can't we?"

"We never threaten the people we care about. We _never_ put the people we love in harms way because we're grieving!" Which was a lie. A big, fat, bold lie because Clara had done to her exactly what he had done when the Ponds had died.

"No, we just blow people up," she retorted. "I sent a man to his death over London because he _dared_ to hurt you. If we really love them, then we cannot hold their actions above our own!"

"She didn't just hurt you! She didn't just," he waved his hands out to his sides, "try and make you feel scared. She purposefully pushed you into the lava."

"In a _dream!"_ Danni exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter!" he shouted back.

"Yes, it does!" she shouted back. "Let me tell you something about dreams, Mr Time Lord," she stormed forward. "I dream about a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He's not there a lot but he is _always_ there and he is always trying to take something from me I never want to give."

The Doctor knew who she was talking about. Even Clara, who had only heard second hand information, knew who she was talking about. She never thought she would ever hear Danni talk about him, or what happened to her.

" _He_ has nothing to do with anything," the Doctor snarled. All the mention of the Master did was make him angrier. He was just another person who had tried to hurt her. Another way he had failed to protect her.

"Yes, he does," she replied. "Because most of the time I run from him, but some times I don't. Sometimes I go looking for him. Hell, sometimes I even fucking enjoy it."

The Doctor straightened slightly at the confession. She wasn't surprised. She had never told him about the more twisted of her dreams, but she knew she needed her largest ammo if he was going to understand where she was coming from.

"I'm sorry?" he asked quietly and she shook her head.

"If I ever saw him again in real life, he would _never_ touch me again," she swore through gritted teeth. "I would turn and I would run and you know that I wouldn't allow him to, let alone go looking for him. But dreams distort things. They make you do and want things that, in the morning, make you-" she swallowed, "make _me_ feel disgusting, and dirty, and violated. But in the dream, in that moment of twisted reality, I do want it. Clara's mind would have known that she was dreaming."

The Doctor scoffed harshly. "She only did it because she knew I was safe," Danni finished.

"No," the Doctor replied firmly. It wasn't as if he couldn't understand his Danielle's reasoning. But he knew better. He knew Clara, because he knew himself, and even if she had been completely conscious and aware, the showdown would have gone exactly the same. He couldn't trust her anymore. He would never forgive her.

Danni sighed. "I am going to help her through this," she promised. "With or without you by my side."

There was silence as the Doctor and Danni stared each other down, and Clara couldn't help but think that even if she hadn't actually killed Danni, that she'd torn a hole in their relationship. She never wanted to pit them against each other. She never wanted them to have to choose between their marriage and her.

"D-Danni-" she started meekly, stepping forward.

" _Fine,_ " the Doctor snapped, surprising them both. Once again he grabbed her arm, but this time he dragged Clara over to the console.

"What are you doing?" Danni asked him.

"Helping," he retorted, depositing Clara in front of the psychic interface. "You wanted to help her, then we will. But after that she leaves."

Those were his terms. He didn't want to help Clara. In fact, what he wanted to do to Clara right now was incredibly violent and something even in his rage he wasn't very proud of. He couldn't even look at her. But, if he had to choose between his wife leaving and helping her, then he was going to help her. He'd prove to Danielle there was nothing they could do so he could get her as far away from Clara as was possible.

Danni quickly nodded. She could work on the rest later. The fact that he wasn't chucking her out and flying them away was enough to show that there was still hope for Clara. They could both still forgive her.

"That's fine," she promised. "Thank you."

Clara still wasn't sure what was happening. She just stood where she was, still shaking, still crying as she looked between the two. The Doctor's anger was justified. Danni's forgiveness wasn't.

"How-How can you forgive me?" she asked Danni, who shrugged.

"I haven't," she admitted and Clara whimpered. "But I will. I know I will. You are angry, Clara, and hurt and while your actions weren't great, they were the very worst of you. I've seen the very worst of a lot of people. Your worst doesn't even come close."

Clara shot her a small smile. She was so utterly grateful that Danni had such a big heart. Her reaction would not have been as kind.

She turned to the console, looking down at the squidgy material that made up the interface. "What do I do?" she asked quietly.

"Stick your hands in it," the Doctor snapped back like it was obvious. He continued to turn off all the safeguards to make this work. "Think about Danny Pink. Think about all the hurt you're feeling. About the man you lost."

Danni smiled softly, walking to his side and dipping her head down so she could catch his gaze. "Thank you," she reiterated again quietly.

His eyes met hers and he could see how grateful she was, he could feel it. He didn't let her feel him back, though. She couldn't know just how much, at that moment, he hated the woman who had once been his friend. Especially considering that within Danielle's grateful, hopeful, beautiful shining eyes, he could see the fact that Clara had genuinely hurt her to.

"Don't bleat," he continued, his voice short and sharp. "Don't ask, why him? Why me? Forget all that. Ask one question. Just one. Ask, where is Danny Pink now? Where is he now?"

Clara closed her eyes, forcing herself to think on Danny Pink. On her grief, on her pain, then she squashed it away and moved onto her entitlement. She deserved to know what happened. She deserved her happy ending. She deserved to find Danny Pink, and she would. She would find him again.

Her eyes shot open as the time rotor started, the familiar sound of the engines piercing through the silence that had fallen between the three. The ride was bumpy and while Clara could barely keep herself upright, even in his anger the Doctor couldn't let his wife fall. In fact, because of what had happened, he found himself holder her tighter. He had known that it was all fake, but for one terrifying moment he had thought he had lost her completely.

"She really doesn't like where we're going!" Danni exclaimed, grabbing onto the console with both hands.

"That's not what she doesn't like," the Doctor retorted. He shot a look at Clara, who knew that it was her. The TARDIS had never really liked her and now that she'd tried to hurt Danni she supposed it was just going to get a lot worse.

The TARDIS landed hard, and they all rocked to a standstill. No one moved, though.

"Where are we?" Clara asked.

"No idea," the Doctor retorted. "I have to turn the Nav-com and a bunch of safeguards to be able to go on this ridiculous adventure."

"And that's where we're going to find Danny?" Danni asked.

"No. According to the TARDIS, this is where it's most likely that her timeline will re-intersect with his," he explained. "He won't be out there. He's dead."

Danni tried not to roll her eyes at him. She knew that him even trying to help was probably more than she should be expecting at this point. To point out his rude behaviour would just get them a one way ticket back to Clara's flat.

"Alright," she declared, striding purposefully towards the door. "Let's do this."

She didn't want Clara to step out first just in case they were greeted by something horrific. She was trying to alleviate Clara's pain, after all, not add to it. She paused at the door, though, to take her own deep breath. She still couldn't believe that Danny Pink was dead. He was so young. It wasn't right.

Life was never right. She pushed the door open and stepped outside into the dark that was waiting.

Clara started to follow, but the Doctor grabbed her arm before she could. He pulled her close. "Whatever happens now, this is it," he told her. "We will drop you off at your apartment, and your ordinary life, and you won't ring Danielle, or look for her. If she calls for you, you're not going to answer. Our association ends today."

She blinked in surprise, her heart aching all the more even though she understood completely. She definitely didn't trust herself around Danni now. She watched the Doctor pick up two torches from one of the many storage spaces underneath the console and it almost hit her in the face as he chucked it to her.

Danni smiled up at him as he stepped out with light. She wasn't sure where they were, but the room felt big and airy. There was marble everywhere that shone in the light coming from what appeared to be massive fish tanks that were on the mezzanine floor above.

"It's rather pretty," she whispered. "But look." She nodded upwards at the fish tanks. "Something's being stored up there."

"Fish?" Clara asked and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"In a mausoleum?" he countered harshly. "Do think before you speak."

Danni sighed as he shone his torch around, checking all the dark corners. She remembered what it was like to be on the brunt end of his hurtful words. This was no different to when Ten had been horrible to her right after he regenerated. He'd get over himself. He always did.

"Theta," she scolded lightly. "Be nice."

His torch landed on a small stone spike with the words ' _Rest in Peace, we promise_ ' in gold written on it with what was presumably a logo above. "Well, that's not ominous," she murmured.

They shared a look that said he very much agreed with her sentiments, then they all turned to look the opposite way. The TARDIS had parked herself at the foot of some stairs, where another statue was stood at the top. It also had the wonderfully ominous wording on it, and an urn on the top.

"What does that mean?" Clara asked the pair, shining her light across the wording.

"It means those are definitely not fish tanks," the Doctor retorted. The staircase split off into two and the Doctor took the right one two steps at a time. Danni gave Clara's arm a reassuring squeeze before motioning her up after him. She then turned and looked out over the vast open space underneath them. Why did it feel like they were walking into their own deaths rather than finding Danny Pink from his?

"Danielle," the Doctor hissed and she jolted, following them both up the stairs. He was waiting for her, a look of impatience on his face. "What did I tell you about wandering off?"

"I was only looking," she replied with a bit of a moan.

"No wandering off," he reiterated. "Not after what could have happened in the forest..."

"I know, I know," Danni grumbled, walking past with the distinct feeling of being told off by a grown up. Ever since London had been taken over by the trees he'd been rather insistent that she stay by his side. She wasn't sure why, after all she had survived that no problem. Sometimes he would insist she was capable on her own, other times it was like he didn't trust her at all.

Although, with what Clara had just done, she can't say she blamed him. Had Clara pulled the same stunt with him she wouldn't want him out of her sight either. She also wouldn't be as cruel about it, but she had to take her wins when she got them.

On the next floor was an entire row of the water tanks reaching to another crossing of hallways. Clara shone her torch into one, highlighting the skeleton that they could all see sat in the water on a chair, almost like it was a throne.

"That's horrific," Danni whispered at the sight. "I mean... why, though?"

The Doctor also couldn't quite believe his eyes. He'd seen the dead treated in many ways over the years. Most cultures had some form of ritual around the deceased. However, in Clara's time and on Earth, this was definitely not one of them.

"I don't know," he replied lowly, which was the answer she was expecting. He started walking forward, looking in the rest of the water tanks to see if they all contained the same thing.

"Okay, I'm assuming they didn't actually drown in there?" Clara asked, looking into the next one. The Doctor had pressed himself up against the glass, trying to see something that maybe would give them a clue to what was going on.

Danni shook her head. "We're in a mausoleum," she reminded her gently. "These are tombs. People put their loved one in there so they could… what, exactly? Make sure they were properly dead?"

"People put their loved ones in there?" Clara retorted. "With chairs?"

Danni shrugged as the Doctor moved onto the next tomb. "Money dies comfy," she retorted. "Look at the pyramids. This is nothing compared to that."

Clara had to agree and the pair stayed close as they followed the Doctor. Clara shone her torch at one of the plaques underneath one of the chairs. 'Xylo Jones'. This was actually someone. He had a name. He was a real person.

"Oh god," she breathed, suddenly horrified at the thought of what she might come across. She turned to Danni. "Am I going to find Danny now? Is that why the TARDIS brought us here? I don't want to see him like that."

Danni quickly shook her head, pulling her in for a hug that _really_ annoyed the Doctor. "Of course not," she reassured her. "We'll make sure you don't."

The Doctor grabbed hold of his wife, pulling her away roughly. "Good point," he said, much to their surprise. "Tombs with windows. Who wants to watch their loved ones rot?" He spat it out with no consideration of Clara, whose loved one could have been in one of the tombs. "Why would anyone go to so much trouble just to keep watch on the dead?"

He didn't drag Danielle along, he didn't want to force her to go anywhere, but he stalked off and down the hallway. As much as he hated to admit it, this really was a rather large and intriguing setup. Something felt incredibly wrong about the entire thing. And he really wanted to work out what.

Danielle and Clara continued to check into each tomb, but his attention was pulled to a lectern that sat across from the tombs. He walked over and saw a single leather book on the top, that he opened onto two seemingly blank pages. He recognised the technology instantly, though, and swiped his fingers across a barely visible square outline to bring up the projection cube. With a flick of his wrist it flew into the open space in the hallway and changed into the logo they had seen on the floor below with the characters '3W' in the middle.

The flash of light caught Danni and Clara's eyes and they both joined the Doctor as a soft, female voice started speaking.

" _3W. Death is not an end."_ The projection changed along with her words, scrolling along with the speech. " _But we can we help with that. Ever since 3W encountered the truth about the death experience, 'we have been working hard to find a better life for the deceased. At 3W, afterlife means aftercare_."

The projection turned back into the logo once again. "Okay. Bit strange?" Clara asked.

"Very," the Doctor replied lowly, his brows furrowed. "Why have the scrolling and a voice?"

"For people who can't read?" Danni offered.

"Is it difficult?" he asked in reply. Danni frowned, looking up at her husband who looked like he was finally working something out.

"Is what difficult?" she asked.

"Reading all those words back to front," he clarified and it became clear he was talking someone who they couldn't see. The silhouette of a person became clear behind the projection. "Come on. We've come a long way."

There was a moment as the person seemed to decide whether to step out of the shadows, then a woman burst through the projection. She was wearing a rather old-fashioned outfit, a very flowery hat perched on top of her head and an enamel broach clasped at her collar. She was wide eyed, looking between the three before she seemed to settle on Danni, who was stood in the middle.

She stared, a disconcerting smirk on her face, as she forced Danni to look straight into her eyes. "Hello," she said in an almost breathy voice. "I hope you're well. How may I assist you with your death?"

Danni started slightly. "Umm… Well, I wasn't looking to die _just_ yet," she stuttered out with the comment hitting a bit _too_ close to home. "We're just… um, we're..."

"Browsing!" Clara finished for her and Danni could of kissed her for pulling the strange woman's attention from her. However, she didn't, because that's not what happened. The woman just continued to stare and Danni really wasn't comfortable with how her attention was firmly placed on her. It made her feel nervous, unsafe.

"Please, take all the time you need," the woman replied in the same soft tone. "At 3W, you always have the rest of your life."

"Oh good," the Doctor said. "That's good to know, Danielle, isn't it?"

Danni nodded. "Very good," she agreed. "Absolutely terrific."

"Exactly what is 3W?" the Doctor asked, again hoping to pull her attention off his wife. This time it worked. The woman turned to him, her expression not changing although she didn't seem pleased at the question.

"Apologies," she said to him. "Clearly you have not received the official 3W greetings package."

"Well, you know, it's just an unexpected..." the Doctor started.

The woman lunged at Danni, putting both hands on her shoulders and backing her up into the wall next to a tomb. Her lips quickly descended onto hers as the woman kissed her firmly, keeping her trapped between the cool marble and her warm body. Danni let out a little gasp in surprise, which she took full advantage of, kissing the stunned Time Lord deeply.

It took a moment for what was happening in front of him to compute, then the Doctor was pulling out his screwdriver, ready to use it to threaten the woman who was assaulting his wife.

However, that was when she decided to stop kissing Danielle, backing away and back to the other side of the hallway.

"Welcome to the 3W Institute," she declared happily, unaware of the rather intimate line she had crossed.

The Doctor walked over to Danni, who was still against the wall, eyes wide. "Are you okay?" he asked, cupping her face to make her look at him.

"Is..." she started, looking up at him. "Did that really just happen?" she asked him.

The woman turned to Clara. "You also have not received the official welcome package," she declared. Before she could take a step closer, Clara dipped out of the way.

"Oh, I'm good, thanks. We're good. No worries." Satisfied, the woman rocked back onto her heels as if waiting for more instruction.

The Doctor kept himself in front of Danni, acting as a barrier between her and the strange woman. No one kissed his wife and was kept in his good books. "Who are you?" he asked lowly, almost threateningly.

"I am Missy," the woman replied.

"Missy?" Clara asked.

Missy turned her head to look at Clara. "Mobile Intelligent Systems Interface," she explained. "I am a multi-function, interactive welcome-droid. Helping you," she turned to look at the Doctor, "to help me," she turned her head again to look at Danni, "to help you."

Danni couldn't help but shift under the intense gaze. She wasn't sure what it was – it went beyond the unexpected tongue in her mouth – but she really didn't trust the droid at all. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I think you just helped yourself quite perfectly," she grumbled.

"I am fully programmed with social interaction norms appropriate to a range of visitors," Missy told them. "Please indicate if you'd like me to adjust my intimacy setting."

"Oh god, yes," Danni quickly replied.

"I need to speak to whoever is in charge," the Doctor told the droid before it decided to do anything else to his wife. Why couldn't people just keep their hands off her?

" _I_ am in charge," Missy replied, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Well, who's in charge of you?"

She straightened, almost insulted by the question. "I'm in charge of me."

This was getting him nowhere. Why could no one ever answer a question straight?

"Well, who repairs you? Who, who maintains you?"

"I am programmed for self-repair," Missy explained. "I am maintained by my heart." She moved forward and, afraid of another passionate attack, Danni dove backwards. However, this time she didn't go for Danni, but instead grabbed the Doctor's hand and placed it on her chest where her heart would be.

He felt the thumping of four, like both he and Danielle had beating in their chests. That can't have been a coincidence, could it? Someone had built her to emulate that beat of four. Whatever heart was beating in her chest, that beat had been put there for a reason.

"Is everything in order?" Missy asked him.

"Who maintains your heart?" he replied lowly.

"My heart is maintained by the Doctor," Missy said, blinking innocently as all three of them stared at her in surprise.

Danni stepped tentatively closer. "Doctor?" she repeated, suspicious of anyone who seemingly brought up her husband who they clearly didn't know. "Doctor Who?"

Missy turned to look at her with that creepy stare, her grin still on her face. Then it relaxed as she turned to look down the hallway.

"Dr Chang!" she shouted, her voice lower, and much less refined than it had been. It wasn't the voice programmed for speaking with the public. It felt very much like the change between someone's normal voice and their 'telephone' voice.

"Who's there?" a voice called from down the hallway as Missy walked away from the Doctor and to the other side, giving them space.

Clara and Danni just stared at the unassuming man in a suit that appeared, while the Doctor kept staring at his hand. Something was very wrong. He just couldn't work it out. Her heart, it can't have been just one heart, could it?

"Hello?" Dr Chang greeted them, startling the two women out of their stupor.

"Hello," Clara replied as Danni nodded her head.

"Hi."

"Hello," the Doctor also greeted, but his voice was slower, as if it was an automatic response. Danni reached over and shook him slightly.

"Doctor, your hand," she reminded and he jumped slightly, lowering it and coming out of his thoughts. The man who had appeared didn't appear to be able to answer all of his questions, after all he didn't seem to have much presence so couldn't possibly be behind whatever was going on in the strange place. However, he could probably help work out who was behind it.

"So," Dr Chang clapped his hand together, his voice awfully cheerful for his next words. "Hey. Condolences."

"Condolences?" Clara asked.

"It's a mausoleum," he offered as an explanation. "It's our hello." He looked between Clara and the Doctor. "Is there a particular dead person you want to talk to?"

Clara's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. Maybe Danny really was here. Maybe this was actually something the Doctor and Danni were giving her. "Yes. Yes, there is."

Dr Chang nodded his head, waving the way. "This way then."

The Doctor watched the man walk off, his mind going so fast he couldn't quite keep a hold of any thoughts. Talk to dead people? He knew that many people had tried to talk to the dead, and they had failed. It wasn't possible. It always tended to be something more, something sinister. He'd seen ghosts that were Cybermen, vampires that were fish, and even a witch in a well who was just a woman stuck in a pocket universe. Nothing ever turned out to be the dead.

"Danielle," he called over his shoulder as he stalked after the man.

Clara quickly followed, pulling her jacket tighter around her, her only thoughts on Danny Pink.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor kept his eye on Clara as he looked around the office they'd been led to. He knew his Danielle well, and she would be paying attention to every little detail around them. She trusted him to keep track of the information that was given to them as and when it came. He could do that.

The room was huge and made of the same marble the rest of the building seemed to be made out of. Very ornate, and incredibly unnecessary. The man's desk was even by the double doors they entered through, so the large area seemed to be purely for the single tomb that was sat proudly in the middle.

"I'm going to need to take a reading off you," Dr Chang told Clara, who was his main focus considering she was the one who had lost their loved one.

"A reading?" Clara asked, also drawn to the tank.

"Won't hurt," Dr Chang promised her before flicking a switch on one of the columns in the room. A small scanner appeared from a sculpture that was sat on the desk, but she didn't notice it as she stared at the tomb. She really hoped Danny wasn't in one of those things. She would hate for him to be on display. She couldn't see it happening, especially by choice, but what if he was?

"What won't?" she asked offhandedly.

"How does the body keep its integrity?" the Doctor asked Dr Chang before he could reply to Clara's question. "Why isn't it just a bunch of bones floating about?"

"Each body is encased in a support exoskeleton," Dr Chang explained, his hands in his pockets as he walked over. This was what he really liked to talk about. His work. He was a good seller.

"An invisible exoskeleton?" Clara asked, joining the pair at the tomb.

"It's only invisible in the water," he said. "There's a specially engineered refraction index in the fluid so we can see the tank resident unimpeded by the support mechanisms."

"So each skeleton is inside something?" the Doctor asked, turning back to tank to give it a tap on the glass. Nothing moved. He wasn't sure why he thought anything would.

Dr Chang demonstrated the 'dark water' that filled each and every tank by putting his arm into a large glass beaker of it. His watch and his sleeve disappeared, which showed that it did work the way it should have.

And the man did have a point. Danielle in a pool made of the stuff would have been a delight. As long as he was the only one who was there, obviously.

He took a glance at Clara and was pleased to see that his wife was nowhere near her. The rage burnt in his veins again and he had to force it down just in case he blew their entire rouse and chucked her out of the room. It still made him so angry that they were helping her. She didn't deserve their help. She didn't deserve Danni's kindness, not after her actions. She'd betrayed them both, and it hurt on so many levels.

"3W, what kind of name is that?" Clara asked Dr Chang when she noticed the glare the Doctor was sending her way. She didn't have time to worry about it, though. She needed to find out why she and Danny Pink were linked in this peculiar place. At least Danni's presence was keeping him quiet. "What does it mean?"

"Well, you know, don't you?" Dr Chang replied as he dried his arm off. "You're here on business or they wouldn't have let you in." No one replied. Clara, in fact, stared back with wide eyes at being caught out. Had she been in the right state of mind she probably would have covered for herself and them better. However, her head was all over the place and so she froze.

Dr Chang seemed to realise something was very wrong and looked between them. He seemed to have realised that maybe they shouldn't have been in there. "Sorry. Should have checked. Who are you?"

Luckily, the Doctor was much more prepared for this question than Clara was. Once again proving that perhaps her presence wasn't as needed as he once thought. "I thought that you would never ask," he snapped at the man, pulling out his psychic paper. He handed it to him as he walked around the dark water. "They're a disgrace."

Dr Chang frowned at the paper. "Another government inspection? So soon? Why is there all this swearing?"

The Doctor snatched it back. "Oh, my friend tried to kill my wife," he explained. "It's aimed at her." He headed over to a very executive-looking seating area where he immediately spotted a leather folder with the logo on. He opened it. "What does 3W stand for?"

"Well, the three words," Chang replied as if they should know better. The Doctor placed the folder back down on the table. It was all just sales nonsense, nothing that actually explained what was going on.

"What three words?" Clara asked for them.

"Seriously?" Chang replied, his brows furrowing. "You don't know?"

"Never mind what we know and what we don't know," the Doctor snapped. "Just answer our question."

"Because people who don't know, when they hear about this, they can freak out," Chang explained.

"We're not going to ' _freak out',"_ the Doctor retorted but Chang wasn't paying attention to him. His sight was on Clara, and he looked slightly concerned.

"If-If you've had a recent loss, this might be," he paused as he seemed to think better of his words, "this _will_ be disturbing."

"She'll be fine," the Doctor told him. "And even if she's not, it doesn't matter, she's proven she can handle herself." Clara looked down and he felt both happy and guilty that he'd made her feel ashamed. "What are the three words?"

Dr Chang didn't look convinced, but he knew that he had to follow through with the inspection. "You know how people are scared of dying? Like, everybody," he started, moving over to his desk and the switch he'd used to scan Clara with. It turned the see-through monitor that was sat on his desk around to face them.

"Of course. It's the most fundamental fear in the universe," the Doctor replied, annoyed that he was taking so long to explain something he was sure was going to be both simple and ludicrous.

"They'd be a lot more scared if they knew what it was really like," he replied, sitting down behind his desk. Clara took one seat and the Doctor took another on the other side to stop Danielle sitting next to her. The screen seemed to break out in static.

"White noise off the telly," Chang explained, although that was perfectly obvious to both of them. "We've all heard it. A few years ago, Doctor Skarosa, our founder, did something unexpected. He played that noise through a translation matrix of his own devising. This is a recording of what he heard." He reached to his side, pressing a button on the stand of the monitor. The sound changed, and in between the white static noise was the sound of people talking.

"Okay, people, voices," Clara stated. She couldn't understand any of them, but maybe they meant something.

"So what?" the Doctor asked. If she wasn't trying to be considerate for Clara's sake, Danielle would have pointed out that 'a translation matrix of his own devising' was no better than just making it up on the spot. Unfortunately, she was too polite to say it out loud.

"Over time, Doctor Skarosa became convinced these were the voices of the recently departed. He believed it was a telepathic communication from the dead," Chang explained solemnly.

"Why?" the Doctor asked him. "Was he an idiot?"

Clara didn't even bother to shoot him a look. She knew better than to believe it herself, but if she could just speak to Danny, just for a moment?

"He was able to isolate some of the voices, hear what they were saying," Chang continued, obviously used to being confronted by sceptics.

"So, an idiot then?" the Doctor asked again, although he already knew the answer.

"What I'm about to play you will change your life and not for the better," Chang told them both. "These are the three words which caused Doctor Skarosa to set up institutes, like this one, all over the world, to protect the dead. If you'd rather not hear these words, there's still time..."

The Doctor was becoming more and more frustrated, and he was sure it was nothing to do with Clara or the babble that was coming out of the man's mouth. Although, as he couldn't place it, that was where his frustration was funnelled to. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you just hurry up, please, or I'll hit you with my shoe."

Chang took a moment to ready himself. Even now he hated the sound of the three words because what they represented was something he couldn't bare thinking about. A future for himself, and everyone else, that seemed absolutely awful.

He reached to the monitor and turned the translation matrix on.

" _Don't cremate me. Don't cremate me!"_

Clara straightened, the words washing over her like a cold shower. She looked sharply at the man behind the desk, who had his hands clasped in front of him, an apologetically guilty look on his face.

"There is one simple, horrible possibility that has never occurred to anyone throughout human history," he declared and Clara shook her head.

"Don't say it," she told him because it wasn't something that could possibly be correct.

"The dead remain conscious. The dead are fully aware of everything that is happening to them."

She felt her grief skyrocket as her mind shot back yet again to Danny. Who had died tragically, and was now, possibly, trapped inside his body screaming to get out. Or, even worse, screaming at them not to burn it. Because it would hurt him. Cremating him, which was something Clara was sure his family were planning even if she hadn't been paying too much attention because of the pain she was in. She felt the panic rise in her chest. She needed to find Danny. She needed to save him from whatever was happening to him. He deserved so much better.

The Doctor was also feeling a sharp rise in panic, but he still couldn't place where it was coming from. It definitely wasn't the ridiculous notion that the dead were talking to people out of their television sets, though. However, he knew it wasn't helping. He shot out of his chair, pointing at the screen.

"Turn _that_ off," he exclaimed angrily and Chang did as he was told.

It was just another thing to add to his ball of emotions. He was angry at Clara, at the universe, and at himself for being there in the first place. He was worried about Danielle, who would definitely take this to her hearts. It made a mockery of all of the people that they had lost.

"Fakery," he snarled. "All of it. It's a con, it's a racket!" He stormed off from the computer, which instead of playing the voice on a loop, now started beeping at regular intervals.

Chang got off his chair along with Clara, who started to follow him as he walked away. "I promise you this is not a con."

Clara turned, her attention drawn to the noise that now filled the room. "What's that beeping?" she asked and the Doctor shot her a look.

"Never mind about beeping. Who cares about beeping?" he said. "The dead are dead. They're not talking to you out of your television sets. They're just gone. And all these poor souls down there in these tanks, I'm sorry, but they're just dead and they're not coming back. And yes," he pointed at Clara. "That means your boyfriend as well. I'm sorry, but nothing is going to bring him back."

Chang moved over to his desk while Clara turned to the Doctor, her patience snapping. "I know you're not happy with me," she snapped. "I'm not particularly thrills, but you need to stop this."

"Stop what, exactly?" the Doctor retorted. "You tried to kill my wife!"

"It was a _dream_ ," she pointed out. "I didn't do anything you've not done before!"

The Doctor took a sharp breath in, nostrils flaring but Clara didn't back down. She felt guilty enough. She didn't need him making her feel worse. She'd agreed to her leaving, and she didn't feel like she was safe to be around. She had hoped that he might become more forgiving the more he was confronted with something he could sink his teeth into.

" _Clara? Clara? Clara, are you there?"_

The sound of Danny Pink's voice pulled them both out of the impending fight that had been brewing between them. Clara ran over to the computer and Dr Chang, who was fiddling with the metal device on his desk.

"Danny! I can hear you. Is that you?" she called to him, looking at the screen. There was no image. "Oh, please, say it's you."

" _That's her, that's Clara!_ " Danny exclaimed on the other side. His voice crackled, and he seemed far away, like they were talking on a terrible phone line. She couldn't believe how relieved she was to hear his voice again.

The screen flickered, then the words 'Not Connected' appeared. Clara backed away slightly, as if being close had broken whatever the computer had been doing. That had been him, hadn't it?

"Just lost the signal," Dr Chang said with a little grunt of annoyance. He continued to fiddle with the device again. "But I can track it back, I'm pretty sure."

Clara turned to him. "I don't, I don't understand. What is happening?" she demanded.

"We've been scanning you telepathically since you came in," Chang explained. "You said you wanted to speak to someone who'd passed, and we've found you a match in the Nethersphere."

The Doctor shook his head. Something sinister was going on here. "This isn't possible. The dead don't come back."

Clara turned to look at him. "It was him. It was his voice," she insisted.

"If they scanned you telepathically, they could've lifted a voice print. It could still be a fake," he pointed out. Danielle should have been saying this to her. She was being very quiet. But, then again, she had also lost a friend. Well, he wasn't sure if she really counted him as a friend. She tended to count everyone as a friend unless she thought they had wronged him or herself. Except Clara, who was still being counted as a friend…

" _Clara, can you hear me?"_

She turned back to the screen, which again showed his voice. She leant on the table in front of the monitor as Chang continued his fix to make the line more stable.

"Yes, Danny, I can hear you. Can you hear me?" she asked him back.

" _Yeah, yeah, I can hear you."_ He sighed. " _Clara! Oh, God. Clara._ "

Clara immediately turned to the Doctor. She could feel herself panicking yet again. She wanted to, more than anything, believe that it was Danny on the other side. But if the Doctor was doubting it then she knew she had to listen, no matter how angry he was at her.

"What do I do?" she asked him as calmly as she could.

" _Who are you talking to?"_

"Hang on just a moment," she called back.

"Question him. Ask him questions only he'd know the answer to. Be sure," he instructed. He pointed at Dr Chang. "You, with me."

Chang followed him over to the doors. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I've got to check out those tanks," he replied. "There's something that I'm missing. Danielle, make sure she stays on track. You know how her emotions can get to her."

The Doctor disappeared through the doors, too busy thinking about what he wasn't seeing to notice. Clara was too busy frantically trying to find a way to prove it was Danny Pink to notice. But Danielle didn't reply.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor needed to check the TARDIS. He still wasn't sure why, but that was where his mind was leading him. Perhaps he could get a proper deep scan of the so-called 'dark water'. Or maybe he could track where the broadcast of 'Danny Pink' was coming from.

Any thought he had, though, was wiped away as the doors opened into the correct hallway and every single tank was bubbling, the skeletons stood to attention instead of being sat down.

"Oh, my God," Dr Chang breathed, horrified. "The tanks The tanks are activating! They're not supposed to do that."

The Doctor shook his head as he rushed down the hallway to see if every tank was behaving the same way. "And all your dead people are standing. Don't you think you skipped the headline?"

"Now, now, children." Missy, the welcome droid who had assaulted his wife, appeared from another hallway. "Naughty, naughty." She raised a square device that fit in her hand up, pointing it at the Doctor then and Dr Chang, who seemed rather bewildered.

"Dr Chang, your welcome droid has developed a fault," the Doctor pointed out as he walked over to the pair.

"That's not a droid. That's my boss," he replied and the Doctor's brows furrowed as he turned back to the woman.

She looked a little sheepish at being caught out. "You know, I might have been guilty of a just teensy little fibette," she told him before grinning.

He shook his head slightly. That made no sense. Unless it made perfect sense, because if he was doing something rather evil then he would hide himself until he was sure his plan was going to work. Still, he raised his hand, finger in the air. "You-You kissed my wife!"

She nodded slowly, like she was really listening to what he had to say. "Yes, I did," she agreed. She obviously took pleasure from it. His eyes widened slightly as she turned to the other man, arm raised. Did she know who they were? Did she know who Danielle was?

"Dr Chang," Missy addressed before lowering the device. "I really liked working with you. I've enjoyed every day of it."

"I'm sorry?" Chang asked, confused.

"You know, I've even got a little photograph of you looking so sweet," she continued like he hadn't spoken. "I'm always going to keep it." She looked at the Doctor so he knew she was being sincere. "Always!"

"Are you going to kill me?" Dr Chang asked lowly, frightened.

"Now." Missy placed both hands on her hips like she was a mother scolding a child. "Come on. Let's not dwell on horrid things. This is going to be our last conversation," her voice turned pained, "and I'm the one who's going to have to live with that."

As the Doctor watched Missy taunt the office worker, he realised just how much he had missed and still just how much he really didn't understand. It had been such a bad idea to leave Danielle with Clara. But then again, had it? Perhaps it was the best place for her considering the woman obviously took glee in kissing her.

He wasn't surprised, though, when she raised her device and vaporised Dr Chang on the spot, although he was deeply horrified because she pretended like it actually upset her. There were only a few people he'd ever met in his entire life that acted like that, and all of them were to be feared. He slowly backed away from her, determined to get away and back to his wife.

She pointed at him, catching the movement. "Now, I'll be with you in a moment," she warned him as she raised her hand to her forehead. "Just feeling a bit emotional at the moment."

The Doctor continued to back away, ready to run when something caught his eye. The water in all of the tanks seemed to be draining away, revealing the exoskeleton underneath. Silver, with a handle on top…

His eyes widened as the situation became exponentially worse. " _Cybermen!"_ he cried as the full head appeared. He turned, running down the hallway to check each and every tank. And, in each and every one, a Cyberman stood proudly, waiting to be let out.

He rushed back over to Missy, who was the only person at that moment who could help him. "They're Cybermen, all of them," he exclaimed. "We've got to stop them getting out."

"Now who's missing the headline?" she replied before pointing to her right, up at the ceiling. "The Nethersphere," she told him and he rushed over to look up at the ceiling. "You know it's ever so funny, the people that live inside that think they've gone to heaven."

He couldn't believe his eyes. The large, black globe spun lazily on the ceiling, red lights dotted all over between the cooling grates. His whole body went cold. "That's a matrix data-slice. A Gallifreyan hard drive. Time Lord technology." He turned to look at her with an accusing glare, but she continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Imagine you could upload dying minds to that. Edit them. Rearrange them. Get rid of all those boring emotions. Ready to be re-downloaded. Meanwhile, you upgrade the bodies." She turned, smiling at him. "Upload the mind, upgrade the body. Cybermen from cyberspace. Now, why has no-one ever thought of that before?"

"How did you get hold of Time Lord technology?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am," she replied. "I told you. You felt it." She gasped, holding her hand to her chest. "Surely you did."

He realised that what he'd dismissed as droid technology had been the exact same thing he'd thought it was emulating. "Two hearts," he breathed as she rounded on him. He backed away and they walked in a circle. "You're a Time Lord."

"Time Lady, please, I'm old-fashioned."

"Which Time Lady?" he demanded as he continued to back away towards the exit.

"Oh, I think you know," Missy replied. "The one that got left behind, Doctor," she continued. "Didn't you ever think I'd find my way back?"

It couldn't be…

He turned, rushing for the elevator, hammering on the button to bring it down. "Danni!" he shouted. "Danni. I've got to get to Danni!"

"Danni, Danni, Danni," Missy mocked. "You know I should shoot you in a jealous rage. But, I guess, it doesn't actually matter now, does it? It's not your problem anymore." She motioned to the elevator. "I've turned the lift off, though."

His hearts were racing, his hands shaking as he reached into his pocket. "I presume you have stairs."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not a Dalek," she murmured. He quickly unlocked the door to the stairs, rushing out but he didn't find the stairs. Instead, he found the inside of a Cathedral. He ran through until he broke out the other side and into a space that he recognised instantly.

He froze, stunned yet again by everything he had missed. He couldn't check the Nav-Com because he'd turned it off, but if he'd just taken the time to turn it back on instead of being so angry then this wouldn't have been a surprise to him. St Peter's Cathedral, London.

Missy followed at a much more leisurely pace. "Oh, dear, Doctor. Didn't you realise where you were?" she asked.

Danielle was with Clara. And, after the stunt she'd just pulled, Clara would do anything to keep her alive. She'd protect her long enough to get them back to the TARDIS. Clara had proved just how determined she was. As much as he loathed to do it, he'd have to entrust his wife in her hands.

He ran out of the Cathedral and down the many stairs towards all the innocent people who were stood around, just going about their daily lives. If he could get them all out of the way then at least they would be safe.

"Get away from here! All of you, run!" he shouted as he heard the marching footsteps of the Cybermen behind him. "Go! Go! Get away from here! Run away! Run, run! Get away from here all of you, now!" People were turning to look at him and the Cybermen, but no one was moving! Didn't they understand what was going on?!

"I'm sorry, everyone," Missy called, somehow having found a seat at the bottom of the stairs without him noticing. "Another ranting Scotsman in the street. I had no idea there was a match on."

"Get away, go!" he tried again, but people were just ignoring him. Instead, the Cybermen exited St Paul's Cathedral and made their way down the steps, towards the people who just stood and stared up at the metallic men in surprise and horror.

The Doctor froze in front of Missy, the droid who wasn't a droid, and couldn't quite believe just how stupid he had been. The signs were everywhere. Each little bit of information he had been given, from the 'dark water' to the storing of the bodies, had screamed Cybermen and he just hadn't seen it. It was so stupid, in fact, that he was surprised that Danielle hadn't pointed it out to him.

And the vast number of them. All of the bodies across the Earth, all preserved and waiting to attack. How was he supposed to stop an invasion that was already starting?!

"Stop making a fuss," she told him. "It's too late. All the graves of planet Earth are about to give birth." She took hold of his arms, turning him slowly so he could see the advancing soldiers. "You know the key strategic weakness of the human race? The dead outnumber the living."

Even in her calm tone he could hear her happiness, and his lips turned into a snarl. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you know who I am," she replied softly. "I'm Missy."

"Who's Missy?"

She let out an exasperated noise. "Please, try to keep up. Short for Mistress," she explained like he was a small child. She slowly spun him around, a smile on her lips. "Well, I couldn't very well keep calling myself the Master, now could I?"

His eyes widened, his hearts stopped. The person in front of him, the 'Time Lady' as she had called herself, was the one person he had hoped he'd never have to face again. The one person he knew could cause so much harm to not just himself, but to his wife, just by standing there.

Although, a part of his brain reasoned, who else would team up with Cybermen to take over the Earth's dead, it was going to be the Master. Mistress. Missy.

He shook his head, unable to think, unable to process anything but the flashes of shared memories from his wife. Of a man hovering over her, of her sobbing on a bed. Terrible, dark memories that shaped the person she became. His hands clenched by his side, a hatred he'd never felt before burnt through him.

And Missy sighed. She sighed like she couldn't quite believe how stupid he was being. "Now, now, do calm down," she told him. "You're going to give yourself quite a turn, dear."

"Calm down?" he bit back lowly. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you? You hurt my wife…"

Missy's hand went into the air. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry?" he replied, baffled by her response.

"You're going to do nothing to me," she clarified. "All these years, everything we have been through together, and you still always miss the bigger picture."

"The bigger…" he stuttered before waving behind them at the Cybermen. "This is the bigger picture! You've taken the dead and… and militarised them!"

"Honestly, how do you get anything done?" Missy replied. "Of course this isn't the bigger picture. This is never the bigger picture. There's something in this universe that is bigger than all the Cybermen that have ever been. Bigger than any Dalek, bigger than any big bad monster you think you can defeat."

His anger had caused his patience to well and truly snap with her. "What?" he snapped. "Go on, tell me. What's bigger than everything?"

And Missy smirked, the corner of her mouth tilting one way while her head tilted the other. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

Missy chuckled slightly. "Your wife. Danielle. Where is she?"

He frowned, brows furrowing. "She's with Clara," he replied instantly, but Missy's smirk didn't fade.

"Is she?"

And the terror, the anger, everything that boiled up the moment Missy had revealed herself to be the one person he truly hated all vanished at those two little words. Such a tiny question that held such horror.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out that stupid mobile phone that Danielle had insisted that he carried and he dialled her. It rang, and it rang, but no one answered. Each second dragged on for an eternity, and when he heard the first hint of her voice mail message, he hung up and called the woman who used to be his friend.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara Oswald, who was currently staring down her own Cyberman in a clear glass box, reached into her pocket and answered the phone without taking her eyes off what was probably going to be her death.

" _Clara, is Danielle with you?_ " the Doctor barked at her.

"Doctor, it's-it's Cybermen. There's Cyberman right here," she hissed down the phone.

" _Clara, is Danni with you?!_ " he demanded and his tone made her pause. He wasn't angry, he was scared, and she shook her head slowly.

"No, she's with you," Clara replied. "Isn't she?"

" _Where is she?_ " she heard the Doctor demand, his voice further away as if he'd let his hand drop from his ear. " _Where is my wife?_ "

" _Oh, don't worry about her,_ " the voice of the Missy bot replied. " _I told you; she's not your problem anymore. She's mine._ "

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Sooo... did you see it?_


	60. The Continuous Question

" _Doctor? Doctor?"_

Clara's voice hissed from the phone, but the Doctor didn't care. He'd even lost sight of the Cybermen who were flooding the streets. He clenched his hand around the phone, lowering it as his whole world shook.

"Where is my wife?" he demanded again. "What have you done with her?"

Missy rolled her eyes. "Dearie me, you do go on and on, don't you?" she retorted. "I told you. She's not your problem anymore. She's mine. So, don't worry your pretty little head about her."

She reached out to pat him on the head and his vision went red. There were gasped from around him that he completely ignored as he grabbed her hand and shoved backwards, walking her backwards until she slammed into a red telephone box.

"Where is she?" he shouted. "Tell me what you have done with her!"

"Why should I?" Missy snapped back. "You don't think you actually care about her, do you? You didn't even notice she was gone!"

The worst thing was that she was completely right. He had felt panic, he'd felt an urgent need to solve whatever mystery was going on, but he'd not associated it with her being missing from his side. He'd dismissed her quietness as sadness, and politeness, and whatever excuse would pop into his brain as he focused on getting them in and out as quick as possible to get her away from Clara.

He'd been so focused on Clara that he'd not seen a bigger, badder threat to her right in front of him.

"What did you do?" he asked, giving her a shake, despite the protest of the public around them.

"What are you going to do?" Missy countered before pouting. "Kill me?"

"Never," the Doctor swore. "You deserve so much _worse_. Where. Is. She?"

Missy met his gaze, not at all scared of the anger that was staring back at her. "She's safe," she replied. "That's all that matters."

The Doctor let her go, stepping back, eyes wide as the horror rushed through him. Missy wasn't trying to hurt Danielle. Quite the contrary. She was trying to _save_ her. From the universe. From _him_.

A horrific thought hit him. The only way he was ever going to find her was if Missy told him where she was. She wasn't ever going to give her location up.

"No," he whispered out loud, to himself and to Missy. "I will find her."

"If you say so, sweetie," Missy replied, chucking the term of endearment in just to wind him up further. This was rather fun. "Perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand, though, now we know she's out of harm's way. Hmm?"

His gaze, despite his best judgement, glanced around at the scared civilians. Or, what should have been scared civilians. Instead some were staring at him like they were one step away from separating him from the woman he attacked. They were _sympathising_ with her!

The others, though, were much more worrying. Instead of running from the Cybermen they were taking pictures, posing with the metal men like they were some sort of novelty. And the strangest thing was that they Cybermen were _letting_ them.

He spun on the spot. No one seemed scared, or worried, or anything. They thought that it was just some act or show. Even the people who had been looking at him seemed to be backing off, believing it was all part of the show as well.

Missy sighed at him. "Oh, honey!" She walked over to him, pulling out her device and turning it over to show him the screen on the back. "New York. Paris. Rome. Marrakesh. Brisbane. Glasgow. Everywhere." She waved her hands out. "Anywhere. Me and my boys. We're going viral."

She lifted the device up, holding it like she was taking a picture of the pair and he could only stare at her in absolute horror. She was winning. She was actually winning. He had to stop her. How was he supposed to stop her when she had his wife and an army of Cybermen.

Maybe that was it. Maybe _if_ he stopped the Cybermen then she would give up Danielle. It was a crackpot of a theory. But he'd always been a crackpot. A mad man in a box.

He barely noticed as one of the Osgoods walked over, hands in her pockets, seemingly without a care in the world. All he noticed was the blouse and black skirt she was wearing- just like his wife. His hearts ached.

"Would you like me to take a picture?" she asked the pair. "Sorry, selfies are never as good, are they? And you're having a lovely moment. Hang on!" She reached out and took Missy's device, who took objection with the surprise snatching. The Doctor grabbed her arm before she could get it back.

"If I fix this, will you tell me where she is?" he asked forcefully. Missy just seemed annoyed that she was being stolen from and ignored his question.

"No, just..."

"Big smiles," Osgood said with an airy voice. "And… _now_!"

From all around armed officers ran in, crying out their orders as people in civilian clothing also pulled out guns to surround both of them as well as the Cybermen who had appeared.

From their left Kate Stewart appeared, hands behind her back as she walked towards the Cybermen like she owned the place. Maybe she did. It could have been one of the perks for working at UNIT. There had to be _one_ , right?

"Afternoon," she greeted the metal men as she strode towards them. "You've picked a lovely day for it. My, don't you look shiny." She turned to the Doctor as she walked past. "Danielle?"

She was asking where she was. The Doctor could only shake his head once. "I don't know."

He watched her face as she filed it away, obviously unable to address it while staring down an army of Cybermen. Instead she pointed at Missy. "The woman."

Missy rolled her eyes, like it was all very predictable as she was grabbed by two soldiers and pulled back and away from Kate and the Doctor. She didn't try and resist, in fact she seemed rather happy to be restrained. A third soldier held the Doctor by the arm, probably restraining him as well. He'd always had a strange relationship with UNIT.

Kate turned back to the Cybermen. "Kate Stewart. Divorcee, mother of two, keen gardener, outstanding bridge player," she listed off. "Also Chief Scientific Officer, Unified Intelligence Taskforce, who currently have you surrounded."

"Human weaponry is not effective against Cyber technology," the Cyberman closest to her replied.

"Sorry, you left this behind on one of your previous attempts," she told it, chucking down the battered head of a Mondas Cyberman. The Cyberman looked down, analysing it as the soldier almost marched the Doctor to her side. "So now that I have your attention, welcome to the only planet in the universe where we get to say this." She motioned to the Doctor. "Him and his wife are on the payroll."

The Doctor frowned. "I am?" he asked, knowing that Danielle had been working for them when she'd been living on Earth. Much like he had done once upon a regeneration.

"Well," Kate drawled in reply. "Technically."

"How much?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It all goes to Danni anyway," she told him and he realised that he'd done it again. She was in danger and waiting for him to save her, and he'd gotten distracted by something as trivial as a salary. He needed to work out what the Cybermen were doing working with Missy.

"Any questions?"

As a reply, every Cyberman brought their fist up to the middle of their chests, slamming on the blue buttons that sat there. In a unison that only the Cybermen could pull off, they stamped their feet to the side, then back into position before smoke began to billow from them. They all flew up into the air with the sound of miniature jet engines. They all moved back and out of the way as Missy watched on joyfully.

They could only watch on as the Cybermen split up, spreading across the sky in every direction. As the people on the ground turned to watch them fly away, they all saw the roof of Saint Paul's Cathedral peeling back in small strips.

"Oh, my God! Is it supposed to do that? Is that new?" Osgood asked.

"A sun roof on Saint Paul's? Yes, I'd say that was new," the Doctor retorted as more Cybermen started to fly out of the Cathedral, flying off like the ones on the ground had done. They seemed to have their orders and a destination in mind, and the Doctor's mind went over every single place they could all be heading.

Would Danielle be one of them?

No. That was stupid. There wasn't time for her to be a Cyberman yet, he was sure of it. And if they were working with the Master – _Missy-_ then they weren't going to be able to convert Time Lord parts.

Plus, Missy had said that she was safe. Being a Cyberman was definitely _not_ safe.

"There's going to be mass panic," Kate exclaimed. "Everyone in London can see that."

"Everyone in London just clapped and went whee," the Doctor snapped in reply. "Hush, I'm trying to count."

"Eighty seven, I think," Osgood offered and the pair turned to her. She shrugged. "OCD," she offered.

"Ninety one," Missy corrected and they all turned to her. She waved her arms out the best she could whilst being restrained. "Queen of evil," was her own excuse.

Kate turned back to the Doctor. "How could Saint Paul's be full of ninety one Cybermen and nobody noticed?"

"Dimensional engineering," the Doctor explained. "One space folded inside another." She looked vaguely confused. "Bigger on the inside." He turned to look at Missy, who seemed to be having quite a lot of fun. "Easy if you're a Time Lord."

Missy giggled to herself and he really felt like throttling her. The only thing stopping him was the fact that she was the only one who knew where his wife was. He couldn't let her down, not again. If keeping Missy alive would help him right this horrific wrong, then he would. He just was rather furious at the notion.

"Mostly deploying south," Osgood said, taking a look at Missy's device as the Doctor wondered just how scared Danielle was. "A smaller number east."

"Yeah, but one straight up," the Doctor pointed out, turning his attention back to the Cybermen. There was one hovering above the open roof on Saint Paul's. This had to be a test. Taking Danielle at the same time as launching a Cyberman army had to be a test. There was better ways of creating a division, ones that took a lot less effort than this. She could have taken his wife at any point.

"So ninety one isn't a coincidence?" Osgood asked him and he shook his head. He could pass it. He'd save his wife. He snatched Missy's device off the woman dressed just like Danielle and walked over to Missy.

"If I solve this, will you let her go?" he asked her lowly. "Tell me. Please." Missy just smiled up at him, a sickly smirk as she enjoyed his begging. He had to take it as an answer, because he didn't have time to wait. His hands shook slightly as he looked down at the map on the screen and all of the flashing lights that represented Cybermen across the British Isles. What if he couldn't save her?

"Ninety one areas of significant population density in the British Isles," Osgood explained to Kate, who had questioned the number.

"That's one Cyberman for every city and major town," the Doctor continued. "It's happening everywhere, all over the world, right now."

"Sweet planet, this," Missy declared. "I think I might keep it and give it to my new pet. She did always like it."

His blood boiled and he lunged for her again, unable to keep his fear and his rage at bay. The soldiers holding her back shouted at the surprise attack and pulled her back as another grabbed him to hold them apart.

Kate rushed over. "Doctor!" she exclaimed, shocked at the show of violence. He was panting but not resisting, instead he glared at the woman with a hatred that Kate had rarely seen. "Who is she?" she asked him.

He didn't reply straight away. He didn't know how much UNIT knew about most things, however Harold Saxon and the Master was something he was certain hadn't slipped under their radar. If he even gave a hint of who she really was then they'd shoot Missy down where she stood. As much as he would relish in the pain, considering what she had done and was doing to his wife, he needed her alive to be able to have a hope of finding her again. She wouldn't be keeping Danni near.

"She has my wife," he spat angrily and Kate looked sharply at Missy.

"Danielle?"

He nodded. "I don't know where," he continued and she nodded, pulling her walkie-talkie from her waistband.

"Danielle Fielding is missing," she told her staff. "Repeat, Danielle Fielding is missing. All units in Saint Paul's are to precede with caution but search every area for any signs of her or her whereabouts."

"Doctor!"

He looked up just in time to see the hovering Cyberman explode in the air, filling the space above the cathedral with dark black smoke that quickly started spreading.

"Has it exploded?" Kate asked, as confused as everyone else watching.

"More than that," Missy called over, sounding slightly annoyed at how stupid they were being. "Cybermen don't just blow themselves up for no good reason, dear. They're not human."

The Doctor walked back over to the Time Lady. "If it's not exploding, what's it doing?"

She smiled. "Pollinating." He quickly looked up and the black smoke really was spreading, more than the aftermath of an explosion should be. It was taking over the entire sky and the world below was slowly becoming darker. "Falling like rain into the cracks of the Earth."

The soldiers let Missy go, which seemed like a stupid thing to do in the Doctor's opinion and he was only proven right as she began to play with the lapel of his jacket. She straightened him out like a mother sorting out a messy child. "The dead are coming home, Doctor. All shiny and new. In twenty four hours the human race as you know it will cease to exist."

"If I sort this, if I fix it, will you let Danielle go?" he tried yet again. "Are you trying to get me to show I'm safe? Is that why you're doing this? What are you trying to prove?"

Missy didn't get to explain. One of the soldiers who had let her go quickly raised a dart gun to her neck and shot her. She fell backwards, passing out in their arms and the Doctor turned on the armed officers.

"No. No, no, no, no, I need to talk to her! I need her awake!" he exclaimed angrily. Instead, they also shot him with a dart and he reached up to his neck as his world began to blur and go dart.

"No, no, no," he slurred out as they caught him, helping him to his knees. He needed to save Danielle. He needed to save the world to save Danielle, why were they taking him out of the equation.

The floor was quite cold. He wasn't very fond of it. He mustn't sleep on it often.

" _You just have to let it take you,_ " Osgood whispered from somewhere above him. He found her in the blur of colours and pulled her close.

" _Guard the graveyards_ ," he whispered before finally losing the battle and falling unconscious.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _A ginger woman danced in his dreams. She smiled. She laughed. She didn't wear glasses and she wasn't short or in blue. Her freckles dotted her skin. He'd never seen her before._

 _She changed to blonde, then back to ginger, then blonde again. A swirl of two faces and smiles._

 _That was his Danielle. He had to save her._

 _~0~0~0~_

It was with a jolt that the Doctor awoke again. He was by a plane, with Kate and Osgood stood in front of him and that was what he focused on. He had no idea where he was, or why it was dark, but that didn't matter. He was being propped up on a trolley with his hands handcuffed behind it. He had to get free. Time was running out.

"Kate?" he called over, noticing the TARDIS in the back ground being moved with a crane. It gave him a slight jolt of hope. If Missy hadn't protected the TARDIS, then maybe Danielle was just as easily retrieved from her. "What's with the handcuffs?"

Kate and Osgood looked over from their conversation and he couldn't help but notice that she was still the one who dressed like his wife. Kate walked over.

"I'm sorry," she told him sincerely. "In the event of an alien incursion on this scale, protocols are in place. Your co-operation is to be ensured and your unreliability assumed. You have a history."

"You don't have a future without me," he retorted as someone undid his handcuffs. "Do you think your father would've done this?"

"We both know he absolutely would," Kate replied as he shook his hands, getting some of the feeling back from where the handcuffs had been digging into his wrists.

From the side a couple of soldiers wheeled Missy past, who was still unconscious and strapped to another trolley. He watched her go, wondering if it was better to keep her unconscious or wake her up. She was the only one who knew where Danielle was and, while he was confident that he'd find her eventually because he'd never stop looking, it would be a lot easier if she just told him.

"Who is she?" Kate asked him.

"If she's taken Danielle then you should be able to work that out," he replied as he jumped off his trolley. "Did you find her?"

They started to walk towards the stairs that lead up to the plane's entrance. "Danielle? No. The team's still on site but they've been unable to gain access to Saint Paul's," she explained. His steps became a little quicker and he overtook her as he rushed up the stairs.

"That means that Clara is stuck in there too," he reasoned which was both a blessing and an annoyance in equal measure. He didn't want her anywhere near him. He didn't have time to be angry and vengeful towards her just yet. Each second that Danielle was missing was another second that he would struggle to find her later.

However, that petty side of him couldn't help but think that while _his_ Danni was missing, she was talking to hers. Danny Pink, who was probably going to become a Cyberman at some point, had _actually_ been on the other side of the transmission. If she was with him then he could ensure that she wasn't getting any pleasure from his wife being missing. And he could make sure that this was just as much her fault as it was Missy's and his.

"Clara was with you?" Kate asked, trying to gain more information on the situation at hand.

"I want Danielle found," he demanded instead. He didn't want to talk about Clara to anyone. Not yet. "That's the priority. I need her with me."

"I've already given the order," Kate assured him. "Although, once you're on board Boat One your word is law. Quite literally."

"You got the TARDIS out, though?" he queried as they entered the plane.

"Yes, and Saint Paul's locked down," Kate replied. "We tried to check inside but we couldn't open the door. She's quite stubborn."

Her pronoun for the TARDIS made him pause. Kate had picked that up from Danni, who had always been so insistent that people recognise that the TARDIS was a living thing and not an 'it'.

"She's not in there," he said. "If she was she would have come out by now."

Kate held the curtains to a conference room open for him to walk through. The walls were all stylised as wood, with a long table in the middle with expensive office chairs around it. There were monitors suspended from the ceiling showing what information they currently had about the Cybermen.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he walked past all of the chairs, running his hands over them just to spin them. "Cloudbase?"

"You mean the Valiant?"

"Cloudbase was Thunderbirds," Osgood quickly spoke up and he just shot her a look. She smiled back and he couldn't help but be a little glad that she was there. Both of them were wonderful to be around, and always very helpful and eager despite their own fears.

"Too conspicuous," Kate explained as he caught sight of the portrait that was on the far wall, looking over the table as if the person was sat at the head of it. "We need your location concealed, not advertised. From now on you're a moving target."

He walked over to the painting, taking a moment to pay his respects to the Brigadier, who should have been nowhere else but at the head of the table.

"Danielle never met him," he told Kate. "She always complains about it, actually. I think she wanted to meet him more than most people I've met over the years."

"He would have liked her," Kate replied. "Anyone who could keep you in line would have been in his good books." A smile ghosted his lips, but the frown was quickly back in place. "Once Saint Paul's has been breached we will find her."

That was the issue. He knew that Missy would not have kept her in the building any longer than necessary. She would be long gone by now, which was why he needed her awake.

A man in an officer's uniform pulled him out of his thoughts by saluting him in such a fashion that it seemed louder than everything else on the plane. "Sir."

The Doctor looked at him like he was a nuisance. "Oh, don't do that. You look like you're self-concussing," he said before thinking on his words. "Which would explain all of military history, now I think about it."

The man swallowed, completely intimidated by the Time Lord. Good. He didn't have time for people who were too full of themselves. "Colonel Ahmed, sir. Privileged to meet you."

The Doctor looked him up and down once. "Love your outfit, Colonel Ahmed. Are you in the Scouts? Are you a Man Scout? I didn't know they had those," he teased, leaving the man looking rather upset that someone he looked up to was being a bit of an arse. In fact, the Doctor did feel a little bad about it. Only for a moment, because he didn't have time for officers when he was in a good mood and without Danielle there, his manners went out of the window.

He turned away from him as if he was giving Ahmed no more thought and caught sight of a refreshments table on the other side of the room. He used it as an excuse to walk away.

The inane chatter of the UNIT staff was already starting to grate – of _course_ it was Captain Scarlett – as he picked two small cups to make his tea in. Kate was by him on an old black phone as he started to pour one, then stopped half way through the other. He'd been so aware of Danni's absence, and yet he still thought to make her tea.

"The President is on board."

He finished making the second cup of tea anyway, all but shoving it at Kate like it had been his attention all along, before walking over the long table with the sugar in his other hand.

"Hang on a second," he started as he finally took in Kate's words. "The President? We don't want Americans bobbing around the place. They'll only start praying."

He took the opportunity to load up his tea with sugar. It was rare he was allowed to have so much in it because, apparently, it made him hyper. He started counting the sugar cubes as Ahmed took a step closer to the table.

"Not the President of America, sir. The President of Earth," he explained with that confused look on his face that all members of the military tended to have.

"There isn't one," he replied factually, picking up his spoon and stirring his drink.

"There is now."

"The incursion protocols have been agreed internationally. In the event of full-scale invasion, an Earth President is inducted immediately, with complete authority over every nation state. There was only one practical candidate," Kate explained.

"That's your answer for everything, isn't it? Vote for an idiot," the Doctor taunted as he raised his drink to his lips.

"If you say so, Mister President," Kate replied with no hint of the amusement she was feeling on her face. It was a very serious time, after all. Still. How often did the Doctor give you an opportunity like that?

"So long as you're on this plane, you're the Commander in Chief of every army on Earth. Every world leader is currently awaiting your instructions. You are the Chief Executive Officer of the human race. Any questions?"

His hand had paused before he could take a sip. He couldn't quite believe what they'd just told him. He looked around as the captain warned them off the imminent take-off of the plane that, apparently, he was now in control of. He looked around the room and at the people waiting for his command.

He never wanted an army. In fact, as a whole, he was against armies because all it ever led to was death and destruction. No one ever won in wars, he knew that first hand. He didn't want to be in command but they were all looking at him like he didn't have a choice.

An army would be useful when it came to finding his wife, though. And even though this wasn't the army he'd had in mind, perhaps he could find some way of using them to his advantage. His word was law, apparently.

Danielle would have loved to see him be president, though. Would that make her the First Lady?

Nah. If she was here, she'd have the power. He didn't trust himself with it. He'd have transferred it over to her immediately. He'd be the First Gentleman.

He took a sip of the tea and almost grimaced at the sweetness. Maybe he'd put a _little_ too much in it. That was something that, perhaps, it was best that Danielle didn't find out.

He jumped off his seat. "I'm going to talk to her," he told the little group of minions who were waiting for his command. "When you have everything in check, let me know." He headed towards the curtains.

"Doctor, we're about to take off!" Kate called after him but he ignored her. " _Doctor!"_

 _~0~0~0~_

Seeing Missy strapped up was rather wonderful, he felt. Unconscious, restrained, with no power at all. That was exactly how she needed to be.

He remembered a time when all he had wanted was to show the Master, his oldest friend, the universe for what it was. Instead of blowing it up or conquering everything, just to see it. The violence and hatred was never necessary. But time and time again his friend had rejected his way, instead content to watch the world burn. He couldn't see anything but his end goal, and Missy was no different.

It wasn't until the Valiant that he'd realised that his efforts were always going to be in vain. When he'd seen the Master perhaps find a connection with someone, only to abuse it beyond the point of redemption. Once he'd hurt Danni, at that moment, the Doctor had known that it was never going to be the same for them again.

And it was the same for Clara. Whose name, even now, made his hands clench in his rage. It had continued to burn even through his panic and worry, through the pandemonium the Cybermen had created. It was a hatred that had him pace away from Missy and towards the TARDIS, backwards and forwards, because the energy from it felt like it would burst from him otherwise.

Osgood, the Danni Osgood, was sat at a little makeshift desk, trying to be polite and not watch the turmoil he was going through. She did jump, however, when he smacked his hand against the TARDIS hard in his frustration. The two armed guards did not even flinch. She had to admit that UNIT trained them well.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" he ranted. "How long does this stuff take to wear off?!"

"It won't be long," Osgood tried to reassure him. "We can give her the antidote, though..."

"No," he snapped back. "She should suffer through it." He pointed back at Missy as he took a few steps towards Osgood like he was storming over to her. "She deserves it."

He turned back, though, walking over and standing so close his gaze could have burrowed into her skull. He never thought that he'd be in a position where Clara trying to kill his wife would be at the bottom of his list, but there he was, waiting for Missy to wake up.

Sometimes he had to wonder if he should just take Danielle to some little backwater planet and stay there. It would be so much more peaceful.

Missy's gasp awake wasn't quite as dramatic as his, but she seemed to know straight away that he was by her. Her lips pulled into a smile as she slowly looked at him.

"Why are you still alive?" he snapped.

"You saved me," she replied softly.

He shook his head. "I saved Gallifrey," he corrected firmly.

"Yes, Gallifrey too, I suppose," she said with a heavy sigh. "There's always collateral damage with you and me. It's our Paris."

"Gallifrey's lost in another dimension," he pointed out. "Like you were supposed to be. To keep you away from _my_ wife." He paced away from her again angrily.

She didn't seem to be too bothered about it, though. "Well, that didn't work very well, did it?" she retorted. "I'll look after her. We both know that she always preferred me _taking care_ of her over you..."

He spun, eyes blazing. " _No_ ," he snarled. "We are _not_ doing that. Gallifrey is lost, like you should be."

Missy didn't press it, but her smug little smirk really got under his skin. Especially since every rational part of himself knew that Danni wouldn't be anything but terrified.

"Yes, and no."

"Meaning?"

"Yes, it's in another dimension," she explained. "No, it's not lost."

He hated the hope that flared just momentarily at her words. He shouldn't have been hopeful, not with the danger the entire Earth and his wife was in. However, to be able to go home, to see the planet he grew up on again, the one that he'd spent so much time thinking he'd destroyed and then a lifetime protecting from the other side of a crack, was something he'd only ever wished for.

"You know where it is?" he asked her.

"Yep! You know the best part about knowing?" she leant forward, dropping her voice. "Not telling you."

She pulled her lip under her teeth and he glared at her for the hope she'd given him. "Where is Danielle?" he asked yet again.

She leant back against the trolley. "Not telling you," she repeated in a singsong voice.

" _Mister President, sir, we're ready for you up here!_ " Ahmed called over the PA. The Doctor looked up at the ceiling, then back at Missy.

"If I stop them, you will give her back," he said, this time not asking, but giving her the conditions of his participation in her game. "Remember all those years when all you wanted to do was to rule the world?" he asked as he walked away from her. He looked up at the ceiling. "On my way."

" _Thank you, Mister President."_

He held his hands out at his sides like it was no big deal. "Piece of cake."

"I don't need to rule to world, do I?" Missy called after him as he headed for the ladders back up to the main floor. "I already have your universe."

He paused in his step, right next to Osgood, and closed his eyes. He took a deep, slow, breath to try and calm himself down. He didn't need to lose his head when he had a game to win. However, he took a moment before heading up, turning to watch Osgood working on Missy's device.

He leant on the makeshift workstation and she seemed a little surprised at the sudden attention. "Oh, er, it's her little device thingy," she explained. "I thought there might be useful information on it." She lowered the device, looking over at the restrained woman on the other side of the room. "Who is she?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you," the Doctor replied tiredly.

"'Cause I thought she might be the Master, regenerated into female form? Your childhood friend, responsible for a number of previous incursions," she replied and the Doctor stared in surprise at the way she rattled off the facts perfectly. He glanced back at Missy, then at her again.

"That was fairly quick," he admitted, impressed but a little put out that his plans on being secretive about Missy had proven to have already failed.

"We do have files on all our ex-prime ministers," she replied before her eyes dropped. "And what she did to Danni," she broke gently. "Does she really have her?"

"Not for long," he told her and she nodded. The Doctor would always do anything for Danni, everyone knew that. He'd find her again. She was just worried. They all were, including Kate even though she kept herself professional at all times.

"Doctor," she started just as he was about to walk off. "There's something nobody's talking about."

He turned back to her, hoping she wasn't about to bring up what happened during that year on the Valiant. "Which is?"

"The clouds caused by the exploding Cybermen, they haven't dispersed. They're still there," she pointed out. "In fact, they've expanded and are covering almost all the land masses. We're all looking at the graveyards. Maybe we should be looking up?"

She was right. He'd not really thought about it, with his mind focused on the most important task at hand, but if the clouds hadn't dispersed then their job was not done yet. If they were still there, what more was there to do?

Osgood felt her confidence waiver at the way he stared. "What do you think?"

He looked her up and down. No one else had noticed that, or thought that it was important enough to bring to his attention. She'd noticed something no one else had. He had always liked that in his friends, it was what brought them to his attention in the first place.

And now that he was in the market for a companion, why not have two of the same brilliant one? He could definitely guarantee Osgood would never harm either of them.

He headed over to the ladder. He couldn't waste time now he had something to investigate, but he could still give her the offer. "All of time and space?"

She turned in her seat, brows furrowed. "Sorry?"

"Just something for your bucket list," he shot back as a suggestion as he climbed the ladder. "Danielle would love to have you both on board."

Osgood turned slowly back to her task, almost dumbstruck at what he was suggesting. Was he really asking her to travel with them?

She pulled out her inhaler, taking a breath of it to calm her excited nerves. Wait until she told her sister about this. She'd never believe it. It was a dream come true.

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor sat in the largest chair, because as Earth president it made the most sense. Around them the monitors were all displaying different images of the world below on various news channels and cameras, the voice-over of one of the newsreaders filling the room.

He placed his head in his hand, squeezing his eyes shut as Kate paced around the people sat at the table. What exactly did they think he was going to do? Cybermen were rising from the ground. Anyone who had died was now an enemy. Anyone who was going to die was going to become an enemy.

"These scenes are being repeated everywhere," Kate explained to make sure everyone was up to speed. "Every cemetery, every mortuary, every funeral home, every hospital, the dead are returning to life as Cybermen."

The Doctor's leg bounced with his anxious energy. He had to solve this, he had to win. That was what Missy had always been like. One of them always had to win, and she had always wanted it to be her. Not this time. He had to win. But how?

"We've done heat scans of some of the cemeteries," Kate continued as she sat down at his hide. The monitor directly in front of them showed the graphical representation of one of the many cemeteries all over the world. "And, in each case only a handful of Cybermen have so far emerged. But every individual burial site is active."

"Active?" Ahmed asked.

"Hatching," the Doctor corrected with a heavy sigh.

"More are coming. Potentially millions," Kate finished, so horrified that it came through in her demeanour and her tone.

"So the rain caused all that in just a few hours?"

"It wasn't rain, Man Scout," the Doctor replied, again snapping at a man who really didn't quite deserve it. "It was pollen. Cyber-pollen." He stood up. He needed to be moving, to be doing, and he was trapped on this blasted plane trying to think of a plan from up high. He was every bit of the officer than Danielle always tried to defend him against. He hated how easily he fell into the role. She'd be so disappointed.

"Every tiny particle of a Cyberman contains the plans to make another Cyberman. All it has to do is to make a contact with compatible living organic matter and bang! Full conversion. But if they have learned how to convert the dead..." he trailed off because the implication was just too horrifying to contemplate, and yet it was happening down below.

His eyes caught the monitor showing Missy strapped to her trolley and he stared as everything started to fall into place. "That's what she was doing," he whispered to himself before turning back to the table. "That's what 3W was for. She creates an all-new paranoia among the super-rich about dying. She exploits the wealth and the mortal remains of selected idiots so she can create a whole new race of Cybermen. Cybermen who can recruit corpses." He turned back to the screen. "But why? Why put so much effort in when she already got what she wanted?"

He turned back to look at Missy, who looked both annoyed and bored as she laid against the back of the trolley. He didn't understand why she was even here in the first place. Sure, she'd need to gloat about her victory with Danielle, but she could have done that from afar. He just knew there was another reason for the mass show other than her inherent want to be evil. If it had just been that, then she would have been satisfied with whatever she had planned for his wife.

He could only look at her for a short while before his anger threatened to take over him. Being emotional wasn't going to help. He turned back once again to the table. "Throw away your guns, Man Scout, it's all over. How can you win a war against an enemy that can weaponise the dead?"

 _~0~0~0~_

As the Doctor tried to work out her plan upstairs, Missy bided her time down below. These silly little humans actually thought they had a chance against her. It was quite adorable, really. Even the little one in front of her was working away like she stood a chance of working out what was going on. When, really, everything was so above them that the extinction of the human race was actually just a perk rather than the goal.

She just had to wait until it was time for her plan to continue. Missy hated waiting, but she was rather good at it.

She started humming to herself, bobbing her head to her little tune. It sounded familiar. Where was that song from.

She grinned. "Hey, Missy, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Missy. Hey..." she couldn't help but giggle as the little girl in front of her tried desperately to ignore her singing. It was adorable. It had to go. "Excuse me," she called over and Osgood stopped her work on her laptop to look over. "Hi. Can I tell you something really important?"

"What?" Osgood asked with a bit of snap. Missy was already getting on her nerves. She must have been upset about that whole 'stealing Danielle' thing. Bless.

She looked to her left, then her right, like she checking if she was safe to tell her. It was more fun if you put a little effort in. "I have to whisper it," she explained, dropping her voice into a whisper for effect. "It's, like, _so_ important to everyone on this plane. You'll get in trouble if you don't listen."

"Right. If it was that important, why would you tell us?" Osgood pointed out. Clever little thing. She really had to go.

"Well, look at me, I'm bananas," Missy replied factually before dropping her voice again. "Come on. Just a wee bit closer. Just a little closer." Osgood didn't seem like she was going to move. She needed to pull out the big guns. "You know, the Doctor will be really impressed if you learn my secret," she teased lightly and, just as she had expected, that made the little girl take note. Should she chuck in Danielle just to sweeten the deal? After all, it was obvious that she was dressed up to imitate her.

No. Danielle was between her and the Doctor.

Osgood walked closer, trying to act like she was in control, which just added to how pathetic all these humans were. "You can come a bit closer than that. Come on, stop mucking about. Don't be shy. You don't smell half as bad as you think you do."

Osgood, against her better judgement, took a couple of steps closer. "There are two armed men directly behind you." Missy nodded. "If you've got something to say, just say it."

Missy cleared her throat and Osgood leaned in closer. Oh, this _was_ going to be fun. "I'm going to kill you in a minute," Missy told her in her best excited voice. Osgood slowly pulled back and Missy grinned at her, keeping her voice quiet. "I'm not even kidding. You're going to be as dead as a fish on a slab any second now, all floppy and making smells." She caught herself, looking to the side to see if either of the armed guards had heard. She then leant in a bit closer. "But don't tell the boys. This is our secret girl plan."

Osgood pulled away, looking back with that dopey confused face humans seemed to pull on a regular basis. How did the Doctor suffer them for so long?

"Why would you bother killing me?" she asked. "I'm not even important."

"Oh, silly. Why does one pop a balloon?" Missy asked in reply. "Because you're pretty. You should have a bit more confidence in yourself."

Osgood really didn't know what to do with that information. Okay. Sorry, I've got work to do."

She walked off and Missy watched with a vague interest. "All right, fine. You get on. You get that finished. Would a countdown help you focus at all?"

"No, that's okay."

" _Ten_. Don't be scared yet, cos I'm still in double figures," Missy continued as Osgood tried _really_ hard to pretend she wasn't frightened. " _Nine_. Well, no, of course you're not, cos you know you're dying anyway. _Eight_. Human beings are born dying. Your life spans are hilarious. _Seven_. You know from the minute you slop out, you're rotting, decaying. The stench of you. Phew. I'm never going to get this place clean. _Three_."

Osgood looked over at her sharply. " _Three?"_

"I'm accelerating for dramatic effect," she explained before gasping and putting on her best school teacher voice. There had been one just like that on Gallifrey. Perhaps the Doctor remembered her. "Oh! What's that in your pocket?" she scolded.

"There's nothing in my..." Osgood reached into her pocket, trailing off as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. The ones Missy had slipped into her pocket without her even realising. Really, it was all just so easy and _boring._ It was one of the reasons she loved Danielle as her pet so much. She never just went along with the plan. Always trying to be defiant and escape, always insisting the Doctor would save her. It made for a more entertaining experience.

"Oh my giddy aunt. The quiet ones are the worst," she called over as Osgood examined them, bewildered.

"Well, those aren't mine,"

"Well." Missy paused to put on her lipstick, taking her time to look her best for the next part of her plan. "Then they must be mine."

Osgood turned to face the woman in surprise, but she was too late. Missy had all the time she needed to grab her device off the desk and wrap an arm around Osgood to restrain her. She felt so much more like herself when she could go on the defensive, and she quickly vaporised the silly little soldiers who had thought they'd had her under control.

She held Osgood close, pressing her face against the girl's and closing her eyes. "Say something nice."

"Missy, the Master, whatever you call yourself, I promise, I'm much more useful to you alive," she rambled out. Missy could feel her heart racing in her terror. Poor thing was so frightened.

She opened her eyes. "Oh, yeah, that's true. That's definitely true. That is a good point well made. I'm proud of you, sister," she replied, sounding a little put out. "But, unfortunately, Danielle is rather fond of you and, well," she grimaced, "I can't leave a reason for her to escape, now can I?" She raised her device. " _Pop_."

Osgood disintegrated into dust and smoke on the floor, leaving less of a mess than Missy had told her she would. Well, she had only been trying to be nice, after all. In fact, all that she had left behind were those glasses of hers that had been modelled off _her_ play thing's pair. She stood on them with one boot, crushing the glass and rubbing it into the metal ground. That was better.

She raised her arm, giving the engines a little boost while also calling all of her boys to their location. She needed everything in place for when the Doctor inevitably came looking for her.

She then took hold of two of the straps on the ceiling to keep herself stable as the plane swerved. There was no point falling all over the spot, after all.

 _~0~0~0~_

The turbulence didn't worry him like Kate seemed to be. He wasn't even particularly concerned about the Cybermen that seemed to be attacking the plane from the outside – because there was bound to be more than one of them. No, the sight of the cargo hold void of anyone, including Missy, turned him instantly into a panicking mess because if she was free, then this was her doing. She was going to bring the plane down and escape. He couldn't let that happen.

He rushed down into the hold, sliding down the ladder because he couldn't waste time on the steps. He couldn't see anyone, and he slowly stepped into the room, his eyes darting around as he looked for where she could be…

 _Crack_

He glanced down at his foot. He seemed to be standing on a pair of broken glasses. He crouched down and picked them up. Those were Osgood's. He turned them over in his hand. They were dusty. Dusty and broken. Oh, how was he going to break that to Danielle?

Missy slid out from behind the TARDIS, grinning gleefully at the devastated look on the Doctor's face. Soon. Everything was going to fall into place soon.

She leant against the TARDIS, flipping through her feeds of the woman he was desperate to get back, making sure she was exactly where she'd been left.

"Oh, she was really scared. It was classic," she told him and he looked absolutely fuming as he stood up off the floor. "Danielle is going to be so upset she missed it. I wonder if there's footage I can take her."

" _Shut up!"_ he shouted back and she raised her hands to her hips.

"Now, really," she scolded. "Don't you know want to know what my plan is?"

"No, I don't," he snarled. "I just want to know what you've done with her.

Missy shook her head. "No, no, no," she dismissed. "That's not the fun part. Come on, you know you want to know," she wobbled slightly as the plane swerved under the attack outside. "You'll be surprised."

" _Shut up!_ " he reiterated but she ignored him, moving closer to circle him.

"I've got a gift for you," she said in a singsong voice. His hands clenched by his side and, once again, he had to remind himself that until he could guarantee his wife's safety, he couldn't just chuck her out of the plane. "You know, I've been up and down your timeline, meeting all those silly people who died to keep you alive. And you know what I worked out? What you really need."

"For what?"

"Why, the same thing I have," she replied as the TARDIS phone began ringing. His hearts leapt, because he knew Danni knew the number. "Freedom."

He pushed past her, stumbling under the rocking of the plane, heading towards the TARDIS. Missy watched, smiling. "Oh, and now it begins. Doctor, I do believe you're on call," she continued, letting him reach the door before continuing. "Miss Oswald expects." The Doctor paused, turning to look at Missy, who wasn't even looking his way. What if it was Clara and not Danni?

"Who else but the girl who's got your number?" She grimaced. " _Whoops!_ "

He stood up a little straighter. "It was you! You put us together!" he hissed. Missy had sent Clara to her. Clara had met her boyfriend, who had died, who had brought them to the 3W institute. It was all Clara's fault that Danni was now in terrible danger, and Missy had sent Clara to him.

"Ah, no," Missy corrected. "I did, however, send my Pet into that shop after her. You know," she giggled to herself, "Danielle didn't even mention her name. Just walked straight in, gave Miss Oswald the number, and straight back out again. She didn't even warn her what was going to happen. Of course," she looked thoughtful, "that might be to do with the bomb I'd strapped to her. But, I guess we'll never know."

The phone kept ringing behind him, but this new information was more than he could process. Not only had Missy taken his wife, but then she'd paraded her up and down his timeline. Where else could she have taken Danni? How long, exactly, did she have her for?

And Clara had known, all this time, who had given her their number. She'd kept it from them. She'd seen Danni in the past and hadn't said a word.

"Why are you doing this?" he exclaimed.

"Well, because you need to know, don't you?" Missy replied. "You need to see how _bound_ you are before you can be set free. All of this," she waved her hands in the air, "running about, fighting, trying to work out my silly little plan for a _girl_. Even now, for example, you're ignoring Miss Oswald's call because getting to her is more important. Even if I told you that Clara might have found her already and you'd never know."

The Doctor's head snapped around and looked at the poster behind which the phone was located. He hadn't even considered that. Clara was supposedly locked down in Saint Paul's. If she was calling, she must have gotten out. Maybe she'd found Danni and they were waiting for him.

He scrambled over to the door and Missy rolled her eyes. "You see? Completely under her control."

He picked up the phone. "Danielle?" he answered, his voice desperate.

" _Doctor,_ " Clara's voice answered, sounding flat. His shoulders sagged. She wasn't with Danielle. " _I'm with Danny._ "

"Danny's dead, Clara," he reminded sharply. "That's why we're in the mess in the first place."

" _No, he's not,_ " she snapped back. " _I want to speak to Danni._ "

"Well she's not here," he snapped. "Your little stunt has taken her from me and she's in terrible danger. What do you want, Clara?"

" _He's a Cyberman,_ " she explained and the Doctor closed his eyes, feeling rather guilty at his words. But then again, she didn't seem upset at _his_ Danni's fate. Her remorse had been very temporary, hadn't it?

" _Doctor, Danny's a Cyberman. And he's crying. Doctor, he feels it. He's crying._ "

The plane took a dive to the side and the Doctor stumbled over as far as the cord on the phone would allow him.

A Cyberman who could cry? That wasn't right. That meant that he wasn't fully converted and that meant…

"Clara, don't do it. Just don't do it!" he exclaimed.

" _It's in his chest. He says it's an inhibitor. It can delete emotion or something._ "

"Yes, I know what it does. Clara, don't do it. He'll become a Cyberman and..."

" _He's already a Cyberman._ "

He growled in frustration. "Not what I meant!" he exclaimed. "Clara, Danielle is missing because of _your_ mistake. Don't be stupid and make another one!"

" _You know, I've had enough of you and your judgement!_ " she shouted down the phone at him. " _If you're not going to help, then just leave us alone!_ "

"Clara!" he shouted back but she'd already hung up. He growled then stumbled back to the TARDIS, slamming the phone down heavily. Danni wasn't with her. Missy lied, of course she bloody did, and because of that he now knew the pain Clara was going through, and he hated the fact that he wanted to help her. He hated the fact that Clara was, somehow, making herself seem sympathetic and he had enough to worry about without worrying how she was manipulating him.

"Oh, don't tell me that wasn't a little fun," Missy teased him. "Come on. You could just run after Miss Oswald and her dead friend and forget _all_ about Danielle. Your life would be so much better, wouldn't it?"

" _No_ ," he hissed, glowering at her. "Stop this. Stop it now. Where is she?"

"Doctor!" Kate came scrambling down the ladders. She stumbled as well. "The Cybermen are in. The plane's going down!"

Missy barely glanced at her. "Oh, great. It's the daughter one," she called to the Doctor, who suddenly felt rather scared for the woman's safety. "Does Danielle like her too? I bet she does like her too."

She pointed her wrist at cargo doors, pressing a button and the whole plane veered sharply, dipping downwards on one side. Both he and Kate grabbed onto the straps hanging from the ceiling for stability. The Doctor could only watch on in horror as Missy blew the door off and Kate lost her grip, falling out with a scream.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to do that!" he shouted out over the loudness of the air and the failing engines.

"Oh, don't be so selfish. I'm going to miss her, too," Missy called back, also holding on for dear life. "In fact, you know what? Just for that, I'm leaving." She held her wrist up to her mouth so she could talk into the communications device built into it. "Boys, blow up this plane and, I don't know, Belgium, yeah? Kill some Belgians. Might as well. They're not even French. Byeeee!"

And just like that she was gone in a flash of blue light. Probably back to wherever she was holding his wife. Wherever Danni was trapped, scared and alone, waiting for him, to tell her how Kate and Osgood were dead, Danny was a Cyberman and her husband was going to be imminently blown up in a plane.

She'd be heartbroken, devastated and she'd know that she was doomed to be trapped with a monster for the rest of her lives. She'd know that he'd let her down. All those times he'd promised to protect her from the Master, and he'd failed before he'd even known what had happened.

He desperately tried to keep his footing, his self-preservation stopping him from just plummeting out of the plane. Unfortunately, it then blew up, sending him speeding down towards the earth.

If he hadn't seen the TARDIS underneath him, blown further down from the blast, then he really would have given up. However, he saw the blue box, and a new sense of determination came from her. If he could just get inside, then he could get to Clara, who was with a very much not-Cyberman Danny Pink. Who, in turn, would be able to find out exactly what Missy's plan was. He, then could stop it, and save his wife. He wouldn't let her down. He would _win!_

He pulled out his key, struggling to keep it out in front of him as he turned from a free fall into a controlled dive. He aimed as best as he could, and hoped the TARDIS would be able to do the rest. Every second seemed to drag out until he landed against the front door. He opened it and toppled inside, slamming into the console painfully.

He coughed, bowing his head as he tried to bring down his speeding hearts and, for a moment, relished in the fact that he had _actually_ just managed to pull that off. Falling towards the Earth, about to splat against the surface like a water balloon, against all the forces crushing him, he'd actually managed to aim properly. No one could ever say anything about his driving again with an aim like that.

"Danielle?" he called loudly, his voice groaning with the pain of the impact, but he held out hope for a few beats that she might reply and the nightmare would be over.

But she didn't. And it didn't. He bowed his head and let the pain of her being gone take over him for just a moment. The tears felt heavy, he felt crushed, he felt useless and he felt _so_ alone.

Then he set his features into something to be reckoned with. He put his attack eyebrows into full effect as he set the course for Clara Oswald.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Hello everyone!_

 _Seems like everyone enjoyed the last chapter, which is good! Tell me what you like about this chapter as well, I love to read them all!_

 _Speaking of which - Reviews!_

 _ **I'm-a-Klaus-addict** \- Indeed! :P_

 _ **Naventis** \- It is finally happening! Hope you like this one too :)_

 _ **serenitysaiyan** \- I know, he's so blind sometimes, isn't he? Ah, you'll have to wait until the next chapter for that, I think. Hopefully. Depending on whether it gets cut off or not. Thanks sweetie! Hope you enjoyed this one too :)_

 _ **mlr96** \- I hope you're alive enough to read this one too :P_

 _ **whitedwarf** \- Thank you very much sweetie! I spent a lot of time trying to work out why the Doctor would help Clara and the only thing I could get to work was 'because Danni would always help Clara'. But I love how much you always give with your reviews, because you always seem to pick out the bits that I hope people notice. I appreciate it, and I hope you like this chapter too :)_

 _ **Guest** \- Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **jojo** \- Well, I shall take that as you enjoying it :P_

 _ **TheSlayerofGallifrey** \- Thanks sweetie!_

 _ **Midnight Alley** \- Thanks sweetie! You'll just have to wait and see._

 _ **Iris-Reid92** \- Yeah, they're brilliant but so annoying XD_

 _ **Seconds** **and** **Stars** \- I hope this chapter wasn't so bad :P_

 _ **KatMackenzie** \- Hope you like this one :D_

 _ **Authora97** \- Hehe I'm rather happy to know that you noticed then. I did wonder when it would start to become obvious. I'm glad you liked it :D_

 _ **bored411** \- Thanks sweetie! I hope you liked this one as well!_


	61. The Chance to Win

It wasn't hard to track down Clara. The TARDIS could trace the call Clara had made with ease, and he landed in the graveyard where she and Danny Pink were currently cutting off his last chance to find out where his wife was before having to resort to trapping Missy himself.

The whole graveyard was full of Cybermen, but if they'd had a face all of them would have looked incredibly lost and confused. They were not a threat. They were barely worth a thought at all. His eyes scanned the area and quickly found Clara.

"Clara, don't!" he cried as he rushed over to the pair. She was standing so close to the Cyberman, who had his chest plate open. She had already started turning of the inhibitor.

She turned at the sound of his voice, though, and walked away from Danny to him. "Help me."

The Doctor shook his head. "If you do what you're trying to do, if you succeed, he will snap you," he warned and she shook her head. "Then he will step over your broken body and break another and another and another. He will never stop."

"No," Clara whispered.

"And then what?" he continued, stepping towards her and she stepped backwards. She was scared of him. Good. He was rather scared of himself right at that moment. "Will you be content on destroying my life yet again? Will your death be worth it?"

"I will not harm her," Danny called over and the Doctor spun to face him. Danny was staring back out of the Cyberman suit, eyes hard and sunken. He looked worse than death, and the Doctor could tell that he meant his statement fully, which meant that Clara still hadn't managed to turn the inhibitor on.

It also meant that he didn't know what she had done. He spun back around to her and met her gaze, rolling his eyes when she averted her gaze. No, of course she hadn't told him. It was just something else she wouldn't admit to anyone.

"Why break a habit of a lifetime?" he taunted her lowly before walking over the Danny. He could just tell him now. Let him die knowing just what a horror of a woman that he'd pledged to keep safe. Or, as he decided as he slowly walked around him, he could keep it quiet. The man had suffered enough. He didn't deserve to know what Clara had done to them all. Danni wouldn't have wanted him to tell him.

"Danny," he started.

"Sir," the soldier replied shortly.

The Doctor came to a stop in front of him. He could understand why he'd want to turn to inhibitor on. Looking down at yourself and seeing a metal monstrosity was definitely not something to be envied. But if he turned fully into a Cyberman then they would never find out Missy's plan, and he'd never be able to prove he'd won and save his wife. Danni would be lost in space and time.

"I had a friend once," the Doctor started slowly, his words picking up speed as his panic rose with each passing second. "We ran together when I was little. And I thought we were the same. But when we grew up, we weren't. Now, not only is she trying to tear the world apart, she's tearing _my_ world apart and I can't run fast enough to hold either of them together. The difference is this." He reached out, putting a hand over the open plate. "Pain is a gift. Without the capacity for pain, we can't feel the hurt we inflict."

"Are you telling me seriously, for real, that you can?" Danny asked.

"Of course I can."

"Then shame on you, Doctor," Danny replied with a snarl and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes. Oh, yes."

Overhead, thunder rumbled as the clouds billowed and built up thicker and thicker. They all looked up. Time was running out. He needed to find out Missy's plans, and fast. He turned back to Danny Pink, now fidgeting anxiously on the spot. His instinct to just run and look for Danni was getting stronger, but he had to play a longer game.

"Danny, Danny," he called, bringing the dead man's attention back to him. "I need you to tell me. What are the clouds going to do? What is the plan?"

"How would I know?"

"You're part of a hive mind now. Presumably that's how you found Clara," he explained shortly. "Just look."

"I can't see much," Danny explained with a little shake of his head.

The Doctor glared at him. " _Look harder._ "

Danny paused for a moment and didn't take his gaze off the Doctor. "Clara, watch this. This is who the Doctor is. Watch the blood-soaked old general in action," the Doctor frowned in confusion. What was he doing now? "I can't see properly, sir, because this needs activating," Danny went on to explain, patting the chest plate. "If you want to know what's coming, you have to switch it on. And didn't all of those beautiful speeches just disappear in the face of a tactical advantage? Sir."

The Doctor looked down at the inhibitor. This was why he needed Danielle by his side. This was how she made him better, because at that moment he would have just switched it on without a thought if it meant Danny could tell him where she was. But he could hear her voice begging him not to. She always thought he could be the better man, but ultimately he was so selfish. He'd do anything to get her back. But she was so _good_. She wouldn't have let him do it. She would have begged him to find another way and he would have, just to keep the hurt, the disappointment off her face.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it when she wasn't there. And he certainly couldn't do it as Danny Pink tried to take the high ground. Tried to pretend that they were both so moral. Throwing _his_ help back in his face.

His hands clenched, his mouth pulling to a snarl. "This is all your fault," he declared to Clara even though he wouldn't look at her. "Blood-soaked?" he repeated, meeting Danny's gaze. "Do you know why we were at 3W?" he asked. "Did Clara tell you about the life she took to get there?"

"Doctor..." Clara started, her voice pleading and he turned, glaring at her.

"No," he snapped. "This is your fault. If you had just asked for our help, if you had just been our _friend_ then this could have gone so differently." He turned back to Danny. "To get us to bring her to you, your girlfriend killed my wife," he told Danny harshly. "She pushed her into a volcano to make a point. And you know something? If it had been real then Danni would have burnt alive."

It felt like an age ago that his rage at Clara was the only thing he'd had to worry about. "And if she had just asked, then I wouldn't have been too angry to focus and I would have noticed. And now Danni has been taken by a person who has physically, emotionally and se-.." he swallowed, unable to even contemplate that side of things. "By the one person who could make death seem like a positive for her, and all in the name of keeping her safe and that's all down to _her_."

"The Master has Danni?" Clara asked quietly, surprised. Having only heard second and third hand information on the other Time Lord, she was certain he was still trapped on Gallifrey, but who else could he have meant?

He looked back around at her. "All because of you," he replied firmly. "You betrayed us, you hurt us, and it's not you, me or even Mr Pink here who is paying the price. It's Danielle. You've sentenced her to a fate worse than death if I don't solve this."

"I never meant for this to happen!" Clara protested.

"No, you meant just to get your own way," he retorted. "Well, this is it." He turned back to Danny. "I need to know. Not because it's a tactical advantage. Not because I'm _planning_ or _strategising_. I'm doing it because it's the only way I can get my wife back."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his screwdriver to point it at Danny. He looked into the eyes of the man that was being condemned to death yet again and tried to squash down the guilt at what he was about to do. He had no other choice.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry," he told the other man.

"Whatever Clara did, she learnt it from you," Danny replied certainly. "If she thought it was what she had to do, it's from watching you do the same."

"She should have known better," the Doctor said. "She was supposed to be better." He shifted the grip on his screwdriver, not pausing to find his courage, but because he needed to remember this moment to ask for forgiveness later.

"Doctor," Clara said firmly and he glanced down at her. She held her hand out. "Give me the screwdriver."

He shot her an incredulous look and looked back at Danny. "No."

"Do as you are told and give me the screwdriver," Clara bit out.

"Why?" the Doctor shot back. "Fancy yourself a hero, now, do you?"

"Nothing about this is heroic!" Clara exclaimed, her voice breaking. She was shaking, and she felt emotional broken. "Nothing about this makes _any_ of us a hero but him, do you understand that? But I will _not_ let you do this."

"Oh?" he replied. "And why do you think you have any say saving my wife?"

"Because he is the man I love," Clara replied. "Because this is _my_ mess and I will clean it up. You will give me that screwdriver, you will let me do this, because then you can look Danni in the eye and know that you didn't."

He knew that he shouldn't give her the screwdriver, but her words really hit home and he hated that. He hated that he was going to let her win and take the screwdriver from him. He hated the fact that he felt so much sympathy and understanding for her pain. When he'd faced down killing Danni in the Bank of Karabraxos, he knew he would have never let anyone else do it. He wanted to be the last face she saw. He wanted to share those last moments, no matter how horrific they were.

He shoved the screwdriver into her hand and walked away, keeping his back turned as they did what he had failed to do; they told each other they loved the other, and said goodbye. He placed a hand on one of the gravestones, using it to keep himself up as the weight of everything crushed down on him yet again. He wasn't even sure if Danni was still alive. What if he never got to say goodbye? What if he never found her?

He heard the sonic go off and knew he had such a short window to be able to get the information. He turned and saw Clara hugging the Cyberman tightly. He stormed over, grabbing her arm and pulling her roughly away.

"He'll kill you!" he snapped angrily, giving her another push as she tried to wrap her arms around him again. "Clara, we don't have time for this."

"Let me go!"

He rolled his eyes, keeping her away from the Cyberman. "Danny, if you can hear me, if you're still there, what are the clouds going to do?"

"The rain will fall again. All humanity will die," Danny replied, monotone and emotionless as he stared ahead.

The Doctor lowered his arm and Clara immediately hugged Danny once again. "And rise again as Cybermen," he finished.

"Correct."

"And I have to stop it, right?" the Doctor pressed. "That's the plan, isn't it? I stop it and I get Danni back."

"We cannot be stopped."

"No!" the Doctor exclaimed, walking away then back again. He ran his hand through his short hair, something he had not done in so long, grasping at it tightly as he paced back and forth yet again. "No, you can be stopped! I can't… I won't believe that. Tell me how to stop you!"

There was a loud crack of thunder and both he and Clara turned to see the flash of light in the sky. Missy floated down, umbrella above her head like some sort of twisted Mary Poppins.

She landed gracefully on the ground. "Oh, that was brilliant!" she told them, popping her umbrella closed before tossing it away. "Oh, I love the telly here, but did you see that?" She shot Clara an overly fake sympathetic look. "Oh, Clara, you poor thing. You must feel like death. Let me pop away the pain."

She pulled out her device and the Doctor saw red. He wasn't best fond of Clara at that moment, but he wouldn't let Missy hurt anyone else. He stormed forward and snatched it from her. "Don't you dare! Don't you think about it!" He chucked it away, past Clara and Danny. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Oh, sorry, hon, I'm just getting a bit carried away," Missy explained. "It's your friends, they're so more-ish."

"Not that," the Doctor replied. "This, all of this? What is the point? You got what you wanted. You have Danielle, why everything else?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop looking all cross-pants," she scolded and he could only stare in frustrated bewilderment as she turned around, acting hurt. "I'm here to give you a gift. Could you at least try and be excited?"

His eyes widened. Could she possibly… "What gift?" he asked desperately. She smiled in return and his hope soared even more. Was this all part of her game? Had she done something to Danni but was going to return her? That didn't matter. He could fix whatever harm had befallen her. He just wanted her back.

Missy raised her wrist, speaking into the bracelet she had used to teleport out of the plane. " _Cyberdears!"_ she called into it. All around the Cybermen turned to face her, standing to attention.

"Look at Mummy!" she told them and the Doctor watched them copy each and every order she gave them in unison. She had the power over the entire army of Cybermen. "Raise your arms. Lower your arms. Raise your right. Lower your right. Turn on the spot. There are exits at the front and rear of the aircraft. Please follow the lights up the aisle."

He watched the Cybermen follow her every command. He had thought she had been working with them, but she wasn't. She was in control. She was the leader, not the help.

"You see, Doctor? The power to slaughter whole worlds at a time, then make them do a safety briefing. Everyone who ever lived, man, woman and child, is now at my command. An indestructible army to rage across the universe. The more they kill, the more they recruit." She grinned at him. "Happy birthday."

The look of horror on his face quickly changed to one of confusion and she rolled her eyes. "Oh! You didn't know, did you? It's lucky one of us remembers these things," she scolded lightly before popping her bracelet off. She walked over to him. "Happy birthday, _Mister President_." She snapped the bracelet on his wrist then quickly stepped away.

All around, every Cyberman stood to attention once again. " _Doctor."_

"Tiny bit pleased?" Missy asked him. "Oh, go on, crack a smile. I want to see if your eyebrows drop off."

He looked around, at all the Cybermen, and the clouds and the smile on Missy's face and none of it made any sense at all. She was winning. She had all the control, she had all the power. Why was she giving it to him?

"All of this. All of it, just to give me an army?"

"I told you, I worked it out," she explained. "I hopped across your time line and all I saw was that you always had someone to tell you what to do. It's not so bad when they're just these silly little humans that you pick up, I could almost tolerate _that_. But then you went and picked yourself up a wife, didn't you? One that tells you how to act, how to be a 'good man'."

"Don't you dare," he started lowly, threateningly.

"But it's not _you_ is it?" she countered. "I would even bet my…" she glanced around and caught sight of the umbrella she'd chucked away. "I'd even bet my umbrella that you've been doing it without her by your side. Wondering what _Danielle_ would have you do. People like us, Doctor, we don't need to be told what to do. We need to _tell_ people what to do. It's in our nature. So," she waved her arms out, "my gift to you is just that."

"I don't want an army!" he shouted back, grabbing at the bracelet. She took hold of his wrist before he could take it off, though.

"Well, that's the trouble! Yes, you do!" she shouted back. "You've always wanted one! All those people suffering in the Dalek camps? Now you can save them. All those bad guys winning all the wars? Go and get the good guys back."

He looked down at his wrist, staring at the promise of power it gave him. He could save them all. All the innocent people who had died. All those people whose lives he wouldn't be able to make better. He could save everyone he'd ever let down.

Except one.

He raised his eyes, glaring. "I know what you're doing," he told her. "Give me an army and watch me dash off into the universe while you walk off into the sunset with Danielle on your arm?"

Missy looked at her fingernails, inspecting them with an air of indifference. "Well, someone will have to bear _that_ particular burden."

"She'd never stand with you," the Doctor retorted. "Why take her when you can so easily create an army that will?"

"Because I don't need an army," she explained. "Armies are for people who think they're right. I don't think I'm right, I know I am."

"Nobody can have that power," he protested.

"You will, because you don't have a choice," she replied. "There's only way you can stop these clouds from opening up and killing all your little pets down here. Conquer the universe, Mister President. Show a bad girl how it's done."

She dropped into a deep curtsy and he ripped off the bracelet, clutching it tightly in his hand. "I'm not doing this!" he exclaimed. "I'm not playing your games. Why are you doing this?"

"I need you to see it," she replied. "I need you to see that you're never going to run away from a battle. That you think you'll spend your life looking for her, until the next big bad comes along. I need you to see it so that she will see it too."

He blinked. "You're trying to make me give up on her?" he asked quietly.

"I don't need to try," Missy replied. "You will, eventually. Now you know you can save the universe, win every battle, you won't be able to resist. The moment you both see that, the happier you will be."

"You'll never break the fight in her," the Doctor promised. "The one thing I know about her is that she will _always_ fight you."

Missy smirked. "We'll see," she replied. "Once you've started to win the universe, she'll see that she's where she's supposed to be."

He looked down at the bracelet. Winning, for once, would be such a wonderful thing. He'd be able to stop every bad thing from happening. But no one should have that kind of power. No one should ever be able to decide who should live and who should die.

Oh, the temptation was there. He could use the Cybermen to fight. He could send them out, across the universe, searching, looking for Danielle and stopping anyone who got in his way. An army who would always win, who would always recruit, who would never stop expanding. He'd always find her with that on his side, the consequences be damned.

His gaze turned back to the Cybermen, all who were standing to attention. All but one. Danny Pink, with his arm around Clara, wasn't facing him waiting for orders. He had his arm around the woman he loved because protecting her was more important than any order he would ever receive.

Because Danny had promised he would never hurt her. Just like he had promised Danni that she would always be safe from the Master. That she would just have to find him and he would always protect her from the monster that had visited her while she slept. Now, though, she couldn't find him. She was trapped and he was the one who could run. He would always protect her. Nothing else was worth losing her for.

He tilted his head, looking down at Missy, who had the biggest grin on her face. She'd thought she'd won. Oh, how she had almost won.

"Thank you," he told her honestly and she seemed slightly surprised by his response. "Thank you so much." He held his arms out. "I really didn't know. I wasn't sure. You lose sight sometimes." He ran from in front of her and she climbed up off the floor. Her brows were furrowed and she turned her back on Danny and Clara.

"I am not a good man!" he declared and her confusion fell away. She was smug instead. "I am not a bad man," he continued. "I am not a hero. And I'm definitely not a president. And no, I'm not an officer. Do you know what I am? I am an _idiot._ " He grinned happily. She did not. Good. "With a box and a screwdriver. Travelling with my wife at my side. Just passing through, helping out, _learning_. I don't need an army. I never have, because I've got her." He jabbed his finger in the air, pointing out into the universe. He didn't know where Danielle was, but he would work it out.

"And she doesn't tell me what to do, or how to act. She shows me how to love the universe, and she loves me when I can't. Through her eyes I can see everything." He turned to Missy, meeting her gaze to let her know how sincere he was. "And I'll never stop looking. I will never stop searching until I find her. Because love, it's not an emotion. Love is a promise." He looked over at Danny Pink. He knew what had to be done, and he knew the sacrifice it meant. But there was nothing else to be done, and the Doctor knew that while Danni wouldn't like it, she'd understand. Because Danny Pink wasn't doing it for her, he was doing it for Clara.

"And he will never hurt her," he finished. "PE, catch!"

He quickly chucked the bracelet towards Danny, who caught it with the precision of the Cyberman he had become. "You didn't notice, did you?" the Doctor taunted Missy. "While you were doing all your silly orders, while you where showing off, the one soldier not obeying."

She shook her head, looking as panicked as she should have at this new information. "No, that's wrong. That's impossible."

Danny turned slowly, letting go of Clara to walk walk over to Missy. He stood in front of her, with no fear in his eyes. "The rain will not fall."

"Oh? Why won't it?" she asked, humouring him. She was still in control. She still had the power.

"The clouds will burn."

She placed her hands on her hips. "And who'll burn them?"

"I will burn them."

"How?"

His gaze was unwavering, his mission wiping away any nerves or regret. " _I_ will burn."

"One burning Cyberman is hardly going to save the planet," she pointed out.

And she was correct. One Cyberman was never going to be enough. Danny did his part, and the Doctor would never be able to thank him enough despite the fact that he knew the soldier would never accept it. He'd already said his goodbyes to Clara and, with command over an entire planet of Cybermen, he shot up into the air. The Doctor looked up and watched as the sky filled with fire, burning up each and every cloud until blue skies looked down at them again.

He couldn't help but grin. He'd done it. He'd worked it out. He'd saved the world which meant that his part of the deal was done. She had to give him Danielle back now.

"Well. The clouds have all gone," Clara commented and he nodded.

"Yes, burned up. Totally burnt. Burnt to nothing," he replied gleefully. Clara hung her head, devastated but quiet.

"Ten zero eleven, zero zero by zero two," Missy said lowly from behind them. He turned on the spot to look at her.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"The current coordinates of Gallifrey," she explained, although that wasn't what he'd been questioning. He knew the coordinates, of course he did. "It's returned to it's original location. Didn't you ever think to look?"

He stormed over, eyes blazing. "You are lying!"

Missy shrugged. "Where else would I take her? It's where she left me."

The Doctor shook his head, completely distrustful of her. Even though this was what he'd expected – well, perhaps not Gallifrey – he didn't trust that she was just giving up Danni without any fuss.

"You wouldn't dare," he replied. "You'd've be clapped in irons."

"I'm careful," she offered. "I wanted to show her where she abandoned me."

"Doctor, I'm assuming you'll remember those coordinates?" Clara asked and they both turned to see Clara holding out Missy's device, pointing it at her with a set look on her face.

"No. No, don't you dare," the Doctor said, rushing over to her with his hands out in front of her. "I won't let you."

"If you let her live, then this is all on you," Clara replied without taking her gaze off Missy. "It's not my fault, or hers, it's yours. Danny is dead, and Danni is gone because of _you_."

"Clara, if you kill her then we'll never get her back," he quickly explained. He'd seen that look on her face before she'd pushed Danni to her death. If he didn't get the device off her then she would kill Missy and they'd never get his wife back. "She's our only shot. We need her alive to save Danielle."

"She told you where she was. We don't need her. She needs to die," Clara insisted firmly.

"Yes, she does," the Doctor agreed. "But we do need her. Until I get Danielle back, until she's safe and sound back on the TARDIS, then we need her."

Clara didn't move. She didn't lower the device, and she didn't look at him. She stared at Missy and thought about all the pain she'd caused. How she'd hurt Danni, how she'd taken her away from the people who cared about her.

How she'd killed Danny Pink.

"No," she replied firmly.

The Doctor sighed, turning to look at Missy, who moved over to a pair of gravestones. She posed on them both, one hand on each. "Look at that," she crowed. "I win again."

He spun back around, stepping in front of Clara and the device. "I won't let you do this," he told his companion. "I won't let you hurt Danielle, not again. You won't kill her again!"

"Move out of the way," Clara warned him.

From off to the side the sound of a gunfire drew their attention. A blue blot had shot past them both only to strike missing, vaporising her where she stood.

"No!" the Doctor cried, spinning around to see one Cyberman still standing away from them. "What did you do that for?!" he screamed at it.

In reply, the Cyberman lifted its arm, pointing down and away from them. They both looked over and Clara spotted the body on the ground.

"Doctor!" she called, running towards it. He was close on her tail. It wasn't Danni, but if he was right, and he usually was…

He dropped to the floor by Kate's side, checking her over. "Kate!" he frowned as her chest rose and fell. "She's breathing! She's alive! She can't be here."

"She is."

He looked up at Clara. "She fell out of a _plane,_ " he pointed out before scrambling off the floor. "The Cyberman must have caught her."

"Doctor." He looked down at Clara. "She's talking about her dad."

He could have laughed. Of course. All of the dead had been turned into Cybermen, and not all of them had been able to fight it. The majority had flown up into the atmosphere and burnt because of a command, but he was sure there would be a few scattered about. A few Danny Pinks, who had much more important missions to carry out. Those with promises they'd never be able to break.

"Of course. The Earth's darkest hour and mine," he murmured to himself. He raised his hand, saluting the Cyberman Brigadier. "She would have been so sad to have missed you!" he called over, hoping the Cyberman could hear him. "And I know you were trying to help. I don't blame you. Thank you!"

He lowered his arm, then turned and ran. Clara called after him, but he ignored her. He should have gone back. He should have waited and looked after Kate, who should have been dead, but now the Earth was safe and he'd done his part, he had somewhere to be.

He chucked the TARDIS door open and ran as fast as his tired bones would take him. He hastily set the coordinates and set the time machine into the flight.

The moment she made it to the other side he was by the doors, ready to open them up and to step onto Gallifrey. But he hesitated. His palms were sweaty, his hearts were racing. He felt so _warm_ , so nervous. He took off his jacket and chucked it over the railings but it didn't help.

If Gallifrey was really out there, then so was Danni. Maybe not where he'd landed, but he'd find her. He'd run through fire to save her. He just had to open the door and step out. But he couldn't. His own fear of failure kept him frozen in place. No matter what was on the other side, he had let her down. He'd promised to keep her far away from the Master and that hadn't happened.

He ran his hand through his hair, glancing back at the console. He was obviously going to go out to get her. Of course he was. Maybe he should have brought some help. He could nip back, couldn't he?

No. He turned back to the door. This was his mess. He would clean it up.

He swallowed down the lump that had appeared and slowly opened the door, staring out blankly.

Stars. Nothing but black and stars.

He slowly shut the door again and turned, walking to the console. Each step felt like he was walking through the thickest of air. Each moment he felt his hearts crumble into dust as the hope he'd had was ripped out from underneath him.

He stumbled as his knees gave way and he managed to catch himself on the console. She'd lied. Of course she'd lied. He shouldn't have believed her. He'd just wanted it to be true so badly. For not only his wife, but his home, to be outside those doors.

He roared as he brought his fists down on the controls. They sparked and the TARDIS let out a noise of pain. He did it against, both fists, destroying the plastic buttons underneath. He continued to bring his fists down, smashing the glass of the dials, cutting up his knuckles, but he didn't care. He destroyed the console top, but none of it made him feel better.

He fell to his knees, arms on the shattered plastic and glass and he rested his forehead on them as he sobbed. His whole body shook, and in response the TARDIS dimmed her lights. Mourning his wife. She was gone. She wasn't there. He'd lost her.

He'd not thought that Missy would stoop that low. He had thought that, somewhere, within her obsession of his wife she would have kept Danni safe. She'd given him the coordinates and he'd followed them because he'd had so much hope.

But it was all gone. Shattered. He'd lost Danielle, his wife, his everything, and there was nothing he could do. How could he find her when she could be across all of time and space?

He'd failed her. He'd let her down. And she'd paid the price.

"Please. Help me," he begged, but no one was listening.

 _~0~0~0~_

Clara was pacing. She seemed to do this all the time, now. Even when she wasn't waiting for anything she paced. Since seeing Danny give himself up for, not just the safety of the world, but for her, she'd not been able to find her place. She couldn't sit and watch TV, so she'd tried exercise to use up all that excess energy. That hadn't worked either, so she'd tried baking again. That hadn't worked, either.

So she paced a lot. She would put music on, or have the TV playing in the background, but she kept herself moving. She'd reorganised everything in her flat. She'd gone into Danni's room and sorted out the wardrobe of clothes she'd left there.

Danni.

Clara refused to allow herself to believe that Danni was part of the reason she was pacing. She refused to believe that she was waiting for Danni to come back and see her. The Doctor had been quite explicit about their relationship now. Or, lack of it. The Doctor was going to find her again, and Clara was never going to see her again.

Part of her didn't care. As long as Danni was safe and sound away from the monster that was Missy then she really didn't care. And with Missy dead that was the only possibility. But, still, it would have been nice to have been told…

She paused with her hand reaching out for a book – rearranging them yet again – as the sound of the TARDIS came from her hallway. She fought the impulse to run out for a whole three seconds then dashed out.

No one came out straight away and that had to mean they were behind the door snogging, right?

The door opened and her breath caught, her eyes wide and a smile just about to grace her lips. It was all that hope, that expectation, that made her so happy.

The Doctor stepped out. Her eyes swept over him. He wasn't wearing his jacket. His knuckles were red. His hair looked like he's been grabbing at his. His eyes were also wide.

Her shoulders fell as she let out the breath she'd been holding. "You didn't find her."

It wasn't a question. She could tell just by looking at him and he barely gave a little shake of his head. "Gallifrey wasn't there," he replied lowly. "There was just… nothing."

She felt her heart break and she could see that pain echoed on his face a hundred times more. They stood in silence, staring at each other. Clara didn't know what to say that would make him feel better. What could she possibly say? At least her Danny was at peace, now. Who knew what was happening to Danni?

"I don't trust you," he declared and, even though she didn't blame him, she didn't know where the statement had come from. "Your single mindedness, your selfishness almost got my wife killed and your disregard for anything apart from what you want is what caused this mess. She's missing because of you."

She opened her mouth to defend herself, but he wasn't finished. "I need your help," he told her, surprising her slightly.

"My help?" she asked.

"Because of what you did, I know you'll never give up," he explained. "I may not like it, but you're the best shot I have at finding her because you'll never stop until you do."

She quickly nodded. "I'd never give up," she promised eagerly. "You can count on that. You know I'd do anything to help find her."

"Why?" he shot back.

She blinked. "Because, she's my friend, because _you're_ my..."

"Is it because you're in love with her?"

The question cut through her words, causing her to trail off. This _again_? He was never going to let it go, was he? And so soon after Danny had...

She raised her eyes to meet his, ready to argue her case yet again, when she saw it. The terror in his eyes, the way his lips were pursed together because she was sure that he was on the brink of falling. He didn't look angry, or accusatory. He looked like he was about to break. He'd lost all control, and he needed to get it back.

He wasn't asking because he was accusing her of anything. He was asking for reassurance. He needed to know that she was on their side. He needed to know he could trust her.

She swallowed, crushing down the panic that threatened to fill her. Seeing the normally brave, stoic, reserved man so emotionally on the edge told her that the veil he'd let down when he'd regenerated was still gone. He needed her help. He needed her to be honest.

"Yes," she whispered, finally admitting it out loud. With the man she loved gone forever, she couldn't risk losing someone else.

"Say it," he pleaded and she nodded.

"I will never stop, because I love her," she promised.

He didn't move for a moment, and he didn't say a word. He just stared, waiting for her to retract her words, waiting for a tell that would say that he couldn't bring her on board. But nothing happened. He saw the same look on her face that he had when they'd been stood by that volcano – the determination to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was his wife safe, and back with them both.

He turned and silently headed back into the TARDIS, trusting her to follow him in.

Clara turned to look back at her flat. Where her life with Danny Pink should have been starting, but would never come to be. Where her heart laid in ruins because the man she loved was gone forever. She could never go back. It would never be the same again. Her apartment was just a reminder of everything she had lost.

But she could do this. With a nod to herself that cemented her future, she turned and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him as she shut the door gently behind her. He was already at the console, his focus solely on his next step.

"We're going to get what I need," he replied. "And, apparently, that's an army."

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni groaned as she woke up. Whatever had whacked her on the head really had done a number on her, it felt like it was still echoing through her brain. She tried to open her eyes but groaned again at the glare from the light above her. Great. She'd been moved. Oh, she hoped Theta was okay.

She tried to open her eyes again to find herself on her own in what appeared to actually be a rather nice bedroom. She was lying on a huge four poster bed, soft brown sheets underneath her. The woods of the furniture were a lovely dark colour, and while there wasn't actually any windows, one wall had luxurious curtains hanging on it as if there was one. How odd, must have been a personal choice by... well, by whoever's room it was. She tried not to think of all the reasons she could have woken up in a stranger's bedroom, instead just deciding to find the Doctor. After all, she could have just been placed there to recover from the blow to the head.

She didn't get very far, though, as the cuff around her wrist stopped her from going anywhere after standing up on the floor. She was chained to the bedpost by a rather short chain. She began tugging at it, her chest tightening in panic.

"Doctor!" she shouted, a million disgusting thoughts rushing through her head. There was only one real reason anyone would be chained to a bed, especially one this well-kept. She hoped nothing had happened to her already, she didn't feel like she'd been- but then again, how would she know if she has been unconscious? Nothing hurt, that was a plus, and she was dressed. All good signs.

"Doctor!" she screamed again, panicking so much she could barely breathe. She needed to get out, she needed to get the chain off and fast! She looked upwards, but there was no way she would be able to get the chain off over the top with the way the frame was built for curtains to go around the bed as well.

Curtains, which could be used very easily to block her and whoever else off from everyone.

She looked around, seeing what she could reach in her immediate area, but there was nothing she could use really. The lamp on the grand bedside table looked pretty sturdy, but if she started bashing the bedpost someone might hear. Best leave that for a last resort. Otherwise, though, the bedside table was empty and useless.

She turned her attentions from it to the wider area, eyes desperately searching the room. She paused at the sight of herself in the full length mirror in the corner opposite her. Apart from the obviously panicked look on her face, she didn't look any different, and certainly didn't look hurt. Good, that was good. She kept hold of that thought to ground herself. She wasn't hurt. Nothing horrid had happened. She was fine.

Just as she was considering if she could drag the bed over to the chest of drawers to see if she could look through them, the door opened. She pushed herself against the bedside table as a woman in a very pantomime outfit stepped in. It was the woman who had kissed her back at place with the dead people, 3W. What had it called itself? A welcome droid? There was no way that was just a droid, not by the way she was grinning at her, like she was so happy to see her in the bedroom. The same uneasy feeling fell on her that had when she'd first met the droid, except this time she knew that she should have listened to it

"Now, now, Danielle, do calm down," the droid – _Missy_ , that was it – told her. "It's rather unnecessary, you're not going anywhere."

"Who are you?" Danni snapped, trying to sound angry and not petrified. "Where's the Doctor?"

The woman rolled her eyes, taking a step into the room. "Oh, you know him. He'll be running around the universe in that blue box of his, trying to find you and save you from the evil lady," she replied, sounding incredibly bored with the description. "That's his usual style, isn't it?" Danni nodded.

"It is," she agreed. "He's always coming for me, you know that, don't you?"

"No, he'll always try, he'll never find you," Missy replied. "No one but me knows you're here, and I certainly didn't tell him."

"Who are you?" Danni asked again and the woman held her hand against her chest, like she was hurt by the question.

"Why, Danielle, don't you recognise me?" she asked. "I know who you are, but I guess we both look a bit different since the last time you saw me."

Danni narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I've met you before?" She asked uncertainly and the woman nodded, "And it was before I re- before I changed?"

Hiding the fact that she regenerated seemed a bit redundant at this point considering that Missy already seemed to know she had changed bodies at least once. However, keeping the information to herself made her feel a little bit safer.

"Oh, quite close to it, I would suspect," Missy replied. "I mean, you had just been shot, hadn't you sweetie?" Danni's hearts both skipped a bit, her blood running cold in her veins. "Back on Gallifrey, remember? Before you left me." The last two words were bit out in pure anger before it disappeared and it just made her seem more deranged. There were only two people there, and only one she'd left behind.

"No, no you can't be," she whispered in horror, looking over the woman again, the realisation of just what situation she was in rapidly sinking in. "You're trapped. I know you are, you're trapped on Gallifrey. You can't be here!"

Missy grimaced at her words, looking almost embarrassed on her behalf. " _Was_ trapped," she corrected. "Not anymore, am I? No thanks to you, though, my Pet." Danni shook her head.

"Please, Master..."

Missy tutted. "It's Missy now. Well, the _Mistress,_ but there's no need for formality between old friends, is there my Pet?"

Danni winced at the nickname. The Master had been the first to call her it, that was true, but it was what her Theta called her now. It sounded dirty coming out of her mouth. "I don't blame you, though. I know it was that mean old Doctor's fault, keeping us apart," Missy continued before shooting her that half-crazed grin that had unsettled Danni before. "No need to worry about that now, though, is there?"

Danni was trapped. Trapped in a bedroom, to a bed, by the Mas- the _Mistress_. The Doctor didn't know where she was, she had no way of getting free and Missy was looking at her like she'd finally won her prize. She turned around, grabbing the chain, tugging at it frantically in a blind panic. This couldn't be happening, everything she had worried about, the subject of all her nightmares, it was coming true. And who knew what Missy wanted to do to her now. She had to get away, she had to escape! Everything felt so close, the whole universe was crumbling around her and weighing down on her chest! She had to get free!

"Doctor!" she screamed through her tears, sobbing out of pure desperation, using every bit of strength she could muster to try and get free.

"Oh, there's no need for that," Missy crowed happily, sounding so sure of herself Danni let go of the chain, turning back around. "That silly Doctor won't come between us again, don't you worry about him coming to take you away."

"Please, Missy..." Danni whimpered, shaking, tears running down her face.

"Oh, look at you, oh so worried," Missy cooed, sauntering over to her. "You're safe now, my Pet. You're safe with me."

"Please let me go," she begged the Missy, who just gave a slight shake of her head. Another, devastated sob broke from her throat. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Missy tapped her finger against her red lipstick-covered lips. "Well, I was just thinking about this whole blonde hair, brown eyes thing you've currently trying to pull off," she waved her hand in the air, motioning to Danni, the Scottish accent just reminding Danni of how far away the Doctor was compared to her. "And I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, but I just don't think you can wear it as well as I did." Her face pulled into a terrifyingly happy grin. "So, we're going to change it."

Danni's face fell in realisation of just what Missy was hinting at but not actually saying. She scrambled onto the bed as the other Time Lady took another step closer, the grin on her face seeming even more menacing now. Her hearts raced, her palms were sweating and she felt so terrified.

"No, no, please. Please Koschei, don't please!" she screamed, begging Missy desperately as she started tugging at the chain once again.

The Mistress only tutted in reply, using her heeled boot to close the door behind her.

" _THETA_ _!_ "

 _~0~0~0~_

 _So, that's it. The end of Undone. What did you think?_

 _I'll be taking the customary break, but Danni will be back in **Time Child: Recovery**. So, I would suggest making sure you give me a follow on here and on Tumblr (dannifielding) so you know when it'll be posted, and so you can ask me all the questions you like :D_

 _Thank you all so much for sticking with me though this story. I know it wasn't exactly what some people were expecting, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Much love to you all. See you in the next story! xxx_


End file.
